The Dragon Girl Series-Dragon Girl Z
by bickram20
Summary: combining elements of the hit TV show Supergirl, Dragon Ball Z/Super/GT this series tells the story of the last female Kryptonian and one of the last of a world long dead! Can these two overcome the enemies, and secrets they face while protecting the Earth and living "normal" lives? Well find out in the Dragon Girl Series!
1. Who are you?

**Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Superspeeder**

 **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks**

 **Romance/ Drama**

 **Disclaimer: Supergirl is the property of DC comics Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super (feels good to write that) are owned by** **FUNamation, Toei Animation, and Akira Toriayama** **I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS MKKAY**

 **Chapter 1- Who are you?**

She was bleeding heavily from her battle with her aunt Astra. Kara Danvers (aka Supergirl) was losing this battle and her sister Alex wasn't fairing much better. "Give up little one" Astra sneered "you foolishly aligned yourself with the human race and are wearing the symbol of the house of El THE HOUSE I HATE!." She screamed the last part like a siren singing her deadly song Kara had to cover her ears from the noise. "At least I protect what I love, you on the other hand are a symbol of a world long lost to us [1]" she declared boldly while trying to recover. "I TRIED TO SAVE OUR RACE, AND YOUR MOTHER PUT ME AWAY FOR DOING SO NEICE [2]" Astra yelled. Alex spoke weakly "come on Kara you can beat her". However, Astra grabbed Kara choking her "nice try but you will never beat me and by the way say hi to mom for me." Just then a stranger interrupted "Don't you know" he said "that it isn't nice to pick on a helpless person." Astra put down Kara immediately to look at the man and from his purple haired appearance and the strange logo on his shirt (A/N guess who) surmised that this was one of her "human friends" Astra laughed "Kara can't defeat me so a human tells me what to do?" she asked. The stranger glared harshly "I'm only saying this once release the girl." "Or you would do what" Astra replied "you can't hurt me only my niece and anyone else who is kryptonian can hurt me."

Kara however was surprised and curious about the stranger, but she worried about his safety; "who are you? You shouldn't be here it's not safe" she said. The stranger however didn't look concerned "I'm sorry Supergirl but my name must remain a mystery, and I can take care of myself" he said. Supergirl was shocked "how do you know my superhero name?" "Publicity I guess, your name is well known and I came to see if the rumors about you were true" he said. Astra however wasn't happy, "I hate to interrupt but you have no right interfering with my business with my cousin" she said. "It's my business if the people you intend to kill are innocent" the stranger replied harshly. "What gives you a human to right to defend other humans?" she asked. The stranger replied "I'm not a 'human' I won't tell you what I am but if it involves innocent lives then I must fight to defend them; I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY THIS WORLD!"[3] The stranger screamed and transformed instantly.

Alex and Kara were thrown back by the force of the transformation; Astra however looked unimpressed "What difference does changing your hair color do? I'll admit I never seen anything like it, but changing your hair color won't matter." "I've had enough of talking" the stranger spat "let's fight" and charged at Astra with a punch to Astra's midsection. Astra had experienced some pain with the fight with Supergirl but it was nothing to the stranger's punch; she felt like a train was running over her. Astra quickly realized that this man was not playing around and fought back but she didn't the stranger but rather thin air. "Too slow!" the stranger mocked. Astra was furious! How can a stranger dematerialize into thin air; granted she had superhuman powers but this was something entirely different. "GRR take this" Astra roared and used her x-ray vision as an attack; the stranger simply took it head-on and wasn't harmed by it. "Is that the best you can do?" he taunted. 'This is going to be harder than I thought' Astra thought and started to spar with the stranger on the ground. He managed to match her move for move and decided to take this fight to the air. "What?" Alex exclaimed "he can fly but how only kryptonians can fly" "Whatever he is, I hope he's on our side" said Kara.

Meanwhile Astra was surprised at the stranger's power of flight, "interesting" she commented "I only thought kryptonians under the power of the sun can fly". "Sorry to disappoint you but I've worked hard and went through hell to obtain the power I possess, the only person I can think of that even has used the power of the sun was a friend of mine against a tyrant like you." "Oh so you have experience against kryptonians like myself?" Astra asked. "Not exactly, this is the first time I have engaged whatever a 'kryptonian' is in battle, but even though you are my enemy I am excited to see your true power." 'He's not even scared and wants me to unleash my full power' Astra thought "fine if you want power take this" and unleashed a massively sized heat vision attack. "You can't evade this attack, its hotter than the surface of the Sun and Earth." she boasted cockily "I don't have to evade it" he said "I have to do THIS BURNING ATTACK" he screamed a fired a massive energy attack to counter her beam. "What his attack is just like my beam [4]" Kara exclaimed. "Let's just hope that his attack is stronger" Alex said. The attack was stronger and the force hurt Astra badly; at that moment swat teams came in under the leadership of Hank Henshaw (who was shape-shifting as a particular alien).

"Stand down" he said "we have the place surrounded". The stranger however wasn't happy "You're the one that needs to stand down; I have this battle in the bag." Henshaw (due to his connections) immediately recognized the symbol and paled significantly "are you one of that company's experiments? [5]" he asked. "No" he said "I am not but I know who you are and if you think that you can come after us think again." Astra (who had recovered) looked at the weapon that Hank said and snorted "this man and my cousin did more damage than your weapon will do." At this point, Hank stabbed Astra with Kryptonite and she seeing that this battle couldn't be won fled but not before saying "I'll be back and I will have my revenge" she vowed. The stranger walked over to Kara but Henshaw was apprehensive of what was about to happen "are you going to kill Supergirl?" he asked. "No" he said transforming back to his former appearance "Supergirl is hurt and I only want to help her" he said gently. "How can you help me you're the one that's injured" Supergirl replied. "I've been in worse situations" he joked "here take this for your health" he said giving her a small green bean. "What is this?" she asked. "This bean will restore your health, it's gotten me out of jams in more times than you can do it's the least I can do for a person who cares about this planet as much as I do." Kara looked skeptical but there was something about this man that caused her to trust him so she ate it and instantly her energy returned. "Whoa" said Alex "I've seen some pretty freaky stuff but nothing like something that can restore your energy." The stranger looked at Alex and Supergirl "well it looks like your aunt won't be attacking anything for a while, but I will advise you to keep your guard up in case of something else happening" he said returning to that stern voice he used against Astra earlier. Kara nodded "thanks for the help"; the stranger smiled at her making her blush "it's the least I can do see ya around Supergirl" and flew off.

"Wow what a guy" Kara said a bit out of breath; Alex looked at her mischievously "you like him don't you?" "What I don't have time to have a crush on some man." Kara said embarrassed that Alex would say that about her. Hank however looked concerned 'I don't like this, he knows too much about Supergirl. On the other hand, if I tell her about his "connections" then she will see him as a threat that must be dealt with.' Hank smiled to himself 'yes' he thought 'if I tell her about the man she will be in my debt and won't come between me and my duties to protect Alex.' Meanwhile Astra was in the ship that carried her to Earth recovering with the scientist analyzing the weapon and telling her that it was a fragment that weakens her species. After telling her that she had underestimated the intelligence of the humans and that her plans for revenge would continue she told her scientist "that boy though with the golden hair made me experience pain not even my niece could do." The man looked interested "Golden haired boy?" he asked. "Yes he interrupted my fight with Kara and fought me himself and caused me pain especially that energy blast." The Man's eyes widened with fear "general I would advise you not to engage the boy in a fight its one you will lose." "WHAT DID YOU SAY" Astra screamed, "why do you think that I cannot win." "We are krytonian warriors but that man you fought is something entirely different my lady, I've studied this planet ever since we got here and trust me you don't want to fight this man he's a saiyan." "What do you suggest; that I train and get stronger so that I can beat him? And I thought the saiyans were murdered by **that lizard** ; how is one still alive?" She asked. "No amount of training can do that I'm afraid" the man sighed "even if you defeated him he will only get stronger in return, however if his more 'sane' side is there than I advise you that we lay back and wait. Based on the way he defended your niece he may have feelings for her and we can use that as a weakness against the both of them Furthermore while it is true that the lizard killed most of the sayians, a few such as that boy's father were on other planets, so they were spared." "Well well you may be onto something; very well I will do as you say and leave Kara and that boy in peace for now. If Kara finds out about the saiyan race, then we can the animosity between my sister and those monkeys as a tool to divide and conquer. I'm not surprised; Allura didn't want her to be exposed to the atrocities that she and those monkeys committed and that is what we will use to make sure that Earth is safe from her and those monkeys."

End Chapter

 **Narrator: it seems like the mystery woman was none other than Kara's aunt Astra who had a beef with her niece due to her mother jailing her. However, a stranger interfered and thanks to him and some kryptonite Kara has defended the city for another day. But what about the identity of the stranger will Kara find out who he is or the secrets about his heritage? And when she does what will she do? And what about Hank and his 'promise' to Alex; can he retain his secrecy about his alien history? Don't forget that Astra is still plotting to get revenge on Astra; a storm is beginning to brew find out what happens next time on Supergirl Z!**

 ** _Authors note: the quotes I have taken are from actual episodes [1] and [2] are from the second episode of Supergirl "Better Together"_**

 ** _[3] Is from the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (Goku said that to Beerus during his battle)_**

 ** _[4] Comes from Vegeta during his first battle with Goku on Earth (his galic gun verses Goku's Kameheha wave) during the Saiyan Saga_**


	2. Aftermath, Suspicion, and Jealousy?

**Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Superspeeder**

 **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks**

 **Romance/ Drama**

 **Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Disclaimer: Me: Vegeta say the disclaimer; "Do I have to?" he whined. You will or no mention of you will be made in this storyline. "Darn it kid" grumbles quietly "superspeeder doesn't own the characters in this story they are the property of the respective owners." Me "much better"; "I'm going to train now so don't bother me." ON WITH THE STORY**

 **Chapter 2**

A week later, Kara and Alex were talking about her "interview" with Cat Grant of CatCo Media specially Kara's slip of the tongue when she revealed that Superman was her cousin to the mogul. It was then that James "Jimmy" Olsten dropped in to pay Kara a visit; he (along with Kara's childhood friend Winn) were the only ones other than Alex that knew of Kara's alien origins. James kinda knew about Kara's origins thanks to his relationship with said cousin that Kara blurted out to Cat while Winn found out in the aftermath of the plane incident. Even though he doubted Kara at first, he quickly changed his mind when Kara fell off the roof(to what he thought was her death) and came back up unharmed. When Kara saw Jimmy, Kara became (figuratively speaking) a pile of soft goo prompting Alex to state to her "you were totally checking Jimmy Olsten out [1]". "A week ago you stated that I like the stranger who saved my life and now you say that I like Jimmy?" she stated before insisting "we're just friends, besides a person like me doesn't have time to be involved with romance."[2] "By the way do you have any idea who he is or why he saved you?" Alex asked. "No" Kara said with a shake of her head, "I'm afraid that I have no clue on who that man is, Director Henshaw said something to the effect of a freakish scientific experiment for some company do you think its related to Lex Luthor?" "No" Alex replied then seriously stated "Luthor's experiments are well known some even are enemies of your cousin, and now that you have made yourself known, I worry for your safety." "Alex I don't need your protection, I can take care of myself" Kara groaned; "I know but with the knowledge of you being Superman's cousin, it wouldn't come as a surprise that some of his enemies become yours as well" Alex stated in a warning tone to her sister before Kara went off back to work to face the questions of Cat Grant.

Meanwhile at said company, a different conversation was going on with an entirely different view of what happened to Supergirl specifically a blue haired woman. "Ooh the nerves of those people picking on a hero who was obviously trying to answer the questions she posed honestly" she groaned after reading the interview. "I know mom, probably the only one who hates the media more than you is dad" said the man; she chuckled "knowing Vegeta, he would blast them to otherworld then revive and kill them again". Speaking of which the said certain prince was standing there in a corner with a young girl overhearing the conversion when he decided to butt in "woman if you ask me that so called 'superhero' is a media hog and we already have one to deal with as it is." The young girl snorted; "c'mon dad you're just saying that because you're being overprotective of mom and your little princesses. Besides I think it's pretty cool that someone can show their power, which is more that I can say for us." "Bulla" the woman-known to the world as Bulma Briefs the president of Capsule Corporation "your father and brother used to be public figures, but that was before you were born now that the world is at peace, there's no need to draw attention to us. As for you Vegeta, I don't get how you can demean Supergirl haven't you always stated that the universe needed more female warriors?" The Prince replied easily "what I meant when I said that was that there was a lack of powerful female saiyan warriors, other than 2 saiyan females on Kakarrot's fathers squad, there were few saiyans that can match up to an elite fighter." The man(known as Trunks) had to shake his head; this was what he considered 'normal conversation' Bulma and his father always arguing. 'Still' he thought to himself 'I wouldn't trade this for the world after what I've been through its nice to even have this new normal'.

In that moment Trunks reflected on his family; his overprotective, but caring mother who had lived through nightmares that few would ever know; his father the prince of the saiyan race-revived with the namekian dragon balls-as well as some help from his mother's upgraded dragon radar and Baba- the last pure bloodied saiyan alive (since Goku was dead). Gohan his father figure/mentor who died years ago in a terrible battle now also revived thanks to the power of the Namekian Dragon Balls. Finally Bra who was born after the events of the past (and whom both he and his mother considered as a 'thank you' from the gods as a reward and gift). Still, Trunks couldn't help but think of the 'other' timeline; the younger Gohan grieving over the death of his father Son Goku, his mother(and Goku's wife) Chi-Chi -who was dead in his world- now grieving over the death of her husband for a second time. Finally,Trunks thought of his younger infant self and the younger mother that had birthed him how were they fairing.

Bulla snapped him out of his thoughts by saying "Trunks this article also mentions the fact that you saved Supergirl's life, does that mean you like her?" Trunks was embarrassed and vehemently replied "no way, I was just helping her in a situation that was life and death." Vegeta once again (as usual) was irate at this "the boy doesn't have time to think of such things, a true warrior is always prepared for battle even in times of peace [3]. If the boy slacks off to go on dates, his strength will decrease and this Supergirl is nothing but trouble look what her family did!" "Oh hush Vegeta, Trunks trains with you and Pan I doubt that what you said would happen; besides I think it's kinda cute that my son is attracted to a fellow superhero even if she's alien" Bulma chided. "Speaking of training, I have to go, Pan and I agreed that we would spar and work on her techniques today so I won't be back until later" Trunks suddenly remembered/told Bulma back. With that he flew off without another word, Bulma was shouting that he shouldn't keep a girl waiting, and Bulla teasingly said that Pan would be jealous that Trunks was sought after so much. Vegeta however thought differently 'I didn't want to say it out loud, but he's getting into more trouble than he could handle. Sure he's my son and a damn good saiyan warrior but these kryptonians are also powerful. If that girl was anything like her cousin in terms of power, she would make a dangerous rival. Still though is it possible for a saiyan and a kryptonian to produce offspring? Darn it Trunks you're acting a true saiyan even if you deny it.'

Meanwhile, across town another person got wind of Supergirl's identity and swore to get his revenge on her. Kara didn't know of these plans, as at the moment, she and Wynn (who had a crush on her since they were 'introduced') were talking about combating more crimes to enhance her reputation to protect her from Cat's claws(A/N see what I did there). However, they were interrupted with a 'bang' and a gravelly voice demanding that Supergirl come out and fight. The confusion gave Kara enough time to transform and she demanded to know what the man wanted; to which he replied that his mission was one of revenge. The two then engaged in a brutal fight, which despite Supergirl's best efforts was thwarted by the mystery man's weaponry. Seeing that Supergirl was about to be killed, Jimmy panicked and hit a button on his wristwatch; at that moment thousands of miles away Trunks felt a massive ki drop "hang on Pan, I sense another life force hundreds of miles away and its dropping fast." "What, we've been sparring for hours; unless you're lying because you're afraid you'll lose to a girl" she said. "No, I defiantly felt something...oh no its Supergirl she's in trouble!" said Trunks. That made Pan's eyes widen and she stopped fighting "Do you think she's dead Trunks?" "No, not dead just unconscious from what I'm getting, wait I feel another energy signal; oh no it's the same type of energy as that Astra that I fought. That's it I'm going to help". "Wait, let me go with you, if the source of that energy signal is hostile, you could be in major trouble." Trunks looked at the daughter of his mentor Gohan and Videl(who died shortly after giving birth to her) and couldn't help but admire her courage; Pan was rather lonely as the only female saiyan warrior(since she didn't know about the reformed android 18 in the other timeline, and Bra didn't possess nearly the same level of power as she) so when Supergirl came on the scene Pan felt a sister-like bond with the alien superhero. Still though, Trunks didn't want to expose Pan to the horrors that he, her father, and Vegeta had gone through so he shook his head "I'm sorry Pan but Gohan would kill me if you were ever hurt in battle so I'm not taking that risk" he said and flew off before Pan could reply.

At the battlefield, the mysterious superhero was carrying Supergirl gently to the ground, Trunks managed to get there going at top speed as a Super-Saiyan but by the time he got there the person who had saved Kara's life was gone. "Damn who was that guy" Trunks muttered to himself but seeing that he was not going to get any answers decided to fly back home. Kara woke up shortly after and asked Alex(who had dropped in quietly with the DEO to attend to the threat) what had happened. "Well your cousin saved your life. Kara was angry, ever since she was exposed to the public(courtesy of Cat) Kara was always striving not to be compared to Superman and her anger clouded her mind not to listen to the second part "Alex I don't want to be compared to my cousin, I'm my own person who needs her space." "I know your angry, but in fairness I did warn you that now that you are exposed Superman's enemies will become yours as well." However before Kara could reply director Henshaw came in "we don't have time for this, based on the information we recorded the guy you fought calls himself reactron and is an enemy of your cousin." "However, Reactron got away, his power source failed before Superman got to you" Alex said; "the question is what do you plan to do, its obvious that Reactron is going to buy time to reload and come after you again". The newly minted hero shrugged her shoulders and replied jokingly "well if he won't come quietly, punching always works[4]". Winn then realized something "speaking of punching what are you going to do about that party, Cat Grant is having your name on that picture of Supergirl." Kara sighed and replied "I don't know I don't want anyone to notice me because it will put less attention between our..Similarities." "You got that right" Alex replied which caused Kara to reply "well if I'm going to a party I might as well dress for the occasion"; then she asked Alex "can you please take me to shop"? "Kara unless you have forgotten I now work for an agency that hunts down aliens" Alex replied "I don't exactly have a life". "Oh come on now don't be such a sour-puss Alex; life a little" Kara chided then bubbly squealed "we're going shopping" and (if one was paying close attention), they could've heard the scream of "NOOOOO!" echo in their ears as Alex was dragged off to go shopping by her adoptive alien of a sister.

 **TBC**

 **[1] and [2] came from "Fight or Flight"**

 **[3] Vegeta comments on Gohan's power level in the Saiyanman Arc of Dragon Ball Z during the later's fight against the demon king Dabura**

 **[4] Supergirl's comments on her first fight with Reactron also from "Fight or Flight"**

 **A/N I'm back people, sorry for the delay of chapters, I was binge watching and lost some of my thoughts for this story because I watched (I waste too much time doing that). Anyway, this chapter is a two-partnered and even though I'm not going to do that with all the chapters the next two parts of my story will be divided into 2 parts. Also because of what happened in Paris, I WILL NOT write about the bomb threat that was supposed to air today (November 16, 2015 if you're reading in the future) on Supergirl. To all my Paris readers, my thoughts and prayers are with you in this difficult time. Till next time**


	3. An Invatation, Introduction, and Email

**Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Superspeeder**

 **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks**

 **Romance/ Drama(and humor as well)**

 **Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Disclaimer: King Kai "hey its the great King Kai speaking on behalf of Superspeeder telling all of you that he doesn't own Dragon Ball or Supergirl they are the properties of the respective owners. Please support the official release ha release I crack myself up with these jokes." Me: Onwards to Chapter 3 oh and don't forget to review they are like the wishes of the dragon balls**

 **Chapter 3: An Invitation, Introduction, and Email**

Trunks was flying back home to Capsule Corps however he was in a very bad mood thanks to his confrontation with Superman. 'Father was right, Superman is a force to be reckoned with' he thought. However, Trunks wasn't worried about losing in a potential fight with him, since he had mastered the SSJ2 transformation that his friend/mentor Gohan did at the Cell Games. It wasn't by any ways easy to do; in order to master SSJ2 he and Vegeta gathered Earth's dragon balls (without being detected) and made a wish that the Hyperbolic Time Chamber can be used more than two times during a person's lifetime(the other wish was used to restore the Gohan's arm). After that he and Pan (who had begun to train under his tutelage) spend 6 months in the Chamber during which time he mastered SSJ2 and Pan transformed into a SSJ as well (but she decided to keep that a secret from her father and Vegeta (since the former was extremely overprotective and the later didn't think that "a female saiyan could ever achieve the legend of our race"). Even though Trunks knew that Superman was the best option to help Supergirl, he couldn't help but feel disappointed that he wouldn't help out Supergirl again.

In any case, when Trunks landed where he and Pan had trained, he still looked a bit steamed from his confrontation. Pan sensed this and asked "Are you ok Trunks? What happened out there with Supergirl." "Supergirl's fine, but I would rather not talk about what happened" Trunks replied. Pan was about to ask another question, but she was silenced by his glare that told her to 'back off'; she was well acquainted with that glare by her father and had experienced it herself when they were training in the HTC[1]. In fact, Gohan and Vegeta had warned her that since Trunks never had a 'normal' life that his Saiyan hormones would kick in at a later stage than it did for either warrior. Trunks initially wanted to isolate himself the same way his father and even Goku did when they were his age, but when Gohan told her that Pan was experiencing nightmares that the androids were back, he urged Trunks to take Pan with her(which he agreed to with great reluctance)[2]. Pan knew that Trunks didn't want to talk about what had happened, so she decided to let this slide; however before either could say anything Bulma called. "Trunks are you ok; I need you home right now this is important." "Alright mom, I'm coming Pan you should go home, if anything happens with Supergirl I'll let you know." "Sure thing Trunks see you tomorrow" Pan said and flew off with Trunks flying home soon afterwards.

When Trunks got home, he was met with the sight of Vegeta and Bulma arguing and yelling with Bra off watching on the side trying to interrupt the both of them. "What are they arguing about now Bulla? Whatever the reason I hope it's not Dad trying to avoid dinner so that he can train" Trunks asked. "No, Dad and Mom are at it because Dad doesn't want Mom to attend an important event tonight" Bulla replied. Trunks was surprised by this 'Mom hasn't attend any formal dinners since before the androids so why is she going to one now' he thought. Vegeta noticed that Trunks was there so he decided to try something else "woman the brat is here why you don't take him to your infernal meeting?." "What I'm not going to something that's suspicious in nature can you get Bulla to go. Besides I don't even know why you're going since no one knows about us" he said. "For your information Trunks, I got an email from our media outlet competitor Cat Grant inviting me to attend her party to celebrate Supergirl's interview." That took Trunks aback "didn't you say that she was wrong in her criticism of Supergirl? Why are going to a person who is obviously another Hercule Satan!" he exclaimed.

"I already said that to the woman but disagrees apparently the girl who works for that infernal Cat lady as her secretary and she will be in attendance tonight" Vegeta said. "You mean Kara Danvers SHE'll be there tonight?! Please Trunks you have to go; if nothing else you have to ask Kara how she deals with the likes of Cat Grant!" Bulla exclaimed. Vegeta snorted "Girl haven't you taken into consideration that the girl isn't all what she seems?" Vegeta asked "besides the time you spend in petty gossip you should be spend in training". Bulma shook her head and snorted "please Vegeta Bulla trains with you every day and if you ask me you're the one who's going soft. You refuse to fight her at full strength because she's your princess." "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE THE SAIYAN PRINCE OF GOING SOFT DO YOU WANT THE DAUGHTER OF A SAIYAN PRINCE TO BECOME SOFT?!" Vegeta roared back to his wife. "Vegeta if you really wanted someone to protect me than Trunks will be the perfect candidate. Besides I can use this to our...advantage since Trunks will succeed me as head of Capsule Corps." "Fine but that means that he will have to train with me after you and these people gossip" Vegeta said finally getting where his wife was getting at and relenting at last. Trunks was amazed at his parents interaction and again wondered if it was like that in the timeline he had left 5 years ago with his younger parent's and his infant self. Although he was wary that Superman was going to be there and expose him; he was worried that this Kara was going to be a target due to her proximity being Supergirl's photographer. "Alright, I'll go mom but I will be in the background because I don't want any more suspicion than there already is" Trunks said. Bra however waved off Trunks' concern "cmon Trunks you're just saying that so that you can get out of training with dad" Bra said. "In any case whatever reasons you have you defiantly won't be going to an important meeting dressed like that come on Trunks we're going shopping" Bulma said and if you had superhuman hearing you could hear Trunks exclaim "NOOOO!" as he was dragged off to shop.

Meanwhile in Central City, Kara got herself prepared for the torture she knew would happen under Cat's constant scrutiny of Supergirl's heroics. However, like Trunks she too was angry because Alex had told her that it was Jimmy Olsten who had called in Superman to rescue her from Reactron's clutches. Still Kara wasn't looking forward to Cat's party; with the rumors of her supposed "boyfriend" being strained and Reactron still out there it wasn't an event she was looking forward to. However that wasn't the only surprise of the day because Winn came in looking very excited and eager. "Kara you won't believe this, the head of Capsule Corps is coming to the party tonight." Kara was confused "Capsule Corps why would I be interested in that?" she asked. Wynn was flustered "Are you kidding?" he almost exclaimed "Capsule Corps is involved in all things alien, I've heard that they are connected to a group of martial artists who like saved the world." "I may listen to your theories on aliens because I'm one but even I find what you're saying hard to believe" Kara said. "Well that guy who saved your hind and got into a confrontation with Superman is also coming tonight and guess what he is their heir" Wynn said. That got Kara's attention in a hurry and she said "wait are you for real the heir of Capsule Corporation? That sounds farfetched to me; why is Ms. Grant so intent on having her here?" she said. "Well for as long as I remember, Ms. Grant has been trying to get Ms. Briefs here for ages to talk to her. Frankly I don't blame her, they say that Ms. Briefs has wealth and technology that rivals Bruce Wayne and Luthor themselves" Winn explained. 'Bruce Wayne and Luthor; wait I remember Henshaw asking that guy if he was one of Luthor's experiments and "that company" maybe this is what he was talking about' she said. "Sounds like this will be an interesting party tonight" said Winn in an amused but slightly worried tone.

A few hours later everything was in place for the party to happen; of course some were looking forward to the party (Cat and Bulma), others planning for revenge(Reactron), and our two favorite characters dreading the whole affair(Trunks and Kara). The party started without Trunks or Bulma(they were running late), but it did have some spice in other ways such as the appearance of tech mogul/billionaire Maxwell Lord. This shady character was the true reason that Bulma was going to the party; to investigate his dealings and because his company was always trying to steal away technology (like the dyno-caps and more importantly the time machine developed for Trunks) that took her years to make. She had secretly informed Vegeta on this(his reaction was "I'll blast him to hell"), and decided that the invitation by Grant gave her the perfect cover to investigate. Bulma did agree to keep this from Trunks, Bra and Pan, as she knew that they would probably kill Lord and incite investigations from CatGo as well as other media outlets like the Daily Planet and even the DEO(even though she believed that they were "a bunch of cowards" and a phantom agency).

The real spice came later on after Winn had a chance to dance with Kara, Jimmy decided to cut in and explain himself. He apologized for his actions saying that they were purely instinctual when he saw Supergirl in trouble he panicked and called for help. Of course since she did have a crush on Jimmy, and because she was grateful that his actions saved her life. The moment Kara forgave James(and they moved closer to each other while dancing) was at that very moment that Trunks and Bulma arrived at the party. Bulma immediately went to look for Cat so that she can talk business as well as her main "objective" of investigating Maxwell Lord. "Ms. Briefs so nice to see you, I didn't think you would come to my grand unveiling" Cat said; "of course, Supergirl is a public figure and let's face it your coverage of her rivals my business empire" Bulma replied tactfully. "Bulma, I have been an admirer of your work ever since I was a child, you inspired me to be someone great, which I needed when I was young. By the way, where is your husband I thought he was coming with you?" Cat said to Bulma. Bulma was flattered by Cat's complement before replying "my husband's busy with my daughter tonight but you're in for a real treat; my son is with me and I'm announcing that my son Trunks is my successor at Capsule Corps when I retire. Oh and by the way, I heard that the girl that works for you that has connections to Supergirl thanks to you is here; do you know where she is?" Bulma asked. "Oh Keerah, I'm sure she's around here somewhere; she's probably ogling James Olsten as we speak" Cat dismissively stated mispronouncing Kara's name(per usual) before she commented "I'm surprised that your son is taking over where is he?" to the scientist.

However, before Bulma could answer, the man she was looking for came over and when he saw Bulma, he was not happy to see her. "Bulma Briefs head of Capsule Corps, I've heard the stories but I didn't think they would be true" Lord said. "Of course, Bulma is the richest woman in the world, her technology from what I hear is simply out of this world" Cat stated (speaking on Bulma's behalf) to Lord "but one might say it takes one to know one". "Naturally, Ms. Briefs I want to ask your advice on nuclear reactors and how to improve it; my company wants everyone to have clean energy" Max said doing a good job to hide his contempt and hatred for the blue-haired woman. 'This is my chance to look into the guy I mean he did give me an open invitation' Bulma thought "Sure" she replied 'I hope Trunks will be ok on his own, he can look after himself'. Trunks(who was true to his word) was in the background observing the party, keeping an eye out for his mom as well as the mysterious Kara. Winn noticed that Trunks had arrived and ran to Kara exclaiming "he's here! The guy who saved your life and his mom is with Ms. Grant right now!" Kara quickly scanned the room with her x-ray vision and found him and was conflicted; on the one hand she wanted to keep dancing with Jimmy, but then again this guy saved her life and had the courage to stand up to her cousin(a feat not many could do).

Recognizing her conflict, Jimmy decided to let her go "Kara this guy saved you, the least you could do was thank him" he gently told her. Kara knew that he was right so leaving the boys behind she walked up to Trunks, who sensed her energy presence but decided to stay put. Swallowing her nervousness she tapped him on the shoulder; turning around Trunks looked at Kara and began to sweat. 'Wow she looks like Supergirl minus the glasses; I didn't think she would be so..Beautiful darn it what to say Trunks think' he thought in a panicked way. "Um do you need help or anything?" he asked nervously(after swallowing the lump in his throat); Kara was shocked that he didn't immediately make the connection between her and Supergirl, but then she figured that not everyone knew her double identity. "Yes" she replied sweeping those thoughts aside "my friends told me that the head of Capsule Corporations and their heir was here tonight, and I want to know are you him?" she asked. Trunks was charmed by her bravery and told Cat's secretary "yes I am. My name is Mirai Trunks Vegeta Briefs, but most people call me Trunks. As for the head of Capsule Corporations, she's my mother Bulma Briefs" he said. "Oh well nice to meet you Trunks, my name is Kara Danvers, and I work here" she said introducing herself and shaking his hand; Trunks laughed "that line is soo cheesy but hey whatever works for you. Anyway it's nice to meet you as well, my sister loves your work and is a big fan of Supergirl and she begged that I would get your autograph. Also she wants to know how you put up with the stuff Cat says about Supergirl because she really appreciates the work she does here." Kara smiled in response "it's nice to know that people appreciate Supergirl but I'm curious to know how she knows me"? "Well you can say it runs in the family; both her and mom are connected to everything in the media since that is one of Capsule Corp's divisions" Trunks replied. 'That could explain how Trunks knew about my powers and my rescue of Alex's plane but still I didn't know news could travel that quickly' Kara thought before deciding to say her peace to Trunks.. "well the reason I came over was to thank you for saving Supergirl's life against Astra". "No problem but how did you..." Trunks answered but Kara interrupted by saying "my sister Alex told me what happened". "Was that the person who questioned me when I gave Supergirl a senzu bean?" Trunks asked; "yea that's her all right she can be rather protective of me" Kara shyly told him; Trunks laughed once again and said "wow she reminds me of one of my mother's old friends"; "well Alex acted that way cause she didn't want to see Supergirl get hurt. Its kinda her job..you know to watch over me" Kara replied. "I know exactly what you mean Kara" Trunks replied fondly remembering Gohan watching over him as his mentor; "by the way I wanted to know why did you risk your life and safety to help Supergirl?" Kara asked(since that question was asked by both her sister and Hank Henshaw in questioning); Trunks snapped out of his thoughts and gently told her "well..Supergirl and I have a lot in common Kara; we both know what its like to be burdened with a role of being a hero. To make it simple anyone who makes it their duty to protect the lives of innocent people is an ally of mine" Trunks replied remembering how his time with Goku had influenced him to have hope and be a hero.

Kara was touched and felt horrifically guilty that Henshaw had questioned him so sternly when he was battling Astra(and the questioning she was subjected to afterwards regarding him), but before she could respond a loud "BOOM" was heard followed by screams and a "where is Supergirl"? Trunks eyes widened "Kara get out of here; Reactron will use you as hostage to get to Supergirl" he stated. Kara nodded glad that her double identity was safe and was further protected by the timely arrival of Jimmy and Winn. "Boy where is Supergirl I want my revenge!" Reactron screamed; "sorry but Supergirl isn't here right now but if you want you can fight me" Trunks replied in a Vegeta-esque matter. "There's no need to I can handle him" said a female voice; "Supergirl so you decided to show your face after all. Ha I didn't think you would have the guts to do so after I beat you into the ground last time" Reactron taunted to the hero. "Is that true Supergirl Reactron was the reason Superman was called?" Trunks asked the female; Supergirl looked at the hybrid sadly and replied "yes but I'm ready for you now" she said and delivered a punch to Reactron. This started a battle which the two were evenly matched; however Reactron used the presence of Winn against Kara by pinning him under a desk with his reactor powers; Kara ran over to him immediately but it was clear that unless something happened Winn wasn't coming out of this one alive. It was at that moment that Jimmy intervened-this time by being brave- in stating to Reactron that the best weapon for his revenge was to hold him hostage. Reactron agreed, and Trunks(who was helping his mom as well as Cat get out of the building) decided to help Jimmy "Solar Flare" he said. "Ahh I can't see" Reactron said; "thanks man I can see why Supergirl holds you in high regard" Jimmy said. Trunks blushed "no problem I'll handle this guy" he said to Jimmy. "You're nothing but a madman who wants revenge and you use innocent people to achieve your goals. Well I'm not going to stand around and watch you hurt anymore people" Trunks stated angrily.

"You may be strong, but you're power is no match for mine" Reactron boasted; "care to put your money where your mouth is?" Trunks questioned. "Gladly" and thus they began to fight with Trunks easily getting the edge due to his training and the vast power difference between the two. Meanwhile Kara had managed to get Wynn out safely, and arrived at the battlefield; "anything I miss?" she asked Jimmy. "Ya that guy and Reactron started to fight; I can't follow any of it do you know what's going on?" Jimmy asked. Kara looked at the fight thanks to her Super hearing and X-Ray vision and saw that Trunks had deflected a massive energy attack from Reactron's suit into the air. She was impressed by his fighting and energy techniques which was very different from the shock and terror she felt when Trunks fought Astra(the reason being that she thought that he would use his power to kill her next). "Reactron is no match for him" Kara stated; however she was interrupted by the wireless communication of her sister and Henshaw. "Kara that guy who saved your life is now fighting Reactron!" Alex exclaimed. "Yes his name is Trunks and he's winning right now" Kara stated.

Henshaw was worried however he decided to put his worry and pride aside "even if he wins you need to take out Reactron. We found that if you use a **very specific element** you can shut down Reactron for good think you can find it?" he asked. Kara perused around and found what he was referring to; "lead" she murmured and went out on the battlefield where Trunks had Reactron down for the count. Kara looked at Trunks and painfully knew what to do "please don't kill him, this is my problem" she said. Trunks looked at her and smiled "of course Supergirl, I wasn't going to get in your way. This guy not only injured your pride but also targeted you" he said. "I know" Kara replied remembering how Reactron blamed Supergirl and Superman for the death of his wife "I hate doing this because it's a life but you leave me with no choice Reactron" she said and put her lead covered fingers clean through Reactron's bloodied suit(he was gravely injured thanks to Trunks) and ripped out his core. Trunks looked at the bloody remains and sighed "if there's any confront for you taking a life I had to do it 3 times to people who were created for revenge[3]. I know what it can do to a person in terms of poisoning their minds so you did the right thing in killing him" Trunks said to Supergirl remembering all too well the Androids and Cell.

Supergirl looked at Trunks "well you did help by stalling him long enough for me to find a way to kill him; but your right there was no other way. I guess the least I can do is repay you for all the trouble you went through." Trunks immediately got nervous "what are you going to do?" he asked. "Give your sister my autograph what did you think I was going to kiss you? I'm sorry but my duties as a superhero make it hard to have a relationship with you or anyone else for that matter." Trunks was relieved "of course I understand, actually I'm in the same boat as you in terms of being in a relationship." "I know" the hero replied which caused a surprised Trunks to ask "how did you know"; "um Kara told me what had happened at that party, I didn't know that you are related to the wealthiest woman in the world or that you're their heir" Supergirl replied silently crossing her fingers behind her back that Trunks would not make the connection. To her relief he didn't but Trunks did chuckle and told Supergirl "maybe but it gets awful lonely when you have that status, I meant to tell Kara this but I was too embarrassed to say it." "Oh? why is that, whatever you have to tell Kara you can tell me" Supergirl said; "well you and I have a lot in common Supergirl that's why I feel obliged to help you out. As for my embarrassment...well I think that Kara is very pretty" Trunks said emphatically. Supergirl blushed at the comment "we-well I'm sure that if she heard that she would be pretty embarrassed as well, and I guess this means that we will meet more often?" she asked. "Yes we will Supergirl but not for a while my family is actually going on a vacation [4] so I will be away for a week but other than that I'll be around." "Guess I'll see you later" Supergirl said "yep" Trunks replied and flew off.

The next day, Alex got back to Kara saying that she owed both Trunks and Jimmy big time for their help against Reactron. Kara told Alex that she had no idea how to contact Trunks, but she did resolve to tell Jimmy about her feelings. However, when she got to the office, she was interrupted with a girl talking to Jimmy which lead to an awkward moment between the three. Jimmy introduced her as Lucy Lane and told Kara that they will talk later; Kara nodded but secretly used her super hearing. Thanks to that ability, Kara learned that Lucy and Jimmy were in a serious relationship and had broken up due to Superman. Needless to say she was pretty devastated to find out that bit of information; and when Winn asked her about spending more time with him (as Supergirl) she told him that she had work to do. However, Kara couldn't concentrate on her job, and needing someone to turn to looked up Capsule Corps in her browser. This led her to their website, and she found Bra's blog on their site. Sucking in her pride she clicked on the " **SEND Bulla AN EMAIL WITH YOUR PROBLEMS"** and started typing. **END CHAPTER**

 ** _Hey it's me Kara and next time on Supergirl Z: where on Earth is Trunks Briefs? He said he'll be gone for a week and I had to deal with a bomb threat for crying out loud! My adoptive mom is coming for a visit and dinner…I hope she won't interrogate Alex over me being Supergirl. Can you believe what that Leslie is saying about me and Trunks? And who the heck is Hercule and why does he have problems with Trunks? Looks like I got an reply from Bra..What she wants me to have dinner with Bulma and Trunks?! This is too much for me to handle, find out what happens next time!_**

 ** _A/N no quotes used this chapter but I did reference Dragon Ball Z facts and places. In order to alleviate the headache of writing Hyperbolic Time Chamber I will reference it to the HTC, Room of Spirit of Time(ROSAT for short) or the time chamber. As for the second reference if you take the time you will see that Goku isolated himself between the defeat of king piccolo and the 23rd WMAT(during which he aged from a child to an adult). Furthermore Vegeta also isolated himself in terms of training with Cybermen as well as purging planets under Frieza's orders(even though some may argue that he had Nappa and Raditz with him they were either a) too weak or b) their years of constant fighting had driven both into madness). The three people Trunks killed were the future versions of #17 and 18 as well as Future Cell(before he got a chance to use the time machine to return to the past). [4] refers to the second episode of Dragon Ball Super "Vegeta goes on a Vacation" in which he takes Trunks to the park as a reward for hitting him while the later was a SSJ(btw I had the feels and massive amounts of nostalgia in that moment). In this version, Bra makes Vegeta take her to the park as payback for him training her on her birthday(she is 6 in this fanfiction but physically speaking she's 7 years old due to HTC training)._**


	4. All Wired Up! pt1

**Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Superspeeder**

 **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks**

 **Romance/ Drama(and humor as well)**

 **Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Disclaimer: "This is East** **Kai Speaking on behalf of Superspeeder telling you that Superspeeder doesn't own Dragon Ball or Supergirl. They are the properties of their respective owners; if anyone dares say otherwise I'll make you run 1000 laps as punishment." Me: thanks for the review and critique WolfShadow96 hopefully this chapter is more or less even in terms of dialog/story. Sage: yes Trunks will transform into a ssj3 but not just for training purposes or the way that you think that he will. You will see what I mean in the next 4 chapters; Vegeta also will fight in West City but again not for reasons that you expect(I know I'm cruel but hey). Anyways keep the reviews coming its like pudding for Beerus: I NEED IT!**

 **Chapter 4:** **All wired up-pt. 1**

Two weeks after the battle with Reactron, Kara and Alex were chatting about the recent events involving Supergirl; apparently there was a bomb threat that involved media mogul Maxwell Lord and there was an alien who had gotten lose at the DEO. While Supergirl managed to diffuse the threat, she found out that Lord had a vested interest in Supergirl and was determined to find out her secrets. However, Lord was put on the backburner in light of their mother's Thanksgiving visit which is why Alex wasn't at the DEO this day. The reason for this was simple; Kara was an alien and therefore had no knowledge of Earth's customs or behaviors but since Alex was an Earthling, Eliza expected her to know better. Needless to say Alex was worried about her visit, and although Eliza seemed to welcome Kara's alien heritage being public, she quickly dropped it in light of Kara's most recent escape of the bomb threat. Alex was disgusted by her mother's deliberate favoritism of Kara and angrily stated "mom, not everyone knows about Kara's identity, Trunks Briefs the son of the world's richest woman doesn't." "That's another matter I would like to discuss, even though Kara should be interested in boys[1], I wouldn't want her to be involved with **HIM** " Eliza stated. Kara was confused but shook her head "as much as I would want to talk about Trunks, I have to get to work; Ms. Grant has me on a very important assignment. Frankly, I think she got some nerve having me work before Thanksgiving, but what can you do about it." Eliza wanted to lecture Alex on protecting her sister(and Kara's involvement with the mysterious Trunks) but she saw that now wasn't the time to tell them why he couldn't be trusted and decided to end the discussion for the time-being and Kara(as well as a worried Alex) left for work afterwards.

Meanwhile at Capsule Corporation, Trunks had returned from his time off with his family and was back training with his dad and Pan. Even though Trunks knew that the protection of the planet took the #1 in life, the Saiyan had to admit that his vacation was quite enjoyable. Trunks wouldn't forget how Bulla had forced Vegeta to go to a theme park and the mall to shop as payback for making her train on her birthday. He couldn't forget the appalled faces of the waiters as they served dinner to his family. From Fish to Duck and even Pork, it was all consumed by 3 very hungry saiyans. Still, the best part for Trunks was when the octopus (that his father encountered early on in their vacation) squirted ink all over the saiyan prince[1]. It was so priceless that Bulma took a picture of it and put it in the Z warriors photo album(although Bra had later shared the photograph on the Capsule Corps website). In any case, he was able to keep up with Supergirl's adventures with that bomb threat and even though he was tempted to intervene, Bulma advised him that there were some situations that she had to deal with on her own. Currently Trunks was training with Vegeta in the GR(gravity room) when Bulma called on the Vid-Cam. "TRUNKS COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW, WE HAVE A SITUATION" she screamed. Trunks was about to comply when his father decided to but in "THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT WOMAN THE BRAT AND I WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF AN INTENSE TRAINING SESSION." "Don't start arguing with mom again, come on lets see what's wrong" Trunks replied. Vegeta grumbled but decided to comply with Bulma's demands; "all right woman what's the problem" he said. "Listen to this" Bulma said in an angry tone amplifying the volume of the satellite radio program.

"In recent news, Supergirl was seen defusing a bomb that would've destroyed a building. In my opinion, she is nothing more than a stuck up superhero that's out to manipulate public opinion. Here to comment on this is fighter and martial arts champion Hercule Satan" the DJ said. "THANK YOU VERY MUCH I AM THE WORLD CHAMP RARRGHHH!" he said in his usual boisterous tone. "Hercule rumor has it that she is working with the heir of Capsule Corps, your thoughts?" she said. "WELL IF YOU ASK ME SUPERGIRL AND THAT BOY ARE JUST TRICKSTERS. THEIR POWERS ARE NOTHING MORE THAN SPECIAL EFFECTS THAT ARE AMPLIFIED BY MIRRORS[2]" the champ said. The DJ agreed with Satan but she continued on anyway "I agree with you that both of them are frauds and cowards. However, there are also unsubstantiated rumors about the death of your daughter." Hercule's face was full of anger and rage "DO NOT TALK ABOUT MY DAUGHTER! I BROKE TIES WITH HER WHEN SHE AND THAT FREAK OF NATURE GOT TOGETHER AND HIGH SCHOOL. MY DAUGHTER DIED 6 YEARS AGO AND I REFUSE CONTACT WITH THE BOY AND HIS BASTARD CHILD; THIS INTERVIEW IS OVER!" The DJ was surprised by Satan's anger but since she hated Trunks as much as he did she decided not to ask any more questions "harsh words from a harsh man[3]" she said.

Trunks was filled with disgust and rage after hearing the rant of both the shock joke and Hercule Satan but his emotions were nothing in comparison to Vegeta and Bra(who had informed her mom about the broadcast) "I don't understand why on earth we tolerate that man. She's Pan's grandpa for crying out loud" Bra said. "We tolerate him because we didn't want the government to deem your father, brother, or Gohan a threat" Bulma replied. Vegeta however snorted "If you ask me the real reason we did that is because Gohan loved the coward's daughter and was devastated when she died shortly after giving birth to Pan. He also has a bad history with Satan because the fraud had wanted the girl marry the "king of the world"". "Still it doesn't make it fair; Pan has no connections to the only person who knew her mom" Bra said. "She does; it's just that she is bitter over what happened with her dad and Satan. If there was anything good that came out of it, his rejection of Pan was one of the reasons she asked me to train her personally" Trunks said remembering back when Pan had begged him to train her. It took some convincing from her father as well as Vegeta, but in the end, they thought it only fitting that the girl was trained by the hero of two worlds. "Still either way, I don't want Pan to find about what Satan or that trashy DJ said about either Supergirl or Gohan it will make her very upset." The 3 saiyans agreed however Bra was still very much angry over the whole situation. Along with Supergirl, Pan was one of the few female warriors that she was familiar with, and the fact that a fraud and a shock jock had trashed them left a bad taste in her mouth. She decided to 'cool off' by checking her blog's email while her mom turned off the radio and got back to work. 'I hope Supergirl will be ok wherever she's right now' Trunks thought as he and Vegeta went back to the GR for another round of training.

Kara/Supergirl had arrived to work to find that her boss was not there; "what's going on Winn? Why Ms. Grant isn't out here?" she asked. "Well she's in a meeting with that shock jock that constantly trashes you. Or rather he trashes Supergirl" he said. Kara shook her head; "it's something that I thought that I would've learned to tolerate by now" Kara muttered shaking her head. "You're going to have to tolerate her rants about you Kara, still I would like to know what they are saying" Winn commented voicing his desire to find out what was going on with the DJ and Cat Grant. "I'll take a listen" Kara said and focused her super-hearing on the office. "I've called you in here Leslie to talk about your views on Supergirl, you were completely out of line with calling her a coward" Kara heard Cat scold the DJ in a reprimanding tone. Leslie Willis(that was her name) was the most popular DJ in National City and took offense at Cat's words "so it's not like I'm saying something that isn't true; besides you hate Supergirl as much as me so who are you to say whether or not I'm out of line?" she questioned pointing out the beef the media mogul had with the female hero. Cat sighed "I don't hate Supergirl, I deem my relationship with her as one of my employees since I named her; as such I have the right to call her out. On the other hand, this is not the first time you have made disparaging comments. In the past you have ranted about my client's sexual preferences and her body[3]; comments that I don't agree with and on a personal note find rather insulting." "How dare you say that, I am exercising my freedom of speech about something that is wrong and you say that it's INSULTING?" Leslie screeched in retort "yes I do" Cat calmly said "if I can't go after Supergirl then I will go after the man who has worked with her" Leslie told her not giving up the issue. "You will do no such thing" Cat ordered "in case you aren't aware with this, his mother is the head of Capsule Corps and she and I made a business deal at Supergirl's party. We agreed that in exchange for her investing in Catco and selling her inventions, I was to keep Trunks personal life out of the headlines; I admire Bulma as a great feminist champion, and Supergirl as the daughter that I never had.

Leslie was really mad now; she had spent years working under Cat in a pseudo mother-daughter relationship and now she was turning on her. "Oh and another thing, I don't like you having a man who I consider a laughingstock as a guest trash-talking Supergirl and Trunks" Grant added. "Hercule is a great man and the current world champion; you're just saying that because you hate that he's a womanizer" Leslie answered angrily. "Its true that I don't like his womanizing ways- in fact when I interviewed him he flirted with me; of course I refused and ended the interview right there, but I've seen his fights he won the tournament because there were no real fighters. If you ask me, the real martial arts champion is Son Goku; I've seen him fight when I worked for the planet and unlike the current champion, he fights with honor and dignity" Cat said. Leslie growled angrily but before she could retort Cat told her "as of now, you are being demoted to traffic duty as the consequences, let this be a warning to you Leslie we're done here I have to get back to work" and immediately Leslie left but not before vowing that she would have revenge.

Kara was surprisingly proud of her boss's words about the strange relationship between Grant and her alter-ego. Still, she was very confused as to why her boss called her alter-ego her "adoptive daughter"(as she had a son that Kara had baby-sited during the whole 'bomb about to blow up city' threat she dealt with a week ago). She was even more confused over what Willis had said about Hercule Satan and her boss's retort about 'Son Goku' and decided to ask Wynn. "I've heard the conversion, and to make a long story short she has been demoted to traffic duty" she said. "That's good, at least now, she won't go after your sexuality or body" Winn joked. Kara had to chuckle despite the seriousness of the situation "still there are some things she and Grant said that have me confused and I was hoping you would clear them up?" "Sure ask away" Wynn replied; "well for one, Leslie was going on about Hercule Satan being a 'great man and champion'. "That's true, he is the current WMAT[4]" Wynn replied "however Grant said the only reason that he won was because the fighters were weak and that the real champion is a man by the name of 'Son Goku'" Kara replied. "I can fill you in on the man" a new voice replied; "oh hi Jimmy I didn't see you there." Kara said trying her best not to blush. Their relationship was still somewhat rocky in light of Lucy's revelation of being his ex-fiancé but they still maintained a good attitude. "Yes, I know of Son Goku, I've reported on him along with Lucy and Cat and she's right about his character" James told Kara. "I don't know Kara, from what I read, this guy did things that only you and Superman are capable of" Wunn said skeptically. "What do you mean Winn? You talk like if he's dead or something" Kara replied. "Actually, you're right about him being dead Kara" Jimmy replied; Kara's eyes widened with shock "how did he die?" she asked. "Heart Virus; this month is the 24th anniversary of his death. I still remember the faces of his lovely wife(who he married in that tournament) and his son who was no more than 6 or 7 at the time" Jimmy recalled grimly. "I'm sorry to hear about that but I don't understand how he could do things only me and Superman can?" Kara asked. "Well previous to his victory at the tournament there was an incident Lois reported on regarding a supposed 'demon king', then she reported that a military entity that called itself the ' **Red Ribbon Army'** was completely wiped out by him. However the most egregious events that I recall were reports of a **Godzilla like Creature** that terrorized Goku's fight with eventual champion Jackie Chung. It was the first tournament he ever fought in" Jimmy said recalling all the reports the Planet did regarding Goku's early adventures. Kara was shocked; "see I told you so; no human could transform into an Ape its not possible!" Winn exclaimed; "I don't know Winn I still don't see how this is related to Hercule or Trunks" Kara conveyed doubtfully since she figured that her and Clark were the only aliens on Earth. "Well I could find out more if you want but I can't because I'm having dinner with Lucy tonight" James reminded Kara before asking Winn "how are you celebrating Thanksgiving?" "I don't" he replied causing Kara to pit him; getting an idea she suggested "why don't you come to our thanksgiving meal? It will help diffuse the tension between my mom and Alex and you're presence will also stop her complaints about the lack of romance in my life" to Winn. He flushed a bright red and replied "sure I would love to" to Kara happy that she would suggest that as well as thinking that having dinner with her family could lead to something deeper between the two of them.

After finishing up her conversation and leaving work, Kara met up with Alex, and introduced Eliza to Winn(which led to an equally awkward/embarrassing moment between them). However, the dinner quickly turned into a disaster as Alex finally told Eliza what she truly did for a living(at Kara's earlier suggestion). As a result, Winn(who was about to tell them what he was grateful for) couldn't say anything as a frantic phone call from Jimmy interrupted and when Kara answered he told her to transform into Supergirl. This led to some confusion, but using her super-hearing Kara discovered that ex-DJ Leslie was reporting on traffic in the weather in the copter(at the behest of the cameraman). Lightning had struck the plane and it was going down; using her powers, Kara rescued the plane(although Leslie was surprised at her actions). However, what happened next was the real jolt(so to speak); lightning struck Supergirl and it went through her suit and hit Leslie which rendered her unconscious. Everything that happened next with seemed like a flash; a hysterical Cat had come to visit her unconscious employer in the hospital which led to a serious heart to heart with Kara. Kara told her that she 'accidentally' overheard the conversation with Leslie and asked her about her alter ego being akin to "her adoptive daughter". In a rare moment of emotion, Cat explained that the reason she thought of Supergirl as her adoptive daughter, was because of her strained relationship with her mom. Kara was shocked as she listened to Cat tell her how her mom had Great Expectations for her and she constantly missed the mark. Cat essentially raised herself by the bootstrap(so to speak), and that was the reason that she has to be tough with Supergirl(as well why she admired Bulma so much). Kara was touched by Cat's words and it made her think of her sister's relationship with their mom and silently vowed that she would repair it. Emotionally and physically exhausted Cat urged her to go home, which Kara did but then she remembered that she had sent an email to Bra. Curiously wondering if she responded, Kara decided to check her email, and found out that she did. _HI KARA, WOW I DIDN'T THINK THAT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD EMAIL LITTLE OLD ME WITH YOUR RELATIONSHIP PROBLEMS! RESPONDING TO YOU MAKES ME FEEL BETTER BUT I RATHER NOT TALK ABOUT ME. I AM HOWEVER INVITING YOU TO MEET AND HAVE THANKSGIVING WITH ME AND MY MOM AT CAPSULE CORPS! DIRECTIONS ON HOW TO GET HERE ARE ENCLOSED IN THE ATTACHED FILE. SEE YOU SOON_

 _LOVE,_

 _Bulla BRIEFS_

 _P.S. TRUNKS GAVE ME SUPERGIRL'S AUTOGRAPH SO THAT'S ALL THE MORE REASON YOU SHOULD COME!_

Kara had to scan the email several times to make sure it wasn't an automated email or some sort of joke(A/N: hey it happens in real life). Bulla had invited her over to meet Bulma; this meant that she would also interact with Trunks in a relaxed environment. She felt uneasy seeing Trunks again given what Satan had said about him being a trickster; still she felt like this was the best way to clear her doubts as well as answer questions regarding the mysterious Son Goku, his son and the mysterious girl that Satan had called a 'bastard child'. "Guess I'm going to Capsule Corps, I hope Leslie and Cat will be ok" she said in a soft tone and transforming into Supergirl, she used her X-Ray vision, her super-hearing, and the location Bulla had given to find Capsule Corps….. **TBC**


	5. All Wired Up! pt2

**Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Superspeeder**

 **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks**

 **Romance/ Drama(and humor as well)**

 **Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Disclaimer: "This is East** **Kai Speaking on behalf of Superspeeder telling you that Superspeeder doesn't own Dragon Ball or Supergirl. They are the properties of their respective owners; if anyone dares say otherwise I'll make you run 1000 laps as punishment." Me: thanks for the review and critique WolfShadow96 hopefully this chapter is more or less even in terms of dialog/story. Sage: yes Trunks will transform into a ssj3 but not just for training purposes or the way that you think that he will. You will see what I mean in the next 4 chapters; Vegeta also will fight in West City but again not for reasons that you expect(I know I'm cruel but hey). Anyways keep the reviews coming its like pudding for Beerus: I NEED IT!**

 **Chapter 4: All wired up-pt 2  
**

 ** _Last time on Supergirl Z, it was a rough thanksgiving meal for Kara as her adoptive mom and Alex bickered over her job at the DOA as well as Kara being in the spotlight. Meanwhile shock jock DJ Leslie Willis was demoted due her comments about Supergirl and Trunks, which led to an unsettling discussion involving Trunks's involvement with Son Goku. However, things took a turn for the worst when Leslie was saved by Supergirl in a lightning storm which rendered her unconscious. Finally, Bulla had invited Kara to dinner at Capsule Corps! How will Supergirl deal with Trunks, and what happens to Leslie? FIND OUT NOW ON SUPERGIRL Z!_**

 **Chapter 4: All wired up-pt. 2**

Supergirl was flying to Capsule Corps to meet up with the Briefs family to have dinner as well as quell her own questions about the mysterious Son Goku. However she had not even got halfway there when her phone that she kept on her for news/Supergirl related purposes rang. "KARA! WILLIS HAS ESCAPED FROM THE EMERGENCY ROOM I NEED YOU HERE NOW!" screamed the voice of her boss Cat Grant. Supergirl gasped in shock "Capsule Corps and Trunks will have to wait, I need to find where Leslie is!" she muttered to herself and flew back to Central City. Quickly locating her boss, she entered through an unused closet space and de-transformed back into Kara. "Hey you called me what happened?" she asked; "I heard from the hospital that Leslie had escaped; she could be anywhere" Cat said; "you don't need to look for me I'm right here" came Leslie's reply.

Both of them looked behind them and they couldn't help but recoil in shock; Leslie was right there with electrical pulses surging from her body in an eerie fashion. "Hello Cat, I believe that we have some unfinished business to take care of" she oiled; recovering from her shock Cat answered "Leslie, you're supposed to be unconscious right now", "THE LESLIE WILLIS YOU KNOW IS DEAD, I AM LIVEWIRE!" the former employee said. "What do you want with Leslie Livewire" said Kara fighting the temptation to re-transform; "ah Kara I thought you of all people would know" she snarled before explaining "I want some payback from my ex-employer for firing me over what I said about Supergirl". Cat realized that Kara's presence would be a danger and ordered "Kara get security, I'll try to stall Leslie". Kara was surprised by her boss's bravery, but she listened and ran outside once more to transform. "No one to help you now Grant, I will have my revenge with your blood" Leslie/Livewire said. "Sorry Livewire but that's not going to happen" a new voice said and it was obvious that the hero had arrived on the makeshift battle scene. "Ah Supergirl I was wondering when you get here, actually I should thank you for giving me my powers" Leslie said. " _Thank me?_ I don't know if I would use those words to describe my effect on you but I won't let you hurt Ms. Grant" Supergirl stated. "That's too bad Supergirl, but have it your way" Livewire responded and begun to battle her.

At first the two were about equal, but Livewire was able to manipulate her electrical powers to zap Supergirl; "getting tired Supergirl you cannot touch me, I'm invincible!" Livewire taunted. "Maybe I can't punch you but you won't be saying that after this" Supergirl said and fired her heat vision. However, Livewire absorbed the force of her attack with her electrical powers; "what how did you do that?" Supergirl asked. "Surprised right, my powers not only allow me to move at a fast rate, but they also can absorb any type of heat or energy attacks!" the villain replied. 'Darn it how can I beat her' Supergirl thought; "you might as well give up, I'm ending this now" Livewire said and picked up an electrically gagged Cat and put her in the elevator. Supergirl followed her desperately, and managed to bust down the door while shorting out Livewire's electrical powers using the shaft. "You may have won this time, but I'll be back!" the villain screamed and flew off. "Thanks for the rescue Supergirl that was a dozy of a battle" Cat said; Supergirl told her that it was no problem however she remembered her human self's dinner "date". Thinking quickly she said "hey listen I have to go over to Capsule Corps; I have to tell Trunks of this new danger"; even though she knew Trunks could take care of himself, Supergirl didn't want to be chewed out by her boss for ditching her to go on a 'date'. To her surprise Cat said "of course, Livewire hates Trunks as much as he hates you, you go ahead I'll stay here". "Aren't you worried that she will return?" Supergirl asked; Cat shook her head no "if there was anyone to blame for what happened, it's me; Leslie is my employer but(I'm going to hate asking this) I need your help Supergirl[4]." "What do you need from me?" Supergirl said in a surprised tone, "take me to the radio station, I'll explain on the way" she replied. Supergirl complied and while on the way downstairs Cat unveiled her daring scheme; she was to call Leslie out on the radio(offering herself as a proverbial lamb on the alter) to the place where "it all began"[5].After listening to Cat's broadcast, Supergirl reiterated her own 'plan' to tell Trunks to the mogul and flew off once more.

Even though Supergirl was worried about Livewire and her boss's risky plan, she decided not to say anything and quickly flew off to Capsule Corps. Once she arrived, she quickly transformed back and walked into the building where she was stopped by Capsule Corp High Tech(artificial) Guards. "HALT UNLESS YOU HAVE BUISNESS WITH CAPSULE CORPS, I'M AFRAID YOU WILL HAVE TO LEAVE" the guard told Kara. "Um, I'm afraid you don't understand, I was invited by Bra Briefs to have dinner with her and Mrs. Briefs my name is Kara Danvers" the hero nervously explained. "Ah yes, my apologies Ms. Danvers, I'll inform Ms. Briefs that you are here" the guard now cheerfully stated. Kara felt an anime sweat drop due to the guard's behavior but she shrugged it off and prepared herself to meet Bra. In her mind, she pictured Bra to be an older person (like Bulma) but she was surprised to see a young girl of 7 instead of the older woman she pictured. Nor was she prepared for Bra's greeting; "KARA!" she exclaimed and ran over to Cat's secretary and tackled her down the way she only reserved for her family members or close friends like Pan or Gohan. "OOF" Kara grunted falling over; she was a bit surprised by the force of the hug and therefore wasn't prepared and that's why she fell.

Kara gently pulled Bulla off and took a close look at her; she had an excited look in her eyes (the same look that Cat's son Carter after he told her alter-ego he had a crush on her some 2 weeks earlier) and from what she could discern, was a carbon copy of Bulma. Bulla looked nervous because she was worried that she had hurt Kara and said "sorry, guess I don't know my own strength, I didn't mean to knock you down." Kara gently said "no harm done, it's just that you took me by surprise by the force of your hug. If anything I should be surprised I thought you would look older like your brother." "Ohh I'm afraid genes are to blame for that; daddy is a carbon copy of his dad, but I guess I came out looking like mom. If anything its good thing; daddy treats me like a princess which is more than I can say for my brother" Bulla replied laughing. Kara couldn't help but be amused by the girl's antics and laughed as well; in that moment Bulla had reminded Kara of herself before she left Krypton and felt a bond forming between the girl and her."Well in any case I'm glad you're here to have dinner, mom is always talking about Supergirl so she's thrilled to finally meet you in person. Today she was venting about Hercule and that DJ trash talking Supergirl, I don't know why we tolerate that man, but Trunks says it's for our protection. Anyway mom is in the kitchen getting the food on the table so we'll eat just now" Bulla vented at all once stewing over what had happened to Supergirl to Kara. Kara was tempted to ask about Hercule but she remembered that the reason she emailed Bulla was due to Lucy and Jimmy's very complicated relationship; however she had to ask Bra one question. "Um Bra do you know if your brother is going to eat with us?"; "yes but he's out right now sparring with Pan" Bulla replied and before Kara could ask who Pan was, she pulled her towards the kitchen.

Bulma was about to call the saiyans to eat when she saw her daughter with a strange girl "Bulla who's that girl? If she's one of Satan's lackeys who want money then throw her out" she told her daughter; "It's ok mom, I invited her to have dinner with us, it's Cat Grant's secretary you know the one who knows Supergirl" Bulla explained. Bulma felt guilty of her words and said "oh, I apologize for my harsh words; I didn't recognize you at first because I was talking to Cat Grant at that party." Kara swallowed a lump in her; this was the mother of Trunks so she felt like she had to make a good impression on the scientist "no it's OK, the guard made a similar error. Anyway my name is Kara Danvers it's nice to officially meet you." Bulma shook her hand and couldn't help but tease her "Trunks told me that you were pretty after the party was over and now that I've seen you for myself I can see why my son cares so much about you." Kara blushed a bright red at the older woman's comment however Bulla decided to add to her embarrassment by saying "if big brother marries you, does that mean that you'll be my sister?"" I have no idea what you're talking about!" Kara flailed[5] "I've already said that I have no romantic interest in Trunks, I got too much to worry about as it is." "Surrree that's what they all say, just wait till you two have your first kiss then you'll have a different opinion" Bulma teased.

"This is so embarrassing I'm here to talk about Lucy and Jimmy's relationship, and instead you're teasing me about Trunks!" Kara muttered but she inwardly had to smile; it was very evident that unlike her own adoptive mother's relationship with Alex, Bulma cared very much about both her children (although she thought that Bulma was being a tad bit upfront and blunt about it). "Relax Kara, I just wanted to gauge your feelings towards my son and I don't want his heart to be broken. He's had a very hard life and I don't want him to experience the heartbreak Gohan did when his wife died" Bulma said in a reassuring tone. Kara's eyes widened at the mentioned of Gohan(and realized that Bulma must've known Gohan on an intimate basis) but she was interrupted by Bulma once more;"as long as you're here you might as well help set the table. As you will shortly see our family has a tendency to eat a LOT of food." Kara agreed to this proposition (although it was another test by Bulma to see her compatibility with Trunks), but said "I'll be glad to help but will your son join us? Bulla told me he was out?" "If I know my son, and my husband, they will come running at the mere scent of food" Bulma replied humorously, and even though Kara was confused by Bulma's statement decided not to ask any more questions and began to help with the food while having a less awkward (but still lively) with her and Bulla.

While Bulma, Bulla and Kara were chatting, Trunks was sparring with Pan(or to be more accurate he was currently being used as a punching bag by her). The reason for this was that Gohan had called during the training he was doing with Vegeta saying that Pan had heard through the grapevine (by a certain billionaire stalker of Supergirl) what Mr. Satan and Leslie had said about her father and Supergirl. Even though Trunks was worried that Vegeta would protest ditching their training session he told him to go, saying that Pan was even more unpredictable than Gohan when she was enraged. After meeting up with her in the desert (the site where Goku and Vegeta fought their first battle so many years ago), Pan started to spar with Trunks. She was so enraged by their comments that she didn't pull any punches in their spar as the saiyan quickly transformed into a SSJ; for his part Trunks remained in his base allowing Pan to vent all of her anger and rage on him(which resulted in a large amount of his clothing to tear) P.S ME: KEEP AWAY FROM TRUNKS FANGIRLS! In any case the spar had the effect Trunks wanted; Pan was able to vent all of her rage out which allowed her to calm down. "Sorry if I hurt you Trunks, Leslie and my grandpa were the ones that made those comments about you and Supergirl. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you" Pan said. Wanting to cheer her up Trunks said "Usually I don't mind if they criticize me, but the way they went after Supergirl was unacceptable. I guess I would've done the same thing to them had it not been for mom." Pan cheered up some and couldn't help but tease Trunks "I guess you really like Supergirl if you are promoting violence on those who touch her." "It's not like that Pan, you know that we're friends, just like me and Kara. I don't know why you keep insisting that I marry her, your sound just like my sister and your grandma Chi-Chi" Trunks grumbled in an embarrassed tone. "Still, she sounds like an amazing person, I would love to meet Kara and talk to her about Supergirl, she's like the sister I never had and I feel like we have a special type of bond."

Trunks was about to respond when his CC phone rang; picking it up he heard the eternally grumpy saiyan Trunks called his father on the line. "BOY COME HOME RIGHT NOW AND BRING PAN WITH YOU, THERE'S AN INTRUDER INSIDE CAPSULE CORPS!" Vegeta's voice roared through the phone. Even though Vegeta knew that it was Supergirl/Kara, he wanted to see if his son had truly formed a bond with the hero and since Pan was the only other saiyan that could validate it (he didn't want Gohan to lecture him on love, and never talked about "the bond" with Bra as she was too young), the prince had to force down his pride to ask for Pan's help. Trunks was surprised that his father inviting Pan to Capsule Corps, but he took the threat of this supposed "intruder" seriously and told Pan "come on Pan, we'll teach them not to mess with Saiyan warriors!" and flew off. Coming home quickly, both saiyans met Vegeta outside the GR "where is this intruder Father" Trunks asked, "In the kitchen with the woman and your sister" Vegeta replied. "Let's go see who it is Dad, Pan" Trunks growled, if this person had malicious intent with his family they had another thing coming!

However, no sooner than he had entered the kitchen that he was met with the smiling faces of his mom and sister, and the equally happy(and very beautiful) face of Kara! "Kara what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you of course, but why are you here" Trunks stuttered in a hurried manner. "TRUNKS THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT YOUR FUTURE WIFE! BULLA INVITED HER OVER TO TALK ABOUT HER ROMANTIC PROBLEMS WITH JIMMY OLSEN, AND LUCY LANE!" Bulma scolded in a loud voice. Needless to say both Kara had very dirty thoughts at the sight of Trunks's body however she was able to fight them to ask a question; "umm it's nice to see you again Trunks, but who's the girl and the tall man behind you?" "The tall man is my daddy, and the girl is Pan Son" Bra replied for Trunks; Kara felt nervous and jealous. Nervous because Vegeta was Trunks father and from what she could read from his demeanor, was a man not to be taken lightly; a bit jealous because the other female Pan looked to be around Trunks's age and from the way she had huddled close to him when Kara was still a "threat," appeared to be emotionally close to him. However she knew that Vegeta was the more important right now (I could always clear the air with Pan later' she thought) and stuck her hand out to greet the Prince as a sign of her respect. To her surprise Vegeta batted away her hand and growled "don't think you're little ruse can fool me; I know who you are and where you come from. However because my son's interest in both you and your other half I will keep this quiet for now." Kara was shocked and stunned that Vegeta knew her identity as Supergirl as well as her Kryptonian heritage (and wondered how the man knew that information), but Pan intervened by saying "ignore him, he not the friendliest person in the world, I should know I see him on a weekly basis." "Vegeta how many times have I told you not to put the scare on people? Geez someone is being a royal pain today, but because it's Thanksgiving and Kara is our guest I'll let you off the hook for that remark come on foods on!" Bulma said and everyone dug in when she set the food.

Kara horrifically (and speechlessly) watched as the Sayians ate their food. 'These people eat food like there's no tomorrow, it's like the food goes into some sort of black hole, or vacuum cleaner' she thought and Bulma seeing her reaction said "oh they're usually much worse when they eat; believe me you should see Gohan and Vegeta go at it on a normal day! My robots have to clean over 200 plates of empty food!" "How do you guys manage to not get indigestion?" Kara asked "Genetics" Bulma replied with a shrug and seeing that this was 'normal' Kara dug in herself and could not believe the quality and richness of her food. 'No wonder they eat a lot, this is really good, I mean mom and Alex are pretty good cooks, but this food tastes out of this world' she thought as she and the others ate. During the chow fest, Kara had settled in to the 'normal' Brief's family dinner with her making conversation to the ladies about her confusion over why Lucy was playing head games with Jimmy's heart to the delight of the females-sans Pan who ate in total silence for reasons unknown to Kara- the embarrassment of Trunks and the disgust of a certain saiyan prince.

However during the meal, Bulma noticed Pan's silence and was concerned because she had heard what Hercule and Lelslie had said about Supergirl, Pan's family, and Trunks, so after they finished up(after what seemed like forever for Kara), Bulma pulled Trunks over for a quiet chat. "Hey what's up with Pan, I thought she got out her anger with you earlier?" she asked her son who replied "I thought I took care of it, but I have a theory that Kara's closeness to Supergirl made it awkward because of what Satan and Willis said". Thinking quickly(and wanting to make her son blush) she replied "why don't you Pan and Kara go to your room and talk things over; from what I observed, it seemed like Kara was the one who was jealous over your closeness to Pan." Trunks blushed but he knew his mom was right, he needed to clear the air between the two however he did ask "are you sure you don't need help cleaning up?""Nope I bribed your dad to help me and Bra clean up" she replied, and Trunks didn't need to ask his mom what THAT meant. Nervously he walked over to Kara and said "hey, I need you and Pan to clear the air, so if you want, we can talk in my room." "Um OK that's fine by me" Kara replied and started to walk with both saiyans to the solace of Trunks room. Once there, she observed that he had a typical young adult room; blue paint, a flat screen TV, video games, posters of dragons, 7 strangely colored balls, and a picture of a slightly younger Trunks and Vegeta with a group of people that she had never seen before(namely the humans, Picollo, a younger Gohan and his father complete with the mysterious golden aura she witnessed during Trunks fight with Astra, and a faintly pregnant Chi-Chi) at what appeared to be the child's birthday. However before she could ask any questions Trunks stated "I'm sorry that Pan was so quiet at the table, she's usually very lively." "That's OK, what's your relationship with her anyway, not trying to pry but is she your girlfriend?" Kara asked. Kara's question caused Pan to get over her stupor and silence "no Trunks is my mentor, we spar constantly with each other on a weekly basis" she replied. "You're a fighter? Do your parents know of this?" Kara asked in a very surprised tone; "yes I've trained under Trunks ever since I was about Bra's age. As for my parents my dad knows about my training sessions although he can be somewhat overprotective."

Kara was glad that _someone's_ parent had approved her being a fighter, but Pan had only said her father, so she asked "what about your mom, does she approve?" Pan grew silent once more so Trunks replied for her "Her mom died a few weeks after she gave birth to Pan. Gohan refuses to talk about her to Pan; if she was my daughter I would've told her of her mom's identity." The hero of Krypton felt her heart go out to the young woman; in a way Pan reminded her of her own Kryptonian parents who had died in the planet's explosion and how she ended up on Earth in the first place. Breaking her silence Pan said in an emotional voice "I don't remember my mom but I do know that she was a fighter, and that was why I wanted to be one to. The reason I was so quiet at the table was what that rascal that calls himself my grandfather and that DJ said about Supergirl. Ever since she showed up in public life, I feel less alone in this world; Supergirl has inspired me to train harder to save the population of Earth like Trunks, Vegeta, Dad and the stories I heard about my mother have in the past." Once again Kara was taken aback by Pan's words, and regretting her own jealously towards the quarter-saiyan; Pan was just like Kara; both alone (except for her cousin and even he had kept his distance from Kara when she was younger for a strange reason) and without a mother to comfort and encourage whenever a mistake was made. Kara hesitantly opened her arms, and Pan threw herself on her shoulders and for the first time since she had turned SSJ in the HTC, allowed herself to cry. Observing the both of them Trunks couldn't help but smile; 'Kara is going to be a great mom someday'.

However, the tender moment was cut short by the power going off in the buildings of CC and an eerie figure appeared on Trunks and everyone's else's TV screen. "Hello Cat and Supergirl, if you are hearing this it means that I have accepted the terms of your showdown with me. If you have the guts and courage to face me Supergirl I will be talking with Cat in my old studio, till then." Trunks immediately went over to Kara and asked "who's that and what does she mean by I have accepted Supergirl and Grant's showdown?'" "Believe it or not that's Leslie, she was..in an accident involving lightning and now calls herself Livewire" Kara responded. Both sayians gasped in shock and even though Leslie had brought this on herself Trunks couldn't help but feel sorry for her and stated "Pan get mom NOW to restore the power, Kara I'm sorry but I have to ask you to stay as well to look after Bulla to make sure she doesn't wander off to Livewire's location. As for me, I'm going to fight this creep for trash talking my family and Supergirl" and before Kara could respond Trunks gave the 'V' signal and flew off. Pan was emotionally and physically exhausted, but complied with her mentor's orders which left Kara alone. "I'm sorry Bulla but you're brother has no idea what he's getting himself into" she communicated to Bulla's picture on Trunks' nightstand and transformed into Supergirl to go after the hybrid.

Using her super speed the hero caught up to the hybrid and said "going my way" "Supergirl it's a bit dangerous Livewire hates you and if she's using Grant as a hostage there's no telling what she will do to make you comply with her demands" Trunks said in a firm voice. Supergirl sighed and explained how she had previously encountered Livewire in battle which resulted in a draw. She also explained that Cat had chosen to sacrifice herself so that Supergirl could deal with her properly(which resulted in Trunks commenting that it didn't seem to suit Grant to cooperate with the hero which lead to an even longer explanation of Cat's background which caused sympathy on Trunks' part). Arriving on the battlefield Livewire exclaimed "I thought you never would get here, and I see that you brought Trunks with you. How nice I can eliminate two birds with one stone now!" she said with a laugh. "Nice to see you haven't changed Leslie, but you're wrong in thinking that you can kill me" Trunks sneered. "How are you going to do it, I'm holding Grant (who you hate as much as Supergirl) as bait, as long as she's my prisoner you can't touch me" LW responded in a malicious tone. Using his experience gained by years of battling Trunks said "Supergirl free Cat, I'll deal with this Electro wanna be." Supergirl was about to stop Trunks by pointing out Livewire's energy draining powers but seeing that he wouldn't change his mind, reluctantly agreed. "I'm going to enjoy shocking you until your nothing but a pulp" LW taunted, "you think you're so hot with electric powers well prepare to see what REAL POWER CAN DO" Trunks replied and turned SSJ. "So you're going to beat me but turning gold HA THAT'S A REAL SHOCKER!" LW laughed. Trunks however wasn't in the mood for joking around and punched LW which caused him to experience an electrical shock; however he wouldn't give up and promptly fired his father's Galic Gun which was absorbed by LW's electrical energy. "You're making the same mistakes dear Supergirl did[5] in our fight and now you will pay" the villain oiled and phasing out using her electrical movement, got behind Trunks and began to sap his energy. Supergirl(who had released Cat from her imprisonment behind an electric cage) saw what had happened and knew that if she didn't act quickly Trunks was good as dead. Thinking quickly, she burst a water main using a punch, and sprayed an unsuspecting LW who still was absorbing Trunks's energy. "AAH I HATE WATER![6] DAMN YOU SUPERGIRL" LW screamed and blacked out due to water's effectiveness on electricity(ME: ITS SUPER EFFECTIVE! LIVEWIRE FAINTED! SUPERGIRL GAINED OVER 9000 XP[7]!)

After taking a moment to gather herself she saw Trunks doubled over in pain from having his energy drained "are you OK?" she asked. "Yea can you reach that bag in my pocket and hand me a sensu bean?" Trunks asked. SG was confused but remembered that he had used that bean to restore her energy against Astra so feeling the need to repay the favor, gently fed him the sensu(although her touch caused Trunks' face to turn red and his saiyan blood urging him to "take her"). After recovering he said "thanks for the rescue, this is the first time in a while I needed one of those"; Supergirl giggled and jokingly said "no problem, it's the first time that I needed to rescue a guy whose hair can turn blond." Trunks laughed with Supergirl while Cat looked on with interest between the two; however the two were interrupted by Alex's sudden arrival. "Are you ok? Bulma called the DEO saying that someone zapped the power city wide. Naturally, the only person I could think of was Livewire as you called me before you left the office to inform me of the threat" she said. "I'm fine, Trunks fought LW and I saved him using water which also took care of the villain" the hero told Alex. "OH, that's interesting _Supergirl"_ Alex stated emphasizing on the word Supergirl (since she knew from Kara that Trunks didn't know of her sister's dual identity). She then sincerely said "Trunks thanks for saving Supergirl's life she means more to me than you know. How about you have dinner at my place (and meet my mom) as my way of saying thanks?. "That's OK, Trunks already ate with _Kara_ earlier" SG replied hoping that Trunks would refuse so that she wouldn't be embarrassed the way he was earlier. "Actually fighting Livewire and having my energy drained left me famished! I accept your gracious offer Alex" Trunks said rubbing his head in a Goku-like manner although he did have to wonder who Alex's mother was in the back of his head. "Great now mom gets to meet him and experience his eating habits first hand" SG muttered silently allowing Trunks to fly off with her adoptive sister(although he to change out his clothes in a bathroom before doing so).

* * *

Arriving at the house, Trunks and Alex entered, with Supergirl following a great distance behind so that Trunks wouldn't put 2 and 2 together. Thankfully, the elevator took a while, so that bought the hero enough time to sneak through her bedroom window and transform back once more. "Here we are Trunks this is where we live" Alex said. Trunks saw that it was considerably smaller than his house, but it looked comfortable to him and this was where his mom had mentioned Kara called "home". Kara pretended to be surprised to see Trunks once more(which led to an uncomfortable explanation of said girl's whereabouts). However before she could give him the grand tour Wynn came out of the bathroom and to say he was shocked was an understatement of the year. "Kara what is _he_ doing here with you? Did you invite him?" he asked Kara. "Actually I did to repay him saving Supergirl's life, plus from what they have told me, Kara owes him one for letting her eat at his house" Alex explained. "HE INVITED HER TO HIS HOUSE, LAST TIME I CHECKED KARA YOU WEREN'T LOOKING FOR A BOYFRIEND" Winn shouted thinking Kara had lied when she said she didn't want a relationship. "Actually I didn't my sister Bulla did "Trunks said explaining the situation; Winn sighed accepting the explanation and told the Saiyan "alright as long as you didn't do anything with Kara or Supergirl. I've known Kara since I was a child and I care very deeply about her and Supergirl." Trunks nodded in understanding; Winn's relationship with Kara was like his relationship with Pan (in his mind at least); they both knew each other since they were young and both cared deeply about the other. He decided to forgive Wynn for his words by saying "sorry if I made things uncomfortable between you and Kara. I too care about both Kara and Supergirl deeply; just the idea of someone hurting her makes me sick to my stomach."

Suddenly the conversation was interrupted by the reappearance of Eliza ; "MOM I DIDN'T EXPECT YOU TO RETURN AFTER WHAT YOU SAID TO ALEX EARLIER" Kara exclaimed and seeing Trunks look of confusion Alex muttered "it's a long story" to him. 'Guess this is where Alex gets her over-protectiveness from sheesh she reminds me of Chi-Chi' he thought remembering the way the stern ex-fighter who had became the wife of the strongest Sayian alive acted whenever the child version of his mentors studies to "become a great scholar" in the words of his mom. "I'm here to apologize over what I said to you and Alex it was uncalled for. There's some things about your father that I couldn't talk about, that's why I got so mad at you Alex to me you are my Supergirl[6]" Eliza explained. Feeling the need to intervene Trunks asked "excuse me miss but what's so important about your husband's death that you had to keep secret; perhaps I could help?" Eliza pulled off the hug she had given Alex and when she saw Trunks she gasped "YOU'RE THE GUY SUPERGIRL WORKS WITH". Trunks immediately felt like Gohan in that moment and said in a sheepish voice "guilty as charged, the name is Trunks Briefs I saved Supergirl and met your daughter." Kara was about to ask about the death of her adoptive father when Winn arrived announcing that they should eat. The previous conversation averted for a while however like Kara did earlier Alex and Winn couldn't help but conceal their shock at Trunks appetite. Kara didn't look as she already knew of his appetite from earlier, however it was Eliza who looked onwards with a look that said that she knew more about Trunks than either of them. However, despite this there was normal conversation on what everyone was thankful for and the most surprising was Winn's confession that he was grateful for Kara's invite. Trunks asked what he meant by that remark, which lead to Wynn saying that his father was a bad man who had gone after Superman many times(ME: GUESS WHO) and was in jail as a result of his actions. This led to a tender moment as Wynn kissed Kara on the cheek (although Trunks saiyan blood cried out for Trunks to kill Winn for kissing "my mate"). Eliza however watched Trunks warily, and she knew that she had to warn Kara of the danger he posed, so after dinner she said that there was something she had to tell all present so they went out in the hall to hear what she had to say. "Before I say anything, I am grateful to you for saving Supergirl's life; usually it's the other way around however, I don't want you to be emotionally entangled with her" she stated.

Trunks was about to question her when Alex interrupted "wait how does Trunks saving Supergirl have anything to do with us or dad?" she asked. Eliza sighed; her daughters deserved the truth after so long "listen Alex remember when you and Supergirl flew off when you guys were really young well this is how Trunks or rather **his associations** have anything to do with this." "You're telling me that Supergirl used her powers when she was a child? If that's the case then why only now is she a public figure?" Trunks asked. Eliza sighed heavily "well you see young man; my husband (Alex's dad and Supergirl's adoptive father)had information about Superman that he kept from the agency my daughter Alex is now working for. He refused to give her up to the agency so that she could work as one of their sick experiments; a year later he died. The last man to see him was Hank Henshaw." Alex gasped in shock leading Trunks to ask "Henshaw? Who's that?" "The Head of the DEO; I'm one of his agents. It was the guy who questioned you when you gave Supergirl that bean." Trunks understood then asked "what does your husband have to do with a man like Henshaw and how does it relate to me?" to Eliza. "Henshaw wanted to take Supergirl away from us to become one of their experiments; he also had a top secret file that was labeled "Z WARRIORS" and looking through the file I discovered another file labeled "SAYIANS". Apparently the most prominent attributes of these "Saiyans" was gold hair, and a tail. The most astonishing profiles that I looked through were 2 people; their names were "SON GOKU" and "PRINCE VEGETA" she said shocking everyone in the room; however the person who was shocked the most was Trunks. Hearing that Supergirl was going to be taken away from Eliza to become an experiment shocked and angered him; 'oh man Eliza knows about the saiyan race what's going to happen to us now' he thought worried about the safety of his family and the Z warriors that he thought were erased from history…..END CHAPTER

 **OUTTRO: "Hey Trunks here and next time on Supergirl Z, darn it Eliza knows the Z warriors and the Sayians. I hope Kara doesn't start thinking that I'm an actual danger to Supergirl's safety. Looks like a public demonstration of Supergirl's powers is in order to prove herself…OH NO NOT ANOTHER ANDROID! THAT'S THE LAST THING I NEED RIGHT NOW! PAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE DON'T FIGHT THIS GUY! Looks like there's a real storm coming my way; NEXT TIME!**

Me: man oh man 13 pages! can you believe it? Sorry if most of this chapter was boring(and most people may argue "filler), but I wanted to make it more humorous in light of the very serious nature of this story. Fear not my beloved readers there are only a few chapters that are going to be like this one!(particularly chapter 6 so be on the lookout for that) Oh just to let you know the bold parts of my plot are VERY IMPORTANT PIECES TO MY STORY! THEY WILL COME UP LATER AS THE PLOT OF THE SUPERGIRL TV SHOW/DBS UNFOLDS AS WELL AS TIE IN TO MY ULTIMATE SHOCKER(SORRY NO SPOILERS!)

Another thing people are going to say I made Bulla OOC but my view of her in this story is a combination of Goten's innocence(as far as not seeing many battles) as well as the child version of her brother's deviousness(although I won't have her playing pranks on either her brother or Kara she's too sweet). As far as Pan goes I scrapped the whole "whining to Grandpa" shtick that she was portrayed as in GT(or as youtuber Qaaman calls it "Goku Time"), so even though she is somewhat emotional, her warrior mentality more than makes up for her faults. One more thing, Trunks Saiyan side, I'm going to try and treat it like TFS(shout out to them) portrays the voices in Piccolo's head(expect that to be a main thing soon).

References: [1] happened in Dragon Ball Super ep 2. Vegeta's family vacation. Speaking of Super GET HYPED FOR FUTURE EVENTS! Not going to spoil anything but I'm excited to see the plot lines of the recent movie Resurrection F be changed in Super that is all I will say.

[2] Hercule during the Cell Games commenting on Goku's fight with the android and later on Gohan's domination of the same enemy

[3] That is a Rocky 3 quote from the media reacting to how Clubber Lang would maul Balboa in their rematch(btw Creed out right now for all of you Rocky fans I intend to see it myself in about 2 weeks)

[4] is a fact acknowledged by even Hercule's ardent detractors-he did win the year Goku fought the androids(and yes it was because the Z warriors weren't there)

[5] Gohan to his mom about the prospect of marrying Videl in the Buu saga of DBZ

[6] the evil witch Evillene from the WIZ Live!(my apologies this was why I didn't finish this story last night I was watching the show)

[7] Pokemon reference from the games (BTW HYPE FOR POKEMON XYZ anime and Pokemon Sun/Moon!) and the infamous "Its over 9000! meme everyone knows(heck a psychic type trainer in Pokemon X and Y referenced this!) That's when you know it's a hit(lol)


	6. Twisted Emotions p1

**Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Superspeeder**

 **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks**

 **Romance/ Drama(and humor as well)**

 **Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Disclaimer:** **" **Hi _there everyone! This is good ol Master Roshi here to tell you superspeeder doesn't own Supergirl or DragonBall; they are the properties of the respective owners. Please support the official release; now where are my dirty magazines?_****

 ** _Me: Sage you're always writing reviews for my stories lol thank you very much. To your question, yes Trunks will have his own enemy that will come after him(so to speak). Unfortunately that's not going to happen until a bit later, and even then like I said last time it's not in the way you would expect._**

 ** _Me: That's a great idea Wolfang thanks for the suggestion! However in the comics, Krypton was already dying due to an attack by Brianiac(read it it's there!) HOWEVER, I am going to use your suggestion in a different way in that another Dragon Ball character ordered Brainaic to attack Krypton(HINT THINK OF WHAT WHIS SAID TO BEERUS IN RESSURCTION F ABOUT PLANET VEGETA'S DESTRUCTION AND YOU WILL KNOW WHAT I MEAN). HOWEVER IN LIGHT OF WHAT I READ ABOUT UNIVERSE 6, I will amend myself in saying that a FRIEZA-LITE Character wanted to destroy Planet Vegeta but was stopped(sorry I'm not saying who stopped him yet!). I will explain that everyone THOUGHT that they were fighting Frieza on Planet Namek but because of the damage Trunks did by going into the past that's not the case anymore! With that out of the way, ONWARDS TO CHAPTER 6_**

 ** _Last time on Dragon Girl Z, it was a day of traumatizing events as Eliza revealed that Kara's father had secret files on the Sayians and the Z Warriors! It seems like the past doesn't want to go away for Trunks and his family! What will happen with the pent up emotions Supergirl and Trunks are feeling and how will the DOA(and director Henshaw) respond to this new information? FIND OUT NOW ON SUPERGIRL Z!_**

 **Chapter 6- Twisted emotions p. 1**

Supergirl was flying over the city thinking about all the stuff Eliza had said about her adoptive father being an agent of the DEO working for the same man(Hank Henshaw) that her sister was now working for. She was also trying to deal with her conflicting emotions with James, the new man in her life -Trunks- and the mysterious Golden Form of his. The same power that had caused Astra pain had been at the mercy of Livewire-like she was earlier. During the flight Alex called asking her if she was okay(she said yes) when she heard a cry for distress. Going down Kara dealt with it but she lost her temper due to the perpetrators about to mow down a group of kids. The looks of terror caused outrage from both Hank and Maxwell Lord. At Noonans, James told Kara that he invited Lucy over for game night to which she agreed(although she was visably unconfortable during the conversation. She also decided to ask Jimmy who the Z warrior and what the saiyans were. "Well, I do have articles dating back to when I was back working for the planet of these Z warriors; unfortunately information about them and the 'saiyans' are very scare why don't you ask your mom about the saiyan race and these Z fighters?" he replied and left it at that. At work Kara was surprised to see Alex there waiting for her and as much as she knew that Alex wanted to get to the bottom of the mystery of what happened to Jeremiah she couldn't. That was why Alex decided to ask Winn to help her out; although he refused at first(citing that it was a felony) he decided to see what he could do. It was then that Hank called needing the both of them at the DEO to show the military that Supergirl was willing to cooperate with the military.

Meanwhile another discussion of the same manner was happening with Trunks and his family; "MOM THEY KNOW ABOUT US AND MY HERITAGE AS A SAIYAN WHAT DO YOU MEAN DON'T PANIC?!" he screamed. "BOY THE FILES ONLY HAVE GENERAL INFORMATION ABOUT KAKARROT'S MERRY GROUP of WEAKLINGS AND OUR RACE; THEY SAID NOTHING ABOUT THE DAMN ANDROIDS, CELL, OR FRIEZA FOR THAT MATTER; NOR DID THEY MENTION US BEING ABLE TO TRANSFORM INTO APES OR SUPER SAYIANS" Vegeta roared in a loud voice. "As much as I hate to admit it Trunks you're father is right, they only had the names of Goku and your dad; they had nothing on what you did or the extent of your powers!" Bulma replied. Trunks calmed down from his anger and stated "be that as it may, I don't want Dad to leave here for the time-being as the government may have him as one of their targets. Nor do I want Bulla to find out about it because she may gossip to Pan and she's had a hard life to begin with since Videl is dead." Vegeta scoffed "don't worry about that boy, worry about your training, if that kryptonian comes after you, I don't want you to get in a fight with her you understand, it's one that you don't want to start believe me." "How do you know so much about Supergirl's heritage Vegeta? What exactly about these 'kryptonians' do you fear? Is it because she would make a capable wife of a hybrid saiyan?" Bulma asked curiously. "WOMAN I DO NOT WISH TO DISCUSS THIS WITH YOU OR THE BOY RIGHT NOW, HOWEVER I DO KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT WHEN IT COMES TO THE GIRL. WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT THEN I WILL TELL YOU, AS FOR NOW, I INTEND TO LIVE SO IM GOING TO TRAIN[1]" Vegeta stated and walked off to the GR in a huff. Trunks just shook his head at the whole thing and stated "mom don't worry about me alright, we lived through one nightmare, and we can survive another. I'm going to train with Dad so I'll see you later" and flew off.

The next day Trunks woke up early to get started on another days worth of training in preparation in case of another attack; even though he still made time to have fun with his sister, train with Pan and his father, and help Bulma with her inventions, he 'always be prepared in times of peace'[3] as his dad once said. "I wonder what Supergirl is up to today?" he asked out loud; "well Supergirl totally lost it with a car driver yesterday, I heard about it on the news and from the confused statements by your sister" Bulma said. "Well I don't blame her, she's been under a lot of stress, learning about what happened with Alex's father must've affected her psyche, never mind worrying about the threat we supposedly pose to her safety" Trunks said. "Well I managed to hack into the DEO and I found that she will have a "demonstration" to assure the public that she and Superman are capable of guarding the city" Bulma stated hoping to see curiosity and worry strike her son over Supergirl's safety. Instead to her surprise he stated"I'm sure she can handle a simple demonstration. I can't worry about Supergirl knowing that the DEO has information regarding us so I'm going to lay low and train with Pan today" he said in a dismissive tone. 'Wow Supergirl knowing about Trunks' heritage has really shook him up I hope he'll snap out of it soon' Bulma thought as she watched her son fly to Gohan's house. Behind her Vegeta had finished his training for the day and heard what she had said via their bond. Deciding to speak he stated "you worry too much woman, the boy will be fine. Whatever problems he has with the girl he will resolve on his own." "How are you so certain Vegeta?"She asked curiously "you can't hear it but right now his saiyan half is screaming for him to 'protect your woman.' Their human instincts may be to deny and worry about everyone else's safety all they want but there's no doubt about it; him and that kryptonian have started the bonding process" he replied to Bulma's shock. 'GRANDBABIES' and 'WEDDING' were her excited thoughts however Vegeta thought differently; 'damn I didn't expect that a saiyan and a kryptonian to have the potential of bonding. Even if they do, its highly improbable that the girl can't conceive considering that Kryptonans and other terrain DNA such as humans are incompatible [4] and since my son has human DNA she may not conceive.. It was no small fluke that Kal-El was the first naturally born Kryptonian in decades so it's possible that he may be able to have children with the humans[5]. There's also that code running through her veins to consider [6]; will the child have the code and the powers that she and Kal have or will it be diluted by the saiyan and human blood that will also run through her veins? Still, if she does conceive and bear a child, its hidden power and potential would be higher than Gohan's, (or any kryptonian for that matter) could dream of' he said to himself. 'That's a power I wouldn't want to mess with, if a half saiyan child defeated cell, imagine what a quarter kryptonian/ saiyan(with human DNA) child could do' he shuddered to himself and went back to train in the GR once again.

Vegeta's worries about Kara's safety were well founded and unfortunately proven correct without a shadow of a doubt. When Supergirl arrived, she found Henshaw and the scientist by the name of Dr. Morrow (who Sam had commissioned to build the weapon) arguing over who was in charge. Despite James telling Kara she doesn't have to take part of something that could go dreadfully wrong before she left, she wanted to do this. The creature was unleashed by Morrow and after taking a moment to gather himself began to analyze Supergirl. "Target Identified as Supergirl; powers-Superhuman strength, speed, hearing, endurance & stamina, Flight, Invulnerability, X-Ray vision, species: kryptonian." he said. "Wow you did your homework" Supergirl stated in a nervous voice. "I will demonstrate my powers against you" he stated and fired off a twister attack. Supergirl responded by drilling into the ground using a super-spin and attacked viciously. The creature (who Morrow had named Red Tornado) then followed it up by blocking her punches and kicks to which she decided to take flight. However, Tornado answered by firing his rockets at Supergirl, which stunned her and made Kara reach the end of her rope. As a result she punched and kicked harder than before and also used freeze breath, and as a result Red Tornado began to malfunction. Hank told her to stand down and Morrow stopped the android from causing further damage but because Kara was so encompassed by her rage that she didn't notice that Henshaw had ordered her to stand down and as a result, the android malfunctioned (which caused him to gain sentience and rebel when he was ordered by Morrow to stop) and flew off.

In the immediate aftermath Sam blamed Supergirl for unleashing android hell on the city(which was added on by Cat berating Kara for her sudden disappearance in the office). The real kicker came when Jimmy had dinner with the Lanes(while Alex went over to Lord to ask if he could track the android down-he refused; Sam took out his frustrations over the kryptonian on his daughter and told him point blank they shouldn't be together because he believed Jimmy didn't deserve. Things became even more disastrous when Tornado showed up and attacked; even though Supergirl quickly arrived and saved their lives, Sam once more blamed the hero for allowing the android to get away once more. When the Lanes left Jimmy looked at her and said "The Gold Fight should know what's going on he may be able to help us." Kara sighed "I don't know if I should Jimmy, I mean things are very rough as it is with me, I let my emotions get the best of me that's why Tornado malfunctioned." Jimmy was about to respond when Supergirl got a call on her phone from Henshaw; "Supergirl we ran some tests on his designs and you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened. It turns out that his true mission is to take out Krytonians such as yourself rather than the terrorists it was designed for" he said. Supergirl's eyes popped open "if that's the case, then maybe I should lay low for a while and consider my options" she said. "I still think that Trunks is the best option in terms of dealing with this new threat as well as your anger issues" Jimmy said disagreeing with Supergirl.

Speaking of Trunks, he was training with Pan today in the fields close to his house with Pan attempting to master the Super-Saiyan transformation that her father Gohan, Trunks, and Vegeta had already done in their years of training. However, she wasn't succeeding in her endeavors, which(coupled with her grandfather's harsh words about Gohan) was making her upset like Supergirl. While they were trying to succeed, Bulma was working hard on tinkering the dragon radar to possibly get the signal of dragon balls from other dimensions with moderate success. All of a sudden, a device Bulma(and everyone else) had forgotten started to beep loudly in the room. The device in question? The shut down remote of course! This nifty device (which the past version of Bulma had re-created to prevent the android known as Cell from achieving his Perfect Form by shutting down the androids) was a fail-safe option that was supposed to be used to shut down androids 17 and 18 in case Trunks' trip to the past failed. However, since Trunks had destroyed the androids and the trip was successful, it never got used, but Bulma did upgrade the device to track down other androids. This was how Cell was detected(even though Trunks had knew him because of his awareness in the past). This device was disregarded (and frankly) forgotten about and now it was going off once more which meant trouble. "DAMMIT THE REMOTE INDICATES THAT THERES ANOTHER ANDROID AROUND HERE I HAVE TO WARN TRUNKS" Bulma said and concentrated hard to establish a mental link between Trunks and herself. 'Trunks can you hear me we got trouble' Bulma's voice rang out in Trunks' head; "hold on Pan my mom is mentally communicating with me" he said. 'Ya I hear you what's going on mom' he replied mentally; 'androids' came the simple reply.

Trunks immediately angry 'ANDROIDS BUT I KILLED ALL OF THE DAMN ANDROIDS HOW CAN THEIR BE MORE ANDROIDS[7]' he screamed mentally. 'I don't know but the remote I invented is going off which indicates there's another android threatening our safety' came the reply of his mom. 'Alright can you tell me where the threat is now' he asked; 'National City he was in another location earlier but he seems to have been sighted there' Bulma said. Trunks paled and his saiyan side screamed **'** _ **YOU IDIOT OUR WOMAN IS IN NATIONAL CITY HER LIFE IS IN DANGER! PROTECT HER DAMN IT'**. _ Despite Trunks worrying about Supergirl making the connection between him and his father, the urge to protect her and Kara was too strong for him to resist so he agreed and mentally communicated 'mom I'm heading back with Pan now, when we get there give me the device. I'll track this android down myself even if I have to fly around the globe a few times to do so[8]. You just promise me to keep Dad there and don't let Pan know about what I'm doing. She feels resentment and anger as it is towards the androids because of her father no need for her to get involved in what will be a messy battle.' 'Agreed you just promise you'll be ok' Bulma replied; 'I will' he said. Turning to Pan he said "Supergirl and Kara are in a lot of trouble right now Pan. I'm sorry but I have to leave you with mom, I can't take you with me for this battle." "Why don't you want me to fight Trunks" Pan asked; "it's something you don't want to know because I know you just trust me on this ok?" Pan sighed and decided to trust Trunks on his judgment, however she silently vowed to learn what secrets her mentor was hiding and how Supergirl and Kara fit it to the equation. Trunks flew back quickly and got the android tracking device from his mom, as he flew he silently said "I don't care if you are another android, I'll destroy you like I did 17, 18 and Cell. You won't be targeting mine, Supergirl's or Kara's family; THIS ENDS NOW!" TBC


	7. Twisted Emotions p2

**Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Superspeeder**

 **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks**

 **Romance/ Drama(and humor as well)**

 **Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Disclaimer:** **" **Hi _there everyone! This is good ol Master Roshi here to tell you superspeeder doesn't own Supergirl or DragonBall; they are the properties of the respective owners. Please support the official release. now where are my dirty magazines?_****

 ** _Me: Sage How did you guess what I was going to do? Yes, Beerus/Whis and other deities will be in this story (and they will play a very vital role in the next few chapters and when the first season of Supergirl ends). As for your second question, Kara and Trunks will be teaming up with other saiyans but not to fight Astra in the winter finale (I got my own twist on that based on what I've been reading about Astra's revelation about Kara's mother to her). Stay tuned to how Kara intact with other saiyans as they are also extremely important to my story._**

 ** _Guest: Dialog will be "" from now on; as for Mr. Satan, you have to remember that he was affected by his daughter ditching her engagement to the king of the world (SPOILER ALERT ITS SHARPNER) for a guy who's father (in Satan's mind) is a weakling. As such he disinherited Videl as his daughter and explains why he views Pan as a bastard child. Now this doesn't mean I hate Hercule (in fact he's one of my favorite human characters in dragon ball), but in this story he's one of those characters that can't be redeemed. However, Pan (and some other characters) will have a drastic change in how they see Hercule. How that will happen will be revealed in the coming chapters so stay tuned._**

 ** _Last time on Supergirl Z, both Kara and Trunks were reeling from Eliza's big secrets about Kara's father's disappearance which resulted in Kara wanting to "prove" that she could be trusted. However, the result was a disaster as Kara was so angry she didn't hear the stand down order and to make it worse it's another android by the name of Red Tornado! When Trunks found out he vowed to eliminate the new threat. Will he make good on his promise? How will he interact with Kara and how will Pan react when she finds out this threat is an android? FIND OUT NOW ON SUPERGIRL Z!_**

 **Chapter 7- Twisted emotions p. 2**

Trunks flew quickly with the detonator/android radar to try and find the new threat; he knew from experience the damage that androids 17, 18 and Cell did to his time as well as the other timeline so he was worried about what this new android could do. However as Supergirl had made Red Tornado flee when she saved Jimmy and Lucy Lane, Trunks couldn't find the android anywhere. He growled in frustration, and had to grit his teeth several times in order to keep his temper cool, but then he saw Kara on a bench looking rather despondent. She looked really miserable and despite Trunks' problems with her knowledge of his secrets his saiyan side urged him to ' **comfort your woman brat she needs our help'.** Deciding to listen to his saiyan half, Trunks quickly descended to the sidewalk and gently touched Kara's shoulder which made her jump in surprise. "TRUNKS what are you doing here, you scared me half to death" Kara said in a started tone; in fact she was so startled that she jumped straight into Trunks arms(which caused the hybrid a considerable amount of embarrassment).

He blushed a bright red and gently set the girl down "um I'm looking for a new threat maybe you heard of him, he calls himself Red Tornado" he said. Kara looked at Trunks glumly and said "yes Alex told me what happened between Supergirl and Tornado; everyone blames her for setting him loose on the city." Trunks was surprised and reasoned "if Tornado is causing destruction, it's on him and his creator not Supergirl." Kara felt a bit reassured that the hybrid wasn't going to pile on to what Lord and Sam Lane said but she said "yes I agree, but if it wasn't for Supergirl losing her control that wouldn't have happened in the first place." Trunks grew quiet at that comment and felt bad since this was the burden Gohan had to face all the time both in this universe and the one he had left. Kara saw that Trunks wasn't commenting and gathering her courage she asked the hybrid "did you ever feel like you wanted to break something in half? Did you ever feel like everything was spinning out of control but you can't do anything about it, because the minute you do, you will get criticized?" "I have Kara many times"; "well that's the way I feel Trunks". Did Alex ever encourage you to get out your anger"; "no" she replied Cat did but girls mostly are encouraged to smile and keeping it on the inside". "You can't keep doing that Kara; you'll eventually explode if you keep your anger in" Trunks told her; I..tried getting out my anger out but I only discovered one thing". "What's that?" he asked; "that Cat was right; there is anger behind the anger. I hate how my emotions get the best of me! (Supergirl episode 6 " _Red Faced_ ") Trunks felt Kara's pain and took a moment to empathize with her before he replied "You may think your emotions are the thing that makes you weak but in actuality your emotions make you stronger". "How can your emotions make you stronger? Supergirl lost control of her emotions and she scared the people that she vows to protect" Kara asked curiously. "Trust me when I say that emotions make you stronger. One of my greatest allies and friend once said to " **use the pain of loss"[9];** that's the way I live my life" Trunks stated remembering the conversation Kid Gohan told him in the aftermath of the Cell Games how he used his emotions to fuel his transformation into a Super-Saiyan 2 and it making him stronger than Cell.

Kara was comforted by Trunks' words, and wondered(not for the first time) what the hybrid went through that he gained so much wisdom; Trunks suddenly felt the need to ask "Kara..I don't want to pry..but why are you angry? Is it related to what happened to Supergirl?" "Yes...and no" she replied carefully; "I don't understand" Trunks stated in a miffed tone. "I was angry because of James and his girlfriend"; "I didn't know he had a girlfriend" the saiyan replied in a surprised tone. "Yea..her name is Lucy Lane.. Lois Lane's kid sister..James and her were an item when they were in Metropolis". "What happened?" he asked Kara; "they broke up and James moved here..but the week after I met you I found the two of them at Catco...James said that she was his ex". "Did she come to where you work to win him back?" Trunks asked; Kara was surprised that he was able to discern Lucy's intentions so easily and she replied "yes..and I must confess that I helped in that department. Lucy came to me and asked if James was seeing anyone to which I answered no. She then told me that she saw Supergirl and James working together at the Reactron fight..". "You don't need to say more" Trunks interrupted stopping her "she presumed that if James and Supergirl were working together that they were also dating". "How did you.."; "Gohan was in a similar spot" the saiyan said answering her but then asked "but I still don't get why you're frustrated". "Well Lucy works for the military..actually she's General Lane's daughter"; "and it was her that made Supergirl accept the challenge to fight Red Tornado?" Trunks asked. ..."Yes..and seeing James and Lucy makes me think that I'm never going to have what those two have. Someone who knows everything about me; my perfect partner at a game night"(Supergirl episode 6 " _Red Faced_ "). 'I feel the same way Kara" the hybrid thought but decided to try and cheer her up by saying "you'll find someone Kara; in fact you wanna know something?" "What?" the Kryptonian asked; "in her youth my mother wanted to find the perfect boyfriend". "Really? What happened?" she asked back intrigued; "she found him alright in the most...unexpected way" Trunks mused remanicing about the good old days. "Mom was able to find her happy ever after and so will you..Kara". "What about Supergirl..what if she loses her temper again?" the Maid of Might asked the saiyan who she was beginning to feel fond about.

Trunks pondered her question and suddenly said "if Supergirl and mom agrees with this, she will have better control over her emotions." "What is your idea? I'm pretty sure if Supergirl was here, she would take a listen to it" Kara said. "If Supergirl trusts me, then tell her to meet me at Capsule Corps in an hour; I'll tell mom to lead her straight to where I have in mind" Trunks replied hoping the super-hero would trust him. Kara nodded and said "Supergirl trusts you with her life Trunks and believe me, that's something only my sister and Superman himself has the honor of having that distinction. I promise you that she'll be there." Even though Kara was a little embarrassed of admitting that she valued Trunks that highly, she felt a total level of trust in the hybrid that could only be explained by the "bond" that the two were unknowingly forming with each other. Trunks had to hide the blush forming on his face, but he felt reassured that the Girl of Steel hadn't thought any less of him because of his background and flew back to Capsule Corp. Once there he told Bulma "mom I need a favor, Supergirl's lack of control caused that android to be unleashed on the city";"what? Supergirl's responsible for this? I never thought she could lose control like saiyans can" Bulma said in a surprised tone. "Well she did and I need to use the GR to help her control" he replied; "you know you're father would disapprove anyone who uses his GR other than yourself, Pan, and -on special occasions- Bulla and Gohan" Bulma replied shaking her head. "That's why I'm not planning to use Dad's GR" Trunks replied hoping that his mother would get the hint; she did and couldn't help but smirk before she replied(in a teasing tone) "OH! I get it you want to use the GR I gave you for your birthday so you could have some "alone time" with a smoking hot superhero." Even though everyone knew Bulma had a lot of arguments with Vegeta over the GR, it was in one such "argument" that Bulla was conceived, and since she was grateful for that, the scientist couldn't help but tease her son that the same "experience" would happen between him and Supergirl. (Author's note when I talk about Bulma's "argument" with Vegeta it's called foreplay. You guys -who are old enough- knows what I'm really getting at when I say "argument" and "alone time" which is why this story is rated "T" for teenagers or older. Ok that ends my PSA announcement back to the story)

Trunks blushed a bright red and quickly stated "MOM PLEASE NOT THIS ABOUT GRANDCHILDREN AGAIN, YOU'RE BECOMING EXACTLY LIKE CHI-CHI;""OH SO YOU DO YOU LIKE HER WELL THAT'S PROGRESS; AT LEAST YOU'RE NOT TRYING TO DENY IT LIKE LAST TIME" Bulma replied in an excited tone. Bulma's screams attracted Bulla's attention and she came from her room and sang "BIG BROTHER AND SUPERGIRL SITTING IN THE GR, MAKING SUPERGIRL SCREAM OUT HARD." "BULLA IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! SUPERGIRL IS NOT INTERESTED IN ME, BESIDES YOU KNOW THAT SHE FOUND OUT ABOUT DAD GOKU AND THE Z FIGHTERS; WHAT WILL SHE THINK WHEN SHE FINDS OUT I'M HALF ALIEN? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT SHE'LL THINK BULLA: IT'LL DRIVE HER AWAY; I'LL DRIVE HER AWAY!" Trunks replied screaming the last half of his statement. Bulma was so angry she slapped her son in the face and stated angrily "Trunks, nothing about Supergirl screams "normal" either, you're father said something about "kryptonians". I don't know what he means or what a kryptonian is and I've had my fair share of alien interactions with you father, Goku and Frieza when the last two were still alive. All I'm saying is that we don't know the origins of Supergirl's powers and it's something you must find out before diving into a relationship whether you deny your feelings for her or not." "Wow mom, I never seen you hit Trunks before, remind me not to cross you when boys want to date me" Bulla joked. Trunks grumbled "it's not mom you have to worry about, its dad; he'll kill anyone who dares to date his "little princess" you know he has a soft spot for you". "You got that right Trunks" Bulma laughed; he then apologized "I'm sorry I went on like that mom you're right; I don't know about Supergirl's heritage or about Kara for that matter. She said that she wished for someone to know everything about her but to me Kara has a normal life". "Exactly Trunks so who are you to judge right"; "I would ask Kara why she said what she said but right now, we have another android to deal with and I don't want that creep anywhere her." Bulma nodded and after apologized for slapping her son (as well as reproving Bulla for teasing Trunks) she gave him her approval to Trunks' plan. After the argument ended, Trunks waited for Supergirl to show up in the GR; currently he was meditating the way Gohan had taught him years earlier to relieve his anger and stress. Meanwhile, Morrow wanted revenge on Gen. Lane for undercutting and undermining his efforts to control Red Tornado, so he along with Alex's and Lord's help, plotted a scheme to draw Red Tornado out of hiding using a holographic image of the General. Kara had no idea this was happening under her nose (so to speak) as she was focused on what Trunks' plan was to get out her rage; flying off as Supergirl she quickly arrived at CC where security was waiting. Even though Supergirl had a rough experience with them last time(albeit as Kara Danvers), Bulma gave them explicit orders to allow the hero through, so she met with little resistance this time around. Supergirl was about to use her powers to locate Trunks, but she was met by Bulma with both Gohan and Bulla in tow (as well as Pan who was unknowingly lurking around trying to find out what was going on with the Girl of Steel).

"Hello Supergirl it's a pleasure to finally meet you my son talks about you a lot. Oh please excuse my manners, this is my daughter Bulla and my Godson/family friend Gohan" Bulma said politely. Bulla squealed in excitement and hugged Supergirl tighter than she did when she met Kara and said to her "Thanks for the autograph Supergirl! I absolutely adore you! You remind me of Ms. Chi-Chi before she died". Supergirl smiled and wondered who this "Chi-Chi" was but Gohan interrupted her thoughts by saying "Don't mind Bulla she tends to get overexcited when she has too much sugar; she's right in saying that you remind her of my mom though. Anyway I'm Gohan and I was Trunks' mentor;it's nice to finally meet the hero who Trunks has a thing for." Supergirl blushed so hard she thought her face would be as red as her cape and mumbled "I didn't think Trunks would have a thing for me or that you were his mentor Gohan"; they all laughed and Bulma said "oh yea he definitely likes you. If you want my opinion you should open your heart to my son and tell him your secrets." Supergirl's eyes widened with worry praying that Trunks hadn't discovered her dual identity but seeing her worry Gohan said "don't worry, if you want to tell him about your secrets, then it's your decision to make, we don't know about your heritage although Vegeta's always ranting something about "THOSE DAMN KRYPTONIANS" when we spar."

"You're damn right about that brat" came the gravely voice of the saiyan prince himself; "I came to see what the ruckus is all about and I find out that an android is loose in the middle of my spar. Now I learn that she lost her temper because she resents what a fraudulent general and that bozo millionaire had said about losing control. I should've expected that from Gohan or that Kryptonian cousin of hers but then again, I didn't think she was capable of experiencing such emotions" he stated angrily. Supergirl had to hold her rage in as Bulma angrily said "what do you mean you 'expected that from her kryptonian cousin'; what the hell are kryptonians and how does Supergirl or her cousin have anything to do with it?" "WOMAN I DON'T WISH TO DISCUSS THIS! SHE KNOWS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT AFTER ALL HER, SHE IS THE EXACT REPLICA OF HER MOTHER; I'M GOING TO TRAIN DON'T YOU OR TRUNKS DARE TO INTERRUPT" Vegeta roared and stormed away angrily cursing as he did. Gohan sheepishly scratched his head and said "don't mind Vegeta Supergirl, he's always like this with everyone he meets. He's kind of obsessed when it comes to his superiority over others so you have to take what he says in stride." "Yea but Daddy ever had a bad word to say about other races is when he talks about "human foolishness" so I find it kind of strange that he's obsessed over these 'kryptonians'" Bulla said to which Bulma agreed but decided to take Supergirl to Trunks to avoid any more problems. Supergirl was angrier than ever thanks to Vegeta's words, and she wondered of the connections of this mysterious man, her family (in particular her mom Allura and her cousin) and her native Krypton. She had no time to think on these things as Bulma brought her to a large ship and knocked on the door; Trunks answered and greeted Supergirl with a gentle smile. "Hey Supergirl, I'm glad that you trusted me to agree to my idea, with my help we will get your anger under control" he said. Supergirl nodded and said "like Kara said, I trust you with my life Trunks, and I hope that your idea works." Bulma smiled at this interaction and thought to herself 'Trunks allowing Supergirl to use his GR is something only a true bond between a saiyan and his wife could achieve. Yes you will be a good wife for my son Supergirl, but Trunks is exactly like his father which means you have to make the first move if you want to nab him before anyone else'. Clearing her throat Bulma said "well I'll leave you to alone to go about your business I'll call if anything should come up."

Trunks watched as his mother left him and the super-hero alone on the other hand Supergirl had many thoughts and was a bit shy at being in his presence but she did want to know what was the place Bulma had led her to so she asked. "Trunks what does that spaceship have anything to do with your big idea?" she said curiously; "that 'spaceship' is not a spaceship it's a Gravity Machine" he replied. Supergirl explored the machine and was impressed by the handiwork that Bulma had put into the invention; even though she was very familiar with a spaceship, she was curious about this machine. "What does it do? How does it work? Who invented such a device and how did you get one" she asked all at once. "Whoa one at a time Supergirl" Trunks said waving his hands nervously "this machine works by amplifying the gravity of the environment around the individual. The gravity device can go up to 450x the force of Earth's gravity [ **10** ] although my mom is working on getting it up to 1000x gravity. She remolded an older model for my father a long time ago, and she created another one for my own training as a birthday gift, so that's how I got one" Trunks said. Kara's mouth dropped in shock 'how the hell does a human survive under that much gravity; I mean sure me and my cousin can survive if we were put under that much gravitational stress, but Trunks is a human! How can he and his dad survive under that much strain?' she thought. However, she was more curious about Trunks' birthday comment and couldn't help but ask "you got that as a birthday gift exactly how old are you anyway was it a big birthday? [ **11** ]" "Uhm if you're talking about my actual age I just turned 26, but physically speaking I'm roughly 28 due to the training I did to protect the Earth[ **12** ]" Trunks replied a bit cheekily. Supergirl was surprised and said "you don't look like your 26; if you bumped into me on the street I would put you as no older than a 23 year old man." "Its genetics; mom doesn't look a day over 50 and she so I hope I don't 's been through a lot, as for dad well let's just say that I hope I don't grow a mustache [ **13** ]; Bulla told him that he looked like a geek with it **[14]** Trunks explained laughing at the memory of Bulla telling Vegeta he looked like a geek.

They both laughed at the saiyan prince's embarrassment but Trunks decided to end the "getting to know you talk" and get down to business in reigning in Supergirl's anger. Walking over to the computer he said to Supergirl "before we can begin I must warn you that this equipment is rather sensitive so don't touch it unless I say so OK? Also if you feel like you can't continue, tell me and I will shut down the gravitation." The hero looked at the hybrid and nodded 'ok' but she was still worried about Trunks' safety and asked "I'm worried that this machine will squash you like a bug; it's not possible that a human could survive under the gravitational force." Trunks understood and appreciated her concern for his safety (which fondly reminded the saiyan of his own mother), but he told her "You won't have to worry about my safety; believe it or not what this machine cranks out is nothing in comparison to what I faced in terms of both training and gravity"; he stated remembering the times that he trained in the HTC to get stronger for both the androids and the Cell Games. The hero was still worried but decided to trust Trunks; this was his chamber and she was his guest so she knew from experience that she had to be polite.

Turning to the computer Trunks decided to ease the kryptonian to the style of training he and his family were used to and said "SET GRAVITY TO 10X EARTH". The reason he started at 10x were twofold; first it was the gravity that Goku had to master under the watch of King Kai as well as being purely symbolic(as this was the gravity of his father's home world Planet Vegeta). The computer responded (in a very Bulma like matter) "Setting gravity to 10 times to that of Earth; where do you want the simulation to occur Trunks Briefs?" Trunks asked Supergirl about it to which she replied "I'm fine with a deserted place; somewhere I can unleash my powers without hurting the surrounding landscape." Trunks agreed and said "computer set landscape to the Gizard Wastleland(the place where his father and Goku had their battle), engage robot training." "Simulating to Gizard Wasteland; robots ready for combat. DANGER! DEMOLITION SIMULATION IS ABOUT TO BEGIN ALL UNAUTHORIZED PERSONAL ARE ADVISED TO CLEAR OUT!"(A/N Yugioh 5D's reference) the computer stated in a warning tone. Robots surrounded Supergirl and asked "what do you want me to do with these robots Trunks"; he replied coldly "simple: destroy them; they will keep on coming and you will keep on fighting until they're gone. This is one method I use to dissipate my rage and anger so if it helps me it'll help you are we clear?"

Supergirl wasted no time in following Trunks' order and demolished row after row of robots using all of her powers. Her punching/kicking strength, heat vision, and freeze breath she used everything that her powers afforded her under the yellow sun. Trunks was impressed that Supergirl dealt with 10x so easily and figured that it must be her powers that made it so easy; so he decided to up the gravity to 50x that of Earth's gravity. Supergirl felt no effects of the increased gravity (although she began to worry about Trunks under 50x Earth's gravity) and continued to demolish those robots. 'Wow she makes 50x gravity look like a cakewalk, I wonder if she can deal with the gravitational strength Goku faced when he went to Namek?' he thought and shouted "hey Supergirl, I'm going to increase the gravity to 100x that of Earth, are you sure you can handle it?" Supergirl shouted back "yes but you should get out of here if you increase the gravity again you'll be crushed"; "I told you don't worry I'll be fine, in fact I'm going to step your spar up a notch, COMPUTER SIMULATE ENERGY PROJECTION BEAMS!" The computer complied and Supergirl saw that she was surrounded by small pods that had a signal inside; "What's the purpose of this exercise" she asked. "This tests your reflexes and endurance; mess up once and you'll get knocked to the ground by the laser. Trust me you don't want to be on the receiving end of one of those lasers" he said remembering the various injuries he, Vegeta, and Gohan had received thanks to the lasers. Supergirl nodded and quickly dodged the laser attacks; thanks to her frequent spars with Alex, she was somewhat familiar with how to dodge enemy attacks and used that knowledge to evade and click the buttons she needed to click.

Unbeknownst to the krytonian, Trunks was dealing with a battle with his saiyan half within the confines of his mind. " **You're woman can handle 100x Gravity brat; you're being soft with her! Test her to find out if she could handle the full force of this room so that you will see that she is powerful enough to handle a super-saiyan." Trunks screamed back "no I refuse to raise the damn gravity any more. Sure she may be strong, but she's not a saiyan; the gravity will crush her."** The mental battle as well as the force of the GR took a toll on the hybrid and he began to experience something that could be categorized as "out of this world." In this "experience", Trunks saw a fat cat like being with a necklace around him; along with him was an older woman who was clearly(although he didn't know her identity) Supergirl's mother Allura! "Son of Vegeta don't be afraid of raising the gravity simply because you have feelings for my daughter" Allura said. The cat like being agreed and stated, "Yes, let her prove that she is capable of handling a being such as yourself." Trunks was confused and asked "who are you and what do you want with Supergirl? More importantly how do you know my father? Supergirl's mother is alive so forgive me if I can't trust either of you". Allura shook her head and said "so much you must learn son of Vegeta of my daughter's heritage and so little time, but if you want answers ask your father." Trunks was so shocked by that statement that he didn't have control over his body and screamed "COMPUTER INCREASE GRAVITY TO 450X EARTH'S GRAVITY". Supergirl realized the danger to Trunks' life to late as the gravity increase to its maximum, but instead of it crushing Trunks like she feared, she saw Trunks transform into a Super-Saiyan before her very eyes! Supergirl was startled by the transformation and thought 'so that's how he turns gold! Maybe Winn was correct when he said "something about Trunks screamed alien'" to me."

However the kryptonian was overjoyed that he was alive and said "Trunks that's enough, you can reset the gravity to zero, but instead of Trunks deep voice(as a Suprt) she heard a voice foreign to her. "Ah Supergirl we meet at last! I've been watching you for some time now, and you intrigue me in terms of your strength. I have temporally created a mental link to speak with you KARA DANVERS!" he said. "How do you know my name, and my identity? Who are you and why have you taken over my friend's mind" she screamed. The possessed Trunks laughed and said "you will learn my name at a later date, as for how I know your background let's just say that I'm a higher being you and your friend don't want to cross least I decide to destroy this world." "You won't destroy anything, I'll make sure of that, and as soon as you release my friend Trunks will make sure of that as well" the kryptonian coldly replied. "Relax Kara Zor-El I'm not going to destroy anything not today at least besides I want some delicious food. We'll meet again but until we do I have one piece of advice for you: when you deal with this robot wanna be and your delinquent aunt, ask your boyfriend if he knows about the legend of the **Super-Saiyan God**!" he replied and released Trunks from his mind control. Supergirl was frightened by her conversation, but decided to keep it secret from Trunks, but she did decide to ask her mother about this so called "Super-Saiyan God" "Trunks are you ok what happened" she asked; Trunks shook himself to clear his mind; he had no idea what had happened that caused his "experience" or who the woman who called herself "Supergirl's mom" and the cat being were and decided to keep that a secret as well. However, he was going to ask his father after they dealt with Red Tornado. He replied "I'm fine but I think I was being controlled by some being. I've trained to shield myself from mental assults on my mind, but this being was too strong so I must've blacked out. Computer reset gravity!" he explained and reset the gravity to normal. Kara was worried about Trunks' mental stability but she was interrupted by a video-call by Bulma.

"TRUNKS TORNADO SHOWED HIMSELF IN NATIONAL CITY, TAKE SUPERGIRL AND THE REMOTE TRACKING DEVICE AND DESTROY HIM" Bulma said explaining what was going on. Trunks nodded and stated "looks like we have a job to do"; but Supergirl asked "you sure you can handle this android in your mental state?" "I'll be fine Supergirl, worry about the safety of the people you want to protect. Use their pain to fuel your power!" he said and took off with the kryptonian to get the device. Unbeknownst to either of them, Pan was spying on Trunks' GR (As she knew about the no stranger rule) and felt the distressed Ki of Supergirl when Trunks' mind was invaded. Even though she couldn't go in there due to her respect for Supergirl, she followed both of them to find out what was truly going on. So she overheard the new threat of Red Tornado (even though Bulma decided to shorten the conversation telling them "deal with this creep; he doesn't deserve to live") so Pan didn't know that Tornado was an android. Flying quickly, they both confronted the android together in National City. As with Supergirl, Tornado identified his enemy: "Identity: Trunks Briefs; Powers: Ki sensing and manipulation, ability to raise battle strength, Zenkai Boost and Swordsman. Subject can transform into a SSJ and Super-Saiyan 2 if necessary. Species: Mixed; 50% human 50% Saiyan DNA detected in subject" he stated in his usual robotic tone. "You remind me of 2 androids my father and his friends destroyed a long time ago with your ability to know my powers" Trunks seethed remembering all too well the encounters Vegeta and the Z warriors had with Androids 19 and 20. "Indeed, I was designed to not only destroy kryptonians such as Kara but also monkeys like yourself" RT said trying to rile the saiyain up at the mention of the derogatory word Frieza had used against his father, Goku and Gohan. It got the reaction he desired, as Trunks growled but he refrained from attacking by Supergirl's interruption "wait a minute what do you mean? Alex told me that you were designed to kill Kryptonians but why do you want to kill him? He did nothing to you!". "That may be so krytonian but my creator was inspired by a man named Dr. Gero! Does the words 17, 18, and Cell ring a bell monkey?" the android replied asking Trunks that question.

"Damn it, even in death, that bastard mocks me" he growled angrily, "I'll take that answer as 'yes'" the android said with a smirk. Supergirl watched the conversation and was reeling from all of the information she had learned over the last few weeks and hours. First Trunks' mind was taken over and a strange being communicated that he was "watching Supergirl's development" and the "Super-Saiyan god". Then the android revealed his creator Dr. Morrow was inspired by a guy named Gero(who she never even heard of from her sister or her human co-workers) and finally Trunks' anger over the mention of 17, 18, and Cell's name. All this while Supergirl wondered about the disappearance of her adoptive father Jeremiah and the origins of these 'saiyans' and you have one confused and angry superhero. However, as she was to find out things were about to get far worse and confusing as Pan arrived on the battlefield. "Target Identified as Pan Son; powers: Ki sensing, and manipulation, ability to raise battle strength, and Zenkai Boost. Subject can transform into a SSJ if necessary; species: Mixed; 75% human 25% Saiyan DNA detected in subject"Red Tornado deadpanned identifying Pan. "Pan what the hell are you doing here it's not safe" Trunks yelled; "I want some answers on why you insisted that I not go off and fight when we sparred" Pan replied. "Pan perhaps you don't know what I am, I'm pretty sure your monkey friend hasn't told you but I am an Android my name is Red Tornado" the villain stated vehemently. "ANDROID! YOU ANDROIDS DESTROYED MOST OF THE WORLD AND KILLED MY FATHER GOHAN AND TRUNKS AS WELL AS ME NOT KNOWING WHO THE HELL MY MOTHER IS AS EVERYONE REFUSES TO TALK ABOUT HER. MY LIFE HAS BEEN RUINED BY YOU ANDROIDS AND I'M SICK OF IT" Pan spat getting infuriated at this revelation.

Supergirl was baffled once again 'androids killed Trunks and Gohan? How I saw Gohan alive and well and Trunks doesn't look like he's going anywhere anytime soon. How can someone come back to life? It's not possible!' she thought. However her thoughts were interrupted by Pan: "Supergirl help me execute judgment on this bastard since he helped ruin my life and has impacted your life as well." Supergirl was about to respond when Alex called the hero on the phone and told her that the only way Tornado could be destroyed was to kill Morrow. Seeing that Pan wouldn't be talked out of not killing Red Tornado, he decided to take Morrow out. He quickly knocked out the Gero wanna be with a chop block to the neck (in a very Beerus' like fashion); however he decided to let Alex deal the killing blow to the scientist who had endangered both his family and Supergirl's. He could only comfort Alex over her killing a human being and worry about Pan. "Supergirl on my signal fire your heat vision, I'll use an energy technique of my own to kill this android" she said in an authoritative voice which surprised the krytonian as to how much authority the pre-teen hybrid could portray but she agreed and began to focus on all of the events of the last few weeks and hours to fuel her rage. Meanwhile Pan dropped into the infamous turtle hermit stance to perform the move her grandfather Goku had learned so many years ago, and had subsequently perfected and passed down to her father Gohan(who had his own spin on the technique).

She knew that it was only fitting that the technique her father used against Cell was the attack she would use to achieve justice for all the wrongs the androids did. "SUPERGIRL FIRE YOUR HEAT VISION NOW; THIS THE END OF THE LINE FOR YOU ANDROID YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE AND I HOPE YOU GET THE PUNISHMENT YOU DESERVE FOR ALL ETERNITY. KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAA!" Pan screamed and upon hearing Pan's attack named, Supergirl fired her heat vision. The two deadly attacks combined together (although Pan's attack was stronger due to her training and mastery of the turtle hermit wave) and hit Tornado head on. Supergirl marveled at the strength and power of Pan's Kamehameha wave and wondered how that technique worked. However, she was so fueled by her rage, that she began to put more of her power towards her heat vision; seeing that Supergirl increased her heat vision, Pan also increased the power of her Kamehameha. The power of the attack overwhelmed and destroyed Red Tornado; however the recoil damage also hurt both Supergirl and Pan. Unbeknownst to the Kryptonian, Supergirl had overloaded herself thanks to the combined attack, and it began the toxic process of rendering the hero "human" for a day.

However, she didn't notice that at first because she was grateful for Pan and Trunks' help' "thanks Pan that must've the hardest thing you ever did" she said comforting the hybrid female. Pan sniffled and tearfully confessed "it's the first time I ever killed another being but I'm glad because it means that all the nightmares of my past are over and I can truly move on to the future." Trunks agreed with Pan but stated "you do realize what you father will do to me when he finds out his daughter was in a battle and that she had to murder someone. However, I'm not angry at you now(I was before), because you got justice for your family; I'm proud of you Pan" and hugged her. Supergirl tearfully watched their embrace and secretly longed that she would experience the joys of motherhood for moments like this; 'but alas this will never be; he's human I'm Kryptonian, mother told me that such a union between the two is impossible so I'll never experience what it's like to be a mom Besides I could never tell him that I am alien it might freak him out' she thought sadly and flew off. After transforming back into Kara she helped Cat's mom get out of the city because she had demeaned her but Cat came to her defense. However, upon trying to get her boss a glass of Advil(and it shattered) Kara cut her finger and realized with shock that this was the first time she had ever bled in her life. Kara was nervously curious about what life would be like as a human and what crazy adventures lay in store for her as well as continue to wonder about Trunks (who Kara now had to admit to herself that Winn was right) could be an alien like herself and Superman…End Chapter

OUTTRO: **_Hey there its me Alex and next time on Dragon G_** ** _irl Z, Kara 's powers are malfunctioning, maybe her mom has the answer on how to regain it? She also wants to know about the saiyans; looks like Allura and a certain director are uncomfortable with Kara's questions. Oh did I mention that there's a rogue Kryptonian on the loose inside HQ and that National City is falling apart without Supergirl? Our only hope is that Trunks can help my sister regain her powers …find out what happens next time!_**

Author's note: my goodness 14 pages of sweat and blood (figuratively speaking) but I must admit it was worth the effort. I guess this is going to be a regular feature of mine from now on, the first part of the featured Supergirl episode will feature Kara and her interactions with her friends and Trunks with his family and friends. The second (and longer part) will be Kara/Supergirl's and Trunks interaction as well as the "Villain of the Week." SPOILER ALERT DON'T READ PAST THIS IF YOU HAVENT WATCHED DRAGON BALL SUPER/RESURRECTION F MOVIE. WE NOW HAVE INFORMATION ABOUT WHEN RESURRECTION F ARC IS GOING TO END AND ITS GOING TO BE 4 WEEKS FROM NOW; FURTHERMORE WE NOW KNOW WHO THE HECK IS GOING TO BE ON UNIVERSE 6'S TEAM AS WELL AS THE MYSTERY WARRIOR OF UNIVERSE 7(THAT BEERUS SAID WAS HIS FAVORITE FIGHT-GOKU BEING HIS 2ND FAVORITE) . HOWEVER, FOR THE SAKE OF THOSE WHO DON'T WATCH-AS WELL AS FOR MY STORY AS IT DEVELOPS –(SORRY SAGE!) I WILL NOT(I REPEAT)WILL NOT SPOIL ANYTHING! TIL THEN GET HYPED FOR SUPER AND UNIVERSE 6! IT'S REAL!

REFERENCES: HOLY COW I MADE A RECORD 14 REFERENCES IN THESE TWO CHAPTERS CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?! ANYWHO HERE THEY ARE IN ORDER! [1] is actually a Piccolo quote (shout out to Quaaman's land he's a big Piccolo fan), to the Z warriors when he found out about the android threat [2] The JLA(Justice League of America for those who don't know), Lex Luthor and even Supergirl have called Superman a Boy Scout due to his all American values so if they call the Man of Steel a boy scout then it makes sense for Lucy to call the girl of steel a girl-scout NUFF SAID! [3] Once again I used Vegeta's quote about Gohan's Power in the Buu Arc of DBZ so I hope that gets my point across (even if its repetitive) [4]ah yes this is a topic Superman fans have debated for many years(its almost as bad as the Goku Vs. Superman death battle but let's not go there ok?) Most people assume that Kryptonian and human DNA are incapable with each other. Heck even Vegeta has doubts that Kryptonians are incapable of reproduction(due to his memory but more on that in later chapters) and he's a saiyan prince for crying out loud!

* * *

[5] OK let me deal with the previous point by saying that in several Superman storylines (in particular the comic storyline "Divergence" and the pre Man of Steel movie known as Superman returns). Superman does indeed have a hybrid son with Lois Lane(although Superman Returns does have a plot hole because in Superman II, Clark willingly gave up his krytonian powers in order to be with Lois in the first place). With that out of the way, [5] covers Superman's birth as seen in Man of Steel [6] is the infamous Codex installed in every Kryptonian as seen in Man of Steel(which is how Superman got away from Krypton in the first place as well as his inhuman strength on Earth). Now some may argue how this relates to Kara and I can answer that easily by pointing out her monologue about being sent to Earth to protect Kal-El AT THE BEGINNING OF EVERY FREAKING EPISODE.

As she wasn't born "naturally" like her cousin, my personal BELIEF is that her Codex(so to speak) was to "protect Kal-El". This explains how she got off Krypton before it was destroyed and why she has the same powers as her cousin(as she herself had stated numerous times throughout the show). [7] Comes from the title of the episode it was named after when Trunks realized that events in the past had changed due to his trip to the past with the time machine(particularly androids 16,19,20 and most prominently Cell)

[8] Trunks was fueled by his rage however this feat is only something SSJ Gotenks did in the Buu Arc(however I'm convinced that anyone at his level of power could do it meaning that Mystic Gohan and SSJ3 Goku could if they really wanted to). Actually Superman also did that in the first Superman movie, but in all like-hood, Trunks was over-exaggerating himself(he's the son of Vegeta so give the guy a break comment section).

[9] is one of the most famous (and well loved) "Goku quotes"; anyone who watches dragon ball z loves that quote(and that moment for that matter) between a father and a son PERIOD! Anyone who criticizes Goku as a "bad parent" should look no further than the android/cell arc to change their opinion. [10] 450x Gravity is how much gravitational force Vegeta can withstand as of the Buu Arc. Of course with Super that number can be thrown out the figurative window of forgetfulness. [11] Krillen's question to Bulma in the Battle of Gods MOVIE(not Super) regarding her age; her response was hilarious as it was priceless.

[12] my math can be bad so bear with me; Trunks was 22 well he defeated Future Cell and he spend 3 months afterwards preparing himself to go to New Namek. After making the wish, he was about to come home using Porunga's power but Man of Steel happened so he couldn't return right away. In fact it was shortly after MOS that Bulla was conceived(in my opinion anyway) and seeing the threat was over Bulma called Trunks(thanks to Gohan and King Kai) to come home because he was about to become a big brother. Overjoyed he returned and 9 months later Bulla was born. However, Vegeta wanted to protect his children so he told Bulma to erase the memories of the Z warriors from history using Shenron. This happened around Bra's 1st Birthday and the Earth then recovered from both nightmares for about 3 years. Around her 4th Birthday is when things get interesting, as Pan asked Trunks to start training her(as I have explained in prior chapters). Trunks and her spend 6 months in the HTC(during which time he unlocked SSJ2 and Bra transformed as I also previously said). Seeing how Trunks had increased his Power, Vegeta decided to accelerate Bra's training using the HTC(during which time he also achieved SSJ2). Another year passed before Fort Razz's prisoners were released, and Supergirl revealed herself, In the aftermath Vegeta once again took Bra to train for another 6 months which explains how she is 7 years old but physically 9. Now if you add everything up Trunks is 4-5 years older making him 26 age wise but physically 28 due to HTC training. Dragon Ball Ages can be extremely inaccurate so forgive me if I made a mistake.

[13] ah yes, the mustache reference in GT(which was hilariously parodied by TFS-shout-out to them). [14] Yes another GT moment captured all to perfectly by Bulla's statement about her dad's looks. Again its hilarious and priceless.


	8. I'm only human p1

**Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Superspeeder**

 **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks**

 **Romance/ Drama(and humor as well)**

 **Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Disclaimer: "** **hey everyone it's me Gohan here to tell you that superspeeder doesn't own dragon ball or Supergirl; they are the properties of the respective owners. If he did, then I would train after the Cell Games instead of growing weaker during the 7 year gap!"**

 **Me: Sage I must repeat that the figures in the last chapter IS NOT BEERUS OR WHIS; if you want to know their REAL identities read Manga chapters 5-6 of Dragon Ball Super. Or you could just wait until I write about it in the winter finale with Astra (or when the anime gets around to it next January just as a heads up). As for if Trunks will be a MATCH for the gods, well that's something that will also be addressed in the winter finale of Dragon Girl Z. It's going to be bigger than the TV show(and twice as awesome), so if you think things are crazy now, just wait, you haven't seen ANYTHING YET!**

 ** _Last time on Dragon Girl Z, both Kara and Trunks found out that Jeremiah had a file folder of everything that they had done! Meanwhile Red Tornado took out Kara's power and have left her fully 'human'! How will Kara regain her powers and what will the fallout be as a result of Trunks learning about what Jeremiah did? FIND OUT NOW ON DRAGON GIRL Z!_**

 **Chapter 9 I'm only human p1**

One week after the Red Tornado events, Kara knew for certain that she had lost her powers and got herself checked out at the DEO with Alura's AI system. "The loss of your powers is undeniably traumatic; you may feel confused or frightened that they're lost forever" the AI told her daughter "your battle with the Android drained your Kryptonian cells of their Solar Energy. You are now as vulnerable to your environment as any human, subject to pain sickness death but have faith Kara" she continued. "Once your Cells have absorbed sufficient radiation from Earth's yellow star, your powers should return. Do not be afraid and until you have fully recovered, lean on those you trust; it is my deep regret that I am unable to be with you myself my beloved daughter. As always my collective knowledge is at your disposal for further analysis." Kara jumped on the opportunity to use her mother's knowledge by asking her "actually I do have a question"; "ask away my child" came the reply. "Well" she began "before I blew out my powers I was with someone and this person is kinda...confusing; you see someone took control of this person's mind and spoke directly to me." "I see" Alura's AI replied; "he told me that my friend had the resource he needs so that he could get all the delicious foods he could eat but what could he be talking about?"

Alura's AI paled(if an AI could pale) and replied "that person and what he's talking about are forces we kryptonians don't mess around with. Pandemonium and evil are the only results for those with the guts to even try and comprehend what these forces are capable of doing; you must never mess with them my daughter" the AI cautioned. "Thank you" Kara replied adding "mom" with a sad sigh taking all of her advice to heart and leaving the room where she was met by Alex. She told her sister "this happens to Superman too where he loses his powers for a couple days right?" The Kryptonian replied "yea but its been two days and I don't feel any different"; "you're just going stir crazy because the DEO has been testing you all weekend. Now you can go out in the real world and see what it's like to be human for a day". "Might learn what it's like for the rest of us" came the voice of Hank Henshaw before asking Kara "how do you feel"? "Fine" the Kryptonian responded as neutrally as possible "I guess(sighs) if this is what fine feels like now". "Kara is heading to work, I was just going to walk her out" Alex explained to her boss who replied "I'm off to deal with an unruly guest might need your help with him when you're done". "Happy too sir" came the reply after which he walked away, marveling at Alex's discipline Kara complemented her "nice. I'd have no idea that you suspect him of anything". "I have to play it that way until I find out whether or not he was involved in dad's death" Alex explained to her adopted sister who asked "do you really think he's involved? You served with Hank for years"; "and all that time he never told me Dad was an agent here at the DEO or that they were together when dad died" she retorted back "everything hank has said to me has been a lie. I can't trust him anymore Kara; I know he's hiding something"(Supergirl _Season 1 Episode 7 "Human for a Day_ ").

Meanwhile at Capsule Corps Trunks was steaming over what he had concerned about what Kara had told him; "this is driving me crazy" the half breed snarled "Kara said this person that controlled my mind knew who she really was and that I have the means to provide them with something of great importance but what?" Vegeta replied "maybe the Namekian runt who became Kami is trying to tell you something?" "VEGETA!" Bulma barked; "hey its just a suggestion" the saiyan retorted. "Yea right" Bulma fumed before asking Trunks "look did Kara tell you who the voice belonged to?" "Well...no" Trunks sheepishly retorted; "then that settles it" Bulma said "I wouldn't worry about it. "It most certainly does not settle it and he should worry woman!" Vegeta barked back "my son's mind has been taken over by Kami knows who and they might know about the dragon balls". "Vegeta we used Shenron to erase the memories of everyone on Earth of things like the Dragon Balls and the Androids" Bulma pointed out in a less angry tone than before; "still that doesn't mean that the sources are friendly" Trunks retorted back "Piccolo hasn't yet found out who took over my mind but dad's right that Supergirl has to be kept in the dark about things like this". "Does that mean that you won't help Supergirl anymore?" Bulma asked her son in a worried tone; "I'm not sure" he replied "I'm going to need some time to think about it" and decided to head over to his GR to do some serious thinking. Bulma shook her head at her son's paranoia which she couldn't blame since he was like that because of the androids and decided to head to work. "Do you think he'll come around" Gohan asked Vegeta after their conversion(he had heard the whole thing but decided not interrupt); "if my son is a true saiyan and she his true mate, then when she is endangered he'll put whatever problems aside and come to her aid" came Vegeta's reply. "I hope you're right Vegeta" Gohan muttered.

Speaking of the Kryptonian, Kara had finally made her way to work but she felt awful, sneezing in the elevator and sounding real sick. Winn noticed this and asked her "hey Kara..uh what's happening?"; "oh there was a 10 year old on the bus with a runny nose" she explained with a sniffle but Winn saw right through the hero. "Ok you're late, you took the bus and what you have a cold?" "I blew out my powers fighting that android" Kara whispered this time being truthful; "what?" he asked astonished "for how long?" Kara didn't reply deciding instead to fume "ugh stupid Red Tornado". "Okay I'm going to help you out I still have the Kryptonian bioanalatics file from Alex's DEO files". 'Okay that is not at all creepy' Kara thought before sneezing again as Winn muttered "we got to find some answers" but was interrupted by Cat's "did someone just sneeze?" Kara tried to hold back more sneezes as Cat questioned everyone asking "who did that? Who among you sprayed my office with a million microscopic killers? I can already feel my throat closing up". Kara sneezing again caused Cat to gasp "You Kee-rah?" before pointing out "you never get sick that's the best part about you"? "That's the best part?" Kara questioned as Cat monologed "If I get sick I underperform, if I underperform our stock prices will fall, thousands of people will lose their jobs, the S&P will take a hit and you will personally have triggered the next recession. Do you want to be the next Leeman Brothers"? Kara took this as a cue from her boss by saying "guess I'll go home" to which Cat gritted "don't exhale on the way out".

* * *

Back at the DEO an alien was trying to break containment to no success; "worn yourself out yet?" Hank asked the alien. "Bow your head when you approach me!" he commanded "I am Jemm master of the faceless hunters; conquer of".."twelve worlds. Yeah heard you the first ten time" Hank replied trying not to get exhasperated "its not getting any more impressive". Jemm stared Hank down to which he asked "trying to use your psychic powers aren't you? Trying to take control of my mind, force me to let you out. Hate to break it to you Jemm but your cell has neural shielding, your powers are useless". Jemm grunted before saying "then deactivate it so that I may expose your true identity as a coward"; 'true identity?' Alex thought to herself watching Hank and Jemm carefully 'what could he mean?' as Jemm snarled "I will grind your loved ones to dust!" to Hank who in a quiet voice muttered "there are none left to grind". Then after regaining himself he walked over to Alex and said "Jemm's fish tank is in need of its monthly cleaning"; "copy that I'm on it" she replied watching Hank walk away(Supergirl S1 EP 7 " _Human for a Day_ "). Then taking a look back at Jemm she thought 'you're hiding something from me Hank and I swear I will find out what' before walking away herself.

Meanwhile back at Capsule Corps, Gohan decided to check up on Pan who had blown out her powers alongside of Kara's during the Red Tornado fight. "How's she doing" the worried dad asked Trunks who had decided to take a break from his rigorous mental training with Piccolo; "hard to say" her teacher responded as an unconscious Pan stood upright in a machine "last time she blew out her powers was when she went Super for the first time". "Yeah" Gohan grimaced as he recalled what Trunks had told him in the aftermath of that training "she lost her powers for a week". "Luckily for us mom build a healing tank like the one dad used to recover on Namek so Pan's powers should be back rather soon". "How's Bulla taking it?" Gohan asked inquiring about Trunks sister "better than I thought" Trunks replied with a genuine smile "I guess she's so used to dad training himself to death that she's used to things like this happening to us". "Videl would be so proud to see her daughter do what she did against Red Tornado" Gohan muttered shaking his head sadly "when are you going to tell Pan that Videl is her mom?" Trunks asked "hell I didn't know about that until I visited King Yemma to give dad a second chance at life". "Yeah and you beat the crap out of me for hiding it so well" Gohan chuckled "well between running from androids and training I guess I didn't have the time to ask you about...her".

Gohan sighed before asking "speaking of androids what do you think happened to Supergirl at the end of the Red Tornado fight". "I don't know"; "I mean she got hit from the backlash of the power behind the combined attack of Pan's Kamehameha and her eye beams pretty hard...". "You care a lot about Supergirl" Gohan commented to Trunks to which he blushed but then Gohan turned serious again by asking "what about what you learned about Hank? Is he someone we should regard as an enemy?" Trunks face turned dark once again "to be honest I've been suspicious of Hank ever since he questioned me when I intervened on Supergirl's and Alex's behalf". "Do you think he'll hurt either one of them?" Gohan asked; "from what Supergirl told me Alex can hold her own if Hank is indeed an enemy but if he so much as touches one hair of Kara's head" Trunks growled struggling not to go Super "I will show him no mercy". 'Vegeta was right, there is a growing bond between Kara and Trunks...' Gohan thought 'for his sake I hope we are wrong about Hank'...

On the streets of National City, Kara was walking along trying not to spread germs from being sick so she didn't notice James calling out "hey hey". "Hi where are you headed?" she asked after responding to the reporter's friendly greeting; "uh looking at a rental. Lucy and I are getting a place together actually" he replied to Kara's question. "That's...that's awesome" she commented swallowing the hurt she was feeling inside before sneezing again. "Lost your powers" James observed "solar flare"; "I did not know we were calling it that" Kara commented; "well he does" James explained (as Kara knew immediately that the reporter was talking about her cousin). "He likes to name them; you know heat vision, freeze breath" to which Kara quipped "he's such a nerd but I guess he's not the only one that likes to name their attacks". James couldn't help but laugh at loud at the comment as Kara commented "you know today I'm less Girl of Steel than I am Girl of Stucco". "Oh you'll be alright" James reassured her "just lay low and enjoy your time off you know". "Yeah your right; the world can survive without Supergirl for one day" Kara agreed but she was wrong as the ground suddenly began to shake. "Kara!" James yelled as they both hit the deck; they saw a car charging towards them when James shoved the depowered hero out of the way causing her to cry out in pain because her bones broke. At the DEO Alex was initating prisoner lock when the Earthquake hit; "we lost power switching to emergency" Alex frantically said to which Hank shouted "I need eyes on the prisoner" to the other agents. However it was too late, the power loss caused containment to be broken which led Hank to yell "hostile is loose seal the base!" to Alex. For a brief moment, it looked like she was about to disobey but when he repeated the order, she decided to follow through and seal the base.

Kara on the other hand was groaning in pain causing James to ask her "you okay?"; "no no" she whimpered out. James saw how the depowered hero was clutching her left arm(the same situation which had happened to both Kid Gohan and Vegeta) and commented "might be broken". Noticing how Kara was crying James muttered "oh God" and took off his shirt to create a makeshift cast for her broken arm. Walking further along, they both saw a building engulfed in flames and knowing there was nothing she could do, Kara could only make the comment of "oh my God"(Supergirl Season 1 Episode 7 " _Human for a Day_ "). Millions of miles away, Trunks felt something and stopped training; Vegeta took advantage of his son's distraction and nailed him with a strong punch. The hybrid yelped as he got knocked to the ground; "you should've been able to defend yourself from that!" Vegeta shouted. "Sorry I just felt something and had to pause. That's why I was caught off guard". Vegeta accepted the explanation but privately he knew that it was that reporter's Ki that Trunks had sensed calling out to help her. 'Their bond is getting stronger by the minute' the saiyan prince realized 'and he doesn't even know' but shook to clear his head as they got back to sparring. Despite Kara wanting to help there was nothing she could do until her powers returned, so both she and James decided to return to the office. The Kryptonian however couldn't mask her pain as an intern bumped into her which cause her to cry out; "you've got to be really careful with that" the reporter told her before asking "why don't you let me take you to the hospital to get your arm looked at?"

"No it'll heal when I get my powers back" Kara whispered back to James although she was in a considerable amount of pain before asking Winn(when she saw him) "are you okay"? The IT pro answered "yeah" but before he could ask how Kara got a cast on her arm, the hero's cell phone rang. "Alex are you okay?" she asked her sister on the other end of the line; her answer of "I'm fine" prompted Kara to quip "liar"(in pain) who teased the hero with a "back at you". "Arm's broken here-which by the way a warning would've been nice on how much that hurts" the maid of Might said to Alex berating her on not telling how being human hurts before sighing and asking "so tell me what's wrong there?" Alex paused before answering "we're on lockdown" to her sister who worriedly asked "wait you're sealed in there with Hank?" "It's standard procedures while we run safety protocols; don't worry. Just keep yourself safe until your powers come back and if they do call me" Alex told her privately trying not to get worried herself before saying "I love you" to Kara who responded back with "love you". At the moment she got off the phone, Cat came into the room commenting "okay so, is everyone okay? Anyone hurt?" Seeing the nonresponse by the staff and not noticing Kara's cast(to her relief), Cat went on "good; sometimes it takes a shock to realize what really matters" before saying that if they wanted to go they were free to go and be with their families. Then turning to another intern Cat asked "and you, You are you staying?" "Uh yes m'aam" he stuttered back; "well we need to get my station back online. People are scared, they're looking for information and it's our duty to help them" she told him in an authoritative voice. "We're working on it Ms. Grant but best estimate is about 4 hours" the intern told Cat who responded with an "unacceptable. Think creatively and get us on the air".

* * *

Meanwhile back at the DEO, Alura was telling the DEO agents "the situation you face is dire; Jemm was one of the most ruthless criminals ever to be banished to the phantom zone. His psychic abilities surpass any living species able to read and control minds against their will". 'Duly noted' Alex thought as Alura went on "your only chance at survival is my daughter Kara, humans cannot..."; "shut it off" Hank suddenly ordered tired of how Kara's mother berated the human race. Then he told his agents "first order of business is that Jemm does not read our minds in the field". "R&D developed these neural shields" Alex said taking change; "portable versions of the energy shield we use to block Jemm's powers when he's in his cell". "We only have three disruptors left so Tsung and Reynolds gear up" Hank said handing the disruptors to the men surprising Alex who said "sir I have more field experience than Reynolds and Tsung combined" to her boss. Hank responded by saying "which is why I need you to remain behind to protect the others; I have to know I'm leaving these people with someone I can trust". Seeing Alex's hesitancy Hank interpreted it by asking her "unless you're implying that you and I have a problem"; "no sir" Alex responded. "Good glad to hear it"(Supergirl Season 1 Episode 7 " _Human for a Day_ ") Hank stated relieved that Alex trusted his judgment although she really didn't.

Trunks was doing some intense meditative exercise like his mentor Gohan thought him. His mind however refused to clear for it was troubled; in the hybrid's mind, he saw Kara. She was dressed in a way that made Trunks gulp down his nervousness and her blue eyes shined brightly. Suddenly flames spouted out of the ground and the entirety of National City was engulfed in it. Then before Trunks could react he saw Henshaw grab Kara's throat and began to squeeze it. "No s-stop it" Trunks growled mentally trying to transform to strike the DEO head down but was unable to. Henshaw turned to the hybrid and smirked evilly asking him "you want to save her?" Trunks shook his head yes; Henshaw walked over Kara being so close that Trunks could almost touch her but at the last moment the head of the DEO suddenly snapped her neck. Kara's dead blue eyes looking at Trunks made him shout "NO!" aloud which made Bulma run over. "Trunks what happened? Are you okay?" the concerned mother asked; "I'm fine" he responded shakily "just my mind playing tricks on me". Bulma's lips curled upward as she deviously asked her son "thinking about Kara again?" Trunks blushed red before stammering out "n-no" before resuming his meditation. Capsule Corps' head knew that it was Kara that was causing Trunks to be so uneasy and thought 'oh son, if only you knew how bad you have it for this girl'.. before getting back to work.

Back at Catco, Winn whispered to Kara "hey want to see some magic" and with a click he got the TV operational again; "Winn that's..oh my gosh look!" the depowered hero exclaimed happily. The shout attracted Cat's attention who responded with an "oh well if I didn't have an issue with personal space I'd give you a hug". The other intern told Cat "it wasn't me" who fixed it but someone else; "it was Winn" Kara supplemented to her boss who asked "who?" Kara's friend replied with a quiet "me" prompting Cat to ask him "are you from the satellite company?" A baffled Kara replied "no he's from the desk right across mine..that you pass on your way to your office every day". "Oh" Cat quietly commented as Max's voice came over the TV saying "people need help now. This city's a powder keg; we can't wait around for the government to save us or Supergirl". 'The nerve of that man' Kara thought as James came over to see what was all the ruckus as Max went on "just when the city needed her the most, she's nowhere to be found. The world's most unreliable superhero. Let this be a lesson for all of us; we need to rely on ourselves not aliens in capes".

"Look at Max" Cat derisively commented "using the earthquake as a branding opportunity"; "he's sticking it to Supergirl pretty hard" James commented to Cat. "Well I'm not going to let that bloviating narcissist knock my creation down just to build himself up" stated Cat defiantly to James before saying "Whitt". Surprised that Cat had called on him but unwilling to correct her Winn muttered "close enough" to himself; "start a feed in my office, we are going to counter Max's message about my girl" Cat told him. "If I'm not back in half an hour send..send him" Winn quietly stammered to James before he walked away to do what Cat ordered him to do. After he walked away Kara commented "Max is spreading panic, people are already scared" to James who asked "what are we going to do". "We go down and stop it" Kara answered in a 'no duh' way but James just chuckled and pointed out "you can't just fly up to him like you usually do. I mean this guy is waist deep in security". "Yeah but he's also a showman who loves preening for the press" Kara pointed out "and luckily for Supergirl she friends with Pulitzer Prize-winning photographer Jimmy Olsen". The aforementioned reporter raised his eyebrows at what Kara was implying, but he made no protest to her suggestion.

Meanwhile back at the DEO, an extensive search was underway to track down and re-imprison Jemm; "approaching sector 12" Henshaw radioed to the retrieval team. "Danvers see anything?" an agent asked over the radio to Alex; "nothing" she replied "cameras are clear, heat sensors negative". "Yeah we're getting some sort of interference on our end" the agent told the retrieval team "earthquake may have damaged the circuitry". Knowing that he had to take matters into his own hands Hank radioed "on me" to the others as he continued to be on guard watching for any sign of Jemm. Suddenly the lights flickered which made Tsung radio "we lost power" to Henshaw but hearing radio silence he asked "Henshaw are you here?" Getting concerned Alex said "we only see two of you" which lead Tsung to ask "where's Director Henshaw"? "I don't see him; he's gone!" Agent Reynolds radioed to Alex who said "be advised we lost visuals" to the agents. Suddenly out of no where Jemm struck which caused Tsung to radio "hostile in our sector!" in a panicked voice; "what's he doing out there?" came the voice of Agent Reynolds on his radio. "It's like he's all around us!" Tsung shouted opening fire on Jemm before the radio flat-lined; "two agents down" Agent Donovan told Alex(who sighed) before asking her "what happened to Director Henshaw"?(Supergirl Season 1 Episode 7 " _Human for a Day_ ") Alex knew that despite her orders, she had to take matters into her own hands to track down both Henshaw and Jemm.

In National City Max Lord was hamming it up for the media; "James Olsen thank you for shooting our relief efforts" he said to the photographer. "Of course" James easily responded; "I heard you hung up your camera" Max said. "Oh well I break it out when the need arises" the reporter explained to the head of Lord Tech, Max accepted his explanation before turning to Kara and saying "you look familiar" to her. "We've met; I'm Cat Grant's assistant Kara Danvers" the depowered hero tersely responded being careful of not revealing her true identity. Max nodded then turned to get back to what he was doing and seeing this Kara said "I think what you're doing today is wonderful but uh I found what you said on TV a little..surprising". ""You mean about Supergirl" Max asked getting to the heart of the matter "if you knew me you wouldn't be surprised"."Oh I know you" Kara couldn't help but chuckle softly to herself before asking the CEO "but don't you think that people need a more positive message right now? Hope instead of fear?"

Max couldn't help but looked surprised at how Supergirl lite Kara sounded and seeing this she seized on it by adding "if Supergirl could be here right now she would be". Max snickered to Kara's comment by asking her "why? Because Cat Grant says so?" Kara was stunned into silence as Max quipped "she might as well be Supergirl's PR flack slapping that S on everything just to make money". "What are you doing" Kara asked him; "I want everyone to know who's helping them in their time of need a human being" Max responded handing Kara a water bottle (who took it) before continuing by saying "Supergirl lulls us into complacency. She fools us into thinking she'll save us and renders us incapable of saving ourselves. Like heroin or the welfare state". "That's cynical" Kara quipped not agreeing with Max's ideology but he disagreed by saying "it's realistic" before adding "if anything Supergirl should be thanking me for what I'm not saying". "Which is what?" Kara asked; "she lost her powers; explains why she's no where to be found" Max answered before surmising "I'm guessing she blew out her photo voltaic capabilities fighting that military android; she's a dead battery now".

Kara was tempted to say something but James came to the rescue saying "can't say that" to Max's statement; "I've studied Superman. It takes him about 48 hours to recharge; we're way past that now" he bluntly replied before sticking the dagger by saying "if Supergirl hasn't got her powers back by now there's a good chance she'll never will and that means we're on our own". Suddenly a woman could be heard crying out "help!" She ran over and begged all three of them "please! My dad needs help over there". Back at the DEO, Alex was arming up to go after her boss and Jemm but Donovan said "we can't. Director Henshaw ordered him to stay here" to her. "We don't even know if he's still alive Donovan; these people are relying on us" before shoving the gun into his hand and declaring "we're going". Then in a very commanding voice Alex ordered "do not open this door until you get an all clear from me and only me".

They advanced towards the door and opened it only to met by the face of Henshaw who asked Alex "mind lowering that weapon"? She dropped it before he asked her "what happened?" "We lost visuals" she told him; "that was interference from Jemm's psychic powers. He ambushed us" the DEO head explained before taking a moment to stop; when he regained himself Hank added "Tsung and Reynolds they're gone" in a softer tone. "I'm loaded; I'm ready to go" Alex told Hank ready to step into the gap but Hank said "you can't only one disruptor left; Jemm destroyed the others" to her before ordering Reynolds to get back to his post. "Look I need you to do what I say when I say it because our situation just got a whole lot worse" Hank angrily whispered to Alex before adding "I found burn marks on Reynolds skull; they're from a psychic scan. Jemm read his mind and knows everything that Reynolds did". "Reynolds was head of security" Alex started to say which Henshaw completed "which means Jemm knows how to open every cell in this prison". "He could use the combined power of the inmates to break through the shield doors" Alex muttered realizing what this meant. "I'll cover the cell blocks but I can't have you getting in my way" Henshaw told Kara's sister of what he intended to do before adding "so I'm ordering you to stay here". Alex was about ready to protest but the DEO head saw this and said to her "Alex you got to trust me" before leaving a fuming DEO agent behind.

Meanwhile the woman who cried out for help led Kara, Max and James over to her injured father whimpering "no" to them. Max made the diagnosis "he got a tension pneomothorax" to which a surprised Kara asked him "your a doctor?" Max replied "did med school in a year" before saying "he needs to get to the hospital" to the woman. "I called 911 but they haven't come yet" she blubbered to which James calmly explained "paramedics are swamped"; "I once saw a clip of Supergirl in the news" the woman went on "and she flew someone over there to the hospital". "Unless you know where she is we're your dad's only hope" Max bluntly told the woman as Kara pondered what to do. Suddenly Max's voice broke her thoughts by saying "damn its a venous bleed"; "what?" Kara asked confused by medical term the tech genius used. "He must've lacerated another vessel" Max explained to the depowered hero/reporter; "so..so we find the vessel and stop the bleeding right?" Kara asked thinking of the solution to the problem. "He's got a hundred thousand miles of vessels we'll never find the right one" he bluntly told her before poignantly adding "unless you got an x-ray machine". "Please, Please" the now desperate woman sobbed to them as Max said "he's extinguishing into his chest..he'll bleed out and die in shock in a few minutes".

As he walked away the woman continued to sob and plea for someone to do something; Kara decided to try and do exactly that as she muttered "come on, come on come on" to herself. James saw that Kara was trying to use her powers to no avail as she continued to mutter "please please, come on come on". "Kara" James whispered worried that Max might hear them as Kara groaned "no no, no" in realizing that she wouldn't be able to save him. "Kara look" James once again whispered, "Kara please stop". Reluctantly the depowered Kryptonian pulled away but her anger remained as she shouted "just..do something; COME ON! THIS CAN'T BE IT!" "We can't save him" Max bluntly said to which the woman cried out "no" and pushed him away to which he tried to comfort her with a "sorry". As the woman repeatably said no Max cursed "damn it" and kicked the car door shut; James tried to comfort Kara saying "it's okay it's okay it's going to be alright" but Kara refused to believe him(Supergirl Season 1 Episode 7 " _Human for a Day_ ").

* * *

Millions of miles away an eating Trunks suddenly shot up in alarm; "what happened" Bulma asked him as Trunks' violently shoved the plate to the floor causing it to shatter and Bulla to grimace. "Kara" Trunks muttered in response; "something's happened to Kara"; "is she in trouble" Bulla asked. "No...I think..I think she's grieving" Trunks responded to his sister. "Grieving?" she asked her brother "for what?"; "I don't know" he responded before asking "may I be excused" to his mother who shook her head yes. "Who can Kara be grieving for?" a bewildered Bulla asked her mother; "I don't know but I think your father's right" the head of Capsule Corps replied "there is a bond growing between my son and Kara; only a bond mate can detect a grieving mate". As both pondered what might've happened to Kara to make her feel so low, Alex (who was now worried about the safety of the remaining agents at the DEO) told them "it's only a matter of time before Jemm find us in here".

"You don't think Director Henshaw will come through for us" a male agent asked her who responded with "I don't think relying on him is in our best interest". "You don't trust him?" he bluntly asked Danvers who replied with "this isn't the first time that he's been the sole survivor of a botched operation and the details of that story are just as sketchy as this one"(remembering all too well her father). The male agent was taken aback for a moment by this revelation before asking Alex "so what do we do"; "we go out there" she replied "but we don't have any neural inhibitors left to protect us from Jemm". "I'm in" he bravely responded knowing what Alex intended to do as she said "okay" but knew that she had a fallback option in case her plan failed; Trunks. Meanwhile Cat was fuming at the office "this is why I'm not nice to people one compliment and now your coasting" she monologed before asking Winn "what is taking you so long?" "Hey I'm an IT guy you know" he stammered out in response; "I just... the last time I hooked up a live feed was for the High School AV club okay?"

Cat responded by saying "well the last time I did a live feed was to end my award-winning talk show so you and I are both returning to our roots". Suddenly a wire snapped and Winn said "I broke something"; seeing her bewildered look her stammered out "I'm so sorry..this isn't going to work I"; "normally I would fire you and replace you instantly but we're short staffed so instead I will inspire you" Cat quipped back to Winn's shock. "Even I was like you once" she began "before all of this I was well..I was a sought after media pundit and a celebrated magazine editor but..". "That's like me because?" Winn asked interrupting her speech because he was confused where his boss was going with this. "That's like me because I was a humble wanna be with the heart of a real journalist" Cat replied before adding-as she tried to fix the broken part- "now there are real stories out there(to which he tried to say "uh that's not going to help") "and they're not getting reported because Maxwell Lord is sucking up all the air with his negativity".

Winn finally got the point by saying "and Supergirl's not here to lift everyone's spirit" to which Cat said "so I will" before adding "and you humble IT guy will rise to the occasion and help me save this city". Fate took pity and helped Winn get the power back to which he exclaimed "I did it" happily. "Oh you see Wyck" Cat asked him after the power came back on "that's the story; ordinary people like you, used to doing small and mundane things finding themselves in the midst of a crises doing something extraordinary. Heroes". Winn thought 'I couldn't have said it better myself' before Cat broke it by saying to him "now go find someone to do my makeup" before tapping the table and quipping "chop chop". Winn knew 'sentimental Cat' had turned back into the boss he knew and quietly stammered "for the..got yeah okay" and ran out to get the boss ready for the broadcast". Meanwhile Kara was looking at her broken arm inwardly cursing the fact that she couldn't save the injured person so when James softly called "Kara" she didn't acknowledge him.

Instead the heart broken hero told the reporter "I couldn't save him" with a choked sniffle; "you did everything you could" James said trying to reassure the Kryptonian. "As Kara Danvers but Supergirl could've done more" she retorted to James to which he didn't argue to knowing that she had spoken the truth. "The past few weeks have been the best of my life" the depowered hero went on with a sniffle "I was starting to make a difference; I was helping people the way I wanted" before she emotionally asked James "do you know what that's like to have that ripped away?" "Can't say that I do" James responded "but I..I do know that you're the same girl that you were before. Losing your powers has not changed that". "It's changed everything" Kara retorted disagreeing with James statement "I feel..I feel so helpless"; "what you feel is human" the reporter pointed out to the Kryptonian hoping that she would be reassured. Kara wasn't and asked "what if Max Lord..what if what he said was right; what if mine never come back? And what kind of hero does that make me without them?" She then scoffed before fuming "I couldn't even save one man" to James who softly replied "no hero can save everyone. Not even Superman but a real hero never stops trying".

The opportunity to not stop trying suddenly presented itself as crooks shattered the glass of a store clearing intending to rob it; Kara got up and seeing this an alarmed James asked "hey hey what are you doing?" "Like you said, I can't stop trying" the hero calmly replied; "yes when you get your powers back" James insisted "but that's a mob scent. They have guns, you may get shot". "I can't do nothing" Kara snarled to which James retorted "you being killed is not going to help anybody"; "I have to" she insisted in a determined voice but James stopped her when she started to leave. "Kara, the bullets aren't going to bounce off you this time" James softly said but Kara defied him saying "they don't know that" and left to become Supergirl to which a flustered James called out "KARA". While the hero was running off to certain doom Alex was leading the way down the halls to find Jemm; "clear" she called out to her backup agent. Coming across Tsung's dead body the DEO agent noted "this neural inhibitors is still functional"; "Henshaw said they were destroyed in the fight" Alex's partner told her. "He lied" she sighed before she ordered "check the one on Reynolds" to her partner. He did and said "this one is working too" then asked Alex "oh man this isn't good is it?" who replied with a "no no it's not".

Suddenly there was an explosion and Alex ordered "put that inhibitor on now" to her backup but Jemm took advantage before he could; "Donovan" the alien's voice rang through his head as Alex ordered "we got to move now" to him; both Alex and Jemm's voice were distorted in her partner's head as she asked "Donovan you still with me?" Grabbing his gun, Donovan gasped "he's in my head"; then straining to keep his mental control Donovan gasped out "I'm not sure how long I can fight him". Alex was about to help him but Donovan ordered "GO; GO!" to her. Meanwhile back in National City the store owner shouted "don't do this to my store" to the would be crooks when they ordered him to "get behind the counter"; seeing his defiance the head crook shouted "shut up! Don't make me shoot you". "I wouldn't do that if I were you" came the voice of Supergirl "that wouldn't work on me"; "stay back. Don't come any closer" the crook ordered the hero. "You don't want to hurt these people" Kara told the crook even though her hand was trembling as Cat began her broadcast "people of National City; this is Cat Grant coming to you live from Catco Plaza".

At Capsule Corps Cat's speech went live causing Bulla to exclaim "Cat's on TV; mom, daddy, big brother come and see!" Immediately the three stopped what they were doing and came over; "we just restarted our broadcast capabilities" she told the viewers on TV causing Bulla to ask "what happened to make it stop"? "One of my employers visiting National City reported an earthquake" Bulma said as Cat audibly sighed on TV and decided to speak from the heart. "Look; we're all suffering from a major disaster" she told the viewers, "now you could react to this crises by being petty and divisive or preying on other people's fear. And after all it is human to be selfish". "She hasn't met Kakarot" Vegeta dryly said to Cat's last remark "he is the most selfish non-human there is"; "hush Vegeta" Bulma commanded as Cat asked(on TV) "but isn't also human to face our weakness and rise above them? Act like a superhero even if you aren't one?"

"I know you're scared" a trembling Kara told the would be crook "we all are; you want to save yourself, your family..but don't you see that we're all in this together?" as Cat told the audience "it's true Supergirl hasn't been located yet" causing Trunks to exclaim "WHAT? SUPERGIRL HASN'T BEEN SEEN?!" Bulla was taken aback by Trunks emotions as Bulma tried to him down saying "easy Trunks". "Easy?" he asked "EASY?! WHY WASN'T I INFORMED THAT NATIONAL CITY OR SUPERGIRL WAS IN TROUBLE?" "I didn't know until a few minutes ago Trunks" Bulma told him "I was just about to tell you when Bulla called"; "mama please" Bulla said "Cat's still talking". Sheepishly they turned back to the TV as Cat said "but her spirit stays with us, her insistence on seeing the best in people; a call for us to heed our better angels"."You do well to follow that advice Trunks getting all worked up about Supergirl's sudden disappearance" Bulma said knowing that Cat's statement(despite her not knowing) was meant for his ears as Kara said "there's about a dozen ways I can stop you right now" to the crook -despite the fact that she was lying through her teeth-"but I don't think I have to".

"Supergirl has faith in us" Cat told the audience as Kara said "because this is not you" to the crook before taking a look around and added "it isn't any of you" as the head of Catco said "so let's have a little faith in her. Supergirl will return when we need her the most". "For a media person, Cat sure knows how to use the bully pulpit to influence those welps" Vegeta commented disguising the fact that he was actually impressed by her speech as she finished her speech by telling viewers "until then we need to help each other". Unbeknownst to Cat, Kara was actually doing just that by continuing to urge the crooks not to commit robbery by saying "I believe that we are better than this". "Call us" Cat urged her viewers, "share your stories of heroism. Let's show the world what we're really made up"; "amen to that sister" Bulla cheered as Cat reminded her viewers "and no we all can't do what Supergirl does"(causing a "speak for yourself" snort from the Saiyan Prince) "but". And (if Kara could reading Cat's mind) she told the would be robbers "we choose who we want to be"; "we must choose to do what we can". Kara finished her little speech by telling the main robber "and I know you're going to choose to be a better man"; the robber wiped a tear that was coming out of his eye as Kara slowly extended her left hand forward. James saw this and pulled out his camera to take photos of this poignant moment as the robber handed over the gun to the depowered heroine and raised his hands up in surrender.

At that moment, Alex was slowly making her way to track down Jemm the broadcast; suddenly someone covered her mouth and dragged her to another room. To Alex's shock the person who did that was Hank who asked "what are you doing here?"; "Donovan and I were looking for you" Kara's adoptive sister gasped out after regaining her breath. "Where are they now?" the head of the DEO inquired and Alex's panting told him what he needed to know. "You lost them" he deduced before bursting out "damn it that's why I told you to stay with the others!" in anger. "You also said that the inhibitors were destroyed" Alex retorted "you lied to me"; "because I didn't want you to do something STUPID like this" Hank shouted. "Agent Danvers come in" came a call over Alex's radio; "copy Donovan what's your status" she asked her partner. "I'm okay but I'm out here on my own" Donavan explained before asking Kara's sister "where the hell are you?" Alex softly said "I thought I lost you"; "not getting rid of me that easily" Agent Donovan playfully said."All right rendezvous with me" Alex began thinking of another plan but was stopped by Henshaw suddenly saying "don't"; "don't it's not Donovan anymore. Then he dialed in to his inhibitor and told the fake "Jemm I know it's you"; "you've only delayed the inevitable" Agent Donovan communicated to Hank although his voice was controlled by Jemm before the alien dropped the agent with a 'thud' that Henshaw heard. Jemm then said to Hank "I will free the prisoners and break through to the surface; there's no escape for you".

Hank then turned back to Alex and told her "we have to move to a more secured location before Jemm gets down here" and began to go to the door when Alex raised her gun and told Henshaw to "back away from the door". "Drop your weapon" she ordered "Alex.."Hank softly began but was cut off by her shouting "NOW" to him. Hank complied with a reluctant 'sigh' thinking that his most loyal agent would stop but when she kicked the gun out of the way and continued to have her own weapon ready to fire he knew she was serious. Still he asked "Alex what are you doing? I am not the enemy"; "so is that why you didn't tell me about my father?" Alex asked and seeing the surprised look on his face she told him "I found out he was DEO and that you blackmailed him to serve under you". "Your father believed in me, he was a great man" Henshaw reverently told Alex who angrily shouted "you don't get to talk about him!" in response before getting out a pair of handcuffs. Showing them to the boss, Kara's sister snarled "you chain yourself" to Henshaw who groaned "Alex come on" but she wouldn't listen to him now and told him "to those bars over there". "Come on" Hank moaned once more but was cut off by Alex's emphoric command of "NOW". Seeing that there was no other way Hank began to chain himself but what he didn't expect was Alex calling Jemm once more and telling him "Jemm, this is Agent Danvers; I know you want those blast doors open. You don't need to release the prisoners to do that all you need is me; I have the access code". Hank had a horrified look in his eyes as he realized what Alex was doing as she she "I'll be waiting for you in the control room because one way or the other this ends now". Seeing that the situation was finally under control, Alex left the room and ignored Hank's shout of "ALEX, ALEX!"(dialog with addition from Supergirl Season 1 Episode 7 " _Human for a Day_ ") She thought 'since my sister is out of commission and I can't trust my boss anymore, there's only one other person who can help now' and quickly made a side trip to access Capsule Corps(and particularly Trunks' number) from her fathers' file.

Speaking of the half-saiyan hybrid his speech wiped tears from her eyes because she was touched by Cat's speech. "That was some speech" Bulma commented softly; "I suppose it was a good speech" Vegeta grunted "but that doesn't explain the Kryptonian's sudden disappearing act". "What are we going to do?" Bulla asked, "we must choose to do what we can" Trunks answered repeating Cat's words. "What?" Trunks' sister questioned confused why her brother had repeated Cat's words; "I have an idea that can bring Supergirl's powers back" he said "the healing chamber". "HAVE YOU GONE MAD?!" Gohan shouted "WE DON'T KNOW IF IT'LL DO THE JOB!". "It will work" Trunks responded; "wouldn't taking her to Dende be faster?" Bulla questioned "one minute and she'll be whole again". "It'll cause too many questions that I don't want Supergirl to ask" Trunks retorted; "but the risk Trunks; people will accuse us of abducting Supergirl" Gohan softly pointed out. "I agree with Kakarot's brat" Vegeta said "the risk is far too much; take her to the Namekian brat and be done with it"; "no if there's a risk of the media accusing us of a false crime it's one I'm willing to take". Bulma was amazed by her son's touching declaration but asked him "how are you supposed to find Supergirl?" Trunks thought about it and said "Kara; I felt her ki in emotional distress a while ago. If anyone knows where Supergirl is it's her". "Promise me something big brother" came the voice of Bulla; "anything my little munchkin" Trunks affectionately said using her 'pet name'. "Promise me that Supergirl's powers will return so that she can return the faith the people of National City is going to show to her". Trunks gaped in amazement and thought 'my sister may be a kid but she sounded like mom just now..so mature" before saying "Bulla I am not only promising to you that Supergirl will return..I'll swear a sayian oath to it". "You better hope you can keep that promise because you know the consequences of not fulfilling a saiyan oath to another" Vegeta told him, amazed and worried that his son would swear an oath to Bulla; 'my son is more of a saiyan than I give him credit for' he thought -as Trunks nodded back to his father showing that he didn't need a reminder-before he blasted off to find her. "Do you think his idea will succeed?" Bulla asked her mom in a hopeful tone; "it better" Bulma replied while worriedly thinking 'cause if it doesn't..National City is royally screwed'...TBC


	9. I'm only human pt 2

**Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Superspeeder**

 **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks**

 **Romance/ Drama(and humor as well)**

 **Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Disclaimer: "** **hey everyone it's me Gohan here to tell you that superspeeder doesn't own dragon ball or Supergirl; they are the properties of the respective owners. If he did, then I would train after the Cell Games instead of growing weaker during the 7 year gap!"**

 **Me: Sage I must repeat that the figures in the last chapter IS NOT BEERUS OR WHIS; if you want to know their REAL identities read Manga chapters 5-6 of Dragon Ball Super** **or Dragon Ball Super Episode 27 for those who prefer the anime(like I do)** **. Of course the third option is you could just wait until I write about it in the winter finale with Astra . As for if Trunks will be a MATCH for the gods, well that's something that will also be addressed in the winter finale of Dragon Girl Z. It's going to be bigger than the TV show(and twice as awesome), so if you think things are crazy now, just wait, you haven't seen ANYTHING YET!**

 ** _Last time on Dragon Girl Z, both Kara and Trunks asked their parents about their respective histories, but not much resolution were accomplished as both Vegeta and Allura kept hiding secrets from them regarding their history. Meanwhile, an alien named Jemm was on the loose inside the DEO and Alex plans to go after it and her boss Henshaw to find out his secrets! Kara was having a rough time being human for a day and was criticized for not helping during a natural disaster by Lord. However, in a surprising turn of events Kara's boss Cat encouraged the city to have faith in Supergirl on which inspired Trunks to help Kara regain her powers! Will Trunks' plan work and will the city be rocked by more Earthquakes? And what about Alex will Jemm find her before help arrives? FIND OUT NOW ON SUPERGIRL Z!_**

 **Chapter 9 I'm only human p2**

Kara was feeling rather good when she got back to the office, after heroically stopped a robbery without any powers and euphorically stated "oh man that was better than flying; that was better than catching a plane". James chuckled and Kara who was caught up in the afterglow of victory joked "you know what that was better than when I stopped a hold-up at a pizzeria and the owner gave me 12 pizzas". "That was good pizza" James commented remembering when she did that leading to a happy"um yes" from Kara; then taking a look at James' pictures she added "you know I've seen so many pictures of myself recently I'm kinda on a me overload..but this one feels different". James knew what she meant and commented "well they say the best photographs express what you feel about the photographs..and I know you". That lead a curious Kara to ask her crush "what's the first picture you ever took?"; "my dad" James replied before tenderly explaining "he gave me a camera right before he left for the Gulf War" and handed her a photo of a younger version of himself with his father to Kara. "It was better than what my family could afford but uh still wasn't a good one" James went on as Kara looked at the photo then took a moment to 'sigh' and regather himself before revealing "and then he didn't come home" to Kara. James was able to hold the inner pain in as he chucked "and I just..I've never put that camera down" to Kara who softly said "you look like him". "Yeah" James said in an ever softer tone appreciating the comparison before adding "when you take a picture of someone, its permanent and you capture the truth of them in that moment and that you can keep forever".

Then he said "and"(clears his throat breaking the tender moment between them) "the truth of this moment is that you don't even need powers to be a hero". "I love it" Kara softly said before clicking her tongue and giving James a one armed hug. Suddenly the door opened and in burst Winn who stammered "I accessed the DEO files on Superman and I ran a differential analysis at uh(oh) the rates at which you metabolize solar radiation". "Winn" Kara called and knowing he was going on too long he simplified it by saying "you know the long and short of it is basically you can get your powers back if um..they're reiginated by a Kryptonian version of extreme adrenaline just.." and left the files on the desk. Feeling that she might've hurt his feeling Kara ran after the IT genius; "Winn stop" she called "I know what you think you saw but I didn't.."."I didn't see anything" Winn flatly said to which Kara said "okay"; "you know he has a girlfriend right?" Winn questioned(the he referring to James). "What?" Kara asked pretending not to know; "Lucy is coming back and so are your powers" he bluntly told her before angrily adding "you are never going to have the normal boy meets girl okay? The Super-hero never gets the guy". "Wow you've really given thought to my romantic future or lack of it" Kara commented shocked at Winn's coldness towards her having a relationship whether it be with James or any other man.

"If you ask me" a new voice interrupted "your statement is nothing but bullshit Winn"(A/N sorry but I had to use that curse word for this given what Winn had just said). They both turned and saw Trunks glaring at both of them; he heard the last bit of the conversation between Kara/Winn before saying anything and was appalled. It took all his willpower to hold his anger in for Trunks' saiyan half wanted to kill Winn after demeaning Kara. "Trunks" she exclaimed surprised "how did you get here?"; "I heard Cat's broadcast" he replied evenly; "speaking "I know Supergirl is gone and I decided to locate you". Hearing the commotion James walked in and was just as surprised to see the hybrid as either Kara or Winn; "how did he get here?" he asked Winn; "apparently he heard Cat's broadcast" he whispered back trying to control his anger. "Listen I don't have time to listen to childish bickering; "I'm here to make sure Supergirl returns to protect this city" Trunks coldly but bluntly commented sensing an argument was about to break out between the three of them. "Unless you have the Krytonian version of an extreme adrenaline rush on your hands I doubt it" Winn snorted.

"Winn unless Supergirl gets her powers back, Kara will have to witness more people die right in front of her" James growled; "is this true?" Trunks asked Kara in a soft voice(to James' surprise) "did you see someone die right in front of your eyes?" "Yes and I felt totally helpless" she responded trying hard not to let her emotions overcome her once again; "I knew I felt something wrong with your Ki" Trunks muttered but James overheard that and asked "wait a minute; if you felt something wrong with Kara how come you didn't help"? in an angry tone. "I would've in a heartbeat, but Max Lord's Ki was close and that would've caused more questions" he replied. "Even so you could've done something to help that man" Kara pointed out to Trunks who asked her "how did he die?" James darkly responded "venous bleed; it's when"; "blood leaks out from a damaged vein" Trunks finished. "How did you know what that was? Did you go to medical school?" an amazed(and slightly shocked) Kara asked him; "no" the hybrid replied. "Then how did you know what a venous bleed was?" James asked; "because that was how my mentor's...love interest lost her life after giving birth." Trunks softly responded as he flashed back to that conversation with Gohan regarding the circumstances of Pan's birth.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK "You have to understand Trunks" Gohan had said "there was nothing I could've done to save her". "You could've taken her to mom for medical assistance, give her some of your energy to sustain her in the aftermath of the birth something!" Trunks had exclaimed desperately. Gohan shook his head before growling "those damn androids wanted to torture..Videl because of her defiance of her husband Sharpner when she realized she was pregnant with my daughter. When Hercule found out she had become pregnant as a result of sleeping with me he forced Sharpner to order the androids to punish her which they were more than happy to do. Videl fought back but they beat her to the point of giving her a venous bleed when I sensed she was in trouble and engaged them in battle." "Which is how you lost your arm" Trunks deduced having figured out how his mentor had lost his arm but then he asked Gohan "what's a Venous Bleed"? Gohan had explained what that was to his student before saying "it didn't help when Panny decided to make her entrance into the world so I was left with a choice; losing Videl, losing my unborn child or losing both and after losing dad I couldn't decide". "So Videl made the choice for you?" Trunks had asked; "yes" he sadly responded "she told me to save my daughter rather than her because she felt that Panny would make a great difference in the world". END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Trunks' thoughts were broken when Kara had asked him "if you had come, could you have saved him?" "No" the hybrid responded "even if I had given her some of my energy, it wouldn't have been enough given that medical assistance is currently being stretched past it's limits because of the earthquake and that's not even adding the potential damage to the city due to aftershocks" while mentally adding 'and because the man's injuries was due to natural causes that means he can't be revived by the dragon balls either'. Trunks took a moment to silently grieve for the loss of life before asking James "how did Supergirl lose her powers to begin with?" The reporter answered "Solar flare; it drained K-Supergirl's capacity to absorb solar radiation. I know because of my...connections to Supergirl's cousin". Trunks nodded his head indicating that he was satisfied with James' explanation but thought 'I'm confused; when we do the solar flare it doesn't drain our capacity to produce massive energy attacks; maybe it's because of her physiology'.. Trunks then mentally shook his head before commenting "I have a way for Supergirl to regain her powers"; "I want in" Kara blurted out causing a 'huh' from Trunks. "Supergirl and I have a..special relationship I want to go with you to find out how"; "have you completely lost it?" Winn angrily asked her "if you go with him who the hell will protect us"?

"I'll send my student to protect this city in case something happens and trust me she is just as capable as Supergirl". "There's no guarantee his plan will work Kara" James reasoned with her; "it could be a trap"; "yeah what if he doesn't follow through with his promise?" Winn supplemented for once being on the same page as his coworker. "Guys...Supergirl's mom told her that she has to lean on those she trusts" she told them silencing them(since they knew that she was Supergirl and Trunks did not) "and I trust Trunks just as much as I do my sister, my cousin and you guys even though you"(*points at Winn*) just hurt my feelings". "In that case; there's no time to lose" Trunks said glad that Kara had counted him among the people she trusted before boldly holding his hand to her. "Grab on to me and don't let go" Trunks told Kara before he took off(after they walked to the balcony of course) leaving a speechless Winn in his wake and a "how the hell did he do...that" remark from James.

Kara was a bit frightened at first as Trunks took off with rapid speed to fly towards Capsule Corps (as this was one of the few times a man other than her cousin or adoptive father Jeremiah had held her) but soon relaxed into Trunks' strong grip. She then remarked "thank you for doing this; you have no idea what this means not just for me but Supergirl as well". Trunks blushed scarlet red before replying "if the shoe was on the other end you and Supergirl would do the same for me". "It's funny; I'm dangling from your arms at a dangerous height with my shirt exposed and yet you haven't made a pass at me" Kara joked trying to lighten the situation "trust me I know from my mom's experience with an old family friend how to treat a woman properly. Actually this is one of the few times I have helped a woman in distress" he chuckled back. "Really?" Kara asked intrigued "why?" Trunks smiled bitterly before answering "my mentor Gohan is a bit jaded when it comes to the whole 'damsel in distress' routine. He told me to be very careful with those types of people." "Like I said to Winn and James I trust you although I said it more to Winn"; "just thinking about what Winn said you wanting relationship with a man pisses me off all the more.. Kara sighed dejectedly and said "the thing that sucks is that Winn has known me since we started working at Catco so when he found out about Supergirl, he overbearing over my relationship with James; he thinks that I will make a move on him while Lucy is out of the picture."

This made Trunks stop in his tracks and he asked "Kara I want you to be completely honest with me; do you or Supergirl have feelings for either of them?" Kara paused for a very long time but finally said "I can't deny that I do have a crush on James, but he's in a relationship with Lucy and well let's just say there's a lot of animosity between us". "Why?" Trunks asked "James's relationship with her for one and her father's dislike to all things related to Superman or Supergirl" she explained before adding "as for Winn, I regard him as a close friend, nothing more and so does Supergirl for that matter." Trunks nodded and said "I don't want to judge but it sounds like Winn's relationship with you is more than that of a coworker or friend. Then again I'm not one to talk because nobody I know ever had what you could define as a quote normal relationship". Kara was caught off guard by Trunks statement and asked him "what about your parents' or Gohan's; weren't their relationships normal?" "Afraid not, with my parents it was more of a passion thing; I should know my parents are the most stubborn people you would ever meet [8]. As for Gohan, his father Goku did "promise" to marry his mom Chi-Chi, but he thought that marriage was a type of food at the time he made that "promise"[9]" he explained fondly remembering the story Gohan had told him about Goku and Chi-Chi's marriage arrangement as well as his own experience with his father.

Kara was shocked by Trunks' story and asked "did Gohan's father ever tell his wife he loved her? Or your father with Bulma?" Trunks nodded solemnly and said "Goku knew his wife loved him it's just that they didn't like showing PDA around others as well as outsiders thinking they had a horrible relationship because Chi-Chi had a tendency to yell at Goku whenever he went off to train or about money. However when he was dying of that heart virus, Chi-Chi never left Goku's bedside during the whole ordeal; when he died a part of her died as well". "What happened to her afterwards?" Kara asked wanting to know how someone (other than her) handled the loss of a loved one. Trunks grimaced "she died due to old age, but mom knew that the real reason was because of a broken heart due to Goku's death" he explained carefully making sure he didn't tell Supergirl that it was actually Gohan's death caused by the androids that caused her to commit suicide. The hybird also didn't mention that Goku himself had said that he heard everything Chi-Chi did when he was struck down by the virus in the alternate universe(thus Trunks knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Chi-Chi did love Goku). "As for my dad, it was Bulla that caused him to say 'I love you' to mom" he stated to Kara(referring to her 2nd inquiry about his mom).

"Why your sister? Didn't he ever say I love you when you were younger?" Kara inquired. "Well my mom had aged significantly due to all the battles and deaths she had witnessed. Everyone(even me) figured that mom couldn't bear another child, I was shocked when we found out mom was having another child and when my sister was born, it was the first time dad ever said "I Love You" to mom". "That's beautiful" Kara softly said as she was a sucker for romantic stories. "Dad doesn't like to tell that story because of his pride, but that's the reason why dad adores Bulla the way he does; the only reason that he even trained her for two years was because he didn't want her to fall behind me or Pan. Other than that, he never yells or raises his voice around her and for good reason; my sister is a mini-version of mom and he's terrified of her as it is" Trunks told her in fond remembrance causing Kara to smile and softly say "the love you have for your sister is just precious; like my relationship with Alex". "Yea, I remember the way Alex looked at you when she reconciled with Eliza; the love between the two of you was evident". "Too bad that reconciliation was tainted with the knowledge Alex learnt that Jeremiah was part of the DEO and Henshaw was the last person who saw him alive" Kara sadly sighed "now she can't trust him".

The depowered hero saw the dark look that came over Trunks' face and said "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said that". "It's okay" Trunks reassured her then hesitantly asked "actually can I tell you something..personal?" Kara nodded her head yes wondering what he would tell her. The hybrid gathered his courage and said "I..I saw...you..in my mind" and paused to give her access to his cheek. Kara blushed but seeing that Trunks had turned his cheek close to where her uninjured arm was confused her and it was this that caused her to ask "why did you turn your cheek towards my arm?" "Aren't you going to slap me for being some sort of a perverted stalker?" he asked; "no" Kara replied shocked that Trunks would think that she would slap him. Then in an embarrassed tone she said "I'm actually kinda flattered that you would..you know think about me"; "it sure as hell wasn't pleasant" the hybrid darkly joked causing Kara to ask "what do you mean?" and resumed flight to Capsule Corps to help Supergirl.

Kara appreciated that Trunks had opened up to her in such a personal way but at the same time the more he talked about his life the more questions she had. It was like Trunks was a Saiyan Rubik Cube with pants [8]; each side raised different questions that never seemed to end and the question on Kara's mind now was 'how did Trunks' parents fall in love in the first place, if all that drew them to each other was merely physical'? She figured there was more to the hybrid's story than he let on, but she wasn't in the position to ask (as she still didn't have her powers back) so she decided to ask him later. In any case, the time for Trunks' personal life had come to an end, with Supergirl's personal life (in regards to her powers and origins) was about to begin as Capsule Corps came in view.

Setting her down, Trunks quickly led to "The Lab" where Bulma, Gohan, and (to his surprise)Bra were waiting. "There you are Trunks, we were worried that something happened to you; I see that Kara is here so I guess this means that your plan is about to be tested" Bulma said. "What is your plan Trunks I'm afraid we were so caught up in conversation, that it must've slipped my mind to ask you what your plan was" Kara said to Trunks. Gohan face palmed and said "well that's to be expected, he's Vegeta's son after all, and well the radical idea is to use this"-pointing to the healing tank "to restart your powers kind of like a jump start to a car". Just like the GR experience Kara was confused and asked "what exactly does this machine do? Can it help me regain my powers?" "Well this machine works by using large containers filled with liquid that can completely heal a person from near death and as a result (after healing up of course), the person can then leave the tank, fully rejuvenated[ **9** ]" Bulma explained in a very scientific way.

"The only problem is the liquid in the DNA is only conducive to me, my dad, Gohan, Pan, and Bulla's; that along with National City's media saying that I had abducted Supergirl is why Dad and Gohan says that its risky but its one I'm willing to take" Trunks finished for his mom to Kara without mentioning that it was Saiyan DNA that the containers operated on. "Oh if that's the case, then what's your solution?" the Kryptonian replied, "well" Bulma started "if we knew where Supergirl's powers came from then maybe I can reconfigure the tank to fit her needs." "Really?" Kara asked hopefully; Bulla exclaimed "yea! mom is super-duper smart! If anyone can help Supergirl she can; besides I want to know where her powers come from as well!" in response. "Well the source of Supergirl's powers originates from the sun; without that she is as weak as any other human being" Kara said explaining the source of Supergirl's incredible powers without giving herself away as the hero.

Bulma was surprised with the source of her powers and said to Kara "the only time I could remember someone using the sun's power was Goku against that **creepy maniacal lizard** I met in my travels before I had Trunks". Kara's mouth dropped in shock and shouted "WAIT I didn't know **YOU** went to outer space! What planets did you explore and who did you meet along the way?" Bulma chucked and said "that's a story my son and I have to tell you another day; for now let's just focus on getting Supergirl back to full power" and started to re-work the machine. Bulla however was miffed by why the hero's powers burned out and commented "wait I don't get it. Pan burned out her powers but she didn't revert to a full human! Well OK she is ¼ human but that's beside the point; how on Earth did Supergirl lose her powers?"

'Wait Pan is only partially human? But that's impossible!' a shocked Kara thought 'from what mom's AI told me, humans would never allow or even tolerate intermarriages between themselves and aliens! Pan is not Kryptonian so she must be something else to explain Bulla's "partially human" comment'. However Kara swept those thoughts aside by stating "Supergirl used the solar flare which according to James burns out Supergirl's powers for 48 hours" Kara explained before despondently adding "Max Lord told me if her powers hadn't returned within that time frame they never will return. "Solar flare huh I only thought Goku, Tien, Krillen and that creepy **bio-android** were capable of learning that attack looks like I was wrong" Bulma mused out loud and stated "well Kara I managed to reconfigure the machine with slight modifications to fit Supergirl. She may use it whenever we don't have senzu beans; it's my way of thanking her for saving my son's life against Livewire 3 weeks ago". Kara was flattered and said "really Bulma you don't have to give me such a valuable tool for healing just as a way of saying 'thanks'"; "OH YES YOU DO" Bulla shouted "mom can be rather stubborn and persistent, so she will continue pressuring you until you said yes and" she devious adding "you could think of it as a "welcome to the family" gift from all of us". Bulla knew how her mother could get with people who refused a generous gift, and knowing from her previous conversations with Trunks(in regards to Bulma) that she was stubborn reluctantly agreed to Bulma's gift.

Bulma smiled and thought 'that's good that Kara has a headstrong spirit, it's definitely something she will need when she marries Trunks' but asked "how are we going to do this? Supergirl isn't here right now"; "oh you could put me in there you see..Supergirl and I have a..special connection" Kara responded but was worried about one thing and asked "the machine; will it hurt?" The scientist mother of Trunks reassured Kara by saying "I promise you that this healing chamber won't hurt at all. Actually I would kill to be in your position right now; the machine induces a blissful and soothing sensation of recovery on whomever it is healing[ **10** ]" she said to the reporter in a reassuring tone making Kara smile as she emptied her pockets and went inside the machine.

No sooner did the healing process start, that Pan walked out of her machine and Supergirl's phone rang; picking it up Trunks said "hello who's calling?" The voice on the other end responded "Trunks is that you? It's me Alex! Where is Kara right now?" "Kara is with me; it's a long explanation but the bottom line is that I had an idea that will help Supergirl return to her duties today" Trunks explained hoping Alex would understand. Surprisingly she did and responded "thanks for the help trust me she needs it; actually it's good that you responded to my phone call instead of my sister". "Why is anything the matter where you are?" he asked her; "yes thanks to the earthquake the power went out at the DEO and a rouge that broke out of containment due to its failure. I don't want my sister or Supergirl to worry over my safety" Alex explained. "Isn't Director Henshaw or any of the other agents helping?" the hybrid asked now worried and she responded "Henshaw lied about the neural inhibitors being destroyed so I can't trust him as for the other agents..they're dead". "How?" he asked; "Jemm killed them" Alex responded which lead Trunks to ask "does he want revenge on Supergirl?" "No" Alex responded "he wants to get to the surface and I'm the only way he's going to get there."

Bulma (who had been listening to the phone call) said "Trunks why don't you help Alex out?" Trunks was inwardly conflicted and asked "what about Kara? I can't just leave her here mom"! "Kara's perfectly safe here" Bulma answered reassuring her son that he didn't have to worry about the reporter but Gohan asked but "what happens if they're more aftershocks? Supergirl has to be aware that there will be people who need her help!" Trunks replied "I told Kara's friends that my student will step in her absence" and looked at Pan. Seeing this Gohan asked "but aren't you worried about her safety?"; "yes" he replied and seeing that Gohan was about to protest added "but Pan is partially responsible for Supergirl losing her powers. It's only fitting that she 'formally' apologizes for what happened with Red Tornado by helping Supergirl protect National City." Gohan knew Trunks was right so he told Pan "when Supergirl recovers, help her in National City; if she asks for Trunks tell her he went after Director Henshaw." Pan agreed and waited (with Bulma and Bulla) for Kara to heal while Trunks went to aid Alex.

After departing Capsule Corps, Trunks powered up to Super-Saiyan and tracked down Alex (thanks to his energy sensing ability) at DEO's HQ. Breaking through the ground like sandpaper Trunks broke into HQ and found Alex waiting to ambush Jemm. "Hey need some help" he softly asked in a joking tone to Alex; "IDENTIFY YOURSELF NOW!" she silently hissed to him not wanting Jemm to hear her. Trunks raised his hands to show he was no threat and whispered "Alex it's me Trunks; I've transformed into a Super-Saiyan to help even out the odds." Alex relaxed and stated "when Supergirl stated that this power-up was something you had to see to believe she wasn't kidding; I thought you were a threat." "It's OK Alex Gohan scared Videl back in the day when he had to fight off a threat so I'm not surprised. Where are Henshaw and that creep Jemm hiding anyway?" he explained asking Alex the importance of why he left Supergirl behind. "I cuffed Henshaw so he won't be going anywhere for a while; as for Jemm, he's looking for me. Be careful" she cautioned "he has the ability to control people's minds and you don't have a neural inhibitor. "Don't worry about that Alex, that won't happen. The only ones who can even read my mind are Gohan, my father and a...special individual" Trunks reassured Alex but the revelation stunned her. What are his limits; is he like my sister **that he even has limits? Or is he someone that doesn't know the meaning of the word** ' Alex thought to herself before shaking the thought. Listen Alex you have got to get out of here" Trunks ordered in a stern voice; "there's going to be a lot of damage when I start battling Jemm. I don't want you to get hurt". "Hey I'll have you know that I am the best trained agent in the entire DEO; even Supergirl herself had some difficulties with me and she's far beyond my level of strength so I'm going to help you whether you like it or not!" Alex shouted. Trunks was surprised that Alex had managed to cause Supergirl difficulties so he reluntanctly agreed and the two set off to find the rouge in the dark halls of the DEO.

* * *

Meanwhile after half an hour-or as one God of Destruction put it "the length of your average anime show"-[ **11** ] Kara came out of the healing chambers; her powers didn't return like she expected but it did help her get rid of that cold. Even though her powers wouldn't work on command, Kara was surprised when found that her 'human half' was actually a bit stronger than before. Bulma cautiously asked Kara "did the machine do the trick"? Kara shook her head no to Bulma's disappointment but the reporter gratefully told her "it did help me get rid of a nasty cold". Bulla on the other hand thought the machine did work and enthusiastically hugged Kara saying "YAY! The machine worked; that means that Supergirl is ready to kick some butt! Oh Pan isn't that wonderful?" Upon hearing Pan's name Supergirl asked her "are you OK Pan? Trunks said that your powers burned out the same way Supergirl's did. Speaking of Trunks where is he?" Even though she wanted to ask Pan about her being only ¼ human, she knew that it wasn't the most important thing on Pan's mind right now, and she reflected that attitude. "I'm feeling much better" Pan replied "Trunks has gone to deal with Supergirl's boss. Actually actually I wanted to Supergirl for my rashness during the fight with Red Tornado..I let my emotions get the better of me and as a result it caused Supergirl to lose her powers". Kara swallowed down the worry she had for Trunks going after Henshaw(after what he told her) but didn't want to cause Pan to feel even more guilty than she was right now. Instead the reporter asked "well, what will happen now? National City is still vulnerable and Supergirl isn't there to help!" Bulma once again reassured the reporter saying to her "my son proposed that Pan formally apologizes to Supergirl for playing a part of why her powers are gone by substituting for Supergirl until her powers returns"; "really?" Kara asked touched that the hybrid had done this. Bulma nodded yes before whispering "he went as far as to swear an oath to my daughter ensuring that Supergirl would return and telling Gohan he will show Henshaw and anyone else who dares to hurt you no mercy". Kara was blown away; 'I knew Trunks cared for me and Supergirl but sweet Rao...I never felt so...loved..even from James' she thought; "come on Kara" Pan fumed impatiently "we got to get back to National City before any more aftershocks hit". "Alright" Kara said snapping out of her thoughts but asked Bulma "what you did to try and restore Supergirl's powers might not have fully worked but I feel stronger; why?"

Bulma carefully pondered the reporter's question; even though she didn't want to explain the workings of a Zenkai Boost or Saiyan physiology to Kara(least she reveal anything) the scientist knew Kara deserved an answer. Finally she responded "well it's my theory that the DNA from previous healings of our families was still around in the container and as it 'perceived' you as **another one** (albeit with solar power) . I think the machine gave you the same power boost as it did them in the past". "Should be worried?" a concerned Kara asked worried that whatever DNA was in the machine would affect hers. I wouldn't worry don't worry about it Kara" Bulma once more reassured her; you are human so your DNA shouldn't be affected." Kara couldn't find it in her heart to tell the truth to the scientist but she wondered why Bulma was so vague specifically when she referred to her as "another one". Since Kara was Kryptonian she didn't know that Bulma was referring to the machine thinking that she was as a saiyan warrior). "Come on!" Pan urged to Kara "we got to go"; "alright" Kara said at last "bye Bulma thanks for everything". "Now don't be a stranger" Bulma admonished before Pan took her in her arms and took off to National City.

Kara directed her to where the Catco building was(as Pan was unfamiliar was it); after landing Kara saw Winn and he whispered "oh hey. I'm sorry but after today you...you're not gonna be human anymore. You'll have your powers; you live on..a different level than the rest of us". Kara quickly glanced back worried that Pan might've overheard but she didn't. Pan was busy feeling the welcoming Ki signatures of millions of people since there were so few Ki signatures near the rebuild Capsule Corps even after rebuilding and re-population of people( after the android devastation) remarking "so this is where Kara works" to herself. Suddenly there was a rumbling that echoed throughout the building causing people to hold on to whatever was next to them and worried about everyone James asked "are you okay?"; "yeah, yeah we're okay" Kara reassured her crush. There was another boom causing Pan to ask "is that an aftershock?"; "that wasn't an aftershock that was an explosion" Kara replied. "Its got to be the gas line" Winn muttered worriedly; "I'll check the stairs". Pan decided to sneak out to check the gas line while Winn typed in numbers muttered "please let nobody be up there". When a person on the other end asked "yeah hello"; he grumbled "of course somebody's up there" to Kara before saying "hi, hi, yes. We're just a few floors above you help is on the way". "Kara I checked the gas-line" Pan whispered to her; "what's going on?" she asked the hybrid. Gohan's daughter was about to respond when Winn whispered "uh I just lied to an entire floor of trapped people inside a burning building, what's out next move?" to his secret crush. Kara was about to respond when James said "stairwell's blocked going up". "We have to at least get everyone on this floor downstairs" Kara stated. "So what about the people upstairs" Winn asked; "as fast as I am, I can't possibly get everyone downstairs and help the people upstairs at the same time" Pan pointed out adding 'not without instant transmission which only my mentor could do' in her mind. Before Winn could ask how Pan could do that Kara muttered "the elevator shaft".

Meanwhile Jemm was looking for Alex but nobody knew that Hank had broken off the cuffs placed on him by his underlying and was also looking for Alex. "Show yourself" Jemm growled to Alex "let us see if you die with more honor than your fallen friends". Trunks snarled in anger as Alex opened fire which made him fall backwards; "take cover" Alex told Trunks before they ducked into a siding and she pressed a button setting off a loud explosion. 'A grenade' Trunks thought as Alex ran off; Jemm tried to hit her with his gem in a beam like attack. "I hate those things" the demi-saiyan growled quietly as he deflected Jemm's attacks while Alex used her training to jump down and open fire once more hitting the gem the rogue used to control minds and disabling it. "Nicely done" Trunks complemented Alex "now he can't control your mind"; "it'll take more than that to kill me human" Jemm snarled as Alex opened fire with a yell. Jemm swiped the weapon away from Alex and before Trunks could do anything punched her in the gut making Alex stagger back terrified. "Prepare to die you bastard" Trunks growled gathering up energy to end Jemm when suddenly somebody kicked down the roof and tackled the rogue to the ground. "What the hell?" Trunks exclaimed as the mysterious person punched and kicked Jemm; 'FAST!' he thought as the figure subdued Jemm so quickly that Trunks had a hard time tracking his movement as a super-saiyan before an audible 'crack' was heard. Jemm slumped over dead as the figure panted before turning on the lights revealing 'Henshaw?' Trunks thought floored by the identity of their savior 'but how?!' After regaining his breath, the revealed Henshaw looked Alex in the eye and stated "I told you Alex; I'm not the enemy"[ **12]** shocking her. 'How the hell did he break out Alex's handcuffs?' Trunks thought 'more importantly how did he move faster than me as an ascended Saiyan?! The only one who is stronger than I am is Piccolo, but that doesn't make any sense! How is he stronger than a Namekian never mind a Saiyan? Something is wrong here!'

* * *

Back at Catco, James and Kara were running to the elevator to help those who were trapped while Winn was communicating via cell phone; "yeah, yeah go to the elevator" he told them. Kara groaned hoping her powers would cooperate but they wouldn't, "I got it" James told her upon seeing that the Kryptonian's powers still haven't returned. After prying it open Kara asked him "where are they?"; "here here" Winn exclaimed indicating that Kara look upwards before he looked down and exclaimed "oh oh God why did I do that?' revealing his innate fear of heights. Then turning to Kara he said "uh problem, they can't get their elevator door open"; "all right I'm going to have to climb and open it from the other side" James resolved in a determined voice. "James no; we are 23 floors up" Kara protested not liking that her crush would be put in such danger to which he said "I didn't say I was excited about it okay?" "James.." Kara began but was cut off; "be right back I promise" he tried to reassure her before turning to Winn and told him "tell them"(*the people trapped*) "I'm coming". "He's coming" Winn told them via cell phone as James began to climb; "GET US OUT!" a woman trapped yelled as they banged the door. The reporter heard and continued to climb then strained to get the door open causing the woman to scream; "okay okay" he said reassuring the woman that he was there to help. "Grab the ladder, here you go. Watch your step; come on" he yelled to the people trapped. They complied and climbed downward; "hug the wall" James continued to order before asking them "anyone else here" and hearing nobody else call out knew that all the people were going to be safe. "Careful" Kara cautioned them as Winn helped them inside saying "here we go; here we go. You're here; you're here" he said as he helped them out.

Suddenly there was another rumbling sound causing James to lose his footing and hang dangerously off the elevator wire; "JAMES!" Kara called out in panic. Pan heard the second rumbling after she had helped everyone on Kara's floor to safety; whenever they asked if she was Supergirl, the hybrid responded "I'm substituting for her until she regains her powers". When she heard the blast, Pan immediately flew back to the roof and descended downwards to Kara's floor. "James" Kara called out and seeing that the people they saved were straggling Winn yelled "GO! GO GET HELP! HURRY COME ON COME ON!" before muttering "geez i thought I panicked under pressure". Pan heard Winn's shouts and came towards Kara; she saw James dangling helplessly and was about to act when she saw something and muttered "oh crap". Kara heard an audible 'snapping' noise and knew why Pan had cursed; "James reach for the ladder" she called out to him. He groaned and tried to reach out; "REACH!" Kara yelled "he's not going to make it!" Pan shouted right back. This got Kara angry and she felt a surge in her injured arm; 'my powers' she realized as the rope snapped. Winn gasped as James fell and in a burst of speed too fast for Pan, Kara vanished causing her to exclaim "what the hell was that?" as the now transformed Kara flew down and caught James.

"SUPERGIRL!" Pan exclaimed(this time for joy) as the hero set her crush down "you're...here!"; the hero acknowledged the hybrid before gasping out to James "you almost gave me a heart attack". "Well I guess that's what you needed" James panted out to her; "your powers" Pan gasped "they're back!" Before the hybrid could even register how that was possible Winn told Supergirl "there's a city out there that really needs you"; "go get em Supergirl" James encouraged her which made Pan quietly mutter "I guess my work here is done" before the Kryptonian took off to do just that. Pan was about to leave herself when she saw the discarded sling and asked herself 'but how did Kara do..that? in thought. "Nah" she said out loud; "what?" Winn asked her. "Oh" Pan now voiced "I was just thinking out loud; it's nothing" before adding "I got to go. Don't want Trunks to worry about me". "Why?" James asked; "he would want to know how his student fared in Supergirl's absence" she replied. "Wait YOU'RE his student?!" Winn asked in disbelief; "yep" came the proud response of Pan before opening one of the windows and floated in the air. "SEE YOU SOON!" Pan called out before blasting off at a high speed leading a gaping Winn in her wake as Supergirl rescued a group to trapped kids on a disabled bus. It was about to careen of the highway when she stopped it and floated up to them; they saw it was Supergirl and cheered for her. She gave them a smile before flying off to the building that Winn mentioned was on fire; using her super-breath the hero extinguished it which made the onlookers on the street give a loud resounding cheer. As Supergirl circled around the city, she passed over Max Lord who heard the sonic boom, looked up and gave an annoyed/slightly angry look.

After Jemm's re-imprisonment and getting cleaning up, Alex called her sister having seen on the news that Supergirl was back. "Kara its me so that's good" she told her sister's voice message "uh I just wanted to let you know we're all okay here" Even though Alex was happy her sister's powers were back; the experience with Henshaw left her a bit shaken up. Nevertheless Alex didn't want to cause her now repowered sister to worry simply telling her "we'll talk soon". She saw that Henshaw was leaving the room, and decided to follow him because she wanted to ask him what had happened. Trunks had stuck around after the fight was over (thinking about what he had seen and trying to make sense of it) followed Alex and asked her "is Kara okay?. Alex sighed and said "thanks to you, Supergirl's powers are back and my sister is okay. Also thank you for coming to help me even though it turns out I didn't need it". "I'm just glad Supergirl's back but I am honestly shocked by what I saw Henshaw do back there" Trunks replied voicing his concern over Henshaw's miraculous escape act. "I know and it doesn't make any sense to me" Alex stated in agreement "Henshaw breaking out of handcuffs and killing Jemm is something only Supergirl is capable of...it doesn't make any sense. "Based on the amount of energy Jemm used; I'd had to go beyond a Super-Sayian to kill him although I am very much capable of doing that" Trunks informed Alex of his own abilities. Alex's eyes widened with considerable shock and asked "how is that possible" Trunks chucked and stated "I told this to Supergirl so it's only fair that you hear this as well I'm not fully "human".

Alex was shocked by Trunks statement and wondered if he was hiding any more secrets from her sister in terms of his strength and once again worried that he may one day use it as her foe but she decided now wasn't the time to worry about that. Questioning Henshaw's was more important as Alex said "we deserve answers so I say it's time we get some"; Trunks chucked and suggested (In a very Vegeta-esque manner) "if you want me to beat him up so that he'll talk just say the word and I'll do it no questions asked". However there was no need for conflict (as Trunks found out), for when they entered the room Henshaw started talking; "you're wondering how I got out of a pair of locked handcuffs." "For starters" Alex replied, and Trunks decided to let the conversation play out (while at the same time being ready to fight if the situation turned hostile). Henshaw continued "There's only one other living person who knows the truth; do you want to hear this" he asked Alex and seeing her silence he added "if I tell you this you must promise me that you can't share this with anyone not even Kara can you do that?" Alex replied "you're the one who told me to keep secrets from her" with Trunks adding "start talking" with a snarl. Henshaw was surprised by the Super-Saiyan hybrid and asked "are you going to spill it for me? "I will do no such thing" Trunks growled angrily "it's your story and you better tell Alex the truth before I lose my patience".

Knowing how saiyans acted when they lose their patience he told Alex "I am not Hank Henshaw; he died the same night as your father. The DEO had been pursuing an alien for months-not one of the Fort Rozz prisoners-but an innocent one stranded on this planet." "How the hell does alien tracking have anything to do with Jeremiah's death?" Trunks angrily asked before bellowing "EXPLAIN NOW!" The false Henshaw silenced the furious super-saiyan hybrid with a stern look and continued to talk "with the help of your father the DEO tracked the alien to a remote place in Peru Henshaw and his squadron sent to.. terminate him" the fake told them. "My father would never have part of a mission like that!" Alex snarled in disbelief and began to leave when the fake told her "you're right. Jeremiah Danvers was a good man; he realized that the alien they were hunting wasn't a threat... he was a refugee like your sister-sole survivor of a lost world." Trunks gasped in shock 'Kara could be an alien like him, dad or Goku' he thought but his thoughts were silenced by the continuation of the story by the fake to Alex; "your father tried to stop the mission, but Henshaw was obsessed. He finally trapped the alien he had been hunting for so long so Jeremiah...made the ultimate sacrifice. He gave his life to save that alien; you're father died a hero."

"That alien" Alex began "is that you?" she asked; the now confirmed alien nodded 'yes' which caused Trunks to ask "but how are you Hank?" "I am a shape-shifter" he explained to Trunks shock (as the only shape-shifter he could knew of was Piccolo); "when Hank Henshaw died I assumed his identity to reform the DEO but I also made you're father a promise" he addressed to Alex. "That I would take care of his daughter; I've recruited you so that I would honor that promise and protect you as if you were my own child!" the alien told Alex. "If you're not Hank Henshaw who are you?" Alex asked with Trunks looking on to see who he was. The alien faced the other way and responded "I am the sole survivor of my planet; the last son of Mars". Turning around he transformed before Alex and Trunks' shocked eyes and said "my name is J'ohn J'ohnz[ **13** ]". Trunks looked in shock and said to himself "The last son of Mars huh; looks like Piccolo and Goku aren't the only aliens with tragic back stories. If Piccolo met this J'ohn J'ohnz **he could easily mistake him for a long lost twin brother;** i **f this guy is stronger than both him and me, then I think I found the perfect sparring partner for my sister** ". Even though the alien's back-story raised a lot of questions that the hybrid wanted answers to, there was only one man that had the answers he wanted and that man was Vegeta.

However, that would have to wait as back in National City Kara was trying to converse with her coworker; "Winn" she softly called. He responded "nice job today"; "hey you wanna come over and uh eat all the food in my fridge before it spoils? Kara asked "power's still out". "I'm uh not that hungry but uh thanks" the IT genius politely refused; "please?" Kara begged "I know you're disappointed in me with both James and Trunks and I'm sorry. Supergirl should be better than that". "I'm never disappointed in Supergirl" Winn conveyed before coldly telling his secret crush "I was disappointed in you". Kara sighed as Trunks comment of "I don't want to judge but it sounds like Winn's relationship with you is more than that of a coworker or friend" resonated in her head after watching James close his door. Shaking off the thought of Winn liking her in that matter, Kara saw Cat at the desk and knew she had her to thank for reassuring the citizens of National City. "I heard your amazing broadcast today" Supergirl told Cat in a half lie(after she changed from Kara and finding out through Trunks mention of hearing said broadcast)"thank you". "Thank you for the compliment" Cat warmly said accepting the Kryptonian's thanks but she quickly went back to being Supergirl's chief critic by angrily asking "now where the hell were you? How could you up and leave in the middle of the worst disaster in decades?"

Supergirl couldn't tell her that she had lost her powers so instead the Kryptonian told Cat "I didn't mean to scare you" to which she retorted "oh no you didn't scare me but regular people are starting to depend on you". She then lectured the heroine(while the head of Catco tried to keep her own emotions) saying "it's easy for them to feel abandoned; you have to understand that most people spend most of their lives isolated and alone. And when a tragedy strikes they look to their heroes not only for rescue but for solace and consistency". "That's why I'm glad they had you" Supergirl commented turning the tables on Cat's criticism "you gave them hope today" before adding "I know that you inspired them today because...you inspired me" from the heart. Cat was touched by this smiling to the heroine as she smiled and took off. Thinking about how Cat had inspired the city and how Trunks had touched her heart(as Kara Danvers) made the heroine the happiest she had ever felt. Unfortunately that happiness was short lived as the Kryptonian was suddenly knocked out of the sky; "who are you?" Kara asked the people who had surrounded her. "They're with me" came the reply and the descent of "Astra" Kara quietly gasped. "My dear niece" the evil Kryptonian acknowledged before asking "did you really think this was over?" Kara didn't know but Astra would expose to her the truth about her mother and the revelation of Trunks' heritage... **End Chapter**

 **Outtro: " _Hello humans, it's me Astra telling you that next time on Dragon Girl Z, my niece will learn about the blood that Alura has on her hands. OH and don't think you're excluded from this Son of Vegeta! By the time this is over you're going to be sorry that you ever met my niece! Next Time!_**

 ** _Author's note: Hey guys its me Superspeeder, I apologize but I had to rewrite the last chapter(cause it was a repeat) and revise this chapter to more accurately reflect the dynamics between the males in Kara's life. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and next time its part 1 of my 5(yes you heard right 5!) part winter finale. 2 of the 5 parts are going to actually deal with the winter finale and the fallout that happens afterwards. In true DBZ fashion, I will give Kara a break as opposed to the show where she and Manhunter went off to fight Non. The second part will solidify their relationship as the Main paring; after that is where things will get interesting so buckle your seat-belts readers! The story's insanity will reach a new level! Oh and about the new pairing; it's a test run to see how the Supergirl community will react to Winn falling to the wayside in terms of telling Kara his feelings(as seen in the Being Human episode). One more thing, TEAM UNIVERSE 7 HAS BEEN REVEALED IN DRAGON BALL SUPER! I'm so excited about this new development; as far as Team 7 being in this story wellll you're just going to have to wait and see. Trust me things are going to be CRAZY in terms of how THAT part will develop (sorry no spoilers!)With that out of the way on to the References ho-ha_**

 ** _References!_**

 ** _[1] refers to Vegeta in the Saiyan/Namek arc in DBZ where he did want to use the dragon balls to wish for immortality. HOWEVER, Alura didn't tell Kara about the Dragon Balls (and she won't learn about them until MUCH later on)_**

 ** _[2] ah yes a Super reference; in particular SSJG Goku's fight against Beerus. However as I said before; Kara (as well as Trunks) has no clue about the SSJG transformation (but there might be another infamous transformation that will be a part of this story so keep your eyes open for that)_**

 ** _[3] That's one of Superman's new powers so that information comes directly from the comics and Superman's updated power list online_**

 ** _[4] Is Cat Grant's ACTUAL SPEECH (word for word) to National City on Supergirl's behalf in that episode_**

 ** _[5] Again a direct quote this time from Winn in regards to his chances with Kara_**

 ** _[6] Refers to another infamous quote; this time by Cell to MSSJ Gohan about Android 16 during the Cell games (which was followed by one of the most epic Gohan moments IN THE ENTIRE SERIES). Btw as an aside my reference to android 16 is dedicated to Harold the "other half" of Laughing Stock Media on Youtube. He is a BIG fan of android 16 and his impression of Arnold_** ** _Schwarzenegger is funny and one of the best I heard PERIOD_** **.**

 **[7] This one needs a bit of explanation (in my opinion). During the android saga Piccolo knew that Trunks was Vegeta's son, and in the Buu arc sensed that Shin was a higher deity that he didn't want to mess with and threw the match during the tournament(although he mistook Shin as the Grand Kai when he was really the Supreme Kai). In the Battle of Gods MOVIE and Super, Piccolo didn't recognize Beerus as a God of Destruction, but in SUPER Dende recognizes Beerus as a G.O.D(in episode 7 for those who watch the show). But that's beside the point; Piccolo would recognize Kara as a kryptonian if he ever met her.**

 **[8] Trunks refers back to his own conversation with Goku in which the half bloodied saiyan stated that Bulma/Vegeta were the most stubborn people anyone could meet.**

 **[9] That's the description of the healing chamber according to the dragon ball wiki/Kizenshu(look it up its there)**

 **[10] Refers to when Jemm had taken over another agents mind and used him to hack into the DEO's security system**

 **[11] Beerus quote to Whis in both the BOG MOVIE and in DBS regarding how much time it took between his and King Kai's line cracks me up every time I hear it I can't believe a god of destruction watches anime- kind of creepy if you think about it. Beerus knows the existence of EVERY ANIME EVER CREATED (although I do have to wonder if he knows about American Cartoons hmmm) although he isn't the only anime fan. Barry Allen aka the Flash is one as well being part of the anime club in HS and on top of that he used to love DRAGON BALL Z(if u don't believe me watch the last episode of the Flash; when I heard that Barry loved DBZ I legitimately freaked out)  
**

 **[12] Henshaw's direct quote to Alex after saving her life from Jemm**

 **[13] I must admit that I DID TWEAK THE DIALOG TO FIT TRUNKS IN. However, for the most part, this is the exactly the same as the real dialog of Henshaw's reveal that he is Martian Manhunter. At this point I MUST APOLOGIZE THAT I MISTOOK HENSHAW FOR CYBORG-SUPERMAN IN THE FIRST CHAPTER cause I(along with most other fans) thought he was based on his glowing red eyes. I definitely did not expect Martian Manhunter- believe me everyone who watched were as equally shocked as I was that Hank was the last Son of Mars!**


	10. Hostile Takeover Secrets Revealed! pt1

**Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Superspeeder**

 **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks/** **Pan/Wynn**

 **Romance/ Drama(and humor as well)**

 **Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Disclaimer: "** **"hey there my name is Goten the second son of Goku here to tell you that superspeeder does not own Dragon Ball or Supergirl; they belong to their respective owners. If anyone doubts me, then you can expect a 'visit' by the awesome Gotenks! "**

 **Me: Once again Sage you read my freaking mind! YES the Kais are going to get involved with Trunks but not just for the reasons of HIM traveling back in time. That's a part of my plot that will be SO INSANE YOUR MOUTH WILL LITERALLY DROP TO THE FLOOR(Lol). As to your second question yes Saiyans such as Bardock WILL get involved in this story, but not just for Trunks or Gohan's reaction! You'll see what I mean when I get to THAT part of my story so stay tuned. I'm glad you like my secondary pairing of Wynn/Pan (I was worried that I would flamed by the Supergirl community) as it will make for HILARIOUS comedic moments with a certain overprotective saiyan father (*cough* Gohan *cough*)**

 ** _Last time on Dragon Girl Z, Kara regained her powers thanks to the healing tank and set out alongside Pan to save her friends! Meanwhile it was another confrontation with Jemm that lead to Director Henshaw revealing his secrets as an alien refugee from the planet Mars known as J'ohn J'onzz! However, Astra decided to confront Kara and end the battle she began so long ago, and ambushed Supergirl! Will she make good on her promise to tell Kara about the blood her mother and the saiyans have on their hands? And what fallout will there be when Trunks finds out about Kara being Supergirl? FIND OUT NOW ON SUPERGIRL Z!_**

 **Chapter 10 Hostile Takeover; Secrets revealed! pt1**

Kara was unaware that her aunt was hunting for her but she knew that this fight with Astra was by no means over. Taking her silence as a 'yes' Astra said tauntingly "no Trunks to bail you out this time Kara! This time it's just you and me!" Kara was shocked and asked "how the hell did you find out who I was working with?" "My dear Kara, my loyal generals has been keeping me informed of his "actions" with you these last few weeks. Frankly, I'm disgusted that you would choose to work with a power craving monkey instead of your own flesh and blood. If your mother could only see what you've aligned yourself with, she would've shared in my disgust!" That set Kara off and she immediately broke the hold the others had on her and was about to attack Astra, but she was stopped by the kryptonite knife that the alien Martian Manhunter used to drive her off the first time. "Why doesn't Kryptonite hurt you" Kara asked her aunt as she knew its effects on her powers thanks to their last battle. Astra chucked "Kryptonite is that what you call it? It's just like any other dangerous substance" and kicked Kara in the crotch which made her stagger back in pain (A/N that's going to leave a mark). "Shield yourself in the right materials and it becomes harmless" Astra explained to Kara; "Afraid of a fair fight?" Kara asked back gasping for breath. Kara knew that if Trunks were here he would also demand a fair fight out of Astra (that is if he didn't kill her up first) so she figured that it was only fair that she would do the same. "I don't want to fight you Kara; I've been blaming you for things that happened a long time ago" Astra began trying to explain but was interrupted by Kara shrieking "don't touch me!"

Astra then smiled in a weird way and said "your mother always said you had the heart of a hero, I need for you to be a hero Kara it's time for us to be a family again.""You're not my family [1]; my sister, cousin, James, Winn and Trunks and his friends are the only people that I can call family!" Kara spat hatefully. Astra sighed; she knew from the general that Trunks may have feelings for her niece based on his defense in their first fight, but she didn't think that Kara actually liked the saiyan monkey back! She knew that Kara forming an alliance with the Saiyans would go against everything she and Allura knew of them back on Krypton, but she also knew that it wasn't the right time to tell Kara about the blood they had on their hands quite yet. Instead she decided to focus on Kara and said "I know you hate me"; "Good we understand each other[2]" the girl of steel responded and flew off to try and get rid of the kryptonite poisoning so that she could recover her strength.

By the time Astra's minions turned around, Kara had escaped back to DEO HQ; finding both her sister and the disguised Henshaw she said "Astra's back; she's up to something, and she has her kryptonite knife." The Martian disguised Henshaw said "you didn't get that back by any chance really liked that knife". Alex was confused and asked "wait a minute so the kryptonite knife wasn't affecting her? how can that be?" "Well, that's more 'awesome news' Kara started "she has created a suit that makes her invulnerable to it" she explained, to which Henshaw remarked that it changed the game. He then asked "why she attack you now after all this time?" "She's recruiting me for her crazy cause whatever it is [4]. Plus she knows that Trunks has been working with me for the last few weeks thanks to her spies. She said Earth 'needs both of us' but according to the AI of my mother, Astra's idea of 'helping people' on Krypton was blowing up government buildings" Kara explained.

"She wants you off the board; this is what we feared since Fort Rozz first crashed on Earth; a city wide attack" Henshaw stated to Kara. Deciding to act Kara said "I'll head out now" but Alex stopped her by saying "no wait a minute, you need a few hours of rest to recover". Supergirl chided her by saying "now's not the time to big sister me ok?" but to her surprise Henshaw agreed by saying "you're no good to anyone if you go out there weakened and she kills you. Go home sleep; knock her on her ass another day." Kara wasn't happy by Henshaw's over protectiveness and said "will you stop handling me? It's my job to stop her"; "NO it's not its Hank's" Alex said shocking Kara greatly given her sister's skepticism over Henshaw's connection to her adoptive father's death. "Tomorrow come in and we'll spar" she said "to make sure you're ready ok?"She said and seeing that an explanation was in order Henshaw left Supergirl and Alex alone. "You two seem pretty chummy" Kara said after he left; Alex sighed and said "we were wrong about Hank he didn't have anything to do with my dad's death". "How do you know" Kara asked; Alex didn't want to tell her what happened with Trunks especially when she promised Hank not to to reveal that he was a shape-shifting alien known as the last Son of Mars and said "just (sighs)…I do trust me" . The heroine relented and said "fine..urgh I hope it's a slow day at work tomorrow"[4] and walked out with Alex not knowing what was going to happen next.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trunks had locked himself in his GR due to Henshaw's revelation that he was another alien; Vegeta noticed his absence (due to their weekly spar schedule) and said to Bulma "have you noticed anything different about Trunks woman? He's been inside that GR for hours and didn't want to spar with me or Pan!" Bulma sighed and quibbled "says the man who could lock himself in HIS GR for hours without a break. But yes, ever since he came back from defeating Jemm, he's locked himself in there and hasn't come out. Bulla has been wasking about what happened and why he wouldn't play with her, and I had to lie to her by saying that Trunks was probably fatigued. hatever happened during that fight must've really shaken him up if he's not eating or fighting". Vegeta shook his head and said "normally I would yell at you for criticizing my training schedule but I do agree with you that whatever happened in that fight must've been something bad if he's not willing to say a word about it. I'll speak with him Bulma, if I were you I would worry about the woman that our son has fallen for not the result of some stupid battle."

Bulma glared and said "what the hell are you talking about Vegeta, Trunks really cares for Supergirl's and Kara's well being when she lost her powers a week ago. If he didn't care, he would've left Supergirl out in the cold, and then what would've happened with Alex? I'll tell you, she would've lost a sister and an ally, and I'm sure Trunks would not use Shenron to revive Alex or regenerate Supergirl's powers; it'll raise too many questions" Bulma said angrily. Vegeta's shoulders dropped and said "someday woman you will know the reason I don't my son to associate with her kind, we saiyans may have shed innocent blood in the name of a tyrant, but that girl's Mother also has blood on her hand. She could've stopped the destruction of her world; instead she used her daughter as a freaking pawn to stop a rebellion[5]; that is a low that even Frieza found disgusting" he stated authoritatively and walked away to talk to his son, leaving a shocked and disgusted Bulma behind. 'So Supergirl's 'mother'-whoever she is- used her daughter as a pawn? I wouldn't want to be her or Trunks when they find that out; still I wonder why Vegeta could talk about it like that? From his tone, it sounds like he had first-hand experience…I wish you will be tell the truth about Supergirl Vegeta, for the sake of my son's feelings for her tell the truth Vegeta' Bulma thought to herself.

Vegeta went to the GR and loudly knocked on the door "OPEN UP TRUNKS BEFORE I BLAST DOWN THE DAMN DOOR" he screamed. Trunks grumbled while opening the door and said in a grouchy tone "What do you want Father; surely you're not here to ask for a spar". Vegeta smirked and said "very funny that you take after me but no, I'm here because the woman, your sister, and Pan are worried about you; you've completely isolated yourself from them. Trunks rolled his eyes and said "Why do you care dad? It's not like you're hearing asking how I've been isolating myself so why start now?" Vegeta's face turned into scowl before yelling "LISTEN BOY I HAPPEN TO AGREE WITH YOUR MOTHER WHEN SHE TOLD ME THAT YOUR FIGHT AGAINST THAT ROUGE LAST WEEK AFFECTED YOUR PHYCHE SO SPILL IT!" to his son. Trunks sighed and said "If I do say anything promise me that no one will know not even Mom can you do that." Vegeta shrugged his shoulders "that depends what you're talking about". Trunks looked Vegeta in the eyes and asked point blank "When you were working under Frieza purging planets did you hear about Green Martians?" Vegeta thought about his answer for a VERY long time before saying "yes, I heard about the Martians, why do you want to know?" Trunks paused before saying "the reason that I want to know is that one is here by the name of J'ohn J'ohnzz and he is posing as Hank Henshaw!" "WHAT" Vegeta screamed "THAT'S impossible boy, the Green Martians were killed 2 years before Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta! **"** he stated **.**

Trunks was taken aback and said "tell me about his race Father"; Vegeta frowned and said "the Martians we were aware of consisted of 2 groups; the Green Martians and the White Martians. The green Martians look a lot like Piccolo and even imitate some of his powers such as regenerating body parts and shape-shifting"[6]. "Well I mistook J'ohn's energy signal for Piccolo's and the scary thing is that he's even stronger than both of us" Trunks said remembering his encounter with the alien. "That's not a surprise that he did that boy, Martians were also well known for being extremely reclusive" the saiyan prince stated with a frown. "All the more similarities to Piccolo" Trunks joked "however you also told me about the 'White Martians' tell me about them" he urged his father.

Vegeta looked at his son solemnly and stated "the white martians and the green martians used to be a single entity until one of the so called "Universal Guardians **"** decided to split them into 2 in the same way Kami and Piccolo split from the nameless Namekian. The guardian gave the two new races an instinctive fear of fire to prevent either group from ever accessing their full potential. They also altered their powers so one race could never completely overcome the other and as a result they quickly degraded into a war like the Saiyan warriors against the Tuffles and like what happened to the Tuffles all known traces of both the white and green Martians were lost to history[ **6** ]." Vegeta said. Trunks listened in shock and said "well apparently one got away like Goku did so many years ago, and has been living on Earth as a refugee. I don't get how we didn't sense his energy if he was on Earth for all this time." Vegeta frowned and said "it's probably because he mastered hiding his energy source like Kakarott and using his shape-shifting powers to blend into the environment thus he avoiding detection from us, or any of the enemies we faced such as Cell". "It's a good thing Cell didn't know he even was on Earth; if he did that blasted android would've stolen J'ohn's energy and used that to further increase his own strength" Trunks noted then adding "I'm not saying a word about this to Kara or Supergirl she'll probably not believe me." Vegeta scoffed "if that would be her reaction to a Martian how will she react to you being a Saiyan?" he asked.

Trunks was about to respond when his father suddenly felt Bulma's Ki in a state of distress; "hold on brat, something's happening with your mom". "Let's find out what's wrong" Trunks agreed and exited the GR and went back to Bulma where they found her and Gohan running around in circles in an obvious state of panic. "What's going on mom?" Trunks asked; Pan (who was with her father) replied "Dad and Auntie Bulma are trying to get in contact with Cat; apparently her company has been hacked." "How?" Trunks asked "from what Mom's told me, Catco has the latest in virus and software programming". "Besides that I found out through my talk with Kara at Thanksgiving that it was Winn was the one who designed Catco's firewalls to begin with" Bulma added; "really that's impressive if I may say so myself" Pan commented. "Yea she told me he's a technical genius" Bulma mused; "so the hack couldn't have been the result of malwares or overrides so nothing is out of place" Trunks commmented(Supergirl episode 8 " _Hostile Takeover_ "). "If you ask me it sounds like an inside job designed to usurp Cat from being CEO in order to investigate your woman" Vegeta deduced; as a warrior he knew an inside job when he saw one due to his experience regarding a certain low class Saiyan's father (in regards to the death of his teammates back on Planet Meat). **"** That's not all; the Daily Planet has published every dark secret when it comes to Cat's life thanks to her personal Email server that was hacked into. There's one batch over that Bulma and I have been going through that is a bit baffling" Gohan said continuing Vegeta's train of thought. "Well what is it Gohan? What did you find" Trunks asked; Bulma gulped and replied "I'm afraid that couldn't be traced, and if Vegeta's right about this being an 'inside job' then its all the more harder to trace. "Well woman what are you going to do?" Vegeta asked Bulma; she smiled "me and Gohan are planning on helping to help Cat Grant; after all nobody has ever lost a case where both me and Gohan take and I don't plan on starting now". Pan realized the flaw in Bulma's plan and stated "wait, if Catco was hacked into, that means that Kara's job as Supergirl's photographer is also in danger." Trunks realized that Pan had a point, but Bulma had anticipated that flaw and said "that's why you and Trunks are going to _accompany_ me and your father to help Kara to save her job as Supergirl's photographer. Trunks immediately agreed saying "I'm game; let's do this mom!" Silently his saiyan half was also looking forward to the meeting saying ' **yea, and if we see that Winn we'll make him sorry for making our woman cry'.**

* * *

Kara decided to let Winn and James sort through Cat's email while she went to spar with Alex as Supergirl. Even though Kara overwhelmed her sister with her powers, Alex was not happy with her performance. "Why did you hesitate" she asked Kara after she had flipped her over; "we're just training and you're my sister" the kryptonian responded. "What if I wasn't" Alex asked Kara rhetorically and seeing her hesitation asked "what's going on with you"? "Nothing" Kara responded brushing Alex off "I don't want to talk about it" and had good reason because she remembered (through a flashback) the time where Astra had told her niece she had done some 'wrong things' but she only did so because she wanted to save the lives of her people due to the instability of Krypton's core. Astra also said that she would have to 'go away for a long time' but not before telling Kara that she couldn't have loved her more if the Rao Sun God Religion (that Kryptonians such as herself followed) had granted her a child. Even if she herself had to give up on all things that were dear to her (which included Alura), she promised to always be there for Kara in times of trouble.

This was why Kara didn't want to talk about Astra to Alex, because even though she was the enemy now, she still was one of the few who she had a connection to on Krypton. Alex hit the nail on the head when she said "Astra is your family and I think deep down -whether you want to admit it or not- you still care about her!" Kara vehemently denied her sister's claim but Alex retorted by saying "Kara this is war and in a war sometimes the enemy has to die. Now can you look me in the eye and tell me that you're prepared to kill?" Kara snorted and pointed out "Superman doesn't kill [ **8** ] and neither has Trunks for that matter in the time that I had known him". "If that's your answer then you shouldn't fight her[ **9** ]; besides you forget that Trunks' friend Pan did help you destroy Red Tornado and he told you that he is willing to kill if anyone including your aunt hurt you" Alex pointed out. "It won't come to that" the kryptonian replied trying to reassure her but Alex disagreed saying "she has shown that she is ready to kill you and if Trunks is willing to kill her then you have to be ready to do the same". At that point Kara walked away to think but Alex stopped her with another question "what do you remember about her; what are you holding on to" she asked. "Nothing" Kara replied shakily "it's gone[ **10** ]" and walked out to return to her 'human' life and the mess of Cat's emails.

Meanwhile the said Kryptonian warrior was being questioned by her general/husband Non for not killing Kara when she had the chance. He said that she "owed Alura nothing certainly not her daughter's life!" Astra protested by saying "Kara is not her mother; she can be made to see reason". Non sneered and said "I sometimes wonder if any women if your family can[ **11** ]; besides there's also the wrath of the saiyan boy if you harm the girl that I'm also worried about." "You forget Lieutenant; I am your general, Prince Vegeta killed his general Nappa for weakness. Don't make the same mistake he did" Astra chided in a warning tone to Non remembering how she was told the story of Nappa's disobedience to Vegeta (when he ordered him to step aside when he was outmatched by Goku) thanks to her investigation of all the battles Earth had gone through ever since Kara got out of Fort Raz. Non reassured Astra by saying "I have sworn my allegiance in every way possible; I obey your orders and your heart. If you cannot bring yourself to kill her, there is no shame and I do not judge. But let me end her and that monkey and be done with it" he implored Astra. "Do not question my resolve Non, I will see this through. I will die before I allow another world to end when I could save it" she stated in a sharp tone to the general. He replied "If you die she dies, and the monkey will be alone and vulnerable and I can then take care of him personally, and I always keep my promise-wife. [ **12** ]" Non stated as he knew that Astra wouldn't rest until both Kara and Trunks were dead and the Earth was safe from both of their races.

Trunks didn't know of Astra's plans because he wanted to get to the bottom of why Cat Grant's server was hacked into, and (more importantly) Kara's job safety. Using the CC Jet(they didn't want to use a hover car and stir up suspicion), Bulma flew Trunks, Gohan, and Pan out to National City; using his energy sensing Trunks was able to sense James energy at Noonans and told his mother to set the plane down. He found James talking with a black haired girl, Kara and Winn in the corner (as it was a common meeting place for Kara to discuss all things Supergirl related to her friends without watching herself). Bulma cleared her throat causing everyone to turn around, with the first question coming out of the black hair girl's mouth being "who the hell are you? Are you here to demean Cat's name like everyone else is doing today?" Pan's temper flared and she screamed "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO MY FAMILY! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT WE FOUND OUT ABOUT THE HACK THROUGH THE MEDIA!" The woman sweat dropped and asked James "do you know this girl James?" he responded "yes her name is Pan and she..substituted for Supergirl when she lost her powers and Winn's stopped blabbing about Pan being Trunks' student."

That got Gohan's attention in a hurry and he growled "oh really **_PAN;_** you know that any boys that want to date you have to have my approval" Pan however chided her father by saying "relax dad, I was only kidding around with Wynn, if anyone should be mad its Trunks not you". Winn had to hold a massive Roshi style nosebleed at the attractive features of the quarter-saiyan; 'fine legs, great body, strong will she's amazing' he thought to himself. Still he decided to apologize to Gohan by saying "I'm sorry I hit on Pan sir; it's just that I have the worst of luck when it comes to romancing people with superpowers" he explained looking at Kara with a sad look. Gohan accepted the apology and seeing that Winn was no longer a 'threat' to the pursuit of Supergirl or Kara, Trunks' saiyan half relented on his original threat. Despite the amiability of all parties involved the lady protested "how can you guys help Cat Grant? I'll have you know I'm the best lawyer in the city, names is Lane; Lucy Lane and don't you forget it".

Bulma sweat dropped and thought 'so this is the infamous Lucy Lane. Kara said was James' ex-finance and Trunks did say that they are together now. I can feel the contempt Lucy has towards both Kara and Supergirl. If I were you Trunks I watch my back; this lady radiates nothing but trouble for you'. Still Bulma kept her cool by saying "It's a pleasure to meet you Lucy and everyone else who are Kara's friends; my name is Bulma and I happen to be the head of Capsule Corporations as well as Cat's business partner." Lucy clammed up upon realizing who she spoke to; her father had warned her that Bulma wasn't a woman you wanted to cross. In light of that she apologized by saying "I'm sorry Bulma, I heard a lot about you from my dad and I guess I acted a bit rashly." Bulma accepted Lucy's apology but decided to keep an eye out for her in the future if his son and Kara(who Trunks had told her that Lucy was jealous of) decided to act on their growing feelings and the bond that had blossomed between 2 alien races. Kara decided to cut in by stating "we were discussing whether or not we could get a warrant to search for Armstrong's office before you came here". "Armstrong who's Armstrong and how's he related to the hack?" Trunks asked; Kara sighed "he's a member of the Catco board. When they met in the office I might have you know accidentally heard their conversation; Armstrong is setting up Cat up to take a fall. "

Pan was baffled and asked "the only person that I know of that can hear a private conversation is Piccolo, so how can you do it? You're not Namekian!" 'Pan's right unless J'ohn J'ohnzz also has that ability but then again Dad didn't say anything about Martians having super-human hearing'. Kara paled but managed to say "my ears are very **strong** , so I can pick up on private conversations whereas others can't", Pan and Trunks accepted Kara's explanation but Gohan and Bulma both quietly decided to ask Vegeta if other races were capable of hearing private conversations behind closed doors after Armstrong was dealt with. "Well since this Armstrong guy is a member of the board, then he must have a paper trail of evidence that prove he hacked her emails" Gohan stated wisely, Bulma agreed and said "I have just the thing. A little microchip that a person could put inside Armstrong's computer that will download all of Cat's personal history into a small file which we could use as evidence against him". Lucy offered her opinion on the idea by saying "if you do that, you'll be taking a big risk, if it turns out to be a useless lead".

Suddenly the TV blared to life with a special report: "An unknown woman is hovering over Catco Plaza with it seems the same powers as Supergirl. Does she mean us harm should we be concerned.." the reporter blared. Kara looked uncomfortable but was saved from exposing her dual identity by James saying that they would continue working on the hack. She left immediately and picked up the phone with Alex on the other end pleading for her not to fight; Kara refused saying that she had no choice, and leaving through a back-door transformed into Supergirl to fight her aunt. Trunks watched the report and told his mother and Pan "that's the bastard that fought Supergirl when I first met her; she's her aunt." Gohan's eyes were filled with worry over Supergirl's condition and asked "you think she can beat her this time Trunks?" "Not without my help she won't; I'll follow Supergirl to the plaza you three stay here and cover for me."

Once more Pan asked if she could go with the hybrid to the fight but Trunks refused saying "no, I think the best way that you could help is to accompany Winn when he goes to hack Armstrong; Kara told me that except for mom, he's the best person in regards to that department." Gohan was worried and said in a menacing tone "aren't you concerned AT ALL that Wynn may flirt with my daughter Trunks?" "Of course I worry Gohan she's my student after all; but there's more at stake than your daughter and Winn Gohan! Supergirl's life is in danger and from the vibe I picked up Astra would do anything to kill her." Bulma agreed saying "Trunks is right Gohan, Supergirl's safety and well being is top priority for Trunks; everything else (whether it is Cat's email scandal or your daughter's love life) is gravy." "Your right Bulma, sorry for yelling at you Trunks; now go! Go be a hero![ **13** ]". Trunks waved, after quietly exiting though a back-door transformed into a super-saiyan once more to go after Astra. 'I don't know why you're so obsessed with Supergirl Astra but mark my words; I will not hesitate to kill you if she dies because of your obsession! THIS ENDS RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW![ **14** ]' he thought and flew off to one of the most revealing battles that would set off a chain reaction of events neither he nor Supergirl thought off when the saiyan first saved her life those many weeks ago against Astra.. **TBC**


	11. Hostile Takeover Secrets revealed pt2

**Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Superspeeder**

 **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks/** **Pan/Wynn**

 **Romance/ Drama(and humor as well)**

 **Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Disclaimer:** **"hey there my name is Goten the second son of Goku here to tell you that superspeeder does not own Dragon Ball or Supergirl; they belong to their respective owners. If anyone doubts me, then you can expect a 'visit' by the awesome Gotenks! "**

 **Me: Yes Sage Gohan will fight in this story, specifically when Supergirl faces her 'evil' half with Trunks a little later on in the story! Not going to say what that means (yet), but if you read the comics you should get a good idea who it is. Trunks knows IT but didn't use it when he took Supergirl to CC to regain her powers. The reason was that It would have created WAY too many questions with the hero in terms of how fast Trunks could travel (since the only other person she knows that can break the sound barrier other than herself is Superman).Trunks is pretty tapped out when it comes to techniques as in addition to his own attacks and his sword, he knows the Masenko in addition to his signature attacks BUT he will be getting another Transformation! Before you ask ITS NOT SSJG (not yet at least!) but rather ANOTHER INFAMOUS Transformation that DRAGON BALL FAN NOW ARGUES ABOUT as to the two characters that achieved BOTH the FORM and when they FUSED in terms of it being STRONGER than SSJG/SSJB(at least until Super came out and ended that debate)!** **That should give you a MAJOR hint on what I'm planning to do but don't spoil it yet!** **You'll have to wait and see how I write that hint I just gave to you but I promise; its something WORTH waiting for!**

 ** _Last time on Dragon Girl Z,_ _Trunks learned about the Martian J'ohn J'ohnzz thanks to Vegeta; and he vowed to not tell Kara what he learned! Meanwhile, Cat Grant's email was hacked; and Bulma, Gohan, and Pan are on a mission to find out who did it and why. As for Astra, she decided to openly confront Kara by calling her out on live TVwhich led to Trunks taking off after Supergirl!; what secrets do Astra has in store for Kara? Will she reveal her identity as Supergirl to Trunks? And what will happen when Kara 'accidently' lets it slip to the other members of Trunks famiy that she had 'overheard' Armstrong's conversation; will Vegeta finally crack under the pressure of revealing his secrets as it relates to Kara's Kryptonian heritage?_ _FIND OUT NOW ON Dragon Girl Z!_**

 **Chapter 11 Hostile Takeover; Secrets revealed! pt2**

Supergirl flew like a rocket to confront her aunt and when she saw her she called "ASTRA no body guards?" She responded "no knife, no armor, no one besides you and me. Trunks has no idea that I've returned too, so he won't bail you out either; will you talk to me now? [15]." Seeing that Supergirl was silent she taunted "you can't say it's not fair"; however she was silenced by Supergirl's stern reply of "we're done with fair!" and eye beam attack that signaled her first move. What followed was a battle that Goku and Beerus(in the Battle of Gods Movie) would've been proud of. The two were evenly matched, and every office had a window seat on the action of Supergirl vs. Astra round 2. Like Superman against General Zod in Man of Steel (as well as Goku's first fight against Fat Buu in the other universe as a Super-Saiyan 3); Kara destroyed quite a few buildings in her battle with Astra. However, she badly wanted to prove to Alex that she had no leftover feelings of love towards Astra, so she did whatever it took to win. Kara did exactly that by picking up the fallen building piece and heaving it towards Astra; she responded by "eye-beaming" a car towards Supergirl. Kara destroyed it but she was caught off guard by her punch. Seeing that Supergirl was weak Astra taunted "Again just like Alura!"; "She's a better woman than you'll ever be" Kara responded weakly. "SHE WAS A MURDER" Astra raged; "LIAR" Kara responded denying the claim; "oh she called me a liar to; she had to" Astra seethed in rage. "Had to make someone else responsible for her deception, and cruelty and weakness" Astra said taunting Supergirl further. "HER ONLY WEAKNESS WAS LETTING YOU LIVE[16]" Kara said coldly and flipped her over. This led to wide open blows by Kara to Astra letting her teetering on the edge as she stood above her.

Kara was about to put an end to this by killing Astra, but couldn't and that's when Trunks arrived on the battlefield at last. "Supergirl I came as soon as I heard the news!" he explained to heroine where he was when he noticed Astra looking up at Kara with a seemingly pleading look. Trembling the Kryptonian said "I can't kill her Trunks, I promised Alex I would but I can't"; Trunks' heart wept for Supergirl however he maintained his stern composure and said "this happened to Goku when he fought his brother. He allowed him to live and that was a decision he regretted. You can't let your emotions cloud your judgment Supergirl" before booming "FINISH HER NOW!" Supergirl cried and screamed "you don't understand! She's all I have left of my former life before I came to Earth; I can't lose that connection Trunks; do you know how hard that is?" Trunks softened his glare and said tenderly "I know exactly how hard it is to lose anything connected to family; I had to experience that myself during my lifetime and isn't easy. I won't interfere if you spared her Supergirl, but I must warn you that this decision could come back to haunt you big time." Supergirl accepted his advice and dragged the unconscious Astra to DEO HQ "to rot" as she said. However, Trunks didn't know how right his prediction was for in a few hours, his whole world and his secrets were about to be rocked to its foundations.

Kara went back to 'check up' on progress and found Pan monitoring the computers; with Bulma and Gohan assisting Winn in how to operate the device both of them made. "Any progress made guys?" she asked. "For the most part yes, but we need someone to go inside Armstrong's office" Bulma stated (although she was a little surprised at her sudden re-apparance). "WELL, Pan's monitoring the computers and Gohan and Ms. Briefs are helping me operate this device; the only thing we need is a guinea pig and a good pair of eyes for spotting danger" Winn said looking at James and Kara. "OH, so I'm the one who's going to get arrested if this doesn't work out [17]" James joked; 'that's odd' Gohan thought to himself 'how are Kara's eyes going to help spot threats to James's safety? I mean sure Sayians can sense energy (and it does come in handy most of the time) but as far as I know they don't have X-Ray vision or something like that' however he didn't want to voice his concerns to Bulma as he knew that Pan would immediately start asking questions. They carried out the plan with Pan calling Dirk Armstrong's office instead of Winn; this was because Gohan figured that Armstrong would recognize Winn's voice from Cat's office and rat him out. So instead Pan had to call her and even though she was nervous (as she wasn't a prankster by nature) she managed to pull off the call with great success.

Armstrong believed the call (which was aided by Kara's clever use of her heat vision without anyone noticing her), which gave James the opportunity he needed to install the device. However, it took a while, and noticing that Armstrong was returning Kara called in to the makeshift "hack headquarters" saying "James hurry Armstrong is close". Pan was surprised by Kara's ability to notice the danger she sensed but Gohan's look of 'let's not ask questions' silenced her train of questions, so she just relayed Kara's message to James. However Kara's next words shocked the Saiyans and Bulma even further when they heard "I'm going to heat-vision the sprinklers set of the fire alarms. Or Or jump out of the window and I'll catch you" [18]. 'HEAT VISION!' Bulma thought in complete and utter shock 'Sure anyone could fly if they're strong enough to control their ki; but HEAT VISION?! Even I don't know of a race that has that power and I've been involved with aliens since I was a teen' she thought wondering about Kara's inhuman conversation with James. Gohan had a similar reaction thinking 'based on her physiology, she does seem like she's strong enough to achieve flight; but Heat Vision? I'm not even sure Piccolo would know of a race with that power'. Pan was also shocked and wondered about how Kara executed this 'heat vision' without going blind and secretly wished that she could learn that technique to use in her spars. However, all three were interrupted by the sudden reappearance by Armstrong in his office; using his knowledge and media savvy, James was able to give the powerful chairman of Catco's board 'the slip' without blowing his cover. He was able to do that saying that it was Ms. Grant's worst day ever and that if the board had to elect a new CEO that he had his full support. Even though James lied through his teeth; Armstrong was flattered by the support of Cat's art director and told him that even though he didn't want a drastic change to happen, he was glad that the board had James on their side.

Kara exhaled a huge sigh of relief that James' cover wasn't blown but that problem would soon turn out to be minor as Alex rung Kara's phone telling her that Astra was awake and wanted to talk to her as Supergirl. Even though, she didn't want to, Astra didn't give Kara much of any choice, so she relented and flew back to HQ. However, after Kara agreed to meet Astra face to face, Alex sighed and said to herself "I know Kara deserves some answers, but I can't shake this feeling that the situation will turn violent...I KNOW! If I tell Trunks about Supergirl meeting Astra then he will also attend given that they also fought in the past. Maybe he can get some answers out of her as to why Astra wants to 'recruit' my sister." Pulling out her cell phone, she called Trunks who was helping National City recover in the aftermath of the battle with Astra; seeing that his phone was ringing Trunks answered. "Hello, Trunks Briefs speaking?" "Hey Trunks it's me Alex; I'm calling to tell you that Astra is awake and has requested a meeting with Supergirl" she said to the hybrid. "Let me guess you're worried that Astra will get violent and attack Supergirl while under questioning?" he asked discerning Alex's intentions. "Yes" Alex replied "how soon can you fly to HQ?"; "give me 5 minutes; I'm currently helping the city recover after Supergirl's battle with Astra. I can tell you it's not pretty; she destroyed the side of a building and created a moon-like crater in the middle of the street with destroyed pieces of a car all over the place" he told Alex explaining the reason he couldn't get there right away. "That bad huh? I told Supergirl not to hold back against Astra; I guess she took my advice way to seriously" Alex told the hybrid. "Stall for time, get Astra to talk until I get there; I don't know why she's after Supergirl but I promise that I will get answers" Trunks stated in a stern voice. Alex agreed to this and hung up and shortly after ending the call Supergirl showed up. What Trunks didn't know was the ramifications of his actions in regards to make Astra talk until he showed up. He didn't know that she held secrets that would change how Trunks saw Supergirl forever, and how Supergir(and Alex) felt about him being an alien just like J'ohn was.

Trunks flew to HQ in the time that he promised, and found Supergirl and in the middle of intensely questioning Astra. Upon seeing the saiyan hybrid Astra demanded "what the hell is the saiyan doing here niece? Did you put him up to this?" Supergirl looked at Trunks confused and replied "I don't know Aunt, but I'm guessing Alex had something to do with this"; Trunks seethed and spat "OK Astra I don't know how the hell you know about my heritage but I will like to know why you are so obsessed with Supergirl!" "Supergirl, SUPERGIRL! In all the time you have spent with her you call her SUPERGIRL!" Astra asked to Trunks loudly; "of course" Trunks replied confused "that's her name isn't it?" Supergirl knew what was about to happened and pleaded "ASTRA there is no need to tell him PLEASE!" but Astra disregarded her advice and said "if the monkey is involved with you, then he deserves to know your true name and heritage **KARA**!"

"KARA!" Trunks yelled in shock "what the hell does Kara have to do with Supergirl?!" "For someone who is the son of a saiyan prince and the world's smartest female scientist you sure are naïve" Astra sneered "but as you are naïve I suppose I could _enlighten_ you to the truth, SON OF PRINCE VEGETA, MEET MY KRYPTONIAN NIECE KARA DANVERS OR AS THE HUMAN WORLD CALLS HER: **SUPERGIRL**!" she shrieked in triumph. Trunks' mouth opened and closed in utter shock, but it wasn't anything compared to what the now exposed Kara felt and she cried "why did you tell him who I am or what my heritage is?!" Astra replied "because his kind has just as much blood as your mother Alura Kara!" "What does she mean ** _KARA,_** is this Alura your real mother?" Trunks asked snapping out of his shock and calling the hero by Kara's name; "you catch on rather fast monkey" Allura observed before replying "yes Allura is her real mother and when I went on the run I took this with me [ **19** ]" she said pulling out a necklace with oddly shaped symbols.

Trunks examined the necklace through the cell glass and asked "what the heck is that supposed to be and what do you mean you 'went on the run?'". "I suppose my niece hasn't told you that either right boy" Astra asked and seeing Trunks nod his head no she explained "well I betrayed the high council back on OUR home world in order to ensure Kara survived". "What do you mean? Was her life in danger?" Trunks questioned "yes, Planet Krypton was dying in a little yes than a year and unless something was done about it everyone Kara knew was going to die! I tried to make the Kryptonians see reason but they wouldn't listen!" Astra said recalling the last days of Krypton. "Even so, did you care about the people you and your fanatic husband killed in order to ensure that I survived?" Kara spat to Astra and seeing that Trunks was even more confused she sighed and told him "after our first battle with Astra I asked my mother's AI about her and she told me that the way Astra 'ensured' my survival was killing a member of the Kryptonian guard".

Trunks growled and thought 'I thought we were bad when my grandfather ordered the execution of Broly because of his high power level but that's just sick'; still he asked Astra "if that's the case then why go after Kara for something her mother supposedly did?" Astra laughed bitterly and said "do you want to know how she caught me?" and seeing him nod yes she asked her niece  
that day in your room was it your idea to message me with that spy beacon or was it Alura's?" "Is this true?" he asked Kara; she remembered back to her childhood and told him "it is Trunks but I swear I didn't know mom had put me up to this". "What kind of parent would do that to their own child?" Trunks asked Astra thoroughly disgusted by what he had just learned; "the same kind of parent that would shed innocent blood from one end of the galaxy to the other" Astra replied with a sneer. "What I would like to know is how come you said that these 'saiyan monkeys' as you put it also had blood on their hands?" Kara questioning interrupting the conversation between her aunt and Trunks and she didn't want Trunks to lose it(based on the look of anger on his face). "My dear niece, I suppose he's been keeping his secrets as much as you've been keeping yours. However, as I told Trunks of your heritage I suppose it's only fair; Kara MEET TRUNKS BRIEFS SON OF PRINCE VEGETA WHO IS A **SAIYAN**!" Astra cried once again in triumph

This time it was Kara who was shocked and asked "how can that be? How are saiyans a threat to us?" Astra cackled and said "I suppose Trunks did not tell you that his father and other saiyans like him were what you humans called "planetary purgers" under a sick tyrant named **Frieza**! They sent babies out to other planets to conquer low level planets like this one and higher warriors like the boy's father to deal with stronger threats. That lizard heard of what I did and he sent a party out to investigate." "I don't remember dad telling me that" Trunks said in disbelief; "of course not, once he learned that Allura plans used Kara to imprison me and 'send her off to Earth' he decided not to relay what he had learned to Frieza. However there was one man with him that Alura could 'relate' to if anything" Astra said. "Who was that man? You still haven't said how these saiyans are a threat to Krytonians Astra" Kara demanded. Astra sighed and said "Trunks father Prince Vegeta was obsessed with immortality and there were rumors on our home world about **7 strange colored orbs** that when gathered together summoned a force so powerful that the wish bearer could get anything their hearts desired. However, there were also rumors that Frieza feared the legends of the so called " **Super-Saiyan** " and " **Super-Saiyan God** ". 'Damn it I know the Super-Saiyan and the dragon-balls might have been known to other races but I never heard of this so called 'Super-Saiyan God' Trunks thought, Kara recognized what Astra was talking about and thought 'the powerful force that controlled Trunks' mind told me to ask him about Super-Saiyan God maybe Astra can fill in the gap' and said "tell me about the legends".

"Well from what I heard, the Super-Saiyan God was fighter of immense strength; although it was an old saiyan wife's folktalk, Frieza feared this legend because he was concerned that it would be stronger than he was. He may have been "the most powerful being in the universe" but **the fact was that he never trained a day in his life".** "How was he so powerful aunt?" Kara asked **"he was a protégé and if Frieza did train, then he could have been even more powerful than he was at his peak** " Astra said. "You use the term was, what happened to him?" Kara asked; Astra replied "he was defeated by a saiyan who was the first in a thousand years to achieve Super-Saiyan, that saiyan was a man by the name of KAKAROT!" Trunks was shocked that Astra knew the defeat of Frieza on Namek by Goku but thought 'they don't know I went back in time and was the guy who actually killed him. It wasn't Goku who killed him although he's mistaken as the guy who did like when he went to New Namek to revive the Dragon Balls after Piccolo fused with Kami.' Still he asked Astra "you said that a man was alongside my dad in that mission to Krypton who was he and how is he connected to Kara's coming to Earth?" Astra sighed and said "he had a **red sash around his head** , **and a scar on his left cheek, but the most prominent thing (** according to Alura anyway **) was the way he rambled on about the destruction of Planet Vegeta and Krypton and the names 'Kakarot' and my nephew 'Kal-El'.** Trunks eyes widened with shock and thought 'I remember Goku telling me(when I went back in time) of when he confronted Frieza that the tyrant "was in a skirmish with a saiyan that looks just like you(*referring to Goku*)" and that "he(Goku) was the stinking image of the saiyan who rebelled against me when I destroyed Planet Vegeta![ **19** ] Even though Goku stated he didn't care about becoming a Super-Saiyan until Dad told him the truth about Frieza's betrayal of the saiyans, who is this 'Kal-El' and how is he related to Goku coming to Earth? Guess that's another question that I need dad to answer for me.' Kara was angrier than Trunks though and she stormed out to question Alura on whether or not what she said about her role in Astra's imprisonment (and the death of Krypton) as well as the saiyans. Trunks said to Astra "be grateful that she spared you're life and that you are locked up cause if you were not, you would be begging me for mercy". Astra sneered "typical saiyan behavior; you're father would've done the same." "l am not my father just as Kara is not her mother; we were raised on Earth so we have different values than either Kara's or my ancestors' Astra. The only reason I fight is to protect Earth; even when I do kill I do its because they represent a threat to my family, friends and the lives I vowed to protect" Trunks said and walked out.

He found her (and Alex) in the middle of an angry conversation with her mother's AI: "Don't say my name right now; did you use me to draw Astra out of hiding?" Kara spat to Alura's AI after Kara asked if Alura used her to get Astra arrested. "Yes" came the simple reply by Alura; Kara gasped and asked "how could you do that?" "Astra had broken the law you were the only person she trusted enough to meet; it was necessary" Allura replied monotonously. "Could she have saved us" Kara asked desperately "she was a criminal "came the reply of her mom. "But was she right? [ **20** ] And what about the saiyans; how come you never said anything about them or the tyrant they worked under. And is Astra right about this so called 'Super Saiyan God?" Kara asked desperate for answers. "I'm not programmed to give that information" Alura said refusing to answer the question; "TELL ME" Kara screamed; "I'm sorry, I'm not programmed to give you that information" Alura replied again. At that point Kara totally lost it screaming "YOU LET EVERYONE THAT I LOVE DIE! YOU LEFT ME; YOU LEFT ME ALONE YOU SENT ME AWAY HOW COULD YOU DO THAT![ **21** ]" Alura once more began to repeat the same line when Kara screamed and used her eye beams to attack the AI proving to Trunks beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was indeed Supergirl. Trunks went to her side immediately and held her after Alex said "hey hey it's not really her talking"; "so that's your mom I can see why Astra is so bitter towards her" Trunks remarked. "She lied to me" Kara sobbed to Alex then screamed "YOU LIED TO ME!" at Trunks "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU'RE ALSO AN ALIEN OR THAT YOUR RACE SENT BABIES TO DESTROY PLANETS"! Trunks hung his head in shame at the truth of Kara's words but Alex intervened by saying "Kara that wasn't your mom! You don't know what happened then; only what Astra is telling you now" she said trying to make Kara see reason. "I know that Astra and I were both given life sentences by my mother; we didn't have a choice [ **22** ]. I also know that Trunks is also an alien with secrets of his own; secrets that he didn't bother to tell me" Kara said and walked out of HQ to try and piece together the lie she had been living for years; she thought 'even though my alien life is totally in pieces; at least I can try to repair my human life' and flew back to check on Catco.

Alex and Trunks watched in silence as Kara left and after she left Alex said to Trunks "I guess my sister and Hank aren't the only aliens I know; now there's also a saiyan in our midst". "Yea" Trunks muttered "look" Alex sighed "I know you've been protecting Supergirl (or as you now know her as Kara) for weeks and I want to know if what Astra said about your race is true". Trunks sighed and said "when my father and his colleges worked for Frieza that was true; but that changed when Goku landed on Earth". "This 'Goku' was he a saiyan?" Alex asked Trunks; "Yes, although if you ask Dad he's nothing but a 'low-class warrior'" Trunks said smiling. Alex replied in a pondering tone "I wonder what Astra meant when she said that Superman and Goku were alike." "At first I thought that both Goku and Kara's cousin were both the last of their kind and that they spend their whole lives protecting the people of Earth, but from what Astra said, it seems like there's more to the story than that" Trunks said contemplatively. "How will you know for sure?" Alex asked; "there's only one man that I know of that has the answers and that man is my father" Trunks said.

Even though he knew that he could(technically) gather the dragon balls and ask Shenron what he knew, his father would be a better source since Astra 'knew' of Vegeta by a first name basis. Besides Trunks always wondered why Vegeta said 'if that kryptonian comes after you, I don't want you to get in a fight with her you understand, it's one that you don't want to start believe me' to him, and his mom rambling about Vegeta's quote of 'I should've expected that(referring to when Supergirl lost control of her temper against Red Tornado) from Gohan or that Kryptonian cousin of hers but then again, I didn't think she was capable of experiencing such emotions' and later on in that same conversation said 'SHE IS THE EXACT REPLICA OF HER MOTHER'. Now that Trunks "met" Alura and heard what Astra said, he realized there was a lot of truth behind his father's words, but he needed the whole story so he told Alex "I won't rest until I find out what really happened; if it involves both of our races' history then I deserve to know the truth." Alex replied "good luck Trunks" and watched as he flew away to find the answers to his questions.

* * *

Kara went back to the office VERY angry but she managed to hide her anger at both her mother and Trunks to work towards finding the hacker. The only problem was that Bulma, Gohan, and Pan were still helping her friends out, but she decided that they shouldn't know what happened (as she figured that they had nothing to do with the saiyan race). Seeing her distress, James and Winn immediately jumped on Kara's back asking her about her confrontation with Astra as Supergirl. However, she refused to tell them what was going on (as Bulma, Gohan, and Pan were right there), and asked "anything else from Ms. Grant's emails". Bulma, and Gohan looked at each looked at each other, but Bulma decided to break the news about their findings (since she could relate to it as she was once in her position in terms of making hard decisions with her son). Clearing her throat she stated "Actually there was this one email from the bank, asking for Cat's electronic signature so they could approve a wire account to an account belonging to an Adam Foster". "Who's Adam Foster?" Kara asked; Winn replied saying "according to some internet sleuthing he's 24 he lives in Opal City; Cat makes monthly payments into his personal account". "Yea" James chimed in "almost as if Cat is you know, keeping him on the side" [ **23** ]." "So what do want us to do about it?" Pan asked; Bulma looked at Gohan and seeing how Pan could relate to Cat(in terms of the death of her mother Videl) she said "you will accompany Kara when she questions Cat who this Foster character is. Me, your father and Kara's friends will remain here to try and see what we can do to prevent Armstrong from taking over Catco".

Kara agreed (but not before she warned Pan that her boss could be temperamental) and set out to the office; Cat came immediately and seeing Pan asked "is she one of your friends Keera?" "Keera" Pan whispered to Kara quietly "don't mind her mispronunciation of my name, she does that all the time" Kara explained sweat dropping. 'Boy for someone who's a media mogul, she sure is stupid when it comes to pronouncing names' Pan thought but was silenced when Kara said "yes, this is Gohan's daughter Pan"; "ahh the infamous Gohan Son, one of the brightest minds around and the head of Super university right" |A/N I just came up with that name on the spot OK? In the Dragon Ball universe Gohan's a scholar and (in Dragon Ball online) writes a book of ki control. Of course if you're a scholar than you have to have funding ergo Gohan being the head of a university now that I got that detail out of the way back to the story!| "Yes Ma'am" Pan replied politely to the mogul and now that introductions were out of the way Cat asked "well what did you find?"

"Well according to your emails, you've been sending money to a guy named Adam Foster and I have to ask are you keeping him on the side" Kara said. "Wait so you think that I am supporting what a rent boy?" Cat asked confused. "No" Kara replied in a meek manner to which Cat said "if I wanted to have sex with a beach boy, I'll still be sleeping with John Stamos. Do you really think I need to pay for it? [ **24** ]." "Whoa watch your language" Pan said quite shocked by Cat's sexually charged tone; then again Bulma could be like that with Vegeta whenever she wanted information or a "favor". Despite the seriousness, Kara chuckled and said to Cat "No! of course I don't; the boys do...Did; I know better" she explained. Cat sighed and started "so if it's not a male escort" at which point Kara butting in saying that she had no idea what it was. However she did say that "when Winn mentioned Opal City, I remembered how when I sent out your Christmas Cards there was one addressed to an A. Foster in Opal City." "Damn it" Cat sighed as she knew the jig was up; "so who's this A. Foster anyway Ms. Grant" Pan asked.

Now that it was out in the open Cat explained "Adam Foster is my son; my oldest". "Wait you said oldest, does that mean he's not an only child" Pan asked Cat and seeing that an explanation was in order Kara said "no he's not, Ms. Grant has another son by the name of Carter; I babysat for him once when Trunks was away on his family vacation didn't work out the way I expected it". Even though Kara had to grimace at Trunks name she at least knew he was telling the truth then because he didn't intervene during the bomb threat. Cat cut the conversation between the girls short by saying "his father is someone that I hadn't dated for very long; I didn't know him very well, He's not Carter's father. Adam was just one of those things that I hadn't planned on when I was building Catco." 'That sounds just like dad's relationship with the mysterious girl who my grandfather Hercule claimed is his daughter. I was also something they didn't "plan" on because of the androids' Pan thought in shock as Cat droned on; "my ex told me I didn't care about my son, that all I cared about was my business and why should either one of them stick around". "Was that true?" Kara asked; "I don't know" Grant replied; "I sued for custody, hired a powerhouse attorney and I threw everything I had at him; but I lost".

Pan gasped and thought to herself 'just as Hercule said that Dad and I was responsible for the loss of his daughter; I wish I knew more about her.' Kara had the same line of thought (in terms of her mother Alura) and said "You tried! Sometimes all you could do is try." However Cat's next statement of "I didn't lose; I quit" stunned Kara; "I dropped the lawsuit; I was working at Catco 24/7 and…well I really did believe that we would be in each other's lives." "That makes sense" Pan said to Cat knowing from (what little Trunks had told her) about Hercule's relationship with her grandmother in that they divorced when Videl was a teenager before Gohan had met her. However, Pan was shocked by the next line of questioning that was asked by Kara; "so what happened…Did you just send him off". 'Send him off what the heck does Kara mean by that' Pan thought which was followed up by Cat saying "No, I did not just 'send him off'. You have no idea what that moment is like; when you have to say for yourself "maybe my child will be better off without me".

"I know exactly what that moment is like; it's something that Bulma and I would never forget" Pan voiced remembering when Bulma decided to make the painful decision to send Trunks back in time to warn Goku about the androids. Even thought Bulma knew that history was going to be changed drastically(to the point where the scientist worried her son wasn't going to be born in that universe) it was -as Trunks said to Goku-"a risk we had to take". Kara was surprised by Pan's words and thought 'it seems like Pan and Bulma had firsthand experience when it comes to making choices' and said "I also know what it feels like to wonder about a mother's choice. Would you make a different decision if you could go back?" This was a question Pan too had often asked of her father if he could go back and re-do her birth would he jump on it? However the answer he would always give is that even though he would mourn for Pan's mom for the rest of his days he wouldn't change the past or Pan for anything in the world.

Cat unwittingly picked up on Pan's thoughts in complete agreement saying "I stopped asking myself that question. Not being there for Adam is my greatest regret, and now for all we know somebody is about to release it to the world." Kara then unwittingly picked up on the second of Pan's past (in terms of asking about her mother's identity with Gohan) by saying "Maybe you could talk to him; try and get him to understand." However her boss disagreed saying "No, after not speaking for so long, I don't get to do that. He's going to get hurt be me again. But I will not allow him to end up in the middle of a hideous media storm[ **24** ]." They then discussed what will happen next to which Grant told them that after negotiating a graceful lucrative exit and step down from Catco. Pan went from being somewhat scared of Cat(as she knew that the mogul could expose Trunks as a saiyan) to being sympathetic and said "I didn't know why Bulma said that I should come with Kara to deal with this hacker situation but I'm sure glad I did Cat. In many ways your story about your son Adam mirrors my own story; we both were unplanned and you and my father both had to deal with a hideous media storm (referring to the Livewire incident 4 weeks ago) as a result of the consequences of your actions. Finally like you knowing that you will hurt your son by not talking to him, my father is hurting me by not saying who my mother is by not talking about her". 'I knew Pan's life was rough based on my 'getting to know her' these last few weeks but I didn't think it was that bad. I wonder if there's more to Pan's story than meets the eye like that of Trunks…'Kara thought but nevertheless knew that Cat's options were limited and she had no choice but to follow her orders.

After Pan had returned home the media conference was set; however Kara still doubted her boss's decision to resign by asking "are you sure you want to do this?" Cat said that "like taxes, aging, and my participating in Martha Steward's annual Secret Santa, this was something that I have to do." She also told Kara, that "for what it was worth you always have a job with me if you wanted." All of a sudden James, Lucy, Winn, Bulma, and Gohan came in the room looking quite winded and out of breath; surprised Kara asked "what are you guys doing here"? "Saving the day" Winn proclaimed; "take a look at this" Bulma said handing an email to Cat. After reading it carefully she asked "where did you get this?"; "um you know it's probably best if we don't tell you Ms. Grant" Gohan explained sheepishly scratching his head "from a legal standpoint" Lucy added. "I recognize 4 out of the 5 of you" Cat said to the group to which James sheepishly said "uh this is my girlfriend." "Lucy Lane" she said introducing herself at which point both Bulma and Cat looked at Kara with interest/pity; "Lois Lane's kid sister?" Cat asked making sure she heard that correctly "yes" she said in reply. "Well congratulations you got the looks" Cat said sarcastically (but Lucy didn't pick up on it due to her not knowing about Cat's feud with Lois). However Bulma decided to ask Kara about why she decided to investigate Armstrong's shady dealings saying "Kara there is only one thing I would like to know and it's this; you launched your investigation because?" "Because I overheard something he said after the board.." Kara started but then she realized that she said too much so she backtracked by saying "actually uhh it's was about Cat saying something like smelling blood[ **25** ]." Cat seemingly believed her and ordered her to stall the press while she took care of Dirk(which was executed according to plan). This seemed like the end of one crisis but what Kara didn't know was that it was only the beginning of another.

The reason for that is that Gohan heard Kara's 'slip of the tongue' and after everyone left said to Bulma "OK, heat vision and hearing conversation behind closed doors is defiantly **NOT** human." "I know something odd's happening here and its definitely has something to do with Kara's weird abilities" Bulma mused; Gohan replied "didn't you say that Vegeta was going on about 'kryptonians' and 'knowing who Kara is and where she came from?'". "Now that you mention it I do think it does have something to do with Kara, also I remember Trunks telling me when he fought Reactron that Kara disappeared and a few minutes later Supergirl appeared!" Bulma stated remembering what had happened at the party(from Trunks POV). "Yea, and then Pan's going off to me about how she overheard Cat Grant saying that the time Supergirl lost her powers was the first time she remembered Kara being ill" Gohan said recalling the incident with the loss of her powers 1 week ago. "Too many coincidences not to notice a pattern" Bulma stated using her knowledge of science; "still I wonder how Astra's related to this" Gohan said.

"What about Astra?" the now worried Bulma asked recalling the message on TV; "well before Trunks went home he came over to my house screaming to vent " **ALURA**!" " **DAMN KRYPTONIANS** " and " **Kal-El " **before slamming the door to the guest room shut. "Did you ask him what he meant by those terms" Bulma asked now worried about Trunks' mental stability "yes and I could feel the anger when he said " **ASK THE MAN I CALL FATHER!"** Bulma was shocked but then the phone rang with the said prince of Saiyans on the other end. He sounded worried but managed to say to Bulma "WOMAN I WANT YOU HERE RIGHT NOW! BRING THE BOY, PAN AND BRA; WE'RE HAVING A MEETING IN AN HOUR!" "What's this meeting about Vegeta" Bulma asked trying her best to keep her anger over what Gohan said about the conversation regarding her husband from her son down "It concerns the Kryptonian known to the world as Supergirl but as is now exposed as **KARA DANVERS**!" Vegeta stated bluntly. "I guess that ends that question; Kara is Supergirl and for the first time since my dad learned about being a saiyan from my uncle, we're not alone in the universe" Gohan said to Bulma to which the scientist said "I've always felt like there were more races in the universe than Vegeta let on but the question is how does he know so much about Supergirl -I mean Kara-; geez I have to get used to that" Bulma said joking about the last part. "I guess the only way is to listen to what Vegeta has to say but no matter what happens one thing's for certain; things are definitely more complicated now that we know about Kara's true heritage" Gohan said to Bulma and together the two went to capsule corps to hear Vegeta's story **END CHAPTER**

 **Outtro: hey it's me Bulla and next time on Supergirl Z, Vegeta's called a meeting with all of us guess it must be pretty important if he's including both me and Pan... WHAT KARA IS SUPERGIRL AND SHE'S AN ALIEN LIKE US? THATS AMAZING! WOW! Wait a minute Daddy; your saying that this story involves how Mr. Goku and Superman first got to Earth in the first place?! How are Mr. Goku and Superman connected to Supergirl-I mean Kara's heritage** **?! Its going to be one heck of a bed-time story that's for sure! Next time on Supergirl Z: Vegeta's Tale; SUPERGIRL MINUS?! You don't want to miss it!  
**

 **ME: Hi guys you may think that the "official winter finale" is over; but no there's more (so much more)! I hope you liked the nod I gave to Dragon Ball Super by naming the university Gohan 'teaches' after the series. I also hope you like the shout-out I gave Resurrection F in this chapter by Astra's mentioning of Frieza's potential. I know that people may say "but speeder!" see what I did there-shout out to Protomario who does Pokémon theories- Astra doesn't know about Golden Frieza! But Speeder! this all happened before Resurrection F!" Well comment section your right! She doesn't know about Golden Frieza and this all happened before 'F' came to be. However like General Zod, Astra is a warrior with considerable experience on the battlefield so she could (hypothetically speaking of course) see that Frieza only relayed on his raw strength to overpower anyone that stood in his way(such as when he thought he could beat Goku with 50% of his power on Namek only to get decimated by both the Spirit bomb and SSJ Goku). Anyway I hope that clears up that question. Speaking of Frieza; HYPE FOR A FRIEZA LIKE CHARACTER IN DRAGON BALL SUPER! Not going to spoil who it is but who knows; I may put that in my storyline (*author goes off to think about it*) With that said ON TO THE References and oh boy are there a TON of them**

 **[1] through [5], [8] through [12] and** **[15] through [18]** **come DIRECTLY from Hostile Takeover(sorry if I mislabeled btw)**

 **[6] and [7]comes from the _powers/abilities_ section from Martian Manhunter's biography as well as the "White Martian" section underneath his species**

 **[13] is actually Videl's quote to Gohan when she hears about Majin Buu in Dragon Ball Z(after she learned he defeated Cell of course!) I thought it would be fitting to put in that reference**

 **[14] Goku's quote to Frieza in Dragon Ball Z KAI(not Z) shortly after he said the infamous '5 minutes until the planet blows up' line as a result of being outmatched by the Super-Saiyan(btw one of the most kickass scenes in all of Dragon Ball period!)**

 **[19] is a COMBINATION of Frieza's 'encounter' with Goku's father coming from both the Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Z Kai DUB(see the two can work together when its appropriate; just as a PSA for those who don't like Kai)**

 **[20] through [22] even though I added some dialog with Trunks(to where there was none there) and erased others with Alex this is the dialog from the episode**

 **[23] through [25] again I added extra dialog- this time with Bulma and Gohan- but again it's the same from the finale!**


	12. Vegeta's Tale SUPERGIRL MINUS!(p1)

**Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Superspeeder**

 **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks/** **Pan/Winn**

 **Romance/ Drama(and humor as well)**

 **Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Disclaimer:** **"I AM THE DRAGON CALLED SHENRON HERE TO INFORM YOU READERS THAT I DID NOT GIVE SUPERSPEEDER THE RIGHTS TO SUPERGIRL OR DRAGON BALL WITH THE DRAGON BALLS! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS! HE ALSO TOLD ME TO INFORM YOU THAT MOST OF THE MATERIAL IN THE NEXT 2 CHAPTERS WILL COME FROM THE SUPERMAN COMICS, DRAGON BALL MINUS MANGA, AND THE MOVIES MAN OF STEEL AND BARDOCK: FATHER OF GOKU! I HAVE INFORMED YOU OF THE AUTHOR'S DISCLAIMER SO I WILL TAKE MY LEAVE; FAREWELL!"**

 **Me:** **sorry to disappoint you Sage, but in dragon ball when a saiyan chooses to marry a woman to marry -or _mating as many dragon ball fan-fictions would call saiyan marriage-_ they DON'T remarry even if one of the partners dies. Case in point: Chi-Chi; Goku was either DEAD/TRAINING FOR MOST OF THE TIME THEY WERE MARRIED and yet she  NEVER DIVORCED GOKU OR MARRIED ANOTHER MAN EVEN WHEN GOKU WAS DEAD FOR 7 YEARS! _(AND SHE KNEW THAT GOTEN NEEEDED A FATHER FIGURE IN HIS LIFE). _That's loyalty right there; plus, if Gohan does get involved with a female from Supergirl it would make a very awkward explanation regarding Pan's mother from him. Could you see him saying to Pan "guess what Pan? I'm remarrying because your mother Videl died in the weeks after she gave birth to you? Oh and did I mention that Hercule was going to force her to marry Sharpner instead of me to "negotiate" with the androids (because he was the "king of the world") but because your mom found out she was pregnant with you she ditched him and that's why you grandfather hates me so much?" Yea I can't see that either; anyway on to the story!**

 _Last time on Dragon Girl Z_ ** _,_** _Kara and Astra faced off with Kara winning easily. However, Astra got her revenge by telling_ _Trunks about_ _Kara's double life as Supergirl! She also double crossed Trunks by telling Kara about Trunks being a saiyan and the history between their 2 races! And that's not all; thanks to the information she 'accidently' lets out as a result of Cat's email scandal Bulma and Gohan has also concluded that Kara is Supergirl! And to top it off Vegeta has called a 'family meeting' regarding Kara's kryptonian heritage and everyone has been invited! What will Vegeta say and how does Kal-EL and Kara have anything to do with Goku coming to Earth! How does the events of the last month relate to Superman and what about Astra?! Why did Kara defeat her so easily when the first time they fought she was at her mercy?_ _What exactly are her and Non planning behind the scenes? **Find out** _**_RIGHT NOW ON SUPERGIRL Z!_**

 **Chapter 10: Vegeta's Tale; SUPERGIRL MINUS?!**( **p.1** )

Vegeta was waiting patiently with his hands around his chest (his usual position) for Bulma, Gohan and Pan to arrive. Trunks was still angry over Kara keeping in the fact that she was Supergirl and asked his father "do you think it's right to do this Dad? I already know that Kara is Supergirl and that she's kryptonian, I don't see the need for everyone to know." "Bah!" Vegeta snorted "you sound just like your mother just now, besides if I know the woman, she would already come to the same conclusion you did" he said. "Still" Trunks replied, "Pan and Bulla don't need to be a part of this whole thing, they're too young and innocent, and won't understand the seriousness of the situation." "I would agree with you that Bulla is too innocent" Vegeta started "but we've been keeping things regarding what happened before she was born for far too long. As for Pan she **NEEDS** to hear this because this involves people she never had the chance to know" he stated referring of course to her dead grand and great grandparents. Trunks knew that one of the 'people' that Pan didn't know was Goku, but what he didn't know is that the tale also included an even longer dead grandparent who was changed by a **certain someone** to feel 'fatherly' towards Goku for their race to achieve the vengeance he wasn't able to achieve.

In any case Bulla soon came out of her room; "DADDY you called, what's going on over here? And why is Big Brother looking all angry?" she said asking Vegeta why Trunks looked ticked off. "This all will be explained when your mother, Gohan, and Pan gets here" Vegeta replied to the girl; "PAN's COMING YAY! We'll have a play date and I'll get Pan to try some of my make-up Dende knows she needs some if she's going to have a boyfriend" Bulla said remembering the incident where Supergirl lost her powers(in particular when Bulma dramatized how Winn was "eternally grateful for the beautiful girl that saved my lifeeee!"). Since then, she had been trying to goad Pan to look more attractive to Wynn, but was met with strict opposition by Gohan(and to a lesser extend Trunks). Trunks however looked at Bra and gently said "Bra, Pan's not coming to have a play-date; we're having a very important meeting regarding Supergirl". "Supergirl, can I be a part of this meeting pleaseeeeeeeee!" Bulla begged; Vegeta looked at his only daughter and smiled "yes Bulla; this information also pertains to how you came about into this world and I've finally decided to tell you" Vegeta stated to which Trunks added "dad's right but you must promise you won't say **ANYTHING** about this to ** ANYONE, **based on what I have to say- and from the looks of it what Dad has to say- it's important that what is going to be said must **NEVER** be repeated outside these four walls understand". Realizing that this was serious, Bulla agreed to which Vegeta complimented his daughter on her secrecy by saying "consider what you're about to hear an honor Bulla; after all you're the daughter of the prince of saiyans but in light of **RECENT** **developments** , you could say that you're not the only daughter of an elite alien race" he stated referring to Allura's position as part of the House of El on Krypton. As it was a class on its own (like saiyan elites back on Planet Vegeta), Vegeta's compliment to Bulla was indeed a high one, but the daughter of Vegeta was soon to find that out for herself as the hybrids(Gohan and Pan) along with Bulma arrived.

Going up to Trunks immediately (worried that he didn't know of Supergirl's dual identity) Bulma stated "well…your father has called a meeting regarding Supergirl I hear that's a surprise from him" and watched for a reaction. Trunks snorted and said "if you ask me, it's been a long time coming, I would like to get some answers to the questions that have been on my mind these last few weeks". Gohan looked at Bulma(so as not to arouse Pan's suspicion) and said quietly "do you think he knows about Kara being Supergirl?" to which Bulma replied "maybe it's possible given how angry he looks right now, we'll just have to wait and hear for ourselves." Pan was also thinking about all the Kara/Supergirl 'incidents' these last few weeks and thought 'I think it may be possible that Kara is Supergirl given what she said in the office and the confrontations with Astra and that android these last few weeks with Kara being there one moment and Supergirl being there the next. Maybe that's why Vegeta called this meeting; I see that Bulla is here, this must be important if she's in on the action.'

They were all soon to find out for no sooner had they gathered then Vegeta walked in; he looked splendid in his regal Saiyan armor complete with the cape that Bulma had made for him (shortly after his revival) that was similar to that of his father, and on his chest was the royal saiyan crest the symbol of power and authority. Bulla's mouth dropped in utter shock and said to Pan "I knew Daddy was a member of royalty but it just hit me that this is what he would've worn if that lizard hadn't destroyed planet Vegeta"; Pan was also impressed by the outfit. "Yea, it's like he's rolling out the royal red carpet of welcome something rarely done on his home world" she muttered (remembering the frequent "history lessons of Planet Vegeta") whenever she and the prince sparred. Vegeta's cleared his throat "MEMBERS OF THE SAIYAN RACE-AND YES THIS INCLUDES YOU WOMAN" he began making sure there wasn't any arguments by Bulma for "not including your wife" ;"I HAVE GATHERED YOU ALL HERE TODAY- IN THIS MEETING OF SORTS-TO TELL YOU SOMETHING I SHOULD'VE TOLD YOU FROM THE BEGINNING" he boomed. "What is it tell us Vegeta!" Pan exclaimed in a loud voice "IT INVOLVES SUPERGIRL" the prince responded. "OH PLEASE" Bulma interrupted "don't you go telling your children, Gohan and Pan that Supergirl is Kara Danvers"; "actually" Trunks replied sheepishly "I already knew that Supergirl was Kara." 'WHAT!" Bulma exploded "YOU KNEW THAT ALREADY, WHEN DID YOU FIND THAT OUT"! "During questioning with Astra, she told me that Kara is Supergirl and like us she's an alien" Trunks explain; "a kryptonian if we're being precise woman" Vegeta said in agreement(although he had to hold his ears when Bulma screamed). "Wait a minute wait a minute **KARA** is **SUPERGIRL** wow! And she's an alien; now we're not alone in the universe yay!" Bulla shrieked in excitement.

"Well if you ask me it's more or less a confirmation of what I've been feeling these last few weeks" Pan said in a more subdued voice(albeit she too was happy that she wasn't the only female warrior on the planet). "So you're telling me" Trunks said with an anime sweat-drop "that you also came to this conclusion as well". "Yes, when Kara talked about Cat's relationship with her son Adam she specifically asked 'so what did you just send him off'? That got my attention and then I thought about how quickly Supergirl got to fighting Red Tornado to where Kara was here only a short while beforehand; I had begun to put 2 and 2 together but Vegeta beat me to the punch" Pan explained. Bulma laughed and said "see Vegeta, there was no need for you to deck yourself out just to tell us that Kara is Supergirl or that she's kryptonian we already knew that!" "That's not the end of it, recently I learned that Director Henshaw is also an alien like Kara and I but is more like Piccolo than anything else" Trunks added to his father's statement. "Wait what Henshaw?! He's an alien as well? But you told us that he was responsible for Jeremiah's death" Pan said in total shock to the revelation; "unless he's using you and Alex to get to Kara" said Bulma cynically.

"The boy tells the truth woman, he's not using the boy, neither did he have a role in the death of the Kryptonian sister's father" Vegeta stated coming to the defense of his son. "Well then who is he?" Bulma asked; "he's a Martian known as J'ohn J'ohnzz. The boy also tells the truth in saying that he is like the Namek". "Wait so how is he like Piccolo? He and Piccolo have nothing in common?" Gohan protested, "How does green, regeneration, a feud with an evil half, and protecting a kid even you had to kill the kid's father who hunted you down strike you" Trunks deadpanned to Gohan relating J'ohn's many similarities to the namekian warrior without relating the whole story (and deciding not to explain the fact the Piccolo hated Goku due to him killing his father King Piccolo to Pan) despite the hybrid's skepticism. Gohan opened his mouth but nothing came out instead Bulma joked "wow I never knew a race like Piccolo even existed; you should introduce me to him sometime so we could do a comparison". "But Bulma!" Gohan interrupted getting over his shock "you also stated that you also wanted to know why Vegeta knows so much about her heritage" to which Vegeta replied saying "the boy is correct woman, this isn't just about the girl's identity or her heritage; it's about her back-story!" "But Vegeta" Bulma replied "we don't know anything about Kara's kryptonian heritage or her back-story"; Trunks took this as his opportunity to 'take over' and said "actually I do" and starting from where he met Supergirl on the battlefield ending with her emotional confrontation with Alura's AI told them everything.

Everyone(sans Vegeta since he already knew this first hand from Trunks) went from confusion, to shock, to anger at what Astra(and Alura) told Kara. "So you're telling us" Pan said after Trunks had ended his tale "that Kara's mother used her against her own flesh and blood? That's pretty sick even by our standards no offense Vegeta"; "none taken" Vegeta stated "based on that and other things that the Kryptonians did made us look like damn weaklings! It's no wonder that we were looked upon as trash by other races; they got to them first!" "What do you mean Vegeta? How did they get to them first" Gohan said. "I will answer you that question a little later on but first I must inform you of the other aspect brought up by that general to my son and it involves both you and your daughter Gohan" the prince replied to which the hybrid replied(in a surprise tone)"what does he mean Trunks?" Trunks sighed and asked "do you remember what Frieza said to your father when they met?"; the hybrid nodded remembering exactly what he meant but asked "what does Frieza or Dad have do to with this?"

"Well" Vegeta replied for Trunks "it's related to you because it's how Kakarot got to Earth in the first place". "I don't need to know that; my uncle had that pleasure of telling me what happened" Gohan gritted remembering that terrible day where he was kidnapped like it was yesterday. "What Raditz said about the Saiyans extinction was wrong you already knew that from my own testimony, so what makes you think he's right about Kakarot's original intentions when he came to Earth?" Vegeta questioned; "much as I hate to admit it but Vegeta's got a point Gohan" Bulma agreed "the saiyans spend years toiling under a ruthless dictator only to be betrayed by him in the end due to his fear of the legendary super-saiyan." 'Could it be that we was wrong these many years about what Dad's purpose was?' Gohan thought to himself and Pan(reading her father's mind) asked "so if Goku's original intentions weren't to destroy Earth than what was it? And how does Kara's Kryptonian family plays into it?" "Ya Daddy, tell us please" Bulla agreed begging her father. "First of all he's your grandfather so show him some respect" Vegeta chided which surprised Pan since she didn't know that she even had grandparents (as Goku died years before her birth and Gohan didn't mention anything about Chi-Chi due to her suicide), "second of all the description of the warrior that Astra told my son about is the reason behind why he was even aware of Earth's existence never mind how he got a plan to sent Kakarot away the same way Alura send Kara away." "What was his name" Pan asked to which Gohan replied "well from what Vegeta said to me his name…was Bardock, my grandfather and your great-grandfather."

"Seems like Gohan has been paying attention to Vegeta's lessons" Bulma said giggling but Pan was confused saying "but dad told me that my granduncle told everyone that grandpa-can't believe that I'm saying that- was send to Earth to destroy it." "He said that because Bardock told his **Mate(** or as you Earthlings would call it his **WIFE)** that Frieza would find out what his real plans were through the scouters" Vegeta explained patiently to which a shocked Gohan replied " **WHAT** , MY GRANDFATHER HAD A **WIFE** THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" "Even I find that hard to believe Vegeta because you said that on Planet Vegeta, Saiyans do not develop male-female relationships except for breeding purposes" [ **1** ] Bulma said equally as shocked to find that out remembering what Vegeta had stated while she was pregnant with Trunks. "I find that to be grotesque" Pan stated with a shudder to which Vegeta replied "on our home world what the woman stated was considered 'normal behavior' but not Bardock and certainly not the woman he came to love as Kararot loved the harpy before his death."

"So, dad and Raditz weren't born out of passion or lust?-no offense Trunks" Gohan stated being very careful about Trunks' birth to Bulla "They were both born out of love but while Raditz took after his father Kakarot took after his mother. You see in our society she..was a reject." "A reject what's that?" Bulma asked as she never heard her husband talk about this subject before; Vegeta sighed again and explained "in our ancient past there were saiyans who were born without the desire to fight. They abhorred violence and wanted to find peaceful solutions to everything. They even tried to form an alliance with the Tuffles after we came on their world." "Why?" Pan asked; "they said that it was our blood-lust that led to the destruction of Planet Sadal in the first place and only by changing could the saiyans hope to survive". "So wait Planet Sadal was that the place the saiyans came from in the first place?" Bulma asked; "yes but the planet was destroyed thanks to saiyan infighting" Vegeta sadly responded. "So King Kai was right about that" Gohan muttered remembering when the Kai told Goku that the original planet of the saiyans were destroyed by warfare; "its ironic" Vegeta mused contemplatively "the saiyans who we considered rejects is what ultimately led to our survival even changing people like the Namek..and me". Pan was touched by Vegeta's statement and asked "so what was her name-the woman that my great-grandfather was married to- and the mother of grandpa?" "Don't forget Vegeta" said Gohan reminding Vegeta of his real initiative-although he too wanted to know her identity-"you were supposed to tell us how this has anything to do with how dad got to Earth in the first place". "We'll get to that brat but as Pan requested the identity of the woman I'll answer her first; she deserves to know the truth. Plus if we're being totally honest I sense a part of you wants to know the truth as well."

Gohan quietly acknowledged that he too wanted to know the truth to which Vegeta continued "her name..was Gine, she was your grandmother brat and Pan's great-grandmother. Like I said she formed a true bond with your grandfather; I don't know much of her early life(as we don't have many records of her) but I do know that she was on the same team as Bardock which is how she met him". "Wait she was a member of his team? Does that mean she killed just like all the rest of the saiyans" Bulma asked to which the prince replied "no. She had such a low power level that Bardock had to frequently rescue her from being killed." "Sounds romantic" Bulla said with hearts over her head to which Pan asked "so what happened to Gine?" "They began to develop feelings for each other although they both were in denial about it" Vegeta said. "Sounds a lot like you Vegeta, so how did they get together if he didn't return them at first" Gohan joked.; "yea Vegeta how did they get together?" Bulma asked. "When Bardock returned home to our Planet after a grueling mission, he saw another saiyan trying to mate with Gine. He snapped as a result and killed the man." "So despite his pride, he did eventually come to love her and she for him despite thinking he would despise her like everyone else did" Gohan said in realization; "correct brat. They were mated and after the birth of Raditz Gine retired from fighting to butcher Meat[ **3** ]".

"So it wasn't dad hitting his head as a baby it was because of Gine that explains why he changed so much? Gohan asked in confusion; "the accident was responsible for Kakarot having a pure heart but he had an inherit dislike for mass slaughter because of his mother's reject attitude. The seed of Kakarot's mother would be watered by your adoptive grandfather's patience and the fruition came when he hit his head although it came at a price". "Forgetting everything about his parents and the initial repulsion of saiyan identity" Goku's son muttered in realization "unbelievable". "Wow Vegeta" Bulma breathed in amazement "in a way it's kind of sad seeing how Bardock and Gine loved each other and yet Raditz was brainwashed by Frieza's lies"; "he was too far gone by that time" Vegeta said regrettably "there were rumors that he mated with a foreign woman but that she was killed and he was driven into madness."

"Now that that's out of the way Dad, I would like to know how any of this relates to Kara's heritage as a Kryptonian" Trunks said listening to the story of Bardock and Gine "well son that general was correct; Bardock, Nappa and I were on that mission to investigate Astra's crimes; that along with General Zod's rebellion earlier aroused Frieza's attention." "Who the heck is this General Zod" Bulla asked in confusion to which her father said "this is where you come in Bulla; shortly after I was revived your mother contacted the boy telling him not to return to Earth, however it was I who told her this." "Is that true mother?" Trunks asked; "yes its true son, I'm sorry I had to hide this from you for so long but Vegeta told me, Gohan and Piccolo not to say anything until the time was right". "Wait I don't get it" Pan said confused "why is that event so important?" "Because for 33 years I thought the Kryptonians were extinct like many races thought we were, but then that message came, and I knew then that the kryptonians were alive." "How is that possible?" Trunks asked to which the prince replied "because Zod was given control of this planet by what you Earthlings call the most powerful political figure in the world"; "the President of the United States" Bulla breathed out in awe.

Everyone was shocked that the POTUS was involved with this and after taking a moment to digest the information Pan asked "what did the message say specifically"? Vegeta shuttered as he remembered the message and told them "he said ' _ **this is your president; on behalf of my county and in the name of the other leaders of the world with whom today I have consulted. I hereby abdicate all authority and control of this planet to General Zod. Only by strict compliance with all his directions will the lives of innocent millions be spared".**_ "That's horrible" Bulla gasped stopping the story; "not as horrible as what happened next" Vegeta grimly stated. "What happened?" Gohan asked; Vegeta replied "he yelled out ' _ **SUPERMAN CAN YOU HEAR ME**? _**_SUPERMAN WHERE'; 'Who is this Superman_?' a voice I knew to be Zod's asked him"(Vegeta told them). ** "What happened next?" Trunks asked; the President replied ' **y** ** _ou'll find out general and when you do..'._** "Did the threat of Superman make Zod back down?" Bulla asked; "no" her father responded instead he shouted _' **Come**_ ** _to me Superman if you dare; I defy you. COME! COME AND KNEEL BEFORE ZOD! ZOD!_** **[4]".** Everyone(even Bulla) was silent and then Vegeta continued "I knew then the kryptonians were alive and they were already on Earth but the people my son rescued expected us to intervene instead of Superman." "So that's why you told me and the others to hang back" Trunks said realizing the whole truth. "Which leads me back to Bulla's conception and birth; she was the result of the battle which followed" the Prince replied with a smile (his first since beginning the meeting); "what happened to Zod anyway?" Pan asked."Superman defeated Zod and we haven't heard anything from him since then thank Dende" Bulma replied Gohan smiled to this information but asked Vegeta "Zod also said something about Kal-El which Trunks had corroborated Astra said to him who's Kal-El?" "Kal-El is also a kryptonian the true last son of Krypton known to the human world as **SUPERMAN!" ** Vegeta said revealing Superman's identity to them which caused Bulma's eyes to widen and comment "so that's why Reactron targeted Super(*corrects herself*)Kara after she revealed that tidbit to Cat! He's the only relative that Kara has left other than her aunt!" "So Kal-El- or Superman as he is known-is also an alien? But how does that relate to your mission or how Bardock found out about Earth" Bulla asked inquisitively; the prince sighed and said "Frieza didn't know what he was getting us into; he did say it was related to Astra's and Zod's rebellion but there were rumors floating around about the so called 'yellow kryptonian' and 'blue kryptonian'".

"Yellow and Blue Kryptonian what's that?" Pan asked; "ancient Kryptonian legends that Frieza heard about" Vegeta replied then added "the rumors didn't get a chance to spread far into this galaxy thanks to his henchmen and the Ginyu force but it was enough for Frieza to be wary of them as he was beginning to get of us" ."I think I get it" Gohan comment "because on Frieza's fears of the legendary super-saiyan he figured that the kryptonians also had a way to get stronger and would use that to throw him off as the most powerful being in the universe." "Yea I agree with Gohan" Bulma said replying to Gohan's theory to which Vegeta shocked them by saying "the boy and you are correct in that Frieza feared their legends but what he didn't know was that Kal-El's father Jor-El and Kara's mother Alura were the ones that inspired Bardock to send Kararot to Earth in the first place along with them!" "Wait a minute I thought you said the location was chosen by scientists so how could Bardock know about Earth?" Gohan stated remembering Vegeta telling him how scientists chose the location of saiyan babies before sending them away. Vegeta sighed and replied "after our mission was done, Bardock and crew conquered another planet known as Kannasan. Now there were rumors that these people supposedly had the ability to see the future, but we dismissed that as a myth until Bardock returned home."

"That's right" Trunks said in realization "Astra told me that when you went to Krypton, Bardock was ranting about "my son" and "Kal-El!" during the whole thing! Is it possible that he gained these psychic powers?" he asked. "Well I can't be sure" Vegeta said "but there's a strong possibility that he did gain the ability to look into the future." "Maybe that's another reason he didn't want to tell Gine what was about to happen, it would've devastated her" Bulma said pitying the female warrior; "yea no kidding" Bulla said agreeing with an equal amount of sympathy. "Based on what happened I can't say I blame him" Vegeta said shaking his head in sorrow over his fallen saiyan brethren "but what happened on Planet Krypton with Trunks' woman along with the Kannasan mission were the real reasons Bardock didn't want Gine to know the reason he had chosen Earth as Kakarot's destination as well as why Raditz believed Frieza's lie about our planet being destroyed by meteors". The hybrids(as well as Bulma) could only listen in stunned silence as Vegeta began the story no one(not even Supergirl herself at this point) knew. The story known as **Supergirl Minus** would change the way Trunks(and the others) saw Kara forever. Astra's betrayal of Trunks and Supergirl's heritage as well as Director Henshaw's revelation as the Martian J'ohn J'ohnzz was only the beginning of bigger things to come **…TBC**


	13. Vegeta's Tale: SUPERGIRL MINUS!(pt2)

**Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Superspeeder**

 **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks/** **Pan/Wynn**

 **Romance/ Drama(and humor as well)**

 **Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Disclaimer:** **"I AM THE DRAGON CALLED SHENRON HERE TO INFORM YOU READERS THAT I DID NOT GIVE SUPERSPEEDER THE RIGHTS TO SUPERGIRL OR DRAGON BALL WITH THE DRAGON BALLS! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS! HE ALSO TOLD ME TO INFORM YOU THAT MOST OF THE MATERIAL IN THE NEXT 2 CHAPTERS WILL COME FROM THE SUPERMAN COMICS, DRAGON BALL MINUS MANGA, AND THE MOVIES MAN OF STEEL AND BARDOCK: FATHER OF GOKU! I HAVE INFORMED YOU OF THE AUTHOR'S DISCLAIMER SO I WILL TAKE MY LEAVE; FAREWELL!"**

 **Me: That depends Sage; if you're talking in the short run in terms of Kara/Trunks accepting their history/identity then your answer is yes. HOWEVER, if you're talking long run in terms of the Dragon Balls and Trunks Adventures (both pre and post Time Traveling but before he met Kara) the answer unfortunately is no. Trunks still has secrets that he's going to keep from Kara; secrets that will undermine their relationship in the 2nd half of season 1(in regards to both the villains they fight as well as in regards to a certain son of Cat Grant). Don't worry despite their secrecy and troubles I'm not going to break up Kara/Trunks! Besides a guy has to keep a few secrets hidden especially since 2 of them(dragon balls and time travel) are so dangerous and Kara might want to use both of them to change the events of history.**

 _Last time on Supergirl Z **,**_ _Vegeta began telling the saiyans and Bulma about how Goku originally got to Earth in the first place which included the story of Goku's mother Gine! However there was more to his story as he said that Bardock got the idea to send Goku from Allura and Jor-El! What secrets will Vegeta reveal about the kryptonians? How does the 'blue kryptonian' and 'yellow' kryptonian have anything to do with it and will Trunks reconcile with Kara as a result of learning her heritage? **Find out RIGHT NOW ON SUPERGIRL Z!**_

 **Chapter 13 Vegeta's Tale: SUPERGIRL MINUS?!(pt.2)**

Everyone was waiting with baited breath on what Vegeta had to say about Kara's kryptonian heritage and what roles he and Bardock played in it. "This all happened the year before Kakarot was born, and after the Green Martians went extinct I was 3" Vegeta said; "wait a minute, wasn't Goku and that creepy saiyan Broly who Trunks fought in the past born on the same day?" Bulma asked. "Yes although Kakarot wasn't 'born' in as much as he was in 'development'; all saiyan babies are put inside incubators for a period of time in order to acclimate to our home world's higher gravity[ **5** ]" Vegeta explained to Bulma. "So how long was grandpa in there?" Pan asked the prince; "from what Raditz kept blabbering he was in there for 3 years developing but Kakarot's development isn't as important as to how his father came to the decision to send him to Earth. "So tell us" Bulma, Gohan, and Bra pleaded and with that distant look in his eyes that signified Vegeta looking into the past, Vegeta began his tale.

 _"It was in your common age 734 to early 735 Nappa, Raditz and I had returning from conquering another planet; Raditz was going about on how excited he was to be a big brother to me"_ Vegeta started saying to which Trunks replied "as any brother would" looking lovingly towards Bulla. Vegeta smirked and continued: " _Of course Raditz also told us that Bardock started to act strangely particularly he was beginning to have nightmares". "_ Did Gine ever hear him experience these nightmares" Pan asked well acquainted with that subject thanks to the androids; "no Gine was a sound sleeper through and through but that's minor" Vegeta replied to Pan and continued " _Frieza was beginning to get wary of our power in particular because of Bardock and his crew so 2 years later, he ordered Dodoria to be rid of them. Of course I didn't learn that until I 'confronted' him on Planet Namek". "_ So Dodoria was responsible for the death of Bardock's crew?" Gohan asked with a shudder. "Yes" Vegeta replied to Gohan and continued " _Frieza had another mission for us to..accomplish;"_ "the mission to Planet Krypton" Bulma said in horrific realization. "Correct woman but he wanted the strongest saiyans to go so he wanted me and Nappa to go but Frieza also was intrigued by Bardock's potential as a fighter so he wanted him to go with us" Vegeta said. "Wait, so what happened to Raditz" Pan asked; "he was a baby at the time of this mission but when he did start he always tried to elevate himself to an elite even though he was a low-class" Vegeta replied.

"So what exactly did Frieza tell you; was it anything about Astra father" Trunks asked cutting to the chase about how Alura and Astra knew about the saiyans. "When he called us in" Vegeta began, "he said: " _ah Prince Vegeta and General Nappa I'm so glad you're here. "It's an honor to serve the great emperor Frieza, what is your command" said a much younger prince Vegeta sarcastically. "Careful prince" the tyrant replied "I don't want to reprimand you again otherwise your father will die!" The younger prince gritted his teeth as a younger Nappa said "I apologize for the conduct of the prince sire; what is your mission for us? "Well monkeys" Frieza replied; "it has come to my attention that 2 Kryptonian warriors named Astra and General Zod had rebelled against the council; naturally I find this suspicious and alarming so I want to know why they did what they did. "Kryptonians" the young prince questioned "how are Kryptonians a threat to you my lord?"_ At this point Vegeta stopped and Bulma asked "well what did he say how were the Kryptonians a threat?" Vegeta growled and said "you're not going to like this woman it's an insult to my pride as the Prince of Saiyans" as he continued by saying " _well my young prince" Frieza said "as you know Kryptonians were like you are with me exploring most of the known planets and galaxies". "THAT WAS A LONG TIME AGO" the younger Nappa roared "they haven't done that since that freak of nature known as the Eradicator attacked their planet and decimated their core which shortened the life span of their planet significantly and caused them to isolate themselves"._

"Wait" said Pan confused "what the heck is the Eradicator Vegeta?" "The eradicator" Vegeta said darkly, "was a containment device in which to preserve culture; naturally this being -such as it were- was hell bend on preserving Kryptonian culture through whatever means necessary". "What means did it do; did it invent scouters or rule like Frieza" Gohan asked curiously; "well from what Frieza heard and what we saiyans learned" Vegeta said in a grave voice "the eradicator altered Kryptonian DNA by encoding in them a genetic defect so that they will instantly perish if they ever left their world. It even blew up a Kryptonian city called Argo to nothing but lead that's how much devastation it reeked.[ **6** ]" "I thought Sayians were sick under Frieza but that's just disgusting" Gohan said quite appalled; "oh and that's only the beginning brat" Vegeta said shocking everyone "Kryptonians added to the Eradicator's efforts by selecting compatible genetic material that would then be placed within an artificial womb called a "birthing matrix". In the Krypton that emerged, Kryptonians engineered newborns for pre-determined roles in society"."That society sounds totally screwed up if you ask me" Bulma said disgusted even though she had become fond of Kara due to her relationship to Trunks. "Mom, Kara's not like that" Trunks said pleading for the kryptonian, "she was send to Earth to escape what was happening". "Wait a minute" Gohan said you said that Superman-I mean Kal-El and Kara were the first naturally born Kryptonian in centuries isn't that contrary to what their history was?" "Of course" Vegeta replied easily "both fathers saw the flaws in the Eradicators alterations in Kryptonian DNA and the problems with his own people's design on Kryptonian babies and was convinced that the only way to get around both of them to save their race was to have Kal-El naturally like a human. Of course it wasn't easy; we found that out and that plan inspired Bardock to steal an attack pod to save his son[ **7** ]."

"Dad, Astra mentioned something about the yellow and blue Kryptonians that Frieza was worried about; did Frieza have anything to say about what that was?" Trunks asked. "Of course" the prince sneered but not before he told us: " _I'm well aware of that detail monkey, if Krypton wasn't on the verge of destruction I would've ordered you and Nappa to wipe them out. However, I am sending you, Nappa and Bardock to investigate the rebellion; at the same I also want to know about 2 of their legends namely "yellow" Kryptonian and "Blue" Kryptonian." "Bardock" Nappa replied shocked; "why not Raditz he has a pretty decent power level for a baby!" "Yes I know that General, but Bardock has more experience and commands a formidable force of his own am I right Vegeta?" The younger prince nodded his head shamefully and Frieza said "you are to return in a month by that time I will have another mission for you and Nappa to undertake; when Raditz is old enough he will be on your squad but you are to inform the king about your mission's progress understood?"_

"Of course we followed orders, but letting Bardock come with us on our mission was the beginning of Frieza's downfalls" Vegeta opined to the saiyans gathered in the room. "So, what exactly happened on that mission that makes you so worried about Kara's relationship with Trunks Daddy, and did Mr. Bardock and Ms. Alura get along?" Bra asked curious to find out what was going to happen next. "It took some time to get there about a week by space travel, but when we got there the planet was desolate and bare" Vegeta said once again reminiscing: " _Look my prince there's nothing here, just wasteland" Nappa said; "don't be so sure General" Bardock said a bit warily "looks can be deceiving". "Your knowledge of the battlefield is quite impressive I can see why Frieza decided that you would come with us on this mission" the young prince complimented. "Of course" Bardock said accepting the complement paid to him_ " _I may not be a commander but I do lead a pretty impressive team. Still I'm glad my wife and my sons(one unborn) are not here to see this."_

 _"OH" Nappa exclaimed "I didn't think you had it in you to be faithful to one woman never mind sire 2 sons"."I used to have your mindset General, but Gine has really changed me..I guess you can say I caught her softness disease." "Bardock" Vegeta said sternly "your son Raditz has good potential but I'm curious to know about your second son." "Heh guess Raditz gets his rashness from me my prince" Bardock replied sheepishly scratching his head in the way Goku often did; "my second son is yet to be born but I have this gut feeling he's going to be an interesting case" "How so?" the prince asked "well he was conceived as a result of Gine 'requesting' me to go gentle when we had sex"."A Saiyan never goes gentle on his wife during sex Bardock; your son be a low class when he is born and my guess is that his power will be lower than your weak-minded wife" Vegeta said dismissively; "he will have my blood and we'll put him in the incubator to increase his power as is custom my prince" Bardock said hoping that Vegeta would not look down upon his son.  
_

* * *

"So let me get this straight" Pan said "you guys spend all that time questioning about Grandpa's potential?" "It was small talk Pan and at the time I wasn't aware of the mission to Kannasan, it was true that we had a mission to complete but I was focusing on immortality!" "Figures" Bulma said knowing that from when they first met on Namek all those years ago but added "but you changed you stopped obsessing over that to start a family and defend the planet the 'low class warrior' as you called Goku loved." "So how did you find out about Kara, did you detect them on your scouters?"Gohan asked; "no they found us; a bunch of Kryptonian warriors jumped out of nowhere and asked us " _Who are you and where do you come from?" The young prince responded in a haughty tone "Vegeta Prince of Saiyans we have traveled far to investigate your planet"" if you refuse to corporate" Nappa added "we'll destroy this planet!" "NAPPA" the prince roared "don't disobey orders!" The Kryptonians whispered something the saiyans couldn't hear and said "follow us if you want to live" to which Bardock wisely replied "we should follow them"_

"Where did they take you?" Bulma asked fearfully; "at first I thought we were being taken to their council" Vegeta replied; "but we were taken into the house of El for questioning". "The house of El what's that" Trunks asked; "The House of El" Vegeta responded "was one of the ruling families on Planet Krypton that extended back thousands of years; it is said that one of the earliest members of the house of El was able to freeze the reactor put in Krypton's core by the Eradicator which allowed Krypton to survive. Unfortunately the efforts only stalled the eventual destruction as we soon learned for ourselves. _"House of El- these people called saiyans want to investigate our planet". Immediately a tall man with a beard(A/N think Russell Crowe as Jor-El not Marlon Brando as much as his performance of the character was pretty iconic) accompanied by a woman with a blue dress._

"Wait a blue dress, that's what ALURA's AI had as its design!" Trunks said remembering Kara's emotional confrontation of her mother. "So the woman was Kara's mother Vegeta?" Bulma asked just to be certain; "yes she was the girl's mother in fact the girl was with her but was soon sent away to her room when they recognized who we were; that's how I recognized Kara's face when the brat brought her for that human holiday!" "Wait the child version of Kara must've looked different then she does now as Supergirl how can you be certain that it's the same person?"Trunks asked. "All members of the house of El have that blasted S to signify they belonged to that house; the Kryptonian had the S on her's even though it was all white signifying she was one of the members of its house. In any case llura said " _we heard about you saiyans being the beasts of death but we didn't think that a tyrant like Frieza would send you here to investigate in our affairs". "Listen you ex-planetary explorers" Nappa sneered "the reasons we are here is to investigate the 2 revolts of Astra and Zod" "You forget General" Bardock added "we also want to know about the legends of the blue and yellow Kryptonian" but no sooner than he said those words Alura's mouth dropped in shock. She snarled "at least we knew that such things existed; what do you have other than your Oozaru form? One legend that hasn't been achieved in 1000 years and another that's just an old wives fable!" "DO NOT QUESTION OUR LEGENDS!" the young prince roared "I'll have you know that I myself don't believe in the legend of the so called 'Super-Saiyan God' but I will be the first to achieve the legendary Super-Saiyan. It's my destiny and only then will I be great! I will use this power to rule the universe and kill Frieza then I'll achieve immortality using the dragon balls!"_

"So wait" Trunks said; " **YOU** don't believe in the legend of the 'Super-Saiyan God' but that can't be if both Astra and Alura said that one happened". However Pan was confused and asked "what's this about a Super-Saiyan God, I know about regular Super-Saiyan and Super-Saiyan 2 but Super-Saiyan God?" Vegeta snorted in response "the Super-Saiyan god was something that wasn't talked about on our home world because it happened so long ago. If you want my opinion, its good riddance because the legend is contrary to everything we are as saiyan warriors!" "What do you mean by that" Pan asked angrily; "look" Vegeta replied a bit worn out by the topic "all I'm saying is that we Saiyans had to swallow our pride and as Kakarot would say "work together" and that's contrary to everything we are; true saiyans fight alone![ **8** ]" "I must admit that Vegeta has a point" Gohan said to everyone's shock "the greatest aspect of a saiyan is pride in itself as a warrior and achieving power through your own merits; if dad had to do something like that, he would hate himself for it because he did not achieve that type power on his own".[ **9** ] "When you put it like that Gohan I guess Vegeta is right" Bulma admitted knowing the way Goku lived his life; he marched to the beat of his own drum. "So Alura knew about the legendary Super-Saiyan, but did she know about the dragon-balls?" Pan asked after Bulma's brief argument with Vegeta.

"Yes Pan when I mentioned the dragon balls she said "t _he dragon balls are something that you don't want to mess with prince! We heard that if you overuse them, they would accumulate **evil energy** inside of them, and who what'll happen then!" The younger prince snorted and said "I only need 1 wish Kryptonian and no more than 1"; _ "so wait a minute" Bulla interrupted "if they knew about the dragon balls, then how did Superman come into the picture Daddy?" she asked. "Well" Vegeta responded "it was Jor-El who alerted us to his existence by saying " _Well it's a good thing that the planet I am sending my newborn son to which Alura's daughter will protect him doesn't have Dragon Balls"._ "But Vegeta" Bulma said, "Earth did have Dragon Balls albeit under a different guardian" she stated referring to the time Kami was guardian. "I know that" Vegeta said "but they didn't know that 2 Namekians were on Earth with one of them creating the Dragon Balls; they just assumed as we saiyans did that they all died out". "That makes sense" said Gohan "knowing that when you met Piccolo was the first time you had seen a Namekian" recalling when Vegeta first landed on Earth(albeit he didn't mention to Bulla that her father's general then killed the said Namekian).

"In any case" Vegeta continued, "Bardock's interest was sparked by Jor-El's comment and he asked " _what planet are you sending your son to?" Jor-El replied "my son is in the other room with my niece, we will send both of them away before this planet is destroyed". NAPPA roared 'THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! WE HEARD THAT KRYPTONIANS PRE-PROGRAMMED THEIR BABIES AND EVEN IF THAT WAS THE CASE YOUR ATMOSPHERE WILL KILL IT!"_ " _That may be true General of most kryptonians_ " _Jor-El replied calmly "but not for me and certainly not my son! He is the first naturally born Kryptonian in centuries; Krypton is dying and no one will listen so the only way to save us now is to send my son and my niece away." "Aren't you worried that your atmosphere will kill your niece" the younger prince inquired; "no" Alura replied "that's why we're sending them off at the same time"."That doesn't answer my question to where are you sending him to" Bardock replied impatiently; "we are sending him to **Earth"** Jor-El replied "the young star will give him his strength, it's a seemingly intelligent population but its location is so remote no one will think twice of 2 aliens inhibiting it." "Why? Aren't you worried that they will be treated as outcasts or freaks by the population the way we saiyans are treated by Frieza? And what about Zod and Astra will they target them?" Bardock asked. "No" Jor-El replied; "both of them will never dare to look on a planet that -although it does have abundant resources for my son and niece to survive **-** is considered to be weak by other races. It's important that they never obtain the codex; it's important for the survival of my son on Earth.[ **10** ]"_

"Wait a minute; I remember you saying something about the codex in terms of my son and Kara having a child so what's this about a codex?" Bulma asked; she knew about what Vegeta was thinking thanks to the bond between the two of them. Vegeta winced and replied "damn woman you weren't supposed to hear that"; Gohan chuckled (as he was well aware of the power of a saiyan bond) and asked "so what's this about a codex?" "The codex" Vegeta replied "was the device the Kryptonians use to pre-plan their children-like I said they had no such thing as natural birth- it works by translating a child's genetic attributes before his or her birth"."So if that was the case what was Kara's programming?" Trunks asked a bit scared on what his father would reply; "according to Alura it was " _protector, my daughter's mission is to protect Kal-El while his powers develop on Earth; it's a good program and that will ensure her survival"_ Vegeta replied _._ "So that's the why Kara feels the need to protect National City-it was in her programming since birth!" Pan said feeling a strong amount of empathy for the girl of still. "Actually when I asked her about her it, Kara told me that before Supergirl appeared, she had no purpose and was at a loss what to do with her life" Trunks revealed remembering the conversation he had with Kara during the time she was depowered.

"I'm not surprised" Vegeta said "after all her mission was to protect Kal-El and when she came to this planet, he had already grown up to become Superman". "WAIT A MINUTE WHAT?! KARA DIDN'T GET TO EARTH RIGHT AWAY BUT HOW?! THEY WOULD'VE LEFT AT THE SAME TIME!" Bulma screamed. "I'll get to that woman because it involves another incident while the boy was off training Pan in the HTC" Vegeta replied trying to hold his ears. "I'm lost" Pan said "I don't know how this is related to Grandpa coming to Earth. "Well, Pan, I believe it had to do with Bardock requesting Alura to take us to see the first naturally born Kryptonian in centuries. When he saw Lara(Jor-El's wife) and the infant Kal-El he blacked out!" "Could it be the result of his psychic powers kicking in?" Gohan asked to which Vegeta said "maybe it's possible that he was having a premonition this early on, but like I said I'm not a mind reader so I couldn't tell what was going on in his head." Vegeta unbecomingly hit the nail on the head; Bardock did have a vision which went something like this.

* * *

 ** _PREMONITION (BARDOCK'S POV)_**

 ** _What where am I(see's Planet Vegeta and Krypton blowing up). No! 2 planets blowing up one looks like Krypton the other like Planet Vegeta! He had no time to think on his home world for in another instant he saw Planet Krypton blowing up internally becoming nothing but the deadly Kryptonite that was to plague Superman and Supergirl for the rest of their days. A voice behind him called "Bardock!" one filled with hatred._**

 ** _Suddenly Lara's baby was alongside of his unborn son and the voice spoke again asking "how does it feel, Bardock? You'll how we felt months before you and those other saiyans invaded our planet and wiped out all of my kind! Rest easy Bardock, I have given you this gift for a reason. The boys before you are the key to both your kind and his kind's redemption. They will be the ones that will show the universe what a true Saiyan and Kryptonian warrior should truly be". My eyes widened in shock, I was about to ask what he meant when I was transported to another planet, one that I haven't seen before. The sky, the waters in the lake, and oceans were green and the grass was blue. It also had three suns in the sky._**

 ** _"Bardock!" another man called, but this man's voice was different than the angry Kannasan voice that spoke to him. I turned around and I saw the mirror image of a man wearing an oddly colored orange Gi with a strange symbol, blue pants, and heavy boots. "You know who I am don't you Bardock?" the voice asked; "yes, you're my son!" I exclaimed. Turning around he said "it's not too late father, to be different than him. [11]You still have time to be a true saiyan!" "What are you talking about? What happened to you?"I asked with wide eyes. "I'm a saiyan that was raised on Planet Earth and I learned how to be a true Saiyan warrior! Don't die a pride-less warrior; don't die as his puppet. No matter the odds, fight until your last breath, like a true saiyan. Stop bowing to others!" Kakarot said firmly before he disappeared._**

 ** _Suddenly I wasn't on that planet, but rather another Planet with a yellow sun and blue waters..Earth that's what Jor-El called it! Earth; suddenly another man with a red cape and an S on his chest stood before me and said "out there among the stars, your son as well as I will have traveled far across the universe. But you and my father will never leave us even in the face of death. The richness of your life shall be with your son as Jor-El's richness is mine. He will make your strength his own; see his life through your eyes. The son becomes the father; the father becomes the son"[12] the man said reciting the speech his own father gave to him all those years ago when he discovered his alien heritage._**

 ** _"You" I replied, "You're Kal-El!" I said to him shocked, "yes, like your son, I am a Kryptonian raised on planet Earth, and like him, I also learned what it meant to be a true Kryptonian" he said before also disappearing like his son. Suddenly, both my unborn son and Kal-El's life flashed before my eyes; I saw everything: both of them coming to Earth and being raised by humans, Kal-El being tormented…..no not the Great Ape! You can't control it my son! Damn it I have to warn him not to look at the full moon when he's born! I see him meeting a blue haired woman, and Kal-El saving a red head woman. Yes my son, I see that you are growing up to be a fine warrior despite your mother's status as a reject..unbelievable! Fighting the prince of saiyans Vegeta to a draw! What's this..My son..Has a son of his own! I didn't think it was possible that saiyans could reproduce with these low level humans..I'll probably never get to meet or hold you my grandson. I see Kal-El defeat General Zod for threatening Earth..What's this I see something else! Yes it's my son and he's fighting Frieza! [13]END OF VISION_**

 ** _'_ Heh I understand now, my son will be the one to avenge our race, and Kal-El will be the one to avenge his race. I'm sorry Gine, but I can never repeat what I'm seeing right now or what I learned from this mission to you, it'll break your heart if you found out that we may not live for much longer. I will however, provide a way for escape for our son; if he is going to be the one to avenge us, then I have to send him away like Jor-El and Alura are sending their children away. I must be careful though; Frieza's getting suspicious of our powers and will likely know of my plans through the scouters. When the time is right I'll sneak off to steal an attack pod to get my unborn son off Planet Vegeta. He was raised on Earth so that's where I have to send him, but of course I won't say that to Gine. Instead I'll tell her that it's a place not well known which will keep him safe from Frieza. I'm making a vow now to do whatever it takes to save my unborn son's life, and I'll die if I don't fulfill my promise' Bardock thought snapping out of his trance**.

The younger Vegeta and Nappa didn't know Bardock was having a vision and said " _even if you do send your children off, Frieza will know about it_!" Nappa said. " _NO!" Bardock exclaimed shocking the General, "don't repeat any of this to Frieza"! "But Bardock" Nappa protested "If Frieza isn't inform then these Kryptonians will get a chance to live and get stronger"; "I agree with Bardock" Vegeta stated; "this planet is pretty much a goner and chances are that neither Alura's daughter or Jor-El's son will live" "But Vegeta, aren't you worried that these 'yellow' and 'blue' kryptonians will be a threat to us?" Nappa pleaded trying to make the usually intelligent prince see reason. "I'm not worried Nappa, after all after I become a Super-Saiyan, achieve immortality with the dragon balls, and claim Saiyan glory none of this will matter" Vegeta said dismissively._

* * *

Back in the present, everyone had mixed reactions to Vegeta's story however he continued by saying, "I didn't know back then how right Nappa was, it's a decision that still puzzles me to this very day.""Vegeta, if you reported this to Frieza and he killed them, then Trunks wouldn't have met Kara and they wouldn't have fallen in love" Bulma said reflectively thinking on everything Vegeta had said. "Even so, Bulma" Gohan stated, "Vegeta still hasn't revealed why he kept it in for so long and what he meant when he stated that 'when Kara got to Earth, Kal-El was already Superman" "Yea, that still confuses me" Trunks added to which Pan and Bulla begged Vegeta to tell them what happened "please Daddy/Vegeta, we have to know what happened next."

"All right, keep your shirts on" Vegeta said with a glare "I'll tell you what happened. For 33 years, I thought the Kryptonians were extinct, then that message came on and I knew I was wrong!"[ **14** ] "Shouldn't it have been longer?" Gohan asked meaning the time that Vegeta had been dead it was much longer than 33 years(however he didn't want to upset Bulla further). "Yes I realize that brat, I meant the 33 years I spend here and in that **other place** , and I thought the Kryptonians were dead." "So Zod's message made you realizes they weren't extinct?" Trunks asked his dad, "yes, once that happened I realized that we were in danger once again after you killed the androids and Cell which is why I ordered your mother to keep you on Planet Namek until the threat died down. I also told Gohan and Piccolo not to intervene, as everyone knew that they were already dead thanks to the androids" Vegeta replied. "In light of what we learned that was the correct call Vegeta, although I disagreed with your judgment at the time" Gohan stated indirectly apologizing for disagreeing with Vegeta when he found out that Earth was under attack.

"Still" said Pan, "I would like to know why Kara wasn't a part of that battle or why you or anyone else couldn't sense her energy." "That's where the woman comes in" said Vegeta explaining and seeing Bulma's eyebrows rose he asked "do you remember that incident during one of your stargazing sessions how you said you saw some sort of object falling from the sky?" "Yes, I remember, I also asked you at the time what that meant" Bulma said to Vegeta remembering the incident clearly. "Well I looked into it and I found that Astra was in there, but then looking more closely I saw the marks of a space pod. Naturally, I was intrigued and using your DNA device, I found out that it was none other than Kara's pod that was trapped in that fort"! "Wait a minute" Trunks exclaimed in shock "you're not implying that Kara was a part of Fort Rozz that Astra said she was imprisoned in by Alura?!" "It's possible brat, unless you forget about your fight with Broly during your time traveling adventures" Vegeta stated; Trunks gulped in as he remembered that terrible battle. "So you're saying that Kara's ship shielded itself from the explosion?" Bulma asked also remembering Broly from Trunks' story; "no woman" Vegeta replied; "my theory is that Kara's ship was knocked off course for Earth into another realm that I believe Jor-El called the 'Phantom Zone".

Everyone's eyes bulged and Pan asked "do you know how long she was imprisoned for?" "Hard to say" Vegeta replied "but from what the boy told me, Kara is 24 years old now, and Kal-El has been known to the world as Superman for quite some time". Bulma laughed and asked "I wonder who gave him that name considering he was kryptonian royalty back on his world". "I believe the woman he rescued Lois Lane gave him that name" Vegeta said; "wait Lois Lane? That's Lucy's sister I should know I met the bastard before Trunks ran off to confront Astra" Pan growled angrily. "Yea let's just say she doesn't exactly know how to make good impressions" Gohan agreed sheepishly scratching his head. "I hear you Gohan" Trunks said laughing for the first time since Vegeta had called the meeting; for the first time, he could be open about Kara's friends and heritage, there were no more secrets now that he had learned the truth.

Bulla picked up on this and asked mischievously "so big brother what are you going to do now that you know Kara's back-story?" Trunks thought for a while then smiled as he said "it's nice that I know her history, but it won't change the way I see her. She's incredible and knowing her history just means that we have a lot more in common." "I think I get what you mean Trunks" Gohan added contemplatively "you're saying that Kara's back-story reminds you of your own in regards to the androids and not knowing if you belong. Pan told me that Kara asked Cat Grant if she could go back in time to change history would she and I think that also speaks to you" he said remembering the few words he did get in his conversation with Trunks. "What about you Vegeta? Do you approve of Trunks pursuing Kara romantically now that he knows the truth?" Bulma asked nervously. "Look" Vegeta said with a sigh "I've always talked about the Saiyan race how we're the last of a mighty people. Well it's time to accept that we're starting a new race one that can be just as strong, just as proud! But not if we're caught up in so much of our old birthrights to see what we have right in front of us! We've lost our old race Bulma, let's not lose this one too[ **15** ]. My daughter and Pan are the fruits of a new age in saiyan history, and I think it's about time that I see Kara as being part of it as well. An age that will unite the kryptonians and saiyans together, and if that entails me swallowing my pride, and allow her to be with my son then so be it!"

Trunks was shocked that his father had given his approval of him 'dating' Supergirl but still even with Vegeta's approval Trunks couldn't shake the angry(and hurt) look Kara gave him when she told him that he had been keeping secrets from her. He reflected his worry by stating "I'm not sure if Kara will ever forgive me for hiding my heritage from her" to which Pan stated: "Look Trunks I heard what Kara said to Cat during the whole email scandal which I think needs to be repeated. Try! All you can do is try! The duty falls to Kara if she wants to forgive you or not." "That won't be necessary" Vegeta interrupted with Gohan questioning "what do you mean it won't be necessary Vegeta"? "The boy has been forming a bond with the girl which has been gaining strength, the power of the bond will allow them to reconcile with each other as well as to weather the storms to come, and believe me with our luck and Kara being on Earth, there will be plenty of them" Vegeta stated. "How can you tell that what I've been feeling is not just physical dad?" Trunks asked to which the prince smirked; "you may have been raised by the woman and Gohan but believe me there's no denying it. I can sense it thanks to my bond with the woman and the way you cared for her when she lost her powers is all the proof I need; a hybrid has formed a bond with a Kryptonian" he stated. Bulma likewise smirked at Vegeta's statement and said "see why do you just admit the truth Trunks? Even your father admits that you two were met to be together; it's destiny! Don't deny your destiny because of fear; you have to face it!"

'Mom and Dad are right' Trunks thought to himself; 'Kara is the most special woman in the world and now that I know she's Supergirl it makes me love her even more! I shouldn't be afraid just because my mentor had a tragic relationship with Videl and believe me, I don't intend on dying again anytime soon.' "I'll do it mom; I'll tell Kara how I feel, but under 2 conditions" he said turning serious for a moment. "What are the conditions?" Bulla and Bulma asked; "first, I'll arrange that meeting with J'ohn J'ohnz that you wanted mom"; "GREAT" Bulma said excited that she would get to study another alien species but before she continued Trunks held up his hand. "That's only the first condition mom, there's a second one as well" he said sternly; "what is it Trunks?" Gohan asked.

"I'll tell her that I'm a saiyan and how I was born" Trunks started, "but there's no way I'm going to tell her about the Dragon Balls, or the fact that I traveled back in time and the adventures I had there" he said sternly. "Why not?" Bulla asked to which her brother sighed "it'll be too much for her to handle besides the Dragon Balls and time traveling are things that nobody should know about except us. What if Astra found out that the Dragon Balls actually do exist on this planet, and that we used the time machine to change history?" Pan knew what Trunks meant; "yea Bulla if anything it'll make things more dangerous than they already are, Dende knows we don't need **more enemies that'll endanger our safety** or worse, **another Time Traveler"** she said with a shudder. Bulla was sad that Trunks couldn't be totally honest with Kara, but if it was for their own protection then she could live with Trunks not being 100% with the Kryptonian.

"If we're done here, I like to go back to training" Vegeta announced to which Bulma exclaimed "you big lug! You're son is asking for advice on romance and all you want to do is TRAIN?!" "Look woman, all I did was informing him and all of you on the girl's history, I don't want to give him advice on whatever notions of romance you humans propagate" he gritted feeling more like his old self. "That's Vegeta for you, guess some things never change" Gohan joked as Vegeta walked off to the GR, "it's been good getting to know about Kara's history but I think it's time for me to go as well Bulma" he announced. Bulma was going to ask him to stay and see what was going to happen, but Gohan gave her a look that said 'It's better off if Trunks does this on his own without any help'. Thankfully, Bulma got to memo(so to speak), and told Bulla "come on Bra, I'm going to wait in another room until Henshaw/J'ohn comes here, meanwhile its way past your bedtime. "AWWW do I have to go to bed?" Bra pleaded wanted to see the 'romantic sparks' between Kara and Trunks; "no Bra you were a part of a very important meeting and it's time that you go to sleep" Bulma admonished. Bulla grumbled that she won't get to see any 'kissy-kissy' between Trunks and Kara but decided to follow her mom's orders. That wasn't to say that she wasn't going to stay in bed(after all she was the daughter of Vegeta so she naturally had a prankster streak in her!)

In any case Pan and Trunks were left alone(as Gohan allowed her to stay the night at Capsule Corps). Pan looked at Trunks and asked "well Trunks what are you waiting for go get her!" Trunks snapped out of his love trance and said "I will Pan, in that moment you reminded me of your mother. It's scary to think how much of her is inside of you." Pan shyly smiled in response and asked "do you think it's possible that my mom is watching over me?" And do you think it's possible that you will have a **family of your own someday**?" Trunks thought contemplatively and responded "yes Pan your mother is watching over you along with your grandmother Chi-Chi; in fact I wouldn't be surprised if your grandfather is also taking a look at his granddaughter and I know that he's proud of you. As to whether I'll have a family with Kara I don't know; Dad said to me that Kryptonian and Human DNA are incompatible and I'm part human. Then again I'm also part Saiyan and they can adapt to any physiology alien or otherwise. I guess it's possible that I will have a child but only after we deal with Astra; remember she's still a threat to Kara."

"If you ever do have a child with Kara, will you make me a promise?" Pan asked glad that her mom was watching over her but wanted to ask something else; "sure Pan what is it?" Trunks responded. "Well…you know that thanks to Bulma's device that I can't have children, so I was wondering (if you do have a baby with Kara) if I could be the child's **godmother**?" she asked. Trunks was astonished that Pan would ask that question(especially since he still wasn't sure if Kara wanted to be with him in the first place or if she could bear him children) but answered "of course Pan, if I do have a child with Kara it would be my honor that you would be his or her godmother. I'm sure that (providing that we are together and are married) Kara would also want you to be my child's godmother, you and her have a lot in common after all." "I know" Pan said glad that Trunks agreed to her being godmother to a baby, "we have such similar backgrounds it's scary" she joked. "Yea you guys do" Trunks said with a smile and then said "alright Pan, I have to go; Kara is still angry over everything and I want to make things right". With that he took off into the night sky to face his fears, and tell the kryptonian woman he had grown fond of that he loved her… **END CHAPTER**

 **Outtro: Hi it's me Kara and next time on Dragon Girl Z, Trunks is knocking down on my door wanting to speak to me! I guess it's only fair after all I did run out on Trunks before he had a chance to explain himself…WHAT?! YOU ARE ONLY PART SAIYAN?!... YOU LOVE ME?! A saiyan like you loves a kryptonian like me? And what about Astra? I have a feeling that her plans are more nefarious than I thought of what should I do…Think Kara! Next Time: A New Era begins; Trunks admits his feelings! You don't want to miss it!**

 **Me: AANDD THAT'S A WRAP ON SUPERGIRL MINUS! I hope you liked it, it took me a while to write this and I do apologize if the dialog is a bit long but there was a LOT to cover. Most of the information I wrote came from Superman: the Movie, Dragon Ball Minus, Bardock: the Father of Goku, Man of Steel as well as the Superman comics so I decided not to over label my references. With that said there are a few references that are very important so let's get to it!**

 **References:**

 **[1] and [2] Comes from Dragon Ball minus regarding relationships back on Planet Vegeta**

 **[3] Comes from Gine's biography as told by Minus**

 **[4] The President's broadcast surrendering the world to Zod in Superman II**

 **[5] references how long Goku was in 'development' according to Dragon Ball Minus**

 **[6] comes from the description of Planet Krypton's history on Superman's biography page**

 **[7] Kal-El's birth as to how he got out of Krypton as seen in Man of Steel**

 **[8] Vegeta's quote to Old Kai in the Buu Saga after both him and Goku crushed the Potara Earrings before fighting Kid Buu**

 **[9] is Goku's quote to Beerus during their fight in the Battle of Gods MOVIE-not Super!-in regards to how Goku gained the Super-Saiyan God powers from his friends (which of course he hated since he trained all of his life to achieve the power he had in the first place)**

 **[10] Jor-El's observations about Earth as seen in Man of Steel**

 **[11] Goku's speech to Bardock in the TV special Bardock the Father of Goku**

 **[12] Is a blend of Jor-El's speech from BOTH Man of Steel and the Original Superman movie(except told by Superman to Bardock)**

 **[13] the vision-except for the parts with Superman that wasn't there originally-( I added that) is the same vison as seen in Bardock: The Father of Goku**

 **[14] Is actually Goku's speech to Vegeta pleading to set aside their rival just once to fuse with him in order to fight Buuhan( Super Buu with Gohan absorbed). Many people love to quote the "I am" speech or "I won't let you destroy my world" but this was just as great of a speech from Goku that you will hear anywhere in the Dragon Ball franchise PERIOD!**


	14. A new Era Begins Trunks admits his love

**Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Superspeeder**

 **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks/** **Pan/Wynn**

 **Romance/ Drama(and humor as well)**

 **Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Disclaimer:** **"Hello my name is Beerus the God of Destruction of the 7th universe here to tell you that superspeeder doesn't own Supergirl or Dragon Ball! They belong to their respective owners; if you don't believe me I'll destroy Earth as the consequences. Trust me you don't want to make the God of Destruction angry. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to try and get some more pizza, Goku and Vegeta have ate all of the boxes Whis gave them in the realm I send them to control their God form…"**

 **Me: As tempting as that idea sounds Sage Broly will not be making an appearance in this story beyond Trunks' memories of the fight. Besides who would want to revive a psychotic saiyan that hates Goku? I will say though that a Broly like character will be involved in this story-to be more specific a certain movie involving a certain Kryptonian, an anti-hero with all sorts of gizmos that has a beef with said Kryptonian and a woman who is on another realm of strength-that will get involved after the events of a certain tournament. That's all I'm going to say on the matter so don't spoil it if you know what I'm talking about! Anyways onwards and yon wards! **

_Last time on Supergirl Z **,**_ Vegeta _finished telling the tale of Supergirl back when he was exploring Krypton with Astra and Allura knowing about both the_ _Legendary Super-Saiyan and the Dragon Balls! But they also knew about the mysterious Super-Saiyan God_ _! Trunks has decided to tell Kara how he feels but not before J'ohn J'ohn knows about him being a saiyan. What will happen? Will Kara accept Trunks background and his feelings? **Find out RIGHT NOW ON Dragon Girl Z!**_

 **Chapter 11 A new Era Begins! Trunks admits his love!**

Trunks flew off quickly to find Hank Henshaw but instead found Alex who asked "hey did you find out about what's the deal with my sister?" "Yes Alex I did and I'm going to apologize real, but for right now, I need Hank to come to meet my mother." "Why?" she asked curiously; "because" the hybrid responded, "I need him to know that I'm not a threat to your safety or the safety of Kara's identity as Supergirl. I also have to tell him that I'm half saiyan." "Well if you ask me I think he already suspects you as much, when he saw your Super-Saiyan form, he wasn't at all scared or intimidated" Alex noted to Trunks. "Hmmm" Trunks said thoughtfully, "maybe he knows of what we saiyans can do?"; "I don't know Trunks but I guess it's only right that you tell him you aren't a threat. Speaking of which, what's going on between you and my sister" Alex asked mischievously.

"I'm not going to lie to you Alex; I love her" Trunks stated admitting for the first time that he loved her. Alex was stunned by Trunks admission and asked "if you love her, then why did she run off like that when she learned the truth from Astra?" "Probably because she was scared and angry" Trunks said still feeling sorry for what had happened; "she thought that she and Superman were the only aliens on Earth, and to learn that they are saiyans and that they took part with what happened on Krypton left her confused and shocked" he explained to Alex. "You're right, and on top of that there's another alien who's disguising himself as my boss; you won't tell her about that will you?" Alex stated asking Trunks about J'ohn. "No that's a secret that I'm going to keep, there're others that I'm not going to say anything about to Kara right now it would be dangerous if she ever found out about them" Trunks said reassuring Alex while still avoiding the topic of the Dragon Balls and time travel.

Alex was curious as to what Trunks meant by his 'other secrets' but decided not to ask in light of his feelings for Kara and decided to get J'ohn J'ohnzz aka Hank Henshaw. "You wanted to see me?" the alien/boss inquired; "transform yourself and follow me" Trunks said in a stern voice. "Exactly where are you taking me, are you a threat to Alex or Kara?" he asked skeptically; "I'm going to introduce you to my mother Bulma Briefs I'm sure you're familiar with her thanks to your works with Alex and Supergirl?" "Briefs as in the world famous scientist Bulma Briefs and you're her son? I saw what you did against Astra and that was definitely not human!" J'ohn exclaimed. "You hit the nail on the head Martian" Trunks replied "technically I'm not human; I'm half saiyan-half Earthling." "WHAT!" he exclaimed "but Planet Vegeta was destroyed by an asteroid!"He exclaimed in disbelief.

"So you believe the lies fed to you?" Trunks asked angrily and when the Martian didn't respond the hybrid continued "Planet Vegeta was NOT destroyed by a meteor that was a lie made up as a cover-up." "So how was Vegeta destroyed?" John asked "Planet Vegeta was destroyed because a tyrant named Frieza was scared of the legendary super-saiyan". "Show me this Super-Saiyan" J'ohn demanded; Trunks smirked and said "are you sure you want to see a super-saiyan or do you want me to take it to the next level?" he asked cockily. "What there's something more powerful than a Super-Saiyan?"[ **1** ] the alien asked but didn't get a response as Trunks suddenly powered up to Super-Saiyan 2 which shocked him. "THIS" he proclaimed proudly "Is a saiyan that has ascended past a super-saiyan, or you could call this a super-saiyan 2"[ **2** ]; the Martian's mouth dropped open in shock and muttered "so there's such thing a super-saiyan I just thought it was nothing more than a legend". "The legend is real" Trunks said reverting to his base; "but how are you a saiyan?" The Martian asked to which Trunks sighed "Vegeta is the prince of saiyans I get my DNA from him he's my dad"

If J'ohn wasn't shocked before he was shocked now and said "I didn't think it was possible for saiyans to procreate with humans; such things would've been a crime in their society". "That may be true, but the fact is that hybrids are the future and I hate to break it to you but I'm not the only hybrid with human DNA" Trunks said coolly."Who are the others?" J'ohn asked; "remember the girl who took out Red Tornado alongside Supergirl?" Trunks asked. "Yes I remember what about the girl" J'onzz replied; "she, her father, and my sister are all hybrids and except for my sister, they can all turn Super-Saiyan. My friend Gohan, my dad, and I are the only saiyans that have ascended to a Super-Saiyan 2 and to my knowledge there isn't anything past that" Trunks informed the Martian; "heh sounds like a Super-Saiyan bargain sale" [ **3** ] he joked trying to lighten the situation. "Well only I know that Pan can turn super, the others aren't aware of that but yea it is weird that younger saiyans can achieve that power so easily when it took my father, Gohan and I years to achieve."

With that the conversation came to an end, and Trunks and the alien flew off to Capsule Corps Bulma answered the door swiftly and said "hey Trunks did you tell Kara you loved her yet?" J'ohn raised his eyebrows(if he had them) and asked "you love Kara or do you love Supergirl". Trunks' face burned in embarrassment but managed to reply "I don't have to choose, they are one in the same; I love both Kara and Supergirl". "So I take it he knows about Kara being kryptonian" J'ohn asked Bulma; "yep although the same can't be said for you; we didn't think there would be another Piccolo in our universe" she replied cheerfully. "Piccolo?" he whispered to Trunks; "it's a long story" Trunks whispered back as J'ohn was taken into the meeting room where Vegeta had told Kara's story moments before.

Calling Gohan(who had departed back to Super university), Pan(who was asleep), Bulla(who was planning to catch Trunks and Kara kissing in her room) and Vegeta(who was training hard in the GR) on the phone she said "hey guys come quick J'ohn's here!" Pan came out and grumbled "why did you interrupt my sleep Bulma its 1:00 in the morning!" Likewise Gohan and Vegeta were also a bit annoyed at being interrupted (from grading papers and training respectively) to see who Bulma had in the house this time. "What is it woman, WHAT THE MARTIAN IS HERE?!" the prince exclaimed; "Prince Vegeta, so the boy was right, you are his father!" the alien coolly replied. Gohan looked at J'ohn and thought 'Trunks was right in making the Piccolo comparison, he even looks like him for crying out loud!' Still he knew that he had to be polite and said "I'm Gohan Son and this is my daughter Pan, we know an alien that looks like you." "Ya, it's true" Pan added, "you do indeed look like our friend Piccolo". Bulla however was excited and exclaimed "Another alien yay!" to which J'ohn asked "is she always like this?" "She was just as excited when she learned Kara was Supergirl and that she was an alien so yea she is always like that" Trunks said a bit embarrassed by his sister's antics.

"I trust that you will keep Kara's identity as Supergirl secret from the public?" he asked Bulma; "of course" she snorted back "he loves her and we already think of her as family; it's just a matter of formality." "You better not break Kara's heart or else I will break you" John said as warning to Trunks. "Heh, you so sounded like Piccolo just now but I can't promise that I won't break Kara's heart" Trunks said. "Why not?" the surprised Martian asked back; "pain and suffering are a part of life and I can't guarantee that Kara won't be hurt by me because its human nature" the hybrid explained. John was taken aback by Trunks argument and couldn't find any flaws in his reasons so the Martian conceded "well then you can date Kara"; "actually there is one condition that I would like you to agree on if you let me date her" Trunks interrupted. "What is it?" he asked; looking at Bulma Trunks asked "mom before I state my condition I want your approval as well". "As long as someone isn't going to revived or travel back in time then I'm listening" she said.

John wondered what Bulma meant but Trunks cut off her train of thought by stating "well you see J'ohn my sister Bulla is still a bit rough around the edges and I was wondering if you would be open to the idea of training her in the way Kara fights as well as your own style of fighting." "Wait a minute boy" Vegeta interrupted "that means that she won't master the techniques she's learned already"; "no father, she will still train with you, but I want her to go to the next level in terms of fighting and techniques. Besides, she told me she wanted to learn how Kara did that solar flare attack, and I can't deny my sister now can I?" Trunks explained. "Damn" Vegeta cursed but silently he thought 'spoken like a true warrior Trunks, you may have feelings for Kara but the fact is that you want to know her weaknesses and strengths just like any saiyan would. "I would be honored to train the daughter of a saiyan in return for you keeping Kara's life as Supergirl from anyone else, just remember what I said" John said truthfully. "Well said Martian now let's eat, you hungry?" Bulma exclaimed. "Actually, I have a bad craving for Oreos and Chocos so I could go for that right about now[ **4** ] John said Bulma laughed and thought to herself 'well at least we now know of one difference between Martian and Namekians: Martians eat Oreos and Chocos'.

Everyone –except Vegeta who left to continue his training- and Bulla(who still wanted to catch her brother kissing Kara) left to get some Oreos with their new found friend and now that the Martian issue was out of the way, Trunks could focus on Kara. He flew off rapidly praying to Dende that he would find her in a good mood; Dende pitied Trunks and decided to be nice to him(as opposed to his usual non-chalice or worse prankster way). Flying up to Kara's apartment in National City, he banged on her door relentlessly; "go away I don't want to talk to you Alex!" she shouted from the other side of the door presuming that it was her sister on the other end. "Kara it's me Trunks, can we please talk?" the hybrid asked. The voice was silent on the other end and in response Trunks kept on banging on her door saying "if you think you can ignore me, then I won't stop until you open this damn door!"

Kara decided to relent by opening the door(she didn't want to upset the neighbors by Trunks antics!) and spat "we have nothing to talk about Trunks, you weren't very truthful about your history. I asked you who you were the first time I met you, and since then you've only brought trouble to me." "Wow that criticism was well deserved, you sounded just like Goku right now" Trunks joked remembering all too well Goku's same line of bringing trouble to everyone around him after Gohan killed Cell in the other universe. Becoming serious Trunks said "listen Kara, I'm sorry ok? I really care about you I just couldn't say what I was because I was scared." Kara asked "why were you scared? After all I'm the one who will never be normal according to Winn. I'm Supergirl, I'm Kryptonian and nothing can change that". 'Actually if you ask Shenron or go back in time you could change that Kara but of course I'm not going to tell you that' Trunks thought but said to her "actually you hit the nail on the head Kara; I'm not normal ok? I'm a Saiyan Astra was right about that but she was wrong in stating that I was 100% Saiyan. I'm not I'm only 50% Sayian the other 50% is human; I was scared of driving you away from me because I have grown to love you Kara!"

Kara was shocked and stuttered "y-o-u yo-u love me? But you're a freak, a member of a race that shed innocent blood, how could you love me?" "It's true that I am a freak and that we did-past tense-did shed innocent blood" Trunks confessed sadly "but it's also true that we haven't shed any innocent blood in years. I need you to know what I said to your aunt after you stormed out of questioning Kara." "What did you say to my aunt Trunks" Kara asked still reeling from Trunks confession of love but curious to know what happened after she ran out of the room to confront Alura. "I said -and by the way Alex and Astra herself can corroborate this if you don't believe me-the only reason I fight is because I see it as my duty; even if I do kill I do it because they represent a threat to both my family and friends as well as the lives I vowed to protect. Kara you are the first woman I made friends with that isn't related to my mother and I've come to love you" Trunks boldly said relating his conversation with Astra to her. "So it's true that you have killed in the past tell me about them Trunks please" Kara pleaded

"I'm afraid I can't go into that right now as me and my family are still haunted by the memories of those who perished, but I can tell you about the adventures of my mom and how my parents had me" Trunks stated tactfully avoiding talk of the Dragon Balls and Time Traveling once again. "Sure tell me about your mother's adventures I want to know" Kara said to which Trunks smirked "to find out about that you're going to have to go on a little trip with me as Supergirl". Kara was surprised that Trunks wanted her-as Supergirl- to see this but decided to comply and followed Trunks. He flew back past capsule corps to another location where a very famous saiyan lived; "Where are we Trunks the location is completely deserted?" Kara-now transformed as Supergirl- asked. "We are at Mt. Paozu where everything started at" Trunks replied calmly. "What do you mean Trunks?" Supergirl asked; "this is where my story begins and all started with Goku" he stated taking Supergirl to the family graveyard. "Here" he stated pointed to a plot "is where Goku's grandfather is buried".

Kara looked at the inscription which stated: SON GOHAN WARRIOR, GRANDFATHER, and FRIEND AGE 658-748 and asked "what does an old grandfather have to do with the champion of the 23rd WMAT?""Everything" Trunks softly responded and starting with Goku's origins (as told by his father), to when Goku died, Trunks proceded to tell Kara everything about Goku's life. Although he avoided the topic of the Dragon Balls and death once more, he told Kara everything about Son Goku; Kara was amazed 'Goku sounds a lot like my cousin; in fact if it wasn't for their different origins one might say that they are brothers fighting for the same cause' she thought and proceeded to ask "is there a grave for Goku here?" "There is" Trunks remarked silently and moved to where Goku's body was buried but instead of the small tombstone like she saw for Grandpa Gohan, she saw a Giant life-like statue of Goku(A/N think of the statue at the end of GT) which was constructed by Trunks shortly after Earth was at peace once more.

Kara read Goku's plaque SON GOKU: FATHER, HUSBAND WARRIOR, FRIEND, and HERO and silently said "I wish there was something like that for my family." "What do you mean Kara? Your mother is dead and your aunt wants to kill you" Trunks stated in a worried tone. "No not my Kryptonian family my human family; specifically my adoptive dad and uncle" Kara responded to Trunks' concern. "I understand your adoptive dad being a hero, but an uncle?" he asked. "Yes" she responded, "my adoptive uncle Jonathan Kent" and seeing an explanation was in order Kara picked up where Vegeta left off in terms of Superman's story(as related by her adoptive mother when she revealed that she was Supergirl). She told him everything (like he did to her) including Kal-El wanting to show his powers to the world when he was young, but Jonathan forbade it. She also told him how Jonathan died in a tornado and how Superman wanted to stop it but in a Christ-like way, Jonathan laid down himself as a sacrificial lamb in place of Clark believing that one day, the world would find out about his origins and powers. Although she didn't tell him about the battle with Zod(as Trunks had told her that he knew what had happened thanks to Vegeta), she was also honest about her own life(up to the point where she became Supergirl).

Like Trunks, Kara also wanted to show where it all began so raising up in the sky she said "follow me"; Trunks complied and circled around the globe past Japan(A/N this is where the events of Dragon Ball happens) into North America to a small town in Kansas appropriately called Smallville. She landed outside the barn where Zod confronted Clark 6 years ago and led him to the graveyard. Pointing to the plot she said "this is where it all began for my cousin and me". Trunks read the plots; the first one read JONATHAN KENT: HUSBAND, FATHER FIGURE, AND FRIEND; likewise the second one read JEREMIAH DANVERS: HUSBAND, FATHER, FATHER FIGURE, and A GOOD MAN. The 'good man' was put in by Martian Manhunter after Danvers death but of course Kara didn't know that since Trunks didn't inform her that he had camouflaged himself as Hank Henshaw to protect Alex as a promise to her adoptive father.

"So this is where it all began; you know I said to your sister that Goku and Superman sounded alike, I had no idea that their fathers were alike as well until Dad told me of Goku's true back-story and well you told me Kal-El's back-story after he got to Earth. Seeing that another explanation was in order(as Kara was confused and asked what he meant) Trunks explained the other side of Astra's story. Kara was amazed and shocked of how closely her cousin and Goku's exit from their home planet was and also was angry that she didn't remember or was told this, but of course she was a young girl who loved her mother, and as she learned firsthand from Cat's experience with Adam, knew that Alura did all she could to protect Kara. Trunks contemplatively watched Kara and then had an idea; using his powers he recreated Grandpa Gohan's as well as Goku's grave to go alongside of Kara's gravesite. She was shocked and asked "why did you go and do that?" "Because like my father said to me, this is the beginning of a new age Kara, and we have to set aside old differences, putting Goku and his grandfather alongside your family is the first step in putting them aside". "What's the second step Trunks?" Kara asked touched by Trunks compassionate act; "grab on my shoulder and don't let go" he ordered. Supergirl followed Trunks' order and in an instant they were back to Mt. Paozu!

It took a moment to regain her bearings but once she did Kara asked "how did you get back here so quickly you didn't fly like before?" "Nope" Trunks said cheerfully "I used instant transmission- a technique I learned from Gohan. You'll be pretty amazed traveling at over two hundred and ninety miles per second" he joked. Kara's jaw dropped and exclaimed "I had no idea you could move that fast!" "Actually IT can not only just be used to move from one location to the next, it can also be used to travel to other planets and even other Galaxies" Trunks explained remembering how Goku used the technique to find New Namek. "Amazing is there anything you can't do Trunks? Actually I could list one; you can't turn Super-Saiyan" Kara said. Trunks sighed and said "listen Kara I'm telling you the truth when I say that I can but first I must really apologize for my actions and signify the dawning of a new era. I recreated Goku and Grandpa Gohan's grave alongside your family, now it's time that I do the same for your family with me!"

Just like before Trunks recreated the graves with his powers, this time using the plaques he saw with Jonathan Kent and Jeremiah Danvers next to Goku's and Gohan's plaques. "There, this signifies the end of all hostilities between us now it's time that I show you what my ancestors wanted to see with their own eyes but couldn't because of fear!" Trunks declared and turned Super for Kara once again. 'The gold hair, those teal eyes it's true! The legend does exist!' Kara thought and tentatively reached out and touched his golden locks. He felt hot under her touch but kept his composure(and feeling a bit cocky) Trunks said said "do you want to see me as a super-saiyan or do you want me to take it a step further?" "Wait there's a step beyond that of a super-saiyan?" she asked shocked to learn that there was a level beyond that of a SSJ; "yes I'll show you" Trunks said and transformed into a Super-Saiyan 2 like he did with John Johnzz.

Kara was amazed by the powers Trunks put out and stated "you're power is amazing Trunks I can feel it, however I'm a bit worried that you will use this power to harm me." "Kara" Trunks said in a serious tone "I promise that I will NEVER use my powers to hurt you or anyone else on this planet. I told Alex I wasn't a threat and now I'm telling you. I love you Kara and despite you being a Kryptonian and me being a hybrid nothing can change that". Kara was touched and remembered what Bulma said "You have to be the one that makes the first move if you want to be with my son before anyone else" and thought 'I can't fight my heart anymore Trunks, I love you to; to hell what I said about not having time or having a relationship with another guy is impossible due to me never being normal! Trunks isn't normal at all- he's a half saiyan for crying out loud and yet he loves me and now I'm going to share that love' and crushed her lips to Trunks own. Trunks was shocked that Kara made the first move -but then again he was the son of Vegeta so this was par for course- but soon relaxed and kissed back with as much passion as Kara did making sure beyond the shadow of a doubt that this was real. Alas though, even aliens need to breath and they soon drew apart out of breath and quite red(A/N see what I did there?); "wow" Trunks said "that was" "Amazing?" Kara said completing Trunks sentence. "It sure was Supergirl I love you" Trunks teased; "oh what am I going to do with you Trunks I love you too you big oaf; my hybrid lover" Kara teased right back and they both laughed which led to another brief (but equally passionate kiss) to signify the beginning of a brand new relationship.

They were so enthralled with each other; they didn't notice that Bulla had snuck up on them with her smart phone taking pictures of them kissing! "OH BOY!" she exclaimed rubbing her hands in an evil way "This is perfect for mom to start the Grandbaby talk never mind the amount of blackmail it will take in order to keep **this** a secret" and flew off. Meanwhile back in CC, the Martian and Bulma had ended their small talk and was examining the film-which he brought over from the DEO- of Supergirl's fight with Astra. "This doesn't make sense" Alex stated looking at the film; "Astra beats Kara twice and then she loses spectacularly". After John mentioned he couldn't read Astra's mind to find out why(which Alex was surprised by) she took another look at the film and said "wait a minute look". "What is it? What should I be seeing?" "Astra steps over Kara that is like the most open and weak stance you can take Astra's a warrior she know that". "Yea" Gohan agreed (Via conference Call) "she wanted to lose" Alex realized". "What are we going to do?" Bulma asked upon the conference call ending; Gohan thought about it and said "Trunks is out confessing his feelings of love to Kara so I'll send Pan alongside of John and Alex to question Astra" he said planning their next move. "Aren't you worried that Astra will be hostile to your daughter?" Henshaw asked the hybrid; "not this time" Gohan replied "she'll be in containment and besides I'm sure Astra heard about how my daughter killed that android so she'll be fine."

Henshaw reluctantly agreed to Gohan's idea and had Pan fly him back to HQ where she met up with Alex who had come to the same conclusions they did upon seeing the film. When they went back into Astra's containment Alex stated "you let Supergirl beat you"; "your troops haven't come looking for you there's only one reason for that. You wanted us distracted while they carried out their real plan what is it?" Seeing that Astra wasn't replying to their inquires Alex growled "let me be clear if I have to come in there and beat the information out of you I will". "Yea" Pan agreed with a snarl (as she knew from Trunks how much trouble Alex gave Supergirl during their spars) "and whatever is left by the time Alex is finished with you, I'll send you on a one way trip to hell!" "You're the one who defeated the Hellgramite" Astra said recognizing Alex from their first confrontation "and you helped my niece kill that android" to Pan, "I like you guys but it's too late" she finished. "For what?" Alex asked; "tell us what you're planning Astra" Pan demanded. "You have no idea do you what's going on right now" Astra stated rhetorically as the Kryptonian invasion was about to begin.

Unbeknownst to Trunks, Kara, or Astra there was another party looking down to the events with much sorrow. "Oh Trunks and Kara" the mysterious voice said "if only you knew that Astra was just child's play to what we've experienced. It's a living nightmare here; just like it was before you went back in time Trunks" the voice stated sorrowfully. It then cried before it continued "Oh Kara, how I wish you could see **her** right now; she gains more of your powers by the day and she's asking me who her mother is. However, she could never know because after you died in that **horrible battle** Trunks made Dende wiped her memory of who you were, so she doesn't know that you are Supergirl, or where the source of her powers come from. She thinks of you as JAG(just another girl) who had a thing for her **father**. It's getting harder for me to hide the truth especially since she could see me with her x-ray vision. Oh Trunks, you have no idea how much she misses you, but you died the way you lived; a hero. I'm working on **something that will give you guys a fighting chance** , but it's still not done; it'll take **5** or **6** more months at the very least until I finish it. I cannot go back and see you guys, it's too painful for me to handle but I am sending her. Vegeta once said that he lost his old race and as much as hate to say it Trunks he's right; everyone is dead except for me, your sister, and her and your sister trains day and night to continue protecting the planet just as you did but with the threats we're facing right now it's not enough! That's why she is our best option Trunks; I hope that you and Kara will accept this responsibility when you find out who she is" the voice said before fading away... **END CHAPTER**

 **Outtro: "hey its me King Kai here and next time on Dragon Girl Z; what is that mysterious voice and who's the girl she's referring to? OH NO! IF I'M RIGHT ABOUT THIS IT'LL CHANGE HISTORY ONCE MORE! Next time: Glimpse into the Future: voices and identities revealed! You don't want to miss it!**

 **Me: hey guys I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope that you keep your eyes peeled for my next chapter! This chapter may be considered 'filler' but if it is it's important for this chapter sets up the REAL DRAMA that will occur during the next 2 chapters (during Supergirl's winter hiatus). Buckle your seatbelts readers, this story is about to get more insane than it already is!**

 **References:**

 **[1] Gohan's quote to Kibito Kai during the World Tournament arc of DBZ**

 **[2] Kibito's orders to Gohan to show him his SSJ powers to draw Babadi into the open during the World Tournament**

 **[3] Vegeta's quote to Trunks upon learning that Goten was also a SSJ in addition to his son(one of the funniest moments in Z by the way)**

 **[4] is actually a "fun fact" about Martian Manhunter(no I'm not kidding he really did have an obsession with Oreos in the comics!)**

 **[5]comes from the Supergirl episode "Hostile Takeover(albeit with more dialog that I added)**


	15. GIFT Act 1 Identities Revealed!

**Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Superspeeder**

 **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks/** **Pan/Wynn**

 **Romance/ Drama(and humor as well)**

 **Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Disclaimer:** **"Hello my name is Beerus the God of Destruction of the 7th universe here to tell you that superspeeder doesn't own Supergirl or Dragon Ball! They belong to their respective owners; if you don't believe me I'll destroy Earth as the consequences. Trust me you don't want to make the God of Destruction angry. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to try and get some more pizza, Goku and Vegeta have ate all of the boxes Whis gave them in the realm I send them to control their God form…"**

 **Me: As tempting as that idea sounds Sage Broly will not be making an appearance in this story beyond Trunks' memories of the fight. Besides who would want to revive a psychotic saiyan that hates Goku? I will say though that a Broly like character will be involved in this story-to be more specific a certain movie involving a certain Kryptonian, an anti-hero with all sorts of gizmos that has a beef with said Kryptonian and a woman who is on another realm of strength-in a twist of the beloved hero Goku. That's all I'm going to say on the matter so don't spoil it if you know what I'm talking about! Anyways onwards and yon wards! **

_Last time on Dragon Girl Z **,** Kara and Trunks admitted their love and now are a couple! However, it was not all happy as Astra revealed that her army was about to attack and far off in the future a voice cries that what they are battling are nothing! What could all of this mean? **Find out RIGHT NOW ON Dragon GIRL Z!**_

 **Chapter 15 GIFT Act I;Identities revealed!**

While Astra's army was preparing for a massive attack on the city, the voice that had spoken said that those threats were mere child's play. "I hope that Trunks didn't hear my message" it sighed before turning away; at that moment a younger voice asked "what's the matter?" She gave a sad smile before answering "just reminiscing and looking into the past...Alice Briefs". The girl gave Pan a sad smile in return before musing "well as bad as things might be, you always said they could be worse". "You can say that again" Pan agreed as she looked at the child of her mentor...and Supergirl(A/N surprise!); Alice 'Alura' Briefs was the answer to bringing peace once more. Now you'll ask what happened to disrupt the peace; Baby and Omega and the both of them killed Vegeta, Gohan, Superman and Kara and Trunks themselves. I know you will ask how can a Baby and an Omega disrupt the peace well the answer lies in the details; Baby was the last of the Tuffles created genetically superior life forms, parasite-like organisms, which they infused with the DNA of the Tuffle King. These organisms were spread throughout the universe around Age 730, with the overall goal to destroy the Saiyans in revenge for the destruction of the Tuffles by King Vegeta and his Saiyan forces( _Dragon Ball Wiki Baby_ ). Now you will ask okay but why did Baby kill Kara given that Baby was a Saiyan enemy well the answer to that lies in history.

During the Saiyan-Tuffle war, the Tuffles frequently send Saiyans they had captured as slaves to certain allies of a **high ranking monarchy**. However with the Saiyans slowly making gains over the duration of 10 years, the Tuffles found their forces begin to stretch dangerously thin. They send word to the Kryptonians(since they along with the Green Martians were one of the major powers of the galaxy) to help them. Instead of help, the Kryptonians send back a coldly worded message that the Tuffles were getting their comeuppance for treating the Saiyans like dirt as well as an unnerving prophecy the Kandorians added that implied their demise was coming soon. The day they got the message, the Tuffle King made Kryptonians their enemies as well but that night the moon rose over Planet Plant(the first time in a hundred years) enabling the saiyans to win the war and fulfilling the Kandorian prophecy. History was about to be rocked in dramatic fashion and it all began with the fight with Astra's army.

Astra decided to repay the kindness Kara showed to her by betraying her husband by killing him. After Kara wholehearted forgave her, she asked if her aunt would want to live with her on Earth. Astra decided instead to pay penitence for what she had done by living in exile on the moon but she did agree that if Kara ever needed her she would be there. Afterwards, Earth was at peace and Kara never learned the truth about John's double identity as Hank Henshaw until the day Baby killed her but I(as the author) am getting ahead of myself. What happened next affected Kara for Cat Grant eventually found out she was Supergirl and fired her. This also affected Winn who (unable to hide his feelings any longer for her), decided to prove himself to Kara by joining his criminal father and he confessed to Kara he loved her. Kara only knew that she felt friendship towards him but this(along with his betrayal) ended the friendship they had and the potential feelings Pan could've developed for him were caused a media stir that was only matched by the aftermath of the Cell Games(and later Buu) in the universe Trunks had saved. Bulma was forced to sever connections to the Queen of all media and made Kara work as a reporter for Capsule Corps. She still saved National City as Supergirl but Kara's life was no longer tethered to it. James Olsen still had feelings for Kara but Lucy gained tighter reigns over him because of his friendship to Supergirl and also because Cat had leaked Kara's identity to the US military.

Trunks and Kara were wed in secret with only their family, Alex and Hank as witnesses to the event because Kara's identity was known to Cat and the media. Before the wedding, Trunks told her about his adventures traveling in time and the Dragon Balls. Naturally Kara was upset that Trunks had the means of undoing Krypton's destruction but Gohan set her straight by telling her that in the hands of dangerous foes like Maxwell Lord, the Dragon Balls would be used to depower her permanently. Furthermore, the hybrid informed her that Kara changing Krypton's destruction would also change her history now. That made Kara realize that although Krypton would always be in her heart, she loved being Supergirl and inspiring the people of National City to hope. It was this realization that Kara tearfully begged Trunks to forgive her for the harsh words she had said when he had told of this. "There's nothing to forgive Kara" he had told her "you just needed time to digest and think about the implications of what changing the past and restoring Krypton would do" which made her fall in love with him all over again.

Even though she was called a trickster by Cat, the people of National City still adored Supergirl and her and Gold Fighter became the "duo of justice"(as Bulla lovingly dubbed it). Naturally she also asked Kara about the potential for offspring with her brother and begged her father(and Piccolo) to look into it. They concluded that although Saiyan DNA was malleable, Kara was infertile so it came as a shock to everyone when 4 years later, the Kryptonian revealed to everyone she was pregnant. Nobody(not even Superman himself) could explain how it was possible but Trunks regarded his wife's conception as a miracle. Although Trunks was nervous at becoming a dad(because the androids made him grow up so quickly) he looked forward to it and wondered if Saiyan, Kryptonian or human DNA would be dominant in the child. Given the miraculous nature of the conception, Kara repeatedly refused efforts from Bulma, Hank, Alex and even her own husband to find out the child's gender commenting "I want it to be a surprise". In her heart though, Kara hoped that the child be a girl as names were being banded for the offspring of a Kryptonian and Half-Saiyan. Alex and Bulma had a spirited competition compiling a LONG list of male and female names for the unborn baby.

When Astra heard about the pregnancy she also rejoiced for her niece and the fact that the first Kryptonian in 2 decades was to be born. She asked to be there for the birth and after convincing Trunks, Kara allowed Astra to be there which turned out to be a wise decision on her end. Pan was reminded that she couldn't even conceive and Alex's over protectiveness of her sister at the birth(to the point she yelled and pointed her gun at the Capsule Corps doctors) made Astra the only one who could've properly guide Bulma as Kara gave birth. Trunks never felt pain as he did when she crushed his poor hand as she gave birth; her Kryptonian strength was only amplified by the pain of giving birth. "IT'S A GIRL!" Bulma exclaimed as the baby took it's first cry; "she's perfect" Kara happily wept. 'A daughter' Trunks thought as Bulma handed the baby to him(after giving his exhausted wife a kiss) 'I have a daughter' and give her a similar peck on the forehead. Then to Bulma's surprise he gave her to Astra who cradled her protectively; "what is her name?" she asked Kara. She smiled and responded "Alice Alstura Brie-El"; "after your mother and me" Astra responded as a tear fell from her eyes. "We'll call her Alice Briefs for short" the exhausted mother joked "Rao knows that my daughter would get suspicious looks if she used her full name". Trunks wholeheartedly agreed and true to his word, Pan was named Alice's Godmother; everyone(even Vegeta to Astra's surprise) had tears as Kara allowed all of her family to hold her newborn child.

It seemed like everything was happy but it was far from the truth; the Tuffle King that became Baby had arrived on Earth and he heard that the Saiyans still lived and Kryptonians were well regarded. However the Tuffle waited until it had gained sufficient power to launch an attack and when it did(a year later) it was vicious. Vegeta was the first to die quickly followed by Superman, his ally from the Justice League and Gohan the last of which causing Trunks to ascend what Bulla dubbed Super-Saiyan 3. However before said ally fell, he was able to force a confession from Tuffle on why it had targeted Earth. Kara was horrified to learn that her kind were the cause of Baby's hate and despite the fact that she had got Alice to stop breastfeeding engaged him in battle. Despite his rage, the Super-Saiyan 3 Trunks was not able to destroy the Tuffle. Kara worked with Alex and her reformed Aunt, Baby was trapped in Fort Rozz and shoved into space but in one last spiteful act, the Tuffle tried to take an exhausted Trunks with him. Just like Jeremiah did for John, Kara made the ultimate sacrifice that that, shoving Trunks out of the way so that the Tuffle would take her instead.

Despite the risk of Cat or the military finding out, Shenron was summoned to bring all those who were killed by the Tuffle back..and that's where it all went wrong. All the negative energy due to all the wishes both Shenron and Porunga made was released in the form of a dark dragon named Black Smoke Shenron, who separated into the seven Shadow Dragons. Each of them took form around one ball which meant that Kara and all the other victims of Baby couldn't be wished back devastating Trunks. Given that Kara had told him of her worry that Alice's Kryptonian DNA will eventually show as she grew caused Trunks to take radical action; erasing the memories of Kara from his daughter's mind. John reluctantly was the individual who carried this out but it was the last time the Martian and the halfing worked together. Even though he could've made contact with the Shadow Dragons, the knowledge of erasing Kara as Alice's mom from her mind prompted him not to. Alex took Trunks' side in this but the relationship between the two wasn't nearly the same and James angrily confessed his love for Kara and calling the hybrid a coward didn't help either. Bulma decided to rebuild Trunks' old time machine so that the past could be warned of the threat of Baby and the Shadow Dragons but fell ill and died before she finished.

She left the remaining job to Pan who carried it out while Trunks ruthlessly trained with his daughter to kill all seven shadow dragons. Not wanting Alice to be totally ignorant of her heritage Astra secretly taught her how to fight exactly like Kara. She did however call her niece Supergirl along with everyone else per Trunks' orders; Kara was a forbidden topic along with James and Winn(although that more came from Pan). Gohan(through King Kai) had told Trunks that he wouldn't stand a chance against the shadow-dragons as a Super-Saiyan 3 and recommended that he get a tail. Dende used his guardian magic to grow Trunks tail since he wasn't born with one to begin with; finally after another 5 years he felt that he was ready. The shadow dragons appeared but Trunks was still badly beaten(even after training his Super-Saiyan 3 form) and landed on the moon. Just as it looked hopeless Trunks looked at Earth's reflection and transformed into a Golden Great Ape! Alice was the one who finally calmed Trunks down-since hybrid Oozaru had more control over their minds than an untrained Full-Bloodied Oozarus(as evident by Gohan when he transformed to fight Vegeta so long ago) and this resulted in another change this time for the better. Trunks emerged with red fur, red eyes and a golden aura; "what do you want to call this?" Alice had asked after feeling the power of the transformation. "How bout" Trunks began startling Alice that the tone of his voice was deeper than his Super-Saiyan 3's tone "Super-Saiyan 4".

The transformation in Alice's eyes was frightening and Trunks used all the rage he had build up since Kara's death to deal with the Shadow Dragons and one by one they were destroyed by his new powers. All of them that is except for the one star dark dragon who named himself Syn. He completely dominated Trunks newfound Super-Saiyan 4 powers and told him that it was the fault of all those who use the dragon balls that caused beings like him to appear. Moving in for the kill, Syn Shenron is then confronted by the intervention of Piccolo and Martian Manhunter; Astra then came to lend her aid stalling the Evil Dragon long enough for the female hybrids along with Gohan and Vegeta(thanks to King Kai in otherworld) for Trunks to absorb their powers to become significantly stronger. Unfortunately just it seemed the corner was turned, Syn killed Astra and absorbed the 6 other Dragon Balls to become Omega Shenron. Trunks was grossly outmatched by Omega even with the additional energy he gained from the other saiyans. Just as it seemed Omega was about to kill him, Gohan came from other and bashed him in the face. He had to convince the witch Baba to bring him back so that he could fight, but Baba refused. Finally King Kai came up with the solution of letting Gohan get his tail back so that there would be 2 Super-Saiyan 4's instead of 1 to fight Omega. She agreed and looking at the moon, he also transformed but even together they couldn't bring him down.

Finally as a last result they used the Fusion Dance to become Super-Saiyan 4 Gorunks; he was able to easily bat Omega around but the problem was that the dead Gohan side of the fusion was ciphering energy from the alive Trunks side. In the end, Baba made it so that both warriors were dead; naturally Alice protested but the fusion told her that this was the only way they could win. The Trunks side also told his daughter that he was proud to be her father and that he loved her before finally ending Omega for good. Alice could only watch as Trunks flew off with Gohan to join those who had died in the afterlife and the memory of that battle haunted her for the next 4 years as she(along with Bulla) were the only defenses Earth had the aftermath of the battle. Pan had thrown herself full on into restoring the time machine so that Alice could go back and warn the past version of her family of the threat Baby and Omega held. Bulla was too broken to by the deaths of both her father and her brother, Alex outright refused because she would have an emotional breakdown when she saw Kara, and Pan herself felt guilt over the fact that Winn had betrayed his friends.

Lucy Lane on the other hand took the news of Trunks' death with joy and declared war on Alice after his death after gaining super-human powers thanks to her father. Cat had cruelly dubbed Lucy 'Superwoman' and even though Bulla and Alice were both Super-Saiyans(Bulla transformed upon seeing Vegeta die and Alice when Trunks had died) Lucy easily was more powerful than both of them. More scary for the ones who knew Kara was Alice's mom was that Lucy's artificial Kryptonian DNA activated Alice's sleeping Kryptonian DNA. At around the age of 9(the same age when Gohan reached the ascended state) is when Alice was aware that something was happening to her something frightening. When she asked Bulla and Pan, they only stated that her Saiyan DNA had seen Lucy's powers enough to copy and use on her own. Alice accepted the explanation but Lucy didn't; she taunted her as being the daughter of a whore and saying that Kara really never loved Trunks. When Alice asked about that, they flat out told her Lucy was lying and refused to tell her more about Kara. Only Alex was the one who talked about Kara but it was always in passing and in the persona of Supergirl so Alice grew up with a reverence for the heroine but a hatred for the person behind the heroine.

The fights with Lucy finally came to an end when Alice beat and left her unconscious but at the cost of the life of John Jones. That year the time machine finally was prepared however at the moment of truth Gohan's daughter had a terrifying vision. A figure with Goku's Gi, boots, a pencil with 2015 inscribed on it and a strange gas mask appeared in her dreams; "who are you?" the terrified Pan asked the figure. "I have come" the figure who sounded Asian answered "to deliver to you a message". "What-what message?" she inquired still terrified. "Do not send the daughter of Trunks back now" he stated deadly serious; "w-why?" Pan asked "she needs to be there". "Alice does need to be there" the figure conceded "but her purpose in the past is far greater than what you know". "Purpose? What purpose?" she asked but the figure gave her a smile and simply said "I will make two more appearances to you Pan. When you see me again, Alice be may be send back. The last time when events that will shape her destiny and reveal the truth of her identity as the daughter of a Kryptonian begin I will appear to you!" and dissapeared. Pan woke up with a gasp; 'what a dream' she thought to herself 'I don't know how he knows about Alice but the guy sounded like he means business'. She wondered what to say to Alice when she had asked if she would be send back at the time Astra's army was to attack in the present timeline. Finally Pan said "you aren't quite strong enough; if go back now, the forces in the past will kill you". "They will?" she asked; "yes" her Godmother answered; "but why?" whined Alice "I wanna help!"

Pan smiled; Alice's desire to save everyone was a clear indication that her Kryptonian DNA was manifesting itself. She told Alice "I know you want to help but the foe Trunks and Supergirl are facing has the same powers and abilities as Superwoman". Trunks daughter paled at this and muttered "I guess I can start to at least try and master those weird abilities that I've used against that woman"; Pan nodded and said "off you go". Alice bounced away to get started and it was this point that she saw the picture of Trunks and Kara that Bulla had hidden away from Trunks cleaning the house of any evidence of their marriage broke down and cried out to the past version of the couple. "Do you think Alice will discover the truth about Kara being her mom" Bulla asked after Pan finished crying out; "I don't know Bulla. I just don't know" Gohan's daughter answered back and with a sigh turned off the light to Alice's room to train her Goddaughter. They had no idea that the purpose that the person in Pan's dream had told her lay in store for Alice was already in the process of beginning and when she was to be send back, history as those in the future knew it had been forever changed... **End Chapter**

 **Outtro: "Hello its Baba and next time on Dragon Girl Super Grand Kai had summoned King Kai and myself to a meeting but what could he want to talk about? It must be important cause Supreme Kai is there with him..WHAT?! They're beings stronger than Super-Saiyan 4?! Frieza's alive?! There are 12 universes?! This is all so confusing; hopefully the Kai's can give us a good explanation what the hell is going on here! Next time on Dragon Girl Z: Glimpse into the Future(GIFT) ACT II: An Other world(ly) meeting! Don't miss it(*mutters*) I think I'm going to be sick**

 **Author's Note: Hey guys its me Superspeeder apologizing once again that this chapter and 14 were repeats. I had no idea why that happened but in any case I put out a revised chapter that you can say is 'History of Alice' abridged. Given the current season of Supergirl and the plotlines of Dragon Ball Super I had to rethink how I can do this chapter in particular and the two that follows this(16/17) and came out with this. The predominant family that has slavery is an backdoor reference for Mon-El and the Dominators(obviously) 2 VERY important elements of S2 of the show. From what has been revealed(without going too much into spoilers) it is my belief that they, the Kryptonians, the Green Martians and the Plantians(the original inhabitants of Planet Vegeta) were the major 'power players' of the galaxy.**

 **Now you may say if the Daxamittes were a power player why didn't Frieza annex them into his empire? Well from what Mon-El HIMSELF said(again without getting into spoilers) my theory is that the deterioration of their society from being a power player coincided with saiyan ascendancy into being THE major power player(before Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta). Another apology is the figure who appeared to Pan; I at first wrote that it was Zuno then I wrote that it was Omni-King Zeno but based on the Goku Black arc I had to change it from him. I was at a loss until I remembered Tori-Bot which is a parody of the author of Dragon Ball itself Akira Toryiama; given that Alice is my own character he doesn't have any sort of power over her. He only has power over all the characters he had created and given that Pan is one of them Toryiama created you can see why that Pan followed his orders.**

 **He'll be the one who shows himself to Alice in the U6 tournament and tell Alice about Super-Saiyan Blue but when she presses him about information about her, he won't say anything. Actually that moment will be comical(rather than serious) because his editor will apologize to Alice and leave before Zeno arrives to confront Beerus and Champa. As for the details I wrote about in Chapter 16, that'll be revised to show Toryiama's original version of Monaka fighting Goku and the Son of Superman will not appear during the tournament because he's not part of U7. Actually he won't even be mentioned until after Goku v Hit round 2 which occurs after Tyler Hocher became the TV version of the Man of Steel. Actually, it's more like a Kaioshin who is responsible for time will tell Champa to bring Superman's son to her and uses the threat of his erasal by Zeno to do so.**

 **Anyways I hope this version of what happened in Alice's timeline is a much better version that what I had originally wrote in that Omega was still alive instead writing that it was Lucy's Superwoman that Alice faced. She is the 'Cell' to Baby/Omega's Androids and she is NOT dead! She along with DOJ Superman/Batman/Wonder Woman and the assistant 1984 Supergirl MOVIE foe Selena will play a role in the Goku Black arc. However Lucy/Superwoman will not appear until Super-Saiyan Rose Black uses his scythe to rip a hole into Mirai's timeline during Black's rematch with Super-Saiyan Blue Vegeta. So with all of that said until next time!**


	16. GIFT Act 2 An otherworld(ly) meeting! p1

**Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Superspeeder**

 **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks/** **Pan/Wynn**

 **Romance/ Drama(and humor as well)**

 **Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Disclaimer:** **"Hey guys, my name is the Grand Kai, and I'm here to tell you that Super-Speeder does not own us or Supergirl! They belong to their respective owners DC and Akira** **Toriayama** **so please support the official release. If you do think that super-speeder owns anything that I will subject you to a thousand years of harsh training in Otherworld as punishment! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get Old Kai, Kabito, and Supreme Kai here; they have to tell King Kai and Baba what's going on but why do I have a feeling that they won't like it?…."**

 **Me:** **Yes Sage, Team Beerus/Team Champa(glad to see you did your homework btw!) will be team up to fight Baby/Omega! However, they have to fight each other first, and let's just say that Champa's team is going to be VERY DIFFERENT than either the Super manga/anime. As for Beerus' team it's mostly the same with the exemption of one fighter (but I'm not going to say who that fighter is quite yet)! It'll also lead to very interesting interactions for the members of both teams, and needless to say that the type of power that will be displayed will come as a shock to Trunks and the rest of his family/friends. In regards to Alice well let's just say that she will learn some things that will shock, confuse and frankly unnerve her from a certain mystery fighter from Team Beerus as well as from the know it all character that was in Pan's dream in the last chapter so be on the lookout for that! As to a description for Truhan's looks, he does look similar to SSJ4 Gogeta in GT (as a SSJ4)! Btw the idea for Truhan comes from Dr. Trunks Briefs for his work called Finesse! It's a very interesting re-imagining of the Majin Buu arc if Future Gohan/Pan came back to the past so give it a read Sage! ******Finally in terms of the super dragon balls, new saiyans- specifically Cabe(the saiyan of team 6)- yes that will be involved in my story! To be a little more specific Cabe has a very interesting(I know I say that a lot!) relationship to Son Goku but I'm not going to say how they're related quite yet! ** With all of that out of the way on to the next chapter!**

 _Last time on Dragon Girl Z **,**_ _the future was looked into and itwas grim as all the Z fighters including Supergirl died during a battle to combat a new threat named Baby! However, Supergirl had a child and she along with Bra and Pan were the few left in this universe! And if that wasn't bad enough the dragon balls turned evil releasing beings known as the Shadow Dragons! Trunks fought them and unlocked a new power called super-saiyan 4! However, victory came at a high price as Trunks fused with Gohan(who had returned from otherworld) and died in the process of killing Omega or did he? What he didn't know was that Omega escaped and the explosion from the spirit bomb also freed Baby! Pan was about to send Alice back to warn Trunks of Baby's coming but was stopped by a mysterious being who knew about the powers of the SSJ4 transformation as well as her plans sending Alice back! He also told her about powers Pan never heard of namely Super-Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue! Finally, Baba and King Kai are called to a meeting in otherworld, but what will they learn and what did Old Kai mean that things are different now because of Trunks? All that will be answered_ _ **RIGHT NOW ON DRAGON GIRL Z!**_

 **Chapter 13** **GIFT Act II: An other world(Ly) meeting! pt1** **!**

In otherworld King Kai and Baba were looking into Baba's crystal ball for what the future held for Trunks and the new Z fighters. King Kai heard about Pan's plan and said to Baba "this is bad, Trunks already changed the future so drastically when he went back in time so who's to say that Alice going back won't be any different?" "I know" said Baba shaking her head sadly, "but Alice wants to save her father, and besides you know as well as me that her powers don't just come from Trunks" referring to Alice developing Kryptonian powers. "Yes I know that, but the future already is murky enough what with Non and Astra sending an entire army to invade Earth, and who knows what else they will face?" King Kai replied to Baba. "Yes, but you've been keeping this from your prized student King Kai; if he found out what was going to happen he would jump on the opportunity to go back to Earth" Baba said referring to Goku. "Yea he's been eating me out of house and home ever since he got here never mind all of the time he spends training" King Kai joked, "but in all due seriousness why would he want to go back? Trunks told me after he killed the androids that the Goku of the other timeline believed his presence was a threat to Earth's safety." "He may think that King Kai" Baba said thoughtfully, "but you know as well as I do how much he loves Earth and how much he cares for his family; if he knew of Baby and Omega he would go back in a heartbeat". "Goku may care about his family and Earth, but he could also be incredible stupid" King Kai pointed out; "after all this was the same Goku who didn't want to kill Gero because he wanted to test himself against the androids and the same Goku who allowed Frieza to achieve full power on Namek even though he was clearly the superior fighter as a Super-Saiyan. He's still a saiyan no matter how much he thinks otherwise; his DNA longs for a good fight."

Baba chuckled in agreement and the two thought that was the end of their conversation but they were wrong; all of a sudden both of them heard Grand Kai's voice in their heads; "King Kai and Baba you are requested for a meeting at my palace immediately" his voice boomed. "Is this about Goku because he didn't mean to run rough shed over your dinner plates at that buffet" King Kai asked exasperated; "well yes this is about Goku, but no it's not about that buffet King Kai, you'll get a clearer understanding of what I mean when you get here" he said. "I wonder what he has to say to us." Baba mused; "well the only way to find out is to go there" King Kai replied; "ok then hop on" Baba said offering to take King Kai on her crystal ball. King Kai groaned; he knew that they could get there in an instant if Goku took them via IT, but then again, it was about his student so King Kai had to oblige the seer-seeing sister of Master Roshi so he had no choice. What neither of them knew was that their world was going to be turned upside down, and everything they knew had changed.

Grand Kai massaged his temple and stated "I know the reason I called this meeting was in regards to Goku, but you have to tell them the real reason for this meeting **Supreme Kai!"** The purple unfused(A/N since the end of resurrection F) Kai responded "of course Grand Kai, I wouldn't want it any other way since it does involve Goku." "You forget" an old man chided(who was known as Old Kai) "that this meeting also involves Trunks, his girlfriend, and his future daughter". "Of course esteemed elder I haven't forgotten about that" Supreme Kai stated; "all of this means that this will be a very interesting meeting" Kabito stated with amusement. At that moment King Kai and Baba came and Baba said "OK Grand Kai what's the meaning of this meeting and what does it have to do with Goku?" "Ah King Kai and Baba glad to see you made it" Grand Kai said in his usually cool tone "as you know it does involve Goku but before I say how I would like to introduce our guests. This is Supreme Kai, Kabito, and Old Kai" he stated introducing the others.

"SUPREME KAI!" King Kai yelled; "I'VE HEARD STORIES ABOUT YOU BUT I DIDN'T THINK THEY WERE TRUE!"; "well North Kai what I have to say is a lot but I would like to begin by saying your student and I have already met" Supreme Kai responded neutrally as he knew that the Kai nor Baba were aware of the events relating to Buu, Beerus or Golden Frieza. "Wait a minute, how did you meet Goku? He's only heard about the stories from everyone in otherworld!" Baba exclaimed in disbelief. "That's part of what we have to tell you fortune teller Baba but we have more important matters to discuss" Old Kai said in response to Baba. "Excuse me but how are you a Kai? I never heard of a Kai being so…old" King Kai asked sheepishly. "Ah that's part of what we have to say but we'll get to that later, for now we need to inform you about Trunks and his girlfriend the Kryptonian" Old Kai responded not wanting to tell his story quite yet.

"if this is about Alice and the fact that she will travel back to warn the others then we are fully aware of what's going on" Baba stated sternly; Supreme Kai sighed and responded "I'm afraid this entails more than just Alice. This entails the faith of both of our universes Baba." "Wait a minute what do you mean by universes?" King Kai asked to which Old Kai said "do you remember Trunks telling you that when he went back history had changed such as the additional two androids and Cell?" "Yes I remember" King Kai replied; "well Trunks adventures were more consequential than just more androids, the consequences of Trunks adventures resulted in a new universe!" Supreme Kai stated. "A NEW UNIVERSE?!" King Kai exclaimed in disbelief and shock; "yes King Kai and everything that you have known has been changed" Kabito replied in a calm voice.

Baba was completely speechless to which Grand Kai said "you're probably shocked right now but that's only the beginning, like I said to you it also involves your student Goku King Kai". "Tell me how it involves my student" King Kai stated reeling from the shock of Supreme Kai's revelation; "well for starters" Supreme Kai replied "he's not dead not anymore". "Wait a minute, how's that possible? The only way for one to be revived is by the Dragon Balls, and Goku refused to be revived!" Baba stated remembering what King Kai said to her regarding Goku's conversation. "Ah and that's where we begin in terms of history being different" Old Kai said to which King Kai asked "how much difference is there?" "Well for one, Goku had a second son with his wife called Goten…"Supreme Kai started to reply to which King Kai shrieked "WHAT HE DID HOW?!" "North Kai do you remember when Trunks had warned Goku about the androids and that there was a time of peace before they attacked?" Grand Kai asked and taking his silence as a 'yes' stated "well Goten was conceived during those days of peace!"

Baba was stunned by the revelation that Goku had a second child and mused "well with all due respect if Goku knew that he had a second son, he would've been revived with the Dragon Balls"; Supreme Kai chuckled and replied "he knew. In fact he left Goten with Chi-Chi so that she would be comforted and carry on with her life." "So what you're saying is that Goku knew he was going to die even before Cell? That doesn't sound like the student I know" King Kai asked Supreme Kai; "that may be but he was at peace with that North Kai" Shin responded. "I bet Chi-Chi is making the boy's life a living hell" King Kai mused as he knew how Chi-Chi acted with Gohan when she was alive; "no actually it's the opposite; Chi-Chi trained the boy for 7 years and he's already a Super-Saiyan" Old Kai deadpanned. "WHAT A SUPER-SAIYAN THAT'S UNREAL!" Baba exclaimed shocked that a child of 7 had that much power; "what's more unreal?" Old Kai asked rhetorically "that a child of 7 is a Super-Saiyan or thata girl can transform into one?" "Good point" King Kai replied as he knew that Pan was a super-saiyan so the fact that a child had transformed just proved that the legend had truly become child's play. "In fact Baba" Supreme Kai said bouncing off of Old Kai's statement "not only has Goten become a Super-Saiyan but also the kid version of Trunks is also one as well"; "well Trunks did say the legend has become a child's play thing but I didn't expect that actual children could turn into it" Baba said numbly. "Excuse me it's nice knowing that Goku has a second son and that both he and the Kid version of Trunks can turn super but what does this have to do with Goku not being dead?" King Kai asked. "Of course" Grand Kai said face palming; "you guys didn't have to deal with Buu in your timeline because of a guard!"

"Who's this Buu you're talking about?" Baba asked to which the Kai's explained after they looked at each other nervously. They explained everything-the world tournament, Vegeta turning Majin to fight Goku(who as they explained jumped on the opportunity to fight in another tournament after Gohan was blackmailed), Buu's release, the power of Super-Saiyajin 3 and Fusion(which shocked King Kai as he knew that it was a dangerous Goku to go Super-Saiyan 3 in the living realm as well as secretly pleased that Goku taught a technique he learned), and finally Buu's defeat to the Spirit Bomb. However, they decided to leave Old Kai's part of it out- as they felt that he would like to jump in and explain his role during the Buu crises- and of course their main purpose for this meeting in the first place. King Kai and Baba were shocked by just how much history had changed but it was nothing compared to the shock they would get from Old Kai. King Kai noticed that Old Kai was just standing around silently and joked "what's wrong jealous that my student is more powerful than you think?" "Bah" Old Kai said "Goku is stronger now yes, but Gohan was the most powerful until recently and you have me to thank for that". "How can that be if Goku defeated Buu?" Baba asked; "well what Supreme Kai didn't say was that he transported Gohan and Goku to the planet of the Kai's before the boys fused they then trained with the Z sword." "You're kidding, the legendary Z sword which is the most powerful sword in the universe" King Kai said in awe; "past tense it was the most powerful sword in the universe until Goku broke it with the strongest material in the universe Kachin to which Old Kai came out" Kabito replied. "No doubt you must've been shocked to realize that there was another Kai but how does this relate to Gohan and why were you sealed in the first place?" Baba asked.

The Kais gulped in obvious nervousness as they knew the reason pertained to Trunks and Kara but Old Kai responded to the first question by saying "well my specialty is unlocking a person's potential; it may come as a surprise to you but I wasn't always this ugly. That damn witch tricked me and we fused together with my earrings the same way Goku and Vegeta fused to become Vegito- but she did enhance my powers by giving me the ability to do just that" he stated giving an abridged history of his life before he was sealed by a certain God of Destruction. "I get it" King Kai said suddenly "Gohan always had the most potential out of all the Z fighters and hybrids but he never fully gained control of his potential. You must've unlocked his potential more fully than when he turned Super-Saiyajin 2." "Indeed I did" Old Kai replied with a great deal of pride in his accomplishment "I made it so that he won't ever have to transform into a Super-Saiyan; his base form would have all the power it would ever need without it." "That would be one heck of a power boost" Baba murmured in amazement; "yes, at the time it was stronger than any warrior on Earth, Gohan was the strongest Z fighter on Earth, but of course you know how he is King Kai.""Yea Gohan hates fighting, it's not who he is" King Kai said in agreement, "the only reason he even trains is because Trunks is so powerful and Pan needs a sparring partner". "Correct, although he retired from fighting full time in our universe to raise his daughter Pan with Videl" Supreme Kai stated; "WAIT A MINUTE VIDEL IS ALIVE IN YOUR UNIVERSE AND PAN HAS ALREADY BEEN BORN!" Baba shrieked. "Yes Baba" Grand Kai said trying to calm her down; "although Sharpner was a bit jealous of Gohan's relationship with her as it was in your universe but he backed off when he saw Gohan defending her honor against Spopovich in the World Tournament". "So in your universe, Videl is alive and Pan has already been born? I find that hard to believe Supreme Kai. In this dimension, Videl and Gohan didn't have Pan until after the Z warriors were killed!" King Kai stated in utter disbelief.

"That may be true North Kai, but what's more shocking is that your universe and ours aren't the only universes in existence; like I said things are different now" Supreme Kai stated calmly. "THEY ARE?" King Kai asked shocked; "yes" Old Kai affirmed "12 universes in total[ **1** ]. "12 universes my gosh" Baba said in amazement to which Old Kai said "you wanted to know how I was sealed in the Z sword well there being 12 universes is just one aspect of it." "I'm afraid I don't follow" King Kai said confused; "well King Kai, that's the purpose of our meeting, Old Kai and Supreme Kai have told me that there are beings that are **interested** in Trunks and Kara" Grand Kai said . "What type of beings are we talking about? Why would they be interested in a saiyan hybrid and a Kryptonian?" Baba asked concerned; "well first I must tell you that the girl also has a role to play, she's the key!" Kabito said shocking them. "Wait a minute how does Alice have anything to do with this? We already know that she's going to warn her father about Baby and Omega Shenron!" King Kai said.

Old Kai looked at Supreme Kai and knew that there was no time like the present to deliver the most shocking part of how history had changed; "well King Kai" he said arrogantly; "if it wasn't for me Goku wouldn't be alive in the first place. We exchanged places when we realized the situation was desperate on Earth against Buu after everyone else failed". "So that's how Goku is alive!" King Kai said shocked; "we also know the power of Super-Saiyan 4 but it's nothing in comparison to what we have seen with our eyes!" Old Kai stated continuing his story. "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT SUPER-SAIYAN 4?!" Baba cried out to which Supreme Kai replied "in our universe there is a being that knows everything about everything; we met this being and he told us about Super-Saiyan 4". "Did you have a name for such a being?" King Kai asked shocked that there could be someone who knew everything. Even though Shenron and Porunga had knowledge and secrets of the universe that no one knew of it was pretty far fetched that there would be a creature that knew everything. "Yes" Supreme Kai responded to King Kai "his name…is **Zuno**![ **4** ]" "So this 'Zuno' knows about Super-Saiyan 4?" Baba asked astonished "Yes Baba but that's only the beginning" Grand Kai said and told them to continue.

"As I said, I was sealed inside of that sword for millions of years, but that story correlates to Trunks and Kara my esteemed guests" Old Kai mused to which Supreme Kai added "when we heard about Super-Saiyan 4 from Zuno, we thought it only appropriate to tell you the news; Alice's mission to tell her father about its power will be in vain!" "Why's that Supreme Kai? When Trunks unlocked the form he said to Baby that 'there's nobody stronger than Super-Saiyan 4! It's my ultimate form!'[5] and proved it by beating almost all of the shadow dragons on his own. What's stronger than a Super-Saiyan 4?" King Kai asked as he knew what Trunks said to Baby thanks to Baba's crystal. The kais looked at each other nervously then at the Grand Kai and said in unison "the power and forms of the Super-Saiyan God!"… **TBC**


	17. GIFT Act 2 An otherworld(ly) meeting! p2

**Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Superspeeder**

 **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks/** **Pan/Wynn**

 **Romance/ Drama(and humor as well)**

 **Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Disclaimer:** **"Hey guys, my name is the Grand Kai, and I'm here to tell you that Super-Speeder does not own us or Supergirl! They belong to their respective owners DC and Akira** **Toriayama** **so please support the official release. If you do think that super-speeder owns anything that I will subject you to a thousand years of harsh training in Otherworld as punishment! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to** ** **King Kai he's freaking out about the whole gods of destruction, more saiyans, tournament thing** …."**

 **Me:** **hey guys as promised here is part 2 of my chapter! Wanted to wait until I saw tonight's episode of Supergirl so that I can start the second half of season 1 but of course I have to finish telling the story of how things are different now! Oh btw happy 2016 my beloved readers! This is going to be one hell of a year for all those who are die-hard Dragon Ball fans like me; not to say that Supergirl isn't going to be as good, but at the same time the hype for the universe 6/God of destruction tournament is so big that it just pales in comparison.  
**

 _Last time on Supergirl Z **,**_ _Grand Kai called a meeting with King Kai, Baba and the other kais and told them that history had changed and they were in a new universe! Not only that but Supreme Kai told them about Majin Buu and that Super-Saiyan 4 was not strong enough! But what's this they're going on about Super-Saiyan God/Super-Saiyan Blue and how much more did history change in terms of this new universe?! What exactly is the new universe Trunks is in and how does a tournament, more saiyans, and the daughter of Kara relate to the mysterious Super Saiyan God and Super-Saiyan Blue? Find out **RIGHT**_ ** _NOW ON SUPERGIRL Z!_**

 **Chapter 14** **GIFT Act II: An other world(Ly) meeting! pt2** **!**

King Kai and Baba were shocked by the talk of the Super-Saiyan God as they were well aware of how the mysterious being had taken over Trunks' mind to talk to his now girlfriend Kara. "I thought that was just a silly old legend" King Kai stated emphasizing his disbelief to the kais; "well King Kai like we said things are different; in 2 of the 12 universes Super-Saiyan God is a reality and your student as well as Vegeta achieved the form and the power" Old Kai explained. "How is that possible? Both Goku and Vegeta are stubborn in their own ways they would never give up their pride for power" Baba said knowing how saiyans operate. "Yes that's true but the fact is that Goku was outmatched; there was no other way to save Earth." "WAIT A SECOND, YOU MEAN THAT BUU WASN'T THE END OF THE THREATS TO EARTH?!" King Kai exclaimed in astonishment.

Seeing that both King Kai and Baba needed an explanation Old Kai said "it's true King Kai and that relates to Trunks and his girl; we've got information from Zuno that the gods of destruction want to..Recruit them." "Gods of Destruction" King Kai said in disbelief; "RECRUITMENT FOR WHAT?" Baba cried out in astonishment. "Yes, and it related to Old Kai's Story" Supreme Kai started to explain "in our universe and yours there are gods of destruction needed to keep the balance; in our universe the name of the God of Destruction is…Beerus" he said with a shudder. "Beerus huh, he doesn't sound powerful" Baba replied not impressed by the name; "on the contrary Baba, Beerus destroyed a planet with just his finger, and when he 'battled'-if you want to call it that- Goku, he defeated him in 2 blows even though Goku went all out!" Old Kai stated. "You're kidding! 2 blows even though Goku was a SSJ3" King Kai replied astounded by the fact that SSJ3 could be defeated so easily. "Yes King Kai and that's why we say that SSJ4 would be nothing to compare to what we have seen" Supreme Kai stated remembering the battle with Beerus.

"So wait a minute, if Beerus is such a threat, then how are you guys still alive?" Baba asked; "ah that's where the super-saiyan god comes in" Old Kai said excitedly; "when Beerus found out about the legend, he asked Goku but of course like Kara, he had no idea about what he was talking about so he went to Earth to ask Vegeta". "But Vegeta dismisses it as a legend, how does that help?" Baba protested; "not really, he didn't exactly dismiss the notation of the legend, he just didn't know what it entailed" Supreme Kai stated to which Old Kai added to by saying "in any case, everyone was to absorbed by Bulma's birthday party, however it all changed when Buu refused to give Beerus pudding and he lost it and started a fight threatening to destroy the Earth."

"Hmph sounds like a stupid reason to destroy the Earth over a pudding cup" Baba said emulating Gotenks words to Beerus; Kabito Kai chucked and said "that's what Gotenks said however, all of the Z warriors were defeated by Beerus in the same manner as Goku, some worse than others. For example, Piccolo was knocked out by chopsticks (A/N sorry Qaaman I know Piccolo is your favorite character and as much as I love your videos, I couldn't help but poke a little fun at Piccolo's-and your- expense!), but the most dynamic moment came when Bulma was slapped. Vegeta totally lost it screaming "THAT'S MY BULMA!"[ **6** ] and surpassed Goku in that split second. "Who would've thought that Vegeta could be that possessive of Bulma" King Kai said in amazement; "yes, it's a testimony to how much Earth can change anybody, something Beerus himself learned" Old Kai stated contemplatively. "So tell us how did Goku defeat Beerus?" Baba asked impatiently; Supreme Kai chucked and replied "technically Goku didn't 'beat' Beerus, it was more or less a draw although in one universe he did give up against him…"

"WAIT GOKU GAVE UP AND DIDN'T KILL THE PERSON TRYING TO DESTROY EARTH?!" KING KAI Exclaimed shocked that Goku would do such a thing; "you forget King Kai" Grand Kai said reprovingly "the gods of destruction are needed to keep the balance of the universe in place; killing Beerus would've set everything out of balance!" "Even so" Baba said, "If Goku did fight to a draw- or if he surrendered- how did he do so considering that SSJ3 was defeated in 2 blows and you state that SSJ4 would be no match for Beerus?" "Simple Baba Goku became a Super-Saiyan God" Old Kai replied to which Supreme Kai said "look the legend of the SSJGod goes something like this: 6 saiyans pure of hears must join hands and spirit together and transfer it to another; Goku became a God by having the help of his friends." "Wait a minute if you include Goku's second son, there would be only 5 saiyans; unless I'm wrong that's one saiyan short" Baba exclaimed doing the math. "I'm well aware of that and this is where Pan comes in; Videl revealed that she was pregnant with Pan at Bulma's party and they used the energy from Pan along with all the rest to help Goku fight Beerus" Old Kai revealed. "But if the name is Super-Saiyan God they need to be Super-Saiyan and Videl's a human" King Kai stated; "of course, but as you know Pan is already a super-saiyan in your universe all that matters is the potential of the saiyan child whether it's a male or female" Supreme Kai said wisely.

They were all astonished by this revelation, and were further surprised when Old Kai stated "the reason that we said SSJ4 is inferior is this: during Goku's battle against Beerus -in his God form- they threatened to blow up the entire universe with just the force of their punches!"[ **6** ] "YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING; JUST THEIR PUNCHES COULD'VE DONE THAT?!" Baba exclaimed; "yes Baba and this is taking into account Omega's death ball attack against SSJ4 Truhan; that attack would've blown up the universe over time, but the power of the God form along with Beerus would've blown up the universe immediately!" Kabito stated remembering that moment(even though he was still fused as Kabito-Kai). "I can see why you say that SSJ4 is no match for a god now but aren't you going to warn Alice or the future version of Pan?" King Kai asked.

The Kais looked at each other again and said "I'm afraid Zuno had already warned Pan what Alice was going to face in a dream, but the more important thing to know is that Trunks and Kara are going to be recruited for a tournament." "Furthermore" Grand Kai added "by the time the time machine is finished, the tournament will have already started which means that Alice will be right in the middle of all the action!""A tournament? Who organized this tournament and why would they be interested in a hybrid and a kryptonian?" Baba asked. Old Kai had a dreadful look and said "to explain that, I have to let you know what's going on Earth right now". "What exactly is going on Earth right now?" King Kai parroted the question right back; "you're not going to like this King Kai but Frieza's came back to life!" he said dreadfully.

"FRIEZA BUT HOW?!" KING KAI shouted in shock; "apparently some of the old army under the leadership of a creature called Sorbet went to Earth a year after Goku's fight with Beerus and revived him" Supreme said informing them of what had happened. "But Frieza was chopped up years ago; besides Shenron can't revive anyone that has died longer than a year" Baba protested once more in disbelief. "You forget Frieza can live without an atmosphere" Kabito said expatiated to which Old Kai added "as to Shenron, his powers have been upgraded so much, that that rule no longer applies". The members of the meeting (sans Grand Kai who was just observing) were appalled beyond belief and King Kai asked "if Frieza's back how you are alive?" "Well King Kai I said 'came' that alone indicates this happened quite some time ago" Old Kai joked trying to lighten the situation but seeing that they didn't take the joke he sighed and stated "Goku is battling Frieza as we speak, but in one universe he killed him as a Super-Sayian blue; Goku already revealed to Frieza the form and Frieza just followed suit by unveiling his so called 'Golden' Transformation to become Golden Frieza!"

"I don't get it how did Frieza achieve this Golden transformation and how does one get stronger? I thought once Goku became a God that was it?" Baba stated in confusion; "Astra was correct in saying that Frieza never trained a day in his life-something he himself confirmed to Goku- the fact is that for 4 months he trained day and night with one of his underlings Tagoma to surpass his previous limitations" Supreme Kai explained to which Old Kai joked "if you ask Tagoma it was more like 'torture', 'go into regeneration chamber' repeat"[ **7** ].

Despite the seriousness of the conversation, King Kai couldn't help but laugh but quickly calmed down by Old Kai "Baba wanted to know how a saiyan becomes stronger than a god; well Beerus has an assistant named Whis-who is stronger than he is- and during the time before Frieza's revival he taught Goku and Vegeta how to control their God forms." "So what's the secret?" King Kai said in anticipation; "according to Whis, you can't allow your ki to leak outside of your body" Supreme Kai stated remembering Goku's conversation with Frieza. "Wait that's it? How is that different from Super-Saiyan and its form?" Baba asked skeptically; "well Baba Super-Saiyan differs in this one regard; it's a transformation that forces a saiyan to leak out its Ki hence the Golden Aura, Super-Saiyan God requires a state of absolute calm and tranquility as opposed to the rage a saiyan needs to achieve the Super-Saiyan state." Old Kai explained to them. "If that's the case, then anyone could become a God by controlling their Ki" King Kai stated shaking his head; "that's not true; only beings that have God Ki in them have the ability to become gods themselves; Piccolo and Mr. Buu are the only such cases." "I think I get where you're going" Grand Kai interrupted, "you're saying that Piccolo fused with Kami who was in essence Earth's 'God' and Buu fused with Southern Supreme Kai in the past so they're the only beings that meet the requirements do I have that right?" "Precisely correct" Kabito said glad to see someone understood but Baba protested by stating "that still doesn't explain Vegeta; he may have trained under a teacher for a God but he didn't do the ceremony it doesn't make sense!"

Supreme Kai sweat dropped and said "if you think that's bad you should've been there when we discovered that in one of the universes Vegeta became a Super-Saiyan 4 by re-growing his tail via a blutz wave machine-which also doesn't make sense since his tail never re-grew after his battle on Earth." "Even so Baba, Vegeta didn't cheat his way to become a Super-Saiyan Blue; in fact during Goku's fight with Beerus he was the only one to fully follow what was going on. He saw what happened with Goku in terms of his time running on-the flaw of the God form- and resolved to achieve this power on his own. Of course Vegeta did have to go through some drastic measures to do so" Old Kai stated to Baba. "Surely it couldn't be worse than his taking a family vacation to appease Bra's wrath" King Kai replied; "actually King Kai Vegeta did take a family vacation after Buu was defeated and if you think he humiliated himself then, you should've seen the expression on Supreme Kai's face when he saw that in one of the universes Vegeta tried to appease Beerus's anger by doing the Bingo Dance![ **7** ]" Old Kai exclaimed laughing hysterically.

King Kai couldn't help by laugh as well and exclaimed "if Bra heard about that from Trunks there would be no end to Vegeta's humiliation!" Supreme Kai turned serious once more and said "yes, well Vegeta 'convinced' Whis to train him by feeding him Ramen Noodles in any case both he and Goku trained hard in a mysterious place that resembles the time chamber to surpass their god forms. Of course when Goku unveiled it Frieza called it "Super-Saiyan with Blue hair dye[ **8** ]" and Whis did comment that calling the form Super-Saiyan God Super Saiyan "would be a mouthful to say[ **9** ]" and decided to shorten it to Super-Saiyan Blue." "With all due respect I don't see how Frieza or this new power of Super-Saiyan God relates to Alice" Baba said. "Ah yes **_that"_** Old Kai stated "well to answer you, we must tell you the story of what happened afterwards. Apparently in the aftermath, Goku and Vegeta were training with Beerus and Whis when **they** appeared". "Who are 'they' answer us plainly! No more playing around" King Kai grumbled getting very impatient by their stalling; "King Kai they are the reasons I called you and Baba here so please show some patience!" Grand Kai stated sternly. King Kai muttered an apology to which Supreme Kai continued "as Old Kai were saying the 2 saiyans were training when they appeared; they are the god of your UNIVERSE AND HIS ASSITANT King Kai!"Supreme Kai shrieked "Wait if that's true then how come they didn't reveal themselves to us, and what are their names?" Baba asked fearful of what they would say; "well as the saiyans found out, it turned out to be Beerus's **BROTHER CHAMPA THE GOD OF UNIVERSE 7 AND HIS ASSITANT VADOS WHO IS THE SISTER OF WHIS**!" Old Kai said shocking them.

"Wait a minute, Beerus has a brother and Whis has a sister?!" King Kai asked; "all of that is true King Kai and as to why they didn't reveal themselves to you well that too is a story unto itself as it concerns the **SUPER DRAGON BALLS**!" "Super Dragon Balls? I'm afraid I lost you there" Baba stated confused; Old Kai sighed and replied "The Super Dragon Balls are the original set of Dragon Balls, created by Zarama in Year 41 of the **Divine Calendar.** To summon the God of Dragons, one must chant, "Come forth, God of Dragons, and grant my wish, easy peasy lemon squeezy!" After a wish is granted, the Dragon Balls are scattered throughout both universes six and seven[ **10** ]." "As you now know" Supreme Kai stated before King Kai could get another question out "you are now a part of a new universe; universe 7 and our universe is 6 so the Super Dragon Balls will scatter across both of our universes." "But I'm confused; isn't universe 7 the same as universe 6?" Baba asked to which the Grand Kai explained "your universes are known as twin universes which means that events are nearly identical; if any universe adds up to the number 13 that makes it a twin universe."

"That is a lot to take it knowing that our universes are twins" Baba confessed beginning to feel a headache coming on; "yes but even more so is that when Champa found out about Earth's delicacy meals specifically Ramen Noodles from Beerus he wanted to try it for himself, but Vados couldn't find humans[ **11** ]." "That doesn't make sense, humans are alive; Supergirl protecting National City alone disproves that and furthermore why couldn't Champa and Beerus just fight?" King Kai asked skeptically. "Ah King Kai you forget Ramen is a Japanese Delicacy need I remind you of the androids and cell?" Old Kai stated bluntly; "OF COURSE!" he face-palmed "the androids and Cell wiped out most of the population and their still struggling to recover I'm sorry that I was wrong about that" King Kai apologized realizing the truth.

"Yes King Kai, the Earth of your universe was wiped out by warfare according to Vados and the only universe that could fit the description to a T is Trunks' universe" Supreme Kai stated shaking his head in sorrow. "Even so that doesn't explain why Champa would want Trunks or the others for a tournament; what goals could he accomplish there?" Baba said although she too was beginning to realize the truth of what was going on. "Well the reason for that is that Champa was looking for the Super Dragon Balls in Beerus universe; they decided to host a tournament to see first who would get the dragon balls and second they hosted it to decide the faith of the two Earths" said Old Kai; "just how powerful are these Super Dragon Balls that Champa wants them so badly and even so Trunks would never agree to take part in something as dangerous as the faith of the Earth" Baba stated wondering how powerful the balls were and knowing Trunks the way she did.

"Well Baba, the Super Dragon Balls can grant any wish PERIOD. There are no limits when it comes to its dragon Zarama as opposed to Shenron or Porunga. In fact, Shenron and Porunga were based of the Super Dragon Balls" Old Kai stated grimly; "but that just sounds like the black star dragon balls!" King Kai exclaimed. "It does but unlike the black star balls, a planet wouldn't be destroyed if they aren't regathered and put back in its original summoning spot within a time limit. Plus they have the additional benefit of scattering to 2 universes instead of one so tracking them down is much harder than it would be for the Black Star Dragon Balls" Supreme Kai patiently explained.

"Furthermore" Old Kai replied to Supreme Kai "the last time Beerus and Champa fought it was so intense that several planets were destroyed by their rampage so fighting is out of the question. Instead they decide to hold buffets every thousand years or so"[ **12** ]. "Wow that's pretty intense" King Kai stated; "yes that must've been one heck of a battle but you still haven't exactly stated **why** Champa wants a saiyan and a kryptonian to fight for his tournament" Baba said grumpily. "Well when Champa found out from Beerus that he had 2 saiyans on his team in Goku and Vegeta, he expressed the desire to find saiyans for his team as well" Old Kai stated seriously; "ok but couldn't Champa get Vegeta or Pan, why does it have to be Trunks and Kara?" King Kai asked. Supreme Kai looked pale as he said "well one Vegeta is one too many North Kai, but the real reason is that Champa knows about the potential of hybrids; after all he does have another saiyan working for him…" THAT got Baba's attention and she exclaimed "WHAT ANOTHER SAIYAN THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! FRIEZA DESTROYED PLANET VEGETA!"

"Remember Baba, things are not what they seem in this new universe" Kabito reprimanded Old Kai cleared his throat and decided to explain; "Frieza DID destroy Planet Vegeta in our universe but that's not the case not now." "So what happened and what's the name of this saiyan?" King Kai asked to which Old Kai replied "well for one the original planets the saiyans came from was not Vegeta" "I know that but what does that have to do with anything" King Kai said impatiently. "Well the original planet called Salad[ **13** ] wasn't destroyed by saiyan warfare so they never had the need to look for another planet!" Old Kai said. "WAIT WHAT ABOUT FRIEZA? DIDN'T HE HAVE THE SAME ANIMONISTY TOWARDS THE SAIYANS?" Baba asked shocked and astounded; "actually the Frieza of your universe **FROST** IS A GOOD GUY!" Supreme Kai sweat-dropped[ **14** ] "This 'Frost' he sounds like Kuiza from Dragon Ball Heroes" Baba sweatdropped; "yes he does in fact both Vegeta and Goku mistook Frost for Frieza when they met to fight" Kabito replied. "So you're saying that this Frost character is a good guy? But shouldn't he have a hatred for Saiyans just like Frieza?" King Kai asked skeptically; "if he did hate the saiyans then why is a saiyan one of Champa's most powerful warriors? and furthermore Cabba isn't aware of his existence" Old Kai responded in kind. "I have to say you make a good point Old Man but you didn't specify what the name of this new saiyan is" King Kai stated admitting for the first time that Trunks was possibly correct when he said to Kara that there might be a possibility that somewhere Saiyans were alive and well; he just didn't think it would happen in their universe that's all!

"Well Planet Sadia is the original location of the saiyan and their 'King' is a lot like our version of Vegeta" Sbickram20upreme Kai mused to which King Kai thought 'I wonder who that could be!' however his thoughts were interrupted by Old Kai "they took quite some time to rebuild their society, and look for any surviving saiyans in their universe. However, Vados intervened when they were about to start looking by stating that there was a threat to where most of the surviving saiyans were; need I say who?" "Cell" Baba shuddered with realization of who they were talking about; "he had Frieza's DNA in him so Frost must've known about how he went back in time to become 'perfect'" she spat with hatred. "Precisely Baba in fact the King was so grateful for the warning from Vados (which was given to her by Champa himself) that he offered his son to Champa's services to be trained by the God of Destruction himself but of course their son isn't aware of Frost being the emperor of universe 6 so there's no need to worry about another mass genocide. As to the name his name…(pauses dramatically) is **CABBA**!" Old Kai announced dramatically.

'Cabba must be the Goku of this universe' King Kai thought to himself reeling from the shock of the news of the saiyans being very much alive in their universe contrary to popular belief. "Well that explains why Champa is interested in Trunks but why Kara-after all Kryptonians know just as little about the Gods as we did until you came?" Baba asked; Supreme Kai looked grim and responded "well it may come as a surprise Baba, but when the Kryptonians were still exploring the universe they learned about Super-Saiyan God and Super-Saiyan Blue from the Saiyans way back when the rumors of its origin and powers were better known that it is today" Kabito Kai said to which Old Kai nodded to and asked "Do you remember Vegeta's story about the Eradicator being a big factor why Kryptonians changed so drastically?" "Yes we remember" King Kai replied in lieu of Baba(as she almost had a heart attack from Supreme Kai's most recent statement) "well" he responded "an ancestor of Jor-El found out that the device that was made by clone war as a result of the Eradicator was going to destroy the planet.[ **15** ]" "That's true but it didn't get rid of the problem; actually it was like when Frieza attacked Planet Namek with his death ball. It didn't destroy Namek immediately, but it also shortened its life span drastically to the point that Goku only had 5 minutes to beat him or else he died in the explosion" Baba pointed out reminding the Kais of Goku's first fight with Frieza on Namek.

"We know what happened on Namek and what Vegeta said, but what wasn't mentioned is that once again, one of Champa's warriors' interfered!" Supreme Kai exclaimed. "What another one who?" King Kai asked astonished; " **his name….is HIT** " Kabito replied. "So what exactly did this 'Hit' character do to make Champa interested in the Kryptonians?" Baba asked quietly; "Hit was the one that told Jor-El's ancestor how to stop the device from destroying the planet. While he didn't know that it only delayed the destruction of Krypton, Champa quickly corrected the record with Hit. As a result Hit caused a space-ship to go off track which caused it to crash on Planet Krypton" Supreme Kai stated to which Old Kai added to by saying "that ship had a human by the name of Jack Knight, and his encounters with a younger Jor-El lead the scientist to study other worlds; in fact Jack went as far as giving Jor-El a device that showed the coordinates and images of Earth[ **16** ] which is why the computer had them when Frieza commissioned that mission to Krypton as well as why he choose Earth in the first place." "If that's the case, then why did Jor-El hide the truth from his wife?" King Kai asked; "well like Bardock, Jor-El didn't want to frighten his wife with the truth of his findings. Jor-El, Bardock, Alura and Astra may have known that their planet was going to die, but that was no reason that either Lara or Gine had to know about how either Jor-El or Bardock came to 'know' about Earth." Supreme Kai stated coolly. "That makes sense Supreme Kai; I guess this explains why Champa is interested in the Kryptonians as well…" Baba mused quietly."However, we have reason to believe that based on what happened Hit regrets his intervention and now is recruiting a woman of **Themyscira** to fight in the tournament but we have reason to believe otherwise" Supreme Kai stated in a deadly voice. "What's the reason?" King Kai quivered; "well we can't say for sure but we have reason to believe that will be an **Assassination** squad try and kill not only Superman but also Kara and Alice and that they are in league with Luthor." "That's not good" Baba shuttered "precisely; Luthor will try and experiment on the dead body of general Zod and in doing so will create...a monster" Supreme Kai quivered in fear. "What type of monster?" Baba asked fearfully; "we don't know but we do know that this creature will show up after the tournament" Old Kai replied.

King Kai thought for a very long time and said "what I would like to know is when this tournament will take place; even if you're not going to warn Alice someone has to warn Trunks and besides we have to know when this monster alongside this woman will appear!" "I agree besides if there's going to be a tournament you also have to say who's going to fight!" Baba agreed. "Trunks was 'warned' when Champa controlled his mind but since he has no idea about Super-Saiyan God or Super-Saiyan Blue! Once Champa finds out Trunks didn't find out about Super-Saiyan God or Blue he will "visit"(if you want to call it that) Trunks about **4** months from now. The tournament will begin a week or so after Trunks and Kara meet Champa and Whis; as to who they're going to fight Beerus has chosen Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Buu, and a mystery fighter" Grand Kai stated remembering how Champa controlled his mind and who the fighters were thanks to the Kais; Supreme Kai chucked and said "yes but there's a strong possibility that Buu fails the test[ **17** ] that Champa and Beerus has agreed too test the intelligent of the fighters as Vegeta argued and when he does Beerus will have to turn to Gohan". "GOHAN, IF HE'S GOING TO FIGHT, THEN VIDEL WILL BE THERE, AND THERE'S NO TELLING WHAT PAN'S REACTION WILL BE TO MEETING HER MOTHER!" Baba exclaimed; "yes but rules state that once you've been eliminated that was it for you in terms of being a part of the team" Kabito replied.

"That's interesting but I would like to know who this mystery fighter could be?" King Kai asked inquisitively; "initially it was **Monaka** who was the strongest fighter Beerus ever faced[ **18** ] but now Zeno has told us that Monaka has found a warrior that could rival his strength!" Supreme Kai stated. Baba was shocked that there was a fighter that could even match Beerus but Old Kai stated "rumor has it that the fighter Monaka chosen is related to **Superman himself** but that's only gossip; the only sure way to find out is to ask Zuno." "However, Zeno won't answer questions for another few months or so since Bulma will ask him information pertaining to the Super Dragon Balls" Kabito stated disappointing the Kais of universe 6."Well that stinks but at least you can tell us who else Champa will choose to represent our universe other than Trunks and Kara" King Kai stated; "unfortunately King Kai we're not at liberty to say who Champa has chosen-even though we already know thanks to Zuno- the only way to find out is to watch what will happen when the tournament starts" Supreme Kai said calmly. "Well at least one aspect of all this craziness is sure, things are definitely going to be very interesting when Champa reveals himself to Trunks and the tournament starts" Grand Kai joked and despite what was going to happen, King Kai and Baba couldn't help but feel excited as they left the meeting. "You better not breath a word about what happened to Goku; knowing him he'll gossip this all over Otherworld" Baba said to King Kai with a glare; "don't worry, I'll keep this from him, after all it was me who told him that Goku's ancestors were evil and he believed me" he replied promising to keep this from the Earth raised saiyan.

After all he knew if Goku found out about Beerus and Champa, then he would immediately use him to contact Gohan to give Trunks the warning; either way Alice was going to be screwed when she found out that there was a power stronger than a Super-Saiyan 4 and the fact that there were Saiyans-such as Goku who was alive in universe 7, and Bardock-who was alive. She was also going to be screwed if the rumors about Monaka recruiting a warrior that was supposedly related to Superman was true since she believed that all the Kryptonians(including Superman as well as her mother) were dead in this universe. "You know at the end of the day I feel sorry for Alice, she's going to be so shocked by what she will see if she comes back during Champas tournament" Baba said musing King Kai's thoughts out loud; "yea I know, it's going to be like Trunks when he found out about Androids 19 and 20 as well as Cell all over again" King Kai replied sadly as he took one last look into the future via Baba's crystal ball before refocusing on present events…. **END CHAPTER**

 **Outtro: Hey guys it's the Grand Kai saying that next time on Supergirl Z, we go back to the present to see how Trunks and Kara deal with their brand new relationship with the other members of the family. Meanwhile Non is planning an assult on Lord Industries which doesn't sit well with the said billionaire. Plus John is abducted by the Kryptonian which forces Kara and Alex into defying General Lane's explicit orders not to surrender Astra to Non! Pan and Wynn helps James Olsten to break in Lord's mysterious actions-which lead to the furtherance of them falling in love- and Kara tries her best to dissuade Cat Grant from thinking she's Supergirl. Next time on Supergirl Z: Bonds that tie and keep us together!; you don't want to miss the action!**

 **Me: BEHOLD MY 3 PART PLOT-LINE! The first is the present with Kara/Trunks as well as Wynn/Pan(don't worry I'll return to the present in the next chapter)! After all, Trunks didn't tell Kara about the Dragon Balls or Time Travel and Wynn/Pan is in need of some more shall we say development. Plus Supergirl has more villains to fight so yea there's going to be quite a bit of stuff before I even get to Champa! The second part of my plot line is the GT inspired future events with Alice and you can bet that Alice will be one very confused triple hybrid when she comes to Champa's tournament! The 3rd plot is of course inspired by the universe 6/Champa arc of Dragon Ball Super with a throwback to the Battle of Gods/Resurrection F arcs that everyone already has seen/read! If you aren't aware of the fighters I have referenced (or will reference when Champa's fighters are revealed) I advise that you read chapters 6 and 7 of the manga. Or your second option is to watch the universe 6 arc when the anime starts to air it which will start later this month-January 24th to be precise- SO GET EXCITED MY READERS; THIS ARC WILL BE ALL SORTS OF CRAZY! With all of that said on to the references!**

 **References**

 **[1] The twelve universes come from Beerus in the Battle of Gods movie as well as Whis in Chapter 6 of the Dragon Ball Super manga; no doubt that is something that will be covered in the anime after the 'F' arc finishes.**

 **[2] Refers to Pan's conception in the Battle of Gods Movie(as opposed to Super where she was born 1 year after BOG in Super)**

 **[3] Refers to Pan's conception in Super as I previously stated**

 **[4] Zuno is referred to in chapter 7 of the Super Manga(again I emphasis that you read it for yourself)**

 **[5] THAT quote was made by Goku to Superman in round 1 of their 2 round infamous Death Battle regarding Super-Saiyan 4! Not going to give much detail but that is something that will be explored(key word explored) when the warrior that's related to Superman(Beerus' mystery warrior) and a certain psychic saiyan fight in Champa's tournament**

 **[6] My Bulma of course is Vegeta's quote to Beerus in both the movie and Super when he slaps his wife**

 **[7] The bingo dance only took place in the movie; in Super Vegeta became a chef to appease Beerus's anger by cooking up rice balls. Btw Chef Vegeta is pretty damn funny if you need proof watch episode 16 of Super where Vegeta tries to cook eggs for Whis it will crack you up(no pun intended)!**

 **[8] Frieza's quote to SSJ Blue Goku in the Resurrection F movie (which I have to admit is accurate as it is hilarious)**

 **[9] Frieza(in episode 24 of Super) and Whis(in chapter 6 of the manga) both stated that calling the form Super-Saiyan God Super Saiyan is quite the tongue twisted(btw I agree!)**

 **[10] this information comes from the Dragon Ball Super Wiki describing both the Super Dragon Balls as well as how to summon its dragon. No doubt that moment will be HILLARIOUS in the anime with all the weird motions Champa has to do to describe how to summon Zarama. If you want proof of that look no further than Beerus' description of pudding to Gotenks in episode 6 of Super.**

 **[11] This happened in Chapter 6 of the Super Manga; now I know that Trunks' universe isn't universe 6-which is a bit disappointing- but I'm rectifying that by making Trunks' timeline universe 6! Ah the power of creative writing and fan fiction; aren't those two things just amazing?**

 **[12] Happened in Chapter 7 of the Super Manga in terms of the whole Beerus/Champa fight thing. Cabba is a member of Champa's warriors as Chapters 6+7 of the manga said**

 **[13] The information containing Planet Salad comes from Chapter 8 of the Super Manga! THAT's RIGHT CHAPTER 8 OF THE MANGA IS OUT TODAY BABY(IF YOU'RE READING THIS IN THE PAST/FUTURE TODAY IS THE 18TH OF JANUARY!). If you think about it the name makes sense; salad=saiyans! (its another pun!). Another thing that is hinted in Chapter 8(which Supergirl is covering in 3 weeks btw) is the idea of visiting the Place where the Saiyans truly began! I'm so excited for the upcoming universe 6 arc I can hardly contain my excitement and it all begins next week!**

 **[14] Frost is one of Champa's fighters for Universe 7 but he's not going to fight in the tournament; don't worry I'll explain who takes Frost's place in the tournament (hint: this person was referred to by King Kai in the chapter!)**

 **[15] Comes from the history of Krypton section in Jor-El's bio**

 **[16] Jack Knight comes from a storyline in the DC comics called _Starman;_ if you haven't read that story yet read it!**

 **[17] Buu failing the test Vegeta imposed actually did happen(as fans expected) in Chapter 8 of the Super Manga. UNFORTUANTLY we don't know what's going to happen until next month but my guess right now is Gohan. If it isn't Gohan, then I will be disappointed but even if he doesn't fight in the manga/anime he will in my story simply because of Pan's reaction to meeting her mom. **

**[18] Monaka is the strongest (and most favorite battle) Beerus has faced-he himself has stated that Goku was only his second favorite battle of all time. In terms of who Monaka has chosen to replace him I'm not going to spoil anything but if you want a hint on who I have in mind then read _Superman Divergence(_ which I have previously referenced in Supergirl minus _!)_**


	18. Bonds that tie and keep us together!

**Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Superspeeder**

 **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks/** **Pan/Wynn**

 **Romance/ Drama(and humor as well)**

 **Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Disclaimer:** **"** **Hello humans, my name is Maxwell Lord telling you that superspeeder doesn't own either us or the characters of Dragon Ball; they belong to the properties of their respective owners. If he did I wouldn't have creating a clone of Supergirl to deal with her or that monkey boyfriend of hers; I swear I will prove to the world that these aliens are threats!** **"**

 **Me:** **In terms of Universe 6's Goku, I'm afraid that he's not coming back because he died Sage. HOWEVER, there will be a lot of mentioning of universe 7's Goku that will be known to the villains- to be more specific Cell- in regards to Maxwell Lord's "creation"(or whenever Supergirl features** ** **said creation as the villain of the week** ) so you have that to look forward to as Trunks will come under heavy questioning by his girlfriend in terms of his secrets! ****For now, you have more Wynn/Pan interaction to look forward to in particular when Toyman comes to town in the next episode of Supergirl!**

 _Last time on Supergirl Z **,**_ _Supreme Kai and Old Kai told King Kai and Baba about the events of Beerus, and Frieza and revealed that Beeru's brother Champa and his assistant Vados wants Trunks and Kara to participate in a tournament that would decide the faith of their universe's Earth! They also said that the tournament will happen 4 months from now and that things are different since the saiyans are alive in Trunk's universe and Champa had a hand in Kara's escape from Krypton! Furthermore Alice will be shocked when she finds out about the powers relating to Super-Saiyan God but for now, present events are what's really important. What will happen in terms of Astra's plan; will it succeed and what will be the consequences? How will both families react to the new relationship? How will Kara be able to convince her boss that she's not Supergirl without raising future suspicion from Cat?! Well all that will be answered_ _**RIGHT**_ ** _NOW ON DRAGON GIRL Z!_**

 **Chapter 1** **8:** **Bonds that tie and keep us together!**

Back to where we left Trunks, he and Kara had finished their make-out session with both warriors blushing red as a result. However, the time for rest was soon coming to an end as Bulma called Trunks and Kara back to Capsule Corps. Even though she was going to warn them about Astra's plan with Non, she decided to hold off on that for a few days in light of the news she joyously received from Bra that Trunks and Kara had finally buried the hatchet and became a couple. 'Alas to be young and in love again' Bulma thought to herself and over the next few days managed to keep the photo of them kissing away from Trunks while simultaneously showing the picture to the rest of the Z fighters and stashing it away for safe keeping in the sacred "Z Album". Pan and Bra were overcome were joy while Vegeta just ignored the photo; the most hilarious reactions came from Piccolo when he said "you know what, I can never understand the human concept of love". Bulma snorted in laughter and said "you and John are so similar when it comes to romantic love its almost scary Piccolo" and left before the Namekian could ask who this John person was.

Vegeta did tell her that the time for fun and games were over and that Astra would follow through on her plan; the only question was where was Non and his army would strike? Well they found that out when Non attacked Lord Industry on the day that Astra told Gohan the attack would occur. He and Alex initially led the counter assault with Kara following behind them afterwards(as she was somewhat distracted from her job thanks to Trunks!) When she got there she said "You're NON! Astra's husband and general"! "Ah Kara glad to see someone recognizes me" the general sneered in disgust due to his hatred towards Kara's mother. The two then proceeded to start to battle but then out of nowhere Trunks arrived(as he was made aware of Kara's Kai being in distress thanks to the growing power of their bond). "I wouldn't do that if I were you" he glared as Non currently had Supergirl in a choke-hold; "ah the monkey what an unexpected surprise" Non snarled angrily. "Whatever problems you have with Kara you can take up with me now" Trunks declared angrily; "ah so the daughter of Alura has a boyfriend this is a most unusual of development so I'll deal with you later" he said then before Trunks could move, Alex came on the scene and yelled "let him go![ **1** ]". Seeing that he was surrounded Non attacked Alex with his eye beam which caused Trunks to be distracted for a split second as he shouted "hit the deck" and shielded her from the attack. However that second was all Non needed as he took John's unconscious body-he took a hard hit from Non when Kara was in the choke-hold- and flew off!

Supergirl gathered to regain her breath "thanks for saving my life" Alex said; "no problem so that was Non huh?" Trunks said grateful that no one was hurt while at the same time cursing at his own lack of judgment with his relationship with Kara. "Yes" Kara replied for her sister and they all headed back to Lord's office(as it was the site of the attack)without Henshaw; once there she said(to Alex) "I'm sorry I couldn't stop them[ **2** ]". Trunks however was interested as to why Non chose to attack Lord's office and asked them "why do you think Non attacked here?" "Hard to say" Alex replied business like "only Max himself would know the reason." "Max?" Trunks whispered to Kara in confusion; "they worked together during the whole bomb threat...it's a long story" she replied sheepishly. "Max we need to secure the area, this is an active crime scene" Alex said diplomatically; "no" the mogul replied arrogantly; "this is my property". Trunks growled in anger in response to Lord's heartless words but restrained his emotions as Alex continued; "this attack has been traumatic for all of us. They kidnapped my commanding officer" she pleaded trying to make him see reason. However the Business tycoon dismissed Alex by saying "I think the days of us teaming up are over Agent Danvers." "At least tell us what the aliens were looking for" Trunks said trying his best not to lose his patience; "yea at least they can help us locate our man" Alex said in agreement. "Why don't you ask your pet alien?" he asked arrogantly to which Trunks thought 'is he talking about Kara or me' but his thoughts were silenced by Lord's final words of "as for me, I'll protect myself in the future; now get your jackboots off my grounds[ **3** ]."

Alex gasped in shock that Lord had handled the situation and her sisiter so coldly but Trunks silenced her shock when he said "that sort of person makes my skin crawl; if I were you Alex I wouldn't go to him for help anymore". "You're right Trunks" Alex replied sadly "all we can do now is try and regain my boss"; "I'll recruit my mom to help you guys; it's the least I can do to repay Hankshaw for keeping my secret and of course his approval" Trunks said and dialed home. "What's Trunks talking about Kara did something happen between you 2 that I don't know about" Alex asked as she wasn't aware of Trunks revelation of his love for her sister or the lengths he went through with Hank to get his approval to date her. "Oh something happened alright, but I'm not going to say what it is" Kara replied in a mischievous voice and despite the dire circumstances of their present situation, the two sisters couldn't help but laugh.

Trunks returned back to Capsule Corps and reported what had happened to Bulma to which the scientist asked "but why didn't Hank just transform into that Martian; it would've made things far easier than it had to be Trunks?" "My guess is that John doesn't think the time is right for him to reveal himself to Kara and frankly I agree; it should be a last resort sort of thing" Trunks theorized. Gohan(who was with Bulma) agreed asking "so what are we going to do? And who's in charge now?[ **4** ]" "I help Kara go after Non and his thugs, I don't know who's in charge it's all classified data after all" Trunks replied; Bulma smiled smugly and stated "I do, in case John 'died' or 'replaced' Alex is to take charge of the DEO[ **5** ]." "I have to admit Director Danvers is a catchy name" Gohan chuckled in an amused tone "but how do you know that mom?" Trunks asked skeptically. "I got him to confess in exchange for all the Oreo cookies the alien could eat" Bulma said smoothly; "wow mom, I never figured you for a smooth operator" Trunks joked.

Meanwhile Kara was trying to console her sister over the loss of Hank by saying "you must be so upset about losing Hank"; "he could hold his own" Alex replied confidently cryptically referring to his extraterrestrial origins as the last son of Mars. Kara didn't believe her saying "unless he has superpowers you're not telling me about we have to help him!" she replied. Alex looked uncomfortable as her sister unknowingly hit the nail on the head; however she was too caught up in trying to help Hank so she didn't notice Alex's discomfort. "Maybe I can get Astra to tell me why Non took him" Kara suggested; Alex was silent to which Kara asked "Do you have a better idea?" "Are you sure you're up for it" Alex asked remembering their last encounter "I saw how Astra affected you a week ago"; "Do we have a choice?"[ **5** ] Kara responded and taking Alex's silence as a 'no' went to interrogate Astra once again. At Capsule Corps, Bulma had been trying to fend off phone calls from Cat Grant as well as keeping an eye on what was going on with Max Lord and while she had little success fending off Cat Grant in regards to Kara's dual identity she also came to a shocking discovery about Lord(as to why Non attacked). Calling Gohan, she said "I think it's time someone exposed that slime ball; he's been undermining Kara ever since she first arrived in National City and now he's working on something behind the scenes. Even Vegeta suspects that Lord is up to something and he's a saiyan!"

"The problem is what we will do about Lord, we can't just ask Trunks to go full commando by busting down his doors and demanding an audience" Gohan joked re-fixing his glasses for the 10th time. "Well the only thing I could think of that can go in there is James Olsten and Wynn Shmitt and since Pan helped out James during their last scheme she can help bust what's going inside of Lord Industry wide open" Bulma suggested. "The only issue I have is that Pan and James will tell Trunks and Kara what is going on and believe me; Trunks is going to lose his mind when he finds out how much of a sleaze ball Max really is" Gohan replied in a worried tone. "Don't worry, I'll tell her not to say anything to Kara unless one of them loses their temper; besides she could help Kara's cause. After all Cat is onto Kara's dual identity as Supergirl thanks to Astra and I think Pan will help Kara convince Cat otherwise." "What makes you so sure?" Gohan inquired curiously; "well" Bulma replied; "Cat was ranting to me over the phone that either Kara 'proved to her that you are not Supergirl or you can clean out your desk tomorrow'[ **6** ]". "That sounds like an ultimatum to me and here I thought we had our hands full with Max, Non, and Astra" Gohan deadpanned but agreed to Bulma's plan not knowing how drastically things were going to turn out in relation to Pan's quasi-friendship with Winn.

* * *

Kara didn't know what was going on with her boss(until she met with her) as she was busy questioning Astra as to where Non took Hank. Although she brought the house against Astra-even going as far as threatening her aunt with Kal-El and Trunks- with Astra quibbling "neither Kal-El nor the boy have the stomach for it. They were raised on Planet Earth; they might as well be human"[ **7** ]. Supergirl scoffed as she knew that both Kal-El and Trunks(from what limited information that he told her thus far) had killed before so her aunt's statement was nothing more than a farce intending to rile her up. Astra continued by stating to Kara that "you are the true heir of the house of El"; "if you help me maybe I could help you" Supergirl offered Astra even though a small part of her loved that her aunt had called her the heir of the house of El. However Astra saw through Kara's ruse by saying "you're trying to manipulate my emotion. But your undermined by your own fear"; Kara refused to allow her Aunt's barb against her character affect her(as she remembered what Trunks had said about using what other people said as a tool to get stronger in the week they had been together).

"I'm not frightened of you" Kara declared reflecting her new found confidence to Astra; "Not of me" Astra said agreeing to her statement but continued "but of the truth I hold about your mother". "This has nothing to do with her; this is about saving a man's life" Kara scoffed disagreeing with her as she knew the truth-in terms from Trunks' story related by his father- rather than the whole picture (as Old Kai had told King Kai and Baba in Otherworld). She continued by declaring "my mother may have not been the woman that I thought she was, but I know what you and Non are!""Are you so certain of that? Did Non kill you today when he had the chance?" Astra questioned Kara. Seeing that Kara wasn't going to respond(although she was tempted to say that Trunks had stopped Non from choking her to death) Astra continued "I ordered him[Non] to spare you because blood bonds us all". "Those are empty words coming from you" Kara said sadly to which Astra contested by stating "if they were, you would not be alive."

Instead of replying tick for tat, Kara attempted a different strategy to get Astra to talk by asking "if blood bonds us all, then why don't you just tell me where Henshaw is?" "Because blood does not bond us to him[ **8** ] or Trunks for that matter" Astra replied in a cold voice. "I couldn't disagree more" Kara stated empathetically "all life is bonded by blood" she said lecturing Astra in the way Goku lectured Frieza during their first fight on Namek after he had turned super-saiyan. "You talk about your human family[ **9]** and the saiyans; the ones who have caged me in here" Astra growled angrily; "you've done this to yourself" Kara replied as she knew that the Saiyans had no direct involvement in the decision to imprison Astra and Non by her mother Alura. Seeing that she couldn't win Astra asked(in a rhetorical manner) "so you've chosen your side"[ **10** ] and watched Kara walk out without any answers.

Astra then had a flashback to when she and Non were imprisoned in Fort Rozz by Alura; in fact she had used the same quote Astra used against Kara to try and make her sister see reason. However, Astra was convinced that Alura's Goku like way of thinking-that all people had good in them- was wrong and like Vegeta had thought for so many years, Astra too believed that the normal person was weak. Astra's only goal was to give her people the courage to save themselves, but it was Non who was truly delusional. He was convinced that Alura and Jor-El had already branded them as terrorists while she stood idly by watching her people face complete annihilation. Alura then said that Non's outrage would've been justified had not many people had died as a result of his delusional act and pulled the trigger which imprisoned Non inside of Fort Rozz(A/N which was soon to be followed by Astra but that part of the story will be told a little bit later).

Gohan told Pan that Kara's job was in danger thanks to Cat's suspicion and the encounter Trunks and Kara had with Max; "I agree with Bulma, something's definitely up with Max" she replied. Gohan ruffled her head and asked "so do you think you can help Wynn and James find out what's going on while Bulma and Trunks try and rescue John?" "Gladly" Pan replied seriously "John is allowing Trunks to go out with Kara the least we can do is save his life" and flew off to Catco. Thanks to her connections with Supergirl, Pan was allowed entry and went upstairs to the office; "hey guys did you get any news on what Max is up to?" "Wait what are you doing here Pan? Not that it's not nice to see you but how did you know about Max?" Wynn asked trying not to stutter. "Nice to see you too Wynn" Pan replied diplomatically then said "I know about what happened because Bulma has been looking into Max's dealing ever since that bomb threat." Kara looked at the two of them with a bit of interest; 'I think Wynn has a crush on Pan; he deserves to be happy with somebody even if it's not me' Kara thought warmly as she watched their interaction."That's not a surprise; he's been against Supergirl since day 1" James replied- interrupting Kara's train of thought- shaking his head but then the TV came on with Max Lord himself addressing the media.

* * *

"I'd like to address the rumors of an incident at Lord Technology" the mogul began his address; "oh this is going to be ugly"[ **11** ] Kara said sighing "I couldn't agree more" Pan added rolling her eyes in disgust. "We're the target of international espionage. Thankfully there was no causalities and those responsible have been apprehended thank you" Max said ending the conference before the reporters could ask any questions; "he's covering up the attack"[ **12** ] James said. "That's no surprise to me James, if anything it reminds me how my grandfather lied to the media" Pan noted remembering how Trunks had told her that Hercule had lied about the truth of the Cell Games from the Earthlings and that he had taken the credit away from Gohan and put it on himself. 'What the heck does Pan mean by that' Kara thought to herself but decided not to focus on Pan's statement by asking "what is he [Max] up to?" "Well let me see what I can find out" James offered; "No Way! NO! Max Lord is way too dangerous" Kara shouted disagreeing with James offer. "Hey I brushed up my press credentials; let me just talk to him and see what I can dig up" James replied trying his best to re-assure Kara.

Just then Kara heard Cat coming up the elevator (using her super-hearing) and nervously said "Ms. Grant's on her way up. Um..Uh today we have to seem really really normal. Like like not just normal-normal but super-normal" she said nervously. "Are you having a stroke?"[ **13** ] Wynn asked concerned by Kara's bizarre behavior; "Kara's not having a stroke Wynn" Pan replied then leaned over and whispered "Cat found out that she's Supergirl and Kara is freaking out!" "Wait **CAT** ; she found out Kara is Supergirl?! Wynn replied trying not to shout; "yep Trunks told me, oh and before you say anything else I know Kara is Supergirl and she's cool with me knowing that" Pan replied smugly.

Winn's mouth opened in shock but was stopped by James' question of "is this what a stroke looks like?"[ **14** ] Kara replied "Ms. Grant thinks I'm Supergirl"[ **15** ] "told you!" Pan exclaimed in triumph. "WHAT?!" James shouted in disbelief; "I will handle it" Kara replied authoritatively which took Pan by surprise by Kara's assertiveness. "But if she sees us acting weird it's going to blow everything" she replied then tried to be 'normal' by heating up Cat's coffee, but she didn't have as much experience as her cousin Superman did as the coffee spilled all over the place as Kara tried to heat up the copy using her heat vision. Kara panicked and asked "what will we do?" "All right round 2 round 2[ **16** ]" James replied pouring Cat's replacement cup of coffee for Kara as he was able to keep his cool. However, Kara was so frazzled that she ran out without her glasses; Winn gave the glasses to James who proceeded to run after Kara. Pan couldn't help but laugh at Kara's predicament; "oh man" she said clutching her stomach trying to regain her breath "and here I thought the reaction to Vegeta was hilarious when he wore his pink shirt for the first time!""You act like this type of thing happens all the time" Wynn sweat-dropped; "not all the time but when it does its priceless!" Pan replied remembering the good times they had ever since everyone was re-united thanks to the Dragon Balls.

Meanwhile Trunks was at Capsule Corps training to make sure Non didn't have his way with Kara again; Vegeta noticed him training and stated "you sure are hell bent on protecting your woman boy; you're acting like a real saiyan!" "I let my new relationship with Kara cloud my judgment and now as a result of my indiscretion, John's life is in danger; I'm a failure!" Trunks said coldly. "You are not a failure boy" Vegeta replied surprising his son; "there are times that I could've acted to protect the Earth but didn't because I care about Bulma brat. The point is that although it's important to train to protect your woman, you must spend time with her as well; it's the only way that a bond between a saiyan and its mate will strengthen" Vegeta said wisely. 'Father's right' Trunks thought 'I can't be mad at myself simply because of the time that I spend with Kara; in fact other than when I first met Goku these last few days with her have been the best days of my life'. "Thanks for the advice dad it means a lot to me" Trunks said gratefully; "just don't repeat this conversation to anybody boy; I don't want it to be said that the Prince of Saiyans have grown soft" Vegeta growled. Trunks chuckled 'that's dad for you' he thought and exited the GR where his mother met him.

"There you are Trunks, I received a message from Alex asking you to come down to the DEO; she says it's urgent!" Bulma said worrying about the disturbing message Alex gave to her. "You better go boy, and remember Kara is your woman; protect her with your life!" Vegeta urged to which Trunks nodded and took off to the DEO. "What have you two been up to Vegeta? Trunks has been mad ever since that lieutenant abducted John?" Bulma asked trying to get the prince to spill the beans; "I just told him that there's more to a relationship than just blaming yourself for the abduction of their secret Martian ally" Vegeta responded vaguely. Bulma knew that this was the prince's bizarre way of saying 'I handled the situation' and kissed her husband "what was that for" Vegeta asked confused; "oh you know just my way of saying 'thanks'" Bulma replied sweetly getting back to work. "No matter how much time I spend with Bulma one thing's clear: women are such enigmas" [ **17** ] Vegeta grumbled and went back to the GR to train.

Trunks flew to the DEO and said to Alex "I got your message what's up"; suddenly Supergirl appeared out of nowhere with a meal from a food truck. "Kara what are you doing here?" Trunks asked surprised; "I know how my sister is when she's stressed out so I brought her a meal from a food truck she likes" she responded in a rushed matter. Alex didn't seemed surprised and asked "the one from Chicago?[Kara nods 'yes'](squealing) "you're my favorite person"[ **18** ]. "Ok that was totally awkward" Trunks muttered amazed by Kara's power of super-speed; he probably wouldn't be able to go to Chicago and back unless he used IT-although Gotenks once circled the globe as a Super-Saiyan so it was theoretically possible for a saiyan to go as fast(or even faster than Supergirl)- but of course Trunks didn't know that. In any case the computer buzzed to life as Lieutenant Non had an offer that would change the game. "This is Lieutenant Non of Krypton; we each posses someone of great value to the other; I propose a trade" he said. "This is acting director Alex Danvers; excuse me if I don't take you at your word. I need proof of life. I need to hear from Henshaw himself" Alex said sternly. Trunks watched the interaction trying to get a location of where Henshaw was located using his Ki sensing but with little success.

Non turned the camera to Henshaw who said "Director Danvers; congratulations on your promotion." Alex promised to bring him back safely but Non said that it would only happen if they do what he said. His offer? "I will return Henshaw unharmed if you return General Astra safely to me. You have 48 hours or your man dies!"[ **19** ] Trunks growled at the screen angrily and said "Non is playing us for fools! There is no way that he will honor that promise!" Kara looked at Trunks and said "we don't know that for sure but we have to save Hank no matter what." Trunks massaged his temples and said "I told you that sparing Astra will hurt you and unfortunately I was right; look Kara if you believe that there is good in Astra then I won't hurt her but Non is a man who I cannot trust."

"So what are you going to do?" Kara asked both Trunks and Alex; "If I turn down the deal Non kills Hank; if I go through with it, I free a criminal with the strength of you"[ **20** ] Alex replied in a grave voice. Trunks however dismissed Alex's concern about her claim about Non's strength and said "Alex I have shown your sister the full extent of my powers and I assure you that Non will be no match for me". "Is this true Kara?" Alex asked in a surprised tone; "yes, his gold form -which I have found out is the legendary Super-Saiyan Astra was scared of-gave Astra a hard time and he showed me that there was a power beyond it called Super-Saiyan 2" Kara explained remembering when Trunks had shown her the power-up. Alex was shocked that Astra had told the truth about the legendary Super-Saiyan but was interrupted by the presence of General Lane. He had taken over (via an executive order by the president himself) in Hank's absence and told them that he had a garrison of soldiers ready to retrieve Henshaw and bring him back. Trunks was surprised when Alex willingly handed the base to the general without a fight but 'then again, this is the same idiot that didn't exactly get along with Alex because of the Red Tornado incident' he thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, James had got to Lord Industries and begun to take pictures; Winn and Pan were at the other end of the computer helping James break in. Even though Kara had warned them not to risk it, Pan never took no for an answer, so she spearheaded the operation with the help of James and Wynn. Wynn was impressed by Pan's act of open defiance against the girl of steel and asked her "how did you get this way?" "I guess I've always been like this even when I was younger; Trunks says I get it from my mom…" Pan responded trailing off into space. "I wonder what's she's like can you tell me about her?" Wynn asked; "I'm sorry" Pan responded tearfully "my father refuses to talk to me about her so I have no idea what her name is. I do know from Trunks that my mom was the **youngest girl to win the Junior WMAT** and that she was a crime fighter alongside my father calling herself ' **Saiyangirl** ' to dads ' **The Great Saiyanman'** " she explained. Wynn pitied Pan(as her situation and his weren't that different) and handed her a tissue saying "it's the same with my dad Pan; I refuse to talk about him because he's nothing more than a criminal who has a thing for creating havoc using **Toys;** but enough about him I didn't know your father fought crime."

"He did although it was because the people needed someone to look up to things were really bad back then" Pan explained not mentioning the androids to Wynn however she did think to herself 'Wynn's father creates havoc using toys? What is he a **Toyman**?' However Pan's train of thought was interrupted by James: "How we're doing Wynn; feeling kind of exposed here" he said. "OK the alarms are disabled but I'm going to need a little more time with this lock bud" Wynn replied. "You're sure about the alarms?" James asked doubtfully; "yea of course he's sure[ **21** ] I double checked it you're clear James" Pan replied confidently. James then broke down the door but stopped: "Wynn we have a problem here" he said in a concerned voice. "Oh you can't kick down lasers?" Wynn dryly replied; "come on man help me out!" James pleaded. "Ok man only because you asked so politely"[ **22** ] Wynn relented and managed to get the lasers down. "Is the banter always like this between you two?" Pan asked after Wynn got the lasers down for James; "only where Kara is concerned it is" Wynn replied smoothly. 'It's a good thing Trunks is Kara's boyfriend and made peace with Wynn or Trunks would snap Wynn's neck if he heard him say that about Kara' Pan thought with a sweat-drop as she continued to monitor the situation.

James continued to advance through the building taking pictures when he came to a strange door; "wait hold on wait a minute" Wynn stammered "that is interesting". "What's interesting?" James asked; "Well all the other locks in Max's facility uses a keypad system but this one's a bio-diagnostic what?.." he replied to James. "That's odd" Pan commented agreeing with Wynn "considering that Capsule Corps is the only company that has that as part of their security system." "What does Capsule Corp use it for?" Wynn asked Pan curiously; "training" she replied simply "the bio-diagnostic identifies our DNA and allows us access to train in the GR". "Can you hack it?" James interrupted before Wynn could ask Pan another question; "no no James that's kind of the whole point. It's better than a finger print, a voice print a retinal scan..[James is knocked out] James are you still there"[ **23** ]. "Damn it" Pan cursed "I think James has been knocked out I can't get a read on his energy!" "What do you think is going on right now?" Wynn asked in a worried tone; "I think Max has him in his clutches right now more than likely he wants to "talk" with him" Pan stated seriously. "Let's hope that James can handle Max; we need answers!" Wynn exclaimed as they had another issue to worry about.

Trunks had left Kara and Alex and went back home after their conversation where Bulma met him "so did you find out what's going on?" she asked. "Non wants a trade-off John for Astra" Trunks replied; "sounds like they're playing with fire" Gohan commented to Trunks(as he was working with Bulma to plan their next move). "I know but it's the only way to get John back alive; who knows how long his Martian powers will last against Non?" Trunks replied worried. "I think he can stall Non and his army long enough for Alex and Kara to at least find their hiding spot" Bulma replied hopefully when the phone rang. "Speak of the devil, just as I was thinking of this something happened" Bulma said bemused; "who is it?"Trunks asked. "Director Danvers" Bulma replied mischievously; hearing Alex's name Trunks took the phone from his mother.

"Trunks? Astra gave up Non's location[ **24** ]; we're mobilizing now although it was a bit rough" she communicated to Trunks over the phone. "Where is he and what happened" Trunks asked seriously; "well General Lane tried to torture Astra into giving up the location using a Kryptonite syringe, but I was able to talk him out of it and Astra soon gave in anyway" Alex related to hybrid gravely recalling Lane's torture of Astra. "That's a pretty low move for someone who is supposed to be a leader" Trunks replied shaking his head in disdain; "I agree and Kara even told her that humans are supposed to be 'better than this' which I think is why Astra gave up Non's location" Alex replied. "So where's the point of our rendezvous?" Trunks asked; "I'll send you the coordinates; I called Kara as well and she insists on coming with me" Alex stated in a leader-like tone and hung up. "Looks like I'm going on alien retrieving duties" Trunks joked but Bulma replied by saying "be careful Trunks, it could be a trap." "Yea I wouldn't be surprised if it was a trap designed by Astra; still if there's a chance to save Hank we have to take it[ **25** ]" Trunks replied returning to a serious tone and after transforming into a super-saiyan took off to the coordinates Alex provided.

Landing there, Alex met him with the now transformed Supergirl landing immediately afterwards; seeing Kara's confusion Alex stated "I called Trunks in for insurance and backup; who knows what Non will do." Kara couldn't argue with her sister's statement and together all three went to break Hank out however upon getting there they found General Lane's squadron waiting! "General Supergirl and the boy are here!" a solider exclaimed; "WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE" a clearly pissed off General Lane shouted "this is a human recovery mission!" "I called them!" Alex replied back shouting; "the containers are lined with lead, I can't see through them"[ **26** ] Kara panted out of breath. "Then allow me" Trunks replied calmly and using his Ki sensing he said "I sense two strong power-levels". "Whoa freaky" the soldier muttered; "you'll get used to it eventually" Kara deadpanned as Trunks had told her how Ki sensing worked during their time together as a couple.

Alex was baffled by Kara's statement 'I wonder what she means by you'll get used to it; I don't think I have even gotten my mind around the fact that Trunks is half alien' she thought to herself as the commanding soldier ordered the others to fan out and close in on Non. One of Non's soldiers noticed this and said "they're closing in sir[ **27** ]"; Non just nodded and watched what was going to happen next. Kara was searching through the containers and opened one "Hank!" she exclaimed relived to have found him at last. However, Trunks sensed something was off; unfortunately he was proven correct as Alex screamed "BOMB![ **28** ]" "LOOK OUT!" Trunks yelled but it was too late; the bomb exploded violently killing the soldiers in one shot! Thankfully, Kara had shielded Alex with her cape and seeing Kara in trouble Trunks powered up and shielded her and one of the soldiers that was far away from the pieces of metal flying all over the place. Luckily no one was hurt, but it did leave that lead soldier a bit rattled; "my men" he said mournfully; "it was a trap; Astra played us"[ **29** ] Alex said realizing the ruse. "Darn it my mother and I had a feeling it was a trap" Trunks cursed once again. "YOU knew?!" Alex asked angrily; "I had a feeling that it was a trap but I wasn't 100% certain Alex; I will say that I'm not surprised" Trunks explained. "Alex don't blame Trunks for this, if anyone is at fault it's me; I was the one who agreed to this trade in the first place" Kara said defending her boyfriend's actions. "You're right I'm sorry Trunks, I put the blame on you when we're all at fault here" Alex apologized humbly; "it's OK Alex you have every reason to be upset, but the real person to take your anger out on is Astra and I intend to get the truth out of her even if I have to beat her up for this!" Trunks replied accepting Alex's apology and vowing to find the truth.

Meanwhile, James had returned to the office with an ice pack over his left eye as a result of being hit by Max. "Dude, what happened to you?" Wynn asked "Yea we were worried sick; shame on you!" Pan scolded James like he was a child. James sighed and explained what had happened after he was knocked out. He told them that Maxwell wanted to settle this "like men" and that "human, alien, super; if you go up against me you will lose". He then proceeded to shatter James camera destroying all the evidence and work he had undertaken and that next time he wouldn't stop with James's camera. "That sounds like a threat against your life James" Pan stated in a grave tone; "I know; that's why we mustn't say **ANYTHING** about what had happened to Kara!" James replied seriously. "You do know that she will get the truth out of you one way or another; she just has that way of looking at you that will make you talk" Wynn said knowing from their previous interactions Kara's sleuthing ways. "Heh sounds like the stories Dad tells me of my grandpa; he could do that as well" Pan chuckled remembering how Gohan had told her of Goku reading Krillen's mind on Namek when he faced Recoome.

Suddenly who else but Kara appeared out of nowhere; "James!" she exclaimed shocked at his haggard appearance; "what happened to you?" "It looks much worse than it is" James replied trying his best not to rile up Kara's suspicion; "that's not what I asked!" she exclaimed. "I didn't want to get you upset; that's why I didn't tell you in the first place". In that instance Kara knew that James had defied her by investigating James, and when Pan and Winn came in the room carrying ice(in Pan's case a tub of ice!) there was no doubt in Kara's mind that James made a 'visit' to Max. "Max Lord did this to you" Kara said neutrally when she saw all the ice; "you were on this two?" she asked Winn. "We all were in on this Kara and it was me who told James to go ahead and find out what the hell was going on with Max; we were looking out for your safety!" Pan exclaimed trying to explain the situation.

"You both lied to me?!" Kara asked in disbelief; "We were trying to help you!" Wynn replied coming to Pan's defense this time. Kara scoffed "by taking him on yourselves?[puts her glasses on the table] "Max Lord is evil; I see it now and I will do whatever it takes to stop him!" she vowed angrily. "Wait Kara, you're sounding an awful look like Astra" James stated in a concerned tone; "yea? Well what if she's not so wrong?" Kara asked rhetorically. "Hey Kara!" James exclaimed shocked that his co-worker would even sound like Astra "don't do this!" "YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" she yelled and was about to storm out of the room when Wynn stopped her. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Kara ordered angrily; "If you go after Maxwell Lord like this, then you know what you're just proving him right. That you are no different from Astra or Non!" he pleaded eloquently."What if I'm not so different?" Kara asked rhetorically once more "You have to be Kara" Wynn replied showing his emotions with Kara; "because if you aren't then we lose!" "No, you don't understand Wynn; I feel like I lost everything" Kara replied disdainfully adding "I can't stop Max, I can't get through with Astra, I can't rescue Hank, I can't even salvage my relationship with Cat!" she said mournfully.

Pan was listening to Kara thinking of a response when the Kryptonian continued her rant "even the memory of my own mother, one thing that I could always count on, is ruined". She sighed and said in a despondent voice "I have nothing left; I don't know what to do anymore. I have all these powers, but I never felt more powerless". "You're wrong Kara, even when things look the bleakest heroes find a way[ **30]** ; you have Trunks -his family and friends-, as well as your own friends and family so you defiantly aren't alone" Pan stated emphatically and stated "you think **YOU** lost everything you don't know the half of what Trunks or me has gone through!" and before Kara could reply Pan went off on a rant of her own: "my grandpa died shortly Trunks was born thanks to that heart virus with no cure and Chi-Chi committed suicide a few years later because it broke her damn heart. In addition he lost his father, Piccolo, and Tien to the damn androids and to make things worse, he even lost **HIS BEST FRIEND MY FATHER** 13 years after that first battle KARA! DO YOU KNOW HOW **THAT** FEELS?! TO LOSE THE ONLY PERSON HE COULD RELATE TO UNTIL HE MET MY GRANDFATHER?! And don't forget my mother's dead too, so if you add her that's 5 people that died thanks to the damn androids! Trunks and Bulma were the only ones left! Do you know how much it hurt Bulma when she made that decision to send Trunks **back** even though we knew that the chances of him or me even being born **BACK THERE** were slim **AND** that more lives were lost making the invention that saved my Grandfather and the other Z warriors from meeting the same fate we did?!"

Pan was inconsolable and Winn wondered 'it sounds like Pan is speaking from personal experience almost as if she had experienced this nightmare first hand' as he tried to comfort her however Pan's rant only amplified Kara's confusion 'how the hell are Vegeta, Gohan, and this 'Piccolo' alive now if they died thanks to the androids? What the heck does she mean that Bulma 'sent Trunks back' even though she knew that Pan or her son may not be born? And what the hell does she mean that Goku and the Z fighters would have met the same faith as they did had it not been for Trunks? was the Androids that much of a threat?' Kara thought in confusion but deep down she knew that Pan was right about heroes rising up when things look the bleakest; 'Pan's right, as long as I have Trunks and Alex's support and my friend's there is no reason that I have to act irrationally' she thought and said "Thank you Pan; you're right, humans are stronger and better than the likes of Max and now it's time that me and Trunks prove it to him!"And walked out determined to make things right. Winn was amazed at the turnaround and commented "that was a bit of a weird speech but hey it worked; Kara no longer wants revenge on Max". Pan chucked and replied "if anything I should be thanking you, you're bravery in standing up to Kara even when she was mad was admirable; it was your bravery that inspired me to say what I had to say". Wynn blushed from Pan's praise and replied "thanks you know something Pan? You and I make a pretty damn good team"; Pan smiled "that we do Wynn although I do prefer the term 'friend' better than 'teammate'" she replied. "Then" Winn replied smiling back "friends we shall be" and in that moment the stage was set for Pan and Winn to not only develop their friendship but also love -the he couldn't give to Kara-he(in time)- would give to the hybrid daughter of Gohan.

Kara called Trunks and said "I'm ready to hear what Astra has to say"; "I thought you wanted no part in what she had to say?" Trunks asked confused. "I was scared before, but I'm not scared now" Kara replied bravely; 'I wonder what happened that caused this change?' Trunks thought but had no time to think of it as he went once more to confront Astra together with Kara. Once Astra saw them she stated "They send you and the monkey back to try again; what makes you think it'll be different this time?" Kara replied by repeating what she had said to Trunks "because now I'm ready to hear what you have to say. I was afraid to listen before. But today, I got so upset, I couldn't think. I didn't want to; I wanted to hurt somebody. Because I was afraid of losing everything that mattered to me; like you must've felt back home."

Trunks was a bit surprised that Kara had gotten so upset as he did over the issue of Hank, but was relieved that it was over now. Kara continued her plea by saying "but if there's any hope for the future, we can't let out fear control us; we have to be better!" "You give me too much credit" Astra stated in a cynical voice; "because I know the real you" Kara said trying to break through to her. "The woman you knew died on Krypton" Astra said dismissively but Kara wasn't convinced: "I still believe that there is good in you". "I am not worth your faith" Astra said sadly; "everyone deserves faith Astra even you" Kara softly said looking at Trunks who nodded in agreement-as he knew firsthand what Kara meant(namely Goku sparing his father's life during their 1st fight on Earth)- which turned out to be a good decision on his end(as the faith of not only Earth but also the entire solar system would've been destroyed by Cell had it not been for Goku sparing Vegeta). Kara continued by pleading "now tell me what happened on Krypton; the truth". Astra sighed as she flashed back to the same scene earlier on with Non; it turned out that Alura did in fact believe that Krypton was going to blow up(which confirmed Bardock's visions about Krypton's destruction after the mission to Kannasan were also true as related by Vegeta to Trunks). She also promised Astra to fight for her cause "not through fear or manipulation, but through compassion and reason" as Alura eloquently stated to Astra before she said "it is the only hope to save our world" and condemned her to Fort Rozz but not before saying "I love you Astra [ **31** ]".

Trunks listened to the story contemplatively as Astra snapped out of her flashback and told Kara "your mother never stopped believing in me; you are so much like her Kara". Kara had to choke back tears as she said "it's not too late Astra. Please tell me where Henshaw is"; "the only way to save him is to make the trade; the humans would never agree to that" Astra said in a doubtful voice. Kara sighed looked at Trunks and he gave her the thumbs up; knowing that Trunks was agreeing to her risky plan Kara smirked and said "then it's a good thing that I'm not human".[ **32** ] Kara called Alex and together with Trunks presented a united front ready to make the exchange but was stopped by General Lane; "what do you think you're doing?" he asked angrily; "making a prisoner exchange" Kara replied. "The hell you are" Lane replied which caused the soldiers to ready their guns; "let us pass General" Alex demanded to which Lane replied "that alien is the enemy Agent Danvers". "Your orders were to return Director Henshaw home and that's what I'm doing; "you take one more step and my men will put you down" Lane threatened. "You're not going to shoot anybody and if you do I swear you will regret it" Trunks growled firing up his aura to show them he wasn't playing around which was an outward manifestation of his saiyan side's natural reaction to Kara-or another member of her family for that matter-being threatened by another man. "I wouldn't be so sure of that" Kara stated forcefully looking at the soldier who was with them the last time in the eye; seeing Kara's intense stare he backed off and said "she and that boy saved my life sir". Seeing that there was no convincing otherwise, General Lane allowed them to pass but asked "how do you know that Non and his army won't betray you?" "I don't but I do have faith" Kara replied-to which Trunks nodded in complete agreement- and went to the true location of Non and his soldiers' hideout.

Trunks powered up (however he didn't turn super) and followed Kara to the place where the hostages would be exchanged by Kara. 'I hope Non holds up his end of the bargain otherwise this deal means nothing' Trunks thought nervously after he landed alongside of Kara. "Despite your earlier bravado you're clearly conflicted about this deal" Astra said to Alex snapping Trunks back to attention. "If it were up to me I would leave you rotting in that cell" Alex dryly replied "but" she continued after Astra glared at her "I want you and your people to see that we're better than General Lane, because maybe then we'll find a way to end this war" Alex said. "You sound just like my niece" Astra noted to which Alex added "she has a powerful effect on people"[ **33** ]. Trunks added to Alex's statement by saying "she and Alex aren't the only ones that believe that Astra; it's something me and my friends and family also strongly believe in and fight for. It's the reason why -despite all the problems human beings have. I love and defend them with my life no matter what you and your fanatic husband believe." Trunks then footnoted Alex's statement about Kara to Astra by saying "in addition not only does Kara's effects on people remind me of myself, her effect also reminds me of Goku. Even his greatest enemies such as Frieza and Cell recognized that, and they were just as sadistic and cruel as you and Non were on Krypton".

Astra growled from Trunks words about the character of her and Non but said nothing as the exchange was about to take place; "they're here" Kara said and was followed by Non and Hank(the later still in handcuffs). "Go!" Non ordered as he saw that Astra had be un-cuffed by Alex; Hank complied and walked back which was followed by an emotional reunion of Astra and Non. "It's good to see you sir" Alex said in a relieved voice; "when I get out of here; I'll remind you of our policy of negotiating with terrorists" Hank said in a stern voice but then softened up "until then, I'll just say: thanks". "It was not just Alex that's responsible for this; Kara was the one who managed to break through to Astra and I agreed with her decision for the trade-off" Trunks explained to the now restored director; "Thank you Trunks" Hankshaw said sincerely now convinced that Trunks could be counted on not only as Kara's boyfriend but also act as her pseudo-advisor. Kara smiled but then frowned "something's wrong" she said; "you're right Kara" Trunks said turning serious again "I sense several power levels and there closing in on us fast!" he exclaimed. Trunks was right as a dozen (or more) Kryptonian soldiers under the command of Non surrounded the area. "We're surrounded you have to transform" Alex whispered quietly to Hank; Trunks silently watched to see what Hank would do while keeping his guard up. While he knew that he could take Non on 1 on 1, he couldn't fend off an army of super-powered soldiers. Of course Trunks didn't know that in universe 7, the Z fighters did just that against Frieza's soldiers-after he was revived with the dragon balls-eliminating them(although Frieza killed the rest when he powered up to his final form).

"Prepare to attack!" Non ordered; Trunks growled and prepared himself for battle with Kara following him when suddenly "STOP! STAND DOWN!" rung out. In a shocking move, it was Astra who ordered the army to stop and stand down! "We have to strike now General; we have them at our mercy" Non counseled Astra, but she responded by saying "honor the agreement Non; there will be no more battles today". Non relented "withdraw" he ordered and the army backed off into whatever holes they had crawled out of. Non flew off afterwards at which point Astra turned to Kara and said "do not mistake my compassion for weakness; this is not a truce". "Then let's call it a start"[ **34** ] Kara replied and Astra flew away. "Nicely done Kara I couldn't have said it better myself" Trunks said complementing Kara; "thanks, but this isn't over yet: there's still something we have to take care of" Kara said accepting Trunks praise with a slight blush(although if they were alone she would've kissed him). "Yea, getting that general Lane out and restoring John-I mean Hank- to his rightful position as the head of the DEO" Trunks replied; Kara wondered why Trunks corrected himself when he said 'John' but put that on the back burner and decided to flirt with Trunks by saying "care to join me?" "Gladly" the hybrid replied smiling. 'Oh yea there's definitely something going on between those 2 and I intend to find out what' Alex thought as they went back to the DEO.

* * *

Once they explained what had happened with Astra, General Lane said "you've only delayed the inevitable; this enemy cannot be reason with". "We prefer a more thoughtful approach here at the DEO General" Hank said sternly and then took back command as he said that Lane's presence were "no longer required". Hank then decided to thank them for rescuing him in his own unique way by saying "you can thank my agents and Trunks for completing your mission" "Their idealism will doom this planet" General Lane spat skeptically; "no" Hank replied wisely "that's what will save it". After Lane departed Kara decided to speak up asking "so..what did Alex mean when she said you had to 'transform'?; Or did you forget I had super-hearing?" 'That's Kara she never misses a single detail of a conversation' Trunks thought bemused; Hank looked at Trunks and Alex and-deciding that the time had come-was honest and told her everything.

"You're from Mars?!" Kara exclaimed in disbelief after Hank had told her the entire story-which was collaborated and added to by Trunks to Kara- thanks to Vegeta. "You're from Krypton, you boyfriend's father is from Planet Vegeta; which is harder to believe?" John pointed out/asked rhetorically. "But why stay hidden?" Kara asked in a baffled tone; "I'm trying to make the world a safe place for everybody; humans and aliens alike" he replied. Trunks smiled and responded by saying "now that's an idea I like" after which John continued by saying "I failed Alex's father before I assumed the identity of Hank Henshaw; I won't fail again." "And you saw what the DEO is like under General Lane; so we need Hank-J'ohn- on top." "I agree" Trunks said "to me Lane represents a greater evil to both alien and human alike; I trust John as much as I trust Piccolo and he's been fighting for the Earth for years". "You always talk about this 'Piccolo' when are you going to introduce me to him?" Kara asked with a pout; "someday Kara but not today" Trunks reassured her. "You know you guys could've just told me; I can keep a secret" Kara said putting Piccolo off for another day; "no you can't"[ **35** ] replied the combined voices of John, Alex, and even Trunks(but Kara decided to take it in good humor). "I do have one question though" Trunks said "how are you going to convince Cat that you're not Supergirl?"

"I have an idea; consider it my way of thanking Kara for saving my life" John stated and whispered the plan in Trunks' ear. Trunks smirked and said "I'll leave you to it John, see you later Kara love you" and took off to Capsule Corps with a smile on his face. Alex watched Trunks leave and asked "is there something about you and Trunks that you're keeping from your sister?" Kara sighed and said "Trunks told me that he loved me and I've accepted him as my boyfriend". Alex was astonished "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR SENSES?"she asked; "how am I out of my senses Alex?" "Kara" Alex warned "what if Trunks uses his powers and abilities against you? With that Super-Saiyan ability of his you have to be careful if the two of you should get into a fight." "Alex I'm as strong as my cousin and I don't think Trunks will surpass him even with his Super-Saiyan powers" Kara retorted. Alex sighed and said "well okay just as long as he and his family keeps you being Supergirl secret we don't want another General Lane takeover of the DEO". "I just hope whatever John has planned works" Kara muttered to Alex and went back to the office; John didn't confront her as Kara oh no; he confronted her as Supergirl! He imitated all the looks and mannerisms of Supergirl to absolute perfection which totally threw Cat off her game when Kara came into the room to 'meet' her double! Cat was shocked that she could be so wrong and apologized to Kara for mistaking her as Supergirl and told her that she could have her job back(which Kara eagerly accepted) as long as she didn't tell anyone that Cat mistook her for Supergirl. Kara said that it would be in both of their interests if she did-after all she had come to accept the pseudo mother-like relationship with her boss- and wouldn't change it for the world. The clincher of course was after Kara left her boss; ascending to the roof she 'met' her double and in a double-transformation "Supergirl" transformed into John for a brief moment before re assuming Hank's identity.

After Kara thanked him(which he accepted with a 'you're welcome') Hank stated "I wouldn't have minded you coming to work for the DEO full time". "I can't leave this place; it's not just a secret identity to me" Kara said implying that her relationship with Trunks and his family was very meaningful before adding "I almost did something today that I would've regretted the rest of my life". "What stopped you?" Hank asked the kryptonian curiously; "my friends" Kara sincerely replied and added "the DEO keeps you human; they do that for me". John nodded in understanding and left but it would be remiss if I[as the author] didn't add one last conversation between Kara and her cousin. CLARK: are you ok? KARA: yes Clark: do you need help? Kara: If I do I'll ask; I promise they wrote to each other via IM. Clark responded by saying: I'm here if you need me Kara. Remember...Blood bonds us all; Kara smiled; you didn't learn that in Kansas she IM'ed; No Clark replied; I learned it from you. "Hey" James said ending the conversation "how are things on the Cat front?" he asked. "She came to her senses"[chuckles]"so did I; thank you for stopping me before" Kara responded grateful for her friend's help. "Hey its why you keep us around right?" Winn joked to which Pan said "you're such a goof Wynn! But in all due seriousness you're welcome…Supergirl" she teased.

James then followed up his question with another question: "so what's the plan?"; "we expose whatever Maxwell Lord is up too and put him away for good" Kara replied seriously to which Pan smirked; "now that's a plan I can get behind; whatever you come up with I promise that me and my family will help you do whatever it takes put that slimy creep behind bars where he belongs" she vowed. "Here Here to Kara!" Wynn replied cheerfully 'toasting' Kara's plan; but all wasn't well. Behind the doors that James could not break into was Max plotting his next move. "They just brought her in" a scientist was telling him; "she meets all of your requirements: No relatives, no connections of any kind; it wasn't easy to arrange" he said. "I didn't think it would be; that will be all" Max replied dismissing him then putting his hands on the door he went inside where a woman that was roughly the same age Lazuli(aka Android 18) was when she was abducted and turned into an android by the nefarious Dr. Gero. However, in terms of abilities, this mysterious woman was more like Cell in that she was designed to imitate Supergirl move for move. "My name is Maxwell Lord and I'm going to help you[ **36** ]" he said to the woman who opened up her black emotionless eyes… **End chapter**

 **Outtro: hey it's me Winn and next time on Supergirl Z** , **it looks like I'm in for some major trouble! Why you ask? Because my father's back, and he's out to get revenge on Kara! Oh no…If Pan finds out about this; she'll freak out considering his childish attitude…I hope Trunks can deal with this more sanely? Next time on Supergirl Z: HIS NAME IS TOYMAN! Wynn's tragic past! You don't want to miss any of the action!**

 **Me: In the words of Vegeta "IT'S OVER 9000"!(words that is) But in all due seriousness, I hope you like this chapter as it took me 2 DAYS to complete and edit. This is probably my longest 1 part chapter to date and probably one of the longest chapters I have written yet! Don't worry though; with Toyman's appearance as the "Villain of the week" I will return to the 2 chapter format I have been taking for most of my story next time! I would've done that for this chapter, but there wasn't enough Supergirl material for me to work this week with so I compensated by writing in fill-in dialog whenever the show goes to commercial break. That is something I will do more of in the future-as it makes it easier for me to transition between scenes- as well as add in extra "moments" for my pairings! ** **Finally I want to address the whole universe 6 and 7 thing(and this is just my opinion so don't rag on me ok!) The way I see it(for this story) universe 6 is ball, Z/HOT(history of Trunks), GT while universe 7 contains ball, z, and super. Now with Super, all the episodes past #287 of Z(Celebrations with Majin Buu for those who don't know)** **can be officially be written out as non-canon with both the Super manga and anime replacing the events after the defeat of Kid Buu but before Goku leaves with Uub in the 25th WMAT with the whole Battle of Gods/Res F/ Universe 6 arcs. Now as for GT in relations 7's universe, Akira T.(the creator of all things Dragon Ball) has** **stated that he considers it as a side-story. He had no direct role in GT(except when it came to the designs for Baby, the Shadow Dragons) it was a series created by Toei animation and it's its own separate universe. This is why Alice is so important; she is the PERFECT representation of the division that exists between Super and GT. **

**HOWEVER, I will be referring to the EVENTS in GT-by both the mystery warrior of team 7(to Cabe's father about round 1 of an infamous death battle regarding said father's 2nd son as well as his great-granddaughter) and Zuno (to Alice in relations to said round as well as the rematch involving Super-Saiyan God/Blue equally infamous death battle rematch(which also includes said great-granddaughter). In a nutshell Universe 6 doesn't know of Buu/Golden Frieza/the Gods, and universe 7 doesn't know of Baby/Omega Shenron-or the Shadow Dragons on the Whole-/Super-Saiyan 4 so I hope that clears up any confusion! With all that out of the way on to the references and oh boy there are a lot of them!**

 **References**

 **[1] Through [3] [5] and [6] [8] through [13], [15] through [17], [19] through [20],[26] through [29], AND[32] through [34] ALL(that's right all) come DIRECTLY from the episode "Blood Bonds.**

 **[4] [7] [14][21] through [25],[30]-[31] AND [36] Are from "Blood Bonds" BUT with heavy modifications to include Pan/Trunks/Vegeta/Bulma (can't forget my Z characters now can I?)**

 **[18] is Vegeta's quote about his future wife Bulma from the Z episode "Frieza's Counterattack"; just thought it would an appropriate "Blast from the Past" reference that both works and-at the same time-is quite hilarious!**


	19. HIS NAME IS TOYMAN Winn's tragic past p1

**Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Superspeeder**

 **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks/** **Pan/Wynn**

 **Romance/ Drama(and humor as well)**

 **Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Disclaimer:** **"** **Hey guys its Pan telling you that superspeeder doesn't own us or the characters of Supergirl! They belong to their respective owners so please support the official release! Now if you excuse me I have to remove this toy bomb planted by Wynn's father….** **"**

 **Me:** **Trunks and Non will eventually have to face each other again but I don't think that's going to come until the end of season 1(but that's just my opinion which is subject to change so stay tuned)! As for SSJ4 Sage, I'm sorry to inform you that the present version of Trunks will not be able to turn into one unlike his future counterpart. The reason for this is simple; Dragon Ball Super has shifted the conversation away from the Super-Saiyan(like it was in Z) to the Super-Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue transformation and since that is the direction the show is going, I'm going to go along with it! Besides Akira T. himself had stated that he's shifting the focus away from super-saiyan-no more super-saiyan transformations as he himself said- which means 4 is OUT to Super-Saiyan God/Blue; that won't mean that SSJ4 is gone forever though. ON THE CONTRARY; Alice will be confused when the mystery warrior of team 6 KNOWS about the form -as she thought that Trunks/Gohan were the only saiyans that were capable of transformation into SSJ4- as well as who unlocked it(*cough Pan*cough*). Furthermore, Zuno knows about ALL 3 power-ups (4, God and Blue) which will only ADD to Alice's confusion; I know time travel/different universes are so messed up but hey at least it proves good plot devices! As for Gohan training to protect National City, I want to wait until the whole "Supergirl Clone" villain appears as the villain of the week for him to make his grand entry onto the scene(believe me it'll be WELL worth the wait!) Finally in terms of the Justice League forming in my story to fight the upcoming threats? Well...2 of the FOUNDING members are already in my story (Supergirl is still somewhat inexperienced and Trunks is a member of the Z fighters so they won't be join the league although the members will ask them to join based on their respective resumes btw), 2 are yet to appear(although I hinted who one of them was in a previous chapter and will hint at him again this chapter), and the other 3 will be crossovers in the search for the last Super-Dragon Ball! That's all I'm going to say without spoiling anything so on to the story!**

 _Last time on Supergirl Z **,**_ _Kara Alex, and Trunks agreed to a prisoner exchange with Non to which he agreed! Meanwhile, suspicion of Max Lord only increased as a result of Non's attack so what's he planning behind the scenes and how does a girl with no relations play into it? Kara found out Hank was really the last son of Mars and Alex found out about Trunks/Kara. But what's this; it seems like there's trouble for Wynn? What does it entail and how will Wynn's father impact his blossoming relationship with Pan? How will Supergirl and Trunks fight an opponent who acts like a child and what secrets about Wynn's past will he reveal? Find out_ _**RIGHT**_ ** _NOW ON SUPERGIRL Z!_**

 **Chapter 19** **HIS NAME IS TOYMAN! Wynn's tragic past! (pt1)**

Trunks was feeling good this week; he enjoyed the week he had without any new enemies even though he kept his usual training regiment. The highlight though had to be his first "date" with Kara Danvers aka Supergirl. She agreed to go out as a reward for all the hard work they had these last few weeks. Even though Alex, Pan, and his mom knew that they were going out on Friday, they helped them get ready. **FLASHBACK** **When Trunks arrived via limo(A/N hey how awkward would it look if Kara just flew to the location in uniform right !) to pick her up he was blown away. Kara had replaced her uniform and work clothes(at Catco) for a blue dress with a red necklace that Alex had given her. She also had a bit of mascara and red lipstick and of course she wore her glasses so that people wouldn't recognize her as Supergirl. "Kara you look absolutely amazing" Trunks complemented kissing Kara's right hand which made her blush and Alex smirk. "Thanks you look good too" she replied in turn; it was true. Trunks wore the suit that he on VERY RARE occasions complete with the saiyan emblem of authority that his mother convinced his father to loan to him for this special occasion(the same one Vegeta wore when he held the meeting revealing Kara's heritage). The suit and the emblem was nothing in comparison to the red bouquet of roses that Trunks bought for Kara earlier in the day. He flew around the world and bought them in a very exotic location which only amplified how much he had grown to love the Kryptonian.**

 **"Here these are for you" he said giving the flowers to Kara; "Trunks you shouldn't have" Kara replied blushing hotly. "Take them you're my girlfriend I want to show how much I love you" he replied a bit embarrassed but very sure of himself. "Thanks' Kara replied kissing his cheek(which made Bulma and Alex smirk once again) and Alex said "hey make sure you guys aren't out too late and be careful". "Don't worry" Bulma said reassuring Alex, "I told Trunks not to be out to late and at the same time to be careful with your sister". "Alright we better get going" Trunks said intruding the conversation to avoid any more embarrassment; "yea we'll see you later" Kara said getting in the limo with Trunks. "Have a good time" Bra said mischievously and the limo left. "Sorry about that" Trunks said apologetically; "Bra can be somewhat mischievous but I love her"; "its ok Alex can be like that when she's in her overprotective mood with me anywhere where are you taking me for this date" Kara asked chuckling about Alex. "A ramen noodle restaurant that I found in National City" Trunks replied and it was true! Before Kara could ask any more questions the limo took off(it was a spaceship) and went to the location. "Wow that was fast!" Kara breathed in amazement at the technological mind of Bulma; "yep one of the benefits of being the heir of Capsule Corps" Trunks replied teasing Kara and she laughed as they stepped up.**

 **"Names?" the waiter asked; "Trunks Briefs and Kara Danvers I reserved this restaurant for a date with my girlfriend" Trunks explained to the waiter putting his arms around Kara to show he was telling the truth. "Ah yes Mr. Briefs right this way" the waiter said leading him to a table then said "here's your menus enjoy!". Kara looked around, 'this place is really nice' she thought and asked "hey Trunks I want to know why did you bring me here? Aren't there nice restaurants near Capsule Corps?" Trunks smiled bitterly "the reason I choose this location is because my mother and sister loves Ramen Noodles[1]. However they aren't any restaurants where we are because the androids destroyed most of the population[2]" he explained. "That's too bad Trunks" Kara replied then asked "what were they like; the androids I mean". Trunks looked at her and said "they were monsters Kara that's the only way I could describe them they were monsters" but before Kara could ask another question the waiter came back and took their orders. Trunks took everything on the menu 3 times over but asked for the majority of the meal to consist of Shrimp Ramen while Kara decided to take the Chicken Ramen. When the waiter left Kara asked "what about your Super-Saiyan 2 powers surely that made a difference?"; Trunks thought contemplatively and replied "yes but I wasn't a Super-Saiyan 2 at the time". "What do you mean?" Kara asked confused; "well Kara when I battled the androids I was under the impression(like anyone else) that Super-Saiyan was the pinnacle of power however android 18 proved us wrong." "Android 18?" Kara asked "that was one of their names?" "Yes" Trunks replied "her and her brother 17 however their real names before Gero operated on them was Lapis and Lazui and what's even more shocking to me that there was that there was another android!" "Who?" Kara asked "Android 16 and what's really sad was that Gero based the design of 16 off of his own son![3]" Trunks growled angrily "that's sick" Kara exclaimed shocked that such people would sink to such low levels. "Gero was a sick man and he's suffering for it now" Trunks said and the meal arrived interrupting their conversation.**

 **Trunks dug in and shocked all of the onlookers that a human could consume such a large amount of food! Kara just laughed used to how much her boyfriend could eat and start to eat as well. Still though Trunks couldn't help but glance around making sure that they were safe; Kara picked up on this and asked "Trunks why are you so nervous?" "Sorry Kara this is the first time in a while that I have been able to take it easy" he replied explaining why he was nervous. "That's understandable after all we had a lot on our plate these last few weeks" Kara said contemplatively; "yea so I guess its natural for me to be nervous, still I can't shake this feeling that things are about to get rough around here" Trunks said in a serious voice. "Why?" Kara asked "Well for one Astra is still out there so there's that on top of you have to keep your boss's suspicion of you being Supergirl under control and every week or so there's a new villain that wants either your head or mine" Trunks reasoned joking about the last part. "When you put it like that I guess I don't blame you for being worried Trunks but whatever comes we'll be ready for it" Kara said grabbing Trunks hand; Trunks clasped his hand on top of hers and gave it a gentle squeeze "yea we will" he said and after finishing their meals both of them went back in the limo to go home. After the driver dropped them off Kara joked "I guess this is my stop" "yep I guess this means that we'll be back to work too" Trunks joked right back. Kara laughed and the two leaned in for a goodnight kiss. Even though it started innocent enough Trunks felt his saiyan side begin to come out and he couldn't stop it. For her part Kara didn't stop him(since she didn't know) because she felt like her insides were on fire from the passion of this kiss and couldn't help but moan in ecstasy.**

 **Thankfully Kara moaning was enough for Trunks' human side to reassert itself and he drew back suddenly; "what's wrong Trunks, that was an incredible kiss" she asked. "I know but at the same time, I don't think I'm ready for that quite yet" Trunks explained hoping Kara would get the hint. Kara did "wait are you talking about..sex?" she asked embarrassed. "Yea" the hybrid replied sheepishly and despite her embarrassment Kara laughed; "what's so funny why are you laughing?" Trunks asked cocking his head to the side in confusion. "I'm laughing because I'm not ready for sex either. Don't get me wrong, I love you very much and I'm glad that you're my boyfriend but its too dangerous for us to take that step quite yet" she explained seriously; "yea" Trunks replied relieved and added rhetorically "If Astra or Maxwell Lord found out that we were dating they would try and take us out; divide and conquer as my dad says. On the other hand once this is all over, don't you think we should take that next step?" he asked. "Once this is over, I'll think about it" Kara replied with a genuine smile then added mischievously "but then that would mean that I would have to marry you". Trunks laughed and said "yea, we probably won't hear the end of that conversation from either of our families never mind the teasing from my sister and Alex"; Kara giggled and Trunks asked "you know what you need?" "What" Kara asked in a teasing voice; "other girls other than either one of our sisters, or Pan to give you advice on relationships in general". "Gee thanks for the voice of confidence" Kara said sarcastically; "I'm serious Kara, you need unbiased females who can give you a fresh perspective on things, maybe they can help you" Trunks reiterated totally serious; 'maybe Trunks has a point' Kara's Kryptonian side said to Kara, 'you don't have anyone to help you with boys and besides you yourself always wanted to have more females with superpowers, and other than Pan and maybe Bra, you have nobody right now' "Hmm" Kara said contemplating Trunks suggestion and her Kryptonian side "but who can help me out after all every female I have met wanted to kill either me or you." "True" Trunks admitting "but you never know after all miracles can happen" he said and giving Kara one last kiss on the cheek bid her goodnight and went back into the limo to go home.**

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Unfortunately, Trunks was soon to be proven correct in more ways than one. Oh it started innocently enough; now that Kara knew that Hank was John Jones she went for flight training with the Martian the Saturday after her date with Trunks. She and Martian were flying high Kara was laughing "how much fun is this?" she asked mid-flight; "this isn't about fun" he replied although Kara was still laughing "this is my one chance to train you in proper flight technique" and trained Kara to fly properly the way he had been training Bra the last week. Even though John didn't tell Kara how fast Bra was coming along in her training he was glad that he was able to help out 2 people while at the same time keeping himself hidden. Alex watched from below and the two of them landed, with John re-assuming Hank's Identity. "You can be like that all the time you know" Kara said to Hank "free untetethered true to who you really are" she listed giving the pros of being alien full time. "The world needs Hank Henshaw more than it needs John Jones[ **4** ]" Hank replied and Kara couldn't help but wonder why Hank was so secretive about his past. 'In a weird way it's the same with Trunks, I mean he didn't go into details about those androids and he defiantly didn't say anything about how he surpassed his Super-Saiyan limits' she thought to herself. However, John also said that James had pinpointed the location of Max's secret to room 52 and now they had to find out what was going on with them.

However, that was the last of the fun as Kara went to work the next day only to see an FBI agent; using her super-hearing Kara heard something unimaginable; Wynn's father broke out of jail! It turns out that not only was Wynn's father a criminal; he was the infamous Toyman known for killing 6 people with a teddy bear because his old boss Chester Dunholz stole one of his toy designs by opening the package first and became famous. Thus he went insane and killed all the people on his job and from that day forward became known as Toyman! Once Kara found out she confronted Wynn; "why didn't you tell me about this before?" she asked angrily. "Because" Wynn replied sadly "I didn't want you to look at me the way you are looking at me right now[ **5** ]". "Look at me" Kara said sternly "you are not him, you're a good person!"; "easy for you to say" Wynn replied bitterly; "you don't know what it was like for me. The day my father set off a toy bomb and killed half a dozen people is the day I stopped being his son[ **6** ]" he declared angrily and walked off without another word. Kara was worried and decided to put in a phone call to the one person who could help; her boyfriend.

"So what you're saying is that Winn's father is Toyman and that he escaped from prison?" Trunks asked Kara on the line when he had heard what was going on. "Yea and now he's after Winn and I don't know why" she replied "probably because whatever he wants to accomplish involves Winn but it most certainty is not just because he wants a reunion" Trunks spat. "Well an FBI got a location on where he's hiding, I'm going over there as Kara because Winn asked me too and I want to be there for my friend" she declared. "I'll be there too as backup if this Toyman is a criminal no doubt he has weapons and he's going to use them against the both of us" Trunks said although the real reason was that he wanted to keep an eye on Kara while she interacted with Winn because he had a feeling that Winn felt very strongly about Kara and he wanted Winn to know that she was off limits. After hanging up, Trunks decided to have a plan b just in case and flew to Gohan's house.

Meanwhile at Catco, Lucy was offered a job position at Catco by Grant herself and she wanted to get some reassurance from her boyfriend that he was cool with that. Even though James was happy there was a small part of him that resented his girlfriend. That was because, when he was out there covering the Earthquake with Kara and Pan was the first time since he left the Daily Planet that he felt alive and that he belonged. James felt that he was being underutilized by Grant and he felt Lucy was intruding on his space even more. However he didn't want to say anything, because Lucy herself was unsure of herself in terms of accepting Cat's offer and decided to think about it very hard while the events of the city circled around them.

Unbeknownst to Kara or Trunks, Bulma, Alex, Hank, and Gohan were also in the middle of an intense conversation. The topic: the mysterious room that James could not break into. In fact Alex even went as far as John telling them that Martian manpower "was not an option[ **7** ]" after he finished training Supergirl on proper flight technique. "I don't get it" Bulma said "why don't you" referring to John "just pose as Maxwell Lord? It'll save us a lot of time" "With all due respect Ms. Briefs and Alex" he replied "I can't keep using my powers it's too much of a risk." "It's our job to take risks" Alex protested on the other end of the line; we run into the line of fire, we face enemies that no one on this planet has the courage to!" she exclaimed. 'If only she knew that Astra, and whoever Max is creating has nothing on Cell' Bulma thought but her thoughts were interrupted by Hank.

"The best way to fight them is head of the DEO I can't be in the DEO if I'm an alien" he protested; "you saw what Max Lord did to James, you know that he's after my sister[ **8** ] and Bulma has told me that he's targeting Trunks as well". "I have been John Jones on Earth; I have tried it I was on the run for 50 years. People who I've loved have tried to kill me when they found out who I really was[ **9** ]" Bulma and Gohan's mouths opened in shock; 'that's even longer than Dad has been alive, could it be that John landed the same time the Nameless Namekian spit into Kami and Piccolo and landed on Earth without its memories?' he thought questioning exactly how long this alien has been on Earth. Apparently it was longer then even Vegeta estimated! In any case Alex said "I'm sorry, but times have changed look at Supergirl. When Kara came out in the open and embraced her powers finally letting herself be who she was meant to be. It turned out to be the best decision she ever made; look at her now the world loves her." "Your sister looks like a pretty blond cheerleader" John sarcastically remarked[ **8** ] (to which Trunks felt like yelling at him saying that Pan looks similar to Kara whenever she was a Super-Saiyan); John Jones looks like a monster. I would never be tolerated here on Earth; the more time I spend as Hank Henshaw the less time I have to face what I have lost. When I change my state; shape shift into someone new call upon new powers…I become closer to becoming the Martian Manhunter forever. And he creates panic and hysteria I know I've seen it; it's not only that I'm better off as human; everyone is". "Except Kara[ **9** ] and Trunks; they need your help" Alex retorted reminding Hank of their alien heritages but Hank walked away without another word which also meant the end of their phone call.

"Why do I have the feeling that John did something in his past that he doesn't want to talk about?" Gohan asked nervously after the call was over."Yea I feel the same way; it's like when Piccolo felt compassion for you even though you were the son of his enemy Gohan" Bulma mused contemplatively. "The more things change, the more they stay the same" Gohan muttered. Bulma then chuckled "the same thing Piccolo felt before he changed; he didn't feel Namekian at all just a demon". "Yea and he also didn't exactly inspire calm when he revealed that he was the son of King Piccolo in the 23rd Tenkiachi Budokai" Gohan mused remembering that ill fated match(as related by his father and Piccolo himself) as well as the aftermath. To this day people were still frightened of the Namekian even though his reign of terror was so long ago which only served to emphasize John's point about human nature. "The same could be said of me Bulma" Gohan added remembering the androids; "I was afraid to fight because I felt like I wasn't cut out for it but when I decided to carry out my father's legacy I felt the same way John does now; I was scared because I knew that people would think that I would only add to the damage the androids caused" but was interrupted by Bulma who said "yea but at least you had a disguise; if people knew you were the Gold Fighter(which is what people are calling Trunks now) you have a target on your back. "Which is why we erased the memories of what happened with the androids with the Dragon Balls" Gohan muttered to Bulma but had no time to think on these things as Trunks walked in.

"Trunks what's the matter?" Bulma asked concerned; "it's Winn" he replied darkly. "What about Winn" Gohan asked concerned; "his father escaped and is coming after him and I need Pan to go along with me when we confront that creep" he said. Gohan's face turned totally white and Trunks asked "is it something I said?" "Trunks" Bulma began replying slowly "you do know that Wynn's father is the Toyman don't you?" "Yes but what does that have to do with anything?" the hybrid asked Gohan sighed and said "me and Videl..Fought him"; "WHAT? WHEN?!" Trunks exclaimed shocked and stunned by his revelation. "The androids weren't the only threats you know" Gohan glared then softened and said "we fought Toyman, of course it was when I was the Great Saiyanman and Videl was Saiyangirl". "So how does that relate to Pan?" Trunks asked confused; "don't you get it" Gohan asked angrily; "if Pan goes and fights Toyman then he'll squeal about Videl being Pan's mother **TO PAN**!" he erupted in rage. "SO?!" Trunks replied just as angry; "YOU'VE BEEN HIDING THE FACT THAT VIDEL IS HER MOTHER FOR OVER 20 DAMN YEARS GOHAN, SHE DESERVES TO KNOW THE TRUTH!" he shouted. "I hate to say it but I agree with my son Gohan, you've been hiding it for way to long, and if you ask me you're just as bad as Toyman; "what" Gohan replied almost going super.

"Here me out Gohan" Bulma said authoritatively; "the reason that Wynn's father snapped was because he kept his emotions inside him, and was scared to stand up for himself[ **10** ] does that remind you of anyone?" she asked. Gohan shirked back in shock and asked "are you saying that **I** am like Toyman?" "No but what I am saying is that in terms of obsessing over Videl's memory is how you're acting like Toyman obsessing over Winn and your daughter is the one who's currently suffering just as Wynn no doubt is because of his father!" Bulma exclaimed. Gohan took a step back 'am I really doing that to Pan? I don't want her to find out about Videl this way but at the same time, I don't want Pan to become like him [Toyman] and suffer like Winn must be suffering right now' he thought and dropped his head. "Look Gohan the only reason Pan is coming is because I want Winn to know that Kara is off limits; she's mine dammit" Trunks growled; "I understand" Gohan replied quietly; "I'll go get her but all I will tell her is that Wynn's in trouble and she's the only one that can understand what he's going through" and flew off to get his daughter. "That was brave standing up to your best friend in that matter it's certainly something I would've done with Goku" Bulma said complementing her son; "thanks but in all due seriousness Pan deserves to know the truth who her mother is even if the guy telling it to her is a criminal nut job. "Let's just hope she's capable of handling both Winn's emotions as well as her own" Bulma mused and Trunks flew to National City to confront Toyman with Kara.

At the DEO, Alex finally came up with a plan to find out what was going on even though (as she herself would later say to Hank) that Maxwell Lord was "nothing more than a reformed nerd with a God complex" furthermore adding that he was "just like every guy I dated in College" and that "he's not going to do anything that I won't see coming from a mile away[ **11** ]. Despite that she had to suck it up(so to speak) and made herself **very** presentable to the billionaire; instead of going in her usual training gear that she would use on either Bra or her sister, she wore a black dress that showed her figures in all the right places(A/N admit it my readers you had to droll when you saw how sexy Alex looked I know I did lol). Alex was able to throw off Lord's suspicion just enough but what she didn't know was that lord sneaked a camera to her bag when she wasn't looking in the middle of wining and dining her. "Try this" Maxwell urged trying to feed Alex[A/N was I the only one who thought that Max trying to seduce Alex by feeding her was just creepy? cause I did!] however Alex refused by saying "I can feed myself". "It's amazing" Alex said complementing the food; "it's De Jaeger: snail eggs" he deadpanned. Alex almost spat when she heard what it was but Max caught her by saying "that's $100 dollars a mouthful don't spit it out."

"I'm sorry" said Alex trying not to gag on her meal which added a bit of humor to an otherwise serious meeting. "Look the aliens that invaded your lab are very dangerous; we should know what their looking for" Alex told Max hoping that now he would squeal. Max was having none of it and said "funny you should mention danger but not a word about Supergirl[ **12** ], or the girl who calls herself Son Pan". "They save lives" Alex retorted to Max to which he said "you save lives, and you work to get your powers. You didn't just wake up one day cause the sun was shining [ **13** ]or just happen to wake up and be able to sense people's energy, form blasts out of your hands, and most importantly you didn't wake up one day and had the ability to turn your hair gold and your eyes teal; doesn't that bother you[ **14** ]." "Why are you so obsessed with her and Pan?" Is it jealousy? Are you secretly in love[with Kara or Pan that is][ **15** ]," she asked the mogul. Max just laughed at her statement and Alex added on to her questioning by saying "or are you threatened by her and Pan because they are women"? "Ah" Maxwell Lord said chiding Alex "only a woman would say that" then asked "tell me your connections with Supergirl and Pan". Alex thought about it and responded "the organization that I work for has a professional partnership with her. As for Pan, she's just a friend of Supergirl's ally Trunks". Maxwell then said that the aliens didn't take anything because he had itemized everything prompting Alex to ask "then why were they there? " However Maxwell threw Alex off by replying "I was hoping you tell me; you seem to know more about them then I do" then raising his glass Maxwell proclaimed "to Alex Danvers: Hero in her own right"[ **16** ].

Meanwhile Hank had shape-shifted into Maxwell Lord and entered into the building where he was stopped by the same security doors that James couldn't break through; "Mr. Lord" the secretary of Max said causing the alien to curse to himself "aren't you supposed to be out with Agent Danvers?" she asked in a confused tone. Thinking quickly "Max" replied "I ended the evening early; to be honest it was a little disappointing". "As long as we're being honest, she did strike me as a little humorless to you" the girl replied in a sultry tone hoping to seduce Max. "She's actually a lovely woman, if anything it was my narcissism and unkempt facial hair that ruined any chance I have with her[A/N that is a perfect description of Max done by Martian Manhunter don't you think]" then dismissing the secretary he tried to break into the door using Max's figure. "Access denied access denied" the security said; "you can take the Martian out of Mars[ **17** ]" Hank grumbled and shape shifted through the doorway. Looking around he noticed the girl and murmured "what is he doing to you?" However she gave no reply but a security guard then walked in and was about to shoot "Freeze! Mr. Lord I'm sorry" he said mistaking Max for an intruder "silent alarm went off".

"Don't worry about it I was just checking on her" he replied; "I'll leave you alone" the guard said withdrawing the gun and then thinking quickly "Max" added "actually I'm a bit concerned about her condition, we need to get her to a doctor offsite uh do me a favor get an ambulance" he ordered. The guard smelt something fishy and replied "but she's Code Phoenix sir"; "I'm aware of that" he said dismissively. "Sir you mind telling me what code Phoenix is?" he asked now beginning to see through Max's ruse and before he could fire the gun(that he had gotten out once more) John replied in "no problem" and punched and kicked him to the ground then he disabled his gun easily. "Something tells me you won't get quiet about this" Max said in a slightly edgy tone pointing the gun at him. "Please don't kill me" the guard whispered and seeing Max's eyes turn red he asked "who are you?" John looked at the man with sorrow and knew what he had to do "no one you'll remember" he declared and proceeded to wipe guard's memory clean (along with the cameras inside of the girl's room so that Max won't trace them) with his Martian Powers. Turning to the girl he said "I'll be back for you I promise[ **18** ]" and left before anyone else walked in and saw an intruder.

* * *

Trunks and Pan(who had heard about what was going on with Winn and knew that she had to help); once Winn saw Pan he asked Kara "what the heck is she doing here"?"I asked her here Schott but the real reason is that I'm giving you a warning" Trunks said briefly getting angry "what is it?" Wynn asked baffled at what he did to anger the hybrid this time. Going up to his ear Trunks whispered "stay the hell away from Kara, she's mine are we clear?" Trunks couldn't help that his saiyan half had emerged once more to confront Trunks rather than his rational human side but it was something that he had to do. "Crystal" Wynn responded fearfully and added "you better treat Kara right I known Kara for years and have loved her for a long time even before she became Supergirl[ **19** ]". "I'm sorry Winn but Trunks is telling you the truth, Kara is Trunk's girlfriend now. If you want proof ask Bra she has the photos" Pan replied defending Trunks actions while at the same time keeping Trunks from snapping Winn's neck. Pan then softened her glare sighed and added "I know that that there's nothing anyone can say to make you feel better right now"; "well you have a homicidal maniac in your family too so you know where I'm coming from" Wynn replied to her bitterly taking a shot at Astra (although Trunks also had to grimace since the same was true of Gohan, himself, and his father). "At least your father knows enough to keep his distance[ **20** ]" Pan mused but Kara was more concerned by what was happening now.

"Guys we don't have time for this" Kara lectured(although she was a bit flustered that Wynn admitted that he loved her for but also was glad that Pan comforted Winn) and added "if Winn wasn't in my life I be totally lost without him"[ **21** ]. "Kara's right, Wynn like when you stood up to her when she was about to go berserk on Maxwell Lord when you, Pan and James went behind her back to try and find out what he was doing behind closed doors the fact is that we'd be lost without you so don't doubt your importance" Trunks responded once more using his first name and then asked "what do have on Mr. Psychopath known as your father?" "I found this on me desk this morning; my dad sent this to me" Wynn replied getting a toy out of a box that resembled a happy clown. "Urgh that looks so creepy" Pan said pointing to the life like clown doll that Wynn was holding; "trust me Pan creepy is my dad's forte but it's what he said that baffles me" Winn replied and pulled the string. "Son" the creepy voice inside the doll said "come meet me at our favorite place; I'll be waiting for you"[ **22** ].

Trunks was creeped out as well and asked Winn "are you going to the feds about this?" "How did you know?" he asked "I heard about what the FBI did to you" the hybrid replied. "Yea, I did they're setting up a freaking sting operation, but I worry that it may kill him" Winn replied bitterly. "Why's that?" Pan asked curiously; "the person that questioned him was a jerk and too pushy" Trunks deadpanned remembering how Kara had told time of the Buffy the Vampire Slave like person of the FBI.(A/N no really the person who portrayed her actually did come from that show look it up its on Twitter!) "Too much information" Pan deadpanned and Kara added "I'm worried about Wynn when he goes and confronts Toyman what if something goes wrong?" "Well then" Pan replied cracking her knuckles "it's a good thing I'll be there with him; Toyman won't hurt Wynn on my watch if I can help it!" she vowed and flew off with Wynn following close thanks to the FBI sting personnel.

"Hey Kara if Pan gets emotional don't ask until after we bring this creep to justice OK?" he asked worried about what Gohan had told him beforehand. "Why's that?" the kryptonian asked confused; Trunks sighed and said "Winn isn't the only one who's going to be traumatized by Toyman's return, Pan will be as well". "How can you say that after all you were the one who told Winn to back off of me!" she exclaimed a bit angry that Trunks went ahead and did that. "Listen Kara, I've had the feeling that he's been in love with you for a long time; I just didn't say anything about it because it was the same time that I was developing feelings for you" the hybrid explained testily; "do you know what the worst part of Wynn's father that he's ashamed of?" Kara asked her boyfriend; "what?"He replied. "He wasn't always crazy; he used to go off on a tinker with his father and build a toy". "My mom says that Gohan resembles that bastard and I'm guessing that daddy dearest kept his feelings bottled up way to long and that's what made him explode he couldn't hold in his feeling anymore[ **23** ].

The same can be said about Gohan whenever he got angry" Trunks replied sighing remembering how Gohan lost it at the Cell Games when Android 16's head was crushed. Even though Gohan losing it eventually resulted in Cell's demise, Gohan hated himself because his arrogance (as a SSJ2) cost Goku his life. "Still that doesn't make what you did right" she replied still a bit angry at Trunks' harsh words(although she didn't know about Cell because Trunks kept it secret). "No and I'm sorry" Trunks apologized but added "Winn doesn't understand why I did what I did but he will later". "Why? Is it because of Pan?" the kryptonian asked; "yes both Winn and Pan are similar in one regard they've been hurt; Winn by his father killing those people and going to jail at the age of 11[ **24** ] and Pan by the death of her mom and now Toyman will use both of their pasts to accomplish whatever sick goals he wants which I'm guessing is revenge!" Trunks explained trying hard not to get angry thinking about it.

"Wait you said Pan's mom did Toyman know about her and Gohan?" Kara asked her boyfriend with concern; "yes Kara Gohan told me the whole story; they fought Toyman before he went to jail as Saiyaman and Saiyagirl" he muttered. Kara was stunned "so Gohan and his wife fought them as the Great Saiyanman and Saiyagirl?" she asked; "that's right" Trunks affirmed "her mom's name was Videl Satan". "Videl she's Hercule's daughter?" Kara asked remembering the Livewire incident all too well; "yes" he replied sadly "and your saying that the minute Pan walks in Toyman will recognize her as Videl's daughter and try and use her growing friendship with Winn to achieve his revenge on both Gohan and Chester Denholz?" she asked adding to her previous question. "That's exactly what I'm getting at Kara" Trunks spat angrily thinking about how devastated Pan will be when she finds out about her mom from that creep as well as Winn when he realized that he also had to kill Gohan as well. "In that case we better stop them" Kara said and was about to take to the air when Trunks stopped her by saying "we can't Pan and Winn are already there and are about to confront Toyman; I know because I sense Winn's distressed Ki. Kara then did something only a saiyan would do: she cursed "Damn it but if it's a trap the least we can do is stop him before anyone of the FBI agents get hurt"; "I agree Kara even if Toyman is a criminal there's no way that he should hurt anyone else!" Trunks agreed and the both of them took off to stop Winn and Pan not knowing what trouble lay in store for the two of them[Winn and Pan] and of course Toyman who(in his twisted mind) wanted the best for both Winn and Pan(even though the later didn't know about that aspect quite yet)… **TBC**


	20. HIS NAME IS TOYMAN Winn's tragic past p2

**Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Superspeeder**

 **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks/** **Pan/Wynn**

 **Romance/ Drama(and humor as well)**

 **Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Disclaimer:** **"** **Hey guys its Pan telling you that superspeeder doesn't own us or the characters of Supergirl! They belong to their respective owners so please support the official release! Now if you excuse me I have to cry now….** **"**

 **Me:** **To quote Shenron Sage "Your wish has been granteddd"; originally I was going to wait until the Champa arc where Videl shows up for Pan to learn the truth which is warranted because in chapter 7 of the Super Manga she's there with Goku when he asks her where is Gohan and now(in Chapter 8 of the Super Manga) that Buu failed the test required to fight Gohan may have to step in for Buu(we're not sure yet so stay tuned for further developments)! HOWEVER you have inspired me to change me mind and who better to tell Pan about Videl than a demented madman with a vendetta right? However when Pan meets Videl in my version of the Champa Arc it'll be very similar to Goten meeting his father at the beginning of the World Tournament Arc in Z so expect the feels! As to Green Arrow and Flash the producers of Supergirl are hinting at a crossover before the end of the season (I doubt it) but at the same time, they will be given some burn during the search for the Super Dragon Balls after the tournament is over before season 2! I'm sorry that I forgot about Winn in Alice's timeline so here's what happened.**

 **We know that Toyman wanted Winn to become like him, and unlike what they're doing-as of now at least- Winn turned to the dark side and became the Toyman II causing John to wipe his memory clean and he was put in a mental hospital. This was because neither Kara or Pan wanted to kill him(since both of them were involved with Winn in the past) so most likely Winn was another one of the "do not mention" topics to Alice in her time. It will cause confusion to her when she sees Pan and Winn as a couple since she believes(and rightfully so by the way) that Winn is evil and is an exact carbon copy of his father. To Trunks training with Vados/Whis that ain't happening until Trunks witnesses the power of Super-Saiyan Blue which won't be displayed by either Goku or Vegeta until the end of the tournament(if you read my other story Character Comparisons as well as the REVISED CHAPTER 16 of this story you know EXACTLY what I'm talking about)! At that point Champa and Vados will take him to train both on his planet and on the cloud area where Vegeta and Goku trained to master their god ki while his daughter(and some others that I will keep secret!) will look for the Super Dragon Balls! Goku and Vegeta most likely would want to "visit" Trunks' timeline(along with them, Pan and maybe Bra visit Planet Salad-this is because they didn't destroy each other like the U7 Salad- during winter hiatus) and you can bet there will be drama galore when they team up with Supergirl and her allies in season 2! **

**Finally as to if Kara and Trunks will meet Alice technically they will depending on what happens with Astra and Non in the remainder of this season. If Non dies in the finale I'll have Alice kill him and give her that Future Trunks like bad-ass introduction. She will tell Trunks and Kara about the threat to the future after she deals with Non and returns to her time. They won't start to even suspect that she's partially kryptonian(Kara will at least know that Trunks is her father at the time of the finale (thus Kara and Trunks thinks she's just part saiyan because Trunks is her father) until she returns during the tournament because the mystery warrior of team 6 who will sense her as Kryptonian. If not than Champa and Vados defiantly will sense her as a kryptonian and she will play a part towards the end of the arc(which is based off of Dawn of Justice). She will be there seeing the action(and being confused by Zuno's statements during the various battles each of the members of both teams will fight (it will start early and just build from there!) but she won't intervene until Trunks is outmatched by Beerus mystery fighter-who will mistake him for Goku-( which I will explain why) when we get there! HOWEVER there will be another hybrid that Kara and Trunks will FIGHT in season 1 which will cause a major re-evaluation-on Kara's part- on hybrids. Episode 17 of Supergirl is the one to look out for that particular development as this hybrid was "created" using Kara's(and Superman's) cells! As such that would make it her half-brother or sister and since hybrids are naturally powerful(and Kryptonian hybrids even more so) will cause Kara to wonder if she can have a hybrid "naturally" with Trunks(conception/birth you get the picture!) I'm sorry that I waited so long to respond but I wanted to wait until the most recent episode of Supergirl aired to respond to your inquiry. Oh and one more thing if you know what I'm talking about Sage please do spoil anything! Anyway on to the story!  
**

 _Last time on Supergirl Z **,** Winn's father Winn Sr. broke out of jail and Kara found out that he was the villainous Toyman! Winn's unresolved feelings of love for Kara created tension for Trunks but even more so when Gohan found out. Why? Because Gohan and Pan's mom Videl Satan fought Toyman in the past and now Pan will find out about her mother from a madman! Meanwhile Alex and Maxwell Lord went out on a date as a cover for John to find out that they were creating a weapon to fight Supergirl and Pan! What will happen when Pan and Winn confronts Toyman and what will the result of that confrontation be when he reveals Pan's heritage to Winn? Why is John so afraid of showing his powers? Does he have something in his past to hide? And what about Maxwell Lord? What will the camera he put on Alex's bag reveal to him and how will he use that information with the mysterious Jane Doe to combat Supergirl and Pan? Find out_ _**RIGHT**_ ** _NOW ON SUPERGIRL Z!_**

 **Chapter 20** **HIS NAME IS TOYMAN! Wynn's tragic past! (pt2)**

Pan flew off like a rocket and when she got there with Winn she decided to ask him why he hated his father so much. "I have spend my entire life trying to forget what he did; trying not to be consumed by this anger I have for him" he railed to Pan angrily; "why don't you just forgive him; that's what my grandmother did when my grandpa died" she responded referring to Goku's death during the Cell Games however Winn was so angry he didn't question Pan on that. Instead Winn continued his rant by saying "I tried in my best moments to forgive but I still just hate him[1]"; Pan felt sorry for Winn and gave him a reassuring hug and whispered "you're not alone I feel the same way about the way my dad talks about my mother; I understand why he's like that but I can't help but hate it myself". Winn burned from Pan's touch and thought to himself 'maybe all this time I've been focusing on the wrong girl. If I make out of this situation in one piece, I promise to be totally open about my dad's relationship with me and why I'm afraid that I'll become like him'.

The hug steeled the both of them for the conflict ahead and he said to the FBI agents (who had arrived with Kara and Trunks) via his secret microphone wire. "Approaching the target now" he said; "oh Dende" Pan cursed holding her nose "this place smells like fish". "You don't need to speak into the wire for it to work" the agent deadpanned looking at Winn and Pan via her binoculars. Kara and Trunks were standing alongside with Kara assuming the "Vegeta position"[A/N you know what it is the hands crossed across the chest pose so glad they gave a shout out to Dragon Ball in that moment] alongside her boyfriend Trunks who naturally assumed the same position(after all he was Vegeta's son after all!

Kara was still concerned about Winn which was only amplified by the FBI saying "echo team moving in" to which she pleaded "you can't let anything happen to Winn". "His father killed an agent the last time we tried and apprehended him[2]" the agent sighed to Kara; "don't worry" Trunks said to her, "Pan won't let anything happen to Winn; she's stronger than she looks". The agent just glared at him and said "we're not leaving anything to chance", and when she went to the back of the truck he said (to himself)"I thought Gohan was being overprotective when he told me not to follow him to fight the androids the day he died but I guess I was wrong". Kara heard what he said(thanks to her super-hearing) and thought 'again how is Gohan alive, when Trunks said he died? Something's not right here' but her thoughts were interrupted by the FBI agent once more. "Agent Danvers[3], Trunks" she said in a stern tone, "the only reason you two are here is because your friend wouldn't do this without you so be quiet and stay out of our way" And moved in on Winn's location. "That person doesn't know the first thing about how to conduct a high risk mission" Trunks growled in a frustrated tone; "I agree" Kara seethed just as angry. Trunks smirked then said "looks like this is a job for the Gold Fighter and Supergirl", "Gold Fighter is that what you're calling yourself?" Kara asked amused despite the tense situation. "Hey my mom says that everyone in National City is calling my Super-Saiyan form; I'm just jumping on the bandwagon" Trunks joked right back and despite the tense situation they both laughed.

Pan and Winn went into the creepy carnival funhouse; "hello? Is anyone home?" Pan asked when suddenly they saw another doll that came to "greet" Winn. "I love you do you love me[4]" it said twice to both of them; "ok the doll was one thing, but this is another" Pan murmured and added "Gero wasn't the only madman that my family knew off". "Gero?" Winn asked quizzically; "Kara mentioned something about that guy when you lost it during that Red Tornado fight and trust me Gero's got nothing on my dad". "You don't know the half of it Winn, Gero kidnapped teenagers and converted them to androids, spied on all the battles my dad and his friends fought, and made his "perfect creation" using their cells" Pan spat angrily listing all the things Gero did to Winn. "I stand corrected" Winn said holding in his hands up "they're both madmen" and let his instincts guide him to his father.

"Dad?" he asked turning a corner; "god look at you" said an older man in a dark corner; Winn sighed and said "you need to turn yourself in[5]". "You must be Winn's father I assume, listen to your son or I swear I will drag you out myself" Pan said to Winn Sr. in a cold serious voice. Toyman laughed and said "I broke out of prison for you for us" he said then apologized by saying "I'm sorry I was gone so long". "You need a doctor; you need help" Winn pleaded trying to make him see reason. "My son, my boy my greatest work[6]" Toyman replied in a demented twisted voice; "would you listen to yourself?" Pan asked him rhetorically; "you're a madman!" "AH" Toyman said finally noticing Pan for the first time "you sound just like your mother you know; so ready to right the wrongs others have committed". "What are you talking about Dad, Kara told me that Pan's mother died giving birth to her" Winn asked but Toyman replied by saying "you may not realize this but you're the same; you and I[7] just like Pan and her father" then added; "together we can do anything" "We are not the same." Winn protested to his father to which Pan said "yea I can't see how a creep like you is related to a brave man to my father!" "That genius that lesser people call madness that's inside of you and Pan too" Winn Sr. said then added "of all the things that I have made you're my greatest creation Winn; you're exactly like me". "I am nothing like you[8], just as Pan is nothing like her father" Winn scoffed; "you're wrong; she's exactly like her father; you and her shouldn't underestimate yourselves" Toyman chided.

Pan was baffled and asked "I admit my father can be a bit hardcore when it comes to his studies but how the hell do you know about him and why do you say that I am my mother? I don't even know who she is never mind I don't remember her either!" she exclaimed. "Oh ye of little faith" Toyman said in a demented voice; "this should answer your question Pan" and rummaged through his gigantic amount of Dolls; finally he found what he was looking for and said "do you know who these two people are?" he asked Pan. "THAT'S MY DAD AS THE GREAT SAIYANMAN AND HIS PARTNER SAIYAGIRL HOW THE HELL DID YOU CREATE THOSE DOLLS!" Pan exclaimed shocked; "yea dad I would think that jail won't allow you to create new dolls" Winn said. Toyman just laughed again and said to Winn "my son, I fought the Great Saiyanman and Saiyagirl!" "But how?!" Pan yelled "ANSWER ME!""It happened after I escaped from the FBI" Toyman said starting to reminisce "I was looking for Dunholz because I wanted revenge and eventually I tracked him down to a city known as Orange Star City are you familiar with that location Pan?" "YEA, it's where my dad and Saiyagirl worked together to fight the androids" Pan said; "wait dad so how did Dunholz know about Orange Star City?" Winn asked. He knew because the World Champion Hercule Satan wanted him to sell dolls of himself as World Champion" Toyman explained; "of course grandpa always was one for celebrity endorsements" Pan growled angrily. "Naturally Dunholtz was the biggest celebrity he could find and of course what happened next was really interesting and it relates to your mother Pan." "What happened did you plant a bomb in a teddy bear[9] like you did when you killed those people" Winn seethed; "no I planted poison gas inside of those Satan dolls and set them all over the press conference where Hercule was going to announce them to the public for the first time. Naturally, the city was abuzz about the Great Saiyanman so I wanted to see if the rumors were true, but I didn't expect to see his wife and partner Pan."

"Dad's wife, but he said that she was just another girl" Pan muttered more baffled then ever; "ah that's the most exciting part of the story Pan, when I set off the gas, the Great Saiyanman himself came in with those ridiculous poses" Toyman scoffed and imitated her father "Guardian of the City I am the Great Saiyanman!" (Dragon Ball Z episode 201 " _I am Saiyanman_!)". "That's my dad's phrase to criminals! You are telling the truth" Pan gasped when she heard those words but Winn was skeptical "even if you are how did you know Saiyanman was Gohan and how did you find out about Pan's mother". "I didn't" he replied; "Hercule did both for me!" he exclaimed hysterically; "grandpa?" Pan quizzically asked. "Yes your oaf of a grandfather Pan; when he saw your father save Dunholz he was angry at both him and your mother!" Toyman replied. "How?" Winn asked; "Can't breathe without oxygen even Saiyans need them; my pellet gas forced your father and your mother to unmask themselves to breath and that's when Hercule flipped out" Toyman replied nonchalantly.

"What did he say?" Winn asked; he chuckled "if you thought I was crazy you should've seen him that day" Toyman laughed insanely; "enough talk" Pan spat; "just tell me who my mother is; my father and Trunks having been hiding that information from me for years". "Gladly" Toyman hummed in delight; "your mother was the darling of Orange Star City to the citizens but her friends thought she was the "ice queen" because she was scared to allow people to grow close to her. Your father changed that the day he saved her life against those androids and she fell in love with him; Pan your mother was none other than **VIDEL SATAN** the girl your grandfather said in that broadcast was dead to him and you know what else made him flip out? I'll tell you; she was pregnant with **YOU**!" **"** NO it can't be true you're lying dad!" Winn exclaimed because Pan was so shocked by his revelation she couldn't say anything; Toyman just went back and got 2 more dolls and asked "is this proof for you son? Videl and Pan side by side; I created this doll of Pan the moment I heard she was working alongside of Supergirl. As you can see the eyes and hair are clearly Videl's the rest is all Gohan he said. Pan examined the dolls carefully and whispered tearfully "it's true Winn; he's right. I am the daughter of Videl Satan I didn't get what Bra said that I was only part human but now I can see that she was right." "Videl is responsible for her being quarter saiyan son; do you honestly think she got her genes just from Gohan?" then said "when Hercule found his daughter to be with Gohan and that she was pregnant with Pan he betrayed her to the androids who took their revenge the day Pan was born. She lost so much blood it was either her or Pan and of course Gohan choose Pan" he affirmed to Winn.

"I thought the saiyans were extinct?" Winn said to Pan; "they aren't; I will explain later but after we turn in this bastard I have to ask my father if what he said was true regarding Videl being my mother." "I agree" Winn replied coldly refocusing his attention on his father; "why didn't you visit me?" Winn Sr. asked his son getting back to business then said "I just wanted to know that you were ok". "I was not ok" Winn whispered on the verge of tears just as Pan was moments ago; "I watched my dad being dragged off to prison when I was 11 for murder[10]" he added which made Pan shudder in sorrow for him 'when this is over and I find out Videl being my mom, I have to tell him that he's not alone when it comes to the pain of your past' she thought to herself. Winn continued his questioning by asking "how ok can I be after that Dad?[11]" Winn Sr. didn't answer because he had nothing to say when suddenly the agents burst in. "What the hell is going on?!" Pan snarled but she was ignored "hands up where I can see them" the FBI agent Chase ordered Toyman "now!"Despite Winn trying to calm everyone down, Pan prepared herself for a fight as she said "I said hands up!" she ordered once again. "Dammit Dad put your hands up!" Winn said trying to get his father to cooperate; "Winn how could you" Toyman said sadly; "suspect not cooperating weapons fire" Agent Chase said. Pan tried to stop them by saying "NO!" but they didn't listened and fired; to her surprise(and even shock) Toyman didn't fall to the ground dead. Instead he just stood there as the bullets shattered him like glass; "it's a hologram!" Pan growled getting angry that she was deceived. "It's not him he's not here!" Winn said agreeing with Pan's statement when the doll talked once again "I told you to come alone now run" "What?" both Pan and Winn asked the doll confused; "run![12]" the doll exclaimed angrily and no sooner than that then a bunch of elephant dolls came out of nowhere and started spraying the room with poison gas! Pan and Winn coughed as they ran(or in Pan's case flew) out of the house of carnival horrors. Just then Kara and Trunks(in Super-Saiyan form) showed up to save the day. "Need some help?" he asked Pan with concern. "Toyman; he's not here and littered this place with gas" she coughed. "Leave that to us!" he yelled nodding to Kara who knew what to do. She inhaled the gas using her super-powered breath. Kara then took to the air and breathed out the gas in one breath using her powers.

"Winn are you OK?" Trunks asked her while Kara took care of Pan. "My father" Winn murmured "he revealed the identity of Pan's mom" and seeing Trunks silence he asked "is it true?" Trunks sighed and replied "it is"; "then why did you and her father keep it secret can't you see that's she's suffering as much as I am right now?" Winn angrily asked in rage to the hybrid. "We did that because Gohan asked us too, it was too painful for him because every time he looked at Pan he was reminded of what he lost and let me tell you he had lost plenty during that time" Trunks seethed in reply. "The androids were they responsible for her death like my dad told me?" Winn asked Trunks; "they were partially responsible but the majority of the blame can be laid at Hercule's feet because he betrayed his daughter and Gohan to the androids although he knew from Videl's own lips that nothing would stop her from being with him, not even Sharpener". Winn relinquished his argument and watched Pan with Kara "still she deserves better than this" "yes, she does Winn which is why she won't stop until she finds the truth. Heh in a way Videl was like that too which is how Gohan and she got together in the first place".

"After all this time, I learned that the daughter of my grandfather is my mom Kara I don't know how to take it" Pan told Kara trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Pan please don't be angry but when Trunks told me that I was shocked and angry too; you remind me so much of myself back on Krypton that it's scary Pan. I was lied to by the people I loved too". "Your different Kara, I was raised on Earth and your mom wanted to save your life because Krypton was about to blow up" she replied bitterly. "Yea but think about it, both of us were lied to about the truth of our mothers Pan and to be honest I wanted to know who Hercule Satan was talking when I visited you and your brother for thanksgiving" she confessed. Pan thought about it and replied "now that I think about the signs were there, Hercule said that his daughter died 17 years ago in that broadcast which is about how old I am now. He also said that he considered his daughter dead when he found out that she was involved with a trickster. The only one that matches that description is my father"."I guess that's another mystery for me to solve" Kara murmured to herself "why did the androids target Videl Satan in the first place and why if Pan lived did Gohan foolishly get killed by the androids? What's the missing link?" However she was interrupted by Pan who said "I need to know for sure if Videl is my mom, and when I do, I'll call you because I promised myself before -agent Chase came in-that I would talk to him." "You're probably our best option" Kara said thoughtfully "Winn will empathize with you when you tell him about both your saiyan and human story". Pan gave Kara a sad smile and took off to ask her father exactly that. "Is Pan going to be ok?" Winn asked both Kara and Trunks after she left; "she'll be fine if anything she has the toughness of both her parents to deal with her emotions" Trunks replied with a smile.

Agent Chase however wanted to get to the bottom of why Toyman wanted to meet him and Pan at that location and asked "He[your father]specifically asked you to come to this arcade? Does he have some sort of plan for you?" "I don't know" he responded; "he said 'I broke out of prison for you for us' what does that mean?" Chase asked; "I have no idea" Winn replied trying not to lose his temper. "He called you 'his greatest work' and he said 'together we can do anything'" She listed his father's quotes but Winn responded "yea he's crazy, I mean I don't know why your even writing this stuff down it doesn't make any sense[13]." "Sounds like something Gohan would say" Trunks muttered but they were interrupted "Agent Chase take a look at this" one of the FBI squad said. Chase walked off and Kara started to cough once again which prompted Winn to ask "you sure you're alright?" "Yea" she replied with a chuckle "I don't normally inhale[14].." "We know what you mean" Trunks interrupted his girlfriend. "They're going to kill him; they're going to find him and they're going to go kill him"; "not if we find him first" Kara replied. "Kara no OK? I'm not going to make you commit a federal offense by going around these guys no[15]" he protested. "Hey what about when you, Kara, James, and Pan hacked into Armstrong's computer to arrest him. Or when Pan told James to go into Lord Industries Winn; those were federal offenses too" Trunks argued right back pointing out what they had done both with and behind Kara's back. Winn however glared at Trunks and declared "this is my burden" which Kara protested by saying "it's mine too". Winn groaned in disgust and Trunks decided to speak up "Winn think about everything you have done; not only to help Kara but also with Pan. The last few months when she first became Supergirl before she met me, she wouldn't have able to survive without you". "She would fine; I mean yea the Supergirl suit sucked but Kara with everything that she has? Everything that she is no she really doesn't need me[16]" Winn bitterly replied to the hybrid and then added "neither does Pan for that matter; if she is the daughter of Videl then one thing I do know is that she'll have a strong sense of justice so she'll do good to stay away from me."

"You're wrong, I do[17] and so does Pan" Kara replied gently; "no you and Pan don't" he said. Trunks sighed and stated "I know what it's like to feel isolated and alone and so does Pan for that matter. I relive that feeling in my darkest moments, but when Pan is with you she doesn't feel that way. When your dad says he misses you I believe him because I felt alone after Gohan died; he was the last person to understand me and my powers. When I met Goku it felt like I was reuniting with a long lost brother (Dragon Ball Z episode 122 " _Mystery Revealed_ "). It's the same as Pan because she lost her father and mother and it wasn't until Kara came here that she felt like she belonged because she was alone as the last female warrior of her race. Now that Pan has met you and has heard your story she's a kindred spirit Winn and you know it! 'Wait a minute how did Trunks meet Goku when Goku died shortly after he was born? Sure he may half-saiyan but unless **he traveled back in time** there's no way that he met the hero of Earth and why aren't there more female warriors. I mean somewhere out in this universe there has to be **more female warriors that Pan can empathize with** ' Kara thought to herself in shock when he heard Trunks' words while at the same time feeling sorry that neither she or Pan had any females to share the experience of being Super-Powered heroes. "I have a creepy little doll that I could give Pan whenever she's lonely" he said to which Kara laughed and said "please let Pan be there for you; the way you've always been there for me". Trunks phone buzzed and he sheepishly said "except not in the next 20 minutes, Gohan just texted me that he wants me to be there with him when he tells Pan about Videl" "And Cat Just texted me" Kara added; "Go ahead[18]" Winn said and watched Kara walk away with Trunks flying to Gohan's home afterwards.

Gohan was relaxing at home when Pan burst in crying; "I assume that you heard from Toyman's lips about your mom huh?" he asked. "I did" she sobbed; "why didn't you tell me Videl was my mom?" she asked. "Wait until Trunks gets here and I'll explain; I told him not to tell you about it when he started to train you" he replied. "So the both of you were in on this?" Pan asked; Gohan sighed "I told everyone not to say anything because every time I look at you it's like I'm reliving her death all over again". Pan was about to press further when Trunks himself came in "I suppose I don't need to tell you what happened with Winn's father right?" he asked. "No, Pan herself indirectly told me" Gohan answered simply and Pan just wanted answers by saying "tell me about her..Videl". "Videl was an amazing girl Pan and she loved you don't forget that" Gohan said and added "I met her when the androids attacked what is now Satan City." Trunks chuckled and said "Yea when you came home with her unconscious body, mom and I had a feeling you were smitten with her." "Why?" Pan asked; "well you see, Videl reminded me a lot of mom after she died. The same fire, and I may be honest she could be obnoxious as well" Gohan explained scratching his head. "Guess that's where I get my temper from" Pan muttered then asked "Toyman said you and she fought him as Saiyanman and Saiyagirl and that's when Hercule betrayed you to the androids because you were pregnant with me?"

"Actually Pan, Gohan and Videl already had married by that time; she defied her father when he tried and force her to marry Sharpener." "Hercule wanted to use Sharpener's position as King of the World to force Videl to marry him but she had already fallen in love with me and refused to marry him" Gohan said even though he was trying to hold the anger he had for Hercule. "So…who was at the ceremony?" Pan asked inquisitively; Trunks smiled "it was me, Piccolo, mom, and your Grandmother all of us were there". Gohan rummaged through the Z album and took out the picture Trunks insisted that he kept[A/N it wasn't the picture from Super, it was the one that Gohan had at the end of Z] and showed it to Pan; "this is our wedding photo, the only one I kept of your mom after she died. I wanted to wait until you were older or got married yourself but I guess now is the best time to show it to you." Pan carefully looked at the picture and commented "She's beautiful Dad" Trunks chuckled "yea, it was one of the few times Videl ever wore a dress although her friend Erasa convinced her to wear it because she was Videl's maid of honor" and for the first time all three of them laughed.

Eventually Pan had to ask "so how long was it until I was conceived?" "6 months, Videl told me that she was pregnant; I was surprised because I wanted to wait until the androids were all dead before we started a family." "Guess faith had other plans" Trunks snickered to Gohan elbowing him; "that does make sense that you would want to wait" Pan replied wrinkling her eyebrows"but that day when you confronted Toyman?" Pan asked "shouldn't have happened it was the beginning of the end for us" Gohan replied darkly. Seeing Gohan go quiet Trunks decided to pick up the story "he told me that Videl wanted to fight alongside Gohan despite being pregnant and knowing the risk that her father would betray them. Of course Gohan listened to her figuring that it would help relieve her hormonal imbalance you know how pregnant women tend to get". "Trust me I don't need to know, Bulma being pregnant with Bulla taught me how moody pregnant women could get and that was made worse with the enormous amount of food she ate because Bulla is partially saiyan." Pan groaned remembering the times she spent with Bulma after she announced that she was pregnant."Exactly" Gohan replied; "so you could understand why I had to listen to Videl, Toyman however had other plans. Of course the rest is history, he betrayed my wife, the androids felt that Hercule cheated them out of their bargain to stop killing people and vowed to kill both Videl and you."

"You don't need to explain dad" Pan replied trying hard to choke back tears "but was it really either my life or my mom's?" "I had no choice" Gohan replied sadly; "your mom knew that for the sake of the Earth, it had to be you. She knew from her experience with me how strong hybrids could be and she begged me to make you as strong as possible." "But it was Trunks who trained me" Pan pointed out to her father; "yes, but he helped you increase your powers and face your nightmares but it was me who taught you the basics such as flying" Gohan answered back. "I don't remember" she said; "how could you" Trunks responded rhetorically; "you were only 1 or 2 at the time and believe me you were even worse than your dad when it came to breaking stuff around the house" and Trunks broke down laughing at the memory of an infant Pan breaking plates just like Gohan did during his time-traveling adventures. "Oh" Pan responded a bit embarrassed; "but let me ask you one thing?" "Sure" Gohan replied; "did Videl mom[correcting herself] did she hold me before she died?" Gohan smiled "of course, to her you were perfect she cut your tail and had Bulma extract all the milk you needed until you began to eat solid food before she passed away" he said gently. "I also told you that your mother, Grandma Chi-Chi and Grandpa Goku are looking down from Otherworld at you and they couldn't be more proud of your accomplishments" Trunks added reminding Pan of the previous conversation he had with her(regarding kids with Kara).

Now that Pan knew the truth her mind was at ease but she still asked "how will this help Winn? His father's a madman". "True" Trunks replied "but it also means that he will find someone who can closely relate in the pain of loss". "Trunks' right Pan" Gohan replied gently brushing Pan's hair "he needs you to be there with him just like I was for Trunks and Trunks was for Kara." 'Dad's right Winn needs you' Pan said to herself and then said "give me the phone I have to call Winn I want to be alone". Gohan allowed her daughter to be alone and Trunks said "I need to get back; me and Kara need to keep an eye on what's going on with Toyman good luck Pan" and flew off. However when Trunks got back he found Kara and Cat in the middle of a conversation; "why didn't you tell me" he heard the mogul ask his girlfriend; "tell you what?" Kara replied baffled. "That our little computer elf is the spawn of Toyman" Cat replied using her well known wit to attack. "I don't think he wanted anyone to know" she replied sheepishly. "Well perhaps he should consider changing his name" Cat retorted right back then asked "so when can we set up the TV interview? He seems like a very sensitive boy; do you think he can cry on cue?[19]" Trunks decided to intervene by saying "with all due respect Cat, Winn is not doing any interviews"; "fine" she replied choppily to the hybrid then added "but if I see him talking to Diane Sawyer he's fired[20]". "Diane Sawyer?" Trunks asked Kara confused; "big media type person" Kara whispered right back "oh" Trunks replied then was interrupted by Cat. "Now" she said interrupting their private conversation; "I need you" [talking to Kara] "to go down to HR and get me that offer package for Lucy Lane I want to make sure everything is organized for her to sign tomorrow[21]". "Lucy?" Trunks whispered confused to Kara once again "Cat offered her a job here with James" Kara explained whispering. Trunks nodded his head in understanding; even though Lucy was more qualified to work with Bulma, he knew that Lucy will give his mother a headache due to her jealously over Supergirl's relationship with James. Plus if she found out that Kara and he were going out, she still could turn the military on them, so in a way, he was glad Cat was taking Lucy off of their hands.

Kara decided to turn the tables on her boss by asking "did she accept yet?" "No" Cat replied to her "but she will". "You don't think you should talk to James before offering his girlfriend a job?" She inquired of Cat. "Oh Keerah" Cat sighed exasperated "the problem with James is not having his girlfriend at work. His problem is having his girlfriend at work while he's having whatever he's having with..someone else" implying that Kara liked James as more than a friend. "I don't know what you're talking about. There's nothing going on between James and I[22]" she denied; ' **you tell her Kara, tell her that if James likes her we will pay him a visit** ' Trunks' saiyan side said to Trunks even though he had to cough hard at his thoughts as well as grimace at Cat's immuendo. Cat then said that as much as she loved watching millennials deny their feelings she pays them not to have them and that she needs a lawyer not the bullpen of TMZ and that Kara should get her the offer package. "If she needs a lawyer" Trunks told Kara with a smirk when she got out of Cat's office, "then I know just who to call". Kara couldn't help but smirk as well as Trunks called his mother; "Mom Cat needs a lawyer can you get down here?" he asked. "Why is she in trouble again?" Bulma replied; "no, she offered Lucy a job and needs to go over the package with her" Trunks answered back. "Oh" Bulma said "well at least Cat is being considerate of you two by getting Lucy off our backs even if she doesn't realize it". "Well will you do it?" Trunks asked; Bulma smirked at the other end of the line "be there in 10 minutes" she replied and hung up. "Your mom is very strange" Kara deadpanned to Trunks once he ended the call; "yea but then again so am I" he teased her and gently gave her a love tap on her shoulder. "Trunks you are so mischievously bad" she giggled; "hey I get that from my father; " he replied chuckling but then turned serious and said "I wonder if Pan has called Winn to talk things over?" "I hope that she can make him see reason; after all Winn's very emotional right now" Kara replied back. "I think she will Kara" Trunks smiled in response as the two of them walked out to get the job packages for Cat.

However when they got out they saw Winn hard at work trying to figure something out; "hey guys" he said glumly then asked Kara "did Cat give you a hard time"? "Not really" Trunks replied; "what are you trying to do with that doll"? "Can you see that etching" Winn asked giving both Kara and Trunks the doll. "Is that a Y what does that mean?" Kara asked confused. "It's a slingshot; Slingshot Toys was the company my dad created. It went bankrupt but the building still is standing" he explained. "I get it, this Slingshot Toys is where your father's real location is correct" Trunks said to which Kara asked "do you think that's where he is?" Kara asked both her boyfriend and Trunks; "I know it[23]" Winn answered confidently this time and with that Kara looked at Trunks and they both took to the air. Kara flew around however this time, Trunks was able to point out where Toyman was hiding thanks to his Ki sensing; "there it is" he told Kara and she landed down to the factory. "We'll both break down this door" Kara told Trunks once she saw that they were barred; "agreed let's not show this guy any mercy for how he treated the memory of Videl and how he neglected his son" Trunks coldly replied and Kara burned down the edges of the door with her heat vision while Trunks did the rest with his Finish Buster. The two of them then walked in together to confront Toyman. "Mr. Schott" Kara called out; "I'm a friend of your son's"[24]. "What's that?" Trunks inquired hearing a clanking noise but before he could ask another question the clanking noise stopped and there was a mini Supergirl on a unicycle! "Pan was right, these things are creepy" Trunks belched in a disgusted voice but Kara decided to talk to Wynn Sr. directly "I know how much you love your son; think about what's best for him" she pleaded. "That's all I think about[25]" Winn Sr. said and Trunks said "Toyman I presume? "That's right I assume you know about me thanks to the girl?" he confirmed asking Trunks about Pan. "Leave Pan out of this; this is between you, me and Supergirl so do me a favor and leave your son and her out of this" Trunks growled to the villain flaring his golden aura(he had transformed on the way) menacingly. Kara decided to attack first but to hers(and Trunks' surprise) Toyman easily evaded it. Suddenly he smiled and pressed a button which opened up a hole which Kara fell though; "Supergirl!" Trunks exclaimed(being careful to not reveal Kara's identity to Toyman) "I'll get you out of there". Kara however wanted to make Toyman see reason and said "Mr. Schott, you have the chance to make it up to your son." "I am making it up to him; that's why I'm here" he replied to which Trunks spat "liar you want revenge on Dunholtz because he ruined you".

Suddenly a child's voice said "help is anyone out there"; Trunks eyes widened but Toyman seeing Supergirl's(and Trunks) helplessness said "it's so easy to lure a child if you offer them a toy". That made Trunks mad and he said "I thought what Gero did with Androids 17 and 18 were bad but this is a new low"; Kara on her part tried to get out of her predicament but couldn't. "Stand back Supergirl I'm going to blast this box to bits" Trunks warned Supergirl ; "oh I wouldn't do that" Toyman suddenly interrupted after having a monologue with Supergirl about how she would need Oxygen soon. "Why not" Trunks asked Toyman trying his best to hold his rage in at his girlfriend's helpless condition "slingshot's quicksand is laced with thermite add heat and this whole place will blow" he explained with a chuckle. 'Darn if I blast the box this whole place will blow up, but on the other hand if I save the child Toyman might have another trap laid out for me' Trunks thought to himself helplessly; "Game over! [26]" Toyman declared to the both of them and walked out(Supergirl episode 10 " _Childish Things_ ").

"Great now what" Trunks asked Kara upon Toyman walking out; "I'm going to save you" Kara promised the voice in the box; "how are you going to do that, you heard what he said no heating that means that you can't use your heat vision and I can't use my energy attacks" Trunks said to her skeptically. "Like this" Kara replied and blew the pipe with her super-breath; she then froze the quicksand with her freeze-breath; "I didn't know you can freeze objects Kara why didn't you tell me that sooner?" Trunks asked in awe. "Hey a hero got to keep some secrets under her cape" Kara teased him back and lifted off which thanks to the sand being frozen now shattered like glass. Kara managed to grab the box before it hit the ground; "let's see what Toyman was hiding" Trunks declared and together they opened the box. To Kara's horror it was another Supergirl doll; this one an exact replica of her this time "I'm scared[27]" the voice said but said nothing else as Trunks incinerated it with his energy. "That bastard copied not only you Kara but also Pan and Gohan; I'm sorry but I had to do it" Trunks explained to Kara when he saw the shocked look on Kara's face after she saw the doll disintegrate before her eyes. "Let's just get out of here; this place makes me sick" Kara replied to which Trunks joked "that makes two of us" and took off back to Catco.

Once back Trunks made a phone call to Gohan to send Pan over to Winn; "did you get him?" the hybrid scholar/warrior asked Trunks. "No he escaped because it was either him or Kara; now I know what's it like to be in your shoes Gohan" he tensely replied. Gohan sighed "yea it's not easy as you think it is does that mean you'll break up with her because of the constant danger?" "No way, she means too much to me for us to break up" Trunks declared boldly; "all I can say is be careful" Gohan cautioned. "Until that day, I'll take my chances, but for now we need Pan; she'll be able to both confront Winn and also get the information we need to take this piece of garbage back to jail for good" Trunks answered back."Spoken like the true son of Vegeta" Gohan sweat dropped; "hey after being with him for so long it rubs off on you" Trunks joked and they both laughed. Gohan knew that Trunks would be careful with Kara but at the same time, he also knew that Toyman had to be brought to justice so he told Pan what was going on.

"Call Winn" Gohan told Pan and she didn't need to hear anymore from him; she knew what to do. She called and invited herself to Winn's house-even though she technically knew where he lived thanks to her Ki tracking abilities-(it was just formality for him to tell Pan where he lived) to talk and flew off to do just that. Meanwhile Max Lord had returned from his date with Alex when the doctor stopped him informing Lord of what happened with his security guard. "He doesn't remember anything; we showed him photos of his wife and baby and didn't know who they were" the doctor explained to the mogul and the secretary. They played the tape in which he said he didn't remember last night or last year the doctor added on to her previous statement by saying "there's been severe damage to his frontal and temporal lobes; his memory has been permanently affected". "I need to see the security tapes" Maxwell ordered "we checked them" the secretary told Max; "someone wiped them all clean". "Of course they did, that's why I set up invisible backups on all top priority security systems" Max replied as if he expected this to occur sooner or later. Once he got through to the camera backup he commented "8:07; I was out with Agent Danvers". "How?" the woman asked baffled; "I saw you only minutes before this so [she then notices John phasing through the walls] "who's that?" she asked Lord. Lord saw what she saw and knowing immediately that whatever it was wasn't human asked(rhetorically) "or more importantly; what?"

* * *

Pan arrived at Winn's window and said "hi"; "ahh!" Winn exclaimed shocked how did you find where I lived?" he asked. "Uh you told me and besides, I could track your distressed Ki for miles" she replied face palming herself. "You're really weird you know that?" Winn asked rhetorically and Pan replied "the same can be said of you, your father is the Toyman for crying out loud and he battled my mother is that what you wanted to hear?" "I guess you found out about her, is it true what he said about being pregnant with you?" Winn commented; "it's true" Pan replied sadly and then explained the whole story from when she left to talk to Gohan to Kara(and Trunks' confrontation with Toyman) to her flying off after Gohan talked to her and flying here to meet Winn. Winn felt like he had a headache and grumbled "you know I should have never let you go in there if he hurt you" he said to Pan concerned "I'm fine" she answered slightly pleased that Winn was now taking an interest in her well being then seeing that Winn was getting his phone out asked "who're you calling". "Agent Chase" he replied to Pan coldly; "no" Pan replied moving swiftly to take the phone out of his hand "you know they'll kill him". "Let them let them" he replied nastily; "the world would be better off for it"; "you don't want that on your conscious" Pan pleaded with him using the same argument he used against Kara when she wanted to get rid of Max 2 weeks ago. "We will find him and we will get him back to prison" Pan reasoned with the angry Winn who just raged and asked "What's the point? Huh? There's something rotten inside of him something that can't be helped". "That's the same thing with my grandfather; first he betrayed my mother and caused me to grow up not knowing who she was until your father told me. Next he took the credit for Trunks killing the androids here, and on top of that in the timeline my brother saved, he took my dad's credit for killing Cell! If you want to talk about something that cannot be helped and rotten then my grandfather would be in the exact same conversation!" Pan hotly argued right back to Winn.

"I don't understand half the things you're saying but I do know that my father had no right to say the things he said about Videl to you" Winn stated apologetically "He's sick you said so yourself" Pan sighed calming herself somewhat then added "one day he's normal the next day he snapped!" "NO NO it can't be like that" Winn yelled; "sometimes that's just the way it happens, you can't change what you can't control Winn" Pan said to him logically but then Winn really started to show his emotions by asking Pan "well what if it starts happening to me? Huh" Pan was speechless at that point and couldn't respond to his inquiry; "you know my father and I were inseparable" Winn said beginning to emotionally break down "Like we looked the same, we talked the same, we were good at the same things and now he says we're linked like what if he's right?" he asked Pan. Pan sighed and responded "you know the same thing was said about me and my dad; the same anger, the same intelligence, and even some of our attacks we use in battles are the same but that doesn't mean that I'm him. I'm my own person who wants to shape my own destiny; it doesn't mean that I don't love him but at the same time it also means that I'm old enough to at least start the process of not needing him as much in my life as I did when I was younger". "Your genes are to save lives just like your father and mother; his genes are like ticking time bombs just waiting to go off inside of me; turn me into him" Winn said despairingly "That's not going to happen, you're a good person Winn, I know that and I've only known you for a month" Pan pointed out; "that's what people said about him" Wynn whispered to Pan then added "and then he cracked".

Pan felt tears welling up in her eyes as Winn continued his rant by saying "and now every time I start to get angry, I think "could this be the day I lose everything". "Winn" Pan replied tearfully "the day your father killed those six people for me was the same as when Bulma and Trunks showed up at my house with my father's dead body. The course of my life changed in that single moment; I experienced nightmares of his death for years and even after my dad was revived, I still had dreams that the androids(or worse Cell) were back and killed my dad and Trunks all over again! It wasn't until I trained with Trunks in the time chamber and helped Kara kill Red Tornado that I even started to move on, but there are times when Trunks goes off with Kara to confront an enemy and I ask is this the day I lose Trunks again? When I met you Winn, I thought you were a pervert, but now, I'm your friend and I'm here for you!" Pan divulged truthfully. 'How did Gohan return to life? That's just not possible! And what's this about a time chamber?' Winn thought to himself confused as Pan continued "you are not going to turn into your father because the day your world was destroyed, you didn't give in to your rage and hate like your father, like Trunks did when he turned Super after the androids killed my dad. We both lost our worlds and now we're trying to give back because of it" she declared forcefully to Winn. Winn looked emotional but Pan decided to add to the emotional moment by taking his hand and uttered "you and your father aren't the only ones that are linked, we are too!" and promised "and I'm not going to let anyone mess with that" when Winn suddenly covered Pan's lips with his own! Pan was so shocked by Winn's bold action by kissing her that she pulled back in shock; Winn immediately realized his mistake and said "I am so sorry". "It's OK[28]" Pan replied numbly although her mind was racing at what just happened; Winn tried repeatedly to apologize and Pan kept on trying to reassure him that it was OK but he decided to get up and leave. As soon as Winn walked out he was ambushed by Toyman who gagged him and took him to his lair. He[Winn] asked Toyman what he wanted which he replied that he wanted to be his dad again; when Winn cynically told him that it was too late, Toyman revealed that he wanted his son to take Dunholtz down leaving Winn in a nasty predicament: betray Pan and Kara or follow his dad?

Meanwhile Pan was still shocked at what had happened to her moments before; "he kissed me he actually kissed me" Pan whispered to herself; " **YOU WANTED HIM TO KISS YOU EVER SINCE YOU AND HIM BROKE INTO ARMSTRONG'S SECURITY** " Pan's saiyan half argued back to her playing devil's advocate. "True" Pan responded to her saiyan half "but I can't be everything to him, hell I haven't even told him I'm a quarter-saiyan for crying out loud"; Pan's saiyan half chucked " **Your just being cynical because we cannot provide him offspring, and besides, with his quasi-love for Kara, he already may have found out that you're partially saiyan; face it Pan you need him because he understands you better than anyone else**!" it argued back to Pan. She said nothing back and decided to go back home. She told her father what had happened, but she also begged him to keep her rendezvous with Winn secret from Kara because she still felt that Winn was attracted to her despite what Trunks had said to Winn regarding their relationship. For his part, Gohan didn't get mad at Winn saying "it was an emotional roller-coaster for both you and Winn so I don't blame him. In fact, I think it was your words of strength that gave him the courage to kiss you in the first place. I may not what had happened, but I am proud that you were able to confront him, even though the results of it left you confused". "Thanks dad" Pan replied "but Toyman is still out there, and despite my confused feelings, I still want to honor my promise to be there for Winn despite it."

For the first time Gohan laughed "you sound just like your mother Pan, she was like that too, the first time she kissed me; technically she kissed Saiyanman and then me but she was also mixed up about her feelings as well because she only wanted to love one person". Pan smiled too(despite the pain in her heart) and replied "well then I'm glad that I'm not the only one to be confused about my feelings; my mother was too" but then added "Winn left that can only mean one thing". "Yea" Gohan darkly replied "either he came to Toyman or Toyman came to him" and calling Trunks Pan exclaimed "Trunks, I have a feeling that agent Chase will come back to Catco and demand answers from Kara". "Why did something happen with Winn" he asked "it's a long story Trunks but trust me Winn's life is in peril at this very moment" Pan stated not wanting to tell Trunks that Winn had kissed her(she decided to leave that to her father and hope that he wouldn't want to snap Winn's neck for toying with both Kara and her)."Toyman" Trunks growled not needing her to explain "he caught Winn, I know because I sense him below the convention hall". "What's going on at the convention hall?" Pan asked inquisitively; "toy convention" he responded "and guess what?" he asked her. "What?" she replied worriedly; "Dunholz is going to be there, and from Kara told me that bastard gave Winn an ultimatum" he growled disclosing the conversation Kara had with agent Chase. "What ultimatum?" Pan demanded Trunks; "he had two choices from what Kara told me: kill Dunholtz or let the bombs kill everyone else" he replied sharply to Pan. "He would never do that" Pan declared to Pan hotly; "I know" Trunks muttered to Pan in soft tone then stated furiously "Toyman planted 10 bombs in ten different toys; we're going to save him and everyone else!" Pan steeled herself and readied herself for battle, and flew quickly with Trunks and Kara(although she avoided conversation with the Kryptonian due to recent events) to the convention hall.

They saw Winn on the stage with a remorseful look with a gun pointed at Dunholtz's hand "I'm sorry" Trunks heard him say with regret as he fired wildly at the crowd when suddenly Kara and Pan descended in front of Winn shielding him from the bullets of Chase's agent's guns. "He planted 10 bombs in here; you have to find it before he blows this place up" Trunks told Pan(although Kara also heard it). Pan just nodded and was about to start looking when Kara shouted "he's[Toyman's] detonating the bombs!" Kara shot off using her freeze breath to protect the bombs from hurting anyone screaming "everyone move come this way[29]" while Pan decided to gather her energy; once Supergirl sealed the area using her freeze breath Pan shouted "Masenko!" which shattered the glass and the bombs all at once(although the 'process' was helped by Toyman's timer also going off).Thankfully nobody was hurt and Pan growled "let's finish this Kara!" Kara nodded to her in agreement and broke down the door to Toyman's hideaway. "You're going back to jail to serve for your crimes. I don't want to see your face ever again understand?" Pan told Toyman coldly- in a SSJ Goku to a split in half Frieza on Namek- and handed him over to Kara who did the honors of handing him over to Chase. "Good job Pan I'm proud of you; you didn't lose your temper even though Toyman thought you would" Trunks said complementing her. "I'm just glad it's over" Pan sighed and added "I'm going back to Catco; there's some unfinished business that I have to take care off with Winn." Trunks didn't ask her but knew that it had to be something important so he let her go ahead of her and Kara. Kara watched Pan go off and said to her boyfriend "Pan's hiding something and I have a feeling it has to do with Winn". "I agree Kara but whatever it is she'll take care of it" he reassured her; Kara looked at Trunks and decided to ask him something important "hey during our talk with Winn you said something about meeting Goku? How could you meet Goku if he died before you were born?" she asked. Trunks knew what she was talking about-his trip back in time-but instead he replied "that's a talk for another day Kara, for now you should be glad that Toyman is back in jail where he belongs and things are back to normal for now." Kara decided to drop the subject but couldn't help but tease Trunks rhetorically by asking "when have things ever not been normal?" and they both laughed.

When Pan got back to the office she saw James and Lucy kissing each other relentlessly; not deciding to stick around(because of the confusion she felt thanks to Winn) she decided to look for Winn. She found him and observing him said "you're playing video games"; seeing Winn's silence Pan decided to try and be as optimistic as possible by remarking "You're dad is back in prison; we can go back to our normal Toyman free lives." "I shouldn't have kissed you" Winn confessed guiltily then asked for forgiveness by saying "Pan I'm really sorry". "It's fine; it doesn't matter" Pan replied back although her heart was telling her differently. Winn unknowingly picked up on her real feelings by commenting "of course it matters; my dad has been keeping his feeling bottling up for years and then he exploded; because he was a coward like me." Pan was about to rebut his point telling him that he wasn't but Winn cut her words off by saying "look, I know I dropped this huge bomb on our friendship when I kissed you and I should've told you how I felt but I was too scared to say anything. I was too scared to stand up for myself, Pan I'm going to tell you the truth now." Pan's heart leaped within her chest 'is he going to say what I think he's going to say' she asked her saiyan half; her sayian half smirked ' **oh yea he's going to say it** **Pan'** and was proven right as Winn declared "I'm in love with you; I have been in love with you for quite some time since you saved my life in that Earthquake." However, despite this Pan refused to go with her heart(as she tell him that she was a saiyan and even if she did accept his love, couldn't provide any children for him) and replied "Winn, I don't want things to change". Winn however was ready for that statement and countered Pan's argument by saying "before this thing with my dad, I would have gone along with that" then added "God I would have pretended that kiss never happened, but I don't know if I can sit and smile and eat pot stickers and pretend like it is not killing me."

Pan had to smile to herself because of Winn's words despite herself, nevertheless she kept her straight face while Winn declared "Pan I cannot keep bottling things up, I am too afraid of what may happen". "So what does this mean for us?[30]" Pan found herself asking Winn despite knowing in her heart what she wanted for herself, however Winn himself was unsure about what he wanted by replying "I don't know I don't know." As Pan flew back to her home she couldn't help but whisper to the wind "I think you do know what you want Winn, but unless I tell you everything that there is to know about my past, I can never give myself to you despite what my heart is telling me". Meanwhile Trunks and Gohan ordered a pizza after the scholar's day of work and as a way for Trunks to take it easy after another day of hiding the remainder of his secrets. "You know, I almost screwed things up with Kara today" he told Trunks; "well you think you're having girl troubles, my daughter might have screwed things up with Winn and I don't know if she can fix things with him". "Did he ask her out, or kiss her or something and she freaked up?" Trunks inquired; "what how did you" Gohan started to reply when Trunks jokingly replied "I may be the son of Vegeta but I've been trained to analyze speech patterns and body language thanks to my mom". Gohan groaned embarrassingly (as that was something Trunks was embarrassed to admit to) but he added "I'm also a human being with eyes; well OK I'm half human but still". "You should've seen the look on her face, he did that" and sighing gave Trunks a slice of pizza. "Here's to the Brief and Son brothers, we should come with a warning" Trunks joked then stated "I almost divulged to Kara my time traveling adventures" "Well that's great! It's not great?" Gohan asked confused; Trunks shook his head no "I can't tell her not now, she was overwhelmed with the fact that I was alien, but to tell her that I traveled back into another time? It'll be too hard for her to believe" he declared forcefully then said "I almost pushed her into it". "You? Pushy? That's only like the understatement of the year" Gohan laughed then added "Kara is strong; Supergirl is even stronger; did you get any info on what Max is doing?"

"We did, but according to Alex, she had to eat slugs to get it" Trunks mused and seeing the hybrid's confused face he muttered "she let Max wine and dine her". "Trunks that man is a monster, you should've told me, I would've been there to back her up" Gohan protested to which Trunks repeated what Alex had said earlier in that Max was nothing to her but a "reformed nerd with a god complex just like every guy that she dated in college" and that "he wouldn't do anything that she would see from a mile away". Seeing that the situation was seemingly under control Gohan dropped his concerns, but unbeknownst to him, Max was also looking in on Trunks(thanks to the camera he had put outside of Gohan's house). He saw everything; Trunks talking to Gohan and Supergirl talking to Alex about the same issue(albeit with Trunks and Pan rather than her and Winn). "Brothers, Sisters, how sweet[31]" the mogul muttered to himself and decided to use that information as weapon with his own creation. However, his creation would have to wait another day, as a woman of **another species** was now on Earth with a vendetta against all things alien. This woman was about to wage war against both the Krytonians and the Saiyans and would force a certain **Martian to face his past** and a **certain Namekian** and a **certain Female Super-Saiyan** to fight this new enemy… **End Chapter**

 **Outtro: Hello Its John Jones and next time on Supergirl Z This politician is ranting about aliens that's not good... but why did a strange woman kidnap her? WHAT?! THIS GIRL IS A WHITE MARTIAN! THIS CANNOT BE GOOD! I have to face my past tell Trunks and Kara how I became Hank Henshaw….what?! The Namekian known as Piccolo is going to fight her?! Is he crazy? He can't win! And why didn't anyone tell me Pan could turn Super-Saiyan?! This is madness... Next time on Supergirl Z the other Martian; John's Dilemma! Don't miss the action!**

 **A/N: I know that many of you guys will be disappointed that Kara and Winn didn't kiss like in the real episode but let's face it do you honestly expect a happy ending even if Kara accepted Winn's feelings? In any case, Pan will provide that all important "balance act" especially since Adam Foster is coming to town next week.**

 **Foster will reveal some of Trunks secrets** **most importantly the time machine and the events coinciding with the dragon balls(both Earth's and Namek's). He** **also will tell some of the things Trunks did after he returned and even revealing to Kara that there was a city that disappeared from the face of the Earth BEFORE Trunks returned (which of course is attributed to Ginger Town that Cell absorbed). He will cause singificant strain for Kara and Trunks's relationship and will cause Kara serious doubts about why Trunks is keeping these secrets from her. This will force some divine intervention to save the relationship, keep Trunks' secrets, AND send them back in time what life would be like if both of their home planets(Vegeta and Krypton respectively) didn't blow up along with a parasitic alien attaching to Kara which only amplifies her experience on Krypton! Bra, Vegeta, Pan, Alex, Piccolo and Hank have to fend off another Kryptonian attack while Trunks and Kara are out of commission. Those are HUGE Easter Eggs for the episode after the Max's Supergirl like clone appears as the villain of the week for my story(sorry no spoilers!) Furthermore when Toyman kills Foster-like what happened in the comics-(or whatever will happen since he's only scheduled to appear in a few episodes in the show) I think(and this is subject to change) that's when Pan will come to a decision on whether or not she wants a relationship with Winn. I also want to tell you that I have written another story called Character Comparisons! It divulges some spoilers for upcoming episodes of the show, Dragon Ball Super(hype for Universe 6!), and my story so give it a read. It'll make you both laugh and think and whenever Supergirl goes on these mini-hiatus's I'll pick up where I left off! **

**With that out of the way on to the references; you will notice that I have put in footnotes whenever I referred to something and a work cited at the end of my chapter. It saves me the headache of listing all of them and telling you where they came from as most of the quotes (with some adaptations that I made for the characters) come from the exact episode of Supergirl that it was broadcasted. Anyways see you guys next time!**

Works Cited

Supergirl, S. (2016). Supergirl. DC COMICS episode 10" _Chidish Things_ ".

Toriyama, A. Dragon Ball Super. _Dragon Ball Super episode 16 "Vegeta Becomes a Pupil?! Take down Whis!"_. Toei Animation. Chapter 6 Super Manga

Toriyama, A. (n.d.). Dragon Ball Z. _Dragon Ball Z_ . _episode 122 "Mystery Revealed!"_ Toei Animation.

(Toriyama, 2014) Interview Q and A about the androids specifically 16


	21. Strangers from the outside(OOOHH!) pt1

**Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Superspeeder**

 **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks/** **Pan/Wynn**

 **Romance/ Drama(and humor as well)**

 **Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Disclaimer:** **"** **My name is Piccolo and I'm here to tell you that superspeeder doesn't own us or the characters of Supergirl. Please support the official release"(grumbles quietly) "I have to find out what the deal with that Martian is. Why did she build a nest on Earth?….** **….** **"**

 **ME: So sorry to barge in here but I would just like to inform you guys that the next 2 chapters are a bit OOC(out of character). Some of it will occur exactly as it's portrayed but they are also a lot of things I want to write that didn't happen so please don't get mad ok? Onwards!**

 **Me:** **The God of destruction tournament is the same as in the manga-and as of this Sunday the anime too!-Champa wants the Earth of Universe 7 and the Super Dragon Balls and tells Beerus that if he loses they will switch places! Of course he will appeal to Trunks' saiyan genes for a good fight, and Kara's curiosity about Kryptonians and Saiyians in other universes(although Trunks too is curious) and appeal to both of their desires to protect U6's Earth so he won't tell them the real purpose of the tournament. Most likely Goku, or Vegeta will tell them and this will lead to even more confusion on Alice's part when she overhears this info from them and she will realize that history has been irreparably changed(particularly when the enemies from a certain sequel show up)! As to when the Arc will take place, that won't happen until after the Season 1 Finale so stay tuned Sage!**

 _Last time on Dragon Girl Z **,**_ _ _emotions ran high as Toyman told Pan about Videl being her mother, leading to a conversation which Winn declared his love for her! Meanwhile Kara's suspicions are increased when Trunks lets it slip that he met Goku in the past! And John Jones is scared about turning into Martian Manhunter forever and mentions that there were memories he would like to forget. But what memories are they that he doesn't want to mention? Could it be related to a new person who is not only an anti-alien politician but also could be a member of John's race? What will happen when these two meet, and will the presence of Piccolo and Super-Saiyan Pan increase Kara's questions about Trunks' past?_ Find out_ _**RIGHT**_ ** _NOW ON DRAGON GIRL Z!_**

 **Chapter 2** **1** **Strangers from the outside(OOOH!) (pt1)**

It was a week since the Toyman incident in National City and Winn(and Pan of course!) was still reeling over the confession that the human made to the quarter saiyan even going as far as Pan not going back to visit since "the confession". Of course, it was truly nothing compared to what was about to happen. Kara didn't know why Trunks was being secretive about meeting Goku; at first she doubted his claim, but then talk with Bulma only increased her suspicion. "Yea, Trunks had amazing adventures" she was telling the Kryptonian, "and some of them were not so pleasant to remember like the time he had to train with his father." "Vegeta?" she parroted confused "why?"; the head of Capsule Corps chucked "let's just say that they didn't exactly have the most pleasant of beginnings" then seeing Kara's shock explained "my son had an idealized version of his father, which I am ashamed to admit that I helped caused by making him a hero figure. He was no hero but I also didn't want Trunks to know that. Unfortunately, my son had to learn that the hard way, but eventually they accepted each other and Vegeta even got mad when Cell killed him!" 'Again with all this talk of death, and yet Trunks is alive! And who is Cell?' were the thoughts of Kara Danvers but she decided not to push things any further than they needed to be pushed for now. Instead, she decided to finish something her boss could not: what was that you may ask? Well considering the fact that Kara didn't have the best of relationships with her mother Alura, she didn't want Cat to experience the same thing with her son and began to write an email.

Meanwhile Trunks and Vegeta were training hard in the GR; "what the hell were you thinking brat" Vegeta growled as they punched and kicked away; "your secret act of finding out what Max has done, and Toyman has reared its head!" "I don't know what you're talking about dad*Punch kick* but I do know this: if it concerns Kara's safety then I have to look out for her best interests" Trunks fired back. 'Damn' the prince thought 'the bond between the two is growing by the day' but then unexpectedly smiled and thought 'then again he is my son!' Ending the session early Vegeta asked "what are you doing with your woman today?" "Umm meeting her at the office, mom said that there's someone there that I have to meet" he shrugged in reply; it didn't occur to the hybrid that he was about to step into trouble, but of course Bulma didn't want to alarm him(least he go crazy again like he almost did on Winn). Vegeta nodded and ordered "if the woman said it's important than I believe her brat, get moving!" "All right geez dad don't have cow" he whined in reply but secretly smiled as he knew Vegeta was only looking out for his and Kara's best interest(in his own weird way of course) and took off to Catco.

When Trunks left, Vegeta went to see his wife and asked "alright Bulma what are you hiding?" For her part Bulma was surprised; the only time Vegeta called her by her name was when they were having sex[A/N no really look it up!] or if he was embarrassed and had to save face(*me cough Beerus cough*), or when he told her he loved her. She was about to ask why the change but seeing that her husband had that serious look, Bulma knew that she had to tell the truth and said "I looked into Catco's emails and I found something interesting". "What is so interesting that you have to let the boy barge in? Its bad enough Kakarot's bratty granddaughter is confused over her feelings for Toy-boy Jr.""Really Vegeta? This again?" Bulma asked exasperated but then told him "Kara send a letter by email to Cat's son and from what I'm getting; he's coming to visit Cat **today**."Listen to what she said" Gohan commented then began to read the letter from Kara out loud;(*Kara's voice over*)"we all make mistakes have regrets from our past things we could go back and change. In my case my biggest regret is not being there for you, I know that my choices may have hurt you in ways I can never understand. But if you're willing I'd like to try and make things right between us. It won't be easy nothing worthwhile ever is, but life is short and when all is said and done there is nothing more important than family all my love mom" (Supergirl episode 11 " _Strangers from Another Planet_ ").

Vegeta grimaced at the words Kara used then gritted "the hell is she trying to pull?" out loud; "what if Kara is just trying to make things right between Cat and her son? After all she does want what's best for everyone" Gohan questioned doubtfully. "Don't be a fool" Vegeta growled "she's smarter than she looks";"I don't know Vegeta" Bulma replied skeptically "I sense that my son and Kara are about to go through some choppy waters; and it's not just because of Foster.""You're saying that this has to do with the dragon balls and time travel?" Vegeta inquired invariably getting to the heart of the matter; "yes" came the simple reply of Bulma. Vegeta sighed "my son almost gave me hell because I questioned him about telling Kara his meeting with Kakarot; what I mean to say is that the power of their bond is growing and if its strong enough it'll survive whatever this son of Cat is planning for my son's woman". "I hope your right Vegeta; I hope your right" she murmured in response.

Trunks quickly flew over to Catco where he saw Kara in the midst of greeting Adam Foster. "Hey Kara" he said after sneaking in through the door and closing it behind him "who's this". "Oh Trunks" Kara said a bit flustered "this is Adam Foster, Cat's son that I told Pan about?" " **Better keep an eye on this one; he's more trouble than Winn** " Trunks' saiyan half told him, but he managed to force a smile on his face and say "pleasure to meet you, Trunks Briefs" and shook his hand(although Trunks had to resist the temptation of squeezing it). "The heir of Capsule Corps is a friend of my mom?" Adam asked rhetorically to which the hybrid replied by saying "my mom and your mom are friends; I don't need to explain why now don't I?" Adam grimaced and knew immediately that either Cat or Bulma told him about his past but managed to get out "well I'm on my way to meet Cat right now; it's been what 24 years since I've seen her". " **That's the same age as Kara** " Trunks gritted out his veins almost popping out; "you can say that yes" Foster replied with a smirk and together they went upstairs to Cat's office.

Kara and Trunks could only watch as the two of them[Cat and Adam] tried to smooth things over but eventually Trunks had to ask "Kara why is he(meaning Adam) here? And don't think I can be fooled I can read your mind" he glared. "You can read minds?" Kara asked skeptically; "a little; I can also communicate telepathically and even create mental fights with myself using mediation; not only does it help my mental barriers but also improves me in the long run" he answered more gently although he hid the main reason from her. Although it was true that he did regularly train his mind, ever since Kara told him that his mental forces had been broken into by an outside source that was stronger than he was led him to double his efforts training it. This led him to Piccolo who graciously decided to train Trunks properly in mental battles even going as far as to teach him mediation so that his mental barriers would be increased; the Namekian also began looking into who had broken into Trunks mind. He looked into Kami's memories but couldn't get any answers(even though he concentrated for weeks to find an answer), so he decided to ask Dende as the current guardian to look into it; unfortunately Dende was at a meeting with fellow guardians of other planets and wouldn't return for another **2 weeks**.

For now, Piccolo would have to be content with training Trunks' mental barrier until Dende returned so that they could investigate this fully. He also secretly wanted to meet John and Kara of course, but Trunks kept on holding it off every time it was mentioned in passing during their sessions. Kara of course kept on nagging her boyfriend when they could meet Piccolo but of course he kept on saying "another time" to her infatuation; sighing she asked "is there nothing you can't do Trunks?". "Yea trying to get mom off my back because you're my girlfriend" he joked although the hybrid was tempted to say that he couldn't grant Kara what she really wanted which was **to see her beloved Krypton once more**. Although the temptation **came many times to gather the dragon balls to ask Shenron to transport both of them to a time before Krypton exploded** , he knew he couldn't as it would provoke too much questions from General Lane, Maxwell Lord or other hostile figures. "You goof you know your mom just wants what's best" Kara chided then smiled and said "I love you"; he smirked "I know". At Capsule Corps Gohan was looking at the TV suddenly he saw something that caught his eye and phoned Bulma stating "I think you need to look at this".

* * *

"Aliens, extra-terrestrials, non-humans, whether they're wearing a red cape or not they are a threat to our country, our freedoms and our lives" the feminine sounding voice boomed; "what kind of crap is she trying to pull" Vegeta asked hotly. "She is Miranda Crane anti-alien senator and foe of Supergirl" Bulma fumed in response as the senator continued. "Starting today we need solutions, we need to know where they live, what they do, and who they eat (Supergirl episode 11 " _Strangers from Another World_ "). "Burgh turn that off Gohan" Bulma said but Gohan's eyes remained firm "no Bulma look around" he answered coldly; she did and to her shock, there were pictures of Supergirl, Trunks(as a Super-Saiyan), and even Pan with a 'X' across each of their respective photos as well as signs that said "go back to where you came from". "What's going on" she asked now worried "why is she bringing this up now?" "This woman is obviously breathing anti-alien propaganda crap my son, his woman, and Pan" Vegeta answered for her walking into the room but then noticing a blur running across he ordered "wait stop it there!" "What is it?" Gohan asked; "computer enlarge photo!" he barked; "enlarging" it replied. Viewing the close-up Bulma said "ewwl who is that?" "Not who but what" Vegeta answered rhetorically but then taking a closer look he bugged out "NO THAT's Impossible! They're supposed to be extinct!" he exclaimed stunned.

"They?" Bulma asked "take a listen and look for yourself woman" Vegeta growled as the press conference resumed; "most importantly we need to stop them from landing on our country; if it takes a dome; let's build a dome". At that point Gohan groaned "do people ever learn?" he asked; "apparently not" Bulma answered sighing "I thought what Trunks told us what you did in the past with Chazke Village and that Mr. Bonbonne before the Cell games was bad but this is a new low (Dragon Ball Z episode 170 " _A Girl named Lime_ "). "Humans are known for their stupidity woman; this is nothing new" Vegeta harrumphed although he was still shocked that they were on Earth; 'I have a feeling what they want has something to do with John' the prince thought as the senator finished by saying "It's time to start talking and start acting monsters are coming for your families!" but no sooner did she say that that creatures began to attack. "What the hell are those things?!" Bulma asked; "they are the people who exterminated all of the Martians like John" Vegeta silently but sharply replied. "NO WAY! THEY'RE THE WHITE MARTIANS?!" Gohan yelled; "yes brat!" Vegeta hotly replied; "we have to warn Kara and Trunks!" Bulma frantically cried; "on it" Gohan said but then Vegeta stopped him by saying "wait boy, my son and Trunks may be helping that senator, but we need backup!"

"Who are you suggesting Vegeta? Yourself? Me? your daughter?" Gohan asked the prince; "you know everyone thinks the both of us are dead, and as much progress that your daughter has made these last few weeks under the tutelage of John and Alex you know she's not ready!" As much as Vegeta was proud of Bulla's progress, he knew that she wasn't ready; at the same time he also hated the fact that he and Gohan still had to lay low because of the suspicion of the military. Yet he knew of one being that could help and stated "I'm not suggesting either, I want your daughter to fight those freaks" and seeing that Gohan was about to protest he added "I also am very suspicious of the woman; I think that she's one of them and you know damn well who can help us Gohan!"

Gohan knew immediately "Piccolo" he answered "you want him to fight her if she is really one of them?" Bulma asked surprised. "The Namek would force this woman to use the full extend of her powers, and I get the feeling that the Green Martian has too many bad memories from his past to want to fight them himself. In a way, it'll be like Kakarot's fight against Frieza on Namek" he sagely stated. "I get it" Gohan realized; "you're saying that since there's more to John's story like Piccolo, Pan would be perfect because in the mind of the White Martian who worse to hand them defeat than 2 saiyans and a kryptonian and you want her to experience the same rage dad felt by the pain of losing the Namekians and you?" "Precisely; the woman gets Pan, you get my son, and my son gets the Namek" Vegeta answered and ended the conversation with Gohan saying to Bulma "you get Pan I'll call Trunks" to which she said "will do!" At that moment, Trunks was helping Kara with her work while Cat and Adam tried to smooth out their differences; "I don't know what good it'll do Kara" he admitted shaking her head then whispered "they remind me of how dad and I used to get along". Kara was about to ask him to expand on what he meant when her watch emitted a signal and Kara began to run out.

"Whoa where you going Kara?" the hybrid asked a bit surprised by Kara suddenly getting up and got his answer when the phone rang; it was Gohan. "Trunks, they're aliens downtown by city hall and they got a politician" he frantically said; although he wanted to warn Trunks about the possibility of the politician being a Martian he knew Kara(and John) would soon explain things so he didn't worry. For his part Trunks immediately hardened himself and said "don't worry; Kara and I will show them" and after powering himself up to Super chased after Kara. "Mind telling me what's going on Kara?" he asked the Super-Hero; "Miranda Crane is in town" she responded. "Who's Miranda Crane?" the confused hybrid inquired; "well according to Cat she is a lightning rod for bigots, hippies, and aliens and yes that is the order in which she detests them (Supergirl episode 11 " _Strangers from Another Planet_ ") she stated repeating what she had heard at the conference of her boss.

"Guess that means she doesn't like me much either huh" Trunks chuckled but got serious again and asked her "Gohan says that there's some something going on downtown do you know who's going to be there?" "Actually…James volunteered himself as a volunteer" Kara sheepishly admitted; "really why?" Trunks asked curiously; "he felt…like he had no purpose in Cat's office…your mom was talking about it after well you know. Anyway, he feels empowered whenever he's behind a camera doing something" she explained to her boyfriend. Trunks nodded "I can understand where he's coming from actually before I met you, I kind of felt similar. Sure I trained with my father, and Pan but I wanted to experience the same thing Gohan did when he saved the world from Cell. It's a burden I know, but it's the greatest feeling in the world when someone looks you in the eye and tells you that you are their hero" and flew off with Kara to save human life.

Kara again couldn't help but be a bit confused by it as well 'how did Gohan save the world if I don't even know how the androids were taken care of? And how did Gohan save the world when Pan said that he died? So many questions and so few answers' she thought as they descended onto the battlefield. "It's Supergirl!" a person exclaimed (Supergirl)episode 11 " _Strangers from Another Planet_ "); "and the Gold Fighter!" someone exclaimed as they appeared. " Careful Are you ok?" Supergirl asked her after which Trunks demanded "where did it go?" to the senator. "I don't know, it was just here" the senator replied in a shaky tone. "Supergirl; Gold Fighter do you have a visual? Is it down there" Alex asked through Supergirl's microphone; "no" she answered with Trunks adding "whatever it is its gone" (Supergirl episode 11 " _Strangers from Another Planet_ ")" Once they took the senator to Hank, Trunks noticed the concerned face of Alex and asked "is something wrong"? "Hank" she replied shakily; "he saw the alien and froze up". "What why?" Supergirl asked confused; "I don't know but I think from his expression(and I could be wrong) but I think he had firsthand experience with whatever that thing was" Alex responded.

Trunks face was etched in concern 'who are they, what do they want, and why attack a senator?' he thought but it was broken by Kara who joked "zeni for your thoughts?" "Zeni?" Alex sweat dropped; "it's their version of money don't ask" Kara embarrassingly answered; Trunks however wasn't in the mood for laughter and stated "I'll call mom and see what she knows" and pulling out his phone he dialed. Bulma answered and grimly told Trunks the news that the species they fought were from John's planet(even though she wasn't specific lest she get her son mad). Trunks blood boiled in rage at the species that destroyed John's kind "I'll do it" he callously responded and hung up; seeing the anger in Trunks eyes Kara inquired "what happened?" "That thing; it came from John's planet" the demi-saiyan seethed in rage.

"That could explain why John froze but we won't know until we get Miranda back to headquarters and clear out the area" Alex diplomatically stated but Kara couldn't help but ask "what are you going to do?" "I'm going to get help from a Namekian you wanted to meet" he replied teasing her despite his anger and flew off to the lookout. "Mind telling me what he meant?" Alex asked grilling her sister "he's talking about Piccolo" Kara replied with a sigh. "WAIT YOUR TELLING ME THAT THIS GUY IS ANOTHER ALIEN?" Alex shouted shocked; "yes and he's a good guy; he and John have a lot in common Alex but I think the best way for you to find out is to meet him yourself." "A Martian, a Saiyan and now a Namekian good grief!" Alex exasperatingly groaned "all we need is Pan and Bulla to transform into super-saiyans and we have the whole nine yards of crazy" and despite the seriousness of the situation, Kara couldn't help but snicker at her sister's attempts to lighten up the situation.

Trunks immediately found Piccolo "are you back for more training or is this about that mysterious figure that took over your mind, because I already told you that Dende is the only person who can tell you" the namekian sternly stated. Trunks had to chuckle, despite the somewhat grouchy nature of the Namekian, Piccolo was a good friend, and a valuable ally in situations such as the Earth was facing right now. "Actually" he responded; "it's about John"; "him again? Your mom, your sister, or Pan are going on about this John Jones almost as much as they talk about Kara" he grumbled to the hybrid. "I'm serious Piccolo, my father told me that the species that destroyed his own are dead, but apparently he was mistaken" Trunks growled; Piccolo saw that the son of Vegeta was not kidding and asked "are you saying that there's one of these so called 'White Martians' on Earth?"

"My mom and Gohan suspects that there are more than one out there and they also told me that these White Martians are building some sort of nest or something". "They're planning to reproduce and conquer the Earth" Piccolo murmured clearly disgusted; "not only that but there's also that anti-alien woman that was speaking today; Dad suspects that she may be one of them" said Trunks. "This is clearly serious Trunks what's the plan?" the Namekian warrior asked; "well Dad wants you to see if this Miranda is really a white martian; you are then to battle her(but don't kill her)" the Saiyan stated clenching his knuckles in anger. "Who is to battle her if I let her live; even if she is one of them she will only return to finish what she started" Piccolo wisely pointed out. "That's why Pan is to battle her" Trunks smirked; "Pan?" Piccolo asked confused. "Dad feels that she will fight this battle the same way Goku fought Frieza on Namek" he explained; "I get it" Piccolo interrupted "he wants her to feel the same anger her old man felt when Frieza destroyed the Namekians, and killed Vegeta right?"

"Exactly" the hybrid answered back; "after you find out about her, report back to DEO headquarters and we can plan our next move" Trunks sternly ordered feeling just like his father. "You do know that my appearance will shock Alex because she would think that I am dead correct?" Piccolo asked looking at Trunks critically; "most likely Kara or John will be more surprised than Alex would be; John especially considering that you and him look the same" Trunks joked to the Namekian; "I advise you to be careful with your words Trunks, from what your mother has told me, you haven't told your girlfriend or her friends about the Dragon Balls, nor have you said anything about your time traveling adventures" the Ex-Guardian cautioned Trunks; "I know but I change the topic, if anything these villains are helping me keep my secret intact, so in a weird way I have to thank them for interfering before Kara can ask any more questions" he stated looking away from Piccolo. "Look kid, if you want to tell her about your secrets then fine, just don't let her find out first like what happened with Astra" Piccolo advised; "since when have you been interested in romance? I thought you called it a waste of time" Trunks bluntly asked. "I don't but interacting with humans, and being the mentor of the guardian of the Earth you can say I'm having a baptism by fire in that department" he joked but then added "if that Miranda makes a move, then I'll make my move because I'll be able to sense her energy whether alien or not". "Thanks Piccolo" Trunks gratefully said and descended back down to Earth.

* * *

Back at Capsule Corps Bulla came in after a hard day's work of training ready to relax; Vegeta saw his daughter and decided to ask her about the mysterious son of Cat Grant. "Bulla" he said "yea dad what's up?" "Your mother and Gohan just intercepted an email from Kara to Cat's son and I was wondering if anything came of that?" "Oh yea" she responded flipping her hair "Alex and Kara met her before you and mom send my brother off to check on her why is anything wrong?" "You may say that" the prince said "what did the sister of Trunks' woman observe"; Bulla scrunched in concentration before replying "well according to Alex, she and Kara met Foster in the same coffee shop where mom and Pan met Lucy Lane." "What did they say?" Vegeta inquired; "well Adam said he was sorry that Kara had to work for her and if the rumors of Cat breathing fire and eating babies are true" Bra fumed "and guess what?" "What?" Vegeta asked; "well according to Alex, Kara said that she's tough but amazing not only at her job but as a person and that she's pretty badass" (Supergirl episode 11 " _Strangers from Another Planet_ ").

Vegeta guffled "I never expected a kryptonian to have such bad language" to his daughter to which Bulla giggled and replied "well when her boyfriend and father who are saiyan you can said its par for the course". "Touché" Vegeta responded getting back to his serious demeanor once more and then asked "did Alex see a spark between the two of them?" "Well I could tell from Alex's body language that they're might've been a spark I hope I'm wrong though" Bra answered in a worried tone. Vegeta just gave Bulla a nod of his head "that will be all Bulla, you are free for the rest of the day". "Does that mean I don't have to train with you" asked Bra excitedly; "I have to discuss something with your mother so yes" the prince answered soberly. Bra however was too happy to care and after hugging her father(Vegeta was embarrassed about that of course) she ran off to her room to relax.

Vegeta then decided to confide the conversation to Bulma and Gohan "I was right" Bulma said after Vegeta related his story "Adam's arrival means nothing but trouble for Trunks and Gohan". "What do we do?" Gohan inquired; "for now nothing" Vegeta bluntly responded then added "but if it gets more serious you may have to visit the Namekian". "Piccolo why him" Bulma asked; "we have to ask the Namek for help" Vegeta vaguely responded. Gohan realized what Vegeta was getting at "you're saying if they get serious like a kiss, you want **Piccolo to wipe her memory clean correct**?" he asked the prince; "yes" he muttered. "That's pretty extreme Vegeta" Bulma gasped amazed that he cared for her son's relationship that much; "look woman" Vegeta growled "if my son finds out his girl cheated then the rules of the bond will dictate that he kills his rival as an act of revenge and the last thing we need is the DEO to become our enemy".

"For once I agree Bulma" Gohan said seeing Bulma was about to protest "Trunks has worked hard for Alex and John to even gain our trust in the first place; let's not break it by an act of retribution for something a rival may do"; Bulma knew that the best way is to warn Trunks of Adam's hidden agenda with Kara but still she didn't want to be faced with an angry hybrid. She did once years ago but that was because **Trunks was battling himself in the form of Zolts**. Apparently these Zolts was inside of Trunks and the only way for Trunks to beat it was to kill it; that's the true reason why he was reluctant for Pan to tag along with him when Gohan asked him to help his daughter face her nightmares and also explained for the first 6 months of their training, Trunks was harsh on the quarter-saiyan. There were times Trunks was himself but others where the evil of the Zolts came out, and during one of these possessions he attacked Pan with the devastating Heat Dome attack, and it was the fear and helpless that propelled Pan to transform into a Super in the first place.

Seeing that Trunks wasn't himself, Pan hid the fact that she transformed until Trunks finally killed the Zolt within himself. Even though the Zolt was gone, there was still a small part of it that lay dormant always ready in case Trunks snapped again. When Pan told Gohan and Vegeta her experience with Trunks, Vegeta told Gohan(and Pan) to keep an eye on Trunks in case the Zolt within him should ever come back. This was the real reason Gohan was worried what would happen if Trunks should ever lose himself again to his anger. "Still" Bulma said breaking out of her thoughts; "I would like to know for certain what's going on"; "well" Gohan replied slowly; "Trunks told me that Kara has made a dinner reservation with Kat and her son". That gave Bulma an idea and she gave him and Vegeta a dangerous grin; noting it Vegeta asked "what is it your thinking woman"? "I think" she responded with a smirk "that me and Bulla go and break up this dinner party". Gohan sweat-dropped 'this will not be good' he thought to himself as Bulma got Bra and headed out to the restaurant.

Trunks headed back to the battlefield "the plan's in place is John OK?" he asked Kara; "no John looks really shaken up" the hero replied sadly. "My dad suspects that John had a bad experience with the White Martians, and by the looks on his face, I have to agree with him". Kara just nodded as Alex asked John "what was that thing?" after they cleared out the area. "A creature that doesn't leave any survivors" Hank soberly replied 'Dad was right' Trunks thought to himself; 'it was a White Martian!' "What did it do to you?" Alex asked again; "nothing I'm fine" he insisted. "You're not" Alex protested "you froze" (Supergirl episode 11 " _Strangers from another Planet_ ") and despite Hank's insistence that they transport Crane back to HQ, Kara and Trunks both slowly came to the realization that Vegeta's theory about Hank having a bad experience with the White Martians was also correct.

* * *

The situation wasn't helped at all by Crane when they got back to the DEO; "I'll tell you what happened" she lectured all three of them "you people screwed up royally and I will not be kept here". Hank was not in the best of moods and added "madam senator, I assure you it's for your protection. I know your friend Sam Lane talks a lot of crap about the DEO but we're here to help." The only reason you are here in the first place is because that Creature attacked you and Hank is worried that whatever it is will return so if I were you I watch my mouth" Trunks growled to her irritably as he also wasn't in the best of moods. "The general told me that for all your big talk about monitoring aliens you're the first one to let them through the front door." Kara just chuckled and sarcastically replied "I guess you forgot the part where I saved your ass" to which she replied by saying "for all I know you staged that little stunt it's just like an alien"."Excuse me?" the hero of National City asked sharply her eyes briefly flashing red; "you think that what I did was a **DAMN STUNT** " meanwhile Trunks was struggling to contain his rage. ' **This senator is no better** ' his saiyan mind thought ' **than Hercule Satan when he made the excuse that flying and shooting beams out of your hands was just a bunch of tricks pathetic'.** "You're all the same" Crane snarled; "disgusting infests that come crawling from your own diseased backwater planets looking to suck our resources for yourselves! (Supergirl episode 11 " _Strangers from another Planet_ )"

"That's the same thing Frieza said about Saiyans madam senator" Trunks angrily snarled his eyes flashing teal but before he could act on his anger the quick thinking Alex put a needle in her arm; "sedative" she said "you're welcome". John tried to defuse the situation by saying "my team and I are currently tracking your attacker, we'll keep you updated"; "I told you, I'm not staying here" she protested. "Madam senator" John said commandingly (which somewhat surprised Trunks) as long as it's out here you're in here enjoy your stay at the DEO(Supergirl episode 11 " _Strangers from another Planet"_ )" and walked out. "What do you think?" Alex asked the demi-saiyan. "I think" he responded "he's hiding something" and couldn't help but think to himself that Vegeta was right; 'I wish Pan was here; if she heard this she would be pissed' he thought to himself as they walked into the back room to confront John.

Meanwhile Bulma had got the ship(with Bulla) and got off to meet Cat Grant and Adam in National City; "hello Cat" she said "are you busy?" "Bulma?!" the mogul asked surprised; "what are you doing here?" "Well my son met Adam today with Kara so I thought that me and my daughter come and meet him for ourselves" the scientist explained not wanting to say anything about Kara's email. "Of course" she flushed "uh Adam, this is my business partner and friend Bulma and?" "Bulla I'm her daughter" the demi-saiyan said greeting Adam. "I heard about you Ms. Briefs, you have quite a reputation at the Daily Planet" Adam said maintaining his friendly demeanor. In truth he knew more about Bulma that his mother because he got stories leaked out about how Trunks had defeated the androids, the disappearance of Ginger Town thanks to Cell, and most importantly, the events relating to the appearance of both Shenron and Porunga with the dragon balls and Trunks' time machine.

"I hope Cat here has been saying good things about me" Bulma said to Adam; "no more than Kara has been telling me about Cat" he replied back. "This guy has a lot of wit" Bra murmured to herself; "better keep an eye on him" but then she asked "so..what have you two been talking about?" "She's been telling me about Bill Gates and about Cornell(Supergirl episode 11 " _Strangers from Another Planet_ ")" he replied. "Cornell that's pretty prestigious university but it's not as good as Super university" Bulla snorted bragging about Gohan's university;"yes I heard, Son Gohan runs a pretty tight ship over there"; Bulma was irritated by the small talk and asked "what about that letter?" to Cat. "Yea" Adam agreed; "did you even write that letter" "yes" she hesitantly replied. 'Liar you so did not' Bulma thought as Adam mused "I thought that after reading what you wrote, that you wanted things to be different, you're not even trying". "What do you want me to say?" Cat exasperatingly asked; "I guess I came here to say that you're sorry" he sighed giving an explanation. Bulma gave her a look of uncertainty at what Grant would say(she expected things to get it out of hand) but to her surprise she said "I am sorry, I wanted to be there but you have to understand that I wouldn't have been a good mom; I wasn't ready". "I get it" Adam said; "It's about you, it's always been about you thanks for dinner Cat (Supergirl episode 11 " _Strangers from Another World"_ ) and walked out.

"Wow" Bulla said in response shaking her head "no offense to you Cat but your son does have a point; you're a female version of dad". "Bulla" Bulma said in response correcting Bulla that Cat was a female Vegeta; "you have to understand where Adam is coming from, I mean this is the first time they met in 24 years for Dende's sake!" "No Bulma your daughter's right" Cat whispered with a sad shake of her head; "I don't blame him for being a jerk; it has been always been about me and that hasn't changed". "Still" Bulma sighed trying once again to make Cat see reason "your son has to understand that you are trying to make things right with him";"that doesn't mean that Kara has the right to interfere with what I do with him" she raged (Supergirl Episode 11 " _Strangers from Another World_ ")" and stormed out herself back to the office. "Something tells me that when Kara finds out she'll blame my brother" Bulla sweat-dropped to her mother; "I know and now the test of their bond is about to begin" her mother murmured as they headed back to Capsule Corps.

* * *

Far across the city away from Cat's fiasco with Adam, Bulma, and Bulla, James had called Kara and Trunks in to look at the pictures he took at the anti-alien rally. "James these pictures are amazing" Kara said to him; "I have to agree with Kara on that one, you're a true pro" said Trunks adding to Kara's complement with one of his own. "Thank you" the photographer flushed replying to the praise; "near death experiences do make me shutter happy so..do you see anything"; "no nothing out of the ordinary, I mean other than a monster that's a member of John's species" Kara replied jokingly "looks can be deceiving Kara" Trunks cryptically stated not wanting to tell her that he knew what James was about to say. "He's right, take a look at this" James said(picking up on Trunks' suspicions) directing them to his computer(after he texted Lucy saying he was working late) "What is that a flare or a glare?" Kara asked miffed; "well I thought so too until[applies a filter] "look at that" "Did her eyes glow like that in every picture?" Trunks asked concerned; "no just the ones after Supergirl saved her" James answered. (Supergirl episode 11 " _Strangers from Another World_ ") 'Damn it Dad's right' he said looking at her eyes; it was apparent to him that this girl was a Martian and he said "I have to make a phone call and make a visit". "Go ahead" Kara sighed and Trunks went into the house; "something going on between the two of you that you like to tell me?" James asked; "no he's just worried about Hank" Kara lied to James.

He shrugged his head as Trunks got on the phone; "Gohan" he growled; "what's up?" "Vegeta's right, that senator is one of them" the hybrid replied "we need Pan now". "I already briefed her when do you want her to leave?" he asked seriously; "5 minutes, I have to inform Piccolo first" came the short reply; Gohan just nodded his head and said "will do" and hung up. Trunks flew up to the lookout and cursed "damn it dad's right Piccolo!" "So the girl is one of them" the Namekian calmly asked; "she is and I have a feeling that she wants John's blood" the saiyan growled. "I'll start heading to HQ now, did you inform Pan?" "I did"; "good" the namekian replied and began to fly to the DEO. "I wish we had Senzu beans right now, I sense that we're about to enter an ugly battle that will determine John's fate" Trunks whispered to the wind then asked himself "but why is John afraid? Dad says the White Martians exterminated his race, but he gets the feeling that it's more that which can explain why John froze. Guess the only way to find out is to IT back to the DEO and ask him with Kara" and putting his fingers to his eyes did IT back into a situation that John(and Pan as well) would soon have to make a choice. Either kill the woman or let her live; but either way, Trunks was determined to find out the reason behind the Martian tragedy…TBC


	22. Strangers from the outside(OOOH) pt2

**Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Superspeeder**

 **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks/** **Pan/Winn**

 **Romance/ Drama(and humor as well)**

 **Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Disclaimer:** **"** **My name is Piccolo and I'm here to tell you that superspeeder doesn't own us or the characters of Supergirl. Please support the official release"(grumbles quietly) "I have to find out what the deal with that Martian is. Why did she build a nest on Earth?….** **….** **"**

 **ME: So sorry to barge in here but I would just like to inform you guys that the next 2 chapters are a bit OOC(out of character). Some of it will occur exactly as it's portrayed but they are also a lot of things I want to write that didn't happen so please don't get mad ok? Onwards!**

 **Me:** **Kara will learn about time travel and the dragon balls by the end of the season as well as get to "experience"(so to speak) Shenron by the finale of season 1 Sage! I agree that Trunks should be the one who tells her about them and not the enemies but it'll only happen after they meet Alice that Kara will learn about them! I do admit that National City will be a bit undermanned since not only Kara and Trunks(and their respective families) along with John(for reasons that I will explain) will be there at the tournament but have no fear! Piccolo and that Kuiza like character(which will be introduced 2 weeks from now!) will be more than enough to manage National City in their absence!**

 **You also have to remember that it's a bit slow in the summer but if anything they should be able to deal with it! Alice has all the abilities/powers of her father since she was a child with her gaining(and integrating) more of her mother's powers as she gets older. She can turn Super-Saiyan and has adapted Kara's devastating Solar/Super Flare with a twist(which she will recognize as her own attack)**

 **Helio what's up my man glad to see you made the transition from RPing to Fanfiction! In case you guys don't know Helio and I talk on a site called Riot where they have ALL things related to anime including Dragon Ball Super! As an added bonus they have ALL the dragon ball movies from Curse of the Blood Rubies to Resurrection F so check it out when you have the time! Anyway thanks for the review Helio and I hope the last chapter was more spread out!**

 _Last time on Dragon Girl Z **,**_ _Kara and Trunks faced a new enemy who is a member of John's species! But what about John, why did he freeze when he saw it? It seems like this battle just got personal for John! Meanwhile, Kara met Cat's son Adam but it seems like not everyone is pleased that he's there! Trunks got Piccolo and Pan to fight but what will happen? What's the story behind John's hatred for the white Martians and will Kara start to break away from Trunks because of Adam's presence?_ _Find out_ _**RIGHT**_ ** _NOW ON Dragon GIRL Z!_**

 **Chapter 2** **1** **The other Martian! John's Dilemma! (pt2)**

Trunks managed to get down back to the DEO where Alex and Kara just was about to begin questioning. Just then Pan arrived and said "hi guys did I miss anything" "Pan what are you doing here" Alex inquired. "Oh I heard what was happening thanks to my dad" Pan answered even though she continued to avoid Supergirl's glare because of what happened with Winn. "So I guess this means that you're here to help right?" Kara asked; "yes" she replied. "Well then" Trunks said getting down to business "let's find out what's going on". "You ready to tell us the whole story?" Alex inquired redirecting her question to John Jones; "we're looking for a White Martian" he responded. "I should've told you earlier Alex sorry" came the sudden interruption of Trunks "but I wanted to be absolutely positive that thing was a Martian". "I understand Trunks" Alex replied accepting Trunks' apology then redirecting her attention to John asked "that thing is like you?" "It's nothing like me" John growled in anger; "that creature and its kind slaughtered the Green Martians!" (Supergirl episode 11 " _Strangers from Another Planet_ "). "Vegeta told us that there was a war between the two species is that true?" Pan asked remembering Vegeta's conversation and seeing the confused and shocked looks on Alex(and Kara's faces) Trunks explained "when Astra revealed Kara's identity to us, Dad held a meeting to explain both her background as well as John's".

"It's true" John murmured then turning his eyes towards Kara he said "you're boyfriend made an agreement; in exchange for me to allow you two to go out and him being part saiyan, I was to train Bulla". "That explains why you haven't seen Bulla these last few weeks" Alex supplemented to her sister "I've been training her alongside John". "Guess that's why you said that you wouldn't be surprised that Bulla will turn Super" Kara said bemused; Pan was tempted to tell everyone that she already had the ability to turn Super but she decided to keep it secret for now. In any case, John resumed his tale "White Martians came from beneath the planet's surface bringing fire from the planet's guts and they burned us all." "Oh John I'm sorry" said Alex apologetically; "yea those White Martians sounded just as sick as Frieza" Trunks gritted in anger.

Kara didn't need to ask about Frieza because Trunks had already told her about what Frieza had done to the Saiyans on Planet Vegeta, and the conflict with Frieza on Namek. "Knowing what we're up against might just save lives" John declared refusing to be pitied by Alex then added "this creature belongs to a race devoted to the mission of killing me and mine; it'll be back." "But it attacked the senator" Alex pointed out; "make no mistake, I brought it to National City" John commented sadly. "You're wrong, there's no way that you could've seen that coming" Pan argued to the Martian; John just looked at her and said "as Martians we not only share the ability to shape-shift we share a link. If I assume my true form or phrase, or reach out to my mind it knows. It sensed me when I used my powers to investigate Maxwell Lord; it attacked the rally to draw me out."

"Then Kara scared it off?" Pan inquired horrified to learn that Martians could sense each other just as Saiyans on Earth could "thankfully, because I couldn't fight it today. I couldn't even move!" he whispered wiping off sweat from his face from his fear. "You will next time, and you're not alone" Kara reassuringly stated; "we'll find it, in the meanwhile we'll keep Senator Crane here; it's the safest place around" Alex added. "I hope your sister doesn't find out that the senator is one of them" Trunks whispered to Kara after Alex left "I think the best option is to keep Pan with your sister just to be safe until Piccolo arrives". "Agreed" Kara said and was about to leave back to the office when John stopped them. "I have to ask you something of you two" he said "what is it?" Trunks asked; "I should be the one to face this thing but if I reveal myself it'll mean the end of my life as Hank Henshaw. And if Hank goes General Lane gets the DEO and you know what that means" he said; "yea me and Trunks will be in danger" Kara muttered then declared "you've had our backs a million times. We've got this one; we'll bring it in" (Supergirl episode 11 " _Strangers from another World_ ")". "Even if I have to cut this thing in half (Dragon Ball Super episode 27 " _The Earth Explodes?! A Climatic Kamehameha_ "); make no mistake justice will be served!" Trunks promised John and after he told Pan to keep an eye out for Alex's safety, left to go back to Catco with Kara.

When they got back to Cat she was cross; "did you not hear me the first 10 times" she irritably asked Kara. "Actually, I wasn't even aware that you called for Kara" Trunks pointed out with a bit of a sweat-drop. "If you're not going to be here to handle my calls Kee-rah than I suggest you keep on walking and throw yourself off the balcony" Cat said snidely; "hey take it easy Cat" Trunks said defending his girlfriend once again. "How did dinner with Adam go?" Kara asked sensing that was the reason she called her in; "oh and then there's that; why didn't you prep me?" she asked her secretary. "What happened?" Trunks asked; "not only was it a complete flop but also your mother and sister had the audacity to introduce themselves to my son!" the mogul yelled at Trunks. "Wait a minute, Trunks' mom and sister was there?" Kara asked surprised; "yes you didn't know?"

"No I certainty did not" Kara answered glaring at Trunks. "Kara I promise I had no idea that my mom and my sister were planning this, but I do know that what you did was wrong; you crossed a line between employer and employee that never should've been crossed. I'm sorry but that's my opinion Kara" Trunks frankly but honestly told her. Kara was speechless that Trunks was essentially taking Cat's side(as this was the same argument she had made to her); "you took it upon yourself to lure him in with your sunny Danvers sentimentality and then you just let me go there unprepared with Bulma and Bulla" Cat stated to Kara reiterating her argument to the kryptonian. "While I don't like what Kara did that doesn't mean that he hates you" Trunks protested to Cat; "no, he's never going to talk with me again" Cat lamented to the hybrid and kryptonian. "I'm sorry that it didn't go well" Kara muttered apologetically while still steaming over Trunks' statement of being on Cat's side. "He didn't come here to see me; he came here because of the letter; he may as well have come and see you" Cat bitterly stated; "wait Kara send Adam that letter?" Trunks inquired; "yes I did, and now I'm going to fix this!" Kara exclaimed and walked out with Trunks.

He sighed and decided to follow her; "wait are you crazy? Why did you do this?" the hybrid angrily asked. "I just want what's best Trunks; Cat deserves to have a relationship with her son, unlike me and even you!" "My situation was different with my dad" Trunks coldly replied "its complicated OK?" "More complicated than mine and mom's Trunks? I don't even understand half the things you're saying all this crap about dying and coming back to life and meeting Goku? Come on none of that is possible!" she said her frustrations beginning to boil over. "One day I will explain it to you, but not today Kara, we have bigger things to worry about rather than fighting with each other, John's life is in danger as we speak and that Miranda is going to kill him if this doesn't stop" Trunks bluntly stated to his girlfriend. Kara knew that it was better that the two of them worked together to stop these White Martians before anything else happened and reluctantly forgave her boyfriend's harsh words. However the seeds of doubts had been planted in her mind, will be "flowered" by Adam during his stay in National City; in fact the "flower" of Adam's actions would force **Piccolo** and **other deities- that had a vested interest in Kara and Trunks- to take action**.

* * *

Pan didn't know what was going on with Trunks and Kara but she did keep an eye out for Alex and John from any signs of hostility from the Senator posing Martian. Her father had already told her that she wouldn't take any actions should hostilities arise since she will get a crack at fighting her later because Crane(if she was indeed alien) would have the privilege of fighting Piccolo first. On the floor of the DEO Miranda was making small talk with John Jones; "any word on the monster?" she heard the "senator" ask. "Supergirl and the Gold Fighter have graciously offered to bring in your attack personally at great risk to themselves might I add" John replied being careful not to expose either Kara's or Trunks' identity to her. "When she captures it you'll be safe to go" he assured her; "and what makes you think I'll be safe here" she questioned Hank; 'uh-oh something tells me that if she's going to act she's going to do it now' Pan thought to herself watching her from above. Alex also picked up on Crane's innuendo and began to move closer to hear their conversation; her patience was rewarded "what are you getting at senator?" Hank asked now becoming suspicious himself.

"Nothing except whispers in Washington that say you need to clean house; they say Supergirl is not the only alien inside the DEO, you got a mole Henshaw" came the vague reply indicating that she knew he was alien as well. Pan released a breath that she had been holding 'it seems Dad was right, this lady doesn't know that my brother or I are saiyans' she thought in relief but her thoughts were interrupted by Hank; "Madam" he said politely; "I trust you won't be insulted if I called you paranoid God knows I won't be the first". "Some aliens can look like anyone" she bluntly stated then added "well we may not have much in common but I think it's safe to say that neither one of us enjoys the idea of alien spies working within your walls". "If she's talking about Trunks I swear I'll blast her body to shreds if Piccolo leaves it by the time he's finished with this bastard" Pan growled angrily. She was furthered riled up by Miranda's next statement of "and it became public well that will certainly be very embarrassing to you".

"Why do I sense that you have a proposal?" Hank asked seeing through her scheme; "conduct a very quiet internal investigation, I'm sure finding an alien is within your abilities" she suggested wryly implying Hank was an alien. Pan overheard this and thought 'I hope Piccolo gets here because this woman is defiantly alien'; Hank tried to throw her off his scent by stating "Madam trust me your time would be better spend focusing on the American people rather than these comic book delusions". Pan chucked to herself and thought 'if only she knew that Dad made himself into a comic version of Spiderman"(Dragon Ball Z episode 200 " _Gohan goes to High School_ " and 201 " _I am Saiyanman_ "!).

Crane scoffed and responded "fine; play dumb let a mole run wild in here just like you let a White Martian run wild on the street". "That woman is seriously pushing her luck" Alex growled in anger as Crane continued "but when you're brought down from the inside you remember this; you were warned. Alex decided to take action and called Kara "Kara did you find anything?" "Pretty sure the White Martian shape-shifted into Senator Crane and Trunks thinks so too(Supergirl episode 11 " _Strangers from Another Planet_ ")" she replied. "Yep, saw the pictures, she's telling the truth although I'm not surprised" Trunks added seriously. "This means that the real senator might still be in danger somewhere"(Supergirl episode 11 " _Strangers from another Planet_ ") Kara said finishing Trunks' train of thought. "Good to know" Alex deadpanned; "we're on our way" Kara stated and quickly ripped her shirt open to reveal the S symbol with Trunks following her powering up to Super-Saiyan after they cleared the roof(he did so that the elevator wouldn't be damaged by his power-up) as Alex quietly muttered "hurry".

Piccolo was on his way as well flying from the lookout to the DEO; he had overheard most of the conversation from the senator, Kara, and Hank and knew that Hank was now in danger from the fake senator. He saw a blue blur and a golden streak of light below and knew that Kara and Trunks were on their way to confront her. Back at the DEO Crane knew that the time was now to reveal her true nature and said "its in your best interest to find this alien interloper as quickly a possible your entire operation has been compromised". Pan saw that Alex was aiming her gun at the senator's head and despite her knowing that she was forbidden to take action until Piccolo got there prepared an energy blast. Hank also prepared his gun but denied her claim stating "there are no hidden aliens here"; "are you absolutely sure Director Henshaw?" the senator asked skeptically however Hank felt his defenses begin to crumble and muttered "I wish I could say yes; I never said you were attacked by a White Martian".

Pan overheard that and cursed to herself 'damn it he just gave himself up!' she thought and increased the force of her energy attack and was proven right when Crane decided to take action but not before saying "well your smarter than I thought"(Supergirl episode 11 " _Strangers from Another Planet_ ") and attacked him. Alex immediately started firing her gun and Pan fired an energy attack. Even though the gun had no effect on the now revealed White Martian the energy attack took her off guard and she demanded "who fired that energy attack?" Pan decided to hide her energy signal(since she knew Martians could sense power levels) and after getting into the shadows raised her power just enough for Trunks and Piccolo to sense her. "They're attacking hurry!" Trunks exclaimed to Kara when he sensed Pan's distressed Ki and sped up; Piccolo felt her Ki too and declared "hold on Pan I'm on my way!"

Meanwhile back at HQ it was a gunfight between Alex and the alien with Alex not affecting it no matter how many bullets she fired. The Alien punched her way past the security (who had arrived thanks to the alarm system and started heading her way to the exit to cause more terror). The alien used the wall like Spiderman and punched whoever tried to stop her; "I have to admit she's impressive" Pan whispered to herself watching the spectacle unfold before her. Suddenly the alien breathed a sewer-like substance out of her mouth which caused another guard to fall down "disgusting" Pan said grossed out(but impressed) by the display of the alien's power."Spread out! (Supergirl episode 11 " _Strangers from Another Planet_ ")" she heard Alex yell from beneath her, and Pan started to track her down using her energy signal as a guide; when she got back to the main room she started to fly from one light signal to the next prompting Pan to exasperatedly groan "oh come on; don't tell me she can fly too". Finally Alex managed to get in a good shot but it just resulted in the White Martian pulling out her arm "I guess White Martian have the same ability as Piccolo and Cell" Pan moaned as she watched the arm fail and with a grunt the Martian instantly regenerated her lost arm. Hank had a terrified look on his face and was reminded of what had happened on Mars and froze once more. The Woman smirked and was about to take Alex down when Supergirl fired her eye beams followed by a cry of "Super Buster Canon!" from Trunks which knocked the Martian off her feat. "Its about time you guys got here that bastard has the same abilities as John" Alex growled to Trunks; "sorry" he said scratching his head "we had other things to take care off" and watched as Kara took on the White Martian. Supergirl delivered several devastating blows to the face, midsection, and ribs of the Martian and seeing that she was defeated flew off". "Kara?" Pan asked coming out of the shadows; "I'm going after it you guys stay here" she commanded and flew off but she couldn't find anything and exclaimed "Alex its fled again" (Supergirl episode 11 " _Strangers from Another Planet_ "). "I'll work on a plan with Hank and Trunks keep your eyes opened" Alex communicated through Kara's communication device but was stopped by a deep voice that said "that won't be necessary".

Alex and Hank turned in alarm and too their surprise they saw another figure; this figure was green and had a turban around his head and a dark purple Obi that complemented with a cape that was clearly weighted. "Piccolo!" Pan exclaimed glad to see him "you're here!" "Wait that's Piccolo, but he's green!' Alex nervously said; "is he the Namekian you were talking about?" she asked Trunks. "Yes he is Alex, my name is Piccolo, I am a Namekian" he said gruffly; "Bulma and Pan talks about you constantly my name is Hank but of course you know that I am the last son of Mars John Johnz" the DEO Head said introducing himself and transforming into his true form. "When Bulma said you and I looked alike she wasn't kidding" Piccolo joked and turning to Kara he introduced himself "hello Kara, Bulma has told me about you and Trunks being together; I know that you are the Kryptonian known as Supergirl". Kara's face burned in embarrassment as Alex snickered and said "I didn't know you were that famous sis"; "oh be quiet" Kara moaned embarrassed "we need to focus on the White Martian!"

"I'll take care of her" Piccolo declared assuredly; "are you certain you can defeat her? From what I heard from my planet even the most powerful Namekian warriors couldn't stand up to them". "Is this true?" Trunks questioned; "yes, when they heard about their fellow greens being exterminated, they went to fight them but were quickly cut down like the rest" Piccolo said which shocked Kara greatly; "however" he added "I am more powerful then they are". "How so?" Alex inquired curiously; "your sister can tell you this, but I fused with Nail on Namek to fight Frieza and then my..other half many years later". "Fused what is that?" John asked; Trunks sighed "Namekian fusion is quite complicated but to put it layman's terms one Namekian absorbs the energy, strength, memories, and intelligence or thought pattern of another. Both participants must willingly consent to fuse in this manner and usually the pair agrees to the stronger of the two to serve their body as the host; the reason for this consent is that the body of the absorbed Namekian disappears during this fusion and the consciousness ceases to exist as a body. The agreed host places his hand over the chest of the other one and through unknown thoughts, a flash merges them. After the fusion, the non-host's consciousness lives inside the body of the host from this point onwards and their life span as a body ends. The host's consciousness dominates the body, while the non-host serves to aid him by supplying information, thereby meaning that the absorbed consciousness remains separate from the host's." he explained tiredly. (Dragon Ball Wiki Namekian Fusion)

"I didn't even know that such a thing was possible **are they more Namekians to fuse with**?" Alex asked overwhelmed by this development. "Unfortunately most of the Namekians are on another Planet but I assure you Alex I am capable of defeating this White Martian. However if I did fuse with more Namekians its possible that I would become even stronger than Gohan is right now" the Namekian gruffly explained. "Then" said John bringing the conversation to an end; "we leave her in your hands, but don't kill her I want to be the one to end this"; "don't worry I wasn't planning on killing her anyway" Piccolo reassuringly said(although he didn't mention that Pan wanted to fight her as well) and blasted off after her. "So" said Pan asked twitting her thumbs; "what now?" Kara wasn't sure but suddenly her phone rang; "Kara" came the voice of Cat Grant "me and Bulma, and Bulla arranged another meeting with my son". "What is she talking about?" Pan whispered to Trunks confused. "Its a long story" Trunks whispered back as Cat continued "they feel bad for what they did behind your back and want to make things right can you be here in 10 minutes". "You can count on it" Kara replied and turning to Alex she sheepishly said "sorry duty calls; you guys stay with Hank, he needs you"(Supergirl episode 11 " _Strangers from Another Planet_ "). "We'll look after him Kara I promise" Pan replied seeing that Trunks' expression was one of anger; "thanks Pan" she said and flew off to the coffee shop once more.

After Kara left, Trunks decided to ask the big question; "so, why did you freeze when you saw the White Martians?" "Yea, we know they destroyed your people, but what's the story?" Pan asked agreeing with Trunks 'question and adding it with one of her own as they walked together in the corridor with security scrambling to turn the alarm off. Hank leaned on the columns for support and sighed saying "I should've known"; "it's not your fault" Alex reassuringly said trying to ease John's mind "if I hadn't pushed you to use your powers none of this would've happened" she added guiltily. "Alex, you were just looking out for Kara like any sister would" Trunks soberly told her remembering all to well how Gohan tried to protect Trunks as much as possible during the android threat. "But it did, and now my team members are dead because of me" John sadly uttered feeling horrible about what had happened and spat "this is my war not Earth's". "Not anymore; you're not alone in this" Alex pointed out to which Pan added to it by stating "she's right John, you got Kara, me, Trunks, and Piccolo to help you fight this bastard". "I am so sorry for what happened to your planet; I can't imagine what that feels like"(Supergirl Episode 11 " _Strangers from Another Planet_ ") Alex stated tears beginning to form; "I do, its the worst feeling in the world" Trunks grimly replied remembering what Krillin had told him of Cell's threat to Gohan to blow up the entire solar system if he didn't beat him(Dragon Ball Z episode 191 " _Save the World_ ") after Cell had killed him with Frieza's death beam. "But together" Alex added reassuringly(although she pondered Trunks' statement) "we're going to protect this one". John looked at all of them with tears coming down his face and muttered "it wasn't just my planet" and began to reminisce.

* * *

" ** _We fought back; we've known war but not like this_** " he began. " _ **White Martians had been toiling underground building weapons of death. Fire traps their technology overwhelmed us; there was no honor in how they fought**_ "(Supergirl Episode 11 " _Strangers from Another Planet_ "). Pan forced her knuckles together in anger which caused it to seep blood and asked "what else did they do" trying to control her Super-Saiyan fueled rage; " _ **they herded us into camps; I swore no matter what I would protect my family**_ " John explained to the hybrid. "I thought the tuffles were bad with my saiyan ancestors, but these White Martians were as bad as them" Trunks growled in anger but something that John said perked his interest and he asked "you said you had a family? I thought Martians were asexual?" "Why would you ask a question like that?" Alex asked grossed out; "because" Pan explained; "that's the way the Namekians reproduced but I do agree that it's a little...odd".

Alex was repulsed by Namekian reproduction but John just continued his story in a trembling voice " _ **we would survive; but when we got through the gates they took the women and children**_ ; _ **men were forced into labor others went into the furnace(*sighs*)"my wife and daughters(trembles) burned".**_ This got Pan even angrier which caused Trunks to whisper "take it easy Pan you're going to blow this place up". "I don't care!" she whispered back furiously; "they had no right; they murdered his family!" feeling just like Goku when he found out about the Saiyan extinction by Frieza on Namek. Alex didn't notice Pan getting angrier by the second and just tried to comfort John in his time of need just as Kara advised him too as John finished his story "I escaped; I survived to my great shame. I will hear my family's screams until the day I die". "Look at me" Alex told John in a soft voice after he finished his tragic tale; "there's no shame in surviving; if your family would have lived, you wouldn't want them to be ashamed". "She's right John" Trunks said with a smile; "that's the same advice my mom gave me after Gohan died; I felt alone and ashamed, but her words about Goku's life inspired me to fight another day even though I was alone". "But they didn't" John sadly pointed out "and now I've let another one of their butchers kill again; I have to stop it" and walked out to deal with his emotions. "Lets hope I can finish this; even if Piccolo doesn't" Pan angrily declared vowing to avenge the Martians; "more than likely, but it'll take all of us to finish this Pan" Trunks sagely stated as he looked up in the sky; 'Piccolo if you're hearing this; remember what happened to Nail and use John's grief like you used his' he thought to himself.

Thankfully Piccolo did indeed hear Trunks' request and of course vowed to do whatever it took to take her down. "Come out" he demanded; "you can't hide from me"; the woman did as he requested and was shocked "you're an alien!; are you a Martian?" she asked. "No, I'm a Namekian my name is Piccolo" he gruffly introduced himself; "Namekians" she snarled "I thought they were extinct"; "our warfare with your kind did wipe out some of the population along with the shift in our atmosphere but I survived" he explained. "I don't need an explanation from you" she hotly stated before asking Piccolo "are you aligned with the alien inside the DEO?" "Yes" he replied simply; "then I must take you down" she declared and with that she punched Piccolo hard. He just simply blocked her attack and seeing that Piccolo was not to be toyed with the now alien Martian threw a flurry of punch and kicks that was expertly parried and returned by the Namekian. He saw one of her punches aimed at his midsection and phasing out kicked her into a mountain range below drawing blood. "Impossible!" she screamed shocked that Piccolo had drawn first blood; "Namekians were known to be weak". "For most Namekian warriors that would be the case; but not me. It'll be a shock to you but my name is not Piccolo; I am the Namek and you..well you're history.(Dragon Ball Z episode 141 " _The Reunion_ ")" Piccolo replied to the Martian.

'Impossible; he's the Nameless Namekian' she thought in shock; on Mars the Nameless Namekian was a legend frequently talked about just as the Super-Saiyan(but not Super-Saiyan God). It was an entity feared by the White Martians; 'lets see how the Nameless Namek deals with this' she thought and opening her mouth spat fire at Piccolo. Piccolo simply crossed his arms in a X which resulted in a loud "BOOM!" "Finally he's dead!" she screamed triumphantly but Piccolo stopped her by saying "not really". To her shock, Piccolo emerged unharmed; "impossible!" she uttered shocked. "Now its my turn" Piccolo replied and quickly gathering his energy screamed "Hellzone Grenade!" The White Martian saw several multiple energy spheres hovering around her and scoffed; "that won't do anything to me". Piccolo just smirked and in one swift motion brought all the energy spheres down on the Martian with a flick of his finger causing a tremendous explosion. The Martian took the blunt of the blow and when the smoke cleared several of her body parts were burned away. "You hurt me YOU HURT ME!" she screamed; Piccolo(already knowing about Martian regeneration) said "sorry I won't let you regenerate this is my ultimate attack your reign of terror ends here Martian!"(Dragon Ball Z episode 148 " _The monster is coming_ ") and gathering his energy screamed "Special Beam Cannon FIRE!" and a piercing blow hit the White Martian hard and knocked her down into the sewer. "And to stay down!" Piccolo screamed "Scatter Shot!" and rained down tremendous energy attacks on the sewer to ensure that she stayed down. "Good riddance" the Namekian muttered; he knew that she wasn't dead, but from the looks of it, she would have to recuperate for a half hour. Hopefully his battle was long enough to stall her until Kara finished with Adam Foster and he knew that Pan wanted a shot at her as well and began to fly back to the DEO.

* * *

Piccolo was right as Kara had arrived and de-transformed to become human once more. Bulla and Bulma were already there waiting and as Kara sat down there was an awkward silence that pervaded the room. "Before we begin" Bulma said breaking the silence; "I must apologize to Cat and you Adam; Kara was just trying to help you too restore your relationship. Dende knows I felt like that with Trunks". She did so to save face, but she still promised to keep an eye on Adam in the future and if their friendship grew stronger she had to take action. "Well" Kara replied silently accepting Bulma's apology for Trunks' action(even though it was hers' and Gohan's) "I know that you two have a lot to say to each other." "I've been informed that I've said too much" Cat snidely replied still showing signs of bitterness which was noticed by Kara who(playing as a diplomat) said "and what you mean by that is that-despite the tone we've agreed you wouldn't use- is that you may not have expressed yourself very well at dinner". Adam however didn't buy it replying "No she expressed herself perfectly over and over and over again" which was interrupted by Bulma this time saying "and what he means by that[to Cat] is that you wish that she had focused on you because of all the years you spend apart". As a person who had first hand knowledge of separation from Vegeta when he was killed, Bulma was an expert on fractured family relationships(particularly with her son as he often asked what his dad was like).

An awkward silence of acceptance followed and picking up on this Bulla exclaimed "just say something for crying out loud!" then she added "say something real even if it terrifies you". Sighing Bulma said "just try"(Supergirl Episode 11 " _Strangers From Another Planet_ ") and with that it seemed like the emotional floodgates were opened as both of their defenses and hostility broke down. "I never got to put your picture that you've drawn on the fridge" Cat began; "I never got to tell you stories and I never got to teach you how not to be afraid of the world." Then pausing to re-gather herself Cat emotionally admitted "and I never got to tell you how amazing I think you are; I never got to be your mom but I am your biggest fan Adam and I'm so so sad that I didn't get to see you grow up"(Supergirl Episode 11 " _Strangers from Another Planet_ ").

"That's good" Bulma complimented wiping some of the tears in her eyes as she heard the mogul's emotional confession; then turning to Adam she said "now its your turn and be honest". "You didn't want me" Adam said which lead to Bulla glaring at him and Cat sighing "oh Adam that is so not fair". "She's right, I can tell you from personal experience that I thought Vegeta didn't want my son" Bulma agreed with the mogul remembering the time she was pregnant with the hybrid. Kara had to grimace at Bulma's truthful statement; she was already told by Trunks that "my parents weren't together long; it was more of a passion thing"(Dragon Ball Z EP 122 " _Mystery Revealed_ ") 'Still' the kryptonian thought to herself 'if that was the reason for the attraction, than what caused it to change; I know Trunks told me that Bulla was the result of the change but what happened?' She didn't know that Trunks had requested King Yemma bring Vegeta out of HFIL so the two could have a man to man talk. He told his father what had happened in the other universe and while Vegeta was shocked Goku was killed again like Bulma, all the time he spend led to regrets and he wanted to come back to life to amend them.

Kara's thoughts were interrupted once more by Bulla who said "no let him talk" to Kara and after giving Adam an affirmative nod he continued. "Did you miss me?" he asked Cat; "of course I missed you" she softly replied to her son "I missed you every second I still missed you". Cat tried to show what she meant by grabbing Adam's hand but it was clear that he was uncomfortable with it and Adam pulled away causing Cat to say "I didn't mean to". However Adam just reached out and grabbed her hand again showing that there could possibly be reconciliation; "I missed you too" Adam said and seeing that their objective was achieved Kara said "I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Grant". "Yea we better go too" Bulma said getting up with Bulla as well; "thank you"(Supergirl episode 11 " _Strangers from Another Planet_ ") Cat said clearly emotional and seeing how their relationship was repaired caused Bulma to smile(even though she knew that Adam was a threat to her son's relationship with Kara) and got back to Capsule Corps.

* * *

Back at the DEO Piccolo had returned; "did you kill her?" Trunks whispered to the Namekian; "no but she won't attack for a few hours hopefully that'll give us enough time for Kara to return". At the magic words Pan's phone rang picking it up she heard Bulma said that their meeting had ended and Kara was on her way; "good news" Pan stated after ending the phone call "the meetings over; Kara is on her way". "We need a location for her to go too" Trunks replied then turned to Alex "do you have any ideas where she could be?" "Can you track it using its tissue?"Alex asked John replying to Trunks question. "Wait you can do that? Seriously?" Pan asked surprised; "I can if its in its own skin yes" John replied examining the arm. "OK, so what do we do now?" Alex inquired; "we don't do anything" he solemnly muttered. "We don't why not?" Pan angrily asked(since she wanted to deal with her as a Super-Saiyan). "No that's not happening" Alex retorted agreeing with Pan's line of questioning; "we're going to bring this in together". "We are not bringing it in" John angrily declared; "what do you mean?" Alex asked. Sensing John's killing intent Piccolo stated "you want to kill her right?"; "yes" he replied to the Namekian then told Alex "I will find its layer and when I do I will drop this human coat I wear. I won't freeze. I will break its body in half and bury it in the dry sand". ( _Supergirl episode 11 "Strangers from Another Planet_ ")

Pan smirked "you may be a Martian but what you said is very Saiyan-esque"; Alex just rolled her eyes at the quarter-saiyan and ran after John saying "you are not a murderer"; "you don't know me!" the Martian furiously exclaimed "I am 317 years old! I can wear any face I choose; I speak languages your mouth can't even form you know nothing about me!" "That's kind of creepy that he has that ability" Pan muttered to Trunks; "if he wanted to he could turn himself into a Saiyan". "Its more than that" Trunks whispered back; "the fact that he's old but looks no older than dad and can speak more languages that even Frieza". "Maybe his Martian Genes allow him to age slower than even our Genes do" Pan theorized remembering what Vegeta had said that Saiyans stayed in their primes till they were in the 80's(Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 6 " _Preparing for the Tournament_ ")

"What about the real Senator Crane?" asked Alex wanting to know about the real deal(which broke Trunks and Pan's conversation). "She's dead!" the Martian replied hotly to which Alex exclaimed "you don't know that! You said it yourself "we don't choose who we protect" so if she's still alive we have to find her!" "Geez for a human Alex sure sounds Saiyan" Trunks whispered nervously to Pan; "I know Gohan would say that she's like Grandma Ch-Chi" Pan shuddered which briefly lightened the mood before it once again turned serious. "I know you believe in honor" Alex said trying to reason with John "there's no honor in what you're about to do"; "it no longer matters"(Supergirl Episode 11 " _Strangers from Another Planet_ ") John snarled and then turning to Piccolo he asked "where is she?" "Last time I checked I left her in the sewer to rot" the Namekian gruffly replied. "Then" said Pan "that's where we have to go" and even though Alex protested seeing that she wouldn't be dissuaded decided to go along with them to the sewers(minus Piccolo who stayed at the DEO just in case) to find the White Martian.

Pan went along with Alex in the sewer while John stayed above the ground(with Trunks) to sense her out; Pan wanted to do it (but Trunks reasoned that the Martian would sense her as a Saiyan so he refused). "Floors 1 through 6 are clear" one of the solders with them said; "she's got to be here somewhere Hank Trunks you alright?" Hank landed in the sewer with Trunks following "I'm in the sewer Danvers; everything's just peachy" Hank dryly cracked to the girls. "Looks like Hank got a sense of humor" Pan giggled but quickly turned serious as they continued to look for the White Martian as Alex radioed "let me know if you find something". Suddenly they heard a voice "help help me!" it said; "that's Crane!" Pan exclaimed "lets go!" John and Trunks walked in a room of slime; "gross" he said; "I know you're there" John whispered "come for me". Meanwhile Crane continued to cry for help; "this way!" Pan shouted directing Alex and the soldiers along "go go!" the shoulders yelled to their colleagues. "Senator Crane?" Alex asked; "thank you; thank god" she whispered weakly to both Pan and Alex. "Hank I got the senator" she radioed Hank; "that's impossible!" he exclaimed "she's with me"(Supergirl Episode 11 " _Strangers from Another World_ "). "That could only mean one thing" Trunks growled; "the other senator is the White Martian!"

Unfortunately, Alex realized this too late; "get back!"(Supergirl Episode 11 " _Strangers from another Planet_ ") Alex whispered to her backup but the Martian just smirked and punched all the solders down. She then roared(which caused Pan to cover her ears) and took Alex. "Trunks, that bastard got Alex!" she mentally communicated to Trunks using her mind. "Get her back if you can; John and I will go back to the DEO and wait for Kara!" the hybrid ordered to her. Pan nodded and took off after her; "hey!" she yelled and tackled her which caused an "oof" from Alex(who had been picked on by the Maritan saying she's what worms eat and demanding to know which of her co-workers is the Martian). Descending to the ground the White Martian snarled "out of my way girl!"; "don't tell me what to do!" Pan yelled flaring her aura. The Martian immediately recognized her aura as a saiyan and exclaimed "NO THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! YOU'RE ALL DEAD!" "You can say that Frieza wasn't exactly the best when it came to cleaning up the messes he made" Pan replied with a sneer; the Martian screamed "first a Martian, then a Kryptonian, then a Namek, and now A MONKEY! All we need now is a Majin and an Amazonian and we have the whole conga line of freaks!" The Majin she was referring to was Buu(who the Martians dreaded along with everyone else), the Amazonian was referring to the god-like race of super-powered women who hated men(The White Martians used that as inspiration for their war against the Greens which led to them emulating the Amazonians). Of course there was an exemption among the Amazonians; **Diana Prince** which Kara would learn is the heroine known as **Wonder Woman.**

As for Pan, she never heard of either the Amazonians or the Majins(since the former she didn't know of yet and the later she hadn't met)and spat "I don't care; its true John's right you have no honor" then feeling somewhat inspired she declared "I am a saiyan that was raised on Planet Earth, and in the name of every Martian your species destroyed for them and for Kara too. I will(pauses dramatically) defeat you!"(Dragonball Z Kai episode 42 " _Defeat Frieza, Goku! The tears of a Proud Saiyan Prince_!" and Dragon Ball Z episode 86 " _The end of Vegeta_ "). Alex distinctly heard Pan's speech said "I hope she can put her money where her mouth is" as the Martian snarled "we'll see about that wont' we(Dragon Ball Z episode 86 " _The end of Vegeta_ ") as she prepared herself to battle. Pan just gave the White Martian 'the stare down' and seeing this Alex asked her "do you always stare down an enemy?" "Yea we all do" Pan smirked(breaking the 4th wall) "before we beat their asses into the ground" which prompted a punch at Pan from the alien. She just took it "not bad" the Martian complemented; "enough of this" Pan snarled and engaged the Martian in a melee of punches and kicks. Alex was surprised at the speed and precision Pan showed; 'she's moving fast' she thought in shock as they continued to engage in their fierce battle. Eventually the Martian roared which caused Pan to cover her ears which gave her the opening she needed and hit her hard to the ground below. "Pan!" Alex screamed thinking she was dead but to her surprise Pan emerged with just minor scratches on her body. "Is that the best you can do?" the hybrid taunted; "what!"(Dragon Ball Z Kai episode 52 " _Duel on a Vanishing Planet! The final showdown_!") the Martian screamed in shock then said "well I'll give you this monkey, you're tough!"

The Martian also realized that she couldn't win unless she transform so using her knowledge of Saiyan behavior she told Pan "Monkey you want to know a secret, I'm not fighting you at my full potential and show you my true form". Pan obviously knew that and wanted to fight her at her best, so that she could follow as well and said "go ahead". "ARE YOU CRAZY PAN! SHE'LL KILL YOU!" Alex yelled at her trying to make her see reason sounding just like King Kai. "I want to see her true form; I want to fight her when she's at her best"(Dragon Ball Z episode 98 " _A final attack_ "). "What that's crazy!" Alex screamed in disbelief then added "Pan I want you to know that I'm here for you; if we need to talk" "I'm fine" she said cutting her off then added "but I have to let her do this; before I'm done she will bleed"(Dragon Ball Z Kai Episode 50 " _Full Power Frieza; Shenron grant our Wish_ ") and allowed the Martian to assume her true form. "Now" she said to Pan "DIE!" and hit her with a fire attack from her mouth. Pan just deflected it causing a "BOOM!" and fired back an energy wave at her; the Martian then hit her with more punches and kicks trying to beat Pan up. While some of them hit Pan she didn't feel any effect by them; "Pathetic" she snarled to the Martian "Vegeta hits me harder in our spars" she taunted. "The saiyan prince is a worm and he will die" the Martian screamed; "then allow me to borrow a question he once asked does a Martian like yourself ever experience fear?" Pan taunted(Dragon Ball Z episode 129 " _Upgrade to Super-Saiyan"_ ) and right before Alex's shocked eyes Pan transformed into a Super-Saiyan! "WHAT KARA NEVER TOLD ME FEMALES CAN TRANSFORM INTO SUPER-SAIYANS" Alex exclaimed as she watched the beginning of round 2 of Pan verses the Martian.

The alien saw the power and trembling exclaimed; "that power; its the legendary Super-Saiyan but that was just a legend!" "News flash; my dad, Trunks, and Vegeta can all transform into the Super-Saiyan and my dad, Trunks and Vegeta can ascend to the Super-Saiyan 2 Transformation" Pan informally and bluntly told the White Martian. "Even so, your gold hair won't save you" the Martian snarled; at the DEO Trunks smirked "Pan's winning right now". "We don't know for sure" Kara said(she had arrived and found out what was going on); "I agree" Hank said and mentally concentrating communicated with the White Martian. "You want me not Alex or Pan" he said; Pan turned to the source and asked "how are you communicating to us?" "She may not have a soul but we do share a telepathic bond" he explained to Pan then telepathically said 'I've been loath to use it but you left me no choice t to the White Martian . "You want your human and monkey pets back?" she asked telepathically; Pan growled and spat "don't push your luck I'm going to beat your ass all the way to other-world". "I want this to end, prove to me that my agent is alive and I'll come" John stated to her.

Pan carefully watched as Alex begged John not to come to what would be a suicidal mission. "Is she there?" Kara asked the Martian; "I can hear her she's alive" he reply reassuring the Kryptonian before saying to the White Martian but she heard John say "this ends tonight". "The desert" she replied to John giving him a location "it reminds me of home; come now so that I can water the ground with your blood John Jones or you can let another child die" the alien taunted him. "The desert is actually the perfect place" Pan stated to her after she finished her communication with John; "we can truly show the extend of our powers and it'll be your blood that will water the ground not John's and certainly not mine's". "Agreed" the Martian said and blasted off with Alex with Pan closely following behind. Once they landed she asked the hybrid "shall we begin again?" "I guess I better start things big"(Dragon Ball Z Episode 199 " _Goku vs. Pikkon_ ") Pan replied and screamed "Masenko-Ha!" The yellow light of energy advanced on the Martian and she was hit; "take THIS" the alien screamed(she had re assumed her true form) and spat out a bigger fireball towards Pan. Pan was hit but quickly regained herself and screamed "its over" then used the Meteor Combination to pummel the Martian to the ground. "Looks like I have to go all out for this" the alien growled wiping off the blood from her mouth and decided not to hold back anymore.

Piccolo felt the increase in Ki for both fighters and commented "looks like they're ramping it up"(Dragon Ball Z: _Battle of Gods_ ) "but who's winning?" Kara asked. "Pan for now but the White Martian is now not going to hold anything back" Piccolo replied to the Kryptonian. John thought that Pan had no chance of winning and angrily told Kara "they're in the desert; you get Alex and you get out". "We're not leaving you alone with that thing" Kara replied back; "we're not going to leave you alone with that Martian unless she is in a body bag" Trunks adding with a growl. "You have to" he retorted furiously to both of them "I'm done!" "Done? Done with what?" Kara asked confused; "it has Alex and Pan we've got to stop it". "Pan can take care of herself Kara remember she's part Saiyan" Piccolo sternly interrupted not wanting to ruin the moment of Kara seeing Pan as a Super-Saiyan. "This started because it wanted me dead my race gone I'm all that's left let it have me!" he yelled to Kara. "NO!" she retorted which momentarily caught Piccolo off guard and thought 'she acts just like a Saiyan wife' as Kara continued her speech to John saying "this murderer does not get to win and you don't get to give up."

"It will save Alex" the Martian replied; "trust me John, Pan won't let that thing harm Alex and neither will I" Piccolo gruffly interrupted once more. "We don't choose" Kara said adding to what Piccolo said "we fight". Sighing John said "Kara I'm tired of being the last; tired of having lived. You of all people know how heavy it is to survive'. "I do" Kara retorted; "I ask myself every day why my mother did not crawl into that pod with me. Now I know she felt guilty; she felt responsible for what happened on Krypton. Dying must have seen honorable, but dying is far easier than getting back up when the world's ended. You have to get up; you have to go on" she stated trying to encourage John. "My road is done; I'll help Alex and then join my people wherever they are"(Supergirl Episode 11 " _Strangers from Another Planet_ ") the Martian replied and began to head off to the battlefield with Trunks following him not before saying "I'm sorry Kara but I agree with John, bastards such as the White Martians don't deserve a second chance".

"You know" Piccolo said after both of them left "I really can't blame John or Trunks for their attitudes towards the Martian"."That doesn't mean what they're doing is right" Kara harrumphed; Piccolo looked at Kara and sighed "the same feeling of guilt that John feels now is the way my...former self felt". "What do you mean?" Kara asked; "in this world I was killed by the Androids but in another we got the chance to live. After that, history had changed; the androids were different" Piccolo cryptically said. "What do you mean I don't understand" Kara replied baffled; "you will one day but to get to the point when we confronted one of these Androids Trunks told me that my past self was stronger than it. That android was Dr. Gero head of the former Red Ribbon Army; he had made himself into one of those freaks" Piccolo explained. Kara already knew that Goku destroyed the RR army as a child but she didn't think he would go as far as turn himself into one and muttered "how horrible!". "It was but like I said another version of me had the chance to kill him, however Trunks suddenly came and it gave the Android a chance to get away. I often wondered after that if that version had done what Vegeta told him and finished Gero that he would never had the opportunity to release androids 17 and 18. Then when Cell appeared, I had a chance to kill him but he got away and eventually became 'perfect' he muttered sadly before declaring "I won't make the same mistake!" Kara was shocked and thought 'how did Trunks see Gero? And this Cell business; what was its purpose?' and yelled "SO MANY QUESTIONS AND SO LITTLE ANSWERS!" and decided to head to the battlefield herself.

Once they got there; the Martian landed with Pan right behind her; the quarter saiyan was irritated that John interrupted their battle but it was John who was surprised. "Pan is that you?" he asked; "yes, I am a Super-Saiyan" she replied; "I didn't know that females could turn into Super-Saiyans" John replied looking at Trunks for an explanation(but he remained silent). "Alex thought the same thing here but you interrupted our battle; I was beating her ass into the ground" Pan stated to John furiously. "is this what you wanted" the White Martian asked. "Run!" Alex whispered but John just started to talk Martian; "uhh can I get a translation here?" Pan sweat-dropped embarrassingly. "I believe I can help" Piccolo said descending to the battlefield himself told them "they're speaking Martian". Then taking a listen he translated for Pan; "he's saying 'this is between us'. She replies 'I see your mind; everything. I see your children burning". Trunks just burned with rage and furiously declared "she'll pay for that" and was about to attack when Piccolo stopped him. "Wait a minute Trunks there's more; now John's saying 'you and your evil kind will never rest until I'm gone. 'You surrender?' she asks; 'send me to my family' he pleas. 'Finally' she declares[although Piccolo had to puke at her white form] 'the last Green Martian Dies'(Supergirl Episode 11 " _Strangers from Another Planet_ ")".

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT GALIC GUN!" Trunks screamed transforming instantly and blasting the Martian with his father's deadly attack with Kara flying in and hitting her. "Glad to see you finally arrived Supergirl; ready to take this bastard down?" Trunks asked Kara flaring his Super-Saiyan aura "ready when you are Gold Fighter!" she answered back and was about to take flight when John said "I want to fight too". "Well then come on!" Trunks yelled as John transformed to his true self(slightly shocking Piccolo at how similar he looked). "No sense in holding back now" Piccolo muttered taking his weighted training gear off and took off with Kara, John and Trunks. "Are you OK?" Pan asked Alex watching them go off in the air; "I'm fine give me a minute" Alex grunted in pain seeing her in pain Pan extended her hand and enveloped Alex with her Ki. "How did you do that?" she asked not feeling as much pain as she did before; "my Ki can restore your energy my grandfather did something similar on Namek although it almost came back to haunt him" Pan explained remembering Goku's fight with Frieza on Namek(after the latter was cut down by his own attack).

Kara was hit down by the Martian and John quickly followed her down; even Trunks(although he wasn't a Super-Saiyan 2) and Piccolo was struggling to even keep up with the alien. Suddenly Pan heard Cell's voice in the back of her head(thanks to her nightmares due to the terror she heard about before Trunks returned and killed him). "Just take a look out there Pan" the oily android taunted in the back of her mind "no one but Piccolo and Trunks can still defend themselves not even your Kryptonian friend; she too will die". 'Why did you do this Trunks? 'Why did you count on me so much' she thought desperately to herself 'I want to help' she screamed to Trunks internally watching her friend take a beating; 'I want to save you Trunks but I can't I don't know how I'm too afraid to do this alone'. (Dragon Ball Z episode 184 " _Cell Juniors Attack_!"). Pan thought back to everything that happened to her; Bulma and Trunks with Gohan's dead body with Bulma soberly saying "he's dead"; Pan's fight with the Zolt Trunks in the Room of Spirit and Time that lead to her first transformation and her fight with Red Tornado avenging the wrongs of the androids from her memory. Finally she thought of John's family burning up but looking at Alex's still pain-filled body Pan's eyes widened with shock. In Pan's mind she saw the White Martian crushing Alex's head and instead of the female voice of the murdering Martian she once more heard the oily voice of Cell "yet another fighter you've could've saved"(Dragon Ball Z episode 184 " _Cell Juniors Attack_!") his voice whispered to Pan.

'No I won't watch anymore; I feel it slipping and I WON'T WATCH THIS ANYMORE!' were the thoughts of Pan and she screamed out loud which caused the ground to shake. Everyone stopped fighting with Kara screaming "Pan's releasing her energy!" "P-Pan" John weakly gasped in amazement; the only ones not surprised were Trunks(since he had seen this with Gohan) and Piccolo(who was informed what happened to his protégé by Trunks). However the White Martian was unmoved by this display and continued her attack; "STOP IT!" Pan screamed; "THAT'S ENOUGH"! watching The Martian attack her friends ruthlessly then turning to John she yelled "TELL HER TO STOP IT"(Dragon Ball Z Episode 184 " _Cell Juniors Attack_ ") at that point the Martian did get interested and thinking that she was still powerful than the hybrid actually encouraged her by saying "that's the way; let it all go" which Pan did by continuing to scream. Finally the smoke cleared and out emerged Pan but she looked different; her hair was still gold but one of her bangs extended to her eyes and lightening surrounded her aura erratically. "What has she become?!" Alex asked shocked; "a Super Saiyan 2; this is the power that brought the mighty Cell to his knees in 2 blows" Trunks replied smiling remembering Gohan's fight with the android.

The Martian expected a show of power from Pan but instead she simply walked over to her like she was taking a stroll. Seeing this John asked "is this how its like with every battle?" "Yea Goku did the same thing when he walked away from Frieza and Gohan walking to Cell" Piccolo replied(this time he broke the 4th wall). "So now the monkey has lights; this will only add to our game" the Martian taunted; "no games"(Dragon Ball Z Episode 185 " _The Awakening_ ") Pan coldly responded and punched her hard in the gut. The white Martian felt like a train had ran over her and she gasped in pain from the force of Pan's Ki enhanced punch. Phasing out, Pan knocked her in the air and began to rain torrents of punches and kicks each harder than the next. "So this is the power that brought Cell to its knees no wonder Red Tornado was designed to combat it" John muttered to Piccolo watching the one sided fight; "not really; Red Tornado would've been a threat a few years ago to us before we went into the chamber but not now" he grunted in response. 'What the hell is the chamber and how would Red Tornado and now this Martian be a threat? Weren't Trunks and the others just as powerful then as they're now?' Kara thought in confusion as she watched the fight as well.

Getting tired Pan said "I'm ending this fight Martian you're death will be swift; I won't make the same error as my father when he toyed with Cell" then bringing two hands at her sides she charged up two balls of energy. "SUPER MAIDEN'S RAGE!" the hybrid screamed hitting the Martian with the high damaging energy wave which was so mighty that the Martian reverted back to her human self after crashing into the ground causing an explosion behind her. "She's changed; she's no longer in her final form!" Trunks exclaimed; "yes Pan has won the Martian was no match for her" Piccolo stated to everyone when they saw that she was no longer in her alien form. "What could it mean?" Alex asked; "the end of the White Martian" Piccolo replied(based on Dragon Ball Z episode 187 " _Cell's break down_ ") "Wait" John said "let me kill her"; "be my guest" Trunks gestured to him giving him the OK. "John, Pan the fight's over" Kara said trying not to let them kill her; "its alright" suddenly John whirled and clamped on Kryponite cuffs. "What are you doing?" she gasped in pain; "why is she in pain?" Piccolo asked Trunks seeing he wasn't taking any action. "It's Kryponite; radioactive material from her home world. Other than magic Kryptonite is only thing that can harm her" he explained to the Namekian. "Too bad we didn't have this stuff for the androids" Piccolo muttered; "we did in the past but of course Krillin destroyed their version of kryptonite because he had a crush on Android 18" Trunks chuckled remembering the crush the monk had on their enemy going as far as not to kill her because of it.

Kara heard Trunks' statement but she was too much in pain not to ask any questions "I'm sorry" John said to her with a sad look shape-shifting back into Hank; "but I can't let you stop me". Whipping out a knife John(now Hank once more) began to advance on the fallen Martian; seeing this Pan told him "I know I fought this bastard but you should kill her for what she did to your family". "Thank you" he emotionally replied and raised the knife over her; "John" Kara gasped in pain from the Kryptonite "listen to me; I lost everything everyone it makes a hole in your heart. But you can't fall into it; you have to fill it you have to fight; do not throw away who you are if you do that thing wins"! "John's family can't be brought back to life Supergirl!" Pan furiously roared ; "the faith this bastard's kind dealt John is the last thing he deserved(*Pan sees the deaths of John's wife and daughters in her mind before she finishes*) "they had no right"(Dragon Ball Z Kai episode 49 " _Avenge the Fallen Goku; Countdown to the Planet's destructi_ on"). "Please? Please?" The White Martian hoarsely begged John "forgive...me". Pan raged "HOW MANY MARTIANS HAVE BEGGED FOR THEIR LIVES AT YOUR FEET AND YOU KILLED THEM ANYWAY?! HUNDREDS?! THOUSANDS?! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO EXPECT ANY ESPECIALLY FROM HIM?! DID YOUR KIND SHOW JOHN MERCY WHEN HE BEGGED YOUR KIND NOT TO BURN HIS WIFE AND CHILDREN?!"(combined dialog from Dragon Ball Z episode 141 " _Frieza Defeated_ " and Dragon Ball Z Kai episode 53 " _The final blow Son Goku; Planet Namek scatters throughout space_ ") Kara knew Pan had a legitimate point(based on what Trunks had told her about Frieza) but retorted "even so Pan, the last son of Mars dies even if he's still standing"(Supergirl Episode 11 " _Strangers from Another World_ ") the Kryptonian declared fighting the pain of the Kryptonite.

"Damn it" Pan softly cursed then turned and shouted "ha!" but instead of incinerating the Martian it gave her some strength back "there I've given you some of my energy; go and do what you like with it. Your on your own from here" she told the Martian giving in and relinquished her super-sayian 2 powers. "Thanks Pan" Kara said; Pan growled but did nothing as she handed the Martian over to John to take her away for containment back at HQ. "My kind will come for me and you will die!" the Martian snarled trying to pound the door down back at the DEO;"THEY WILL COME FOR ME AND YOU WILL KNOW DESTRUCTION!" "They are more of you?" Kara asked the creature; "thousands, Millions!" she answered in a boastful tone. "Let them come"(Supergirl episode 11 " _Strangers from Another World_ ") the Kryptonian answered ready for the challenge "and if they do make no mistake Martian we will not have any mercy on them" Pan growled adding to Kara's statement before they walked out.

"You did the right thing" Kara complimented John Jones after they walked out; "I'm sorry you had to" Alex added. "There was no other choice in the matter even though I would've preferred we killed her" Piccolo stating to the ladies with Trunks nodding his head in agreement. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go" the Namekian said "so soon? we were just beginning to know each other" Kara whined; "I would love to stay but we Namekians do best in solitude Kara until the next time" he replied not wanting to reveal that he had to look after Earth due to Dende's absence and flew off. "Well there he goes" Trunks sighed; "is he always like this?" Kara asked "yea but he kind of grows on you" Pan smiled(the first real smile she had all day). John looked at Kara and Alex with a look of fatherly pride and stated "my daughters were named K'hym and Tanya"[pauses for a moment]"its not the same but any man would be proud to call you his daughters. Kara sniffled and hugged John with Pan joining in for a group hug(which made her feel much better). "I can't have children but if I could I promise to name you my child's godfather; in a way my father's relationship with Piccolo is very similar" Pan emotionally stated to the Martian recalling the bond her father and the Namekian shared even going as far as to name Pan in "honor" of him(A/N since Piccolo and Pan were both named after wind instruments) and even Trunks had to wipe off some tears at the emotional display. "Enough of that" John said abruptly ending the emotional display by the two female warriors "right sorry(clears throat)boss" Kara muttered embarrassed but Trunks could see a small smile out of John's mouth as he walked away.

"Guess John's not for emotional moments either" Trunks snickered; "gee you think" Pan sarcastically responded and they all had a good laugh. After the moment was over Pan quickly left; but Alex pulled him aside and said "I would like you to explain how the hell Pan's a Super-Saiyan" to Trunks. "Uh can it wait for another day?" the hybrid sheepishly asked(feeling like Gohan); "I'm serious; tonight our apartment with Kara be there or be square" she responded and walked off. "Be square?" Trunks asked himself then pulling out his phone he muttered "I hope mom won't tease me about this". Thankfully Bulma did understand although she yelled at him for putting Pan's life in danger and saying "Vegeta's going to be pissed at this development". Still once she calmed down she did give him her blessings and even though she did get in a good round of teasing told him that she would be "busy with Gohan". Trunks didn't know what she meant and just decided to go to their apartment in National City. Bulma sighed in relief and asked Piccolo "are you ready?" "Only because you ask me to do this for them; I don't like butting into people's affairs" the Namek responded to her solemnly. Even though he was on his way back Gohan mentally communicated with Piccolo and told him what had happened with Kara and Adam. Bulma was still worried about Adam and decided to use Piccolo to listen in to make a determination whether Adam was a threat to Kara's and Trunks' relationship.

"Listen if this thing gets serious you know what to do" the scientist said; "I know" he responded seriously "but I don't want to do this unless he makes a move on her; I don't want to risk Trunks wrath". "If they do **you are to use your mental powers to make her forget whatever had happened** ; you have Kami in you for Dende's sake" Bulma pointed out. "I may have Kami in me but erasing people's memories is something he found repulsive." Piccolo pointed out; "well you're the guardian after all you did tell us that Dende was away on conference and that he won't be back for **2** weeks right?" she asked then batting her eyes she begged "Please". "Oh all right" Piccolo sighed then muttered "women how do you live with them" and flew off to National City to "look in" on Kara. Bulma turned on the TV and to her surprise there was the real senator Crane; "well what do you know" she muttered. "What happened?" Gohan asked; "listen" Bulma replied and turned up the volume. " _I know many of my supporters are surprised to hear that I'm revising my stance on the anti-alien initiative. While it's important that we remain cautious, we still have a lot to learn before we take action"_ she said.

"Its about time!" Gohan said but was shushed by Bulma; " _Senator?[a reporter asked] this decision is in light of an alien at your rally what changed?"_ The real Crane quickly responded " _Supergirl and the Gold Fighter. They apprehended my attacker and saving who knows how many lives. Their efforts to protect me and National City taught me that not all visitors to our world are not the enemy. And as a nation we cannot let fear dictate our future"(Supergirl episode 11 "Strangers from Another Planet:) "_ Well I'll give her this; she's more receptive to Kara and Trunks than Livewire and Adam" Bulma smirked but Gohan's face was serious "do we know what he's planning?" "I don't know Gohan but whatever it is we can handle it" Bulma confidently responded and even though Gohan was worried he couldn't help but smile at Bulma's confident words. Meanwhile Piccolo had arrived at National City to find out what was going on and was soon rewarded as he saw Adam's face inside Cat's office. He overheard Cat's confusion because she thought that he was flying home; instead he told her that he was sticking around for a few days. "Probably because of Kara" the Namekian muttered to himself as he continued to listen in; "hey have you seen Kara around here?" Piccolo heard Adam ask confirming his suspicions. "Um No" the response of Cat came; "she's probably in the bathroom picking muffin out of her hair". Then getting interested in her son's question about her employee Cat asked "why?"

"Well she does have nice hair" he responded with a blush; seeing that Adam complemented Kara she said(very discreetly) "I see" and was interrupted by Kara herself running in with Cat's latte. "Seriously; she's a Kryptonian who uses parlor tricks to fool her employee into thinking she's not Supergirl? Well she can't fool me" Piccolo muttered embarrassed that Kara would stoop to such low measures. His mutterings were interrupted by Adam clearing his throat(indicating he wanted to be alone with the pretty heroine); "Keera if you need me I'll be in my office" she said to her but secretly gave her son a knowing wink. "If Trunks saw that he'd rip both Cat and Adam's throat out" said Piccolo groaning as the conversation now shifted to Adam. "Hey I'm confused is it Keerah or Kara? he asked her; she chuckled and said "its Keerah to your mom and Kara to everyone else on the planet and beyond" hinting at Trunks and Piccolo's alien origins in a discreet manner. "Gotcha" he replied then paused for a moment before he continued "Kara I just want to say thank you for all of this. Um I'm really glad I came to see my mom and I'm really glad I met you." "I can't take all the credit after all I had some help from Bulma and Bulla even if it was a little..unconventional" Kara replied bashfully.

Adam gritted his teeth at Bulma's name but nevertheless stayed calm. He also sensed the uncertainty in her eyes(due to her trying to figure out the mystery that was Trunks Briefs aka her boyfriend) and asked "what are your thoughts on Korean Barbecue?" "Uh I don't think your mom would be into grilling into her own meat" Kara replied knowing how Cat operated; "not for her for you" he said gently. Kara was flabbergasted and responded "oh OH you're asking me out" getting what Adam was implying; 'come on Kara' her inner half(the part that was already bonded to Trunks) screamed 'you already have a boyfriend and you know how he gets'. 'Ya but he's very confusing I don't understand half the things he says' her human half argued playing devils advocate 'all this talk about coming back from the dead things being beyond some dragon's power, meeting Goku, Gohan fighting Cell it doesn't make sense he's hiding something' "What if" her inner half argued back 'those things aren't meant for you to understand now? What if he's protecting you from things that would terrify the hell out of you he's only trying to protect you Kara!' "Even so what about Pan being a Super-Saiyan and that Kami person Piccolo mentioned who the hell is he! Maybe Adam has some explanations and I need them!" Her inner half grew cold 'its your funeral but remember this you were warned' and lapsed right back into silence; Kara had to shake herself from those thoughts as Adam asked "how about tomorrow night?" proposing a date night to her.

"Well" she stuttered trying to respond "I have to check in and make sure its OK" she replied hinting at Trunks' approval as well as Cat but to her surprise the mogul interrupted saying "she's available". Not wanting Cat to find out about her relationship with Trunks Kara said "I'm available I'm available" 'besides' she thought to herself as Adam replied "I'll see you then"(Supergirl Episode 11 " _Strangers From Another Planet_ ") 'its not like Trunks will find out right?' and returned back to work. Someone did find out specifically Bulma when Piccolo returned and told the news to her "what are we to do now?" she asked the Namek; "I don't know; I'll keep monitoring the situation, if anything should come out of this or any other date Adam arranges I will take action" Piccolo vowed then added "you better not tell Trunks what I found out OK? Otherwise he'll go insane" Bulma agreed but asked "speaking of Trunks where is he?" "He's at Alex's house Pan just told me" Gohan interrupted but then a news bulletin blared " _We interrupt this program for breaking news; Supergirl has arrived at the scene of the accident of route 1..."_

 _"_ What?!" Gohan gasped in shock seeing Kara just hurl the truck off the freeway potentially killing the civilians inside. Getting on the Phone Bulma said(in a panicking voice) "Trunks where's Kara?" "Right here mom she and Alex have been grilling me for the past half-hour on how Pan turned Super-Saiyan" he groaned in pain; "are you seeing what's going on?" Gohan asked. "I am" he responded seriously; "how is she there?" Gohan asked; "she's not" he insisted seeing the same thing he did as Kara agreed(in shock) "yea that's defiantly not me"(Supergirl episode 11 " _Strangers From Another Planet_ ). "I have a feeling Lord's behind this" Trunks growled in rage as he wondered what terror this evil Supergirl would do and secretly was horrified as this evil Supergirl was a reminder of the deadly battle the hybrid had with himself(in Zolt form) that almost cost Pan her life had she not transformed into a Super-Saiyan...END CHAPTER

 **OUTTRO** : **Hi guys its Bulma and next time on Dragon Girl Z: what is this evil Supergirl apparently Cat calls her Bizzaro. Piccolo has to look into Kara's date with Pan I hope Trunks doesn't find out about this otherwise extreme action might be taken..WHAT?! THERE'S A POWER BEYOND A SUPER-SAIYAN 2 THAT'S CRAZY! Next time: Facing Yourself; Gohan's shocking surprise! Don't miss the action!**

 **A/N FINALLY I finished this chapter! Sorry for the extremely long wait but my college classes began this week impeding my progress on this chapter. I will try and do a better job but with all my future homework and tests it won't be easy but I promise you will have something! Anyway the credit for Zolts goes to Sivsas and you should read that Fanfiction called the next Generation. The Zolts is the closest thing for Trunks that you can expect for an "Evil Trunks" as well as it relating to Bizzaro; now I know that Buu more resembles Bizzaro(in terms of mannerisms, and their backwards nature) but of course Buu never was released in Trunks' universe because they wasn't enough human energy for Babadi to collect so he just gave up his mission to release Buu.**

 **Also I hope you like that I gave you not one but 2 fights(Piccolo and Pan verses the White Martian) and two epic Super-Saiyan transformation(Super-Sayian 1 Pan's first fight and later on the transformation to Super-Saiyan 2 by her). I also hope you guys liked that I gave these fights more of a Dragon Ball Z/Super feel as I think this is the way the Supergirl fights should be done; fast paced, energy blasts(well in Kara's case heat vision is the closest to that) and badass quotes.**

 **Furthermore I hoped you found the various characters breaking the 4th wall on how the world of Supergirl and Dragon Ball operate(stare down and walking to enemy, parlor tricks) funny as it added some much needed humor in what was otherwise a very serious and emotional episode. Finally I hope that you liked that I had all these memorable quotes not only from Supergirl but from Z and even Kai. Mostly the quotes come from Goku's fight against Frieza on Namek and Gohan's fight against Cell. I know that in the last chapter I had a lot of Supergirl quotes but I hope this more than makes up for the lack of Dragon Ball quotes. With that out of the way Thanks for reading and with the exception of the references I will see you guys next time for another action packed chapter of Supergirl Z.**

 **REFERENCES**

 **Supergirl episode 11 " _Strangers from another world_ "**

 **Various quotes from episodes of Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Z Kai(Toei Animation adapted from Akira Toryiama)**


	23. Facing Yourself Bizzare surpises! pt1

**Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Superspeeder**

 **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks/** **Pan/Wynn**

 **Romance/ Drama(and humor as well)**

 **Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Disclaimer:** **"Hey Guys its John here to tell you that Superspeeder doesn't own us or the characters of Supergirl! They are the properties of their respective owners; now if you don't mind I have to make sure these objects don't fall over because of what's happening to Gohan out there** **….** **….** **"**

 **ME: So sorry to barge in here but I would just like to inform you guys not to flame on the next two chapters because of tonight's episode; its necessary because I know some are fans of Super-Adam and you won't like what I'm going to do oh and one more thing for all those Nartuto-DBZ fanfiction writers out there I STRONGLY advise that you watch Episode 28 of Dragon Ball Super. The reason is that some writers like to use Shenron as a means to retrieve whoever is lost in Naruto's universe(*cough Gohan's dilemma cough*). HOWEVER Shenron's powers don't even extend beyond the 7th universe heck he doesn't even have the power to extend over the entire 7th universe for that matter. Just as a word of advice if those inspiring to write some Naruto-DBZ fanfiction don't use Shenron; you can still have Bulma have a dimensional device that allows DB,Z, Super or even GT(yes I went there) characters fall into Naruto's universe and have her invent a way to get them back just some friendly advice from your neighborhood Super-Speeder anyway on to the story!**

 _Last time on Supergirl Z **,** Pan transformed into a Super-Saiyan 2 and defeated the White Martian handing her over to John. He managed to tell them what happened on Mars and the white species says there's more out there! Meanwhile Adam lands a date with Kara but what's this: Piccolo's going to spy on them? Will Trunks find out? Who was the woman who appeared looking like Kara? And why is Trunks so uneasy by her presence? Does it have to do with the battle with his Zolt? And what about Gohan? Has he found a way to surpass an ascended Saiyan?!_ _Find out_ _**RIGHT**_ ** _NOW ON SUPERGIRL Z!_**

 **Chapter 23** **Facing Yourself; Bizzare surprises! (pt1)**

It was total pandemonium at Capsule Corps as they watched the various news reports of Kara turning to the "dark side"; however looking at her Bulma said "I don't know; what if Max is behind this?" "I have a strong feeling he is woman however we won't know that for sure until the boy gets here" Vegeta gruffly said watching the screen. To him; it wasn't Kara as she had that vacant android like eyes eventually he said "I think she has a soul!" "What; what do you mean Vegeta" Gohan asked; "look at her eyes and tell me that she doesn't Gohan" Vegeta challenged. "What I would like to know is when Lord started creating this Evil Kara" Gohan added but Vegeta chuckled; "you call her evil Kara but I rather we go with the name… **Bizarro** " he said and it was then that Trunks walked in. "Did you find out anything?" Bulma asked concerned; "yea" he responded frowning in anger; "well according to John' the work that had to been done to even restore the woman he saw in Lord's secret room would almost be like raising the dead" (Supergirl episode 12 " _Bizarro_ ") Gohan chuckled "if only he knew that's exactly what the dragon balls do.

"This isn't any times for games Gohan" Trunks growled; "Kara's life is in danger and if Lord knows about us by the way he talked about Pan to Alex on their date then I have a feeling that our lives are not safe anymore either"; "sorry Trunks" Gohan apologized getting back to the seriousness of the situation; "I'll send Pan over to Catco in the morning maybe she can help". "You do remember that Pan is still uncomfortable with Winn because of the kiss right?" Bulma questioned; "yes I do but they're still both united to protect Kara; it's our only option" he responded seriously. "If I were you woman, I would send Bullla as well" Vegeta interjected. "Bulla? why her Vegeta?" Gohan asked curiously; "if by some means the woman that Lord abducted is not operating out of her own free will then it might be possible to save her life before anything bad happens" Vegeta argued.

"Oh I get it" Bulma said in realization "your saying this Bizarro is another Android 16 situation right?" "Yes and the boy got a valuable ally for the past version of yourself saving that android; this Bizzaro could be the key to finding out what the hell Lord's doing" Vegeta responded. Trunks nodded in agreement and after a bit of convincing(Pan didn't want to go for the reasons Vegeta stated) and went off to Catco. On the other hand, Bra was a bit too eager to prove herself as a valuable ally to Kara and happily agreed to help expose Lord once and for all. After they left Bulma looked at her husband critically and said "you wanted your son to get everyone out of here so that our plan won't fail? That's not like you Vegeta" "Listen woman" Vegeta grumbled "you heard the Namek; if our son finds out what's been going on behind his back it could lead to his Zolt resurfacing and I don't want to be on the other end of that fight again". Vegeta painfully recalled the battles he had with his out of control son thanks to his Zolt; the prince had to ascend to Super-Vegeta just to knock his son unconscious. That's when he told Bulma that the best option to deal with the Zolt is to have Trunks confront it alone in the time chamber as it was the best option they had since it was beyond Shenron's power to remove the Zolt. In any case; the prince went back to his training while Bulma continued to watch the news for any further development. "Don't fail us Piccolo" she whispered; "if anything happens during Kara's date with Adam inform us immediately" and went back to work.

"So Trunks" Pan yelled as they flew along "what do you think this Bizarro is like?" "I don't know but from what I saw at her apartment she's Kara's doppelganger with the exception of doing everything backwards" he responded back. Pan couldn't help but tease the hybrid by asking "did you guys do anything special?" "NO!" he yelled back embarrassed "if you want to know the focus was on you Pan; I had to lie to Kara and Alex about you training with me in the time chamber". "Well I would think that you would want to be honest about that incident after all if this Bizzaro is anything like that Zolt then we're in for a messy situation" Pan responded getting back to serious stuff.

"That Zolt was the evil in my heart manifested as a person thanks to the chamber" Trunks growled letting his hands get seeped in blood then added "but Dad thinks that Bizarro has a soul; she's not an android but at the same time she can't be considered human either". "Is she a monster then?" Pan asked; "well if you got a chance to ask her than I guess the answer would be no; as of now she's nothing more than a tool in the hands of an evil man" Trunks answered as they finally got to Cat's office. "Kara's inside I sense her energy" Trunks smiled but Pan just looked worried "what's wrong?" he asked her "is it Winn?" "No; it's someone else in the building; its…a cat look-alike what the hell?" she asked confused "Foster" he growled; "he's there" and seeing the confusion on Pan's face he explained "Foster is Cat's son last week Kara send a note off to him asking for reconciliation between himself and Cat". "He sounds like trouble" Pan muttered to herself and in that moment she wished that she had X ray vision so that she could tell Trunks what he was doing there them.

Thankfully they got down to the office before Trunks could get concerned and to their shock Cat showed up with not one but two lattes; Kara just got done apologizing for not getting a latte and seeing the two lattes in her hand Trunks asked "Cat what are you doing with two lattes?" "Oh it's you" Cat coolly replied to the hybrid "I just had a little extra time so I stopped and got my own and picked one up for her too." Then handing the latte to Kara she said "spiced latte with extra foam and a little cinnamon sprinkled on top" "that's actually my go to" (Supergirl) " _Bizarro_ " Kara whispered in amazement as she took the coffee from Cat 'mom must've told Cat what her favorite latte is' Trunks sweat-dropped as he watched this rather odd interaction.

"That is so not like Cat" Pan whispered to herself when Winn saw her "hi Pan" he began awkwardly. "Hi" she responded back quietly "do you know why Cat brought Kara a latte?" "Beats me" he shrugged his shoulder than asked "hey do you know why Kara said that the person who threw a truck into a mountain isn't her?" "Probably because this person isn't her" Pan vaguely responded not wanting to get drawn in again and had to explain the situation with Bizzaro and her experience with Zolt Trunks.

"OK that was just weird" Trunks whispered to Kara upon hearing Cat's cheerful explanation; Kara just nodded her head and suspected that the real reason that Cat did this was because she had agreed to go out with Adam for a date but of course she didn't want to upset Trunks and walked away. "Ok that was very odd" Winn said "usually Cat's not like this"; "that makes two of us" Pan whispered in reply watching Cat hum happily away in her office. Meanwhile high atop the lookout Piccolo was watching the interaction while at the same time being concerned about the clone of Kara Vegeta called "Bizarro"; "I wish Dende were here" the ex-guardian grumbled "that way I can focus myself fully on both missions". Suddenly he had an idea and shouted "MULTI-FORM" and split myself in half; "I hate doing this but in order to keep an eye on things here I have to be in two places at once" Piccolo 1 said to Piccolo 2 and with a whoosh they split off the lookout and went to their respective places. The real Piccolo went to spy on the location Adam had chosen for their date while the copy decided to fly to the DEO to see if Alex had any answers to their questions.

"Alright people how are we going to frame this? Give me headlines that will grab eyeballs" Cat said lounging back on her chair; "this is the first time I've actually seen Cat in action she's just like mom" Trunks whispered to Kara. "They're both really incredible; we're both fortunate to have them in our lives" Kara smiled to Trunks as Cat pointed a random person and said "you go". "Supergirl gone rouge?" a female editor suggested; "mmm well Supergirl gone wild would be better Kelly(that was her name) but it's still not right" Cat sighed "what else". "Supergirl; Super-menace?" a male editor suggested; "that sounds something Daily Bugle's editor Jonah Jameston would say; are you asking me or are you telling me?" Cat questioned; "Daily Bugle?" Trunks asked Kara; "I have no idea who she's talking about" Kara whispered back as Cat stated (when he responded"um") "exactly that's why it's not a good headline Derek what else?"

Finally Kara decided to speak up by mumbling "maybe it's not even Supergirl at all";"yea" Trunks mumbled in agreement "what if it's someone else?" At that moment everyone turned to look at them at which point Trunks whispered "Kara I think everyone's staring at us". Kara looked up and noticed the stares and her face burned in embarrassment however Cat was surprised that they spoke up and asked "Keerah? Trunks?" then after taking a moment to gather herself said "well that was..interesting say more".

"I think she wants you to speak" Trunks whispered in a teasing voice seeing the shocked look at Kara's face and after looking in Trunks eyes that told her 'you can do this' she spoke. "Maybe it's an imposter pretending to be Supergirl?" she began shakily which was amplified by Cat saying "hmm go on" but seeing Trunks giving her an encouraging thumbs up she found her strength; "I don't know maybe it's someone trying to discredit her?" Kara suggested to her boss. "Oh I like that angle" Cat said pleased "it gives our girl the benefit of the doubt it shows we're choosing not to believe the worst in people yes". Trunks was surprised that Cat accepted Kara's theory so easily and knew that there had to be something behind why she accepted the theory so fast but at the same time he was pleased that Cat at least listened to the kryptonian instead of shooting her down as usually was the case. In any case Cat exclaimed "yes I can see the headline clearly now! The word Supergirl with a question mark as in "Supergirl?" Huh that's good OK everyone get out! (Supergirl episode 12 " _Bizarro_ "). "Well ok maybe she's still sane" Trunks chuckled to himself as he decided to walk out as well.

That proved to be a good decision on his part for if he stayed he would've found out what was going on between Kara and Adam; unfortunately (for Kara at least) Piccolo was there (the real one) and he heard everything; "Miss Grant" Kara started timidly; "can I ask you a question" "Yes my door's always open" Cat replied cheerfully; 'Trunks was right' he thought to himself 'she's acting strange'. "You're not just being nice to me because I'm going on a date with your son are you?" she asked questioningly; "oh" Cat replied surprised "is that still happening?" she asked. Kara just chuckled nervously in response indicating she was still going on a date with Adam. In any case, the real Piccolo flew off to the location of the date; and just as he departed Bra arrived.

"Looks like I'm here" she muttered to herself as she descended into the building then quickly sensing her brother's energy she ran off to where he was gathered with Kara and everyone else; "hi guys did I miss anything?" she asked. "Um who are you?" James asked questioningly; "oh this is my sister Bulla" Trunks replied taking care of introductions; "she wants to help with the whole Evil Kara thing" "I want to prove myself as a valuable ally" the saiyan whined "after all Pan's doing it I want to help too". "Is she always like this?" Winn whispered to Pan; "no it's just that she hasn't gotten a chance to fight like me and Trunks; Vegeta has been sheltering her because of what happened in the aftermath of the Battle in Metropolis."

Winn wondered what she meant by that but was interrupted by Kara who said "it's like invasion of the body snatchers that thing in Ms. Grant's office looks like Miss Grant"; "sorry Kara who are you talking about?" Bra asked; "it's a new leaf that Cat has turned over although I don't think Trunks will like the reason why" Pan cryptically said (knowing from Piccolo about the real reason Cat was treating her nicely). The conversation between the three hybrids was enough to distract them from the big conversation of James telling her to "enjoy it while it lasts" and furthermore the conversation about evil Kara continued as Winn asked "what do you need". "There was a woman in Max's Lab" Trunks stated to Winn repeating what Kara had told him "I have a feeling she's tied to this"; Kara then decided to follow up Trunks statement with a question "can you check local hospitals to see if any comatose patients have been missing recently? My age my height my weight"?"If there was any patients that have gone missing we would've seen it after all most of the hospitals are either connected to Capsule Corps or its affiliates" Bulla wisely theorized; "I had no idea that most of them was owned by Bulma" Winn said in surprise. "That was done because of the android threat" Pan gritted remembering the past "Bulma put the humans that managed to escape from them or Cell in there for shelter until the threat was over." 'Cell what the hell is he and how does he figure into this? And if the androids did hurt the humans why didn't Trunks or anyone else fight them' Winn thought to himself but quickly shook it off as he said "I know all those". Trunks and James just eyeballed him suspiciously but Bulla decided to be blunt and asked Winn "how do you know that?"

"What? "I measured her for her suit give me a break" he responded with a sweat-dropped as Kara answered the buzz on her phone. Kara chuckled and Pan asked "what's so funny Kara?" James followed that question up with one of his own "who was the text from"? "Texting? Someone's been texting Kara?" Trunks asked in agitating tone; "no one" she stuttered to save face and not get Trunks mad but Winn immediately recognized Kara's blush which raised Pan's suspicions when he said "you're lying". "How do you know she's lying" the daughter of Vegeta inquired; "I can tell because there's a thing she does with her nose" he responded. "He so needs to get over her" Trunks exasperatingly grumbled to the girls which caused them to miss James' question of "is it a guy?" and her quiet response of "if you must know it's a text from Adam confirming our date for tonight". "Adam Foster you're going on a date with Cat Grant's son?" (Supergirl episode 12 " _Bizarro_ ") Winn whispered then asked "aren't you technically cheating on Trunks?"

"Trunks?" James inquired curiously "how does he fit into the equation"; "trust me you don't want to know" Winn bitterly responded. "Listen guys" the Kryptonian sighed "Trunks says a lot of things I don't understand and my instincts tell me that Adam may have some of the answers I seek" she responded back with a whisper "look you have something special with Trunks I mean you have to be blind not to see he loves you Kara and you're just going to throw it away like its common trash" Winn spat angrily making sure the saiyans didn't hear him; "I know but there're so many things about his past that mystifies me; like how he met Goku when he's dead, Pan's mother, and most importantly how are Gohan and even himself is alive now when both he and Pan have said they were dead I just want some answers!" Kara passionately answered. Seeing that Trunks suspicions were beginning to be aroused (they were planning their next move against Bizarro) James cleared his throat and said "well I'm just going to go upstairs now be careful Kara" but then going close to her ear he whispered "have a good time tonight (Supergirl) even though what you're doing is potentially dangerous to your relationship with Trunks you still should enjoy yourself." Trunks didn't know what James meant by 'have a good time' but didn't have time to ask what he meant as his focus was directed on Max and his schemes.

* * *

Speaking of Max, he was observing his clone copy watching the TV and asked "anything good on TV?" The evil Kara saw Kara and Trunks helping people and muttered "Supergirl, Gold Fighter" "Yes" he evilly responded to Kara's doppelganger; "what are Supergirl and Gold Fighter?" he asked. "Bad very bad" she responded back in improper English; "very bad" the mogul agreed "so bad that they need to be stopped forever and replaced with someone else; my own Supergirl and soon Gold Fighter too". Then he asked her "who's there to protect me and the planet?" "Me" the doppelganger responded "yes!" he exclaimed "which brings me to my next question what do we do with bad people?" "We…kill them" (Supergirl episode 12 " _Bizzaro_ ") she responded back which cased Maxwell to smile. 'Soon Supergirl and Gold Fighter will be dead and I will replace them with my own version of their counterparts' he evilly thought. What he didn't know was that Piccolo was there "I need to warn Bulma" his multi-form copy said and heading back with his copy went back to Capsule Corps.

Trunks had returned and Bulma asked "did you find out anything?" "Only that Kara also suspects that the woman in Max's room has something to do with this" he responded; "what are we going to do?" Gohan asked Bulma. Bulma thought about it then said well Piccolo told that Alex is going under John's nose to find out what's going on with Max". "That's pretty brave of her" Trunks complemented "but how will that help? After all they did go out on that date" Gohan inquired. "Well" Bulma smirked "Pan may help out in that department after all she has a beef with Max as well seeing that he didn't help during the whole Red Tornado incident as well as didn't help during the whole Non battle". "I must admit you have a point mom" Trunks muttered then added "I'll contact Alex to see if it's ok if Pan can go with her".

Bulma just nodded and allowed Trunks to call and after he got out of the room Gohan asked "you did that because you didn't want him to see Piccolo right?" The Namekian emerged from the shadows and said "yes I was hiding my energy from Trunks so that he wouldn't sense me". "So what did you find?" Bulma asked; "Kara telling her friends the date is set for tonight; they're going to a regular bar for their date". "I worry about Kara I mean what if she can't hold her liquor?" Gohan asked; "well Vegeta says that Kryptonians don't get drunk so for what it's worth at least it won't be a case of date rape if Adam makes a move on her" Bulma sighed; "if anything I'll keep an eye on their conversation for you to have some reassurance" Piccolo stated in a reassuring voice; "thanks Piccolo keep us updated" Gohan said and the Namek nodded and left.

Meanwhile Kara was having a great time with Adam; even with Trunks she never felt so carefree and liberated to discuss anything and everything. "You're amazing Kara" Adam was complementing Kara on what she did with Cat; "not just anybody send me that letter". "Sure they would" Kara answered back; "no" he sighed sadly "most people would not have cared; you're different Kara. You see people you understand them". (Supergirl episode 12 " _Bizarro_ ") "That's what Trunks constantly tells me" Kara replied with a blush; "Briefs the heir of Capsule Corps how does he know you?" Adam asked inquisitively; "um he and Supergirl are..professional partners" Kara hesitantly replied to him not wanting to delve into the details. "Well Kara it makes me wish I could do the same thing for you" (Supergirl episode 12 " _Bizzaro_ "); Kara saw this as her opening and asked "well there are a few things I would like to know".

"Ask away; I'll gladly tell you" Adam cheerfully said but before Kara could ask any questions a TV reporter blared " _now to a story we're covering live; the National Island Tramway is dangling leaving passengers stranded and in peril. NCPD and emergency personal are in route but eyewitness accounts suggest they may not get there in time"_ he said. "Sorry" Kara said "I have to go" (Supergirl episode 12 " _Bizzaro_ ") Adam asked what was wrong and Kara made the excuse that her grandmother was sick and needed her help. She quickly rushed out and transformed into Supergirl; meanwhile Trunks had heard the same report and said to his mom "I have to go people are in trouble" and instantly transformed into a Super-Saiyan to rescue the people on the tramway.

"Hey Kara!" Trunks shouted; "Trunks?!" she exclaimed surprised "I heard the report on TV" he explained seeing her shocked face. Kara just smiled(she expected that from Trunks) and set off to the Tramway; once they got there she said "it's ok I'm going to get you out of here" and was about to set off to lift the car when Trunks noticed a blur out of the corner of his eyes and a power level that was very similar to Kara's. "Oh crap" he cursed knowing that the situation was about to get messy but it was too late; the doppelganger of Supergirl just landed on top of the tram car; "it's you" Kara said recognizing her doppelganger from the TV "where did you come from".

The doppelganger just looked at her oddly and seeing this Trunks thought 'why isn't she attacking her?' "Did someone send you? Are they making you do this?" Kara questioned; "we kill Supergirl; we kill Gold Fighter" the doppelganger said and launched a punch at her; "SUPERGIRL!" Trunks said "TAKE THIS NAHH!" he screamed firing an energy attack at the doppelganger. Supergirl's doppelganger was hurt by the attack but she got right back up and kicked Supergirl right in the groin; "I can give as good as I get" Kara taunted to which the doppelganger said "oh yea?" then raged "All right C'mon c'mon!" (Superman 3) to which Kara punched her right back in the chest and kicked her again which caused the rope to snap. Seeing this Trunks screamed "YOU HELP THE PEOPLE I'LL STALL!" Kara agreed and flew down to save the people. The doppelganger just looked at her oddly and Trunks glared "what are you looking at" however he took a look at her eyes and was shocked. "You're real! You're no android!" he gasped shocked which made him more outraged at what Max did. 'When I get my hands on him' the hybrid seethed 'I'll tear him to shreds for what he did to an innocent person' he thought as he watched Kara save the people on the tram car.

After the doppelganger flew off Trunks and Kara went back to the DEO; "she's as strong as me she flies like me she fights like me except for the fact that she talks like Cookie Monster" she steamed to Alex and John. "That's actually a pretty description of how she operates" Trunks added with a sweat-drop; "Red Tornado was programmed to analyze and mimic your fighting style and velocity" John said. "That could explain why my doppelganger knew how I fought but doesn't explain why" Kara critically analyzed; "Dr. Morrow is dead but perhaps his schematics for an android.." "No but she's not an android that's what I've been trying to tell you" Kara interrupted; "I can vouch for Kara" Trunks added; "I looked into her doppelganger's eyes and there was someone looking back. It was like fighting my evil self except that her soul is somehow like Kara's" (Supergirl episode 12 " _Bizarro_ ").

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked; "look" Trunks responded furiously; "I know what it's like facing yourself it's not easy to do; in my case it was in the form of something called a Zolt. My mood could change on the dime and I was hurting the people I loved and like Kara's doppelganger I had no control over my actions. I was being manipulated" he explained growling in fury. "So how did you deal with it?" Kara asked her boyfriend; "my dad told me to train in solitude in a place where you can get a year's worth of training in a day. I already had used it twice in another universe but we managed to get it changed here so that I could train. The evil inside of me manifested itself as a body due to that place and what made it harder was the fact that Pan was there to witness it" he explained furiously recalling his painful battle with his Zolt form in the time chamber.

'Something's defiantly wrong here' John thought 'but reading Trunks' mind will do me no good' remembering when Trunks had declared that only Piccolo Gohan and his Father were the only ones who could read his mind ''A year's worth of training in a day? Using it twice in another timeline? Getting the rules changed so that he could change? How is all of that possible?' Kara thought to herself but decided to dismiss those thoughts by saying to Alex "I know you said that a clone is impossible but she does not look like me; she is me". "The good news is if she's genetically identical or even similar to you she has the same weakness" Alex stated to which Trunks muttered "Kryptonite". Picking up on Kara's hesitancy John said "we have to subdue her somehow; its ok we won't use enough to hurt her." (Supergirl Episode 11 " _Bizarro_ ") "That's good to hear"Trunks stated then added "if we find out about the doppelgangers' background it could give us insight into why Max took her". He was worried that she could be another android 18 case and hoped that Max wasn't like Gero in taking numerous people to experiment on as they were now worried about her.

* * *

Meanwhile Adam was discussing his date night to Cat(as she came over after Kara left); "do you think I said something wrong?" he asked his mom. "No" she responded quickly; "she's just skittish that one like a horse" Cat said explaining her employer's behavior. "Ms. Grant Adam you're here" Kara said out of breath holding Cat's latte; "yes we are" Adam said happily; "I am so sorry that I didn't call you back last night I'm so sorry that was my bad" Kara said glumly; "oh phew" Cat snorted. "I get it" Adam said gently accepting Kara's apology; "life in National City but you do owe me a rain check". "Of course" Kara replied smiling; "tonight?" Adam questioned. "Ok" Kara agreed and they both moved in for a very awkward hug. "Oops I'm sorry" Kara giggled feeling very girlish and after the moment was over Cat walked out and asked Kara "you two have not had your first kiss yet?" and seeing Kara's expression as a no said "Keerah you are like a character from a Jane Austin novel Bizzaro".

"It's not that weird; we've only been out a couple of times" (Supergirl episode 12 " _Bizarro_ ") Kara protested then thought to herself 'if only she knew that I already had my first kiss and not with the person Cat's thinking of'. "No" Cat said interrupting her train of thought "I named her Bizzaro" then rationalized "I named Supergirl why not her evil twin?" Kara decided to call up Trunks and told him what Cat had said but to her surprise Trunks laughed; when she asked him why he explained "Bizarro was the name my father gave your doppelganger only I never expected Cat of all people to use that name". Kara had to admit that was pretty funny but told him "get Bulla and Pan and get down here, Winn said that he found something about..Bizarro" she ordered. "Right away" Trunks said and quickly gathering them IT'ed back to Catco; "so?" Pan asked Winn getting right down to business "what did you find about Bizarro?" "Jane Doe matching Kara's weight and coloring she was taken to National City General Hospital about two years after a car accident; she's been in a coma ever since" he explained to them.

"If that's the case" Pan stated "then why is she alive now?" "Yea last time I checked nobody used Shenron" Bulla added in agreement but was immediately muffled by Trunks who said(in an embarrassed tone) "ah don't believe her Bulla has a tendency to put her foot in her mouth" but whispering he said "don't talk about that!" "Sorry" she said 'Shenron who the hell is Shenron?' wondered Kara but decided to dismiss those thoughts by asking "where is she now?" "I have a feeling I already know the answer to that question" Trunks grumbled to which Winn supplemented by saying "she was transferred to a private facility; a Prometheus Genetics three guesses who owns it" (Supergirl episode 12 " _Bizarro_ ").

"Max Lord" Kara said in realization; "bingo and here's the other thing that's pretty upsetting" "There's more?" Bulla asked; "yep over the past few months six more comatose Jane Does have been claimed by Prometheus Genetics". "Seven Girls?!" Kara asked shocked; "I thought Gero was bad with abducting people and turning them into androids I didn't think Max would sink to such a low" Bulla growled furiously letting her aura blaze brightly. "Maybe it took him seven tries to create the perfect doppelganger" Winn explained to the angry hybrid; "that does make sense after all Gero's first androids were clunky as well" Trunks added remembering Android 19 and 20 and of course he heard about Goku's story of the death of Android 8. "That bastard will pay for what he did to those innocent girls Alex and I will make sure of that" Pan swore vengefully and flew off to meet with Alex for their confrontation with Max.

Meanwhile Max was touching up upon his work; "I ordered you to kill Supergirl and the Gold Fighter" he snarled; you say Supergirl Gold fighter bad" Bizarro retorted in improper English "but Supergirl and Gold fighter help people; Supergirl Gold Fighter not bad". "I understand" he said soothingly "you share her DNA it's natural that you should want to see the best in her" Then turning to her he asked "but who do you trust? Supergirl the Gold Fighter or me? Who do you love? Supergirl Gold Fighter or me? Just remember the world is a very complicated place kiddo" Then he decided to muse Bizzaro with his twisted ideology "sometimes things that seem to be good are really very very bad" (Supergirl episode 12 " _Bizzaro_ "). The doppelganger shook her head in understanding and at that moment his secretary came in on the pager saying "Mr. Lord Ms. Danvers and Ms. Son here to see you." "Send them in" he said to her with a smirk; finally he could expose both Pan and Alex's secrets and tell them that their families were in danger. After they entered Alex immediately started to question Max "it's you it's always been you" she said folding her hands; however Max decided to play dumb by saying "remind me what it is that I'm meant to have done this time". "Can it" Pan spat(Dragon Ball Z episode 186 " _The unstoppable Gohan_ ") "we know about the girls Max those women had lives!" Alex added angrily. "They were brain dead" Max retorted back "zero chance of recovery" .

"You treated them like guinea pigs" Pan snarled trying to hold her rage in "or give them a chance to live" he retorted to the hybrid and then turning to Alex he said "that's not a confession by the way". 'From the way he talks it may as well be one' Pan thought to herself as he continued "but if somebody if I were to do the things your implying all it would take is an elementary genetic synthesis". "English please" Pan groaned hearing enough nerd talks from her father as it is "isolate Supergirl's genome flood the subject with a concentrated infusion of DNA" he explained to the hybrid; "how did you get Supergirl's DNA?" Alex demanded. "We all leave little traces of ourselves nearly everywhere we go; an errant skin cell, a stray hair, maybe just a few seconds with the arm from a rouge military android" he explained.

Pan growled "you're not talking about Red Tornado right?" she asked and then said "what you did is exactly the same as how the data for Cell's creation was gathered; stray hairs from my father, grandfather, and Vegeta; cells from Piccolo even cells from Frieza!" 'So this Cell creature was created in the same way Max created Bizzaro that's pretty sick who would do such a thing?' Alex wondered as Max cracked a thin smile and said "you're right Pan, which you and Alex deliver to me for my perusal". "You son of a bitch" Alex bluntly cursed which caused Lord to say "ooh language" "Actually Max" Pan smirked "Alex took the words I was about to say right out of my mouth you're nothing more than an egotistical bastard"."You seem awfully upset that an extraterrestrial DNA was stolen makes me wonder if you and Supergirl are more than just work buddies" he coyly stated to Alex then turning to Pan he said "and you your association with the Gold Fighter's father has to be more than just professional". "How do you know that?" Pan seethed as Alex scoffed and said "don't play games". "Never" he said once more showing his twisted ideology; "it's a simple evolutionary equation: survival of the fittest. For humanity to survive we need to be fitter than them."

"That's exactly the attitude Vegeta had back on his home world; even though it led to his survival it also led him to demean my grandfather until death" Pan scoffed as Alex asked "You think your humanity's savior Max?" then added "your nothing but a common criminal". "You have no proof I've ever hurt anyone" he said to Alex "your hands are tied". "How are her hands tied Max?" Pan asked then snarled "even if her hands are tied mine's aren't". "If Alex or you try anything" Max warned "things will get very bad for the both of you and the people you love". "Are you threatening us?" Alex asked warningly; "Supergirl and the Gold fighter are the threats Alex and Pan" he explained. "This Bizzaro…she's humanity's guardian" (Supergirl episode 12 " _Bizarro_ ")and walked away.

"BLASPAMEY!" Pan cried out to Max "there's only one that can lay claim to that title; his name is Dende DO YOU HEAR ME MAX? HIS NAME IS DENDE!" she roared in anger vowing to let Piccolo know that Max had blasphemed against the Guardian of the Earth and while Alex wondered who this Dende was she knew that her family(and Trunks') was not safe anymore as they walked away to go back to the DEO but not before Max offered a parting shot by saying "may the best girl win". Pan called Trunks and furiously told him what had happened; he decided to get Piccolo and go to the DEO to devise a plan. "He all but admitted it; he took all those girls all seven he made the Bizzaro you" Alex spat to her sister; "is that what we're calling it?" John and Piccolo questioned(he had heard the conversation Max had with her but not what her name was). "Another Catco trademark" Kara sighed although Trunks disagreed by saying "yea but it was my dad who should've trademarked that name".

"So how do we stop her?" Piccolo grunted not wanting to get in the middle of that weird conversation; "we arm our agents with Kryptonite darts and we take down this Bizzaro the next time she shows her face" Alex explained to the Namekian warrior. "But she's not the villain here she's the victim" Kara protested; "it's Max we should be going after". "You're acting like she's a person and not an experiment; that's what she is Kara. She's one of Max's deranged science projects" Alex argued. "I agree with Alex there; she sounds too much like the evil androids Trunks destroyed here" Piccolo stated siding with Alex. "So why don't we just arrest Max?" Trunks logically(but heatedly) interrupted; "we're the DEO we don't exist" John argued "and we certainly don't have the authority to arrest private citizens especially not world-famous billionaires". Then he told Alex "briefing the strike team in 10" and turned away from them leaving them to their own devices.

"They're going to a suicide mission" Pan stated after they left "there's no way that Bizzaro is going to take a kryptonite shelling sitting down". "I have an idea" Trunks stated; "what is it?" Piccolo asked "well I was thinking that green Kryptonite wouldn't work since Bizzaro is the opposite of Kara". "You could be on to something Trunks but how will we know?" Pan inquired; "we won't" he responded; "unless the next time Bizzaro shows her face, we get someone to retrieve samples from her to study for a potential weakness". "Who are you suggesting?" the Namekian asked; "Bra" the hybrid simply replied.

While the hybrids and the Namekians were discussing about strategy Alex and Kara were talking about all things Adam related even though she told her sister that "when me and Pan were with Max he mentioned you and Trunks"; "in what way?" she asked concerned. "In a weird way like he knew you two were more than work buddies and that you and I are related. I mean there's no way he could is there?" "No way no" Kara muttered in disbelief; "he's just trying to get into your head that's what he does jerk" (Supergirl episode 12 " _Bizzaro_ "). "I called him a bitch and Pan called him a bastard; jerk is too nice of a phrase" Alex chided her sister then noticing Kara texting away asked "what are you doing?" "I'm texting Adam" she explained; "I can't go on a date not while Max and Bizarro are out there, it's too crazy out there". (Supergirl episode 12 " _Bizzaro_ ")

"Does Trunks know?" Alex asked; "no but that's another thing" the Kryptonian said exasperatingly; "Trunks mentioned a place that you can get a year's worth of training in a day and Bra said something to the extent that Shenron had not been used". "You're not the only one" Alex added now beginning to get suspicious herself "today Pan said that a creature called Cell was formed using the hairs of Vegeta, Trunks and Gohan and the DNA of Piccolo and Frieza" "You see" Kara pointed out "Adam would know what he means after all he is the son of Cat Grant but not only that but I really do like him as well". "You may be Supergirl but you're Kara Danvers as well" Alex passionately stated "and Kara Danvers has to have a life so go we'll hold down the fort". "Thanks Alex" (Supergirl episode 12 " _Bizzaro_ ") Kara said glad that her sister wouldn't rat her out to Trunks and decided to have a good time on her date despite the danger she knew that she was about to get into.

* * *

Kara met up with Adam and was having an even better time than she was having during her first date; "working for your mom has its ups and downs but its good for me" she was telling him relating her experience with Cat Grant to Adam. "She's been a really great mentor whether she knows it or not" she slickly told Adam hoping to soften him up enough to get him to talk about what he knew about the things her boyfriend said. Adam took the bait and asked "what about your mom? Are you guys close?" "We were but she died" Kara explained "my dad too" "Oh my God what happened?" he asked her; "uh there was an accident; I wasn't there" she stuttered trying not to give away her alien heritage to Adam. "Kara I'm so sorry" Adam apologized; "no it happened a long time ago and I was adopted by this really wonderful family who's been great to me so everything had a happy" Kara said forcing a smile on her face.

Adam sensed her hesitancy and asked "but"?"Well after that it gets kind of complicated" (Supergirl episode 12 " _Bizzaro_ ") Kara explained; "how complicated?" Adam asked. "Well there's an individual who confuses me so much that I don't even know where to begin" she grumbled; "start from the beginning as Maria from the sound of Music said it's a very good place to start." "Well for one, he talks about how the androids were abducted by a man named Gero and were named 17 and 18 I mean who would name their creations after numbers" she stewed. "Well it's true after the defeat of the Red Ribbon army at the hands of a child Gero vowed revenge against him and turned criminals on the streets with no connections into these cyborgs but that's not the only thing I know of" Adam commented; "oh what else do you know?" Kara asked.

"Well there was a weird report that mom has on her wall of a city's population completely disappearing"; "no way" Kara muttered "yea and here's the freaky part there was no sign of struggle just clothes scattered around all over the place. I read in the article that the military couldn't even touch that thing" Adam said. "Do you know what that thing called himself?" Kara asked now beginning to feel sick to her stomach hearing this information; "I believe the creature called himself Cell before he wiped out the military with little effort and here's another one: I saw another article on mom's wall saying that this creature was heading to some sort of **capsule** and was about to go in when a purple-haired man stopped him" "That must've been Trunks!" Kara exclaimed shocked; "Pan mentioned something to the extent of Trunks killing him but they've also mentioned something to the level of meeting Goku?"

"My theory and it's just a theory by the way" Adam said "is that that capsule had something to do with that; I've read from Hercule that Trunks wanted to save Goku from some sort of virus". "That must've been the heart virus that James and Trunks said killed Goku but how can a capsule travel through time that's impossible!" Kara muttered to Adam totally freaked out; "oh and that's not even the gold mine" Adam said. "You mean there's even more?!" Kara exclaimed shocked; "yes 19 years ago mom was telling me that the sky turned dark and here's the freaky aspect: it was sunny and in the day!" Adam said relating his conversation with Cat Grant. "That's unreal; did anyone know what was the cause"; "no but mom recalls some sort of creature and then **golden orbs of light** scattering about the planet but I remember the one I saw" Adam grimaced.

"What?" Kara pleaded "tell me please"; "well about 6 years ago the skies once again turned dark during the middle of the day and a Dragon appeared out of nowhere" Adam shuddered; "did you see this dragon or get its name?" Kara asked in wonder; "yes; it had brown antlers, sharp teeth, green scaly skin, red eyes, four toes on each foot, a long serpentine body (his tail takes up three-fourths of his length), long flowing whiskers, a long snout, crescent-shaped nostrils, and flowing green hair on his cheeks." He is an Eastern dragon, whose kinds are benevolent and sacred in Oriental mythologies. Unlike the Western dragons that we think of, which have large dorsal foldable wings on their backs, he had none (Shenron Dragon Ball Wiki); it's a creature that demands fear and respect Kara and his name is something that will be burned in my conscious for as long as I live" he explained fearfully.

"What was its name? Did it speak?" Kara asked now truly taken aback by this information; "it spoke alright" Adam shuttered then clearing his throat he imitated what he had heard all those years ago. " **I am Shenron; I shall grant you any wish** " (Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods)[he stopped for a moment to explain to Kara that he saw a flash of light before imitating Shenron once more] " **your wish has been granted Farewell**!" Kara was astonished and told him "A dragon granting a wish that's just not normal!" "I don't feel normal!" she moaned seeing that this was his opportunity Adam said "I agree but Kara I should tell you something" then coming to Kara's ears(which made the Kryptonian blush) whispered "no one ever feels normal" (Supergirl episode 12 " _Bizzaro_ ") and Kara gave in to temptation when Adam moved in to kiss her.

Piccolo(who had been spying on them) was about to make his move when all of a sudden Bizarro attacked Kara causing Adam to scream "Kara!" "Damn it" Piccolo cursed "I have to get Trunks" then flew off to get Trunks; Kara struggled in her grip and when they landed on the ground she pleaded "please you're making a mistake"(Supergirl episode 12 " _Bizzaro_ "). Bizzaro just looked at her and fired off her x-ray vision which caused Kara to realize that Max had figured out her dual identity as she struggled to remain upright. "Please you don't want to do this" (Supergirl episode 12 " _Bizzaro_ ") Kara pleaded but Bizzaro didn't listen and kicked her into the air; Kara retaliated with a spin kick which whirred Bizzaro around in a circle. Then taking a breath she fired her breath but instead of coming out cold it came out hot! "What's the matter Danvers to warm too warm for you huh huh HUH!" Bizzaro taunted(which made her gasp that Bizzaro knew her name) as she countered with her freeze breath. Bizarro continued to taunt her saying "c'mon chicken I'm going to get you; nerves you've been on long time" she said in improper English ( **Superman 3** ) and put her in a vice grip.

At that moment the military and Trunks came; "hold on Supergirl SUPER BUSTER CANON!" Trunks roared firing off his energy attack(after he had transformed to a SSJ2 due to his rage). Kara just slugged her with her fists as the energy attack from Trunks came roaring down the path which managed to throw off Bizzaro from Kara and seeing this Alex screamed "FIRE!" to her comrades. At that moment green Kryptonite came out of the tanks and artillery; "again!" she shouted and more Kryptonite was fired.

Bizzaro was weakened by her battle with Kara and the energy attack from Trunks causing Kara to exclaim "Alex no!" when she saw her fall down; "she's down" Alex said to the soldiers and asked Kara "are you alright?" She was about to move in on her when Trunks said "wait something's wrong!" and was right as Bizzaro felt a change coming over her. "The Kryptonite" Alex realized in shock; "it's degrading her; its corrupting her" "not only that the Kryptonite is strengthening her; she's totally healed even though I used a good portion of my energy behind that blast!" Trunks said now feeling like Vegeta when he realized his Final Flash against Perfect Cell didn't work which led to his downfall afterwards.

Suddenly she growled and screamed(in a demented voice) "hate you!" (Supergirl episode 12 " _Bizzaro_ ") Kara groaned in pain which caused Alex to say "it's the Kryptonite artillery; you can't go after her not now". "I wonder if she meant the both of us when she said hate you." Trunks stated in a concerned voice; "most likely she did mean both of you" Alex stated back which caused Trunks to remark "I was afraid you may say that; we're going to have to go to extreme measures to take out Bizzaro" he whispered; "what extreme measures?" Kara asked gasping in pain. "Well since you can't fight[this earned him a glare from Alex] and she hates both of our guts our best option is to go to the lookout. Its closer to the Sun and you can regain your energy quicker that way".

"Yea but what about Bizzaro someone has got to figure out why the Green Kryptonite didn't work" Alex logically argued; "me and mom already planned around that; I'm sending Bra here to pick up any stray DNA particles and take it to mom who you will pick up to help John. Meanwhile Gohan will stall for time; let's just hope Bizzaro won't take things to the next level". "What do you mean by 'next level' Trunks?" Alex asked as he was about to lift Kara away from the deadly radiation; "I mean Max would want to use one of Kara's friends as hostage to draw her out in the open and since she has at least some of Kara's memories I have a feeling that James will be used" the demi-saiyan warned Alex and with that he lifted the Kryptonian away to get some much needed sunlight to restore her energy. "Good luck Trunks for your sake I hope your wrong" Alex said then decided to call Bulma to help them out(which the scientist gladly agreed to over Vegeta's objections).

Unfortunately Trunks was right on the money as Maxwell said to his creation "Supergirl and the Gold Fighter made you into a monster; if I were you I'd be very angry about that" then nastily suggested "I'd want to take away anyone Supergirl loves" to which Bizzaro did so. Before she joined Trunks at the lookout Kara made a quick stop at Catco(she told Trunks she had to tell James what was going on) and broke up with Adam saying that it was not safe to be with her(which Cat interpreted it as breaking his heart). Afterwards James had comforted her and told her that he would be there if she needed to talk he'll be there. Kara just thanked him and flew to the lookout and a few minutes after she left Bizzaro swooped in and took James hostage. Trunks felt Bizzaro's energy and knowing that his suspicion was right he steamed "that's it Bizzaro is going down help me to connect to Gohan Piccolo".

The Namekian agreed and hooked up using his mental powers "Gohan" he communicated mentally; "go to where James is at right now and get Bra to go to our battle site to collect DNA from Bizzaro so that mom can analyze her weaknesses with John". "Will do" Gohan replied then after Trunks hung up he said to himself "I have to be careful; I only have to distract her long enough for Bra to get the DNA and get to the DEO I don't want to go beyond the second level if I don't have to." Then he and Bra tracked down Bizzaro with Gohan saying "get as far away from here as possible Bra it's not safe"; "right" Bra said as Gohan went in to confront Bizzaro alone; luckily James was unharmed(but he was asleep) and reverted back to his base state(he was in his Super-Saiyan 2 form).

"Bizzaro bored with lightening hair Bizzaro want real fight" she said in a childish Majin Buu like way; "I'm guessing an ascended Super Saiyan isn't much of a challenge for you...so how 'bout I take it up to the next level?" he said cockily. "I don't know that power I'm sensing" Bulla said to herself feeling the increasing Ki of Gohan "what if it's that monster; Pan's dad may need my help" Bulla muttered to herself then groaned "ah what am I supposed to do at least give me a sign or something". As if on cue Gohan mentally shouted "what are you doing? Stop goofing off and get the DNA" he said the last part out loud(but Bizzaro had no idea what he was saying as she just looked at Gohan with that vacant face of hers'.

"Ah yea" Bra exclaimed and flew off and seeing that Bra had followed his order depowered back to his base form "Why you go down you no play?" Bizzaro asked the hybrid; "we'll get to that" he replied "first I thought I take a minute to teach you a thing or two about Super-Saiyans starting with the basics". "Super-Saiya-jins" Bizzaro asked confused[a/n no really that's the actual Japanese translation from Super-Saiya-jins to Super-Saiyans in English; ask Geekdom 101 or Super-Jaiyan if you don't believe me anyway back to the story] "don't bother with him" Max Lord snorted on the other end through Bizzaro's head "I never asked him to explain anything". "You're going to love this trust me what you're seeing now is my normal state" Gohan said and in a flash of light he transformed "this is a Super-Saiyan and this" he declared transforming again "is what is known as a Super-Saiyan that has ascended past a Super-Saiyan or you can just call this a Super-Saiyan 2".

Bizzaro nodded in understanding but Max snorted through Bizzaro's thoughts saying "ho hum what a useless transformation; he's changed his hair so what?" "Just wait" Gohan responded confidentially; "has he really found a way to pass an ascended Saiyan is that possible?" Piccolo pondered as he was multi-tasking focusing on the fight and Bulla's movement; "he must be buffing" Kara replied "I mean what that would make him double ascended?" "And this" Gohan stated which caused Trunks to ask "what's he doing" and got his answer as Gohan stated "IS TO GO FURTHER BEYOND! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and started to scream his lungs out. Gohan's power shot through the roof and it was so great that King Kai said "no stop it Gohan; if you do this now it'll damage the timeline irreversibly; and I say the timeline's been damaged enough as it is!"(Dragon Ball Z episode 245 " _Super-Saiyan 3_ "?!) King Kai was referring to Gohan transforming into a SSJ3 to fight Baby in the future timeline but was killed since he had slacked off from his training unlike his younger counterpart who had continued to train with Piccolo (Dragon Ball Super episode 26 " _A Chance of Victory in a Pinch! It is Time for a Counterattack Son Goku_!", Dragon Ball Super episode 29 " _It's Settled: We're Holding a Martial Arts Match! The Team Captain's Even Stronger than Goku_?!)".

Gohan continued his power-up which caused the ground to shake in a massive Earthquake "it's unreal!" Piccolo exclaimed "how is he generated that much power?" "Do it Dad" Pan(who had come to the lookout with Trunks and Kara) said; meanwhile Kara gasped at how much power Gohan was generating and exclaimed "it's too much" Meanwhile Bra had noticed the surge in Ki and stopped as well "what's going on? Pan's dad is putting out even more energy than before" she observed then remarked "I should go I don't want to get yelled at again" and flew off once more.

Gohan just continued to scream "AHHHHH!" and the force of his power caused the whole of National City(and even the cities beyond) to shake causing signs to fall down, glass to break, city lights to go out and even the TV reports were cut off "terror in the streets" the reporter was trying to say but was cut off because of the force. "It feels like the whole world is shaking apart" John said feeling the force of Gohan's power(with Alex and Bulma's mouths just opened in shock "what is Gohan doing" Alex asked snapping out of the shock "if he doesn't stop this everything's going to be destroyed. Meanwhile in Hercule City the champ was trying his best to keep calm but failing miserably saying "please somebody make it stop".

Seeing all the destruction Gohan was causing Earth by the force behind his transformation King Kai yelled "stop it STOP IT NOW GOHAN!" but Gohan couldn't hear him. He just focused his power from deep within and kept on digging feeling his inner Great Ape roar before de-transforming itself back into his child state before giving out a great scream to indicate that he was finished. By this time, James had woken up thanks to the tremors and for the second time that day he muttered "what the hell what is he?" he asked as the smoke cleared to reveal a totally changed Gohan. Max(who's communication device was safe thanks to the technology that was behind it) couldn't help but shudder in fear as Bizzaro observed the changed Gohan; his orange Gi(that was made to honor his father) was glowing and his hands signaled that he was ready for battle but what was most stunning was his upper body. His hair had extended way down to his waist and his eyebrows disappeared; the lightening remained and extended throughout the length of his entire aura defiantly amplifying his alien look. Everyone on the lookout gasped in shock at what just happened to the hybrid; "I'm sorry that took so much longer than the others but I hadn't had much occasion to practice this one" Gohan said in a deeper voice "this is what I call a Super-Saiyan 3" "There's a Super-Saiyan 3 now oh" (Dragon Ball Z episode 245 " _Super-Saiyan 3_ "?!) Kara said shocked at Gohan's new form; "I knew that Gohan trained in otherworld but I never imagined his power would increase by that much" Trunks muttered in amazement of the Super-Saiyan 3 form (which gave him the desire to learn the form from Gohan as well) but Kara wondered what he meant once again as all the inhabitants of the lookout and on Earth wondered what this new form can do against Bizzaro as the now Super-Saiyan 3 Gohan prepared for battle…TBC


	24. Facing Yourself Bizzare Surprises! pt2

**Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Superspeeder**

 **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks/** **Pan/Wynn**

 **Romance/ Drama(and humor as well)**

 **Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Disclaimer:** **"Hey Guys its John here to tell you that Superspeeder doesn't own us or the characters of Supergirl! They are the properties of their respective owners; now if you don't mind I have to make sure these objects don't fall over because of what's happening to Gohan out there** **….** **….** **"**

 **ME: So sorry to barge in here but I would just like to inform you guys not to flame on the next two chapters because of tonight's episode; its necessary because I know some are fans of Super-Adam and you won't like what I'm going to do oh and one more thing for all those Nartuto-DBZ fanfiction writers out there I STRONGLY advise that you watch Episode 28 of Dragon Ball Super. The reason is that some writers like to use Shenron as a means to retrieve whoever is lost in Naruto's universe(*cough Gohan's dilemma cough*). HOWEVER Shenron's powers don't even extend beyond the 7th universe heck he doesn't even have the power to extend over the entire 7th universe for that matter. Just as a word of advice if those inspiring to write some Naruto-DBZ fanfiction don't use Shenron; you can still have Bulma have a dimensional device that allows DB,Z, Super or even GT(yes I went there) characters fall into Naruto's universe and have her invent a way to get them back just some friendly advice from your neighborhood Super-Speeder anyway on to the story!**

 _Last time on Dragon Girl Z **,** there was a new villain in town and this villain had the opposite of Kara's powers! Kara also shared a kiss with John but what's this; Piccolo was there?! Finally Gohan unveiled the technique he had been hiding ever since he had been revived: Super-Saiyan 3! What questions will Kara ask this time and how will James help out against Bizzaro? Will Gohan's new powers be enough to stop the insane Bizzaro and what will the consequences of Kara kissing Adam? __Find out_ _**RIGHT**_ ** _NOW ON DRAGON GIRL Z!_**

 **Chapter 24** **Facing Yourself; Bizzare surprises! (pt2)**

Gohan and Bizzaro were just facing off with James just in shock over the whole ordeal; "I know saiyans are powerful but I didn't think they would be this strong" he muttered as he watched the two warriors face off. Bizzaro on the other hand was not impressed by Gohan and said "Bizzaro not scared big hair make you big funny; Bizzaro have fun playing with you." "I'm ready" Gohan replied in a deadly serious voice; "show me what you got".(Dragon Ball Z episode 245 _"Super-Saiyan 3"_?!) Bizzaro was happy and was about to punch Gohan when suddenly the saiyan decided to make the first move; "wha" James asked but got no answer as Gohan easily throttled Bizzaro back down to Earth with a kick. Then he phased out and kicked him back up once again chasing her down he grabbed her hair(which caused her to scream out loud) he began to repeatedly pound her with punches. Meanwhile way in the future time-line Pan was still working on the time-machine when Alice asked "do you feel that energy?" "Yes and if I didn't know any better I would say that's my dad!" "But that's crazy?!" Alice muttered in astonishment and disbelief; the reason both of them were surprised was that back when Baby was around. Pan didn't see her father transform into a Super-Saiyan 3(since she was helping Kara take care of Alice) so she wasn't aware that he had achieved that form in otherworld(whereas the younger Pan now did). "It is Gohan" the future John said feeling the power in confirmation" I have no idea how but its defiantly your father I'm certain." "That That can't be Gohan" the future version of Bra said in disbelief; "saiyan powers are not strong enough to be felt this far away". "Well it is" Pan replied in a dreadful voice "and I don't think that's a good thing" (Dragon Ball Z, episode 245 " _Super-Saiyan 3?!_ ")knowing that what just happen could've just damaged history irreparably just as King Kai said when Gohan was transforming.

"I knew it" Pan smiled as she felt Gohan pound Bizzaro and making it look easy "no one can beat my dad"; "perhaps" Piccolo interrupted in a not so sure tone which made Pan ask "huh?" "It's true that Gohan has proven to be stronger than any of us imagined but the chances he'll be able to stop Bizzaro by himself are still slim"(Dragon Ball Z episode 245 " _Super-Saiyan 3?!_ ") the Namekian explained. "Just how did Gohan get so strong?" Kara asked; "well dad trained his butt off in otherworld with Grandpa and the Grand Kai Kara but I didn't think he would get stronger than a Super-Saiyan 2". 'What the hell otherworld' Kara asked as poor Trunks muffled Pan for saying that(since she didn't know about otherworld). "Hey somebody's fighting with Bizzaro" Kara heard through her super-hearing derailing her train of thought" "Who is it?" she heard another person ask; "I don't know but he's my new best friend" a third person said as Gohan continued to punch her; finally he used a seismic toss attack(also known as the dragon toss) to throw Bizzaro far away and the force was so great that she flew through the skies and into the buildings in National City which caused a building to be destroyed.

"What has he done to Bizzaro?" James asked to himself in a shocked tone when he saw Bizzaro thrown away like a rag doll. "Did he actually win?" a person in National City asked when they looked at the rubble; "is that thing dead". Suddenly Bizzaro emerged unscathed thanks to the solar energy since she was a copy of Supergirl "she's completely unharmed" Gohan said to himself "not even as much as a scratch". Suddenly Bizzaro's mouth began to open and Gohan said to himself "that's one of Kara's attacks!"(Dragon Ball Z episode 245 " _Super-Saiyan 3?!_ ") but instead of coming cold it came out hot! Thankfully Gohan managed to deflect the massively sized attack away harmlessly as they continued to battle. Back on the lookout Kara was more confused than ever thanks to Trunks' words but she also couldn't help but feel guilty of telling Adam it wasn't safe around her. **FLASHBACK** " **Come on Kara lets go to the lookout" Trunks urged Kara; "wait I have to tell James what has happened" Kara replied not wanting to also tell him that she would have to call things off with Adam due to Max Lord knowing about her family as well as Trunks.**

 **"I should've done more " Adam was saying to his mom Cat Grant feeling very guilty about Kara's abduction at Bizzaro's hands; "I mean why take her and not me?" "It was just dumb luck" Kara said to Adam coming into the office. "Keerah!" Cat said in a surprised tone "we've been worried sick about you; "I've ordered an amber alert" reflecting her worry for the kryptonian warrior. "Ms. Grant can I please have a moment alone with Adam?" she asked Cat; "oh well I guess I'll roam the hallways of my building" Cat responded seeing as this may be important for the both of them and leaving them alone. Adam immediately decided to cut to the chase by asking the Kryptonian "are you breaking up with me?" "Because we haven't even started dating yet". "I hate to say this" Kara replied "but maybe the universe is trying to send us a message. Our first date got interrupted and then I was kidnapped". "I know what you've been through and I get it" Adam stated trying to convey the message that he understood her situation with the Gold Fighter and everything else in her life "but not everyone's going to leave you not if you let them stick around".**

 **That actually got Kara thinking 'Trunks hasn't left me and neither have his family or friends despite my confusion about his past and the things he says I can always rely on his support whether in or outside of battle' she thought to herself. Kara shook off those thoughts and said "If I had been five minutes earlier or later at Noonan's we wouldn't have met we wouldn't be here". "Ok so what I think is fate you think is an accident?" he asked baffled; reflecting on her acceptance of Trunks as her boyfriend Kara replied "if I had learned anything in the past few weeks if I don't have room in my life for a great guy like you maybe I don't have room for anyone. I don't know if that makes you feel any better". "Not really" he said then confessed "I thought this wasn't going to work because of my baggage; my issues that I be the one to chicken out". 'I guess I now know why Trunks was so afraid' Kara reflectively thought as Adam was reflecting the same worries he did(albeit he was alien) 'but I wonder if Trunks still has baggage and issues that he doesn't want to share' but managed to croak out "I'm sorry". "I know you are" he sadly responded knowing that Kara was being genuine; then knowing that Trunks was waiting she said "I'm going to go" but to her surprise Adam said "no I'm going to leave just hang here for a second." Then after a moment he said "goodbye Kara" (Supergirl episode 12 " _Bizzaro_ ") and promptly left**. **End Flashback #1**

* * *

In otherworld King Kai screamed "Gohan that's enough; your using too much power" seeing that he had taken this battle much to far already "please please stop it while you still have time".Gohan and Bizzaro just continued their massive battle matching each other blow for blow and even though Bizzaro couldn't use energy attacks(since she was programmed before Trunks had started to teach Kara how to use Ki attacks in addition to her Kryptonian powers) she was able to use very similar attacks thanks to her somewhat backwards knowledge of Kara's powers. The two stopped briefly and recognizing the worth of the opponent Bizzaro said "Bizzaro have fun playing with you you strong" "thanks" Gohan replied "so are you".

"Hey punch him don't just stand there looking like a weirdo" Max Lord said through the headsets then getting a bit irritated he added "hurry or do you want me to shock you again?" "QUIET!" Bizzaro shouted; "what you insolent blonde buffoon" Max sputtered insulting his creation; "how dare you talk to me that way I'm your master and I'm ordering you to grind that man into dust"! "Bulla hasn't left the battle site yet" Gohan said to himself "what's taking so long?" ;"hey Bra" Gohan murmured out loud "you better hurry and get that DNA we need". Bizzaro realized that Gohan was in mental communication with Trunks and realizing this as well Max Lord ordered Bizzaro to kill Gohan and get to Bra before Alex and Bulma got the DNA. Hearing this Gohan said to himself "it looks like I have to stall for more time" and prepared himself for round 2 (Dragon Ball Z episode 245 " _Super-Saiyan 3?!_ ").

"Do you think Bulla will be able to get that DNA?" Kara asked Trunks; "don't worry" he responded "she will". All of a sudden Piccolo got a mental communication from Bulma and reported "hey guys you want to hear this; Bulma says that Alex is going to take down Max Lord right now." "How?" Pan asked; "simple" Kara answered with a smirk "we put that bastard under arrest where he won't hurt any more people". Pan felt a smirk coming on her face as well and said to everyone "well if you don't mind I like to be there to witness this moment for myself; finally that creep is going to get the justice he deserves" to which Trunks agreed and Pan flew off. Hearing about Alex made Kara reflect on what she had said earlier to her sister **FLASHBACK #2** i **t was after Trunks had flown off to the lookout and told her that Pan also had to come for their safety. After he left she got into a serious discussion with her sister; "Alex you were right he knows" she gasped for breath because of the Kryptonite. "Knows about what?" Alex asks the Kryptonian; "Bizzaro didn't come after me as Supergirl this time" Kara frantically explained; "she came after me as Kara she even taunted 'what's the matter Danvers to hot for you huh'(Superman 3). Kara then raged "he knows who I am which means he knows where I work he knows we're sisters about Eliza; no where no one is safe anymore!" (Supergirl episode 12 " _Bizzaro_ ")**

 **"Does he know about you and Trunks? That's the true test if you're right about no one being safe anymore" Alex asked "I don't think so but the way he talks about the Gold Fighter and especially Pan is troubling" Kara replied then spat "I warned you I told you he was dangerous". After a brief conversation with John in which Kara told him that Trunks was getting Bulma because the green Kryptonite didn't work the conversation shifted once more to Kara's personal life. "No plan is going to work until we take out Maxwell Lord" Kara sighed realizing the futility of John's efforts(as good as they were). "How do you suggest we do that?" Alex asked; "well if I was Trunks I kill him but I rather not" she joked before saying "all I know is that there are so many threats out there: Bizzaro, Non, and Astra and those are just the ones we know about" referring to Cell and of course the mysterious dragon known as Shenron. "I can't face all of that and Maxwell Lord too it is time to stop him once and for all"(Supergirl episode 12 " _Bizzaro_ ") the Kryptonian declared feeling very sure about what she had planned to do** **END FLASHBACK #2.**

* * *

Meanwhile Bulla was frantically trying to sense anything from Kara's battle with Bizzaro to take to her mother saying "where is it[the DNA] where is it" ( Dragon Ball Z, episode 245 " _Super-Saiyan 3?!_ "). "Bra hasn't gotten the DNA yet" Piccolo rumbled in a worried tone; "that means that Gohan has to stall for more time" Trunks said equally concerned but then added "I wonder how Pan and Alex are doing with the whole arresting Max Lord thing". "Well I wouldn't be surprised if my sister or Pan hurts him after all he did hurt both of our families" Kara growled and speaking of Max his communication with Bizzaro had gone silent thanks to the break in the action and it was in this state that Alex and Pan found him in. "Agent Danvers Ms. Son or whatever you feel like to call yourselves" he exclaimed in a somewhat pleased voice; I'm growing very tired of these unannounced visits." "Well lucky you because this will be your last one" Alex bluntly stated to which Pan said "your time has expired Max don't expect any more mercy from us." Seeing that the agents were putting him under arrest he asked "what the hell is going on"; "Maxwell Lord you're under arrest" Alex replied. "On what charges hmm?" he challenged; "aren't you going to read me my rights?" the mogul inquired. "We're acting on behalf of an extra-legal enforcement organization meaning you don't have rights" Pan snarled answering for Alex and herself. "Unless you want to tell us where Bizzaro is" Alex added as a footnote; "hmm" Max hummed "not really but I do have some information you might find interesting". "What information?" Pan asked suspiciously narrowing her eyes; "Alex's sister; sweet-faced mild mannered ingénue Kara Danvers. She takes me in I tell the whole world she's[whispers in Alex's ear]Supergirl ". Then he smirked and asked Alex "what do you think about that" but had no time to response as Alex easily put Max in a headlock and spat "where you're going there won't be anyone to hear you"(Supergirl episode 12 " _Bizzaro_ "). Pan also decided to add on to Alex's statement by whispering "be glad that wasn't me because if it was me I wouldn't have even let you live you creep" and Max was taken away by the DEO agents.

Gohan by this time had resumed his fight with Bizzaro thrashing her as he did before but this time since Max was already hauled away by Alex the creature didn't hear any words to take down the hybrid saiyan. He began pounding away at her face with his boot causing Pan(who had resumed picking up on her father's energy) to whisper "get him Dad"( Dragon Ball Z episode 245 " _Super-Saiyan 3?!_ "). Alex wondered what that meant but had no time as they came to HQ and she ordered "take him to Cell 19"; "my lucky number" the mogul grinned in reply as he was hauled away. "What the hell do you think you're doing Alex?" John asked in anger as he saw Max Lord taken to Cell 19. "She had no choice Hank" Pan seethed replying for Alex; "he's had us under surveillance he knows about the DEO he knows about Kara and he knows about Trunks". "I don't care if he has the nuclear code and his fingers on the button that is not some anonymous alien Alex brought in that is Maxwell Lord" he exclaimed frantically; "head of a multi-billion dollar organization time person's reigning person of the year. Everyone's going to be looking for this guy" Hank raged listing Max's credentials.

"I DON'T CARE IF HE'S THE FREAKING GRAND KAI YOU DO NOT MESS WITH MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS AND I CONSIDER KARA THE CLOSEST THING TO A SISTER THAT I HAVE IN THIS WORLD" Pan roared almost turning Super-Saiyan; 'Grand Kai who is he is he the same as King Kai?' Alex thought(she heard about King Kai from Kara but not Grand Kai) but dismissed those thoughts by stating "they won't find him". "You're compromising the security of this entire operation" Hank chided Alex and picking up on what Pan had said about Kara being the closest thing she had to a sister Alex decided to return the compliment by saying "and he is compromising the security of my family of which I consider Trunks to be almost like the brother I wish I had just as Kara is like the sister Pan wishes I had. Guess which one I care about more?" "We are all willing to do a lot of things to protect our secrets Hank" Pan said cryptically but calmly this time "I would think you would understand that better than anyone" and left Hank to his own devices.

Gohan just kept on pounding away at Bizzaro this time taking shots at her midsection but he was making it look too easy; "keep it up Gohan" Trunks encouragingly communicated mentally "my dad's stronger than ever" Pan noted to Alex. 'What's taking Bra so long' Gohan thought to himself starting to show signs of wear and tear 'my energy's draining fast Bizzaro just keeps on coming back for more' and decided to use the after-image technique to phase away from her to play the chasing game. Bizzaro was beginning to get frustrated at her lack of hitting Gohan with any hits and just tried to hit him with the Kryptonian powers that Lord had programmed her to do. "Darn it Gohan what are you trying to do are you ignore everything I've taught you" King Kai mentally tried to communicate to him mentally; "if you continue to burn your energy up like this you won't have anything left to fight with!" Bizzaro was just looking at Gohan with that weird patented Bizzaro look but she looked like she was enjoying herself "amazing" Gohan stated "fighting at this intensity but she's still having the time of her life". James was shocked by the destruction and yelled "great job your doing protecting the city so far; do you know how much of it you actually have destroyed?!" to the combatants but he was ignored.

"Bizzaro" said Gohan "I'm a man of courtesy and as well as strength so I've got to tell you that I'm quite impressed by your fighting techniques. I've fought beings from beyond nameless galaxies and you by far are the best" he complemented the girl; "thank you" she replied cheerfully to the hybrid (Dragon Ball Z _"Buu's mutiny"_ ). Kara heard this and asked Trunks "what does he mean I know he fought Frieza and the androids but what does Gohan mean when he says that he fought beings from other galaxies that's impossible!" "Well" Trunks replied carefully "Gohan had a lot of adventures in places your eyes only could wish they could see; he's met creatures more powerful than he; complimenting Bizzaro as the best opponent he has ever faced is the highest complement any one warrior could give to the other" thinking of the numerous people from Otherworld he had faced including Olibu and Pikkon and of course the battles Gohan had with his father Goku there as well.

"This" muttered Piccolo "is getting dangerous" drawing Kara's attention away from her confused thoughts; "why" Kara asked curiously; "Gohan may be more powerful than ever before but the more he fights the more Bizzaro gains strength.(Dragon Ball Z episode 246 _"Buu's mutiny"_ )Plus this new Super-Saiyan 3 it has a drawback" the Namekian explained to Kara. "How so?" Kara inquired now baffled; "well if you think about it Super-Saiyan 3 is like Ultra Super-Saiyan that Trunks transformed into to fight Perfect Cell" Piccolo commented which caused Trunks to say "I think I get what you're saying Piccolo its like what Goku said; transformations take up a lot of energy I think that's why he realized that Super-Saiyan was the best form to train all around. Gohan may have all the power in the world heck even the universe but it would do him no good if the form drains his speed; it takes more than brute strength to win a fight Kara. You've been learning that yourself trying to form energy blasts with your Kryptonian powers it's not easy" (Dragon Ball Z episode 165 " _Cell Games_ ")Trunks mused to Kara to which she nodded her head in agreement since this is what Alex had already told her in training.

"Even if Gohan had returned from otherworld to fight Bizzaro the power of the Super-Saiyan 3 would do no good because it would burn up all the time allotted on Earth" Trunks muttered to himself as an after-thought being well acquainted with the otherworld's rules for coming back for a day thanks to Gohan; Kara heard Trunks' mutterings and was stunned 'how the hell would Gohan come back for a day that's impossible!' she thought. Even though Trunks had told Kara about Fortune Teller Baba in his story about Goku he made no mention of otherworld or her bringing back Grandpa Gohan to fight Goku in the Tencakachi Budoki. Still if Gohan was in trouble then she was going to help and screamed "I DON'T CARE IF GOHAN TOLD PAN TO GET OUT OF THE WAY IF HE'S IN TROUBLE THEN I'M GOING TO HELP! and flew off to the location Bizzaro had James as hostage. "Kara acts more like a saiyan woman everyday" Piccolo deadpanned with a sweat-drop after Kara left which caused Trunks to joke "yea you don't want to piss her off" and flew off after her.

Meanwhile Bulla had finally gotten the DNA that she needed which caused Gohan to think 'good; Bra's got the DNA she needs guess I better get moving too" and was about to power down when Piccolo said "wait a minute Gohan; Kara and Trunks are on their way and Bulma and John still needs to develop the kryptonite that will cause Bizzaro to fall". "Grr" he growled; "guess I have to stall for even more time; but I'm running out of energy here" and began to fight again as Bra finally arrived at the DEO where Pan, Bulma and John were waiting. "What the hell took you so long?" John asked angrily; "chill out" the hybrid chided "its not as easy as you think trying to find stray DNA samples to gather!" "Well you have to remember that when Alex hit Bizzaro with the Krytonite dart it made her stronger not weaker" Pan bluntly reminded Pan of remembering what Trunks had said to her during their flight to the lookout. "Like Trunks said; she's the mirror image of Kara" Bra groaned causing Pan to ask "what are we going to do". "Well" John replied "I'll get the labs to start reverse-engineering the chemical compound to our synthetic Kryptonite". "If its atomic structure is making Bizzaro stronger reversing its ionic charge should have an oppositional effect" (Supergirl episode 12 " _Bizzaro_ ")Bulma added in a very scientific way causing John to say "I was about to say that". "OK that was a bit weird" Bra sweat-dropped a bit overwhelmed by the nerdiness; "you're telling me" Pan murmured in agreement shaking her head as they began to work on the Kryptonite.

Gohan meanwhile was trying harder and harder to keep up with Bizzaro; like Trunks predicted he was beginning to run out of power due to the drain the form SSJ3 had on the hybrid's body. Bizzaro knocked Gohan into the rubble and waited for him to come out of there when James finally tried to move by getting the key; "no move" Bizzaro ordered. "Okay I won't move" James responded trying his best to keep Bizzaro at bay while Gohan got up. It was at this time that Alex arrived there to take her out and Kara was flying fast to get there as well with Trunks following behind her. "Why did you bring me here?" James asked Bizzaro; "Supergirl loves you" she responded "how do you know that?" he inquired. "Supergirl and me same" (Supergirl episode 12 " _Bizzaro_ ")Bizzaro explained causing Gohan to interrupt her by saying "that's not true Bizzaro; Supergirl loves the Gold Fighter!" "Gold Fighter bad" Bizzaro retorted repeating the mantra Lord had indoctrinated her with; "why don't you come closer so that I can see her" James asked which caused Gohan to think 'what is he trying to pull'. "No" she answered; "why not?" James inquired "ugly" she simply replied. "You know we all feel ugly sometimes; we all feel like no one loves us like maybe they never will" James passionately stated which caused Gohan to add "the same feeling you had another friend I know. He's name is Piccolo and before I showed him what it was like to have a friend (Dragon Ball Z episode 27 _"Nimbus Speed")_ he felt ugly and alone. That's what caused him to sacrifice his life on my behalf; he didn't have to but he felt love in his heart for me even though my father and him were hated rivals."

This overture caused much confusion on James' behalf but he shook out of it declaring"you may not look like her[Kara] but there's still a part of you that's still is Supergirl; I can feel it. And people don't love her because of what she looks like from the outside I love her because of who she is" James confessed. "Because she's brave, because she's kind and she always tries and do the right thing and you can be the same" (Supergirl episode 12 " _Bizzaro")"_ Those are the same reasons the Gold Fighter loves Supergirl Bizzaro" Gohan told the creature reiterating James' argument to Bizzaro "you don't have to fight anymore we can help you". "You're not a monster" James passionately declared seeing that Bizzaro was at least willing to listen and just when Bizzaro turned away James took the opportunity to try and free himself and seeing this Bizzaro screamed "Liar!"(Supergirl episode 12 " _Bizzaro_ ")and blew out her heat breath causing James to scream. "Damn it" Gohan cursed and phasing in front of James quickly deflected the heat breath with his energy aura causing it to displace all over the place.

Pan felt the distressed Ki of James and exclaimed "James' is in trouble"!"The compound is ready" John calmly responded; "the exact molecular opposite of green Kryptonite" Bulma added causing Alex to say[to Pan]"you tell Gohan to move her into position I'll take the shot. Pan nodded in agreement but Bra was concerned and asked(in an uncertain tone) "will this stuff work?" "We're going to find out" (Supergirl episode 12 " _Bizzaro_ ")Alex bluntly responded which caused Bra to whisper "I hope for Gohan's sake you're right Alex." Finally Kara and Trunks confronted Supergirl which caused Bizzaro to spit(in a hateful tone) "I kill Supergirl" (Supergirl episode 12 " _Bizzaro_ ")."You won't kill anyone Bizzaro" Gohan sternly growled "your fight is with me Bizzaro"; "Gohan" Trunks said in a warning tone "you don't have the energy to defeat Bizzaro by yourself"!"I only need a minute to recover my strength" he whispered to Trunks "I could've been done with Bizzaro a long time ago" "Then why did you not defeat her?" Trunks asked baffled;"that's easy" Gohan smiled "I had to stall for Bra and besides, I don't think I would've made a good first battle impression on Kara if I handed her a dead body I also wanted you to have a turn(Dragon Ball Z, episode 281 _"Minute of Desperation")._ Then turning serious he said "listen when I get my strength back I'll finish Bizzaro with Alex do you think you and Kara can still Bizzaro long enough "Consider it done" Vegeta's son replied with a firm look then turning to Supergirl he called "hey Supergirl you and I need to stall for a minute for Gohan to regain his strength and take care of Bizzaro with Alex" "Right" Supergirl replied agreeing to the plan and whispered "lets go" to Bizzaro at which point the two warriors engaged Bizzaro in battle.

Firing off her freeze breath Kara and Bizzaro were evenly matched; Trunks added his power in the form of his Finish Buster and also helped Kara psychologically; "Kara" he whispered "do not hesitate with yourself; EXPLODE!" He remembered all to well his battle with the Zolt form in which the hybrid had to explode his power to subdue his dark side and putting him in a choke hold finishing him for good. Still the gall of the Zolt side shocked Trunks **FLASHBACK** "You always wanted to fly Briefs" Zolt Trunks taunted "well now's your chance"( **Superman 3** ) **END FLASHBACK.** 'No point in telling her to hold back' Trunks' human side thought 'she's going to need every bit of power possible to defeat Bizzaro'. Kara took Trunks' advice and overpowered Bizzaro's Freeze breath and kicked her in the crotch which was followed by Trunks smashing her in the stomach with an axe attack. The three of them then engaged in grueling hand to hand combat with Trunks easily keeping up with it thanks to all of the training with hand to hand that he engaged with Vegeta. Trunks was pleased to see that Kara had taken Trunks' lessons of doing better with Hand to Hand combat(this was one of the things he was teaching her) as she dodged Bizzaro's punches. Kara managed to get the edge on Bizzaro and kicked her into the pipes shattering the glass of the windows; "lets finish this" Trunks growled readying himself but then Bizzaro charged back and kicked Kara into some big barrels.

"SUPERGIRL" Trunks screamed; "damn it" Gohan cursed furiously "I still need more time to recharge my energy". Thankfully Kara just got back up phased out causing James to think 'since when can Kara do that!' and caught Bizzaro off guard and took her to the ground. Trunks then followed that up with a punch to the chin then phasing above her he quickly torpedoed her with a massively large energy blast; but then Bizzaro just charged back up and put Supergirl in a choke hold. Trunks growled angrily and tried to attack her with his father's final flash attack but Gohan stopped her saying "wait you may hurt Supergirl if you hit her". Trunks just steamed angrily but then just as he was about to lose it he felt the Ki of Alex and Pan; "I feel two power levels" he muttered. "It's Alex and Pan" Gohan exclaimed happily and then added "I'm back to full power lets end this now!" "I can't get a clean shot!" Alex told Pan; "dad" Pan mentally communicated "get Bizzaro in position". Gohan did what she told him and using his power he quickly shifted her into position using the wind resulting from his aura.

"GET READY FOR THE REAL DEAL" (Dragon Ball Z episode 281 _"Minute of Desperation"_ )The Super-Saiyan 3 roared charging his Kamehameha as Bizzaro had tried to use her heat breath like a Kamehameha Wave with his Masenko which he told Bizzaro was a cheap imitation of Kara's real heat vision pissing the copy off even further than she already had from their battle. Kara also yelled to Alex "JUST DO IT!" "Kara I don't know what this will do to you if I hit you" "Damn it Alex take the shot"(Supergirl episode 12 " _Bizzaro_ ") Trunks yelled at her watching her uncertainty as well as watch Gohan charge his attack. Finally Alex fired which caused Gohan to shout "Kamehameha!" and the two attacks hit Bizzaro dead on and caused her to fall to the ground. "Are you ok Kara" Pan asked as Trunks easily broke James' chains and Gohan depowered from his Super-Saiyan 3 back to his base and together all of them took Bizzaro back to the DEO.

* * *

Gohan recovered his energy inside the DEO while Bulma scolded him for being reckless; after their latest crises was averted the wife of Vegeta had some degree of worry to concern herself about. Trunks just smiled and said "good luck" and after Gohan and Pan left with Bulma Trunks decided to see Kara before he himself left. To his surprise when he walked in to the room they were holding her Hank was there and he had told Kara that Bizzaro was "asking for you". "Really?" the hybrid asked "I'm kind of surprised"; "Supergirl; Gold Fighter" Bizzaro groaned weakly. "Hi I'm here hi" the kryptonian softly responded; "I'm sorry" Bizzaro croaked weakly ( Supergirl episode 12 " _Bizzaro")._ "Sorry?" Trunks asked raising his eyebrows now feeling like Gohan when his father apologized for being rash and damaging the hybrid's chances of avenging Goku's death during the Cell Games; 'I never thought I hear that from Bizzaro' he thought to himself as he watched the interaction between Kara and Supergirl(Dragon Ball Z, episode 190 " _The Horror Won't End_ ").

"I know" Kara replied snapping Trunks out of his train of thoughts "I'm sorry too"; "we're going to put her under" Hank sadly said explaining what was about to happen "the way she was when I first saw her". "She won't feel any pain won't she?" Kara asked John in a concerned almost motherly tone(which made Trunks smile inwardly). "She won't feel anything" John reassured her; "we have to try and help her" Trunks added now feeling sort of bad of what went down but given their options they had little choice. "We will" John stated confidentially to the hybrid then taking her hand Kara said(in an empathetic tone) "I'm going to hold your hand until you fall asleep okay?" "Afraid" Bizzaro stated weakly; "I know" Kara said then after taking a moment to gather herself she added "I once went to sleep for a long time too. I was afraid[she looks at Alex and Trunks who just nodded their heads for her to continue] but when I woke up I wasn't alone you're not going to be alone either." (Supergirl episode 12 " _Bizzaro_ ").

"You know" Trunks mused now taking Bizzaro's hand as well I once felt like Kara too I was afraid and alone; when I met Goku I was alone, when I trained with my father was there but it was mostly spend in solitude and even when I faced my evil self I had to do it alone as well. You aren't alone Bizzaro like Kara said we'll be there when you wake up". Kara was more shocked then ever at Trunks admission 'so he trained alone and faced this evil half alone just how much of his life do I not know of' the Kryptonian thought but she was snapped out of it when Bizzaro weakly said "thank you Kara[takes a look at Trunks] Trunks". Trunks watched in silence as Bizzaro was put under and for once the proud warrior shed tears for someone who was supposedly an enemy; picking up on that Kara said "she didn't deserve what happened to her". "No" John muttered which surprised Trunks that he was agreeing with the Kryptonian; "she did not" and walked away. Turning to Trunks and Alex she said "Maxwell Lord made her to be just like me and she was" (Supergirl episode 12 " _Bizzaro_ "); "maybe" Trunks muttered in reply; "but there's only one person that is like you and that is yourself Kara". "Thanks Trunks" Kara replied hugging her boyfriend from the compliment but then turning serious once again she said "there's one more thing we have to take of". Trunks knew what she meant-Max Lord and allowed her to lead her to Cell 19 where Max was held. As they walked Trunks couldn't help but note the irony; the place and the number represented two of the things that were changed as a result of his time traveling journey. Android 19 was the first evidence that things have changed when the hybrid had returned to tell the Z fighters the Androids of his time were dead and of course Cell had used his time capsule to travel back into the past in order to absorb the androids to become "perfect".

In any case as they came to the Cell Max said "guess my girl came in second place"; "well we'll see how funny you think it is when you've been in that cell for a few years" Kara responded in kind. "I say you're different from your cousin when it comes to truth justice and the American way" the mogul observed which Trunks replied "well some of that came from her own experience Max so if you want to say how different she is you have no one to blame but yourself". "But holding people against their will indefinitely against their will can't get much more American than that" Max pointed out to the hybrid to which he snorted to in disgust. "You will never hurt anyone ever again" Kara declared coldly to Lord; "anyone like Eliza Danvers? That's some cute house you grew up in Midvale. "You know where she lives?" Trunks asked calmly and directly; "right along the beach; idyllic" (Supergirl episode 12 " _Bizzaro_ ")he responded to Trunks to which he interpreted as a yes and Max's statement got a response from Kara as she lit up her eyes in fury. "Or how about..Bulma Briefs quite a house you have in West City do you not?" he asked Trunks and seeing both Trunks and Kara on the edge of their rage Alex said "he's not worth it" to both of them; "Agent Danvers" Max exclaimed joyfully "my hero" then as Kara turned to go he said "so long sisters; see you soon" (Supergirl episode 12 " _Bizzaro_ "). Trunks just took one last look at him and just growled "if you **ever** expose Kara's secret to the world or threaten hers' Alex's or my family's security I swear on my saiyan ancestors you will pay with your blood" then just flew off before he did something he would later regret.

Meanwhile Kara had made her way back to Catco with a massive migraine from the day's actions and she was about to have one more thing go bad before the day was done. Cat had stayed late at the office to scold Kara about her actions with Adam and was going to make it crystal clear that this détente was over. "Ms. Grant" Kara began unsure of herself "uh I don't know if you talked to Adam" hoping that there was no hard feelings. Unfortunately she was wrong as Cat said "I did he's leaving; he's going back to Opal City"."So soon?" Kara asked in surprised tone; "well he says that now that we are back in each other's lives he'll visit me of course but there's nothing urgent keeping him in National City" the media mogul explained to Kara. "You know Keera" Cat mused to her employee; "I always thought that you and I were very different but I'm starting to realize that we may be more alike than I thought".

"In what way?" Kara asked hoping she wouldn't once again make the connection between herself and Supergirl; "I lost Adam years ago because I prioritized other things over him namely myself and while that may help you build an empire it doesn't help you build a life" she explained which Kara knew that Bulma somewhat related to in her experience with Vegeta(although it more had to do with Trunks). "For that" Cat Grant said snapping Kara out of her thoughts "you need to put other people first. I thought you understood that but I guess I was wrong". "Ms. Grant I want to explain why" Kara tried to explain but was stopped "why you broke my son's heart?" Cat asked finishing her sentence before Kara could finish; "no" Cat said dismissively "whatever happened between you and Adam Keerah is your own personal business." "I just want you to know that it wasn't" Kara started once more but Cat stopped her again by stating "I don't want to know; in fact from this moment on I think our relationship should be strictly professional. Boss employee; that way everything is very clear nobody gets confused nobody gets hurt". Kara knew that it was just Cat's way of hiding the pain of her son's heartbreak as a mother but nevertheless muttered "of course; if that's what you want".(Supergirl episode 12 " _Bizzaro_ ")Kara then spotted James and asked him about the confession Gohan had told her happened during his battle with Bizzaro with him just telling her that he had to pick up Lucy from the airport as she was coming back from Washington DC and they were having a reunion. James was also a man of respect and he respected Trunks a great deal so he didn't want to interfere; nevertheless he couldn't help but display a little emotion as he told Kara to "have a good night" (Supergirl episode 12 " _Bizzaro_ ") as she walked out.

* * *

Trunks had come back home himself less angry about what had happened with Max Lord despite this he was very exhausted from the day. Yet his Zolt Side(which was still a part of him) was active tonight and it told him " **your woman has betrayed us**!" "No way what's your proof" Trunks human side argued back; "a saiyan ought to know these things; tell me boy what's the strength of the bond?" Z Trunks asked. "Its good right now" Trunks answered back to which Z Trunks shrieked " **that's a lie! Kara betrayed us and the one who set her on this path deserves to die along with her! I will kill both of them if you do not boy I'm warning you**!" Trunks just took a deep breath and told his mom "hey I have a bit of a headache I'm going to lie down for a while don't wake me up" and went to sleep. Bulma was a bit concerned but she shrugged it off as Gohan had told her what had happened during the battle so the saiyan mother decided that her son deserved some much needed rest and healing.

At the same time Kara was flying as Supergirl going back to her apartment; Piccolo had secretly followed her there and hid his energy signal to make sure she wouldn't detect him with her eyes or ears. After she landed and took out some milk Piccolo decided this was his opportunity so sneaking behind her he knew what to do. "I'm sorry Kara" he whispered to himself "but you must forget your kiss with Adam for the sake of your relationship with Trunks" and using his powers(that were borrowed from Kami) he quickly put his hand on her head and just erased the memory of it with his considerable mental prowess. He then decided to depart quickly before she detected him. Kara thought she heard someone come in but she decided to pass it off and took a sip of water. Suddenly she saw what could only be described as green slime and picking some of it up muttered "what the hell" (Supergirl episode 12 " _Bizzaro_ "but had no time to react as an octopus looking alien creature suddenly attached itself to Kara knocking her out.

It was at that precise moment that two beings on another level of power decided to make themselves known to the world of Supergirl; "ah" said a cheerful feminine voice "this is the place although I have to say its rather small place to live for the last female Kryptonian." "What I like to know" a male pudgy voice said "if there's good food around here; the Kryptonian clearly likes it even though technically she doesn't need it." "Fatass" the female voice chided; "your always one to want to stuff your face...Champa"; the being called Champa(known to the universe as the God of Destruction) just yawned and said(in a bored tone) "well Vados lets just get on with this I don't know why we bother interfering anyway". You do want to see the Super-Saiyan God do you not Champa?" Vados asked potently; "its because of that is why we're bothering because I don't care; either way there's no way he is ready for the cloudy dimension to control their god ki." [author's note the "cloudy dimension" as Qaaman calls it is the area shown in Super where Goku and Vegeta access their Super-Saiyan blue forms. Other people have called it Whis's(or in this case Vados' Staff) of Spirit and Time but until we get an official name I would go with the cloudy dimension ok back to the story!)]

"Yes" Vados confirmed "but I'm also sensing a deep desire in her heart that has gone. Unabated". "Really and what desire is that?" Champa asked curiously; "the desire to see Krypton once more if it hadn't been destroyed" Vados responded wisely; "she wants to know what life was like if that Alura hadn't put her into that damn pod and I also think she wants to know what Kal's life would be like as well". "I have to say I'm pretty intrigued; it'll give me a chance to eat more food" Champa replied. "The way I figure it" Vados responded ignoring Champa's desire for more food "is that we get someone from otherworld". "Who are we going to get we can't get any saiyans such as Goku, and deities are out of the question" Champa pointed out to his assistant; "that's why I would go with someone she has heard about but wants the chance to know for herself; Grandpa Gohan".

"The old guy? but he's used his one day pass to fight Goku" Champa argued confused; "we get Yemma and Baba to allow Grandpa Gohan to come back for one more round; he's probably heard stories about Kara from the other residents of other-world like Jor-el and Lara and proabably wants to meet Kara and get to talk to her for himself. Plus he will give her great wisdom when she sees the horrors of Krypton". "I have to admit I'm intrigued alright then do it" Champa said and using her staff without being sensed by the alien attacking Kara's body he gave Kara a gentle tap that send her into the world of the past. "Now that that's over there's one more thing we must do" Vados proclaimed and before Champa could ask what quickly tapped her staff and was transported over to Capsule Corps to which Champa could see Trunks moaning in his sleep screaming "not Kara please! take me instead hrgh!"

"The boy's having nightmares! He'll catch us for sure!" Champa exclaimed; "no that is his Zolt as form trying to break through once more as well as the Tuffle virus" Vados patiently explained. "You're planning something I know it" Champa grumbled; "yes and this will help when we officially meet. You see the sure fire way of killing the Zolt is with the scarlet water and of course during our search for the Super-Dragon balls we ran across it on a distant planet" she explained. "I get it; you want to use the scarlet water to make the boy grateful so that when the time comes he will be easier to align himself with us against my brother and his fighters" Champa grinned evilly "yes I like that plan very much". "

Wait a minute, I also sense a deep desire from the boy; a desire to see his heritage" Vados said to which Champa almost blew his top; "are you mad?!" he asked "the boy doesn't know that Planet Sadia still exists in this dimension!"[once again I have to make an interruption; Planet Salad in Dragon Ball Super is where the Saiyans Originally came from before they destroyed it as a result of war causing them to go to Planet Vegeta. In universe 6, Planet Salad is alive and well, whereas its a dead planet in Universe 7/Goku's universe anyway back to the story]

"I'm not going to send him to planet Sadia" Vados sternly said quieting Champa down; "he doesn't know about Cabba's existence quite yet and it should stay that way until the tournament! I'm sending him to planet Vegeta to let him see what life would've been like if that bastard Frieza didn't destroy it. I also am sending a person he's heard about from Kara and no doubt wants to meet him because of the stories; thanks to the work he did assisting Superman by keeping Kara safe until she was ready and making the ultimate sacrifice on the Martian's behalf his good deeds outweighed the bad and he got to keep his body in other-world like Grandpa Gohan did and need I remind you he was trained by that pervert." "Just give him that damn scarlet water and be done with it I have an all you can eat buffet ready to go at the tournament's location on that uninhabited planet and the last thing we need is for him to find out and wipe us out of existencwe" Champa sighed. After Vados fired back with a "fatass" she complied and conjuring up a goblet with her staff put it to Trunks' mouth(who's mouth was open due to his sleeping position) and he took it down in one giant gulp. "They better survive" Champa said with his stomach beginning to rumble; "they will I know that somehow" Vados cryptically responded and whooshed away leaving both warriors to experience life on their home planets if they weren't destroyed... **END CHAPTER**

 **Outtro: hello its Dende here to tell you that next time on Supergirl Z I've been gone for 2 weeks and Trunks and Kara have been transported into the past?! Just exactly why that happened and who ordered it? Looks like I'm going to have one long explanation to make to Astra and Alex I hope that I don't spurt out any secrets relating to the dragon balls...next time: Its a wonderful Life; Hard Decisions! Be sure and catch the action!**

 **Me: hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter as they gave you something to look forward to. Champa and Vados have made their first interference inside of Supergirl's universe but this isn't the last time you guys will be seeing them! Also I know I milked EVERY aspect of the Super-Saiyan 3 transformation but I wanted to give Gohan an amazing moment and trust me when I heard about Bizzaro my brain immediately thought of this idea so I hope you guys liked it! Plus you have to admit that you heard Bruce Falconer's(the man behind the amazing music of Dragon Ball Z) SSJ3 power-up track when you read that part of my story. I also hope you guys liked that I incorporated some of the Clark Kent vs. Dark Superman from Superman III. That fight was the second scariest in my childhood-second only to the Goku/Freiza fight of course that was the scariest for me (trust me I watched it on Toonami I really thought Goku had died with Planet Namek!) I was so freaking happy the producers of Supergirl at least gave a nod to that movie in this week's episode with Kara's evil half.**

 **To those who may argue how Vados can make Trunks and Kara go back in time you have to remember that in Resurrection F(both the movie and Super) Whis can undo an event in a certain amount of time so Vados should be able to have a greater ability with her staff. Plus in episode 29 of Dragon Ball Super Vados created an arena, food court, and atmosphere on a LIFELESS PLAENT USING HER STAFF so she should be able to send Trunks and Kara back in time with her staff oh and another thing about next week's episode its going to be a perspective episode(i.e. Things from Kara/Trunks' point of view 1st person) with everything else being from an outside/3rd person POW. Its going to be interesting especially when you add Grandpa Gohan and Jeremiah Danvers into the mix for them[Kara/Trunks] and Dende for everyone else POW!  
**

 **Now that that is out of the way, I want to give you guys some very exciting news that for once is not Dragon Ball Super related(even though its already super-exciting and will get even more so over the next few weeks)! BARRY ALLEN IS COMING TO SUPERGIRL! THAT'S RIGHT FOLKS THE FLASH AND SUPERGIRL CROSSOVER IS HAPPENING SO MARK YOUR CALENDERS FOR MARCH 28TH AND START YOUR ENGINES!(SORRY FOR THE MIX-UP THANKS TO SAGE FOR POINTING THAT OUT TO ME). This episode sets up things nicely for the universe 6 arc as the Flash and Dragon Ball Z(after the Z fighters are revived in Trunks' time) already has established multiple universes and it'll set up the Champa Tournament Arc as Kara and Trunks will wonder about the existence of multiple universes and the warriors they may contain(which will be expanded upon when Champa and Vados "officially" meet them)!**

 **I'm defiantly going to cover that in my story and here's some things to fuel your fodder even though I'm not going to reveal every surprise I'm planning! A fused cocky warrior, the sister of Bulma, Supergirl and Wally of course with Trunks cheering her on naturally being like Mikey from the Rocky films. I can literally picture him now saying to Kara "you** **gotta get speed Kara, demon speed's what we need, we need greasy fast SPEED! You going to eat lightening and crap thunder Kara; I'm going to make you into a Kryptonian Pompeian(if you guys have better names please leave them in the reviews) and together we will beat the fastest man in the universe!" The other characters include A FREAKING BLUE HEDGEHOG WITH CHAOS CONTROL and a Super/Blue form of his own, a bird running from a coyote from an old cartoon, and FINALLY the daughter of Supergirl! If you guys know about any of the characters I'm talking about please don't spoil but do get excited because I can hardly wait for the 29th of next month. Before I finish with my references please remember to leave a comment as I do look through every one and respond to them as quickly as I can. Thanks and see you guys next time.**

 **References:**

Dragon Ball Z episode 27 _"Nimbus Speed",_ Dragon Ball Z Episode 190, Dragon Ball Z " _The Horror Won't End_ ", Dragon Ball Z episode 245 " _Super-Saiyan 3?!_ ", Dragon Ball Z episode 246 _"Buu's mutiny",_ and Dragon Ball Z episode 281 _"Minute of Desperation"_

Superman 3

Supergirl Episode 11 " _Bizzaro_ "


	25. Its a Wonderful Life Hard decisions pt1

**Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Superspeeder**

 **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks/** **Pan/Wynn**

 **Romance/ Drama(and humor as well)**

 **Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Disclaimer:** **"Hi Everybody my name is Dende the Guardian of the Earth here to tell you that superspeeder didn't use me to own us or the characters of Supergirl** **. They are the properties of their respective owners so please support the official release. Now if you excuse me I have to figure out who put Trunks asleep...** **"**

 **ME: Hey there Sage thank you so much for loving my last chapter its much appreciated! Now for your questions yes its possible for Beerus and Whis to visit universe 6(I mean Champa visited universe 7 in episodes 24 and 28-and onwards) but why make them visit there when Kara and Trunks will meet them right? Goku/Vegeta won't be visiting universe 6 this season but they may next season so stay tuned. Man you always make me think about things I haven't accounted for(this time about James/Cat). Ok James first; he was Trunks' best man for the wedding to Kara and the kryptonian repaid him by naming him Alice's godfather. At the same time he was one of Baby's first victims(since he was so close to the action being a photographer after all) but Trunks does tell Alice that he was Supergirl's protector(until Trunks came into the picture) and they had a fond friendship. He never mentions James' love for Kara(as seen in both the last and I believe this episode) so Alice doesn't know about the human aspect of it! As for Cat she doesn't have contact with Trunks/Alice because like in Identities Revealed she found out about Kara's duel identity. Also since Kara did make the first move to re-establish contact with Adam,(as seen in Strangers from another Planet) Cat followed through on her threat and fired her and when Bulma found out about it she reneged on her business deal and exposed that Adam was Cat's son in retaliation leading to her downfall and the no contact rule.**

 **As for Pan/Winn I haven't forgotten about them but it depends what happens when Indigo is featured as the psudo-villian of the week. Since her ancestry includes the nefarious Braniac(and trust me he has quite a bit to do with one of Champa's fighters as well thus connecting him to universe 6 ) she is a techie and since Pan and Winn are both well versed in that field they will be spending a TON of time together that episode so stay tuned as that episode will influence my decision but as of now I'm only going as far as her revealing she's a saiyan to Winn!**

 **Kara and Trunks will meet Wonder Woman why would I not mention that if its not important? However, she will not become part of the craziness until the end of the Tournament(however one of her surrogates will fight Goku)! The same goes with the Batman V. Superman Dawn of Justice film; it will impact this story but not until towards the end when the mystery fighter of team 7 battles Kara, Trunks, and Cabba(and this fighter has a beef with Cabba because of how similar he looks to another saiyan of team 7)!**

 **Finally as to whether or not Trunks will achieve SSJ3 to sustain his Super-Saiyan blue powers no he won't transform into a Super-Saiyan 3 but he will have an ULTIMATE/Mystic transformation that will be badass and will make it even more badass when you add the Super-Saiyan blue powers on top of that! If you know what I'm talking about Sage don't spoil because its a secret but anyways onwards to the story!**

 **One more thing *POW(Kara/Trunks')**

 **" "** outside point of view

 _Last time on Supergirl Z **,** Bizzaro was dealt with by Super-Saiyan 3 Gohan and Alex however there was a painful breakup between Adam and Kara!More mysteries developed around Trunks as Kara doesn't know about otherworld but now she's trapped in the past on Krypton! Trunks is trapped on Planet Vegeta as well and both were done by Champa and Vados! What will Kara and Trunks discover on their home worlds if they weren't destroyed? What secrets will be told to the both of them and will they come out of it alive? __Find out_ _**RIGHT**_ ** _NOW ON DRAGONGIRL Z!_**

 **Chapter 25 It's a Wonderful Life; Hard Decisions!(pt.1)**

 ***Trunks POW Planet Vegeta(If Frieza didn't destroy it)***

 **"Urgh" I groaned to myself feeling kind of numb; "what happened to me?" I roused myself hoping to see my room instead I saw that I was in a different place. Immediately I felt an atmospheric pressure change and at first I thought I was back in the time chamber training; that was furthered along when I saw myself in the mirror. Instead of my Capsule Corp Jacket I saw my Saiyan Armor but I knew something was off because the armor went through my ribcage instead of the chest/upper body that my mom has duplicated. I also saw that I had a scouter over my left eye the same way my dad did when he first came to Earth; "Okay Bulla the jokes over come on this isn't funny" I implored. "I'm afraid" a new voice interrupted "that no matter how much you call Bra she won't answer; you see he doesn't exist in this world"; I turned and looked at the man with shock. It was a guy with a slight beard and an outfit on his body; "hello Trunks" he introduced himself in a friendly manner "my name is Jeremiah Danvers". "You're Kara's adoptive father" I exclaimed trembling then asked "what do you mean Bra doesn't exist in this world where exactly am I; I thought you were dead?" "Yes, but you see, I was given an opportunity by King Yemma to come back for a day because I risked my life to save John Jones. As to where you are you are home on Planet Vegeta" he explained.**

 **"NO WAY THAT'S RIDICULOUS IT'S NOT REAL THERE'S NO WAY I'M ON PLANET VEGETA!" I yelled; "see for yourself that it is" Jeremiah calmly said. I looked around and saw that the Saiyan Pods, the atmosphere and even the saiyans(which had tails) were exactly like the description that my dad gave to me when he told me about the home world. "But how did I get here?" I asked Jeremiah; he gave no response but then a child's voice interrupted my questioning by saying "you're up; I was wondering when you would get up. You were out like a lamp I thought you were dead". I looked at the child and muttered "NO WAY NO FREAKING WAY!" The reason I did that was the child was a younger version of none other than Goku! "Goku?" I asked him; "what's a Goku?"** (Dragon Ball Z episode 118 " _Frieza's Counterattack_!") **he asked sounding like King Cold when I confronted Frieza; "my name is Kakarot!"It was then that I realized all of this was real and muttered "guess I'm not in West City anymore" as I tried to figure out who brought me here and why Goku insisted on being called by his Saiyan name as well as try and determine why Goku wasn't on Earth.**

* * *

 ***Kara's POW Planet Krypton as seen in the episode from the girl who has everything with some additions by the author(ME!)**

 **I moaned about in pain trying to get a feel for my environment; "what where?" I asked but was interrupted by a voice who said "ah Kara glad to see you're awake" "Who are you?" I inquired in a woozy tone; "I am Grandpa Gohan and I've been wanting to meet you for a while now"; I looked at the cheerful Grandfather of Goku and realized he had a halo and decided to find out why by inquiring "why do you have a halo?" "Magic" he responded "I've lived my life as a good person and now have appeared to you to show you something important. "That's ridiculous no one can come back from the dead" I scoffed to which he answered "there are ways for this to happen but now is not the time for that. You have a greater lesson to learn" he mused and before I could ask him any more questions or even try to find out where I was he faded away.  
** **It was at that moment a robot came in and in a robotic tone asked "how are you feeling Kara?" I gasped now fully awake to which she(I could tell it was a feminine voice) observed "reflexes are normal. 'Okay' I said to myself 'this is kind of weird where is Alex or Trunks why aren't they here' I thought as I gathered my bearings. "What are you?" I asked fearfully deciding to get that out of the way first; "I am Kelex; your medical attendant" the robot replied introducing herself. "Where am I?" I inquired now looking around in panic and not recognizing anything 'and why do I need medical attention' I thought to myself; "your confusion will abate as your temperature stabilizes" Kelex stated then asked "would you care to dress?" I looked at myself hoping to see my Supergirl outfit but to my shock I saw myself in a white outfit and then I saw something else. "This was my mother's tunic" I muttered seeing the outfit "she used to wear it when she used to put me to bed at night". Turning to Kelex I demanded "where did you get this?" I gave it to you" a new voice softly said; "mom" I asked shakily "how could you be here?"**

 **"I stayed home every day while you recovered from the Argo fever" Alura responded to Kara bypassing her question; 'Argo Fever' I asked myself 'what the hell's that' and muttered "this can't be real; you died with the rest of Krypton". "Oh sweet Kara you must've had terrible hallucinations from the fever" Alura mused in a soft tone; "but its over now your awake you're safe; your home" she added relived as she closed in for a hug as I tried to process just what was going on. Walking to the window I saw the sights and recognizing them immediately muttered to myself "I'm on Krypton"** (Supergirl episode 13 _"For the Girl who has everything"_ )

* * *

 ***NORMAL POV EARTH**

Meanwhile on Planet Earth everyone was in a frenzy at Capsule Corps as they tried to wake Trunks up to no success; "wake up come on big brother this isn't funny" Bulla cried seeing Trunks' peaceful state; "its no use" Gohan growled "nothing can wake him up and seeing Vegeta's contemplative state asked "do you know what caused this?" "It may have something to do with the Zolt my son battled but I have a feeling that its far deeper than that" he responded. "What makes you say that?" Bulma inquired; "for one his body; from what I'm getting he's being attack by some sort of parasite" Vegeta pondered; "how will we know for sure" Gohan asked ready to help. "Get the Namek" the prince responded "and the dust-mite if anyone can break through Trunks' mental state to see what's going on they can". "Has Dende returned from his conference?" Bulma asked knowing from Piccolo that Dende had been away since Non attacked the city to attend a conference with his fellow guardians "the Namek has told me that Dende has returned to his duties" Vegeta grunted in an annoyed tone. "Well then leave Piccolo and Dende to me" Gohan responded seriously "meanwhile Bulma you take Trunks down to the DEO if Hank and Piccolo work together I'm sure that we can find out just what's going on. Besides I have a nagging feeling that Non is behind this" and before Bra could ask what he meant he flew off.

Meanwhile Alex had returned from her workplace and was going to their apartment. All the evidence that Vados and Champa had appeared in Kara's room to send her to Krypton was nowhere to be seen and Winn and James were also with her having called her after neither James nor Kat were able to contact the Kryptonian. Alex pointed out that Kara wasn't out on DEO business with Winn adding that there was nothing on the news about Supergirl either; "I got a bad feeling about this" James muttered to himself then turning to Alex he asked "do you have the keys?" "Yea" she responded and broke down the door meeting Kara's unconscious body on sight; "Kara?" Alex called out but was alerted by James astonished statement of "Oh my God" "What is that?" Winn asked seeing the creature on Kara; "don't touch it" Alex ordered and when Winn pointed out that the kryptonian was still breathing she got on the phone and said "this is Agent Danvers I need a medical evac now!" (Supergirl episode 13 _"For the Girl who has everything"_ )

She was telling the agents what was happening with Kara when Alex met up with the concerned faces of Bulma, Bullaa, Pan and (to her surprise) Vegeta! "Bulma" she asked in surprise "why are you here?" "My son was found in his room unresponsive to anything we did to wake him" the scientist replied in a clearly panicked tone. "Trunks?" Alex asked shocked that such a thing could happen; "for your information woman I have a feeling that an outside source did this to my son" Vegeta rudely said then seeing Kara's unconscious body he un-expectantly softened his glare and asked "what happened to your sister"? "She was found with this[pointing to the alien attached to Kara] on her" James told them; "disgusting" Pan said backing off of Kara's body "I have to agree" Winn chucked "it is disgusting".

"Hi Winn" Pan muttered in embarrassment but had no time for chit-chat as John came in roaring "what the hell are these guys doing here"; "where Supergirl goes we go" James calmly responded to which Pan added "that goes double for us. where Trunks goes we go". "This is a top secret facility Mr. Olsten and Ms. Son" he snarled in rage "do you think that I let the media waltz through here?" "I wouldn't call them the media" Vegeta interrupted "I would call them the heartbreaker group because of their interference with the girl's relationship with my son." "Hank" Bulma said(keeping her promise not to reveal his alien identity to anyone as part of their deal) "Trunks and Kara are both in the fight of their lives; for once can you allow this to slide? Whether you want to admit to it or not all of us are connected to the both of them so if you let them die its on your head". James decided to add to Bulma's statement by threatening "if something happens to her or Trunks I'm coming back for you". "If anything happens to either of them I won't stop you" then turning to his agents he ordered "get them out of here".

Everyone except Vegeta left and he said "I'm not leaving my son alone with the likes of you" the saiyan prince growled; "then make yourself useful and try to help us pry this creature off of Kara. That's the least you can do for your son; if she gets out of this it'll give your son more motivation to snap out of whatever the hell he's under." Vegeta agreed with the logic of John's statement since he knew that the power of the bond could reach someone unconscious (something that Trunks had experienced with Goku and Chi-Chi in the other universe) so he was convinced that Kara could reach out to help his son. John however decided to lecture Alex by saying "you are clearly in need of a refresher course on base security protocol"; "you don't know them like I do sir" Alex retorted(which made Vegeta think 'she acts just like the harpy'[the nickname he gave to Chi-Chi] "they are Kara's and Trunks' family". "And what I may ask is her condition?" Vegeta inquired "why is he still here"? John whispered to Alex. "He insisted on staying with Kara; apparently he believes that she could help Trunks" Alex told him in response.

"Of course" Hank muttered in realization "the power of the saiyan bond knows no limits"; the Martian was somewhat acquainted in Sayian behavior thanks to all the time she spend with Bra these last few weeks. Bulla had been responding(to the best of her abilities anyway) to Alex's inquires about the oddities of Trunks' behaviors and the reasons behind them. As a result she got an introduction course to Saiyan Behavior and Bonding 101 and the information was making her head spin. "What about Trunks" John asked "why aren't you helping him"; "I would in a heartbeat Martian" Vegeta crossly responded "however it is beyond my powers to do so even as a Super-Saiyan; that's why Gohan is getting 2 Namekians to help us". "2?" Alex asked baffled; "do I have to repeat myself" Vegeta growled giving Alex a glare; "yes girl two Namekians; one you know now and one you will meet"(the latter referring to the guardian of Earth Dende because Alex already knew Piccolo).

Alex just decided to tell Vegeta what was going on with Kara explaining "she's unresponsive to outside stimuli but her brain activity is still normal; its like her body is unaware that anything is wrong". "Interesting" Vegeta mused "that's the same thing with my son; his brain is fine but his body is unconscious I have a strong feeling that both the Kryptonian and my son going down at the same time wasn't a coincidence". "Your instincts are rather uncanny Vegeta" John stated to which Vegeta grunted "I'm a warrior I was trained to notice these things by my father". Then taking a look at the alien John asked "what the hell is that thing?" "I have no idea; do you Vegeta" Alex replied tossing the question over to Vegeta hoping that he had encountered something similar during his space travels so that he could help.

"The only thing I could think of is the plan the Tuffles came up with to wipe out the Saiyans" Vegeta frowned remembering that incident all to well; "other than that the closest thing we've experienced was Kakarot's heart virus except there were visible signs that he was in pain; the girl looks like she's in no such pain". John gave a questioning look to Alex to which she whispered 'later'; she knew about the Tuffle-Saiyan war thanks to Bra and the information Kara had obtained from Trunks during their intermediate training sessions. "I do think we know someone who does" Alex stated and knowing who she was talking about Vegeta couldn't help but smirk and say "I'm going to enjoy breaking that damn mogul into a million pieces" and they departed to confront the billionaire.

"Agent Danvers what a surprise" Max said upon seeing Alex and seeing Vegeta he asked "who's your friend". "Shut up" Vegeta growled "you know damn well who I am after all you did meet the woman and have been trashing my son and Kara all over the place". Vegeta truly was angry over what Max Lord had done even going as far as calling his experiments with the women that would become Bizzaro "sick" and "Gero-like" to Bulma. "Well" Max said talking to Alex once again "you haven't visited me since you threw me in my collectable display case" "there are worst places where you could be" Vegeta darkly retorted and when the glass cased whooshed open Alex immediately decked him which caused him to add "like right now". "How do I get that thing off my sister?" Alex asked not wanting any funny business; "you may have to be a tad more specific" he replied not sure what she was talking about. "You know damn well what she's talking about" Vegeta snarled; "that thing that is attached to Kara's body and the thing that's attacking my son's mind you did this you bastard".

Alex decided to add to Vegeta's statement by testily saying "don't test my patience Max; you tried to kill Kara with Bizzaro I'm guessing you designed this new freak to finish the job". "I'm flattered that I made such a lasting impression on you" Max said amused "but the truth is I don't know what your talking about". "I advise you make yourself much more useful and fast!" she yelled pinning him to the ground and starting to choke him but was stopped by John's order of "Alex stand down!". "He has to be behind this you know what he's capable of" Alex insisted still holding Max by the collar; "come on come on!" John urged and pulled Alex off of John then adding "I also know that Max is a survivor he'd tell us to save his own neck!" and with that Alex walked off. "I never thought I say this but thanks for the assist" Max sighed relived; "if we find out you're lying, she comes back down here alone" (Supergirl episode 13 _"For the Girl who has everything"_ )John threatened Max and walked out.

Vegeta just crossed his arms waiting for John to walk out before making a threat of his own; "I don't know what you want" he snarled; "if your looking for a ransom I can tell you I don't have money that's more of my wife's specialty. I have a very specific set of skills" he explained to the mogul "skills I have acquired over a very long period of time; skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you let my son's secret go now that'll be the end of it I will not look for you I will not pursue you" Vegeta stated offering the possibility of a deal but knowing how people like Max operated he added "but if you don't I will look for you I will find you and I will kill you" (Taken) and promptly walked out leaving a pretty scared Max in his wake. [author's note yes I know a taken reference but the conversation by Liam Neeson's character was so Vegeta-esque I decided spur of the moment to have that conversation done by Vegeta himself to Max! Anyway back to the story!](Supergirl episode 13 _"For the Girl who has everything"_ ).

Meanwhile Non and Astra were looking at a hologram of the Sun planning their next move; "the humans and those simian bastards remain unaware of our plans" Non was telling Astra "the solar storm is reeking havoc on their satellite system we will be ready the moment their network goes down. This was the real reason Kat Grant was fretting in the office; there was a major crisis involving the Sun and the satellite system(which were affecting the grid) and neither Supergirl or the Gold Fighter were doing anything to stop it. Winn had been secretly monitoring the satellite system hoping to catch a glimpse of Pan's energy signal so that he would have the piece of mind that she was okay. "You forget my niece and the boy" Astra reminded Non; "the both of them have proven to be willful opponents". Even though Astra was still somewhat clouded by her love for her niece, the Kryptonian had in fact gained respect for the saiyan hybrid and the way he battled as well as protected her niece. "They will not be a problem" Non stated in a confident tone and turning in shock Astra asked "what have you done Non? I gave orders for her and the boy to remain unharmed". "I obeyed them to the letter" Non said trying to assuage the doubt from Astra's mind "Kara-Zor-El and Trunks Mirai Briefs are at peace which is more than they deserve they have everything their heart desires". "You gave her the black mercy and gave the boy a parasitic alien life form that was created by combining DNA from the king of the Tuffle race, and a robotic body" Astra muttered in an astonished tone identifying the enemies that had invaded Trunks and Kara's bodies which Champa and Vados had to intervene with to save their lives! The parasite Non injected Trunks with was none other than Baby's infant form the person responsible for the murder of Kara and Superman in Alice's time!

Thanks to the growing differences between her world and Trunks' Baby showed up much earlier thanks to Non whereas Dr. Myuu(Baby's creator) didn't find out about what happened to Astra until 3 years after the final battle between the two estranged family members. This fulfilled with the Old Kai had said to King Kai and Fortune Teller Baba about Trunks' visit to the past creating a new universe[author's note for those who don't know what I'm talking about read chapters 16 and 17 GIFT Act II: An Otherworld(ly) meeting.] Starting with Winn refusing to turn to the side of evil(for now at least) during the whole Toyman fiasco and ending with Champa and Vados making house calls to both warriors it was clear that the timeline from Alice and Trunks' had separated and Alice's time had(in essence) become its own universe.[author's note in other words Alice's world had turned into the GT universe thus the reason Super-Saiyan 4, Baby, and Omega Shenron existed in her world but not in Trunks' and certainly not in Universe 7's with the advent of Super-Saiyan God and Super-Saiyan Blue. That doesn't mean Super-Saiyan 4 won't be forgotten about because it's nowhere near close to that okay back to the story!]

Non tried to explain his reasoning with Astra claiming "if it were up to me they would be dead; Astra the time has come to implement the next phase of Myriad this was the only way." "There's always another way" Astra protested sounding just like Alura which Non picked up on by retorting "you're sister thought that and look where it got her" and walked out without another word and for the first time in her life Astra wondered if Non had lost it the same way General Nappa and Vegeta did before they died(although Vegeta did so more out of frustration due to him not being able to achieve vengeance for the destruction of his race).

* * *

* **Trunks POW Planet Vegeta**

 **"Why is it that Goku doesn't respond to his Earth name?" I asked myself; "because" came the reply of Jeremiah; "Goku wasn't send off to Earth". "That's a lie!" I shouted at him which caused Goku(or Kakarot) to tilt his head in confusion(as he never saw someone who could talk to themselves) "Bardock and Gine send Goku off to protect him from Frieza!" "Frieza?" Kakarot asked "That's impossible; we are Frieza's loyal subjects and we do his biddings!" Then turning to Trunks he said "come on I better get you to mom" and before I could ask where the hell we were going he pulled me to another room. This room appeared to be much like a kitchen(except far bigger) and at the "stove"(if you want to call it that) was none other than Goku's mother Gine! "Ah Kakarot" she said "not causing more mischief are we; you just got out of grounding for defacing the King's Palace for Vegeta's sake!" 'Goku causing mischief' I thought horrified 'no there's something I never thought I hear from anyone.'**

 **"No mom" Kakarot sighed; "I saw this man[pointing to me] on my bed and when he saw me he called me by another name". This got Gine's attention and she inquired "another name what is that?" "Goku" Kakarot responded but another voice decided to butt in asking me "who the hell would name their child something like Goku? Kakarot is a fine name!" I looked at the man and knew that I was talking to Bardock and by his side was none other than Raditz eating a piece of meat in a savage like way "whoever named my brother by such a name must be a weakling". I growled and tried to power-up to Super-Saiyan tell him but I found to my horror that I couldn't raise my power level higher than my father when he first landed on Earth. "What the hell" I asked myself; "why can't I transform?"**

 **"Because" Jeremiah responded "Super-Saiyan is nothing more than a myth on your Father's home planet; for a being like yourself(never mind a hybrid) to be able to transform into a Super would be akin to capital punishment don't forget Broly was punished due to his high power-level." I had to admit that argument made a lot of sense after all I learned that myself in my time traveling adventures "still" I responded to him "I would love to show them just how far Saiyans have progressed in terms of power". Snapping out of my thoughts I angrily responded "that name was given to YOUR SON by a man whose name was Son Gohan. "An Earthling?" Bardock laughed "now why would I send my son to such a backwards low-level bunch of scumbag weaklings. Okay I have to admit we Saiyans are pretty low on the respect scale but Earthlings?" "Haven't you heard kid?" Raditz asked "heard what?" I asked to which he whispered "no one goes to Earth not even Saiyans" which strongly reminded me of Krillen telling me of their spiritual experience here on Vegeta. This had happened before my father and Nappa landed on Earth to fight and they fought 2 illusion saiyans who had stated "no one comes to Planet Vegeta" before they disappeared.**

 **"This is insanity" I muttered to myself "I have to get out of here" "You can't get out unless you choose to" Jeremiah stated wisely to Trunks "choose? why would I want to choose I want out you hear me?" I furiously stated. "Don't you want to know what life would be like here if Frieza didn't destroy the planet?" Jeremiah asked me "because deep down in your heart you damn well know that you at least want to explore that possibility." I had to admit I was beginning to let my saiyan curiosity get the better of me and suddenly I thought of Kara "what about Kara and.." suddenly I stopped and drew a blank of where I came from then it came back and I finished "Earth". "I assure you, Earth and my daughter are perfectly safe; right now the focus is on you and your desire to know about life on Vegeta if Frieza didn't destroy it". Despite my human side's protestations to go back, I smiled and said "okay lets do it".**

* * *

 ***Kara's POW Planet Krypton***

 **"This can't I have to get out of here:" I exclaimed to my mother and tried to take off but to my shock I couldn't fly to which mom urged "Kara please calm down. "I don't have my powers; whatever's behind this is mimicking the effects of Krypton's sun" Kara stated on loud to which Gohan said "there's no mimicry or deception Kara. You were never sent to Earth therefore you don't have any of the powers that would be afforded to you under its yellow sun". "How did you know that?" I asked surprised that Gohan would know that much detail about my life and powers; "person named Jeremiah told me about your..origins. He couldn't stop running his mouth saying that the Man of Steel is stronger than my Goku. Personally I think its a bunch of hogwash but hey its just an opinion of an old man."**

 **"My father is dead" I proclaimed to him stunned that Gohan had met him; "so how the hell did he tell you about me?" "He told me because he was send to where the good people who aren't fighters are send when they die. If they done a lot of good during their lifetime they are put on a planet with all the people who weren't fighters go." "Then why are you here; according to Trunks you were a fighter" I asked very baffled; "that may have been but that was when I was young I rather lived my life simply as a person who although he loves to train doesn't like to fight in the type of battles my grandson and adoptive great grandson have gone through. In addition to me and your father there's also Chi-Chi Goku's wife as well as Videl we are all there having the time of our lives even though we're dead. Goku comes and visits me and his wife very frequently whenever he's not training" Gohan long-windingly explained to me.**

 **My head was spinning from this information but my mother sensed my confusion and uncertainty and said "we are on Krypton". "No!" I screamed back to her; "someone is manipulating me by using my memories against me". Suddenly I noticed another familiar object from my childhood and walking over to it I muttered "Do you see that? I made it[the image] for my father when I was eight", I chuckled as a wave of memories washed over me "I even remember I getting upset because I couldn't get the wings right". "And then he told you it was perfect" Alura gently observed finishing Kara's sentence; "and that he loved it and you with all his heart". "He made me feel so proud" I choked back trying not to let my emotions show from the pain of being away for so long; "and so happy like he always did". "See?" mom asked; "you do remember" but then my face grew troubled and I said "but I also remember saying goodbye to you on that launch bay and promising to take care of Clark-Kal-El[I had to correct myself since Clark was his human name] and hugging you so tight never wanting to let go" I emotionally told mom. Taking a sigh I said "I fantasized about all of this every day since I left; I don't know how this is happening but I'm going to find out and when I do I'm going home."**

* * *

* **Trunks POW Planet Vegeta**

 **"Why is it that Goku doesn't respond to his Earth name?" I asked myself; "because" came the reply of Jeremiah; "Goku wasn't send off to Earth". "That's a lie!" I shouted at him which caused Goku(or Kakarot) to tilt his head in confusion(as he never saw someone who could talk to themselves) "Bardock and Gine send Goku off to protect him from Frieza!" "Frieza?" Kakarot asked "That's impossible; we are Frieza's loyal subjects and we do his biddings!" Then turning to Trunks he said "come on I better get you to mom" and before I could ask where the hell we were going he pulled me to another room. This room appeared to be much like a kitchen(except far bigger) and at the "stove"(if you want to call it that) was none other than Goku's mother Gine! "Ah Kakarot" she said "not causing more mischief are we; you just got out of grounding for defacing the King's Palace for Vegeta's sake!" 'Goku causing mischief' I thought horrified 'no there's something I never thought I hear from anyone.'**

 **"No mom" Kakarot sighed; "I saw this man[pointing to me] on my bed and when he saw me he called me by another name". This got Gine's attention and she inquired "another name what is that?" "Goku" Kakarot responded but another voice decided to butt in asking me "who the hell would name their child something like Goku? Kakarot is a fine name!" I looked at the man and knew that I was talking to Bardock and by his side was none other than Raditz eating a piece of meat in a savage like way "whoever named my brother by such a name must be a weakling". I growled and tried to power-up to Super-Saiyan tell him but I found to my horror that I couldn't raise my power level higher than my father when he first landed on Earth. "What the hell" I asked myself; "why can't I transform?"**

 **"Because" Jeremiah responded "Super-Saiyan is nothing more than a myth on your Father's home planet; for a being like yourself(never mind a hybrid) to be able to transform into a Super would be akin to capital punishment don't forget Broly was punished due to his high power-level." I had to admit that argument made a lot of sense after all I learned that myself in my time traveling adventures "still" I responded to him "I would love to show them just how far Saiyans have progressed in terms of power". Snapping out of my thoughts I angrily responded "that name was given to YOUR SON by a man whose name was Son Gohan. "An Earthling?" Bardock laughed "now why would I send my son to such a backwards low-level bunch of scumbag weaklings. Okay I have to admit we Saiyans are pretty low on the respect scale but Earthlings?" "Haven't you heard kid?" Raditz asked "heard what?" I asked to which he whispered "no one goes to Earth not even Saiyans" which strongly reminded me of Krillen telling me of their spiritual experience here on Vegeta. This had happened before my father and Nappa landed on Earth to fight and they fought 2 illusion saiyans who had stated "no one comes to Planet Vegeta" before they disappeared.**

 **"This is insanity" I muttered to myself "I have to get out of here" "You can't get out unless you choose to" Jeremiah stated wisely to Trunks "choose? why would I want to choose I want out you hear me?" I furiously stated. "Don't you want to know what life would be like here if Frieza didn't destroy the planet?" Jeremiah asked me "because deep down in your heart you damn well know that you at least want to explore that possibility." I had to admit I was beginning to let my saiyan curiosity get the better of me and suddenly I thought of Kara "what about Kara and.." suddenly I stopped and drew a blank of where I came from then it came back and I finished "Earth". "I assure you, Earth and my daughter are perfectly safe; right now the focus is on you and your desire to know about life on Vegeta if Frieza didn't destroy it" Jeremiah told me and before I could respond he disappeared again.**

 **"So" Goku(or as he called himself Kakrot) "where do you want to go first to make mischief". "Why are you so bend on causing trouble for yourself?" I asked curiously; Kakarot sighed "it's because I'm dead last my power level was 2 when I was a child and it hasn't increased much since then" the saiyan sadly explained to me. "You're wrong" I argued "you're the first to achieve the pinnacle of our race; the Legendary Super-Saiyan!" hoping to jog his memory in any sort of way. "I wish" he snorted "but unfortunately its just that a legend. I do understand where you're coming from dad always comes up with these weird stories. One of them involve him going back in time and fighting a member of Frieza's great-grandfather or something like that; I think that's where the rumors started because before he died he supposedly said "be sure to warn my family of a being whose hair can turn blond"(Episode of Bardock).**

 **I was shocked 'so that's where the rumors began' I thought to myself as Kakarot stated "my father may be a great man but I think his story telling could use a bit of truth behind them". "Tell me" I urged Kakarot wanting to know more "is your father's team still alive; I distinctly remember being told that all of them were killed by Dodoria on Frieza's orders"; "dad doesn't have a team" Kakarot said "he rather be working as a scientist then be out on the battlefield". "A scientist but I thought he was a warrior?" I asked Goku but was interrupted by Jeremiah "Bardock was getting sick of battles by the time his wife was pregnant with Kakarot" he explained; "as a result he was beginning to immerse himself in science. He was on the verge of making a major breakthrough of creating the artificial moon technique in order for Saiyans to conquer planets with no moon when Frieza destroyed it. It was left to the saiyan elites to finish what he had started". I was speechless to which Jeremiah said "you see? there are some benefits of Vegeta being intact; Bardock being the creator of the moon ball technique is one of them but there are more you must discover for yourself" and faded into darkness before I could ask what he meant by that.**

 **Noticing my distraction Kakarot asked "hey are we going to do this or what?" getting ready to spray the saiyan version of graffiti over some space pods that were scattered around; "wait Kakarot" I told him "what about Raditz surely he spends some time with you". "Raditz is more focused on women than he is on me" Kakarot frowned; "the prince thinks that it will cost him one of these days but mom's fixated on him just settling down with one. Her words and I quote are "I WANT SOME GRANDBABIES BEFORE I TURN TO DUST SO YOU BETTER MARRY MISTER OR SHALL I INVOKE THE BOND TO MAKE A CHOICE FOR YOU?!" Kakarot screeched doing a good imitation of Gine. "Geez" I said covering my ears "you sound just like Chi-Chi using that voice"; "Chi-Chi who's that? is that some sort of food?" he asked back. I knew that that was Goku's opinion of marriage but I never thought Goku(as Kakrot) would have the blatancy to ask me "what's a Chi-Chi?" In any case Kakarot continued his sad story saying "nobody likes me; its why I cause mischief.** **I don't know who this Chi-Chi is but there is one saiyan girl with pink hair that I've had my eyes on. However she doesn't give me the time of day preferring the company of my brother over me. In addition there's a Saiyan with weird purple eyes that just stutters and faints in my presence; but what's worst of all is everyone shouting "there goes the Golden Psychic Child! Stay away from him I heard he's a freak!"**

 **I just shook my head in disgust at Goku's pain and asked "does some of that have to do with a planet called Kannasan?" "I think so but I'm not sure; mom says that she used to hear dad hollering "Planet Vegeta's going to be destroyed!" and even trying to convince others that it was true. Everyone thought he was crazy which caused our king to tell us that there was no hostility between us and Frieza. My brother thinks that his cronies have something to do with that but I'll show them" he vowed; "I'll become better than my brother and then I swear Frieza's next for what he was planning to do!" "This doesn't make sense" I muttered to myself "why is Goku so angry; he has his family". "He may have them but that doesn't automatically guarantee a happy life" Jeremiah wisely said; "except for Gine and on occasion Bardock; the Goku of this world never experienced one once of kindness; as you can see he's been shunned by saiyan society thanks to his parental history even though their father was one of the greatest people on their planet except for the prince and the King!" he explained to me. "How is this a perfect world" I asked him; "the worst day on.." I stopped suddenly forgetting once again where I came from but then I remembered and said "my worst day on Earth; even then it's better than one day here!" "There are things you must see things that may help you in your decision you must stay" Jeremiah implored fading into the background once more.**

* * *

 ***Normal POW(Earth)**

Meanwhile Alex Hank and Vegeta were trying to pry the Black Mercy off of Kara; "the claw is made of a titanium alloy we just need to pull it off slow and steady" Alex explained to Vegeta(when he asked what the plan was) lowering "The CLAWW"[A/N I'm sorry I had to put that Toy Story quote in here!] onto Kara's body. "Claw secure; commence extraction" Hank ordered; "hurry up so that I can blast it to bits" Vegeta quipped getting ready to fire his deadly Final Flash upon the creature when they pried it off. Alex nodded and the claw began to pull upwards but it caused a bad effect on Kara as she began to pulsate uncontrollably. "HOLD HER STILL!" Vegeta roared to Alex trying not to harm Kara while reading his move(since he knew that Trunks would be pissed if he hurt her); "her heart rate is spiking" Alex frantically stated "brain waves are off the charts"! "INCREASE THE POWER; PULL IT OFF HER!" (Supergirl Episode 13 " _For the Girl who has everything_ ") Hank ordered sharply; the machine's power was increased but seeing the trauma was too great Alex exclaiming "no Vegeta don't do it! she's crashing I'm stopping it". With that the machine and Vegeta stopped causing both him and John to ask Alex "what the hell happened here?" "Its a symbiotic defense" Alex explained to the frustrated Martian and the pissed off Vegeta; "if we pull that thing off by force, or even attack it[she said the last part to Vegeta]it'll kill Kara. "Damn it" Vegeta muttered to himself "guess that means that Dende has to look after 2 warriors instead of one" and John couldn't help but ask himself 'Dende who the hell's Dende and how will he help Kara' as they continued to search for answers. Alex told the both of them that the only source for answers was Alura's hologram but since Trunks and Kara had a previous bad encounter she decided to confront the Kryptonian herself. Vegeta liked that idea but he also suggested that Pan be there as well since she could relate to Alex's past pain of hating an adoptive member of the family. "I'm going to keep an eye on them, you two come up with a suitable plan; we're running out of time" Vegeta stated in a very Kami-like fashion to which both John and Alex agreed; Alex called Gohan to get the okay for Pan to confront Alura and when she came in there they confronted her together.

In the meantime John was frantic trying to get operations back in order "unless someone has a better way of monitoring alien life I need my satellites back" "NOW!" he barked to the agent who were working none stop to fix the problem. "I have the answer to your problem Martian" Vegeta grunted(referring to Dende)"but we need more time; Gohan has gone to get him but its obvious that this solar storm is no damn coincidence. Its clearly a staged operation of some sort; what's happening to my son and Kara are only a diversion." Alex didn't know who Vegeta was referring to but she did agree with the Saiyans premise that it was a diversionary operation; nevertheless she tried to calm John down by saying "I know your upset about Kara and Trunks but don't take it out on the troops". "This must be hard on you too" John said in a softer tone prompting Vegeta to exclaim "and what about us?! The woman and my daughter haven't gotten any work done ever since this morning and I haven't done any bit of training!"

Alex knew that Vegeta was also suffering thanks to her interactions with Bulla(thus she knew that because of his pride he refused to let it show lest any man call him soft) and sighed "it has been a tough couple of weeks for Kara and I could imagine for Trunks too" she explained to John; "I got a call from James Olsten Cat's going to fire her unless she shows up for work. Her friends are doing the best they can to cover for her but they need help.'I wouldn't be surprised that she did so in retaliation for what the Kryptonian did playing with her son's heart' Vegeta thought to himself(as he was made aware of what Adam did thanks to Piccolo) but shaking those thoughts off(and seeing the way Alex was looking at John) the Saiyan stated(to her) "surely you're not going to do what I think you are aren't you?" he asked the Martian. He did hear the part where Alex said that Catco was where Kara had the opportunity to have a normal life(although Alex also was quick to add that Trunks helped in that department when Vegeta glared at her statement) and "that for all that she does for the DEO and for us, I think its our responsibility to make sure that life is waiting for her when she wakes up". "All right" John reluctantly said "what can I do? (Supergirl episode 13 _"For the Girl who has everything")._

"I think you know what she's about to ask you to do" Vegeta chuckled(which caused John's eyes to bulge as he finally got the picture) then turning to Alex he added "the same goes for us too. You will have your sister back even if Dende has to talk to the damn Grand Kai himself. We will find out whose behind all of this and I swear we will get back the Kryptonian and my son from their delusional dream world". 'Dende Grand Kai who the hell are they?' John thought as he flew out to Catco; "I have a bad feeling that despite your bravado he won't be able to deal with Cat" Vegeta muttered; "who said that he would be alone?" Alex asked the prince whipping out her phone; 'I think I found an Earthling after my own heart whose name is not Bulma' Vegeta chuckled to himself as he fully knew that Alex was calling Pan for back-up. In the meanwhile he would keep an eye on both of them before Dende came and took a look at them; Alex also told the prince she was going to ask Alura's AI for information relating to the Black Mercy and Vegeta (remembering the emotional confrontation the last time Alura's AI was consulted) made a slight change in plans. He wanted Pan to go with Alex to confront Alura's AI because the prince could sense that there was some rough memories Alex had with Kara(which is something Pan could relate to and also be old enough to hear about in the news).

While everyone was worried about the people they cared for the most(Kara and Trunks), Dende was concerned(because of what he heard during the conference with the Guardians of other planets. **FLASHBACK Dende was on another world meeting with his fellow guardians over how the Namekian governed Earth. The Guardians were concerned with Champa and Vados' motives for interfering with the Earth's affair since they all knew that the God of Destruction was not one to be messed with. "Dende" one old guardian said "we have gathered today to warn you that Champa and Vados have interfered with the Earth's affairs." "If that's the case" Dende stated "then why haven't Trunks or Kara stopped him?" "I'm afraid they cannot sense the Ki of Deities" another guardian answered. Dende was shocked and asked another question "why haven't I heard about him until now?"** **The guardians looked at each other before answering "well Dende the answer to that is that Champa and Vados are on a mission to gather the Super Dragon Balls. However, since they don't have a tracking device like your friend's Dragon Radar so they had to look all over the galaxies to find them". "Super Dragon Balls? I never heard of them" Dende mumbled confused "probably because your saiyan friend has affected this universe in more ways than anticipated my young guardian" the old man replied wisely "unfortunately the plans of Champa aren't clear but what is clear is that they have interfered with the affairs of your planet and if Trunks tries to fight him I'm afraid he'll be outmatched".**

Dende was too shocked to respond and was concerned during the whole journey back to Earth. The Namekian decided to only tell Piccolo what he had heard but Piccolo had no idea who this Champa character was either(since they existed after Kami's time) but the Namekian told the guardian not to say anything to Kara or Trunks because Kara didn't know about the dragon ball's existence and that it should be Trunks that should tell her that secret. At the same time, Dende knew that Trunks would hurt him if anything bad should happen to Kara so he decided to help the both of them. "Be careful" Piccolo warned "Alex and John will question you about your duties. When they ask just say you watch over the Earth; if you want to say that Trunks took a trip to get you feel free but don't by any means say that we used the Porunga to revive the Z fighters or Shenron to erase the memories of the Z fighters and the Androids". "Right" he nodded and took off towards the DEO.

Meanwhile Pan had arrived at the DEO and had met with Alex to confront Alura's AI; the quarter-saiyan remembered that the last time Alex confronted the Kryptonian, they asked about the legend of the Super-Saiyan and saiyans in general. Now Alura's AI would react in shock(if she could react at all that is) that a saiyan had aligned with Kara's family. "We have to get this information" Pan said "anything that could help Kara!" "I thought Vegeta said he was taking care of it?" Alex asked the quarter-saiyan; "yes but we don't know if he even had encountered something Kara's dealing with. He's only familiar with Trunks' situation." Alex was satisfied by Pan's explanation and decided to proceed with her interrogation of Alura's AI. "That creature wasn't a prisoner on Fort Rozz but do you have a planet of origin? Is it sentient?" she asked the AI. "I am sorry I do not have sufficient information regarding this species" the AI told Alex "why am I not surprised? Alura's AI couldn't give sufficient information if it hit her right in the face" Pan sighed. Alex decided to press Alura pleading "Kara is in trouble and nothing I am doing is working"; "I do not have sufficient data regarding this species" Alura repeated again "lets get out of here" Pan said to Alex "its clear she doesn't care if Kara lives or dies". "DAMN IT KARA IS RELAYING ON ME; she's always relied on me ever since you send her here" Alex roared to both Pan and Alura(although her rage was more directed at Alura) then calming down Alex added "I'm sure you have hoped that she would find people to take care of her; who would love her like she was their own I did."

"That's exactly what Gohan did with Trunks after Vegeta died" Pan muttered to herself as Alex began to emotionally break down confessing "I only wish I was a better sister to her when she first got here; I can't even imagine it now" to Alura's AI which made Pan ask "why do you say that Alex?" "I used to resent her for coming into my home for following me around at school; some strange girl who didn't know how to fit in" she explained (which made Pan swallow a lump in her throat as she remembered her own relationship with Trunks). "For embarrassing me in front of my friends" Alex continued beginning to choke up with emotion with the memories of the past but gathering herself she told Alura "but all Kara wanted was a family and that's what she is to me as well as Pan and Bulla . She is my sister and she needs me now more than ever so please" she pleaded eloquently to Alura "tell me how to help my little sister!" Once more Alura said "I do not have sufficient information regarding this species" (Supergirl episode 13 " _For the Girl Who Has Everything_ ") to which Pan comforted her saying "I'm sorry Alex; sorry for Kara sorry for everything that has happened. If we knew that it was within Shenron's power to bring the both of them back we would do it in a heartbeat but as of now we don't so we have to wait on Dende to see if he could be of any assistance".

* * *

 ***Kara's POW**

 **"I don't understand something has to be causing this" I exclaimed to mom pacing around frantically; "Kara nothing is wrong" Mom soothingly told me "I told you you're safe at home." "This is not my home my home is back on" I stopped suddenly as I drew a blank but managed to finish my statement "Earth back on Earth." "Earth is thousands of light years away" Mom stated which shocked me "and why would I send you that primitive planet?"(Supergirl Episode 13 "For the Girl Who has Everything) I gasped in disbelief at my mother's statement and ran out but once again I was met by Gohan who said "you've been given a great gift Kara; a chance to see what the universe would be like if Krypton was never destroyed. Don't you see how foolish it is if you threw the opportunity to see your family again?"(It's a Wonderful Life)**

 **I just ignored him and kept on running thinking 'if there's a way back home I'll find it!' but there was no way out as I was confronted once again. "Kara" the voice cheerfully said; "father?" I asked in disbelief then I turned and saw none other than mom again! "No No No" I muttered refusing to believe either Gohan's words or my eyes "this cannot be it this cannot be real its not real." "Its the fever again" dad commented to Alura then I looked down and muttered "I remember playing right there" pointing to a spot on the floor. Then another flood of memories washed over me and I stated "and I made this crack when I tripped chasing after Aunt Astra". "Yet even after you fell you got right back up again" a new voice stated which I immediately recognized as Astra; "nothing can keep you down".**

 **"You did this to me" I said getting anger "YOU YOU did this to me" I roared; "Kara stop!" mom ordered me. "No I understand now you and Non are behind this" I retorted; "Non?" Dad asked in confusion; "but he was banished to the Phantom Zone ages ago". "No" I said to Dad "I fought both of you days ago on" I froze up once again in shock "why can't I remember?" I asked myself in a hysterical tone. "You were never send to Earth so you never fought Non or Astra" Gohan gently told me mentally; "all nightmares end the longer we are awake" Mom said. "No wait" I said recalling my memories on Earth "I still feel it I have glimpses of..Flying and a Golden Transformation(the later referred to Trunks' Super-Saiyan form)" "We only fly and turn Gold in our dreams Kara" Astra gently stated "I have friends who need me" I explained to them "Family, a relationship.." "Kara" a new voice interrupted "Kal-El" I asked looking at the younger version of my cousin. Handing me an object he asked "do you remember how to open it?" I chuckled and quickly decoded it as if by bare instincts and after sniffling it opened up to reveal Krypton(though I swore to myself that I also saw Planet Vegeta in the far off distance) "look Kara" Kal-El said "there's Krypton isn't it beautiful?" "Its so beautiful"** (Supergirl episode 13 _"For the Girl who has everything"_ ) **I choked allowing myself to become immersed in the image of my home-world.**

* * *

 ***Trunks' POW**

 **"WAIT FOR ME KAKAROT!" I yelled to the saiyan who was a hero on Earth; he had defaced the saiyan pods and now a group of angry saiyans were chasing after us throughout the houses and market place. I was gasping for my breath trying to keep up with him but we finally managed to get into a location where the Saiyans couldn't find us(I did it by Ki tracking at least I kept that ability even though I still work the scouter). "Kakarot" I gasped out of breath "I have a theory of why everyone's afraid of you"; "oh" he replied interested "what is it?" "The Super-Saiyan Gene Theory" I replied then seeing his confusion I explained "you see, you claim that Bardock's ancestry was the first to achieve the legend of our race. Your father's power level is rather impressive and Frieza feared because he and the king(I avoided calling King Vegeta my grandfather to raise his suspicions) Power-levels were rising." "I know that but how does that help?" Kakarot asked in an irritated tone; "well you see" I replied "the gene theory theorizes that the son will have an easier time achieving the Super-Saiyan power; your brother already is stronger than you(he pouted at that) but at the same time you have more raw potential than him. Its a shame you're not a hybrid though.." "A hybrid?" Kakarot asked "what's that?" "Nothing of importance" I retorted dismissively not wanting to tell him about intermarriages between races(something my father told me was forbidden on Planet Vegeta but he and Goku bucked the trend because they realized they needed to survive and pass on their Saiyan DNA).**

 **"Anyways" I said getting back on subject "I also think the Super-Saiyan Gene theory also relates to your father's psychic abilities. My guess is that after your dad's mission to Kannasan everyone feared that you inherited his ability to see into the future and since the rumors were prevalent about your father being the first to become the legendary warrior they put their hatred onto you; a saiyan child born with a power level of 2." Kakarot scrunched his eyebrows together and I said to him "look, you need to be better than that; you are not a monster Kakarot. One of my friends said that it's not a sin to fight for the right cause; there are those who words alone cannot reach. Frieza is such a being" I passionately said repeating what Android 16 said to Gohan during the Cell Games but substituting Cell for Frieza).** **"I know how you feel Kakarot you are gentle you do not like to hurt(even though you do cause mischief). You have the strength Kakarot I can sense it** (Dragon Ball Z episode 184 " _Cell Juniors Attack!"_ ) **; you will be the one to kill Frieza" I stated to him. "How do you know all of that?" he asked me; "if I told you anything you probably won't believe me".** **Kakarot just nodded dumbly to me but suddenly his face grew pale and he exclaimed "I'm out of here; I may be a low level but I'm not going to sink his level; this guys even weaker than I am" and ran off; "who is he talking about?" I asked Jeremiah who had reappeared after Kakarot ran off". "You'll find out shortly" he vaguely replied and before I could yell at him I suddenly knocked into another kid the force of which knocked both of us down. "Hey watch where you're going!" he exclaimed to me; "sorry" I said then clearing my vision I saw who I had knocked down. "Father?" I asked the figure; the kid in front of me defiantly looked young enough to be the past version of my dad but something about his power-level was off. Still I didn't know why Kakarot said he was stronger since my father explicitly stated he was stronger than Goku as a child.**

 **"Father?" he asked "I'm not your father"; "then who are you? and why do you look like Vegeta?" I asked hoping to get the mystery resolved as to why he and Dad looked identical. "I get that all the time boy" he sighed(which made me silently think 'go figure') then introducing himself he said "my name is Tarble and I'm the brother of Vegeta". My mind went into a state of utter shock 'I never knew Vegeta had a brother' I thought to myself 'that would make this guy...my uncle!' as Tarble said "come on I'll take you to the palace" and I was too much in shock at meeting my uncle to resist as he pulled me along to the palace. I** **wordlessly allowed the uncle I never knew I had take me to the palace and the sights shocked me. My father told me that the palace had fallen into ruins by the time Frieza destroyed the planet, but he did say in the early years it was a splendid place. "What?" Tarble asked me "you look like you never seen such beauty in your life". "I have on..." I froze once again trying to remember where I lived "inside Capsule Corps on Earth but I must admit this is pretty sweet". Tarble was about to respond when a voice interrupted "Tarble there you're late where have you been young man?" I took a look at the voice and was shocked; the person was beautiful(even more than Kara and that's saying something) a womanly figure with the saiyan pendent that I had given to Kara! "What's going on" I asked myself "who is that woman?" ;"she" Jeremiah answered me "is your saiyan grandmother!" "That's impossible" I answered as I watched my grandma(that dad refused to talk about) "she died with the planet!"**

 **"Your grandmother was executed because in the world where Frieza destroyed this planet" he explained "because she raised a weakling for a son". "Didn't she raise dad?" I asked the spirit of Kara's adoptive father "no in saiyan society the crowned prince would be put under their father's teaching. If they were strong enough they would go on to training with Saibermen". "That I do know" I answered quietly as my grandmother asked Tarble "hey who's he and why does he look like you and my first-born". "Sorry" I muttered not knowing what to say to someone you knew your father never mentioned "my name is Trunks". "You do know that you're name represents underwear" grandma scoffed shaking her head in disdain "I know it kind of runs in the family; my mother's name is Bulma, my grandfather is Briefs, and my sister is Bra although everyone calls her Bulla now". "Where do you come from?" she asked; I froze as the word couldn't come to my mind but I finally managed to get out "Earth I come from Earth.""** **That backwards planet with all those weaklings?" Grandma scoffed "then why do you look so much like my son?" "Lets just say your son and me have a...special connection" I responded slowly not wanting to tell them their son was my father and revealing to them that I was a hybrid. "If my son and you have a special connection than you must have been born out of whoredom" she cursed; I winced as this was true. My dad and mom did marry out of passion but they later grew to really love each other deeply and I growled "your son is too tainted by Frieza to know a single shred of kindness. That's what Goku and eventually my mother saw in him and without your son we'd be lost". Just as she was about to attack me I saw something familiar and muttered "this is the Saiberman training area". "Yes boy" the queen sighed "its where my son trains every day of his life even though I tell his father to give him a break".**

 **Taking a look at Tarble I asked grandma "why isn't he training?" "He does train and in fact my husband has complained that he isn't making enough progress. In fact, he goes as far as to threaten to send him away to another galaxy if he doesn't shape up". "Damn right I would" a burly voice interrupted to which a younger voice said "only a weakling like my brother deserves that sort of treatment". "Vegeta" grandma reprimanded(which made my eyes widened as I saw the past version of my father) "you know that Tarble has a hard time; its not like he doesn't try". "You know well that my brother is a coward" the past version of my father snarled "and that father would send him away."** **"Its only because Frieza's interested in his potential that we even keep him around" the king added "so know your place or you would be next...woman"(which made me think 'like father like son'). "You see?" Jeremiah asked "if Frieza did destroy the planet they would send Tarble away to another galaxy";** ( _ **Yo Son Goku and His Friends Return**_!) **"but Frieza's dead" I protested "and dad has changed; why wouldn't he come and visit?" I questioned angrily(as I wanted to form a relationship with my unknown uncle). "Unfortunately he lives on some far away Planet" Jeremiah sadly told me "Vegeta himself doesn't even know what part of the galaxy he lives on now."** _**(Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods**_ )

" **Maybe it would be better off if I stay here" I said to myself "I'll get to know my grandmother and uncle and maybe I'll understand why my father acts the way he does". However before I could I saw another figure and snapping out of my thoughts I said "you did this to me!" "Whoa hey what's going on here what did I do" replied the voice known as Paragus! "Hands off him boy!" the king ordered "he's one of our most trusted scientists!" "What about your rebellion because of Broly?" I interrogated him "rebellion? Paragus never led no rebellion" the queen answered "and as for Broly" my dad added "Paragus knew he couldn't be controlled and killed him immediately after he was born with that high power level". "THAT'S A LIE!" I cried out in protest "I fought Broly with my friends from.[I hesitated because my memory was fading] "from Earth"(Broly The Legendary Super-Saiyan). "Earth is thousands of light years away" the king snorted "why would a proud race like the saiyans ally themselves to such a weak race?" "Wait a minute I do remember" I said trying to concentrate on my memories "I remember Red eyes and Gold Hair"; "we only can have red eyes and have gold hair in our dreams boy" the past version of Vegeta said to me "all nightmares last the longer we're awake". "Come here boy" my grandfather ordered; I went to him and used the scouter to pull up an outlay of the galaxy(even though I could swear I saw Planet Krypton as well. "There it is the glory that is Planet Vegeta" grandpa boasted and in a more gentle tone grandma said "isn't it beautiful?" "It is" I answered becoming immersed in the splendor of Planet Vegeta in the galaxies "beautiful"**

* * *

 ***Kara's POW**

 **Maybe mom and dad are right, maybe my place is truly here I figured to myself as I surprisingly was enjoying the time I was catching up with my family. I felt a joy I haven't felt in years ever since I was send to that blasted planet as I played with Kal-El and shared the love of a family that I haven't felt in years. 'This is perfect' I thought to myself 'why would I was I even thinking of leaving to go back?' Mom and Dad smiled at me and with Astra now on the side of good I felt...complete. 'Screw Earth' I thought to myself 'its not like I belonged there anyway. I always felt like an outside, I didn't fit in to any sense of normal regiments and they don't matter to me now'. "So you now think the existence of Planet Krypton would make you feel happy right?" Gohan asked me; "yea Earth would be better off if I remained here" I bitterly told him.**

 **"You mustn't say that" Gohan gently said "you don't know all you have done if it hadn't been for you.." "IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR ME EVERYONE WOULD BE A LOT BETTER OFF" I roared then began to list them "Winn, James, Eliza , Alex, heck I think even Trunks would be better off if Krypton wasn't destroyed". "No you don't understand I got my job.." Gohan began which I cut him off saying "oh shut up I don't care about whatever your job is but its clear to me now that you had been send to screw up my perfect fantasy". Gohan walked off to the corner and whispered something indistinguishable to me,**

 ***Regular POW* "** Ah she's a tough one Yemma I can see now why Trunks loves her so much; its her strong spirit" Gohan communicated mentally to Yemma **. *Kara's POW "hey are you paying attention to me?" I asked angrily when I saw his attention wandering. "Sorry" he chuckled "but you must understand you've had a great life on Earth". "I guess your right" I admitted softly but then again what did he know "But its probably better if I've never been adopted". "What did you say?" he asked for clarification; "I SAID I WISH I'VE NEVER BEEN ADOPTED AT ALL!"I cried out to him reflecting my Kryptonian desire to stay. "That's an idea" Gohan muttered to himself "that's an idea what do you think" I had no idea who he was talking to but then he said "yea that would do it; alright". Then walking over to me Gohan stated "you've got your wish; you've never been adopted" then the scene began to swirl around me violently causing him to exclaim "YOU DON'T HAVE TO MAKE ALL THAT FUSS ABOUT IT!" "What did you say" I asked being very confused by all the swirling that was going on around me "you've never been adopted" he repeated to me then added "you don't exist not as Kara Danvers or as Supergirl; you haven't got a care in the world. No worries about Astra and Non going after you, no obligations, no Grant threatening to fire you"(that surprised me since I had no idea about that). "How can this be?" I asked myself as Gohan commented "your powers have returned too** (It's a Wonderful Life) **you now will now get to experience what life would be life if there was no Kara Danvers or Supergirl" as I felt myself being pulled to Earth.**

 **Pan's POW(as she was flying to John's location)** 'I feel empathy for Alex now she and I have a lot more in common than I first thought' I thought to myself as I recalled the similar memories Alex must've had with Kara with me(except in my case it was Trunks that I resented **)*Flashback*** " **I want daddy! Why does daddy have to go train with that boy? "Hello Panny" Dad says to me "you don't mind if Trunks stays here while Auntie Bulma works on the time machine"?"Sure daddy" I responded sarcastically; how I hated that boy! Vegeta was a violent man and he lived a violent life; for someone to be his spawn and our only hope out of this..nightmare is frightening. Oh how I wish the dragon balls were still active! That way I can wish away the androids off the face of the Earth that way my dad's attention could be focused on me. Then I would wait another year before wishing that I knew about my mom's identity; for some odd reason Dad doesn't talk about her but sometimes I hear Trunks and Dad going at it whenever it comes to the idea of training me. I do want to be trained I want to be strong I want to be a Super-Saiyan 'I Wanna I Wanna I Wanna** "! * End Flashback #1 ( Dragon Ball Z Abridged episode 36 )I cried to myself pounding the air invisibly. [A/N yes that's right a TFS Abridged moment I can literally picture a younger Pan crying out the statement made by TFS Vegeta! Btw Flashbacks are the only time you will see whiny GT/crying to Daddy Pan okay back to the story!]. How silly I was as a child I thought to myself; I didn't change my opinion on either Trunks or Vegeta until after the androids were defeated.

 ***Flashback* #2** " **Time to Celebrate" Bulma said getting out my birthday cake; 'great another year older hurray; but at least I can celebrate knowing the androids are dead. Still I have nightmares about them that are beginning to concern Bulma. "Try to be happy" Bulma urged me; "how can I when all I think about are those androids and Cell?" I asked her bitterly. Trunks came into the room and said "wish for something good this year Pan"; "that's easy I wish you were dead" I replied angrily "I wish Vegeta and Bulma never even had you". "Pan" Bulma exclaimed angrily; "no let her vent I took away a lot of her time from Gohan" Trunks calmly said then added "but let me say my peace; you hate me because of my father and your right. He was not the greatest person to be around with heck we all had a hard time trusting him to fight the androids". "You can say that again" I muttered then Trunks asked me "well guess what Pan?" "What?" I asked "Dad defended me in a battle"; "Trunks you got to be kidding" I said to him "Its true I didn't see it but Yamcha told me all about it afterwards" he smiled "and Yamcha would the last person who would want to tell Trunks anything Vegeta related" Bulma added to me coyly. "Well what happened?" I asked now letting my curiosity take over; "Dad went all out cool huh"?"I guess" I admitted but then inquired "but what battle was this?" "The Cell Games" Trunks responded; "Cell was outrageously strong and I was having a bad day to say the least" I began but I was confused and asked Bulma "but I thought my dad was the one who beat Cell? and weren't you dead".**

 **"He did and I was" Trunks replied "Yamcha said that when my dad saw me die he went mad. He was so upset he charged Cell like a wild man and without any hopes of winning attacked him head on. Yamcha said it was the best shot that anyone got in on Cell all day. Isn't it great Pan hard to believe huh?" 'Unbelievable Vegeta?! I said to myself mentally; 'I can't believe that arrogant man actually did something noble its a miracle; a true miracle' (Dragon Ball Z episode 194 " _Free the Future_ "). *End Flashback* **I now understood Vegeta and Trunks from that day onward, I can't imagine life without him now. He's like the big brother I never had and means more to me that I know(I helped him defeat his Zolt form and he helped me face my nightmares about the androids returning in the HTC) and seeing him lying there unconscious makes me what to break whoever the hell did this to him in half. 'Yes they will pay for what they did to him and Kara because to me family is everything to us; its the only thing we got left in this world'. Those were my thoughts as I continued to fly to Alex's location hoping that Dende would be able to help my big brother and big sister. Everything was on a collision course towards one another and the consequences of what will happen when they met would remain to be seen... **TBC**


	26. It's a Wonderful Life Hard Decisions pt2

**The Dragon Girl Series-Dragon Girl Z: The Beginning of Legends!**

 **Superspeeder**

 **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks/** **Pan/Wynn**

 **Romance/ Drama(and humor as well)**

 **Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Disclaimer:** **"Hi Everybody my name is Dende the Guardian of the Earth here to tell you that superspeeder didn't use me to own us or the characters of Supergirl** **. They are the properties of their respective owners so please support the official release. Now if you excuse me I have to be careful not to reveal that I am the keeper of the dragon balls...** **"**

 **ME: Hey guys quick note before the story begins you will notice that I have made a name change for Trunks' sister(aka Vegeta's daughter). Bra is the Japanese version of her name but her Funimation/English name is actually Bulla and since most people grew up with her name being Bulla from the end of Z to GT and hopefully(if episode 31 is any indication when Funimation dubs the series) Dragon Ball Super, I will call her Bulla! I do apologize for the sudden change but I didn't want there to be any sexual innuendo from perverted fan boys because Bulma's whole family is named after undergarments! With that out of the way on to the next chapter!**

 **One more thing *POW(Kara/Trunks')**

 **" "** outside point of view

 _Last time on Dragon Girl Z **,** Kara and Trunks were transported to their home worlds if they weren't destroyed with some surprises such as Astra not being in the Phantom Zone and Trunks meeting Vegeta's brother(his uncle) TARBLE! Meanwhile Non and Astra have put in place the mysterious Myriad but what is this plan and could this be the reason Champa and Vados intervened? Will John be able to fool Cat Grant into thinking he's Kara? What will happen when Alura's AI and Astra confront the both of them? Finally will Kara and Trunks be able to break free from their ultimate fantasy and what will be the consequences? Well all of that will be answered __**RIGHT**_ ** _NOW ON DRAGON GIRL Z!_**

 **Chapter 26 It's a Wonderful Life; Hard Decisions!(pt.2)**

Pan finally arrived to find Alex looking at a family picture of a younger version of herself and Kara and she said "you know I too experienced some of that same resentment for an adoptive family member"; "you did?" Alex asked. Pan was about to answer but suddenly she felt another power level and cried "LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU!" Alex whirred and fired off several rounds of bullets but of course they didn't affect Astra and before Pan could make a move she sped over and began to choke Alex's neck; "put her down or you'll be sorry" Pan sternly warned her with her eyes flashing teal. "I came here to help Kara not fight" the Kryptonian retorted to Pan; "you tried to kill her before" Alex gasped to Astra trying hard to breath "why should I trust you now?" "Kara saved me from a death without honor" Astra harshly replied "as a fellow soldier I expect you understand the meaning of that". "Well start talking what is going on with Kara" Pan demanded; "Kara has been attacked by a telepathic parasite known as the black mercy" Astra explained to them. "It has her in some sort of coma" Alex said questioning her further "her brain waves are active its like she's awake". "The Black Mercy has her trapped in life-like hallucinations" Astra explained in a slightly concerned tone; "a parasite? Seriously?" Pan groaned interrupting the Kryptonian "sounds like the weapons the Tuffles used when they wanted to wipe us out. Of course they never got to use it because they went extinct".

"There's more to it monkey" Astra quipped(which made Pan growl at Astra's derisive tone to address the sayians) then smiled " its her perfect fantasy life; one that grows more and more real with each passing moment". "How do I wake her out of it?" Alex asked the Kryptonian "Kara must reject the fantasy herself" prompting Alex to ask "but if she doesn't know it isn't real how can she reject it?" "I can tell you how to help her" Astra stated eloquently then added "but you have to trust me". "Last time I trusted you six soldiers died" Alex pointed out to Astra; "yea I rather trust Vegeta than you Kryptonian" Pan spat adding on to Alex's statement. However Astra looked at the broken photograph Astra stated "I knew there was more to you and my niece"; "she's my sister" Alex replied. "If she's my sister and I'm her aunt then what does that make us?" Astra rhetorically asked; "nothing" Alex responded (Supergirl Episode 13 " _For The Girl Who has Everything_ "). Pan then asked "let me ask you something Astra on your home planet did they tell you to avoid or fear anyone"? "There were two we were told us not to mess with: Champa the Destroyer and Bortamo"(Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F) Astra said growing pale as she recall the warning by the council.

[A/N in the movie DBZ: Res F(not super unfortunately) Frieza said his father told him not to mess with Beerus the Destroyer and Majin Buu so the correlation(for Supergirl) is the Kryptonian council telling Alura and Astra never to mess with Champa the destroyer and Bortamo. For those who don't know Bortamo is one of Champa's fighters and the first one to go up against Goku in the tournament(in Chapter 8 of the manga). Many DBZ tubers postulate that Bortamo is the Universe 6's version of Majin Buu(since Champa revealed he had a "hidden power" when Bortamo was overpowered by Base Goku). Of course this is subject to change but for now Bortamo is universe 6's Buu until proven otherwise by the Manga/Anime. Now that I've finished this PSA back to the story]

Alex didn't know who Champa and Bortamo were(and neither did Pan) but Pan did hate that Astra called saiyans monkeys and spat "I don't know why you and Non call Saiyans by such mindless names all it does is reveal your own fear and ignorance"(Dragon Ball Z episode 104 " _Frieza Defeated_!"). "Do not let your hatred for me blind you now" Astra stated then asked "are you ready to listen or not?"(Supergirl episode 13 " _For the Girl who has Everything_ ") "I still say Dende is our best option" Pan muttered to herself as they flew to Catco to meet up with James and Winn without Cat Grant noticing them so that Kara wouldn't be fired leaving Astra behind to explain what was it she could do to save Kara's life.

* * *

 ***Trunks POW**

 **Never in my life did I feel so at peace with myself; not even defeating the androids and telling Kara my feelings doesn't compare. "I can eat more than you can brother" Tarble teased; "oh no you don't I'm the prince of all Saiyans you will bow to my superior appetite" dad replied with his mouth full. "You see?" my grandmother asked grandpa Vegeta "Tarble loves his brother and wants to emulate him my king". "If that was the case then he would take his training more seriously Frieza's really counting on him" Vegeta chomped with his mouth full of food. After the meal I went around to explore some more and saw my dad's room; it wasn't much of anything mostly saiyan armor and equipment along with a crude drawing of himself as a Super-Saiyan that he drew. There was another drawing that I saw that was Tarble's creation with him and Vegeta with their arms around each other and in Saiyaigo(the official tongue of our people that dad has been teaching me) Tarble wrote "I have the best brother in the universe".**

 **"Maybe this is where my dad began to get his pride puffed up" I thought to myself "Tarble had a role in it". "Actually" Jeremiah said "Tarble was one of the few who actually kept your father's massive ego in check along with your grandmother. Even though your grandmother was gentle with him; her constant bickering with your grandfather was passed on to him". "That's not a surprise" I sighed then said "maybe it is better that I stay here". "Why?" he asked "you have a good life back there on Earth why do you want to throw it away?" "My life has been mostly one of pure misery" I pouted miserably "look at the situation now! If Planet Vegeta hadn't been destroyed Earth would be better off!" I spat. "You don't understand" Jeremiah sighed "just how much of a difference you have made"**

 **"If Vegeta hadn't been destroyed everyone would be better off" I protested "mom, Pan, Gohan even Kara they all would be better off if Planet Vegeta hadn't been destroyed you know it would be better if I hadn't be born at all!" "What did you say?" He asked me "I said I wish I never been born that Planet Vegeta wasn't destroyed!" Jeremiah muttered something indistinguishable(Normal POW he said "what you think Yemma?" "Anything to snap him out of this fantasy" Yemma replied "yea that will do okay" he muttered) then turning to me he said "you got your wish; you've never been born" then the wind started to blow and the scene swirled causing him to yell "you don't have to make that much of a fuss!" "What's going on?" I asked in confusion watching the scene shift around me "You've never been born you don't exist your home world never was destroyed so you have no obligations, no worry, no Gohan fretting over your conditions, nothing" My eyes widened and I asked him "so what does this mean"; "it means" he responded "that now you will get the opportunity to discover what life would be like on Earth if Planet Vegeta was never destroyed and you were never born"** (It's a Wonderful Life) **and I felt myself being pulled to the Earth violently.**

* * *

 ***Normal POW**

Everyone felt like there was a major argument about to break out; it started innocently enough with Winn asking John "okay so so you were her"[he was referring to John posing as Kara to Cat and them]" "I don't have time for explanations" he retorted sharply then turning to Alex he stated "there is no way you're doing this[Astra's idea] its way too dangerous"! "Its the only way we can stop the black mercy" Alex argued back to Hank; "we can modify our virtual reality tech so that I can enter Kara's mind and convince her to reject the hallucinations". "Unless Astra's playing both you and Pan" he disagreed; "have any of you considered what it will do to Kara if you do this?" James asked suddenly with Winn agreeing saying "you're basically yanking her out of heaven I mean its going to be slightly traumatic" (Supergirl episode 13 " _For the Girl who has Everything_ ").

"If we had that attitude then no one would've been revived Winn" Pan argued referring to Trunks being revived by Shenron and the rest of the Z fighters being revived by Porunga. "What the hell are you talking about Pan? Raising the dead is impossible even with the greatest of technology!" James protested. John sighed and replied "Agent Danvers has considered it which is why she came here";"there's still another way" Pan protested which caused Hank to ask "how many times will you talk about this Dende fellow? It's not like he's going to help". Pan just grumbled to herself as Alex stated "Kara is going to need James and Winn when she wakes up" with Pan adding "and Trunks will need Bulla and Piccolo in addition to his mom, Vegeta, myself and Gohan Hank". "I know they're security issues" Alex began to say but was interrupted by John's "take them". "I thought I was going to have to argue that point a lot harder" Alex sighed "so did I" Pan agreed. "I'm beginning to see why she and Trunks value them so much" Hank said then getting up he added "I'll see you back at the DEO after I deal with Cat".

Vegeta was still waiting impatiently for Dende to arrive with Bulla attending to Trunks and Winn attending to Kara. "Hey Kara" Winn whispered, "wake up";"now I know how Goku must've felt like when he was battling that horrific heart virus" Bulla whispered communicating with Trunks but she then smiled "but you were the one who saved him by giving him that antidote and if he could beat that virus you can beat these illusions". James wondered what Bulla meant as he didn't know about Trunks' time traveling adventures; in a rare moment of emotional love for Trunks Vegeta said "you better get out of this one alive son; your woman needs you now more than ever. Show everyone the power of a true saiyan bond" before walking outside to take a moment to calm himself from bursting out in tears.

Alex was waiting too and when Hank came in she asked "how'd it go with Cat Grant"; "that must've been a hoot to see" Vegeta chuckled. "Lets deal with one disaster at a time" Hank sighed remembering as he(as Kara) broke down in tears saying that 'she' was sorry about what had happened. Now you may think that it may've raised her suspicions(as Cat didn't tolerate tears and Hank didn't know about Kara going on a date with Adam) but instead she decided to give the fake Kara the day off because the mogul couldn't deal with whatever "Kara" was dealing with right now. "Can the Lab modify the VR?" Hank asked Alex "merging my conscious with Kara is beyond anything they've ever done. They need days which is time neither her or Trunks have" Alex sighed. "We may have another problem" John said "Kryptonian technology would've been able to predict these solar storms the timing of the attack on Kara and Trunks can't be a coincidence" "That's exactly what I've been saying this entire time" Vegeta grumbled; "as a warrior I know a diversion when I see one believe me I've been on the wrong end of deception before"(referring to when the Earthlings managed to get the password for Porunga under Frieza's nose and then later on his own deception when they summoned the dragon). "They're using the interface of the system to hide their next move" Alex theorized which caused Vegeta to think 'no wonder I haven't been able to sense where they're going to attack'. She then muttered "we need a miracle now" (Supergirl episode 13 " _For The Girl Who has Everything_ ")"then let me help you" a new voice rung out.

"About time you got here dust mite" Vegeta growled "what took you so long?" Alex and John turned to the source and saw Piccolo alongside a shorter Namek with a large stick in his hands. "Who the hell is he?" John demanded wanting to know what was going on; but then Vegeta sensed another power-level and cried out "not you again"; "is that why you have your goons bring me up here Agent Danvers?" the voice of Maxwell Lord rung out in question. "Maxwell Lord I would say its a pleasure but you blasphemed against me" Dende snarled; "what are you talking about? How did I blasphemy against you?" Max asked the Namekian. "If my memory serves you said "this Bizzaro…she's humanity's guardian" did you not?" Dende retorted "How did you know that?!" Alex asked astonished that he would what Max said; "have you ever heard the blasted song about a fat man in a red suit with 8 tiny moose like creatures?" Vegeta asked Alex. "Yes but what does he have to do with this guy?" she asked irritated(having long grown out of believing in Santa). "Well you can say he[pointing to Dende] is the Namekian Santa except he doesn't deliver gifts" Vegeta grumped. "Sounds just as illogical as aliens" Max laughed which caused Piccolo to sharply rebuke him saying "take care of how you speak to the guardian of the Earth". "Guardian of the Earth?" John asked astonished; "yes" Dende replied then introducing himself he said "hi my name is Dende". "I thought Piccolo was the last Namekian" Max asked(having been aware of that ever since spying on Trunks) "well in a way he is" Dende smiled "he's the last Warrior type Namekian"; "warrior type are they the same as the White Martians?" a now interested(but wary) John asked. "On our home planet we had 2 types of Namekians but unlike the Martians they had no need for violence" Piccolo explained "Warrior Types like Piccolo and the Namekian he fused with Nail are proficient in combat most of the Warrior types ranged from 1,000 to 42,000 but Nail was the strongest at 42,000" Dende added (Dragon Ball Wikipedia: Warrior Type Namekian).

"So this Nail person fused with you Piccolo" John asked the Namekian "yes out of necessity because he was no where near Frieza's level of strength. I do have to admit now that I hated the idea at first because Nail told me if I fused with my counterpart Kami Frieza would be on his knees begging me for mercy." (Dragon Ball Z Kai episode 37 _A Nightmare Transformation! Frieza's Power-Level one Million"_?!). Instead I had chosen to separate myself from him until years later but when Nail and I fused we were more powerful than Frieza's 2nd form; of course it wasn't until Goku transformed into a Super-Saiyan that Frieza finally met his match even if it took coming here to finish him for good." "So how does one become a Guardian?" John asked "well for that you have to be in the second class called the Dragon Clan" Dende explained "we were very large at one time but a shift in climate wiped most of us out except for the Nameless Namekian(Piccolo's original form) and elder Guru. However there are two paths most Dragon Clans take after they master their skills Poko Priests which can be made into horrible monsters like Piccolo's father King Piccolo did or Healing Namekians(Dragon Ball Wikipedia, Healer Type Namekian). I am a healer".

Alex's head was figuratively spinning with all of this information that they were giving and asked Piccolo "have you ever wanted to defuse from Kami or Nail?" "I'm afraid that's impossible" the Namekian wryly answered "once one Namekian fuse together with another it can't be undone (Dragon Ball Wikipedia Namekian Fusion); that's why we needed to Dende to replace Kami as Guardian I may have been part of Kami but I have no interest in meddling in the affairs of humans. Personally I rather train and defend Earth and everyone on it" Piccolo explained being very careful not to mention that the real reason was that the Dragon Balls would turn to stone(such like they did both times he died or his younger counterpart's fusion with Kami leading to Dende's appointment during the Cell Games) if there was no guardian. "Heh guess that's the Kami in you Piccolo; he was always one for strong morals" Dende chuckled to himself "if the Namekians fused together Cell also would stand no chance and I think he would be as strong as Gohan is currently. [A/N Dende is talking about something that actually happened from Dragon Ball Multiverse. The character- named Gast Carcolh- the creation of fusing every Namekian together and basically he's stronger than Fat Buu(basically Buu saga Super-Saiyan 3 Goku) which leads to Dende stating that he would be as strong as Super-Saiyan 3 Gohan okay back to the story].

However that just caused John to be irate and ask "well if you can heal then why didn't you come when Supergirl's powers shorted out?" That caused a reaction in Max and he complained "come on; we all know who Supergirl really is". "Well the reason I didn't is because I can only restore Ki however it is beyond my healing powers to rehabilitate someone who used a power that rendered her human for 48 hours" the Namekian answered ignoring Max's snide statement(and being unsure if Shenron could restore Kara's powers) then added "however, I can help Kara and Trunks by establishing a mental link; I've been tutored by Elder Mori and Piccolo in terms of increasing my psychic powers. Of course Piccolo is the best in that department[which caused John to cry "hey"] but that doesn't mean that I'm just as capable of handling it".

"Even so my sister and Trunks still needs Max's help" Alex replied; "maybe I help them you help me" he suggested "something like early release for brilliant behavior". "You're playing with fire if you think this guy can help Trunks and Kara Alex" Piccolo crossly interrupted "unless you forget that it was Max who created Bizzaro with the sole intent of destroying her". "That's not on the table" came the voice of Hank Henshaw agreeing with Piccolo; Alex decided to be blunt and stated(in a serious tone) "the same aliens that attacked your lab are coming back for more"; "the enemy of your enemy Max. You may be bad but what Astra and Non are planning are far worse than you could even imagine" Dende wisely stated to the mogul which caused him to relent and ask "what do you need me to do?" (Supergirl episode 13 " _For The Girl Who has Everything_ ")"Oh the Irony" Vegeta mused noting the eerie similarities between this and the androids "its the exact same thing when everyone thought I would kill Kakarot after both the androids and Cell were defeated in the past that the boy visited". Alex wanted to ask what he meant by that but the saiyan prince quickly dashed back inside before she could.

Meanwhile Astra was having a very important meeting with her surrogates over the plan "we will hit the six targets simultaneously" she was telling them "timing is of the essence" Non re-intenerated "the packages must be deployed before the humans or the monkeys have a chance to uncover our plan". "This is what we fought so hard for back on Krypton" Astra smirked evilly; "now is our chance to finish the job ready your men". One of the Generals nodded and they moved out and after they moved out Non asked "where were you" to Astra. "You dare question me?" she asked heatedly "we're on the verge of launching our campaign against the humans and the saiyans and you disappear without explanation so yes I dare question you" the Kryptonian generally noted critically. "Then ask me" Astra urged him with a false smile "is your heart in this war?" Non queried her; Astra hesitated for a second before replying "once Myriad is complete humanity and those Simian upstarts will be brought to their knees and this planet will be saved". Non nodded but said "I was afraid you went to the humans and the trash saiyans call 'hybrids' because of what I did to your niece and her lover" then he apologized saying "forgive me for questioning your loyalty" (Supergirl episode 13 " _For the Girl Who has Everything_ ") and despite the assurance Non gave Astra knew right then and there that her husband couldn't be saved and he had to be stopped at all costs.

At the DEO, Dende was with Piccolo setting up with Max to help Kara and Trunks come out of their fantasy. Alex was outside talking to James "I need you to do me a favor" she said to him "name it" James answered. "I know Director Henshaw if he thinks I'm in trouble when I'm plugged into that thing he's going to pull me out whether I saved Kara or not I need you to stop him." She then declared "I either come back with my sister or I don't come back at all". Gohan(who was also there and waiting for Dende) also wanted to help Trunks so he added "same goes for me James, if at any time Piccolo or my daughter pleads to get me out, I want Bulma and Vegeta to stop them for doing so". James nodded and the two who were closer to both warriors than anybody went back in. "Are you ready for this Gohan" Dende asked him(still hoping that the hybrid would back out) "I am" Gohan firmly replied and added "and I'm not coming back without Trunks" "The helmet would instantly allow you to connect with Supergirl's conscious" Max was telling Alex "that will allow you to experience whatever is going on in Supergirl's head in real time. It's pretty brilliant actually". "Remember they have to reject the fantasies themselves" Hank reminded her(Supergirl episode 13 _"For the Girl who has everything"_ ) .

"If only you could use that same brilliance to do good instead of evil" Dende sighed to Max then added(to Alex) "I will use my powers to allow you to think up whatever you need to survive in there because I have a feeling there will be signs of hostility in there". "What about Gohan?" Alex asked concerned "Gohan has all the power he needs on his own" Piccolo assured Alex "but just in case" Dende added "I'm giving him this[shows a Ki restriction band] to ensure he doesn't turn Super." "Why?" John asked "that is only a legend on our world" Vegeta explained a bit impatiently "if the boy shows he achieved it then he will be put to death" "Gee how nice of you to mention that now" Bulla sarcastically said "lets just get on with it" Piccolo grumbled to which John warned "remember you and Gohan have to get Supergirl and Trunks to reject this fantasy themselves". "Come back to us Kara/Trunks" came the respective voices of James and Pan "we need you"

"Is this going to work?" Alex asked both Dende and Max as Gohan wordlessly allowed the eye goggles to go over his eyes "don't know" he responded unsure of himself for once "it will work" Dende insisted and when the goggles were over their eyes the guardian waved his hands causing both Alex and Gohan to immediately fall asleep. "Sweet Dreams" Max(and to everyone Else's surprise Vegeta too) whispered to them as they traveled back into the past. "Kara/Trunks!" they gasped upon waking up on their respective home planets; then after taking a moment to regather themselves they muttered "oh my God/oh my Dende(Gohan) "I'm on Krypton(Alex)/Vegeta(Gohan)!" (Supergirl episode 13 _"For the Girl who has_ everything")

* * *

 ***Kara's POW**

 **I had no idea where Gohan was taking me on Earth what was the point if I didn't want to exist? It's my decision and I'm sticking to it for once! "Here we are Kara our first stop!" he exclaimed in an enthusiastic tone "I don't see anything different" I said observing the location. It was true National City(except for a few spots that I couldn't tell what the problem was) "remember Kara things aren't what they seem to be" Gohan cautioned and at that moment I heard sirens blaring far away! "Shoot" I cursed and was about to transform to go to the problem when Gohan cut in "uh uh uh" he wagged his finger; "Krypton was never destroyed so you never became Supergirl which means you can't help".**

 **I just decided to ignore him and ran right into the heart of the problem and was horrified "JUSTICE IN THE NAME OF TOYMAN!" I heard and I was shocked to see "Winn?" My childhood friend turned to me and asked "who's calling me by that name?" "Winn!" I called "don't you remember me" I asked "I'm Kara your best friend!" "I have no friends" he coldly responded "what?" I asked in disbelief "you mean you don't remember?" "Remember what?" he asked "remember that you now work at Catco and you were the first one I choice to show myself as Supergirl with James? I mean Pan told me you were about to confess you loved me for crying out loud after your father went back to jail".** (Supergirl episode 11 " _Childish Things_ ").

" **You're wrong lady" he informally said "I've aligned myself with my father and killed Dunholtz ever since then we've spend every moment together and you know what I love it" I was stunned by this revelation then he shoved me out of the lady saying "if you were ever my friend lady than I sure as hell don't care about you now whoever you are!" Gohan reappeared to me and I asked him "why did Winn turn evil? He told both me and Pan he hated his father for abandoning him." "That may be true his heart may have been hurt but it was you who showed him kindness by being his friend. Your friendship with Winn showed him there was a better way than revenge and hatred. Don't you see Kara? If you weren't adopted by the Danvers Winn would never learn the meaning of kindness and love and that's exactly what you and my adoptive great-great granddaughter have given him". I watched in stunned silence as he brought me to another part of the city.**

 **"Look down there" Gohan instructed me and there before my very eyes was "MS. GRANT?!" I asked recognizing my boss immediately. Cat looked disheveled and it was clear that her clothes were in ruins. "Oh hello" she greeted me in an airy voice "and who might you be?" "Ms. Grant don't you know me? I'm your secretary Keera" I said using the name Cat frequently called me. "Secretary?" Cat asked "of what?" I was horrified and said "of Catco world wide media" "that company?" Kat asked "lady I was removed from the board months ago because one of my underlings named Armstrong found that I had an illicit son and together with Ms. Briefs brought me down."** **"No that's not true" I muttered "Pan and James helped bring Armstrong to justice". "Never heard of James" Cat said dismissively(which shocked me further) then added "and as the daughter of Gohan, I consider her to be a bastard child and if you associate yourself with them you must be one as well" and walked away.**

 **I was speechless "it was you along with your friends that persuaded Cat Grant to keep her position" Gohan stated "but because you were never adopted Cat Grant had to resign from Catco. The poor woman; she never got to reconcile with her son Adam". "But it was me who caused that to happen" I muttered "exactly; 2 lives permanently ruined because you weren't adopted" Gohan said to me. "NO!" I said "I refuse to believe that" then shouted "you're crazy you know that I'm going home!" "Home?" he asked me "you have no home" "Oh shut up" I retorted "I'm going home and I'm going there ALONE!"** (It's a Wonderful Life) **and suddenly felt myself shooting across the land towards my home. "If my friends and boss don't know who I am I do know 2 people who would" I said to myself as I approached my home by the beach.**

* * *

 ***Trunks POW**

 **I felt a bit strange being here on Earth once more; it seemed like everyone and everything was pretty normal as far as I could tell. "Then again" Jeremiah whispered "you could be wrong take a look at this" and immediately saw something horrible. "Shenron?" I asked as I heard a cry saying "I wish that I would be emperor of the World!" I knew that voice immediately "Pilaf" I growled and cried "NOO!" However it was too late "Your wish has been granted" Shenron said and the Dragon Balls scattered across the four quadrants of Earth. "Hey you" Pilaf said pointing to me "what are you doing aren't you going to bow to your new emperor?" "Your not the emperor Pilaf Goku will stop you" I snarled; "Goku whose that" asked the dog creature named Shu; "probably another one of the girl's friends" Mai answered(although it was tough for me to acknowledge her due to our history). "Its of no matter" Pilaf said dismissively "the boy can't do anything anyway; I put the girl and all of her friends inside of that pyramid they'll bake to death"** (Dragon Ball episode 12 " _A wish to the Eternal Dragon_ ").

" **Had it not been for Goku" Jeremiah gently said "the dragon would have never granted Pilaf his insidious wish; the Earth would not fall into his hands". "No I whispered in disbelief and in an instant I was whisked away to another scene. "AHH" I heard a childish voice screech; "help me!" she cried. "Chi-Chi?!" I asked recognizing the kid version of Goku's wife but I couldn't reach her as the Castle burned. "HOLD ON!" I cried quickly rescuing her. "Thank you" she sniffled "but this wouldn't happen if Daddy wasn't so mean I wish he was nicer" she confessed. "But when Goku mentioned Master Roshi and Son Gohan as his mentors he realized he could be trusted to get your father's dragon balls! Furthermore Roshi himself came and berated him over killing people because they wanted his treasure and he became a better man afterwards (** _Dragon Ball episode 13_ _The Kamehameha Wave_ )" **I told Chi-Chi**. **"I heard of Roshi but I never heard of this Goku who is he?" she asked then added "I have to save the castle".**

 **I was speechless that Chi-Chi didn't recognized her own husband but I had no time as I cried "hey wait up!" and flew her myself to Turtle Island; "you can FLY?!" she asked; "yea I've done this a million times" as we descended on Roshi's island. "What's all that racket out there" came the voice of the old pervert. "Is this guy really Roshi" Chi-Chi whispered to me "yes in the past you doubted him until Goku revealed he was the real deal" I replied. "Who are you" Roshi asked me "Roshi don't you remember me I'm Trunks we're fellow fighters" I told him; "uh never heard of you" he replied to my shock. "Well" Chi-Chi said now convinced that he was Roshi, "do you know who this Goku fellow is?" "Never heard that name in my life" Roshi repeated "but he's the adopted son of your master Gohan!" I cried out in horror.**

 **"Gohan never had a son all of his life" the old man said sadly "he died at a ripe old age and I've spend most of my life out here without a care in the world. The only pleasure I had these last few weeks is when Bulma gave me a special gift" Roshi said in a perverted voice. "PERVERT YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED" Chi-Chi cried shooting him with her laser "I was a fool thinking you would help" she cried and before I could protest the scene faded out. "You see" Jeremiah asked "had it not been for Goku, Roshi would have never come out of his retirement and helped put out the fire. Furthermore he wouldn't have participated in any martial arts tournament it was Goku who did that. All that changed because Vegeta was never destroyed by Frieza"; "your saying how things would change if Goku hadn't been here but what about me? This is my life we're talking about here" I protested. "That's what I'm about to show you; its time that your eyes opened up to the real truth of how much you make a difference" Jeremiah stated to me changing the scene once more.**

* * *

 ***Kara's POW**

 **"No I refuse to believe this I wont believe this" I thought to myself as I flew home desperate for someone to recognize me or at least recognize Kal. Suddenly I saw another figure on the Earth in Metropolis(which surprised me) and landing a few feet away(so that I wouldn't startle him) I asked "James?" "Yea who are you?" he asked me; "come on James you know who I am" I laughed hoping he was joking "I'm Superman's cousin Kara Zor El". "Superman never mentioned he had a cousin to me; he doesn't have the time for saving people";"then what happened to those kids on that plane?" I asked in shock "All those kids and the people on that oil rig died cause Superman doesn't care. Zod, Astra and Non wanted to kill us all but Frieza persuaded him to work for his empire and conquer other planets. If you associate yourself with them then you are just sick and I feel no remorse for you" and walked away.**

 **"Do you see?" Gohan asked gently "if you weren't adopted Zod and Astra would have free reign to terrorize the universe. It was because your were adopted that the universe even has a semblance of peace". "But Non still terrorizes Earth" I pointed out to him "and that's directly related to my mother". "True" Gohan reluctantly agreed "but do you know how many planets and people were killed as a result of your planet not being destroyed?" and seeing my silence he said "thousands of planets and millions of people all because of you Kara all because of you". "NO THIS IS MADNESS; THERE IS SOMEONE WHO KNOWS ABOUT ME" I screamed and flew off faster than ever to Midvale.**

 **Once I got there I was relived to find that the cottage I did grow up in was still standing 'good at least this place escaped all this madness' I thought. I knocked on the door and the woman that opened it I swore looked cross. "Well?" she asked me; "mother" I breathed out "mother?" Eliza asked skeptically "what do you want?" "Mother this is Kara I thought surely you would remember me" I pleaded to Eliza "Kara who's that? If your looking for room there's no vacancy" she answered back to me. "Mother listen please help me" I cried "I have to come in..I don't know what it is something's happened to everybody. Please let me come in and keep me here until I get over it". Eliza looked at me quizzically and asked "get over what? I don't take in strangers unless they're send here by someone I know". "Well I know everyone you know" I insisted trying to rack my brain "your childhood friend Bulma Briefs"(I remember Trunks saying that she 'met' mom during her travels with Goku).**

 **"You know her?" she asked me "well sure I do" "when did you see her last?" she asked again. "Few days ago over at the DEO and later on her house(Bulma insisted I stop in and get a snack before I flew home).[A/N I'm assuming Kara it on the way home (thus her need for water to carry it down when she got in the house as seen in the Bizzaro episode]. "Its a lie" mom spat "she's been in the insane asylum ever since she lost her business to media mogul Max Lord and if you ask me that's where you belong" and swung the door shut with a "THUMP!"**

 **I ran out quickly my mother's words echoing in my head "strange isn't it" Gohan asked me eerily "each person's life touches so many other lives that when she's not around she leaves an awful hole doesn't she". "I've heard of things like this someone's using you to put me under some sort of spell" I said lashing out at him "well I'm going to get out of it I'll get out of it". "Now" I muttered to Gohan trying to think "the last place I do recall before all this madness began was my room"; "do you know where your room is?" Gohan asked "sure I know i know where I live its in National City" i called out to him and began to fly to my apartment in National City.**

* * *

 **Trunks POW**

 **I took a look around and asked Jeremiah "what am I supposed to be seeing here?" "you'll see Trunks" and all of a sudden I heard an all to familiar voice and it was singing "Mr. Sandman bring me a dream make him the cutest that I've ever seen give two lips like roses and clover then tell him that his nights..are over** (Dragon Ball Z Abridged episode 42: _Fear and Loathing in Ginger Town)_ " **Cell?" I asked Jeremiah "But he was created by Gero to achieve vengeance on Goku?" making sure I kept my power level hidden. "That may be true" Jeremiah responded "but in this time frame Gero was defeated by the Man of Steel however like Goku he didn't kill him so Gero wanted to make his ultimate creation around him." "That bastard" I swore angrily to myself "that's not the only thing that has changed; thanks to you your father's different now as well" said Jeremiah changing the scene.**

 **In an instant I saw my father exactly as he was when he battled Goku; pure evil. However that wasn't the only thing I saw; "my gosh" I muttered "is that Goku with them?" I asked Jeremiah. "It is" Jeremiah nodded sadly in confirmation "Frieza may have not destroyed his planet but that doesn't mean your father and Kakarot don't share the same goals. They want the same thing: immortality and you will see where they will get it from" and he faded out. In an instant I was on top of the lookout when I heard a voice that I knew to be Kami "you beasts of death are a plague; I will not allow you to obtain the dragon balls for the purpose of evil" it said. "Shut up old fool" Goku spat(which shocked me greatly) "I want immortality and I'm hell bent on getting it before my prince. Destiny has chosen me to become Emperor of the universe". "You're saying this because your brother was killed at the hands of my other half are you not?" Kami asked Evil Goku which caused me to ask "Piccolo still killed Raditz?" "Yes, he and John killed him before the Martian shaped shifted into Hank Henshaw of the DEO" Jeremiah gravely said "it was the last they saw eye to eye because obviously, Piccolo's heart was evil and John was sick of violence and bloodshed".** _  
_

 **I knew in my heart that it was Gohan that caused Piccolo to change into a good guy but refusing to believe Jeremiah's logic I said "no I refuse to believe that I won't there is someone who knows me!" and in a blaze of energy I took off to Capsule Corps. I thought it was ruined during the Androids but what I saw was far worst than even that. I did sense my mother's energy however it was deep underground and quickly descending down a secret hole I found the place where mom bunked out and knocked. "Well?" she said "what do you want?""Mother this is Trunks I thought surely you remember me" I pleaded. "Mother?" she asked me "I'm not your mother; if your looking for a place to stay I'm sorry I have to remain hidden lest those murdering Kryptonians Saiyans or Frieza finds me" almost closing the door.** **Well I know everyone you know" I insisted trying to rack my brain; "your old friend Master Roshi" giving him an example. "You know him?" she asked doubtfully "well sure I know him" I insisted "'when did you see him last?" she asked. I hesitated; Roshi was dead but that didn't mean I had to let mom know that as I answered "a few months ago when I told him about there being more aliens on Earth". "That's a lie" Mom spat "Old Man Roshi keeps to his perverted magazines and keeps himself hidden like a hermit and if you ask me that's what you are mister. A perverted hermit wanting to make fun of a woman tired of life NOW GOODBYE!" and slammed the door shut in my face.**

 **I went above ground quickly almost desperately and was met once again by Jeremiah; "strange isn't it" he mused to me "how one person's life affects and touches so many people that when he doesn't exist it leaves a hole in their heart doesn't it?"** (It's a Wonderful Life). " **There has to be a way out of this" I growled back "I have to find a way out of this". My saiyan side began to speak to me "there is a way boy the bond". "Of course" I replied to myself "if anyone would know who I am its Kara because we have began to bond to each other" and for the first time I began to see a way out of the madness I was in.**

* * *

 **Kara's POW**

 **Upon reaching National City(the area I was in was the outside on the Toyman's carnival) Gohan asked "you sure this is National City?" I looked around but it looked awfully desolate and I replied "I don't know I'm not sure of anything anymore" I look out and see nothing but grave-marks and headstones of different individuals[A/N think of the graveyard scene of its a wonderful life if you want a visualization] and stated "all I know is that this should be National City where are all the sky scrapers and office buildings?" "All the wars the Earth had gone through over the years have destroyed the sky scrapers and buildings because even though Krypton wasn't destroyed Non and Zod still took out their anger on this world" Gohan sadly explained then added "then there's the White Martian".**

 **"The White Martian?" I asked astonished "but Pan and I defeated it"! "Pan never got involved in that battle because it was John that made that critical friendship with Bulma that led Pan to defend his honor and you never became his friend" Gohan stated "now the last of the Martians are dead". I looked over all the tombstones but it was one that caught my eye; seeing me look at it intently Gohan stated "your sister Alex Danvers got on a flight back to National City and never made it home". "THAT'S A LIE!" I shrieked emotionally "ALEX DANVERS WORKS FOR THE DEO WITH JOHN JONES; SHE SAVED MY LIFE BY IMPAIRING BIZZARO AND THE LIVES OF EVERY AGENT ON THAT SQUAD WHO WENT ON THAT MISSION TO RETRIEVE JOHN BACK FROM MY AUNT". "Every man in that mission died; Alex wasn't there to save them because you weren't there to save Alex" Gohan retorted then after digging I discovered the day of her death was the same day the plane flight was going to Geneva. "You see Kara?" Gohan asked me as I looked at Alex's tombstone "you really had a wonderful life! Don't you see what a mistake it would be if you threw it away?"**

 **I was shocked by Gohan's words but I decided to try one last measure to see if this would truly become reality "where's Trunks?" I asked. "Oh well I I'm not supposed to tell you" he stuttered in fear as if he was hiding something; "I don't know how you know all of this but you know where is he? where is he? Tell me where my boyfriend is!" I pleaded holding his neck up close to me. "I'm not supposed to tell you" he frantically said "please Gohan tell me where he is" I pleaded; "you're not going to like it" he warned. "Where is he?" I asked; "he's a bitter man" he replied; "where is Trunks WHERE IS HE?!"** (It's a Wonderful Life) **I roared. "He He's about to finish up his training in the GR" Gohan gasped out to me and knowing where the GR was located(West City) I took off once more.**

* * *

 **Trunks' POW**

 **Jeremiah noticed that I was smiling to myself and he asked "why are you smiling"? "Because" he responded "I figured how to get out of this spell you put me under and get back to normal". "How?" he asked me "your daughter" I replied "if you haven't noticed from Otherworld I started to bond with her and that cannot be broken unless one or both partners die". "That may be true" Jeremiah validated then asked "but are you sure that it'll be the same now that Planet Vegeta still lives?" "I don't know" I murmured unsure "but I have to try!" and took off in a blaze of power to try my best and began to track down Kara's familiar comforting energy signal.**

 **However on the way to Kara there was seemingly no sign of life; "Cell" I muttered to myself "he did this to these people". There was one shirt on the ground and sifting through the pile I saw a broken camera. "James" I muttered shocked to see that Cell had absorbed him then I saw another shirt strewn on the ground. Walking over to it I saw the toy doll Winn's father gave to him and clutching it in my hands when Jeremiah showed up saying "this could have been prevented if only Vegeta was destroyed" "how?" I asked confused "I thought Cell wouldn't exist in this timeline."**

 **Jeremiah looked sadly at me and replied "the red ribbon army was defeated by Superman as a result Gero got DNA from him and the Saiyans to make his perfect creation for revenge. He also designed the androids to be stronger than Kara." "No" I whispered "the worst of it has not even been told Trunks now you will know the chain reaction of Vegeta not being destroyed has done" and disappeared "Come back" I yelled then whispered; "this is all my fault". "If this is your fault" I heard a voice say "then I have no choice but to execute justice on you" and turning to the source I whispered with tears beginning to form "Kara".**

* * *

 **Normal POW**

Back at the DEO everyone was still concerned about the satellites being down "sir" Agent Vasquez was telling Hank "the storm knocked the satellite offline we're blind". "We need them back up and running if we have any hope of discovering Non's next move" Hank methodically replied which led Pan(who was outside with Winn) and upon her urging him to speak he asked "have you guys considered Non's next move um involves the satellites going down? I mean he could be using our technology against us". Hank scrunched his eyebrows together before responding "that's an interesting theory Mr. Schott "care to explore it with my team?" "Uh no I need to be there for Kara" he politely declined; "best thing you can do for Supergirl and the Gold Fighter is to keep the world turning until they get back to defend it" he retorted. "Uh point me to a computer" Winn said "let's go" (Supergirl episode 13 " _For the Girl Who has Everything_ ") Hank called which caused Pan to exclaim "wait for me!" You think you can handle this?" Winn asked Pan critically "trust me I was raised around technology greater than this" the daughter of Gohan stated(referring to Trunks' time machine and Bulma's dragon radar) "I think I can handle a simple computer operation". "She's got a strong spirit Mr. Schott" Hank mused to Winn which caused his face to burn with embarrassment as they went off to try and get to the bottom of Non's plan while hoping that Alex and Gohan were doing well trying to get Trunks and Kara to reject their ultimate fantasies.

Alex felt her breathing labored as she tried to adjust to Krypton's increased gravity. 'Dende said I could think up anything I needed' she thought 'lets see if this works' and concentrating hard Alex felt a gun coming into her right hand. "Incredible" Alex muttered amazed and she began to walk through the various corridors to try and find her sister. Thankfully she was aided by various voices "Kara was a natural in court today" the voice of Alura rang out "Kal-El you would've been so proud of your cousin". "I noticed your mother and I were not the only ones who came to watch you today" came a male voice whose name was Zor-El(Kara's father and Kal-El's uncle). Zor-El was hinting that a boy was also there watching her niece's performance in court. "Del-Or seems like a very nice young man" Alura said to Kara hoping that she would get into a relationship with him. "Boy" Zor-el corrected his wife then added with a smile "and yes I like him very much. Clearly Kara does to or she would not be spending so much of her free time with him". 'What the hell' Alex thought 'has Kara forgotten about Trunks?' ;"father" Alex heard Kara laugh in embarrassment(which did give Alex brief hope that she hadn't forgotten the demi-saiyan) but when Alex called out "Kara" she asked "who are you?"(Supergirl episode 13 " _For the Girl Who Has Everything_ ")shocking her.

Gohan experienced the same thing except that he was more used to the gravity thanks to his advanced training. He didn't need anything from Dende but nevertheless Gohan kept the energy suppressant device given to him by the Guardian of the Earth. This was done so that the Saiyans wouldn't be able to discover that Gohan was a hybrid or that he could transform into a Super-Saiyan. Gohan carefully walked making sure he wasn't heard while keeping an ear out for Trunks. Suddenly the hybrid heard voices "the boy did a marvelous job in court today my prince" Gohan heard and was shocked to hear that it was feminine. Specifically it was the voice of Trunks saiyan grandmother bragging about Trunks to both Vegeta and Tarble; "he's so natural its scary Tarble could learn a lot from him" Gohan heard Vegeta(the King). 'Tarble? who's Tarble' Gohan thought to himself but then he heard the voice of the King "that Celipa is quite the looker boy; you would do well to bond with her". [A/N for those who don't know Celipa was the **original** name that fans gave Goku's mom before it was revealed in Dragon Ball Minus(by Akira himself) that her name was Gine. In the story Bardock the father of Kakarot Tora and Fasha were beginning to bond together so my premise is that if Frieza didn't destroy the planet Fasha would've given birth to Celipa(who's their daughter) Okay back to my story].

"Indeed" another voice(which Gohan knew was Vegeta's) said "the boy would do well in bonding with her after all she is the daughter of one of Bardock's elite squad members Fasha. Their children would have quite the interesting potential". Gohan heard Trunks laugh and he was horrified to hear him state "when we're bonded I'm going to go at her all day and all night; our children would be the strong and they will show Kakarot and Frieza the meaning of true fear". "So dad wasn't send off of Vegeta because Frieza didn't destroy it" Gohan muttered and thought to himself 'had he forgotten about Kara?' but was disgusted by Trunks attitude and growled "this must be the doing of the Tuffle virus". Not being able to stand it anymore he went headfirst and cried out "Trunks!" "who are you?" he asked(the same as Kara asked Alex) and Gohan thought that it was the effects of the Tuffle virus that was causing his forgetfulness when it was really not Trunks. The real Trunks(like the real Kara) was with their respective 'spirit guides' to see what life would be like if their home planets weren't destroyed.

* * *

 **Kara's POW**

 **I flew like a mad woman over to Capsule Corps hoping that Trunks at least recognized me and seeing him(he looked like a mess) and descending quickly I called "Trunks" however he seemed to ignore me and running after him I called again "Trunks don't you know me what happened to us?" "I don't know you let me go"** (It's a Wonderful Life) **he replied to me loosing himself and began to walk away. "Trunks wait" I called "you're my boyfriend; we fought against Non and Astra don't you remember?" I asked hoping to jog his memory.** **"You're crazy" Trunks coldly replied** **"and as for Non and the rest of his kind they can all go to hell" shocking me greatly. "Why?" I asked "not all Kryptonians are like that"; "name one" he challenged. "Kal-El and me" I replied "Kal-El is a murderer just like General Zod and Non. Kal's so confident in his powers its ridiculous" the saiyan spat to me in an enraged tone "he thinks that his kind is stronger than us saiyans but like I say they can all go to hell".**

 **"Superman doesn't kill" I pointed out but before Trunks could reply I heard a voice(that not only was female but whom he never mentioned to me) cry out "Trunks!" "Who is this?" I angrily asked; "the leader of the resistance movement against all Kryptonians" he coolly answered. "Trunks who is this?" I heard her ask; "she claims to be my girlfriend and furthermore she's one of them" he answered. Her face grew angry at the mention of my race and spat "Kryptonian bastards they're responsible for all the madness and destruction"; "don't worry we will have our revenge on all Kryptonians" Trunks reassured the female then he pulled out what I knew was a flash grenade.**

 **"Kryptonite" I gasped recognizing the radioactive material that the grenade was made of and fell to my knees gasping for breath. "Yes" he responded evilly "the greatest weakness of any Kryptonian; put it in a weapon like a sword and well lets just say he won't be bragging about strength for long". "But you wouldn't do that! You can't!" I cried out to him and grabbed his hand. Suddenly the woman slapped my hand away and screamed "don't you touch him" to me to which Trunks he angrily declared** **"THIS IS THE END TO ALL KRYPTONIANS! I WILL SHOW THEM YOU DON'T MESS WITH MY FAMILY! THEY HAVE MURDERED EVERYONE I CARE ABOUT; I WON'T LET THEM LIVE!" and after transforming into a Super-Saiyan 2 took off. 'No' I cried to myself mentally as the woman who was with Trunks sneered "this is the end for you Kryptonian" but before she could throw the grenade at me ending my life I felt Gohan teleport me away.**

* * *

 **Trunks POW**

 **Kara just looked at me not with kindness or the smile that I had grown to love but cold and emotionless. "Kara?" I asked her "don't you know me?" "I know enough" she said abruptly "your a murder just like the rest of them". "Rest of them? Rest of who?" I inquired; "the rest of those monkeys" and seeing the shocked look on my face she spat "those beasts of Death have destroyed civilization and made Earth it their playground for Frieza but the most arrogant of them is Kakarot". "Kakarot?" I asked shocked to hear that Goku had turned into a monster(even though I knew that was what he would've become had it not been for his accident)**

 **"Yes Frieza has him and my cousin fight each other every day like wild animals" Kara spat "but why? I would think the two of them would want to work together to defeat him" I pointed out to her ."Kakarot's arrogance knows no bounds" Kara gritted her face full of rage "he and my cousin fight every day and their battles are so titanic they destroy planets and leave millions dead". "Your wrong Kara Kakarot and other saiyans cannot live without an atmosphere" I argued "its why Bulma and were so scared for his welfare when she learned that him and Frieza were duking it out on Namek. He was stronger but it didn't matter because Frieza can survive anywhere and Kakarot couldn't." "It doesn't matter" Kara grunted "when one planet goes Kakarot goes to Frieza's ship just as the same time the planet is destroyed; then when he's better he comes back for more!" "But one has to know IT in order to do that" I pointed out to Kara; "Kakarot learned IT" she spat "he did it to gain an advantage over my cousin because he knows the moment Kal is away from a yellow sun he becomes as weak as any other man."**

 **"Then why is your cousin insistent on fighting a battle that would never end?" I logically asked her "that's why he's not; I am" she responded in an icy tone "and how may I ask will you do that?" Kara just smirked and pulled out something out of her suit compartments and I gasped "no not that anything but that!" What was that? Well Kara just pulled out Goku's version of Kryptonite(no not Chi-Chi or her frying pan)!** **Even though Goku was Kakarot in this timeline I knew all too well that he would 'share' the same weakness as his counterpart and seeing my shock Kara taunted "what's wrong? I thought Saiyans weren't afraid of anything? Don't tell me that the most powerful Saiyan warrior is afraid of needles." "I thought you believed in fairness" I argued using her argument against Astra and narrowing her eyes Kara screamed "I'M DONE WITH FAIR! KAKAROT HAS KILLED EVERYONE I HAVE LOVED INCLUDING MY SISTER! THAT IS UNFORGIVIABLE AND I REFUSE TO LET HIM BREATH A MINUTE LONGER! IF YOU AGREE WITH SUCH A BLOODTHIRSTY SAIYAN APE I FEEL NO SYMPATHY FOR YOU!" and flew towards me needle in tow behind her to no doubt impale me. Before she could finish executing her move, I felt Jeremiah save me.**

* * *

 **Normal POW**

It was due to Kara and Trunks' mental shock for seeing the people they loved act so cold that caused them to act cold to their loved ones. Such was the case for Kara as she said(to Alex) "I have no sister"-this was after she said "its me Alex your sister". Alex tried to reach her by explaining "Kara your suffering from the effects of a creature called the Black Mercy; its creating this illusion to incapacitate you back on Earth". "Earth?" Kara asked "its where you've been for the past 12 years" Alex explained "I've come to take you home". "I am home" Kara replied and looking at her mother she grabbed a weapon and put her sister down with an 'oof' (Supergirl episode 13 " _For The Girl Who has Everything_ ").

Gohan tried the same strategy Alex did by asking "don't you know me Trunks you're my adoptive brother" "I have no brother" Trunks responded "Trunks your suffering from the effects of the Tuffle Virus that they created to destroy us and now its creating this illusion to incapacitate you back on Earth" Gohan explained to the son of Vegeta. "Earth?" he asked quizzically "its where you've been raised all of your life; its your home!" Gohan stated trying to jog Trunks memory. "Planet Vegeta is my home hybrid scum" Trunks coldly replied causing Gohan to think 'well at least he knows that' and looking at his Father he grabbed a weapon like Kara did and attacked Gohan which(as he was unprepared for Trunks to assault him) fell to the floor with a groan.

At the same time Gohan and Alex's body began to twitch dangerously causing Hank to exclaim "we're losing them pull them out now!" "Pull damn it" Pan and Bulla screamed to Dende but just as she was about to force his hand(and Max moving in on Alex muttering "sorry Supergirl this just wasn't your day") James-as well as Piccolo and Vegeta- (to the shock of everyone but Bulma ) said "I can't let you do that". "Olsten, Briefs get out of the way" Hank ordered quickly getting his gun and while James put his hands up immediately Vegeta and Piccolo kept their hands to their sides. "Aren't you two going to raise your hands" Winn asked "you have no idea what we're capable off" Piccolo grunted to which Vegeta spat "I can destroy the whole solar system if I wanted to a human gun means nothing to me!" Winn was shocked over that statement but his thoughts were interrupted; "if we pull her out now we'll lose Kara!" James yelled to which Dende agreed and added "and Trunks. Pull Gohan out Bulla and we'll lose Trunks forever!"

"We're safe Kal" Kara assured her nephew grabbing her hand"I'm here"; "I'll take care of this traitor Tarble. There's no way I'll tolerate a freak like him on our planet" Trunks addressed Tarble when he took shelter when he realized that Gohan was a hybrid. "Anyone have some popcorn" Max joked trying to lighten the situation "shut up" Bulma replied. "Director Henshaw" James spoke up suddenly "I know how much you're worried about Alex but I'm begging you give her some more time!" "Time is not on our side James we need to get her and Gohan out now!" Bulla yelled then turning to Dende she ordered "get them out of there Dende!" "I am the one responsible for her safety" Hank raged to James "this is on my head Olsten!" 'I wonder if there's more to Hank's story with Alex's father that makes him this way' Dende thought to himself as he approached her body while Pan approached Dende "well she[Alex] asked me to stop you" James said putting himself in front of Hank. "Sorry Bulla but I will not allow it; Gohan gave James to order me and the Namek to stop you if something like this should happen". "What?" the both of them asked as James and Dende explained their reasoning "they(Gohan and Alex) knew you two would react this way if things went bad. So they came to me because they want to save both Kara and Trunks!"

"You don't think the both of us don't want that?" Hank and Bulla asked James and Dende simultaneously "we want them both back more than anything". "I know you do" James"and I can also see that Alex is more than just one of your agents" with Dende saying "and Gohan is more than a Z fighter and Kara more than a Kryptonian to you Bulla; they're family(the both of them said that)." "And the both of you want to protect them at all costs" James eloquently stated "I get that but if you and Bulla pull either of them out before she gets a chance to save her sister and Gohan his brother(Dende said that to Bulla) they will never look at you the same again; the both of you know that!" "I can't lose her" Hank whispered "and I can't lose Gohan" Bulla cried "and you won't" both James and Dende reassuringly told them "because Alex/Gohan(Dende) are a lot like Supergirl/the Gold Fighter(Dende) they always find a way(both) You just have to trust her/him(Dende)(Supergirl episode 13 " _For The Girl Who Has Everything_ ").

* * *

 **Kara's POW**

 **I felt despair over the current situation; my boyfriend, my mom, my sister, my friends all not knowing me because of one stupid wish! "Now Kara" Gohan gently said in a grandfather like tone "you shouldn't give up"; "what's the point?" I sadly asked him. "Its obvious that once a wish is made it cannot be unmade; isn't that why you spirits say be careful what you wish for?" "Well you're right we normally would" Gohan chuckled then said "but I'm not that kind of person. I lived all my life in the belief that family and love is the most important thing possible." "Yes but because of me I have no Earth family, only that of Krypton" I pointed out to him "I wouldn't say that" he said with a grin and immediately I felt myself back with my family. "The high council has rendered our verdict on the alien spy. We impose the maximum penalty; banishment to the phantom zone" the voice of my mother rang out. I was a bit confused and wondered what was going on but soon got my answer.**

* * *

 **Trunks POW**

 **I now realized what I had done; thanks to me the Kryptonians and the Saiyans are at war with each other, Cell is on the loose again and there's not a thing I can do about it. I don't even know if Kami still lives that way I could ask the Dragon to undo all of this but based on what Kakarot did I don't think he will trust another saiyan. "Is that anyway for any man who loves my daughter to act?" Jeremiah asked me "I did act like this but only because I was alone" I gritted referring to the time after Gohan died before I met Goku. "True but you weren't alone your mother and Pan(although she was a baby) was there alongside you" Jeremiah softly retorted "and you yourself said that meeting Goku was like meeting a long lost brother". "Goku is different; he's not the same man I knew" I quietly mumbled; "so is everyone but you forget one important lesson; love. I laid my life down for an alien I didn't know and he promised to take care of my daughter and he has! If that's not love than I don't know what is and in a moment I felt myself no longer on Earth but back on Vegeta.**

* * *

 **Normal POW**

"The high council has rendered our verdict on the alien spy" Alura stated "we impose the maximum penalty; banishment to the Phantom Zone". "Kara if you take me away you and I will be trapped in here until the black mercy kills us" Alex pleaded eloquently to her sister; "do not listen to her" Zor-El retorted to Kara "once she's gone we'll be happy like we were before she came here". **Kara's POW** ' **I remember her face but not her name who is she' I asked myself "that is your sister Kara and she risked her life at the behest of your friends to save you" Gohan's voice rung out in my head. "My...Sister?" I asked; "yes Kara she's your sister on Earth with your friends and she has come to save your life!" Gohan exclaimed "try to remember Kara remember before its too late!"** **Normal POW** "Trunks if you allow your grandfather to kill us the both of us will cease to exist, and the Tuffle virus will triumph!" Gohan yelled to Trunks; "don't listen to him boy" Vegeta growled "you yourself said this is a hybrid and by law that is something completely unacceptable to our proud Saiyan heritage!" "Therefore" the voice of the King rumbled picking up a sword "we sentence you to be struck down and your ashes to be scattered throughout space just like we did with Broly". **Trunks POW "What's going on who is that?" "Don't you know? Jeremiah asked "that's Gohan your adoptive brother and you my boy have condemned him to a life in exile with Broly". "My...brother?" I asked confused; "yes your brother and he has come to save your life" Jeremiah stated "don't make the same mistake twice!"**

 **Normal POW** "Why do you think they're trying to silence me?" Alex asked Kara "Its because they're afraid of what I have to say". **Kara's POW 'Afraid my supposed sister afraid of my parents now that's a laugh!'** "Trunks please don't listen to them; their arrogance blinds them to the truth! They may be your family but its clear they don't love you!" Gohan passionately exclaimed **Trunks POW 'arrogance? there's a lot of adjectives I can use but arrogance is not one of them and love what do you know of love? You're a freak I now know what Kakarot feels like every day of his life and I don't want to go through mine the same way!' Normal POW** "She's trying to confuse you with lies" Alura told Kara; "NO I AM TRYING TO REMIND YOU OF THE TRUTH!" Alex exclaimed to her sister. "Its clear that this boy is a blatant liar and we sayians do not tolerate lies" Tarble spat showing a bit of backbone; "that's because the truth of what has happened is far worse than any lie that I may spin; I'll tell you this though I never tell any lies my heart is pure!" Gohan retorted to them trying to shake free from his grandfather's strong grip.

"Life isn't perfect" Alex sobbed; "I know it can be hard and it can be lonely especially for you". "Trunks you know better than anyone in this room aside from me how much life sucks and can be hard and lonely" Gohan said trying to keep in his emotions "especially after I died; Pan and Bulma have told me of the nightmares you had and trained yourself till your body was ground into powder because you wanted revenge. The funny thing is that you were even stronger than I was when you were done because you believed that truth and justice will triumph!" "You have sacrificed and you have lost so much" Alex continued sobbing "I wish you had a life with your family but even if you did Kara it wouldn't be this because this isn't real". "Trunks you have told me multiple times that you wish you had a chance to see Planet Vegeta again" Gohan stated "heck you even went and gathered the dragon balls at least a few times to see if you could after they were re-energized. Even if the dragon granted you your wish Trunks it wouldn't be like this because this isn't real! **Is she/he right Kara and Trunks thought to themselves 'are all this just an illusion of some sort'.**

"And deep down Kara deep Down you know it" Alex stated passionately when the ground began to rumble underneath them; "your way to cleaver to be fooled Trunks after all you're the son of Bulma Briefs the smartest female scientist on Earth and you know none of this is real" Gohan stated to him with the ground began to rumble just like the ground on Krypton did. "I can't promise you a life without pain and loss because pain is a part of life" Alex cried to Kara "it makes us who we are; it what makes you a hero!" (Supergirl episode 13 _"For the Girl who has everything"_ )and began to grunt to free herself but was subdued by the guards. "Life without pain is just a meaningless existence" Gohan stated "but you have to remember these words; use the pain of loss! _", (_ _Dragon Ball Z episode 156 "_ _Bow to the Prince)._ Its all or nothing there is no in between (Dragon Ball Z episode 160 " _Cell is complete_ _")._ Remember Trunks you are a hero _!_ ".

Finally freeing herself from the guards Alex gasped "you fight everyday to keep people from struggling like you have! I know you can remember please! If you try; please![gasps for breath]Please try Kara because Earth needs Supergirl!" "Supergirl" Kara muttered as she started to remember; 'I heard those words before Goku used them to encourage Gohan who in turn told his father not to hold anything back!' Trunks thought starting to recall the memories "Trunks you fight to keep people from people from losing the people they love like you have!" Gohan yelled beginning to get restrained by the guards again "I know you can remember; If you try please..please try because Earth needs the Gold Fighter now more than ever!" "Gold Fighter" Trunks muttered as he too began to remember" ;"yes remember that life" both Alex and Gohan cried out "with James and Winn and Hank; Kara(Gohan) and Trunks(Alex)! Your friends need you! AND I NEED MY SISTER(Alex)/BROTHER(Gohan)" they screamed passionately.

The ground rumbled again on both planets causing both to step up in their pleas "Kara/Trunks(Gohan) I can't choose this for you; you have to choose it for yourself!" and immediately they both were punched in the stomach. **'They hurt them; THEY HURT THEM' (** Dragon Ball Z episode 191 " _Save the World_ _")_ both Kara and Trunks thought enraged as they saw that neither Alex or Gohan were illusions; they were real they were family and they were hurt! "Please come back to us Kara/Trunks" they pleaded with tears in their eyes "please". " **I won't allow them to hurt them anymore** " both Kara and Trunks screamed in their thoughts and they said(to their families) "I wish; I want so much for all of this to be true to stay here with you[Kara looks at Kal-El while Trunks looks at Tarble]" "But this isn't real" they said in unison "no no!" Kal-El and Tarble cried "you taught me to be so strong" Kara and Trunks told their parents(in Trunks case it was both his grandmother and grandfather since Vegeta was still alive on Earth) "and I am thank you; Krypton/Vegeta will be in my heart forever but Alex/Gohan is right. My sister/brother is right; I have to go."

Then looking in Alura's eye Kara muttered "I love you" with her replying "oh Kara" but Trunks gave his family the V sign for victory but then they said "we will never let you leave". "ALEX/GOHAN both warriors cried "I got you" (Supergirl episode 13 _"For the Girl who has everything"_ )the both of them said trying to grab their hands but it was in vain as they both got sucked out of their worlds. In the real world both Alex and Gohan blamed Vegeta(and Hank) for pulling them out(with Winn and Bulma being more optimistic seeing that they managed to convince them to come back) but they didn't know what was going on in their mind-frames.

* * *

 **"We will never let you leave" the voices of Alura and the King rung out to both warriors however in their respective minds when they saw the people they loved; "come back to us Kara/Trunks" came the voices of James, Winn, Bulla and Pan. "Fight this thing" John and Piccolo screamed "fight it with everything you got!" "Show them the power of a true Saiyan" Vegeta said(to Trunks)/"Kryptonian"(Kara) "Kara/Trunks" Bulma chided "you better get back here alive or else I will never have grandbabies". Finally the both of them heard a new voice neither of them knew "Father/Supergirl(A/N guess who) "you know me(to Trunks) I'm your daughter/I'm related to Trunks (Kara) and I know that the power of a bond between a saiyan and his true mate is one that is stronger than anything(both). You taught me that father(to Trunks); that's something I know from someone very dear to my heart and I sense that its true for you too Supergirl. No matter where you go I'll be with you in spirit(both) (Dragon Ball Z episode** 122 **"** _Mystery Revealed_ **")(to Kara). So fight this thing and prove that no powers from Non or anyone else for that matter can break that between the two of you; now go! Go be heroes!" and faded out. What they didn't know was that it was their daughter Alice speaking to them thanks to the Supreme Kai of Time. She had seen enough and had jumped back in time to make everything for Alice in real time like Dende and Max's tech did for Alex and Gohan by manipulating her mind, Supreme Kai was able to 'use' Alice as a means of last measures to ensure that both warriors returned to Earth. The only ones who knew that this was done(aside from Grand Kai) were Jeremiah and Gohan and now that their jobs were finished they returned to otherworld with a smile but not before they planned one last surprise to give both Kara and Trunks. However what the surprise was would have to wait until after Non and Astra were stopped.**

* * *

In the real world the virus that held both Trunks and Kara trapped got off of them and while Vegeta swiftly disposed of the Tuffle Virus with his Final Flash(shocking everyone except Piccolo of how deadly the attack was) he was so focused on getting rid of the Tuffle parasite that the Black Mercy slicked off unnoticed by the others. Everyone was concerned over the welfare of Kara and Trunks and that was why the parasite slicked off. "Hey Hey Kara" Winn whispered while Bulma asked "Trunks are you ok?" They both woke up with a jump with various characters saying "its okay we're here we're here". "You okay?" James and Dende asked them(after Max muttered "that is one messed up daffodil") "Kara/Trunks you okay?" It was dead silence as both warriors got to their feet and staggered around like they were the walking dead; finally they asked "who did this to me?" "Non" Gohan and Alex replied and with a deadly look like no one ever knew(not even Vegeta who shuddered) Kara followed it up with a "where is he"? (Supergirl episode 13 _"For the Girl who has everything"_ ).

"In all my years as both a fighter and a mentor even I must admit I never anything like this; Kara looks like she's going to murder somebody" Piccolo muttered upon hearing their questioning of where was Non. "Really?" Winn asked "yes I've seen the look of battle scarred men and what they're going on in their heads is very akin to what humans call Post Partum Depression" Vegeta scholarly stated which made Bulma shudder and say "I can tell you from personal experience that that isn't pleasant". Hank had to wonder why Bulma shuttered like that(since in all the time he knew her he never sensed any bit of fear from the scientist) but he knew that an explanation was in order and said "the Kryptonians used the Black Mercy, the Tuffle virus and the solar storms do distract us from their next move"; "as I suspected" Vegeta grumbled proving his suspicions correct after all of this time. "Agent Vasquez told me you have a working theory as to what that might be" Hank stated to Winn; he answered by saying "um like I said before I thought it might have something to do with satellites"; "go on" Gohan carefully said to Winn who answered "since I spend most of my days looking at satellite signals, I decided to analyze them with your computers."

"Hey don't take all the credit Winn, I helped too" Pan interrupted in a scolding tone to Winn; "why do I suspect that the reason the boy does so is to track the movements of Pan and Trunks' woman" Vegeta whispered to Bulma. "Oh hush Vegeta" Bulma playfully scolded with a giggle "I think its kind of cute"; "you and your mindless gossip" Vegeta grunted as Winn continued(after being looked critically after making a joke about getting the DEO's computers to Hank) "anyways I found some hidden transmission buried in the C band spectrum". "What's the connection" both Bulma and Hank asked "funny you should ask" Pan grumbled as Winn pulled it up on the computer and explained "they all use Lord Tech servers, which happens to be based at the same lab that Non's troops attacked". "Why am I not surprised to hear that" Vegeta said rolling his eyes as Max tried to defend himself saying "now you know why they hit my facility". "He's using your tech to override the civilian network" Alex and Gohan muttered(as they knew secret meanings when they heard them) then added "Non didn't take anything he left something behind; a virus."

"A virus that does what?" James inquired; "I don't know" Hank responded "but I don't want to wait around to find out"; "finally something that I can agree with" Vegeta exclaimed. "How do I find them?" Kara asked "my company handles six other satellites in the city limits they have to be the next target" Max replied. "Scramble our teams to each location" John ordered; "we have to take out as many satellites and Kryptonians as possible; Vegeta you John and Alex will fight Astra" Piccolo stated in strategic manner, "and as for the Kryptonian.." "Non is mine" Kara growled to the Namekian (Supergirl episode 13 _"For the Girl who has everything"_ )."I think the both of us should deal with him Kara" Trunks gently said(and knowing that Trunks had a point since Non gave her boyfriend that Tuffle virus) relented and together they all blasted off to the battlefield but they were so involved in their discussion that they didn't notice that Alex had grabbed a weapon and she wasn't afraid to use it on Astra. They all powered up(with the exception of Dende who went back to the lookout since he wasn't a fighter) and followed the helicopters to the battlefield. Trunks decided not to hold back anymore but he wanted to surprise Non so he decided to wait until they got to the battlefield to transform into a Super-Saiyan 2.

Non was just putting in the programming into the satellites when he was pummeled on both ends by Kara and Trunks and the both of them looked incredibly pissed off. "Do you have any idea what you did to me?" Kara raged; "or me?" Trunks added with a roar then together they said "you made me lose them again!" *Punch by Kara* *Kick by Trunks* "My parents" Kara and Trunks roared with him adding "my uncle", "my whole world!"(both) *PUNCH* *ENERGY BLAST* Then they asked "and you think that I'm going to let you take this world away from me to? You think that I'm going to let you hurt them like you hurt me?! NEVER!" (Supergirl episode 13 _"For the Girl who has everything"_ ). Then taking a moment to gather himself after the both of them beat him up pretty good Trunks growled "this is the end for you Non" (Dragon Ball Z Kai episode 48 " _The Angry Super Saiyan! Goku Throws Down the Gauntlet_!")and transformed into a Super-Saiyan 2 with a shout but then Non pushed a button causing the workers to come out and caused Kara to cry "stay back!" (Supergirl episode 13 _"For the Girl who has everything"_ ).

Meanwhile Alex interrupted Astra putting in the final pieces of the Satellite dish when she fired off gun shots. Astra retaliated by firing off her eye beams and made Alex hit the floor. "I don't want to fight you Astra" Alex groaned quickly re-gathering herself from the fall; "I helped save my niece and the boy out of a sense of duty" the Kryptonian snarled "which does not extend to you". "That's not why you helped her you love her; that's how I know your heart isn't in this war anymore". Astra retaliated by grabbing Alex and hanging her over the rails began to choke her again growling "you know nothing of me". "I know that you had plenty of chances to kill me" Alex gasped "and to kill Kara and Trunks but you haven't because you don't want too." Astra began to tremble in fear at the truthfulness behind Alex's words; she had plenty of opportunities to kill the both of them unaware and be done with it yet she hadn't. 'Why am I so afraid? Is it because of Non or my pride?' the Kryptonian asked herself as Alex pleaded(with a pant) "give it up Astra; help us".

Astra was strongly considering Alex's words when she was tackled by a figure and blasted by another; "Kara" she called. Turning around she saw John in his true form, and Vegeta as a Super-Saiyan;"I thought all of your kind were dead" she said to John then addressing Vegeta she added "and I thought you were dead". "Afraid not woman" Vegeta grunted "Death means nothing to us if you have seen the things we have". John was baffled(because he didn't know of the Dragon Balls) and asked himself 'how is that possible? Once you die there is no second chances". However, he decided to address Astra by stating "I am the last" then the both of them declaring "Earth is my home now and I will not allow you to take it from me" (Supergirl episode 13 _"For the Girl who has everything"_ )

Vegeta decided to add to their shared declaration by yelling to Astra "are you ready now...to witness a power not seen for thousands of years?" and with a roar he transformed himself into a Super-Saiyan 2 (Dragon Ball Z episode 155 " _Super Vegeta_ _")_ with that all too familiar piano music playing in the background as Vegeta powered up. "Does that happen every time something unexpected happens?" Alex sweat-dropped breaking the 4th wall remembering the last time she heard similar music(it was during Gohan's Super-Saiyan 3 power-up) as the three began a brutal fight. Even though John was somewhat overpowered, Vegeta held his own and even managed to overpower her at times during their brutal battle(since he was more experienced in hand to hand combat than John was).

Meanwhile Kara and Trunks kept beating Non into the ground "you stupid girl" he sneered to Kara "have you any idea what you're doing?" "Yes I'm stopping you" (Supergirl episode 13 _"For the Girl who has everything"_ ) Kara said "and beating your ass into the ground" Trunks spat; "you may be strong but your still just a stupid animal!"(Dragon Ball Z episode 103 " _Pathos of Frieza"_ ) then turning to Kara he spat "your mother believed she could but she failed!" "I won't" Kara gritted "and neither will I" Trunks spat and attacked Non again "because I've known pain" the both of them said then looking at each other then back at Non added "but I've also known love and the people here are my family". They then diverged from their speeches; Kara stated "I may have born on Krypton but I choose Earth and I will protect it until our last breath" (Supergirl episode 13 _"For the Girl who has everything"_ )with Trunks stating "my family may have been born on Vegeta but I also choose Earth and I too will protect it with everything I got; besides I rather be a brainless beast then a heartless monster...like you(Dragon Ball Z episode 103 " _Pathos of Frieza_ ").

They both landed a heavy blow to Non and getting up he spat to Kara "you have the hubris of the great house of El; which blinds you to the truth"; then turning to Trunks he added "and you have the pride of the House of Vegeta; your arrogance and pride will lead you to your downfall". Non then declared "humanity is a disease, Myriad is the cure"! 'Myriad? The Hell's that?' Trunks thought and thanks to his distraction Non attacked Kara with his X-Ray vision. "Bastard" Trunks growled upon seeing Kara hit by the attack then amping up his aura he screamed "GRRRRRR NOW DIEE!" to Non.(Dragon Ball Z episode 101 " _The Last Wish_ ").Meanwhile Vegeta had taken the battle to Astra but she still tried to install the device when John took her and together with Vegeta lifted her away from the Satellite suddenly Astra attacked John with a device causing him to cry out in pain "fear not Martian" she whispered "you'll die a soldier's death"; "you'll pay for that one" Vegeta growled to Astra and was about to release another Big Bang attack when suddenly Astra was impaled with a Kryponite sword "what the hell" Vegeta swore as Astra hit the ground after Alex removed the sword from her body. John reverted back and saw that Alex was trembling from what she had just done.

Non decided to laud Kara and Trunks for their efforts saying "you are getting better Kara Zor El and Trunks Mirai Briefs" then addressing Trunks declaration of "now die" added "but I will not be dying today catch my drift?" (Supergirl episode 13 _"For the Girl who has everything"_ ) and (Dragon Ball Z episode 101 " _The Last Wish)_ then attacked the satellite causing it to begin to fall down. Trunks growled but knew it was pointless to chase him as lives were in danger and so he helped Kara lift the satellite away from harm and began to reattach it when Alex called and said "Kara Trunks get over here now; its Astra". They reattached the satellites and flew back to Alex's location when they saw Astra's body lying on the ground on the brink of death; "what happened?" Kara asked as Trunks noted "she looks pretty banged up". "There was a fight" Alex explained to Kara and Trunks and was trembling to say the words when John interrupted "I killed her". "Hey what about me Martian I distracted her in order for you to have the chance to kill her" Vegeta exclaimed adding to John's lie; while Alex was taken a bit off guard by John taking the blame for Astra's death she was stunned that Vegeta of all people would also defend her. That was something she would have to ask the both of them later as John stated to Kara and Trunks "I'm sorry but I could see no other way"."Kara she doesn't have long" Alex said to her sister telling her that this was it and to make her peace "what about Dende? I could get him and he could heal her in a flash!" Trunks interrupted "out of the question boy" Vegeta grunted "even if we got the Namek she's been so badly damaged I doubt that even he and the senzu beans combined couldn't heal her". Vegeta also decided to communicate mentally saying "and forget about the Dragon Balls boy"; Trunks was about to protest but he could see the validity of his father's point and decided to stay put.

"Hello little one" Astra gasped in pain "I'm so happy to see your sister was able to bring you back"; "Astra I have to tell you when I was under the black mercy you were there" Kara confessed to her aunt. "As your enemy" Astra inquired "as my family" Kara sobbed in reply then suddenly Astra began to cry herself(which reminded Trunks of his father's death at Frieza's hand). "Kara listen to me" she implored "Non cannot be stopped; if you and Trunks stand in his way he will kill you and those you love". "He said something about Myriad" Kara stated remembering Non's statement "tell me tell me what it is before its too late" she implored in a pleading voice. "It already is" Astra sadly replied "little one" (Supergirl episode 13 _"For the Girl who has everything"_ )and with that drew her last breath. Kara began to cry and all Trunks could do was to comfort his girlfriend as she sobbed uncontrollably in his arms "now you know how I felt when Gohan died" he whispered to her holding her close to him and letting her cry her tears. Suddenly more Kryptonians began to appear and Alex said "Kara we have to go now"; "go go" (Supergirl episode 13 _"For the Girl who has everything"_ )Hank ordered and taking it as his sign to leave Vegeta also flew off saying "lets go". Trunks however decided to stay and give Astra at least a proper eulogy(since Goku gave one to Vegeta before he faced Frieza).

"Goodbye Astra you're not as cold hearted as you believed yourself to be, a heart of stone can't shed tears like you did. I could only imagine how hard that must've been; you must've been holding them back your whole life" Trunks said over Astra's dead body. "Kara is the only one left" he muttered clenching his fist(referring to her being the last female Kryptonian alive) then he used an eye blast to pick Astra's plot and carefully picked her up. "I think I understand you now" Trunks continued speaking to her "you weren't mad over the loss of your race or being imprisoned by Alura at least not entirely. You were mad because Non turned you into what he wanted you to be you to be; you never got a chance to be anything else". Then carefully putting her into the ground Trunks stated "I may have hated you while you were alive but I always respected your pride; you had the fiery will of a Kryptonian please share that with Kara now because she needs it." Then carefully packing in the dirt Trunks said "thank you for sparing Alex and my sister's life(he found that out thanks to Piccolo) and for buying enough time for us to recuperate. I promise we will stop Non!"(Dragon Ball Z episode 86 " _The End of Vegeta_ " and Dragon Ball Z Kai episode Episode 42 (" _Defeat Frieza, Goku! The Tears of the Proud Saiyan Prince")._ With that IT'ed out of there before the Kryptonians could notice him hovering over Astra's burial plot.

Non later uncovered Astra's body and brought it back to their point of operations and he also cried over Astra's dead body. "I promise you she died a hero" the second in command to Non told him "and Myriad is operational our general didn't die in vain" he reassured Non and he stormed off in anger vowing revenge on Kara and Trunks for the death of his wife(even though it was Alex's fault). "Courtesy of Supergirl and the Gold Fighter" Hank told Vasquez handing her what they had found on the battlefield. "Get this to the lab" he ordered her "I want to know everything there is to know about it". "You know Martian we could use one of those things too" Vegeta grumbled "we could have this analyzed in a cinch". Hank agreed and gave the Saiyan a spare copy; he was about to go when Alex walked in. "Beta and Delta squadron never reported in" she sighed giving Hank the report; "I guess after what happened to Astra they never will". "That's not a surprise humans should learn to stay out of the way when its clear they're outmatched" Vegeta grumped "this isn't your fault Alex" John said trying to reassure Alex on the actions she took "Astra was a righteous kill". "That doesn't make this any easier" she whispered to Hank "you made the hard choice that's what soldiers do" John retorted.

"You remind me of Gohan woman" Vegeta chuckled "he didn't become like a soldier until after the clown's death; even in the timeline my son visited Gohan didn't like to kill. In fact he didn't even want to kill Cell until he crushed android 16's head and Gohan turned into a cold hearted soldier like he did in this time". Alex was baffled by Vegeta's words but her thoughts were interrupted by John's inquiry of "how's your sister holding up?" "Astra may have been Kara's enemy on the battlefield but she was also family" Alex sighed "she's taking it hard". "Yea I knew she would" John muttered with Vegeta adding "not a surprise there; she never stopped believing that Astra could be saved". "That's the difference between soldiers and heroes" John footnoted to Vegeta's statement which caused Alex to ask "sir why did you and Vegeta lie to Kara and Trunks?" John pondered his answer before replying "because your Supergirl's hero and I don't want her to see you as anything other than that". (Supergirl episode 13 _"For the Girl who has everything"_ ).Vegeta answered differently saying "my son admires your strength and bravery on the battlefield and my daughter worships the ground you walk on. You're her hero and I refuse to let her(or my son for that matter) see you as anything other than that...Alex" and the both of them walked away and for at least that one moment Alex had to smile because she had gained Vegeta's respect.

Bulma knew that the only way to cheer both Kara and Trunks up was to hold a surprise party to which James and Winn happily agreed to as they were planning one for Kara themselves along with Pan and Gohan for Trunks. In a rare moment, Piccolo Dende and even Vegeta himself helped them out. "Oh you guys you didn't have to do this" Kara said overwhelmed with the love she and Trunks were receiving "like seriously we didn't? I thought this was manditory" Winn jokingly said to which Pan said "don't listen to him Kara of course we did; your family. If you didn't know that before you sure as hell will now". They all laughed(even Vegeta) "hey um we need to talk about that "perfect fantasy world" me and Trunks were in"; "you don't have too if you don't want to you know" Bulma gently said to Kara in a mother like tone to which James said "Kara you don't have to tell us". "I want to tell you guys why I imagined myself on Krypton" Kara insisted to which Trunks added "and I want to tell you why I imagined myself on Vegeta". "Its not because we hate it here" Kara said when Alex and Piccolo gave her and Trunks a critical look "its because the past few weeks we've been feeling lost and like I did when I first came to Earth(Kara)/after Gohan's death(Trunks) so we started fantasizing about the same things we used to back then" they explained. "We chose to come back because we belong here with you; my family" they stated not wanting to tell of their otherworldly visitations with the spirits of Gohan and Jeremiah.

Dende(who was there with Piccolo) knew that there was more to the story than either one of them wanted to admit too but he decided to put off what it was for another day since it was supposed to be a time of joy instead of fear. "I guess its true" Kara smiled "there's no place like home" "I agree 100% with that statement" Trunks said also smiling which caused Bulma to "aww" in response. "That's right you just quoted a movie" Winn said "yea the Wizard of Oz; Dorothy says that towards the end when she figures out how to get home" Pan added(having watched that movie at least 5 times). "Danvers this is like a whole new level in our friendship here" to which everyone laughed then he added "cause we are friends right?" Kara remembered the look on Winn's face when he declared that he had no friends in the world where she was never adopted by Eliza and softly responded "yea yeah; the best". That statement caused hope in Pan's heart because now Winn's attitude was shifting from love to just friends with Kara and now she could seriously consider a relationship with Winn now that he had made peace with the Kryptonian.

James joked that they didn't know if it was a pot stickers or an ice cream night and got both. Seeing that Kara said "they're my favorite"; "I know what you like" James replied seeing Kara jump up and down excitedly. "Just remember that it was my credit card you used to buy this ice cream for a Kryptonian and 1 hungry saiyan and 4 equally hungry hybrids" Bulma scolded "and guess what Trunks? I got your favorite; pudding!" "Pudding" Trunks glossed his eyes darting immediately to that perfect confection that Beerus wanted from Majin Buu but didn't get; Alex tried to tell her the truth of the battle with Astra but she couldn't find the heart to tell her instead saying that Hank tried to cover for Kara at work while she was unconscious. "That was comedy gold" (when Kara said "I guess that didn't go well" and Alex replied "that would be a solid guess" Vegeta laughed "and guess what Pan got it all on tape" Bulla teased."Lets save all the Catco talk for tomorrow" James spluttered to which Bulma said "I can agree with that now lets dig in". "Plus I got this" James teased getting a liquor bottle "that's no fun you know I can't get drunk" (Supergirl episode 13 _"For the Girl who has everything"_ )Kara whined "well Saiyans can so you better not touch it Trunks" Gohan cautioned remembering the last time he got drunk(which led to Pan's conception in the first place).

"Don't worry Gohan I don't even want to touch it" Trunks replied but before they could dig in the doorbell rang; "who can that be?" Alex asked. "Package for Trunks Briefs and Kara Danvers" a delivery boy cried when she opened the door. "I don't remember ordering anything" Kara said in confusion; "neither did I" Trunks said. "Stop stalling and open it already" Vegeta barked when they received their packages; "excuse me but I think this is meant for our eyes only" Trunks said to which everyone else shrugged their shoulders and dug in. Inside was a note and to their shock it was from Grandpa Gohan and Jeremiah who wrote "remember no man/woman is a failure who has friends; love Gohan/Jeremiah" (It's a Wonderful Life). They looked through the package and saw a picture of the people they cared for the most; the two of them were arm in arm obviously very happy and in love with Alex on Kara's right smiling as well. Besides her was James and Winn(he was looking at Kara and Pan with affection) with Eliza grabbing the shoulders of both Kara and Alex in the back. To Trunks' left it was Gohan smiling with Pan her hand attaching itself to Kara's left shoulder. Bulma was in back of Trunks also holding her son's shoulder and seemingly winking at Kara; even Vegeta, John, and Piccolo were there in the picture looking on to both of them with a mixture of affection-John-and pride-Piccolo and Vegeta (although he had his back turned). What really made it special was that both of their planets were in the distance and above them were the figures of Goku, Videl, Chi-Chi, and Kara's as well as Trunks' alien parental family with halos on their heads. Even Astra was there with them with a Halo above her head and even though Trunks knew that his family and Astra didn't keep their bodies in Otherworld(since they committed too much evil during their lives to be admitted into heaven).

For Kara though it didn't matter; it represented hers as well as Trunks' family "looking down" both her and Trunks; "that is so beautiful who send it to you?" Bulla asked gushing over how beautiful the mosaic was. "Someone near and dear to both mine and Kara's heart" Trunks replied(not telling them who it was) with a smile and everyone just smiled and ate; however Kara noticed something else in the far off distance(in the picture) and pulling Trunks aside once again she whispered "look at this". Trunks had to squint his eyes but he saw it; it was the image of a young female girl. She was in the far off distance but one could tell that she was coming in their direction. "What could this mean?" Kara asked remembering the girl's speech to her before she broke free from the Black Mercy's grasp. "I don't know Kara" Trunks replied remembering what the girl had told him(particularly when she called him "father) "but I do know that whatever comes our way we'll deal with together; whether it be this project Myriad or anything else for that matter". That explanation was good enough for the both of them and they decided to leave it there but what they didn't know was this girl in the distance was their daughter Alice. She was coming towards them(so to speak) and one day she will squeeze underneath both Alex and Bulma to fit in-between her parents. Obviously since she knew her father she would grab his hand and squeeze it tight while not holding on to Kara's. One day though her hand would grab Kara's hand and the final mosaic would have Alice on top of both her parent's shoulders with them protectively holding her over their shoulders and having her mother's famous smile would put up her father's famous V sign for victory. This signified that Alice had accepted both of all of her heritages: human, Saiyan and Kryptonian and they(particularly Kara) had accepted her as their child and after all the years of battles, hardships, and pain, peace and happiness would forever reign and that love and justice had finally triumphed. **End Chapter**

 **Outtro: I'm the Prince of All Saiyans VEGETA! What you thought the story was over? Hardly because next time on Dragon Girl Z there is an alien hunting for the heads of Kryptonian prisoners from Fort Rozz(why am I not surprised); calls himself Master Jailer..hmph Master Jailer my ass! Anyway he claims to put people in situations(puzzles) they can't get out of and lets just say his methods and the Kryptonians methods don't see eye to eye. But who's this Majin Buu character the Jailer is rambling about? and the Supreme Kai? Could this Majin Buu be related to why the Jailer is interested in my son? Next time On Dragon Girl Z: Master Jailers' Rules! Who is Majin Buu? don't miss a minute of it!**

 **Me: Finally I finished with this chapter guys and I do apologize that it took sooo long to complete! Anyways I hoped you liked this chapter and all the craziness that happened! I also hope that you loved the "Its a Wonderful Life" feel I gave this week's episode as originally this was the finale of Supergirl before it was extended for an entire season! In my opinion this was the best episode of Supergirl and it isn't even a question but the only qualm I have is that they should've shown what life was like on Earth if Kara wasn't around so I made amends by showing what life would be like on Earth if both Kara and Trunks weren't around! Other than that, I loved this week's episode and I think what happened with Alex impaling Astra with that sword is very much like Trunks slicing Frieza in half(both moments were equally badass lol).**

 **As for Vegeta I hoped that you liked that he was heavily involved in this week's episode as he hadn't been a part of any heavy action in my story(even though he already told his family about Kara's backstory) so I made up for it by having Vegeta and John fight Astra in this chapter! Dende also will get more involved next week(as the guardians telling Dende about Champa/Vados aren't the only secrets I have in store)! Needless to say Kara will be pissed when she "discovers" something horrible in the Fortress of Solitude and the only thing I will say now is that what she will find relates to one of Champa's warriors as well another one of Superman's most powerful villains(and no its not Metallo for those who will ask).**

 **For the action scenes you can hear Bruce Falconer's Vegeta Super-Saiyan theme as he powered up to Super-Saiyan 2 against Astra; similarly you can hear Falconer's Hyperbolic Time Chamber theme as Trunks buries Astra(this was the theme that was heard when Goku buried Vegeta in Z). While I like the new Dragon Ball Super music tracks-I don't like Kai's soundtrack( its somewhat repetitive as well as being taken down thanks to it being copyrighted), my first experiences with the Dragon Ball Franchise involves Falconer's tracks and that will always have a special place in my heart! Take a listen to Goku's eulogy when Vegeta dies(both Z and Kai);I wish they could've done something like in the show to show how far Astra truly has come and compare that to Vegeta's character development post first resurrection and (if Astra comes back) see if Supergirl doesn't do something similar to Vegeta's development trajectory! Finally the mosaic is my own mental creation but if anyone wants to draw the characters in the mosaic(in the way I have described it) and post it on DeviantArt feel free to do so as it will draw attention to my story as well as the show of itself and that's always appreciated. With the exceptions of references I will see you guys next episode!**

 **References**

(Supergirl episode 13 _"For the Girl who has everything"_ )

(Dragon Ball episode 12 " _A wish to the Eternal Dragon_ ", _Dragon Ball episode 13 The Kamehameha Wave)_

(Dragon Ball Z episode 86 " _The End of Vegeta_ " Dragon Ball Z episode 101 " _The Last Wish_ " Dragon Ball Z episode 103 " _Pathos of Frieza_ ", Dragon Ball Z episode 118 " _Frieza's Counterattack_!", _Dragon Ball Z episode 155 "_ _Super Vegeta_ _"_ episode _156 "_ _Bow to the Prince_ _", Dragon Ball Z episode 160 "_ _Cell is complete_ _", Dragon Ball Z_ , Dragon Ball Z episode 184 " _Cell Juniors Attack!"_ _Dragon Ball Z episode 191 "_ _Save the World_ _"_ _)_

(It's a Wonderful Life)

(Dragon Ball Z Kai episode Episode 42 " _Defeat Frieza, Goku! The Tears of the Proud Saiyan Prince_ _",_ Dragon Ball Z Kai episode 48 " _The Angry Super Saiyan! Goku Throws Down the Gauntlet_!")

( **Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F** )

(Dragon Ball Z Abridged episode 36: _Super Saiyan Swagger,_ Dragon Ball Z Abridged episode 42: _Fear and Loathing in Ginger Town_ )

( **Yo Son Goku and His Friends Return**!)

 **Episode of Bardock**

 **Broly The Legendary Super-Saiyan**

 **Taken**


	27. Master Jailer Rules! Who is Majin Buu p1

**The Dragon Girl Series-Dragon Girl Z: The Beginning of Legends!**

 **Superspeeder**

 **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks/** **Pan/Wynn**

 **Romance/ Drama(and humor as well)**

 **Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Disclaimer:** **"Hello everyone I am the Supreme Kai of this universe(universe 6) here to tell you that I clearly did not grant Superspeeder any of the rights to Supergirl or us! They belong to their respective owners so please support the official release! Now if you will excuse me I will go fume in the corner because Master Jailer said I ordered him to take out Majin Buu when I did no such thing!** **"**

 **ME: hey Sage thanks once again for loving the last chapter I am so glad you enjoy this story so much! Now as to your questions, it seems(as of this episode and the one following) that James/Lucy's relationship is at a crucial crossroad so I don't know if their relationship is still intact in the future(it depends what happens so stay tuned)! As to whether or not Trunks will train with Old Kai to get his potential unlocked that WILL happen with he and Kara fight a certain Surfer! Alice meeting her grandfather(his reaction to her being his granddaughter will be priceless) but they won't meet until the tournament!**

 **I had Vegeta fight Astra in the last chapter but Vegeta will be there with his family;if you watched Dragon Ball Super episode 31 Bulma said the people who are close to the fighters(I.e. family members) can go to the tournament)! Now that doesn't mean that National City would be defenseless; in addition to Piccolo there will be 2 other characters that will defend the city in both Supergirl's and Trunks' absence but I won't spoil who they are until Indigo shows up!**

 **Flash introducing parallel universes to Supergirl's universe sets up the Champa arc but Kara and Trunks going through a breach to help Barry is very intriguing but that decision isn't mine to make its the producers of both Supergirl and Flash whether or not they want to do that! If they do then definitely you will see that in the SEQUEL(S) to this story but its way to early to tell that right now! Trunks will meet his doppelganger sooner than you may think(but he will meet them in both cases) and as for Kara meeting her doppelganger yes she will "meet" her doppelganger during the tournament(to compare looks/backstories since comic Kara and TV Kara are TOTALLY different). Finally the reason for Krypton's destruction is a bit too simplistic in the show but its the reason and I don't want to touch it(sorry)! HOWEVER Kara will learn about the attack/shrinkage of a certain CITY on Krypton(that knows both her and Kara and also knows about the SSJG/SSJB legends) that will have a link to one of Champa's fighters but I won't say who it is, what the city was or how it happened until Indigo shows up! With all of that out of the way I hope you like my new title I have given my fan fiction and keep on reviewing and reading!**

 _Last time on Dragon Girl Z, Kara and Trunks were in the fight of their lives both figuratively and literally speaking as they overcame them and battled Non. However victory came at a price as Astra was killed by Alex! She tried to take the blame but John and Vegeta didn't allow it to happen so how does this affect her relationship with Kara and Trunks' family? And what is this Project Myriad Non was talking about? Could it be related to a villain who hunts Kryptonians? And Who's this Majin Buu and Bortamo that he is talking about? All that will be answered_ _ **RIGHT**_ ** _NOW ON DRAGONGIRL Z!_**

 **Chapter 27 Master Jailer Rules! Who's Majin Buu? (pt.1)**

In the week that followed Astra's death it seemed as if a dark cloud had once again descended on our favorite characters; John and Vegeta were still hiding that Alex was really the one who killed Astra with that Kryptonite knife and they weren't saying anything. Trunks and Kara didn't mention their spirit guides to help them come home and Kara still couldn't believe that Grandpa Gohan had appeared to her when Trunks said he had been dead for years. Kara was also still wondering who the girl was in that world where she had never had been adopted and if Trunks had known her why didn't he say anything. For his part Trunks was surprised Jeremiah showed up but he had to wonder in the back of his mind if Jeremiah had seen all the times he had kissed Kara or even when the hybrid was still "single" how many perverted fantasies he had of her(hey he was still a guy after all)! None of that compared to when Dende told them that Astra's body was taken away by Non which annoyed and angered Trunks greatly as he believed that the dead should rest undisturbed. Dende of course had worries of his own and it involved the "meeting" he had with the guardians; you see Champa and Vados weren't the only topic discussed that day.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK Dende was shocked to find out that Champa was a God of destruction or that they(him and Vados) had interfered with the business of Earth that shouldn't be interfered with. "I'm afraid Champa and Vados aren't your only concerns my young guardian there is a foe who takes delight in killing"; "that's not a surprise that's the way villains operate" Dende mused sighing. "Well this particular foe takes delight in hunting down Kryptonians for a living and we have a feeling that he would go after and murder the remaining escaped prisoners of Fort Rozz"; "in that case I have to let Trunks know what's his name?" Dende asked them. "His name is Master Jailer however you may not tell the hybrid" the guardians responded; "why?" he asked. "Well we have sources saying that this Master Jailer fellow not only went after Kryptonians in the past but also a creature called Majin Buu!" "Majin Buu? What's that?" The guardians looked terrified at the mention of that name and explained "Majin Buu is an entity that has existed since time immemorial. He cycled between rampages and long hibernation; during numerous iterations of this cycle, he absorbed the evil elements of mankind, becoming steadily more violent. This monster was a virtually invincible force of destruction, and, because of his absolutely wild and ruthless nature, he could not be controlled, even by the wizard called Bibidi(who controlled the creature himself)." Dende was terrified by this revelation and asked "what happened to him?" "Well" the oldest of the Guardians said "Eventually, Buu and Bibidi made their way to the Sacred World of the Kais, where the rulers of the universe and Bibidi's sworn enemies, the Supreme Kais, lived peacefully but he absorbed the Grand Supreme Kai and in that moment Bibidi sealed him up. He then put him in a ball and transported him to Earth to avoid the Kais looking for him and that's where he's been all these years"(Dragon Ball Wiki Kid Buu). **

**"Wait a minute" Dende protested suddenly realizing something very important "if this ball of Buu is on Earth than why hasn't Bibidi released Buu? He certainly has had amply opportunity"; "your right" The old Guardian replied "but you see my young guardian in order to release Buu Bibadi(and now his son Babadi) needs energy and there certainly hasn't been enough energy on the planet due to the wars until recently that is". "Of course" Dende muttered "because of the androids there wasn't enough energy for Buu to be released but now because of the presence of the Fort Rozz prisoners and every other villain Kara face there is" then he asked "so what does this have to do with this Master Jailer fellow?" "Well this Master Jailer imprisoned Buu in an area where he cannot break out of and now the Kryptonians are next on his list" the guardians replied in a frightened tone. Dende knew that Trunks and Kara's lives were in danger thanks to this new threat of the Master Jailer but the guardians made him swear not to tell either of them and that's when he left. Of course they didn't say that one of Champa's warriors Bortamo was next on the Jailer's "list" after dealing with the Kryptonians specifically because Bortoamo was so similar in terms of absorbing damage like Buu could(Dragon Ball Super manga Chapter 9; Dragon Ball Super Episode 33 "Astonished 6th Universe! This is Super Saiyan Son Goku**!"(A/N for those who don't know this is the episode where Goku fights Bortamo of course this is future but we already have manga chapter 9 to tell us what episode 33 will reveal okay back to the story) **. That was the real reason they kept that from Dende nor did they say that Buu along with Beerus were two of the foes Frieza was told never to confront(Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F)**. **End Flashback**

Thankfully this Master Jailer hadn't confronted Kara yet which was a good thing because she needed some time to get over her grief regarding Astra's death especially when Trunks told her that Astra's body was taken by Non. He decided to comfort her by taking the Kryptonian to where he had buried Astra; Kara decided to get some flowers and when they got there Kara put it on the site where Astra's body once was. "I can't believe she's dead" Kara muttered still feeling the pain of Astra's death "she was the last link to my mother; I'm the last female Kryptonian in this universe". Trunks just listened in silence then stated "you know Astra's death kind of reminded me of my dad against Frieza"; "what do you mean" Kara asked. Trunks had to take a moment to gather himself(as Vegeta rarely did talk about it to Trunks) and stated "for Astra to actually cry; for her to beg you to stay away from Non I know from experience how hard that must've been; she must've been holding those tears back her entire life"(Dragon Ball Z Kai episode Episode 42 (" _Defeat Frieza, Goku! The Tears of the Proud Saiyan Prince")._ Kara just nodded in agreement and said "still though she's my family and now my aunt is dead thanks to John"; "it'll be okay Kara" Trunks reassured her; this was a rough week for him as well but none rougher than when the hybrid asked his father about his brother(Trunks' uncle) Tarble.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Trunks looked at his father with a mixture of anger and confusion(the two had been training together in the GR) and Vegeta growled "why are you staring at me"; "dad" Trunks gritted out finally let his frustrations boil over "why didn't you tell me you had a brother?" Vegeta was stunned and asked "where the hell did you hear that?" "My 'trip' to Planet Vegeta we met" Trunks seethed "damn it" Vegeta cursed. "So its true" Trunks carefully inquired "yes its true; my brother Tarble was the second born of my father and my mother" the prince sighed "he looked like me and tried to emulate me but he sure as hell wasn't me". "I heard that before the planet was destroyed by Frieza the king send him away because of his weak power-level?" Trunks asked "that also is true however he did it under both my mothers' and my nose; it drove my mother to insanity and father soon ordered her to be put to death" Vegeta explained. "They're alive Dad" Trunks stated "yes they are and its a shame that you will probably never get to meet him" Vegeta surprisingly said "he's so far away I don't even think Gohan could find his energy signal even if he knew where to look". "Too bad" Trunks mumbled "I know he probably wants to see you again and no doubt he would be shocked to find his older brother married and with kids"; "the thing that would surprise my brother is that his nephew is bonded to a Kryptonian" Vegeta tactfully teased. Trunks just blushed in embarrassment and that was the end of their conversation. Of course neither Vegeta nor Trunks knew that Tarble was flying through space with a woman and that he would appear to Trunks when he and Kara encountered one of the fastest(if not the fastest) man in the multi-universe. End Flashback**

Trunks hadn't told Kara yet since he didn't know how she would take it if she knew that the spirit of her adoptive father had appeared to him on Planet Vegeta. On her part, Kara was concerned that Trunks would state that she was insane for seeing the spirit of Grandpa Gohan and as a result both decided to keep it secret for now. Meanwhile Cat Grant had gone ahead and got her new recruit Sioban Smythe,(who is the civilian alter ego of Silver Banshee) as a new assistant as a fail-safe option because of Kara's attitude during the Black Mercy incident. This prompted Bulma to ask Pan to keep an eye on Symthe since she didn't want her to turn into another Livewire on their watch when they already had so much to worry about. James and Lucy had troubles of their own; Lucy heard from James how intimate Kara was acting around both James and Trunks and she couldn't trust either of them. She was also suspicious because one moment Trunks was there with Kara and the next he had transformed into a Super-Saiyan(the Gold Fighter) to fight with Supergirl! Of course neither James nor Lucy knew of the true relationship between the two of them but that didn't mean that Lucy's suspicions weren't alleviated. What made it worse was when James told her the story of the party; while Kara drank freely the Saiyans(and Piccolo) refused to touch liquor. Bulma on the other hand allowed herself a few drinks which resulted in some strange interactions such as Bulma blabbing about Trunks "seeing" the spirit of Jeremiah and of course "meeting" Tarble on Krypton. James and Winn were both deeply disturbed by Bulma's ramblings but they decided to pass it off as her being drunk and not thinking straight. Still Lucy(from her research because she was formerly part of the government and now part of Catco) knew that the scientist rarely drank liquor and she wondered in the times that Bulma did why she lost herself as much as she did. Still though all of this paled in comparison to what Master Jailer would do once he encountered both Kara and Trunks as well as if he would kill the Kryptonian escaped prisoners or even worse hurt civilians in the process.

Kara and Alex were relaxing after the harrowing day with Trunks in which she was taken to the gravesite of her Aunt "I should probably go to bed" the Kryptonian hero sighed tiredly to Alex. She then told Alex "I have to see Ms. Grant tomorrow and between what happened with Adam and work...its bad its really bad" Alex stopped Kara because she knew her sister was worried and stated "no thinking; just hugging" and while she gave Kara some much needed comfort Alex still did not tell her that she had killed Astra. It was only exasperated by Kara asking "do you know what is really the messed up part?" Alex "hmped" in curiosity and Kara responded "I miss Astra; I was getting through to her Alex if I just had just had a little more time I could've brought her home; could've brought her back" the Kryptonian fumed emotionally. "If Hank and Vegeta hadn't.." "Kara there's something I need to tell you" Alex interrupted trying to tell her sister the truth when suddenly a loud "THUD" interrupted what she was about to say; thinking it was just the wind Kara commented "just jumpy".

"It would be so easy to kill you" the voice of Non rumbled suddenly "get out" Alex ordered quickly arming herself; Kara was about to raise her energy level so that Trunks notice her distressed Ki when Non said "I need you to come with me". "Not a chance" Alex growled "you have no part of this human" Non replied "I come for Astra; not myself". "Kara no" Alex whispered trying to tell Kara not to go with her uncle; "I'll be alright" Kara reassured her then followed Non. "She would've wanted you here" Non told his niece when they got to the location. "It is our custom for a surviving female to lead the rights" the General explained to Kara(telling her how they honored the dead on Krypton) then he asked "do you remember the prayer for the dead?" Kara remembered perfectly and when Kara let the casket glow(showing Astra) she said "you have been the sun of our lives; our prayers will be that the sun that lights your way on the journey home." Then after taking a moment to cry Kara proclaimed "we will remember you in every dawn and await the night we join you in the sky; Rao's will be done". Nod nodded(showing his approval of Kara's eulogy) and gently let the casket fly away to begin its journey to the stars "I shall observe the period of mourning" he told her "and then Kara Zor-El the next coffin shall be yours" (Supergirl episode 14 " _Truth Justice and the American Way_ ").

* * *

At the DEO John asked Kara and Trunks "how long before Non returns"? "2 weeks" Trunks answered handing the explanation to Kara "we give up daily toil and lend our hearts to the loved ones making the journey home to Rao the Sun God we light their way" Kara explained. "I had no idea that you guys buried your dead like that" Trunks said; "I feel like I disrespected your heritage when I buried Astra without asking you what you did on Krypton when somebody dies". "Its okay Trunks" Kara replied kissing Trunks on the temple gently "what you did for my aunt was nice" which caused Alex to ask "what happens to the dead in your customs Trunks?" "Well that depends" he replied "depends on what?" Kara asked; Trunks thought very carefully how to answer before saying "well based on what you did throughout your life". "What about my mother or father?" Kara asked as Alex tried to make sense of Trunks words. "Earthly or Kryptonian?" Trunks queried wanting a bit of clarification "both" she answered. Trunks scrunched his eyes in deep thought and replied "I'm not sure about your mother or father on Krypton; it seems like they cared about justice but I'm not sure if that would make them qualified to keep their bodies in the after-life." Alex and John were shocked that such a thing was possible but Kara was still confused and she asked "why do you say that?" Kara asked now worried that she might not see her parents when she dies "because in serving Krypton they may've punished people to Fort Rozz who would regret what they've done while there and if they are on Earth now want to lead a quiet life. I think Astra is in HFIL but your parents may be in limbo because of the duality of their actions". Trunks had no idea of how prophetic his words would be(regarding Fort Rozz prisoners) but Kara was confused by his next statement.

"As for your human parents only Jeremiah is dead but even though he was part of the DEO he wasn't a fighter like Goku or Gohan" "What does that have to do with qualifications?" Alex asked miffed "well you see if you're not a fighter you get to live on the place where good people live; you won't have the chance to train or take part in tournaments. Don't get me wrong Alex its a great place to be at but I know that my dad and Goku would want to train and get as strong as they possibly could". Kara was very confused and asked "but how does one go to train in the after-life and who do you train under?" "I'm sorry Kara but I cannot tell you that but I can tell you that its one of the most unbelievable things your eyes would witness. Granted you would be dead but you will have a much bigger adventure than anything you could've experienced while you were alive because I know that you would keep your body in the after-life" Trunks carefully responded not wanting to tell her about the Grand Kai or the extensive galaxies that were apart of the after-life or the beings that resided in the after-life such as Olibu and of course Pikkon. That would lead Kara to ask whether or not there's a chance any of them could come back to life and that of course brought them back to the dragon balls and time travel which Trunks still kept secret. What neither of them knew was that the proclamation that Kara said over Astra's body was the same one Alex(with some addition) made for her sister in Alice's time. Since Alice was far too young to proclaim the eulogy herself, Alex was technically the only one left to proclaim the Kryptonian prayer for the death as Eliza was never told by Kara about how they honored the dead on Krypton and of course none of the other female saiyans(such as Pan and Bulla) could do it as they send off a coffin with no body in journey to the stars symbolizing that Kara was among the stars and had sacrificed everything to save the people she loved.

* * *

Alex was both shocked and puzzled by Trunks statement was but her thoughts were dismissed by John's question of "and you think he could be trusted to observe this mourning period?" to her. "Do you think he's going to let his wife walk alone in the dark?" Kara questioned back; "I simply.." John began but was cut off by Alex saying "thank you for coming in" to her sister who responded by saying "we're at war; we're going to have to do a lot of things we don't want to do". "Which includes killing" Trunks added but before he could continue Vasquez interrupted by saying(to Kara) "ma'am sorry to interrupt but prisoner 5090 is demanding to see you". "Hmm this day seems to be getting better and better" Kara sarcastically grumbled "my words exactly" Trunks groaned in adding to Kara's statement and followed her to Max's Cell. They didn't hear the conversation that followed; "I can't let this go on any longer" Alex exasperatedly huffed to John. "Yes you can" he retorted "she and Trunks deserve to know the truth and its not fair to you" Alex protested to the Martian. "I can take her hating me and Vegeta can take Trunks hating him" John glared "if you tell them you killed Astra she and Bulla would've lost you too; they need you Alex". "Its not right" Alex whispered back feeling very guilty "maybe" he softly admitted "but its what both of them need to keep going" and walked away leaving Alex to her thoughts.

Kara and Trunks entered the Max's holding cell and upon seeing them he sarcastically said "back to your old selves I see"; "I suppose I owe you a thank you" Kara replied; "you owe me more than that" Max replied with a scoff "I assume my heroic save would earn me early parole". "So you can tell the world who Trunks and I are? Put our families in danger? Try to kill us again" Kara asked him. "I would get comfy if I were you Max because you're not going anywhere" Trunks snarled to the mogul. "I'm just trying to protect the planet" came the reply of Max "from what?" Kara asked rhetorically "from me? From Trunks?" "When the Gods walked the Earth its us tiny mortals who end up suffering" Max responded in a rhetorical matter. "Let's just leave Max to rot Kara; We don't need to hear him spewing this crap to us" Trunks huffed trying to keep his anger from showing "so nothing for my largess then?" he asked them.

"I was told you asked for and received Netflix" Kara replied edgily; "you thought I was dangerous before you have no idea of how dangerous I get when I'm bored" he chuckled. "I recommend call the Midwife" Kara answered back; Max decided to get in one last word by roaring "WITHOUT ME YOU AND TRUNKS WOULD BE DEAD!" Kara roared back 'WITHOUT YOU THE WORLD WOULD BE A BETTER PLACE" (Supergirl episode 14 " _Truth Justice and the American Way_ ") with Trunks adding "AND JUST TO BE CLEAR DENDE DID MORE TO HELP US THAN YOU DID; WE WERE TOLD YOU HAD TO BE FORCED TO EVEN GIVE YOUR TECHNOLOGY TO HELP US SO DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND TAKE THE CREDIT FOR SAVING US!" and together they walked out of the meeting. Kara went back to Catco to try and explain the situation with her boss while Trunks IT'ed back to Capsule Corps to release some steam he had from the meeting with Max.

At Capsule Corps Bulma was worried about Kara's job security; this was because Cat had told her that she had hired another assistant to help Kara whenever she "stepped out". Bulma knew that Cat was only trying to spite her(despite all the good Kara had done on her behalf) because of the breakup with Adam. To prevent another Livewire Bulma told Pan to keep an eye out on Cat's latest hire and to report back whether or not this hire was hostile towards Kara, Supergirl and Trunks(as the Gold Fighter).Bulma also wondered why Vegeta let himself and John take the blame for the action Alex took against Astra by killing her. "Vegeta, you and John cannot hide Alex's actions from Kara or Trunks forever"; "you know damn well that we can handle it" Vegeta bristled "the burden is on Danvers and Danvers alone to tell the Kryptonian and my the truth about Astra's death". "From the way you talk it seems like Kara has grown on you" Bulma teased the prince "I do it because the Kryptonian's sister has gained my respect as a fellow soldier; it has nothing to do with Trunks' woman". While Bulma was pleased that Alex had gained her husband's respect, Bulma also knew that Kara had grown on Vegeta it was just that the prince(per usual) didn't want to admit it out loud and kissed him. "What was that for" a flustered Vegeta asked "oh because a certain Kryptonian has grown on my husband but he's too embarrassed to admit it" Bulma teased and walked away to get back to work "women are such enigmas"(Dragon Ball Z episode 122 " _Frieza's Counterattack_ ") Vegeta huffed then went back to train in the GR.

Kara tried to get her mind off of her confrontation with Max Lord as she flew to Cat's office. Pan was worried about what Kara's reaction would be to Cat's new hire but she had no time to think on this as she quickly flew to Catco just as Kara got in for work. "Hi Winn is Kara in yet" Pan asked him; "no" he responded then the elevator "dinged" and he said "she's here now"; once Kara walked in Winn whispered "hey we have a problem". "Yea I know, I have two weeks before my uncle launches an actual blood feud on this planet" Kara replied back to him; "I'm afraid its much worse than that Kara" Pan said(she knew because Trunks had told her what was going on). "Pan what are you doing here?" Kara asked surprised "you mean you don't know?" Pan inquired as Winn and Kara were into their own conversation. Kara didn't realize Pan had said anything until she noticed a new plaque and a new desk "why is there a desk here?" she asked then looking down inquired "and uh how do you pronounce that name?"

Suddenly the elevator dinged again causing Pan to mutter "here comes trouble"; "uh good morning Miss Grant" Kara stammered "Keerah I've seen you met Siobhan" Cat said to Kara cheerfully. "I'm sorry who?" the kryptonian asked baffled "good morning Siobhan Smithe" a new voice said(obviously identifying herself) introducing herself to Kara. "Pan Son" the quarter-hybrid introduced herself after Siobhan had introduced herself to Kara; "ah the daughter of Son Gohan a pleasure" the new employee greeted although it was fake . "Bulma was right; I have to keep an eye on this one" Pan muttered not exactly flattered by Siobhan's introduction; Kara however was baffled by Cat pronouncing Siobhan's name correctly and said "you pronounced that name correction". "Well I could see that your job was beginning to strain your abilities" Cat stated explaining why she hired another assistant; "so I took it upon myself to hire another assistant to help you". Kara just laughed it off but Pan pulled Winn aside and whispered "no offense but I think that Cat just hired her to spite Kara because of what happened with Adam". "How do you know about Adam's date with Kara?" Winn asked very surprised "lets just say I have friends in high places" Pan vaguely replied as Cat cheerfully said "assistant #1 meet assistant #2"; "I'm two?" Kara questioned hotly. "Your coffee Miss Grant" Siobhan quickly offered to Cat "I hand pressed it myself using beans grown in the shade of Guava trees of Mount Baru in Panama" which caused Pan to grumble "suck-up". Thankfully Kara had a good retort and said "your latte Miss Grant from Noonan's your favorite". "Get Olsen and Lane into my office I need someone to take notes" Cat ordered prompting Kara to say "uh I got it"; "you cover the phones assistant #2" Cat stated dismissively "assistant number one come with me".

After they left Winn asked "how long do you think this new Mini-me will last?" Kara replied "not long; Cat is mad at me so she hired someone else to teach me a lesson. I mean the poor girl is a pawn really; I kinda feel sorry for her." "Sure yeah" Winn responded sarcastically; "I do" Kara insisted "so I'm going to give her a chance. (Supergirl episode 14 " _Truth Justice and the American Way_ "). " I wouldn't be too trustful of her intentions Kara" Pan cautioned the Kryptonian remembering the conversation with Bulma; **FLASHBACK "So Cat Grant's hiring a new assistant and I want you to keep an eye on her; don't worry I already cleared it with her" Bulma said "why?" Pan asked in a miffed voice "if anything it'll help whenever Kara is called away to do her duties as Supergirl". "Its her charm" Bulma said "she sucks up to everyone when in reality she's nothing but a cursed banshee"."A banshee?" Pan inquired "isn't that a creature that supposedly brings death everywhere she goes?" Pan asked remembering how Bulma had told her that during her adventures with Goku, Fortune Teller Baba had cautioned the young scientist and the saiyan to stay away from banshees. "That's right Pan" Bulma stated "but how is this new assistant a banshee? Its not like Livewire where a freak accident caused a mutation in her DNA" Pan asked "I myself don't know" Bulma answered then added "all I need is for you to keep an eye on her cause I have a feeling she's gunning for Kara's job and would do anything to get it". "Fine" Pan replied deciding to go along with Bulma for now; she didn't know that Dende had told Bulma of Siobhan's backstory which is why the scientist knew that it was just a façade that Siobhan was putting on to hide all the pain (from her past) from anyone else END FLASHBACK**

"That's Supergirl's line" Winn stated not hearing Pan muttering("and my Grandpa's") to herself; "its okay for Kara Danvers to be upset". The Daughter of Gohan's thoughts were interrupted by Kara stating(with a fake laugh) "I am not upset" which caused Winn to deadpan "you just broke your phone" (Supergirl episode 14 " _Truth Justice and the American Way_ "). Kara looked down and realized that Winn was right still that didn't mean she was upset 'I'm so not doing that again in front of them' she thought as Pan and Winn walked away; "guess that means she won't be using that phone to call Trunks today" Pan muttered jokingly. Even though Kara didn't show it she did care what was going on with the new hire and decided to listen in on the conversation Cat was having with James, Lucy and the new employer with her super-hearing. Cat was raging on about how the technology in Lord's newest phone let you eavesdrop on your previous conversation on the old phone. She had contacted the mogul but he send his PR guy to do damage control(since Max was currently in jail). "I believe that Max Lord is missing" Cat stated to Lucy(when she said "maybe he's embarrassed) [A/N I'm sorry I have to put this in here "That Killer Baby From the Trial's gone missing" "Oh No!" "Oh No!"(Shout out to Family Guy okay back to my story!)]"I think its too early to jump to that conclusion" James stated in a somewhat jumpy tone which Cat noticed in his tone and retorted "in the media early only applies to Botox and Bananas". "Yea but Maxwell Lord has a billion dollars and the entire world at his disposal I mean he could be anywhere doing anything" James argued "so is Bulma Briefs but she's not missing is she Mr. Olsten?" Cat fired back then sighed "yes well you could be right that's true your right" then she noticed Siobhan looking at her then Cat suggested that he was "either having an affair with Jennifer Lawrence at Muscha Cay again, or two developing some revolutionary technology or three he's been kidnapped so its up to me to save him; oh the burden of power" then she ordered "you(Siobhan) leave" which she did. Then directing her attention to Lucy Cat said "you questions?" Lucy asked "what do you want me to do?" "Exploit your connections at the Pentagon I'm sure they're all over this" Cat ordered then turning her attention to James added "and James my crack investigative photojournalist get cracking" (Supergirl episode 14 " _Truth Justice and the American Way_ "). James knew that Cat had asked for something dangerous since the Pentagon not only had information regarding Max's disappearance but also Kara's double identity; in addition he didn't agree with Kara's-and by extension the Gold Fighter's decision (even though it was Pan that had acted with Alex) to detain the mogul at the DEO without a trial.

Still though to avoid any suspicion from Cat James decided to follow her commands to "get cracking" but still wanted to clarify things with Kara and said "we have to talk" ;"I can help you Mr. Olsten" Siobhan interrupted "Miss Grant said that I was to handle all matters with department heads"; "did she now?" Pan muttered doubtfully to herself. Siobhan just continued by saying "and on a personal note it would be an honor to assist an artist of your caliber". "Yeah right" Pan whispered to Winn "she's only saying that to get into his pants". James however politely declined saying "uh maybe some other time" and went with Kara to talk far away from Siobhan; seeing that this was important Pan decided to go into the meeting as well. "Kara what am I supposed to do?" James fumed to the Kryptonian "I know exactly where Max is"; "I'm sorry you have to lie" Kara sighed "its not just the lying its everything you and the DEO are doing with Max" he retorted furiously "you're holding him against his will without due process, without a trial its just wrong". "Excuse me James" Pan bristled "but this guy has dirt on my family that I don't want to be revealed. Max should be lucky that he even gets a chance to live because the way I grew up there was no such thing as mercy and you sure as hell didn't receive any". "He tried to kill me and the Gold Fighter" Kara yelled at James referring to the Bizzaro incident.

"Nobody's saying he's a good guy" James huffed "keeping Max behind bars is the only way we can prevent him for hurting more people" Kara argued to which Pan added "Amen to that". "That is what the justice system stands for" James gritted "are you freaking kidding me?" Pan asked in raging voice "his armies of lawyers would have him out in two minutes and you know it" Kara argued also raising her voice. "Kara Pan I know he's dangerous" James counseled trying to get them to calm down "but he still deserves his fundamental human rights and protecting those rights and respecting those rights are what makes us who we are"."You sound so much like my mother; she believed in the legal system too even though everyone knew that they were corrupt and some were even in league with the androids" Pan muttered to James and all three of them continued their conversation but they didn't notice Siobhan outside watching the argument between the three colleges and with a smirk walked away."James we hear you" Kara sighed signifying that at least what he said about their actions was true to both herself and Pan "but it's not your job to worry about the DEO's ethics". "Its not the DEO's ethics I'm worried about" (Supergirl episode 14 " _Truth Justice and the American Way_ ") James muttered to them; "then whose ethics are you worried about?" Pan questioned the reporter "Hank's? Vegeta's? Because in war there will be collateral damage James and you know it". That ended the argument right there as another far worse situation was about to begin.

* * *

"We got a rogue" Hank told his agents "Fort Rozz prisoner number 2444; he's been hiding out in National City using a human alias: Gabriel Phillips. Surveillance spotted him yesterday" then he cautioned his agents saying "don't be fooled by the pretty face this thing is nasty. Feeds off rotting flesh he's been spotting coming and going to an abandoned warehouse downtown where we suspect he's hiding his food. Proceed with caution when apprehending him this one bites". Alex and the other agents went to the location that Hank gave them only to be met with the Kryptonian prisoner being chained up "help me" he pleaded "he's here". Alex wondered who the 'he' the prisoner was talking about when suddenly a person looking like a Mixture between Iron Man and Cooler's final form emerged from the darkness. The person powered up and hit an agent at which point Alex yelled "SET HIM FREE" and fired her weapon multiple times. The mysterious assassin just fired off one energy attack after another hitting multiple agents dead in the chest and knocking them unconscious. Alex's gun had no effect on the assassin and he took the prisoner and flew off into the night. "Agent Danvers are you alright?" came the voice of John through Alex's headset; "we've been ambushed sir" she responded back "the hostile's gone". "He Fled?" John asked in surprise "no he was abducted"(Supergirl episode 14 " _Truth Justice and the American Way_ ") Alex responded and went back to the DEO to report her findings.

Alex and Hank decided to have the meeting without either Kara or Trunks and making some observations Hank noted "looks like your masked kidnapper was using advanced extra-terrestrial weaponry"; "the question is where did he take our target" Alex mused "and why?" John added massaging his head. "Maybe he had some beef he needed to settle" the voice of Kara rung out "knowing the villains we've faced I wouldn't be surprised if that's the case" Trunks' voice boomed in an unsurprising tone. They then saw both Supergirl and Trunks appear before them with Kara demanding of John "since when don't you call me?" "Or me?" Trunks added gruffly. "I thought it would be a good idea to give you and Trunks some time off" John stated knowing that Kara was going through a period of grief due to Astra's death with Trunks taking off because he was angry that his father took the blame along with John for her death. "When I need time off I'll file a request form with HR until then if there's a dangerous alien to catch I like to be included sir" Kara replied with Trunks adding "evil never rests John and until the Non and the other evil Kryponians are no longer a threat neither will I". John just nodded his head in approval then Kara got to interrogating about the alien asking "is he human?"

"Couldn't tell under all that armor" Alex responded which caused Trunks to mutter "armor huh?" Kara however didn't hear Trunks asking "and what would he want with an alien who eats rotting flesh?" "The vulture he captured could be wanted on a dozen other worlds for crimes he committed long before he wound up in Fort Rozz" John stated "we could be dealing with an interstellar bounty hunter". "You don't think" Alex fearfully started knowing exactly who he was talking about which caused Trunks to remember ill fated events of the Intergalactic Tournament after Cell's defeat by Gohan; "not another Bojack" the hybrid moaned "Dende knows we don't need a repeat of what happened with that creep"; "Bojack?" Kara asked curiously(she didn't know about Bojack) "its a long story" Trunks sighed then clearing his throat(after telling Alex it wasn't that guy by saying "no no") John stated "if he were in town we'd know".Trunks wondered who John was talking about but dismissed his concerns as Alex sighed and pulled up the computers saying "I ran all the images of the kidnapper through our data-base nothing matches up"; "that is odd" Trunks murmured(knowing that Capsule Corps also hadn't encountered the kidnapper) which caused Kara to ask "well maybe he's done this before he ran into local law enforcement". "We could interview NCPD" John suggested "see if some of their missing persons are missing aliens"; "where do you think he took that guy?" Kara inquired baffled "as far as we know he could be anywhere in the galaxy" Alex replied worried but what she didn't know was that their person was still right here on Earth.

* * *

"You are Fort Rozz prisoner 2444" said the man in a menacing tone; "guilty of armed theft, and murder". The alien disguised as a human said nothing which caused the man(called Master Jailer) to state "disguising yourself in human skin will not help you from facing justice; show yourself!" "I don't know what you're talking about" the disguised man exclaimed suddenly the Jailer clicked a button and the special guillotine lit up a bright orange; "by breaking the law you forfeit your right to exist" Master Jailer evilly spat. "There is no death penalty on Krypton" the alien pointed arguing back in a huff; "we're not on Krypton" the Jailer evenly said causing the man to change back into his true self "is this what you want" he panted to the Jailer then asked "will you let me go now?" "No one escapes the Master Jailer" the assassin venomously roared; "wait I know who you are" the alien capture panted but Master Jailer was having none of his talk then clicked the button "DON'T KILL ME!" (Supergirl episode 14 _"Truth Justice and the American Way"_ ) he pleaded but he wasn't heard as the ax fell on his head. Master Jailer then looked at his execution wall and all the Fort Rozz prisoners that were executed were marked off with an X; alongside of the prisoners was the image of Majin Buu(the Fat One). However there was another picture of a bear like creature that was circled on the wall "when I'm done with these Kryptonian prisoners" Master Jailer chillingly stated "your next on my list of people that'll face justice **Bortamo** " and walked away.

Alex and Hank decided to question the NCPD for information that may lead them to whoever was taking these Fort Rozz prisoners and bringing them to justice; the two detectives seemed like they were helpful but what they didn't know was that one of them was secretly posing as the Master Jailer himself. However he was able to keep his identity secret as both Alex and Hank grilled both of them; Alex decided to suck up to them to see if they will give information saying that crime had decreased in National City under their watch although Alex did credit Supergirl and the Gold Fighter for their role in reducing it. While Warren didn't give them any information the other cop said that he had been poking around the area for several months and that there were 5 other kidnappings in addition to the last one. Their bodies were found down by the river with all of their heads decapitated; Alex wondered why they(or Bulma) had not heard about this until now but the mayor was keeping it quiet from the public's eye but all of them were weird but it was two objects that was of the most interest. Upon further inspection the detectives saw that it was the decomposing head of a demon while the other was a whitish belt with an M embroidered on it. The two were obviously the demon king Dabura and Babadi signifying that Master Jailer had gruesomely executed them both. They didn't know that but they now knew that they had an alien serial killer in National City and they had to find out who was next.

Meanwhile at Catco, Siobhan just kept staring at Kara with her IM'ing her asking what the deal was between her and James. This caused her to ask "what do you mean?" Dating? she wrote back Friends with benefits? "No" Kara responded "just friends" ;"hey Siobhan word of advice" Pan spat "back off. what's going on between Kara and James is none of your business". Siobhan just ignored the hybrid and just kept typing away causing Kara to lose her cool and she began to blubber "I'm not obsessed with anyone" she protested loudly which caused a sharp word of reprimand from Cat who said "Keerah inside voice please". Suddenly her phone rang and picking it up she asked "Alex what's up?" "We need you and Trunks at the DEO" she responded in a worried tone; "I'm dealing with a problem right now" the Kryptonian angrily whispered back. "We can't wait" Alex stated; "go" Pan whispered to her "I'll cover for you here and keep an eye on Siobhan for you". Kara silently thanked Pan and said "I'm on my way". When Kara ordered Siobhan to get Cat's lunch she said she got it covered and that she was "just doing your job one of us has too" and winked at Winn. Pan silently growled as she watched Winn's face flushed red with his embarrassment "okay" the quarter saiyan muttered to herself "she just put herself as #1 on the things I hate the most".

Alex and Hank meanwhile had noticed a pattern in that the order of the murders were the prisoner orders and that the next one on the list was prisoner #2445; Kara and Trunks quickly flew to where the man was "prisoner 2445" he said "show yourself". He put out the wire ensnaring him in the wire then when he was about to finish him off Kara and Trunks quickly landed. "I thought masks were big in that other city" she sneered to the villain "you're going to tell me who you are?" (Supergirl episode 14 _"Truth Justice and the American Way"_ ) Trunks didn't know what the 'other city' Kara was referring to but dismissed it and decided to add on his own threat by saying "if I were you, I'd get off this planet! Trust me, you don't want any of this!" "Oh but I do" the voice responded ( **Dragon Ball Z: Revenge of Cooler)** and thrust out his weaponry to his hands causing Kara to say "guess not" (Supergirl episode 14 _"Truth Justice and the American Way"_ ). Neither of them knew it but Master Jailer was just going to cause more questions to arise; more specifically it would cause Kara to question whether all the prisoners send to Fort Rozz were "bad" and cause Trunks to question about how he knew about Super Perfect Cell. However both of them would wonder two things; one was in relation to a certain pink Majin and the other relating to a fighter who himself was related(ability wise) to that Majin as well as a certain God of Destruction... **TBC**


	28. Master Jailer Rules Who is Majin Buu? p2

**The Dragon Girl Series-Dragon Girl Z: The Beginning of Legends!**

 **Superspeeder**

 **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks/** **Pan/Wynn**

 **Romance/ Drama(and humor as well)**

 **Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Disclaimer:** **"Hello everyone I am the Supreme Kai of this universe(universe 6) here to tell you that I clearly did not grant Superspeeder any of the rights to Supergirl or us! They belong to their respective owners so please support the official release! Now if you will excuse me I will go fume in the corner because Master Jailer said I ordered him to take out Majin Buu when I did no such thing!** **"**

 **ME: hey Sage thanks once again for the review its greatly appreciated now on to your questions! As much as I would like Trunks(or John if it was the comic book version) to one-shot the Kryptonian army I can't because it would eliminate any new characters I want to introduce in my story(based on Super alone its going to be a ton of new characters) as well as end everything I want to develop as I go along writing! As for the Justice League Movie, before you have the league you have to have the story of how it was formed hense the second half of the Batman V. Superman movie title(Dawn of Justice) and I will have to cover how its formed but that won't happen until the sequel of this story as well as Kara and Trunks teaming up with the league to stop Darkseid in the sequels to this story(I promise that it'll be worth the wait)! You will "meet" Uub in next week's episode(I'll explain how that happens next week) but he won't get his first taste of the action until episode 16 so look out for that as for Kid Buu sorry Buu was killed by Master Jailer(as I will explain in this chapter) so no Kid Buu for you(ha that rhymed)!**

 **Why would Adam be working for Cell? That doesn't make any sense Working for a villain is more of Frieza's/Babadi's forte(and we knows what happens to those who worked for them they all were killed by them). Even if he was working for him(which I don't know why he would) Adam doesn't have the means of obtaining the dragon balls because they've scattered across the globe and trust me I think Trunks will notice the balls are missing(and no I don't mean that in a perverted way). On a final note chapters 16 and 17 will be the MOST EXPLOSIVE CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY SO GET YOUR POPCORN READY AND ENJOY THE FIREWORKS With that out of the way onward to the next chapter!**

 _Last time on Dragon Girl Z, there was a new foe and he was killing all of the prisoners of Fort Rozz whose name is Master Jailer! Not only that but he also has ties to the Mysterious Majin Buu as well as one of Champa's warriors Bortamo! Meanwhile Cat Grant had hired another assistant to compete with Kara as a rival and lets just say they didn't start on the right foot! James Kara and Pan had a disagreement over the tactics they used in imprisoning Maxwell Lord and it only aroused Lucy's suspicions as she was tasked by Cat to look into the mogul's disappearance. Will She find the connection between Supergirl the Gold Fighter and Max's imprisonment to the DEO? Will more prisoners be executed by the Jailer and will Master Jailer succeed in his plan of bringing in all the prisoners of Fort Rozz and the mysterious Bortamo to justice? Find out_ _ **RIGHT**_ ** _NOW ON DRAGONGIRL Z!_**

 **Chapter 27 Master Jailer Rules! Who's Majin Buu? (pt.2)**

Kara and Trunks just watched as the Master Jailer pulled out his chains and launched it towards them in a very Spider-Man like manner. Supergirl just held the chain and twisted it with Trunks phasing out in an after-image; "too slow" he mocked him countering his move and smashing him in the ribs. The Jailer just shifted and attacked Kara again with the chains with Kara just twisting it around and using her super-spin attack launched it back with Trunks grabbing it and swinging the Jailer around letting him fall to the ground. Kara just picked him up and smashed him using her temple then took off to the sky. The Jailer just swung his chains upwards and it caught Kara by the wrists and legs. Trunks yelled "FINISH BUSTER" while Kara used her x-ray visions to free itself but it was clear the jailer fled before the finish buster had any chance of hitting him. "Where is he?" Kara panted; "gone" Trunks replied "he escaped before my attack could hit him". "Damn it" Kara cursed "he could be anywhere in the city"; "we'll find him and take him down" Trunks vowed and they flew back to the DEO to tell Alex and John what happened during their battle. At Catco, James was moping around on the rooftop thinking; this was because of an argument he had gotten into with Lucy involving Trunks, Kara and Hank.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK "Hey" James said when Lucy came in with a stack of paper "look what I got" she stated handing James the paper "oh the FBI at Lord Tech" James noted trying his best to be indifferent. "But its not the FBI" Lucy stated "I had my father run the plates against the government's black intelligent network" she then added "that car belongs to a secret agency that tracks aliens; I bet you they were involved with Max's disappearance". "Well I don't think um anybody should know about that" James retorted "Why its a solid lead?" Lucy asked in a baffled tone "if you follow up you'll probably know where Max Lord went". Siobhan was nosing around getting some dirt on Kara and this was a gold mine as James said "uh I don't think I think its best if we don't pursue that any further". After he closed the doors so that Siobhan wouldn't hear Lucy conveyed her confusion saying "that doesn't make any sense. Why would?.." "We should not be messing with the DEO or Capsule Corps" James blurted out "you know about the DEO and Capsule Corps?" Lucy asked suspiciously "no you just told me about that" James denied but Lucy saw right through it and retorted "no I didn't". "Yea you did" James argued "you just said secret government agency" "but I didn't say the DEO or Capsule Corps" Lucy fumed then realizing something she said "Supergirl and the Gold Fighter; they told you didn't they?" "Lucy its complicated" James tried to explain but then she asked "how close is Supergirl to both you and the Gold Fighter? Are you as close with her as you are with him(referring to both Superman and the Gold Fighter)?" Taking his silence as a yes Lucy muttered "closer; fool me once" then stormed out with James shouting "Lucy come on LUCY!" END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The situation just caused James to be in a very rotten mood and was deep in thought when Cat came outside to have a 1 on 1 "dark night of the soul huh?" Cat asked James noticing his really bad mood "no no I'm just enjoying the view" James weakly chucked. Cat saw through that act "is it work? Is it personal? Is it both?" she inquired "its a bit of both actually" James confessed with a sigh "well unfortunately in our line of work we're never doing a good job unless we let it get personal I learned that the hard way when I was starting out" Cat said "back when you were doing gossip for the Daily Planet?" James inquired very surprised. Pan -who was also getting some air- (she was tired after a whole day of watching Siobhan's every move) said "really? I never knew that Cat"; she was caught a bit off guard by Pan's sudden appearance but then again the hybrid didn't know all the details of her life working for the Daily Planet. "I was finally assigned to write a story about an up-and-coming actor" Cat explained relishing in the memory of her first big story "he was charming, he was gorgeous, he was married to an actress who was also gorgeous and I interviewed everybody who knew him and they all told me how great he was." James and Pan just listened in silence as Cat listed his best traits "lovely, talented and then I talked to the wife's makeup artist and she told me all about the bruises that she had to cover up every morning". "That's just sick" Pan spat in a disgusted tone "Trunks told me that my mom Videl hated men who beat up their wives; whenever such cases were discovered in Orange Star City, Videl made absolutely sure she taught them a lesson they would never forget". "So you did the right thing" James presumed "you reported the story". "No I didn't" Cat confessed "why?" Pan asked "I would think that would be a huge story worldwide"; "I caved" Cat guilty stated "I caved in from the pressure from the studio PR hack; so I wrote a little puff piece on him and (hums) three months later he shot his wife in the head". "Do you think if you published what you knew do you think you could've prevented her death?" James inquired after taking in Cat's confession in stunned silence "I think that every day" she responded "see James? That's why we do what we do; that's why we're driven to tell the truth not only because we want to be good journalists but also because we want to be good people" (Supergirl episode 14 _"Truth Justice and the American Way"_ ) and after taking a sip of wine walked out. "Just when you know everything is to know about Cat she surprises you with something new" Pan mused to James after she walked out "yea I guess so" James chuckled. "It only makes me admire her courage and bravery all the more; I think mom would've loved her tough but secretly caring personality" Pan stated with a smile and despite the tough argument that he just went through he couldn't help but smile as well although he also noticed Siobhan looking at them; "that woman is really starting to annoy me" Pan grumped to herself but James just looked away.

Meanwhile Kara, Trunks, Vegeta and John were examining the material they had brought back from their battle "Black Star alloy" Hank said "that kind of technology this guy's definitely not from around here"; Kara then inquired "so why is he killing other aliens?" "These aliens aren't being killed they're being executed" Alex explained "sounds like my kind of guy" Vegeta chortled in an amused tone "and their all from Fort Rozz" Kara muttered ignoring Vegeta's statement; "not all of them" John stated. "What do you mean?" Trunks inquired curiously "one of them looked like a demon and the other had a belt with an M embroidered on it" John bluntly stated."That's absurd Martian" Vegeta exclaimed "the only demon we knew of was Piccolo and he was a Namek; as for this belt with an M embroidered we never encountered or fought such beings!" Kara was surprised that Vegeta himself had never encountered them but then looking at one of the pictures she noted "that professor he took looks harmless enough"; "looks can be deceiving Kara" Trunks cautioned "remember the White Martian? We just thought she was another anti-alien blowhard jackass". John silently grimaced in remembrance but stated "real name Luzano; drug smuggler until your mother put him away"; "another one?" Vegeta questioned "no matter how many of them you and my son bring in there's always another one with a hatred for Alura". "Not the week for either of you to discuss my family" Kara bitterly retorted to the Martian and Saiyan prince. Everyone hung their heads as they didn't need any reminders of what happened with Astra(especially Alex) "I'll start questioning Fort Rozz criminal alumni again" John muttered breaking the silence; "I'll come with you" Vegeta sighed. "Anything we'll get we'll cross reference with the weapons left at the scenes" Alex stated "sounds like a good plan" said Trunks but they were interrupted. "M'aam" Agent Vasquez called to Kara "there's someone asking to see you"; "will you tell Max Lord that we're not at his beck and call?" Kara groaned to agent Vasquez; "that's not whose here to see you" Vasquez said to her (dialog with additions Supergirl episode 14 _"Truth Justice and the American Way"_ ).

Everyone was very surprised to see the face of James Olsten; "what the hell is Olsten doing here" John hotly asked "I have a feeling that its related to me and Trunks" Kara sighed as she walked with Trunks to talk to James. "Okay James what's this all about that you had to pull me and Kara aside?" Trunks interrogated James "when I'm getting a lesson in ethics and morality from Cat Grant I know we've gone off the deep end" he replied. Trunks then realized what he was talking about and stated "this is about Max's imprisonment right?" "Yes" the journalist replied; "okay James I hear you and I know that this is hard but its not about you" Kara told him; "she's right this is about the safety of our families James" Trunks fumed angrily. "As a journalist knowing what I know?" James asked both of them rhetorically; "what you know is that we caught the most dangerous man on the planet" Kara arguing right back. "This is bigger than one man Kara" James huffed "you and the Gold Fighter are helping them run a secret Guantanamo here and its not just for aliens anymore; you are holding humans and completely unaccounted for". "You should be one to talk Olsten" Trunks spat "you and your girlfriend were attacked by Red Tornado the blueprints Max used to design Bizzaro in the first place. If anything you should have the biggest voice for his imprisonment!" James was surprised Trunks knew the details of Red Tornado and Bizzaro but he decided to ask Kara how he(as the Gold Fighter) knew so much but instead asked her "don't you see? That's why Max Lord hates you". "So you think Max Lord actually has a real reason to hate me?" Kara asked "no" James said to her "I'm sorry no; what I mean is he's terrified of you"; that caused Trunks to ask "is it because of her powers that Max is scared of her because let me tell you something James I'm capable of just as much if not more". "Its because of Kara's ability to do exactly what she(and you might I add) is doing right now" James told him "I mean Kara could go in there and swat him like a fly if she wanted too". "I would never do that!" Kara protested; "I know that" James stated "but look when you have more power than any human army on Earth you have to be better than this".

Kara took a moment to consider James' words "Kara its never going to come down to just a battle of strength or smarts or even wills with you two; ultimately its going to be a battle of values. Your values versus your enemies and if you two are willing to abandon those values what makes you better than Max Lord? I mean is this the kind of hero you guys want to be?" "I'm the kind of hero who believes in doing what needs to be done to keep the world safe" Kara softly but furiously declared; "so do I by any means necessary" Trunks stated adding to Kara's declaration. "Well the Supergirl I know believes in truth and justice" James sighed "Kara, I don't recognize you like this". Kara scoffed to which Trunks spat "join the club Olsten when you fight evil you fight to win not just for show". "That symbol on your chest" James stated(pointing out Kara's S) "that symbol on your jacket"(pointing to Trunks' Capsule Corp jacket) "that means something to a lot of people 'stronger together' you said" he argued using Kara's words against her. James then declared "I know both of you believe in strength but this is not strength". Kara just sniffled with Trunks gritting his teeth together in anger with Kara asking "I'm assuming Lucy's told Ms. Grant about this?" "No" he replied "Siobhan"; "my mom said that woman was not to be trusted" Trunks snarled when he heard that Siobhan betrayed them to Cat "I agree" James stated to Trunks in agreement then turning to Kara he said "should look out for her" (Supergirl episode 14 _"Truth Justice and the American Way"_ )as Kara saw her sister giving a nod signifying to come on over.

"What's his problem?" Alex asked Kara "forget it; what's going on" the kryptonian briskly responded "we ran diagnostics from the masked man's weapon from the attack the metal baton was standard police issue covered in DNA so when we ran it through our data base we got a match". "Well who is it?" Trunks asked "Detective Warren" Alex responded; "that cop you interviewed who hates me and Trunks?" Kara asked "mh huh good thing we know where he works" Alex said. "Oh I wanted to catch a corrupt cop ever since we binge watched the wire" Kara whispered; Trunks had no idea what was the wire but he said "guess that means we have to unplug him" and Alex just rolled her eyes at Trunks' attempt for humor(even though Kara did chuckle at Trunks' lame joke). However as soon as they got there things really got interesting; the two cops were having a conversation about the recent events. "Another alien went missing" the cop who gave Alex all the information she needed said "good" said the detective who hated Supergirl and Trunks said "we're better off". "Think we'll hear more from the feds?" detective one asked "they should stick to their own side of the street" the other snarled "leave the criminals for us" then they were stopped by Supergirl and Trunks.

"You trying to kill somebody?" the detective asked the two aliens; "detective Warren we need to talk" Supergirl said "if I were you I'd listen to her" Trunks added with a growl. "What the hell?" Warren asked; "Detective Draper I need you to step away" Alex ordered to the other cop "what you think you doing?" he asked. "Catching a murderer" Supergirl replied "what do you think we're doing?" Trunks asked "destroying the city?" "You're out of your mind" Warren fumed "I'm one of the good guys!" "He's telling the truth" the other cop suddenly interrupted then fired off two rounds of gunshots that hit Alex due to Trunks' being caught off guard. "You'll pay for that" the hybrid snarled to the corrupt cop but the cop suddenly transformed himself into the Master Jailer once more. Recognizing him Kara gasped "you're him"(Supergirl Episode 14 " _Truth Justice and the American Way")_ and before she or Trunks could defend themselves he put out his chains and knocked both of them out. It took a while for Alex to come around when Hank radioed "Agent Danvers come in"; "I'm here" she groaned in pain very thankful that the bullet proof vest saved her life "we got an officer down". Noticing the pause she had taken Hank asked "are you alright?" "He took Kara and Trunks" Alex responded and knew right then and got on her phone to call for backup in the form of Pan.

* * *

Kara and Trunks had awoken to find themselves in prison cells; "are you alright" Trunks asked his girlfriend. "I'm fine" Supergirl responded then tried to pound her way out but couldn't "what happened?" Trunks asked. "I don't know" Kara said to him "hold on" Trunks stated then tried to escape his prison by powering up to Super-Saiyan but he cried out in pain. "Young Lady and Young Man" a new voice said "I really wouldn't bother"; Kara tried to use her heat vision and Trunks tried to use an energy attack to bust their way out but again neither of them worked. "What the hell" Trunks cursed "why isn't this working?" Kara asked; "If I were to hazard a guess" the man said(addressing Kara) "I'd say that light mimics the Red Sun of Krypton". "You mean that Kara's powers don't work?" Trunks asked "that's right" he said "Supergirl derives her abilities on Earth from exposure to it's yellow sun";"then why can't I break out?" the hybrid inquired. "Well if I had to gander I said that light dampers your ability to generate Ki and since your energy attacks and the ability to turn Super-Saiyan is dependent on your Ki as the humans would say 'we are up a creek without a poodle". "Paddle" Kara corrected the man "awkward" Trunks sweat dropped "yes right" he chuckled "paddle". "Guess there's no way to let my family know where we are and that we're in danger" Trunks mumbled as Kara asked "why were you on Fort Rozz?" He paused for a long time before uttering "it doesn't matter now; walter under the bridge". "Water" Trunks and Kara corrected him with the hybrid adding "and for your information I do think its important that you say what happened considering we'll be here for awhile".

After acknowledging his mistake the man explained his story "I was born on Star Haven" he said then asked Kara "do you know it?" "Yeah" Kara replied recalling the memory perfectly "yes my father took me there when I was younger"; "really" Trunks asked surprised that Kara had traveled before she was sent to Earth "I never knew that". "It was beautiful" Kara explained to the hybrid letting the memories wash over her "the air smelled like cinnamon"; "it did didn't it" the alien(who's human name Luzano was the professor Alex pointed out to both Kara and Trunks). Then his smile dropped; "after a storm season one of my wives fell ill" Luzano utter causing Trunks to wince in response in that Luzano confessed he was a polygamist(something he knew the saiyans disproved of thanks to his conversations with Vegeta) "the healing expenses were too much and so a simple man entered the complicated word of interplanetary drug smuggling". "What happened next?" Trunks asked "caught on my first run" he weakly chuckled "and sentenced by Alura-Zor-El to 18 years in Fort Rozz". "I suppose you hate my mother too?" Kara asked remembering what Vegeta had told them earlier; "like all the other escapees". "I did at first" Luzano confessed then added "but over time I understood one tragedy cannot be undone by doing another"; "that's very wise" Trunks commented with a smile "but what happened after your imprisonment was over?". "When I crashed on Earth I sought only to lead a good life" Luzano regaled to Trunks and Kara "became a professor taught the one thing I knew better than anyone on this planet: the stars". "How fitting" Trunks mused chuckling "I know all about the stars not only because of my alien heritage but also because of Gohan". "Gohan?" Kara asked "what do you mean by that?" "Well" Trunks regaled remembering his conversation with Gohan(the alternate universe's Gohan) "when Goku refused to return from Namek, Gohan looked at the stars every night hoping that his father would return to him and Chi-Chi safe and sound. Even after Goku returned Gohan still looked at the stars but it became more of a hobby for him than anything else and whenever he took a break from training he would stargaze and wonder about life on other planets".

"My aunt used to teach me about the stars" Kara uttered to Trunks and Luzano recalling her own memories of when her aunt was still "good" then promised "I'm going to get us out of here"-which Trunks also silently promised -but was sternly interrupted by a "no". "Its you" Trunks growled to the Jailer "justice has finally come for your friend" he stated in a chilling voice "pray that it doesn't come for you too". "Why don't you lose your mask?" Kara asked "you're not as scary as you think". The vigilante complied and removed the masked; "you're a Kryptonian" Kara gasped to him "I've been watching you Kara Zor-El" he stated in a creepy voice "your mother would be proud you've chosen to follow in her footsteps". "You creepy bastard" Trunks cursed to the jailer remembering Gero's spy systems "you're sick!" "Oh I've been watching you too Trunks Briefs" Master Jailer stated "you and Kara have been delivering punishment against those who sin". "I'm sorry if that's what you think I'm doing" Kara apologized to the jailer "I'm not" Trunks sneered "the androids and Cell deserved punishment for their sins and even some enemies Kara faced like Red Tornado and Bizzaro had to be dealt with". "We could be colleagues" the Jailer tempted Kara and Trunks(knowing them all too well) "your mother and your saiyan ancestors dealt out true justice against the scum of our galaxy she was a great woman and your saiyan grandfather a great man". "You're wrong about our ancestors; my grandfather was nothing more than an evil tyrant even dad admits to that now" Trunks scoffed "and as for Alura she acting like any mother would by dealing with the traitors who wanted to harm Kara by imprisoning them! She was looking out for her daughter which is more than I can say of you". "Fort Rozz was the paradise of Alura's design" the Jailer evilly stated "and I'm carrying out her great work"; "all you've done is dishonor her memory" Kara scornfully retorted. "What I have done is to protect this city, this world; humans understand little about justice" the Jailer snarled then added "justice must be absolute; I'd hoped that you'd and Trunks see justice the same way your mother and Trunks family did; the way I do"(Supergirl Episode 14 " _Truth Justice and the American Way_ ").

"Then tell us" Trunks interrupted "of what you did to protect this city and the world from as you said 'the scum of our galaxy'". "Foolish boy" The master Jailer scoffed "My family were guards before you were in diapers but as you are so eager I will tell you. I protected this city and the world from the King of the Underworld the Demon Dabura". You mean the decapitated head my sister Alex found is a demon?" Kara asked him. The evil jailer responded "yes"; "but what is this..realm of the underworld" Kara inquired "from what I heard the ream of the underworld housed the most vile creatures imaginable most notably some of the Demon races - who are led by Makaioshin, evil god entities.(Dragon Ball Wiki Demon Realm)". "How strong was this Dabura?" Trunks asked "and what was his abilities?" "Dabura's power is allegedly in the same league as that android". Trunks was shocked that the king of the underworld was as powerful as the Cell Gohan killed as the jailer continued "as for his abilities and it may come as a bit of a surprise Kara but he's a magic user". "No not that" the Kryptonian gasped as Trunks asked "what the hell does magic have to do with anything?" "Kara is weak to magic" the Jailer explained "and Dabura can create weapons out of nowhere with which to fight his opponents; in addition he can also perform Telekinesis but his most frightening ability is his stone spit". "His stone Spilt?" Kara asked fearfully "what does that do?" "Dabura gathers saliva in his mouth and spits it on an opponent who then turns to lifeless stone. The victims are only released upon Dabura's death; its his technique of preference"; "and you killed him right?" Kara asked "yes but in killing Dabura I prevented a much greater disaster Majin Buu". "What the hell is a Majin Buu?" Trunks asked; "Majin Buu" the jailer explained "has existed since time immemorial. He cycled between rampages and long hibernation. During numerous iterations of this cycle, he absorbed the evil elements of mankind, becoming steadily more violent. This monster was a virtually invincible force of destruction, and, because of his absolutely wild and ruthless nature, he could not be controlled". "That's insane" Trunks cried out in disbelief that such a creature could exist "you're right hybrid" the Jailer spat "Buu's only reason for existence was to cause absolute destruction. He enjoyed the destruction he brought to the universe, reveling in the devastation he wroth. On the rare occasion he ever showed any restraint of his power, it was to make his "game" of destruction last longer instead of producing an instant kill. He is not a sadistic killer seeking to bring pain to his victims, as he seemingly does not care, or even know about pain, nor does he seek to conquer and rule over anything; He merely seeks to have fun the only way he knows how; creating havoc and destruction in the whole universe"(Dragon Ball Wiki Majin Buu).

"How come I never heard of this Majin Buu?" Kara asked; "or I?" asked Trunks; "the reason is that because of the destruction he caused everyone feared him including your mother and even Frieza!" "I thought Frieza only feared the legend of the Super-Saiyan?" Trunks asked "he did but he was ordered by his father King Cold to stay away from Majin Buu". Kara saw a problem in his explanation and asked "wait a minute if that was the case then how come we're still here"; "because a wizard named Bibadi controlled Buu throughout his rampages telling him when to stop" Master Jailer said "but he was too strong for Bibadi and left the work for the destruction of the universe to his son Babadi". "If you ask me it sounds like that Cinderella song I sang to my sister when she was younger when the fairy godmother came on the scene" Trunks groaned remembering the Disney movies his sister forced him to watch whenever he babysat her in Bulma's absence. "Yea" Kara giggled "I don't get why a creature that's a part of a song is to be feared"; "fools" the Jailer said then roared "you know NOTHING; Buu can easily destroy planets with regular ki blasts, and his Planet Burst is said to have enough power to destroy the Earth ten times over!"

"I find that hard to believe considering Cell could destroy the solar system with his power" Trunks scoffed "a Solar System is nothing to Buu!" the Jailer argued back "he destroyed an entire galaxy with his power but it was his abilities that made Buu into a true threat." "His abilities?" Kara parroted "like what?" "Like your Martian and Namekian Friends he could both regenerate and shape shift but his most frightening abilities is his chocolate beam(in which that scum can change any object or person into any type of object regardless of their strength), the ability to absorb all damage done to his body and Instantaneous Learning"(Dragon Ball Wiki List of techniques used by Kid Buu). "No way" Kara gasped fearfully "that means any of my Kryptonian powers on Earth he would be able to duplicate and use against me!" "The same would go with my energy attack" Trunks added now scared himself "but because I killed Dabura and Babadi they won't have a chance to release Buu from that pod he's encased in if anyone can find his pod at all and I'll tell you one more thing; when I'm done executing the Fort Rozz prisoners Bortamo's next" snarled Master Jailer. Kara didn't have time to ask who Bortamo was when he called "prisoner 2445" and pressed a button; "judgement is upon you" declaring that he was done talking and now judgement was about to fall upon professor. Alex and Pan had finally come to the location where they knew that Master Jailer held Kara and Trunks hostage; the process of identifying and finding him was most interesting for both the quarter saiyan and the sister of Kara.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK "Twelve hours from the last alien was kidnapped to his time of death which means that neither she nor Trunks has very long" Alex told Pan and Vegeta "I disagree" Pan stated "if both of them die they can be brought back". "How the hell can they resurrect the dead?' John thought to himself but replied "your sister and Trunks weren't his targets". "Well maybe that doesn't mean anything to him" Alex replied "I agree with Danvers Martian" Vegeta added "we have to find her and Trunks" Alex cried "and we will" John reassured her "I don't get it; I should be able to sense Trunks' energy but nothing" Pan muttered to herself in confusion as John stated "when I promised Jeremiah Danvers I look after his daughters I wasn't only talking about you". "The more time you spend with this sentimentality crap Martian the less time we have to find my son and Danvers' sister" Vegeta rumbled interrupting them; Alex nodded her head seriously and then stated "we have a face but we still don't have a match; Drapers personal file could've been corrupted in the crash(referring to the satellites crashing during the battle with Non)".**

 **"How do we know who we're dealing with if the face doesn't match up with a name?" Pan inquired baffled' Alex agreed then looking more carefully said "unless" "Unless?" both Vegeta and John parroted "Unless what Alex? Did you find anything?" Pan asked "what if Draper wasn't a prisoner?" Alex said.** **"What?!" Pan exclaimed shocked "that's ridiculous Alex he has to be!" "A Guard" John's voice suddenly rang out in realization then asked "I thought they were all killed when Fort Rozz prison crashed?" "What if one got away?" Alex asked firing another question "one just can't get away at a drop of a dime Danvers" Vegeta sneered "even if he was on Earth we would've sensed it". Suddenly the computer beeped "Draper was a guard" John stated to Vegeta when the information was pulled up "originally from the planet Trombus; technologically advanced weapons manufacturers which explains the RoboCop suit". "Well I'll be dammed" Vegeta muttered as Alex observed "his father was a guard; his grandfather before him". "The job is in his blood" John noted 'all in the family' Pan muttered to herself "and still is" Alex stated in a concerned voice "he's trying to recreate Fort Rozz here on Earth with his rules". "Well" Pan snarled "we're not going to let him do that"; "I still say that this Master Jailer reminds me of the old Ginyu force team song Ginyu force rules" Vegeta chortled as Agent Vasquez walked in.** **"Draper's been jamming his GPS signal when he's off-duty" she said to them "did you unscramble it?" Alex asked; "he's been spending time at a cabin 80 miles northeast of the city"** (Supergirl episode 14 _"Truth Justice and the American Way"_ ) **. "Well if that's the case then lets investigate this Cabin" Pan gritted as she and Alex ended the conversation with John. END FLASHBACK**

* * *

They missed the initial conversation due to them patrolling the cabin but they did hear Luzano's plea of "please this isn't necessary I've never hurt anybody"; "tell that to all the addicts you were going to supply with your smuggled narcotics" the Master Jailer sneered to the condemned criminal "move" he ordered. Kara screamed out and tried to break free with Trunks also struggling to get out "no" she grunted "don't do this stop please; if you really need to kill somebody kill me but don't do this" the kryptonian pleaded offering herself as the lamb on the alter. "DON'T DO IT KARA!" Trunks roared trying to break free "LISTEN BUTCHER IF YOU WANT TO KILL SOMEONE I'LL LET YOU KILL ME BUT LET THE PROFESSOR AND KARA LIVE!" "I just realized" he softly uttered "I'm going to have to kill the both of you too" then he powered up silently. Pan heard the conversation via her advanced hearing(although it was no where good as Kara's) and stated to Alex "he's going to kill your sister and Trunks if we don't find them!" Alex nodded then ordered "clear the premises"; they searched every place possible but it was all in vain. "Alex what's your status" Hank radioed asking. "Hank the cabin's empty" she responded "Kara and Trunks aren't here"; "they have to be there keep looking Danvers!" Vegeta blared through Alex's headset. "Prisoner 2445" the Jailer said to the prisoner "you stand guilty of drug smuggling how do you plead?"; "I'm brave enough to admit that I'm very scared to die" Luzano confessed then pleaded "but I ask that you let her and the boy go; grant a dying man this last request". "Last Request?" he parroted back "that's a human concept"; "there has to be some clue as to where Draper takes his victims" John fumed to Alex over her headset. "There isn't" Alex responded "there's nothing here" "and we looked everywhere" Pan added then suddenly they saw something light up beneath the floorboard "the hell?" she muttered.

"Give me the crowbar" Alex ordered to her agents then broke though the floor then muttered "his ship its underneath the cabin" (Supergirl episode 14 _"Truth Justice and the American Way"_ ). "I say we give whoever the hell's down there a taste of true fear" Pan vowed then powered up to Super-Saiyan startling the other agents. "Don't shoot!" Alex said to her fellow agents when they raised their guns to shoot Pan "its a special ability that she and her kind does"; the agents relented then she asked "how much C4 do we have?" "No" Kara panted then pleaded "look at me professor look at me!"(Supergirl episode 14 _"Truth Justice and the American Way"_ ) The professor however ignored her "I think he's learned to accept his faith Kara and we can't do anything to change his mind" the hybrid stated to Kara as Master Jailer said "sentence to be carried out". Suddenly there was a loud explosion and down came Alex with a very pissed off Pan behind her. "Calvary's arrived" Pan chirped then turning to the jailer snarled "so you're Master Jailer the one responsible for all the horrible chain of events that has been going in National City"? "The proof is in the pudding don't you think?" Master Jailer responded pointing to Luzano in a very Frieza like manner (Dragon Ball Z episode 86 " _The End of Vegeta_ "). "Professor MOVE" Alex shouted as Pan punched the Master Jailer "I'm going to make you pay for what you did" the quarter-saiyan; Master Jailer dodged her and when Alex went to Kara's cell she shouted "Alex look out!"

Alex fired her weapon causing Master Jailer to stagger back; Pan then followed it up with a Masenko to the midsection of his armor with Alex kicking him in the head. "Red Sunlight" she gasped upon seeing Kara's predicament "yea and mine is designed that I can't use ki" Trunks added. Alex almost was caught off guard as she was hit again by the Master Jailer; Pan gritted her teeth and screamed "TWIN MAIDEN'S ATTACK" and fired two deadly volley energy blast at the Master Jailer causing him to hit the ground with pain. Recovering quickly he then took Alex and placed her under the guillotine "NO!" Kara and Trunks yelled and hearing their yell Pan screamed "SUPER KAIO-KEN!" "Super Kaio-What?" Master Jailer asked(sounding like every villain that was hit by TFS Goku's attack) but was cut off as Pan's body blazed red and hit him hard in the stomach; "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAA!" the hybrid yelled blasting the jailer with her grandfathers(and father's) signature move. However to her shock the Master Jailer emerged unharmed and asked(breaking the 4th wall again) "no seriously Super Kaio-What?" "Super Kaio-Crap" Pan responded worriedly "that's what I thought" he replied (Dragon Ball Z Abridged Episode 28: " _Leave It To Freezer_ "). "What the hell was that?" Kara asked Trunks; "the Kaioken" he responded "its a technique that allows you to raise your power-level for a short while. It's a hell of a power-up but if you're not careful with it the technique can destroy your body". 'How did Pan learn... that?!' the astonished Kara asked herself 'and why would she perform a technique that could destroy her body?'

Kara's thoughts were interrupted by Master Jailer scoffing to Pan "the androids deserved to die if he got beat by a weakling like you!" He then flexed his muscles destroying some land in a very cooler like fashion roaring "I AM THE SUPREME MASTER OF THIS UNIVERSE(*BOOM*) "ALL LIVING BEINGS ARE JUST PLAY THINGS TO ME!"(*BANG*). Pan was desperate then saw the serene face of Professor Luzano and in that moment was shockingly reminded of Android 16's death to Cell and said "no he didn't do anything wrong; I can't!" then allowed herself to get lost in the rage she felt and screamed which(along with Alex shooting the glass freeing Kara) freed Trunks. "What's going? She's different she's changed" the Master Jailer asked himself(not knowing that there was a transformation beyond that of a Super-Saiyan) then turning to Alex he added "you wasted your ammo". "No I didn't" Alex gasped "here comes the sun and the Super-Saiyans" (Supergirl episode 14 _"Truth Justice and the American Way"_ and **Dragon Ball Z: Revenge of Cooler).**

The Jailer of course didn't know this and stated "filthy insects prepared to be squashed" and was about to attack Alex when Pan came in front of her. "Why don't you wake up you're hurting people what have they done to you?" she asked the jailer as he punched her in the stomach to no effect; "I can't allow you to take your unhappiness out on other people any more" Pan declared. "What are you talking about? I kill when I want to; the weak die and the strong survive!" Master Jailer nastily stated "all right then we'll play it by your rules Master Jailer" Pan retorted then roared "LET'S GO!"( **Dragon Ball Z: Revenge of Cooler).** She then streaked towards the Master Jailer and punched him in the stomach which caused a massive amount of pain. Kara and Trunks(who were both freed) then followed it up with a head smash(by Kara) and a brutal kick(by Trunks). He then tried to fire off his energy attack by Kara felt no effect with Trunks using his after-image to phase out from the attack and Pan just deflecting it with her hand; then grabbing his neck Supergirl declared "its over" and let his limp body fall to the ground. After Pan powered down Alex joked "sorry we were late"; "you were right on time" Kara gasped "better late then never as we would say" Trunks chuckled adding on to Kara's statement. "Pardon me" Luzano interrupted "now may I ask what happens to me?"The Saiyans and Kara looked at each other and knew immediately what they were going to do and flew him back to National City. "Whoa" he said upon Supergirl putting him down "I'm quite grateful I did not acquire the ability to fly on this planet". "I actually kind of love it" Kara confessed; Pan smiled in response "I wouldn't trade my ability to fly for anything in the world". "Yea" Trunks said with a smile "I learned a very important lesson today; never take your powers for granted".

"But I don't understand you're letting me go why?" Luzano asked baffled "well you've already served your time" Kara explained "and you yourself said one tragedy can't be outdone by another" Trunks stated reminding Luzano of his own words "and I can tell you feel genuine sorrow over what you have done so it wouldn't be right for either of us to kill you because of your past". "Besides" Kara footnoted with a gentle smile(agreeing with Trunks' statement) "you have students to teach about the stars";"teach them well professor" Trunks encouraged him "teach them well". "Thank you Supergirl and Gold Fighter" Luzano gratefully stated "oh no" Kara stated now past the point of formality(and trusting him to keep her secret) "my name is Kara" (Supergirl episode 14 _"Truth Justice and the American Way"_ ). Trunks(seeing that he could also trust him as well) added "I'm Trunks and she's Pan" "Then thank you Miss Kara, Miss Pan and Mister Trunks" he answered back."Well if Trunks has his way that name may be changed to Misses Kara" Pan teased with a laugh then asked "do you know my father Son Gohan?" "Yes I am" he stated in a respectful tone "I'm an admirer of his studies on the Stars as well as for his work on Physics of Energy and Ki manipulation; its how I knew of Trunks' powers."

Pan was awed that her father knew of him and stated "he never said that to me"; "wait till I tell this to my sister" Trunks mused with a smile "she's going to flip" "why's that?" Luzano asked "well she has a thing for comparing the people we know with the people we meet either as friends or foes" Trunks stated "tell me about it" Kara moaned "the last time she did she compared the Black Mercy and Trunks' parasite with each other as well as the virus that Son Goku had". "That's interesting" he chuckled "tell me who do I resemble?" "Well you're going to have to ask my sister but if I had to one I'd say you remind me a lot of android 16"; "its true" Pan added "when I transformed into a Super-Saiyan 2 for the 2nd time I knew you had fully repented of your sins and ever since you've been on Earth you haven't done anything wrong. Just like 16 when he became an ally to us didn't do anything wrong; of course the other similarity is that both of you want to live a life of peace. Android 16 lives among the animals protecting them and that's his thing; you teach students about the stars and that's your thing." "And the both of you should be allowed to do that in peace" Trunks finished Pan's statement and they ended the conversation on that note.

* * *

Kara and Trunks decided to tell Alura(or rather her AI) that they have found an alien prisoner of Fort Rozz who had no hostility for either Kara or Trunks but first they had to release Max Lord(even though both Pan and Trunks were reluctant to agree with Kara's decision) "you're free to go" Alex said pushing the button for him to go free "that's unexpected" the mogul stated in a surprised tone "why?" he asked. "Because its the right thing to do" Kara stated even though Alex and Trunks muttered "cause she's a a better person than you are". "I'm relived of course but curious" Max smirked "how do you know I won't expose either of you, the DEO, and all your shenanigans once I leave this place?" he asked. "We don't" Alex responded "all I can hope for is that there is still some small part of you that will listen to your better angels" Kara softly pleaded to him. "Still harboring hope? Even for me?" he stated to them "you two really are aliens". Kara and Trunks just walked out silently but Alex decided to stay behind and talk to him "if you don't have better angels and I suspect you don't you should know we've amassed a dossier the size of this room documenting your crimes ready for release to law enforcement. You tell on us we tell on you" Alex stated to him "and don't think I forget about Vegeta; if you tell anybody about Kara or Trunks I will not be held liable for what he promised to do to you if you squeal." "Mutually Assured Destruction" the mogul chuckled "you're making me nostalgic for the cold war Alex". Alex just cursed in Russian causing Max to chuckle "brr"and he walked out without another world.

Before she and Trunks could tell Alura Kara(and Pan) decided to confront Siobhan for betraying her to Lucy; "Kara" she said happily "just want to let you know I did all your work while you were gone. I don't even think Cat noticed a difference". "You know what?" she replied to Siobhan "I tried to give you the benefit of the doubt I tried being nice but I don't like you". "I'm not here to make friends" she chuckled with a sneer "I'm here to be the next Cat Grant". Kara scoffed as she bragged "I say four months at this desk tops before I'm a junior reporter. Get some on air experience;make a name for myself. Once everyone knows me I'll build my brand; diversify". She then promised "in 10 years people would be drying themselves using towels from my luxury home collection and you(speaking of Kara) you'll be booking my waxing appointments". "We'll see which one of us gets to stay" (Supergirl episode 14 _"Truth Justice and the American Way"_ ) Kara retorted throwing down the gauntlet(so to speak) then went to talk to James. "I second what Kara said about you although I'm more blunt than she is; you will never be Cat Grant she has a soul. You on the other hand are nothing more than a lying, back-stabbing, gossiping bitch. I'll make sure Kara gets to stay on at Catco and that's a promise; this is personal Siobhan not just between you and Kara but now between you and me" the quarter-saiyan hybrid spat to her in a disgusted voice. Siobhan was furious at Pan for inadvertently saying what she truly was.

Siobhan did promise to get Pan back and spat "If its war you want Pan Son its war you shall get and I'll start by stealing the affections of Winn Schott from you"(having observed how close they were from their interactions and seeing how they both pined for the other) and walked away from the hybrid promising to bring all hell on the daughter of Gohan. Kara thanked James for guiding her to the right path(also confessing that he "made me a better hero") she sensed something else was up and asked "something else bothering you?" "Lucy caught me lying" he heavily confessed to the Kryptonian and that he needed hers and Trunks permission to "stop lying to her. I need to tell her the truth" he said "I need to tell her that you're Supergirl" and left Kara to her thoughts. She decided to tell Trunks about what James wanted to do later but first she needed to talk to Alura "hello Kara" the AI cheerfully greeted "how may I be of assistance?" "Today we met one of the prisoners you send to Fort Rozz but he was different" Kara sighed(speaking on Trunks' behalf who didn't say anything for now). "He didn't hate me, or you or the Saiyans" Kara explained "I guess all of us helped him in a weird way and that made me feel close to you again and I just wanted to let you know that". After taking a moment she decided to get on with questioning about the mysterious Myriad asking her mother "Non mentioned something the other day Myriad?"

"Warning" Alura's AI cautioned "this construct is not designed to discuss Myriad"; "not designed what the hell?" Trunks cursed quietly causing Kara to ask "I don't understand what is it what is Myriad?" "Warning!" she repeated this time the alarms starting to blare "continued questioning about Myriad will result in this AI's self destruction" and the floor started to shake violently. Trunks was about to take action to protect her when the tremors were stopped by John "what could be so terrible that even a hologram won't discuss it?" he asked in a concerned tone. "I don't know" Trunks muttered "but I don't like it; she's hiding something important but what". "Seeing that hologram used to remind me of my mom" Kara said "and now all I can think about is Astra and how you and Vegeta killed her". "That's rather low Kara" Trunks disdainfully said "John and Vegeta only killed her because they wanted to protect the Earth". "I'm sorry I wish there was another way" he apologized to the Kryptonian(agreeing with Trunks statement while still taking the blame for Alex's actions). "There's always another way" Kara lectured both her boyfriend and the Martian in an exasperated tone then sighed "I need space". "Sure take some time off" John replied in a caring tone "no that's not what I mean" Kara sighed back. "What do you mean then?" Trunks asked "I don't know how to work alongside John(or Vegeta for that matter) anymore; maybe one day that'll be different but today its not" she replied. (dialog with addition Supergirl episode 14 _"Truth Justice and the American Way"_ )

John watched Kara walk out in silence before Trunks said "I love my girlfriend but even I know that pissing off an ally is the worst thing any warrior can do I just hope she realizes that before it comes back to bite us in the ass". Unbeknownst to either one of them, Trunks was right about Kara's decision to come back to bite her in the butt. Kara would have to learn to lean on John, Vegeta, Trunks and new allies to combat the foe that would threaten the Earth. This foe not only knew about Kara(in particular how she got out of the Phantom Zone) but also knew about Trunks' secrets and now this foe was about to blow the lid open to the life that Trunks had hidden for so long. Fortunately the Guardian of the Earth had an answer to combat this new super-computer villain in the form of a **certain android** (who was technically a Super Computer) as well as a **certain member of Frieza's race with a special relationship to Frieza himself(and a Super form of his own)...END CHAPTER**

 **Outtro: Hello Its me Piccolo and next time on the Dragon Girl Saga this new virus is invading everything promising to bring destruction! This person has a connection to Kara and Trunks as well as being part of Myriad which concerns me but what is even more worrisome is what Kara will find when she and Trunks visit a certain fortress belonging to the Man of Steel. Pan and Winn will have to work together and she may confess something but I have a feeling that Siobhan will get her back for calling her a banshee...Hopefully Android 16 will be able to hold this new enemy while Kara and Trunks train in the HTC but Dende is bringing in backup...WHAT?! FRIEZA HAS A SON?! AND HE HAS A GOLDEN TRANSFORMATION? WHAT THE HELL IS A GOLDEN TRANSFORMATION?! Next time on Dragon Girl Z: Chambers of Secrets Myriad and Kuiza? Don't miss it!**

 **ME: That's a wrap on this chapter guys I apologize for not getting it out quicker before the episode of Supergirl aired but I had two tests on Monday and I had to study for them! Anyway I hope you guys didn't mind the long-winded explanation of Master Jailer's talk about Majin Buu but I wanted to give it to explain(for the purposes of this story anyway) why Trunks hadn't encountered Buu in his time! That doesn't mean that Buu is gone you will see him in the future. Trust me I have something very special in store for what I want to do with Buu(which you will see at the beginning of episode 16)! If you want a real in depth study of the forms/powers of Majin Buu I would recommend that you watch Blackenfist's and Quaaman's Talk for Talk(on Youtube) discussing Majin Buu as well as Geekdom's video called "The Many forms of Buu Lost in Translation". These two videos goes real hard core in depth about Majin Buu in terms of powers, forms and names and which form of Buu has been the subject of discussion for years. Also if you want a more in depth discussion of the Kaioken Vs. Super-Saiyan I would recommend that you watch Qaaman's video of Kaioken Vs Super-Saiyan(can Kaioken be just as strong)**

 **I also hoped you liked that I made Master Jailer very Cooler lite; the way he speaks about Justice and the way he wanted to bring Fort Rozz to Earth I couldn't help but insert Cooler's lines of "I kill when I want the weak die and the strong survive!" and "all living beings are mere playthings to me!" However the line of him being the "Destroyer/Taker of life" and that "its my will that this planet(talking about Earth) and everyone on it be annihilated!" more fits next week's villain given what the villain said(to Kara) about being a God(well technically this week since Supergirl aired yesterday)! Trust me Dende won't be the only one insulted by that remark(*Cough* Champa *Cough*)!** **I also hope you like the beginnings of Pan/Siobhan's relationship and trust me it's going to get a lot worse between the two(as it is between her and Kara) before it gets better(*Cough Siobhan kissing Winn *Cough)! Given the plot-line for the crossover with the Flash(trust me its going to be more insane than the show itself by the time I'm done with it) lets just say that Pan will be feeling an awful amount of regret for insulting Siobhan given her backstory(which she told Winn in this episode) as well as her curse(which will be revealed in the crossover with Flash)! In the comics Siobhan and Kara become friends(and hopefully the show will be faithful to the comics) and even though it'll be mostly the same situation-eventually- with Pan lets just say that Siobhan is about to go to school(figuratively speaking of course)!**

 **One more thing prepare your popcorn for the preview of Episode 16! You will most likely fall off your seats in shock when I reveal what I want to do with that episode by taking the plot of Kara turning "bad"(due to Red Kryptonite) and turning it completely on its head more so than the plot itself will do! I won't spoil anything but its safe to say that your jaws will collectively hit the floor! By the time I finish episodes 16,17 and 18 you will be completely speechless because of the things I'm planning for those episodes! I know "you are so evil Superspeeder" but sometimes its good to be bad(and I'm going to be very bad)! With all of that out of the way with the exceptions of the References see you guys next time!**

 **References**

(Supergirl episode 14 _"Truth Justice and the American Way"_ )

 **Dragon Ball Super MANGA Chapter 9**

(Dragon Ball Super **Episode 33 " _Astonished 6th Universe! This is Super Saiyan Son Goku_**!")

(Dragon Ball Z episode 86 " _The End of Vegeta_ ", Dragon Ball Z episode 235 " _Meal Time_ )

 **Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F**

 **Dragon Ball Z: Revenge of Cooler**

Dragon Ball Z Abridged Episode 28 "Leave It To Freezer"

(Dragon Ball Wiki Dabura,Dragon Ball Wiki Majin Buu,Dragon Ball Wiki Demon Realm)

(Dragon Ball Wiki List of techniques used by Kid Buu)


	29. Chambers of Secrets, Indigo and Froze p1

**The Dragon Girl Series-Dragon Girl Z: The Beginning of Legends!**

 **Superspeeder**

 **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks/** **Pan/Wynn**

 **Romance/ Drama(and humor as well)**

 **Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**

 **Disclaimer:** **"Hello maggots my name is Mr. Popo and I'm here to tell you humans that the Superspeeder does not own us or the characters of Supergirl; if he did I would be blue instead of black(and don't ask me about that its a thing okay?) If you do say otherwise I will come to your houses and stare at you. With my eyes. For all eternity! Okay that's enough of the creepiness just support the official release okay?"**

 **ME: Hey Sage thanks for the review its very much appreciated! Now to answer your questions Trunks WILL get a Gi upgrade but it won't be the same as Goku's Gi upgrade! If you want to know what I have in mind think of Gohan changing into Goku's Gi before fighting Super-Buu and apply it to Trunks(albeit with Vegeta's Gi instead of Goku)! Unfortunately the Z sword has to be broken in order for Trunks' hidden potential to be released by the Old Kai but he will be using a sword both before the tournament(when he turns Mystic) and during the tournament but it won't be the Z sword! Oh and speaking of the Old Kai you will laugh like crazy when you read who I have in mind for the scapegoat in order for him to undertake the ceremony of releasing Trunks' potential(I'll give you a hint it'll be very similar to the end of the Battle of Gods movie with a certain agent of the DEO)!**

 **I'm not sure if Cisco or harry of Earth 2 will come with Flash but based on the characters I have hinted at already in a previous chapter that should be enough to get you excited. Yes we will get another look at Alice before the tournament starting in next week's episode via Bulla(as well as seeing how Trunks/Kara operated as parents before Kara's death). Cabba visiting National City will maybe happen in Season 3(but I'm not sure when it depends on Super as well as the show of itself) but it won't be to prepare for Baby/Omega! No U6 and U7 Vegeta won't spar against each other(U6's Vegeta would probably get one shotted)but U7's Vegeta will be taken completely off guard when he meets Bulla and trust me you don't want to miss that moment! I think Supergirl will cross over with Arrow(it depends when though) but as for the others I think they're part of Legends of Tomorrow and its way to early in that show to cross it over with Supergirl anyway I hope you like this chapter and keep on reading**

 _Last time on Dragon Girl Z, Master Jailer told Kara and Trunks all about Buu which lead to her asking why they never met them! Meanwhile Lucy had uncovered the truth about Supergirl's and Trunks' connection to the DEO and now James has asked her to tell his girlfriend their secret! Meanwhile it was the beginning of war between Siobhan Kara and Pan and now she wants her revenge! But what about Project Myriad? Is this new hacker wanna be part of Non's plan and what will happen as a result? Will Kara's and Trunks' secrets be exposed? Will James's relationship go downhill and what's the deal behind Kuiza's Gold Form? What will Kara and Trunks find out in Superman's Fortress of Solitude and the Hyperbolic Time Chamber? Find out_ _ **RIGHT**_ ** _NOW ON DRAGONGIRL Z!_**

 **Chapter 29 Chambers of Secrets, Myriad and Kuiza? (Pt.1)**

The week after the Master Jailer was filled with more questions than answers as Trunks and Kara wondered about the mystery of Bortamo and who he was. Even more so they wondered how Jailer knew about this Bortamo when not even Vegeta knew who Bortamo was(and he had been around to many planets). The other battle that happened during the week was the war between Kara Pan and Siobhan going on at Caco with both Kara and Pan being exasperated over how much of a jerk Siobhan was in trying to get rid of Kara especially. However the most concerning element regarded the mystery of project Myriad with Bulma alerting Piccolo that there was another mysterious hacker. This hacker wanted to expose the fraud that was online dating sites and now this hacker was moving on to bigger things. Piccolo took some time to mediate on it and after doing so he was shocked. Not only did he discover who was behind the hack, but also the **race(which he thought was dead) of the individual behind it**. It happened inauspiciously enough Kara was sleeping in her pod when it was suddenly jerked to life and it crashed on Earth. That was the work of the hacker and it "knew" who Kara was including her secrets and the life she lived on Earth but she also knew about the secrets of Trunks' time machine and of course the Dragon Balls. The other part of that was the **fortress** that Superman always went to for advice which not only correlated to the hacker's heritage but also added on to it by telling of another story that related to one of Champa's more powerful warriors that Kara and Trunks didn't know about because this was a new universe.

"We must not tell Trunks or Kara about Myriad" Piccolo said "why?" Dende asked "because the person who's under the orders of Non knows too much and also because the race it comes from I thought died out"; "the coulians" Dende fearfully stated "they were hated because of the atrocious war crimes that they committed over the years". "Yes" Piccolo said "not only that but they also have a link to a Kryptonian city Kara might've known in her childhood". Piccolo's discernment couldn't be more on point but what the Namekian didn't know was that another Coulian(in addition to the one that was the hacker) survived and now Champa had promised that if he fought against the warriors of universe 7 he would be atoned for those crimes. His name was Brainaic(who hate a certain hatred for one of Champa's warriors named Magnetta), but Hit was an assassin with his own pride and also **a certain Amazonian who had a certain connection with a certain half kryptonian hybrid**. Frost on the other hand was the emperor of Universe 6 and even though he portrayed himself as a good guy he started wars between races just so that he could clean it up later and win a medal but since there was no reward in Champa's tournament he was also replaced but the problem went even far beyond the legendary included **the only person who had killed the Man of Steel(in an alternate timline)** ,all the fighters of U7 and the enemy that Alice had to deal with in her time(namely Superwoman) that would eventually lead to a greater fight that would transcend time and space.

The day started innocently enough with Alex bringing a box of doughnuts to Kara; when she saw it the kryptonian asked "if I used my x-ray vision will I see a cruller"?"You will not" she responded innocently enough "they were out but I got the powered". "And yet you know I'm all about the cruller" Alex pouted "an offering of doughnuts?" Kara asked in a baffled voice "whatever could you want from me?" "i just thought you need that extra sugar kick before..you know coming back for work". "I'm not going back to the DEO Alex; I can't" (Supergirl episode 14 _"Solitude"_ ) Kara responded then added(rather devilishly) "besides if i wanted an extra sugar kick Trunks would be more than happy than to give it to me and yes I did mean it in the way you're thinking of". Alex was shocked at both of Kara's statement and said "Hank and Vegeta were only doing their duty okay? Protecting the planet just like you and Trunks do everyday". "I don't kill" Kara pointed out "but soldiers do when they have to and Hank and Vegeta had" Alex wisely retorted (Supergirl episode 14 _"Solitude"_ ) "and unless you have forgotten Pan destroyed Red Tornado, Gohan helped me kill Bizzaro, and Trunks has explicitly told you that he's killed before and you aren't keeping away from them are you?" Kara quietly conceded that Alex had a point but whispered "I had a chance to bring Astra back into the light; both Hank and Vegeta cheated her and me out of that chance. I know I should be better than this(and Trunks has been a great help in comforting me) but I don't think I can forgive him or Vegeta for this". Alex then walked up to pace so Kara decided to clarify herself "I love working with you" she stated "but maybe its time for me to be my own Supergirl" then realizing how late it was cursed "shoot I gotta go to work" (Supergirl episode 14 _"Solitude"_ ). Alex released a sigh and decided to call Bulma "if I can't talk sense into her I know someone who can" Alex muttered dialing up the scientist.

The scientist heard out what she had to say and decided that she and Trunks should go down to National City(Bulma wanted to visit Cat anyway) to talk to Kara and hopefully break through to the depressed Kryptonian but they didn't realize that the situation was about to get far worse. At work, Siobhan came early causing Pan to mutter "here comes trouble, early as usual"; Kara shared in Pan's disgust but decided to keep a cool head by saying "good morning Siobhan". "Kee-rah" Siobhan sneered calling the Kryptonian the name Cat gave her "Son" she added to the saiyan with a similar sneer. "Its Kara" the kryptonian correctly; Winn tried to be friendly(which caused Pan to growl) by saying "hi how its going Siobhan". "I'm sorry I have difficulties making conversations with men under six feet tall" she airily replied to the IT professional. "Is that for Ms. Grant?" Kara inquired noticing the package in her hand; "hand it over" Pan demanded. "For her eyes only" Siobhan cheekily replied "Ms. Grant likes for everything to be opened before it reaches her desk" Kara informally told her "that's her policy Siobhan so hand it over" Pan repeated a bit more impatiently(knowing from Bulma how Cat operated). "I just spend the last 90 minutes in the mail room letting a glorified postal worker stare at my chest so that I could be the one to give this to Cat" Siobhan raunchily replied "and I'll take the credit"; "considering what you are I find that hard to believe" Pan scoffed in a disgusted tone.

The elevator dinged before Siobhan could reply to another of Pan's insults to her curse "Tweedledee" Cat stated without greeting Pan "staff meeting everyone in my office STAT with a side of ASAP"; "that doesn't sound good but at least now her royal bashinessness(that was the nickname Pan had given her) has something better to do rather than insult Kara". However Siobhan did insult Kara one more time when she whispered "guess that makes you Tweedledum" to her. Kara watched her go(she had to swallow in her rage) then turning to Winn she stated "I could throw her into space; I dream about doing that" (Supergirl episode 14 _"Solitude"_ ). "That's rather harsh don't you think" Winn asked "it is" Pan interrupted "but not as harsh as what I want to do to her" "and what do you want to do with her?" Kara asked. Pan gave a very Vegeta like smirk(causing Kara to shudder) as she responded "honestly I want to shove Siobhan's ass into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and let the weather changes and the gravity kill her." "Sheesh" Winn sweatdropped "between the punishment you want to give Siobhan and the punishment Kara wants to give Siobhan's the poor woman's toast!" "More like burnt toast" (Dragon Ball Z episode 130 " _The Secret of Doctor Gero_ ") Kara joked before walking away. [A/N I'm sorry I HAD to put that joke in there; it's totally called for given the type of punishment both Kara and Pan want to give Siobhan! okay back to the story!']

After Cat got into her office she complained(to everyone) "my massage therapist spent the entire session talking about her surrogate having celiac disease and my Pilates instructor just informed me that he's quitting to open an artisanal yarn store in Vermont so which one of you hearty souls is going to give me a reason to keep on living. You?" The man replied "the National City's men's chorus a Lego drive.." "and I'm comatose" Cat interrupted uninterested "fashion speak" "We're seeing crushed velvet as an important look this fall.." "Oh try crushed dreams" Cat moaned sarcastically anyone else?" "Ms. Grant" Siobhan stated "this came for you via private courier I've been keeping this safe from prying eyes". "Why didn't you open it? It could be anthrax" Cat said to which she stuttered in reply realizing that both Kara and Pan were right. James just took it from Siobhan's hands and gave it to Cat to which James said "its not". "Oh" Cat said relieved "thumb drive" he explained to her "oh" Cat parroted again "and a letter" James added now concerned. "Make the liars pay for their lies make the cheaters feel the pain of their betrayal" Cat read; "what kind of message is that?" Pan asked. "That's a website for adulterers" Lucy stated realizing what it was "its like Ashley Madison except that its supposed to be 'un-hack able" James explained. "It was hacked last night by an anonymous hacker last night none of the data they took has been released" Lucy footnoted; "because the hacker wanted it to be reporter by a major media outlet so they send it to me" Cat discerned quickly. Then turning to Siobhan she ordered "you brown hair put this in the microwave set it to popcorn..well actually put it on baked potato whichever just melt it."

"Cat that website caters to powerful people; elected officials, public figures, exposing our morality they themselves ignore. They're hypocrites; liars; the public has a right to know the truth" Lucy protested to Cat when she said to get rid of it. "Oh Lucy" the media mogul bemoaned "we live in a brave new world of gay marriage and transgender republicans the public doesn't even bat an eye at that stuff anymore." "Also" she added wisely" I've been on the other side and if we publish these names we'll be giving these disgusting bottom-feeders legitimacy and so Major Lane"(addressing Lucy by her title to show her disgust) "the terrorists would have won" (Supergirl episode 14 "Solititude") ending the conversation right there. Cat decided to call Bulma to tell her what was going on with this new hacker but the scientist said that she was on her way with Bulla and Trunks to investigate the situation for herself. They didn't know that they were about to enter(in the words of the hacker) "the age of chaos".

Meanwhile at the DEO, Alex and John were sparring with other, Alex getting all of her anger out of her system by sparring with the Martian (although he chocked her causing Alex to gasp "okay" in surrender) by saying "as effective as kicking and punching is, next time your angry about something let's have coffee". "I'm not angry" Alex stated catching her breath "I'm sad; I miss having Kara here". "Her choice Alex" the Martian retorted "but it's not its mine" Alex argued "when I decided to let her and Trunks believe that you and Vegeta killed Astra and not me". "Telling Kara will only cause you both more pain" John grumped "and it won't stop another alien attack. Besides you know how highly Bulla regards you almost as if you were her aunt. Don't ruin that innocence by forcing Trunks to explain that you murdered someone." "What if we fail because Supergirl and the Gold Fighter isn't on our side?" Alex asked the Martian "this organization functioned long before your sister or Trunks long before you even" John steamed angrily in reply; "I'm not belittling her or Trunks' importance but the DEO will go on as with your relationship with both Kara and Bulla." "What about your relationship with her? or Trunks?" Alex inquired "you've lost so many in your life how can you stand to lose them too?" "Hard experience" he quietly stated (Supergirl episode 14 " _Solititude_ ")then walked out ending the conversation.

That night Kara was working late when James came in "pot stickers" he said teasingly offering Kara her favorite meal to which the Kryptonian asked "is that from Chow Hong's"? "Mh Hh" James replied "ooh that's my favorite" Kara bubbled happily(hardly being able to contain herself) "I know" the journalist replied then asked "um hey do you think that Cat did the right thing by not releasing the cheaters list?" "I think people's secrets are theirs to keep" Kara replied wisely (Supergirl episode 14 " _Solititude_ "); "well said Kara" came the voice of Bulma Briefs "it also shows that Cat doesn't forget the past and once she learns a lesson doesn't forget it". "Which is better than a certain person we don't want to talk about now lest she's spying on us" added the voice of Trunks(hinting at Siobhan then allowed his girlfriend to greet him with a friendly hug). "Aww you two look adorable" Bulla cooed "aren't you supposed to be training with Alex right now?" Trunks asked in an embarrassed tone; "please" she snorted back "Alex gave me an early day besides you two being all lovey dovey is much better than training right now". "Wait your sister is being trained by Alex?" James asked Kara "since when?" "Its a long story" the Kryptonian groaned back not wanting to talk about John right now. Then remembering something else she said "I can't let you tell Lucy James". "Kara she trusts me" James reassured her; "somehow I highly doubt that" Bulma rumbled in a doubtful tone. "Non already knows where I live I don't trust Hank anymore" Kara protested-she avoided talking about Vegeta to either Trunks or Bulla "everything is too complicated and dangerous I'm sorry" (Supergirl episode 14 " _Solititude_ "). "I agree with Kara on this one James" the hybrid warned him.

Suddenly who else but Lucy herself came in a jovial mood "hey planning a surprise party or something for me?" she asked to which Bulla said "oh there's no party but there is a surprise if you catch my drift" both Kara and James chuckled weakly to Bulla's joke "no" James stuttered "we're just talking about the.." "the package earlier"; "package? what package?" Trunks whispered to Kara in an inquisitive tone the Kryptonian replied "a package regarding a threat from a prostitution website delivered by you know who". Trunks nodded in understanding but he couldn't help but feel disgusted as Lucy moaned "ugh don't even get me started there's nothing I hate more than liars". "Be careful what you wish for Lane" Bulma whispered to herself as the TV suddenly buzzed and came to light "not this crap again" Pan cursed remembering what happened with Livewire. "Greetings Catco employers" a feminine voice greeted "I'm disappointed in all of you specially you Queen of All media(addressing Cat Grant) and you World's Greatest Female Scientist(addressing Bulma Briefs). "What the hell?" Trunks cursed "how does she know Cat and you?" Cat just glared and stated "I suppose you're the hacker that send the drive this morning; what do they call you the peroxide avenger?" "You think you can intimidate us?" Bulma asked the hacker with a scoff". "I handed both of you the story of the year how sinners have turned the internet into a modern Sodom and Gomorrah" the hacker sneered "but you fail to act so now all will suffer". "Give me a break" Trunks moaned then taunted her by saying "we heard that more times in our lives that you could even count if you can count at all"; "computers control everything" the hacker continued not giving Trunks any mind "communications, banking even traffic signals" then sneered "the age of chaos begins now" (Supergirl episode 14 " _Solititude_ ").

"Age of Chaos..the hell could she mean by that?" Pan asked "I wouldn't pay her any mind Pan" Bulla snorted "its clear she has more than a few screws loose in her hardware"; "I don't know Bulla" Trunks cautioned "it sounded like a pretty intense warning to me." After the TV flickered out Cat ordered "Toyman Junior"(speaking to Winn) "daughter of the Geeky Professor"(speaking to Pan) "you're the computer experts fix this". "I defiantly liked it better when she didn't know who I was" (dialog with addition from Supergirl episode 14 " _Solititude"_ ) Winn groaned in an exasperated tone "same here" Pan sighed 'but at least I get ample opportunity to tell Winn what I am I just hope I don't chicken out...'she thought to herself as they went to troubleshoot the issue[A/N get it troubleshoot?]. "I have a feeling we'll need backup" Trunks stated to Kara; "anyone but Vegeta or John I don't want to get either one of them involved with this mess" Kara bluntly responded to her boyfriend. Bulla didn't understand why the Kryptonian wouldn't want either her father or John to know what was going on but she cried "what am I chopped liver? I want to help!" "Sure" Kara warmly responded "that's what we had in mind since Pan is going to help Winn on her end but I think Gohan will help as well" Trunks added with a smile.

"Let me" Bulla said then concentrating she raised her energy enough high enough for Gohan to sense her. He appeared before them in a Flash[A/N foreshadowing!] thanks to IT and asked "what's up?" "The age of chaos" Kara replied relating the hacker's message to the hybrid "age of chaos?" Gohan asked "its a long story but we have no time to explain; National City's in trouble"; Gohan nodded to Trunks then Bulla declared "what are we waiting for? Kara's Crew of Friendly Jewels move out!" However that only caused a mass appearance of sweat-drops and seeing their baffled looks Bulla asked "what? I've been wanting to say that for a while now; its a name I made up for all of Kara's friends with super-powers and we're here to kick some serious butt!" Gohan couldn't help but catch Bulla's enthusiasm and declared "wait if its a name you want then I want to play" then pressing a button(that he thought he would never use again) he transformed. Then in a pompous voice Gohan declared "Here we go! I'm the man with a plan to uplift the good and rooting out the bad so we're living like we should"(all the while comically posing like the Ginyu force)"Guardian of National City I AM THE GREAT SAIYANMAN!" (Dragon Ball Z episode 201 " _I am Saiyanman_ " and Dragon Ball Z episode 205 " _I'll Fight too_ "). "Oh great here we go again" Trunks moaned in midflight knowing that this was not the time for Gohan of all people to be clowning around. "Guess that explains why Trunks never liked the whole heroes in costumes thing that was weird" Kara giggled to herself with a snort "funny but defiantly weird".

"Every traffic light in the city just turned green" Winn communicated to everyone; "oh my god" Lucy gasped in fear "this is madness" Pan muttered watching the scene unfold before her "where the hell does someone get the power to control city lights?" Winn was focusing intently on the situation and said to James(who was right next to them) "Liberty Avenue there's about to be a major crash"; "Supergirl get to Liberty Avenue now" (Supergirl episode 14 " _Solititude_ ")James ordered through his watch snapping Kara to her senses "I feel their energy signals in distress" Trunks communicated back "be right there" and grabbing Bulla's hand(she couldn't do IT) he IT'ed to the location along with Gohan who just flew with his Saiyanman costume. Together they got the car of people just before it smashed into an oncoming tractor trailer "gotcha" Bulla said relieved although she was very happy that she got her first 'save'(considering the fact that Kara, Trunks, Gohan and even Pan had accrued many save counts as heroes). "Supergirl? Gold Fighter?" the mom said "that's us" they replied together "holy cow" the child in the back gawked "the Great Saiyanman and the daughter of Bulma Briefs?! Did I die and go to heaven?" "I assure you that you're not dead" Gohan replied in his Saiyanman voice "but I am glad that you know who we are" Bulla added cheerfully "not many people do". "Can I get your autographs and a picture?" the kid asked "we would love to but we can't" Trunks answered seriously "why not?" he asked with a pout "someone's messing up with the city and we have to find out why" Kara responded "oh" he said glumly "but" Trunks added "we promise that when we take care of this..individual(he didn't want to curse by saying freak show)"you will have your autograph and I picture I give you my word as a fighter and a hero". "That'll be greatly appreciated" the parents said "just make sure you just make sure you take that person down and give em one for us". "Will do" the heroes said but underneath they were worried as they had the same concerns Pan had 'how the hell did she obtain that sort of power' they thought.

The news report on National City's TV was relating the news that now there was a full on cyber-warfare that was about to break out; "if cyber-warfare's is about to break loose" Trunks told Kara "then I know the perfect individual to combat this new enemy android 16"; "android 16?" Kara asked knowing who he was from before "how is he going to help and I thought he died against Cell?" "Well he's totally synthetic which means that his operating systems can't be controlled by anyone even the hacker" Trunks explained "furthermore he's very powerful and I know that he would want to combat this so called age of chaos that the hacker was threatening us with. As for him being dead that's true but he wasn't released in my time so he's still operational. Mom still had to remove the bomb but other than that he's still the same android who helped us beat Cell." Kara understood and Winn only underscored the importance of everything falling apart by saying "if this hacker's isn't stopped soon we're looking at a world wide economic collapse"(Supergirl episode 14 " _Solititude_ "). "That's why I'm enlisting someone very special to help us fight this being" Trunks announced to Winn "who is he talking about?" Winn asked Kara "oh someone you'll meet if this being decided to confront us" Pan answered for Trunks with a smile knowing full well who it was that he was talking about. "Relevant people in my office" Cat ordered which Bulma said "guess that means me better get to it Trunks" to which the hybrid nodded and disappeared quickly taking off to where Android 16 spend most of his time in: the forest.

* * *

He saw android 16 doing his patrol which made the hybrid smile and seeing Trunks again the android also smiled "hello Trunks what brings you to my abode?" he asked "16" Trunks answered underlying the importance of the conversation "a cyber-warfare is about to break out and we need your help". The android was surprised but he answered "I do not know who is behind this attack but I assure you that this being must be stopped before more damage is caused". "Exactly" Trunks said "so when this being strikes again you'll come just in case she acts..hostile". The android nodded and asked "did you tell Kara about me?" "More or less" the hybrid briskly replied "I said you died to Cell but that you were not activated here but just to be safe better not mention the events of the Cell Games to her it might draw more suspicion". The android understood and said "good luck" to which he nodded and IT'ed back to Kara. She had just come out in the meeting in which Lucy said that she had spoken to the Pentagon(which made both Bulma and Pan nervous) and that military intelligence was all over this. "This is about National City" the kryptonian told the demi-saiyan(repeating what Cat had said "our home is under attack and we have no idea how this is going to end.") "I agree and I don't think the results will be pretty" Bulma added "good grief we never catch a break around here" Bulla fumed "first Bizzaro then Astra dies now this? When will it end?" "That's the life of a warrior Bulla" Pan responded "its a 24/7 job". "Guys there's no need for this" Kara stated being the peacemaker "yea for once Cat has a good plan in store" Bulma added "find the hacker identify her and end this" (Supergirl episode 14 " _Solititude_ "). "Agreed" Trunks stated ending this conversation; 'what the hell could Pan mean a warrior?' Winn thought 'is she like the Gold Fighter?' "Argh I can't get my head around her!" he exclaimed out loud then smiled "one of these days I'll figure you out yet Pan." Siobhan heard that conversation 'looks like Pan has more of a hold on you than I thought Winn Schott' she thought to herself 'but I'll break the hold she has over you'.

Meanwhile in the same office Lucy was beginning her investigation saying(to James) "so where do you wanna start?" she asked him "my security clearance may be down to that of a mere civilian but I have a senior analyst at Langley who owes me a favor". "You know actually I was just gonna head out and run down some old contacts I had" James responded in a vague tone "anyone I know?" she inquired curiously "no" the journalist replied "anyone in a cape or gold hair?" she asked again inquiring about Supergirl and the Gold Fighter. "Luce.." James started "why is it your first instinct to work this with Supergirl and Gold Fighter and not me?" she asked. "I'm sorry" he apologized "I know things have been crazy and we should get dinner tonight and talk". "In the middle of a major investigation" she deadpanned "we still need to eat" he joked but was interrupted by Kara "hey James I'm sorry but we need you right away" she stated then sighed as her boyfriend walked out.

Meanwhile Winn and Pan were working hard poring over even the slightest detail "we've been going at this for ages and we still don't know who the hacker is" she complained as Winn continued to mumble away "you know he's been mumbling away for the past hour James stated to Kara "its the first sign of.." "genius yes" Kara finished; "better than him staring at Pan all day long" Trunks joked(his arm was around Kara making himself comfortable). "I'm not mumbling" he shouted back "please" Bulla snorted "you've been mumbling so much I bet Piccolo could hear you from the lookout". "I'm writing code it just helps to say it out loud" Winn explained being so focused on what he was doing he ignored Bulla's comment about Piccolo and the lookout. "All right" Kara exasperatingly said(not wanting another awkward discussion to begin and loosing herself from Trunks) "Winn what's happening?" the kryptonian asked. "This hacker she has created an oscillating variable footprint to cover her footprints" the IT genius explained 'guess that's why we can't sense her energy' Trunks thought as he continued by saying "diabolical would not be an appropriate word choice for her". "But?" Kara asked "But I have created an inversion pathway which would hopefully lead me to where she's hiding" Winn told her. "For all we know she could be organizing these attacks from the other side of the globe" Bulla stated worriedly "no" said the hacker "just from the other side of your screen".

"If you have so much confidence why don't you just cut the crap and show yourself?" Pan asked her "unless you're scared". "You know you're fairly clever for an ape" (Supergirl episode 14 " _Solitude_ ")she snarled back not only to Pan but also to Winn. "DO NOT CALL US APES!" Trunks roared now getting pissed; he was reminded of the stories Gohan told him about Frieza taunting Goku during their battle on Namek namely when he said(to the Super-Saiyan) "you may be strong but you're nothing but a stupid animal!" (Dragon Ball Z episode 103 " _Pathos of Frieza_ ") 'I know we all share a common ancestor' Winn thought remembering the theory of evolution by Darwin(as lectured by Cat Grant) 'but I didn't expect Trunks to be highly offended by her calling him an ape why is that?' Pan also could barely contain her anger at the hacker's insult towards the Saiyans as Winn retorted "and you are freaking me out for an evil blond computer face". "Well lets talk in person" she oiled back "name the time in place" Kara said which lead Trunks to add "we'll beat your computer chips so hard you won't have any chips left".

"How bout now?" she responded "I don't see how that's possible freak" Bulla replied but was shocked when a blue alien appeared before them "what the hell are you?" Pan asked her(having never seen such a being in her life). "Supergirl; Gold Fighter" she creepily said "what exactly makes you so super?" "How do you know our identities?" Trunks growled "answer me!" "That symbol" Kara replied "I've seen it before"; "what? where?" Bulla asked snapping out of her shock. "Its a sign of my people" she answered "the font of omniscient knowledge"."Your people?" Pan parroted "and what may I ask is that?" The blue alien ignored Pan and said to Kara "I know everything about you"(dialog with additions from Supergirl episode 14 " _Solititude_ "). "Liar" Trunks spat _; "_ you stupid monkey" the blue alien said "I know about you too; disciplining the daughter of a whore, battling your Zolt, defying the laws of space-time and of course those wish orbs you call 'dragon balls' to resurrect all those who had been killed by the androids in this time". Trunks was stunned and Kara was shocked that she knew all those details about Trunks life(even though she only heard about the dragon balls and the time machine vaguely).

"What are you?" Winn inquired relaying the shock that everyone felt that she knew the details of both Kara's and Trunks' lives "some kind of living internet?" "You might call me that" she responded and before Trunks could react she quickly got out her hands and punched Kara which broke the glass. "Kara!" Trunks shouted then spat "you'll pay for that one BUSTER CANON" firing off an energy attack at her. She quickly deflected it and Pan upper-cutted her in the face(when she grabbed Winn) James hitting her with a chair and Bulla kicking her in the chest. Using her multiple arms she grabbed all four of them(Trunks had avoided her grab by using an after image). Kara came back and ripped open her shirt and Trunks followed that up by powering up into a Super-Saiyan(Winn had not seen it because he was being choked). "Which one of your friends should I skin first?" Indigo asked the Kryptonian and Demi-Saiyan "you won't be skinning anyone today" replied a new voice "16 thank Dende your here" Trunks exclaimed. "YOU!" the alien gasped(knowing of 16 thanks to the info she gathered of Trunks' life) "your head was crushed by Cell how the hell are you alive?" "It's not for you to know but you are endangering the lives of people" 16 replied in that robotic tone of his. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE HOLD IT RIGHT THERE" (Supergirl episode 14 " _Solititude_ ")roared the voice of Hank "Kara are you okay and who the hell is he?" Alex asked her sister.

"I'm fine and he's android 16" the kryptonian replied but had no time to act as the alien disappeared; "DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" Trunks cursed (in a very TFS Vegeta/Piccolo way). "Wow Trunks is pulling out your dad" Alex whispered to Bulla but was interrupted by the Saiyan prince himself who cursed "DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!" "Oh yea see" Alex chuckled which Kara moaned "and now we have this"(referring to Vegeta's appearance on the scene). "You! DEO head! Too many energy signals! Explain now!" he barked to John "we had an alien that claimed to have the knowledge only Kami had" Trunks explained "the hell's a Kami?" Winn asked everyone "basically god" Bulla answered "but I'm still here" he exclaimed "do you really believe your own hype that much?" Hank grumbled "I AM THE HYPE!" (Dragon Ball Z Abridged episode 44 " _Cell Reception_ ")he roared in a very TFS Vegeta way. [A/N I'm sorry I HAD to put that joke in there considering what just happened in the show] then sighed "oh thank god we have our own personal black ops unit".

"Are you following me now?" she asked Vegeta and Hank "I wouldn't do that" he rumbled "we tracked the Wi-Fi signal from the computers controlling traffic lights" Alex explained " which led Vegeta to bark "had it not been for that and the appearance of that accursed failed Gero experiment we wouldn't be here right now". Alex just rolled her eyes and said "there was something else embedded in that signal; something alien and it led us right here". "The rest is classified" Hank sternly said "available only to active DEO agents"(putting the emphasis on the word 'active' implying he wanted her to return) "what do you say"? (Supergirl episode 14 " _Solititude"_ ) "I say that I never thought you would stoop to blackmail in order to make Kara return to the DEO Hank" Trunks growled "and as long as she doesn't return than neither will I and that's final". "I got this far on my own" Kara stated footnoting Trunks' statement then coldly said "elevator's around the corner". "Both of them are equally stubborn as they are stupid" Vegeta grumbled "they have no idea how high the stakes are".

* * *

Unfortunately Vegeta was correct as that night the female hacker reappeared in National City(after first scaring off a man who was proposing to his girlfriend) "I calculated the odds of you locating me at only 26.3%" she addressed the person "but logic never mattered much where you and I were concerned did it...Non?" The Kryptonian general said nothing in response and asked "where have you been lurking?" "To think I was once linked to the great Colouin Construct" she mused identifying for the first time what she was "now I wander the same realm as Candy Crush; by the way I call myself Indigo these days(giving herself a name)". "It suits you" Non replied with a smirk "far more than Brainaic 8 did" (Supergirl episode 14 " _Solititude_ "). 16 and Bulla(who were spying on them) was shocked to find out that "Indigo" was working for Non but they were more interested in her race; Bulla asked herself 'Colouin? what the hell's a Colouin?' 'These species remind me of Frieza' 16 thought to himself 'its clear that she despises life perhaps she's connected to the mystery of Myriad'.

"I am my own woman now" she stated back "I hear you're your own man again?" "Is that your idea of condolences?" the general asked questioningly to Indigo "urgh not at all I despised Astra I'm glad she's dead" she sneered back to Non then asked "why? did you need a hug?" "My wife was an exceptional woman" he coolly retorted "really?" she asked then scoffed "her devotion to Myriad didn't land her the throne". "Myriad works" the general reassured her "and soon the general's dream for what Earth can become will be reality"; "guess that confirms it" Pan muttered to 16 "this Indigo is part of Myriad!" Indigo's next statement however shocked both her and 16 "I was once your dream" she purred then when he chocked her she added "I forgot how much you enjoy a good choking". "Disgusting" Bulla spat "its almost as if they were lovers or something although I wouldn't be surprised if they weren't". "You have only revealed yourself because Astra is dead" Non discerned "why?" Indigo clenched her blue hand releasing herself from his grasp and responded "to prove to you that her ludicrous plan of living alongside the humans should die with her; no matter the world predators cannot live with prey." "I know you of old" Non said "what have you done?" "Just enough" she vaguely replied "I turned the wheel; hell is coming to Earth and when it does only the Kryptonians and I will survive it." (Supergirl episode 14 " _Solitude_ ")

"You underestimate the saiyans" Non warned "they have proven to be more resilient than we have thought" Indigo laughed evilly "those monkeys are nothing to me I will defeat them as well as anyone else that stands in my way" then added "see you after the apocalypse" (Supergirl episode 14 " _Solititude_ "). "You tell Trunks what's going on I'm going after Indigo" 16 stated Bulla nodded(having remembered Pan's experience with the said general) and took off. 16 concentrated and just when Indigo dispersed herself to go back into the internet he followed her; "how did you get here in my abode?" she asked the android "I am able to attach myself to anything which at the moment includes you" 16 responded. "Look" she exasperatingly sighed "your mission was to destroy Son Goku my mission is to destroy life on Earth[approaches him seductively] why don't I..share my information with you and we can team up what do say hunk?" "Go to hell" he responded punching her in the face "oh okay guess we're doing this now" she muttered in a TFS way (Dragon Ball Z Abridged episode 49 " _Group Therapy_ ") as she was punched in the face. 16 then grabbed her and slammed her into the ground causing her to scream in pain and followed that up with a punch to the gut "not bad" she spat then countered with a punch of her arm. 16 slid past her punch and ripped off her right arm "can't fight if you don't have 2 arms so unless you can regenerate this battle is over". "Bastard" she spat "I can regenerate too" and regrew her right arm. Then they fought all over the interweb literally causing people to look at them with morbid fascination "this is like a video game" they exclaimed as they watched the two of them duke it out. "That guy is pretty strong" Winn stated "of course he is" Pan replied with a smile "he's android 16(TFS episode 49 " _Group Therapy_ ") as they continued to fight. "ROCKET ARM" he shouted punching her in the face then not taking any more chances he unlocked his arms "what the hell is this I see a light!" Indigo exclaimed "walk towards it!"(Dragon Ball Z episode 49 " _Group Therapy_ ") 16 replied then shouted "HELL'S GRENADE!" unleashing a deadly energy blast causing a massive outage in internet service "wow he packs quite a punch" Winn muttered "if I had to take a guess I say she's toast!" "I hope your right Winn" Pan said to herself as they decided to focus on other matters. They had no idea that Indigo had survived and once she emerged she sneered "looks like I win" and was about to finish him off when she was punched again in the face "think again Indigo" the new voice said. Neither Pan nor Trunks knew that the new voice belonged to Froze one of the members of the Frieza clan and he was about to change the game.

* * *

Winn decided to see if everything else was working(given the internet outage) only to find Siobhan pounding away at his copier "whoa what are you doing there?" he asked "having trouble Siobhan?" Pan asked "what does it look like I'm doing?" she asked "its like you're re-enacting a scene from Office Space" Winn joked "or just trying to murder my copier". The office assistant vented "can one thing work in my life just one thing? That's all I'm asking". "Geez talk about drama" the quarter saiyan muttered as Winn fixed the problem and joked "see there's no need for violence" then seeing how Siobhan was being ungrateful she added "thank you would be nice". "Why?" she asked "so I could be nice like everybody else?"; "its a good place to start" Pan uttered wisely. Office assistant #2 fumed "oh that they won't cheat on your mom anymore but that's just pretend"; "what are you talking about?" the female saiyan asked "the that cheating website" Winn realized "that was your dad?" he asked. "Apparently he was like a platinum member too" Siobhan sneered in confirmation "what happened?" Pan asked(realizing they had more in common then she thought). "When I was 17, I walked in on my father with his personal assistant assisting him with something no daughter should have to see" Siobhan confessed trying to hold back her tears "the next day he told me how sorry he was and how he loved my mom more than anything and that he would never do it again. He actually cried". "Just like my grandpa" Pan uttered to Siobhan "he cheated with Ms. Pizza when my mom was a young girl and she caught them in the act. He told my grandma that he was sorry but she was taking none of his crap and divorced Hercule; a few years later she died without ever having reconciled with the champ." "I'm sorry" Winn apologized to both females "if you wanna.." "No" Siobhan interrupted turning back to her usual self "I need 14 copies of that". She did however decide to threaten them by saying "you two tell anyone about my father and I'll kill you"; "jeez" Pan muttered to Winn(when he said "good share") after she walked away "just when Siobhan shows her true self she has to bottle her feeling back up and act like a jerk".

The two of them then got back to work but when Winn saw Alex he knew that was a sign of trouble and stated "uh-oh I'll get Kara"; however the Kryptonian's voice rang out "Alex?" "What are you doing here?" Trunks asked "I thought we have been over this I'm out" Kara reiterated her position with the DEO "same with me" Trunks added. "I know I'm didn't come for you or Trunks; I came for Winn and Pan"; "YOU WHAT?!" all 4 exclaimed in shock "he's got a better grasp on Python 6 malware encryption than anyone at the DEO" the agent explained then added "and given Pan's...natural ability(she didn't want to say tendency lest Winn got suspicious of Pan's heritage) to pick things up quickly that would also be a great asset to have. If we want to permanently disable this alien cyber threat they're our best shot". "I'm in" Pan quickly stated "what do you say Winn?" "I defiantly will not go if you don't want me too I don't have too" he stuttered back to the hybrid and Kara "no no its fine" she reassured him "just because Trunks and I stepped away from the DEO doesn't mean you or Pan can step in. We're still all on the same side." "Okay" Winn enthusiastically stated "we'll see you later Kara" Pan added with a smile then walked away to help Alex and Winn.

Seeing both the quarter-saiyan and Winn walk out made James very confused and he asked "what was that about?" "Winn was just drafted by the DEO" the Kryptonian replied "What?" he asked "its true and Pan's gone with them as well" Trunks added "which means we lost our best hacker and best individual to keep Siobhan off my back while we're dealing with a living extra-terrestrial computer" Kara footnoted then fumed "now would be the time where Hank usually tells me what we're dealing with and how to catch it(sighs) if its alien how do we get any info on it". Trunks was tempted to say that Dende or Piccolo could help but he didn't want to explain the presence of more aliens to someone as powerful as James was; in any case the interpret journalist had an idea of his own and stated "well there is one place where we can go to find out about aliens"(dialog with additions from Supergirl episode 14 "Solititude"). "Take us to it" Trunks stated in a serious voice "you sure you can handle it?" he asked the hybrid "its quite brutal up north"."I've survived in more extreme conditions than you think James; a little cold will not bother me" Trunks fired back(inadvertently making a pun about Frozen song "Let it Go") as the three of them took off.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Digital World[A/N see what I did there I'm so clever!] "you look like Frieza and Frost in their final Forms" Indigo sneered "Frieza is part of my clan that's why I look like him" he replied(Kuiza was currently in his final form) then thundered "BUT DO NOT COMPARE ME TO HIM OR FROST! FRIEZA WAS AN UNREPENTANT MURDER BUT FROST IS NO BETTER THAN HE! THAT BASTARD HAS THE GALL TO CALL HIMSELF A 'HERO' HELL HE'S EVEN WON A FEW MEDALS AND EVEN BECOMING AN IDOL!" froze was full of rage as he thought of the deeds that Frost had perpetrated underneath the noses of both Vados and Champa as he continued his rant "Despite being the one to stop wars, he is also the one who discreetly starts them-only to "heroically" stop them in order to gain good publicity, and also so that he can buy out the war torn lands at a cheaper price!" he railed angrily "even the shrewd Piccolo could not detect any evil aura about Frost, proving Frost could effectively conceal his true malicious nature. of this bastard so don't you **DARE** compare me to **HIM**!" (Dragon Ball Super episode 33 " _Be Surprised, Universe 6! This is Super Saiyan Son Goku"_! and Dragon Ball Super episode 34 " _Piccolo vs Frost — Bet Everything on the Makankosappo_!") "That's rich coming from a clan running on a defunct Windows 95 system when Trunks killed both him and King Cold" Indigo laughed which caused him to growl which caused the Coulian to mock him(in a Cell like matter) "you don't have to lose half your body over what I said" (Dragon Ball Z Abridged episode 33 "Cold Cuts" and Dragon Ball Z Abridged episode 52 " _Flashpoint_ "). "It doesn't matter I will shut your systems down for good" and then kicked her hard in the shin releasing 16. Indigo felt crippling pain "take this!" she screamed firing off an imitation of Kara's heat vision "Hiya" Froze screamed deflecting it "no way" Indigo muttered "my turn" Kuiza retorted then paralyzed her with his father's infamous ball "I can't move" she shouted "that's the idea when this ball blows up you blow up too" releasing the ball towards the computer wires which caused a loud "BOOM!" within the system rattling it. Indigo bashed against the wires but she wouldn't give up and after reassembling herself the villain yelled "I hope your ready to lose your mind!" and fired off a psychotic purple blast infused with information at Kuiza but instead of dodging it he took it head-on. Emerging from the smoke he started to laugh "yes laugh it up you're mine" Indigo thundered but instead Kuiza showed no affect by the attack and stated "I'm laughing because you've given me the key to take you down for good". Indigo had not realized what she had done but she was about to find out as Froze just smirked with confidence.

While the battle was going on Kara was carrying James(with Trunks following behind) as they flew over the land to a cold arctic area "anybody tell you that you're a lot faster than your cousin?" James panted upon them landing(with him trying to catch his breath) "no actually you're the first" she replied "if she is I haven't noticed" Trunks stated. "Well you are" James complimented "but your turns are kind of sharp"; "hey no one likes a backseat flier okay" Kara said in a reproachful tone then asked "so how do we get it? where is it? Is there like a secret password?" "Something about this place looks oddly familiar but I just can't place it" Trunks muttered to himself as he looked around as James uncovered the S underneath the snow and stated "seriously he just keeps the key under the doormat?" "Its a million tons condensed dwarf star" James explained "he said only a select few can pick it up" Trunks suddenly realized where they were at(and who James was speaking of) and affectionately stated "Kara you're Superman's cousin so you should have the honor of opening the door". Kara raised up the golden S and put it inside the door leading the way inside "welcome to the Fortress of Solitude" James stated to both of them. "This place is amazing" Trunks gawked in genuine awe as they went through the various corridors "really?" Kara asked "yes" the hybrid sincerely answered "the only other place that I could think of that even reminds me of this Fortress is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber". Kara then spotted something and pointed out "oh hey that's the pod that brought Kal-El(corrects herself) Clark to Earth" (dialog with additions from Supergirl episode 14 " _Solitude_ ").

Trunks inspected Clark's pod being very careful not to damage something that was so valuable to a place like this and stated "Goku had a pod like this that brought him to Earth but by the time we needed Goku's pod it was shredded. However, a few key parts remained intact and my grandpa used those parts to build a ship from scratch that allowed Goku to go to Namek in a week which was faster than the month long journey that my mom and Gohan took with Kami's ship". "So Son Goku was an alien?" James more or less stated "yes he's a Saiyan to be precise but as you know he died to that heart virus which left my dad as the only pure-bloodied Saiyan anywhere and I get my DNA from him; he's my father"(Dragon Ball Z episode 122 " _Mystery Revealed_ "). Sensing that a heated line of questioning from James, Kara played diplomat "I already know about Trunks James and I trust him with my life and secrets just as I trust you" with Trunks nodding his head in confirmation to Kara's statement adding "make sure Cat Grant doesn't learn about either one of us; if Kara trusts you to keep her secret away from her than I trust you to keep my secret away from her". "What about Winn?" James asked "knowing Pan she'll tell him so we don't need to worry" Kara reassured the journalist; he nodded his head 'now that I think about the Gold Fighter it does make sense that it had to be alien in its origin' James thought then snapped out of his thoughts by stating(to Kara) "can't believe Clark never invited you here"; "yea that is odd" Trunks agreed. "He did; a lot actually" Kara explained "but I always came up with an excuse not to come"[they all pass a certain ring with Trunks thinking to himself 'I wonder what that is? after which the Kryptonian continued her thoughts] "I thought it would remind me of Krypton and make me homesick". "That does make sense" Trunks mused in agreement ; "we don't have to stay here" the voice of James told Kara "we can always figure out another way to..." "No no its fine" she reassured him then asked "how does this place work?" "You mean you don't know?" Trunks asked which was followed up by James' "actually I was hoping you would tell me" to the Kryptonian.

Thankfully the kryptonian found the button and pushed it; "hello Kara Zor-El" a new voice greeted "how can I help you today?" "You know him?" a cautious James asked "I uh[pauses for a moment to gather herself] we had these back on Krypton; they served as robotic helpers" Kara explained. 'So these are the things that Kara awoke to when she went back in time' Trunks thought to herself(remembering that incident) as Kara asked the sentry "Kelex can you tell us anything about an obnoxious blue alien species that works with computers?" "Your description matches the Coulians a highly intelligent race from the planet Colu" Kelex stated "they served as Supercomputers on Krypton responsible for running day to day operations"; "that explains the cyber-terrorism" James commented to them. "Wait a second" Trunks suddenly stated "when my dad told us about his mission to Krypton he never mentioned anything about these so called Coulians I wonder..." Kara was surprised to here that from him and picking up on where his line of thinking was going asked Kelex "where any of them prisoners on Fort Rozz?" "One; her name is Indigo a descendant of the Braniac clan. She was captured while attempting to shut down Krypton's defense system" Kelex solemnly stated "what was she planning?" James asked as Trunks just listened in silence. "Her objective: terminate the entire planet's population" the sentry replied to James in a solemn tone "she was deemed the most dangerous prisoner ever sentenced to Fort Rozz". (dialog with additions Supergirl episode 14 "Solititude").

Trunks' curiosity was stirred by the mention of the Brainiac clan so he asked Kelex "tell us more about this..Braniac fellow"; "I can tell you more but I must warn you it contains secrets relating to Krypton itself" Kelex warned "tell us please" James implored wanting to know more. "All right then" Kelex sighed(if he could sigh at all) and explained "Brainiac was a bald, green-skinned humanoid who arrived on Earth and shrank various cities, including Metropolis, storing them in bottles with the intent of using them to restore the then-unnamed planet he ruled. He is originally notable only for his having shrunk the bottle city of Kandor which was the capital of Krypton long before Kara-Zor El or Kal-El were born"(Braniac). "No" Kara gasped in horror "that can't be! Surely my mom, aunt, or even Clark would've made mention of that to me!" "I'm sorry Kara Zor-El but its the truth. These events happened long before you or Clark were even born" the sentry sadly stated "Superman vowed to restore the city to its former glory but the other thing was that the Coulian would've continued his rampage on Krypton but was destroyed by Magnetta". "Magetta?" Trunks parroted "who the hell is Magetta?" "Magetta is a metal man who is one of the most powerful warriors in the universe" Kelex explained to them and then ended the conversation. "Think we should run any of this by Director Henshaw or Vegeta?" James asked Kara knowing that if there was a member of a murdering race surely the DEO(and the prince of Saiyans) would want to know "no no" she stated "Kara I know you're upset with them for what they did; I would be too" he consoled her "but that doesn't mean you have to fight this alone". "I'm not alone" the Kryptonian stated "I'm with Trunks" (dialog with alterations from Supergirl episode 14 " _Solititude_ ").

"If you want to avenge the Kryptonians and defeat Indigo there's only one option for us to take: training in the hyperbolic time chamber" Trunks told Kara. "That sounds like a dangerous place" James warned her "what if its a trap?"; "HE'S MY BOYFRIEND JAMES" Kara thundered "IF HE SAYS I NEED TO GET STRONGER THAN SO BE IT! INDIGO AND THOSE COULIANS WILL PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID TO KRYPTON! FOR ALL I KNOW SOME OF THOSE PEOPLE LIVING ON KANDOR COULD'VE BEEN MY FRIENDS AND TO KNOW THAT THEY HAVE BEEN SHRUNK DOWN AND STORED IN A BOTTLE AGAINST THEIR WILL IS MORE THAN I CAN TAKE!" "I..had no idea you felt this way about him" James responded shocked to find out that Trunks was her boyfriend although he did hear Winn complain about "some guy in a Capsule Corp jacket is Kara's boyfriend" (after the Toyman incident; he didn't believe at first cause he thought that Winn was just angry over what had happened during those said events).

"Its the truth James" Kara said calming down a bit "but don't tell my sister where I am that's all I ask James please"(she said that in a pleading tone). He reluctantly nodded in agreement and in a flash Trunks IT'ed her out of the Fortress and to another location. Once he got there Trunks said "you can look now" Kara opened her eyes(her face was red from crying over Kandor and the argument she had with James) and gasped "this is beautiful Trunks"; "I told you I've seen something like the fortress before" the hybrid laughed "where are we anyway?" the Kryptonian asked "Kami's Lookout although we call it Dende's Lookout now" Trunks stated and is if that was his cue the guardian of the Earth stepped forward and greeted them "hello Trunks Kara" he said "I know what's happening on Planet Earth so why are you here?" Kara remembered he could see everything(thanks to his lofty position) as Trunks stated "we need to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber; Kara wants to kick some major Coulian butt". "Of course" Dende stated "how long will it take for her to do that?" "That's a secret I'm going to keep and I ask you not to read my mind" Trunks implored and seeing how serious he was right now(never mind the look of fury still on Kara's face).

* * *

In the digital universe Indigo was growing impatient "what are you going to do?" she asked Froze "go full power on me because I know what happened to Frieza when he went 100%"; "that's not what I had in mind" he gritted back. Meanwhile Trunks had shown Kara around the lookout(making sure not to disturb Piccolo during his intense mediation training) while Dende got their supplies; the guardian returned with another character "hello maggots" said the voice of Mr. Popo "oh no not you" Trunks groaned. "You look like a genie" Kara commented amused "are you from Aladdin?" "I assure I am not although someone had the gall to recolor me into that hideous blue" Mr. Popo cried[A/N in the 4Kids version of Dragon Ball Z Kai, Mr. Popo was recolored blue which led to a massive backlash from the Dragon Ball Community which led them to change him back(although it did make for one very funny TFS abridged moment between those 2) okay back to the story] "Is he always this creepy?" the Kryptonian asked Trunks and in a major break of the 4th wall he replied "think of it like the Pokémon Mr. Mime(which has no soul)[A/N shout out to PurpleRodri he ALWAYS says that about Mr. Mime] and Jynx put together" Trunks replied embarrassingly not wanting to remember the last time Mr. Popo acted all creepily *A/N cough TFS version of the Garlic Junior Saga *cough (Dragon Ball Z Abridged episode 31 "Episode 31: _There's Something About Maron_ "). He then added "its bad enough that Nappa thought Chiaotzu was a Pokémon (Dragon Ball Z Abridged Episode 7: " _Saiyans? On My Planet? (It's More Likely Than You Think"_ ) but Mr. Popo is far worse". "Damn straight maggot I am stronger than all the characters in the universe put together; PECKING ORDER!" Mr. Popo boasted referring to him owning Kid Goku, Goten and Trunks (in another universe of course) to state his case. "Sorry he's not usually like this" Dende apologized embarrassed "probably another booty call" Piccolo(using Kami's voice) interrupted as Dende coughed "well anyway here is your Saiyan Armor Trunks and I've got something for you too Kara". "Me?" she asked "yes Bulma made an alternative to your uniform in order to survive in the chamber" the guardian stated. "Can't I go in there as I am?" Kara queried in a baffled tone "the chamber is nothing but vast emptiness so there's no sunlight for you to absorb in order for your powers to function" Trunks explained "and besides it wouldn't be fair for me to see how much stronger you need to become". Kara nodded "it does make sense" she muttered and went off to change as Trunks put on his Saiyan armor(in a separate room of course).

Meanwhile Indigo was confused by Froze's statement and asked "what do you mean? what are you talking about?" "You don't know this but Frieza was a protégée among his kind and I inherited that status" Kuiza explained "I was reluctant to do this because it too has stamina problems but you have 'accidentally' allowed me to access it without them when you fired that psychotic blast to control me". "No" she whispered "you lie"; "lets see who the liar is but rather than tell you I'LL SHOW YOU HELL" he boomed and began to power up. At that precise moment Kara and Trunks had changed out and the door to the chamber was open by Dende who said "good luck Kara Trunks will make you stronger than Indigo for sure I know it". "Thanks" she replied to the guardian and he closed the door; it was at that moment that Kuiza finished powering up and stated to Indigo "I hate complicated names so lets make it simple; you can call me...Golden Froze!" Trunks was not to know that until later because the chamber was sealed from the rest of the world. Trunks' focus was on training Kara to destroy Indigo; "welcome to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber" he stated to his girlfriend(introducing it as James introduced the Fortress earlier) and as the Kryptonian looked around in wonder she had no idea of the training(or the story of the chamber itself told to her by Trunks) that lay ahead of her... **TBC**


	30. Chambers of Secrets, Indigo and Froze p2

**_The Dragon Girl Series-Dragon Girl Z: The Beginning of Legends!_**

 _ **Superspeeder**_

 _ **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**_

 _ **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks/** **Pan/Wynn**_

 _ **Romance/ Drama(and humor as well)**_

 _ **Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** **"Hello maggots my name is Mr. Popo and I'm here to tell you humans that the Superspeeder does not own us or the characters of Supergirl; if he did I would be blue instead of black(and don't ask me about that its a thing okay?) If you do say otherwise I will come to your houses and stare at you. With my eyes. For all eternity! Okay that's enough of the creepiness just support the official release okay?"**_

 _ **ME: Hey Sage thanks one more time for the awesome review so let's get to your questions(I sincerely apologize for taking this long to respond because I have a lot on my plate right now. Frost will NOT(and I repeat will NOT) be part of Champa's team however the crap that he did to other planets in the tournament(the stuff he did to everyone else in the acts he did perpetrating he was a 'good guy' will probably be a story line-one of many in Season 2 maybe with Megan Manhunter) before a HUGE fight so stay tuned. No you haven't see the last of Vados and Champa they will reappear for next week for(as I'm going to warn you now) will be the re-ignition of the most controversial DC Vs DB battle of all freaking time(and I think you know where I'm going with this) because next week Kara turns evil due to Red Kryptonite!**_

 _ **Kara and Trunks WILL meet both of them but its going to be part of a 4 part finale leading into the Champa tournament which is fitting since the winter finale was 4 to 5 parts so this is also 4 to 5 parts! If you want a bit of a sneak preview of how I want Champa to be introduced I suggest you watch the end of Dragon Ball Z Abridged episode 51 with the song Perfect Cell sang and you'll have an idea(btw these two chapters have a TON of Abridged references in these two chapters I like it!). Oh yea Vegeta and Trunks will battle each other because Vegeta would want to see how far his son has come along and that fight will occur before his fight against Cabba as we will see in Super(after kicking Frost's ass of course in the show)! Pan's telling him NOW so by the time the chapter ends he will know that she is Saiyan but he needs some time to digest it(can you blame him?) and (as seen in the show) Siobhan will also make her move on Winn so the drama is only going to heat up between the three of them when Pan finds out in the cross-over with Flash(oh boy am I going to have a lot of fun with that episode!)**_

 _ **Baby/Omega may not bring enemies from the future but that doesn't mean its not going to happen in the show; one of the things I WANT for the future (maybe in Season 2 or 3) is a crossover with Legends of Tomorrow which would open the door wide open for the members of the Time Patrol(from Xenoverse) to also make an appearance which would(in addition to the Supreme Kai of Time) would also include an older Trunks, Kara, and Bardock and of course this 'version' of Kara(if you will) KNOWS that Alice is her daughter(because she comes from the future of course) which will throw Alice's world upside down! But if the producers introduce Powergirl, it'll just add more drama for Alice since this version of Supergirl never met her father or fell in love and instead she(in paying homage to the comics) falls in love with Brainiac 5 in the 30th century which will lead to tense moments between her and Alice as well as 16 and Kuiza(due to their experiences with Indigo and what Trunks would tell them about the OG Brainiac). It would be fitting that Cabe would fight Baby/Omega(kind of showing them whose boss lol) but we don't know how strong he is IN SUPER; BUTT I think it would be more fitting for Goku/Vegeta to kill them(Alice of course will be shocked because of how effortlessly they'll make it look because they are on God tiers of strength) in the early portion of MY version of Dawn of Justice!**_

 _ **You have to remember that Goku died to that heart virus so Goten doesn't exist in his world(but he will see Goten soon and believe me when I say he will be shocked by the resemblance to Goku)! The Champa Tournament Arc is in the sequels to this story! I'll also periodically update Character Comparisons(my other work) and probably start writing Alice's Adventures (but I'll make sure I keep you guys updates) and definitely History of Alice during the Winter Hiatus of Season 2 as its the premise for her adventures after the Champa Arc as well as serve as the way Alice slowly figures out the mystery of who her mother is both during her adventures and of course after she becomes a permanent fixture in the story in Season 2(and hopefully a Season 3 if the fans like season 2)! Anyway I hope this provides a lot of insight into the workings of my mind so I hope I satisfied your curiosity! On to the story!**_

 _Last time on Dragon Girl Z, a new villain hacked into all the computers and instituted the "Age of Chaos"; her name was Indigo and she was working for NON as part of Myriad! In addition she was a coulian which had a rough history with the inhabitants of Krypton with the Original Brainaic shrinking Kandor! However in a shocking twist it was Frieza's son Kuiza(a good guy) confronted her before the alien could kill 16 and transformed into his 'golden' state! On the human side of the aisle it was Siobhan revealing to Pan and Winn some of what she went through but now the DEO needs them! Finally James took her to Clark's fortress and Trunks one upped him by taking Kara to the hyperbolic time chamber! What will happen? Will Kara get strong enough to destroy Indigo? Will this new Golden Kuiza prove to be Indigo's nightmare? Will Pan tell Winn about her heritage and will Alex finally tell Kara the truth about Astra's death?! Find out **RIGHT** **NOW ON DRAGONGIRL Z!**_

 _ **Chapter 30 Chambers of Secrets, Myriad and Kuiza! (Pt. 2** **)**_

Kara looked around in wonder "this is a beautiful location" she complemented then noted "its hot in here; I feel kinda sticky"(A/N that was totally not meant in a sexual way!]. Trunks didn't get the innuendo and stated "that's the gravity Kara you should be fine in a minute" then stated "look out there" and when she did(and just gasped) Trunks joked "talk about your room with a view huh?" "I don't believe it; is this for real Trunks?" Kara asked him astonishingly "you bet it is" the hybrid responded "we're in the middle of nowhere!" Kara exclaimed astounded (Dragon Ball Z episode 154 " _Saiyans Emerge_ ") then asked "how can this room be floating in the middle of nowhere? there's nothing out there!"(as it did seem to defy logics and common sense to Kara). "That's right Kara it stretches for an eternity" the hybrid responded "but that's impossible!" Kara whispered in disbelief "don't let the vastness of this place get to you Kara" Trunks consoled her "where does it end? and where does it begin?" Kara asked the hybrid giving him a 2 for one (dialog-with some changes- based on Dragon Ball Z episode 155 " _Super Vegeta_ "). Trunks decided to mess with Kara(and the room itself and stated "its only this room and the void" Trunks stated to her(with the word "void" resonating around the chamber); "uh does it do that all the time?" Kara asked the hybrid "oh yea but only if you say the word void" Trunks answered(void once again resonating around the chamber). "Okay we're going to avoid the word for now" Kara awkwardly stated(but was annoyed by the void in avoid bouncing around) and asked "why?" in a frustrated tone _(Dragon Ball Z Abridged 49 "Group Therapy")._

After a quick laugh Trunks quickly got serious once more and stated warningly "Kara I don't want you to out there without me okay? You can get lost and never get back"; "yea okay" the girl of steel agreed "the temperature can change fast; the air gets denser the deeper you go and the gravity is 10 times that of Earth's" Trunks stated(explaining how the chamber itself operated to Kara)"its not a very safe place to be in by yourself; we'll be in here for a year so we have to make sure we don't get separated". "A year in this place?" Kara stated in amazement(as Trunks put his hand on her shoulder) "how much time will pass on Earth while we're gone?" "A year in here which is equivalent to a day in the real world" Trunks answered back(since that was roughly the time that was going to pass in the real world). "Kara" Trunks stated seriously "we didn't come here on a holiday we came here to train" then when Kara slipped on the steps Trunks added "watch that first step its a doozy" then seeing Kara in the state she was in the hybrid reassured the Kryptonian by stating "I know this is your time training in a place like this its tough but trust me you'll get used to it". "I understand" Kara answered comprehending how serious Trunks was right now "but how hard will it be?" "It'll be the toughest thing you've ever done" the demi-saiyan replied then with a chuckle(and gently grabbing her shoulders once more) added "hey you're my girlfriend and I know you'll be able to do it and don't forget your a descent of the house of El(using the line Non used as a complement). I want you to do the best you can and no matter what I'll always be proud of you understand?" "Sure Trunks" Kara cheerfully responded "good" Trunks softly said then implored her "Kara I want you to train hard and become stronger than Indigo and I think we can do it together"(using what she had learned about the Coulian shrinkage of Kandor as motivation). "I hope your right" Kara stated to him "its all up to us now" Trunks replied back "okay lets do it" Kara readily stated. "Right" came the quick reply of the hybrid then warned "Kara you should know I'm a stricter teacher than Alex think you can handle it?" "Yea"(dialog with changes as seen in Dragon Ball Z episode 155 " _Super Vegeta_ ") came the confident reply of Kara as they set off to do just that.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the chamber a discussion of a different kind was going on between Piccolo and Dende "I'm not sure if it was okay to do what you did Dende" Piccolo stated to him "it was necessary Piccolo; Kuiza is not like his father" Dende disagreed "besides Kara is going to discover for herself that they're other universes out there". The guardian of the Earth was hinting at Kara's team-up and race with a certain Speedster from another version of Earth that would challenge her as the fastest person alive. "That may be" the ex-guardian reluctantly admitted "but did you really have to create a portal to do so?" "What about that ring in the Fortress of Solitude? For all we know that could cause something like that to happen here" Dende argued back the Namekian sighed as the guardian stated "we have to do all we can to protect the Earth from the designs of Myriad and frankly we need all the power we can get". "I just hope he doesn't betray us later on" Piccolo silently muttered as they continued to watch the situation unfold. Speaking of the current situation Indigo was not impressed sneering "I'm supposed to be afraid of that? All you've done is mock the legendary Super-Saiyan by imitating them"; "actually Indigo the way I see it imitation is the greatest form of flattery not mockery" Kuiza corrected her then stated "I normally wouldn't go Golden because of the stamina issues but thanks to you its not a problem?" "Me? what did I do?" Indigo asked questioningly "well" Kuiza replied with a smirk "you actually got rid of the stamina problem with this form when you did that psychic like attack and of course you said that I have to destroy every bit of data that's a part of you so as long as your intact then I can keep control over this form". "Even so I'm still stronger than you" Indigo spat which led Kuiza to retort "bitch you just jealous because of my golden arcosian swag"[A/N Arcosian is the name given by the Ocean Dub to Frieza's race] then raced towards Indigo which caused her to mutter "and apparently this is now happening"(dialog based on Dragon Ball Z Abridged episode 27 " _The Saiyan formerly known as Prince_ ") but was shocked when the punch caused even more crippling pain than 16's punches did. "GAH!" She gasped as 16 just looked on in absolute shock "his power is so incredible that not even my scanners can sense it!" the android said as Kuiza continued to pummel Indigo ruthlessly.

"I hope that convinces you otherwise Indigo" Kuiza stated briefly stopping his attack "NEVER THE AGE OF CHAOS IS HERE AND MYRIAD WILL DESTROY ALL LIFE ON EARTH" Kuiza boomed "have it your way DEATH BEAM" Kuiza retorted firing a death beam at Indigo who was hurt "damn it if this keeps up I'll be dead" she cursed "that's the idea although you can still surrender now" Kuiza offered "I'll never surrender to you!" Indigo shouted reforming herself then powered up "I'll have you know I'm as strong as the gods themselves and when I finish with this planet I'll destroy Champa and take his place as the God of Destruction!" "That position does not belong to the likes of your kind" Kuiza coldly stated "even though destruction is in his name the truth is that Champa is neutral and is a necessary force to keep the universe in balance. You on the other hand would throw the universe out of balance which is why Dende and Piccolo send me to destroy you!" "So the former guardian and current guardian of the Earth's responsible for this" Indigo muttered "well that's okay(chuckles like Frieza) they'll be my next targets it shouldn't be hard to track him down now wouldn't it?". "Well that depends" Kuiza coolly responded "If you're dead, it will be". "What?!" she loudly screeched in disbelief "you through; done; it all ends here" (Dragon Ball Z episode 99 " _Approaching Destruction_ ") Kuiza declared to her unaware of what was going on in the real world.

The external situation is always dangerous but sometimes it's the internal that could prove to be even more deadly than the former and that was the case with a very pissed off Lucy Lane. Bulla(who was subbing in for Pan) asked her "what's wrong Lucy?" "Supergirl and James" Lucy icily responded "what about Supergirl and James" a very surprised Bulla inquired; "their relationship" Lucy stated "did you know that James didn't tell me about his father in the time we had been together?" "Maybe he forgot?" Bulla queried "that's not something you 'forget' to tell your significant other Bulla especially when you're in a serious relationship" Lucy admonished the hybrid "its not how a healthy functioning relationship works and I don't like to be lied to!" "Tell me what happened please" Bulla implored; the sister of Lois nodded her head and sighed as she remembered the conversation with her boyfriend(after he had returned from the Fortress of Solitude) and Kara(before she left for the HTC with Trunks).

 _ **FLASHBACK #1(conversation with James) "So an alien living computer is trying to infiltrate the US military" he told her "now its the same intelligence system behind the website hack and the attack on the city." "And how do you know this?" Lucy asked questioningly "from Supergirl" the reporter automatically replied; "you were with Supergirl last night?" Lucy more or less stated and realizing what he had done, James muttered "oh my god I..." "Completely forgot our date" Lucy finished for him "yeah" he sighed "yeah I did I'm sorry(Supergirl episode 14 "Solitude"); and it wasn't like we were alone Trunks was there with her too.""Trunks?" Lucy asked surprised "what would the son of Bulma want with someone like Supergirl?" "Well his mom is the head of Capsule Corps so the alien would impact her servers as well" James shrewdly lied this time; Lucy nodded(as it did seem to make sense to her) and stated "so I'll call my father; I'll have him alert Homeland Security that the military could be the next cyber target". "Lucy" James called wanting to make things right "just please try to remember that I would never do anything to hurt you"; "then how come you keep managing to do it?" Lucy asked him rhetorically in a bitter tone. End Flashback #1**_

 _"_ Wait I don't get it" Bulla stated confused "if that's what James said then why do you doubt his loyalty to you?" "Its because of what Kara said more than anything else that has made up my mind in terms of where his loyalty lies" Lucy bitterly stated _**FLASHBACK #2(With Kara) "Lucy" the kryptonian called "so uh Ms. Grant is doing this whole green tea cleanse this week and rejected her latte so I thought you might like it"."Thanks Kara" Lucy chuckled gratefully "are you okay?" the heroine asked the sister of Lois Lane(seeing the look of absolute misery on Lucy's face) "I mean(sighs) if James is going to stand me up for anyone at least its Supergirl" she confessed to Kara "kinda hard to compete with that". Kara thought back to the time when the kryptonian worried she had to compete with Trunks-or rather his family/heritage-(before she accepted him of course)- and said"look I know you think James doesn't make your relationship a priority but its not true. He's the most caring, committed, compassionate passionate man I've ever know aside from Trunks."**_

 _ **Lucy nodded in agreement(but she was surprised by the Kryptonian's comment about Trunks being just as amazing as James) but it was her next statement that blew Lucy out of the water; "he told me about his dad giving him his first camera before he died in combat. I just think he's always trying to live up to that commitment; he gives all of himself to helping people. In his own way I think he's the truest hero I've ever know until I met Trunks." "He never told me that story about the camera" Lucy stated to Kara "really?" Kara questioned; "yea he never talks about his dad" Lucy confirmed then asked "he told you?" "Yea Yeah" Kara briskly stated(trying not to reveal to much) "it was like a small conversation(stutters indistingusibly) but anyway I'm just trying to say that James is an amazing guy. He could be with whoever he wants and he chose you" the Kryptonian finished reassuringly(or so it seemed) as she thought to herself(with a smile) 'just like Trunks could've been with whomever he wanted and he chose to be with me'. "Thank you Kara for sharing this" Lucy stated to her "it helps a lot"(dialog with additions Supergirl episode 14 "Solitude"). End Flashback**_ Bulla was stunned and disturbed by the information Lucy had shared and asked "what are you going to do now?" "Well first we deal with the alien cyber terrorist" Lucy sternly replied in a military like tone then softly added "and after that I end my relationship with James; for good". "You're not going to give him a second chance?" Bulla inquired Lucy shook her head no and explained "I can't trust him Bulla and that's everything if a relationship is to survive" then added "promise me that you won't say a word about what Kara and I discussed to anyone else". Bulla saw how serious Lucy was and taking pity in her situation the hybrid vowed "I won't breath a word about it" to which a grateful Lucy left to warn her father about the military sites being Indigo's next target.

Back at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber it seemed like there was no rest for the weary; Kara and Trunks were sparring each other for hours even days on end with her steadily getting stronger as time slowly marched forward. Trunks decided to give her a break and she panted "how did you survive training at this intensity for a year?" "Actually me and my father trained for two years in here to get stronger" Trunks mused to her "and both were android related". "You spend an entire two years with Vegeta"? an astonished Kara asked "wouldn't recommend it all he does is scream at you"(Dragon Ball Z Abridged episode 49 " _Group Therapy_ ") Trunks mumbled then added "but that's in the past he's changed a lot in fact he was reluctant to have Bulla train in here until he found out that I had ascended to the next level when I trained with Pan"."That's when she turned Super right?" Kara asked "when she trained with you?" "You got it" the hybrid responded "but we had to make some...changes in order to do that". "Why?" the kryptonian asked "well you see your only allowed to go in the chamber twice in your lifetime and unfortunately if anybody attempts to stay longer, they will not be able to exit, leaving them in nothingness and not allowing anyone else to use the door. Also, there are only enough provisions to accommodate two people for the full year so that's also a major hindrance to not using it for more than twice in a lifetime" Trunks explained to an absolutely shocked Kara "as far as I know my dad and I are the only two individuals that have used this place twice in our lifetime".

Although Trunks was talking about his experiences with the chamber in the past, he didn't know that the rules of the chamber(in the alternate universe) had also been changed-except it was Dende who changed the rules and not Shenron -(as was the case in his time) and that Goku and Vegeta entered the chamber again to train but this knowledge was going to be revealed to both of them soon enough(Dragon Ball Wiki Hyperbolic Time Chamber)."So how did you find out about this Chamber in the first place?" Kara questioned and just like James did earlier to Lucy, Trunks immediately replied with "Goku told me and my dad about this place"(Dragon Ball Z episode 147 " _Time Chamber_ ") then realized what he was saying Trunks muttered "I shouldn't have told you that"; "you mean to say that Goku was still alive even though he died?" Kara asked "but how is that possible Trunks is there something your not telling me?" Trunks immediately denied it and said "look Kara I had no idea that the time chamber even existed; if I did the androids would've been destroyed sooner than they had been originally". "Okay" Kara stated after a long pause putting the topic behind them but it was still like a fly to Kara's mind and it was going to bug her until she knew why but as Indigo was the bigger problem she was going to focus herself on destroying the Coulian.

* * *

At Catco Bulla was beginning to get bored saying "I miss Alex and Winn" she stated to James "I save the world better when I save it with people"(Supergirl episode 14 " _Solitude_ "); "well Kara is saving it with both me and your brother" James offered "how do.." "Kara told me" said James(when Bulla questioned him) "when she told me that she trusted your brother she was being serious." "She said all that?" Bulla questioned "more like she yelled it" James joked then added "but yes I know about your brother's relationship and his secrets". "I had no idea" Bulla muttered "Kara's pretty special to me so your brother better treat her with the respect and love she deserves"; Bulla chuckled(glad that they had an understanding of each other now) but Lucy interrupted with "so I've been thinking why start with a sleazy website like diamond discretions? What if it wasn't about embarrassing people what if it was something bigger?" "How much bigger?" Bulla asked to which Bulma handed her daughter a paper and let Lucy explain "General Jonathan Mathers" she said "who's that?" the daughter of Bulma asked "he was dosed during the diamond discretion hack" Lucy explained worriedly "but thousands of people were" James pointed out. "Yea but I think that's the reason it happened" Lucy explained "why him?" (alterations made to dialog-Bulla instead of Kara- from Supergirl episode 14 " _Solitude_ ") Bulla asked to which her mom stated(in a low voice) "you shouldn't have asked her that"

Meanwhile both Pan and Winn were working non-stop(along with Hank and Vegeta) to find out a way to combat Indigo. Pan made menial conversation with Winn which included him asking her what Alex had meant when she said that Pan had a "uncanny ability to pick things up"; "lets just say its in my genes" Pan mused noting that this wasn't the time to tell secrets as they had to find Indigo. Winn wondered what the hybrid meant by that remark as they continued to look for Indigo; "you identified Brianiac 8" Hank said to Winn "you know her code; if you can successfully decript her signal you'll lead us right to her". "Make it snappy too" Vegeta barked out to Winn; "give them a break you two" Alex stated "they've been working at this for hours on end". "You realize that I'm learning an alien coding language in the same amount of time it takes to watch a Doctor Who episode?" Winn asked the Saiyan prince which Pan added to by saying "yea Vegeta; I may have known every alien code language in the book thanks to dad but this is the first time I had to crack a code as complex as Coulian". "That's like really fast" Winn stated to which John asked Vegeta "I thought you said they were extinct?" "They are extinct but the boy(referring to Trunks) told the woman that one of them were imprisoned by the Kryponian's mother" Vegeta bristled then added "we found that information out from that Fortress". However they were having a hard time finding her due to the power of Golden Kuiza and the beat-down that he was giving to her in the digital world. 'That does make sense' Alex thought to herself but she still couldn't get over the fact that neither Trunks nor her sister were there with them and stated "I wish Trunks and Kara were here"; "that makes two of us but I'm glad she's training her ass off with Trunks to defeat Indigo" Pan sighed 'where the hell can Trunks take Kara to train on such short notice?' Winn thought to himself 'and how do you train a Kryptonian' as Lucy hammered out her line of reasoning with Bulla and James.

"Indigo wasn't looking to embarrass cheating spouses or disrupt traffic or attack banks" Lucy reasoned "she was covering for the fact that the general was her target all along. She was looking to declassify her entire online footprint. That was the only way to tell". "Tell what?" Bulla asked her "which high ranking official in National City has access to nuclear missile launch sites?" Lucy asked back "oh my god" James suddenly realized "she's going to nuke the city" Bulma finished worriedly." Alex came to the same conclusion over at the DEO stating "Fort Pemberton is the nearest nuclear missile silo"; "but its completely off the grid" Hank protested. "No internet access that way no one can remotely hack in and launch a missile(Hank)" which caused Pan to add "it would make sense that something as impenetrable as Fort Pemberton be Indigo's main target". "And that is why she needed the general" Lucy noted to them "to use him to get into the base"; "like a Trojan horse" James added "Where is General Mathers now?" Bulla asked (dialog with additions from Supergirl episode 14 " _Solitude_ "); "why?" Lucy stated "if what you're saying is true then my daughter is our only option to stall Indigo at least until Kara and Trunks gets back" Bulma reasoned "is there another way?" Lucy asked worried about Bulla's safety "trust me when I say that Bulla can take care of herself" James stated and after he nodded Bulla powered up and flew off(which caused Lucy to ask herself 'how the hell can she fly?! And how did she learn about Ki I thought it was something that we considered lost?')

* * *

Trunks and Kara kept up their training sparring with each other working on Kara's flight technique and making her faster overall all while Trunks maximized the power he had as a Super-Saiyan 2. The hybrid had lost his motivation to become a Super-Saiyan 3 because Gohan had warned him that it would take a lot of stamina to use and he had learned already what would happen if you lost stamina and speed for power(as it was when he fought Cell). In any case Kara never felt more liberated in her life to fight the way she had; the kryptonian had to cut loose a bit in order to keep up with Trunks' power and it was thrilling to think how strong she would become under the full power of the sun after their training was over. It was in that mind-frame that a year passed quicker than the Kryptonian thought even though Trunks did give Kara breaks from time to time to rejuvenate so that they could fight even better(as that was the way Goku trained Gohan in the HTC in preparation for Cell). Finally the year(in the chamber) passed and they both came out Trunks first then Kara "so would someone fill us in what's been happening?" Trunks asked Piccolo "sure thing" the Namekian replied "oh but before you do I got to get something in my stomach" the hybrid stated "yea Trunks may be a fantastic sparring partner possibly the best sparring partner I ever had" Kara acknowledged respectfully but then teased her boyfriend by adding "but in terms of cooking lets just say he has a lot of work to do". "Well at least she hasn't changed that much" Dende joked to Piccolo(about Kara's time in the HTC with Trunks) as a much calmer Mr. Popo started to serve food to the equally hungry heroes. Even though Kara usually restrained herself when it came to food since she was in the chamber for so long it felt like she could eat a wolf and to Piccolo's shock kept the same pace as Trunks(who was mowing down food like a lawn mower) stating "mmh this is really hitting the spot" "you said it" Kara added cheerfully then said "thanks a lot Mr. Popo!". "Whew that was excellent!" Trunks sighed (Dragon Ball Z episode 168 " _Meet me in the Ring_ "). "Trunks" Dende stated "Piccolo used his ears to find out that Indigo is going to blow up the city with a bomb!" "We'll show that bastard who's boss" Trunks vowed "before we do I suggest we change; no offense Trunks but I want to get back to my old outfit" Kara stated to him.

"I think I finally figured out a way to beat you Kuiza" Indigo sneered "how?" he asked "by taking hostages" she thundered then before they could react she phased to another computer; "damn it" Kuiza cursed as he and 16 began to search for the pesky Coulin in the midst of all those wires. "Finally" she sighed "now the world can come to an end!" as she began to channel her powers once more. Meanwhile at Fort Pemberton "status report?" Mathers asked one of his generals "sir we're at DEFCOM 5 all systems are nominal" he replied to General Mathers. Suddenly his cell phone rang causing Mathers to ask "there's reception in here? there shouldn't be". When he answered Indigo stated "thanks for the ride" and with a horrific sonic screech she emerged from the Cell phone. Fighting then broke out with all the generals falling at her feet and seeing that their situation was dire the solider that addressed Mathers stated "you can't kill us you have to turn both keys at once" to which she replied "I know" and kicked him. She then grabbed the keys from the unconscious general and extended her arms(like Piccolo could) and muttered "I love fireworks" (Supergirl episode 14 " _Solititude_ ");suddenly there was a loud "BOOM" "I'm afraid there won't be any fireworks today" then turning she saw Bulla and said "nice to see you come here for the end of Earth". "Not if I can help it" she swore then screamed "SUPER ENERGY WAVE VOLLEY" hoping that it would take out Indigo to which when the smoke cleared she asked "princess has this ever worked?" then quickly kicked her in the gut which knocked her back to the ground. "I win" Indigo said to Bulla when she didn't respond and put the key in the nuclear plant(muttering "perfect") causing the alarms to blare. Suddenly Indigo saw two blips on the radar heading straight towards her(which were Trunks and Kara) "uh-oh" she stated "here comes a new challenge"(Dragon Ball Z episode 49 " _Flashpoint_ "). At that point Hank ordered his agents "get the Pentagon we're at DEFCOM 4!" "I can deploy a strike team to Fort Pemberton" Alex offered "you'll never make it in time" Winn stated disagreeing with her. Kara and Trunks were rocketing towards the nuclear site and broke in to confront Indigo; seeing Bulla hurt she asked "are you okay?" "I'm fine but Indigo just deployed the missile" the hybrid replied. "Its over Indigo" Trunks declared angrily to her "for the human race? I agree" (Supergirl episode 14 " _Solitude_ ")she stated to the hybrid then asked Kara "so hotshot you want to fight Brainiac 8 huh?"

"Fight you? No. I wanna kill you!" Kara retorted to Indigo angrily(dialog with changes based on Dragon Ball Z episode 263 " _A whole new Gohan_ ") then took off towards her and hit her in the stomach causing crippling pain in Indigo's body but when she hit her back Kara's hand accidently touched the button causing the computer to blare "nuclear launch sequence activated". They then went back and forth with Kara yell "I'll make you dead!"all the while the computer counted down "Damn it we got to do something about that computer" Trunks cursed and was about to do something when suddenly Indigo grabbed Kara and started to choke her causing Bulla to yell "KARA NO!" "What's wrong?" the coulian asked in a taunting voice to the Kryptonian "I thought you said something about making me dead?" before she stated "I calculate the death toll at 7 million give or take" (Supergirl episode 14 " _Solititude_ "). Suddenly the smart phone blared to life once more and out emerged 16 and a very pissed off Kuiza!

"COWARD!" he roared "I had you beat until you did that cheap shot by disappearing in those wires; finding out where you were hiding was worse than finding a needle in a haystack!"[a/n see what I did there? Sorry Qaaman/Piccolo fans!] "NO WAY!" Trunks exclaimed "Frieza?! You're supposed to be dead!" "He is not Frieza" 16 interrupted "his name is Kuiza and he is Frieza's son!" "That's crazy!" Kara exclaimed "but its true Kryptonian; he's a good guy" Indigo stated; "how do we know he's not on your side Coulian?" Trunks asked her. "Because" Kuiza answered "when I came to Earth to try and accomplish my revenge I was shown the errors of my ways by Goku and your father and ever since then I've been on the side of good. Plus I know what it's like to have your will controlled that almost resulted in Earth's destruction and I don't want it to happen to anyone else!" [A/N in the Fan-Fiction story "Gine Returns" the author stated that Kuiza was controlled by Demigra(from the DBZ videogame Dragon Ball Xenoverse). Expect to see Demigra's name mentioned again in the not too distant future during a crossover with a certain **Speedster**!) "A good Frieza?" Kara asked "that's really hard to comprehend right now?" "Okay" Bulla interrupted "I'm a bit lost here"; "why?" Kuiza asked. "According to dad Frieza was a gender confused savage that sounded like an old granny and had pretty corny dialog" "That's not true" Indigo sneered "the Frieza I know of was a posh refined MALE with a slightly British accent"; "CAN WE STOP THIS AND JUST AGREE THAT FRIEZA WAS A MURDER?" Trunks asked with a scoff "I agree" Indigo stated "especially since I've released a nuclear bomb and there's nothing you can do about it" then declared "I AM THE GREAT DESTROYER THE TAKER OF LIFE; IT IS MY WILL THAT THIS PLANET AND EVERYONE ON IT BE ANNILATED!" "NO!" Kara grunted punching Indigo hard "you'll murder millions of innocent people I can't let this go on"( **Dragon Ball Z: Revenge of Cooler** ).

Then Kara took off roaring(like Trunks did to Astra) "HA I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY MY WORLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!ARRRGHHHHHHHHH!" ( **Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods** ) and pursued the rocket and seeing this Trunks said to Kuiza "if you want to prove yourself to us then help 16 and Bulla finish Indigo I'm going after her". Golden Kuiza nodded and transforming into a Super-Saiyan 2(which shocked Indigo causing her to say "how is a hybrid capable of that much power) he speed off after Kara. "Let's finish this Indigo" Golden Kuiza muttered to the Coulian and together with 16 and Bulla began to battle her. "Missile's arcing to National City" Hank stated observing the computer "ETA to target in three minutes"; "that was the White House; the president just ordered us to DEFCOM 2" Alex added getting off the phone which caused Vegeta(who was watching the madness unfold before him) to curse "damn it". "JAMES I'M TOO LATE" Supergirl yelled to the reporter in midflight(through her headpiece)"Indigo just launched an ICBM at National City". "We need to evacuate Catco and the city" he communicated back . "There's no time" she frantically stated "Trunks and I are on its tale; we're going to stop it"(dialog with addition and changes from Supergirl episode 14 " _Solitude_ ")

"REMEMBER WHAT I TAUGHT YOU!" Trunks yelled encouraging his girlfriend "POWER COMES IN RESPONSE TO A NEED NOT A DESIRE!; USE THE PAIN OF LOSS "(Dragon Ball Z episode 156 " _Bow to the Prince_ "). Kara listened and remembered and sped off even faster ;"we've got two bogeys "an agent stated to Alex causing Hank to curse "what the hell is that?" Alex noticed the two dots closing in quickly on it and answered "that's my sister and Trunks!" Upon reaching the missile she pushed the missile off but it wouldn't budge "it won't change course" the Kryptonian stated to Alex over the headset "I'll use my heat vision"; and I'll use a burning attack" Trunks added. "Don't!" James interrupted stopping them "that'll make it explode". "Now what will we do?" Pan asked "Me and Hank have an idea" Vegeta stated(surprising Pan) "but we need the Kryptonian and my son to listen." Agent Vasquez who helped them nodded and said "I got Supergirl and the Gold Fighter on the line"; "HANK! VEGETA!" Kara called "I NEED YOUR HELP!" "WE CAN'T DO THIS ALONE!" Trunks yelled adding to Kara's statement; "we're tracking you two with the ICBM" he calmly stated "we're going to stop this thing Kara; together". "You have shut down its onboard flight computer" Vegeta ordered them(not wanting to hear any of John's sedimentary moment) "NOW!" "You need to shut down the silo's network" Alex stated a bit more calmly "keep Indigo from launching another warhead". "I think I might have a way of actually shutting her down" Winn suggested "I accidently created a pretty nasty computer virus a few years ago?" "How nasty?" Alex asked and reading his mind Pan replied "nasty enough to take Indigo down"(which caused him to ask himself 'how did Pan know what my idea was?")

Kara was struggling to open the door when John helped her saying "rip off the trap door to access the flight computer"; "right" Trunks rogered back as Alex stated "28,000 feet and dropping(indicating how far the missile was from impacting the city). Together they both ripped it open(with Alex providing color commentary saying "14,000 feet") "now what?" Trunks asked "input the kill code 1-1-74-47" (Supergirl episode 14 " _Solititude_ ")John radioed back which they did and the rocket just got away from them. "Damn it" Trunks cursed which caused Vegeta to exclaim "ITS UNDER 8000 FEET!"(Dragon Ball Z Kai episode 12 " _Farewell, Piccolo! Goku's Furious Counterattack_ ")[A/N come on you knew that I wouldn't let Alex say "8000 feet" especially since the over 8000/9000 line was originally made famous by Vegeta and Supergirl did give DBZ/DBZ Kai an unintentional shout-out with that line]. "Supergirl" John muttered (Supergirl episode 14 " _Solitude_ ")"its going to be close" Pan muttered; "we got to try again!" Trunks yelled out to Kara to which they flew right back to the rocket "3000 feet" another agent worriedly stated "we're out of time!" Hank boomed but Kara and Trunks didn't hear as they punched the numbers in yet again and this time the rocket fell harmlessly into the waters of National City. "YES" Hank shouted happily to which everyone else sighed in relief "you did it" Trunks panted trying to regain his breath "no" she stated a bit weary herself "we did it"; "and now there's only one more thing to take care of; Indigo" Trunks stated to her and the two flew off.

Indigo yelled in disbelief(she had gotten pretty beat up by the combined powers of 16, Kuiza and Bulla) "its over Indigo" Kuiza sneered. "Not yet" Indigo grunted out of breath "plenty of missiles left; thank god for nuclear profanation". Suddenly Kara came down the window(that she shattered before) and tackled her panting "bet you're didn't calculate that"; Trunks laughed despite the situation and said "yea you're beginning to sound like Gero when he realized that Piccolo was too strong for him". "How's it coming?" Alex asked Winn who responded with "thirty more seconds". "Hold on Kara" she yelled to her sister; "c'mon" Pan muttered anxiously "please work"; "Kara do you copy?" she asked through the communicator. "Who is that you're talking to?" Indigo asked them causing Trunks to curse "damn it Alex you blew our cover!" Realizing they were being helped the Coulian sneered "I knew that you were too stupid to be working alone and reached her hand through the smart phone and grabbed Winn's throat. 'NO' Pan growled to herself as everyone came running "I am beyond a body" everyone heard Indigo proclaim "I am beyond time and space! All I have to do is squeeze my fingers and your friend dies". "NO INDIGO DON'T DO IT!" 16 yelled; "I am invincible" she shrieked hysterically "I AM A GOD!" (Supergirl episode 14 " _Solititude_ ") "YOU DAMN LIAR" Kuiza roared "THERE ARE 2 PEOPLE WHO HAVE THAT TITLE AND THEY DON'T INCLUDE **YOU**!" "WHO ARE THEY?!" The Coulian asked rhetorically with a scoff "Piccolo and Dende?" "NO" Kuiza spat "Champa and Beerus; THE GODS OF DESTRUCTIOOONNNNNNNN!(saying the last part with a roar and powering up to his max)".

* * *

 _ **Champa's planet**_

 _ **"How troublesome" Vados sighed (watching the action unfold on TV breaking the 4th wall) "to think someone like a Coulian having the audacity to claim she's a god"; "indeed" Champa agreed with a lazy yawn "if she was really a god then she would know that after destruction there is creation. The two serve as a balance to each other; she's only focused on one without focusing on the other if they didn't the two would be perpetually out of balance". "Don't worry" Vados stated back "her end will be soon and swift"; "that's good" Champa yawned "wake me up next week I think you said that it'll be the most intense episode to date". "Lazy ass" Vados chortled "but I know you wouldn't want to miss that episode for the world" ending the conversation and getting back to the serious business of gathering warriors to fight Beerus' warriors.**_

* * *

Everyone was in shock to hear Kuiza's angry declaration with Vegeta muttering "Beerus and Champa?" then realizing who Kuiza was talking about(AS IT RELATED TO BEERUS) he suddenly exclaimed "NO WAY IT CAN'T BE!" "What's the matter?" Hank asked "who are Beerus and Champa?" "The last people you would ever want to mess with" Vegeta darkly replied; Pan(who was more worried about what was going on now) stated "we don't have time for this Vegeta!(she turns to Winn) do you trust me Winn?" "What?" he gasped somewhat out of breath "are you sure about this Pan?" Alex asked(knowing what was about to happen) "I'm sure" the hybrid replied then repeated "please Winn I have to know; do you trust me?" "I...trust you" the son of Toyman stated then gagged to Indigo "you're just a glorified Windows' Visa!" "Stand back everyone!" Pan ordered(which they complied) and with a shout transformed into a Super-Saiyan 2 before Winn's shocked eyes "EAT THIS COULIAN" Pan roared *puts two of her fingers over her eyes ready to fire Piccolo's signature move* "SPECIAL BEAM CANONNNNNN!" Winn was able to get out of his shock long enough to hit the enter button at which point the virus and the deadly attack channeled through the phone at the same time and sensing his opportunity Kuiza said "this is the end for you*prepares himself* DEATH BEAM!" All three attacks connected and hit Indigo hard causing her to fall to the ground in pain(Winn had to take a few seconds to gasp for breath). Indigo lost her red dots and asked "what have you done to me?" "I just fed you a major helping of malware bon appetite" (Supergirl episode 14 " _Solititude_ ")Winn panted with a smirk and hearing this(and being eerily reminded of his father's defeat at the hands of Goku) Kuiza stated "though you brought all this on yourself its a shame your life has to end in such a miserable way". She coughs and gritted her teeth as Kuiza continued "I wanted to save you Indigo but you wouldn't let me and now you'll have to share the same faith as Fort Pemberton which you yourself destroyed(dialog with alterations from Dragon Ball Z episode episode 104 " _Frieza Defeated_ "). "You guys better get out of here" Trunks told them and with a nod both Bulla and Kuiza flew away.

Trunks was about to teleport Kara back to the DEO and leave Indigo to her fate when she turned to Kara and growled "you; you wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me!" "What do you mean?" Kara asked her "how do you think Fort Rozz escaped the Phantom Zone?" the coulian asked then gave her explanation. "For decades I searched the Phantom Zone with my mind looking for a way out..and then I found you". "What?!" Trunks asked gasping from the shock the Coulian gave to Kara but Indigo continued her explanation unperturbed; "I activated your pod I linked it to the prison. I'm the reason you made it to Earth" she told Kara with a sneer. "You would still be sleeping in that timeless void if it wasn't for me" before she screamed and disappeared. Kara gasped upon seeing her disappear in such a manner but moreover she was disturbed by the Coulian revelation. Suddenly Alex radioed "are you okay over there Supergirl?" over the talkie; she exhaled sharply and replied "yeah. Yeah I'm good"(Supergirl episode 14 " _Solitude_ )"; "tell dad we're okay as well Alex" Trunks requested. "I will" she promised; "good" he replied then turning back to Kara he asked "are you going to tell her what Indigo said?" "No; this will be our secret; I..just can't believe it was her that was responsible for me being here in the first place." "Well we prevented National City from being destroyed so it was a win in my book" Trunks said to her while agreeing that the best course of action was not to tell anybody of Indigo's role in Kara coming to Earth and IT'ed himself and Kara out of Fort Pemberlton. Meanwhile back at the DEO, Alex guided Pan and Winn to the same location that Hank revealed that he was an alien to them and joked to them "better not do anything risqué we got cameras you know". Pan's face colored red and Winn just sheepishly looked dumbfounded as Alex left them alone.

The quarter saiyan and the son of Toyman looked at each other a long time but finally Pan broke the silence saying "I guess I owe you an..explanation for what happened"; "are you kidding me?!" Winn exclaimed loudly "you turned Gold like Trunks did! How can you explain that?!" Pan looked at him for a long time before stating "that gold you saw is part of my heritage"; "your heritage?" Winn parroted; "yes(*takes a deep breath*) I am a Saiyan raised on Planet Earth; I can fly shoot energy beams and have the energy within me to possibly destroy several large planets if I wanted too. My father Gohan(whom you met), Vegeta, Trunks and Bulla are the only saiyans left in the universe that I know of and I'm the only female Super-Saiyan that exists anywhere in the universe." Pan then launched into an extremely long explanation about the history of the Saiyans(which included the legend of the Super-Saiyan and how Frieza murdered them all because he feared it) as well as including Goku's arrival on Earth. The quarter-saiyan then told him about Bulma's adventures with Goku, the battles he fought the friends he made and that faithful day where Raditz came to Earth and revealed to him and Gohan that they were Saiyans. Pan then quickly ran through the battles with the Saiyans, Frieza and the Androids and finally her own history; although she(like Trunks with Kara) didn't tell Winn about the dragon balls or time travel she hid nothing from him and the result was that Winn was absolutely stunned. "First Kara reveals she's Kryptonian and now you reveal that you're a Saiyan" he mumbled which caused a long silence between the two of them before asking "so why tell me this now?" "You told me you loved me" Pan retorted "what does that have to do with anything?" he inquired; "well" Pan sighed "I wasn't ready to respond to you then because I feared you would think of me as even more of a freak than Kara. Plus I was worried that you might still want to join Toyman.." "You know well what I think of him so you have no reason to worry" Winn reassured her "I know that now" Pan stated "but there's another reason I fear." Then she got a capsule from her pocket and released it with a "BOOM!" which revealed an infamous **Orange Color Bandana** [A/N GT REFERENCE!]

"A bandana?" Winn asked baffled "what does that have to do with you fearing me?" "This" Pan confessed sadly "is my curse; it prevents me from having children ever.(She sighs then launches into another explanation). I was born during the conflict with the Androids and Videl(my mom) got pregnant with me; however it was dangerous because the androids could know where I am and destroy me so she kitted me a bandana and gave it to Bulma that they would never be able to find me. That's why Red Tornado didn't know what I was until I powered up but Bulma warned both my mom and dad that it would render me infertile for life". "I'm pretty sure there are treatments for you to be able to have children Pan" Winn stated trying to comfort her but the hybrid just shook her head no. "Bulma and my father work pretty much nonstop to find a cure but so far it has been fruitless; I even wanted to wish it away(*A/N Pan's way of saying that she wanted to summon Shenron to wish it away*) but Trunks told me it couldn't be done(*A/N based on Trunks' experience with 18*). I was depressed for so long when I learned that but it was Vegeta who straightened me out".

"Vegeta?" a very surprised Winn stated "that must've been quite a shock what did he tell you?" "He said that it didn't matter that I was infertile because I was a member of one of the most powerful races to ever walk the universe and the only female Super-Saiyan in existence. Vegeta also said that this may affect my body and my mind but there's one thing it cannot affect; my pride"(Dialog based off of Dragon Ball Z episode 229 "Vegeta's Pride"). Pan then softly declared "I refuse to allow that thing to control my destiny that is a decision I must make for myself Winn and my destiny...is to be with you if you would have me." Winn was stunned and after a very long silence he requested "I..need some time to think about it Pan; you just lay you're secrets on me and I need to digest this before I decide what I want." "I understand" the quarter-saiyan said "and I won't rush you; you're right it is a lot to take in. I'll wait an entire lifetime if I have to Winn so long as I can be with you in the end; that's my promise to you" then she gently pressed her lips to Winn(to which he responded) to show that she was serious before she flew off into the distance. "Kapow" Winn muttered(muttering Kara's statement when she met James for the first time) now knowing how she felt as he returned to National City with a smile on his face.

Running into the office he knew what he had to do and puffed "hey Siobhan I really think we should talk"; "that makes one of us" she sarcastically replied. Winn was determined not to let Siobhan get to him and replied "you know what after the day I've had, I'm a lot less frightened of you(she glares at him) okay not that much less." Then after a pause he explained "look um I thought that my family was perfect too and then my dad went bananas and tried to kill someone and actually did kill some other people and he went to jail. My mom took off and then so much for the American nuclear family(scoffs)." "So then you're telling me it could be worse" Siobhan carefully stated; "you could be the last female of a once mighty race who can turn gold in an instant." Winn mused(thinking of Pan with a smile) before adding "oh also that I know how it feels when someone like that lets you down"(thinking of Pan's rejection that time); "but I think its important for you to know that most people wanna be there for you." Winn was thinking so hard of Pan's declaration of love that he wasn't prepared for Siobhan to press her lips against his! 'Okay' he thought to himself 'this is kind of weird'[A/N its the "look" Winn gave to the camera when Siobhan was kissing him I just gave voice to what he might've been thinking at the time!]. Then withdrawing from him; Siobhan warned "you tell anyone about this and I'll kill you"; "you threaten to kill me a lot" he mused right back as Siobhan pushed him into the elevator kissing him fiercely.

Meanwhile Cat and James were watching the TV "and in more light-hearted news two bright lights seen cruising through the sky towards National City captivated conspiracy theories earlier today" the man reported over the TV "but according to NASA it was just a Soyutz in route to replenish the ISS." "Mm" Cat muttered to James(responding to the report) "that wasn't a rocket was it?"; "no" James evenly stated "how close did we come today?" she asked in response. "Too close" he replied then adding "but we're lucky to have Supergirl and the Gold Fighter"(Kara had just walked in and heard all of it). When the kryptonian cleared her throat to be noticed Cat ordered(somewhat emotionally) "Keerah cancel my dinner plans, I am going home to hug my son and cook him chicken." "You okay?" James asked Kara after Cat walked out "yeah" she sighed "my heart's still racing after chasing after a zig-zagging missile; I kinda felt like Harry Potter playing Quiddich". They both laughed with Kara apologizing for yelling at James in the Fortress due to the rage she felt towards the Coulains for what they had done. She then added "I know I said I didn't want Lucy knowing my secret because its dangerous, but that's not true. I know she'd be a great asset to our team; I guess I just liked working together just the two of us." James was speechless but Kara gently said "tell her; if Pan could entrust Winn with her secret than I trust Lucy can do the same with mine". James hugged Kara platonically and in a grateful said "thank you".

Unfortunately James' happiness didn't last very long as Lucy confronted him about his past. It started well enough with him chuckling "I have something really important to tell you" but Lucy decided not to take anymore of his lies saying "this is over James; you and me". "Wait wait wait" he stuttered in disbelief "this is not about Supergirl right?" "No" she whispered "and I finally realize that; Kara came to see me today to try and(um) fix things between us and convince me of what a great guy you are." "Okay?" James said(indirectly urging her to go on) "and in case I didn't already know that, she mentioned a story that you told her about your camera. Your father to show me how deeply committed you are". "Its not like that" James denied "we've been together for so long James and I don't know a single thing about your dad" Lucy argued back "because you never wanted to tell me! You wanted to tell her because you love her!" James eyes glassed up as Lucy declared "and for what it's worth she uh she feels the same even if she can't say it yet either." (Supergirl episode 14 " _Solitude_ "). "I wish what you said was true Luce" James stated heatedly "but Kara's heart now belongs to Trunks Briefs not me". Lucy thought that James was lying again and gritted "I don't know where you got this sudden idea that Briefs loves Kara but I do say that you better look in the mirror James. A person like Briefs could never love someone like Kara or Supergirl for that matter but you're just in denial because you KNOW that you still have feelings for Kara" and left James standing there on the balcony in shock. As for 16 he went back to guarding the wildlife and protecting the Earth if the situation and Kuiza decided to protect the Earth in other areas. If Indigo should come back he would be ready to defend the Earth along with the rest of the gang because now he was a 'member' of the Z fighters(even if he was from another universe).

* * *

At the DEO Vegeta was watching Hank and Alex go at it again muttering to himself "she would make a damn good Saiyan warrior" when Kara and Trunks came in. Kara cleared her throat and Trunks just stood there in silence but Hank broke it by saying "its good to see the both of you"; "well the world almost ended because we weren't a team" Kara replied back. "We need each other" Kara sighed "so personal feelings aside, we're back"; "and we're sorry we've been so stubborn" Trunks added apologetically "about time the both of you came around" Vegeta grunted with John adding "stronger together". "What's the plan?" Trunks asked in a serious tone; "well the first thing we need to do is access if Indigo's attack was related to Non's secret Myriad project or if the two were working at cross purpose.." the Martian began to explain to them but was interrupted by Alex "I saw Astra standing over John" she confessed. "What?!" both Kara and Trunks exclaimed at the same time with Vegeta and Hank urging her not to do it by saying "Alex/Woman(Vegeta)"; she nodded her head no in defiance and softly said "he was defenseless; she said she was going to give him an honorable death and I reacted". Trunks saw Kara's face tense up and had to ask "why did you react?" "Because that's what I was taught to do" she responded to the hybrid(to which he nodded while Kara looked away)"Hank and Vegeta didn't kill Astra" Alex sobbed to Kara "I did;(more softly)I did and when you and Trunks got there both Vegeta and Hank saw how devastated you were; they didn't want you to get angry with me. They took the blame"(voice breaks) "and I let them; because I was afraid of losing you; and I can't lose you!"(dialog with additions from Supergirl episode 14 " _Solitude_ ") Trunks was silent for an eternity then asked "so why you let dad take the blame as well?"

"Because" Alex sobbed "Bulla looks up to me and every-time she tells me that I'm like an aunt to her it hurts! Why should she call me 'aunt' when I took Kara's aunt away from her?"(*sobs uncontrollably*) Kara approached Alex and(after looking at Hank and Vegeta) put her arms around her in a comforting hug with Trunks putting his arm around Alex's shoulder in a side-hug. Hank bowed his head and Vegeta folded his arms together; they began to walk out but Kara grabbed John's arm and Trunks his father's shoulder telling them to stay. Slowly Kara's head gripped John's as well as Vegeta's with Trunks silently holding on to both hands. Unbeknownst to them Indigo had survived and was retrieved by Non for repairs; he put a spinning ball and brought it over to Indigo who was reassembled but was in pieces(which was reminiscent to how Frieza was revived with the Dragon Balls)"I merely broke your heart" the general mused to Indigo "look what Supergirl and the Gold Fighter did to you". He then asked "now are you ready to do things my way?" (dialog with additions from Supergirl episode 14 " _Solitude_ ") but Non and Indigo would have to wait another day as the most severe test of Kara's morals and pride as well as Trunks' will and fortitude was going to be put under the knife(so to speak). The results of that test would throw into question everything about how "limited" Trunks and Kara truly were but one thing will be clear the lives of everyone they love will put in danger like never before and nothing would ever be the same again _... **END CHAPTER**_

 _ **Outtro-3rd point of view ominous music Alex(to the Z fighters) "She's acting really strange" A GOOD GIRL'S GONE BAD; Winn(commenting about Kara): "this is unreal!" Bulla "this..this is madness" Kara:"I don't really care" (to Trunks) "Look at that city! they worship me and those who don't...will". Supreme Kai(of universe 6) "She's under the control of red Kryptonite" Bulma "what does that mean?" "She has lost her morals and there's no one but your son standing in the way between her..and oblivation" New allies appear! Uub(commenting about Kara) "what have you done Supergirl?" and the line of battle is drawn! Kandorian elder(to Trunks) "you're about to go to war" THE MOST CONTROVERSIAL DEATH BATTLE OF ALL TIME -Hank(advising Trunks) "You know you can't win this; its suicide!" Alex: "my sister's strength is akin to that of a God's even with your power there's no way you can beat her". Vegeta: "you fail to realize that a Saiyan's potential is also infinite; if there's a barrier of strength to overcome even if its on the level of a god's...we will.** **"** **IS BEING REDONE- Old Kai(to Trunks) "I can help you unlock you're hidden power" WITH A TWIST! Max Lord(to Vegeta) "the greatest gladiator matchup in the history of the world! Son of Vegeta versus Supergirl of Midvale!"**_

 _ **Kara(to Trunks)**_ _ **"I've been expecting you Trunks Briefs" Trunks (To Kara) "We don't have to do this; this fight Kara its meaningless! You are a hero!" Kara: "That was the old me; this is the new me and I have to say..it feels pretty damn good...lets match the power of Trunks Briefs heir to the Sayian throne against the famous Girl of Steel!" *Cues a mash-up between the choruses of Louder than words by Les Friction and My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark** ( **Light Em up) by the Fall out Boys)* (PUNCHES AND KICKS IN THE BACKGROUND) Trunks to Kara "** **STAY DOWN** **!** **IF I WANTED YOU'D BE DEAD ALREADY!** **" Kara(to Trunks) "** **I'VE BEEN WANTING TO BEAT YOUR ASS INTO THE GROUND EVER SINCE YOU FIRST GOT TO NATIONAL CITY AND I WILL NOT LIVE MY LIFE AS YOU'RE SECOND; THAT TIME IS OVER! EVERY BREATH YOU TAKE IS AN ASSULT ON MY HONOR BUT NO MORE TRUNKS! BY MY HANDS YOU WILL BE CUT DOWN INCH BY INCH THE WAY YOU HAVE CUT DOWN MY PRIDE** **!"(more punches and kicks).** **Trunks(before laying a beat-down on Kara) "you're not the only one with that kind of power Kara.** **I feel like I live in a world made of cardboard; always taking constant care not to break something to break someone. What we have here is a rare opportunity for me to cut loose and show you just how powerful I really am**. **" (POWERS UP HIS UNLOCKED POTENTIAL WHICH ARE FOLLOWED BY MORE PUNCHES AND KICKS).**_

 _ **Kara(while laying a beatdown to Trunks) "** **With every step, an earthquake! With every breath, I could create a hurricane and** **this is my burden not yours!" Trunks(before releasing a Galic Gun) "I WILL NEVER BACK DOWN FROM A FIGHT! ITS MY SAIYAN NINDO!" Kara to Trunks(after she walked through Trunks' energy blast like it was nothing)"Pathetic!" Alice(horrified by Kara's savagery to Trunks) "NO! DADDDDDYYYY!" Trunks to Kara( his hair and eyes had just turned red) "I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A MILLION TIMES STRONGER THAN ME! MARK MY WORDS I WILL NOT LET THEM DOWN! SO GET READY EVIL KARA CAUSE THIS TIME YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" "A HERO NO MORE! THE ULTIMATE BATTLE!" Vados(to Champa) "This is a true Battle of Gods!" Champa "but the question is which one of them will give in first?" Vados "its the ultimate answer to the ultimate question but one thing is clear" Champa "what's that?" Vados "everything..will change.**_ ** _"*Music stops* King Kai (to Goku)"If they keep this up they'll destroy the universe_..."*Mash-up of Chorus to Louder than Words/Light it up Ends* Don't miss it...**

 _ **ME: OH BOY GUYS HOLD ON TO YOUR HATS CAUSE(IN THE WORDS OF BOOMSTICK) ITS TIME...FOR A DEEATHHHBAATTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEE! OH I'M GOING TO HAVE SOOO MUCH FUN WITH THE DARK KARA EPISODE; WHEN IT WAS ANNOUNCED I IMMEDIATELLY THOUGHT OF THIS OUTTRO(YEA I'M THAT GOOD)! I mashed up dialog from the upcoming Dawn of Justice movie as well as Majin Vegeta's dialog to Super-Saiyan 2 Goku in their battle and there will be quite a bit of dialog from that fight when Trunks and Kara have their show-down! I also will**_ _ **as well as dialog BOTH DEATHBATTLES BETWEEN GOKU AND SUPERMAN as well as a few from Battle of Gods(the quotes will be from the movie but the last leg of the Kara/Trunks fight will be based on both the movie and Super)! So expect more when I type of the episode(THAT ALONE WILL GIVE YOU A PREVIEW OF HOW CRAZY ITS GOING TO GET!). Furthermore Alice, a certain woman RELATED TO A CERTAIN Amazonian(NOT THE O.G. AMAZONIAN OF COURSE) as well a certain Kryptonian-human Hybrid . Bortamo and Magnetta won't care(until the threats actually show up!) Frost will know(he's the emperor of universe 6 after all) and will stir up trouble not only because of his lying cheating ways(as portrayed in Super), but also because his final form led to the "death" of the cloned Kryptonian hybrid I mentioned before(trust me he isn't dead) as well as other events that will happen in Season 2(maybe as it relates to a certain female member of John's race?) Hit will also know but he won't say anything because he's the DBS/universe 6's version of Batman(Vegeta being Z/Kai's version of Batman of course!) **_

_**I also hope you liked that I gave episode 34 of Super a nod in this episode with Pan executing Piccolo's SPC to attack Indigo so to all my Piccolo fans out there(*talking to you Qaaman or shall I say QUINNNN!*) I hoped that you liked that I gave Piccolo's SPC the respect it deserves because Piccolo-as well as Goku-hey I don't want to be biased- (even though Goku is my favorite character in Dragon Ball!) got the shaft against Frost and I'm glad that Vegeta's going to give him a taste of his own medicine next episode so no spoilers!(episode 35 for those who are reading this in the future/past!) Bulla's/Indigo's discussion of "which Frieza they know" actually is in reference to Frieza's portrayal in terms of his voice acting. Bulla's dialog referred to Linda Young's portrayal of the tyrant while Indigo refers to Chris Ayers portrayal of Frieza! This is a debate that has been going on since the release of DBZ Kai/FnF(the movie) but think of it as two ways to portray one amazing villain and this explains why I often refer to that fight in the references; Frieza is the best villain in DBZ franchise(even though Cell is a very close second. Expect some references to the Cell fight as well during the Dark Kara episode!). Even though Linda Young was the Frieza that I watched/grew up on, I respect Chris Ayers performance as Frieza and the more I listen to him the more I enjoy him as the voice of Frieza!**_

 _ **In Kai Ayers was limited because when FUNimation re-dubbed Z they kept it more faithful to the manga which removed many of the corny dialog from the script as well as the greatest moment in DB history when Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan for the first time! I mean Young's line in Z "this time you won't come back!"(to Krillen) was more appealing(and true) in that scenario better than Ayers line of "hope you aren't afraid of heights!" in Kai. Furthermore Young's "Pop goes the Weasel" underlays how sadistic Frieza is and is much better than Ayer's "I think the brat should go next" and if someone combined Goku's transformation scene I would use "this time you won't come back" explosion then "pop goes the weasel" line followed by Goku's line(in Kai) of "you...ruthless..heartless..bastard!" HOWEVER by the time FnF was released Ayers had grown as an actor and FUNimation allowed him to ad-lib stuff just like Young did(even though they still stuck by the script given by Akira Toryiama).** **Ayers line of "your threats are as empty as your title(to Vegeta) all hail Vegeta! Prince of no one" sounded like something Linda Young would say and BOTH moments(in Z and in the movie) happened before a major beat down to the said tyrant; the first was by Super-Saiyan Goku(in Z/Kai) and the second by Super-Saiyan God Blue(aka Super-Saiyan God Super Saiyan) Vegeta in the movie(and even more-so when Super covered it). I hope that Ayers will do more of that(those amazing one liners like Young did in Z) when Funimation does Res F in Super(lets hope!).** _

_**If there was some way to fuse the killer who made you feel fear (by Linda Young) and the superior emperor of the universe feel(that Ayers portrayed so good) it would be the PERFECT frieza(in the words of Cell!). Ayers has stated in a panel when FnF came out in America(YouTube has it so go watch if you doubt me)that he GREW UP watching Linda Young as Frieza and respects the hell out of her; that says a lot. When the current VA for Frieza gives laurels to a previous version of Frieza we should appreciate that version while loving this version; funny enough this is the view of many of the Supergirl fans saying that Laura Vandervoort-who played Indigo this episode and Helen Slater- who played Kara and Alex's mom in the thanksgiving episode were better portraying Kara because of nostalgia. Laura portrayed Kara in Smallville and of course Slater portrayed Kara in the Supergirl film in 84' and I love how the producers of the show had all both females who have portrayed the Girl of steel help out the current girl of steel Mellissa Benoist and its the same mindset fans should have regarding Frieza!**_

 _ **Speaking of Puns there were so many operating systems/technological puns made by the characters in the show so I thought I add to their technological insults with some of my own. For example Winn's statement of Indigo being a failed Windows Vista was counteracted by Indigo taunting Kuiza by reminding him that his father was a failed Windows 95 as a Mecha(which is a reference to TFS episode 33). Despite the serious tone of the episode it was the puns, awkward moments, the TFS moments and the stuff from the show really strengthened what was a pretty great episode overall! With all of that out of the way excluding the references see you guys next time...for the apocalypse(evil laugh)!**_

 _ **REFERENCES**_

 _(Supergirl episode 14 "Solititude")_

 _(Dragon Ball Z episode 99 "Approaching Destruction" Dragon Ball Z episode 103 "Pathos of Frieza", Dragon Ball Z episode episode 104 "Frieza Defeated", Dragon Ball Z episode 122 "Mystery Revealed, Dragon Ball Z episode 130 "The Secret of Doctor Gero", Dragon Ball Z episode 147 "Time Chamber, Dragon Ball Z episode 154 "Saiyans emerge, dialog-with some changes- based on Dragon Ball Z episode 155 "Super Vegeta", Dragon Ball Z episode 156 "Bow to the Prince" Dragon Ball Z episode 168 "Meet me in the ring", Dragon Ball Z episode 201 "I am Saiyanman" and Dragon Ball Z episode 205 "I'll Fight too!")_

 _(Dragon Ball Z Kai episode 12 "Farewell, Piccolo! Goku's Furious Counterattack")_

 _(Dragon Ball Z Abridged episode 27 "The Saiyan formerly known as Prince", Dragon Ball Z abridged episode 33 "Cold Cuts" Dragon Ball Z Abridged 49 "Group Therapy", Dragon Ball Z Abridged episode 52 "Flashpoint")_

 _(Dragon Ball Super episode 33 "Be Surprised, Universe 6! This is Super Saiyan Son Goku"! and Dragon Ball Super episode 34 "Piccolo vs Frost — Bet Everything on the Makankosappo!")_

 _(Braniac)_

 _(Dragon Ball Z: Revenge of Cooler)_

 _(Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods)_


	31. A HERO NO MORE THE ULTIMATE BATTLE! pt1

**_The Dragon Girl Series-Dragon Girl Z: The Beginning of Legends!_**

 _ **Superspeeder**_

 _ **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**_

 _ **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks/** **Pan/Winn**_

 _ **Romance/ Drama(and humor as well)**_

 _ **Dragon Girl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** **"Hello humans my name is Champa the God of Destruction of the 6th universe here on behalf of Superspeeder to tell you simpletons that he doesn't own Supergirl or Dragon Ball they belong to their respective owners so support the official release! He also wanted me to give a warning to all those who may be pissed one way or the other as a result of what will happen with the featured fight so please don't go flaming in Speeder's comment section! Just as a warning to everyone for you guys not to do either because if you do I'll eat all of your delicious food!"**_

 _ **ME: hey Sage thanks one more time for the review and I do apologize that the last chapter took so long I had a lot of stuff to do! Anyways on to your questions! Goku hasn't learned the God of Destruction Sphere in Super(although you are correct in saying that he deflected it) so I don't see the point of Trunks learning an attack that Goku hasn't! As I have pointed out in the last chapter, the safety of both of their friends, dominance and the Earth are in peril but yes Trunks and Kara's relationship can be saved its just that according to Saiyan tradition the loser will be isolated/closely monitored(which is the premise of Episode 16 of Supergirl) until the female regains the trust of the male which will happen by the end of the crossover with Flash because Kara(from the episode) stirs the jealousy of James and the same rule would apply to Trunks on a greater scale. As seen in episode 16 Alex and John are investigating Cadmus so Vegeta will tag along so they're out. Bulma and Bulla will try and work on way to get everyone back to their own universes so they're out. Pan and Winn are going to be questioning/investigating Siobhan's background(as she will reveal herself to both by accident as seen in the show) so they can't help. Kuiza is still being vigilant about Indigo returning which will happen with a certain species with a thing for mating with females(as least in the new 52) for the finale and of course 16 wants to protect the animals so they're all gone. The only one who can help Kara is Trunks but his daughter(and Tights) will help the healing process and regain the trust they had in each other before Kara(and now in this chapter Trunks) went crazy. That's how Alice will save Kara from herself and mind you that is technically a "future" version of the Alice that will be coming back to help Trunks and Supergirl out not the one that will warn them about Baby/Omega! I'll go into depth how that all takes place in the Flash crossover but I think once you read this and the next chapter you'll get a gist of how I'm going to bring all the participants I have in mind for the crossover;if you watch episode 12 of Super you'll know but I want to put a bit of a different spin on the comment by the Old Kai regarding universal destruction. Trust me its going to be wild!**_

 _ **Mira/Towa will be mentioned again because in my head-canon they freed Demigra from the crack of time when the universe changed from 7 to 6(nobody will know that until the Justice League films though). Now Demigra will be an important part of why Siobhan's family was cursed since Banshees are usually demon related(they're using New 52 Siobhan's backstory which is a relief!) Goku/Vegeta are far beyond Trunks right now so there's no way he can catch up before season 2(sorry to disappoint you). Furthermore if Super gives more powerful villains that means that the gap could possibly widen(*update as of episode 36 it has widened thanks to the fight between Base/ Super-Saiyan Goku vs. Frost, Base/Super-Saiyan Vegeta Vs. Frost, Magetta and Cabba. Furthermore if the previews of episode 37 is correct Super-Saiyan BLUE Vegeta will fight against Super Saiyan Cabbe which only serves to further widen the gap between the characters of 7 and 6(this is going to be freaking insane!) The super-dragon balls being used at the tournament is one of the biggest mysteries in Super itself and until we have a clear answer either way from the show I can't answer that inquiry right now(although my personal belief is that they and the wish will be stolen maybe by Hit?). I don't think Hit will join the gang(he's a hit man after all) but I do think if Lobo is introduced in the show that Hit, Merchinary Tao(from Dragon Ball) and another Mercenary with a mouth( from the Marvel Universe) will all be there to try and cut off Lobo's head(please make it happen Supergirl!). However just like in STAS they will unite to fight another intergalactic Threat who Trunks had battled in the other universe so stay tuned! With that out of the way on to the chapter which again will be a bit out of order but still will cover the major events of the episode**_

 _Last time on Dragon Girl Z, Kara finally found out the truth about Astra's death and how she herself had come to Earth thanks to Indigo! But how will the relationship survive when something bad happens to Kara Find Out **RIGHT** **NOW ON DRAGON GIRL Z!**_

 **Chapter 31** **A HERO NO MORE** **; THE ULTIMATE BATTLE!** _ **(Pt. 1** **)**_

After Kara was fully reconciled with John and Vegeta, everything seemed to improve drastically taking an upward turn. Even though Kara and Trunks kept the truth of Indigo's involvement with how the heroine got to Earth a secret from the others(particularly Alex), it was the Kryptonian's achievement of training in the HTC that everyone wanted to celebrate. At first Bulla suggested a birthday party but when Alex told them "it's not Kara's birth we celebrate but rather when her pod landed on Earth my sister and I celebrate in January" that was nixed. It was Pan who suggested "hey why don't you disguise the celebration as White Day" to Kara that got noticed; "oh yea" the heroine responded to the idea. A miffed Trunks then asked his girlfriend "how do you know about White Day?"; "my sister's school crush Rick had a lot of Japanese friends" the heroine responded to the hybrid with a blush. After that, Kara tried to think about what she could give to Trunks as a gift as she remembered the large supply of cooked bacon(which was her secret forbidden favorite food no one except Alex knew about) he gave as her Valentine's day gift.

"What do I do Bulma?" Kara asked with a sad sigh; "I want to give your son an amazing gift but what?" The scientist answered "well with Saiyans, they usually want one of three things"; "what three things?" the Kryptonian inquired. The head of Capsule Corps smirked before replying "one: sex". "Ugh no way" Kara groaned "don't get me wrong Bulma I love your son but I don't want to do...that yet". "Well you could go with option 2: a good fight" Bulma suggested; "well you and I both know that can't happen for the simple reason that we could destroy the Earth in the process" the Kryptonian stated dismissing the idea. "Well..then there's only food left Kara and my son has had everything this Earth has to offer" Bulma sighed however that inspired Kara; "Trunks may have had everything this Earth has to offer...but certainly not the planets I had visited" she told the scientist managing to bypass the left Kara to plan out how she was going to go forward with that idea but insisted that both look proper so she made the suit shine.

Trunks on the other hand had to be subjected a much harsher treatment(according to Vegeta that is): having to get a haircut because it grew out-again-while in the room of spirit and time. "Trunks! Looking good..in a platonic way of course" Alex complemented the hybrid (upon seeing his haircut) before flirtatiously whispering "by the way how old are you turning this year which caused Kara to say "Alex there are more important things to worry about than Trunks age and looks" in beratement. "Its okay Kara I spend an entire year in the time chamber I'm over it" Trunks told his girlfriend getting her to calm down for the moment but his comment sparked John's interest and he asked "wait you spend an entire year with Vegeta? Even I haven't managed that". "Wouldn't recommend it, all he does is scream at you" the hybrid quipped back to which Alex affirmed "yea he does" before Kara asked the Prince "speaking of which what about you? why didn't your hair change?" The saiyan prince answered her by saying "because unlike a half-breed a pure bloodied saiyan's hair doesn't change from the day we are born; with the exceptions of beards and mustaches". "Boy now I can't stop thinking of Vegeta with a mustache" Alex wondering vividly imagining the prince with said mustache before giggling. "Oh before I forget" Bulma suddenly said and then capsulized a box before adding "I brought some armor for your trip" to Trunks who gratefully took it(dialog with some changes from Dragon Ball Z Abridged episode 49 " _Group Therapy_ ").

The couple then took Kara's ship into space to show her boyfriend all the planets she went to so that he can try all the delicious foods. Bulma had given Trunks saiyan armor because she worried that the inhabitants on the planets Kara visited were going to be hostile towards her son but to Trunks delight this was not the case. Most of the inhabitants regarded Trunks as a hero because(by association) they knew about Goku killing the tyrannical ruler Frieza who greatly oppressed them. So they all treated Trunks like a king and gave him plenty of their native planets foods; this was the case in all except one place where while the hybrid was eating an old man grabbed him by the neck. "Hey!" Kara exclaimed; "you do realize what you have brought here?" the old man asked the hybrid. "Uh yea..why?" he asked "you're about to go to war" he answered the saiyan; "with all due respect sir we're already at war" Trunks corrected. "Not from without from within; Krypton's last daughter and The Saiyan Hybrid are about to go to war which will change everything" He eerily stated."What do you mean by everything?" Kara asked now concerned "the powers of Gods revealed, ones from beyond the stars appearing, fighting for a wish, an individual stealing the powers of a deity, identities you think is something is really something else; all of that will be the consequences of your fight Kara Zor-El".

"You're bluffing" Trunks snorted "there's no way all of that can happen because of a battle between us"; "which by the way will never happen" Kara emphatically added. "She's not my enemy!" Trunks coldly finished; "I've been able to see the future even before you were in diapers boy" the old man sneered putting special emphasis on the boy part "it will happen exactly as I predict it will; Kara Zor-El might not be your enemy now today and tomorrow she might act like she's a good girl out to save you all but we know better don't we?" The old man then give a grim smirk "20 years boy"; he stated as if it were the most depressing fact. "20 years on this goddamn planet have taught me what promises are worth. How many so called good guys are left on Earth? How many have stayed that way?"

"Clearly" Trunks said taking a step back and looking at the old man with nothing but disappointment all over his person; "if this is the path you have chosen to walk down, there are truly no good individuals left". Feeling as if he was slapped in the face, the old man didn't do anything to stop Trunks and Kara from leaving; he knew Trunks couldn't stop him not really for if he revealed his true identity he would endanger the forces who send him to try and stop the madness before it even began(dialog based off of _Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice_ ). If Trunks was more vigilant, he could've stopped the heartbreak, disputes and inevitable bloodshed that followed but the hybrid thought that someone like Kara was not capable of unleashing her inner darkness like Piccolo, Vegeta and even Trunks himself had done in the past.

* * *

The day the darkness inside of Kara's heart was unleashed actually began rather pleasantly; "she's the founder and CEO of a mogul media empire who was recently named number one on the National City Tribute's power list. Please welcome our next guest Cat Grant"!" The CEO of Catco was greeted with warm applause before Sharon Osboure said "wow you look much younger than I thought you would" to her. "Mhh thanks you too" Cat quipped to warm applause to which another co-host asked "Cat how does it feel to be the most powerful woman in National City". Catco's CEO replied "well first of all Sara that's a total misnomer; nobody's calling me the most powerful woman in National City I believe they are calling me the most powerful person". All of the hosts and the audience once again applauded after which Cat decided to elaborate on her position saying "having a platform like mine is only worthwhile if I can use it to bring attention to the people who are really making a difference". "Well that brings us to our next question" another co-host began but Cat knew what the subject matter was and said "Supergirl". "You've been associated with her since she first emerged in National City scene and you've been a critic, you've been a cheerleader and some say that you are a friend". "Well I would like to think so" Cat commented which lead Sara to excitedly ask "what is she like"; "yeah" another co-host added wanting the Catco CEO to dish.

Cat was more than happy to dish on the heroine speaking from the heart with her answer of "Supergirl is everything you think she is, she's strong she's brave but the most remarkable thing about Supergirl is that she is the kindest person I've ever known" as said heroine and Trunks made the daily rounds. Suddenly she heard someone ask "so you think you're Supergirl and the Gold Fighter?" If I shoved you could you fly and turn your hair and eyes gold?" in a demeaning tone. "What's up?" Trunks ask when he saw Kara suddenly pull up mid-flight; "someone's getting bullied" the heroine replied before flying off to confront the bullier. "If there's one thing I hate it's bullies" Trunks growled before he powered up to catch up to Kara as the bullier continued to bully her saying "you look so stupid". The girl who was showing her love for both Supergirl and Gold Fighter emulated them when she bravely replied "no I don't". "Everybody thinks so, that's why you don't have any friends" the bullier stated pushing the knife in further when Supergirl interrupted with "I wouldn't say that. I actually think you look pretty awesome". "Thanks" the one being bullied said accepting the compliment but Kara then used her powers to x-ray the bag to find out her identity; when she did she said "Laura". "You know Supergirl?" the astonished bullier asked; "yeah" the heroine replied "I'm friends with all the nice girls". "Which is what you could be if you stop bullying Laura" Trunks(as Gold Fighter finished in admonition and seeing that they were not going to bully her anymore Kara said "see ya" and flew off.

"She is an idea and she inspires the best of ourselves" Cat went on to say in her interview "National City can learn a lot from her; you can learn a lot from her...I have learned a lot from her and I'm still learning" to applause. "Enraptured are we?" the CEO asked the enraptured Kara; "oh Ms. Grant" she stated a bit flustered. She took a look at the TV before saying to Kara "well I was really fabulous, God knows I hate a generic sports metaphor but that interview was a touchdown, a home run, whatever you call it when you do something good in hockey"(to which Trunks muttered "hat trick") before asking the reporter "where is my computer droid?" "Winn is..." Kara said trailing off before telling the boss "I will find him". As Kara and Trunks went to search for Toyman Junior, Cat quipped "I really need to rethink this necklace". "Winn!" Kara called and when he didn't respond Trunks told her "for some reason I can't sense his energy" and hearing that the heroine once again called out "WINN!" She then heard a rustling noise that came from a closet to which Trunks said "he must be in the closet"; "Winn are you in the?" Kara asked and tried the door. "Why is the door locked?" Trunks asked; "lets find out" she answered before using her x-ray powers and groaning "NO! NO NO NO!" "What did you see?" the saiyan hybrid asked her but was interrupted by the door opening and a frustrated Siobhan muttering "guess that's my exit".

Winn then emerged from the closet and asked Kara "you did not use the" then muttered "oh God you did" in horrid realization. "I'm never using that closet ever again without using surgical gloves" Kara groaned still disgusted from what she had seen; "look I am sorry. I did not mean for this to happen it's kind of happening" Winn apologized with a nervous chuckle "and like I know it seems wrong and it defiantly feels wrong..except for like when it's happening and then it's like right...". "OKAY OKAY YOU DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING WINN" Kara exclaimed not wanting to hear anything more on Winn's relationship with Siobhan "you are both two consenting adults..you should do what makes you happy". "KEE-RAH KEE-RAH! KEE-RAH if I have to say your name a third time you will have to find another job" Cat shouted; "duty calls" Kara said to Winn ending their discussion before adding "you..you missed a button" and went to see what was the matter. As Winn re-buttoned his shirt Trunks said "next time please use a condom" to him leaving him with the question of 'how the hell does Trunks know about condoms?'

Kara found out what Cat wanted and after Trunks got an explanation she asked him "how will I confront James?" The hybrid answered "gentally but honestly"; Kara nodded then took a deep breath before going to his office. "Um Ms. Grant just told me Lucy quit?" the reporter asked James and interpreted his silence the wrong way inquiring "you told her I was Supergirl and she left the city?" James finally answered by saying "no I didn't tell her"; "you didn't?" she repeating in a questioning tone. "I didn't; she broke up before I had chance so..." James said trailing off "he's telling the truth" Trunks verified after reading his mind. That lead Kara to ask him "but why?" then realized what had happened and answered her own question "because you stood her up when we went to the Fortress of Solitude". "No no" James said in disagreement; "I tried to talk to her" Kara insisted "yea I know you did". "Oh no did I say something wrong?" she asked her friend; "no no it wasn't that...it was something between us not-not you and I but between me and Lucy so it didn't have anything do with you or Supergirl. It had nothing to do with you or Supergirl" he finally managed to stammer out. 'He's lying; something tells me it had everything to do with him and Kara' Trunks thought to himself as Kara said "it's just obvious how much she loves you and I think she knows how much you love her" to James. "Maybe I didn't" he muttered aloud eliciting a "what" from Kara and a "why would you think that?" from Trunks. "Maybe I didn't love her as much as I should have; maybe I didn't love her as much as I thought I did" James elaborated in reply causing Trunks ask "what the hell do you mean by that Olsten?"

James was thinking of a reply when Kara's phone buzzed "it's Alex" she told him ending what would've been a very awkward explanation from the reporter. "So Lucy broke up with James?" a surprised Alex asked Kara when she told him they broke up; "kaput" she confirmed. "Ugh I always knew that relationship would go busto" Alex grumbled aloud; "I feel so guilty" Kara said to her. "Did he say you were the reason?" Alex inquired "no he said the opposite" Kara answered. "Well then guilt is not what you should be feeling right now; try hope" Alex suggested "I don't want to be the rebound girl" a flummoxed Kara commented; "rebound relationships can work" Alex retorted. "Name one" Kara challengingly said "Kim and Kanye" Alex said; "I'm embarrassed you even know about that" the Kryptonian groaned in exasperation. "Whose Kim and Kanye" Trunks asked his sister(as Alex and Kara whispered to each other); "a rebound relationship that gives normal people a pain in the ass" she replied and before he could reprimand her for her choice of words Kara's voice said "Senator Crane. It's good to see you" in greeting. "It's good to see you" she warmly greeted back to the heroine, "what are you doing here Madam Senator?" Trunks asked. "The Senator came by to tell us that she's been working with the Budget committee to get the DEO more money; more resources to fight Non" John told him in reply to which she added "a lot more".

"If the DEO needed money, mom would've more than happy to give it" Trunks mentally thought as Alex said "that's great; we could use it" in a grateful tone to the senator "I also came by to thank Director Henshaw for the amazing work to keep our nation(*corrects herself*) this planet safe". "Well it's not just me it's my team" John bashfully said "well it starts at the top" she told John then told the other agents "this agency deals with the unknown and is often forced to make up the rules as they go. You don't have the same oversight as other branches of the military; its important to me that there's someone I know..and trust making sure justice is meted out in a way that's consistent with our ideals". Then the senator turned back to John and finished her speech by saying "and I'm glad that person's you". Seeing this Kara couldn't help but utter out a quiet 'wow' to her sister; Trunks reacted differently thinking 'I wonder if the senator will have the same opinion Dende forbid she finds out about Hank's real identity'. His thoughts were broken by Agent Vasquez saying "m'aam there's a fire downtown; fireman's trapped on the roof" to Kara. "Punch it up" John ordered; "Supergirl, Gold Fighter can you get there in time?" Senator Crane asked but they were already gone and seeing this Alex smiled and said "yea they can" in reply "they're so cool" Bulla commented to the senator.

* * *

Arriving at the scene of the fire the firefighter saw the Kryptonian and shouted "Supergirl, over here my man on the fire!" Trunks took that as a signal that they needed his help and helped them douse the fire using his powers. "Okay" Kara said then by lifting the beam that had another firefighter trapped before telling him "you're going to be okay". "Thank you" the head fire fighter said to the heroine who nodded, she then wandered around to the back where she had a reaction. "Kara are you okay?" Trunks asked after her face went red but she ignored him and flew off. "Well that was awkward" Trunks muttered before IT'ing back to Capsule Corps; had he looked closer, the saiyan would've discovered a dangerous substance a substance that unleashed Kara's inner darkness. It began when Kara smashed her alarm clock and decided to wear something different to work; when she arrived and saw the stares of shock(mostly from Pan) the Kryptonian rhetorically asked "what? I was getting tired of my old clothes"; "yeah we all were" Siobhan deadpanned. Cat also noticed and commented "Ker-rah look at you, dressed like an adult that's..promising" then got down to business saying "I demanded a list for replacements for Lucy Lane like yesterday". "Ms. Grant" Siobhan began but was cut off by Kara saying "here you are. Already checked all the references and ranked them according to who you'll find the least annoying".

"Oh" Cat said surprised at this development before asking Kara "any Republicans?". "2 reformed" Kara replied leading Pan to whisper "when did Kara find the time to compile this list?" to Winn who answered with "no clue". Their conversation was cut off by Cat suddenly exclaiming "oh and look at that, a reward"; "what?" Pan asked. "Somebody gifted me tickets for club Apocalypse to see a Scandinavian DJ whose name I won't even try and pronounce" the Head of Catco replied which caused Siobhan to quietly sit down as Cat told Kara "I'll put them to good use". "Do you even know how to dance?" Siobhan asked her; "don't be jealous-or do- I don't really care" she chidfully retorted causing Pan to gape in open mouth shock as she thought 'that's something Kara would never say! What's going on?' Kara's change was shown more prominently at the DEO where John were telling his agents "2 armored vehicles have been attacked in the last 6 hours both carrying hundreds of thousands worth in gold. Now these two goons managed to take out highly trained and heavily armed security personal". "Alien weapons?" Alex asked; "almost" John replied "an alien is their weapon. A Khund; stronger than your average Fort Rozz escape. Now we've obtained Intel on their next heist but we have to more fast. Lucky for us we have aliens of our own". "I'm ready how about you Supergirl" Trunks said to John and turned to his girlfriend who was just lazily putting her foot up.

"Hmm?" she asked upon realizing John was talking to her; "I'm sorry Supergirl am I boring you?" he questioned to which she calliously replied "only boring people get bored". Everyone raised an eyebrow to that statement as Trunks asked "were you even paying attention". Kara replied by saying "I'm sorry I thought you were talking about another alien agent of the DEO"; "watch it" Vegeta growled in warning sensing they were talking about his son and a shocked John could only say "let's move" to the other agents. When they left John asked Kara "do I need to brief you again or did you get all of that"; "kick alien ass" Kara simply replied and left. Trunks was about to follow when Vegeta said "wait boy". "What is it?" he asked; "something's different about your woman. I don't know how but something happened to her". "How so?" Trunks questioned; "I don't know Trunks but I don't like it" Bulma answered having witnessed the whole thing. "What do suggest he does?" Bulla asked in a worried tone; "do not follow your woman to battle" Vegeta told him. Trunks reluctantly obeyed which proved to be the correct call for when Alex said "Supergirl you're up" (after he briefly escaped) she laid into him. In fact when he told her "your mother"; the Kryptonian cut him by saying "sentenced you to Fort Rozz blah blah ruined your life I heard the story" before asking "you want to fight about it?"

The Khund charged into battle but Kara swiftly dodged and gave him a powerful blow to the chin taunting him by asking "is that it?" with a laugh. That only served to infuriate the Khund and he tried to punch and kick her but the Kryptonian just dodged all of them before breaking his hand and slamming him against the wall. Putting her boot atop of her foe, Kara coldly quipped "I have defeated White Martians, Coulians and Kryptonians. You? You're not even worth looking at" before ordering him "get out of my site" and seeing the hesitation added "before I change my mind". The now demented Kara then heard Alex emerge from the car and she asked "where did he go? Are you hurt?" "No No I'm fine" Kara casually reassured Alex before laying the bombshell "he got away". It was only after the coast was clear that a new voice quietly asked "Kara what have you done?" before disappearing into the night. Back at the DEO, Agent Vasquez said "Director Henshaw, Senator Crane is in your office, she said you were going to update on what happened with the Khund". "Well that sounds fun" Kara dryly commented to Vasquez once again raising eyebrows from John and Alex; finally he told his underlying "tell her I'll be there in a minute" before asking Kara "can I speak with you for a second?" Trunks and his family noticed the commotion and asked Alex "what's going on?" "John and my sister are going to have a little talk" she replied. "Want us to tag along?" the hybrid asked; "sure" she replied to which Vegeta muttered "this can't be good" to himself. After they got into a conference room John told Kara "I know you just started working here again but to be clear our job at the DEO is to catch aliens not let them escape". "You let an alien escape?" Trunks asked floored by this revelation "how could you do that Kara?" The Kryptonian coldly replied by saying "how about you just get off my back for once..Hank same goes for you Briefs". "Supergirl" Alex muttered in shock; "I thought we were in a good place here" John commented totally confused by her outburst "so did I" Gohan added. "Oh we're in a good place..when I do what I'm told; when I don't you and Trunks come down on me. I am tired of it". "Kara" Trunks growled in warning but was ignored by Kara asking John "you want to catch the Khund, try it yourself? you're just as strong as me if you wanted to be". "Are you saying that my son is inferior to both you and John in terms of strength?" Bulma asked and seeing that the situation was beginning to get out of hand Alex intervened by telling Kara "you know how dangerous that is for him". "Well its not dangerous for me to?" she asked back "every Kryptonian on this planet wants to kill me except my cousin I have to live with that and he could to".

Kara's statement unnerved everyone but she wasn't done and haughtily asked John "what are you so afraid of? You talk about honoring your people and yet you refuse to be one of them". "People fear what they don't understand Kara" Trunks snarled "if John made his true identity known, Lucy's father gains control of the DEO; the moment that happens all chances for any sort of normality goes right out the window". "I gotta go; I have work in the morning" she told them pretending to take Trunks advice but allowed her true feelings to manifest once again by adding "another job that under-appreciates me"(dialog- with addition- from Supergirl Season 1 episode 15 " _Falling_ " and Batman V Superman Dawn of Justice). She showed that by slamming her hands against the wall causing a dent as the full effects of evil were made manifest in the Kryptonian. "What's happening to my sister?" Alex asked; "I dunno but I can tell you this what you heard isn't the first incident of this" Pan replied "this morning, Kara came in with a wardrobe change and a nasty attitude. What could've caused such a change"? "I can tell you but I'm afraid you won't like what it involves" another new voice said and everyone turned to greet the strangest of sights. Two individuals one green, one blue was the ones who spoke to them and they began by coming up to Trunks and asking him "are you Trunks Briefs?" The hybrid uneasily replied "yes..how do you know about me?" The green Kai whose name was Fuwa yawned "oh your fame has spread across the universe" in reply. "That's not a surprise that my brother's fame has spread across the universe but why do you need him to come with you?" Bulla asked not knowing what these beings intended to do with him. Fuwa's assistant replied by saying "I fear we must make use of your brother"; "if you be so kind" his superior added.

That caused Pan to ask "say what?"; "what do you mean?" Bulla additionally inquired. Vegeta however irately gruffed "I don't know you yet you have the gall to order my son around? Who do you think you are?" to Fuwa. It was at that moment Piccolo decided to talk saying "Vegeta show him some respect. That is no way to be talking to the Supreme Kai which in case you're wondering puts him above everyone else in the universe". "As in the one King Kai tells all the stories about?!" a shocked Gohan asked his mentor(as he remembered his time in otherworld) "THAT Supreme Kai?!"(combined dialog- with revision- from Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters episode 115 " _A Creepy Conspiracy! The Target is Gohan_!" and Dragon Ball Z Episode 218 " _Identities Revealed_ "). Alex however was miffed and said "I hope I don't offend anyone but what's a Supreme Kai?" Trunks replied(without getting too much into detail since that involved going to King Kai's realm by being dead) by saying "its like this Alex. There are deities whose purpose is to create life in the universe. To watch over it and protect it like Supreme Kai"; "but the opposite is also true" Fuwa's assistant added thinking of his universe's destroyer "some deities only exist to end life. Champa is such a being". "Why would Gods destroy things? What's the point of that?" a miffed Bulla asked(as Vegeta thought 'that name. It sounds familiar but I can't place it' to Champa being mentioned). "Its obvious if you ask me" Pan replied to Bulla's question "he's one of those evil destroyer guys". "It's not as simple as that" Fuwa's assistant said to Goku's granddaughter before his master explained "the universe must always be balanced. If deities like Kais exist to create life and worlds and encourage order than other deities must also exist to destroy life and create chaos". "Then I take it he's a strong one huh?" Gohan asked; "the word strong does not begin to cut it" Fuwa's assistant explained panicky "his power's beyond anything you've seen or imagine and he could destroy the whole universe if he felt like it! No one can match him!"(combined dialog from Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, Dragon Ball Super episode 3 " _Where Does the Dream Pick Up? Find the Super Saiyan God_!" and Dragon Ball Super episode 4 " _Bid for the Dragon Balls! Pilaf and Crew's Impossible Mission_ ")."As useful as this information is how does this have anything to do with why Kara been acting strangely?" Bulla asked them not knowing where this was going. Fuwa darkly replied "someone on the same realm of power as Champa is a threat to be regarded seriously and now that her inner darkness has been released your son is the only one standing between her and oblivion which is why we must make use of your brother".

John was shocked that a battle between Supergirl and Trunks was what the Kais implied was going to happen and tried to persuade him not to fight her by saying "you know you can't win this. It's suicide". "All respect John but are you saying Trunks could lose?" Gohan asked "and didn't you once tell Kara that there are people who fear her cousin because they worried what might happen Dende forbid he lost his temper?" Alex decided to answer by telling the hybrid "this is not some run of the mill villain we're up against Gohan, this is my sister; a Kryptonian with God like powers! As strong as he is there's no way Trunks can win against a power like that!" Vegeta decided to retort to Kara's sister by saying "if there's a barrier of power to overcome even if it's on the level of the Gods we will"; "please" Fuwa's assistant emphatically punctuated to Trunks "you're our only hope"(A/N Star Wars Reference). "I don't know what you intend to do with me but if this is that important I'll go through with it; just remember I cooperated" the hybrid told the Kais agreeing to go with them(Supergirl Season 1 episode 6 " _Red Faced_ ", Batman V Superman Dawn of Justice and dialog with some changes from Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters episode 115 " _A Creepy Conspiracy! The Target is Gohan_!"). "You told me you'll never use your powers to fight Kara" Alex protested trying a last minute desperate plea for Trunks to change his mind. "I know" the hybrid sadly told the DEO agent(as he knew that he was basically breaking his promise) but Trunks quelled his sadness with seriousness as he added "but my duty first and foremost is to protect the people of Earth Alex. If Kara's dark side has being unleashed then Earth and the entire universe is in trouble and I must do all in my power to protect it..even if it means hurting the one I love". Knowing that Trunks wasn't changing his mind, nobody stopped the Kais from transporting him away.

* * *

As soon as he gained his bearings, the hybrid took a look around and asked "where am I"; Fuwa answered "this is my world; the world of the Kais.". Trunks gaped in awe of the Kaioshin realm asking him "this is your world Supreme Kai really? What am I doing in a crazy place like this?" A feminine voice sharply stated "you don't refer to the world of the Kais as a crazy place. This is a sanctuary that neither lower kais nor guardians could ever hope to enter much less a mortal like you". Trunks took a look at who had said that comment to him and saw a blond hair, blue eye beauty with a letter W etched in her red shirt and a pair of bracelets on her arm that the hybrid had never seen before in his life(or death). Realizing that he had offended a sacred place Trunks asked the Supreme Kai "so why am I in this..uh sanctuary?"; "I want to know the same thing" the girl gruffed in agreement "why Supreme Kai? Why bring a mortal to these sacred grounds?" Fuwa replied by saying "we'll use the Z sword to strike down a threat with God-like powers. I'm certain Trunks has the spirit required to wield it's great power". "Not the Z sword!" the girl exclaimed in shock before spluttering "Are you sure you are in your right mind Supreme Kai? There's no way a mortal can lift the Z sword let alone use it! Despite all my efforts, I've never managed to make that legendary weapon budge, no more than any other Supreme Kais who tried their hand before me"! "You never met him until today so you've never got to see him. Trunks possess a tremendous amount of power I never would've expected" Fuwa said in a reassuring tone to the girl who just scoffed "but you need more than brute strength to wield the Z sword sir. A mortal laying his hand on such a sacred weapon?! What are you thinking?! in reply."(dialog with revision from Dragon Ball Z Kai: the Final Chapters episode 33 " _Find the Nuisances; Babadi's retaliation begins_!"). Now the hybrid was infuriated that this...girl had demeaned him and asked her "what's your name?" She replied "Cassie Sandsmark why?"; "I've made a policy to inquire the name of my opponent before beating them into a pulp" Trunks snarled and was about to attack her when he heard a familiar voice say "whoa easy there Trunks!" The voice belonged to none other than the Goku who perished because of the heart virus and seeing him Trunks exclaimed "GOKU!" before asking "why did you stop me and how did you get here?"

The dead Earth bound saiyan replied "believe me I'm all for a good fight but not on the Sacred World of the Kais and uh I sensed your power here and decided to look into it"-before Cassie uttered "what? Another mortal here to tarnish our sacred lands?" aloud(Dragon Ball Z Kai: The final Chapters episode Ep 39 " _Found You, Gohan! Harsh Training in the Realm of the Kais_!"). "Then I guess you heard what Supreme Kai said right?" Trunks questioned. "Yeah" Goku replied seriously "an opponent with God-like powers is a threat to the Earth not to mention the universe";"and she" the hybrid snarled pointing his finger at Cassie "insulted me". "Don't take any of it personally Trunks; King Kai told me she has a ton of...uh personal issues" Goku told him with a shake of his head(even though he didn't elaborate what those personal issues were to the saiyan). Fuwa then ended further protests by Cassie by saying to her "in any event there's no harm in letting him try it" before he turned to the hybrid and said "please come with me Trunks; we'll put you to the test"(dialog with addition from Dragon Ball Z Kai: the Final Chapters episode 33 " _Find the Nuisances; Babadi's retaliation begins_ "). "Question Supreme Kai do you mind if Goku hangs out on this planet before I go back to Earth?" he asked as this was probably the only time he would get to spend with the Goku who died to the heart virus(until the hybrid himself died). "Uh sure" Fuwa answered the hybrid before telling Goku "make yourself at home". Grateful that the Supreme Kai had allowed the Earth bound saiyan to stick around, Trunks gladly followed him and his attendant to where the Z sword was(Goku and Cassie following alongside the hybrid). As Trunks flew and looked down at the World of the Kais he commented "the landscape around here really is beautiful; it reminds me of the countryside back home actually". Cassie however took one look at Trunks' capsule corp jacket and remarked "those tattered rags you call clothing are an insult to this sacred place" and before Trunks could retort Supreme Kai's attendant's finger suddenly glowed and his outfit changed. Seeing the outfit change Goku chortled "you look really good as a Kai Trunks" who asked "you really think so?" in response. Supreme Kai then said "up ahead Trunks, that's it's home" and when they landed he added "this is the Z sword; the weapon of legend". 'It looks no different from my sword' the hybrid thought to himself but the Supreme Kai broke it by saying "see if you can draw it from the rock; if what I am told is true, no one's been able to do so in all of its history". "A sword in stone" Trunks muttered Fuwa giving the weapon a 'click' before remarking "funny; there's also an old story about something like this on my world"(Dragon Ball Z Kai: the Final Chapters episode 33 " _Find the Nuisances; Babadi's retaliation begins")._

Trunks pulled with all his might but worried about what would happen when the weapon was freed, the hybrid asked "hold up guys just one quick question. Once I pull out this Z sword nothing dangerous is going to happen here right?" "It is said that he would wields it gains power; tremendous amount of power in fact. The two become one weapon capable of cutting down the mightiest of foes" Fuwa's assistant told the hybrid explaining the legend behind it. "Oh wow are you sure? That means this sword's super sharp; sounds intimidating" Trunks remarked causing Cassie to sneer "it's not like you'll be able to pull the sword free". "Cassie we all had our chance; now give Trunks his" Fuwa sharply stated before telling the hybrid "Trunks pull with everything you have; I believe in you". "Thanks" he said appreciative that somebody believed in him and began to earnastly pull with everything he had but the sword wouldn't budge. When he pulled back the Supreme Kai asked "Trunks are you okay I still believe you can do this" which caused him to exclaim "you guys weren't kidding about this thing; I can't even get it to budge!" in response."Try it again Trunks!" Goku shouted in encouragement "you can do this!"; "okay one more time, you can do it" the hybrid said to himself after taking the encouragement Goku provided and with a shout the hybrid powered up to Super-Saiyan 2. "Going Gold is impressive but it's a desperation move that won't help" Cassie said witnessing Trunks' transformation although she (along with Fuwa and his assistant) did privately wonder 'what is this incredible transformation called? Trunks though decided to attempt lifting the sword in his transformed state and seeing that the sword still wasn't budging Cassie rhetorically asked "you see? How can a lowly mortal like yourself pull out an artifact that countless Supreme Kais have proven unable to wield?" The half-saiyan ignored the barb Cassie made and continued to pull the sword; with a roar of "COME ON!" Trunks finally pulled the sword free. "YES HE DID IT!" Goku exclaimed although Cassie spluttered "what? that can't be" in utter disbelief. Vegeta's son panted to regain his breath, he powered down back to normal and descended to the ground. "Well Cassie, it looks like you were wrong about our young friend" Fuwa's assistant told her and in a moment of humility she muttered "well I guess I was wrong" to Trunks. He accepted the apology after which Supreme Kai told him "swing it around Trunks Briefs. Do you feel the sword's power in you?"

He tried but the half-breed didn't expect it to be so hard and asked Fuwa "is this supposed to feel that heavy" then after straightening himself out added "I hate to burst you guys bubble but I'm feeling any Z sword power rush in my body". "Well that is strange" Goku muttered as Trunks continued to struggle commenting "unless something changes I'm not beating anyone with this". "Take that back! You have no idea what you're talking about!" a highly offended Cassie yelled "the Z sword is the greatest weapon in the sacred world of the Kais! It's more than capable of defeating this opponent of yours; it's you not. So long as you continue staggering around like a weakling straining to hold it up; only when you can brandish it with ease will you be able to face whatever it is that's threatening your planet one on one in battle". "It's easy for you to say right now; you should know it's not the weapon that makes a man" Trunks groaned in retort to her criticism(combined dialog from Dragon Ball Z Kai The Final Chapters Episode 34 Dubbed " _A Time of Trials! Lay Hold of Legendary Powers_ " and Dragon Ball Z episode 105 " _Another Super Saiyan_?"). That lead Cassie to growl "I descend from a race of proud warriors so don't give me any of your crappy excuses mortal". Trunks was surprised that she hailed from a warrior race so he took the Z sword in his hand and used the weapon to challenge her saying "try holding it; it's not that I'm weak it's just the Z sword's really heavy". Cassie took the challenge after the half-breed asked her "got it"; "yes" she replied. "Cool" Trunks said letting his grip slip but the moment Cassie took the sword, she immediately dropped it. "See? I wasn't joking about it being heavy" the vindicated hybrid told the warrior but she would not be deterred and tried to lift the sword. 'Damn' the now impressed Trunks thought as he watched 'she's even more stubborn than mom and Videl combined'. Finally she relented and said "it wasn't that bad"; "I dunno, it doesn't look like what we just saw" Trunks commented doubtfully to which the Supreme Kai said "yeah" in agreement. "Well the point is that you need to be able to control the Z sword like it's an extension of your arm" Cassie shouted to Trunks. The half-saiyan grumbled to himself but nevertheless knew that Cassie was correct and began to train in earnest order to master the Z sword thinking 'when Gohan-sensei went to Otherworld, he kept training, harder than he ever did on Earth; I have to do the same. I can't ever catch up to him but I owe it to the world to at least try..after all Non and his army are still out there' (dialog with alterations from Dragon Ball Z Kai The Final Chapters Episode 34 " _A Time of Trials! Lay Hold of Legendary Powers")_.

After a while Trunks was quickly gaining mastery of the weapon; "its unbelievable. No Supreme Kai has been able to handle the Z sword properly for centuries and here comes this mortal mastering it after a couple of hours" an amazed Cassie commented unable to comprehend what she was witnessing. "You shouldn't have doubted me when I said he was the one" Supreme Kai told her "knowing his heart, I like his chances against Non's army". Goku was also amazed at the hybrid's progress with the Z sword and said "I can't believe how good you've gotten with it in less than a day; I'm really proud of you Trunks". After the hybrid just meekly chuckled in appreciation Supreme Kai said "I never doubted you were the one to wield it"; "I'll bet the Z sword is sharper than any other blade in the universe let's find some targets for it!" Goku excitedly exclaimed to Trunks before adding "come on let's find some targets for it". "What's the worst that can happen?" he asked back before Goku muttered "let's see here"(*pats the rock he was sitting on before saying "nice"*)."You can start" the dead Earth raised hero groaned to Trunks"(as he lifted a huge rock) "by trying and slice this boulder"(excidely)"this is going to be so cool". Seeing that the son of his rival was ready, Goku said "lets do it Trunks; try cutting it in half with just one slice". "Ha! I bet I go through it faster than you than a bowl of Chi-Chi's cooking" Trunks replied feeling somewhat cocky before muttering "come on Z sword, lets see what you're made up" to the item as if it was alive.

Goku hurled the boulder and with one expert slice, Trunks cleaved the rock in 2 leaving a stunned Cassie in its wake; Supreme Kai's just laughed and said "it was even easier than you thought Trunks" which caused Goku to 'whoo' and say "swords don't get much sharper than that". "Hold on just a moment" Fuwa interrupted stopping the potential celebration before saying "lets try something sharper to really push the sword's limit" and before Cassie could stop him, the Kai summoned a huge block and shouting "its all yours Goku" before hurling it at him. He managed to catch and balance the block but not knowing what it was asked Supreme Kai "what is it?"; "the hardest element ever discovered in the known universe. It's called Katchintite" he answered. Goku tapped the element before commenting "whoa that's hard"; "yes" Supreme Kaio agreed before ordering the full-bloodied saiyan "throw it up in the air for Trunks to test". "I'd be happy to" he agreed before telling Trunks to "batter up!" who replied with a "lets do this". "Ready? Set Hike!" Goku yelled throwing the metal towards the Z sword; with a war cry Trunks swung with all of his strength but the metal broke the weapon. "No it broke that's impossible" the halfing spluttered in disbelief; "NO HE BROKE WHAT CANNOT BE BROKEN ALL IS LOST!" Supreme Kaio yelled to which Cassie added "the Z sword is gone!" equally shocked by what just happened. "I uh..hey I hate to point fingers but swinging the Z sword at that crazy space cube was your idea" Goku pointed out to the Kai who spluttered "but the legend says whoever succeeds wields the Z sword will hold the greatest power ever" in response.

"Wield the sword and you cannot be rivaled; it's legend" a now shakened Cassie confirmed before saying "you broke it. The holiest of all the relics in the sanctuary of the Kais" to Trunks who replied "I don't mean to be rude but I guess your legend was wrong" before dropping then added "but look at the bright side, thanks to training with the Z sword I'm much stronger and faster" and proved it by doing simple punches that were faster than ever. "See?" Trunks asked after finishing the demonstration "maybe the legend means that the person who is able to master the handling of the Z sword attains the greatest power in the universe what do you think?" Fuwa replied "yes that must be correct; we interpreted the legend wrong. If the Z sword's weight made you that much more powerful in your normal state imagine how much more stronger you'll become when you turn your hair gold!" His assistant nodded in agreement but nobody noticed a silhouette appearing where the Z sword used to be; "well I'm glad we're in agreement" Cassie said "the Z sword's legendary power is really just an upper body workout". "Yeah I guess but is he really stronger than Supergirl now? I'm not so sure" Goku commented in a doubtful tone which lead Cassie to say "this has to be it mortal; its the only way it makes sense".

A laugh followed by a "no no no; none of you are anywhere close to having it right" caused everyone to turn around and Goku to ask "hey guys when did that old man get here?" Trunks blinked twice in order for him to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks as Supreme Kai awkwardly asked the old man "excuse me sir..who are you?"; "all right, you'd be very surprised to learn ooh I can't wait to tell you oh boy" he answered before stating a bombshell. "I'm sorta you. We're the same rank I'm Supreme Kai"(*draws out the Kai part*)"but from 15 generaaatttions ago". "Fifteen..generations ago?!" a shocked Supreme Kai repeated; "what?" an equally shocked Cassie asked "this cannot be!" (combined dialog-with revision- from Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters episode 39 " _Found You, Gohan! Harsh Training in the Realm of the Kais_ " and Dragon Ball Z episode 235 " _Out From the Broken Sword"_ ). A still shocked and confused Fuwa asked the Older Kai "how is this even possible?"; "I am so confused" Trunks commented in agreement before asking "how did you get sealed?" "Then allow me to explain" the Older Kai answered and after coughing ' began his story; "a long long long time ago there was a particularly strong and not to mention evil fellow-though he wasn't quite as bad as that Majin Buu fellow but I'm digressing"(Trunks grimaced hearing Buu's name considering the surprise that he had King Yemma arrange). "Anyway this evil son of a gun he went and sealed me up inside that sword there" the Kai continued to which an amazed Goku asked "he did? "Yes he did" Old Kai replied before adding "of course I'm sure he was skittish on account of my fearsomeness and that's why he did it". The Supreme Kai and his attendant was stunned by this revelation as Old Kai cheered "but now I'm finally free and feeling frisky";"he doesn't look fearsome to me just some old guy right?" Goku whispered to Trunks who replied with a hesitant "uh I guess?" Doubting his power Goku whispered "hey lets see what he's made of" to the hybrid who answered "uh yeah I'm not sure about that". Of course Goku being the person he was wasn't going to be satisfied until he knew for certain so he fired a ki blast at Old Kai which exploded in his face and caused him to fall.

"Oh Great Ancestor" Supreme Kai lamented, "are you alright sir?" his assistant asked before pleading "please be alright". Thankfully Old Kai recovered and yelled "YOU DUMB BOZO! WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU ROTTEN LITTLE TRAITOR THURSTAN! HOW DARE YOU TREAT A VENERABLE ELDER SUPREME KAI LIKE MYSELF WITH SUCH DISRESPECT NO GOOD TREMBLE!" to Goku. "Sure enough he's just some hot temper old windbag" the full-bloodied saiyan deadpanned to which Trunks asked "he's not even a little bit strong is he? Why did his enemies fear him?"; "the reason my nemesis feared me so much had nothing to do with my physical strength you numbskulls and everything to do with the powerful ability I possess" he replied. "What could it be?" Goku asked Trunks who replied with a "no idea" which caused Vegeta's rival to ask the Old Kai "what ability". "Wouldn't you like to know?" he answered in a condensing tone "well I'm not telling you after that stunt nu-uh" before blowing a raspberry at the Saiyan causing Trunks to mutter "talk about holding a grudge"."How can I make things right?" Goku asked himself feeling sorry for what he did then getting an idea, the saiyan then said "hey I know if you tell us, the next time I have a chance, I'll get you a dirty magazine!" That caused Trunks to eep out "why would you say that?" to Goku which Cassie berated by saying "you insult him; apologize now!" Old Kai just 'humphed' before saying "I don't need your girly magazines sonny; with my divine peepers I can spy a broad taking a bath or changing clothes whenever I want" causing Fuwa and his assistant to fall over before Cassie yelled "you call yourself a Kai?" highly offended that someone on a divine level would stoop to repulsive behavior. "What about if I arrange for you to squeeze a real live woman's boobs or maybe her tush?" Goku conspiratorially whispered to Old Kai(after his first idea didn't work) who intriguingly asked "oh yes you can do that?" "Oh sure no problem!" he cheerfully replied while thinking('ha I knew it! He's a dirty old man just like Master Roshi' in triumph) but Trunks heard and asked "K so Goku how exactly you're planning to deliver on that offer of yours?" The Full-Bloodied saiyan replied "well I can't do it because of that whole not going back to Earth thing"(he had used his one day pass to visit Earth and tell Bulma and Trunks about the Dragon Balls on New Namek) "but you. You got a girlfriend; that Kara girl right? I know it stinks but just let him cop a little feel, it'll only has to last a second".

"Are you out of your mind? There's no way I'd let that creep get within ten feet of her" a red-faced Trunks yelled(because even though his girl was not acting normally and he would have to fight her there was no way he was going to allow this) to which Goku asked "so no huh now what are we going to do?" Then he remembered King Kai mentioning that Kara had a sister and asked Old Kai "hey does it matter if the woman's not exactly a spring chicken?" who replied by saying "well as long as she's still a looker who cares how old she is?" "Woo-hoo!" Goku cheered before telling Trunks "great, we'll use Alex instead; you go and explain this to her and she if she's okay with it?" "ME?! You want ME to ask Alex to let some creepy guy grope her?!" a panicked Trunks asked; as much as he hated that he would have to face Kara in battle, the prospect of facing Alex's wrath was even scarier. "Let me ask you something can your ability defeat Non's army?" Goku asked the Old Kai who answered "well I can't promise you anything for certain but I'm pretty sure it'll work".The Full-Bloodied saiyan capitalized on that by saying "you hear that? For one little boob or butt grab all of Earth-no no the entire universe can be saved from destruction!"; "yeah but it's still sexual harassment isn't it" Trunks retorted but because he knew that an evil Kara could destroy everyone he conceded "oh well I guess we have no choice I've got to ask her. This deal may save the universe but its going wind up getting me killed by Alex". "Okay we're all set" Goku said to Old Kai giving him a high five who enthusiastically said "you've got yourself a deal"; which lead Goku to repeat his earlier question of "so then what's this great superpower of yours?"

The Old Kai paced a few steps before unloading another bombshell; "get a load of this. See I can take any warrior-no matter how amazing to start with- and using my power pulling hidden strength from deeep -and I mean deeep inside him- and bringing untap vigor to the surface and pushing the fighter beyond his limits" before chuckling and asking "now then boys have you ever heard of such a thing before?" The Kais and Cassie oohed in amazement(as they haven't heard of that ability) but Goku deadpanned "well...actually I think that's a pretty common ability to the Old Kai. "HOGWASH!" he yelled at the Full-Bloodied Saiyan "to the limits and beyond; the limits and beyond I push them!" before challenging asking "name somebody else who does that ANYBODY ELSEE Can't can you?!" "Well when you put it that way maybe you're right" Goku nervously chuckled back; the Old Kai finally took note of Trunks and asked "hey you're the one who finally managed to pull the sword out of the stone right?" "Huh?" he asked before Old Kai commanded "go stand over there a minute"; "okay" Trunks agreed a bit nervously. "If your able to retrieve that sword and swing it around, then by the time I'm through with you...oh you'll be the strongest man in the universe" Old Kai commented after making a silent evaluation of the swordsman before opining "funny you'd know. I thought for sure who'd yank that sword and release me from my infernal imprisonment would have been like myself; one of the proud and mighty Supreme Kai" to his younger compatriot (who said nothing) before he continuing "but no to my astonishment it was a measly mortal what are the worlds coming to?"

Cassie took it upon herself to apologize on behalf of divine beings(as she felt the same way) "I know; I'm terribly sorry sir". "Now you'd just stand still and try not to fidget around too much will ya?" Old Kai requested from Trunks to which he stood upright and responded with a "yes". "Alright; off you go to dispose of Non's army" he shouted; Goku, Cassie and the other Kais gathered to see what the Old Kai would do but to their surprise he just began to yell a very strange chant. "Um is all of this..." Trunks began to ask wondering if the geezer had lost his sanity but was cut off with a sharp "keep your mouth zipped! This is an extremely important ceremony!" Trunks muttered "a ceremony? honestly?" in question as Old Kai continued his chants; finally(having seen enough) Goku awkwardly asked him "uh hey..so uh listen..how long do you think this is going to take?" "5 hours for this part then I'll take another 20 hours for the power-up" the Old Kai answered as he continued his pacing. "Well in that case I think I might as well take a nap" Goku commented before shouting "hang in there Trunks. You got this!"; "wish I could nap. This...sucks" he muttered through gritted teeth(Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters episode Episode 40 Dubbed " _Birth! Combine Super Warrior, His Name is Gotenks_!")

* * *

"That girl needs a serious attitude adjustment" Future Bulla growled as everyone watched thanks to Future Pan's invention. "You heard what Goku said; she has personal issues" Piccolo said to Vegeta's daughter to which Alice asked "do you know what those personal issues are?" The Ex-Guardian of Earth sadly replied "I'm afraid not" to Trunks daughter and seeing the crestfallen look on her face Future Pan piped "but you can my Goddaughter; when you go warn the others try and find out about what this girl's personal issues are". "Okay!" she exclaimed before seriously asking "you don't think Papa and Supergirl will fight..do you?" Pan darkly replied "I hope not Alice(*more quietly*)"I hope not". Meanwhile, nightfall had befallen Kara literally; even though Cat had turned down Siobhan's idea of publishing an article that showed the Kryptonian's supposed 'true colors', she was unnerved by the fact that Supergirl had let a bad guy go so she decided to have a little..talk with her. "What do you want?" a frustrated Kara(as Supergirl) asked Cat who snarkily replied "I would like to know if Ashton Kutcher and his camera crew are hiding underneath your cape". The CEO then got to the heart of the matter "Supergirl would never release an evil alien caught in the act in an armed robbery so I assume I'm being..punked". "I wouldn't assume anything from now on Cat" the now corrupt heroine replied to which the dumbfounded CEO asked "did you just call me Cat?"; "you branded me in the media as a girl scout" she pointed out to the mogul before repeating "Supergirl is brave, kind and strong". "Mmhuh" Cat answered knowing that's what she said on the interview; "isn't that sort of a stock characterization? Very two dimensional" the demented heroine stated before pointing out "everyone knows real people has a dark side". "Yes but you don't get to be a real person, you're a superhero; you get to represent the goodness of the world" Cat retorted to the Kryptonian who said "yea well I'm sick of it and you know what else I'm sick of?"(*she asked before answering*)"Enabling all of you in your victim-hood"(*in a fake tone*)"oh well my building's burning down la-dee-da Supergirl just swoop in and save the day"(*in a dark tone as the red substance manifests itself*) "well just get used to flames people because I quit".

Unnerved by her best friend's behavior Cat said "Supergirl..I fear that you are having some sort of a mental breakdown(don't worry it happens to the best of us)and I'm happy to take you to Dr. Shuman for emergency lexipro-that is if your alien brain will respond to the SSRIs but in the mean time I would lay low; this haughty attitude is highly unsuitable". "Well I learned it from the best; Cat Grant" Kara bantered back before telling the CEo how she really felt "you are the most arrogant, self-serving, mean spirited person I know". "Now you listen to me" Cat commanded not putting up the Kryptonian's attitude "I made you and you are not going to let me down"; "or what?" she challenging asked back. "Or what?" Cat repeated; "wait I forgot. You're the most powerful person in National City..at least that's what they say on TV" the Kryptonian retorted before asking the CEO "you wanna see what powerful really looks like? WATCH!" Pan (who was watching) shouted "NO SUPERGIRL DON'T DO IT!" but her cry was unheeded and the Kryptonian threw her off the ledge. "NO!" the hybrid screamed, her cry attracting just as shocked onlookers before the heroine caught her and set her to the ground. The Kryptonian then told the shaken up CEO and the equally shaken crowd "true power Cat is deciding who will live and who will die starting with Earth's Special Forces specifically Gold Fighter" before putting in the final blow(to Cat) by saying "oh and..don't ever call me again" before taking off leaving a shocked CEO behind(combined dialog- with revision- from Supergirl Season 1 episode 16 " _Falling_ " and Dragon Ball Z Kai episode 47 " _Awaken, Legendary Warrior! Goku the Super Saiyan_!").

As soon as she did that, a voice said "this is not the Supergirl the others have told me about"; the Kryptonian looked at the voice who addressed her and saw that it was a young 10 year old African American kid. "Who are you to tell me what I am?" she asked him; "it may come as a shock to you but I'm Buu or rather his reincarnated self" the kid replied. "You're the reincarnation of the being that was feared throughout the universe?" Kara asked remembering the encounter with Master Jailer before sneering "I'm going to kick your ass you'll walk home with a limb or maybe I'll kill you instead; throw your bones in a bag and hand them to your fat and also ugly mom". "My mom's not fat you better take that back" Buu's reincarnation shouted beginning to get pissed off "fine she's not fat she's way worse; she's a dingleberry" Kara insulted him as she patting herself on the rear end before putting in finisher by saying "annd your dad is a bed wetter" before kicking him in the shin. He quickly recovered before growling "nobody badmouths my parents; they do everything they can for us" to Kara before vowing "I'm going to make you sorry!"(Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapter episode 158 " _And So, After 10 Years... The First World Martial Arts Tournament in a Long Time!")_ and charged at her with a kick. Kara just blocked it with a psychotic smirk on her face before engaging the tyke in battle.

They fought each other with punches and blows and when Uub went it for a hay-maker, Kara simply used super-speed to evade it. 'Looks like I'm going to have to take this seriously' she thought before he charged at the Kryptonian again; she took him by the neck and raised the kid higher up before throwing him down. Uub hit the ground with a groan and Kara assumed he was knocked out. "STAND DOWN KARA THIS ISN'T YOU!"(Dragon Ball Z Kai The Final Chapters episode 114 " _I am the Strongest! The Clash of Goku vs. Vegeta_ " Gohan's voice suddenly shouted out as he, Vegeta, and Piccolo surrounded her. "2 monkeys and a Namekian? Do you really believe you enough power to beat me?"(dialog with revision from **Broly: The Legendary Super-Saiyan** ) the demented Kara asked them before they charged her. The Kryptonian easily manhandled both Piccolo and Goku's son but Vegeta was completely paralyzed by fear; "you forgot about me!" Uub roared charging back into battle. "No Uub stay back!" the Saiyan Prince yelled but his cry went unheeded as he too charged the Kryptonian but she completely trashed all of them.

Finally Kara brought Vegeta to his knees and began to ignite her heat vision; "I knew you'd be the strongest opponent we'd ever face but I still didn't think it'd be over this quickly. Damn not the ending I wanted" he cursed. "I don't get James and your son isn't here it's time to punish Earth" Kara coldly declared; "ha of all the ways a man could die in the universe being killed by an evil Kryptonian is as noble as it gets" the Prince stated accepting his fate. "Indeed that's a fine way to rationalize your death, you shall die with your honor intact" Kara noted getting ready for the kill shot but Bulma(who was there with him) stopped her with a slap to the face. "That's it! I'm trying to be a gracious person and all but I'm getting really tired of your attitude okay? I want you out of National City right now!" Trunks mom yelled but Vegeta whimpered "no..Bulma no". "Don't grumble, if you got something to say just say it" Bulma told Kara when she grumbled in reply but the Kryptonian gave her a sadistic grin and raised her arm. "Kara please have mercy; whatever you plan to do, do it to me! Don't hurt her!" Vegeta desperately pleaded(as her hand began to strike) "DON'T HURT HER!" the Saiyan prince roared but Kara didn't listen and gave her a mighty slap. "We got you!" a recovered Uub said; "mom say something are you okay?" a frightened Bulla asked.

Vegeta saw the bruise forming on his unconscious wife's face and getting furious he growled "how DARE YOU! THAT'S MY BULMA!" to Kara before beginning to transform. His anger was so great that it went past Super-Saiyan 2 and straight into the stage Gohan, the dead Goku and a certain fused warrior accomplished. "YOU BASTARD!" the now Super-Saiyan 3 Vegeta roared before charging her; she punched him in the face thinking it would knock him out but the Prince wasn't. "Huh?" she asked before he retaliated with a mighty blow of his own. He then followed that up with a series of strong blows before kicking the Kryptonian away. "This is incredible; Vegeta's anger over Bulma getting hit's made him even stronger than Goku!" Dende exclaimed as he followed the battle from the lookout. The saiyan prince wasn't done yet and followed up with a series of punches and kicks launching Kara into the air. "Alright" she muttered after regaining herself as Vegeta continued his onslaught kicking her into National City's waters below. Kara was about to strike back when Vegeta used an after-image to appear behind her; "come Kryptonian. Stop screwing around and fight me for real" he demanded. Seeing that Kara wasn't complying the Saiyan prince followed her into the air and executed a series of rapid fire attacks; he then formed a gigantic Ki blast. "Its your turn to be destroyed Kryptonian" Vegeta savagingly declared before releasing it and seeing that Kara was blocking the attack roared "SAY GOODBYE YOU REPUGNANT BASTARD!" and detonated it causing night to be daylight in National City.

"What the heck was that?" a taxi driver asked wondering what was going on; a certain Hispanic female NCPD on patrol(that would play an important role in a certain DEO agent's future) looked up and commented "the Capsule Corporation's probably testing some new explosives again without a permit". The blast exhausted the Saiyan Prince's power causing him to revert to a Super-Saiyan 2 and with a pant he asked "is she?; that's all that I had!" However Kara emerged from the smoke unscathed and asked "was that really it?" before sneering "that wasn't the power of a mighty warrior, that was child's play. With a blast that weak it's clear; you're no arch rival of mine". "No what happened? Dad was winning" a scared Bulla voiced out as Kara continued "I shall leave now but only after destroying the Earth"."No I won't let you do it" Vegeta defiantly stated in retort to the Kryptonian who commented "don't stall, I've already made up my mind Vegeta" before coldly adding "some advice Prince for the future. Next time why don't you remember your place like the rest of them?"(*flicks his forehead before conclusion*) "and wait for Gold Fighter".

Kara's forehead flick knocked him out of Super-Saiyan entirely. "Dad!" Bulla cried out "it's okay Vegeta, stay with us" Gohan urged; "it's all over now" he softly groaned out after Kara flew away "we an't stop her from destroying the Earth"(combined dialog with alterations- from Dragon Ball Z Battle of Gods, Dragon Ball Super episode 7 " _How Dare You Do That To My Bulma! Vegeta's Metamorphosis of Fury?_ " and Dragon Ball Z abridged episode 52 " _Flashpoint_ "). In otherworld Goku began to simmer over in rage; "what's wrong?" Trunks asked him. "She..she defeated everyone on Earth" the Full-Bloodied sayian replied "even dad?" he asked back in disbelief. "Yes Trunks, even Vegeta was defeated" Goku answered, that caused the half-sayian to get infuriated. Even though Old Kai's ceremony was done, Trunks had to sit still for another 20 hours for the power-up to finish. This included watching Old Kai going to sleep and reading dirty magazines; "'hey Elder Kai is this ceremony of yours done yet?" a now-impatient hybrid asked "by my count we should've finished hours ago". "Oh" he answered "I must've lost track of time, you're right we should be almost done with it" causing Trunks to growl angrily; "sometimes it takes a little longer for the really powerful ones of course".

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" the hybrid roared out to the Kai's statement as he powered up "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" Trunks asked as his eyes began to turn teal "HOW MUCH TIME IT.."(*realization in awe*) it worked. Vegeta's son felt the power increase in his body and remarked "amazing was that power really mine? Wow". "You're not done yet; sit back down on the ground so we can finish up" Old Kai commanded to which Trunks replied "yes sir I'm sorry I lost my temper; I feel really bad for doubting you". "Incredible" Goku commented in awe after feeling the power the hybrid was putting out "I didn't think that he could pull it off". "Now now don't forget Elder Kai is my relative from 15 generations ago, he's brilliant" Fuwa complimented to which Cassie added "and shameless" in disgust before asking the Full-Bloodied saiyan "how is he so strong". "This hidden power is something Trunks was born with but hasn't fully been able to tap into" he explained; "but if that's the case, there's no way of knowing how much potential that mortal has buried inside him" Cassie deduced. "HEY TRUNKS GUESS WHAT? YOU COULD BE THE STRONGEST EVER!"(combined dialog-with alterations from Dragon Ball Z Kai The Final Chapters Episode 45 Dubbed " _Headlong Rush Into Catastrophe! A One-Hour Time Limit_!" and Dragon Ball Z episode 241 " _Empty Planet_ ") Goku shouted to the hybrid as he continued to sit on the ground while at Catco, Pan ran into a closet and locked herself in weeping for the loss of Kara's morals as it seemed as all seemed to be lost...TBC

Author's Note: Hey guys its me Superspeeder apologizing for the repeat of chapter 32 with 31; originally I wanted to revise the first edition of 31 with the English Dub release of both Super and the Buu saga of Kai but for some reason I created a duplicate of 32. That meant I had to redo chapter 31(and episode 16 of the show) from scrap but I think I wrote a better product than my original version. In particular I got the interactions between Supreme Kai(of U6), his assistant and the Z fighters much better than originally cause they wouldn't know Pan is Goku's granddaughter(because they didn't meet him until Champa's tournament). The same goes with Vegeta cause in both the Battle of Gods Movie and Arc he didn't go Super-Saiyan 3 when Beerus slapped Bulma so I gave him the justice he deserves(transforming into a stronger form) while at the same time still having him get whipped by a stronger character(see Goku, Frieza, Perfect Cell, Kid Buu, Beerus, Hit, Black and Arale). Also I tightened up their mention of Champa and his job descriptions as well as their reaction to Trunks Super-Saiyan 2 form because they didn't know what Super-Saiyan was until the tournament(like Goku). Therefore I had all of them(including Cassie) wonder what the transformation was called. I'll make an edit concerning Cassie in the next chapter(in the A/N), and delete 1 section of the AN that was a repeat. Anyways, I hope you liked the revised version of Chapter 31.


	32. A HERO NO MORE! THE ULTIMATE BATTLE! PT2

**_The Dragon Girl Series-Dragon Girl Z: The Beginning of Legends!_**

 _ **Superspeeder**_

 _ **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**_

 _ **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks/** **Pan/Winn**_

 _ **Romance/ Drama(and humor as well)**_

 _ **Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** **"Hello my name is Champa the God of Destruction of the 6th universe here on behalf of Superspeeder to tell you simpletons that he doesn't own Supergirl or Dragon Ball they belong to their respective owners so support the official release! He also wanted me to give a warning to all those who may be pissed one way or the other as a result of what will happen with the featured fight so please don't go flaming in Speeder's comment section! Just as a warning to everyone for you guys not to do either because if you do I'll eat all of your delicious food!"**_

 _ **ME: hey Sage thanks one more time for the review and I do apologize that the last chapter took so long I had a lot of stuff to do! Anyways on to your questions! Goku hasn't learned the God of Destruction Sphere in Super(although you are correct in saying that he deflected it) so I don't see the point of Trunks learning an attack that Goku hasn't! As I have pointed out in the last chapter, the safety of both of their friends, dominance and the Earth are in peril but yes Trunks and Kara's relationship can be saved its just that according to Saiyan tradition the loser will be isolated/closely monitored(which is the premise of Episode 16 of Supergirl) until the female regains the trust of the male which will happen by the end of the crossover with Flash because Kara(from the episode) stirs the jealousy of James and the same rule would apply to Trunks on a greater scale. As seen in episode 16 Alex and John are investigating Cadmus so Vegeta will tag along so they're out. Bulma and Bulla will try and work on way tget everyone back to their own universes so they're out. Pan and Winn are going to be questioning/investigating Siobhan's background(as she will reveal herself to both by accident as seen in the show) so they can't help. Kuiza is still being vilagent about Indigo returning which will happen with a certain species with a thing for mating with females(as least in the new 52) for the finale and of course 16 wants to protect the animals so they're all gone. The only one who can help Kara is Trunks but his daughter(and Tights) will help the healing process and regain the trust they had in each other before Kara(and now in this chapter Trunks) went crazy. That's how Alice will save Kara from herself and mind you that is technically a "future" version of the Alice that will be coming back to help Trunks and Supergirl out not the one that will warn them about Baby/Omega! I'll go into depth how that all takes place in the Flash crossover but I think once you read this and the next chapter you'll get a gist of how I'm going to bring all the partipants I have in mind for the crossover;if you watch episode 12 of Super you'll know but I want to put a bit of a different spin on the comment by the Old Kai regarding universal destruction. Trust me its going to be wild!**_

 _ **Mira/Towa will be mentioned again because in my head-canon they freed Demigra from the crack of time when the universe changed from 7 to 6(nobody will know that until the Justice League films though). Now Demigra will be an important part of why Siobhan's family was cursed since Banshees are usually demon related(they're using New 52 Siobhan's backstory which is a relief!) Goku/Vegeta are far beyond Trunks right now so there's no way he can catch up before season 2(sorry to disappoint you). Furthermore if Super gives more powerful villains that means that the gap could possibly widen(*update as of episode 36 it has widened thanks to the fight between Base/ Super-Saiyan Goku vs. Frost, Base/Super-Saiyan Vegeta Vs. Frost, Magetta and Cabba. Furthermore if the previews of episode 37 is correct Super-Saiyan BLUE Vegeta will fight against Super Saiyan Cabbe which only serves to further widen the gap between the characters of 7 and 6(this is going to be freaking insane!) The super-dragon balls being used at the tournament is one of the biggest mysteries in Super itself and until we have a clear answer either way from the show I can't answer that inquiry right now(although my personal belief is that they and the wish will be stolen maybe by Hit?). I don't think Hit will join the gang(he's a hit man after all) but I do think if Lobo is introduced in the show that Hit, Merchinary Tao(from Dragon Ball) and another Merchinary with a mouth( from the Marvel Universe) will all be there to try and cut off Lobo's head(please make it happen Supergirl!). However just like in STAS they will unite to fight another intergalactic Threat who Trunks had battled in the other universe so stay tuned! With that out of the way on to the chapter which again will be a bit out of order but still will cover the major events of the episode**_

 _Last time on Dragongirl Z, an old man prophesied that Kara and Trunks will participate in a battle to the death! And it seems like that will happen because Kara was exposed to RED KRYPTONITE making her evil! Trunks released the Z sword and is getting his potential unlocked but why they did they mention Champa's name? Could it be related to the Super-Saiyan God? What will happen when these two forces collide and what consequences will Kara being evil have on the rest of the group? Find Out **RIGHT** **NOW ON DRAGONGIRL Z!**_

 **Chapter 32** **A HERO NO MORE** **; THE ULTIMATE BATTLE!** _ **(Pt. 2** **)**_

Back at Catco Pan continued to weep over the loss of Supergirl's morals causing and when Gohan came in he stated "I believe that my daughter is here"; "oh" he croaked "I haven't seen her around" then seeing Gohan's glare croaked again saying "I'll go find her"; he searched the office building and heard the sniffles of Pan and asked "Pan is that you"; "go away!" she yelled "come on" Winn urged gently "please open up for me?" Pan reluctantly opened up the door and when he saw her face was red with tears Winn asked "what happened?" "Kara" the quarter saiyan hybrid trembled "you know what's going on with her?" A surprised Winn asked "yes and she's hurt my belief in her" Pan tearfully confessed. Winn was shocked and muttered "looks like Siobhan isn't the only person Kara hurt"; "Siobhan?" Pan parroted rather intrigued "what happened with Siobhan?" "She got fired after sending an email to Perry White over Kara let that alien go" Winn replied **FLASHBACK #1(3rd person point of view)"I'm almost done with this email Siobhan stated communicating to Perry White what had happened with Supergirl "scoop of your life". "Hi Siobhan" Kara evilly said having observed what had happened with her ears and eyes "what you want?" she asked rolling her eyes at Kara (*whispers*) stalker. "Messenger's downstairs wants you to sign for Miss Grant's flowers" Kara gleamed "okay you do it" Siobhan dismissively said to the Kryptonian and being more sadistic now that she was under the control of Red Kryptonite Kara replied I would but Ms. Grant needs me to proof a column for her ASAP". Siobhan sighed but then Kara decided to rile her up by saying "I'm sure that she'll give me more editorial responsibilities too". "Fine" she mouted and walked off which gave Kara the perfect opportunity to delete Siobhan's email to Perry White but not before printing it out and showing it to Cat Grant!**

 **"I know you see yourself as a plucky heroine who broke a story as big as Watergate and then gave it to my biggest competitor and I know that you think that you think once the Daily Planet runs the story that you will have a fancy job there" the past version Cat lectured her employer. "And I know that you believe in the end that I will admire your gumption for scooping me and I will beg you to come back". "Will you?" Siobhan asked in a hopeful tone "no" the mogul said "I admire loyalty integrity and employees I can trust. Not backstabbing opportunistic little..(pauses) imps(giving an order) clean out your desk." Siobhan looked shocked to which Cat added "I'm sorry was I using my inside voice?(in a louder tone) YOU! ARE FIRED!"**

Pan looked shocked and asked Winn "so Kara got her fired to save her own skin?" "It does seem to make the most sense although I still refuse to believe that she has changed" Winn bristled in disbelief then added "but the worst part is what Kara said next **Flashback #1(continued) "Now before you go skipping back all the way to Metropolis(I will save you the bus fare) I had a much too long conversation with Perry White and there is no job waiting for you there" Cat told Siobhan "now be gone"(*waves her off*). "Hey are you okay?" the past version of Winn asked her but was ignored and walked away and seeing this Kara mused to her "well I guess that's your exit". Winn and James looked shocked as Kara clucked her tongue and stated "well that was awkward but not surprising though; she was a bad seed it was only a matter of time. I know what will cheer us up, drinks and dancing"** (Supergirl episode 15 " _Falling_ "). **END FLASHBACK** "What did she mean by that?" Pan asked Winn and feeling terrible for what had happened between himself and Siobhan, Winn confessed everything. "That whore" Pan growled angrily after Winn told her that Siobhan was soliciting him for sex just to advance her own position at Catco at Kara's expense "she deserved to be fired". "What do you mean?" he asked confused "if that's the way Siobhan acted with you than Kara had all rights in getting her ass fired; its something a male Saiyan would do to a cheating female!" Pan angrily spewed. Winn was shocked and said "you never said anything about Saiyans having customs for dating and all!"

"Well I guess I should explain now; it will help understand the reason why Trunks is so protective of Kara" Pan answered(in a softer tone) then explained "when Saiyans wish to pass on their genetics to the next race, several things occur that normally is not within the temperaments and rituals of everyday life. This speculative event occurs within the late adolescence to that of early adulthood when the Saiyan actually reaches puberty and start taking on family lives. Here they will find one female and become rather possessive of the lady they wish to bond with; When this comes to be, the woman they choose may find themselves backed in a corner, constantly challenged in authority, or even ignored at times. However should another man even suggest doing anything with their chosen female, the Saiyan automatically becomes guarded and very protective of the one they love. As the woman is chosen, she usually is one that is not afraid to stand up to them, get in the Saiyan's face, and call them down on other things. Though this arguing seems damaging to the relationship, this only excites the Saiyan more and shows a vitality that could not otherwise be known. Also the possessiveness and the controlling factor of a Saiyan may seem to also lead to abusive behavior, but surprisingly, when called down by a woman, the Saiyan male will almost always back down first and take their verbal lashing. This behavior though puzzling to some is rather remarkable showing that though they may fight man to man, they would never of purposeful intention raise hand to a woman. The only exception to their not rasing hand to a woman would be when the woman threatens the male's life. When in an argument, this is the time during a courtship that boundaries will be settled and expectations are expressed most openly. Here the woman really has the power of persuasion that works on the reasoning upon the male Saiyan".

"That's for a guy; you and Bulla are girls!" Winn pointed out to the hybrid to which she huffed "I was getting to that!" before explaining "Saiyan females enjoy the possessive behavior of the males around them and take it as it is, protection. However if the male is the one being disloyal to the female then the female will not tolerate it and will immediately call off the relationship"(saiyanrealms/saiyancouples on the website). "Well that's it" Winn said to Pan when she revealed that to him "what do you mean?" she asked "according to your customs I was disloyal so if you want to never see me again I fully understand why you want to do so"; Pan was stunned "you don't want to see me again?" "If that's what you want" he despondently said but Pan just lifted his chin and cracking a smile told him "I told you to take your time in accepting my secrets and the fact that I loved you". "That's right" he realized "I wasn't yours I hesitated because of my fear but I am not afraid anymore(*summons his courage) Pan will you be my girlfriend?" "Let me think for a second" Pan commented(wanted to see him squirm before she smiled) "of course I accept you goof!" Winn was happy and in the same closet where Siobhan once had sex for her own gain, a new more pure relationship was starting that proved that despite how dark everything seemed to be there was always hope.

It was a very dark time for James as he contemplated what almost happened between himself and Kara; seeing James' troubled face Bulla asked "Zeni for your thoughts?" "Its Kara" the reporter replied "she's changed". "Tell me about it" Bulla muttered quietly "you mean you know?" he asked "yes but now's not the time to talk about that" Bulla quickly stated keeping her mouth shut about what the Supreme Kai told the group before prodding asking "soo..what happened with you" to the intrepid reporter who sighed and picked up where Winn left off. **Flashback #2 Bar Scene 3rd person POW Demi Lovato's Confident playing in the background (as seen in the episode) "Today's music is so loud!" Winn shouted to James trying to be heard over the blaring noise; "right?"(*Winn checks his phone*) Siobhan's still not texted me back I hope she's okay!" "She's fine just give her some time" James commented giving him sound advice then added "speaking of which Kara said she was going to be here soon". "Where's Trunks?" Winn asked "cause usually they go everywhere together!" "No she says she hadn't seen him in the last several hours" James responded before asking "do you think she's still on her way?" Winn was surprised that Trunks was not with her but said "oh yea" then spotting the kryptonian in the crowd stated "look there she is!"** **Kara came in with a little black dress that would turn heads causing Winn to remark "hey wow! Hey Cat look at you Wow!" "Yeah that's what I was going for" she commented accepting Winn's complement then asked James "you wanna dance?"**

 **James agreed but Kara grabbed his hands a little too roughly causing him to say "woah woah hey!" Kara however didn't pay attention to his plea and sultrily stated "I love this song"; "its a good song" he nervously chuckled hoping that Trunks wouldn't suddenly barge in and see his girlfriend basically groping him. Then when Kara grabbed the reporter and held him close he asked "you okay?" "I've never been better" she purred and seeing how wrong this was James stated "hey we should..uh lets get a drink with Winn real quick". "No no" the Kryptonian stated dismissively before rhetorically asking "why would I get a drink when I'm finally getting what I want?" Then she oily purred "and what I want...is what the poor man's Lois Lane was too idiotic to keep". "What are you doing?" he asked her harshly "you're already in a relationship with Trunks!" "He means nothing to me" Kara oiled replied before tempting James again "you need to get her"[*meaning Lucy*] out of your head James; Lucy is nothing more than a clingy insecure daddy's girl and Trunks a clingy overprotective mama's boy. They are both afraid and jealous of your.." "Kara stop" James ordered "I'm done pretending" the Kryptonian purred taking off her glasses causing the reporter to ask "what are you doing? before exclaiming "stop it!"** (dialog with additions from Supergirl episode 15 " _Falling_ ") **. END FLASHBACK**

"James did she...?" Bulla asked almost scared that James would reply yes but the reporter shook his head no and told her "Cat Grant called and ordered that Supergirl get over there right away; I guess she did believe Siobhan's story about what happened..." Bulla knew what James was talking about and muttered "I guess the rest as they say is history" causing James to ask "what do you mean?" Bulla didn't have the heart to tell the intrepid reporter/Kara's ex-protector that Kara had beat all the Z fighters(since the Kryptonian was brainwashed) and commented "its a long story James; trust me you don't want to know". James saw that it had to be pretty extreme if Bulla wasn't talking about it and thought to himself 'whatever happened with Cat must've left Bulla really shaken up' as the hybrid decided to leave for home advising James to "be safe"(to his confusion) before she left. Siobhan too was pissed off at what happened earlier on in the day and when she saw Gohan she decided to gossip to the hybrid; "what happened to you?" Goku's son asked a tearful Siobhan "why aren't you at work?" "I tried to get Cat Grant to publish that Supergirl let an alien go and she wouldn't have it" the ex-employee raged; "what do you mean?" Gohan asked. Siobhan gritted her teeth as she thought back to what happened earlier. **FLASHBACK Siobhan told Cat that she had a scoop for her and this was meant for private eyes only(meaning Kara); Cat agreed and the two of them went into the mogul's office. Kara was pissed and decided to listen in anyways to see what dirt the secretary had dug up; "what am I looking at" Cat asked her. "Its Supergirl letting the bad guy go" Siobhan explained hoping that Cat would take the story and run with it in the media but to her surprise Cat handed the Ipad back to the secretary. "Put this under your hat until we figure out what's going on" Cat ordered in a dismissive tone "what's going on is that Supergirl isn't the hero she claims to be". "There must be an explanation maybe its another Bizzaro" Cat surmised then added "besides Gold Fighter wasn't there either so maybe its just a fluke". "Who cares?"(Siobhan gives Cat a headline) Supergirl turns bad, Gold Fighter refuses to stand with her(*continues her argument*) and we're the first to report it? We could change the conversation; we could dominate the headlines". "Don't use media jargon you don't understand" Cat reproved cutting her off "but..";"that will be all" Cat finished dismissively** (Supergirl episode 15 " _Falling_ ") **. END** **FLASHBACK**

"I've lost everything Gohan and its all Kara's fault!" Siobhan steamed angrily "Kara isn't herself right now so don't blame this one on her" Gohan reproved. "You're only saying that because of how close she is to your manipulating daughter. She had it out for me ever since day one" Siobhan sneered(making Gohan growl in anger as she angrily vowed) "mark my words nerd! Cat Grant, Kara and your daughter will pay for this; no one disgraces me and lives to tell the tale!" Gohan just shook his head but the greater concern was over at the DEO; even though they decided they didn't want a repeat of their "encounter" with Kara until they[John and Alex] discovered the reason how the Kryptonite got on the roof in the first place. In the meanwhile Alex(along with Vegeta and Piccolo) decided to take out the K'hund but even though they feared Trunks was Kara's main objective, John and Alex still couldn't believe that it was true until they brought the K'hund in for questioning. "I see you had better luck than Supergirl" Hank(as John) told Alex(as well as Vegeta and Piccolo); "I dealt with worse" she replied before the alien yelled "do not inflate your own worth human!" Vegeta then barked "I'm not in the mood to hear any of your crap K'hund so unless you want me to kill you I suggest you shut up". "Vegeta getting mad won't solve anything" Piccolo evenly stated befre the K'hund revealed a bombshell saying "Supergirl didn't even try to apprehend me". "What are you talking about? She said you fought and you got away" Hank asked skeptically; "she's a liar. She said she didn't even want to waste her time with me" the K'hund spat before adding "Supergirl said that being the most powerful warrior was meaningless to her unless she destroys the Gold Fighter to prove that she is superior!" "Get him out of my face" Alex ordered the agents angrily to which the other agents nodded and took him away; "do you believe him?" (dialog with addition from Supergirl episode 15 " _Falling_ ") John asked a shaken up Alex "will Kara really try and kill Trunks just to show up her superiority?" "I think at this point its clear what Kara wants" Piccolo stated to which Vegeta grunted "if she wants my son that's what she's going to get!" Vegeta then concentrated and opened up a mental communication with Trunks " **boy are you done training?** " **Vegeta asked "your woman has completely lost it!** " **I'm currently getting my potential unlocked" Trunks responded "what do you mean?" Piccolo asked(he had established a mental link with the hybrid as well). "Its a long story" Trunks muttered as the both of them heard in-distinguished chanting and grumbling(that was Cassie) on the other end. "It's done" Vegeta heard an Old voice state "thank God that was the longest and most embarrassing ceremony I ever took part it" Trunks grumbled before adding "I'm on my way".** "Lets hope that whatever ceremony Trunks took part of has made him stronger than Kara" Piccolo commented to Vegeta; "either way its going to be an ugly battle when my son confronts her" he responded worriedly to the Namekian as they followed Hank and Alex.

Trunks had yelled at the Old Kai because the old Geezer told him that his training was finished 10 minutes ago before Vegeta and Piccolo contacted him but the old Kai told him to use that power in his fighting; "now that my training's over how will I know what you did comes through in my fighting?" he asked the Kai. "Well you just do that Super-Saiyan whatchamacallit it" Old Kai commented giving the hybrid advice "it'll happen"; "all I have to do is become a Super-Saiyan...and believe" Trunks encouraged himself to which Old Kai frantically shouted "try believing somewhere else" but was cut off as Trunks began to power up. The force was tremendous blowing the Old Kai away as well as shocking Goku, the Kais and Cassie(who commented "what the hell is he?"). Finally finishing powering up Trunks took a good look at himself and commented "wow this is true" before shouting "this is awesome Goku are you checking this out?" "I sure am! That's incredible Trunks I'm so proud of you" the full bloodied sayian commented back. "Remarkable" Fuwa's assistant stated "he's gone far beyond the limits of his power";"it sure is hard to believe" Goku commented in agreement "on the outside, it doesn't seem as much has changed at all; he's not even Super-Saiyan but his strength is off the charts!" "Hmph you put too much stock in your transformation" Old Kai humped as he dusted himself off; "that super whatever trick is overrated". " Trunks we need to leave here immediately" Supreme Kai told Trunks "who knows how much damage she(referring to Kara) is doing on Earth." "What's the plan?" Trunks asked "I will take him back(*to Earth*) and return here to await the good news" Fuwa's assistant told him in reply . "I'm sorry Trunks" Goku stated to the hybrid "I wish there was a way that I can go with you but my place is here in otherworld now; I won't be going with you this time. I wish I could've been there you know..to watch you grow into the man you've become". "I know Goku" Trunks commented in understanding; "I guess this is the last time I'll get to see you or at least until you join me here someday" he said giving the hybrid a wink"(*causing Trunks to gasp*) before finishing up his statement by saying "good luck Trunks. Show her"(*meaning Kara*) what a Saiyan's made off". "I will" Trunks vowed and after taking a moment to hug him Goku stated "okay go be a true hero" to which Trunks ran off to go with Fuwa's attendant. Trunks then said "until we meet again" to the Earthly hero giving him a thumbs up(to which he also gave Trunks one). "Ungrateful boy, he didn't even thank me when I'm the one who did all the magic" Old Kai fumed in anger before quipped "these kids today".

After arriving on Earth(and knowing about how Kara defeated Vegeta and Gohan) stated "now you're on your own; the lone saiyan". "hey Supreme Kai's assistant?" Trunks asked "yes?" "I need your help; I want to change clothes" the hybrid requested "but I don't have exactly what I want". Reflecting on how Vegeta attacked Kara after she slapped his mom *he felt Vegeta's ki from the Kai's planet(when Vegeta transformed into a Super-Saiyan 3) the way Pan and Alice felt Gohan's Ki in the future* the hybrid passionately stated "my father is the greatest fighter ever and I want to fight as the same clothing as him." "Of course you're quite respectful" the Kai complemented before asking him what did it look like and the color to which the hybrid asked "how bout the one he was wearing when we met you?" The Kai complied and Trunks' outfit was changed into the outfit Vegeta wore which coincidentally was the same outfit that his father (in Universe 7) wore during the Majin Buu conflict. After the transformation was complete Trunks stated "that's the one thanks Kabito!" "Anything for a savior" Fuwa commented "we're expecting great things to come from you Trunks please don't leave us and the world disappointed"; "no way I'm not going to start disappointing people now" Trunks reassured the Kai(although he himself was a bit uncertain). After the Kai left Trunks muttered "all right this is it"(combined dialog-with alterations from Dragon Ball Z episode 262 " _Unlucky Break_ " and Dragon Ball Z Kai The Final Chapters dubbed episode 141 " _Thanks for Waiting Everyone! A Reborn Gohan Heads to Earth_!") and after finding Kara's energy signal took off to it.

Currently Kara was sitting in a National bar with an uninterested look on her face; the kryptonian too went through an outfit change after threatening Dende to give her dead aunt's outfit saying that it "reflected new attitude about things" so while she flicked peanuts at wine glasses (shattering them) Kara heard Cat's speech on the TV. " _Citizens of National City this is Cat Grant live from Catco plaza as you all know I have been Supergirl's most outspoken champion so you can imagine how difficult it is for me to tell you that I and Catco can no longer stand behind Supergirl" she sadly told the citizens of National City via TV. "I gave you my word that she was safe a friend; I was wrong. Supergirl has changed; she is unstable and extremely dangerous. She threw me off a building, threatened my life and slapped my idol Bulma Briefs(who as you know is the head of Capsule Corp) last night. Who knows what else she's capable of; its not easy being let down by our idols. Sometimes heroes fall so please for your own safety...stay away from Supergirl_ ". Supergirl blew through the TV screen causing the cops to open fire on her, however before I(*speaking as the writer now*) tell you what happens next I think its appropriate that we take a step back for a minute(if you as my beloved readers will allow me to do so)

 **A Few minutes before!** When a bruised Bulma appeared(she had recovered but was pissed) she was shocked to see an equally bruised Cat Grant "what's going on?" a shocked Winn asked both of them(Pan left for home saying that it wasn't safe for her right now not having the heart to tell him about what happened to Kara). "Supergirl has gone completely off the rails" Cat replied sadly "and now I have to publicly denounce her as a villain". "Miss Grant Supergirl's not a villain" Winn tried to say but was interrupted by Cat saying "that doesn't change anything. People are in danger and the public needs to be warned." "Ms. Grant look" James struggled to say trying to reassure her "I'm sure Supergirl is gonna be fine soon but if the both of you denounce her its not going to matter; she'll have lost the cities' trust"; "she threw me off a balcony. I fell 40 stories. I was a few feet from splattering onto the pavement when she flew down and caught me on a whim" Cat regaled to them which made Gohan shake his head in disgust. "She also had the gall to slap me!" Bulma added sadly(not wanting to tell them that the Kryptonian also defeated the Z fighters with ease). Cat was astonished then asked them "can you guarantee to me that any of us are safe?" "No" Gohan and Bulma sadly answered together before she got on the TV. (Supergirl episode 15 " _Falling_ ")

The cops kept their firing even going as far as to fire Kryptonite at her(to no effect) when suddenly Trunks appeared before her! "Gold Fighter ** _"_** Kara sneered to Trunks "I've been expecting you" (wiki/Goku VS Superman2). "Sorry for making you wait" Trunks apologized before angrily "what the hell have you done Supergirl?" "Well lets see" the Kryptonian answered beginning to list her actions "I threw Cat off a roof, straightened up the Leaning tower of Pizza, punched a hole in an oil rig, blew out the Olympic torch, and shattered glass using peanuts".[A/N I thought I would give Superman 3 a shout-out here; in the episode Kara only did the shattering glass using peanuts at a bar so I've decided to do the whole 9 yards of Evil Superman(but I used Evil Supergirl instead!]. "Do you know how many lives you've hurt Supergirl?" Trunks scornfully asked "I do what needs to be done!"( **Broly: The Legendary Super-Saiyan** ) Supergirl answered back before adding "I even beat the Earth's special forces Gold Fighter but all that means nothing to me!" with a roar. "I already knew that Supergirl" Trunks angrily growled "well then you'd also know that my next target is you Gold Fighter" the Kryptonian sneered adding "you're the only one stopping me from having my way and I cannot allow that if I want to truly be the most powerful Kryptonian in the universe". "We don't have to do this; this fight Supergirl its meaningless! _"_ Trunks pleaded using the argument Gohan used to try and persuade Cell to give up before he lost it(Dragon Ball Z episode 182 " _Gohan's Plea_ ").

"Meaningless huh?" Kara repeated back before roaring "WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF MEANINGLESS RAH! Spend most of your life ruled by another, watch your race dwindle to a handful and then tell me what has more meaning then your own strength. I have within me the blood of a proud daughter of Krypton, you are nothing more than I joke yet I had to watch you surpass me in strength my strength thrown by the wayside. You even had the indignity to save my life before as if I was a helpless child(*the Kryptonian growled as she recalled Trunks saving her against Astra and restoring her powers before finishing) "you have stolen my honor and your debts..(growls) must... be.. paid!"(combined dialog-with revision- from Dragon Ball Z episode 214 " _Vegeta's Pride_ " and Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final chapters dubbed episode 114 " _I am the Strongest! The Clash of Goku vs. Vegeta_ ") Trunks yelled "no Kara you are a hero; not only to the people of National City but for everyone on Earth!" trying the direct method of reaching her. The cops didn't hear Trunks calling Supergirl Kara because of the general chaos of escorting civilians to safety seeing that a verbal(which would soon become physical) fight was breaking out between the two heroes. "Now you listen to me monkey! What happens to this planet is none of my concern!" The strongest will find a way to survive and the weaklings shall perish!"(Dragon Ball Z episode 228 " _The Dark Prince Returns_ )" she snarled back refusing to listen. "I'm sorry to hear that from you of all people Kara I thought you were different from the rest of your race" Trunks commented sadly "if that's the way you want it, we'll fight but you brought this on yourself Kara" Trunks commented sadly now knowing he had no other choice but to hurt the Kryptonian before shifting into his father's stance and powering up slightly". "You see? This is our faith our battle!" Kara thundered with a maniacal laugh before also shifting into her stance (Dragon Ball Z episode 229 " _Vegeta's pride_ ") before adding "I hope you appreciate, Trunks that everything that happens from this point is on your head. The skies will rain fire, the oceans will boil, the streets will run red with the blood of billions. Only then, after your last pitiful hope is extinguished, will I end your life(*ignites heat vision before declaring*) "Let's go".(Justice League Unlimited episode 91 " _Destroyer_ ")

The two clashed and get each other in an arm lock, Supergirl fires her heat vision which Trunks blocks. He then uses Instant Transmission to teleport behind Supergirl and knees her which was followed up by Trunks kicking her into a mountain(*Trunks had moved the fight from National City into a more remote area so that no one would get hurt*) which explodes. He uses the technique more to inflict more damage on the Girl of Steel before firing down a ki beam at her. "Eat this! _"_ Trunks yelled as Supergirl recovers Trunks prepares his signature move "BURNING ATTACK!" He fires the large beam which Supergirl blocks; she is then knocked into the side of a mountain with Trunks following. Supergirl then starts laying a beat-down on her now enemy "this...(punch) stops(*punch*) here!" the Kryptonian growled knocking Trunks against Superman's Fortress of Solitude onwards the ceiling and then to the wall. "I'm impressed. I actually felt that _"_ Kara complemented(although she did so with a sneer); 'accepting'(if we can call it that) her praise Trunks retorted back with "you haven't seen anything yet!" Supergirl then fired her heat vision again which Trunks blocked out of the Fortress, but Kara charges forward and knocks him out of the fortress stating with a snarl "and neither have you" proceeding to lay a heavy beating on the hybrid with a flurry of punches and kicks(fight and lines taken from Goku V Superman death battle 2). He then retaliated and they started to collide more furious punches and kicks. Finally the hybrid scored a viscous hit into Kara's stomach and using the after-image technique reappeared and struck her down with an Axe-palm attack finishing his combo with an intense "BUSTER CANON!" Seeing that Kara struggle to get up(even though she quickly recovered and realized that there was something different this time about Trunks) the hybrid yelled "STAY DOWN! IF I WANTED YOU'D BE DEAD ALREADY! _"_ to her (Batman V Superman Dawn of Justice)

 _"_ Please you're going to have to make me beg on my knees before you"( **Broly: The Legendary Super-Saiyan** ) the Kryptonian snarled back then used her heat vision along with her Kryptonian martial arts techniques Torquasm-Rao and Torquasm-Vo to create rings which she then used to imprison Trunks against the mountain.[A/N in a Facebook Q and A done on March 18 Mellissa Benoist(who plays Supergirl) said that she and Chyler(who plays Alex on the show) was going to discuss Supergirl's martial arts training in that little sparring session they had earlier in the season but they were laughing just hearing the words, so the producers scrapped the idea. I just thought it be appropriate to write about here since the producers missed a good opportunity to expand on Supergirl being more than a brawler okay back to the story!] "So Trunks how does it feel getting put in your place?" the demented Kryptonian asked to which the hybrid grunted "Its not the first time I've put in a tough spot". "Humph you won't be winning at all" Supergirl scoffed and slapped him twice in the face with her fingers; seeing Trunks getting angry the demented Kryptonian added "but still this pales in comparison you've caused me!" before dealing a blow to Trunks leg making him cry out in pain. Kara then began to wildly rant(in a Vegeta like matter) "ME A KRYPTONIAN ELITE! AT MY FINGERTIPS I HOLD THE POWER TO DESTROY ENTIRE WORLDS! I AM A KRYPTONIAN FROM THE PROUD HOUSE OF EL; THE LAST FEMALE OF MY KIND AND ON MY SHOULDERS RESTS THE GLORY OF A PROUD RACE! ALL CIVILATIONS TREMBLED AT THE SOUND OF THE NAME KRYPTONIAN BUT YOU DIDN'T DID YOU TRUNKSHA(*Kara adding an ha at the end to make it sound more like Goku's saiyan name Kakarot). The evil kryptonian thought back on everything that had happened since Trunks had entered in her life and spewed "at your hands your common hands my honor and my pride the FOUNDATIONS OF WHICH I HAVE ALWAYS STOOD BEGAN TO CRUMBLE AT MY FEET! IT WAS AT YOUR HANDS THAT MY AUNT SUFFERED HER FIRST GREAT HUMILATION; TOPPLED BY A PIECE OF low level TRASH! IMAGINE MY ANGUISH AND SHAME WHEN IT WAS YOU WHO ACHIEVED VENGENCE FOR ME WHEN YOU BEAT REACTRON; A feat NOT EVEN MY COUSIN DID! AND IMAGINE THE DISGRACE I SUFFERED WHEN THE STRENGTH I GOT THANKS TO THE SUN WAS CHALLENGED BY A MERE CHILD; YOUR HALF-BREED FRIEND PAN SUCCEEDED WHERE I THE PRINCESS OF KRYPTON HAD FAILED!"(referring to Pan beating the White Martian as a Super-Saiyan 2).

Kara finished her rant by yelling "AT LAST I WILL PAY YOU BACK FOR EVERY INGDINITY! IT IS TIME TO TAKE BACK WHAT IS MINE! I'VE WANTED TO BEAT YOUR ASS INTO THE GROUND EVER SINCE YOU FIRST GOT TO NATIONAL CITY TRUNKS AND I WILL NOT LIVE MY LIFE AS YOUR SECOND(*growls*) THAT TIME IS OVER! EVERY BREATH YOU TAKE IS AN ASSAULT ON MY HONOR BUT NO MORE TRUNKS! I WILL CUT YOU DOWN INCH BY INCH THE WAY YOU HAVE CUT DOWN MY PRIDE!" (Kara's speech with some tweaks taken from Dragon Ball Z episode 230 " _The Long Awaited for Fight_ " and Dragon Ball Z Kai The Final Chapters dubbed episode 123 " _The Seal is Released!? Gohan's Kamehame-Ha of Resistance_ ")[A/N I find it rather fitting to include that speech(and the flashbacks from Kara's perspective) in this situation simply because other characters have indirectly stated that they were worried for Kara and/or Trunks should something bad happen and they get into a fight. The episode title is also appropriate because the Batman V Superman Dawn of Justice movie is being released tomorrow(March 25th for those reading this in the future)! Like Batman v Superman this battle(Goku v Vegeta) is one that also never ends and is also hotly debated by the fans!] Trunks then powered up releasing himself from the chains and then smashed the mountain to her face shattering it; the hybrid then returned the favor from Kara pounding him in the stomach to pound her in the stomach. The Demi-Saiyan then finished his devastating combo by kicking her in yet another mountain. Trunks then stopped to sense where Kara was and then when the Kryptonian fired her heat vision he fired a Masenko causing a massive energy like struggle between the two. After yet more destruction they then stood and stared at each other before going at it with a flurry of punches and kicks.[A/N think of it like the Majin Vegeta vs. Super-Saiyan 2 Goku clash (in the anime) with the amazing Pikkon theme made by Bruce Falconer in the background!]

* * *

Meanwhile while the two heroes was clashing with each other James and Winn came to the DEO; "we need to talk with you" the reporter requested to which the IT pro added "something's bad happened to Kara". "We know she's acting strange, she's..distracted" Alex replied "we thought it was personal at first but then she let an alien fugative escape" Bulla added. Seeing the lock of shock that came on James' face Hank ordered "pull up the missions Supergirl run in the last 48 hours". Alex complied and when she saw the burning bulding she muttered "fire"; "run a thermodynamic scan" Hank ordered. She ran it and said "look at the radiation scan"; "its Kryptonite" Gohan commented in realization to which Hank quipped "not exactly". "What do you mean not exactly?" Vegeta parroted; "it's synthetic, it's man-made" Winn deduced. "Well its close to the real thing but whoever made it didn't get it quite right" Alex observed which caused James to ask "meaning what?" The DEO agent replied "it's not damaging her on a cellular level"; "but it could explain her irradic behavior" John added. "Who the hell would make Kryptonite?" James asked to which Gohan answered "I have a bad feeling we already the answer" and he was right. "Yea that's my bad" came the voice of Maxwell Lord in confirmation; "YOU!" Vegeta barked before grabbing his neck and hissing "do you have any damn idea what you have just caused?!" "Come on this isn't necessary I came here to help; I didn't even know Krypotnite was a thing" Max protested after he got locked up to which Gohan muttered "I find that hard to believe". "Until we showed you!" Alex pointed out loud "and we took down Bizzaro" Hank supplemented "and need I remind you that Bizzaro was your creation?" Vegeta finished irritably. "I went through all that trouble to create her when all this time right in front of me was a substance whose sole molecular purpose is to kill Kryptonians; sort of ironic" the Bizzaro creator lamented. "You're out of your mind" James scoffed "I'm only practical" he insisted "Non and his army will return soon so I took matters into my own hands". "You re-created Kryptonite" Alex stated "tried to...I just didn't get it right" he answered. "Satellite on that rooftop was yours" Hank stated "you set a trap for Non" which made Vegeta even angrier "but instead of Non, the woman fell into the trap you made you bastard!" he raged to which Max retorted "the fire that was an accident; I never meant to endanger any firefighters, any civilians not even Supergirl or the Gold Fighter!" "So you figured if you booby-trapped a satellite then your Kryptonite would kill Non just in case you went to check on it?" James asked skeptically "it didn't work exactly as planned" the Lord tech CEO replied. "It never does with you!" Alex spewed furious with Max "I didn't know Supergirl or the Gold Fighter would show up or that she would affected by the synthetic K in such a surprising..."

"You're right" Alex snarled when Max tried to explain his reasoning "you just thought it would kill her". "When I realized Supergirl had been exposed, I started tracking her to see what the Red Kryptonite would do to her" Max heavily sighed in explation "I saw her let the alien escape- I didn't know what to think. And tonight she threw Cat Grant off her building" which was interrupted by a hysterical "she killed Miss Grant" by Winn(realizing that Pan had kept that secret from him). "No Cat has nine lives; she's fine" "But Supergirl and Gold Fighter aren't" Alex interrupted again "I'm sorry Alex; I didn't know.." Max apologized "what didn't you know?" Hank asked carefully. "That I would inadvertently create the greatest gladiator match up in the history of the world" Max answered "gladiator match-up?" James repeated; "God versus man, day versus night, son of Vegeta versus Supergirl of Midvale" Lord Tech's CEO told the reporter before saying" I came in to make it right" to Alex. "How can we know you won't double cross us?" Gohan asked "I created Red Kryptonite maybe I can create an antidote" he answered. Alex contempted for a minute, then after coming to a decision, freed Max from his imprisonment snarling "you better hope so for National City's sake because you've just turned Supergirl into the monster you've always feared she'd be" to him. "Supergirl and the Gold Fighter are both monsters now" Gohan commented aloud(repeating the words his mentor had said to him and Krillen during the Goku V. Frieza fight on Namek so long ago); "one good,the other evil". [A/N another timely reference this time by Piccolo especially because of the Batman v Superman movie!) "I have to stop her" Alex told her boss; "you'll be going to your own funeral Danvers" Vegeta said in reply. "It doesn't matter!" she declared "Kara is my sister and no matter what families stick together!" Vegeta just shook his head as he watched Alex arm herself with a gun and go back to her apartment 'she acts so much like the harpy its scary' the prince thought to himself as he, Piccolo, and soon Ubb(he was helping clear the streets) monitored the progress of the battle.

Speaking of the battle, Kara and Trunks had stopped their clashing to comment(Trunks) or trash-talk(Kara); "I'm impressed Kara you've been learning a few new tricks while I was gone". "Shut up!" she screamed back and clashed with Trunks again in the air punching and kicking him "DIE!" the kryptonian screamed hitting what she thought was Trunks but hit nothing but air! "Like I said you've learned a few new tricks while I was gone" Trunks' voice echoed having escaped out of Kara's punch with an after imagine "but then again so have I!"(Dragon Ball Z episode 231 " _Magic Ball of Buu_ "). "Not bad but I'll still tear you apart!" Kara sneered; "don't get too cocky Kara cause you're not the only one with that kind of power"(Deathbattle Wiki Goku V Superman 2) Trunks commented before adding "I feel like I live in a world made of...cardboard always taking constant care not to break something; to break someone never allowing myself to lose control even for a moment as someone could die" before the Kryptonian tried to punch him which he blocked and countered. Trunks then asked "but you can take it can't you Big Girl?" before adding "what we have here is a rare opportunity for me to cut loose and show you just how powerful I really am!"

The Saiyan hybrid then powered up his mystic power and unleashed a punch to Kara's midsection which drove her through several mountains; then he reappeared and used an axe-attack to punch the Girl of Steel. "Had enough?" the demi-Saiyan asked her(Justice League Unlimited episode 91 " _Destroyer_ ") "I don't want you to burn out your powers again". "Not..yet" Kara replied before declaring "you know nothing about my power monkey!" and punches Trunks across the ocean-with an angle reminiscent of her cousin's fight with Zod( in _Man of Steel)_ which moved the battle from Japan back to National City _._ As Kara punched him across the ocean she boasted "with every step, an earthquake! With every breath, I could create a hurricane; and this was my burden (*uses her super-speed to appear over Trunks and before she smashed him into the ground again she added*) "not yours ** _"_** (Death Battle Wiki Goku v Superman 2) Thinking that the battle with Trunks was over Kara zoomed off to confront Alex to further brag about what she had done and also to tell her sister what she really felt. Trunks was slow in getting up but after he recovered and sensed where Kara was, the hybrid used his IT to quietly get to Alex's apartment before of them arrived. The Demi-Saiyan decided to lower his power so that the Kryptonian and Alex wouldn't knew that he was there; Trunks faith was rewarded because a minute after he hid himself in the closet Alex opened the door(with fear as Trunks sensed) holding a gun obviously worried that she would have to use against her now demented alien sister.

"Kara?" Alex asked seeing if her sister was there "hello sister" Kara answered with a sneered before gloating "look I picked out my own outfit without any advice from you". The Kryptonian then steamed "all those years you've put those dowdy sweaters and skirts on me; trying to cloak my beauty so I don't outshine yours". She then laughed manically and set her clothes on fire using heat-vision saying "I needed a wardrobe overhaul!" as Alex scrambled to extinguish the fire using the fire extinguisher. She then cried out "Kara this isn't you!" "I'm more me than I've ever been!" she insisted "and I have to say it feels pretty good". "Please listen" Alex pleaded trying to get through to her "you've been exposed to Red Kryptonite its..its altered your brain you're not seeing clearly"; "oh I see clearly" Kara sharply retorted back "I see how you've always been jealous of me! You didn't want me to come out as Supergirl because you didn't want me to own my powers".(*Boasting*) "I can fly; I can catch bullets with my bare hands and that makes you feel worthless". "No" Alex softly said "no I'm proud of you"; "and then when you couldn't stop me being Supergirl you got me to work for you. To retain some control" Kara continued before scoffing "those days are so over; I am finally free of you"(*she told Alex*) "I live by my strength alone uninhibited by foolish emotions and I'm ready to soar!" She then took a look outside Alex's window and said "look at that city! They worship me and those who don't will". "Kara" Alex said slowly "just listen to yourself do you really believe what you're saying?" "GO CUT THE BIG SISTER ACT ALEX" Kara abruptly cut her off "we've never been sisters, we don't share blood! And you know what the sad truth is"(*she asks before answering*) "without me you have no life and that kills you. Deep down you hate me and that's why you killed my aunt. I don't keep loyalties to anyone anymore Alex! I have a Kryptonian heart that depends on strength alone YOU'RE NOTHING TO ME!" Seeing Alex cry Kara cooed "oh did I make you cry?" in a baby-like tone before adding "you know what they say; the truth hurts". "LIAR!" Trunks yelled to Kara emerging from the corner charging at her "I DON'T BUY IT!" He then punched her in the face smashing her to the ground with Trunks saying "talk all you want Kara but you better convince yourself of it first." (combined dialog-with alterations from Supergirl episode 15 " _Falling_ ", Dragon Ball Z episode 213 " _The Dark Prince Returns_ " and Dragon Ball Z episode 233 " _The Losses Begin_ ")

Kara then took off again into the air; Trunks seeing this ordered "get back to the DEO Alex. I have to stop your sister before any more lives are put at risk". "I can't believe that she's lost forever Trunks" Alex cried "I can't"; "I'll be honest with you when I say that I can't believe it either" Trunks sighed "but as of right now she is indeed lost and I'm the only one who can stop this madness". Alex nodded in comprehension and left for the DEO with Trunks using his speed to catch up to Alex "You scum still got some fight in you?"( **Broly: The Legendary Super-Saiyan** ) the kryptonian sneered in question; "it'll take a lot more than that to kill me" Trunks declared then taking out a sword he yelled "POWER SWORD EXTEND!" the battle going back into full gear. The Power Sword was given by Supreme Kai to Trunks which was enhanced by Cassie to use as a magical weapon against Kara (since that was one of her weaknesses); the Kryptonian felt a bit of the affects of the sword which then was added by Trunks following the attack up with another array of punches and kicks catching the Kryptonian off guard. "Do you bleed?" Trunks asked her with a glare "I don't" she boasted "but why do you ask such a stupid question?" "For what you said and did to Alex" Trunks declared (in a Batman like tone) "you will"(Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice) then slashed her with his power sword drawing blood from the Kryptonian. The alien was charred from the previous fight with Trunks but now this was the first time that he was drawing actually blood from her(the last time she bled like that was when she lost her powers). Kara spat blood then after batting Trunks sword away then gave him another beat down as retaliation for Trunks making her bleed during which she sneered "you can take it can't you? You're too strong for your own good!"(Superman V Goku 2) Kara then decided to taunt Trunks after he got up from the beat-down by saying "the game isn't fun when you're losing right?"; "game? You think this is a GAME?" Trunks questioned before snarling "I haven't even begun playing"(Goku v Superman 1). The Kryptonian just cackled to the hybrid's statment and declared "you don't have what it takes to beat me! Give up and accept your planet's faith!"( **Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods** ) "NO!" the Demi-Saiyan shouted back defiantly " ** _"_** I WILL NEVER BACK DOWN FROM A FIGHT! ITS MY SAIYAN NINDO!(A/N Naruto reference!) ** _"_** He then summoned his power and chanted "G-A-L-I-C GUN(WAITS FOR A MOMENT) FIIIRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!(releasing the purple energy attack towards Kara). She though wasn't fazed from the hit and starts walking forward quipping "I just love a dramatic ending". "I will beat you!" Trunks yelled putting out more power into the attack but the Kryptonian walked forward with no hesitation. She then grabs Trunks's hand to stop the attack "what was that supposed to be..Trunks?"( **Broly: The Legendary Super-Saiyan** ) the Kryptonian asked him in a mocking tone before declaring "this is over!"(Death Battle Wiki Goku v Superman 2). She punched the half-saiyan in the stomach allowing a huge hole to form in it from the force of her power before grabbing him in the throat and flying him into the air and over the waters of National City. "Perfect"(Dragon Ball Z abridged episode 52 " _Flashpoint_ ") and allowed Trunks' mortal wound and the water to do the work of actually killing him.

"NO" Alice cried watching the savagery of Supergirl to her father from the future "PAPA!" "Its over" Future Bulla mournfully said "now Alice has no one to save"; Pan gritted her teeth in anger but they didn't see what was happening next on the screen because Supergirl didn't move taunting Trunks by saying "at last I'm the most powerful Kryptonian in the universe!" They didn't get to experience Trunks' Goku like nightmare against Frieza on Namek which would cause a significant change in the hybrid. **Trunks nightmare 1st person POW(based on Goku's nightmare with the Bruce Falconer Track) The land was desolate there was no sign of life anywhere National City was now in a pile of rubble when suddenly Trunks saw a body. "Henshaw no" Trunks muttered seeing John(as Hank) lying dead (*screaming*) "HENSHAW!"(*the word Henshaw echoes*) "NOO!" "Alex?!" Trunks cried out recognizing the voice "TRUNKSA!" she yelled back( adding an A at the end to make it sound more like "GOKU!") "ALEX!" "TRUNKSA!" the voices volleyball back in forth to each other she also then disappearing as well; "BROTHER!" "BULLA!" the saiyan cried out recognizing his sister's terrified face running but there was no one to save her "BROTHER!" his sister called again "BULLA!"(more desperately) BULLA!(now crying in his vision) BULLA!" All of a sudden everyone was flashed in front of Trunks' face at once but the kicker was the evil Kara her feet on "Good" Kara's but the voice was not only that of his beloved but also that of his child ALICE! "SAVE ME!" both cried out to him before the Earth blew up in a flash of light! End Nightmare**

Trunks awoken from his nightmare and felt a momentous change coming over him; **his eyes turned turned red** and the wound that Kara gave to him during the fight was beginning to heal! In fact not only was Trunks angrier than he had ever been(even when he first transformed); the hybrid was completely re-invigorated and shot out of the water to confront Kara once again who(when she saw him) shouted "NO THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" "HE'S ALIVE!" Alice yelled astonished "and look" Bulla added "the wound that Supergirl gave him its healing!" Trunks gave a war cry declaring "for Alex...Bulla...not to mention everybody in National City and the future of Earth...it all depends on me!" to Kara. He then unleashes another war cry before declaring "AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A MILLION TIMES STRONGER THAN ME! MARK MY WORDS I AM NOT GOING TO LET THEM DOWN! SO GET READY EVIL KARA CAUSE THIS TIME YOU'RE GOING DOWN ** _"_** _(_ combined dialog-with revision- from Dragon Ball Z Kai episode 45 " _Kaio-Ken Times Twenty! An All-Or-Nothing Kamehame-Ha_!" and Dragon Ball Z episode 91 " _Embodiment of Fire_ "). Trunks may not have realized it at the time but he had achieved a level no Saiyan(that he knew of) existed and now he was about the show the world(and his universe) the hybrid version of Super-Saiyan God!

Kara muttered "what what now? Saiyans usually turn Gold"(*referring to the Super-Saiyan transformation*) "but this is completely different from anything I have ever seen! (*to herself*) darn what does this mean?" (Dragon Ball Z episode 95 " _Explosion of Anger_ ") "I could tell her what it means but I doubt she would believe me" Future Pan muttered "what are you talking about?" Alice and Bulla asked "nothing of importance" she commented dismissively but the female hybrid did know what it meant as she remembered the last bit of the conversation she had with Tori-bot **Flashback "this Super-Saiyan God..how will I recognize it?"she asked the robot. "When a Saiyan's hair and eyes turn Red and you can't sense its power level then you will know the power of the Super-Saiyan God but it'll be different". "Different?" the female hybrid parroted "how?"; "saiyan hybrids are reliant on their anger so when they ascend to the level of a deity it'll be their rage that pushes them" Tori-Bot sagely answered End Flashback** At the DEO Uub murmured "I can't feel Trunks energy anymore"; "WHAT?!" John asked "its true Kara's power is still there but I can't sense Trunks anymore" Gohan worriedly confirmed. 'This is not good' Piccolo though to himself 'Trunks managed to achieve the hybrid version powers of Super-Saiyan God something he can't on his own merits! I have to get Dende to inform the Supreme Kai of this...'. Meanwhile in Other World(in the place where the good people were who weren't fighters) Yajiorbe noticed Jeremiah looking despondent and asked "so what's the deal?" "Strange this life" the father of Alex mused "it's always full of twists and turns"; "so what's up?" the samurai asked. "Its Trunks something's happened to Trunks I can feel it" he said "I've had a sixth sense about Trunks ever since I appeared to him as a spirit"; "is he dead?" the ex-Z fighter asked. "Oh no that's not it" Jeremiah reassured him "he kept digging and finally found the mother-load; a power so great that normal men(even normal Saiyans) can't fathom it." "So what isn't that good?" Yajiorbe asked baffled by his statement; "not necessarily" Jeremiah cautioned "having the kind of power that I'm talking about is uncharted territory for Trunks; he's never experienced anything like it that much I can guarantee. Yes sir a power of this magnitude can overwhelm a man and change him and the lives of everyone he knows forever". "SAY WHA?!" Yajiorbe exclaimed completely astounded "right now Trunks is struggling to hold on to who he is God bless him(quietly) "yep all we can do now is pray" Jeremiah mused to the former Z fighter as they watched the battle on Earth.

The statement was true because Trunks' heart was now full of anger and uncontrolled rage as the hybrid version of Super-Saiyan God flooded his being. "No more" Trunks declared to Kara(more quietly) "no more"(grunts) "NYUGH NOW YOU WILL KNOW THE HORRORRR KARRAAAAAAAAAA!" and took off towards her with renewed vigor. He punched her causing the Kryptonian to feel pain as he 'zoomed!' to continue his combo by giving her another punch before landing and taking off again. Trunks gathered her on both ends giving her a horrible 'CRACK!' causing the Kryptonian to actually cry out in pain with Trunks finishing his combo by sledge hammering her downwards which destroyed a building (dialog-with revision from Dragon Ball Z episode 96 " _Explosion of Anger_ "). Kara got enraged and engaged in melee combat with Trunks but in comparison to before where he had to put in effort to fend off the attacks Trunks was able to parry them with ease. Finally she really got frustrated and fired off her heat vision which Trunks dodged by use of an after image "you dodged it but no one can move that fast!" Kara spluttered and fired off more of her heat vision in a continuous matter which Trunks dodged with ease finally disgusted she asked "but how did you?" Trunks just looked at her in silence to which the Kryptonian irritably said "why don't you just stand still and perish!" "Let me see what you got" Trunks arrogantly boasted to which she spluttered "why you..worm! You dare to mock me?! HIYA!(fires off a lethal heat vision attack). However the most powerful heat vision she had unleashed as evil just glanced off his chin and didn't even affect him to which he again taunted the Kryptonian. "what's the matter Kara? I can't be harder to destroy than a planet right?" he asked in a haughty tone. Kara spluttered "You..you what are you?" (Dragon Ball Z Kai episode 48 " _The Angry Super-Saiyan! Goku throws down the Gauntlet_!"[A/N in this case it would be the Angry Super-Saiyan God! Trunks throws down the gauntlet lol) in fear. "I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. Ally to good! Nightmare to you!" Trunks declared to the Kryptonian in a compelling Goku like tone(Dragon Ball Z episode 96 " _Explosion of Anger_ ").

Kara was getting pissed off like hell and thought to herself 'only one way to end this now' and started to head into space "catch me if you can" she yelled to Trunks but to her shock the hybrid followed her into space. "What the hell?" Kara cursed to Trunks "I can breath in space and you can't there's no way you can still be alive!" "Think again Kara" Trunks corrected her "its true that we can't breath in space but only if's the **vacuum** of space and there's no way in hell that I'm going to let you destroy the Earth." Kara then attacked him again but it was clear that Trunks had the upper hand in the battle in space which led Kara to be even more frustrated that she was previously because Trunks was dominating her. She even tried to attack Trunks in the same way she had earlier in the battle causing Trunks to snarl "that's not going to work again"(Dragon Ball Super episode 12 " _The Universe Crumbles?! Clash! The God of Destruction vs. Super Saiyan God!")_ and elbowed her with a titanic amount of force causing her to spit out massive amounts of blood! Then remembering something she spat "you know what Trunks?" "What?" He asked back "I'm not even fighting at full power so how is your power greater than mine when you have no idea what I'm capable of". Trunks smirked and responded "you know I could've beaten you already right"? "What?" she asked angrily "this new power...it keeps rising!"(Dragon Ball Super episode 12 " _The Universe Crumbles! The God of Destruction vs. Super-Saiyan God_ "!) Trunks declared(as he didn't know what the power was called) then added "but I want you to know for sure that you gave it everything you got that even at its fullest your power was no match for mine!" "All right big guy whatever turns you on" (Dragon Ball Z episode 98 " _A Final Attack_ ") Kara coyly stated using her "human" status with Trunks to distract him but he remained firm leading Alice who was watching to say "dad's acting strange; he never allows an opponent to reach 100% of their full power". 'This must be because of his God Ki" Pan thought to herself 'it must be corrupting his mind like the Kryptonite is poisoning Kara's mind'; back in space Kara finally finished regaining her strength to which she declared "time to squash you like a bug!" The Kryptonian then caught Trunks in a hay-maker before really laying it on with a beating; Trunks and her fought hand to hand in space but finally they ended the melee with them grabbing each other's wrist. "Give it up Kara" Trunks gritted as the both of them got into the air finally she broke off from Kara's grasp and kneed him in the stomach. "Well I understand if your impressed but I have a confession to make that was a warm-up" Kara stated(although she was a bit out of breath) "What a relief" Trunks exhaled "I was beginning to worry that was as strong as you could get" taunting her again.

Kara then chortled and admitted "you are good..in fact I'd even venture to say you're the strongest warrior in the universe(chuckles) that is if it weren't for me!"(dialog with revision Dragon Ball Z Kai episode 50 " _Full Power Frieza! Shenron Grant our Wish_!"). "It doesn't matter what happens now you pathetic little fool you won't live to see another dawn" Kara vowed which led to Trunks' retort of "we've got different ideas of what's pathetic cause if you ask me pathetic is a Kryptonian like you getting beat by a Saiyan monkey like me". "I admire your ability to keep on making threats even though we both know how empty they are but its starting to get old!" Kara raged to Trunks(Dragon Ball Z Kai episode 52 " _Duel on a Vanishing Planet! The Final Showdown_ "!) She then powered up her aura forming a backwards black S signifying she didn't represent hope any longer but rather destruction; Trunks followed and powered up his God aura to that of a Red Dragon signifying that he still represented hope. The two auras collided then they followed with a flurry of punches and kicks. It was dirty melee combat with the two super-powers throwing everything at each other; from punches, to kicks, to energy and heat vision attacks even leveling taunts while simultaneously goading the other one on. Such taunts included those like "you can't beat me; I'm invincible" from Kara and "says the person whose powers..were borrowed!" "You say such interesting things Saiyan don't you like powers?" Kara scoffed "its not your own strength; I spend my whole life pushing myself to be the strongest and now I know that there's a power level I'll never reach on my own and I hate that!" Trunks declared. "If that's so than why had you changed from Gold to something else" Kara asked him. "Because at least this way I have a chance to beat you" Trunks calmly replied; "well you seem to be addicted to battle" Kara commented. "I get that a lot" Trunks smirked in reply and the two resumed the fight with Kara catching Trunks off guard with a hay-maker but he managed to catch himself and engaged once more at Kara with a flurry of punches and kicks. "I'd say this fight is registering pretty high on the crazy scale!" ( **Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods** ) Krillen exclaimed from the planet of the Kais(he was watching this fight along with Goku, the rest of the humans(who died to the androids), Olibu and even Cassie(although she was watching from a distance).

King Kai thinking that it was the same as his universe 7 counterpart's fight with Beerus commented "if they keep this up they'll destroy the universe!" "WHAT?!" Krillen exclaimed "THAT'S CRAZY!" "Its true" King Kai worriedly responded to Krillen like the Old Kai to the Supreme Kai(*an image of Kara and Trunks fist meeting at the precisely the same time*) "people, Planets, Gods like us and the Supreme Kai, even Kara and Trunks will be completely destroyed!" "Isn't there a way we can stop them?" Olibu asked "once a Saiyan succumbs to his rage it's almost impossible for him to snap out of it" Goku stated remembering his own battle with Frieza and his alternate Son's battle with Cell. "Unfortunately the universe will suffer thanks to it; if they keep the battle at this intensity it'll turn into a vacuum of nothingness" King Kai uttered now really concerned for both the combatants and the universe. In fact they ramped it up even more, Kara using the sun energy she had and use it to blast Trunks who countered with a blast of his own which also caused rifts in the universe as their previous blows did. (Dragon Ball Super episode 12 " _The Universe Crumbles?! Clash! The God of Destruction vs. Super Saiyan God_ )". Meanwhile Champa and Vados were also watching the battle unfold before them providing color commentary; "this is a true Battle of Gods!" Champa exclaimed eating chips and popcorn. "Stop being such a glutton" Vados chided but then asked "well are you satisfied now?"; "if you're talking about the team I'm assembling to fight Beerus I honestly don't care" Champa answered dismissively "just as long as they can win that's all I care about." (Dragon Ball Super episode 32 " _Be Astonished Universe 6! This is Super-Saiyan Son Goku_!").

Vados just shook her head as Champa wondered "the question is which one of them will give in first"; "hard to say they're both stubborn as hell" Vados muttered. "Of course" Champa chuckled "but this is not just a battle of strength now" Vados interrupted cautiously "is a battle of ideals; its the ultimate answer to the ultimate question but one thing is clear". "What's that?" Champa asked "no matter who wins everything they know..will change" Vados silently commented meaning that they will show up and tell both warriors of their existences; they would be helped with explaining the existences of other universes by a certain Speedster but the fact is that they will shock them with saying that the Gods of Destruction that Vegeta put off in explaining was a thing. Furthermore they would explain the Super-Dragon Balls although Vados would have to tell them that if they didn't participate in Champa's tournament that the Earth they lived on was at stake which is something she knew that both warriors(along with a certain Martian) would not tolerate. Meanwhile both warriors kept going at it with Kara asking "you hate my strength because its not mine?" "THAT'S RIGHT!" Trunks roared countering with a punch of his own "that's a sign of pride it'll be your downfall!" Kara countered his declaration with her following his punch with one of her own making him swiftly descend back to Earth; then using an axe-attack of her own she continued her rant. "FOOLISH USELESS PRIDE!" she sneered "ITS RARE TO SEE A SAYIAN CONSUMED BY THAT FLAW" they then continued to pound each into the waters of National City again as far away Laura threw out her Supergirl and Gold Fighter Garbd. She had seen Cat's broadcast and was sorely disappointed and sad but the clincher was when she saw Supergirl appear over the Gold Fighter as she ruthlessly threw him into the waters below. Remarking on the power of the hybrid version of Super-Saiyan God Future Pan muttered "that strength its hard to believe"; Alice wondered what she was talking about(as the Saiytonian thought that Pan was talking about the unlocked potential that was unlocked earlier). They then separated from each other after which Trunks cracked his neck and said "your wrong about Saiyans; my dad's always been obsessed with his pride its way more important to him than it is to me". "Ha" Kara scoffed "and yet your father made a pitiful fool of himself in my city to protect his loved ones(*referring to the "my Bulma" moment)"; "that's right" Trunks confirmed "I respect him a lot for that..it was a bitter pill to swallow but he did it anyway because he knew the stakes". "Oh" the Kryptonian responded "just like you gave up your pride to accept this borrowed power I suppose; even though we don't know what it is"; "that's pretty much it" Trunks confirmed again with a chuckle. "They've stopped fighting" Future Bulla observed confused "what could they be talking about?"; "the way its progressing" the future version of Piccolo replied "its almost like he's training her again" ( **Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods** ). "

"Again?" Alice echoed "what are you talking about John? I know that my father was strong as a Super-Saiyan 4 but how can a weaker version of him train someone on Supergirl's level of power" John refused to answer because he knew that Pan had not told her about Trunks taking Kara to the HTC in order to beat Indigo; even though the Kryptonian had quite the workout she later told Pan that she worried that Trunks wouldn't be able to take her if she went all out during the year they've spend together. Still Kara had to acknowledge to the quarter-saiyan that Trunks was a protégé mimicking her moves and despite the difference in power that existed between them that "he"(meaning Trunks) may surpass me someday". 'Well Kara' Pan thought hoping that Kara would somehow hear her in the Phantom Zone 'that day is today; Trunks has surpassed you in power'. Alice could only wonder what Pan was thinking as she watch the battle continue; Kara taunted Trunks again saying "the mighty Kara Zor-El will not succumb to a monkey; especially not a filthy Saiyan Ape!"(dialog based on Dragon Ball Z Kai episode 52 " _Duel on a Vanishing Planet! The Final Showdown_!") and once again charged towards him. They both engaged in melee combat again with the Kryptonian sneering "how's that taking me seriously now?" "You're about to find out!"( **Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods** ) Trunks retorted about to charge her again but didn't realize that the God powers had expired reverting the hybrid back to base form! " Alex was still crying somewhat from her confrontation with Kara earlier and when the agent had returned to the DEO she asked Max "is it done yet?" "Almost" he replied. They had gone out with Hank asking Alex "how is Kara" and her shakily saying "she's gone Hank; I don't even know who she is anymore I don't know what she's capable of".

"That's not the only problem" Gohan quipped "what do you mean?" Hank asked confused "I wasn't able to sense Trunks power for about 15 minutes(although if you ask me it was more like an hour and a half) but all of a sudden his energy signal just reappeared" Ubb explained shocking them greatly. [A/N if you don't get the reference 15 minutes was approximately the amount of time that Goku fought Beerus in the Battle of Gods MOVIE whereas in Super it was much longer approximately an hour and a half he spend as a Super-Saiyan God]. "That's crazy" Hank muttered "you can't just lose an energy signal for 15 minutes only to re-sense it!" "I have a feeling something happened to my son" Vegeta commented "a few minutes after he hit the water I lost his energy signal; whatever happened to my son must've happened while he was down there"; the others were about to speculate theories on what could've happened with the hybrid when Senator Crane walked in. "You need to take her down" she told the agents "already tried that" Ubb gruffly stated to her "didn't work". "I know this is personal to all of you" she gleamed angrily "but you need to use everything the DEO has to protect this city from Supergirl". "I'm not going to kill her" Hank softly argued "neither will I" Vegeta agreed "she means a lot to us(speaking on behalf of the Saiyans and Bulma then more softly) even I the prince of Saiyans...have grown fond of Supergirl". Alex shed a silent tear at Vegeta's admission as the Senator nodded her head in understanding "yes Supergirl and the Gold Fighter saved my life that's the last thing I want" she affirmed but then added "but the DEO's job is to protect the world from alien threats". Crane then finished her thoughts with a question "what do you call Supergirl right now?" "A threat" Ubb muttered back and after taking a look at each other Hank came to a painful(and soon to be life changing) decision. "Vasquez assemble the troops; we're moving out" he radioed to her "Supergirl's the target"; Alex watched in silence as Hank and Vegeta moved out with the Senator knowing what they had to do. Ubb stayed behind with Alex as Max came out with the weapon ready to go telling her that "if anything can reverse the Red Kryptonite effect on your sister, this should do it"; "it better" Alex retorted "for all of our sakes" Ubb added. However to their surprise Max said "good luck" to Alex then affirmed himself by saying "I mean that" (Supergirl episode 15 " _Falling_ ") as they headed out to do what they dreaded; defeat(or kill) Supergirl.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the battlefield Kara viciously counterattacked Trunks' hit and Kara continued to mercilessly beat him up. Trunks switched up his tactics using his Instant Transmission to confuse her(since she always had difficulty following Trunks whenever he did IT) as well as to score some hits on her. The hybrid kicked her before she could see then IT'ed to try and punch her again but she skirted out of the way; she then switched up tactics blasting him with her energy causing Trunks to say "you didn't tell me you are using blasts now" as he tried to dodge her barrage of Ki blasts "this is no game you're fighting to live!"(Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods)she yelled to him then added-as Trunks started to fight back again "well Sayian are you having second thoughts about challenging a superior warrior to battle?" She then boasted "I cannot be defeated not by you or anyone!" as she kept on pounding away at Trunks she was about to finish her combo with a kick but the hybrid grabbed her leg and squeezed it "AHH!" the warrior from Krypton cried out retailing by kicking the son of Vegeta back down to National City(he avoided her blasts underground taking the battle to space once more engaging in combat before she kicked him back down to the city). Supergirl then resumed punching and kicking the Halfling Saiyan but somehow Trunks still was managing to make her bleed and Kara's frustration was evident when she screeched "you monkey" and attempted to railroad him using her super-speed to spin around like a tornado to hit him but Trunks dodged and elbowed him causing her to cry out once again but she used a building to counter her momentum and then punched him in the stomach following it up with a kick downwards destroying sidewalks and cars in the wake. However Trunks recovered and flew on top of a building with Kara following before the two went at it again with the hybrid punching and kicking her; Kara then moved around using her super-speed so that he couldn't track her and grabbed Trunks around his waist thinking that he would be tempted to stop because of his 'relationship' to her weaker half. Trunks didn't and shouted "kidney punch kidney punch and pause...kidney punch!" getting her off of him(Dragon Ball Z Abridged episode 27 " _The Saiyan Formerly Known As Prince_ ").

Kara was beginning to get desperate and punched him again down to the ground after which she cackled and asked "well now satisfied?" Just like Pan retorted to Non Trunks taunted her the same way "is that the best you can do?" "What?" she asked as Trunks got up and repeated his question "I said is that the best you can do?" "WATCH YOU TONGUE!"Kara roared and shot off towards Trunks to punch him in the stomach again but Trunks ducked underneath the blow and countered with a precise but efficient blow to Kara's stomach making her gag more blood and causing her to get down on her knees as she herself declared to the hybrid that he must do for her to surrender(Dragon Ball Z Kai episode 52 " _Duel on a Vanishing Planet! The Final Showdown")_. She then trembled and tried to kick Trunks into another building but he simply used the momentum of the building to simply kick her in the face then when Kara looked again Trunks was above her and power punched her to the sidewalk again. The half Saiyan then followed that up by kicking her into the air and reappearing elbowed her in the stomach. Just then Alex and Hank appeared with the agents of the DEO to stop Kara and they saw how brutal the battle was going "this is unreal" Alex muttered as Kara was trying to hit Trunks to no avail with her gritting "simian bastard you dare challenge me?" "Whatever happened to Trunks it must've been pretty drastic" Ubb commented "yea" Alex agreed "Trunks was struggling when I last saw him but now he's having his way with my sister".

They then heard Kara vow "I swear I'll repay every last blow you've dealt me 10 fold no 100 fold!" Gritting her teeth she then added "you stupid Sayian you will pay for this!" but was silenced by Trunks statement of "its done"; "its done?" King Kai echoed baffled "what so how did it end?" a now curious Yamcha asked 'maybe Trunks is wiser than I thought' Goku's master had to admit to himself watching this new development. The others were confused by Trunks statement which Kara reflected by saying "don't just stand there say something! You'd said its done what do you mean; why are you giving up?" "You've been coming at me with everything you got but now its finally caught up to you and power level is falling fast the fact is that I don't see the point in fighting you anymore" Trunks explained in a Goku like matter "I'm satisfied now; your pride's already shot and in the end I guess that's good enough for me(he continued). You were so sure of your own power that you never imagined anyone in the universe could bring you down and to make it worse(tauntingly) he's just a monkey right?" Kara recoiled in absolute shock at the truth of Trunks' words as the hybrid continued by saying "huh now you know what failure feels like see I don't need to keep fighting you cause I've already won so go run off somewhere and hide I don't really care. Like I said it's done". Trunks then depowered from his mystic form and told Kara "your days of being National City's hero are over; I don't ever want to see your face again" and started to walk away to which a now vengeful Kara then turned her attention to Alex(she had powered up her red Kryptonite gun and was about to fire as Trunks slowly walked away). "Supergirl NO!" Hank roared when she didn't hear her plea of "Supergirl I want to help you!"(after she noticed her red Kryponite gun and viscously swiped it away from her). Hank charged at her and missed and Alex tried one last time to reach her saying "please! you have to stop!" "Nothing on Earth can stop me!" She declared powering up her heat vision; "you don't want to kill me" Alex cried and full of rage Trunks declared to her "you truly are a helpless fool! I gave you one last chance to walk away and you blew it *repowers his mystic with God Ki* (Enraged) "KAARAAAAAAAAAAA!"(combined dialog from Dragon Ball Z episode 103 " _Pathos of Frieza_ "; Dragon Ball Z Kai episode 52 " _Duel on a Vanishing Planet! The Final Showdown"_ and Supergirl episode 15 " _Falling_ ")

The others were shocked by the amount of power that Trunks was putting out but what happened next floored them and changed everything; Hank let out an animalistic growl and transformed into his Martian Form! Seeing this Vados quietly took her leave of Champa(who was still eating) to get Cassie to sneak her to the battlefield on Earth. They decided to keep their distance as a few seconds later Piccolo, Dende and the Supreme Kai got to the battlefield "what happened?" the Namekian asked gruffly to the shock of the police that the former Demon King was still kicking. Everyone else pointed at Hank who charged at Supergirl and growled "don't do this!" "Come on" Trunks growled angrily "lets go!" and followed them closely while humans gathered around and filmed everything with their smart phones. Supergirl grunted but her hands phased right through John's body and tried to punch Trunks but she just hit an afterimage "you think this is funny toying with me?!" she asked them angrily; "no Supergirl there's nothing funny about this" Hank stated giving her another blow to the stomach(Dragon Ball Z episode 103 " _Pathos of Frieza_ "). "We're going to...slap some sense into you!"(Dragon Ball Z episode 104 " _Frieza Defeated_ ") Trunks declared to her slapping her relentlessly and Hank followed that up by slamming her to the ground. Seeing how this was her chance Alex fired the Red Kryptonite gun on her sister reverting her back to normal; "say goodnight" Trunks snarled to Kara and was about to finish her off with Dende caught him off guard by saying "GOD CONTAINMENT WAVE!" Trunks cried out and fell to the ground unconscious; "what the hell was that for?" Vegeta crossly asked Earth's guardian.

"Vegeta; Trunks unlocked a power that you thought to be a myth" Piccolo explained making Vegeta draw back in shock; "no way" he muttered "the powers of the Super-Saiyan God?!" "Yes" Dende affirmed "we had to seal its power away for a time in order for Trunks not to be overpowered"; "what exactly did you use?" Ubb asked him. "God containment wave" Piccolo explained "its a different version from Demon Containment wave that was used on my...former self". Comprehension dawned that they were talking about Kami and Piccolo's old Ma Junior self back when he was still evil and they nodded. "Until the time is right when they learn everything" Dende continued -reflecting a bit of Kami himself "the power must be sealed away". "Your son should be back to the way he was at the beginning of this fight" Supreme Kai informally told Vegeta leading the prince to ask "and what is that may I ask?" "Depends" the Kai answered "Ultimate Trunks is what he really is but if you want to use the Mystic Fighter as a cover to the media feel free". "I'll remember that" Vegeta quipped as they disappeared(seeing how the crowd was now starting to notice them). Piccolo and Dende also took their lead by hiding their energy signal and flying off."That man" Cassie muttered quite shocked when she saw John de-transform back into Hank "that man's an alien!" "Indeed" Vados observed (to herself) "he will be an excellent additions to our team; anyone who has the power to bring Supergirl to her knees must be pretty strong. Watch out universe 7(she warned) when you put the three of them together they're unstoppable and my master will get all the delicious foods of your Earth!"

The crowd though were now looking at Hank with palpable fear before he de-transformed causing Alex to whisper "run" however he nobly refused and allowed the police to take them; struck by the similarities between his sacrifice for Alex and that of Goku's for Gohan in the Cell Games (thanks to what he was told by Trunks) Vegeta whispered "just like you would've done..Kakarot". The prince of Saiyans then carried them both on his back to the DEO where they laid unconscious; Kara was the first to awaken and asked "did I kill anyone"; "no" Alex reassured her "no you didn't kill anyone"; Trunks also woke up with a palpable groan and asking "what happened(he groaned in pain)? I feel like I was hit by a freight train"; "I did that?" she asked Alex. Alex nodded her head yes and said "you beat up the Z fighters...fought Trunks...taunted me"; it was then that Kara noticed Alex's arm and whispered "your arm"; "broken bones will heal and this will too". "It was so horrible Alex" Kara cried feeling regretful of what she had done "it was so bad it was so horrible"; "you don't need to shed anymore tears Kara" Trunks calmly said "you were being manipulated by the Kryptonite". "Every bad thought I ever had just came to the surface" the Kryptonian wailed now realizing how badly she had hurt Trunks both physically, emotionally and personally; "I couldn't stop it" she tearfully confessed "I didn't mean it; I didn't mean what I said to you Trunks or you Alex I'm sorry(more frenetically) I'm sorry for what I've said". "Kara" Alex stated "you're my sister and I love you no matter what; there is some truth to what you said(quietly) we're going to have to work on that".

"I think we should also work out the kinks in our relationship" Trunks sighed knowing that there was some truth in what Kara said to him during their battle "but you also have to get the people to trust Supergirl again and that is not going to be easy"(he advised her) She shook her head in understanding and asked "what's going to happen now with us?""I need some time alone..to think about that" he whispered to her then IT'ed out of there off to the mountains where Vegeta thought about his defeat to 18 so long ago (in universe 7). "What about J'ohn?" she asked Alex realizing that she may have badly damaged her relationship with Trunks; her sister looked down in shame as she thought of the Martian and just let her silence speak for himself although she didn't tell her sister because she didn't want to hurt her further "what do I call you?" Senator Crane asked him(he was imprisoned in a Cell) "my name is John Jones" he firmly stated "is Hank Henshaw dead?" Crane questioned. "yes" he simply replied; she then paced around at that answer before stating "I've always been afraid of aliens my whole life; and then you changed my mind. (sadly)But now I realize you and everything you've said is a lie".

When she left Alex came in to ask the question that had been burning her up "why didn't you run?" she asked "you could've gotten away". "Because I've spend a thousand years in this Cell if it meant keeping you, your sister, and Trunks safe" he magnanimously replied which caused Alex's lip to tremble as she put her hand on the Cell. Kara tearfully went back to work and observed James in one corner of the office and Pan at the other; the quarter saiyan refused to acknowledge the Kryptonian and her coldness was reflected when he asked "hey you okay?" "No' she chuckled before she added "about the other night..." "Listen I know it wasn't your fault" he consoled her "so..why do I get the feeling that we are not okay?" she awkwardly asked him "because we're not" he affirmed coldly. "I did not mean those things I said about Lucy" she argued "yeah but there had to be some truth to it Kara" he told her "just to know that you have that kind of anger inside of you.." "No I don't hate Lucy" Kara interrupted "I promise I(sighs) was jealous of her; I've always been jealous of her; I would be jealous of anyone you loved." She was about to confess that she loved him(since the Kryptonian figured her relationship with Trunks was pretty much dead) but James interrupted saying "don't finish that sentence Kara; first make peace with yourself then make things right with Trunks. Even though the two of you fought Trunks only did so because he wanted to protect and defend his loved ones; something that you have to relearn Kara." Kara trembled "then why did he say he needed some time to think?" she asked "you hurt him" James stated "not just physically but emotionally as well but you are the one that has to make things right; if you don't you'll regret throwing away a guy who truly does love you for the rest of your days". Kara knew that James was right as always and replied "okay" but still was a bit shaky as she watched James leave as she wondered 'but how will I do that? He told me that once someone betrays the bond its very difficult to regain that trust'.

Kara also knew that she(as Supergirl) had to make things right with Cat Grant and that night went to 'visit' her once more; "I love this city" Supergirl sighed when Cat Grant noticed her outside "the lights, all the windows, I love that behind every window there is a story; someone's eating take out with their boyfriend*thinking of another meal that she(as Kara) and Trunks shared earlier that day*, someone's playing board games with their kids(thinking of a now recovering Bulma playing board games with her daughter while Vegeta watched on in silence)". The Kryptonian heavily sighed "to me every person in this city is a light and every time I've helped one of them a little bit of their light has become a part of me(thinks of the times she spent as a hero with Trunks) I've never been happier than when I've been Supergirl. Cat listened as Kara sadly droned on "I know what happened wasn't exactly my fault my(hesitates)my brain was altered but it brought something inside of me out. That was mean and horrible what I did to you Miss Grant". "Oh please" the mogul interrupted; Kara expected a stern lecture -even a harsh correction from Cat -but to the Kryptonian's surprise Cat stated "I base jumped Mount Kilimanjaro do you really think you scared me?" She then admitted "well okay you did scare me" to which Kara confessed "I know..I scared the whole city as well as the Gold Fighter and now I'm afraid that I'm never going to win either the city or him back". "Well" the mogul sighed "if you came here for me to tell you that everything is going to be okay I can't do that its not that easy". "I know" the Kryptonian acknowledged "Gold Fighter said the same thing to me"; "now I said that its not going to be easy but I didn't say that it would be impossible" Cat suddenly commented surprising Kara "personally I don't believe in failure; not if you get back up and face the music. It takes time but if anybody can win this city and the Gold Fighter back(she declared to Supergirl) its you". Kara was deeply touched by those words and asked "can I just sit here for a while?" to which she responded "of course"(dialog with some changes from Supergirl episode 15 "Falling").

Kara didn't know that the same advice she was getting from Cat Trunks also was getting from Cassie(albeit with a bit more yelling from her end admonishing Trunks for the damage he also caused). He realized from Cassie(although she was vague about it and he couldn't remember) that he had turned into a monster as well when he fought Kara and that had caused him to act a bit out of his character. Although he wasn't sure if he-as the Gold Fighter(or as his father told him to say to the media that it was now the Mystic Fighter) could regain the trust of National City Cassie reluctantly admitted to the hybrid that if anyone can regain their trust he can admitting that "maybe Vados was right when she says that there is more to you and that mortal than meets the eye". Trunks wondered who Vados was but was glad that she had acknowledged his worth as a fighter and watched with silence as she quietly left to get back to her training; still he knew that Kara had to back up her resolve to make things right with deeds to prove herself again. Even though it was a temporary set back in their relationship Vados knew that it was a relationship that could be fixed and the vehicles for that was already in play. One was a certain speedster who was to arrive in National City purely by accident and the other was their daughter who was to arrive as a result of their battle but no one would guess that the fallout of the battle would also reveal the true story of John's first meeting with Jeremiah which would shock them(as they all believed that he was death. The aftermath would also affect his, Alex's and Vegeta's decision to strike out on their own to protect their families as well as 'influence' Siobhan to show her true self to an unsuspecting Winn(along with Pan). No one knew the storm that the fight unleashed but it was clear that the Kandorians and Vados' words were true; everything they knew had changed and life for everyone would never be quite the same.. **END CHAPTER**

 **OUTTRO: "Hey guys its me Pan and next time on Dragon Girl Z the aftermath of this battle is uglier than we'd thought. Kara is going to have to atone for her actions as well as Trunks for his but I worry about John..they(the government) have arrested him and gave the DEO to Lucy's father which is the last thing we need...this isn't good..the original Henshaw was also obsessed with Cell and it was Lime who told him about the time machine. Also Siobhan's completely got off the rails; I mean sure Kara was at fault for what she did but at least she wants to reconcile with her..I worry about Winn's safety next time on Dragon Girl Z "Aftermath of Battle Ghosts of the Past" don't miss it!**

 **ME: that's a wrap on the Dark Supergirl episode and man was it a doozy to write(that's why its so late and I apologize!) When I heard "Dark Supergirl" I immediately thought of this chapter as well and I knew that I had to make it bigger than the show(and by the way that was the 2nd best episode after the Supergirl/Flash crossover); on that note you will notice that I had made Kara more evil than she was in the show(btw Mellissa did such a good job in that episode). In addition to the way Mellissa played Dark Kara I also added on Dark Superman from the movie(shout out to the producers they added the classic peanuts scene from the move) by having her straighten the Leaning Tower of Pisa, punching a hole in an oil rig and blowing out the Olympic torch- all of those things Evil Sups did while evil -and btw Kara would blow out the torch in Rio rather than California (as it was when Superman paid the Olympics a 'visit').** **I hope I did explain the Saiyan bond adequately but if you want more details just go to the website I've listed in my references and take a read for yourselves! Also(so that there's no confusion) Trunks is back to his Mystic form not mystic form with God Ki as it was for Goku in the movie/Super(that is Super-Saiyan God Ki with Super Saiyan aka Super Saiyan Blue). Trunks will re-gain his God powers via the ceremony before the whole Dawn of Justice/Goku Black part of my story but they won't be the only villains showing up in that portion of my story(*Superwoman Hype!*)**

 **When the Flash comes around in my story(and wow the crossover was so good!) he and the others will explain how they got there but the premise of how that happened will be revealed in the next episode. I will keep the explanation Flash gives in the show intact but as for the others-yes more than one will appear- I'm keeping that as well as their identities(well I already revealed that Alice is going to be there) under my figurative hat for now until I get to that point so get excited! Flash does open up the way for Champa and Vados to appear -since they will already be aware of the existence of Multiple Earths- but not which Earth or Universe they reside on which they will tell them because not even Flash knows that little detail(although Alice and the ones who will appear alongside her do) which makes it even more fun for me! Furthermore I'll flesh out more of Siobhan's backstory to include Demigra-because they're using new 52 Siobhan's backstory- and well her aunt only said they pissed a banshee off(besides most banshees are usually turned into banshees thanks to witches/wizards) which is a MAJOR foreshadow to one of the episodes in Dragon Ball Super, and hopefully if/when Season 2 is introduced, that'll gives an opening to the crossover many fans expect with Legends of Tomorrow(which will include the Future Warrior, the Supreme Kai of Time and the Time Traveling Force with yet another twist!)**

 **Also I have to say that I'm at least a few steps ahead of the show; they(the producers) want the Original portrayer of Wonder Woman(the current one I'm including in the Dawn of Justice arc of the story) Linda Carter to play the President of the United States and IN THESE 2 CHAPTERS, I have introduced her niece(according to the New 52's backstory of the Amazonian)/protégé Cassie who as many DC fans know is Wonder Girl! Expect to see Wonder Girl during the tournament especially when she fights Goku(her bracelets act like Bortamo's ability i.e. Goku's punches/Ki doesn't affect her). Now you may say that I twisted her character by having her be so antagonist towards Trunks, but comic book fanatics would know I am not out of bounds. It is stated that Cassie falls into a deep depression after the individual that came out of Cadmus was killed and this depression caused her team to eventually break up because they failed one mission after another. Cassie confronting her past will play a HUGE role in Dragon Girl Super in particular when I adapt episode 76 of Dragon Ball Super into my story(those who watched know what I'm talking about) AND in the course of her confronting the Ghosts of the Past, Cassie will open her heart again to a certain Professor of Saiyan university(hint hint!)**

 **I have addressed this in the past but to reiterate in my opinion Super-Saiyan God/Super-Saiyan Blue is stronger than Superman/Supergirl based on the feats shown in episode 12(and beyond) in Dragon Ball Super! The topic of the Goku V Superman death battle has raged since Funimation made Goku a hero for Western Audiences WHICH HE ISN'T(at least when it came to western notion of what a "hero" was) This is because when Dragon Ball Z came to America Funimation was afraid that Goku's characterization of being a selfish warrior who is just addicted to battle wouldn't appeal to a western audience and if you don't believe me Death Battle, Geekdom101 and Sean Shemmel(the Funi English voice of Goku himself) have all said so they changed him to become Superman in Dragon Ball Z. In fact the "I am" Funimation Speech to Frieza is NOT what he originally says to Frieza both in the Japanese version and when Funimation redid it for Kai; it was off script and many fans say that's not who Goku really is so when they did Kai as well as the BOG/FnF movie Sean (as well as Funimation) decided to be more faithful to how Goku operates from the Manga and the Japanese version.**

 **This is pronounced even more so in Dragon Ball Super by making Goku even more of a naive idiot then he was in Z (although Funimation kinda is trying to balance that out in the dub). Now even though I am a hardcore DB/Goku fan who had watched pretty much every episode of Z and some of GT, I KNEW from what I watched that Goku couldn't beat Superman in his Ultimate Form as a Super-Saiyan 4(although that's non-canon but that's another story for another day); even when the Battle of Gods and Resurrection F movies came out I still supported Superman over Goku. HOWEVER when I watched Episode of 12 of Dragon Ball Super(and everything beyond that point) my opinion changed; Goku and Beerus shook the universe with their punches and Old Kai said that if Goku didn't equalize it the universe would've been completely DESTROYED! The frightening part is that we don't know how much power Beerus was using(even though he was lying when he said he was using 100% of his power against Goku) and the Goku that fought Beerus was weaker than he is as of Episode 37 of Dragon Ball Super(even though Goku was using his full power against Beerus).**

 **I say that because when that Goku transformed into a Super-Saiyan Blue to fight Final Form Frieza(with 4 months of training) in Super HE HIMSELF SAID that Super-Saiyan Blue was much more powerful than Super Saiyan God! In addition he spend 3 years with Vegeta in the HTC(or the equivalent of 3 Earth days in real time) to train for Champa's tournament. Since the tournament they've only gotten stronger with Goku adding Kaioken as an additonal boost to his Super-Saiyan Blue powers and Vegeta blowing up the time chamber not once but twice...IN HIS BASE FORM(all I've got to those two things is HOLY CRAP).** **Of course this being similar to the Goku V Superman DeathBattle you would expect that I throw in some lines from the fight to translate into this one and I feel like some of the stuff Superman said to Goku would be more appropriate to Kara being under the influence of Red Kryptonite so I think it unintentionally translates really well! You will also notice that I also gave Kara many of the lines of Majin Vegeta during her conversation/confrontation with Trunks as well as Alex since she was being truthful in both cases and it meshed(in my opinion) well alongside her speech from the show! I also gave her a bit of Frieza's attitude since Kara bragged so much about her powers that I thought it only fitting that I gave her a defeat in the same manner(Trunks punching her in the stomach to break her body and the "its done" speech to break her pride). Moreover I also gave her Darkside's lines from the Justice League animated series and Beerus's lines from the Battle of Gods movie/Arc which is a major foreshadowing of future events in my story line(more Champa tournament/Justice League Movie HYPE!) In essence I made evil Kara a composite character with many facets revealing just how sadistic she really is under its influence!**

 **Another hotly debated point is the question of "Can Saiyans Survive in Space?" Now many argue that Vegeta, Nappa and Broly did but that was filler. The debate started in the Namek Saga with the Goku/Frieza fight; when Frieza attacked Namek's core he said to Goku that he could not survive when the planet blew up because they would be no air for him to live on. What Frieza really meant that in the VACCUUM of space Saiyans can't survive and this point was proven in the Resurrection F movie/Saga(in Super)! When Frieza blew up the Earth-after getting a beat down by Super-Saiyan Blue Vegeta and Frieza losing his Golden Form causing him to do that in the first place-Whis said that Frieza survived the explosion and can live in the vacuum but Vegeta cannot. Furthermore in the episode where our saiyan prince fought Magnetta Champa changed the atmosphere with his powers making is so that Magnetta could have a chance against him using his special lava ability(sounds like the Flame Body ability by a fire type in Pokémon) by creating a barrier. This caused Vegeta to suffocate until he blew up the barrier with the Final Flash(that moment reminded me of Vegeta's Final Flash against Cell only much better!) Now as to the question on hand of whether or not Saiyans can survive in space; Goku and Beerus were fighting each other above the Earth's atmosphere in the the Battle of Gods movie BUT in Super they were high up IN Space as opposed to right above the Earth's atmosphere and when I had Kara go up into Space she went high up in the same area Beerus did hoping that it would kill him but it didn't although something about God power has something to do with it as well!**

 **Also in the Dragon Ball Manga Goku left Boss rabbit on the moon as punishment for his actions(using his power pole) and that was before it was EVEN revealed that Goku was a Saiyan. Furthermore and in the Manga(and anime) of DBZ when Frieza has a flashback of Bardock they show him to be in space with other Saiyans behind him and they weren't having problems with that. It's not a question of breathing in space as it is surviving in space and the two are completely different from each other which is why Vegeta died in the F movie/arc; he couldn't SURVIVE in space and if Kara blew up the Earth(like Frieza did) it would've been the same deal with Trunks! In conclusion My belief is that Saiyans can breath in space but they can't survive where there is a vacuum because their biology(although the other reason is the writing) can't handle it whereas Kara/Kal-El can but you guys can make your own conclusions on this matter because the Dragon Ball Series is very inconclusive on the matter and the only one that really knows if they can breath in space is the creator Akira Torayami himself but even he can change his mind. If you want even more in depth about this much debated topic I suggest that you watch Dragon Ball Nation's YouTube Video with Mike from Laughing Stock Media in which they address this controversial topic.**

 **If you want a 'theme' for Kara/Trunks fight Louder than Words(the song Deathbattle used for Goku V Superman round 2) is used for the first half of the fight(Mystic Trunks v. Kara fight) but when Trunks fights her as the hybrid version of Super Saiyan God the song "Heroes by Flow"-as heard in the Battle of Gods movie(although some have done AMV's for the Goku/Beerus fight in Super with the same song) is the theme for the fight. On top of that some of the amazing Bruce Falconer Tracks(like Pikkon's theme) are also appropriate, along with the Nightmare theme (during Trunks' vision of the Destruction of Earth) after which he emerged as the hybrid version Super-Saiyan God! This being a long 2 chapters you can only expect a ton of references from all over the place so with all of that out of the way I'll give them to you now so see you guys next chapter(oh and remember what I said about not flaming the review sections with hate because you don't like the outcome of the fight!)**

 **References**

(Dragon Ball Z episode Dragon Ball Z episode 88 " _Clash of the Super-Powers,_ Dragon Ball Z episode 91 " _Embodiment of Fire_ ", Dragon Ball Z episode 96 " _Explosion of Anger_ ", Dragon Ball Z episode 98 " _A Final Attack",_ Dragon Ball Z episode 103 " _Pathos of Frieza_ ", Dragon Ball Z episode 111 " _Frieza's Counterattack_ ", Dragon Ball Z episode 120 " _Another Super Saiyan?!"_ Dragon Ball Z episode 182 " _Gohan's Plea_ _",_ Dragon Ball Z episode 218 _"Identities Revealed",_ Dragon Ball Z episode 228 " _The Dark Prince Returns,_ Dragon Ball Z episode 23 _0 " _The Long Awaited for Fight_ ", _Dragon Ball Z episode 231 " _Magic Ball of Buu",_ Dragon Ball Z episode 250 _"Out from the Broken Sword",_ Dragon Ball Z episode 256 " _Empty Planet_ ", Dragon Ball Z episode 262 " _Unlucky Break_ ")

(Dragon Ball Z Abridged episode 27 " _The Saiyan Formerly Known As Prince_ ", Dragon Ball Z Abridged episode 49 " _Group Therapy_ ")

(Dragon Ball Z Kai episode 45 " _Kaio-Ken Times Twenty! An All-Or-Nothing Kamehame-Ha!",_ Dragon Ball Z Kai episode 47 _" _Awaken, Legendary Warrior! Goku the Super Saiyan",_ _ Dragon Ball Z Kai episode 48 " _The Angry Super-Saiyan! Goku throws down the Gauntlet",_ Dragon Ball Z Kai episode 52 " _Duel on a Vanishing Planet! The Final Showdown!")_

(Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters episode 115 " _A Creepy Conspiracy! The Target is Gohan_!", Dragon Ball Z Kai The Final Chapters episode 121 " _I am the Strongest! The Clash of Goku vs. Vegeta_ ", Dragon Ball Z Kai: the Final Chapters episode 131 " _Find the Nuisances; Babadi's retaliation begins_!", Dragon Ball Z Kai The Final Chapters Episode 134 Dubbed " _A Time of Trials! Lay Hold of Legendary Powers,_ Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters episode 137 Dubbed " _Gohan Located! Intensive Training in the World of the Kais,_ Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters episode Episode 138 Dubbed " _Birth! Combine Super Warrior, His Name is Gotenks,_ Dragon Ball Z Kai The Final Chapters Episode 145 Dubbed _" _Headlong Rush Into Catastrophe! A One-Hour Time Limit_!", _ Dragon Ball Z Kai The Final Chapters dubbed episode 148 _" _Thanks for Waiting Everyone! A Reborn Gohan Heads to Earth_! _ Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapter episode 158 " _And So, After 10 Years... The First World Martial Arts Tournament in a Long Time!")_

(Dragon Ball Super episode 3 " _Where Does the Dream Pick Up? Find the Super Saiyan God,_ Dragon Ball Super episode 4 _"B_ _id for the Dragon Balls! Pilaf and Crew's Impossible Mission,_ Dragon Ball Super episode 7 " _How Dare You Do That To My Bulma! Vegeta's Metamorphosis of Fury?",_ Dragon Ball Super episode 12 " _The Universe Will Shatter? Clash! Destroyer vs. Super Saiyan God_ ", Dragon Ball Super episode 32 " _The Match Begins! Everyone Head to the Nameless Planet_!")

( **Batman V Superman Dawn of Justice** )

( **Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods** )

( **Broly: The Legendary Super-Saiyan** )

(saiyanrealms-saiyancouples)

(Deathbattle Wiki Goku V Superman 1/2)

(Justice League Unlimited episode 91 "Destroyer")

(Supergirl Season 1 episode 6 " _Red Faced_ ")


	33. Aftermath Ghosts of a Martian's Past p1

**_The Dragon Girl Series-Dragon Girl Z: The Beginning of Legends!_**

 _ **Superspeeder**_

 _ **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**_

 _ **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks/** **Pan/Winn**_

 _ **Romance/ Drama(and humor as well)**_

 _ **Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** **"I am the General working for the military here on behalf of the Superspeeder to tell you that I didn't use any military powers to give the ownership of Dragon Ball or us to him! They belong to their respective owners so please support the official release! Now if you excuse me I have prisoners to interrogate."**_

 _ **ME: Yes guys I finally am starting last week's episode of Supergirl "Manhunter" which will be a bit shorter since its mainly flash-back oriented but that doesn't mean that important plot elements from the show or my story Arc will be ignored! I will bring in even more twists and turns to these two chapters than you think so get ready cause the madness starts now! Also Batman didn't appear in the Supergirl/Kara fight because he didn't appear in the episode of the show; I thought so based on the comment section on Facebook on the website discussing Supergirl so I do apologize if I did mislead you in that preview**_

 _Last time on Dragongirl Z, it was a bitter and vicious battle for Trunks and Kara as they duked it out; during the fight Trunks achieved the impossible. He unlocked the powers of the Super-Saiyan God which led him to dominate in his fight against Kara. Victory came at a price as John transformed into his Martian form leading him to be taken away by the police! Meanwhile Siobhan got fired by Cat Grant and has swore her revenge on both Kara and Pan(who has just starting a relationship with him) Alice also was looking in from the future along with Vados and Champa but what are they hiding from Cassie? Will Kara and Trunks regain the trust of the city, what will happen to their relationship and how does John's encounter with Jeremiah and the real Hank Henshaw fit in? Find Out **RIGHT** **NOW ON DRAGONGIRL Z!**_

 **Chapter 33** **Aftermath; Ghosts of a Martian's Past(Pt. 1)**

Things were not okay as James predicted in the aftermath of the battle for Kara(and Trunks for that matter also). A very dark cloud had descended on the city and the rumors were swirling as to what happened to both Supergirl and the Gold Fighter. Although it was a uniformed story for Kara(as Supergirl) it was less so for Trunks(as the Gold Fighter). Specifically people were talking about Trunks' red haired Godly transformation and how he was pummeling the Kryptonian with ease during the fight. Yet those same people were saying that the Gold Fighter was struggling to keep up with Supergirl earlier so their main confusion was what happened that caused the tide of battle to tilt in Trunks' favor. Of course that didn't compare to the fact that the head of the DEO Hank Henshaw was really a shape-shifting alien from Mars and they were frightened of him because of the bad history the humans had with green aliens. Piccolo emphasized with Hank because although he wasn't one for human interaction, he shared in the experiences of fear in the eyes of human beings thanks to his previous incarnation(King Piccolo's) reign of terror as well as his own declaration of wanting to destroy the Earth during the 23rd WMAT. They were still a few humans left who remembered that terrible day and the terrible battle with Son Goku and in their minds they equated the two as being the same personage. The Kais appearance was also a much talked about thing with Alex and she wondered if what Dende said about Vegeta knowing about the powers of the Super-Saiyan God were true; the fact was that the pictures and the facts didn't lie. Trunks aura and eyes had changed and his power level couldn't be sensed and his sheer dominance of Kara(who Alex knew had god like strength) frightened everybody.

Trunks was alone on that mountain where his father spend time thinking of his defeat to Android 18 and just like Vegeta resolved to be better and stronger -thanks to his defeat at her hands- the hybrid did the same in terms of his relationship with Kara. Although Trunks knew that repairing the relationship was going to be difficult(and he would have to monitor her interactions for a while) he was encouraged by Cassie's words that said that he shouldn't give up and have regrets. Currently Kara was watching the TV looking desponded "what was once symbols of hope have now become symbols of fear" the reporter dully droned on the TV "early this morning Supergirl and the Gold Fighter arrived at a scene of a crime at West National City Bank but instead of the usual cheers Supergirl and Gold Fighter's intervention was met with skepticism and fear". Kara watched the scene where everyone was running from her and Trunks as the reporter continued "some say that Supergirl and Gold Fighter were under mind-altering drugs when she and her partner battled it out over the city. But she(now talking about Kara) turned against our people once the question on everyone's mind? What's to stop her from turning on us again?" At Catco -after watching the report and turning off the TV- Cat wisecracked "first Sandy Bullock steals my bike at spin class and then the juice bar runs out of chard and now this?" Everyone(including both Winn and Pan looked down as Cat steamed) "I knew people would be slow to forgive Supergirl and the Gold Fighter but this is ridiculous and now the crime rate in National City is up a whopping 40%." "That's no surprise" Pan muttered to Winn "they are quick to forget the good she and my mentor have done to the people of this city" leading him to ask "do you think Supergirl and the Gold Fighter's lost the public trust for good?" "I suppose if Mel Gibson can present at the Golden Globes than Supergirl and Gold Fighter can win the city back this too shall pass." she responded using the events of Hollywood history as a guide "Mel Gibson?" Pan echoed to Winn confused "who's he?" "Famous Director" he responded "oh" she muttered back.

Cat then ordered "Keera go find me a juice bar with an abundance of chard" leading Winn to intervene by saying "uh Ms. Grant I already told you Kara's out sick today"; "that was at 9 AM" she stated confused "well usually when people are sick it lasts the whole day" Winn told her. Pan getting the idea then added "yea Trunks is also sick today so I doubt you'll be seeing him around Ms. Grant". "Oh well that is unacceptable who will man the phones?" she asked right back "I guess I will" Winn sheepishly stated "I'll help too" Pan offered to Cat "its the least I can do until Kara returns to her..duties". Suddenly Winn got a text message from Siobhan then frenetically stated "just as soon as I get back from this thing I have to do"; 'I have a feeling I know who texted him' Pan thought to herself(dialog with additions from Supergirl episode 16 " _Manhunter_ "). She decided to call Bulma to have Bulla help out in the office while she was gone because the quarter-saiyan knew that she was also affected by Kara turning evil. Pan also couldn't help that she also wanted to gloat to Siobhan proclaiming that when it came to warfare no one could beat a Saiyan and she wanted to get that message out loud and clear.

Meanwhile Trunks had returned to his solitude place in the mountains to contemplate what had just happened; the people's response to his(and Kara's) intervention as the Gold(now Mystic Fighter) unnerved him and while the hybrid knew that he had battled Kara he didn't know that the reason they had feared him was because of his own nightmare transformation when the Saiyan went Super-Saiyan God; "I must be better than this" he gritted in a determined tone "or else I'll be worse off than I was during the android fight". The hybrid then remembered that nothing compared to the misery of his experiences with the androids. He was always running and always hiding and he obviously worried that he might have to do it again; the Halfling even considered using the dragon balls once more to erase the memories of his heroics as the Gold Fighter but that would mean giving up his relationship with Kara because it'll basically be starting out at square one all over again. Trunks also knew that the battle with Non was going to involve heavy damage to the Earth and even loss of life and he decided to reserve the use of the Dragon Balls for that fight; it was going to be at that time where Trunks resolved to tell Kara about Time Travel as well as the Dragon Balls since he himself was getting tired of all the suspicion that surrounded his path. Faith also was going to "help" in his explanation to her thanks to a Certain Speedster as well as his future daughter but as of right now he was focused on rebuilding his burned reputation both with the city and with Kara.

Dende also had to hope that the seal that the Supreme Kai 'put' on the back of Trunks neck would hold until he regained use of his God powers again via the ceremony. The Guardian of the Earth knew that if it didn't the God power would leak into Trunks' Mystic power making that his new base form and overpowering everyone; in order to keep the balance the seal would have to hold. At Noonan's Siobhan was steaming over what had happened to her to Winn "that four eye bitch in kilt and that whore ruined my life" she spat; "look what's uh what's really going on?" Winn asked her. "No one will hire me" the former secretary fumed "I've send my resume out to every media outlet in town and when I call to follow up they're all polite on the phone until they hear my name and then..dial tone." "That's weird why?" Winn asked her(feigning ignorance) "because those blond means girls ratted me out to the Queen of all media"; "oh Siobhan that's crazy" he told her "no what's crazy is I've spend my entire life trying to be a journalist and in one fell swoop Kara Danvers dashed all my dreams" she sneered then spat repeatedly "I hate her". "Okay" Winn stated trying to calm her down "you just had a setback and you know what all powerful people have setbacks so you just focus on what you really want". He then reflected on Pan and told her "you know what once you have a goal nothing's going to stop you from going out and getting it"; "you're right nothing can stop me" she replied with a smile knowing what she had to do(gratefully) "thanks Winn". "I have a bad feeling about this" Pan muttered to herself cautiously having watched the entire conversation between the two of them convinced that Siobhan would go after Kara as retribution.

* * *

At the DEO another broadcast was going on with Alex and Vegeta both watching "the real question is the identity of the alien who defeated Supergirl during her reign of terror alongside the Gold Fighter" the reporter broadcasted "who is this scary powerful and potentially dangerous monster?" Vegeta growled then stated "they're asking the wrong question; the question should be why the hell my son transformed and what is he capable of". Alex knew that he was right but when they went to visit John's cell they found him eating; "you don't look so dangerous shoving Chokos in your face" she joked. After eating a piece of it he asked "how did you know they were my favorite?" "You eat them at 3 AM; only a favorite will do at 3 AM" she responded trying to lighten the situation a little. Hank just looked sadly at Alex and said "you have to stop these visits"; "I like taking care of you for once" Alex softly disagreed with John's assessment of the situation. "My mission as Hank Henshaw was too protect you" John stated "missions change"(Supergirl episode 16 " _Manhunter_ ") Alex argued "just like Kakarot's mission changed" Vegeta added gruffly "he was sent originally to purge this planet of its inhabitants instead he bumped his head and became its greatest protector; one of the movies my wife has seen and can relate to in Rocky. In the 4th movie he was up against a foe that was the perfect fighter but he won". "How is Rocky relevant?" Alex asked a bit surprised that Vegeta knew about the Rocky movies "Rocky reminds me of Kakarot; he never gave up no matter the odds just like Kakarot" Vegeta chuckled with a slight smile before adding "when he won he said the following which I would like to repeat to you Martian(takes a breath and does an imitation of Rocky's line) if Kakarot could change and I could change...everyone can change!"( _Rocky IV_ )

Hank heard the speech but he disagreed with the Saiyan prince "not this one" the Martian argued to the last full blooded Saiyan alive then said "which I why I'm telling the both of you to distance yourselves". "Don't check in on me stop bringing in cookies!" John ordered to Alex when she got up to walk away in defiance "just say you never knew about me say I betrayed you." "I would never do that" the sister of Kara declared "neither will we; when a Saiyan promises to stand with you their word is their bond" Vegeta grunted; "there has to be a reckoning Alex; Vegeta" John stated "an alien lied and took command of a government organization. This doesn't end in people getting fired or even going to jail people get disappeared for this sort of thing." John then blinked back a few tears and he told Alex "they're gonna tear this place apart looking for whoever helped me including your family Vegeta as well as Pan and Gohan". "I'll lie" Alex commented "I'll convince; I'll do everything you taught me to do but I am not abandoning you!" "The Prince of Saiyans put a blindfold over everyone's eyes regarding our secrets" Vegeta vaguely opined thinking about the Dragon Balls and his son's time machines "I have grown to respect you so count me in...J'ohn". Alex was happy that Vegeta was standing with her and declared "this is rock bottom and I know what kind of person I'm gonna be". Suddenly Agent Vasquez came in and worriedly told her "m'aam we need you to come out here right now"; "what now?" Vegeta grumbled as he followed her outside and when they did he saw Kara and Trunks with Lucy on the other end!

"Major Lane?" Alex questioned (using Lucy's military name) "what are you doing here"? "What the hell's the meaning of this?" Vegeta barked not pleased to see her. "Lucy quit her job because of James and now she's back at her old job" Trunks explained as he found out from Bulma(and later on Kara) what was happening as another general oiled "she's with me" causing Alex and Vegeta to ask "and who are you?" "Colonel James Harper United States Marines Corp" the man stiffly and militaristically introduced himself to them; "the Pentagon ordered a joint task force to investigate J'ohn J'onzz's infiltration of this Agency" Lucy commandingly explained to them. "They want to know what he's done and who knew about it" Harper added to them "so everyone here will be interviewed; all activities all communications scrutinized." "Sounds like a witch-hunt" Alex sneered distastefully "I couldn't agree more with Agent Danvers" Trunks agreed with a snarl(he was currently in his Mystic form so Lucy didn't recognize him) said "if it wasn't for him the people of National City would all be dead(thinking back to the fight against Indigo)".

"This is an internal investigation done by the book to identify, remove and ultimate prosecute enemies of the state" The Colonel sneered despairingly to the hybrid "and your here as our legal counsel to protect our civil rights?" Kara asked Harper critically. "She(*referring to Lucy) is here because this investigation required someone familiar with the players" Harper snarled "someone the government could trust to help cut through the subterfuge". "With all due respect Colonel is that really necessary?" Trunks spoke up asking another question "I'm concerned everyone here has been compromised by him" Lucy informally told Trunks in response "you should be too"; "which is why we need to figure out who knew what when and uncover anything John Jones and his confederates were planning" Harper footnoted to Lucy's statement then added "we'll deal with the questions of your loyalties later." The Colonel then ordered "take the Martian to the interrogation room we start with him" which was followed by a "yes sir" (dialog with additions from Supergirl episode 16 " _Manhunter_ ").

They Lucy and Jim went to John Jones in interrogation "Lucy, Jim its nice to see you" John politely began "you are looking well". Jim decided to exchange pleasantries with the Martian; "ah I look the same as I always have but obviously looks can be deceiving". Seeing John's silence Jim remembered the past he had with John(as Hank Henshaw) saying "for 10 years you have been in my home you've been around my children(sneering) my children and you haven't been who you said you were. Or what you said you were(he finished)." John tried to reassure his old friend stating "I want you to know I intend to fully cooperate with your investigation" causing him to scoff in disgust "what so you can plant false thoughts in our brain?" the general asked him. "I know what you can do" Harper snarled to the Martian "and what you can't do anymore(whispers in his ears) you smell that? It smells like burnt rubber right?" Then he explained how it worked; "its a little something my team came up with. We're generating a stasis field; it keeps you from shifting out of that body or using your powers". Harper then finished his explanation/lecture with a threat saying "so I hope you like that body John Jones because you're going to be in it until I'm done with you!"

Outside Alex, Kara and Trunks were watching the interrogation with Alex asking her "what can you hear?" Kara concentrated to hear the conversation(wincing a bit in the process) but to her shock nothing came; "what; what's wrong?" both Alex and Trunks asked the Kryptonian simultaneously. "They've done something" she panted "they're blocking me out"; "let me try" Trunks stated trying to do the same thing with his mental powers but it didn't work causing him to say "I can't seem to get anything either". Alex was at a loss over what to do; if Kara and Trunks couldn't hear the conversation who could and picking up on that the hybrid stated "too bad Piccolo isn't here he'd be able to hear that conversation". "I can and Dende can create a visual of the events from John's point of view" Piccolo mentally communicated with them "then hook us up" Alex demanded; the Namekian complied as they used his ears to hear the conversation as Lucy demanded "tell us what happened to the real Hank Henshaw". John complied and recalled the events of the past(thanks to his obtaining knowledge of Hank's operation of the DEO).

* * *

 **FLASHBACK 10 YEARS AGO "the ancient Greeks had Hades, the Egyptians Anubis, the Incas Supay the Lord of the underworld God of Death** **" the real Henshaw was telling his agents describing ancient cultural beliefs of the afterlife "today the villagers that live among the ruins of that empire believe that Supay has returned to live amongst them but this creature is no devil. It is an alien fugitive; the Manhunter one we have been hunting for so long and we finally found it. Hank then pulls up an imagine on the computer before continuing "it triggered one of our remote outpost probes where the Peruvian Amazon meets the Eastern Andes that is where we should find our quarry. This thing is the most dangerous fugitive we have ever faced; even more dangerous than Cell. Your mission(he stated to the agents) is to shoot-to kill; gear up gentlemen". However Jeremiah wanted to make a counterpoint and after the others left to gear up he approached Henshaw saying "sir if that creature is as old as you say imagine what it's seen what it might know!" He then added "besides Cell was far worse than he; that android absorbed the life force of millions of people how can you equate the two?" Henshaw snarled "The only thing I wanna know is the color of its blood and I don't want a repeat of the what happened during those nightmarish years. So check your bleeding heart at the armory and man up, Agent Danvers."** (dialog with additions from Supergirl episode 16 " _Manhunter_ ")

At this point Alex asked "wasn't Cell killed?"(remembering the reports she read about Cell's death when she started at the DEO) "Yes; I killed him" Trunks told Alex; "then why did Hank think John was Cell?" Kara asked this time. "My theory is that the Maritan may have reminded him of how many victims were absorbed by the android and didn't want a repeat with John". "That does make sense" Alex muttered agreeing with Vegeta as it did sound logical 'still' she thought to herself 'what exactly was Cell trying to accomplish by absorbing the life force of humans?' 'Whatever Cell's purpose was it has to be more than sucking the life force of human beings there has to be a reason why he was doing it' Kara thought unknowingly picking up on her sister's train of thought. 'Damn it' Trunks cursed to himself 'I hope the real Henshaw didn't mention about the time machine to Kara's dad that could really complicate things'; meanwhile Hank continued on his reflections to Lucy as Piccolo and Dende continued to let them hear/see it.

* * *

 **Flashback(continued) "Thermal tracker indicates the target has been active within a two mile radius" Henshaw said to his agents in a warning tone "prepare to put up a fight; he will not go quietly." After taking another second to allow them to comprehend what was going to happen Hank then ordered "lets move out" to his agents; Jeremiah moved out on his own to try and find Martian Manhunter. He was so focused on finding John Jones that Jeremiah didn't notice a poisonous snake coming in to strike him dead** "lookout dad!" Kara yelled to the projecting image that was shown; "there's a snake behind you!" Trunks added. **The image of Jeremiah did notice the snake and was struggling to fire off a good shot to kill the snake; he stumbled and fell and everyone in the room waited for the strike of the snake that never came as John Jones suddenly appeared to save his life!" "** Oh my god..." Alex muttered shocked "its the Martian!" Vegeta added just as bewildered as they watched to see how John would interact with both Jeremiah and Hank now that Alex's father had 'seen' him. Alex then said "they've been in there for hours"; "we have to get in there" Kara commented. "And implicate ourselves as accessories?" Alex asked back; "isn't that what we've been doing all along?" Trunks riddled to Alex "after all we all thought that John was connected to Jeremiah's death thanks to your mom".

Alex knew that Trunks had a point there and cautioned Kara "we won't be of any use to Hank if they lock us up with him"; "well if they imprison me I could always transform to break out of it" Vegeta haughtily stated which Kara added to by saying "I like to see them try and lock me up". "If they do; they will regret it" Trunks voiced in an angry tone "we'll show that Harper that you do not mess with me and my friends!"(dialog with additions from Supergirl episode 16 "Manhunter" as well as dialog with adaptation and changes from Dragon Ball Z Kai episode 45 " _Kaio-Ken Times Twenty! An All-Or-Nothing Kamehame-Ha_ "). Lucy however doubted John' "you can't expect us to believe you saved Jeremiah Danvers' she said to the Martian "he was on a mission to kill you". "You asked for the truth" John retorted to Lucy "what is truth to you John?" Jim asked in a very Pilate like manner; "wearing skin that doesn't belong to you or pretending to be someone or something you're not?" "I did not kill Jeremiah Danvers" John stated to the colonial leading Lucy to ask "then how did he die?" John sighed and remembered what happened next.

* * *

 **Flashback continued The two sat alongside each other in absolute silence and Jeremiah didn't know how to react to the alien; after all this was the guy who Henshaw was obsessed with capturing and now he was sitting alongside the alien with him making a fire. Jeremiah was however baffled at John's fear of fire and sighed "fire won't kill you but it will prevent me from freezing to death tonight unless you're willing to cuddle?"(he offered to the Martian). Seeing John's fear Jeremiah again asked "you don't like fire do you?" "My planet burned to death" John groveled in a lone tone to the human being "what planet are you from?" Jeremiah naturally asked him "Mars" he simply stated. "So there is life on Mars?" Alex's father inquired always wondering if there were life on other planets "was" he grunted back prompting another question by Jeremiah "how many others escaped?" he asked the alien. "I am the last" the alien commented to him sadly "I'm sorry" Jeremiah apologized; "you are hear to kill me" the alien discerned from Alex's father "no no no no" he quickly interrupted before explaining "the agency I work for they pinned you as a threat just like Cell; that was before you saved me before I learned that you're not a danger." "Cell?" the Martian asked unfamiliar with that name "who is this...Cell?" "An Android created by Dr. Gero of the old Red Ribbon Army; he had the DNA of the strongest warriors to ever walk the Earth and he was a monster" Jeremiah explained before unloading a bombshell; "you are a refugee just like my daughter".**

 **Then Jeremiah pulled out two photos from his pocket; the first was a family picture and when he showed it to the alien Jeremiah pointed out Kara saying "this one here Kara"(*Jeremiah hands to photo to John who examines the photo while he explained*). "She's adopted; she's not from here either(*notices John's confusion*). "That one Alex"(he continued to the Martian) "she's tough they both are in their own way." "Alex; Kara" John muttered slowly repeating and memorizing their name as he examined the photo; he then turned back to Jeremiah and stated "I too had daughters". Jeremiah was stunned and told the Martian "when I link back up to my team I'm gonna explain to them who you are and what you did for me". "I am not a threat" the alien declared with a growl "I know that but humans can be ignorant even the Z fighters knew that especially when they're scared" Jeremiah insisted "Z fighters?" the Martian asked again confused; "they are or were the Earth's mightiest defender" Jeremiah stated "their leader was Son Goku although my boss says that he has a feeling that Capsule Corps was connected to this man". "What was it about this..Capsule Corps that lead to this conclusion?" the Martian asked "well my boss said that they always have experiments going on that the government doesn't know about" Jeremiah stated to John getting off topic a bit before he promised the Martian "but I will do everything in my power to help keep you safe help you find your place here". The man finally decided to introduce himself to the Martian lest he thing this was considered "normal" human behavior "I'm Jeremiah Danvers; you can consider me a friend" the human said to the alien. It was one of those moment of truths; just like the blind kid befriending Majin Buu in the 7th universe which led the misunderstood and pink Majin to not see himself as a monster (and eventually led him turn to the side of good by saving Vegeta's life during the battle with Kid Buu) so to was Jeremiah's choice in befriending John Jones in the 6th universe. John Jones seemed to pick up on this moment(even though he didn't realize it at the time) by shaking Jeremiah's hand and introducing himself "I am J'ohn J'ohnzz" they were about to shake hands when the Martian heard an audible 'click' and muttered "someone is here".**

 **Suddenly gunfire rang out causing Alex and Kara to gasp in shock(they were still watching the memories) and Trunks to angrily growl "HENSHAW". The man himself hysterically yelled "I GOT HIM I GOT HIM" and Jeremiah trying to get him to stop saying "No no STOP!" Hank didn't listen(or rather he didn't want to hear what the agent had to say) and roughly shoved the father of Alex Danvers out of the way. "I designed these bullets specifically for you Martian" the head of the DEO stated to John in a low Batman like tone "Hank" Jeremiah stated wanting him to listen but he didn't and sneered to the fugitive "the most powerful being on the face of this Earth" then he asked "you know who called you that? Superman; sure means something coming from him." Your wrong Hank" Jeremiah voiced disagreeing with him "the most powerful being on the face of this planet is not Superman in fact it isn't even my daughter"; "not this nonsense of yours again" Henshaw sneered. "I mean you no harm" John stated but was silenced by a gunshot causing him to groan in pain;"NO HANK STOP!" Jeremiah yelled; "please" the Martian begged. "Heard a rumor you could regenerate just like that accursed Demon(referring to Piccolo) and Android(referring to Cell)" Hank growled to the Martian "best finish you off quick". "NO STOP HE'S A GOOD MAN HE'S A GOOD MAN!" Jeremiah stated finally fed up with Hank but the head of the DEO just gave him another hard shove to the ground "HE'S NOT A MAN!" Henshaw thundered and angered by his words Jeremiah gave a battle cry and started to fight Henshaw! Eventually Jeremiah managed to throw Henshaw off a cliff but in the process Jeremiah was stabbed by his boss's weapon ;"take care of my girls" he rasped out to the Martian before closing his eyes in death causing Alex and Kara to cry because** **they witnessed the moment where their father died.** Trunks comforted the Kryptonian saying "he was a true hero and now he's resting in peace just like Goku". They were so emotional they didn't get the next more vital part of the conversation with John Jones, Jim Harper, and Lucy Lane.

 **The Martian on the other hand knew what to do to start "fulfilling" the promise he had made to Jeremiah to take care of his girls; at the same time he wanted to investigate the story of this 'Cell' that Jeremiah talked about as well as the secrets of the mysterious Capsule Corps . When an agent saw 'Henshaw' he said "welcome back Director Henshaw" "its good to be back" he said** **to the agent ; it was the beginning of John's new life and mission End Flashback "** From that day forward I took on the responsibility of being the director of the DEO" John stated to Lucy and Jim then added "and this 'disguise' allowed me to prevent many actual alien attacks. I dedicated my life to protecting this world and if you wanna take me down for being different so be it". Lucy was a bit shaken up by John's strong words but said "this isn't about being different"; "maybe you planned to build an alien army like the Saiyans wanted to" Colonial Harper suggested to the Martian "but why?" "Who better to protect Earth from aliens than an alien?" John threw back rhetorically thinking of Trunks as well as Piccolo in that moment; "what better place to take down our world than from inside the organization tasked with protecting it?" Harper asked right back with a sneer(*he was thinking of Capsule Corps and the Red Ribbon Army). John disagreed with his old friend's assessment of his job at the DEO saying "all I've done is bring honor to this department to this name. Before I came along Hank Henshaw was a sorry excuse for a man and whatever hatred the DEO had regarding aliens died with him"; "Hank Henshaw was my best friend" Jim sneered "and he dedicated his life to keeping this country safe and you murdered him"(Dialog with additions from Episode 16 " _Manhunter_ "). Then Jim asked the Martian "what's the deal with that android Cell?" The refuge grimaced as he responded "a girl named Lime was brought in to questioning"; "what did a girl have to do with a sicko like Cell?" Lucy Lane sneered to him. "Her parents were absorbed by the android and my men reported that one day they magically reappeared" John evenly responded to him "furthermore her grandfather had some...stories about Son Goku and his fight against the Demon King Piccolo in the 23rd WMAT because he was a Martial artist." (Dragon Ball Z episode 207 " _A Girl Named Lime_ ").

"Oh really so why did Cell absorb those people in the first place?" Lucy asked; "according to Lime and her grandfather, Cell wanted to absorb Androids 17 and 18 to evolve to his final form" Hank answered "but the androids were destroyed!" Jim pointed out "how could he absorb androids that don't exist?" Lucy answered. "Lime stated that Cell **heard about some sort of device that could allow him to transport to another place and time where the androids did exist so that he could obtain his final perfect form even if the population of the planet was low at the time** " John told them "unfortunately when I looked into it the records were destroyed or missing; **its like someone or something magically removed them** "(Dragon Ball Z episode 143 " _His Name is Cell_ "). Outside Trunks gritted his teeth "damn it" he cursed "do you know who this Lime was?" Alex asked; "I didn't actually meet Lime but Gohan did" Trunks managed to lie. He didn't want them to know about his time machine but at the same time the events of the past just kept on coming back to haunt him; 'how did Gohan meet Lime?' Kara asked herself 'and why is Trunks so angry that a young girl would tell John about Cell; what's the connection?' Lucy was stunned and shaken by the conversation and getting up announced "I think we have everything we need" and took him out the door; "where are you taking him?" Alex asked Lucy when she saw her walk out with John. "Hey you need to step back" Jim ordered; "don't you dare to Agent Danvers like that you bastard" Trunks growled "what right do you have taking away a man who wants to protect life?" Alex then added "I've worked with that man for the last two years he's never endangered this planet; he's protected it like "(*corrects herself*) "Mystic Fighter says".

"Two years?" Harper asked the sister of Kara doubtfully(as Lucy stated to herself 'since when did Trunks team up with Supergirl to protect National City? He's not a fighter!') "this alien is over 300 hundred years old 2 years is like a coffee break for him" causing Vegeta to ask "and how the hell did you obtain that little piece of info about him?" Alex then whispered "he saved my life more times than I can count"; "he's saved Supergirl's life against Bizarro and mine when that virus attacked my body" Trunks added to Alex's statement(not wanting to mention also that the Martian saved him when Kara turned evil since it would only draw further suspicions). "Let me tell you this" Trunks said now going on the attack "if he was evil as you claim would me and my father would never allow my sister to be trained by a murderer. The fact is that you are taking an innocent alien to suffer for a crime he didn't commit and mark my words you will regret this decision general" Seeing Harper's silence on the matter Alex(who agreed with Trunks statement) then passionately added "he's the best most honorable man that I know". "He's not a man" Harper scoffed "where are you taking him?" Kara questioned "where he belongs" the Colonial declared "and Danvers since you have so much to say about him, your next" he promised to Alex then proceeded to escort the Martian out. "This is not good" Trunks murmured worriedly "I don't know what's going to happen with John in the possession of a man like him".

The warriors and Alex didn't know how much trouble they were about to get into as well as not knowing that Siobhan was also carrying out her plan to bring down both the Kryptonian and her sister once and for all. Siobhan snuck into the building after Cat Grant left; she was 'following' Winn's advice of taking what she wanted by the horn and the way that was going to happen was taking revenge on Kara. After Siobhan got on Kara's computer she composed the following letter in 'Kara's' name to the media mogul; "Dear Ms. Grant" the letter read "I've been your assistant for a shockingly long time but I've never let you know how I really feel about you." Siobhan gave a devious smirk as she kept on typing away however she didn't realize that she was being watched by Pan(who kept her power level low so that Siobhan wouldn't know that she was there). "I knew it" the quarter saiyan spewed with a silent hiss "I can't let her get away with this; I have to tell Winn what's going on". The female hybrid then departed to look for Winn and back at the DEO Lucy and Jim turned their attention to Alex as they questioned her.

Bulla had arrived and she said "mom just told me about John is it true?"; "it is" her brother replied to Bulla sadly "they want to question you as well" Kara added to the daughter of Bulma. "I'm guessing because John had been training me for the last 5 months because of his status with you" Bulla surmised; Trunks nodded his head and told her "we still can't find out what they are questioning about we only got visual flashbacks thanks to Piccolo but they completely blocked us out." 'Damn it" Vegeta cursed to himself as they continued looking at the screen; "you were director Henshaw's right hand; I find it hard to believe that he kept you in the dark" the colonial mused to Alex. Then he added "or that you'd allow yourself to be kept in the dark"; "turn it on" she challengingly said daring him to test her via the lie detector "ask your questions I've got nothing to hide colonial". "We'll see about that" Harper sneered then with a beep Lucy turned on the machine as she begun questioning her asking "is your name Alexandra Danvers?" "Alex yes" she truthfully said to the sister of Lois as Supergirl and Trunks waiting impatiently outside; "this is too much" Bulla huffed "we got to know what's going on here!"

Supergirl then made sure that no one was watching her as she whispered "Vasquez I have to hear what's going on in that room; can you disable the sound-dampening tech they're running to block me and the Gold(*Mystic*) Fighter? "I can't disable it" Vasquez replied to Kara "I won't"' Trunks growled hotly; "we have to know what's going on with Agent Danvers. She means a lot to Supergirl and my family". "Colonial Harper and Major Lane have a job to do and frankly ma'am and sir I suggest you two let them do it" she retorted back to both aliens; "coward" Trunks spat silently as Agent Vasquez walked away "if both Danvers and the Martian die she will be held accountable" Vegeta vowed with an angry scowl suddenly Kara smiled and mentally communicated with Trunks saying "I have an idea"."Kara you read my mind" Trunks mentally replied back with a smirk of his own after he saw the same thing she did to disable the tech that was blocking out the conversation going on with Alex; "did you know that Hank Henshaw was being impersonated by an alien criminal when you were recruited?" Harper asked her. "He is not a criminal" Alex voiced with a whisper in response "answer the question Agent Danvers" Lucy demanded "I did not know that Hank was being impersonated by an alien refuge when I was being recruited by the DEO" she stated to Lane. That statement was true as Alex began to tap unpleasant memories as she told them "the man who recruited me the man that I believed to be Hank Henshaw he saved my life. She flashed back to three years ago as the future agent and her friends were partying hard in college; Alex had drank too much alcohol and had failed a breathalyzer test as well as a sobriety test. As the sister of Kara sat in jail holding her head Hank Henshaw came in to see her.

* * *

 **Flashback** " ** _Alex Danvers" was his first words to her prompting a reply of "I didn't ask to talk to a lawyer". Its a good thing I'm not a lawyer" he jokingly said but the future agent of the DEO asked "are you a priest then? Your wasting your time; I'm not exactly a prime candidate for jailhouse conversion". "I wouldn't think so; scientists are generally skeptics" John mused then added "not that your much of a scientist these days that is if your latest transcripts are any indication"; "how do you know about that?" she asked a bit stunned that 'Hank' knew that about her personal life_**. "I have a hard time believing that Alex was dysfunctional" Alice commented "why?"; "she had a tough time accepting her..adoptively special sister" Future Pan vaguely responded to Alice not wanting to say that it was Kara that caused Alex to act out in College as they watched the conversation from the future.

" _ **I know a lot of things about you Alex" Hank scoffed to Alex then stated "I know about your house in Midvale, where every night you watch the stars from your roof; I know how you got that scar on your arm(drops the bombshell)and I know about your sister"; "what about my sister" Alex asked Hank suspiciously. "It's hard" Hank mused with a slight smile in a knowing tone "someone comes into your life with these extraordinary powers and you feel like you can never measure up . Like there's nothing special about you; well you are special Alex and you can't afford to throw your life down the drain you owe that to yourself... and your father"(he lectured to her). "Who are you?" Alex asked him "my name is Hank Henshaw" the fake head of the DEO introduced himself "I work for a government organization dedicated to defending this planet and we need you Alex. We need you to be the person I know you can be". Alex decided to trust the man and as she explored the DEO for the first time Hank told her how things would operate "for the next five months you will be spending 12 hours a day training"; "training for what?" Alex inquired "anything; everything" he responded then laid out a job description for her. "You will be fighting attacks from creatures from all over the universe" he stated seriously "you need to be ready for whatever happens out there"; "when will I be ready?" the sister of Kara asked her new boss with a nervous chuckle. "When you can beat me" the alien refuge told her. END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"How prophetic Hank's words would be" Future Pan mused to Alice "he has been fighting creatures from all over the universe and that he would be ready for whatever happened out there. Its a shame that 'whatever happens' involved the death of Kara and Trunks she whispered to herself as Alice scrunched her face in confusion. 'How is this..Kara related to all the creatures that John and Dad fought?' she asked herself as they continued to watch for the future. "Hank Henshaw or John J'ohnzz or whatever you wanna call him gave me a home; a purpose" Alex told her interrogators "I served him with honor and I'm proud of that you're the ones that should be ashamed of yourselves." "Well that's all very heartwarming but it still doesn't answer the million dollar question" Colonial Harper exasperatingly berated before asking "did you know that Hank Henshaw was an alien"?"No" Alex lied(which showed up on the machine) which led Harper to sigh and say "well congratulations Agent Danvers the only thing you're guilty of is being duped by the very creature you were meant to be hunting which makes you a terrible agent but lucky for you not a criminal". He had no idea that Supergirl and the others were listening on the other end of the line; "wait" Lucy suddenly said to her superior "she's lying". "He told you he tried to rescue your father he told you he's protecting you" Lucy grilled Alex using her own words and that of John's against her "he made you believe he was the father you lost and now you're under arrest." "I won't stand for this" Bulla cried when they heard that statement as they ran out; "HEY!" Kara shouted to Lucy "what the hell is going on?" "That was the same question I was about to ask" Trunks muttered as Kara pleaded "you can't do this; where is she going?" "Same place I'm taking your little green friend" Harper sneered to the Kryptonian "Project Cadmus".

'Damn it mom and Gohan were right' Trunks cursed to himself as Kara asked "Cadmus? What is Project Cadmus?" No response was given "WHAT IS PROJECT CADMUS?" Kara asked aloud again "GENERAL IF SHE'S UNDER ARREST YOU MIGHT AS WELL TAKE ME AND MY DAUGHTER AS WELL" Vegeta boomed "have you lost your mind?" the Kryptonian asked the saiyan prince. "I assure you I'm not crazy Kryptonian" Vegeta retorted "if my wife and the brat are right about this Cadmus than the only way to know for sure is to go see this for ourselves..even if it means lowering my pride to do so"(dialog with additions from Supergirl episode 16 " _Manhunter_ "). They had no idea the storm that Vegeta's(and Bulla's decision) would have as they would find out something shocking regarding Jeremiah's faith; at the same time Siobhan was also still scheming to get Kara fired from her job and the repercussions of which would change how a certain female hybrid and male IT member of Cat Grant's staff saw and regarded Siobhan. Finally the storm would also stir the memories of both Kara and Trunks regarding past events as the ghosts of the past finally had(moreso in Trunks' case) caught up to them.. **TBC**


	34. Aftermath Ghosts of a Martian's Past p2

**_The Dragon Girl Series-Dragon Girl Z: The Beginning of Legends!_**

 _ **Superspeeder**_

 _ **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**_

 _ **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks/** **Pan/Winn**_

 _ **Romance/ Drama(and humor as well)**_

 _ **Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** **"I am Colonial Harper here on behalf of the Superspeeder to tell you that I didn't use any military powers to give the ownership of Dragon Ball or us to him! They belong to their respective owners so please support the official release! Now if you excuse me I have prisoners to bring to project Cadmus."**_

 _ **ME: hey Crossfire thanks for the read and I appreciate your constructive criticism! I hopefully have smoothed out these issues in the chapters after the 1st one; I was a 'green' author and this is my first time writing a work like this so I did struggle with the paragraph formatting and sentence structure. However my ideas and direction I'm taking this story are pretty much clear cut and that is why I have earned the reviews and subscribers that I do; I constantly work at it so there's always room for improvement!**_

 _Last time on Dragongirl Z, John's story with Hank Henshaw was revealed and it was actually Jeremiah who killed Henshaw by throwing him off a cliff! Alex also retold the story of Hank meeting and recruiting her to the DEO but it turns out that John found out about Cell from one of the people Trunks knew through Gohan when he went into the past; a girl named Lime! Siobhan also planned her ultimate revenge on Kara by composing an email to Cat Grant as the Kryptonian herself! Finally, John, Alex, Vegeta, and Bulla were all carted away to find out about Project Cadmus; are Bulma and Gohan right in saying that Cadmus have created a Kryptonian hybrid? What memories will Kara have of her early years; what will Trunks tell Kara about his past and what will happen with Siobhan? Find Out **RIGHT** **NOW ON DRAGONGIRL Z!**_

 **Chapter 34** **Aftermath; Ghosts of a Martian's Past(Pt. 2)**

Trunks watched as the government escorted his father as well as his sister out of the door with Alex to find out about this mysterious Cadmus "will he be okay?" Kara asked her boyfriend "my dad once faced certain death by a meteor shower on a distant planet when he was training to become a Super-Saiyan" Trunks reassured her remembering how his alternate mother told the tale of his transformation when they were training to beat the androids(Dragon Ball Z episode 129 " _Upgrade to Super-Saiyan_ "). "You're kidding me right?" Kara asked him shocked "he did that just to become a Super-Saiyan?" "Yep Dad's a guy who fights until the bitter end" Trunks stated to her remembering all too well the fight against Android 18 and later on how he madly charged Super-Perfect Cell due to Trunks' death at the Cell Games. "Lucy is the only one that can tell us what's going on" Kara commented before adding "Trunks I think we have to tell her about who we are". "As long as we keep our heritages private; the last thing we need is for Lucy Lane to investigate us" the hybrid advised his girlfriend. Kara nodded her head in silent agreement; while she would be keeping a lid on their heritages to Lucy(especially since she was the indirect reason that the sister of Lois Lane and James broke up) she wanted to tell Lucy about her past which would lead Trunks to tell about his past.

Still Kara was a bit steamed up and when she and Trunks got back to the office she went on an absolute rant to James saying "it was horrible; they just dragged Alex and Hank away and to make things worse Vegeta and Bulla gave themselves up to them". "Okay but who is they?" the reporter asked "who did this?" "Who do you think?" Trunks asked rhetorically with Kara sadly sighing "Lucy". "Wait hold on Lucy is back here in National City?" he asked Kara prompting Trunks to ask "wait you didn't know that Lucy had returned?" The reporter shook his head 'no' as Kara offered an explanation saying yes adding that she was with a Colonial Harper fuming that they were "leading the witch hunt" and that "they want to knew about Hank; I've never seen her like this". "This witch hunt also explains why my dad and sister surrendered themselves to Lucy and that general although I'm not sure how mom will react to this" the demi-Saiyan commented explaining why Vegeta and his sister went with them.

"Okay but where did they take Alex, Hank, Vegeta and Bulla?" James asked the both of them "some place called Project Cadmus" Kara told him answering on Trunks' behalf and seeing the worried look on James' face added "which I'm guessing isn't an all inclusive resort". "No its the reason Clark won't work for the government" the reporter told Kara "if the DEO is a prison then Cadmus is a dissection lab. Its a genetic engineering facility that treats aliens like lab rats; amputated skinned drained, injected with experimental drugs". "That's sick" Trunks growled sickened by James' graphic description of what Cadmus did as Kara(who was also disgusted and angered by the description) asked "why would they do that". "Weaponizing Alien abilities for military purposes" James bluntly stated "what do they do to humans?" Kara inquired now worried about Alex; James gave Kara a dark look implying that they will kill any human being as Trunks stated "I stand corrected; Cadmus is even worse than Gero". "Does Clark know where it is?" Kara asked James in a hopeful tone "no" he replied in a disappointed tone "no one does"(dialog with additions from Supergirl episode 16 " _Manhunter_ "). 'I have an idea of who might know but its too risky' Trunks thought to himself thinking that they could use the Dragon Balls(and Shenron) to wish for the location of Cadmus' labs.

In the past, Bulma suggested that idea to ask Shenron about the location of Gero's lab to the others after he left for the future and Piccolo told everyone about the ominous future; Goku even asked the hybrid if he knew where Gero's lab was located with him saying that if he did knew he would paying Gero a visit instead of the Earth's mightiest hero. However Goku and her future husband refused to do so; both agreed that they wanted to take a shot at this new challenge. Goku wanted it because of the challenge(also while saying that Gero hadn't done anything wrong at the time Trunks showed up) and Vegeta wanted to show his superiority over the 3rd class warrior(Dragon Ball Z episode 122 " _Mystery Revealed_ "). Kara then stated "I know what I have to do"; James looked at her and Trunks with a questioning confused look but it would become clear when Lucy arrived. She however was not in the best of moods when she arrived saying "I don't have time for this" to James; "so you're back in the army?" he questioned her skirting around the topic. "Your back in Kara's loft" Lucy pointed out to James "I guess nothing's really changed for either or us"; "on the contrary Lucy a lot has changed since you were last in town" Trunks voiced speaking for the first time.

Kara and James looked awkwardly at Trunks then at each other as Lucy grumbled "just tell me what was so important that I had to come here; what is this all about?" Kara slowly got up and stated "there's something you need to know";"about the both of us" Trunks added. Kara then unbuttoned her shirt to reveal the S and taking off her glasses with her boyfriend following her up by handing her his Capsule Corps jacket and temporarily going Super. Lucy gasped and muttered "it all makes sense now I just didn't want to put it together I didn't want it to be true"; Trunks then depowered and resumed his mystic form and stated "it is true Lucy Kara is Supergirl and I was the Gold Fighter although I've an upgrade". "An upgrade?" Lucy echoed confused; "yes" Trunks answered "I can now utilize all the power in my body in my base form". "Does this mean you won't be able to be the Gold Fighter anymore?" James asked the hybrid "I can still transform but it would be a complete waste of energy" Trunks explained to the reporter remembering Old Kai's explanation as well as his own experience fighting Perfect Cell; power wise he was stronger than the android but it was useless because he couldn't catch his foe.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way" Kara apologized to Lucy after Trunks had finished with his explanation "but you are the only person that can stop Hank and Alex from being sent to Project Cadmus". The Kryptonian didn't tell Lucy that Vegeta and Bulla had gave themselves up to find out what was going on at Cadmus but she didn't want to further arose Lucy's suspicions; in any case Lucy asked Kara "why would I help you?; you, Trunks and Hank? Why do you all lie?" "When you're an alien and you've lost your world and you're dropped into a new one you don't have a choice" Kara solemnly told Lucy as she recounted the painful memories of the past.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK 12 Years ago It was Kara's first day of school; she was unaccustomed to all these strange people and strange surroundings. Alex though looked completely at ease but all the odd stars were beginning to get at her as Kara heard the comments of the humans at her school and saw straight through their bodies with her developing powers. "Who's the new girl" Kara heard someone ask "foster kid; Alex Danvers parents took her in" another girl explained to the first girl. "I'd hate if they did that to me" the first girl commented again with a sneer with the other agreeing saying "totally who wants a stranger living in their room?" "Hey Rick" a younger Alex greeted a boy which may have been perceived as a crush as he suggested "bunch of us are heading to Swan Beach after school you wanna come?" "Supposed to hang out with her" the younger Alex responded suggesting that her animosity towards the Kryptonian was starting to develop already.**

 **Rick however didn't notice the contempt in Alex's tone and suggested "then bring her".** **When they got to the beach the others were laughing and playing around but Kara was literally staring into space; Rick noticed this and stated to Alex "your new sister is kinda weird" Alex ran over to the Kryptonian and begged "stop I don't want everyone staring at you"; "I'm sorry we didn't have birds on my planet" the Kryptonian apologized which led Alex to say "don't say that stuff out loud!" Suddenly Kara heard a distant scream and a car crash in the distance and she immediately ran off to help causing Alex to exclaim "what is wrong with you?!" "KARA!" The future hero of National City paid no mind as she boldly ran into the line of fire(literally) and when she got to the burning car she tore the door off with ease. After pulling her out of the car the Kryptonian then noticed a crying baby and she then freed the baby handing it back to the mother;"thank you" the mom thanked Kara who smiled in response(and unknowingly began to stir a desire in Kara's spirit to have a child of her own when she got older). However whatever thoughts of that the Kryptonian had were broken by Alex shouting "Kara what are you doing?"; however seeing the car about to blow Kara cried out "ALEX!"**

"Was Alex okay?" Trunks asked his girlfriend in a concerned tone after Kara related the story to them then questioned her saying "what did Jeremiah say about her condition?" Kara sighed as she remembered the next part **Flashback Cont.** " **Alex had to get some stiches but she's going to be okay" Jeremiah related to a younger Kara(*Trunks sighed in relief when Kara related that part*); her father then sighed and advised the Kryptonian "listen...doing what you can do makes you special but its not safe. Those kids, their parents they're all wondering how a little girl pulled off that rescue today". A younger Kara hung her head in shame as Jeremiah continued "we told them you got lucky but that excuse will work once" causing Kara to say "I'm sorry"; "I know you were only trying to help but the world already has a Superman" Kara's adoptive father told her "all you need to be is Kara Danvers". After she took those words of advice Jeremiah then pulled something out of his pocket and presented it to his adoptive daughter saying "I made these for you"(*pulls out the glasses Kara wears*). "The frames are lined with Lead; they'll suppress your vision help you fit in" he told her explaining how the glasses worked "they'll make your life..easier". End Flashback**

"So that's how you got those glasses I had no idea that your father gave it to you" Trunks commented after Kara finished the first part of the story however there was another figure that was watching the interaction; "that human's glasses" the voice(which belonged to Trunks' daughter Alice) "its similar to the ones I wear!" Alice's glasses was given to her by her godmother Pan when her Kryptonian vision started to kick in; Alice told her that she could see straight through objects and John reported that Alice's eyes blared red in one of their most recent spars. The glasses were replicated from the pair Kara wore so that Alice wouldn't get too suspicious but at the same time she did tell the girl that it would help suppress Alice's Kryptonian vision in unseeingly random times. During the times that Alice wasn't sparring she wore those glasses which was rare but the girl followed that rule even though she didn't understand why. Nevertheless the development of her heat and x-ray vision opened the door for Alice to expand on her arsenal of attacks but Pan told the girl to reserve that for extreme cases and just to use the powers that she already had(i.e. her Saiyan powers). Seeing that Alice was about to realize something Pan nervously said "ah that's enough Alice I think you should get back to training!" "Okay" Alice agreed seeing that this conversation was getting no where she did as Pan stated and went back to training. 'Phew dodged a major bullet there' Pan thought to herself as she continued to watch the conversation in which Kara shifted from the story of the glasses to the first day on the job at Catco.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK** **"Pardon me; sorry excuse me" Kara clumsily apologized to the people at Catco as she exited the elevator to meet with Ms. Grant for the first time; suddenly a male's voice(Winn) bumped into her crying out in pain. Seeing this Kara once again awkwardly apologized to the man saying "oh; I'm sorry". "Ow" Winn grimaced in pain as the Kryptonian continued her awkward apology but then he got a good look at the alien and was smitten. "Um Hey hey that's okay hi" Winn called to Kara gaining her attention as he stuttered an introduction "my name is Winn Schott Junior and who are you?". "Kara Danvers" the past version of Kara introduced herself eagerly shaking his hand but the Kryptonian overestimated her strength causing Winn's bones to give a slight 'crack'.** **"Oh wow that's uh that's quite a firm handshake you got going on there" Winn stated to Kara upon noticing Kara's strength; "oh yea well I work out" she awkwardly explained to him. "Yeah" he stated but then thinking she said too much the future hero quickly corrected herself to Winn "well uh I read in an article that when you're going to a big interview you should start with a firm handshake". "Um interview what job?" he asked her back "assistant to Cat Grant" she explained to him; Winn was surprised saying "oh well does her current assistant know that she's uh"(sees woman crying) "she knows".**

 **Kara's face grew white as a sheet as Cat called "okay next"; "oh is that you?" asked Winn "where's my 10:15?" the voice of Cat asked in a demanding tone and seeing that she would face the music Kara commented "I guess that's me any advice?" "Nah just be yourself" Winn counseled with a smile but Kara muttered "right..myself...okay". Kara went through the door and greeting her interview "Ms. Grant; hi"; "oh for God's sake I told them not to send me any more millianials" Cat exasperatingly** **groaned causing a baffled Kara to ask "I'm sorry?" "You are the ultimate example of what is wrong with parenting today all that god-awful self esteem building" Cat berated judging Kara based on her looks before the mogul lectured "everyone is special, everyone gets a trophy and you all have opinions that you deserve to be heard. And yet the truth is you need to earn the right to have an opinion in the first place".**

 **Then turning around to face Kara the mogul asked "so my 10:15 tell me why you're special"; "I'm not..special" Kara told her "I'm not special. There is nothing special about me I am totally completely 100% normal"; "yes you are" Cat seemed to note which led Kara to accentuate her point by saying "absolutely. And I'm nothing if not average; average strength, average hearing, less than average vision"(chuckles as she points to her glasses). She then said to Cat "no there is nothing out of the ordinary about me"; "okay I get it" Cat commented now bored. "Except that I am extremely committed" Kara interrupted "I care; I'm a hard worker I just wanna help"; "hmm that's refreshing" Cat replied still bored. Seeing that she would have to change tactics Kara quickly adjusted her glasses so that she could see how she can help; "I could uh"(*sees prescription*) I could make pharmacy runs for you pick up your prescriptions".**

 **"Its funny you should say that" Cat responded surprised that Kara deciphered her needs so quickly; then using her vision again Kara then added "I think your pen is out of ink". "No" the mogul stated taking the pen she had and attempting to write with no avail to which the Kryptonian handed her a new one and re-interated her position by saying "I just wanna be useful to somebody; I wanna be worthwhile". "And you're not worthwhile?" Cat questioned(as this was something very different than what she was used to hearing). "I haven't done anything to prove it" Kara said although she was distracted by the TV in the mogul's room. Cat traced Kara's eyes to the TV as she finished by saying "yet"; seeing how Kara was distracted the mogul warned "I think you should know that I expect complete and utter devotion to this job. Are you willing to sacrifice everything in your life to be my assistant?" Kara looked at the forest fire and despite her wanting to be a hero the Kryptonian knew that her time had not yet come(in the words of Jonathan Kent) and after stuttering with an "um" answered with an unequivocal "yes; yes of course" to Cat's question END FLASHBACK.**

* * *

"When you are an alien you are willing to sacrifice anything, everything; betray your fundamental instincts just to fit in" Kara commented to Lucy coming back to present time; "to belong somewhere to find your place in this world". "If you have a problem fitting in it's because you and Trunks lie to people who you really are" Lucy scoffed to the Kryptonian which led Trunks to growl "that's not true" in response. James decided to supplement Trunks' statement with a question "Lucy are you really willing to let Hank become a science experiment and who knows what they have planned for Alex?" Trunks also decided to add another statement and question of his own; "you think this life is all about you" -speaking to Lucy in similar way he did to Android 17 after he had returned to free the future- "what about the others?"(*he asked her critically*) What about Alex and Hank?" "I know you're feeling betrayed and alone" Kara added using a less harsh tone than that of Trunks but then added "but if you go along with Jim Harper just to feel like you fit in, to feel like you belong somewhere, ultimately the only person you're betraying is yourself. It wasn't easy for Trunks and me to show you who we really are, but we did it because we trust who you are; who you really are under that uniform and we trust that you'll do the right thing."(Dialog with additions from Supergirl episode 16 " _Manhunter_ and dialog with adaptation from Dragon Ball Z episode 194 _"Free the Future"_ ).

As they traveled(via motorcycles) to free Alex and Hank a now ready to assist them Lucy Lane asked Trunks "Kara told me about her past; tell me about yours". Trunks grimaced and darkly monologued "my past was like living in a nightmare... always running and hiding, looking for a way out"(Dragon Ball Z episode 122 " _Mystery Revealed_ "). "My father told me about the Androids..was it due to them?" Lucy inquired the hybrid ; "yes; the world I grew up in was devastated by Dr. Gero's androids they took control of the planet and terrorized the population" he revealed stunning James and Lucy greatly. Even Kara was taken a bit aback as Trunks continued in his dark memories "the androids continued their path of terror; they finally found the excitement they were looking for...when they slaughtered my father. Thrilled by the new challenge the androids tracked down all the Z fighters and Piccolo was quickly overwhelmed..Krillen suffered a similar faith; one by one they destroyed the greatest fighters on the planet until there was no one left to challenge them; no one except Gohan and me we were the last fighters to survive".

Kara was floored by this revelation "so that's why the androids are such a sensitive topic for Trunks to talk about" she muttered to herself remembering her conversation with Trunks in the aftermath of the fight with Red Tornado and their first date months ago. Trunks didn't want to reveal about the time machine so he abruptly finished his tale "Gohan fought a long hard battle with the androids but he was too overwhelmed by their power; I survived and vowed to find a way to break the grip the androids had on the planet(Dragon Ball Z episode 164 " _Ghosts from Tomorrow_ "); my mom and I resorted to...extreme measures to ensure that we lived at peace for as long as we did. Now the time of peace is over Lucy; Non and Indigo threatens the world and this Cadmus is no better than they are. What the androids did to the world I lived on was far too real and I promise that will not be repeated here!" (dialog adapted from Dragon Ball Z Kai episode 82 " _The Strongest Super Saiyan! Trunks' Power Unleashed_ **!"** )

Kara and Lucy both wondered what Trunks meant when he said that Bulma and him had resorted to "extreme measures" to ensure the world was at peace once more but decided to focus on recusing Hank and Alex from the clutches of Colonial Harper. Meanwhile in the van Harper said to John "when we get to Cadmus I'm going to find out how you overcome peoples' minds how you steal their bodies what makes you tick"; "you're going to dissect me" John figured out. "You low-lives disgust me" Bulla blanched "this Cadmus is no better than Gero or Max Lord"; "Cadmus is not some area 51 house of horrors Martian; girl" he admonished both of them "its a necessary place a place where we can unlock secrets to save American lives; human lives". "You're even more moronic than that world class coward" Vegeta gruffed disdainfully(*comparing him to Hercule*) as Alex commented "so you're going to dissect him". "I'm protecting the world" Jim dementedly said which caused Bulla to snort "more like protecting yourself and your superiors" and Alex to add "you're pathetic". Jim just swerved his head from side to side and declared "and you're a traitor so get comfortable Agent Danvers because you belong to Cadmus now". "We'll just see about that" Vegeta growled in a low tone as the ladies and Trunks approached them on motorcycle "tell me why we're not flying again?" he asked them "because" Lucy said "Harper will recognize you and Kara immediately; this is more of a low key operation." Trunks nodded his head in understanding from underneath the visor as they approached the truck; "sir behind us!" one soldier alerted Colonial Harper which was added by another one shouting "sir we got three bogies!"

"Take em out" Harper ordered his men to which they started to open fire on them; however they were well protected and seeing this the soldier exclaimed "they're wearing body armor!" The truck continued to swerve when Lucy opened fire on the tire which caused Harper to lose the device in his hand. Alex then crushed the device with her feet and seeing that the saiyans took the opportunity to break loose from their confines with Hank quickly breaking free from his. "Time's up" Vegeta declared to the Colonial powering up and relished the look of terror on Harper's face as he faced down a pissed off Saiyan and an equally angry Martian. Kara got off the motorbike and used her super-speed to break the gun in half then followed it up with a punch knocking him out. Similarly Trunks bent the gun with a loud 'Pop' then used his pressure point training to put the other soldier- who was about to shoot Kara- into unconsciousness with the Kryponian taking out the remaining soldier. They both then took off their helmets with Lucy but they had no idea what was going on inside the truck. "Where's your confidence now?" Vegeta asked as he and Hank held the now whimpering Colonial Harper against the wall as Hank quickly handed his weapon to Alex. "Do it do it Martian" he goaded the alien "be a monster prove me right!"; "Hank?" both Alex and Bulla called but Hank reassured them saying "its all right. I've gotten better at this".

He then readdressed his former friend "I'm not going to kill you Colonial; I'm just going to make you forget what happened here tonight" John stated with his eyes glowing red as he executed his mind wiping technique. "Whoa" Bulla muttered amazed "so that's how John makes people forget...freaky"; Vegeta sighed thinking it was over as Harper dropped off into a deep sleep but was wrong as John suddenly screamed aloud and gasped his body thrown violently against the back of the truck. "J'ohn?" Alex called to him "J'ohn are you okay?" "What the hell was that all about Martian?" Vegeta asked demanding an explanation "I uh I saw into Harper's mind" he told them. "So what?" Dende could read minds too" Bulla pointed out confused but was silenced by her father's glare "I saw him" John gasped.

"Him?" Vegeta echoed as Alex asked "who?" "Jeremiah; I saw him at Project Cadmus" the Martian whispered then unloaded a bombshell of a revelation "Alex he's alive; your dad's alive!" Vegeta and Bulla were both floored "WHAT?!" the prince exclaimed astonished as Bulla stated "that's impossible ...he can't be! The only way you can revive the dead is with Shenron but even he can't revive someone that has been dead for over a year and there's no way that Cadmus knows about Porunga!" The others were shocked by Bulla's statement 'how can these beings revive the dead?' the ever so skeptical Alex thought to herself 'that's simply not possible!' 'There must be a reason to explain this..madness' were Vegeta's thought 'if Jeremiah's alive than who was it that appeared to my son on Planet Vegeta in the past?'(Dialog with additions from Supergirl episode 16 " _Manhunter"_ and Dragon Ball Z Kai episode 62 " _Piccolo's Assault! Android 20 and the Twisted Future!_ " _)_

Well Vegeta didn't know but it was actually the Future Warrior(*from Xenoverse*) who impersonated Jeremiah thanks to he being part of the Time Patrol Squad with the Supreme Kai of Time, Bardock and a future/alternate versions(had Baby not appeared) of Trunks and Kara themselves! In fact both Kara and Trunks had trained the Future Warrior to take on the various missions in the multiverse and the situation with the Tuffle Virus was one of those situations; Supreme Kai of Time told the Future Warrior to impersonate Jeremiah during Trunks' little visit to Planet Vegeta to fix the distortion. She already had worries of her own with Demigra on the loose(thanks to him being freed from the crack of time) and they have had a very hard time keeping track of his movements. The last time they fought that demon was when he had told them about transforming a woman into a banshee and told that banshee that she would pass on the curse to anyone who pissed her off. **No one realized that this banshee would play a very vital role in the way a certain quarter-saiyan and her boyfriend regarded/thought of a certain ex-member of Cat's staff;** in the meantime Kara was similarly stunned when Alex told her that Jeremiah was still alive.

"For him to still be around after all this time" she fumed to her sister as Trunks thought to himself 'how is this possible? I saw Jeremiah with a halo during the incident with that tuffle virus' "I'm going to get him back" Alex commented breaking Trunks' thoughts; "we're going to get him back" John added "you can't do this; I won't let you!" the voice of Bulla shouted in protest to both of them as Kara agreed and said "I'm coming with you". "I'm a fugitive now; I'm on the run" Alex softly told the both of them refusing their offers to help them; "well let me take you to the Fortress of Solitude or the Hyperbolic Time Chamber(*Bulla suggested this*) where you'll be safe let me find Jeremiah!" the Kryptonian pleaded to her sister. "Kara Bulla I have to do this" Alex restated before encouraging them "hey have faith in me like I have in you(*to Kara*) and you have in your father(*to Bulla*)". "What am I going to do without you?" Kara asked her voice beginning to crack "you don't need me; you never have" Alex stated "besides you have Trunks". Kara felt an emotional break-down coming as she vocally cracked "no but you still took care of me anyway"; "same here" Bulla sniffled her voice also ready to break.

"Yeah look how great the both of you turned out" Alex pointed out to them with a smile and in rare moment of emotion Vegeta stated "take good care of your mother". Kara wondered what her father meant by that but then Vegeta's next statement truly surprised the Kryptonian; "you are my only daughter and yet I have rarely held you since you were a baby have I?" Vegeta then gently commanded "come here daughter" and he gently scooped her in his arms hugging her tight. "Bulla there's something you must know" Vegeta said chocking back on his emotions "you've made me proud..my daughter." Alex was touched by the emotional moment between Vegeta and Bulma and emotionally said "I love you" to Kara to which she returned saying the same thing as they both hugged(and for Kara and Bulla they cried). After the moment was over Hank reassured the Kryptonian saying "don't worry she'll be okay"; "I know" Kara retorted "she has you and Vegeta backing her up". "We both have you and Trunks" Alex stated; "let's get a move on already" Vegeta gruffly huffed now feeling like his old self once more. They both revved up their motorcycles with Vegeta closely following them on the ground using his speed ."Bye dad" Trunks muttered to the wind after watching him leave; "come back alive" Bulla whispered as a wish and (being emotionally spend) drifted to sleep.

Later on at Catco, Siobhan thought she had finally triumphed in her mission to destroy Kara's reputation and she thought she had when Cat spotted her. "Siobhan come in" the media mogul called out to her; "make yourself comfortable I'd offer you a cappuccino but as you can see we're a bit short staffed at the moment." Siobhan thought she sensed an opening to return as she asked(with a fake smile) "what happened to Kara and Pan?" "Funny you should ask" Cat mused back "I very rarely have to say this Siobhan but I think I made a terrible mistake." Siobhan's smirk widened 'at last my revenge on Kara and Pan is complete' she thought to herself as she said "oh?" "Uh-huh" Cat responded "Keerah and Pan have been tremendous assistants as I'm sure you observed during your brief time here. Who could've ever thought that underneath that prim little sweater-set was a simmering caldron of rage just waiting to boil over?" "I don't understand" Siobhan commented pretending to be confused "she sent me an email telling me what she thinks in terms that are..well highly unsuited to repeat in a professional setting" the media mogul told her "called me names that I haven't heard since my last mediation with my ex-husband." "That is so surprising" Siobhan said in a pretensions voice "yes I thought so too which is why I found someone who did an obsessive study of Keerah for the past two years" Cat revealed as Winn appeared with Pan right next to him.

"Winn?" she asked confused "I analyzed the typing speed and patterns on the hard drive" he confessed to Siobhan "it didn't match Kara's but it did match yours"; "checkmate Siobhan" Pan sniped "you lose". The ex-secretary was shocked by this as Cat commented "I don't have many regrets Siobhan but I do regret firing you the first time; I wish to God I could fire you again with feeling." "Ms. Grant I can explain" Siobhan started to tell Cat but was interrupted by the mogul saying "no save it for the police because that is who you'll be talking to if you ever do something like that again. Now get out of my office and never come back"(dialog with adaptions from Supergirl episode 16 " _Manhunter_ " and dialog with changes from Dragon Ball Z episode 237 " _Final Atonement_ "). Winn and Pan watched Siobhan leave in silence as the IT professional remembered how he was told of what Siobhan's scheme was.

* * *

 **Flashback It was a few minutes after Siobhan composed that email(with Pan watching her closely) that the quarter saiyan hybrid got to Winn's apartment and starting banging on the door. "OPEN UP WINN!" Pan shouted "THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!" Winn then emerged but of course it was a bit embarrassing because Winn had no shirt on making Pan drool. 'Oh my Dende' the quarter saiyan thought to herself immersing herself in a daydream about Winn's naked body but he snapped the female saiyan out of it by asking her"Pan why are you pounding on my door?" "Oh right" she muttered snapping back to attention "um its about Siobhan"; "Siobhan?" Winn echoed confused "yes..I kinda overheard your conversation with Siobhan and well just now I saw her compose an email to Cat in Kara's name". He then stated "I think Siobhan took my advice a little too far"; "what are you going to do?" the Quarter-Saiyan inquired "well I have done an obsessive study in Kara for the last two years; if Siobhan did compose that email to Cat Grant than I can find out by analyzing the typing speed and patterns on the hard drive". "When it comes to detecting lies I'm one of the best in the business thanks to my dad so I'll help too" Pan stated offering her assistance to Winn which he generously accepted. Together they found out that it was Siobhan that composed the email to Cat Grant; it did take some convincing on Cat's end to believe their story but after she conducted an investigation the media mogul believed them and decided to lay in wait until Siobhan returned to the office to spill the beans. END Flashback**

* * *

Back at the DEO, Kara expressed her worries to Lucy about freeing John Jones and Alex asking "do you think they know it was us?" "We'll see" Lucy commented which Trunks agreed with "yes; we shall surely see". The couple then looked at each other with a secret smile; they had made a joint decision on who would head the DEO in John(and Alex's) absence on the way back via mental communication. "Attent-hut!" the soldiers called when they saw Lucy Lane; "at ease" she said to them "ma'am' we had a" Vasquez began but Lucy already knew stating/questioning "security breach I know; what are we doing to re-apprehend the detainees?" "Ma'am?" Vasquez asked Lucy confused to which she clarified her question "what are Colonial Harper's orders?" "Ma'am Colonial Harper just resigned and named a new acting director of the DEO" Vasquez told Lucy "who?" she asked back; "you" Vasquez revealed. "Are you sure?" Lucy asked as she had a hard time believing Harper would do that when she looked at Kara and Trunks(who smiled) "yes he was quite adamant about your appointment" Vasquez affirmatively stated. "I guess J'ohn's gotten good at that whole mind controlling thing" Kara bemused to Lucy with a smile "you're going to help me do this right?" Lucy asked the Kryptonian in an unsure tone; "yea of course" Kara assured her; "you're going to be great; this is where you belong." "You deserve this Lucy and rest assured that me and my family also help you undertake this great task of being the head of the DEO" Trunks also promised her with a smile "you have my word on that". "Ma'am there's a bank robbery at 10th and Shukert" Vasquez interrupted "no alien involvement but I just thought you might wanna know"; "and you and Trunks belong out there" Lucy said to the aliens "after what Trunks and I did the people don't trust either of us anymore" Kara ashamedly confessed to Lucy. "You and Trunks got me to trust you two that's a start" Lucy commented back "you're right" Trunks commented as Kara took a deep breath. The both of them then decided to take courage in Lucy's words as they left to deal with the bank robbers and as they passed over Siobhan(it had become night time); she drunkenly declared "and I hate you too!"

"Siobhan no no no STOP!" Winn exclaimed when he saw her take one too many drinks "don't bother with her Winn" Pan snorted(she had seen her ascend to the roof and saw as Trunks and Kara passed overhead) "she isn't worth it". "Seriously?" she asked the two of them "I have too much self esteem to kill myself. Killing someone else on the other hand". "Oh I'm sorry what did you expect me to do?" Winn sarcastically asked as Siobhan steamed "I don't know?! Not rat me out to freaking Cat Grant". "Siobhan you brought this on yourself" Pan spat and Winn only piled on to her statement by saying "you lied Siobhan okay? And you committed mail fraud or an email fraud which is potentially like a federal crime!". "You were supposed to be on my side" Siobhan huffed "I was; I am!" Winn insisted "except you know Kara is like my best friend and Pan's my girlfriend!" Siobhan was floored and asked the hybrid "is this true?".

"It is" Pan affirmed with a smirk; "you know what?"(Winn asked her) "no I did this for you too because if this would've worked you would've regretted it and I know that deep down you are a good person." "You don't know me" she spat back to Winn "you don't know anything! You said that I could have whatever I wanted!" "You misinterpreted what Winn said" Pan scoffed "you can get whatever you want but only if you are nice I don't know learn to take responsibility for your actions!" "I HAVE NOTHING!" Siobhan raged "NO JOB, NO FRIENDS I JUST WANNA SCREAM!" Suddenly Siobhan lost her footing Winn shouted "NO NO!" 'Damn it what do I do?' Pan asked herself clearly conflicted over if she wanted Siobhan to know that she had powers but then Siobhan let out an ear piercing scream and stopped her own fall the sound waves clearly reverberating from off the ground! After Siobhan landed on the ground she looked back up at Winn who had a terrified look on his face and even Pan was taken aback by her mouth gaping like a fish. It was then that Pan knew that there was nothing ordinary about Siobhan as the female hybrid asked herself 'what the hell is she?' (dialog with additions from Supergirl episode 16 " _Manhunter_ ")

Siobhan wouldn't be the only shock to Pan and Winn's system; you see when Kara and Trunks were battling it out in space the shock waves from their punches were thought to have the power to destroy universes(according to King Kai). However he was wrong; instead of the shock waves destroying the universe(okay it did destroy most of the surrounding vicinity) they opened vortexes due to the ripple effect. These vortexes(or portals if we're being technical) would lead to characters from the future and other universes to appear in National City to Kara and Trunks. Among them will be a **certain Speedster, the aunt that Trunks had no clue existed, a cocky fused warrior, a member of the Galactic Patrol Squad and Trunks own daughter! In addition to them a certain brother of Vegeta with his wife would also be coming from space(the force of the battle threw their ships towards Earth even though he was going to beg Vegeta in any case); blue, silver and black hedgehogs with a thing for speed, and a kid an I on his chest with a family who also had similarly shaped I's on their chests**. They and their enemies were all now(or coming to) National City; the Speedster would shock Kara and Trunks with the existence of multiple universes which would open the door for a certain God of Destruction to appear. In addition the daughter of Trunks would struggle to keep Trunks in the dark regarding the Baby/Omega threats because(from her POV) history had changed so much that it had already made her head spin. She would also struggle with why Trunks was so overprotective of Kara(due to her not knowing that the Kryptonian was her mom); the spotlight would be shone on Alice because of her outfit stirring suspicions with both warriors with where Alice came from.

Siobhan would also be shocked of where her powers came from which had a connection to a certain Demon who was freed from the crack of time when Trunks' universe switched. In addition, Alex and Hank were on the run and Supergirl and Trunks had to get the city to trust in them once again; of course they would also still have to resolve the tension that still existed between them because of the fight between Kara(on Red Kryptonite) and Trunks(in both his Mystic and God forms). This however would pale in comparison to the greatest test that Trunks and Kara would yet face in their blossoming relationship which would drag National City and cause all of the Guardians of Earth to unite... **END CHAPTER**

 **OUTTRO** **NEXT TIME ON DRAGON GIRL Z(Parody!)**

 **Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go Gotta go fast, gotta go fast, Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster, faster! Movin' past speed of sound (make tracks) fastest warriors around(warriors running in the background) Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location, with a crazy explanation; no time for relaxation(Siobhan and her allies appear)!**

 **Don't, don't, don't, don't, don't blink, don't think, Just go, go, go, go, g-g-g-g-go, go! Na na na na! Na na na na! Barry! (he's on the run)! Kara! (Trunks: "she's #1")! Alice(she tries her best) Gotenks (he's coming next) but watch out for Sonic X! Gotta go fast(Da-ash!) Gotta go fast(multi-verse?!) Gotta go faster faster, faster, faster, faster, faster(Demiga!) Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go! "NEED FOR SPEED!"** **Gotta go faster! Gotta go fast! Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster "WORLD'S FINEST TEAM!" Don't miss it!**

 **ME: Another chapter in the can! Sorry for the lack of action scenes but the show didn't gave us fans many to work with as it was a mostly flash-back centric episode! Even though it focused a lot on John becoming Hank Henshaw I still kept the DBZ plot in there by having Lime tell the alien about Cell and Capsule Corps which explains why he was so unnerved by Trunks in the first chapter. I hope that you liked the shout-out I gave to the filler of Z before the Cell Games as episodes like that(as well as Memories of Gohan and the whole Otherworld Tournament Arc) were stepping stones to the things we saw both in the Buu saga and (now) in Dragon Ball Super. For those who want a backstory of Trunks' version of Lime, its mostly the same except the experiences she and her family had with Cell scarred her(which is why she readily gave all that info to John).**

 **In case I wasn't clear the portals are how the other characters(besides the Flash) are going to appear in the next 2 chapters; as you can see I have taken a twist to the whole destruction of the universe comment by the Old Kai in Dragon Ball Super so instead of destroying the universe the shockwaves from the punches from the Superpower aliens opened up portals in National City. I gave major hints on who's going to appear in the crazy crossover with the Flash so please don't spoil it for those who are going to read(the parody I gave in the outro is in reference to at least 3 or 4 of them!). The explanation by the Flash will open the floodgates for Champa/Vados and the whole shenanigans that will happen in addition to the whole Dawn Of Justice/Universe 6 Arc!**

 **Speaking of Dragon Ball Super,I ALSO HAVE VERY EXCITING NEWS! ACCORDING TO A RECENT AKIRA TORAYAMI/TORYITORO(the manga writer for Super) WE MAY(EMPHASIS ON THE WORD MAY) SEE FUTURE TRUNKS, MIRA AND TOWA APPEAR IN DBS! This is potentially an exciting development for all those fans who want Future Trunks to appear again in the series and it will be a perfect opportunity to "canonize" Xenoverse if Mira/Towa appear! We also might get a new transformation on top of that(but again nothing is official yet this is all speculation).I'm glad that my little fan-fiction is close to the beginning of the appearance of Champa/Vados and hopefully by then we'll get "official" word on the Trunks/Mira/Towa speculation that is rampant among the fan base right now!**

 **On the other hand if this happens it would conflict with my story; if Trunks returns in Super(if he returns) the other characters would have to tell him about the events of BOG/F/the tournament all in the past tense(which will conflict with the battles I want to portray in my story). Then again it would cause even more confusion for the characters of Supergirl and Alice when Vegeta/Goku shows Trunks the power of the Super Saiyan Blue with the new enemies Super will have! In any case when they face the new enemies(whoever they are) they have to get in conflict with the whole Dawn of Justice film! I think it would be the perfect opportunity(if the whole Super-Saiyan White speculation happens if you want to believe Akira Toryiama) for Goku and Vegeta to obtain that level of power considering they have to face down freaking Doomsday!**

 **S** **peaking of Doomsday oh boy the ending of Dawn of Justice..was really something else and strongly reminded me of the comics story in which Doomsday first appeared! That's all I'm going to say in terms of " movie spoilers" but when I come to that in my story it'll be a very emotional(and turning point moment) in Kara's life and even more-so in her relationship with Trunks. Because of how the DOJ film ends Trunks will make a VERY IMPORTANT DECISION! NO HE WILL NOT BREAK UP WITH KARA but based on what happens at the end of the film for Trunks will be like Gohan experiencing the death of his wife Videl and an infant Pan in the Resurrection F arc in Super that inspired him to train with Piccolo before the Champa Tournament! That's all I got to say on the matter but Trunks will be getting a whole lot stronger to protect the lives of Kara; the same will apply with Alice Trunks will also train to get stronger and when Alice is added into the craziness of Season 2(Cadmus' creation anyone) you can bet that she will train with Wonder Girl(as well train a certain female Martian herself)! ****  
**

****I think I can transition into the new villains of Super after the Tournament Arc which would(technically) be the Dawn of Justice Arc! This will take place during the time Supergirl is on hiatus and if/when Season 2 comes around then I'll take things from then but if Mira/Towa does appear then it would also transition into another potential crossover of Supergirl with Legends of Tomorrow(from the CW) as well as the Time Patrol Squad from Xenoverse! By the way Cat Grant totally broke the 4th wall when she commented that the characters of Supergirl resembled a CW show which was hilarious so of course I'll write that zinger from Cat when I write the crossover with Flash in the next chapter!**** **I think if there is a Season 2 that has a lot of great potential with the female White Martian, Red Daughter of Krypton story-line(i have to read up on that though), Cadmus, Powergirl and maybe a crossover with Flash! It will also evolve with the direction of the direction Dragon Ball Super is taking so its all a big set-up; I also realized something very vital that I didn't realize until I was hit by it.**

 **5 years from when I wrote the chapter Identities Revealed(in terms of the story anyways) will be 2020; you know what's in 2020? DAWN OF JUSTICE PART 2 WITH DARKSEID AS THE MAIN VILLAIN! I UNINTENTIONALLY TIMED ALICE COMING BACK TO THE PAST(IN HER TIME) TO COINCIDE WITH JUSTICE LEAGUE PART 2 AND YOU CAN BET THAT'S WHEN WE WILL SEE BABY/OMEGA ALONGSIDE DARKSEID/DEMIGRA AND WHOEVER IS THE "ULTIMATE" VILLAIN OF DRAGON BALL SUPER! The threat will be so big(especially considering Demigra's brainwashing/time-bending abilities) that members from other franchises will gather with them to do battle against the DB/Supergirl universe! Believe me by the time I'm done with Dawn of Justice part 2 you will lose all of your abilities to talk that's how big I'm going to make it.**

 **Of course before I do that it must be "set up" and that will be done in the form of Alice(and the others that I actually hinted at in the outtro in this chapter) going off on an adventure. More than likely they will have to track down the location of the last Super-Dragon Ball but they could also be tracking down Hit since he wanted to escape the tournament using Whis's cube as seen in episode 35 of Super(because he's a hit man!) The reason why they're on an adventure won't be revealed until the tournament in my story since its only speculation that Hit will escape and steal the cube but we do know that at the end of the tournament(from what I heard) Jaco and Tights are off to search for the last Super Dragon Ball! To be clear most of this is just speculation at this point but it is fun to imagine(and speculate)!**

 **As a writer you gather all the information and write about it as is with all the possibilities that can exist. This is why I have to clarify myself and say that some of what I write is my own head canon I take the stuff from Supergirl and Dragon Ball and combine them together to make an amazing story; I guess you can call me the "Julian Fellows" of the show. If you don't know who he is Julian Fellows is(or was) the writer of the popular drama Downtown Abbey and what he did was write several different story-lines from both the "downstairs" and "upstairs" POV; he has each of the characters do their own thing but has them interact with each other. Arguably what Fellows is known for(and why Downtown was soo good) was that he gives you twists and turns you never expect and even if you think you've seen it all he adds a shocker that adds to the tension/excitement! I didn't mean to get all into the weeds and all but I just wanted to take the time out to put that in there because its more than a story to me and to everyone who reads this; its a journey one of growth, learning and wonder. That's what I strive to do every time I write another exciting installment of my story; I just let the ideas flow from my head to the computer and the rest as they say speaks for itself. So with all that out of the way(with the exception of the usual references) I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **References**

(Supergirl episode 16 " _Manhunter_ ")

(Dragon Ball Z episode 122 " _Mystery Revealed_ ", Dragon Ball Z episode 143 " _His Name is Cell_ ", Dragon Ball Z episode 170 " _A Girl Named Lime"_ Dragon Ball Z episode 164 " _Ghosts from Tomorrow",_ Dragon Ball Z episode 237 " _Final Atonement"_ )

(Dragon Ball Z Kai episode 45 " _Kaio-Ken Times Twenty! An All-Or-Nothing Kamehame-Ha_ ", Dragon Ball Z Kai episode 62 " _Piccolo's Assault! Android 20 and the Twisted Future",_ Dragon Ball Z Kai episode 82 " _The Strongest Super Saiyan! Trunks' Power Unleashed_ **!"** )

 _Rocky IV_


	35. Need for Speed World's Finest Team p1

**_The Dragon Girl Series-Dragon Girl Z: The Beginning of Legends!_**

 _ **Superspeeder**_

 _ **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**_

 _ **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks/** **Pan/Winn**_

 _ **Romance/ Drama(and humor as well)**_

 _ **Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** **"Hey guys its Barry Allen Aka the Flash! Even though I appear on Supergirl I didn't give Superspeeder the rights to me or any of the other characters of the show or those of Dragon Ball. In addition he doesn't owe any of the other characters that will appear alongside me(man multiverses are so complicated)! Now if you'll excuse me we got some bad guys/gals to defeat!"**_

 _ **ME: hey Jackalope thanks for the review man and yea those first couple of chapters were really bad in terms of what you were describing with all the world walls and paragraph spacing. I was still trying to get my footing at the time and I hadn't exactly hit my stride at the time but by the time the Winter Finale rolled around I was a bit better and now I'm hitting my stride so take your advice and read past the 3rd chapter**_

 _Last time on Dragongirl Z, John and Alex were taken away to a mysterious location called Project Cadmus and it seems like Vegeta was following them to find out what secrets they had! Meanwhile Lucy finally found out that Kara was Supergirl and Trunks was the Gold Fighter however he said some things that would draw suspicion because of time traveling. Siobhan also got a serving of justice when Winn and Pan told Cat Grant that she was planning to stab Kara in the back but it is her who unsettled them because of what she did! Now though there are new characters coming to National City, some of them having personal connections to both Kara and Trunks; and one of them is going to blow their minds with the existence of multiple universes! What will happen when all these forces collide? Find Out **RIGHT** **NOW ON DRAGONGIRL Z!**_

 **Chapter 35 Need for Speed; World's Finest Team!** **(Pt. 1)**

The week after Alex, John, and Vegeta were on the run was a very emotional time for Kara and Bulla; even though Kara had experienced the pain of losing her aunt Astra losing Alex due to her own actions was something else. The Kryptonian was naturally feeling very guilty over losing her sister though Trunks did comfort her saying that "you're sister's tough Kara you don't need to worry about her". Bulla was another matter altogether; since she was born after the horrors of the androids the female Saiyan never experienced the pain of loss. The hybrid did take solace in that at least her father hadn't died since she had no idea how Bulma or Trunks would take that after they had risked their safety to gather the dragon balls in order to wish Vegeta back to life. The consequences of the battle was still being felt; Kara and Trunks still couldn't get the city to trust them and they both kept a wary eye on the other. This current situation was more tense than ever but faith was once more about to intervene; you see when the portals showed up in National City they brought forth many different characters. Among them was the aunt Trunks had no clue existed, a member of the galactic patrol, the second son of Goku(Goten), the Kid version of himself and his daughter! They were on one wild adventure exploring many different places "delivering" orders with Monaka all over multiple universes and now the adventure had led to National City! For Alice though it was bittersweet; the last she saw the city the citizens were brainwashed and under Non's control. Alice didn't want to reveal that she was Trunks' daughter to the hybrid because she would make her "official" arrival during the fight for both National City's future and that of Earth's. Alice was confused; how could Supergirl be two people at the same time? The concept baffled her but the others didn't want to reveal to the child that Kara was her mom. You see during the battle with Copy Vegeta on Planet **Potaufeu** Alice had demonstrated that she could use heat vision attack just like Kara demonstrated when she and the others stopped Goku from getting into a fight with Monaka(who was a weakling) before Beerus stepped in wearing a Monaka costume provided by Mr. Satan.

The Trunks side of Gotenks warned Tights "don't tell Alice about alternate universe me being his daughter"; "we won't" Tights reassured the fused warrior but secretly the Chibi's thoughts were 'but why did Alice act frightened at the sight of the copy version of my dad? Hell even Jaco wanted to save him but when she saw him she totally freaked out'. Alice wasn't the only surprise in store for the couple; the brother of Vegeta -which Kara didn't hear about -would also appear to beg Vegeta that there was a threat from 2 distinctive warriors. (" _Yo Son Goku and his Friends Return_ ") His appearance would cause both Kara and Pan to wonder if they are other saiyans in the universe considering what they would learn from a speedster regarding the existence of multiple universes. The revelation of the speedster would open the door for Cabba, Vados, and Champa as well as the other universes yet to happen. Other characters from other places would only serve to confirm the statement of the speedster regarding multiple universes as they would appear thanks to the Battle with Kara and Trunks in space; they would have their own enemies giving chase to them causing a major change of plans. Siobhan also would shock Pan and Winn because of her backstory which would be connected to other future events such as Demigra and the members of the Time Patrol Squad(Dragon Ball Xenoverse); her and another old enemy of the past Livewire would team up with all the enemies(from the different universes). Of course behind the scenes was Non and Indigo as they took the opportunity of the breach to implement Project Myriad in full. That would lead to a cataclysmic and horrible battle in which all of Trunks' past with Time Travel and the Dragon Balls would be told to them. Earth's forces from all over even the future (represented by Alice) would unite to face down the threat not only to National City but also that of Earth as a whole! One thing was clear though; the things that were about to happen to National City(and Earth) would affect the relationship between Kara and Trunks.

* * *

The insanity all began when Winn, Kara, Pan and Trunks handed over Siobhan over to the DEO; Pan had told Trunks what had happened and Winn echoed Pan's question when he asked Kara "what is she?" "She's definitely not a Fort Rozz escape" Kara commented "trust me we checked". "I don't understand" a baffled Trunks commented "she looks so...normal!" "There must be a logical explanation to her powers" Pan reasoned as Winn asked Kara "and you're sure you don't recognize her from Krypton"; "no but it was a big place we didn't all know each other" the Kryptonian grumped. "She fell four stories Kara; there's not a scratch on her!" Winn stated to Kara "the only other person I know capable of that is you!" "Hey what are we chopped liver?" Pan huffed in a scolding tone as the Kryptonian muttered "well maybe she should be National City's new hero". "I saw that uh winning the people back wasn't going so well" Winn admitted as Trunks mumbled "yea lets not get into that conversation" but Kara wanted to vent. "Trunks and I have tried everything we could think of" the Kryptonian vented "last night Trunks and I helped a family assemble their IKEA table its still not enough"; "geez Kara and here I thought Bulla was having it rough with Vegeta being gone" Pan apologetically stated. "One mistake" the Kryponian sighed sadly(accepting the apology) "that's all it took to just erase the good Trunks and I did before"; "you and Trunks were poisoned" Winn pointed out "its not either of your faults". "That doesn't give us an excuse" Trunks glumly sighed as Kara added "people don't know that; these symbols"(*her S Trunks' CC logo*) "doesn't mean what it used to anymore".

Winn and Pan just looked at the two in silence but then the person attending to Siobhan came out prompting Winn to ask "Dr. Hamilton how's Siobhan? How did she survive her belly flop on the sidewalk?" "I would like to know the answer to that too" Trunks prompted; the Doctor then explained "she emitted a high frequency sound wave so powerful it literally cushioned her fall and pulverized the sidewalk". "That's crazy" Pan muttered stunned as Winn stammered "you mean the girl I've been with before we broke up..she's she's alien?" "Nope DNA analysis confirm she's human" Hamilton stated "so how does she have this power?" Kara then inquired "do you believe in miracles?" Hamilton jokingly asked "yes but what happened with Siobhan is no miracle; there must be some explanation as to how she got these..powers" Pan whispered back(thinking of the magic of the dragon balls) but then Siobhan herself came out. She saw the stares Supergirl, Trunks and Pan were giving her as she asked "so none of you know what's wrong with me?"

The warriors(as well as the Doctor and Winn) shook their heads 'no' as she sneered "thanks for nothing". Winn then pursued Siobhan prompting Pan to follow him as he caught up to her "that was such a waste of time" Siobhan disdainfully said to Winn "at least you're not an alien" he chortled then clarified "not that aliens are bad I mean I know quite a few aliens and I like them". "You said these people could help me and speaking of aliens since when do you know Supergirl and the Gold Fighter?" she asked "I would've told you" Winn stammered to Siobhan's question "when?" she asked back. "I don't know maybe if we'd ever gone on an actual date" Winn commented but was interrupted by Pan commenting "and you know that's not going to happen anytime soon Siobhan". "I'm scared Winn; Pan" Siobhan confessed "I'm sorry" he muttered "we're going to figure this out"(*he vowed*) together alright?" Winn then comforted her saying "no one here is abandoning you Siobhan including me"; "you know what's so strange?" Pan mused to her in questioning "despite the crap you have given me, Supergirl and Winn I also want to help you Siobhan..guess I can't help myself I am the granddaughter of Son Goku he believed anyone could be saved".

Siobhan was comforted by the words of Winn and Pan but then she felt a ringing in her ears as she felt the monster struggle to emerge from within her body causing Winn to panicky ask "woah hey easy...are you all right?" Pan raised her power level a bit sensing that something was going to happen but nothing did however Siobhan gave the two of them a demented look and commented "I need to go"; Winn wanted to bring her back to get help saying "let's get you back to Dr. Hamilton". "I said I need to go" she insisted quickly turning away from Winn and Pan but then she heard something weird from Lucy "five people were rushed to the hospital last night each suffering from electrical imbalances in the brain" Siobhan heard Lucy say to a girl "is there anything you wanna tell me?" "Yeah" the voice which belonged to Livewire responded "the food here sucks"; "you were the only person with the ability to cause electrical phenomena of this Magnitude" Lucy told Livewire "how did you do it?" "I'm flattered if you think I'm behind it but I got bigger brains to fry" Livewire sneered "like Cat Grant's, Supergirl's and Gold Fighter's and when I get out of here you're all gonna pay." (dialog with additions from Supergirl episode 18 " _World's Finest_ ") Livewire then used her electricity to try and zap herself free(to the shock of Siobhan) but to no avail as a security guard escorted her out of the building.

* * *

Meanwhile other enemies were now beginning to appear in National City "soon" a voice said "we'll have our revenge on Tarble" two voices shouted; they belonged to Abo and Cabo and they were hell bent on pursing Tarble to the ends of the universe. Tarble and his wife Gure knew their only hope was in his long lost brother Vegeta(" _Yo Son Goku and his Friends Return_ ") but since Vegeta kept his power level hidden they couldn't find him. The scouter though did pick up on Trunks' signature energy as well as several other strong powers in the direction of National City "your brother seems to be residing in a populated location" Gure commented; "well that is to be expected the landscape is similar to the ones we had back home" Tarble muttered. "We don't want to keep your brother waiting!" Gure commented as they took their ship and began to travel to National City. Others were on their way too; Tights was eager to meet the future version of her nephew as well as her niece since she was only told that they had existed by Jaco. Goten and Trunks also wanted to have some fun but in order not to get into any mix ups Alice had told them that they were to appear as the fused warrior Gotenks. Even though she hated the cockiness that the fused warrior portrayed himself Alice knew that it would be best since Supergirl and the others weren't aware of Goten's existence and they didn't want a potentially dangerous explanation to come out of it.

At the same time a team of 4 (technically 5 but the last was a baby)with Red Clothes-spandex if you will- also was descending on National City via the portal "this is amazing" Violet(aka Invisigirl) stated "Edna was right this place is cool". "I bet there's no one in this place that can match my speed" Dashiell "Dash" Parr boasted "I don't know" Bob Parr(aka Mr. Incredible) stated worriedly. He was looking at all the signs in National City saying "Not so Super!" or(alternatively) "the Monster Fighter"; "yea" Helen(aka Elastigirl) stated agreeing with her husband "this city doesn't seem to like Superheroes". "Well you guys were hated because you were super" Violet pointed out "but now we're loved!" "That's true" Helen had to admit "well I'm sure we can convince them to love Supers again and that my family is our mission!" Bob declared. "While we're at it I want to see if they're any fast people to compete in a speed race but I doubt it" Dash boasted as they started out for National City themselves. They didn't know that their hated enemy Syndrome had also emerged vowing revenge on the Supers with an upgraded version of his most devastating weapon Omnidroid; "I'll get my revenge on you" he vowed angrily "just you wait and see!"(The Incrediables) He and his robotic weapon then started the slow crunchy march to National City to confront the Incredibles.

Shortly after they emerged another character appeared out of that portal; he was blue and his shape was well shall we say hedge-hogish. It was Sonic and his friends chasing Dr. Robotonix to National City; he was at it again with robots causing trouble in their universe forcing Sonic to call his allies and Chris to fight them once more. Robotonix gathered his heavy hitters to fight Sonic and his friends; his robotic, the fiendish Chaos (whose mission it was to collect the chaos emeralds), his own creation Metal Sonic and his grandfather's ultimate warrior the Vegeta like Shadow! "Sonic we have to get a move on" Knuckles told his frenemy "why bother?" he asked back "I'm the fastest Hedgehog around; "what am I chopped liver?" another hedgehog asked.

This hedgehog was Silver in color and it was obvious that this was Silver(the Sonic equivalent to Trunks). "You may be from the future but you're just naïve to think you're faster than he is" Amy Rose(the self proclaimed girlfriend of Sonic) chided the silver colored hedgehog "nobody can beat my Sonic when it comes to racing". Miles "Tails" Powers just looked glum "at least you have a family" he bitterly stated "I lost Cosmo when we defeated those Metarex years ago and I didn't even have the courage to say I loved her". "At least you romanced her; I can never get my dear Sonic to marry me"(Sonic X) Amy wailed and seeing that he was in another one of those lovey dovey situations hi-tailed it out of there running as fast as possible. "Great now we got to look for Sonic" Knuckles huffed as they started searching.

None of them knew that before any of them came out the first character with a lightening bolt on his chest came out of the portal; he had to bend the flow of time to save someone's life and accidentally created a rip hole due to his incredible speed. In any case he didn't know where he was only that he had gotten there but he figured he might as well start looking around for clues on any signs of life. They would all collide very shortly; Kara didn't know what was about to happen as her boss had cupcakes. "Aren't they exquisite?" Cat asked Kara "yes they look very yummy" she responded. "I can see it in your eyes Kee-rah that you want one" the mogul mischievously stated "but you're too scared and so instead you gaze longingly from a safe distance wishing that you had one all of your own." Kara then frowned as Cat lectured "well let me tell you cupcakes like these they don't last; they get snatched up and devoured and if you don't act fast so will he"; "Ms. Grant" she nervously chuckled not wanting her boss to get involved with her social life.

"Keerah if you haven't caught on by now I'm trying to make a parallel between this box of cupcakes and your non-existent love life" the mogul exasperatingly stated "I'm not that comfortable talking about this with you" the Kryptonian sheepishly stated but then quickly changed her mind "but if I did what am I supposed to do?"(she asked Cat)"Gold Fighter says Trunks needs some time to think but what is it time for him(*Trunks*) to talk himself out of it?" "If you want to make things right with Trunks you're going to have to make a power move" Cat advised the Kryptonian "make yourself unavailable, make him jealous. If you must read my 1998 guide to finding love entitled the Lighthouse Technique; shine your light and let him come to you and before you know it he'll be docked in your port".

Kara didn't expect that as she raised her eyebrows in response but Ms. Grant finished by saying "its not my best work but it did get me a spot on Oprah"; "so the best way to go after Trunks is..not go after him at all?" the Girl of Steel asked Cat wanting some clarification "precisely" the pseudo advisor of Supergirl clarified grabbing a cupcake "try less shine more". Kara then hmmed and decided to grab a cupcake but Cat stopped her hand with a 'slap' and growled "these are mine"; "mh-huh" a now bugged out Kara responded deciding to leave before anything else happened. Meanwhile Siobhan was wandering the streets of National City; she was having a more difficult time controlling these sudden headaches and ringing in her ears "what is happening to me?" she whimpered to herself in a terrified tone. The monster in her head then took full control as she walked back to Catco to confront Kara; Winn saw her and asked "hey what are you doing here?" Seeing Siobhan pay him no mind Winn then stated "gentle reminder you were banned from the building".

Inside Siobhan's head Winn's pleas were all distorted **Siobhan's mind** **Winn(distortedly) "if Cat sees you she's gonna call security or worse she's going to get a restraining order that's like her favorite thing to get people".** Siobhan then cruelly shoved Winn out of the way prompting Bulla to ask "what the heck's going on?" "Its Siobhan!" Pan exclaimed to her hybrid friend then seeing Winn get cruelly tossed she quickly ran to his side and asked "are you okay?" Seeing Siobhan Cat ordered "Keerah call security I haven't seen eyes that crazy since I had fondue with Ramona Singer". "Siobhan I'm sorry you can't be here" Kara addressed her in a stern tone "you ruined my life Kara Danvers and the same goes for Pan Son" Siobhan sneered to the Kryptonian. "You better leave now before I do something you'll regret" Trunks warned now beginning to get mad but the next moment he(and everyone in the room) had to cover their ears as Siobhan released an ear piercing shriek! Kara was thrown out of the window before Trunks could react "KARA!" the hybrid and James yelled; Kara was about to fall to her immanent death when the aforementioned speedster raced out of the portal to save her life!

"What the hell?!" Pan yelled as he moved so fast that she couldn't track him; even Trunks almost lost track of his movement. One moment Kara was falling to her death the next she was being carried in a streak of red! "What the heck what that?" Bulla gasped as she too couldn't track the mysterious man who saved Kara's life; "I don't know but I intend to follow him" Trunks declared and thanks to the confusion he was able to jump out of the window himself to follow the hero. The mysterious hero moved so quickly with Kara that Trunks had to change his direction numerous times just to keep up with the stranger; the Kryptonian on the other hand had no clue what happened. She was used to the gentle arms of Trunks carrying her not being handled and moved along so quick that her head was spinning. Other figures also saw the blur pass by "hey that guys fast" Tights commented "well Goten are you ready?" Kid Trunks asked "yep" the other half appeared and together they started the infamous dance "FU-SION-HA!" One warrior then appeared in place of two "lets see how this stranger handles my speed" the fused warrior declared taking off after the red blur. Sonic saw both the red and white blurs go past and said "they're good but not as good as I am" and started to blur using his speed. The Incredibles saw all of this going on "see?" Dash asked his parents "I told you there were fast warriors around here"; "well then son go after them" Bob encouraged. Dash didn't need to hear twice as he started to run fast as well. All this led to pictures being taken and gasps on the streets as they saw a total of 6 speed demons blur by in a flash of light; of course they didn't catch their identities just the blurs of reds(Dash and the mystery character), white(Trunks) and Blue(Sonic).[A/N see what I did there?]

Poor Kara had to catch herself as the mystery man stopped and exclaimed "you're on fire" thanks to his powers and he desperately tried to extinguish it but seeing that Kara wasn't affected he added "you don't seem to be that bothered by the fact that you're on fire". "I didn't need you to save me" Kara stated after regaining herself and dusting herself off; "you just fell from a skyscraper so I hadn't been there you would've gone splat." "Hey she was just caught off guard by that attack and even so I would've saved her" Trunks suddenly said descending from the sky with a visible scowl on his face. Seeing that his beloved was okay Trunks relaxed and mentally communicated to the Kryptonian to get back to the office because he knew that Cat would definitely be suspicious of Kara's whereabouts by now. "I have to get back to the city" the Kryptonian told her mysterious savior and together they blatantly took off but not before Kara threw her clothes at him and Trunks shed his normal clothes in favor of his Gi before as he took off after her. "What the what?.. That's a new one" the hero stammered not knowing what just happened then muttered "I thought I was the impossible.."(Dialog with additions from Supergirl episode 18 " _World's Finest_ ") He had never seen a saiyan or Kryptonian in his life but Kara's clothing was marked with a return location in National City and seeing that the mystery lay there that's where he had to be as well.

Meanwhile Alice's face grew white as a sheet; she had seen the hero's conversation with Kara and her father and then they both took off towards National City! 'How?' she asked herself after all she was only "familiar" with the hero of National City and even though Kara's name was mentioned alongside of Supergirl's during the tournament she still didn't find out that Supergirl had a duel identiy. 'I never imagined that Kara would be that blatant about her powers to total strangers'...were Jaco's thoughts but he said "it looks like all the action is going on in National City"; Gotenks smirked and declared "Future me and Kara are about to get the shocks of their lives!" Then they started to fly towards National City; Sonic also saw the interaction and commented "it looks like I'm the only speedster here" but Amy said "I can't believe that there can be people that are as fast as my Sonic!" "You forget that this is a different universe than that of ours" Chris logically said since he was all to familiar with the concept of alternate universes "yea Amy we have to track Eggman down and get back to our universe" Tails agreed. "Fine with me as long as they have chili dogs here" Sonic stated zooming off to Cat Grant's office as well. Dash and the other members of the Incredibles were also stunned by the presence of another speedster "wow this guy is fast; I think he's faster than you brother" Violet boasted. "Yea right I'm the fastest kid in the universe no one can match my speed" Dash proudly boasted "it looks like he's going that way" Helen observed watching the mystery hero run off in the direction of National City; "well what are we waiting for let's go" Dash impatiently declared and started to run(with his family) towards that direction as well.

* * *

Trunks' thoughts were troubled 'who is that guy and more importantly how did he do..that!' He then saw the hero(and felt his energy signal) follow the both of them on the ground and said to Kara "looks like we got company". Kara groaned and they decided to land to confront the man; she as Supergirl and Trunks in his Mystic Form; "how did you do that?" the astonished mystery hero asked the two of them "I'm Supergirl" the Kryptonian introduced herself "and I'm Mystic Fighter". "You're who now?" the hero asked the Kryptonian as he never heard her name before in his life; "sorry I was just a little disoriented from the scream" Kara awkwardly stated before she asked "how did you save me?" "That's what I'd like to know myself" Trunks prodded; "well I" the hero awkwardly began before saying to Kara "you fell out a window and I caught you and ran you all the way out here which I did not mean to do but I've been working on my speed". "How did you move that fast? You're a human" the hybrid pointed out skeptically to the hero who retorted by saying "guess I'm faster than I thought"; "yes but I..who are you?" Kara spluttered asking for his identity."I'm the Flash" he introduced himself "the who now?" both aliens asked back echoing his earlier words of confusion over their own identities; "wait do you not know who I am?" the hero asked back when he realized they never heard of him. Both heroes looked completely clueless; Trunks replying to Flash by saying "sorry but no" and Kara asking "should I?"

"What about the Green Arrow?" Flash asked Supergirl and Trunks who once again looked completely clueless; "Black Canary?(*blank stars by both warriors*) "Firestorm?(*they shake their heads no*) "Captain Atom?" Zoom?" "Sorry" Kara awkwardly apologized "you kinda lost us at Green Arrow" Trunks added in an equally awkward tone. "Oh boy not as sorry as I am" the Flash said then to the shocks of both Kara and Trunks he pulled off his mask, introduced himself and gave them both(more so with Kara then Trunks) a shock of a lifetime. "Hey I'm Barry Allen I'm the fastest man alive" the now revealed Flash introduced himself before dropping a bombshell of a revelation "also think I'm on the wrong Earth; I'm gonna need your help." 'Oh boy' Trunks thought to himself 'something tells me I'm going to have to talk about the existence of multiple universes' (Dialog with addition from Supergirl episode 18 " _World's Finest_ ")

The hybrid knew from his visit to the past(thanks to Kid Gohan) that the possibilities of multiple universes existed thanks to him time-traveling; now with the appearance of the Flash that wasn't just talk it was reality. It was this thought that worried the hybrid the most as they all made their way back to National City. Once back Kara asked Barry "so what do you mean you're from another Earth" seeing that he wasn't giving Kara any answers she then asked another question in "what how many Earth's are there other than this one? You know we're Earth". "I don't understand" Barry muttered "what is it?" Trunks asked "you guys have Central City but you don't have S.T.A.R. Labs" the hero pointed out "no Cisco Ramon, no Harrison Wells, no Catlin Snow nobody who's going to help me get back home"(Supergirl episode 18 " _World's Finest_ "). That was because the Central City of this world was the location of King Piccolo's reign(briefly) and was the City where Sharpener carried out his reign as King of the Earth(although he deposed the more friendly King Flurry in the process). It also somewhat fittingly served as place where Gorunks battled(and died) against Omega Shenron in Alice's time-line so to say that none of the things he was used to in his universes.(Dragon Ball Wiki Central City). "Actually" the hybrid interrupted(realizing that Kara was going to tell Barry that Central City was the location of King Piccolo's defeat) "we do have one person who can help you" and before Barry could ask who he IT'ed out of the room causing him to ask Kara "what? how did? what is he". Kara was about to respond when Trunks returned with Bulma but then the door opened and in came James, Winn and Pan. "Hey are you okay?" Winn asked the Kryptonian "yea yea I'm fine what happened to Siobhan?" Kara replied and commented. "Oh well after she went all Mariah Carey on you she just split" Winn explained which was punctuated by Pan's "that coward next time I see her Winn remind me to beat her ass into the ground"; "oh so we both have Mariah Carey that's something" Barry chuckled awkwardly. "Can someone please explain what the heck's going on to me?" an irate Bulla asked "who are you?" both Pan and James asked noticing Barry for the first time "hey; sorry Barry Allen" he introduced himself. "James Olsten" the reporter introduced himself "and this is Winn and Pan" Kara added. "Bulma Briefs and this is my daughter Bulla and my son Trunks" the scientist introduced herself as well as her family; "I AM SUCH A BIG FAN OF YOU GUYS!" Barry squealed excitedly; "um no offense but what the heck is going on Kara" Bulla asked a bit awkwardly.

Kara looked uncomfortable at them before she and Trunks awkwardly stated "you guys(*stammers*) We're not quite sure how to tell you this..well we do know how to tell you this but(continues to stammer)" "Kara?" James asked "spit it out" Bulma finished "yea right sorry" the Kryptonian apologized before stating "uh Barry is from another universe". "WHAT! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE?!" Bulla exclaimed totally shocked but to her surprise Winn and Pan exclaimed "cool"; "wait a minute you don't find this weird in any sense" Bulla questioned to Winn. Winn and Pan both shook his heads 'no' but he(Winn) asked "so the theory of the multiverse that's true?" "True oh yea big time" Barry confirmed "I still can't believe it and I'm from another planet" Kara commented to them amazed to find that out eliciting another "what?" from Barry. "Oh yea she's an alien" Winn commented which elicited a "you just had to say that" from King Kai in other world as Barry asked "you're an alien?" "Yeah" she answered a bit too eagerly "so do you have like other aliens on this Earth?" Barry asked. "Me, my sister, Pan, Gohan and my father are Saiyans and on top of that there are 2 Namekians and an Acosian residing on this Earth so to answer your question yes they are other aliens on this Earth" Trunks explained to Barry informally which caused his mouth to open in shock as he KNEW THAT none of those beings on his Earth. However baffled by both Trunks and Barry's statement of "this Earth" James asked the hero "what do you mean by this Earth?"

"Ah..hold on" Barry stuttered before launching into a very complicated explanation of the multiverse(drawing a diagram) "so imagine they are multiple versions of Earth um where the Nazis won World War II, one where Kennedy was never assassinated". Winn then interrupted Barry's very long explanation by saying "oh yea one where all of us are evil"; "been there it sucks" Barry blatantly stated then continued his lecture. "So all of these Earths occupy the same place in space, but they vibrate at a different frequency so they can't see one another" which was nerd-fully added by Winn. "Yea but its like if you go fast enough then its possible to open a breach and then travel between worlds"; "and" Pan interrupted adding another aspect to the whole multi-verse theory "with every new decision it creates a separate branch in the timeline; whenever you travel back in time worlds you're actually entering into another parallel universe". "Yeah" Barry muttered seeing that Winn and Pan got all the elements of the multiverse down so easily but wondered how Pan knew about time travel (because she was supposed to be a child); "but how could you travel that fast?" James asked Barry before asking Pan "and how do you know about time travel?" "I've been studying theoretical physics although at this point I guess its just Physics"(dialog with additions from Supergirl episode 18 " _World's Finest_ " and dialog from Dragon Ball Z Abridged episode 41 " _The Trouble with Time Travel_ ") Pan explained to James partially lying; even though she did study theoretical physics(thanks to Gohan) she knew about the elements of Time Travel not from her father but from Bulma.

Barry waited until Pan was done with her explanation before he decided to answer James' first question by chuckling "well" and showing off by demonstrating his speed getting Kara, James, Winn, Pan, Trunks and Bulla ice cream "YES!" Kara happily exclaimed "I LOVE ICE CREAM!" Bulla added hyper-actively now taking a liking to Barry. Bulma(and Pan's) jaws just dropped but Trunks grumbled "care to give us an explanation now?" Barry nodded "so I was struck by lightening the same night a particle accelerator exploded and I became a superhero" he explained. "That's it?" Pan inquired as James stuttered "so you're a superhero?" "Mh-huh" he confirmed "that's cool I guess" he muttered "speak for yourself" Trunks mumbled as Winn asked another question "okay so you can just bop back and forth between universes?" "Uh no actually this happened by accident; I have traveled through time by accident" he awkwardly explained eliciting a "that's cool" from Winn. 'So he's a time travel as well?' Trunks thought to himself feeling a bit of a connection beginning to develop between the two of them as Barry said "I never jumped parallel dimensions without meaning to so until I can figure this out I'm stuck here".

"Well don't worry at all because we're going to help you" Kara declared after a long pause "you should know Barry that once Kara promises something she'll see it through to the end and we'll help too" Bulla eagerly said. "First things first food; I have to consume 100000 calories a day" Barry awkwardly said to them "that's nothing in comparison to how much we saiyans eat" Trunks proudly stated; "oh yea you've defiantly met the right girl and guy" Winn joked. "Do you like Donuts?" Kara asked Barry who asked back "who doesn't like Donuts?" "I know a place" Kara stated to Flash "all right" he agreed; 'oh great' Trunks sighed 'he's totally hitting on my girl' but had to admit that he too was hungry and they just ran out with Flash saying "see ya" to them. "I don't like this" Pan stated after he left with Winn commenting to Bulma that Kara was star struck looking at her new cool time-traveling Superhero friend with Bulla vigorously denying it. "Jealousy thy name is Briefs" Winn joked to Bulma although it did earn him a glare from Pan(even though she quietly admit to herself that Winn was right).(Dialog with adaptations and additions from Supergirl episode 18 " _World's Finest_ ")

Kara quickly explained to Barry that she had to get something before they left when suddenly a voice announced "YO! RED BLUR LETS DO THIS!" "Wait a minute how did you get here" Barry asked(seeming recognizing the figure) before he snobbishly stated "an un-invited superhero guest to Kara's and Trunks' universe that claims to be the fastest warrior in the universe deserves to get Gotenks' fist slammed down his throat!"(dialog adapted from Battle of Gods) "What an odd name... Gotenks" Kara awkwardly commented as another voice declared "no way dude! The title of fastest in the universe should go to me!" "Who are you?" Trunks asked "the names Dashiell Parr and where I come from I'm the fastest kid on the face of the Earth" "Fastest Person? How bout fastest Hedgehog?" another voice asked; "since when could hedgehogs talk?" the fused warrior Gotenks asked "actually that was rather common on our Earth until they all were killed" Trunks informally explained remembering Oolang, Puar, and Korin. "Hey I'm the quickest Hedgehog around" Sonic boasted; "yep no one can beat my Sonic when it comes to racing" Amy added with hearts over her eyes. "Puleeze" Gotenks stated in a bored tone "I rather battle Frieza again than race a blue hedgehog"; Trunks was about to ask how Gotenks faced the tyrant(when he was the one responsible for killing him) when Cat suddenly said "Keerah you're alive". "Oh no we're in trouble now" Trunks mumbled then his trouble was added to when another new voice commanded "that's enough Gotenks we don't need any more commotion".

'That girl' Trunks muttered turning his attention to the girl 'I know that girl!' The girl was his own daughter Alice whose face and voice haunted him ever since he fought Kara. He had seen her in his dreams screaming for Trunks to "SAVE ME!" with him not being able to do anything and Evil Kara snapping her neck in Trunks' dreams. 'No' Trunks thought shaking it off 'that wasn't Kara; I must not let these nightmares and that face affect my relationship with her!' Kara noticed the effect the girl had on Trunks as well as Gotenks because he shrunk back in fear in fear and whimpered "we're sorry Alice please don't hurt us!" as she said "Ms. Grant don't worry I was rescued!";"stop saying the obvious you're in the middle of breaking news and I want you to act like it and yes yes another one of my ex-employees went all revengy but there's a new superhero in National city" Cat deadpanned. "Yea Kara I thought you knew this by now so step it up" another voice laughed; they turned and saw a lady with platinum blonde hair who was elbowed by a weird purple like creature who moaned "why did I agree to this" and a pink man with weird looking nipples.

Hearing the commotion Bulma, Pan Bulla and Pan came in the room to which the lady hugged Trunks; "can't...breath" he choked as Kara shrieked "get your hands off him!" "Whoa didn't see that coming" Barry muttered seeing Kara's reaction to this woman and Trunks "guess that's another question I have to ask Kara" as the lady giggled and said "sorry I couldn't help myself Kara" leading Trunks to ask himself 'how does she know Kara's name'? "After all how else was I supposed to react..meeting the older version of my nephew for the first time?" the lady continued. "NEPHEW?!" Kara and Barry exclaimed as Trunks asked "um do I know you?" "Well technically this is the first time I'm meeting you Trunks but I'm your aunt Tights Bulma's sister!" the woman introduced herself before hugging Bulla in the same manner. "Wait a second your mom has a sister?" Kara asked "you didn't tell me that!"; "that's because I don't have a sister" Bulma herself answered "but how is she you're sister?" James asked the scientist leading to Gotenks commenting "universal differences go figure". "Wait you're from a different universe as well?" Kara asked the fused warrior in total shock. "We all are" Chris supplemented "yep" Dash added as the rest of the Incredibles joined him in the room.

"Why am I not surprised" Alice muttered as Cat just passed this off as normal and said "this is direct competition for Supergirl and the Mystic Fighter"(referring to all the heroes gathered in the room as well as the images of Red White and Blue on her computer screen) "they don't have to be competition" Kara tried to tell her but was interrupted when Alice snorted and said "that's a bunch of bull; even Goku likes a good competition believe me I know". 'How does she know about Goku?' Trunks asked himself shocked that this mystery girl knew about the legendary Saiyan as Cat then asked "would you prefer sidekicks"? "Um I'm afraid I'm already teamed up with sidekicks" Dash nervously chuckled pointing to his family members "but then again as we say the more the merrier" Mr. Incredible pointed out remembering the incident with Syndrome when he refused to make him a sidekick before he turned evil. However Barry disagreed saying "no not as sidekicks; more like equals or an allies or partners maybe" but seeing the awkward looks from the others he then muttered "speaking was the wrong choice I see that now." Cat then looked around before joking "the 21 of you[A/N I checked my math with all the characters gathered its 21] standing there doing nothing you look like the attractive yet non-threatening racially diverse cast of a CW and Toonami Shows"; Jaco then exclaimed "I LOVE THE CW AND TOONAMI!" in a Byron like tone(breaking the 4th wall in the process along with Cat who made the reference in the first place).[A/N Toonami was the network that Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z Kai aired on (Dragon Ball Super is airing on adult swim in addition to Toonami). Just thought I add Toonami as part of Cat's comments; since she did mention the network that Flash aired on I thought 'why not add the network Dragon Ball was aired on while we're at it?']

Alice just moaned and mourned "why me?" as Cat asked them "who are you?" "He's my cousin" Kara lied about Flash and (quickly recovering herself) Alice likewise lied saying "ummm just part of the family that's all(eh heh)"; however Flash wanted to clarify himself saying "my name is Barry Allen I'm not actually anyone's cousin. We're just such good friends". "Yea it feels like we're family sometimes" Kara off-handedly agreed with Barry thankful that he didn't tell Cat that he wasn't from another universe(Dialog with additions from Supergirl episode 18 " _World's Finest_ "). "Well you guys may not be cousins but we are" Tights pointed out "but Trunks and Bulla are my niece and nephew"; "and I'm her good friend JACO THE GALATIC PATROLMAN!" the purple alien declared introducing himself in a grand fashion; "Monaka" the pink alien simply said. "Galactic Patrolman?" Pan asked Bulla "I never heard of such a thing even from Dad" the other female hybrid whispered back.

'Of course you didn't aunt and godmother' Alice thought to herself 'he's from a different universe than yours or mine for that matter and now you guys are meeting my 2nd aunt(geez I'm still getting my mind around that)'. The reason he met Tights was because he was on a mission to kill Goku when he first came to Earth because the other members of the Galactic patrol assumed that Goku was on a mission to destroy Earth just like any other saiyan child'(Jaco the Galactic Patrolman). However Alice noticed the stares given to her so she decided to introduce herself(without giving a last name to avoid suspicion) "my name is Alice..just Alice". "Alice huh you wouldn't by any chance be named in honor of Alex and Alura right?" Trunks asked discerning that the root of her name was the first two letters in both Kara's sister Alex and her Kryptonian mother Alura's name. "I...don't want to talk about it" Alice quietly muttered because she herself knew that she was named in honor of Alex and Alura and didn't want her father to connect the dots.

'That's odd' Kara thought to herself 'that's the same name I would give to my daughter if I ever had a child..'; the Kryptonian didn't realize that her daughter(with Trunks) was standing there right in front of her(even though Alice herself didn't realize it) but she was brought out of her thoughts by Cat's deadpan of "uh-huh" before stating "well I need a clear pictures of these speedsters James that's on you and Keerah(*addressing the Kryptonian now*) there are a lot of people who want to know what happened speak to no one you're mine I will let you know when you should reveal this exclusive information". 'That's only going to cause more trouble for my son Cat' Bulma thought but Cat didn't know as she muttered "now I have to name this hero I was thinking of the woosh or the Red and Blue Streaks or the Blur". "She didn't" Tights gasped shocked "oh yea she did" Alice confirmed; "what what did she do?" Bulla asked confused.

"The Blur was the nickname given to Superman when he started out as a super-hero" Kara revealed shocking them all "oh my God" Trunks murmured knowing that there was going to be a big mix-up if the Blur was accepted as the name for the hero(in terms of the timeline) but thankfully he was saved by Barry who gave a suggestion "what about the Flash? I'm just saying I just think that's a pretty good name right?" "Not as good as Gotenks but yea I can dig that" the fused hybrid muttered "or Sonic" the hedgehog suggested for his name "and the Incredibles" Ms. Incredible suggested seeing the direction the others were taking. "The Flash; Gotenks, Sonic, the Incredibles?" Cat asked in tandem "sounds like a list whose superpowers is jumping out of an alley in a trench-coat"(causing Alice to be restrained by Gotenks with him saying "she just insulted us!") "NO" the media mogul clarified "I want mystery I want intrigue, I want the Blurs(ordering) Boys be gone; girls stay". "Guess they mean us" Jaco joked as the boys, Monaka and the aliens got out of the room(with them rolling their eyes).

"Its very clear that Trunks is not happy seeing you with another man" Cat commented to Kara after they left "speak for yourself; he's been green with envy ever since Barry arrived" Pan grumbled. "I'm not with another.." Kara tried to laugh her off then asked "really?" "No ya think?" Alice asked the Kryptonian in a sarcastically annoyed tone(leading her to be elbowed by Tights who reprimanded her saying "don't be rude") as Cat encouragingly her "lighthouse keep it up". The Kryptonian then left with a visible smile on her face knowing that the advice she had taken was beginning to work.(Dialog with changes and additions from Supergirl episode 18 " _World's Finest_ ")."Why was that girl so rude to Kara?" Bulma asked her son after she left the meeting "I don't have a clue but I think I sense a bit of hostility between the two of them...what reason for this hostility I don't know" he answered. "Maybe Piccolo would have the answer" Bulma suggested "and at the same time you can get an opportunity to..cool off"; "good idea mom thanks" Trunks replied in a grateful tone. "While you do that; me and Bulla will figure out a way to get Barry back to his own universe" the scientist stated in a business like matter "good idea" Pan said "and while you guys do that me and Winn will investigate Siobhan". "We will?" Winn questioned in a Goku like tone; "yea there has to be some sort of logical explanation for Siobhan's weird powers" Pan stated sure of herself before asking "you do want to find out what's wrong with her right?" The son of Toyman nodded his head yes which led to Pan declaring "well this is the only way to do that".

Winn agreed and Pan quietly exited out of the building and flew off to follow Siobhan's Ki signature with Winn in tow; "I hope she knows what she's doing" Alice muttered worried about her godmother being in the same vicinity as Winn; the daughter of Trunks was a bit antsy about those two being together but she had already been yelled at by Pan when she revealed to Kyabe she was Winn's boyfriend). Alice was stunned and asked her why she would go out with a murderer which led Kara(as Supergirl) and Trunks to explain that in their universe Winn never betrayed either of them to Toyman as well as relating the incident with Indigo in which he and Pan(along with Kuiza) defeated her. This helped Alice see Winn in a better light even though she still was a bit wary of the two of them together; still she knew that if the fusion would expire things would only get worse so she told Jaco to take Gotenks out of town(since fusion was almost up) and have both of them wait until they could refuse again. Meanwhile Alice decided to do a bit of exploring of her own around the office "to get the full experience" as she said because the last time she was there everyone was under the control of Myriad as well as keep everyone's suspicions off of Monaka.

* * *

Siobhan went to the only person who may have answers for her determined to get to the bottom of why she was acting the way she was; the person was Siobhan's aunt and she was talking strangely to a customer(since she was the owner of an antiques shop). "What the hell was that accent?" Siobhan asked with a scoff; "its one of the many talents I use to trick muggles to buy 300 bucks of cheap quartz" her aunt replied revealing herself to be a witch. Pan and Winn finally tracked down the location and entered through the roof with Winn asking Pan "are you sure this is the right place?" "Positive" Pan assured him "I sense the presence of malevolent ki coming from below us". "It must be Siobhan's Ki you're sensing" Winn concluded but Pan cautioned him to be quiet as they snuck down the stairs to hear the conversation; "it's Siobhan alright but who the hell is that?" Pan asked but soon got her answer. "How's my least hated niece" the lady asked causing Winn to gasp and whisper "I had no idea Siobhan had an aunt!"; "that makes two of us" Pan whispered back putting her hands on her lips in a 'quiet' sound in order for Siobhan not to hear heard as she whispered "I need your help". "You hear her calling you?" the aunt asked back knowing immediately what was the matter. "Yes" Siobhan whispered back then asked "what is that?" causing Winn to whisper "I wish I knew what this her character was". Pan shushed her boyfriend and said "lets here what she has to say".

"The Banshee" the aunt of Siobhan explained "what the hell's a banshee?" Winn asked Pan "a female spirit that existed in old Irish Folktales" the quarter-saiyan revealed causing Winn's face to turn white as a sheet; 'if beings like Shenron and Porgunga exists that mean banshees exist as well..right?' she asked herself in an unsure tone watching the two of them take seats opposite each other. "Have you ever considered why all the women of our family are..shall we say unlikable?" the voice of Siobhan's asked cut through breaking Pan's train of thought and snapping Winn back to attention and seeing her non-response she explained "we're cursed Siobhan. From way back in the day before we left Ireland". "That confirms her family's Irish" Winn muttered to himself now beginning to piece together Siobhan's history "and that would also explain why Siobhan's father left her mother" Pan deduced remembering the conversation they had with her from long ago. She then droned on in her explanation to Siobhan causing the both to go silent once more; "some starving bog lady ancestor stole from a banshee but the banshee herself was cursed by a dark wizard." That caused Siobhan to ask "so that's it? I'm cursed and it's never going to go away and who's the dark Wizard that cursed our family?"(Dialog with Additions from Supergirl episode 18 " _World's Finest_ ")

"We do not speak about it" she hissed "its a name we banshee's fear above all else(Harry Potter and the Chambers of Secrets); the curse is triggered when someone wrong's you" the aunt told Siobhan "if you want it to stop you're going to have to kill whoever is the object of your anger". Pan gritted her teeth knowing who the objects of Siobhan's anger were; "damn it" she cursed "that means she wants you, Kara's and Trunks' blood" Winn whispered in a panicked voice. "I'm not scared of her" Pan reassured Winn while trying to keep her voice down "I can kill her with both hands tied behind my back who knows I might actually try it". For her part Siobhan sneered "did you have to do that?" to her aunt; "what do you think happened to your Uncle William?" she asked back. "And If I don't?" Siobhan carefully asked "the power inside you will grow; your voice becomes a weapon that you can send anywhere in the world" her aunt explained. Focus on your target enough and your scream will decimate them(cautioning her) but you will also destroy your soul. "That means she can't be wished back" Pan muttered to herself knowing full well what that meant for Siobhan if she lost her soul causing Winn to give her a questioning look. "I would love to kill that blond and black hair twig who ruined my life" Siobhan sneered thinking of Kara and Pan; "I tried to kill them but Supergirl and the Gold Fighter showed up and saved her how am I going to kill Kara and Pan if they got two Super-heroes protecting them?" Suddenly she had an ingenious idea causing her aunt to ask "what is it?" "The enemy of my enemy..is my new partner" Siobhan told her aunt with an evil smile. (Dialog with additions from Supergirl episode 18 " _World's Finest_ " and Dragon Ball Z Kai episode 51 " _Goku's Furious Roar! A Last-Minute Wish_ ").

"Oh no" Pan muttered "she's not going to do what I think she's going to do"; "what is she going to do?" Winn asked "that bastard's going to free Livewire" the quarter saiyan spat out which caused Winn to mutter "we have to warn the others". Pan's premonition was of course right on the money but as they would find out Livewire wasn't the only villain that would be joining them; when Siobhan returned to the DEO Livewire was very surprised to see her but not before she released a high pitched scream to free the villain. She then knocked out the DEO agents using her electrical power. When she went to her "home base" Livewire commented "they even have my brand" which was added to by Siobhan who said "I wanted to make you feel at home". "Who the hell are you?" Livewire asked the ex-employee who introduced herself "Siobhan Symthe"; "its like your parents knew you grew up to be a snob" Livewire harshly criticized with a sneer. "I need your help" Siobhan stated but she villain was having none of it by saying "I can help you catch on fire" and was about to throw an electrical pulse at her when Siobhan retorted.

"You should be a little more grateful" she sneered "since I'm the one who broke you out of your hamster wheel; "how did you do that?" Livewire questioned asking the obvious. Siobhan smirked and gave a demonstration causing Livewire to once again cover her ears; finally finished Siobhan stated "luck of the Irish"; "okay I'm listening" a now convinced Livewire commented "sort of". "Its why I drew you here; you and I have shared interests; you wanna kill Cat Grant, Supergirl and the Gold Fighter and I want to kill Cat's assistant and a mutual friend of hers whose protected by them both; figure we'd team up" Siobhan explained "like an evil Taylor Swift Squad?" Livewire asked liking the idea already "what do you say?" Siobhan asked. "Not in that outfit; you need a makeover"(Dialog with additions from Supergirl episode 18 " _World's Finest_ ") Livewire stated to her suggesting that she was game but that it was Siobhan who needed a change but then was interrupted by "finally someone's making sense". They looked and saw Eggman(and his henchmen) Syndrome and Abo/Cabo; "who are you?" Siobhan asked. "I am Doctor Robotonic and these are my sidekick robots Deco and Bocue, and my colleges Chaos, Metal Sonic and Shadow" the doctor said introducing himself and his colleges. "I am Syndrome and this is my trusty sidekick the unstoppable Omnidrods!" the Incredibles villain introduced himself; "and I am Abo(the purple one said) and I'm Cabo(the other said)". "What do you want?" the ladies asked "simple we want what you want; revenge and we're are willing to kill if necessary to do it" Syndrome Abo and Cabo all answered at the same time. "Same here although if any of you kills Sonic before I do consider this partnership terminated" Robotnic warned to the others; Siobhan smirked glad for the assistance and stated "this is going to be fun". This was the beginning..of the wrath of the villains[see what I did there borrowed the title from this season of Gotham's]...TBC


	36. Need for Speed World's Finest Team pt 2

**_The Dragon Girl Series-Dragon Girl Z: The Beginning of Legends!_**

 _ **Superspeeder**_

 _ **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**_

 _ **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks/** **Pan/Winn**_

 _ **Romance/ Drama(and humor as well)**_

 _ **Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** **"Hey guys its Barry Allen Aka the Flash! Even though I appear on Supergirl I didn't give Superspeeder the rights to me or any of the other characters of the show or those of Dragon Ball. In addition he doesn't owe any of the other characters that will appear alongside me(man multiverses are so complicated)! Now if you'll excuse me we got some bad guys/gals to defeat!"**_

 _ **ME: Hey guys thanks for the reviews and get excited for the finale of the show which is taking place next week Monday. Of course before that point we have the remainder of this chapter as well as last week's episode Myriad to cover and oh boy next week's episode is going to be a doozy! You may have notice that Gohan was absent for the last chapter when the Flash and the others; don't worry I haven't forgotten about Gohan but I have something very special in store for him for next week's episode(if you want a hint as to what's coming think about Alex's confrontation with Kara at the end of the last chapter)! With that all being said don't forget to review and on to the story!**_

 _Last time on Dragongirl Z, the mysterious hero was revealed whose name was Barry Allen and it turns out he's from a different universe! On top of that Trunks' daughter "met" Kara Danvers for the first time as well as Trunks' aunt Tights! That wasn't the only surprise other characters such as Dash and Sonic the hedgehog challenged Barry's superiority as the Fastest man on Earth but it looks like they're in for more than just a race. That's because Siobhan has found out the reason behind her powers and have teamed up with Livewire and other villains with one goal; revenge! Can our beloved characters fight this army and how will Flash and the others get back to their respective universes! Find Out **RIGHT** **NOW ON DRAGONGIRL Z!**_

 **Chapter 36 Need for Speed; World's Finest Team!** **(Pt. 2)**

Trunks flew up to the lookout to ask Piccolo for advice "you're right in coming to me" the Namekian commented to him after the demi-Saiyan explained the situation "yea not only is he from a different universe but he also traveled back in time without the use of a time machine" he fumed back. "To have that kind speed is mind boggling" the ex-guardian grunted "I know but what I find more..disturbing is the girl Alice" Trunks muttered. "What about Alice?" Piccolo asked him "well for one she's very hostile towards Kara and secondly she knows about Goku" the hybrid pointed out to him; Dende decided to get in on the conversation by saying "I sense a lot of uncertainty and resentment in her heart". "What do you mean?" the hafling son of Vegeta asked the current guardian of Earth. "Lets just say she and you have more in common than you think" the guardian teased "great" Trunks moaned "more mysteries that I have no answers to"; "you better get back to the city" Piccolo warily stated warning the hybrid "I sense trouble coming your way". The hybrid nodded and ITe'd back to National City and to Kara "I'm back" he announced "what did I miss?" "Um only the fact that Livewire has escaped" Pan told him; "her again?" Trunks inquired which led to Barry asking "you know her?" "I had a...bit of a history when it comes to Livewire" Trunks gritted not wanting to tell Barry what happened during thanksgiving but then was stopped when James quivered "s-s-SAIYANS!" "Where? WHERE?" Winn asked ready to dash out of there when they saw the saiyans but to their shock Trunks calmly said "uncle why are you here?"; "UNCLE?!" all of them(except Bulma) exclaimed. Tarble was surprised and asked "are you Vegeta?" "No" Trunks replied "I am his son and this is my sister Bulla and my mom Bulma"; "wow you're energy signal is so similar to that of Vegeta's" Tarble remarked in an impressed tone. "Not that I'm not happy to find out that more saiyans are alive but didn't gramps send you off cause you couldn't fight" Bulla interrupted "yes that is true daughter of Vegeta" Tarble sadly bemoaned which Kara uttered "how horrible!" "Exactly how did you find out about Earth?" a now intrigued Pan asked "a Namekian told me that my brother returned to Earth after defeating Frieza" he explained to the female hybrid; "you must've met the Namekians on their new homes cause Frieza destroyed the Old Planet Namek when he fought Goku as a Super-Saiyan" Trunks deduced logically which led Dash to ask Kara "what is this..Super-Saiyan?" "Oh something you'll find out for yourself if you stick around" the Kryptonian teased back. The flirting came to an end when Tarble announced the reason he was now on Earth "a terrible brother duo named Abo and Cado are terrorizing my planet I proved no match for them..please help us!" "Are they strong?" Pan asked "super-strong" he stated "that sounds like a good time" Bulla excitedly said but after taking a reading of her strength Tarble said "excuse me but I don't think you have the combat strength". "Don't believe your scouters" Pan said "power levels can change fast" which led to Bulla agreeing and powering up for Tarble; while she didn't turn into a Super-Saiyan(she decided to reserve that revelation for another time) her strength was high enough to break Tarble's scouter.

"This..is unreal" a shocked Chris uttered "how is a child able to generate that much power?" "Trust me you haven't seen anything yet" Kara once again teased as Bulla powered down and said "see?" "That should be plenty please help me" Tarble begged from the hybrid "they've followed me here". The female hybrid happily agreed but then-"I think I want to take a crack at them as well" Alice suddenly announced flying in "it should make for a good after-dinner workout". 'How did she know where we were?' Trunks thought to himself as a female said "good luck" to both of them(which Bulla got embarrassed); seeing the female Trunks asked "by the way Tarble who is this with you?" "Yes sorry about that" he apologized "this is my wife"; "you're wife?" Trunks echoed shocked as Alice muttered "you've got to be kidding me". The strange woman ran up to Trunks(causing Barry to mutter "she's a midget"...) and greeted him with a bow saying "how do you do my nephew? I'm Gure; I'm honored". Trunks gave Gure a bow in return but he had no idea that Gure was married to Tarble and stuttered "no the honor's mine". "She's very different" Bulma muttered to Kara who replied with "and you're sister in law". "Saiyans always seem to choose strange wives" Jaco joked and out of nowhere Bulma pulled out the frying pan of doom(TM) and tried to hit Jaco with it although she missed her target caused him to say "nice try Bulma"(or in the words of Chuggaconroy[A/N shout-out to Emile!] "D'oh I missed"!) Jaco however wasn't ready for the other hit from Kara herself smacking the alien to the ground and the both of them to ask "you were saying?" "Where did that come from?"(" _Yo Son Goku and his Friends Return_ ") Chris asked Bulma who(seeing the two aliens smile at each other) remarked "in a nutshell? That is the Saiyan version of Kryptonite". Trunks and Gotenks(who had re-fused) shrank back in fear upon seeing the frying Pan of doom but Alice's thoughts were disturbed; 'that's not possible' the daughter of Trunks thought to herself 'only a person who has been bonded and has(or will marry) a male Saiyan has the ability to wield the Frying Pan of Doom(TM)'.

Suddenly the phone rang ending the moment of humor; "Lucy" Kara inquired after hearing her voice on the other end of the line. She hurriedly explained the situation to the Kryptonian who then hung up and stated "Ms. Grant you have to leave now?" "What's going on?" Bulla asked the Kryptonian but was ignored as Cat moaned "Keerah I told you to tell Bernie Sanders that I am not interested in hot yoga". "No; No Livewire has escaped she could be anywhere now but you know where she'll come eventually" Kara explained eliciting a "Catco..." from Bulma and an "oh no" from Bulla. Kara then advised "so head home and pack I will arrange a car to take you and Carter to the airport and planes and guards. I will take care of all the escape arrangements". "I'm not going anywhere I beat her once I'll beat her again" the mogul coolly stated but then she said "fine I had help; I'll have help again. National City may have lost faith in Supergirl and the Mystic Fighter but I haven't and you shouldn't either." Bulla was touched by Cat's words although Kara begged "Ms. Grant please" she was shot down by Cat who firmly stated "staying put". She then went up the stairs to her friends and stated "I need your help"; "anything you need" James stated although Winn less so by saying "yea of course". "I..was actually talking to Barry" Kara stammered which surprised Pan(but not Trunks) as he replied with a "yea yea what can I do?" "Well I have this villain who's name is Livewire" Kara started which was correlated with Barry's "uh-huh" urging her to continue to which the Kryptonian said "and she's basically like living electricity". "Cool we have a rogue like that we call him Blackout" Barry chortled to which Pan vented "this is no time for comparisons Barry; Cat is in a serious amount of danger". "Not only that but she was one of the first villains Kara and I defeated" Trunks growled adding to Pan's statement; the hero of Central City understood and muttered "doesn't feel relevant all of a sudden". "Right" Kara agreed before elaborating "so she just broke out of this prison and all she wants out of life is to kill Ms. Grant and with Siobhan still out there and Abo and Cado being threats to Trunks' uncle I can't protect her or Tarble by myself". "Okay?" he asked in a confused tone "National City needs the Flash" Supergirl stated to the hero adding "and once they're both back in custody I promise we will do everything in our power to get you back home what do you say?" Flash smiled as Kara asked "partners"; "partners" he confirmed.

Trunks sighed despondently as Barry raced off to the DEO(with Tarble and Gure being carried by the half-saiyan); he was amazed at what he saw and stated "yo this place is amazing". "You bet it is" Bulla, Kara and Winn laughed. The son of Vegeta muttered indistinguishable curses to himself as Kara eagerly pointed out hers(and Goku's spaceship) when Barry asked "are these spaceships?" After she pointed it out he stated "I love this Earth(turns to Winn) hey can I get a picture with these bad boys". "Oh I want one too" Gure eagerly squealed "oh yea sure"; "Winn" Pan warned giving him a glare who then said "that's probably not a good idea dude". "Sorry" Tarble apologized; "this place is cool" Gotenks complemented "but of course this is nothing in comparison to some of the things we've seen". "What do you mean by that?" Trunks asked "don't pay any attention to him he likes to show off" Alice grumbled with a roll of her eyes but then Lucy and the others came up to them with their guns raised. "Stand down" Jaco ordered preparing his own laser weapon "I am a member of the intergalactic patrolman and I could have you arrested"; Lucy thought this guy was insane and asked Kara "who are this masked man, this kid, and this little girl? Alien?" "Metahuman" the Kryptonian replied "Saiyans and" Alice added in tandem(remembering that the Lucy of this timeline wasn't Superwoman...yet); "Human" Tights called out; "member of the Galactic Patrol" Jaco declared finishing the train of thought began by Kara. "Well we have protocol for visitors Supergirl and Mystic Fighter" Lucy irately reminded the Kryptonian and the saiyan hybrid who fumed "hey this was her idea not mine's". Kara looked around at the soldiers and reassured them about her guests; "guys its fine he's here to help us find Livewire"(*points to Barry*) "as for the saiyan and the girl(*pointing to a scared Tarble*) "he's Vegeta Brief's brother and she(pointing out Tights) is Bulma's sister". Hearing that Tarble was Vegeta's brother(and Tights Bulma's sister) was a good enough explanation for Lucy who said "we do need all the help we can get". "Thanks Luce" Bulla gratefully said before she asked "so what do I call you speedy?"; the hero of National City then unmasked himself again(causing Alice to think 'I can see why Supergirl's attracted to him') and introduced himself "Barry Allen". "Lucy Lane I hope you and the others are bringing more to the table than just quick reflexes" the now head of the DEO sardonically said to Flash and Gotenks causing a snicker to come out of Trunks' mouth; however Barry retorted her sarcasm to the work he does by saying "as it so happens catching criminals is both my night and day job I'm a CSI".

Lucy stood there looking rather standoff-ish as Barry asked "by the way do you guys have a crime lab here?"; "yea my sister's lab is right over there" Kara responded pointing to the place that Alex used to work at with John. A very surprised Barry asked the Kryptonian(in a high pitched tone) "wait you have a sister? Where is she at?" A dark look came over all of the warriors face as they thought of Alex, John and Vegeta being out there on their own as Kara replied with a "I wish I knew" and Alice muttered "trust me you don't want to know the reason for her disappearance Barry". Trunks was taken off guard by Alice's comment and asked himself 'how does she know what happened with Alex, John and Dad? but then another thought came to his mind 'and more importantly how did she find out about the battle between Kara and me?'(Dialog with additions from Supergirl episode 18 " _World's Finest_ ") Despite the brief dark turn with the mention of Alex, Barry's presence was a welcome relief for Pan, Winn and Bulla as they couldn't help but laugh during the stories he told of his adventures being a super-hero in Central City. Seeing this Trunks decided to allow them to converse while he looked despondently at Kara; "I'm losing her" the hybrid depressedly thought to himself as he watched Kara's eyes light up with wonder to the tales Barry was telling. The son of Vegeta was beginning to get sick to his stomach as he watched her laugh, smile and converse easily to each other; 'I hate this' Trunks said to himself.[A/N I know that in the episode Lucy talks to James regarding Kara so I hope you're not angry when I put Trunks in James' place and having Lucy talk about the relationship she had with James from a 3rd person POW] "I know that look" the voice of Lucy said to Trunks as she knew what he was probably thinking(and hearing Lucy talk to her father Alice decided to eavesdrop on their conversation). Trunks eyes turned to Lucy as she said "I used to look at James with her and have that very same sneer but much cuter". "Then you know what heartache feels like" Trunks darkly told her(although he did chuckle at her calling his sneer cute) before adding "as guarding as we Saiyans can be over our prospective mates a female is free to make her own mind up and allowed to freely hold as many friends as she chooses as long as it doesn't go anything beyond that."(Saiyanrealms)

"Piece of advise; if you're holding back with her for any reason that you have don't" Lucy frankly stated catching Trunks off guard by that remark. The hybrid then asked "I thought you would hate Kara and me; also(nervously chuckles)..well Pan kinda told me that you broke up with James because of Kara". Lucy sighed and said "I know" before elaborating "James had it right when he left Metropolis; it wasn't Superman it was us just not fitting and I realize now that I tried to force things by moving here.". "I don't blame you after all Kara has that charm about her persona" Trunks chuckled "that was one of the first things that attracted me to her; its like 2 magnets pulling together and now there's a force threatening to pull it apart"(*looking once again at Barry*). Alice was about to speak when Kara suddenly said "we found Livewire"; "that's great news" Trunks complemented happily but then Winn had to bring down his mood by saying "uh actually it was Barry". "Of course it was" the hybrid muttered darkly as Alice asked "how did you find her?"; "Livewire's ability to absorb the electrical energy in the air surrounding her gave me an idea so I wrote an algorithm to monitor variations in meter usages around the city and it all leads to that warehouse" Barry explained to before remarking "I see bad guys love their abandoned warehouses on your Earth too." "You have no idea how many warehouses with criminals and thugs Mystic Fighter and Supergirl have deciated in National City" Pan grumbled as Lucy stated "I'll organize a drop team". "No; NO; she's too dangerous" Kara told Lucy "lets go"; "all right yea what's the plan?" Barry agreed/asked causing Trunks to mutter "I usually ask or have a plan in mind for situations like these". The Kryptonian however ignored her boyfriend's verbal jab at Barry and stated "catch the bad girl; bring her back here so she can't hurt anyone 85% of punching." "Punching is our middle name count us in" Gotenks eagerly declared "she will know the punishment of a Galactic Patroller" Jaco added; Barry though sweat-dropped and stuttered "that I get but what's the plan? Maybe we can overload her somehow". That caused Winn to remember something and he suggested "yeah what about the industrial capacitor you were going to trap her in last time?" "No can do Winn" Pan commented which Kara supplemented by saying "it went busto"; "well Dynamic Duo will just build you a new one" Winn exclaimed hi-fiving Barry. "That'll take too much time" Trunks argued which Kara agreed with and fumed "if we wait we'll lose her and if we lose her God knows what kind of damage she could do or who she could hurt". "Supergirl's right" Alice commented "lives are at risk"; "I defeated her once before I can do it again with your help" the Kryptonian argued glad that someone believed you. "Right behind you" Barry stated eager to go; "count us in" Gotenks eagerly added wanting to show off(as usual); "she will know the punishment of a Galactic Patroller" Jaco declared. "Well she did paralyze me in our first battle so I owe Livewire a beat-down" Trunks sighed to his girlfriend deciding to fight as well although he really wasn't in the mood because of Winn's question/general statement of "have I told you how much I like that guy" (earning him a glare from Pan)

The warriors 'whooshed' across the landscape to track down Livewire; Kara arrived there with Trunks at the abandoned warehouse and when Flash appeared she panted "for the record I got here first". "Yeah for the record I went around the block to check the perimeter so technically I let you get here first"(Dialog with additions from Supergirl episode 18 " _World's Finest_ " Flash passively said but then was interrupted by Gotenks boast of "for the record Flash I circled the globe 8 times with my speed" (Dragon Ball Z episode 253 _"I Kill No More"_ ). "How the hell are you capable of that much speed?" Kara asked totally shell-shocked(since the only one who had ever done something like that was her cousin). "Simple Supergirl" the saiyan replied cockily "I'm the product of something called the fusion dance"; "fusion dance?" the Kryptonian echoed in a curious tone "what's that?" "The Fusion Dance is a technique designed to merge two bodies into one being" the fused warrior explained "but that's impossible" Trunks spluttered in disbelief "the only way one can learn the Dance is if they went to Otherworld and learned it from the Metamorans and even if they do learn the dance it takes years to master!"(Dragon Ball Wiki Fusion Dance) "This is insane" Flash commented to himself "if my memory serves me right, there's no way Trunks could've even learned about the fusion dance considering how long he was in otherworld. asked to Kara totally confused who responded with "I have no clue what they're talking about". Jaco just face-palmed and muttered "of course Kara doesn't know about the Fusion dance; she never got a proper explanation of how Otherworld operates from Trunks". Suddenly Dash ran in and similarly boasted "my top speed is like 650 mph what do say about that?" Tarble's jaw dropped to the floor and stuttered "how?" "Eh I was born into a family of Supers" he shrugged then listed "Dad has Super-Strength, Mom can stretch her body like elastic, my sister can become invisible and create force fields and my brother can shape-shift"(The Incredibles). "Woah" Alice gasped amazed that he was from a family of Superheroes much like she was with the Z fighters in her time but Kara was shocked and stated "wait a minute you're brother's powers are like John's". "Well I can assure you that we're completely human we just have special powers" Dash told them and at that moment his entire family dropped in with Bob asking "sorry for the wait there was a big boulder I had to move". "See?" Dash asked when he saw the faces of the Saiyans, Kara and Flash's jaws drop in absolute shock but then the real confusion and hysteria began.

Sonic ran in and said "think you're fast well my top speed is Mach 15 or if you want to put a number on it 11418 mph"; "hey" a new voice cried "what about me?" They saw a silver looking hedgehog and Tarble asked "okay who are you?" "My name is Silver; this may a bit of a surprise to you but I'm not from this time. I've traveled back in time 200 years in an effort to better my world" the silver hedgehog stated as an introduction(Sonic Wiki Silver). Knuckles then whammed Silver on the head and spat "you idiot you weren't supposed to say that! It'll distort time never mind history!" "Wait you traveled back through time because you wanted to change history" Barry asked in surprise; "yep" Silver replied which shocked Trunks who muttered "another time traveler who came from a lost world..just like me". Alice was surprised as well and thought 'how did he travel back in time without the use of a time machine?' Kara however was amazed that someone could time travel and it had not been by accident; she then saw the look of utter shock on Trunks face(as well as Alice) and asked herself "what's up with them? Why are they so surprised to find out about a person who traveled back in time?' However Supergirl decided to focus on the task at hand and asked Barry "you sure this is the right place?"'; Barry was unsure but nevertheless replied "hope so". "Best be on our guards" Trunks advised and was proven right when Livewire zapped in and sneered "long time cape, skirt and jacket(*referring to Kara and Trunks*)" "What a joke" Gotenks snorted "If I were you, I'd start running about now"; Livewire heard that and turning to Kara scoffed "didn't think you could fight me solo so you brought dates How sweet?" "He's not her boyfriend" Trunks growled angrily but Flash said "I got this". He then ran around her in circles causing Dash to remark "he's faster than I thought" but then when he landed a hit the red streaks re powered Livewire up!

"Some help you are" Trunks snarled to Flash(when he said "uh-oh") feeling Livewire's Electrical Ki come back in full; in fact she herself confirmed Trunks' statement by saying "thanks for the charge!" "Look out!" Tarble cried as Livewire zapped all of them with electricity; "FLASH!" Supergirl cried "ha take this" Gotenks exclaimed then chanted "DOUBLE BUSTER!" which hit Livewire dead-on. Trunks was astonished 'what power..' he muttered but then a high pitch scream filled the air causing everyone to cover their ears and Helen to inquire(while shouting over the scream) "WHAT..IS THAT?!" Livewire saw this and said "I've brought friends too" and inductions were made "meet Silver Banshee"(dialog with addition from Supergirl episode 18 " _World's Finest_ "). "Holy Crap!" Trunks cursed recognizing the villain immediately "its Siobhan". "That's not the only surprise" another voice said "Dr. Robotnix" Sonic fumed angrily "where have you been hiding out?" "Wait you know this guy?" Alice asked the hedgehog "yes; he's a maniacal tyrant who hates all things animal related" Chris supplemented the info to the girl. Alice growled in anger upon hearing that as Eggman said "I've also brought a few friends(revealing his crew); "Metal Sonic, Chaos, and Shadow" Knuckles growled recognizing all of them instantly. "I expected this from you, Chaos and my metal self but why are you taking his side Shadow?" Sonic addressed a question to his rival(when Metal Sonic droned "kill Sonic" and Chaos declared "obtain Chaos emeralds"). "I'm doing this not for him but because of our rivalry; I am after all the ultimate life-form Sonic" Shadow smugly stated which caused Trunks to think "the rivalry of those two reminds me of Dad and Goku's rivalry"(Sonic X). "We'll take care of them" Mr. Incredible stated about to fight but then another voice oiled "I'm afraid that won't be possible" causing another "who are you" from Amy. "The Name's Syndrome and its my purpose to wipe out all Supers and this is my assistant the unstoppable Omnidrods the villain introduced himself. "Oh no" Dash muttered now fearful "what do you mean oh no?" Gotenks asked which caused Helen to shutter and say "last time we dealt with this creep he almost succeeded in wiping our family out but also the city we come from"(The Incredibles). Hearing that caused Trunks to seethe with rage the now villain then smoothly said "all my life I thought I was cursed but now I see I was cursed for the better". "You guys are nothing more than losers" Gotenks spat disgusted by the appearance of the villains; "you don't have to do this" Kara pleaded; I wanna help you". "Funny she said the same thing to me once" Livewire remarked to Banshee sneered a "here's what I say to that(*high pitched scream*)".

Everyone had to cover their ears(except for the enemies) and after Kara and Trunks were knocked back the Banshee commented "once you two are dead I can finally get that little blonde and black moppet(*referring to Kara and Pan*) Kara Danvers and Pan Son the deaths they deserve. "Maybe Kara Danvers and Pan Son are tougher than you think"(dialog with additions and adaptions from Supergirl episode 18 " _World's Finest_ ") Supergirl sneered back and fired off her freeze breath with Flash contributing his tornado attack(from his hands) and Trunks firing a "BURNING ATTACK!" to finish off all the villains at once but the Omnidrods, Metal Sonic and Chaos helped Banshee and Livewire nullify the attack. Seeing this Flash exclaimed "we're not going to win this today" to Kara and before the villains could counter attack all of them disappeared. Trunks confronted Pan saying "you didn't tell me that Siobhan had transformed into...that thing"; "I'm sorry" Pan apologetically said "but her backstory is really complicated never mind creepy". The female hybrid didn't want to talk about her backstory she doubted that her hybrid teacher had any clue on the sorceress that cursed the bog lady in the first place(and in any case she knew he had a lot on his mind as it was). "I'm not looking for her backstory Pan" Trunks fumed "I just want know how she got her powers"; "but the reason for her powers is because she's a banshee" Pan pointed out. "A banshee?" the Son of Vegeta echoed "aren't they magical creatures?"; "yep" Pan confirmed. "Well that's no surprise it does explain why she survived and now she wants revenge on you and Kara" muttered Trunks; "we can't save her Trunks" Pan sadly said "why?" he asked. "Because after a certain limit of screams Siobhan will lose her own soul and you know as well as I that once a person loses that they can't be revived with the dragon balls" the female explained. Trunks agreed but opined "still for Siobhan willing to risk her own soul just for revenge makes her no better than the version of android 18 that I destroyed"; "well she did bring it on herself" Pan sighed sadly "but that's the way she wants it and there's no turning back(*declaring voice*) Siobhan". "Actually its Silver Banshee" interrupted Trunks in correction "that's what she's calling herself?" Pan asked "actually its what Livewire called her" the hybrid laughed. The quarter saiyan rolled her eyes; "right Silver Banshee will know what it's like to face the wrath of a female Super-Saiyan".

Kara heard the conversation between the two of them(she was back in the office with Barry just monitoring Cat watching out to see if their enemies would attack) and coupled with the battle and the bit of "training" Trunks had her did it was all very bizarre and she was stressed out. **Flashback "Trunks why are we here?" Kara asked Trunks irately; "do you want to beat our enemies?" he asked back. The hero of National City snorted "of course I do"; "then you gotta get speed Kara, demon speed's what we need, we need greasy fast SPEED!" the son of Vegeta barked out (sounding like Mikey Goldman from the Rocky Series). "Uh I'm already fast as it is Trunks you know that" the Kryptonian sweat-dropped pointing that out to her boyfriend; "IT DOESN'T MATTER!" he practically yelled "** **You going to eat lightening and crap thunder Kara; I'm going to make you into a Kryptonian Pompeian and together you will beat the fastest warriors in the universe!"(dialog adapted from Rocky 2) "This isn't about competition Trunks" Kara spat discerning that the heart of the matter was her new alliance with Barry Allen "this is about working together for a common cause! If you exclude Barry and the rest of the speedsters there will only be us 2 and Pan standing in the way of Cat possibly getting killed".**

 **Trunks then 'tched' irately and watched as Kara flew off back to the city; it was then that Alice appeared to her father. She saw Supergirl flying off but she didn't her dad call Supergirl "Kara" but seeing the girl he got even more irritated; "what do you want?" he asked her harshly. Alice grimaced as she remembered how grouchy and depressed her father had acted whenever the anniversary of Supergirl's death came about in her time; she asked "you care about her a great deal don't you? Supergirl I mean it seems like you two are more than colleges". "You have no idea" Trunks gritted "I love her so much it hurts"; "why?" Alice asked "you could have your fair pick of any female on Earth yet why her". "If I started to list why we'd be here all day" came the hollow reply but then Trunks sighed and stated "to put it simply she inspires hope to everybody around her; its like she's the female Kryptonian version of Goku that I have in this universe you know what I mean?"** **Alice knew what he meant(although she didn't have the heart to tell him that Goku could be incredibly selfish at times and tarnish his reputation(since the hybrid looked up to Goku).**

 **The reason was during the tournament, Goku and Vegeta deliberately fought her father(and John) as Super-Saiyans only to be shocked(during the match with Cabba) when Vegeta told the Saiyan from Planet Salad that it was Super-Saiyan Blue(and not just Super-Saiyan or even Super-Saiyan 4) that was the pinnacle of Saiyan might.** **It was truly a revelatory(and shocking) revelation for Alice because she thought that nothing could surpass a Super-Saiyan 4 but based on the insanity of power that she had seen in the tournament(and beyond) the girl had to come to the painful realization that this was the secret Pan had kept from her in the future. Shaking those dark thoughts aside Alice said to her father "let me tell you something you already know"; "okay" Trunks sighed willing to listen to her advice(for some odd reason). "The world ain't all sunshine and rainbows; it's a very mean and nasty place and I don't care how tough you are it will beat you to your knees and keep you there permanently if you let it. You, me, or nobody is gonna hit as hard as life. But it ain't about how hard you hit; it's about how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward. How much you can take and keep moving forward. That's how winning is done! Now if you know what you're worth then go out and get what you're worth. But ya gotta be willing to take the hits, and not pointing fingers saying you ain't where you wanna be because of him, or her, or anybody! Cowards do that and that ain't you! You're better than that.(*Turns around and looks at her father*) You know, I think you try harder when you're scared... that's when it's worked best for me" (Rocky Balboa) Alice lectured to the younger version of her dad repeating word for word what the older version of Trunks had said to her when she told him that she was frightened to fight because of the shadow dragons.**

 **"Whoever said this to you must've been very wise" a now calmer Trunks commented reflecting on the words of wisdom "yea" Alice sighed(struggling a bit)"that person was the best thing in my life..and now that person's gone". "I'm sorry" the hybrid apologized "I..didn't know"; the girl nodded and after walking a few yards so that Trunks wouldn't be suspicious she blasted off concealing her energy signal. Trunks looked off in the direction that his daughter walked off in and after she disappeared into the distance he IT'ed back to Catco. End Flashback**

Alice didn't tell her father that she was going to eavesdrop on Supergirl's conversation with the Flash(and neither Trunks nor Pan sensed her because they were conversing in the conference room. Kara didn't notice Alice either but she did hear the conversation in the conference room and when she stepped outside to think; Barry noticed that she was depressed and after he stepped outside he asked "hey how are you doing?" "Well aside from my eardrums ringing like church bells I'm okay" she was able to get out to Barry but he saw right through it and asked "you sure? You don't seem okay" "I'm sorry I made you rush in on Livewire without a plan" said the Kryptonian "I didn't know she was going to have cohorts". "That's the thing about being a Super-Hero" Barry deadpanned "you have to somehow be prepared for the unexpected"; "Trunks says that a warrior always has to be prepared for the unexpected even in times of peace" Kara commented more to herself but Barry heard that statement and asked the Kryptonian "so..what's your relationship with Trunks anyway?" The hero of National City sighed "he's my boyfriend" causing the Super-Hero from Central City to retort skeptically "really cause from the way he was acting around you it doesn't seem that way to me". "Something happened to me a few weeks ago I was exposed to this substance that made me crazy" Kara sadly had to explain "I did a lot of horrible things but the biggest one was that Trunks had to do the one thing he didn't want to do; fight me".

"That's rough" Barry muttered in understanding "and when I was with him helping people as Supergirl with him being Gold Fighter I was so happy and now that the people don't want me to help them and Trunks behaving the way he is I feel lost" Kara confessed to him. Barry just nodded and allowed Kara to continue in her rant "and I'm in such a hurry to prove myself to him again, I'm making stupid mistakes like today"; "this is going to sound ironic coming from me but um you need to slow down" Barry advised the Girl of Steel. "Just keep doing your good work; don't worry about the rest the public and Trunks will forgive you I promise" which led Kara to ask "how can you be so sure?" "Cause the same thing happened to me" Barry confessed "really?" the Kryponian asked quite surprised "mh-huh" he hummed which caused her to ask another question "so what finally fixed things?" "Time" he stated simply then elaborated on his point "when you're used to fixing things with brute strength, crazy transformations"-referring to the Saiyan ability to go Super-Saiyan, "or in my case amazing speed its hard to accept that things are out of our control; its humbling right?" "Yep" Kara agreed which led Barry to say "then believe me when you stop trying to force the solution, it'll happen on its own". "I'm really sorry you're locked out of your own world" the Kryptonian apologetically stated to the Fastest man in Central City "but(*she added*) I'm really glad you're here". "Me too"(dialog with adaptation and additions from Supergirl episode 18 " _World's Finest_ ") he smiled in response Alice saw all of the conversation and understood; Barry wasn't trying to take "the human"(as she called Kara) or Supergirl away from her dad(as he feared) but rather he wanted to help heal the relationship between the two of them. "If that's what he wants to do" Alice mused to himself "then I must help out as well" and resolved to fix things between the two alienated warriors.

However when she got back in the office Alice saw that Trunks was inquiring Winn about Kara's whereabouts with him telling the hybrid that she and Barry were with Bulma at the DEO to try and get him back to his own universe. Just at that moment Cat came out demanding "where is Keerah?" Pan Winn and Trunks looked nervously at each other and the Son of Vegeta had to hold his breath thinking that Cat may finally make the connection between Kara and Supergirl but to his relief when the head of Catco didn't get a response she ordered "oh well when she gets back tell her I want her to book me a massage with the same physio who did wonders on Beyoncé after her Super-Bowl performance". Winn gave his boss a very vacant look which caused Cat to irately ask "why are you looking at me like that? I am fine and remain unafraid"; "I..i didn't question that Ms. Grant" he stuttered(to which she said "good) but then the TV whirred to life and a voice on the other end said "Livewire". "Here we go again" Pan muttered as Winn gasped "not good"; suddenly she zapped through the TV and snarled "you really should watch where you're going Cat or someone's going to need to declaw you". "You know you really need to get some new material Leslie" Cat sneered right back but the villain snorted "oh well your days of telling me and my friends what to do are long over." The elevator dinged and Cat seeing her said "oh it's you Siobhan I see that my ex-minions have united strength in numbers?" Winn gave his former crush a cold glare as Cat stated "you should call Norma Rae and find out how its really done". "Cat" James whispered about to push on his watch to call for Supergirl but the now Banshee said "they're more enemies than you think Cat Grant" and beckoned Syndrome(and his associate), Abo/Cado, Robotonix(and his associates) out to surround Cat and the vicinity of the building before sneering "you know you're voice is just as grating as this" and was about to scream when Winn called "Siobhan Siobhan! Don't..Don't do this".

"Don't make me hurt you Winn" the ex-crush said with no emotion as she walked towards Pan but Winn tried one last time to reach her saying "hey; hey I can help you we can help you to fix this". "I don't need help" the Banshee sneered "this is who I am" but Winn shouted "no its not; you cannot keep hurting people Siobhan its wrong!"; "oh but it feels so right" Banshee purred. Pan took this as her opportunity to sneak off to the bathroom to transform into a Super-Saiyan as Winn pleaded "you do not you do not have to cross this line with trying to kill Pan or Kara just because you want revenge; Siobhan please just let me try and help you." "I'm good as is" Banshee stated with no emotion and screamed again with Winn falling to the ground(Dialog with addition and adaption from Supergirl episode 18 " _World's Finest_ "). Meanwhile at the DEO Barry was telling Supergirl how to deal with their enemies(in particular the Banshee by saying) "so back on my Earth we fought a villain who used sound waves; called himself Pied Piper". "That's a cool name" Kara complemented(Dialog with additions from Supergirl episode 18 " _World's Finest_ "); "no offense Barry but the Majin Buu we battled also used Sound" Gotenks interrupted remembering all too well his fight with Super-Buu; "you're kidding me right?" Bulla muttered "you fought Majin Buu?" "Oh yea we did but he broke out of the time chamber using his voice" Gotenks explained "luckily I can do the same thing"(the fuse boasted)"(Dragon Ball Z episode 260 " _Feeding Frenzy_ "). 'That's unbelievable' Kara thought to herself 'all that power from a tyke size fuse..i wonder how powerful a Saiyan/Kryptonian child would be-of course Trunks would have to marry me and we would you know'(blushes). Sonic noticed her blush and after he had a good chuckle commented "you know on our Earth one of our friends also has the same ability as this Banshee girl" causing a "really?" to be uttered from the mouth of Jaco". "Yea his name is Vector and he's a crocodile" Chris supplemented "huh that's weird" Dash commented as Jaco face-palmed himself and moaned "can we please not talk about this now?"

Flash agreed and said "I whipped up these bad boys; sorry if I keep calling them bad boys. "Are they ear-buds?" Supergirl asked "yeah it'll protect us from Silver Surfer's yelly voice" Flash explained "I made duplicates for everyone" Bulma added handing all the warriors ear-buds "I don't want to get complaints if you lose your hearing". Suddenly Lucy came into the meeting to deliver dire news "James just called; Livewire and Silver Banshee kidnapped Cat"; "WHAT?!" Tights exclaimed but then were interrupted by the TV "hello Red and Blue" Livewire announced over the TV "come to National City Park now if you don't want Cat and Pan's blood all over your hands..or all over the street" she warned. "This not good" Bob said as Livewire panned to show the combined forces of all their enemies as Kara whispered "you don't have to do this Barry; this is my fight". "One for all and all for.." Flash said then asked "you guys have three **musketeers** here right?" "All for one" Kara finished for him saying that they did have the three musketeers in this universe "lets do this then Kara's Crew of Friendly Jewels **AWAY!"** Bulla declared in a narrator like tone causing Jaco to moan "good grief" in response as the combined might of the fastest warriors in the multi-verse ran back to National City(Dialog with additions from " _World's Finest_ "). "I sense Kara's energy" Trunks muttered told James "she's on her way"; "good" the reporter responded. Pan got out of her hiding place as a pissed off Super-Saiyan asking Trunks "you ready to do this?" "You know I am" he responded "then lets go" Pan replied and the two took off towards Cat's energy signal(with Alice following a clear distance behind); "think they'll show?" Cat asked the villains "don't know" Livewire responded back. "Well we got time to kill" Cabo stated eating meat with his partner Abo with the others killing time as Livewire then said "don't really care either way I'm getting my jolts. You see Cat I'm still 50-50 if your hearts actually beating but I'm going to stop it anyway". "No Leslie please don't do this" Cat pleaded "begging?" she asked with a sinister grin "I'm disappointed; what are you so afraid you're going to miss hmm"(she asked Cat)? (Derisively) "Another silly award ceremony where a bunch of sychophants kowtow to the false queen and tell you how great you are?" "No" Cat replied almost crying "no I'm not asking for myself I'm asking for my boys; I'm all they have please don't take their mother away from them"(*sniffs*)(dialog with additions from Supergirl episode 18 " _World's Finest_ ").

"Aww look at that" Syndrome mocked(causing all of the enemies to roar with laughter) "the most powerful name in this city reduced to tears at the prospect of her own death! You and the rest of this city will learn the lesson I learned many years ago; you can't count on anyone, especially your heroes!"( **The Incredibles** ) Suddenly a 'whoosh' was heard and a cry of "hey sparky" and "shrieky" from Flash was heard. "Eggman" Sonic seethed; "Syndrome" the Incredibles acknowledged when Trunks, Alice, and Pan landed. Seeing the assembly caused Alice to actually joke "guess they were about to start the party without us"; "Trunks" Kara mouthed seeing him. The enemies saw them and were shocked 'they actually showed up' Eggman thought to himself "after we've already humiliated them"; causing Syndrome to growl "why am I not surprised" to his comment. "Why don't you say we step away from the nice lady?" Barry asked snapping them out of their shock "settle this like women" but then seeing the odd look Kara(and to an extend Bulla too) was giving him he asked "what? There are more of you guys here than me". "Actually I'm pretty sure we're even right now in terms of guys and girls" Alice off-handedly commented since she did a mental headcount and the numbers of guys and girls were about even(well if you excluded Abo/Cabo as well as Jaco they were!) "Kill em all" Livewire told Banshee and the others to which Siobhan screamed; Trunks, Alice and Pan covered their ears but to their surprise Kara and the others stood strong.

"Told you it'd work" Barry smugly boasted when he saw the shocked look on Banshee's face; "what is he talking about?" Trunks inquired of Kara "he and your mom made these ear-buds to protect us from her screams" Kara explained. "Well we're still unprotected" Alice pointed out but then Barry handed them ear-buds as well asking(in a teasing voice) "what? Did you think that I let the boyfriends of Supergirl and Winn(*he found that out via Kara*) as well as the little lady to go unprotected?" Trunks was surprised "how did he?"; "the girl named Kara" Alice whispered as an explanation "told him about you and Supergirl's..relationship". "Maybe I was wrong about him.." the hybrid muttered now ashamed of his conduct towards the Flash "it wouldn't be the first time I've heard that one" Alice sighed(causing Pan to raise her eyebrow and asking "what do you mean by that?") Trunks' daughter quickly came up with an explanation exclaiming"hey for the record I was wrong too and it isn't by any mean the last time I am going to be wrong" as Kara taunted Banshee(after Barry gave them the ear-buds and they put them on*) by asking "what you lose your voice?" Siobhan was a bit unnerved and panicky asked "well what are you waiting for" with Livewire(and the other villains) growling "watch who you yell at!" "Looks like they don't understand the idea of teamwork" Alice commented noting their weakness as Livewire, Eggman(and his allies), Abo/Cado and Syndrome(and his friends) started to attack. The Incredibles, Sonic(and his friends), Gotenks and Jaco counter-attacked as the massive battle began with Flash giving chase to Livewire who had used her electric powers to escape to the roof. "What took you guys so long?" Cat asked Kara and Trunks in an irate tone "are you kidding?" Kara asked back and broke Cat out of her chains but Siobhan hit Kara in the guts. "You'll pay for that" Trunks growled "EAT THIS BUSTER CANNON!(he yelled)!"(dialog with adaptations and addition from Supergirl episode 18 " _World's Finest_ ")

The Buster Canon hit Siobhan head on as Pan shouted "COME ON!" and fired off her maiden's attack at the villain(and Kara hurling an piece of concrete) but was turned to dust by the Banshee. Livewire hit Flash with her electricity commenting "Zap" but then was blindsided by Helen extending herself and knocking her over with her super-powers. Livewire rematerialized and the other villains re-appeared as well "time to take this fight to the next level; Playtime's over!" Sonic and Silver declared _(_ _Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing). _The others wondered what he meant but soon got their answer when they pulled out strange emeralds and transformed; "NO WAY!" Trunks exclaimed "THEY CAN TRANSFORM INTO SUPER-SAIYANS?!" "If you ask me they ripped off the transformation from us" Gotenks snorted which made Pan think "they're Saiyan? how?" but got no response as the fused hybrid declared "THIS IS WHAT A TRUE SUPER-SAIYAN IS!" and powered up! He decided to go all out and the force of the transformation made Cat shield her eyes "yeah" the fused hybrid said in a low tone "that's more like it". "NO WAY!" Bulla muttered "no freaking way.."; "you like the new look?" the now transformed Super-Saiyan 3 Gotenks asked Bulla arrogantly "you should man I rock". "First fusion now Super-Saiyan 3?" Trunks stuttered with shock "how how did you do it?"; "eh its no big deal" he shrugged "but at least its better than being Silver"(dialog with changes from Dragon Ball Z episode 260 " _Feeding Frenzy_ "). Kara was stuck between being shocked and being impressed by the output of power as Pan muttered "that transformation took dad being dead and Vegeta to be enraged to achieve and yet this...child manages to accomplish that power with ease!"

Tarble was overwhelmed that he was seeing the legend of their race achieved but he said "for someone so young to do that..they have to be ridiculously strong" Violet however said "woah awesome" in response to the transformation, "it doesn't matter what you've become" Syndrome boasted "my robots will take you down!" Metal Sonic and the Omnidrods then went on the attack together on both ends causing Super-Sonic and Super-Silver to dodge but they managed to counter with Sonic using his infamous Spin Dash attack and Silver to scream "this is the end! Prepare to meet your doom" as he also executed his telekinesis attack. That caused Violet to cry "hey I can do that too" and used her telekinesis with her brother's speed to execute the Incredi-Ball technique(that they used in the first battle with Syndrome) on Eggman's robots flattening them like pancakes. "Now that's what I call a wrecking ball" Tights laughed upon seeing that technique used; Pan moaned "please don't mention that Miley Cyrus song again I hate that song!" in response causing Cat to break the 4th wall by saying "hey I saw a video on YouTube and this girl named Marley Rose sang that song much better than Cyrus did!"[A/N for those who don't know Marley Rose was the role Mellissa played in the show "Glee" before she was cast as Kara Danvers. If Cat joked about not taking a call from Harrison Ford(who in real life is Calista Fockhart's husband) in " _Myriad_ " then she should know about Glee! By the way Melissa/Marley sings Wrecking Ball in episode 5(of Season 5) which is appropriately titled " _The End of Twerk_ ")].

Abo and Cado rolled their eyes and said "we've got something better FU-SION-HA!" and merged into Aka(which was its name from); "ooh a fusion on fusion battle?" Gotenks asked "I can dig that" but then said "prepare yourselves!" They wondered what Gotenks were doing as the fusion looked like he was about to gag "is..he okay?" Helen asked "he'll be fine give him a sec" Jaco reassured her as a bunch of ghosts appeared. "What..are those things?" Trunks asked since he'd never seen this move before in his life. "Its Gotenks signature move the Ghost Kamikaze attack but they have a tendency to be a bit...delinquent"(Dragon Ball Z episode 258 "Super Moves of Gotenks") Alice explained since she was familiar with the attack and still thought it was weird. He then formed 13 Ghosts of the same variety before unleashing them on the enemies chanting "BALLOON FLASH BOMBER" as the attack hit all of their enemies at once wiping out Eggman's robots(with Super Sonic and Silver taking care of the majority of Syndrome's creations as well). Siobhan got pissed and screamed but Gotenks countered using his Vice Shout "NO WAY!" Livewire muttered; the force of the Vice Shout and the scream were so loud that another portal opened!(Dragon Ball Z episode 260 " _Feeding Frenzy_ ") "He was able to tear a hole in time and space simply by using a shout" Pan whispered amazed by the power the fused warrior were demonstrating but then suddenly another character shot off ice attack saying "TIME TO CHILL!" "FROZONE!" Bob yelled happy to see him "you know him?" Barry asked. "Yea he's an old friend" Helen explained happy to see him as well but Syndrome seethed "you again?" "Yea and its time to chill" He declared and fired off ice attacks at Syndrome and an unprepared Chaos(which caused his body to freeze).

"How wild" Jaco noted "his freeze powers are very similar to the technique Hit used to stop Frost from taking the cube in the tournament" causing Bulla to ask "Hit? Whose Hit?" Alice muffled his mouth before the Patrolman could tell her nervously saying "uh don't pay any attention to what he says(eh-heh)" but then a dark person emerged. Sonic, Silver and Shadow recognized the creature "BLACK DOOM!" Shadow growled angrily. "You know him?" Barry asked for what seemed like the 10th time that day "yeah he's the leader of the Black Arms and has the audacity to call himself Shadow's father" Chris explained angrily. "Yeah this guy is no joke" Super Sonic stated seriously "Black Doom's plans for the planet Earth extend much further than simply controlling the planet. His main goal is to take control of the planet and then have him and his armies feed off the humans so that his army will be invincible; he sees the humans as fools who have committed crimes against themselves, and believes that he is actually trying to save them. His interpretation of saving them, however, is using them as a food supply. He believes that is their only purpose now and enabling them to become that is the same as saving them."(Sonic Wiki Black Doom). "Our battle will have to postpone for another day Sonic" Eggman said "we must unite against Black Doom cause I hate him as much as you do; "those who commit mutiny against me" Black Doom darkly said "will see no mercy". "Sonic wait" Amy cried "the last time you went up against him it took you Shadow and Silver to beat him as Supers"; "well they're many more Super-Saiyans here now if you're not taking note" Pan snarled causing Banshee to ask "you? a Super-Saiyan?"[A/N fun fact Sean Shemmel voices Black Doom in the Video Game Sonic the Hedgehog so he both voices good(Goku, King Kai) and evil(Black Doom, Black) characters!]

Pan then briefly depowered causing Jaco to shield Cat's eyes from seeing this by firing off his laser attack at Syndrome as Banshee whispered "it can't be...Pan?!" "That's right I too am a Super-Saiyan" she whispered and re-powered up skipping straight to her Super-Saiyan 2 transformation. "If you want to fight Siobhan fight me" the female hybrid nastily sneered but then seeing the helicopter Livewire spat "I HATE HELICOPTERS!" and fired her electricity with Aki(and Black Doom in the form of his blades of fire) firing off energy attacks at it. "NO!" Alice screamed and took off trying to protect the innocent people on the copter from the combined attack. Seeing this the parental instincts of Kara and Trunks kicked in and flew up to take the hit head on! Alice wasn't surprised to see her father protecting her from the hit(using an energy shield) but the site of Supergirl protecting her alongside her father floored her. The crowds(which had gathered to see this mass showing of Super-heroes and Super-villains) saw their embattled heroes take the punishment of the combined attack causing them to drop to the ground(with Alice passing out from the shock of seeing Supergirl protect her). "They're hurt" one murmured seeing the site of their heroes on the ground in an enormous amount of pain; "they saved the helicopter" another said. "They saved that girl" a third one said "they saved us" the man once again said "they saved all of us". The citizenry all felt an enormous amount of guilt but they were determined to show Supergirl and Mystic Fighter how sorry they were by standing as one protecting them and ordering the Super-Villains to "leave them alone!" "Yesterday you people were ready to string them both up now you're willing to die for them?" Livewire asked the citizens of National City noting their double standard; "they were willing to die for us and a child" an African-American female argued back. Livewire then asked her allies "what do you say we thin the heard?"; "no please Please!" Supergirl begged(dialog with additions and adaptation from Supergirl episode 18 " _World's Finest_ ").

They were about to attack when suddenly water splashing could be heard by the Firefighters(which was helped by Tights and a recovered Alice) knocking them both Livewire and Banshee out. Chris(who had been preparing the Sonic Canon) fired it off with the combined forces of the three hedgehogs-Sonic Silver Shadow at Black Doom(with was added to when Bulla fired a "BIG BANG ATTACK" at the creature) vaporizing him! The Incredibles managed to take out Syndrome once more by using a combined attack from all 4 members with Amy helping take out the Omnidrods with the hammer. Gotenks used the "REVENGE CANON" to wipe out Metal Sonic with Frozone's freeze attack and Tarble's Gun ionizing the ice particles into pieces! With all the enemies being wiped out, the crowds gave a massive cheer with the Fire Department head ordering "make sure all these people are safe"; the firefighter who was there at the start of Supergirl's turning evil then came over. He offered one hand to the Kryptonian and the other to Trunks saying "Supergirl; Gold Fighter"; they were both worried about the react he would have but he smiled and stated "it was our turn to help you two" and helped them both to their feet resulting in another massive cheer from the crowd with the Flash whooshing stand besides them both. Pan stood over Banshee's fallen body and after whispering "I'll spare you this time Siobhan but if you ever come back to hurt Kara or me again, I will kill you with my own hands" and depowered herself. She did that not for herself or even for Winn but because Barry told her that he had a way to imprison Siobhan and Leslie without them going to the DEO(this is why Barry had to run back to Kara and Trunks).

Back at Catco they were all watching the TV once again "in one of the most remarkable displays of city unity I've ever seen Supergirl and Mystic Fighters' willingness to sacrifice their own lives for a child and the innocent has made them the heroes of National City once again" the anchor reported over the TV. Winn applauded then asked Kara "hey what happened to Siobhan and Leslie did they get locked up at the DEO?" "Nope no thanks to Barry the National City's Police Department has a way to lock up meta-humans" the Kryptonian explained to Winn and James which caused Winn to mutter "oh" in response. "It makes sense because they've been imprisoned for so long" Pan muttered which Kara agreed to by saying "and like you"(talking to James) "taught Supergirl our enemies deserve a fair trial". "Well I'm always good for advice" he commented but then seeing Ms. Grant she said "oh Ms. Grant our cousin Barry is(stammers) leaving town and I want to see him off". "Same with my aunt and uncle" Trunks quickly added "plus uh Mystic Fighter has a sparring appointment with Gotenks". "Okay" Cat agreed "tell Mr. Allen to have a good time zipping around in his red outfit" causing a shocked Kara to ask "wait you knew that he was the Flash". "Oh please" Cat moaned "Barry shows up, the Flash shows up; his insistence on that silly name and he was so unfailing charming and nice that he had to be a super-hero or a Mormon. Keerah I can spot the extraordinary pretending to be a nobody just like that"(*snaps her fingers*)" .

Trunks had to laugh quietly because Cat spotted Barry as Flash right away and yet despite all the evidence couldn't tell that Kara was Supergirl or that he was the Mystic Fighter as Cat coolly said "now my eyebrow waxing with Arabella tomorrow is not going to book itself feel how good it feels to dial." "I'm on it" Kara gasped and when Cat left everyone broke out in laughter to which she said "I'm going to help Barry"; "oh hey tell him I hope he and the others make it home"(dialog with addition from Supergirl episode 18 " _World's Finest_ ") Winn commented and James watched as Kara left. When they got there all of the speed demons were gathered; "ready for that spar?" Gotenks asked "bring it" Trunks smugly replied. Gotenks transformed into a Super-Saiyan but the moment he did he immediately split apart. "What the hell?" Pan asked "why are there two warriors". 'Busted' Jaco thought as Kara asked "why are they two Trunks? and why does the other kid looks like Goku?" "I'm Goten the second Son of Goku and Chi-Chi" the hybrid chirped "no way I didn't know that Grandpa had another child" Pan voiced in disbelief. "Well yeah he was born a year after I was" Kid Trunks commented flooring Kara even more 'that must've meant that Chi-Chi was pregnant with this child during the whole Cell Games ordeal' realized the older Trunks when he heard that from his younger counter-part then thought of something else. 'If Goku figured out that Chi-Chi was pregnant that means he sacrificed himself to protect not only Gohan but also his second child!' The hybrid were troubled by those thoughts but the younger counterpart said "I always wanted to spar against my older dopple-ganger" which snapped him out of his thoughts; 'might as well' he thought 'lets see how strong he is'. They then sparred with each other with Trunks measuring the amount of power he used against the younger Trunks "woah" Kara muttered "he's fighting his younger self? Why?" "He wants to see how strong he is" Alice explained 'how does she know that these two Trunks' are saiyan' Pan thought as they continued to spar but looked over at Goten which caused her to think 'guess that makes him my uncle how weird..."

Kid Trunks decided to ramp it up by transforming which led the older Trunks to ask "you can transform?" "Yeah my dad and I train all the time" Kid Trunks explained to his older self which threw the older Trunks for a loop. 'I didn't think that dad would do that..guess my death influenced him in that other timeline as well' the hybrid thought. He then chuckled "I'd be pretty embarrassed if I lost to myself as a kid"(Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast What If: Kid Trunks Vs. Future Trunks) and decided to call it a draw with his younger self "you're giving up?" Kara asked Trunks surprised. "Its pretty evident that we've come to an understanding Kara" the hybrid told Kara who muttered "I wonder what he means by understanding?' to herself but Alice then approached Supergirl saying "I'm sorry I acted so rudely Supergirl". "It's okay it happens to me too" she chuckled before feeling weirdly inspired to give herself a proper introduction to the girl(for some odd reason) "my Earth name is Kara Danvers but I also go by the name of Kara Zor-El". "Kara Zor-El aka Kara Danvers" Alice whispered as she unexpectedly threw her arms around the Super-hero in a tender hug taking her (and Trunks) by surprise "I must remember that name". "Will I see you again?" Trunks whispered to his younger counterpart "maybe" he mischievously answers "miracles can happen". "Bye Trunks" Tights waved as they boarded the ship. "Thanks for the help" Tarble shouted as he and Gure boarded their ship "you're not staying?" Pan asked; "no we only came because we were threatened" Gure explained to the hybrid "we'll live the rest of our lives in peace on the planet that my husband and I have settled on". Pan understood and thought 'I wonder if they're other saiyans in other universes' but her thoughts were interrupted' "time for us to go as well" Chris said. "Yea Eggman managed to get back through that portal so we're not done chasing him" Sonic sighed; "well we got a city to go back to as well" Mr. Incredible commented and when they were all set Kara asked "you really think this is going to work?" "Well" he commented "watching Livewire, Banshee and the others work together reminded me of something that we'd try on our Earth once"; "what's that?" Dash, Sonic and Bulla asked together. "You, I and all the speedsters join forces; literally" he explained "we combine all of our speed together, if you throw us forward at the combined fastest speed then I and the others might just break the dimensional barrier and get back home". "That actually might work" Chris stated as he and the Sonic characters boarded their ship but Kara wanted some clarity asking "what what do you mean like..a race?" "I guess" he replied "you're on" Sonic stated "thought you'd never ask" Dash added. Alice worriedly looked at her father through the glass[A/N get the reference?] but to her relief the hybrid smiled. As opposed to before Trunks knew that he(or the others) wasn't racing to prove anything; they just wanted to get home as Kara confirmed Trunks thoughts by laughing.

"Think you can keep up Girl of Steel?" the hero of Central City asked "just you watch Scarlet Speedster" she chucked out in response "all right"(Dialog with addition/changes from Supergirl episode 18 " _World's Finest_ "). "The fastest hedgehog and Incredible Kid are ready too" Dash/Sonic/Silver declared as Kara softly said "I'm going to miss you Barry Allen". "I'm really going to miss you too Kara Danvers" he tenderly replied "or Kara Zor-El which is your alien name because you're an alien which I think is very cool." "Kara Danvers aka Kara-Zor El's an alien?" Alice whispered hearing that conversation by her ears as Barry then added to his comment saying "I think Trunks Briefs thinks so too"; "what makes you say that?" Kara asked in a giggle. "You remember before when I said to take things slow?" Flash asked before answering his own inquiry "that's good advice for Super-Heroes; lousy advice for two people who really like each other. Maybe its time to speed things up." Kara let the advice seep in before commenting "maybe" and said "come here" giving Barry a friendly hug. Seeing Trunks glaring at Flash for hugging his girl made him whisper "all right; lets do this"; "ready when you are" the hedgehogs boasted "wait till I tell Edna about this" Dash exclaimed also preparing himself. "Going to have to use the ship's mechanism with Gotenks' powers to do this" Alice noted with Gotenks giving her the thumbs up signifying he was ready as well. Barry: "On your marks"; Kara: "Get Set"; "GO!" he finished and with that they all took off at the same time! "COME ON!" "LETS GO KARA(*CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*) "LETS GO BARRY!" "LETS GO GOTENKS!" "LETS GO SONIC!" "SIL-VER!" were the various chants from the various characters as they sped past at inhumane speed; suddenly Kara threw the warriors of speed forward to which all the momentum allowed the portals to where the various characters came from to reopen. The warriors disappeared inside the three portals created and an out of breath Kara panted "goodbye Barry, young Trunks, second son of Goku,Tights" then felt strangely compelled to add "I hope we meet again..Alice(*she found out what her name was via super-hearing)". [A/N please don't flame me for what I'm about to do Kara/James fans!]

Kara told Trunks to return to her apartment while she cleaned herself off; the hybrid agreed and cleaned himself off as well. Even though he did ask where Gohan was-with Bulla replying "must be working late tonight"- his main concern was what Kara had to say. When he arrived and knocked he saw Kara looking more beautiful than ever; she had discarded the glasses and hemmed the lining of her yellow dress that she had worn to the office earlier that day. "Hey" Kara said greeting Trunks casually "come in"; after Trunks went in he asked " did Barry get home?" "Yes I think; I hope so" she responded but then they both starting talking at once but the hybrid apologized "sorry you go first". "I just wanted to talk to you about Infinite Earths" she casually stated; Trunks knew she was beating around the bush but decided to play along echoing "infinite Earths". "Yeah uh Barry was saying" the Kryptonian started but was interrupted by "Barry was saying?" from Trunks. "Yeah Barry was explaining to us that there's an infinite number of Earths and they all vibrate at different speeds so they can occupy the same place but never actually come in contact with each other" Kara explained to him to which he asked "what's your point Kara?" "The point is if two of these infinite Earths can manage to vibrate at the exact same speed maybe..maybe there's a chance they could be together." "I have heard Gohan talk about a new theory he calls **twin universes** " Trunks remarked(turning his face around) "maybe just maybe Tights and the others are a product of that theory although there's no way humanly speaking to prove it..." When Trunks turned around to his surprise Kara had a microphone with James coming in with a guitar. "Uh what are you doing?" he asked the Kryptonian since he was a bit thrown off but Kara put her finger on Trunks' lips in a shushing motion and when James picked the guitar Kara started to sing[A/N I know she didn't sing in the show but come on you knew I couldn't resist considering Mellissa being a part of Glee(speaking of which the version Kara's doing is similar to Santana's(Naya Rivera) version(just as an FYI that says I don't own it)!]

" _You were in college working part time waiting tables_  
 _Left a small town, never looked back_  
 _I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'_  
 _Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

 _I say, "Can you believe it?"_  
 _As we're lying on the couch_  
 _The moment I can see it._  
 _Yes, yes, I can see it now._

 _Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_  
 _You put your arm around me for the first time._  
 _You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._  
 _You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

 _Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,_  
 _And there's a drawer of my things at your place._  
 _You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,_  
 _You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes._

 _But we got bills to pay,_  
 _We got nothing figured out,_  
 _When it was hard to take,_  
 _Yes, yes, this is what I thought about._

 _Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_  
 _You put your arm around me for the first time_  
 _You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
 _You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

 _Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_  
 _You saw me start to believe for the first time_  
 _You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
 _You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

 _And I remember that fight_  
 _Two-thirty AM_  
 _As everything was slipping right out of our hands_  
 _I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_  
 _Braced myself for the "Goodbye."_  
 _'Cause that's all I've ever known_  
 _Then you took me by surprise_  
 _You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

 _You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water._  
 _And every time I look at you, it's like the first time._  
 _I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter._  
 _She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

 _Hold on, make it last_  
 _Hold on, never turn back_

 _You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
 _You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

 _(Hold on) do you believe it?_  
 _(Hold on) we're gonna make it now._  
 _(Hold on) and I can see it,_  
 _(Yes, yes) I can see it now..."_

"Kara" Trunks whispered breaking the silence that followed (after Kara finished her song as her way of saying "I'm sorry") "that was beautiful" but then she said "no more singing, no more saying; I'm so much better at doing" and passionately kissed him. Trunks responded back with an equal amount of passion conveying that he had forgiven her and that he was sorry for acting like a complete jerk towards her these last few weeks. "Was that good?" she teasingly asked when she saw the familiar blush appear on Trunks face "you've definitely improved" Trunks teased right back and was about to kiss her again when James started to act weirdly by marching out vacantly. "James?" Kara asked questioning when she saw him march out "are you okay?" Trunks asked hoping that he didn't upset the reporter who he knew still sort of liked the Kryptonian. However he didn't respond and continued to march right out of Kara's apartment "JAMES!" Kara called but she saw him as well as two others walk in a single file line causing Trunks to ask "what the hell's going on?" Kara wordlessly ran to the window and saw him(and all the other humans) marching in the same fashion. Far away the second in command to Non said "general; Myriad has been activated"; he wordlessly nodded before saying "for you Astra; first National City and then the Earth itself will belong to us!" He then went into the inner part of his 'base' and when he got there was a man who was looking vacant as well. Spinning the device he said "time for you to achieve ultimate revenge...Son Gohan"; the hybrid saiyan was missing not for anything else but because Non had taken the opportunity(with everyone looking at ways to deal with Banshee, Livewire and everyone else) to knock out Gohan and take him back to base! Now Gohan was in the clutches on Non; Kara looked at the people marching and muttered to Trunks "this could only mean one thing... "Non" Trunks whispered now knowing full well who was behind this.

In the Future Pan knew that the time was now and said to Alice "it has begun; Non has unleashed Myriad and if we don't stop this all of Earth will be under his command." She knew the stakes but asked "when do I tell them about...here?"; "don't say anything until Non and his army are in body bags" Future Pan ordered her god-daughter. Alice nodded and went to the time machine and felt the paint job of "HOPE!" that had been re-painted by Pan to symbolize the continuation of the cycle; Bulma had painted HOPE on his time-machine to warn the Z fighters about the Androids and now she had re-painted HOPE to symbolize Alice as not only the heir of Trunks(as his daughter) but also Kara. "Let's do this" she whispered as she pressed the button to start her journey in time; Kara had no idea how prophetic her words about "seeing you(Alice) again" as Project Myriad took full effect over the population of National City... **TBC**

 **Outro: Hey Its me Eliza Danvers and next time on Dragon Girl Z National City is really falling into calamity..WHAT?! HENSHAW?! AND VEGETA TOO?! What's the meaning of this Alex?! What do you mean you want to go back to help your sister and Trunks..you're crazy! I have a bad feeling about this..next time Myriad Unleashed; Prelude to Battle! don't miss it.**

 **ME: hey guys one more chapter in the books and now I got to work on the next episode; of course the episode of itself is only one part of a two part season finale with an epic cliffhanger. The groundwork of that cliffhanger is being laid here with Gohan being controlled by Non and next time another figure will join him(those who watched the episode don't spoil!)**

 **Of course the finale is the usual 2 part episode but like the winter finale that won't be the case; I'm thinking more along the lines of a 6 part spring finale. Not going to spoil what I have planning but I promise its going to be gigantic multi-faceted and will knock your socks off! I also hope you like the groundwork for Demigra's eventual involvement with this story and these 2 chapters give a rough groundwork of what you can expect for any future crossovers! A Supergirl/Trunks/whoever they're crossing over and Characters from other shows but I'm always going to have a DB plot underlying the whole crossover madness! I surely hope that Legends of Tomorrow show up in SG's universe because hoo-boy I already have a dynamic story plot for that in my back-pocket(the madness will mostly revolve around Alice of course!)I also changed the Flash-Dragon Ball character dynamics because Iris revealed that he used to love the franchise(which in itself gave me a massive fanboy attack) but she could never understand it. With that being sad, he wouldn't know about Jaco/Tights/Tarble/Frieza's resurrection because they were created(or in the case of Frieza's resurrection an event) that happened AFTER the series finished airing. Tights/Jaco were in Toryiama's Jaco the Galactic Patrolman manga and in Dragon Ball Super(even though Tights had one appearance so far in the anime).  
**

 **Speaking of Alice, all of her other "adventures" I'm eventually going to write about titled Alice's Adventures in the Multiverse! If the characters of the first part of the chapter(of whom she met already) are any indication then I've already did my duty in wetting your appetites for the other zany places Alice and the others visited in their journey! As such these two chapters have a ton of references from other series so if you want to look into it you can because I spend a ton of time making sure it made sense(one) and that I've explained their appearance in Supergirl's universe(two)! One more thing; it sucks that Supergirl blew a golden opportunity for a musical duet between Flash/Supergirl(and many fans clamored for that to happen) but I hope that you like that I made Kara sing a solo of her love/devotion to Trunks! If you really think about the lyrics of the song you will find that it fits Kara's life rather well.**

 _Small town(Midvale for her, a smaller version of West City for Trunks), flight risk with a fear of falling(no explanation needed for this line it demonstrates Kara's struggle to hide her powers for as long as she did). Made a rebel of a careful man's careful daughter_ **(could refer to Kara's Earth father Jeremiah or her Kryptonian father Zor-El).** _Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,_ _And there's a drawer of my things at your place._ _You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,_  
 _You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_ **duh Trunks learns about her Kryptonian heritage from Astra/Vegeta as well as from Kara herself so no explanation needed.**

 _And I remember that fight_ _Two-thirty AM_ _As everything was slipping right out of our hands_  
 _I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_  
 _Braced myself for the "Goodbye."_  
 _'Cause that's all I've ever known_  
 _Then you took me by surprise_  
 _You said, "I'll never leave you alone" refers **to their fight(Physically/emotionally speaking) when Kara was controlled by the Red Kryptonite and of course the main chorus**_

 **'** _Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
_ _You saw me start to believe for the first time_  
 _You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
 _You are the best thing that's ever been mine_ _(Hold on) do you believe it?  
_ _(Hold on) we're gonna make it now._  
 _(Hold on) and I can see it,_  
 _(Yes, yes) I can see it now"_

 _ **Really** **this is the perfect song for Trunks/Kara's relationship and its a shame that Melissa never got to sing in while on Glee(just saying)**_

 _ **Anyways that's all for now see you next time guys(with the exceptions of References)**_

 _ **References**_

(Supergirl episode 18 " _World's Finest_ ")

(Dragon Ball Z episode 253 _"I Kill No More",_ Dragon Ball Z episode 258 "Super Moves of Gotenks, _Dragon Ball Z_ _episode 260 "Feeding Frenzy"_ )

Dragon Ball Z Abridged episode 41 " _The Trouble with Time Travel"_

 _Dragon Ball Wiki Demigra,_ Dragon Ball Wiki Fusion Dance

 _"Yo Son Goku and his Friends Return"_

 **Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F**

 **Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods**

Dragon Ball Xenoverse

Saiyanrealms

 **The Incredibles**

 _Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing_

Sonic Wiki Black Doom

Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast What If: Kid Trunks Vs. Future Trunks


	37. Myriad Unleashed Prelude to Battle! pt1

**_The Dragon Girl Series-Dragon Girl Z: The Beginning of Legends!_**

 _ **Superspeeder**_

 _ **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**_

 _ **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks/** **Pan/Winn**_

 _ **Romance/ Drama(and humor as well)**_

 _ **Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** **"Hey guys Alice here to tell you that other than me Superspeeder doesn't own the rights to Supergirl or Dragon Ball. They belong to their respective owners so please support the official release. Now I got to get back to the past!"**_

 _ **ME: Hey guys thanks for the reviews and get excited for the finale of the show which is taking place next week Monday. Of course before that point we have the remainder of this chapter as well as last week's episode Myriad to cover and oh boy next week's episode is going to be a doozy! You may have notice that Gohan was absent for the last chapter when the Flash and the others; don't worry I haven't forgotten about Gohan but I have something very special in store for him for next week's episode(if you want a hint as to what's coming think about Alex's confrontation with Kara at the end of the last chapter)! With that all being said don't forget to review and on to the story!**_

 _Last time on Dragongirl Z, the mysterious hero was revealed whose name was Barry Allen and it turns out he's from a different universe! On top of that Trunks' daughter "met" Kara Danvers for the first time as well as Trunks' aunt Tights! That wasn't the only surprise other characters such as Dash and Sonic the hedgehog challenged Barry's superiority as the Fastest man on Earth but it looks like they're in for more than just a race. That's because Siobhan has found out the reason behind her powers and have teamed up with Livewire and other villains with one goal; revenge! Can our beloved characters fight this army and how will Flash and the others get back to their respective universes! Find Out **RIGHT** **NOW ON DRAGON GIRL Z!**_

 **Chapter 37 Myriad Unleashed; Prelude to Battle(pt1)**

Kara and Trunks were really worried about everyone being under Myriad's control; Trunks was especially worried about Gohan since he couldn't sense where he was. Bulla too was now worried about what would happen and when Lucy and the other DEO agents came in under Non's control she hid. "DEO is secured what are your orders?" the mind controlled Lucy asked Non; "release the prisoners" he said. "It is done" Lucy answered back "all but the White Martian" Non revised "for everyone's sake leave that one be"; 'as evil as Non is not even he and his army wants to deal with the White Martian' Bulla thought. Lucy nodded to Agent Vasquez who punched in the security code which caused the AI to speak "warning; containment override activated. Cell dampeners will power down in two minutes." Bulla was about to alert Trunks to this when she saw Lucy and the other DEO agents go into another containment Cell. Inside was an alien she never saw before who said "I know not your face human" to Lucy; she then declared "I am Maxima Queen of the Planet Almerac. Open that door and you'll find out exactly what that means". 'What?!' Bulla thought; 'I thought Saiyans were the only race that had royalty!'; she didn't know about the Amazonians and they also having royalty but she was going to get that corrected in the future. To her surprise Lucy released Maxima and she immediately throttled the other agents however seeing that Lucy didn't have any fear the Almerac queen sneered "do you value your life so little you won't fight back?" to her. "Myriad has begun on Earth" the warped head of the DEO responded; "Non calls you to his legions; you will be the kings and queens of this world once you swear fidelity to him"(Supergirl episode 19 " _Myriad_ ").

Realizing that she could have revenge Maxima said "since Superman refused the honor of marrying me" but was interrupted by the AI saying "warning prisoner release in one minute"; "I will pledge allegiance to your Non" she finished to the brainwashed Lucy after the warning. Bulla waited until they were out of the hall to strike all of them "who are you?" Maxima asked; "funny you should say that" Bulla said then declared "you're about to find out what it's like to battle a real member of royalty..and I'm not talking about my brother"(Dragon Ball Z episode 120 " _Another Super-Saiyan")_ and transformed into a Super-Saiyan. "That's impossible" Maxima exclaimed in a startled tone "well its true" Bulla evenly stated "and guess what they are more Super-Saiyans including my father". "Oh I didn't know the prince of Saiyans was a married man that's not something I would've associated with the beasts of death"; "well he is" Bulla bristled to Maxima's statement who then sighed and said "what a shame. My parents and the Saiyan royalty was arranging to marry me to their heir but of course Frieza destroyed the planet". She would've continued had it not been for Kara and Trunks descending down on her with the Kryptonian blowing her freeze breath. "Early parole is canceled" she sneered and proceeded to punch her; "you okay?" Trunks asked his sister. "I'm fine" she responded then clinching her fists as she and Kara tag teamed up with Trunks providing backup. When Maxima was hit by Kara she said "that tickled" while at the same time was impressed by Trunks' power. Then after overpowering the Kryptonian she sneered "we could've been family Kara Zor-El; I once sought to make your cousin my mate and now that I know that the Prince of Saiyans has a son just as powerful makes him a worthy choice to bear my children instead of Superman". "I would rather eat dirt than consent to be your mate" Trunks snarled to which Supergirl said "ewwl gross" and threw Maxima away with Bulla knocking her out with an energy attack. Suddenly the DEO agents fired their Kryptonite guns; she was shocked to see Lucy under the control of Myriad and pleaded "Lucy you have to fight it! You have to wake up!" "Its no use Kara " Bulla yelled as she pushed the boxes to cover Kara so that she wouldn't get hit as the AI blared "warning; containment override in 15 seconds". Noticing Kara and Goku's pod Trunks voiced "you thinking what I'm thinking?";the Kryptonian nodded and ran over to her pod and after punching in a few buttons released a flash of light knocking them out. After she karate chopped the DEO board in half stopping the release the Kryptonian proceeded to remove the Kryptonite needle in her arm to which Bulla winced "that's going to leave a mark"; however she recovered and ran over the unconscious sister of Lois and panted "Lucy I'm so sorry"(dialog with additions from Supergirl episode 19 " _Myriad_ ").

"What are we going to do now?" Bulla asked seeing that the situation was becoming more dire by the minute "there's one place where we can get our answers" Kara stated and reading her mind Trunks turned to his sister and said "stay here in case Lucy wakes up if she does raise your energies; we'll get to the bottom of this". "What about mom and Gohan?" Bulla worriedly asked; "don't worry" he reassured her "mom and Gohan can look after themselves" although it was a mask. The last time this happened Trunks found Gohan's body in the rain which he knew was because of the androids. Still he wouldn't start to panic until they found out what Myriad entailed so until then he wouldn't panic; knowing this kept Trunks sane as he and Kara flew to Superman's Fortress of Solitude. "Kelex?" Kara yelled "Kelex are you here?"; "how may I assist you Lady Kara?" the robot replied. 'Lady Kara?' Trunks mentally asked her. 'Its my official title on Krypton' the Kryptonian mentally responded to the hybrid's sastification before she asked the robot "where is Kal-El? I can't find him anywhere on Earth." "Kal-El is currently attending to a matter off-world" the sentry responded; "so he can't help" Trunks muttered as Kara scoffed and asked him "Kelex I need you to tell me about Myriad". "Warning; this construct is not authorized to discuss Myriad" the AI told her; "you were designed to obey the members of the honorable House of El and to preserve the memory of Krypton wherever it went" Kara told Kelex then warned him "if you don't override your orders Myriad will destroy the House of El and the memory of Krypton will be lost forever. You will have failed in your prime directive". Seeing Kalex motor away made Trunks furious and he roared "DAMN IT THE FUTURE OF YOUR KIND AND EARTH IS AT RISK!" and feeding off of Trunks' rage made Kara furiously plead "PLEASE I JUST NEED SOMEBODY TO HELP ME!" Suddenly a voice rung out "hello Kara" to which she whirled around and recognizing her immediately Kara gasped "mom"; 'I didn't know that your cousin had Alura's AI in his Fortress' Trunks mentally commented; 'neither did I' she replied but was cut off by Alura saying "Myriad was developed on Krypton by your aunt" to her daughter. "It was created to prevent the planet's immanent destruction; we had strangled the planet's resources beyond recovery. The Politicians argued but could not agree what to do" Alura's AI explained which led Trunks to comment "figures. That's exactly the same thing that happened with the androids". The AI continued by saying "thus according to high records Astra implemented her own solution Myriad; technology designed to force everyone to her way of thinking."

"Mind Control" Kara whispered as she remember that it was the same thing that happened to Trunks during the Red Tornado incident as what was going on now."When they were caught attempting to use the Myriad technology against the people of Argo City" the AI continued "Astra and Non were arrested"; "and send to Fort Rozz" Kara finished recalling Astra's words. "Which is how heard about what was going on and send my dad, Nappa and Bardock to investigate the rebellion" Trunks muttered remembering what Vegeta had said about the Saiyan role in Astra's and Non's rebellion; "that's what they've been trying to do all along" Kara realized "they've been trying to use Myriad on Earth; to save the Planet" "Only their idea of saving the Planet is enslaving the population" Trunks vented as Kara asked Alura's AI "but I don't understand why was everyone so afraid to talk about it? Why wouldn't you even you speak about it"? "Myriad could be used to enslave whole worlds at the push of a button" the AI solemnly stated "the high council determined that if knowledge of such technology was to get out, it would upset the delicate balance of power of the galaxy". Trunks growled hearing this as Kara pleaded "mom please; you have to tell me how to stop this". "I am sorry Kara; once started Myriad cannot be stopped" the AI apologized. "Sorry?" the hybrid parroted back to the AI "Myriad is no better than what Paragus tried to do and we stopped him! Yet your own flesh and blood asks how to stop something just as dastardly and the only thing you can do is apologize and say that it can't be stopped?!" "Trunks.." Kara started to say "let's just get back to National City Kara; it looks like we have to figure out how to stop Myriad on our own" he sighed(dialog with addition from Surpergirl Episode 19 " _Myriad_ ").

Kara glumly agreed and flew back but couldn't help ask "hey what did you mean back there by..Paragus?"; Trunks sighed and explained "Paragus was a scientist and high ranking official on Planet Vegeta. He too had a..weapon like Myriad". "What kind of weapon?" the daughter of Alura asked Trunks "the Legendary Super-Saiyan Broly" he grimly said; "he was born with a power level of 10000 and was even more powerful than my grandfather the king. As a result he banished them both on the same day Frieza destroyed the planet; however Paragus wanted revenge and even though my grandfather was dead he wanted in his words 'the next best thing'. "Vegeta" Kara realized then asked "but how did he pull off the stunt of a fake planet?"Trunks shuddered before responding "Paragus had his son, who was placed under mind control to control his power, destroy the cities, enslave numerous aliens from a nearby planet to create the castle where they stayed, and destroyed an area of the South Galaxy in order to sell the act. He was planning to time the surprise to coincide with the comet Camriori so that we would be killed while they escaped to conquer Earth however Broly rused to be controlled and a fight broke out during which Paragus was killed by his son. Broly's constantly rising power, his insane durability and the sheer pleasure(*sneers as he says that*) he had at watching others suffer..I now know why my dad was so paralyzed by fear when we battled him." Kara's blood ran cold at just hearing what Broly had done and to think that both Vegeta and her boyfriend were afraid of such a monster struck a deep chord within her in terms of what they were facing right now as the Catco building came in sight.

Meanwhile 30 miles outside the city it was a different story as Alex, John and Vegeta were still on the run from law enforcement; currently they were on a bus in disguise on their way to Eliza's house in Midvale. Since they were constantly running and hiding they had no clue what was going on; Alex had gotten a blond wig and sunglasses to conceal her identity while John shape-shifted into a child and Vegeta put on a fake beard that he had gotten as a gift from Bulma. Due to his pride about Bulla's comment about his mustache Vegeta didn't want anyone to know that he had a fake beard but desperate times called for desperate measures and now the proud Prince had a beard concealing his identity. Despite this the police stopped the bus and once they got on board the lady announced(as Alex put on the sunglasses) "remain seated; we're on the lookout for 3 fugitives wanted in connection for very serious crimes." Then as she pulled pictures of Alex, John and Vegeta she said "these three are considered to be extremely dangerous; if you have any information please speak up." The shape shifted John held his breath as Alex looked straight ahead and Vegeta trying his best not to frown; having found no evidence of the three she said to her cohorts "this bus is clear. Let's get out of here". Meanwhile the two heroes finally arrived at the Catco building; Kara went over and called "Kelly?" to no response before recognizing the language and whispering "that's Kryptonian; what is Non up to?" Trunks muttered "I haven't seen anything like this since the androids" as Kara recognized Winn and called "Winn? Winn! Winn can you hear me? I know you're in there". "He's been like that for hours" came the voice of Pan "I haven't been able to snap him out of it." "Pan! Thank Dende you're okay!" Trunks exclaimed "it was so weird..we were having a conversation when all of a sudden he started to act like this" Pan explained "what's going on Trunks?" The demi-saiyan sighed "Non; he's managed to activate Myriad." "No" she murmured "it can't be" as tears began to wet her face as Kara emotionally whispered "I could really use my friend right now" to Winn and ran over into the photography department. "James come on James" the Kryptonian called to no avail "you are stronger than this come back(she pleaded before sighing) there was a time where I was afraid you wouldn't notice me and now I'd wish you just smile".

Exiting James' room Kara noticed the grim look on Trunks' face and asked "what's wrong?"; "General Lane's on TV" came the simple response of the hybrid as he turned up the volume. "The United States Army has taken up position at every entrance way into National City; until this threat is neutralized National City has been effectively quarantined" he said over the TV to which Pan voiced "well at least the virus is going to be contained to National City". "That also means that we can't get outside help from anybody including Alex" Trunks countered to her; Kara knew that the hybrid was correct but decided to call Lucy's Father first. "This is General Lane"; "its Supergirl" the hero responded "how's Lucy?" the father asked. "She's alive; she's safe" the Kryptonian hero responded but Lucy's father asked her "she's enthralled to Non's master weapon isn't she"? "Yes" Kara sadly sighed before remembering what Trunks said telling him "listen you need to keep everyone outside of city limits until Gold Fighter and I can figure this out okay?" Noticing his silence she elaborated "I know that you and I haven't always had the best relationship" but to Kara's surprise General Lane answered with "I'll do my part. I trust that you and Gold Fighter will do yours; good luck" and hung up. Just then the elevator 'dinged' signaling someone had used it and to everyone's surprise it was Cat; "Keerah call Harrison Ford and tell him that I'm flattered but once and for all I do not date older men especially when they're married" she ordered. Kara's shock at seeing Cat unaffected by Myriad was shared by both her boyfriend and Myriad and when the two of them cleared their throats to get Cat's attention she said "Oh! Supergirl; Gold Fighter! Well what a pleasant surprise what we have a 9 A.M?" in a surprised tone. "You're not a mindless drone" Kara said snapping out of shock "oh no. No I learned that lesson when Demi Moore and I wore the same dress to the premiere of Ghosts; never again" she replied. "Okay?" Pan cluelessly asked not knowing what Cat was talking about but wanting to alert Cat with what was going on the hero of National City said "Ms. Grant listen to me. Everyone in this city has been affected by this alien signal, they're acting like automatons". "Haven't you noticed?" Pan asked her and stopping her texting Cat took a look around before saying "hmm yes; they are a bit more quiet than normal; maybe my reign of terror has finally reached its peak effectiveness."

Trunks was about to tell Cat that this was no time for jokes when Kara's phone pinged causing the head of Catco to say "ah you have a cell phone can I get that number please?" "Its Superman" Kara muttered causing Cat to quip "oh can I get his number as well?" Kara ran to the window exclaiming "he's coming to help!"; "he is?" Cat asked. Pan and Trunks interest was raised as well and they also ran to the window "where is he?" Kara asked as she searched the skies; Cat looked in that direction as well but hearing the footsteps below her building caused her to look down and mutter "oh my God what is happening to everyone?" Pan was about to respond when suddenly Trunks exclaimed "whoa; huge power level heading straight towards us"! Knowing that it was her cousin Kara pointed out in the distance and shouted "there he is there he is!"; "who?" Cat asked her "Superman? Where?" Superman had finally arrived but then instead of greeting Kara he descended towards the ground causing Kara to exclaim "what? Oh God no!" Alarmed Cat asked Supergirl "what's going on?" to the hero; "Myriad" she responded "its affecting my cousin too". "Myriad?" Cat repeated then realizing the seriousness of the situation she asked Supergirl "wait a minute if its affecting Superman then are any of us safe"? "No Ms. Grant" Trunks grimly responded "I'm afraid none of us are safe"; "well I may not be Superman but I do have my moments" came the voice of Max Lord causing Pan to think "we are screwed"(dialog with addition from Supergirl episode 19 " _Myriad_ ")

* * *

Meanwhile Trunks' and Kara's daughter Alice finally came from the future to the same location that her dad did when he faced Frieza and his father who remembered what Pan said. **FLASHBACK "Make sure that you find your dad right away when you go back in time" Pan instructed the daughter of Trunks "and don't reveal your story until the battle is over". "Don't worry; I wont" she promised; the daughter of Gohan then gave her a hug before saying "come back alive" and pushed the button starting the journey into the past. END FLASHBACK** "That's odd" Alice muttered after getting her bearings "why can't I sense dad's energy?" The daughter of Trunks didn't know that Superman's Fortress of Solitude blocked out all Ki signatures including her father's. Suddenly she felt another energy spike this one she knew to be her grandfather Vegeta's energy; "I can sense grandpa's energy and its coming from..that direction"(*indicating from the opposite direction of National City*). Alice decided to go towards her grandfather's(and John's) energy rather than her dad the reason being that Alice would know that her father was in trouble and(for now) that wasn't the case. While Alice went to investigate further Max Lord rhetorically questioned Kara by saying "do Kryptonians gloat? Because I'll bet wherever he is ol' Uncle Non is feeling pretty good about himself"(Supergirl episode 19 " _Myriad_ "). "Can it" Trunks snarled emanating Super-Saiyan 2 Kid Gohan ( _Dragon Ball Z episode 187 "Cell's Breakdown")_ as Cat asked "why am I not surprised that your brain is intact Max? What is it they say? Only the cockroaches will survive the apocalypse". "Happy to see you too Cat; you look lovely considering the end is nigh" Max said taking her joke in stride. Curiously Cat asked Max "why weren't you affected" to which the brilliant billionaire answered "ion blockers"; then turning to the unaffected aliens(Kara, Trunks and Pan) he explained "I realized the Kryptonians were using my LTE interface system; that's why they broke into my lab at Christmas." "What are the Kryptonians doing?" Pan asked to which he answered "they're using my satellites to send neural signals directly into the minds of everyone in National City. These"(*points to his head*)"scramble the signal before they reach my brain". "If you invented technology that blocks Myriad why didn't you give it to the DEO?" Kara asked Max to which he said "once Henshaw and his trusty girl Friday stepped down I had no one at the DEO to trust".

Pan was about to point out the Max could've given the device to Lucy for safe keeping when Cat said "well clearly not everyone needs this ear-wig thingy because I don't have one and my brain is perfectly intact". Max however saw through the ruse and pointed out "I see you got the earrings I sent you last night" to Catco's founder to which she clicked her tongue and asked "ion blockers in the diamonds?" "Mmm-hmm" he confirmed causing Cat to sarcastically retort "oh so many karats and yet so functional". Max chuckled then after putting his hand through Cat's hair said "didn't seem right for the world to lose Cat Grant's mind." Pan shuddered and muttered "Max Lord hitting on Cat is creepy" to the Kryptoniana(to which Kara agreed) when Max spoke again saying "speaking of where is your faithful assistant? Out marching with the masses?" to Cat. "Don't be glib Max" Cat sighed "probably should be worried about her"; "don't worry Kara is perfectly safe" Trunks reassured them both; after quietly thanking her boyfriend for the save Kara decided to refocus the conversation and asked "if it"(*meaning Myriad*)"only affects humans why was my cousin affected?" Max scholarly replied "nature verses nature. He may be alien but your cousin grew up on Earth. Seems like Environmental factors being raised by ordinary people made him more human". Silently Pan cursed 'damn it that means Grandpa would be affected by Myriad as well' as Max gloated "the Man of Steel brought to his knees all because he went to kindergarten and watched Sesame Street" to Kara. "You think this is funny?" Kara asked Max with a sneer(as Trunks made his displeasure known to his comment by growling in disgust) to which he replied "everything I have feared has come to past I couldn't be more serious". "We have to stop them; they are using your satellites" Pan angrily huffed to Max as Kara asked him "can't you reprogram them and destroy Myriad from the inside"?

"I tried" he answered honestly "they have some pretty epic force fields around those satellites at the moment"; Kara sadly rolled her eyes as Trunks muttered "its too bad we don't have anyone who has the power to destroy force fields" causing Cat to say "you're always 10 steps ahead Max. I know you have a plan". "Of course I do" Max answered back "we kill them all" and the look of uneasiness(and silent horror) on the faces of Kara, Trunk, Pan and Cat conveyed that they were reluctant to agree with Max's plan. Meanwhile Non was looking at the hologram of National City and seeing the look on the rouge Kryptonian's face Indigo opined "when Alexander saw the breadth of his domain he wept for there were no more worlds to conquer; need a tissue"? "National City under our control at last" the husband of Astra coolly said "even Kal-El could not escape its power; nothing can stand against us now". "Except your niece and those monkeys" the Coulian retorted "I calculate they're chomping at the bit to take their revenge on you". "Like Astra you overestimate their strength" Non reassured Indigo to which she said "since your dearly departed wife's corpse is drifting through space right now I'd said maybe you both underestimated their powers". "You want me to kill them?" the Kryptonian general asked his consort to which Indigo answered "every minute that they live is a minute they're plotting against us. They've already prevented the release of the Fort Rozz escapees from the DEO". "It will not change the outcome" Non stated in a reassuring voice but Indigo said "kill Kara Zor El and Trunks Mirai Briefs today or fight them tomorrow and once it's done you can go back to admiring your kingdom". The sinister smile Non made in response indicated that he was considering Indigo's plan to shatter the confidence of her niece and that saiyan boyfriend of hers.

Meanwhile Alice had finally located where the four energy signals converged at Eliza's house; the daughter of Trunks entered through the chimney and quietly crept around in the attic muttering "I've never been here before; why would Alex come here?" Speaking of Alex, she entered the house with Vegeta and Hank(in disguise) through the front door and coming out to investigate the commotion Eliza shouted "who are you?" to the noise. "Mom its me!" Alex's voice rang out causing her mom to softly gasp "Alex! Oh my God!" and giving her a hug. "Hi" she softly greeted accepting the hug "I needed that"; "are you all right what is going on?" Eliza asked her daughter turned DEO agent going into mama bear mode. "Well" Alex began but and noticing the child and the bearded Vegeta Eliza asked her "and who are these two?" causing Alex to awkwardly say "oh uh yes; those two are a little harder to explain". "I don't understand sweetie..I" Eliza began to comment confused when the child spoke saying "Dr. Danvers; you might want to step back" and transformed back into Hank Henshaw with Vegeta powering up to wipe out the mustache revealing his Sayian heritage. "What the hell?" Eliza cursed causing Alex to intervene between the three by saying "no no its okay"; "no whatever that is killed your father" she insisted still thinking that Hank had killed her husband. "No he didn't" Alex strongly reproved her mother causing her to exclaim "what?"; "the real Hank Hankshaw blackmailed Dad into joining the DEO this is who tried to save him. His name in J'ohn he is a shape-shifter from Mars". "Is it true?" Eliza questioned; "if it weren't true woman I wouldn't allow my half-breed saiyan offspring to work alongside him" Vegeta voiced causing Alice a great degree of shock that her grandfather had told Alex's mom(who she knew from her dad and aunt that she was hostile towards both Hank and the Saiyans). "What's true is that your husband was one of the best people I've ever known; he saved my life" John told her causing Alex to say "and J'ohn saved mine, Trunks, and Kara's. You can trust him; mom we don't have much time..J'ohn, Vegeta and I are on the run. We just stopped by to stock up".

"Wait 'on the run?" Eliza questioned "how did you even get out of the city"; "what are you talking about?" Alex asked back. "You don't know what's happening in National City?" Eliza asked causing Vegeta to say "if something was going on the Saiyan bond my wife and I share would've immediately let me know". "There's something you have to see" Eliza softly said to the three fugitives as Cat scoffed "Max how exactly do you plan on killing an army of Superhumans" in question back at the office. "I'll tell you the plan when I know all four of you are on board" the billionaire replied back "can't have muscles and Gold Head over here trying to stop me". "Killing is never the solution" Kara said "except we're past villains of the week and kittens stuck in trees" Max retorted back to the hero; "we're at war and the only way to win a war is to kill an enemy before they kill us". "I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Max" Trunks spoke in agreement causing Max to say "time to grow up and put on the big girl cape". "Oh looks like someone's made it through security" Cat's voice rang out preventing a potential argument from breaking out as Non's voice spoke to his niece and the saiyans saying "the Son of Jor-El has already knelt before me. Soon the both of you will too"(dialog with addition from Supergirl episode 19 " _Myriad_ "). "Never" Trunks snarled angrily as Pan emulated her grandfather's speech to Cell on Non sneering "you're not the first who tried to rule the universe with a sword of injustice; they failed and so will you"(Dragon Ball Z episode 169 " _No Worries Here_ "). "I don't want to fight you child" Non said causing Kara to challenge him asking "afraid we'll win?" "Accept it and the glorious fulfillment of Astra's vision; in the end she defeated you" Non stated "this doesn't look like victory to me" Trunks scoffed causing Kara to add "and all you're doing is betraying her. I was with Astra in her final moments. We forgave each other; we paid respect to our blood bonds. She didn't want this". "Of course she did" Non insisted "it's what everyone wants is it not?(quoting) Peace on Earth goodwill towards men?" "Its a lot less like Christmas out there and more like Dawn of the Dead" Cat quipped to the evil Kryptonian causing him to say "the human race finally has the chance to live or it will suffer the same faith as Krypton. And the same thing is happening on Earth; with a population more invested in reality stars and political circuses than working together to solve the world's problems." This caused Max to quip "so mind control is the answer to global warming? Why didn't I think of that?"; "thanks to Myriad there are no more racial divisions no Republicans no Democrats. Only one people working towards one goal; to save the world" Non opinioned.

"Except you haven't saved the world; you've enslaved them" Cat pointed out "humanity is better than this" Kara spoke(although Trunks muttered "as flawed as we are"); "if you really want this planet to avoid the fate of Krypton then work with us" she pleaded to her uncle. "With these people?" Non asked back then pointing at Cat and Max he said "these two are the best of your world and all they do is help amuse the populace to death; if anything they laid the groundwork for me". "You've already turned us into drones" came the voice of Winn causing Kara to exclaim "Winn! Winn can you hear me?" but was interrupted by James saying "your inventions have drowned out sense and turned into nonsense"; "but now everyone's united" Winn continued. "Everyone's creativity and thought dedicated to eradicating famine, disease, climate change". "Non's voicing his propaganda to Kara through the use of her friends" Trunks quietly growled to Pan in an angry tone(causing the quarter saiyan to clench her knuckles in anger) as Max asked "you're harvesting the brain powers of everyone in the city to solve the world's problems? National City is a giant think tank?" "This is not the way to solve the world's problems" Kara stated to Non causing the warped Winn to say "your heroics have done nothing to save the planet" and James to add "this is the inevitability of Myriad". "Non stop this!" Kara ordered and noticing the emotions his niece was displaying Non asked "these are your friends aren't they?"; "let them go" she softly begged. "I have lived with loss; allow me to return the favor" Non concluded and when everyone got up to start walking Kara asked "what are you doing to them?" to her uncle(as Cat questioned "Kelly?" "Non has ended crime in one day; one second" the deluded Winn said causing Pan to cry out "Winn! Winn stop!"; "which is more than the six of you have ever done" James added causing Kara to cry out "James JAMES!"

"Oh my God" Cat softly muttered "NO NO NO NO!" Max muttered as Kara asked "what's happening?". "Catch" James simply said "they're...they're trying to commit suicide" Pan gasped in realization. "NO!" Kara screamed "damn it not going to make it in time" Trunks cursed as he tried to rescue Kelly. Kara caught her friends but realized that both she and Trunks were too late to save Kelly and when she saw her body she whispered "no"."Missed one" James said in a mocking tone before ordering(through Non) "do not stand against me" to both a crestfallen Kara and a pissed off Trunks "or more will die" Winn finished. "Everyone you love and care for will die; accept defeat Kara Zor-El and Trunks Mirai Briefs; I've already saved National City. Next I will save the world" the deluded James vowed then walked away with Winn and the rest of National City's population(Supergirl episode 19 " _Myriad_ "). Kara's breath trembled as Trunks angrily promised "next time we meet Non I will kill you and your Kryptonian army even if it means risking everything"(dialog adapted from Dragon Ball Z episode 182 " _Gohan's Plea")_ as he silently pulled out what looked like an earring from a capsule.

* * *

It was a different story in Midvale as John was looking at a photograph of a younger Kara and Alex alongside their parents(or in Kara's case stepparents back when they were still a family; "its a nice photo. Beautiful family" John deadpanned to Eliza as she softly murmured "we were" in agreement. John gave a conflicted look and noticing it Vegeta wondered 'how is the Martian going to break the news that her husband is alive?" but whatever thoughts he had were broken by Eliza's question of "so Alex said Jeremiah saved your life were you with him? Were you with him at the end?" "His only thoughts were for you and the girls" the Martian diplomatically answered "I made him a promise and I've been trying to keep that promise every day since then". "Thank you" she softly but gratefully said then after sitting down she awkwardly asked "so..Mars I have to ask underneath it all are you a little green man?" "I'm a big green man actually" John answered as Vegeta quipped "your description of little green men actually is more fitting of cybermen than him". "Ha" she laughed "and how are you able to change form? Is it an enzyme or some other chemical catalyst your body secrets to allows you to reorganize your DNA? And how do you adjust for the change in body density? How does your respiratory system process the increased oxygen and nitrogen present in our air that.." John and Vegeta began to chuckle simultaneously causing Eliza to stop her rambling and ask "what's so funny?"."Like mother like daughter" John chuckled as Vegeta nostalgically commented "you remind me of my wife. She always had these infernal babbling questions about our history and race. I refused to answer them but the woman has this way of forcing the information out even when you don't want to give it".

Needless to say Alice was shocked to hear her grandfather talk so openly about his race to a stranger such as Eliza(especially since she knew that the relationship between Alex's mom and her grandmother was tedious at best) but her thoughts were broken by Alex communicating to her sister. "Kara are you all right?" she asked the Kryptonian "I'm fine" she answered; "you're lying" Alex deadpanned seeing through the ruse that Kara had put up to hide her emotions. "Yes" she sighed before asking "Did you reach Cadmus? Did you, Vegeta and Hank find dad?"; 'Cadmus what's that and what does it have to do with Jeremiah?' Alice asked herself as the daughter of Trunks never heard about Cadmus from anyone and(as far as she knew anyway) Jeremiah was dead. "We were on our way there until we heard about all this" Alex told Kara in response to her question causing her to ask "where are you now?" to her beloved adopted sister. "At mom's" the DEO agent responded and recalling Trunks saying that they wouldn't be able to receive outside help Kara ordered "stay there. If you come to National City Myriad will take over you too". "There's no way I'm leaving you by yourself" Alex disagreed "I'm not alone I'm uh I'm with Ms. Grant" Kara stammered in response causing her to ask "why wasn't Cat affected?" to her sister. "Maxwell Lord protected her and himself"; "of course he did" Alex muttered in response before adding "Kara we never know when we can trust him". "You know what? I don't really have a choice right now you don't know what its like here its my only option" Kara stated back "I love you Alex" cutting off her trying to interrupt with a "Kara listen" before hanging up(dialog with addition from Supergirl episode 19 " _Myriad_ "). While Kara was having her conversation with Alex, Trunks and Pan were discussing their options; "Trunks what are we going to do?" "I'm going to do what mom told me to do from the beginning"; "you're going to tell her about the Dragon Balls?!" the quarter saiyan asked. "If we follow Max Lord's plan everyone's going to die" Trunks bitterly responded "Alex, Eliza, James, Winn they'll all going to die" Still Pan asked "but telling Kara about the Dragon Balls? What if she uses the wish to bring back Kelly?" "Sorry Pan but Kelly can't be brought back; she may have been under Non's power but she basically committed suicide when she jumped out the window and...well that's beyond Shenron's power". Pan sadly understood that Kelly couldn't be brought back to life and she(and Trunks) had dark thoughts as they(along with Kara) went back to hear Max Lord's plan.

Vegeta noticed the worried look on Alex's face and when she hung up he asked "what is it woman?"; "she's working with Max to stop Non" Alex responded. "I'm going back" Hank declared upon hearing that Kara(and Trunks) was working with Max but Eliza disagreed saying "I don't think you can"; "I'm not human Myriad won't affect me" he told her. "The prince of Saiyans' mind is too strong to be controlled by Myriad" Vegeta declared stating his intentions to return to National City as well while at the same time thinking 'plus the woman would have my head if anything should happen to my son and his prospective mate". His thoughts were interrupted by Alex's declaration of "I'm going with you" to the both of them but Hank disagreed saying "no you are not. You're staying here where this evil can't touch you; it's what your sister and Trunks wants. It's what your father would've wanted; he still needs you". Alice was confused by Hank's statement of still needing his daughter; 'how can Jeremiah need Alex if he's dead?' she thought as she watched Hank walk away. She also pondered her next move; 'if Pan was here she would tell me to get to my father but if Auntie Bulla was here she tell me to investigate why Alex and John are keeping secrets from Eliza' the Saiyantonian thought. 'If only I could perform instant transmission' Alice fumed silently 'if I flew then my energy signal would be detected..guess the only thing I can do is stay here for now'.

Back at the office Max asked the hero of National City "are you finally ready to do what needs to be done?"; seeing that she had no other choice Kara sighed before asking "what's your plan"? "Before you and I sang Kumbaya and decided to be friends I was working on a weapon to use against the Kryptonians; all Kryptonians". "What kind of weapon?" Kara asked; "a bomb" Max replied "filled with Kryptonite dust; it'll irradiate the whole city. Choke them all to death no more Myriad". Cat(who was on the phone but hung up upon hearing this) asked Max "um um forgive me but won't that kill Superman and Supergirl"?; "not if she flies up and detonates it over the city center" he explained before adding" then she and he skedaddle. She won't be able to come back to National City for Fifty Years but that's a small price to save the world right?" "What about the human beings?" Kara asked; "will they be affected at all?"; "the concussive force to properly displace the Kryptonite dust will result in some losses" Max solemnly stated which caused Cat to ask "what exactly are we talking about Max? Losses?" "8% of the population" Max replied which caused Cat to exclaim "8% of 4 million people that is over 300000 people Max". "Verses the seven billion people on the planet that Non wants to turn into zombies" Max countered which caused Cat to ask Kara and Trunks "are you seriously considering this". The silence in the air after the question was asked caused Max to come back and say "they are; because they know its our only chance. If this spreads beyond National City it won't be long before every man, woman and child including your children will be on their knees. I won't let that happen(*he vowed*). I swore to save this world that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Kara then argued "what if we tell Non we have this weapon?; force him to see reason" which caused him to scoff "tell that to Kelly the office skydiver(*which caused Trunks to growl as he remembered how he couldn't save her*) as Cat huffed "please have you no shame?" "No not anymore" he stated defiantly "all I have is my mind and for how much longer I'm not sure. What I know is that for every second we don't act we risk the end of humanity". Then issuing a challenge Max said "time to save the world Supergirl; are you with me"? As Kara pondered her decision Max decided to talk things over with General Lane regarding his plan; "did you get an answer?" he asked. "I spoke with the President directly; she agrees with your assessment" he answered back. "You have her authorization to proceed with your plan"; "thank you general" he said to Lucy's father who solemnly stated "may God have mercy on our souls". "If there was a God general she wouldn't have put us in this mess in the first place" Max sighed before hanging up causing Kara(who was still thinking about her decision) to ask him "how did you become like this?" Max paused before asking the Kryptonian "did I even tell you how my parents died?"; "Alex told me they were exposed to a fatal virus that the government gave them faulty hazmat suits" Kara replied. "What I didn't tell your dear ol sis was that I warned them about those suits"(pauses before continuing)"I knew they wouldn't hold up. I begged them and the CDC to scrap them but(scoffs) no one would listen to me the know it all. I swore from that moment if I could protect people if I could save them I wouldn't wait for permission I would act. Just like you and Gold fighter do when you jump out the window and save the day; we act you and I. We're more alike then you think".

During the story Pan asked Trunks "do you think those hazmat suits contained the same virus that killed Grandpa?"; "given that there was no cure at the time for it no I wouldn't be surprised if it was the same virus that killed them" Trunks answered while at the same time feeling guilty that his mom didn't develop a cure until after Goku's death. "I hope not" Kara whispered back to him; "Max I need to talk this plan of yours alone with Supergirl along with...other things"(dialog with addition from Supergirl Ep 19 " _Myriad_ ") He understood and replied "I'll be in my facility getting the bomb ready" before walking away. "Stay here and wait for mom Pan" the hybrid ordered Pan(to which she agreed) and as he took Kara to the roof to reveal everything to her he could only pray that she would accept the other recourse available to them(along with his secrets).


	38. Myriad unleashed Prelude to Battle pt 2

**_The Dragon Girl Series-Dragon Girl Z: The Beginning of Legends!_**

 _ **Superspeeder**_

 _ **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**_

 _ **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks/** **Pan/Winn**_

 _ **Romance/ Drama(and humor as well)**_

 _ **Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** **"Hey guys Alice here on behalf of Superspeeder to tell you that except for me Superspeeder doesn't own the characters of Dragon Ball or Supergirl! They belong to their respective owners so please support the official release; now if you'll excuse me I think I have to snap my dad and Supergirl out of their respective shocks about me cause we got trouble on our hands!"**_

 _ **ME: Hey guys thanks for the reads and of course the two favorites to my stories! I like the fact that I can get new viewers to my beloved story and don't worry about the final episode; I'll post it up as soon as I finish this chapter! *SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T BEEN KEEPING UP WITH DRAGON BALL SUPER YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!* we now know who will show up as Akira's "new character" and it isss(*drum-roll*) Arale! That's right fans of Dr. Slump(and early Dragon Ball) the mother of all androids is appearing in Dragon Ball Super don't worry she's uber friendly! I can literally see her bringing out Alex's personality(as the producers want to show in season 2) as well as being another awesome kickass female to add to Kara's girl squad(now I can't get the song "Bad bloods" by Taylor Swift out of my head and Kara being Taylor lol!) With that out of the way GET HYPED FOR ARALE ON DRAGON BALL SUPER..also leave a review ON TO THE STORY!**_

 _Last time on Dragongirl Z, Myriad was finally unleashed on National City and Kara and Trunks finally found out what it was! Kara had a painful choice when a mind-controlled James and Winn jumped off the ledge; she saved them but in the process lost Kelly and now Non has upped the ante by saying if they continued to stand in his way that everyone will die! Max Lord calculated that the amount of deaths in the city to the bomb he invented was over 300000 people but it remains to be seen if Kara will accept his offer. Meanwhile Alice had arrived in the past but in the search for her father 'accidently' met her maternal grandmother ELIZA! Vegeta also told her about his Saiyan heritage but he and John want to go back and Alex wants to follow them! Finally Trunks is going to reveal the secrets he had been keeping from Kara! What will happen? Find Out **RIGHT** **NOW ON DRAGONGIRL Z!**_

 **Chapter 38** **Myriad Unleashed; Prelude to Battle! Pt2**

Kara and Trunks were on the roof with him pacing around nervously trying to put into the words the thoughts he had(that is the dragon balls and time travel). For the Kryptonian it was irony; this was the location she had made her first 'revelation' to Winn(with him believing her after she gave a demonstration). Now Trunks was about to tell about the Dragon Balls and Time Travel and there was no time like the present to do so; nevertheless she asked "do so many people have to die?" "I hate killing as much as you especially if they're innocent and their free will is being taken away from them by somebody else" Trunks sighed "then do you advocate killing them?" the Kryptonian asked. "No I don't but what Max doesn't know is that we can bring them back" he answered "how Trunks?" The Girl of Steel asked "not even both of our powers combined can revive the dead". The Son of Vegeta took a deep breath "before I say my peace I have to apologize to you Kara...for keeping these things from you so long" and seeing the look of confusion he popped out 2 capsules and let them explode on the roof with a "POOF". Kara saw a machine on one side and 7 orange orbs on the others and asked "what are these supposed to do?" "These" Trunks started "are the dragon balls"; "wait a minute..my mom was right about that?" Kara muttered as a question. "Yes Kara; the name of the Earth's Dragon is Shenron and with him you can get any 3 wishes your heart desires" he confirmed as an answer "I don't understand..how will this Shenron help us?" Kara miffed in confusion. Trunks prepared himself before saying "Shenron can bring the dead back to life..that's how I was revived"; "WAIT A MINUTE YOU DIED?!" Kara exclaimed with a loud shriek "WHEN?" "The Cell Games" Trunks told her "I thought you said you killed Cell" the Kryptonian commented; "in this universe I did but not in the universe I visited" he revealed to her. "What are you talking about?" The Girl of Steel asked now thoroughly confused "that's the other secret I was hiding; all that stuff about Cell I know because I am a time traveler...just like Barry." Kara's mouth formed a huge 'O' shape as she reeled back in shock and muttered "but how? It took Gotenks to be a freaking Super-Saiyan 3 just to break the dimensional void..." "Not if you have a time machine like I do" Trunks corrected her "I used this(*puts his hand on the machine*) "to travel back into another universe if you will do you remember me telling you about Goku dying to that heart virus".

"Yes I remember" Kara recalled then asked "but what does that have to do with time traveling?" "That was the reason I traveled back in time" the hybrid stated "to deliver the antidote to Goku as well as a way to warn him and the other Z fighters about the androids so that they would be better prepared." The Kryptonian noticed Trunks' eyes cloud over in anger and she asked "why are you so angry Trunks?" "Because many lives were lost in the making of the time machine(Dragon Ball Z episode 122 " _Mystery Revealed_ ") and couple that with the deaths of Goku, my dad, and Gohan...I was basically the last saiyan alive the lone survivor of a lost world." Kara recognized those words as Alex told her that they were the same words that John told her when he revealed his Martian identity; "couldn't you..you know wish them back?" "Afraid not" Trunks glumly said then noticing her confusion he asked "remember Dende's job description?" "He said that he was guardian of the Earth" the Girl of Steel recalled; "well yes but his main duty is not that he really is linked to the Dragon Balls". "What do you mean?" she asked "if Dende dies the Dragon Balls turn to stone" he frankly stated and seeing her look of shock he elaborated "I know that because in my time line and in the past Kami died".

"Kami?" Kara echoed remembering Trunks telling her of the ex-guardian of Earth "the person Goku met to train to beat Piccolo in the 23rd WMAT and your friends to defeat your dad when he first arrived on Earth? What does he have to do with the Dragon Balls?" "He was Earth's guardian once upon a time" Trunks answered then elaborated "him and Piccolo used to be one being back in the day but because the qualification of being Earth's guardian is the expulsion of evil the guardian before Kami stated that he had to expunge the evil in his heart..thus King Piccolo was born of course you know what happened to him." The hero of National City nodded yes as she recalled King Piccolo's defeat at Goku's hand and regurgitating an egg that became his offspring; "Kami wanted to kill Piccolo in the tournament I've told you before" the Son of Vegeta stated picking up his story "but since Piccolo(or Ma Junior as he called himself) was still technically a part of Kami if he died so did the dragon balls..kinda ironic if you think about it now". "Yea" Kara nodded "Piccolo is a good guy now"; "he wasn't always like that though" Trunks reminded her "it wasn't until 5 years later when Raditz came to Earth that Piccolo's heart was changed by Gohan and well..you know what happened". "He died" she bluntly said "my dad actually helped us bring him back to life because he informed his ex-colleague Nappa that Piccolo's home planet Namek had dragon balls of their own to grant wishes". "No way" Kara muttered in amazement "seriously?" "Yep the name of their dragon is Porunga" Trunks told her "that's how mom got into space..and 'met' my father on Namek". "Oh I remember that story" she laughed "your mom was scared as hell the first time she met Vegeta"; "which makes it all the more miraculous that they're together now" Trunks chuckled in agreement "after all he was still technically 'evil'.

The both had a good laugh at Trunks' parents expense but then his face grew serious once again and said "during the time mom and Gohan searched for the Namekian Dragon Balls, Piccolo was training in Otherworld with King Kai just as Goku had done before them...you see they were able to keep their bodies". That statement set her off "THEN WHERE IS MY AUNT TRUNKS? WHAT HAPPENED TO HER AFTER SHE DIED?" she raged. The hybrid grimaced as she yelled "TELL ME TRUNKS! CAN I BRING HER BACK?"; "I'm sorry Kara" he apologized "but your aunt..was still evil at the time..I'm afraid..we can't bring her back with either Dragon." "WHAT?!" Kara exclaimed so hard that if it weren't for Myriad the entire city would've heard; "look Kara I know how you feel because its the same thing here when Goku died of that damn heart virus. The dragon can't bring back anyone who has died of natural causes or people that had died for more than one year that matter" Trunks explained trying to make her feel better. She didn't and raged "THEN EXPLAIN TO ME WHY GOKU KEPT HIS BODY? WILL NON GET TO KEEP HIS BODY WHEN HE PASSES AWAY? AND WHAT ABOUT KRYPTON TRUNKS? YOU'RE SAYING MY HOME WORLD CAN'T BE BROUGHT BACK EITHER?!"

"I'm not going to lie to you Kara although the answer may be difficult for you to hear" Trunks sighed (sounding a lot like Piccolo at the moment) "this is the truth. Goku devoted his life to protecting the lives of others. Because of his selflessness...when he died...he was allowed to keep his body...and travel to King Kai's planet. Non on the other hand, has spend what I could imagine was a majority of his life in pursuit of his own selfish desires"; "Myriad" Kara muttered calming down and realizing where Trunks was getting at. He nodded yes and finished his commentary "when he dies he will not receive the same reward". "Oh well so be it" Kara said in a tone of resignation(dialog with adaptation and addition from Dragon Ball Z episode 237 " _Final Atonement_ "). Trunks wanted Kara to understand and after putting the time machine and the dragon Balls back into the capsule he asked "now do you understand why I've kept these things from you? If Non or Indigo knew about the Dragon Balls then it could upset the delicate balance of the universe!"(Supergirl episode 19 " _Myriad_ ")

The Kryptonian recognized that statement (since it was the same thing her mother said) and angrily pointed out "you could've prevented this with Shenron or the Time machine and you didn't Trunks". "First of all if I wanted to eliminate Myriad or bring back Krypton with the Dragon Balls I would do it in heartbeat but it's beyond Shenron's power to grant either of those wishes." he hugged; "then how did you bring back Gohan back huh?" the Kryptonian questioned angrily. "We used Porunga Namek's Dragon to bring them back to life because he can bring back a person more than once but we couldn't do the same with my dad". "Then how is he alive?" she inquired "I had to convince King Yemma to give my dad a second chance at life" he told her "who's Yemma?" Supergirl asked in a baffled tone "I never heard his name back on Krypton". "Well I guess your mom didn't tell you about him either" Trunks scowled as a response before explaining "Yemma is the ogre who judges souls when they die to determine whether they go to heaven or hell. When you Aunt died her soul went to King Yemma's to be judged". Kara then decided to ask the question that had been bothering her the most "you've said that Goku died in the Cell Games did you bring him back to life?" Trunks grimaced before replying "no"; "why?" she asked "you said that Porunga could bring him back". "Exactly but the thing is that he didn't want to come back to life" he told her "why not?" she asked taken aback by Goku's refusal to return to life. "He himself said as a Saiyan baby, I was sent to Earth to destroy it and though all my life, I've tried to do the opposite, it's kinda like I've been fulfilling that mission all along. So yeah, I'm gonna stay here-(*that is otherworld*) now". Kara flinched at Goku's statement of refusal because she faintly recalled using that argument against Trunks when she blamed him for the bad things that happened to her while under Red Kryptonite. However that caused another question from her in the form of "so why didn't you use the time machine to change history?";"some things deserve to be changed Kara" he responded but added "but using my time machine is how we ended up with Cell in the past in the first place".

"What do you mean?" Kara asked "he used my time machine to travel back to absorb androids 17 and 18 to achieve his perfect form but somehow in the timeline he came from the androids were destroyed. So in order to achieve perfection the version of Cell Goku fought stole killed me and stole my time machine to come to that period" he gritted in reply "hell he even stated the following to me when we fought"(*clears his throat and does an imitation of Perfect Cell's voice*)."By traveling back in time, you thought you could change the events of the future, didn't you? Well, let me assure you that you were successful...though not quite in the way you planned. Rather than prevent the world's destruction...ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...you've guaranteed it!" (Dragon Ball Z episode 164 " _Ghosts from Tomorrow_ "). "So you're saying that the laws of unintended consequences makes time traveling risky?" Kara asked; "afraid so" he sighed in response "its the reason why we had Shenron wipe out the memories of the Z fighters and the Time Machine in the first place from the population. That information in the hands of someone like Non or Indigo could've been used against us and be honest with me Kara(*questioningly*) do you honestly even want to revive your mom given all that you have learned?".

"No" Kara conceded remembering how she was kept in the dark from learning the information the hero of National City wanted to know. First Kara was kept in the dark about the existence of other extra-terrestrial beings(in particular the Saiyans) as well as Otherworld and now she had been kept in the dark about Myriad and both deceptions/hiding came from one source she trusted; her mother. "Still" Kara mused breaking the silence "I wonder how my adoptive mom managed to get her hands on you guys...";"my guess is that the former Hank Henshaw forced Jeremiah to conduct a thorough investigation and gave it to Eliza before he died. Of course we're making the assumption that Jeremiah would have done his research years before we had Shenron wiped everyone's memories clean but it would explain how she knows about us.." Trunks surmised. "What are we going to do now?" the Kryptonian asked her boyfriend after the long silence that followed "don't tell Cat, Max or Alex about what you've learned" he advised her "because we don't even know if they(or the rest of the planet) are going to live to see another dawn if Non follows through on his threat". Kara nodded then asked "is there anything else I need to know?" Trunks nodded and pulled out a pair of earrings from his pockets "is that for me?" she asked.

"If you want to permanently fused with me yes" he joked in response but the Kryptonian asked "what?" "These are Potara earrings they allow you to fuse with another being..permanently" he explained "you mean the fusion dance aren't the only fusion available?" she asked him "there's the dance and there's Potara but Non probably won't allow us to do the fusion dance and in any case we would stand a better chance against Non's army with Potara fusion then Metamorphic fusion" he clarified. "Wait you said its permanent right? Does that mean I won't be yours anymore?" "Well for a short time no" he told her and seeing Kara's despondent look he added "but Shenron can undo the fusion." "Oh" she said in understanding even though Shenron couldn't bring back her parents(or John's family) the kryptonian now understood that he was pretty powerful "of course I have to find a partner either way. Naturally the first person I thought was Gohan but I haven't found him yet and I've looked everyone" "Why don't you ask Piccolo or Dende" National City's hero suggested "maybe they'll know"; "Kara you're a genius! Why didn't I think of that!" the hybrid happily exclaimed giving his girlfriend a peck on the check(Kara blushed to being kissed)."I'll go right now and ask them" then turning serious once more he added "remember what I said; don't tell anybody what you learned". The Kryptonian nodded and told him "don't worry I won't".

At that moment his mom came to the top of Catco via hovercar and Trunks exclaimed "MOM DID YOU FIND GOHAN?" "Fraid not" the scientist responded before she asked "how's Kara holding up?" "I just told her everything mom" he confessed "the dragon Balls, time travel, otherworld, my past(softly) everything". Bulma was taken aback and said "that must've been the most difficult talk you ever had to give her Trunks(aside from when you revealed your saiyan heritage that is).." "Mom can you talk to her" the hybrid pleadingly asked "I have to go to the lookout". "Of course" she responded without any hesitation and being the daredevil that she was scaled down to where Kara was currently standing "oh hi Bulma I'm assuming Trunks told you?" she dully greeted. "Yes he did" the scientist responded; "so its true?" the Kryptonian asked wanting no doubts to linger in her mind "all of it" the Head of Capsule Corps confirmed with a sigh[A/N Star Wars the Force Awakens reference!]before saying "look both my daughter and I disagreed with Trunks when he told me that he wasn't going to tell you about the Dragon Balls or Time Travel but Trunks figured it was too risky and my husband and Gohan agreed. Trunks' saiyan side wanted to prevent what had happened during the androids to happen to your family, your friends and YOU Kara..because he loves you."

"I know he loves me.." The Girl of Steel sighed "it's just difficult for me to comprehend all that Trunks has told me.."; "it was the same with Goku; he found it hard to believe Vegeta and I were his parents but after taking one look he believed him and Trunks told me that the lovable saiyan oaf gave the alternate universe's version of myself and Vegeta hints about Trunks being born". "Did they found out?" Kara asked even though she couldn't help but giggle at the awkwardness of 'knowing' that you had a child in the future but you can't tell them as Bulma laughed "no but after the alternate universe me met Trunks when he came back Piccolo told her that (*quoting Piccolo*) 'he(the younger version of Trunks) you are holding in your arms eventually grows up to be"(Dragon Ball Z episode 132 " _Follow Dr. Gero_ ")." "Being the genius you are must've meant that the other universe's Bulma must've put two and two together" Kara guessed still giggling a bit; "you got it" she cheerfully responded. "Thanks Bulma" the Kryptonian said in response "don't mention it just don't say anything to Cat or Max" Bulma replying repeating the words Trunks had told her to do.

It was at that moment that Cat Grant emerged and seeing Bulma told her "not that it isn't a surprise to see you here but why aren't you affected?" "Well" Capsule Corp's CEO replied "I knew that Non was going to unleash Myriad on National City and I've prepared by making sure he didn't control my mind". Bulma had to hold her breath even though Cat believed the story of how she wasn't affected she had to ask "what were you and Supergirl discussing?" "Something personal that involves what Max Lord has planned" Trunks' mother replied not wanting to get into too much details over the very personal secrets that her son and her had shared with Kara. Cat believed her but was thinking of the city as a whole and monologued "I've always liked the view out of this window; wish I had it from my office. I like looking at the park; all the people..mothers pushing their strollers. Kids playing..I wonder which of them will die in Max's moronic attempt to save the city." "Hopefully it won't come to that" Bulma sighed as Kara fumed "I don't know how to fight this; neither does Mystic Fighter for the matter. What would you have me do?(she asked) "You and him could come up with a better plan than irradiating the city and killing thousands of people" the head of Catco told Supergirl who winced(along with Bulma) and sighed desperately; "my mother was faced with this decision on Krypton." Kara told Cat "To act or do nothing and she chose wrong; I love her but she didn't save Krypton as she promised and my planet died..my culture my home my parents..everything was wiped from the stars(exhales sharply) how can I let that happen again?" "Now you know how I felt when I made the decision about my son Supergirl" Bulma chimed in after Kara told Cat about her planet's faith; Kara now knew what Bulma meant by that statement. Bulma had just told her that if Trunks revealed his identity to the alternate universe's Bulma and Trunks there was a risk that they wouldn't be able to exist in that universe; she thought 'I now know what Pan meant when she said that there was a risk of him not existing back then it makes sense now'.

Cat was baffled by Bulma's comment to Supergirl but the scientist's(and the Kryptonian's words) struck a cord with her "I know you're scared" she told Kara "I am too but so is Max and so is Non for that matter. All of you are letting your fear guide you but somebody has to have the courage to stand up even though they're not afraid." "I agree with you on that Cat" Bulma chuckled after which Cat asked the female heroine "you know the worst decisions I've ever made in my life were based on fear? But you and Mystic Fighter showed me that there was another way to be strong, by having faith in people; by believing that goodness will prevail. And because of you two I started letting people in(chuckles) I even started opening up to my assistant Kee-rah who helped me have a relationship with my son again(*she confessed to Supergirl*). 'Even though he was nothing but trouble with my son's relationship with Kara I'm glad that good came out of it and because of that Cat has opened up to her, Pan and my son' Bulma thought as Supergirl's Pseudo-mother told her "now I can't tell you or Mystic Fighter what to do Supergirl but if you two taught me anything you've thought me that hope is stronger than fear(chuckles) and that is what I think of every time I look at that(*referring to Kara's S*) or that(*pointing to Bulma's Capsule Corp jacket*). You two have changed me and I am not easy to change and I believe that the both of you can change everyone out there. Not with violence not with fear just be Supergirl and Mystic Fighter(Kara smiles thinking of Trunks) that's all anyone's ever needed from you two." Trunks heard everything between the two of them and his mother(he had returned from the lookout) and was touched by Cat's words as he IT'ed quietly from the roof back down to Catco without her noticing him; "thank you Cat" Supergirl whispered giving her a hug before saying "that gives me an idea"(dialog with addition from Supergirl episode 19 " _Myriad_ "). Bulma wondered what her idea was and when she looked at Trunks he shrugged his shoulder indicating that he had no idea what she was planning but seeing her smile gave him the indication that the idea his Kryptonian girlfriend had was a good one.

* * *

Indigo was questioning Non about his actions; "is the deed done?" "Kara Zor-El and Trunks Briefs will no longer be a problem" the general reassured the Coulian in a reassuring tone "are they dead or aren't they?" Indigo bluntly asked. "I could've killed them" the general responded "but that would've spared them the agony of losing everyone they love I thought it would please you". "You've always known how to please me" the Coulian purred "now its time to consider what's next"; "next we go to Metropolis" Astra's husband told her "then to Opal City, Central City, West City, Washington D.C.". "You sound like a cut-rate politician running for office" Indigo scoffed "the small dreams of a small man not worthy of you"; "already the humans in this city have cast away their differences and are working towards the salvation of their planet" Non retorted before noting "for a lesser species they are surprisingly creative; they show exceptional ingenuity". "That's the same thing Jor-El and Bardock said about this place but it makes it all the better to serve you" the Coulian oily commented but then added "and yet you falter". "I am Lord of the Earth" the rogue Kryptonian declared to the skeptical Indigo who angrily retorted "you could be the Lord of the Universe! Don't you realize what you have?"(she asked then answered) "You've created a force that could take over the galaxy; a vast army that exists only to do your bidding that's more powerful than that of Frieza! You want to take one planet and turn it into your fiefdom when you have an entire universe crying out to be ruled by you; to worship you as I do".(dialog with addition from Supergirl episode 19 " _Myriad_ ") Non then led her to where he had Gohan captive and said "one of the mightiest Saiyans in the world is under our control Indigo and soon the world will follow". That managed to quell doubts in Indigo's mind for now as they continued in their plans to conquer to universe.

Back in Midvale everybody was still in Alex's home taking refuge; currently Eliza was asking John and Vegeta about what her daughter had said being 'on the run' "Alex said you two were on the run are you in some kind of trouble with the DEO?" "You can say that" Vegeta grunted in response; John was about to elaborate on Vegeta's statement when he heard Alex ready her gun with a 'click' to which he lectured "Alex we've been through this"". "If you expect me to watch you and Vegeta fly away you're out of your mind" Alex growled to them "this is not up for discussion Alex" John fumed "you'll only get in our way Danvers" Vegeta added which was punctuated by Eliza commenting "Alex I know how brave you are but you cannot fight this!" "Yes; Yes we can" came the response then recalling a memory Alex vented "I remember the last time I watched my father walk out that door. It was the worst day of my life; not finding out whether or not he was coming back but watching him go. Knowing that whatever happened next I had no say; that is not me". "There's nothing you can do" the Martian sighed "yes there is if you two help me" she insisted which caused Vegeta to question "how?"

"You two can protect me you(*addresses John*) can use your telepathy to guard my mind; and you(*now talking to Vegeta*) can use your ki to create additional mental barriers with my mind". John and Vegeta thought about it for a long time; even though they both knew that they would be chewed out by Trunks and Kara for bringing Alex into the city the refuge from Mars reluctantly agreed saying "all right" and Vegeta murmuring "you are equally as stubborn as your sister Danvers". Alice grew wide eyed as a result of hearing that from her grandfather 'and here I thought she(meaning Supergirl) was naturally stubborn on her own...guess she must've gotten it from Alex and this Eliza. She watched as they both started to walk away with Eliza whispering "promise you'll come home" to Alex to which she croaked "I promise; I will try very very hard" to her. Alex felt like Eliza needed to know about Jeremiah saying "mom there's something you need to know about dad.." but was interrupted by John's stern "Alex we should go"; "what is it?" Eliza asked. She looked at Hank and Vegeta with them both shaking their heads no which caused her to say "I'll tell you when I get back". John slowly turned into Martian Manhunter and Vegeta followed it up by transforming into a Super-Saiyan before Eliza's eyes; "we'll see you soon doctor"(dialog with addition from Supergirl episode 19 " _Myriad_ ") John told her in that distorted Martian voice before they left.

'If Jeremiah's dead then why damage his memory to his wife?' Alice thought to herself (after they left) 'something's not right here.' Despite Alice knowing that she had to tell her father and Supergirl about Alex coming to National City, she also wanted to see her grandfather fight-since the future daughter correctly presumed they were stepping into a battlefield and decided to follow them. Alice only heard of John's exploits in stories and she wanted to see if they were true the way that her father was curious about Vegeta's power; even though Alice had experience fighting John in the future there was always a bit of reluctance on his part to even spar with her. Even though it was for her own good every time John sparred with her it painfully reminded of Kara and he never got to use his full power on the saiyan-kryptonian female(or Saiyatonian if we're being technical about it). She concealed her energy signal so that Vegeta and John wouldn't sense her; Indigo was looking at the hologram as well. While she didn't see Alice she did see the other two(as well as Gohan) and with a dark smile commented "the Martian and the Saiyan; they're back". They landed in National City but Alex saw that John and Vegeta were groaning in pain and in a concerned tone asked "what is it? Are you guys okay"; "this Myriad signal is really strong" John grunted "its taking a lot out of my mental energy shielding your mind from it". "Same with me" Vegeta added with a similar groan "the mental strain I'm taking in protecting you is taking a toll on me". "Okay if you two have to sacrifice me" Kara's sister began but the last Son of Mars interrupted with "that's not going to happen"; "the last thing we need is a bunch of angry women chasing us down with frying pans over your death Danvers" the saiyan prince agreed with a slight shudder thinking about Kara, Bulma and Eliza chasing them down with the dreaded object.

Alice heard that and couldn't help but slightly snicker at the truth of Vegeta's statement but then the question of Alex to John floored her; "why did you stop me from telling my mother that my father was alive?" 'Jeremiah Danvers is alive?' the future daughter of Trunks thought to herself 'but..that's impossible! Alex told me he died!' The hybrid knew that he couldn't have been revived with Earth's or Namek's dragon because of the time limit(and at the same time she and Pan double checked to make sure that both sets were still active). Alice was snapped out of her thoughts by Martian Manhunter who told Alex "until we stop Non there is nothing we can do to save your father; Eliza has enough on her plate worrying about you and Kara" which was seconded by Vegeta saying "I agree with the Martian". 'Kara' Alice thought to herself 'how does Alex, John and my grandfather know about Kara?' but once again was interrupted when a sudden 'whoosh' caught Alex off guard which caused her to emit a scream. "You again?!" Vegeta roared as John unloaded fired his weapon to no effect to which she sneered "nice try" to him "how the hell did you survive?" the saiyan prince asked "Winn and Kuiza destroyed you!"

'Wait a minute Winn?' Alice thought herself as Indigo oily replied "Non managed to..shall we say give me a reboot?" to Vegeta. Then addressing John the Coulian sneered "you didn't even see me coming; there was only a 25.6% of you two would show up once again defying the odds. Just like that time your people perished and you alone survived"(*addresses Vegeta*) "and you the proud prince of Saiyans how does it feel to be the only full-bloodied Saiyan since your arch-rival Goku is dead and you yourself don't know about the location of your dear brother Tarble?(chuckles) impressive but the humans might call that lucky". John heard enough and used his Martian powers to blitz Indigo in the stomach with Vegeta launching an energy attack; after the Coulian fell to the ground as a result of the combined attack Martian Manhunter seethed "it has nothing to do with luck" to her. He then dragged her along the ground and launched her against an isolated house(causing the Coulian to scream) after which Vegeta yelled "BIG BANG ATTACK!" incinerating it. Thinking that it was over Vegeta and John dropped their guards and started to walk over to Alex to help her up; therefore when Indigo reformatted Vegeta didn't sense her doing so and wasn't prepared for an extended arm stabbing both him and John in the stomach! Alice gasped and wanted to help them but thankfully they had enough strength to lift themselves up; Vegeta and John were about to launch another attack(even though they were weakened) but Indigo ordered "stand down or I scrape her brain from her skull". "John Vegeta" Alex gasped "don't listen to her just(gasp) go find Supergirl and Mystic Fighter; save the City".

However they both collapsed with Vegeta reverting back to base form and lapsing into unconsciousness and John doing the same(after reverting back to his Martian State). "Endangered now extinct" Indigo hummed happily thinking the both of them were dead "I do love wiping out a species and your next..human". The Coulian then took Alex back to base to which Alice emerged and ran over to both of the fallen warriors; after doing a check using her Ki and her hearing(not super but accelerated hearing from Trunks) Alice sighed "they're not dead"(dialog with addition from Supergirl episode 19 " _Myriad_ "). During her flight to National City, Alice snagged 2 Senzu beans with Trunks having the other Senzu beans for the upcoming fight(there were 3 one for himself, one for Gohan and one for Kara) while Bulma, Cat and Kara conversed. Even though he could've obtained more, Trunks figured that Dende could heal whoever else was injured in the aftermath. When she arrived Piccolo asked "who are you" but Dende stopped the ex-guardian by saying "its okay she's on our side"; "I need Senzu beans" she told the both of them making it very clear of her objectives. "Well Trunks dropped by earlier today and picked up 3 senzu beans; he also wanted to know where Gohan was. Dende and I searched but we couldn't find him" Earth's guardian told her. Alice was not surprised to hear that because her father was always prepared for a fight(although she was disturbed by Piccolo not knowing where Gohan was). Still she didn't have time to worry about Gohan right now because of the dire situation and asked "how many Senzu's are left?" "2" Dende replied; "I'll take them" Alice said. "Wait a minute" Piccolo interrupted "what are you intending to do with the Senzu beans?" "Vegeta and John are injured Piccolo" she responded then blasted off without another word. "What the hell was that about?" the Namekian crossly asked Dende "she's the daughter of Trunks Briefs and Kara Zor-El and she has come 5 years from the future using a time machine" Earth's guardian revealed.

"What?" Piccolo asked shocked "the daughter of Trunks and Kara? Does he or Kara know that she's on Earth?" The Namekian warrior thought it wasn't possible for Kryptonians to have children but lo and behold they were wrong; "no" Dende replied then added "but they will soon but the thing is that the girl doesn't know about Kara being Supergirl or that she's her mother". "Basically your saying its similar to when Trunks went to warn Goku and the others about the androids right?" Piccolo inferred deciphering the truth; "exactly" Dende confirmed. "Well then" Earth's ex-guardian sighed(sounding a lot like Kami) "I guess there's nothing we can do because either way she's going to meet both of her parents now"; "true" the current Guardian conceded then added "but the thing is that Alice won't be endangered in not existing in this time-line as long as she doesn't figure out that Kara is her mother". "With our luck I won't be surprised if she does eventually find out" Piccolo grumbled in a Vegeta-like matter; "yea I feel sorry for whoever is going to be on the receiving end of a major beat-down when she finds out" Dende agreed with a chuckle. "The combined powers of two of the most powerful races in the universes with human rage and the sun to further boost her power..." Piccolo mused to Dende with a chill traveling down his spine "just thinking about how strong she can become is mind-boggling." Those were the thoughts of Piccolo and Dende as Alice was racing to find her father's energy while after 'dropping off' the Senzu beans to John and Vegeta. When she got to National City she watched the same horror that Kara and Trunks watched(with Superman marching while the others typed away) 'this is bad' she said to herself 'they're all mindless drones...Non'll pay for what he's done'.

* * *

At Max Lord's facility Kara, Supergirl, Bulma, Pan and Trunks were ready to tell him of their decision. Max thought that Kara was here to tell him that she had finally come around saying "good you've changed your mind" on his idea. I was starting to regret saving it in the first place" on using the bomb to be rid of the problem. "Oh boo hoo" Pan sniped in a sarcastic tone which caused Max to remark "for the record I seriously thought that all of us would be having a lot more fun during Armageddon". "Oh Max we're not here to talk about your bomb Supergirl has a plan" Cat told him which caused Max to chuckle "which means Cat browbeat you" to the female heroine". "Inspired is closer to the truth" Supergirl retorted back which caused Bulma to laugh "I couldn't have said it any better Supergirl" and punctuated by Cat telling him "I'm a muse Max to the world". After clicking his tongue Max asked the Krytonian "so what's your plan?"; "hope" came the simple reply(Supergirl episode 19 " _Myriad_ "). 'Hope' Trunks thought to himself with a smile 'that was the same plan and message mom gave to me and that she wrote on my time machine; the word hope-on the side of Trunks' Time machine(as well as Alice's but in pink rather than black) emphasized that it was hope for their world(Dragon Ball Wiki Time Machine) and now it was going to be used as a way to save the world once more and Trunks thought 'why didn't I think of that. However Max thought it was a horrible idea and said "you know what I'm gonna go with the plan that has the bomb and kills the bad guy instead" to Kara who said "no bomb no one dies". "You think I wanna do this?" he questioningly scoffed to the Kryptonian before stating "its the only way to win". "What?" she asked back "what are we winning? Causing more chaos? More destruction? More lives lost? You hated me and the Gold fighter for months because you thought that we'd use our powers indiscriminately; kill people with no regard for their lives".

"Its true Max but as strong as we are we're not Gods" Trunks' voice rang speaking for the first time; Kara mentally asked 'you heard?' 'Everything and by the way its a great idea' he mentally replied back; Kara was glad that he had heard the conversation with Cat and his mother and that he liked the idea of using hope because she saw the word(albeit it was faded it was on the time machine Cell used) on his Time machine. Then turning back to Max Kara back-ended Trunks' statement by saying "which is exactly the choice you're making with this bomb". "Please tell me you've had enough analysis to know that they're right" Cat pleaded to the mogul as Supergirl stated "you were afraid of the both of us and now you're afraid of Non. I understand that fear but we cannot allow it drive our actions(she declared then begged) make another choice that honors your parents, mine's and Goku's." Max thought for a long time took a deep breath and told her "I'm listening". Unknown to any of them Alex was being held captive and now Indigo was waking up her sneering "wakey-wakey" to the sister of Kara Danvers. "Where am I?" she asked in a shaky voice "at the heart of our operation" Non responded to which Alex sneered "this is where you and Astra have been hiding all these years?" to the general. "Yes this was our prison; our home" he smoothly told the sister of his niece then adding(in a slightly enraged tone) "until you killed her with a Kryptonite sword. I wanted you wide awake so I can see the pain and fear in your eyes as you died". "I may have told him you did the deed" Indigo chirped to Alex explaining how Non knew about Astra's death "sorry".

"Astra didn't want this" she told the both of them "after you used the Black Mercy on Supergirl and the Tuffle Virus on the Mystic Fighter she came to me; told me and Gohan how to save them. She didn't kill me or Pan when she had the chance; I'm sure she loved you but what you're doing to National City what your planning to do to Earth she lost her taste for it hear her now." "She and your niece consider themselves sisters, and Mystic Fighter and Gohan brothers" Indigo reminded her general "family"; "your point?" he asked back. The Coulian gave an evil smile as she asked "you want to hurt them both? I know how"(Dialog with addition from Supergirl episode 19 " _Myriad_ ". "Gohan and I would never betray the ones we love" Alex declared; "tough luck human because we already have Gohan under our thumb" Indigo sneered. "No" she muttered"its not true"; "show her Non" she whispered; Non snapped his fingers and out stepped Gohan! "I am a soldier of Non's and soon you and all of Earth will be kneeling at Non's feet" he robotically told her Alex was so overwhelmed by the shock of seeing Gohan being controlled that she didn't notice Non dangling the Omegahedron[A/N that's what its called in Better Angels which of itself is a shout-out to the original Omegahedron in the 1984 Supergirl movie by the writers. Kinda fitting since Helen Slater(who played the O.G. Supergirl in the movie) was a part of this episode-19- as well as the finale alongside Laura(who played S.G. in Smallville)] in front of Alex. Swinging it back and fort like a pendulum Alex's mind was brainwashed into coming under its power and being used to whatever whims of fancy Non and Indigo had planned for both her and Gohan.

Alice was still searching for her father's energy and thankfully she could detect it alongside of Supergirl's, Pan, her grandmother, Max Lord and(to her surprise) Cat Grant as they were on the move across town to an old run down building. "Will any of this equipment work?" Kara asked Cat in a skeptical tone which was reflected by the rest of the assembly; "well no reason why it shouldn't" Cat commentated. "Yea no offense Cat but compared to the technology I'm used to this technology is kind of...well prehistoric" Pan sweat-dropped after Max commented "so you've brought us to your very first out of the way TV station so we can what? What dust off your daytime Emmy?" "No Max and Pan actually we are here to inspire; we are going to show them two symbols one of optimism love and yes hope" Cat sternly corrected the two of them. She then added "a sight so undeniable that people would recognize it even under this spell"; "where do we start" Max asked(dialog with addition from Supergirl episode 19 " _Myriad_ "). Trunks also corrected Pan by saying "unless you've forgotten this prehistoric technology was how we found out about Cell in the first place"; Gohan's daughter blushed in embarrassment as she had forgotten that when Bulma(from universe 6) told Trunks about another time machine she sent the picture to him via fax machine- when Bulma said "I'm sending it via fax machine" and Krillen asking "wait you have a fax machine?" That prompted him to ask "what's a fax machine?" to which Krillen commented"see that one makes sense"(Dragon Ball Z Abridged episode 43: " _The trouble with Time Travel_ "). Kara figured Trunks was once again talking about his time traveling adventures and whispered "be sure to tell me everything about your adventures after we get rid of Myriad"; "you got it" he promised his love with a whisper.

Thankfully Cat was not focused on their conversation as she was asking Max "do you think you can do it?" "We can't stop Myriad's signal but we can piggyback off of it" he replied "we're lucky this TV station is old". "Not that old" Catco's boss retorted to Max "not old-old but old enough that it uses broadcasting technology instead of digital" he observed; "kicking it old school I like it" Bulma complemented for once. "So how are we going to stop Myriad with this old technology?" Pan asked; "we can transmit a signal by calibrating it to Myriad's frequency without any online fingerprints" Max explained to the hybrid. "Nice" Trunks complemented as Kara taunted "take that Indigo"; "it'll ride the wave without anyone knowing a thing" Max commentated "which means Indigo won't be able to hack into it" Bulma finished. Cat saw a potential flaw "I have one question for you Max?" she asked; "shoot"; "the earrings how would you know I wear them?" The tech genius hesitated then responded "I didn't..I just had hope".

Suddenly a loud 'bang' was heard outside to which Supergirl and Trunks ordered them to "stay here". When they rounded the corner Supergirl immediately recognized her sister and asked "Alex what are you doing here? I told you not to come". Trunks also recognized Gohan and asked "where the hell have you've been Gohan?! We've been looking all over for you!" "I warned you what would happen if you worked against me; I found your ultimate opponents two that knows both of your every weakness" Alex sneered which was added by Gohan saying "surprise". "Non" Trunks hissed as Kara gasped "no; no I'm not doing this; I'm not going to fight my sister". "Same here I'm not going to fight my brother" the hybrid hissed to the demented hybrid as Kara shouted "DID YOU HEAR THAT NON? IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME AND TRUNKS COME OUT HERE AND DO IT YOURSELF! I'M NOT GOING TO HURT HER". "SAME HERE!" Trunks yelled to Non in a furious tone "I AM NOT FIGHTING HER OR GOHAN!"; "you have no choice" he gritted "kill Alex Danvers or let her kill you(to Kara); kill Gohan Son or let him kill you"(to Trunks). Either way(Alex and Gohan speaking) you two lose."

Alex then drew out a weapon and asked "recognize this?(Non's Voice) its the same sword your sister used(Alex's voice) to Kill Astra." Likewise Gohan drew out a sword and asked Trunks "remember this?(Non's voice) its the same sword you used(Gohan's voice) to inflect damage to Kara Zor El; now the same sword will be used against you(both voices) its almost justice." "Alex-Gohan(Trunks) please wake up!" they both begged; "they can't hear you" Alex smoothly said "revenge won't bring Astra back" Kara pointed out "it'll only poison your mind and drive you mad" Trunks finished. "I don't want to bring her back" Non voiced(*Alex and Gohan's voice*) I want you two to join her(dialog with addition from Supergirl episode 19 " _Myriad_ ")."The Demi-Saiyan snorted "the both of us aren't evil like you Non; I know for a fact that if we die we won't be joining Astra"; they were about to attack when suddenly a voice cursed "damn it I'm too late". "Who dares interfere?" Non(through) Alex voiced; "me" she spat to the heartless general "by the time I'm finished with you Non you will burn in hell and that's a promise.

"Whoa wait a minute" Supergirl interrupted "where the hell did you come from "and how do you know about Non?"; Alice gulped 'here we go' she thought then communicated "I know because I'm from the future"(Kara gasps)"as to how I know about Non its because of him and them"(points to Trunks, Alex and Gohan). "Oh that's rich" Non(though Alex) snorted "do you honestly expect me to believe that?"; "no I don't" she retorted "I don't expect you to understand Non; I've come from a timeline that has gone to hell and I don't want that to be repeated here!" "If you are from the future then how do you know about me, Alex, Gohan, Non and Supergirl?" Trunks asked her "most of the stuff I know comes from my Godmother Pan but the rest comes from you...dad". 'Holy freaking crap its deja vu all over again' the now shocked father thought to himself but Kara wanted a name just make sure "what's your name?" she asked. "My name is Alice Briefs" she informally told the heroine "and I am Trunks' daughter 5 years from the future". **END CHAPTER**

 **Outro: hey its me Alex and next time on the Dragon Girl Series I don't know what's harder to believe me fighting Kara, Gohan fighting Trunks or the appearance of Chi-Chi(who is supposed to be dead) Anyway Kara and Trunks makes a speech on TV to National City that snaps everyone out of Myriad and I finally tell mom the truth about Dad being alive! Anyway Trunks says he has a plan regarding to take down Non's army with Potara fusion but if its permanent then why is my sister so calm about it? Doesn't she realize that she'll lose Trunks forever if that happens(according to him)..next time Dragon Girl Z: Finale I: An emotional plea, and discussions! Don't miss out on the action!**

 **Me: hey guys another chapter in the figurative canister and now I'll begin writing the finale; yea I know its a bit late but I had to plow through these last two chapters. By the favorites I'm getting I'm assuming that you liked how I incorporated Alice into this whole mess with Myriad; she'll be a part of the finale fight but her role would be the role I described she would do in the outro(getting Bulma to the battlefield). She would witness for herself the closeness of Kara and Trunks as well as Cat's closeness to her and will be confused by both.** **The way that control of Alex is broken will be the same way that control of Gohan will be broken that is mention of their mothers(which is a shout-out to the Batman V Superman movie in terms of the end of their battle). Just as a note the finale will be a 5/6 part finale rather than the usual 2 part finale because the individual "segments" will be a chapter onto itself. It'll be very similar to the finale but I'll have my own twists added on to it so I'm keeping those twists under my hat for now but if you have been following then you should know what's coming. If you do please don't spoil anything!**

 **Also in terms of the Sequel oh boy Its going to be big; based on the events of tournament alone its going to be pretty extreme for Supergirl/Trunks as well as the other characters who will be there as support for them(as well as Alice coming back as well)! Even though its going to have some changes expect it to contain the same humor as the tournament that fans have been seeing these last few weeks on Dragon Ball Super. I already revealed that Arale is going to show up and will bring Alex out of her shell; in terms of the show the only time she's been out of it was when she and Max Lord went out on that date.** **Its implied that Alex got more "serious" and dropped her party-girl/non-caring attitude(as we saw in "Manhunter") when John recruited her for the DEO. As such I'm assuming that Alex had got so serious in her "duties" to the DEO that things like relaxing or taking care of babies(*cough episode of Super taking care of Baby Pan cough*) will be awkward for her. In fact I'll be even bold as to say that Alex will be totally out of her league in taking care of a baby which will lead to some funny situations(even more so then they'll portray it in the anime!) Now I know people will point out that Alex has been "taking care"of Kara but it seems like there was resentment for many years between the two of them hell the pilot and Manhunter alluded to that -in terms of Alex's POV- and Falling pointed it out (from Kara's POV) before they reconciled. Because of that(as well as the time she has spend at the DEO) is why I say that Alex would be somewhat clueless in taking care of a baby.**

 **Anyway in terms of Arale's power she was one of the most OP characters Akira Toryriama ever created; in the Dr. Slump manga she could shatter the Earth with her power and sped from Earth to Saturn and back! With the amount of time that has passed since her last appearance(Episode 52 of Dragon Ball) we can safely assume that Arale has gotten even stronger if she has been keeping up in her training. Most people don't know Dr. Slump because it wasn't dubbed by Funimation into English in America but its HUGE in Japan and if/when Funi dubs Super I hope they do the voice/character of Arale justice.** **Actually if you think about it Penguin Village was part of the DB universe so does that mean that Dr. Slump's universe is part of Dragon Ball?** **I know that they're two separate things altogether but its fun to think about because the purpose of having Arale in Dragon Ball was to join Akira's old character to his new character(Goku) and many fans of Dragon Ball point out that Arale served as inspiration in what Goku's character would be. If you want more information about Arale I suggest you watch Geekdom's video of who is Arale as he gives an overview of who she is! I wonder if the reason Akira brought back Arale in Super is to counter-act the popularity of Saitama because if you think about it Dr. Slump and One Punch Man have quite a bit in common. If Saitama is One Punch Man than Arale is One Punch Girl lol!**

 **Also in terms on Pan demeaning the technology even though she was born during the android threat you have to remember that she was sheltered at Capsule Corps(both before and after Gohan's death) so she grew up around its technology. Plus its also poking slight fun at the old technology moment in the show as well as Dragon Ball Z Abridged specifically Bulma's booty call moment which was pretty hilarious! In terms of Alice's power AS OF RIGHT NOW she's slightly stronger SSJ Vegito(at full power as a Super-Saiyan under the yellow sun). However in terms of Alice's POTENTIAL AND POWER I believe that she is capable of taking down the powerhouses of both the DC And the DB universe such as Gotenks(Res F), Goku/Vegeta(pre-HTC training for Champa's tournament), Brainiac(the O.G. Brainiac) and Mongul and that's just under the power of the yellow sun!**

 **I think you know where I'm going with this; the more time she spends under the yellow sun the stronger she gets, and with Alice also having the typical Zenkai boost she can become more powerful. Earth's yellow sun isn't the only 'sun' in the universe(obviously) sooner or later Kara/Alice will get in contact with Blue Suns in the show since Superman has already come in contact with it in the comics. Red-unstable for Kryptonians just like any other man for a sayian it burns out quickly(such as Kaioken and SSJ God). Yellow(stable) Super-Saiyan and its power-ups for Saiyans we know for sure the multipliers; 50x base (for SSJ) 100x base (SSJ2), 300x base (SSJ3) and 400x base- SSJ4(yea I know its not canon but still the boost has been accepted by the fans). For Kryptonians there is a "measure" of strength under the light of the yellow sun that slowly increases over time. For White we don't know; the rumors of SSJ White are just rumors and also comic book fans only postulate how must stronger Superman would be under the powers of a White Star.**

 **This is the 'yellow and blue' Kryptonian that Astra/Alura was talking about; when Kara "sun-dips" it acts like a temporary boost/technique(like Goku's kaioken ability) but if Kara can control it then it will become a power-up all of its own. I think you know where I'm going with this(those who watch dragon ball that is)!** **Red-unstable for Kryptonians just like any other man for a sayian it burns out quickly(such as Kaioken and SSJ God). Yellow(stable) Super-Saiyan and its power-ups for Saiyans we know for sure the multipliers; 50x base (for SSJ) 100x base (SSJ2), 300x base (SSJ3) and 400x base- SSJ4(yea I know its not canon but still the boost has been accepted by the fans). For Kryptonians there is a "measure" of strength under the light of the yellow sun that slowly increases over time. For White we don't know; the rumors of SSJ White are just rumors and also comic book fans only postulate how must stronger Superman would be under the powers of a White Star.** **Think of the "yellow Kryptonian" as Naruto's Sage Mode; with enough training and Ki control Kara can "access" it if she's in a tight situation and her body literally becomes a Kryptonian version of a Super-Saiyan; for blue stars she turns into a Kryptonian version of SSJ Blue.**

 **Now if Alice manages to learn how to control it and merge it with the Super-Saiyan powers she inherited from Trunks she'll become all the more stronger for it! Since Alice is OC character so don't criticize me for making her so strong because there's no consensus to how strong a saiyan/kryptonian hybrid would be. The last post in many fan forums was posted before the SSJ God/SSJ Blue came to be so we don't even know how much stronger a Kryptonian-Saiyan hybrid would be in a hypothetical situation if Goku(as of episode 40 of Super) were to fall into the Supergirl universe and fall in love with the female heroine.** **Of course this is not Goku/Kara this is Trunks/Kara but as you've seen Trunks has already "obtained" SSJ God(albeit temporary) during his fight with Dark Kara but have no fear he will be getting the God powers for good after the tournament finishes! Of course he needs to train in order to obtain the SSJ Blue power but I won't spoil anything on that matter quite yet but I promise it'll be good! With all of that taken care of I'll just leave you with references; I knew what I was going to do in terms of my references but a few I added on the spot when I heard the dialog in the show(such as the fax machine moment). Anyway see you guys next chapter!**

 **References**

(Supergirl episode 19 " _Myriad_ ")

(Dragon Ball Z episode 120 " _Another Super-Saiyan"_ Dragon Ball Z episode 164 " _Ghosts from Tomorrow_ " Dragon Ball Z episode 169 " _No Worries Here"_ Dragon Ball Z episode 182 " _Gohan's Plea", Dragon Ball Z episode 186 "The Unstoppable Gohan", Dragon Ball Z episode 187 "Cell's Breakdown",_ Dragon Ball Z episode 192 " _Goku's decision"_ Dragon Ball Z episode 237 " _Final Atonement")_

Dragon Ball Wiki New Planet Vegeta Dragon Ball Wiki Time Machine

Dragon Ball Z Abridged episode 43 " _The trouble with Time Travel"_


	39. Finale1 An emotional plea and discussion

**_The Dragon Girl Series-Dragon Girl Z: The Beginning of Legends!_**

 _ **Superspeeder**_

 _ **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**_

 _ **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks/** **Pan/Winn**_

 _ **Romance/ Drama(and humor as well)**_

 _ **Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** **"Hey guys its Eliza here to tell you that Superspeeder doesn't own the characters of Dragon Ball or Supergirl! They belong to their respective owners so please support the official release now if you'll excuse me I have to take in all this information I've learned about the truth about my husband as well as my adoptive daughter's relational status..."**_

 _ **ME: Hey guys the finale is finally here and oh boy its going to be huge! For those who aren't aware its going to be a 6 parter but thankfully it won't be uber long like other chapters! They will be twists and turns and some drama but for the most part it'll be the same happy finale you saw on the show! *SPOILER ALERT FOR SUPER! SPOILER ALERT FOR SUPER!* THEY ARE NEW CHARACTERS GOING TO APPEAR THAT WILL TRANSITION GOKU AND THE GANG TO THE NEXT ARC AND HE'S THE LORD OF EVERYTHING AND THE MASTER OF ALL 12 UNIVERSES WHOSE NAME IS ZENO! That's freaking insane and when I get to that point in my story it'll be something that'll be as equally shocking to Trunks, Alice and Kara! ALSO THE SUPER-DRAGON BALL'S DRAGON(it looks like a Gold Version of Blue Eyes White Dragon from Yugioh) WILL BE SUMMONDED! FROM THE TITLE IT LOOKS LIKE UNIVERSE 7 IS GOING TO USE THE WISH! I'll keep it the same in my story but it's the prelude of Alice's adventures because more than likely Bulma or one of the other characters is going to want to take precaution in case evil forces would want to use it(as I think Zeno will hint at in episode 43)!**_

 _ **I also think it gives an opening to the Justice League arc in my story bc the adventures they have will eventually lead to that! I know I said that it was Zuno who appeared to Future Pan earlier in my story but I am changing it to have it that it was Zeno not Zuno who appeared; maybe Zuno is an apprentice but since Zuno is the lord of the 12 universes(which includes GT's universe) he would have more "knowledge" of Super-Saiyan 4 then Zeno. Also I would think Zeno would know about the 52 universes in DC-since he's lord of EVERYTHING- so (logically speaking) he would know about the death battles between Goku and Superman so for those reading its Zeno who appeared and not Zuno! With that out of the way onwards to the chapter**_

 _Last time on Dragongirl Z, Trunks secrets were revealed at last to Kara! She accepted those secrets while at the same time figuring out a way to get around Max's bomb by giving National City hope! Meanwhile Non and Indigo took over Alex's mind as a result John and Vegeta being too weak to protect her but not before they also revealed that Gohan was being held captive! Alice came back in time and Piccolo and Dende recognized her as Kara's daughter but they aren't saying a word! Eliza found out the truth about John and the Saiyans but how will she react when Alex tells her about Jeremiah and she learns about her adoptive daughter's relationship with Trunks? Will Kara and Trunks survive the battle with their own flesh and blood and how will Alice keep her identity as Trunks' daughter secret? Find Out **RIGHT** **NOW ON DRAGONGIRL Z!**_

 **Chapter 39** **Finale I: An emotional plea and discussions!**

A mind controlled Alex and Gohan raised their swords to attack Alice because Non now knew that she was a Saiyan and if experience had thought him anything it was to watch out for hybrids. "MOVE!" Trunks yelled to his daughter phasing out of the way; "dad that was amazing" Alice gasped in awe. "Gee thanks" he sweat-dropped but then had no time to rest because Alex was attacking Kara with her Kryptonite sword. "Damn it" he cursed as he heard Kara cry out in pain as a result of getting hit; "what's wrong?" Alice asked in confusion "its just a sword". "That's not just any sword; it contains Kryptonite her greatest weakness" he told his daughter; "impossible!"she exclaimed before Gohan resumed his attack on her dad "all the Kryptonite in my time was destroyed!" "Lets see what you can do" the now Super-Saiyan 3 Gohan growled as the two of them disappeared in a flurry of punches and kicks with Alex and Kara going at it as well; the Kryptonian dodged under the light-saiber like Kryptonian sword but Alex managed to char Kara with it once again causing her to scream in pain. At the same time Trunks was also in a bit of pain after he and Gohan went at it with flurries of punches and kicks finishing it off with a Final-Flash Kamehameha clash that was eerily similar to Goku and Vegeta's clash in universe 7. "Alex I know you're in there" Kara gasped out to her sister as she struggled "this isn't you; you don't want to do this!" "Wake up Gohan can you see that Non is using you as a pawn?!" Trunks similarly yelled to Gohan "STOP THIS!" "You leave us no choice!" they both growled with Alex clanging the Kryptonite sword on the ground to impale Kara and Gohan extending the power sword to try and incapacitate Trunks! Seeing her opportunity Alex almost struck her sister down but Kara rolled out of the way and lifted up a heavy beam; Trunks similarly projected an after-image to dodge and decided to lift a light pole to combat the power sword that Gohan was now using.

However they both managed to overwhelm the two throwing them against the wall causing them both to groan; "you're reunited with Astra in the light of Rao you tell her her wishes have come true" the mind controlled Alex sneered to Kara with Gohan adding "say goodbye" to Trunks. "ALEX STOP!" came the order of Eliza Danvers "this isn't you!" and seeing her Alice got an idea on how to snap Gohan out of his mind control. using her Telekenetic powers(that came from both sides of the family) she was able to materialize into Chi-Chi! "GOHAN!" Alice shouted(mimicking Chi-Chi's mannerisms) "I RAISED YOU TO BE A PERSON OF HONOR! SHAME ON YOU!" "What the hell is the harpy doing here?! Vegeta asked as Alex said "the Martian's protecting your mind who knows for how long by the looks of him" to Eliza and Gohan sneered "you're supposed to be dead" to "Chi-Chi"(dialog with addition from Supergirl episode 19 " _Better Angels_ "). 'Chi-Chi' then screamed "take the damn Senzu Beans John!"; "how does Chi-Chi know the Martian's name?" Vegeta asked(as John grunted "as long as he has too" to Alex then roared(in a TFS Cell like matter) "I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!"(Dragon Ball Z abridged episode 48 " _Advanced Geometry_ ") "If only you could've protected Alex's" Non spoke through Alex's voice to John "and Gohan's(to Trunks) "now both of their mothers have to watch". "Alex you can beat this!" Eliza encouragingly said to her daughter "I know you can" with 'Chi-Chi' warning Gohan "snap out of it or I'll use the frying pan on you mister!" The both of them stopped(Gohan more so because he feared his mother's frying pan) as Eliza told her "you're not going to hurt me, your not going to hurt Kara!"(both voices) we are a family stronger together Alex"(*Eliza*), "Gohan"(*Chi Chi* then both) you are the strongest of us all your father always said that; I know he's watching over you. I'd know he'd be so proud; your father believed in you I(both said this) believe in you too".

"Fa-ther" Gohan grunted remembering; "yes remember your father!" 'Chi-Chi' said "remember how he laid down his life to save you at the hands of Raditz and once again to save your alternate self against Cell!" 'Alternate self?' John questionably thought 'what is she talking about?' but his thoughts were interrupted by 'Chi-Chi' yelling "don't let his sacrifice be in vain Gohan!" and Eliza declaring "you are Alex Danvers and nothing on Earth can change that"; "you are the Son of Earth's mightiest hero and nothing in the whole galaxy can change that" 'Chi Chi' told Gohan "Myriad may have your mind and your body, but there's one thing a Saiyan always keeps...his pride!"(Dragon Ball Z episode 229 " _Vegeta's Pride_ ") 'That speech' Vegeta thought recognizing Chi-Chi's words 'the harpy would never say those words to Gohan while Kakarot was alive what the hell's going on here? How does she know about Myriad' as they both whispered "so come back to us sweetie; please come back". "Mom?" they both whispered in question "yes" they answered "I'm sorry; I'm sorry" they both blubbered in apology throwing their arms around their mothers. 'No!' Non thought watching the scene with Indigo as they watched the mind control be broken by love's power as they continued to blubber "I'm sorry" to their mothers; "it's alright" they both reassured them then Alex sobbed "I'm so sorry" to a crippled Kara(dialog with addition from Supergirl episode 20 " _Better Angels_ "). "Forgive me Trunks" Gohan pleaded also sobbing in the arms of his mentee; "of course I forgive you Gohan" the hybrid told him.

Alice took this opportunity to slip into the shadows un-noticed and she reverted back to her normal self. "Are you okay?" Trunks whispered to Kara "I think so" she responded; "here" he offered "take a senzu bean". "Thanks" she said accepting the bean and swallowing it along with Trunks; "you guys should take one too" he joked to John and Vegeta "you guys look terrible". They complied and a moment later Alice reappeared "who the hell are you?" Vegeta asked; "Alice" she coolly responded; "well..Alice what are you doing here?" John asked "helping d-Trunks and Supergirl" the girl responded. She almost made a major misstep by calling Trunks dad but she stopped herself before doing so; "we have no time for this" he told them saving his daughter from a potential damaging explanation to Eliza and John "Gohan and Alex may have broken Myriad's control on their minds but everyone else still is under his thumb". "He's right" Kara affirmed "we need to rid Non's control over everyone's mind"; "we?" Eliza echoed "who's we?" "Trunks and I" Kara responded and seeing the surprised look on her mom's face Alex whispered; "we'll tell you later" in her ears. 'Whatever idea Supergirl has I hope it works" thought Alice as they re-entered the old TV station; Eliza was helping Kara and Trunks as they set up. Bulma and Pan were surprised to see a girl with Trunks(and it took all of Alice's will power not to hug her godmother and grandmother) with Max asking "who is this?" "None of your business" she stewed back "you got courage standing up to Max like that" Cat chuckled "I like you".

"Uhh thanks?" Alice sweat-dropped; she was taken off guard that Cat Grant of all people would be helping the cause given what had happened to Cat's relationship with Supergirl in her time **FLASHBACK "who's the lady?" a younger Alice asked her godmother Pan; "we don't talk about her" she responded coldly. "Why not?" she whined; "your grandmother and Cat used to be best friends but when she learned who Supergirl was she wanted to fire her..needless to say your father and grandmother was pretty pissed off about it and cut off all contact with her for all time END FLASHBACK** In any case John was communicating the plan to Eliza and Pan "so Supergirl and Mystic Fighter's plan is to broadcast two symbols.."; "of hope" Cat interjected "of hope" Max parroted "to the entire city with a speech" the mogul finished. "A speech?" John echoed a bit confused "also about hope" Max explained; "but how will they cut through Myriad and reach the people?" he asked them. "Yea" Alice interjected "how?"; "Supergirl is my protégé and Mystic Fighter is Bulma's; reaching people is what we do" Cat explained to the both of them "plus there is scientific evidence that supports my plan". "Even though I was the one who had to do all the research for her" Bulma joked as Cat called "Max!" to explain; "Myriad works by shutting down the connection between the amygdala and the rostral anterior cingulate cortex" he told John "uh English please?" he asked. "Basically its parts of the human brain that give rise to optimism and hope" Alice said putting it in plain English; "hey!" Max exclaimed "I was about to say that!" 'She was able to decipher the complex and make it simple! Just who is this girl?' Bulma thought as Alex said "under Myriad I could see, I could hear but it was like I was a complete stranger to myself".

"That's the same way I felt when I was under Myriad's control" Gohan reported to them as Alex continued "and then my mother said something about my father and it was like a switch went off in my brain; I could suddenly feel again. I could feel hope". "I heard my mom as well" the hybrid said "in fact I swore that I heard her threaten to use the frying pan on me(shudders); but she also talked about Dad and my Saiyan pride and that's when I could feel again as well." ''I have a feeling that this girl was behind the sudden appearance of Kararot's mate' Vegeta thought 'but that's madness..' Alex and Gohan snapped Vegeta out of his thoughts by saying to John "and that's what they"(*Kara and Trunks*) "are going to give them(the people of National City) once Max can kick start the connections." Alice watched Eliza talk to Supergirl and her dad; she would've used their hearing to find out what Eliza was telling her but she couldn't because of the congestion in the room as Max cautioned "if; this equipment's a dinosaur". "That's what I said" Pan grumbled as he rambled "if I can get their speech on TV and the symbols on computers and phones, I'm even more of a genius than I thought"(Dialog with addition from Supergirl episode 20 " _Myriad_ ")

That caused Bulma to chuckle and say "you know this is so much different than Cell's broadcast"; "what do you mean?" Cat asked; "when Cell broadcasted the challenge for his 'games' he caused terror and mayhem. In fact when he made the broadcast that android gave a demonstration of his power after which he said 'this is a sample of what you will be fighting'"(Dragon Ball Z episode 167 " _The Doomsday Broadcast_ ") Capsule Corp's CEO explained darkly before lightening up and adding "but Supergirl and Mystic Fighter will not be causing mayhem but giving them hope". "As a head of a company and a ex-reporter myself I have to say that the irony is night and day" Cat opined voicing her thoughts as Max announced "okay we're ready". "Okay they're ready too" Eliza's voice rung out coming out of the TV room; "please work" Alice quietly prayed as Max counted "in 3, 2(points to Supergirl and Trunks)".

* * *

 **3rd person POV**

" ** _People of National City, this is Supergirl and Mystic fighter... I hope you can hear us"._ "** That's Kara and my brother **"** Bulla happily gasped as she watched the speech via the TV at the DEO(she was hiding so that Lucy wouldn't see her after she woke up) _"_ ** _We have been attacked. Mothers and Fathers, Friends and Neighbors, Children ... everyone, suddenly stopped by a force of evil, as great as this world has ever known. Your attacker has sought to take your free will, your individuality, your spirit, everything that makes you who you are. When facing an attack like this its easy to feel hopeless, we retreat, we lose our strength, lose ourselves. We know. We both lost everything when we were young.(*Trunks stops allowing Kara to speak*) When I first landed on this planet I was sad and alone. But I found out, that there is so much love in this world, out there for the taking.(The S and Capsule Corp Logo are showed joined together as she continues) And you, the people of National City, you helped me, you lead me be who I'm meant to be. You gave me back to myself, you made me stronger than I ever thought possible, and I love you for that.(Trunks rejoins Kara) Now, in each and everyone of you there is a light, a spirit that can not be snuffed out, that won't give up. We need your help again. We need you to hope. Hope, that you will remember that you can all be heroes. Hope, that when faced with an enemy determined to destroy your spirit, you will fight back and thrive. Hope, that those who once may have shunned you, will in a moment of crisis come to your aid. Hope, and you will see again the faces of those you've love, and perhaps even those you've lost(Alura's death flashes through Kara's mind; Goku's death flashes in Trunks' mind, Trunks death flashes in Alice's mind)_**

* * *

After Kara was done everyone's Cell phone started to go off with Kara's S and the Capsule Corps signal for Trunks; Alex ran in and happily told Kara "its working". Kara chuckled happily and Trunks gave Gohan a thumbs up(he told him telepathically the same thing as Alex did); "Myriad has failed" Non told Indigo after he lost control. He angrily vented "I have failed but I refuse to let Astra's entire life be undone by that monkey(referring to Trunks) and that...that child(referring to Kara)". "Your only failure was dreaming too small" Indigo consoled him "there are endless worlds to conquer out there my love. Worlds without that bleeding heart blonde Kryptonian and her equally tender-hearted black-haired Demi-Saiyan lover". "What do I do?" the General asked his faithful Coulian consort "we finish off the job" she replied "we kill the humans, that android, and the spawn of Frieza and leave Kara Zor-El and Trunks Briefs as rulers...of a dead Earth"(dialog with addition from Supergirl episode 19 " _Myriad_ "). This idea pleased Non greatly and he decided to follow Indigo's advice in doing so; still the Kryptonian general had to wonder how Alice got there and how she knew about Myriad. Kara, Gohan and Vegeta took their senzu beans that they were given but John didn't and when Alice whispered "why is he not taking it?" to her father, he said "I think he wants to do the right thing and surrender himself to the government". Alice figured it had something to do with their sudden disappearance from the DEO showing up at Eliza's house and telling her that they were on the run. She had an odd suspicion that it was connected to her father's battle with Supergirl a few weeks back but when she voiced these suspicions to Pan she denied it. They didn't do anything as they watched John being taken away with silence not wanting to cause any more trouble then they already were.

Alice decided to be the "silent observer" much like her father was when her father came to warn the Z fighters about the androids cause she knew that if she said anything it'll stir suspicion. So when Trunks told her that he was going to see how James and Winn were doing in Myriad's aftermath she didn't voice what had happened to both of them in her time. Still when Alice insisted on coming, Trunks told her not to mention anything about being his daughter to them because they were only aware of Barry traveling through time and that was only by "accident"(even though she wondered 'who is Barry?) Still Kara was happy that everything was back to "normal" in National City and when she went to the office she remarked to Trunks "that's more like it"; "Kara" Winn called "hi" she greeted. "Hey Winn" Pan greeted giving her boyfriend a hug he accepted it with a blush and then told them "hey listen um...just the things that we said to you and Trunks..". "What he's trying to say is that we're sorry" James offered to them "you're forgiven" Trunks said as Kara said "it wasn't you; this is you". "Group hug!" Pan called and they all hugged it out after which Winn said "um and thanks you know for saving us" to Kara. She chuckled and then noticing her looking at Kelly's empty desk James said "hey Kara nobody could've saved all three of us not even Clark"; "I could've but didn't..Kelly was falling way to fast" Trunks supplemented still feeling guilty over not saving Kelly.

The Kryptonian looked sadly at Kelly's desk and told her co-workers "well the DEO is working to find Non and Indigo and when they do..they'll pay for what they did"; "we'll show them what happens when you mess with our friends" Trunks vowed adding to Kara's statement. "Yeah" James softly said then added "well I'm just happy you're safe and the five of us are back together". "Me too" Kara happily added but then the reporter added "but I think we should talk about the thing that happened uh right before Myriad struck". "Oh" Trunks muttered in an embarrassing tone as Kara repeated "the thing"; "the thing thing" James emphasized and seeing that it involved Kara's love life, Winn realized "oh this thing has nothing to do with me?" They nodded their heads no to which he added "all good I got other things". "Yea" Pan agreed then deviously thought 'like making out with me'; with that James whispered "you kissed Trunks"; "I kissed Trunks" she repeated; "yea you did" he confirmed. "And how did yourself feel about that?" Trunks asked the reporter in an uncertain tone James was about to respond when Cat came in and said "the morning meeting was to begin 16 seconds ago you people were more punctual when you were drones!"

"Duty calls" Trunks told Kara after which she asked "later?"; "later" he responded "today please!" Cat shouted "uh after the scurrying" James joked "yea"(dialog with addition from Supergirl episode 20 " _Better Angels_ "). Meanwhile Bulla and Gohan were cleaning up at the DEO; "what a mess" she complained "trust me this is nothing compared to the clean-up we did after your brother destroyed the androids" Bulma reminded her daughter. "We still occasionally find dead bodies strewn about" Gohan commentated "even though we used the first wish on the new dragon balls to revive Earth's population not everyone was able to be brought back". "It sucks that the area around Capsule Corps **were ravaged by warfare** but what are we going to do about it" Bulma sadly sighed; they rounded the corner and saw Lucy looking in on John Jones. "How is he?" Bulla asked Lucy; "he'll be fine but its Superman I'm worried about" she responded "what?" Gohan asked "yea we brought him for examination..he's been knocked out for hours" Lucy told the father of Pan. Suddenly a voice called out "Lucy"; Vegeta was about to chew out General Lane but the words died in his mouth when she gave her father a hug and whispered "I'm glad you're here" to him. "Did you have any doubt that I'll come?" he asked back; Lucy shook her head no to which he asked "so how is it that Superman is still down for the count?" "We don't know we're hoping he regains consciousness soon" she told him; "I'm pretty sure that the Namek can heal him since we're out of Senzu beans again" Vegeta whispered in a quiet tone. "Wow dad I guess you want to get on good terms with both sides of Kara's family" Bullla teasingly said to her father(Alex had told her of the conversation her husband and Eliza had); but then her conversation was interrupted by Sam ordering his underling "you can re-secure the prisoner John Jones now". "You're cuffing him?" Lucy asked her father in disbelief "he's wounded he just helped save the whole city; all of us". General Lane protested by saying "what he has done subsequent to his crimes is neither here nor there Luce"; "don't you get it dad?" she asked in a scoffing tone "as long as you keep treating everything in black and white you're going to keep breeding the same type of hate and resentment that allowed the Kryptonians to try to destroy us today". "I am trying to protect us" Sam argued to his daughter "especially you Lucy"; "and that is what is so sad its cause you keep pushing me away..like you push away Lois" Lucy told him in a frustrated tone then steamed off without another word(dialog with addition from Supergirl episode 20 " _Better Angels_ ").

"Looks like Gohan isn't the only one that had experience in overprotective families" Bulla pointed out as she watched Lucy walk away from her father "Lois and Lucy did too". Approaching Sam Lane the hybrid calmly told him "let me tell you something General, I know what's its like for a father to push away his child due to his own arrogance"; "did you have any experience in that field?" he questioned angrily. "Yes I did" he answered trying not to lose his temper "my ex-wife Videl's father Hercule Satan was the most arrogant man you would ever meet demeaning my family and calling us tricksters". Then calming himself Gohan continued "Hercule was afraid of what he didn't know which was something he passed on in terms of his daughter dating; he even said 'WELL I FORBIDE IT YOU FIND ME A BOY WHO'S STRONGER THAN ME AND MAYBE I'LL LET YOU GO ON A DATE AND I MEAN MAYBE!"(Dragon Ball Z episode 208 " _Gather for the Tournament_ ")

"Excuse me Mr. Son but I fail to see the point of all this" General Lane told Gohan "the reason I'm telling you this is to warn you not to make the same foolish error Hercule did and he ended up losing her" he advised him "you lost one daughter already as it is there's no need to make it two..think about what I've said General". Sam had no answer to Gohan's shocking words and stood there in silence; Lucy though wanted to tell John she bore no ill will and whispered "John I'm so sorry" to the Martian. "Its not like I'm going anywhere anyway" he weakly joked before adding "your father's only doing what he thinks is right(thinking of Pan as Lucy glances at her dad) fathers are like that with their daughters". Meanwhile Kara had re-changed back into Supergirl and was helping Alex clean up with Trunks saying "I got it". "Oh no" Alex said "I got it I got it" Kara said trying to help; "I'm fine getting into a death match with me is a lot for one day" she joked. "Not as much as being in a death match with Gohan" Trunks added then recalled "makes me think of when I was his student"; Alice(who was standing distantly outside but hearing the conversation) also recalled her intense training sessions with Pan and couldn't help but agree but then Eliza said "Alex I have to ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth. Why did you Vegeta, and John Jones really come and see me in Midvale? And why wouldn't you tell me?".

Bulma(who had come inside with her son) asked "are you sure you want to hear this?" "I can handle anything" she reassured the scientist "you probably want to sit down" Alex advised "yea cause you have a lot of information to absorb woman" Vegeta supplemented with a sigh. They all sat around and finally getting her courage Alex divulged "dad is still alive" to Eliza; "what?" she asked(stuttering) "no; no that that's not possible its been ten years ago". "I had a hard time believing that myself but I checked with...higher powers and he is alive Eliza" Trunks told her affirming Alex's statement; 'you're talking about Yemma right?' Kara mentally asked 'yea' he responded. "John saw into the mind of the men that captured him" Alex explained picking up where Trunks left off "they have him in a secret facility called Cadmus". "But why would he be there?" Eliza asked "why would they bring your father there and keep him there for so long? It doesn't make any sense". "I don't know" said Alex stopping her mom from her ramblings; "I believe that they are doing to Jeremiah what Gero did when he created those androids" Bulma interrupted "what do you mean?" Eliza asked. "Gero altered the human aspects of a victim and made them more robotic" Vegeta snarled "thus making them more machine than man". Eliza's face turned totally white and Alice's face couldn't help but growl in anger but Alex wanted to reassure her and said "but once Non and Indigo are captured John, Vegeta and I are gonna go find him and we're going to bring him home." "We all will" Kara said "and that's a promise we will keep"(Dialog with addition from Supergirl episode 20 " _Better Angels_ ") Trunks swore vowing to reunite Kara's human family the way he did after destroying the androids. "Why are you so nice to me?" Eliza asked Trunks and his family "after what my husband wrote I don't deserve this...""Eliza" Bulma gently said "I didn't raise my son to carry grudges. He loves your daughter; even though Kara may never get to reunite with her Kryptonian family she deserves to reunite with her Earthly family". Eliza nodded and thought back how she found out about the two of them.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK "so..." Kara began(after the speech) "what do you want to know?" "Why did you make that speech with him?" Eliza asked with a sneer pointing to Trunks(who Kara wanted to be with her) "because he's my boyfriend" she answered back."WHAT?!" she exclaimed; "its true woman" Vegeta argued(he was there as well) "does she know about his heritage and the fact that his kind have blood on their hands?" Eliza asked; "she knows" Trunks answered for Kara. "But what if he uses his powers to harm Kara?" Eliza rambled as a question then seeing Trunks guilty look she seethed "he did didn't he?" "Yes but the reason I did is because she endangered my life and the lives of my family which is a violation of the bond a Saiyan forms with a potential mate" Trunks explained; "bu-but" Eliza spluttered. "Mother" Kara interrupted stopping Eliza's ramblings-sounding like her cousin when he told his Kryptonian mother Lara that he wanted to give up his powers to be with Lois Lane "I love him" she stated(Superman II)End Flashback**

If there were doubts in Eliza's mind about Trunks' sincerity about his feelings towards her adoptive alien daughter they were cleared when he said that he was going to help Alex and John find Jeremiah ;"treat her well" she whispered to Trunks finally coming around to her daughter's relationship with Trunks. "I will" he responded but the tender moment was cut short by Max who sarcastically said "well isn't this a hallmark moment". "Don't you have somewhere better to be?" Alex asked "like at Lord Tech?" "Or helping your employers get through what happened?" Bulla additionally asked. "That's what corporate shrinks on retainer are for me I'm more worried about what's still happening". "Still happening?" Kara questioningly asked then pointed out "everyone's been protected no one's mind is being controlled". "True" he conceded "but I want to see how much damage the Kryptonians did to my LTE network and I found out that since we ended their mind control the Myriad wave has been amplified and is rising exponentially". "Amplified to what end?" Eliza asked "Emergency rooms all over the city have been filled with people complaining about headaches"."They're from Myriad which by my calculations will continue to amplify pop goes the cranium" Max told them told them "the Kryptonians couldn't control us so instead they're going to kill us all of us"."How were they able to do that?" the ever curious Alice asked; "the Kryptonians were able to use Myriad for mind control because the frequency penetrates natural tissue; now they're increasing the frequency exponentially. We're talking terahertz jumps". "That's like using an Uzi on a mosquito" Bulma analyzed "and we're the mosquito" Alex concluded as Max detailed what would happen by saying "once the wave reaches its full potential the electromagnetic energy will create enough pressure to(sigh) "kill every human on the planet like you said" Kara concluded "I need to tell James and Winn".

"Lets not get our capes in a bunch" Max said stopping Kara "he's right telling them wouldn't do us any good right now" Lucy agreed. "How long do we have?" Alex asked "4 hours" Max replied; "FOUR HOURS?!" Vegeta exploded after hearing that. "That's not much time" Alice muttered which caused Max to remark "I usually love a countdown but this is bad; this is really bad". "Think you could find the source so we could shut it down?" inquired Lucy to the tech genius "you're lucky I work well under pressure" he retorted "so do I" Bulma added but was interrupted by Vasquez alerting Lucy saying "Ma'ams you are needed in the armory. "Find the source" Lucy ordered to the two of them as she and Alex attended to business in the armory; "finding them will be the easy part; defeating them with you and Trunks that's our problem" Max communicated to Kara. "Don't underestimate them" Alice warned which was added to by Kara remarking "and to think you'd learn by now. We can handle anything". "I'm not trying to be an ass I know you two can handle anything" he clarified "but I'm actually worried and if the others were thinking straight they'd be worried too. John Jones is injured, the DEO's resources have been depleted from the prison break and even if they weren't no human can go out there!"(he pointed out). "They're heads would explode if they get too close to the source". "Talk about cynical sheesh" Bulla commented after Max told Supergirl "if you and Trunks go out there and fight you two might win but chances are this is a suicide mission". "You'll know we'll never stop trying" Kara pointed out to him; "believe me no one is rooting for you two more than I am; I just want you two to know what you two are facing so that you two are prepared." "I will stop Non and Indigo" Kara vowed "believe me when I say that I've seen worse situations than this" Trunks added recalling the Cell Games "but I'm with Kara and WE will stop Non and Indigo". "Good" Max replied walking away but Kara called "hey" stopping him in his tracks. "Don't tell Alex my odds okay?" Supergirl asked requesting that Max NOT tell her sister about the chances of her possibly dying(Dialog with addition from Supergirl episode 20 " _Better Angels_ ").

After Max turned away Alice asked "what are you two are going to do now?" Eliza asked; "the only thing we can do to deal with Non and Indigo..fusion" Trunks responded to her. "Dance or Potara?" Gohan asked not knowing which fusion he wanted to do; "Potara" he responded. "Wait a minute there's something called Potara fusion?" Bulla asked "I thought the dance was the only type of fusion available". Trunks explained to his sister and daughter(who also muttered "I too am only familiar with the dance") "actually they are two types of fusions: dance and Potara; needless to say we'll be facing down an army so we can't leave anything to chance. If the fusion time expires the Kryptonian army will no doubt wipe us out. Plus I don't have to lower my power level to match Gohan's so that helps our odds" Trunks explained; "the only downside is that Potara fusion is permanent" Gohan supplemented. "PERMANENT?!" Alice shrieked "ARE YOU SERIOUS!" "Relax" Gohan said calming her down(as Vegeta thought 'she sounds like the woman when she's pissed') said "we have our ways of..shall we say removing the effects of permanent fusion". Kara knew that he meant Shenron but Bulma said "needless to say I think you two need to say your final goodbyes to everyone before you two go to battle". "Yea" Trunks agreed "We don't need..unnecessary baggage before the fight of our lives". Kara knew that he was right but it was going to be painful to say goodbye to those she loved but if she was going to die then she had to say everything to her friends before she left. Trunks too knew that he would have to say goodbye to them as well if he were to perish but they were all worried about what would happen next as everything(in terms of feelings) were going to be put out in the open... **TBC**


	40. Finale II Goodbye? Departing for Battle!

**_The Dragon Girl Series-Dragon Girl Z: The Beginning of Legends!_**

 _ **Superspeeder**_

 _ **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**_

 _ **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks/** **Pan/Winn**_

 _ **Romance/ Drama(and humor as well)**_

 _ **Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** **"Hey guys its Eliza here to tell you that Superspeeder doesn't own the characters of Dragon Ball or Supergirl! They belong to their respective owners so please support the official release now if you'll excuse me I have to take in all this information I've learned about the truth about my husband as well as my adoptive daughter's relational status..."**_

 ** _ME: Hey guys its the second part of the finale and as you've seen with the first one its going to be on the short side(relatively speaking). The part where all(well most) of the Dragon Ball Z references will take place in the battle with Non and Indigo as I will give it a Cell Games/Res F like feel to it so be prepared for WAR! *SPOILER ALERT FOR SUPER SPOILER ALERT FOR SUPER* as I documented in the last chapter, Zeno and Zarama(the Super Dragon) will be used at the end of the tournament! That is a prelude to the real juice though; WE WILL GET A LOOK AT PLANET SAIDA(the anime corrected Salad into Saida)! In a few weeks from now Vegeta will meet his "copy" as Cabba told them that their king is very much like Vegeta! That means he's a man of pride but also a bit distant could it be the universe 6 version of Bardock? Who knows but we will in a few short weeks; if its Bardock(a universe 6 version of him at least) I'll totally take the credit bc I wrote about him being "king" in GIFT Act I chapter! Of course if its someone else I'll correct the record but you know that I will not forget about Bardock/Gine I WILL HAVE GOKU MEET HIS PARENTS EVEN IF ITS NOT CANON TO THE MANGA OR ANIME!_**

 ** _Plus it'll be something of real interest if Megan Morse(Aka Miss Martian) should appear(in the show) because they both represent people who don't "represent" their race. THINK ABOUT IT Cabba didn't have a tail( he said that saiyans in universe 6 evolved without a tail), prides himself as a protector of the weak(sounds like Akira T took am page out of Superman)_ and _DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT SUPER-SAIYAN WAS(although he did transform into a Super during his battle against Vegeta). Meghan is a White Martian but hates what her kind did to the Green Martians and wants to emulate her cousin John Jones and becomes a Super-Hero under the guise of Miss Martian. It'll be interesting(IF MEGHAN SHOWS UP) what Pan's reaction would be given what happened the first time she fought a White Martian; IF she shows up and Pan has a bad reaction, Cabba would be the voice of reason telling her to spare her life and later(if Meghan is going to be a regular on the show) to train her just like Vegeta told him that he'll be his teacher._**

 ** _One more thing Kara's female group as of now is Kara, Alex, Pan, Bulla, and technically Lucy and Bulma so that's 6 and with Alice and (NOW) Megan in Season 2 that's two more females to add to the group so the amount of girl power is growing. Not to be outdone is the boys which as of now is Trunks, John, Vegeta, Ubb, and 16(technically speaking of course) which is 5; GUARDIAN(WHO IS JAMES SPOILERS*) makes 6 and the guy in the pod is 7. Kyabe definitely will part of the action and if they have Lobo appear you know I gotta have Hit appear because he too is an a_ ssassin. I'll also include Slade Wilson aka Deadshot(from Teen Titans) opening the door for them to appear(Legends of Tomorrow crossover hype!) and I defiantly have to include Marvel's Deadpool as well.**

 _ **The amount of sarcastic wit and crude sexual humor(from Wilson, Lobo and Deadpool) will defiantly be something to see so please Supergirl producers make good on that Easter Egg and give us Lobo for season 2 because it'll be fun to have all these assassins fight each other! Of course if they do something like STAS they do have to come together to fight a "common" enemy)! With that out of the way onwards!**_

 _Last time on Dragongirl Z, Myriad's control was broken over National City and the truth of Jeremiah's death and Kara's relationship with Trunks were revealed to a very surprising Eliza! Also Alice managed to keep out of trouble in terms of exposing her story but how long will she be able to keep the charade? Bad news were told as Max told Supergirl that Kara and Trunks were going on a suicide mission and Trunks revealed the method for taking down Non and Indigo once and all but will it be enough? And how emotional will the farewell be to their friends? Find Out **RIGHT** **NOW ON DRAGONGIRL Z!**_

 **Chapter 40** **Finale II Goodbye? Departing for Battle!**

It was very sad that Trunks and Kara had to say "goodbye" to everyone considering the circumstances; after all Trunks was about to do Potara fusion with Gohan(something that he couldn't tell Kara's friends that it was permanent) while Kara most likely was going on a suicide mission. Alice was worried that the results would be the same as in her timeline; her father and Supergirl going off to battle and not coming back alive. When she conveyed this worry to both of the warriors Trunks reassured her by saying "don't worry Alice, Non and his army will fall and we will come back alive; after all I'd dealt with worse situations". 'You have no idea how worse it could get' his daughter thought but Kara said "you should have more faith in your dad Alice; he's not one to let people down" to reassure Alice. "I know its just...the things that I've seen..it doesn't exactly bode well if the events of the future repeat themselves here Supergirl" Alice responded back; 'it seems like Alice comes from a timeline that was similar to that of me with the androids' thought Trunks 'I wonder what she'd gone through to make her so cynical' Kara thought to herself. Still Alice told them that when they fought Non that she wanted to fight alongside them; Trunks warned that John) would oppose it because she was a child(and he didn't know that she was saiyan) but she replied "I'll just say that I'm tougher than he thinks. Kara wondered if Alex and Gohan knew that Alice was Trunks' daughter; not only because of the looks they were giving her but also because they themselves said that they heard everything. Still Trunks did say that they weren't fully aware of themselves so there was a possibility that they couldn't recall what they had seen and heard but still the looks they gave did cause Kara pause if the did or didn't.

Either way they both knew that saying "goodbye" was priority because they wanted to convey that there was a chance they could die. Kara also(painfully) knew that she had to tell James that despite his declaration of love for her it could never be. It by far was one of the most painful decisions she had to do(and even told Trunks that) but she knew that such a relationship would be tedious(never mind awkward) and the spark she once felt for the reporter had been replaced by an inferno for Trunks. When Kara and Trunks got to the Catco they saw Winn taking a sip of water with Pan right there; when he saw Kara he said "hey whoa you look like you could jump in on that order they had four lunches already." "No its fine I had like four lunches already" Kara reassured him; "its not Kara to have eat four meals what's wrong Trunks?" Pan asked Trunks as Winn commented "really cause you kinda have that little hypoglycemic I haven't eaten in 25 minutes look". "I..I know I don't say this enough or ever really..thank you" she told Winn; "for what?" he asked back in a confused tone "you and Trunks are the ones that uh just saved everyone from super-mind controlling way". "No that's what I mean I..." she struggled to get out "thank you for being such a great friend always from my first day at work here..my first day as Supergirl your friendship has been one of the best parts of my life" Winn then joked that Kara needed a red vine and that she was "getting a little sappy even for me" but then was interrupted by Cat calling for Kara(dialog with addition from Supergirl episode 20 " _Myriad_ ").

"What's going on Trunks?" Pan asked Trunks "why is Kara speaking so cryptically to Winn? Its almost like she isn't going to see him again..."; "that's because there's a chance that neither one of us are going to see him again" Trunks told her; "what?" she asked "what do you mean". "Non couldn't control the minds of National City so now he's resorting to kill them by overloading their minds" Trunks explained; "that bastard" Pan cursed "he just know when to quit". "Pan its important that we say our goodbyes now" he solemnly told her "cause there's a risk that we may not get out of this battle alive that includes you too". Pan knew all too well that Trunks was right since this was the same situation her father did with Trunks during the androids( **History of Trunks** ) and Goku(in the other universe) saying his final farewells to Chi-Chi before he left for the Cell Games. Cat thought that everything was back to normal and after calling in her secretary ordered "Keerah go get me one of those Moon Juice smoothies with the Chinese herbs that Gwyneth keeps talking about; I want one every two hours"; Kara handed her boss the usual latte and pointed out "but you hate Chinese herbs and Gwyneth" to the mogul. "Not true" she protested "I don't like the Coldplay guy but ever since they consciously uncoupled I like Gwynny more than ever"; 'typical Cat Grant' Trunks thought after quietly coming in himself after Cat lectured "you see Keerah we've been through hell in the last few days. We survived. Lesson? Never take life for granted, always take good care of yourself, reject the latte and drink the green juice Carpe Diem." "Well said Cat" Trunks complemented after she told Kara that then joked "well except for the latte and green juice bit"; Kara smiled at Trunks' joke but she had been struggling on whether or not to tell Cat about what was going to happen.

Finally gathering her courage the Kryptonian told her "Ms. Grant I just want you to know that working for you is a true honor; you are my role model and you lead the city with such strength and grace and underneath that prickly exterior (ahem) you have the biggest heart of anyone I know." "Except for mom of course" Trunks quietly pointed out before Kara said "I..I'm just trying to say thank you for being such an amazing mentor and friend". "Okay that was either my eulogy or your dictated suicide note is there something you need to tell me?" Cat asked Kara discerning something was wrong with her the same way Pan did earlier; "no no I'm just taking your advice" National City's favorite Kryptonian responded "Carpe Diem". "Okay Okay" Cat sighed before she added "well you've made quite the impression on me too Kee-rah(ordering) now go fetch me that juice; chop chop". "One more" Trunks reminded Kara after she was finished with Cat alluding to the conversation she had to have with James "I know; I know" she told him. "I think it'll be best if I stayed out of this one Kara" he sighed "after all he was the first person you were in love with; being in there would just make it awkward for me"; the Kryptonian knew he had a point and she went to talk with James while he checked up on Pan.

"Hey" she began casually to James; "hey just thinking about you" he responded; "you were?" she asked. "Yea" he responded "I was thinking we should finish that conversation that we started earlier that was interrupted"; "yea it always seems like we're getting interrupted doesn't it?" she asked rhetorically. 'Trunks was right in not being here with me' Kara thought(as James chuckled "yea it does in response to her question); "maybe there's a reason" she started to tell the reporter "what do you mean?" he asked in a confused tone. 'Forgive me James' the Kryptonian thought sorrowfully then gathering her courage she responded "I mean you and me maybe we're just not meant to be"; "that's kinda a big leap" he commented back. "James I know in my heart that we could've been happy together but we missed our chance" Kara told James "my heart belongs to Trunks and now the most important thing for me is that you find happiness; find someone who appreciates how amazing you are". "Wait Wait Kara why are you saying this what is going on with you?" James asked in disbelief when he saw that she was about to leave; "nothing its just...I care about you a lot James Olsten" the Kryptonian bristled then gently added "always remember that". "Kara" he started. "I can't...I have to go" she told him(dialog with addition from Supergirl episode 20 " _Better Angels_ ").

"Are you okay" Trunks asked after she came out. "I'll be okay" she reassured her boyfriend "Kara..I know that was one of the most painful things you had to do..I know because it was the same thing I had to tell Mai". "Who's Mai?" Kara asked having never heard about this from her boyfriend; "she was part of the Pilaf Gang". "Wait the Pilaf Gang" Kara repeated "weren't they the gang that opposed Goku"."Yea and the guy heading up the group Pilaf wanted world domination using the dragon balls." Kara was surprised and asked "really?"; "yea it was the first time my mom saw the dragon and guess what it was Oolang who saved the day". "Did he fight Pilaf and his gang?" Kara asked; "no he just finished Pilaf's wish by wishing for the world's most comfortable pair of panties". "So how did you meet Mai?" Kara asked him(after blushing in embarrassment at the wish Oolang made); Trunks face once again darkened before replying "I rescued her amiss the rubble left behind by the androids..needles to say she caused a ruckus when I rescued her". "Why?" she asked "because she thought I was Goku and meeting mom didn't help her either" Trunks answered before taking a long pause"...we became pretty close and everyone thought that Mai had feelings for me". "Did she ever admit her feelings for you Trunks?" the Kryptonian asked "yes" he responded "but I told her I didn't feel the same way towards her as she did for me and I told her something similar to what you just told James. I'll always care(and look out) for her but she should find happiness with someone who appreciates how amazing she is; my heart belongs to you Kara and nothing in the world or the universe is going to change that". Kara kissed Trunks in response to his tender words(and to his story) and was comforted that heartbreak was yet another thing they had in common with each other. [A/N if you don't know what I'm talking about in the Battle of Gods MOVIE a younger Mai(Pilaf used the Dragon Balls to wish they were young again) and the Pilaf Gang wanted to steal the dragon balls and when Kid Trunks caught them she told him that she was friends with the boy who lived there leading Trunks to say that he was the boy who lived there. When Goten later asked what they were he said that she was "his main squeeze" although they did have to fake it to the others with Piccolo commenting that for one so young to have a girlfriend was not "pure of heart" and thereby ineligible to be part of the ritual. However at the end of the movie they did get together because in the Resurrection F movie Mai threatens Sorbet that she will get her boyfriend to deal with him before Frieza was revived. I just thought I give the movies a shout-out by having F. Trunks talking about Mai(in his time) because in Super(which replaces the events of the movies) Chibi Trunks didn't start feeling anything other than friendship for Mai until Mirai came back and he got jealous of him after he told Chibi Mai about her future self.] They gathered Pan and when they did Trunks asked "did you tell Winn goodbye?"; "more or less" she responded vaguely recalling her conversation with him.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK "Winn I have to tell you something" she told him in a serious tone; "you too?" he asked her. Winn was still a bit mushy over his conversation with Kara although he was confused over the tone of the conversation. "I just want to thank you...for being there for me..for being the first guy who didn't recoil over my past..over who I am" she tenderly said struggling not to cry. "Uh thanks I guess" he said in a confused tone asking himself 'first Kara now Pan what's going on here?' "I just want to tell you that I appreciate your loyalty and love Winn..Dende knows I don't say it enough because I'm a Saiyan warrior and such things are meant to be kept private(blushes) but I know if I don't say what I feel now...I may end up regretting it for the rest of my life". "Pan..there's no need" he tried to tell her but she said "oh yes there is Winn; if something should happen we should air out our emotions while we're still alive" then after giving him a peck she said "I...must go". END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The two of them(along with Alice) flew to the DEO and after seeing that John was up and about Pan said "glad to see that you took that senzu bean"; "yea shame I didn't get to see who gave it to me or that there were any Senzu's on Mars" he commented back. "How's Superman doing?" Trunks asked; "still knocked out" he replied to which Kara said "I hate seeing you like this". "I'm not concerned about the shackles; I am concerned about you"; "don't be Max Lord and Bulma says they're very close to finding the source of the Myriad wave and once he does we'll have our mission." "The idea of a creep like Max Lord to be working alongside of Bulma...ugh I don't even want to think of the potential trouble that could bring" Alice fumed to her father as John said "James Olsten called Lucy to tell her that both you and Trunks have been acting strange like you were saying goodbye or something". "I didn't mean to worry him" Kara told the Martian "I just...we both know what we're up against"; "and odds are he suspects that the odds are not exactly tilted in our favor" Trunks added as an afterthought. John nodded his head(as Trunks' logic did make sense) as Kara declared "Trunks and I will save the Earth that I promise you that; I just don't know if Trunks or I'll make it out alive. I didn't say the things that needed to be said when I left Krypton and I wanted to be sure that I say them now just in case". John understood and said "I was exactly where you are Kara and when I was you told me to never give up"; "I'm not giving up" Kara argued "but my mother didn't send me to Earth to fall in love with a human, have children live in a house with a white picket fence. She send me here to protect Kal-El and now I'll use my powers to protect the Earth and if I die achieving that I'm at peace with it. I'll join my mother; we'll be together in Rao's light"(dialog with addition from Supergirl episode 20 " _Better Angels_ ").

"John there's something I have to add" Trunks interjected "Kara willing to sacrifice herself for the sake of the Earth is like Goku dying in the Cell Games when he "passed" the mantle of being a hero to Gohan"; "I'm afraid I don't follow" John stated a bit miffed. "You'll understand after Non is dead but for Now know that when Gohan told his mother that the spirit of Goku lives on in the lives of everyone he impacted and it'll will be the same thing everyone will say of Kara"."NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE!" Alice yelled(after they both walked out)"YOU ARE NOT SERIOUS ABOUT DYING TO PROTECT THE EARTH RIGHT?!" "She won't be alone Alice; me Gohan and Pan are going to fight them together; in fact Gohan and I are going to wipe out half on Non's army with fusion". "No not that anything but that" she gasped fearfully; "I know its a risk but its one we have to take especially considering Non will have his entire army at his disposal; besides Potara fusion is stronger than the dance." "Still though its going to be at least a 50 on 4 battle if you include Indigo Trunks" Pan told him "I don't like those odds"; "that's why we need all the firepower we can get" he retorted "Pan you tell Piccolo what's happening I'm pretty sure he and Dende can mentally communicate to the rest of the Z fighters to prepare for battle; we'll show Non and the rest of his Kryptonian army what it means when you mess with Earth's guardians". "You do know that we need a location right?" Alice questioned; "pretty sure Piccolo will tell them where the final showdown will be. After all his hearing is only surpassed by that of Kara's" Trunks joked which earned him a playful slug on the shoulder by Kara. "OOOKAYY that was...weird" Alice muttered to herself after she watched her godmother blast off to Dende's Lookout. When they got finished with John they went to see if any progress was made; "what you got Max" Kara asked "found them thanks to this pretty little thing" he responded. "An Omegahedron" Kara gasped realizing what it was "an Omegahedron" Alice echoed then(whispered)"what's an Omegahedron" to her father.

"I have no idea" he responded. "We used these as energy sources on Krypton; just one of those can power an entire city" Kara explained to both of them which caused Alice to gasp "an entire city?!" to reflect her shock. "Well this one's powering the destruction of the entire planet; its powering the Myriad wave and its energy is building by the second" Max told them which caused Bulla to mutter "this is bad". "So where are the Kryptonians hiding?" Alex asked; "about 500 miles east of here Nevada" Bulma told them. "What the hell's in Nevada" Kara asked which caused Max to reply "in my experience mediocre buffet and regret". "This is no time for your jokes Max" Pan growled and wanting to defuse the situation General Lane said "its Fort Rozz". "What you just left it there?" Kara asked in disbelief "you try moving a one million ton alien space-ship" he retorted; "I could do it with my eyes closed human" Vegeta smugly boasted. "You know that you just left a Fort with Prisoners out to rot did you?" Alice asked which Lucy's father retorted by saying "we did the only thing we could". "Which is what exactly?" Bulla inquired; "we concealed it using its own stealth technology cordoned off the area and called it a nuclear test zone". "Making it the perfect place to hide; they've been there the whole time" Alex concluded which cause Trunks to fume "it seems Non is smarter than we give him credit; he was able to conceal the energy signal of Fort Rozz so it couldn't be detected..just like Cell in his Imperfect Stage". "I'll find them" Kara growled in response to both comments "I'll shut it down"; "not by yourself you won't" came the voice of John Jones and Bulla "we're coming with you and Trunks". "So am I" Alice added after they made that declaration.

"You're still under arrest" Sam Lane reminded him; "there are too many lives at risk to send an agent, a pseudo-agent and a child alone". "Don't underestimate me Lane; I'm capable of protecting myself and even if I wasn't Supergirl and D-Mystic Fighter will protect me" Alice growled which caused Pan, Vegeta, Bulla, Bulma, and Alex to group-think 'how the hell does this girl know that reporter's sister(Vegeta)/Lucy(everyone else), my sister(Alex), Kara(Bulla, Bulma, Lucy), the Kryptonian(Vegeta) and my brother(Bulla), Son(Bulma/Vegeta), Trunks(Alex) "I'm not releasing you; you're a threat to National Security" Sam snarled to the Martian snapping out of his shock; "and you're dead if you don't allow me to take this mission" the Martian countered also snapping out of his shock."They're going to need all the help they can get" Max pointed out to Sam Lane which caused Lucy to order "release him now" to her father. He swallowed the lump in his throat and ordered his men "take the other cuff off the Martian"; "I got it"(dialog with addition from Supergirl episode 20 " _Better Angels_ ") he said and broke it with ease which caused Alex to ask "but aren't you hurt?"

"Nope took a Senzu bean" he replied which caused her to ask "where is my senzu bean?" and Bulla to impulsively toss a Senzu bean her way yelling "Senzu Bean!" (that totally appeared out of nowhere). "Grr Girl pass me a Senzu bean" Sam grumbled which caused her to ask "what you think I'm giving these away? Cause I'm not!"(Dragon Ball Z abridged episode 36 " _Super-Saiyan Swagger_ ")[A/N I'm sorry I HAD to put that joke in there cause it just called for it] "Okay that was..something" Alice sweat-dropped which after a moment in which they took to regain themselves Kara said "lets do this" to the others. "Conceal your energy signals "Trunks ordered his sister and daughter "we want to give the drop on Non and Indigo after Gohan and I fuse together. Hopefully by then the others will have arrived." However before they could leave Alex addressed them saying "John, Supergirl, Trunks...be careful"; Kara pulled back her hair and pulled out a key telling Alex "keep it safe for me?" "You didn't say goodbye to your sister" John pointed out to Kara after she left the mysterious key with Alex(causing Alice to wonder 'I wonder why Supergirl gave Alex a key?); "if I say goodbye I'm never leaving" she told him in response(dialog with addition from Supergirl episode 20 " _Better Angels_ ").

"Goodbyes are the hardest things to say John" Gohan grimly said "believe me I know"; "so do I" Trunks chimed in as an afterthought "its probably for the best that Kara didn't say goodbye to her sister". "In any case" Alice concluded "we need to focus on the battle at hand"; "I better tell Pan what's going on" Trunks muttered then mentally communicated with the quarter-saiyan. **"Pan did you tell Piccolo what's going on?" he asked mentally; "yes all of the Z fighters are gathered" she told him. "Good" he responded "we have a location on where Non, Indigo and their army is hiding" Trunks communicated; "where is it?" she asked. "Nevada" came the simple response from Trunks; "figures there's always weird things going on in Nevada" Pan snorted as Piccolo interjected"we're on our way now". "Tell the others to conceal their energies until the signal is given" Trunks mentally ordered to the Namekian who asked "what will be the signal?" "You'll know it when you'll hear it" he cryptically replied and seeing that the hybrid was acting much like he did, Piccolo smirked and responded "all right kid; we'll keep an ear out for your signal".** After the communication was finished Trunks said "all right guys this is it; kill as many Kryptonians as possible but leave Non to me and Kara". "What about Indigo?" John inquired "Kara and I have talked about this and its only fitting that you and Dad fight Indigo" Trunks told him; the Martian agreed to this plan but the conversation left Alice to wonder 'I never heard of this Indigo who is she?' In any case they were focused like laser beams for the faith of the Earth that would only rival that of Frieza's army when the revived tyrant went to Earth to get his revenge in the 7th universe as they were to later learn. For now Non and Indigo, and Fort Rozz were the main problems to deal with and it would take everything Kara and Trunks had in them(and more in Trunks' case since he was performing Potara fusion with Gohan) to defeat their enemy and put an end to this war...TBC

[A/N I have done a bit of thinking about when exactly the timeline divulged in terms of Alice and the conclusion I have reached is that the timelines(from her POV) diverged from episode 9 "Blood Bloods" of the show; if you recall Astra ordered Non to stand down and agree to the bargain Supergirl struck in that prisoner exchange. HOWEVER if you also recall Non told Astra that the time to strike was right there and then when Supergirl and her allies were vulnerable; the time-line begins to diverge from each other based on Non deciding not to hold up on the bargain they've agreed to forcing Kara(and Trunks) to fight them. I'm going to go into a Qaaman like explanation on how that ONE DECISION impacted the events of the show, the characters themselves as well as their interactions, and the pairings that I have given in my story(Kara/Trunks Pan/Winn) or the ones that I have hinted at that are yet future(Gohan/Cassie) in the last chapter of my story so be on the lookout for that!]


	41. Finale III The Decisive Battle!

**_The Dragon Girl Series-Dragon Girl Z: The Beginning of Legends!_**

 _ **Superspeeder**_

 _ **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**_

 _ **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks/** **Pan/Winn**_

 _ **Romance/ Drama(and humor as well)**_

 _ **Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** **"Hello humans this is General Non telling you that Superspeeder doesn't own the characters of Dragon Ball or Supergirl; they belong to their respective owners so please support the official release. Of course none of that will matter if I destroy Kara Zor-El and Trunks Briefs so enjoy the story while you can!..."**_

 ** _ME: This is part 3(and probably one of the most important chapters) of the finale! There will be a TON of Dragon Ball Z references to go alongside that of the show because as I said in the last chapter I want to mix elements of Res F as well as the Cell Games! The majority of the references will resemble the final energy clash between SPC and SSJ 2 Gohan but of course I'm putting my own spin on it! You'll see what I mean as I get into the chapter but expect a lot of Cell's dialog coming from Non towards Kara and the fusion btween Gohan/Trunks which is Trohan(using the Potara earrings). There will be some other references such as when Alex said "5 minutes till the planet blows up" in the show which is similar to Frieza's declaration on Planet Namek to Super-Saiyan Goku(as well as Trunks to Mecha Frieza). Expect that reference to be given when that moment happens in the show cause they totally gave Dragon Ball Z a shout-out with that infamous statement!_**

 ** _*SPOILER ALERT FOR SUPER SPOILER ALERT FOR DRAGON BALL SUPER*(I seem to be doing this every chapter now lol) Zarama(aka the Super Dragon) was used to restore Universe 6's Earth in the show(that was the wish)! I'll get around that when I write that portion of my story by saying that Zarama restores THE PORTION OF THE EARTH THAT WAS DESTROYED BY WARFARE(aka Trunks' part of the Earth). That means that everyone who had died will be brought back to life(except Goku bc his name would have to be said by Whis) BUT since it is(essentially) a new "Earth" there could be new enemies from the Dragon Ball portion of Earth! Speculations are rampant that there could be "evil" versions of Saiyans from Planet Sadia but who knows what Akira T has in store! Also Zeno has opened the door for a tournament that has ALL 12 UNIVERSES fighting(the omni-verse basically)._**

 ** _That is freaking insane because again speculation is rampant that one of the universes is the GT universe which could lead to a battle between Super-Saiyan 4 and Super-Saiyan Blue! Then again there could be totally new characters that doesn't involve Dragon Ball GT but either way the developments will be very exciting because the omniversal tournament could serve as a set up for the Second part of the Justice League movie. On that note I am going to explain that there are 52 "mini" universes but there are 12 "main" universes and that's how I'll put the DC and DB universes together That means that there are a total of 64 universes/Earths each with infinite possibilities._**

 ** _The first part I think could be based on the new enemies from universe 6 that could team up with the Suicide Squad. I also think that this is the perfect set up for Demigra to reveal himself as an enemy! Now in terms of Dawn of Justice the ending will be the same(not going to say what it is) but if indications are anything Synder had said that Lois will play a VERY IMPORTANT PART of bringing Superman back to his senses which could mean one of 2 things 1.) he has no memories or 2(my theory) he's being controlled and I think I gave a pretty good indication of what happens when the darkness takes control(*cough Kara cough*)_** ** _Speaking of Kara the Z fighters and Trunks technically should be added to Kara's enemies since they "opposed" her(even though she was controlled by Red Kryptonite)_**

 ** _Alice's adventures (and the characters she meets)will play a role in part 2 of the Justice League not only because of Demigra and Darkseid but also Prime! That's right freaking Superboy Prime! There will be multiple "mini-universes" featured and hopefully most of them will be familiar to Dragon Ball fans if not then I'll explain it because I CAN!(Supergirl Fans should probably read up on the animes I will mention afterwards!) There will be others though from DC(gotta be fair right) but still others will be from famous books(that were turned into movies) so get ready! I think that Synder missed an amazing opportunity by NOT including Prime in the story(not that there's anything wrong with Darkseid). I said on Facebook that if the producers wanted to do a live action crossover film to include Prime and Demigra with the enemies of Universe 6 to team up with Darkseid to threaten everything in Dawn of Justice Part 2! Prime is the most OP character in DC(or at least one of them) and he will not only threaten the 52 DC universes but also the 12 Dragon Ball universes! Of course gotta fight an OP character with an equally OP character but I'm not saying who will fight Prime at this time although I think when you read the adventures for the Super-Dragon balls you'll get an idea of who I have in mind! With all that out of the way ONWARDS!_**

 _Last time on Dragongirl Z, Kara said her final goodbyes to her friends which included her painfully telling James that she couldn't be more than a friend to him. Meanwhile Trunks also said his final goodbyes(indirectly) by tagging alongside Kara! Alice's confusion was beginning to stir with the mention of Goten as well as Barry Allen which led to surprising conclusions. Having said their goodbyes Trunks, Kara, Gohan, John and Alice goes to face down Non's mighty army with Trunks planning to use Potara fusion! What will happen in the battle? Will they survive? Well all that will be answered **RIGHT** **NOW ON DRAGONGIRL Z!**_

 **Chapter 41** **Finale III The Decisive Battle!**

All of the warriors flew to the battlefield to face down the threat to the Earth; Trunks told Bulla and Alice to wait until he himself gave the signal before the attack could begin. After that was finished Kara implored(with a whisper)"Trunks I gotta know what does Goten's name mean?" to him; "well" he responded "I looked it up and Goten's name means "Awakening to Heaven" or "perceiving heaven", as "Ten" can translate as sky or heavens"(Dragon Ball Wiki Goten). "It does make sense given how similar the kid looked to Goku himself and it was his final gift to Chi-Chi before sacrificing himself to save the World" Kara remarked recalling Goten's face and doing a mental comparison in her mind. "Yea" Trunks chuckled "I thought I was seeing double" but then he got back to his serious self by saying "I sense Non and Indigo; they're here". "So how do we smoke them out?" Kara inquired; "blasting at random would work; it's how we looked for Doctor Gero" Trunks joked remembering how they chased down the nefarious scientist but John interjected by saying "I think we just did". "Where's your army?" Kara inquired of her Kryptonian uncle "right here" he replied and before she could speak they were surrounded!(dialog with changes from Supergirl episode 20 " _Better Angels_ ", the Reference made by Trunks comes from Dragon Ball Z episode 132 " _Follow Doctor Gero_ ")

"We are ready for the journey that awaits once we dispose of the 4 of you" Non told them "and the Omegahedron?" Kara asked her uncle; "right here" he said "take it. Smash it into little bits you still won't stop us; its a means to an end its power comes from her" he boasted. "Fort Rozz" Gohan snarled as Indigo taunted them by saying "can't smash that to little bits huh? You're overpowered" Indigo sneered. "This is not what Astra wanted" Kara told to the Coulian "please don't kill everyone". "Your aunt wanted to save this planet; the humans extinction will do just that" Non started which was finished by Indigo's "like Noah after the flood; only without Noah or you."(Dialog with addition from Supergirl episode 20 " _Better Angels_ ") "Kara listen to me" Trunks stated to Kara channeling android 16's speech to Gohan in the Cell Games; "there are those whose words alone will not reach. Indigo and Non are such beings. I know how you feel Kara; you are gentle, you do not like to hurt. Seize upon your anger; wield it like a weapon. I understand your reluctance but holding it in is pointless but its because you cherish life that you must protect it"(combined dialog with some changes from Dragon Ball Z episode 184 " _Cell Juniors Attack_ " and Dragon Ball Z Kai episode 92 " _Tears for An Android! Gohan's Inner Rage Bursts Forth_!").

"Well said for someone about to face their death" Indigo sneered but Trunks smirked and said "I'm not going to die today Indigo"; "and how will you do that?" Indigo asked "your outmatched in number and in power". "By this" Trunks answered showing the Potara earrings then asked "ready Gohan?" "Lets do this" he replied; "see you soon Kara" Trunks bade his girlfriend then they put on the Potara earrings; "what..are they doing?" John asked. "You'll find out shortly" came the reply from the Kryptonian and when Gohan had put the earrings on their bodies came together; "what do you call a Trunks and a Gohan" a new voice asked as it emerged from the smoke then answered his own question "Trohan sounds alright"(dialog with changes from Dragon Ball Z episode 269 " _Meet Vegito_ "). "What the hell are you supposed to be?" Indigo asked "a fusion between Gohan and Trunks using the Potara earrings" the fused warrior replied "what an interesting concept..fusion" Non observed before the Coulian snarled "you're still no match for us". "You're wrong Indigo" Trohan stated "WHAT?!" Non exclaimed "Trunks anticipated that you would have your whole army fight against us so I guess you could say he did some..preparations" the fused warrior answered.

Piccolo took that as the signal and emerged with the rest of the warriors on the battlefield; the Namekian allowed Pan to speak first "surprise" she said. "Didn't expect us now didn't you Non?" Bulla asked; "damn it" Non cursed as Piccolo spoke "We have a saying here on Earth; the weakest dogs bark the loudest"(Dragon Ball GT episode 64 " _Until We Meet Again_..."). "You've underestimated Earth Non and that will be your downfall" Ubb stated which was continued by 16 saying "you two want to destroy life and you are a parasite to this planet"(dialog with adaptation from Dragon Ball Z episode 183 " _Android Explosion_ "). ""You two have caused enough pain no more!" Alice declared to them in a Super-Saiyan 2 Gohan like way(Dragon Ball Z Kai episode 93 " _Unleash the Warrior Within! Gohan Takes the Offensive_!") with Vegeta finishing off the rounds of statements by saying "welcome to the end of your life and I promise you its going to hurt"(Dragon Ball Z episode 221 " _King of the Demons_ "). "No way" Indigo gasped "you're supposed to be dead" to the Saiyan Prince who responded "what are you gawking at? What did you think that I was going to roll over and die from an attack like that?!(Indigo growls in anger) You're nothing just a trickster I am a warrior; the Saiyan Prince"(Transforms into a Super-Saiyan as he roars the last part) VEEGGGEEETAAAAA!"(Dragon Ball Z episode 281 " _Minute of Desperation_ ").[A/N I freaking loved that quote Vegeta made to Kid Buu making him scared so I decided to do something similar here]

"What are your orders my love?" Indigo asked Non; "destroy them all" he ordered to the Coulian. "For Earth!" Kara declared and Indigo screamed which caused Kara to attack her with her X-ray vision and literally all hell broke loose. Non engaged the fused warrior in an onslaught of punches, kicks, and energy blasts. Alice was the most shocking to everyone by engaging the scientist(who warned Astra about the Saiyans) asked the question of his allies "what are you?" "I am Alice Briefs and I..AM A SUPER-SAIYAN!"(dialog based on Goku V Superman 1) the girl declared and that was the last thing he heard in his life as Alice punched him downward with the scientist crashing back-first into the Earth. Alice then prepares her father's signature move "BURNING ATTACK!" she roared incinerating and destroying the Kryptonian with her powers. "How..How does she know Trunks attack" John spluttered out loud(while at the same time battling Indigo with Super-Saiyan 3 Vegeta); "more importantly how the hell is she a Super-Saiyan?!" Vegeta asked while blocking a blow from the Coulian before unleashing a "BIG BANG!" attack at her. It was total and complete carnage and bloodbath on the battlefield as the Z fighters were leaving many Kryptonians dead on the battlefield; the bloodbath was reflected at the DEO with Agent Vasquez telling General Lane "sir we're at critical mass". He asked "how much time do we have?" with her responding "less than 6 minutes" with Max adding "then our heads go boom". "Come on Supergirl"(Supergirl episode 20 " _Better Angels_ ") Sam whispered as he watched the timer tick down as Non upper-cutted Supergirl leading her to fight in the air. Indigo body slammed John Jones; "come on" Trohan beckoned "lets see what you got". The two of them got in hand to hand combat and it was clear that they were on par with each other ending in a classic power struggle between the two. Trohan roared and pushed Non off of him then hit Kara's uncle with an attack borrowed from both hybrids "GOLDEN BUSTER CANON!" he screamed(combing Trunks' Buster Canon attack with Gohan's Golden Dome attack) launching Non in the air!

"Signal at 80% strength" The computer beeped inside of Fort Rozz causing the humans to scream and clutch their heads in pain and Alex and Max to hold hands(Supergirl episode 20 " _Better Angels_ "). Kara gave Non no rest pummeling him with punch after punch(after Trohan's energy attack left him dazed); the fused hybrid decided not to play around any more and transformed declaring "CALL ME SUPER TROHAN!"(dialog with adaptions from Dragon Ball Z episode 269 " _Meet Vegito_ ") before laying down a beating of his own. Indigo saw this and while she couldn't do anything in terms of helping her love, she decided to stab Martian Manhunter once more whispering "whoops" to him. "You'll pay for that Coulian" Vegeta sneered and took to the air soon after the computer beeped "signal at 90% strength". When the computer said that another wave was released causing everyone in National City to once more scream in pain as the Myriad wave was threatening to tear them apart. Even Ubb was affected by the wave and knowing that the battle had to finish quickly with Indigo(before he burned out), the Saiyan prince took to the air and gathered energy in his hand. "Ugh five minutes" Agent Vasquez groaned reporting how much time they had left. "You know what I find strange" Bulma mused as she too groaned; "this is the same amount of time that Goku had to defeat Frieza and get off an exploding Planet Namek. It also ironically served as my son's warning to Frieza when he confronted him and slew the tyrant avenging the deaths of his paternal grandfather and the Saiyans killed by Frieza during the Genocide of the Saiyans, which is somewhat fitting considering his royal Saiyan heritage".(Dragon Ball Z episode 97 " _Namek's Destruction_ ", Dragon Ball Z episode 122 " _Another Super-Saiyan_ ", Dragon Ball Wiki Future Trunks).

Trohan saw Kara down below in pain and got enraged(because of the Trunks side of him) at Non and snarled "you villains never really do take true pride in your fighting skills; it takes more than eyesight and a strong arm to be a warrior". "You've got some nerve making me into a joke; I'll destroy you and Kara Zor-el if it's the last thing I do! I AM NOT YOUR ENTERTAINMENT!" General Non thundered back to the fuse landing on the ground to face Kara once more(dialog with addition/changes from Dragon Ball Z episode 270 " _Rip in the Universe_ "). "Kara Trohan this is it; it ends here!" he shouted to the both of them "first I'll destroy you two then your friends, then this worthless planet but before I do I want you two to know something(roaring) I WILL LIVE FOREVER!"(dialog with some changes from Dragon Ball Z episode 189 " _Cell Returns_ "). 'So this is how it ends' Kara thought 'Mom I'm sorry its my fault that its come to this'; "ha you've got to be joking' a familiar voice rung out to Kara 'giving up already? Well that's not the Kara Zor-El I know". "Ah M-mom" Kara quivered recognizing the voice immediately "where are you?"

"In Rao's light and thanks to Astra I can communicate with you telepathically" she responded. Astra grunted then Alura then told her daughter "I know you have the power to beat him Kara; I've known it all along now give him the best Heat Vision you've got; I promise!" 'No mom' Kara protested both mentally and out loud "I can't even use one of my arms anymore(*Kara's right arm felt dead from hand to hand combat and being pummeled to the ground*) and my energy's been cut in half" Alice heard Kara calling out for Alura and asked "hey who the heck is she talking to?"(dialog with Adaption from Dragon Ball Z episode 191 " _Save the World_ "). "Her mother Alura" Piccolo answered realizing what was going on "she must've found a way to telepathically communicate from Rao's light". "Just like when Grandpa contacted my dad to encourage him against Cell" Pan gasped as Non exclaimed his thoughts "look she's been driven insane by her own fear!" "Remember what you've learned in your training and trust yourself" Alura communicated to her daughter encouraging Kara to fight on "it may feel like Non weakened you but really what's draining yourself is your own doubt just don't listen to it okay?" "Okay its all starting to become clear now mom" Kara mentally communicated back "I've got my eyes left but that's all I need"; "and don't even feel sorry for me cause Astra and I couldn't be having any more fun up here if we tried" Alura happily joked although Astra grumbled "speech for yourself. Home wrecker".

Kara once again tried to protest by saying that it was her fault that Astra was jailed cause she was part of her mother's scheme but her mom disagreed by saying "hey who knows what would've happened? For all we know what you did was the best move; sometimes life is too uncertain to have regrets"; "yea but". "If you want to blame anyone for this blame Non make him pay for what he's done" Astra stated to Kara interrupting Alura's speech; "I will" she vowed out loud(dialog with adaptation from Dragon Ball Z episode 191 " _Save the World_ ") and seeing that Kara had regained her confidence and was ready to finish this fight Trohan muttered "all right Non you've cursed the Earth long enough with your presence. Your time's about to expire" and with that he prepared his attack a combination of Trunks' most powerful move (Heat Dome) and the signature Kamehameha from Gohan. "Kara; Trunks, Gohan" Bulla whispered "they're finally ready to face him" Pan muttered as the hybrid powered up the Heat Dome Kamehameha. Non had enough and when he snarled "tell your parents I said hello; NOW YOU..DIE!" to them they roared "TELL THEM YOURSELF"(dialog with adaptation from Dragon Ball Z episode 191 " _Save the World_ " and from Supergirl episode 20 " _Better Angels_ ") and attacked with Kara firing off her X-Ray vision to battle Non's. At the same time Non shot a white hot beam through his right hand to combat Trohan's energy blasts to make it a 2 on 2 energy struggle.[A/N in Superman II General Zod and his associates had the ability to shoot beams from their hands so its not to farfetched to believe that Non(and even Superman himself) has the same powers under a yellow sun. Just thought I give Superman 2 a shout-out by having Non attack Trohan by shooting a beam out of his hand basically making it an "energy attack"]

Trohan's energy beam pulsated towards Non to combat his hand energy beam but the main action was the mother-daughter heat vision attack(since Alura was spiritually helping Kara firing her heat vision making it like the Father-Son Kamehameha against Cell). Remarking on the sheer size of it Bulla stated "they're going to change the shape of the whole planet"; "Non" Pan growled as she watched the battle. Vegeta kept on fighting Indigo so he had no time to look at the energy struggle but he could feel it as he fought the Coulian as Alura mentally shouted "Kara hang in there" to her daughter feeling Kara slip back a few feet due to the attack. "This must be hard for you with all those moods" Non taunted to his niece "I'm sure this makes them BADDD!" and increased the power of his X-Ray vision. The General chuckled evilly and stated "and now this...IS YOUR END" to Kara and pushed his X-ray vision more towards her; "what's the matter Kara?" the Trunks side of the fusion asked her "you already have all the power you need just bring it out!" "I cant...I can't keep this up..I can't hack it Trunks its just too much for me I haven't changed not..at all" she grunted out aloud conveying her doubts to him; "will you stop attacking yourself?" Trunks berated Kara "I don't know where you got it in your head that there's something wrong with you cause there's not. You've saved my life and my friend's life so many times and your going to do again RIGHT NOW!"

"What on Earth are you mumbling about?" asked Non "chanting a little prayer before you die?"; "let it out Kara do it now!" Alura mentally communicated to her daughter to which she increased the power of her x-ray vision. "Its..huge" 16 stated; "they just won't give it up" muttered Uub(although he was in a bit of pain from that Myriad wave from before). "One will" Bulla stated finishing the unsaid train of thought; Pan watched as the struggle continued as Non roared "you fool don't you realize that your up against the Perfect Kryptonian?" and increased the power of his attack. "NO WAY!" Trunks yelled from inside the fusion "too strong" Kara finished with a grunt as the attack came back to her again. "Now what?" the Gohan side of the fusion asked the Trunks side "you've already told Kara to give it all she's got"; "wait" Trunks cried to Gohan "what if she's still"(Trunks calls out) "Kara if anywhere in your mind your holding back because your worried about the planet forget about it!" "Ah!" she cried out "all the damage you do to the Earth can be reversed with the Dragon Balls" Trunks told her "yea..but I"; "HA HA HA" Non laughed then screamed "YES I CAN FEEL YOU SLIPPING!"

"Kara" whispered Pan seeing that she was losing this battle then resolved to help her adding "I'm coming Kara"; after getting to the battlefield she chanted "MASENKO-HA!" and tried to distract him but he just raised his aura and pushed her away. "Pan" whispered Gohan inside of the fusion "PAN!" gritted Kara in rage; the others saw this with Alice thinking 'that's right good Pan' and Bulla asking "where did Pan's brain go? To think he could save Kara all by herself"? "She didn't think she could but she tried to anyway" 16 stated; "oh I get it" Ubb said getting his point. Seeing that 16 was about to jump in and help Bulla shouted "16 don't tell me your going to go and pull a Pan on me"; "sorry Bulla but its just not my style to wait for death without putting out a decent fight" the android told/declared to the female hybrid with Ubb finishing it by saying "because you're an android of honor and a little pigheaded". Uub then said "let's roll" to Piccolo to which they blasted off to help them "ha I guess playing it safe is one thing we'll never learn" Bulla mused deciding to fight as well as Non told Kara "these are your last moments girl so try and make them count!"

"SPECIAL BEAM CANON" Piccolo cried out attacking the general with his signature move. "MAIDEN'S TWIN ATTACK!" Pan screamed with Bulla releasing the Galic Gun, 16 his rocket arm blast and Uub the Kamehameha wave at Non to which Kara shouted "please guys not to close..be careful". "Kara" Trunks voice rang to her again "they can take care of themselves focus your energy; "I'm..trying" she gritted back "WOULD YOU STOP INTERFERING?!" Non roared to them then added "you're all so anxious to die well all you had to do was ASSSKKKK" and repelled their attack. 'He hurt them... HE HURT THEM!' Kara thought in rage and increased her X-Ray vision attack right back at her uncle. "No Kara I won't let you die all alone out there cause you were the first outsider..who saw me as a friend" Pan gritted after she was thrown off vowing to fight on; Bulla groaned and made a similar declaration "I..don't know why I'm getting up again. It be much easier just to kill over; I know back in the day I never would've done this.(More softly) guess I only have Kara and my brother to blame those two really changed me for keeps and you know someday I'll get them for that." 16 groaned and once again attacked Non with his Hell's Beam technique and Uub attacked with a full power energy ball to Non with him thinking 'well Trunks I can't tell you how much I appreciate everything. You changed my life' which was the reason he fought Non.

"Its not fear that's holding me back its just the.." Alice thought to herself debating on whether or not to use her "freakish" powers to attack Non as he roared "WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE JUST STAY DOWN!" as Alura mentally shouted "KARA RAISE IT HIGHER YOU CAN WIN THIS ONE!" to her daughter. Pan, Bulma and Piccolo stepped in to fill their place when they fell and attacked Non which caused Indigo to comment "they just keep lining up to die"; the others recovered and attacked Non again to which he roared "NO CHANCE YOU HAVE NO CHANNNCEE!" and once more used his aura to repel the Z fighters. "OH NO! The Earth's gonna blowww!" Cassie screamed from her home as she felt the magnitude of the battle! "Kara" Pan cried "we tried" Uub said "we're sorry Kara we all did our very best to be heroes like you it just" Bulla started to which Piccolo finished by saying "it just wasn't enough.." "Kara.." Dende thought from the lookout watching this battle and "you can't take my Trunks away from me" Bulma screeched acting like Chi-Chi "he's my baby and no one can't take him away"; "right you can't take him cause he's Vegeta's son. He can't be beaten" Alex affirmed trying to calm the usually even keeled scientist. " _Release it Kara release everything remember the pain he's caused the peoples' he hurt now make that YOUR POWER_!" Alura's voice rang through Kara's head sounding a lot like Goku as Non roared "SAY GOODBYE!"; Suddenly a fire ball came out of the sky and when Non turned and saw that it was Trunks' daughter he exclaimed "Alice!" He saw Alice's eyes turn from Red back to Teal and Non was shocked; 'not only is she Saiyan she's Kryptonian too'. That was his last coherent thought as Alura roared "NOW'S YOUR CHANNCEE!" to Kara to which she released everything she got at her uncle. John sensed it was his opportunity as well so when Vegeta dropped Indigo to the Earth from a punch(after a massively sized Final Flash to weaken the Coulian) he raised her into the air and broke her in two like a body-builder.

Kara panted out of breath from the attack and ran over to John and the others "we did it we won"; "what did she do to Non dad?" Alice whispered to her father "I saw her using her heat vision but what did it do?" "Well" the Trunks side of the fusion answered "she told me that her heat vision is so precise that it could lobotomize another person's brain; I think this is what happened to Non which means.."."He won't be a threat to anyone anymore" Trunks' daughter realized "he'll still have his powers but he won't be intelligent anymore". "Basically she turned him into a dumb Kryptonian version of Majin Buu with her heat vision" Trohan laughed to her remembering the battle with Master Jailer although it did cause Alice to wonder 'Majin Buu? Who the heck is Majin Buu?' Seeing that John(and the others) was in pain the Kryptonian asked "are you guys okay?" to him which caused him to respond "I will be". "You know that we have dealt with worse Kara but it is par for the course we are the Z fighters after all" Bulla laughed after John reassured her; Kara knew that they would be fine and said "lets shut down Myriad" but Indigo spat "it can't be shut down fools". "What?" Vegeta exclaimed; "why not?" Piccolo asked "I already locked the system. the engines won't fire neither of you won't be able to fly Fort Rozz away" the Coulian explained to them. Trohan gritted his teeth in rage as Indigo taunted them by saying "all you'll be able to do is sit back and watch everyone around you die, but between Krypton, Vegeta and Mars..I guess that's the old hat for you three". "They're not going to stop them are they?" General Lane asked seeing that the timer was still counting down; "there's no way in hell we're giving up" Bulma declared angrily "if anyone can find a way to stop the Earth from being destroyed Supergirl and Mystic Fighter can". As if on cue the phone rang and Agent Vasquez told Alex "ma'am its Supergirl she needs to talk to you".

"Supergirl what's going on?" Alex asked her sister "Myriad's signal is still escalating"; "we defeated Non and Indigo but we can't stop the Myriad wave and we can't power the ship" Kara told Alex before she told her what her plan was "Trunks and I will fly Fort Rozz into space ourselves". "Its the only way we can get Myriad off the planet" Trohan supplemented to Alex agreeing to the plan and speaking to Alex using Trunks' voice. "That's not an option for either of you" Alex told them in protest "once in space there's no atmosphere, there's no gravity, neither of you would be able to generate thrust, neither of you would be able to breath, the both of you won't be able to come back". Alex wasn't aware that both Kara and Trunks had battled each other in space but she passed it off as a fluke due to the Red Kryptonite's control over Kara and the mysterious power that controlled Trunks."There's no other way" Kara softly said "no I can have Max.." Alex tried to argue but was cut off by Kara's "no there's no time". "KARA LISTEN TO ME!" Kara's adoptive sister yelled trying to make her see reason but Trohan(though Trunks) said "no; Kara was send to protect the Earth and my whole life has been spend doing the same thing and that's exactly what we're going to do..Alex".

"I need you to promise me something"(Kara pleaded to her sister after Trohan finished his declaration) "I need you to promise that when you find Jeremiah, you'll tell him that I never stopped wearing the glasses. He needs to know that you and Eliza gave me a great life; a life I never thought I find outside of Krypton"(*she looks at Trunks as she says that*). Alex just listened as Kara detailed her last will, testament/confession to her to give to Jeremiah "he needs to know that everything good I did it came from you being my sister"; you taught me Kara.." she told her adoptive sister. Kara then told Alex what she wanted her to do saying "I want you to have a good life; I want you to find love and be happy. I want you to do all the things that being my sister prevented you from doing"; "Kara.." she started again "promise me!" the Kryptonian pleaded to Alex who tearfully sobbed "I can't" in response. "I need you to promise me Alex there isn't much time!" Kara re-interated to her sister emphasizing how important she wanted Alex to be happy; "I promise" she swore with a sob although the DEO agent really didn't want to. "Good okay" Kara sighed in response "I have to go now"; Alex looked at Kara's and Goku's pods sitting there gathering dust she was just about to say something to the Kryptonian but reluctantly knew that Kara and Trunks marched to the beat of their own drums.

"I love you Kara" Alex told her sister "and tell Trunks that I love him too as the brother I never had"; Kara hid the pain she was undergoing by chuckling and saying "I love you" before she left. "Kara?" Alex asked(no response) "Kara?"(dialog with addition from Supergirl episode 20 " _Better Angels_ ") "SUPERGIRL DAD DON'T DO IT!" Alice yelled upon Kara hanging up(she heard the entire plan) "PLEASE!" "We have to Alice there's no other way" Kara told Trunks' daughter from the future even though she felt a sharp pang in her heart as she told Alice that(for reasons that she didn't yet understand); "Goku sacrificed his life for the sake of the people he loved" Trohan told her "now Kara and I must do the same...but for some strange reason I have the feeling that we're not going to die. I don't know if I can call it instinct but somehow or the other I have the strangest feeling that we're not going to die". Bulma came in and saw Alex looking at the pods and asked "you thinking what I'm thinking Alex?"; "I think I know what your thinking" Alex responded which caused Bulma to smirk and say "I think we're thinking the same thing"[A/N Wild Krats Reference!].

Kara and the fused hybrid grabbed Fort Rozz and began to lift it into space "DAMN IT COME ON!"( **Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods** ) Trohan grunted-sounding like Goku when he was facing Beerus' sphere of Destruction- as they slowly lifted the enormous Fort into space. 'On three' Kara mentally signaled to Trohan who nodded and with a mighty push Fort Rozz was committed to the realm of space and time. However because of Kara not being able to generate trust and Trohan somehow defusing, it was the end for them and that they would eventually die. That is if it wasn't for the soft whir of two ships(when Alice saw them she gasped "its Bulma and Alex!"); indeed it was Alex and Bulma piloting their respective ships determined to save both warriors along with Alice(who demanded that she pilot the ship herself to save Trunks' life when she managed to get inside the ship using her powers). Bulma was surprised but somehow she felt that the girl was more important than she even knew and decided to cede control to Trunks' daughter; this was an irrevocable act one that would change the future but it didn't matter to Alice. All that matter was saving Trunks Gohan's(and Supergirl's life) before telling them of her dire future as they made their way back to the DEO on a normal Capsule Corp ship.. **TBC**


	42. Finale IV Secrets and Shenron revealed!

**_The Dragon Girl Series-Dragon Girl Z: The Beginning of Legends!_**

 _ **Superspeeder**_

 _ **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**_

 _ **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks/** **Pan/Winn**_

 _ **Romance/ Drama(and humor as well)**_

 _ **Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** **"Hey guys its Alex here on be/half of Superspeeder telling you that he doesn't own us or the characters of Dragon Ball; they belong to their respective owners so please support the official release! Man the stuff that I'm hearing/seeing is really out there but what do I know? I'm witnessing a freaking wish-granting dragon do the impossible..."**_

 ** _ME: Hi guys this is part 4 of the finale and oh boy its going to be juicy because every solitary secret that Alice/Trohan has will be revealed. Also the disclaimer by Alex tells you that Shenron is going to be summoned! This is based off of John saying that there should be "no more secrets" in his speech so Trohan is going to use that to tell everybody except Cat(but even she might know but is deciding to keep her mouth shut because she loves Supergirl and Trunks so much). This is going to be a lot of fun so get your popcorn and get ready!  
_**

 ** _By the way guys happy Goku Day! In Japan this is the day that Funimation/Toei celebrates the goofy fun loving saiyan that we all know and love! Its also Piccolo day(in the manga King Piccolo declares it as such); but in Japanese the 4 and the 9 in 4/9 spells out Goku's name in Japanese so even though its technically Piccolo day its really Goku day!_**

 ** _*SPOILER ALERT FOR SUPER SPOILER ALERT FOR DRAGON BALL SUPER* THIS IS BY FAR THE BIGGEST DRAGON BALL SUPER SPOILER I GOT FOR YOU GUYS AND ITS COMING ON GOKU DAY! FUTURE TRUNKS WILL BE MAKING A RETURN TO DRAGON BALL SUPER ON JUNE 12TH! APPARENTLY EVEN THOUGH HIS TIMELINE IS AT PEACE HE NARROWLY ESCAPED WITH HIS LIFE TO THE PAST! THE VILLAIN THAT HE'S FACING: "BLACK GOKU" (NO I AM NOT MAKING THIS STUFF UP). RHYMESTYLE, GEEKDOM, BLACKENFIST AND QUAAMAN REPORTED THIS NEWS SO YEA THIS IS "REAL"!_**

 ** _Now as you know in my story I have F Trunks/Kara as part of universe 6 so the two question will be asked(and I know that they are coming) are "well how will you clear up the confusion with the tournament?" and "what about Dawn of Justice/Justice League?" Well when we get the tournament Trunks will tell Bulma(when she thinks its the version she "knows") that it is him but due to the choices after Cell's death his timeline had essentially become a separate timeline(thus its universe 6 Trunks). This will be added too because after a Certain God of Destruction's revelation, Piccolo will tell/warn Trunks and the others that the fighters of Universe 7 will NOT know who Kara(and her human family) and John Jones are and for her part Bulma will be shocked to find out that in the alternate universe she also has a daughter (Bulla). Chi-Chi would be shocked that her alternate universe granddaughter is a fighter and the warriors/spectators of universe 6 will be shocked by the Super-Saiyan blue transformation(along with Alice of course). Now as it relates to Dawn of Justice I have a solution to this as well the Trunks that will be returning to Super will be merged with Dawn of Justice/Justice League movies. If you look at the description Trunks will give to the younger timeline(and universe 6 in my story)_ _It will be the start of a battle that surpasses time and space, and drags in the God of Destruction, Kaiōshin, even the Omni-King! Many mysteries will be revealed! What other conclusion can you draw-logically speaking- than Doomsday, Darkseid and Demigra(the last two especially) with the option for Prime to get involved in this battle as well. A battle that surpasses Time and Space and be so bad that the Gods of Destruction(with their respective universes) AND the Omni King will be involved? That only fits the Justice League films Parts 1 and 2 and omg when I saw that I immediately thought that Akira had taken a bit out of Synder's play book._**

 ** _Many people speculate Evil Goku could be time breaker Bardock which could also confirm Xenoverse which could mean that after all these years Goku could meet his father(and his mother)! Either way it opens up the way for the formation the Time Force in Xenoverse and if Supergirl crosses over with Legends of Tomorrow its the perfect opportunity to have the time force participates in this madness! So just to clear up any confusion the Trunks that is in my story is part of universe 6 and this Trunks and Kara is part of Universe 6; universe 7 is DBS/Dr. Slump's universe(as evident by Arale's upcoming appearance), the Trunks that will be returning in Super is the Trunks that Bulma(and the others know) and its his TIMELINE that is crossed over with the movie verse in Dawn of Justice/Justice League. Hopefully it clears up the confusion and with that out of the way ONWARD!_  
**

 _Last time on Dragongirl Z, it was a vicious battle between Earth's guardians and the Kryptonian army headed by Non and Indigo. They managed to make them flee the Earth with Kara and Trohan finally finishing off Non for good with a little help from Alice! They also pushed off Fort Roz into space ending the threat of Myriad to the Earth; everyone thought they were going to die but it was Bulma, Alice and Alex to the rescue! Now that the battle is over what will happen to John? Will Trohan tell everyone the secrets he'd been keeping and what about Alice? Will she be able to convey the nightmarish warning to Supergirl and her father and make it back to her time without anyone detecting her or asking who she is? Find out **RIGHT** **NOW ON DRAGONGIRL Z!**_

 **Chapter 42** **Finale IV Secrets and Shenron are revealed!  
**

Everyone could finally catch their respective breaths after the battle with the Z fighters(and John) being healed by Dende as a result of their bumps and bruises. Questions were also raised with regards to who Alice was(particularly with Bulma, Vegeta, and Pan) and when Trunks daughter demanded that she "visit" the unconscious but recovering Supergirl(as well as Trunks) they were worried that she had bad intentions to harm them further. Piccolo however told them "she is closely connected to future events most of which I cannot divulge because it could lead to trouble" to answer their various inquires on who Alice's origins. This explanation satisfied Bulma and Pan but Vegeta(as always) knew that they're had to be more to Alice's story than that that the former guardian of the Earth was not going to tell them. Alice went inside and ruffled Supergirl's hair strangely feeling a close connection to the female heroine; she had heard of Supergirl's heroic deeds in her time(of course) but to be so close..it was somewhat intoxicating the warmth she felt from the Kryptonian. Alice then laid a slight kiss on the fused hybrid's forehead; "that's odd" she muttered "why did the fusion come apart? Dad said that potara fusion was permanent". Of course Alice, Gohan and her dad didn't know that unless one was a kaioshin Potara fusion also had a limit of one hour. Plus her other worry that Gohan would know also would backfire because the potara fusion had the memories of both warriors even after separation but for Alice the most important thing was to transmit her dire warning to them and take the time machine back to her own timeline before more suspicions could be aroused. She focused and created a mental link between herself, Trunks and Kara in their minds.

* * *

 **Kara/Trunks' minds**

 **"What the? What's going on?" Kara hazily asked; "Kara?" Trunks called "are you okay?". "I'm fine but where are we? and why are we here?" she asked back; "that's my doing?" Alice answered back. "Alice?" Trunks questioned. "Hi" she sheepishly greeted walking towards them both. "Wha..how..why" spluttered Kara in disbelief and seeing her disbelief Trunks asked "how did you tap into our bond Alice and get into our minds?" "Well the both of you are technically unconscious so it's easier for me to get into your minds; the fact that a bond exists just helps me out in that regard" Alice answered in response. Even though she could get into their heads because both warriors were unconscious(and the bond) she avoided telling them that she was somewhat telepathic. Kara would realize that telepathy is a hidden Kryptonian power(since she was to learn that it was a latent power Kryptonians had) and Trunks would also suspect that his daughter's telepathic powers were more or less derived from Kara's DNA that that of his own(even though Goku and saiyans in general also somewhat had the ability to read minds).**

 **"I think the question we need to answer is why did you come to the past?" Trunks asked the time traveler in him kicking in "well I came here to inform you and Supergirl about something" she started; "what are you talking about?" Kara inquired snapping out of her stupor. "Four years from now 2 new threats will arise; threats that makes Non and that blue alien pale look like cub scouts" Alice told Kara calmly. "Who are they?" Trunks asked; "Baby and the Shadow Dragons" she responded back "um how is a baby a threat?" Kara sweat-dropped "and the Shadow Dragons?" Trunks additionally asked in similar confusion. "I'm assuming my dad told you about the Tuffle conflict with the saiyans right?" Alice asked Kara; "he did" Kara answered back(trying her best not to snarl at the mention of the Tuffles). "Baby was a Tuffle Creation aimed to wiping out all existence of Saiyans" Trunks' daughter spat with disgust "he targeted us for extermination and in a brutal battle Grandpa, Piccolo, Superman and you all died; the only ones left were Bulla, Alex...and my godparent Pan Son". Trunks had to pull back in disbelief but finally asked "how was he taken care of? If you, my sister, John and Pan are alive in your time? And what about me?" "Supergirl did something similar to this battle" Alice explained; "she imprisoned Baby up in Fort Rozz along with herself..forever". "WHAT?!" Kara exclaimed "what about the Dragon Balls?" Trunks asked "surely they could've brought her and the others back"? "That's when the shadow Dragons appeared. I don't remember much about how they appeared but you told me that the Shadow Dragons were the reason that the wish to bring them back couldn't be granted. You took on the Shadow Dragons and defeated them but chances are they as well as Baby will appear in this timeline as well" Trunks' future daughter told him.**

 **"How?" Trunks asked "how can we prevent a repeat?"; "become into a Super-Saiyan 4 that's how you beat Baby and the Shadow Dragons in my time" she responded. "Super-Saiyan 4?" Kara questioned "how will Trunks be able to transform into a Super-Saiyan 4"? "Well in my time you had to regrow your tail then you look at a full moon as a Super-Saiyan and go Ape control that and you become a Super-Saiyan 4" Alice told Kara. "That's it?" Trunks asked; "yea but it still wasn't enough so you fused with Gohan(who himself became a Super-Saiyan 4)..you and Gohan died with the Shadow Dragon's ultimate form Omega Shenron with the Final Spirit Bomb. It's been 5 years of hell since then" she gritted then in more calm tone added "Pan rebuilt your old time machine and both she and auntie Bulla told me to take care of Non and Myriad and return to my time after I gave you both the warning". "It never seems to end does it?" Trunks mused to which Kara had to speak "Alice I have to ask...your mom who is she?"; "I'm sorry Supergirl I don't have any memories of who my mom is or was" the hybrid answered. "Wait a minute Alice you've spoken about everyone what happened to Kara in your time?" Trunks asked** **; "why do you want to know the answer to that father?" she asked trying to hold the sneer that was evident in her voice. "Wait you don't know who Kara Danvers is?" the heroine herself asked. "No I don't because in my time its more like a 'she who shall not be named' among my family member situation".[A/N Harry Potter reference!]**

 **"That's kinda of messed up if you ask me" Trunks growled "not knowing who Kara is just..unforgivable"; "well its not that I don't try and ask dad its just that they refuse to talk about who she is or was" Alice defended herself. "Well if I were you I'd keep on asking Alice because you deserve to know who Kara really is..maybe at the same time you'll discover who your mom is as well" Kara told Trunks' daughter speaking about herself in the 3rd person. The Kryponian didn't protest about Alice not knowing about her human identity because of her own experience with Alura(in relation to her secrets) as well as Alex and Eliza(in terms of just being Supergirl/alien). "Don't worry when I get back that's what I'm going to try and do Supergirl" Alice reassured the Kryptonian snapping Trunks out of his thoughts who asked "you're going back?"; "yea I don't want to stir any suspicions especially with Grandpa or John Jones" she joked laughing for the first time(which Kara observed sounded a lot like how she herself laughed). Snapping out of her observation she laughed right back in response to Alice's joke "yea John and Vegeta would notice that you are a saiyan of course Winn would be thrilled in any case cause he's big into the whole multi-verse thing". Alice nodded in agreement(even though she did wonder 'why would Winn say something like that?') and stated "you're about to wake up now and I sense that Alex is coming to see you both; for my sake don't tell Alex or anyone else what you have learned" to both Kara and Trunks. They nodded their heads in agreement(deciding to keep Alice's story and identity safe from the others) as the connection ended and Alice was gone.**

* * *

Kara and Trunks woke up and true to what Alice said(after they both came to their respective senses) Alex was right there; she didn't notice Alice going out cause she used her telekinesis to create a force field(basically turning invisible) to sneak out of the DEO and back to her time machine. "Ugh what happened?" Kara asked Alex with a groan when she came to her senses as Trunks (after he and Gohan came to their senses) observed 'Alice was right; she was here in this room'. "You and Trunks saved the world and then I saved you with your pod and Bulma and that girl saved Trunks with Vegeta's pod" she explained leading Gohan to comment "so that's how we're alive. "You two aren't the only bad-asses in the family" Alex joked to which all laughed(dialog with addition from Supergirl episode 20 " _Better Angels_ "); "oh don't make me laugh Alex I still ache all over"(dialog with change from Dragon Ball Z episode 95 " _Transformed at Last_ ") Trunks groaned sounding like Goku after using the Spirit Bomb on Frieza. "Will you be okay?" Kara asked the warrior/half boyfriend with a bit of concern. "I will be after Dende heals me" the hybrid reassured his Kryptonian girlfriend; Alex decided to let the two of them have a moment before she then handed over the keys to Krypton's last daughter saying "this belongs to you. I think your mother would've really appreciate my piloting skills". "I think she would've Alex but more importantly I know for a fact that Alura would've appreciated you saving the life of her daughter" Gohan tenderly said to Kara's adoptive sister reflecting how Alura had spiritually helped Kara during the Heat Vision clash with Non. "Thanks Trunks" she answered "but uhh why were you so sure that Kara could survive a trip into space?". "Its kind of a long story but don't worry I'll explain everything" Trunks sheepishly reassured Alex .

Alex decided to hold her questions until later and told Kara and the hybrids "there are a lot of people waiting out there to say thank you"; they went outside and were met with tremendous applause. Lucy was the first to hug Kara(with Trunka giving her a hug afterwards); John also gave Kara a hug(and the hybrid a bro-hug). Bulla then hugged both warriors fiercely whispering "don't you ever do something stupid like that again; the both of you had all of us scared out of our minds Pan especially". "I did not" she protested with a 'humph'; Trunks looked at his sister and student and thought to himself 'I can't tell them what Alice said it'll break their hearts'. Piccolo knew by now that Alice had divulged her secrets to both warriors and when Bulma asked "Piccolo who was that girl who demanded to see my son, Gohan and Kara alone?" the Namekian told her "somebody special to both your son and Kara". The scientist was about to demand what he meant to but then General Lane came in with a "ten hut" breaking the tender moment with her family. The Z fighters(who weren't related to her family),and the rest of the DEO agents thanking the hybrids and Supergirl for saving them all(as well as what Bulma was about to say). "What are you doing here?" Trunks asked Lucy's father; "I've spoken to the president" he told the warrior and Kara "she's indebted to you Supergirl and to you Gold Fighter as am I. She's also aware of the remarkable courage you demonstrated John Jones and you to Vegeta Briefs". "Bah" The Saiyan prince snorted which led Bulma to chidingly said "be nice Vegeta the man just paid you a complement" as Sam told John "she's granting you a full pardon and reinstating you as director of the DEO".

Bulla was about to celebrate but she saw the despondent look on Lucy's face and asked "what will happen to Lucy John?"; John responded saying "in my absence Major Lane has performed my duties as director with expertise and integrity. And if there's one thing I learned in my lifetimes its leaders are stronger working together. From now on we're all on the same team; no more secrets" the Martian responded then began a long inspiring speech saying "secrets protect no one. They only undermine what we're trying to accomplish: peace. And even though we've defeated Non and Myriad evil still persists(*Max stares at the Omegahedron before he hands it to General Lane*) "and there ever more dangers we face" (*Kara and Trunks thinks of Alice as John says that*). "Our enemies remain at home, abroad and in the skies beyond our word"*Superwoman, a fat Cat with a person with white hair heading, and a mysterious pod-all heading towards Earth- are seen in the background as John finishes his speech*(dialog with addition from Supergirl episode 20 " _Better Angels_ "). 'Its time' Trunks mentally told himself after John finished his inspiring speech and clearing his throat he said "I couldn't have said it better myself John and speaking on behalf of myself and my families there are some secrets I have been keeping". "What are you talking about?" Lucy asked "we already know you're an alien what more is there to tell?"; "a lot" he responded then added "but I think its only fair that everyone knows. James, Winn, Eliza everyone." "What about Cat; she has to be part of this as well?" Kara asked the hybrid "I think she's smart enough to realize what's going on under her nose but I don't think she'll say anything out loud because she respects us" he answered the Maid of Might. "I'll get Winn" Pan chirped "bah I'll get Eliza" snorted Vegeta "and I'll get James" Bulla finished in turn; Trunks nodded and allowed them to take off to get their friends. "Kara? What's going on? What's Trunks up to" Alex asked more confused then ever "you'll see Alex; you'll see" Kara responded to her sister knowing that he was about to divulge mostly everything(except for Alice) to them.

"PAN you're alive!" Winn exclaimed happy to see her after she showed up and greeted him; "of course I am you goof" she teased him back giving him a peck on the forehead(to which he blushed). After taking a moment Gohan's daughter told Winn "we need you down at the DEO"; "why?" he asked "you'll see just trust me" she answered back. "Okay but be careful okay?" Toyman's son answered(asking Pan to take it easy since he was still feeling queasy after the Myriad wave passed); the quarter saiyan nodded and together they flew back to the DEO. James had a similar reaction to Bulla but his concern was more or less related to how Kara was doing "Bulla!" he said after Vegeta's daughter appeared to him "is Kara okay?"; "she's okay but we need you down at the DEO I'll fly you there myself". "What about Cat?" the reporter asked back "surely she will be suspicious right?"; "nah I think she knows Kara is Supergirl and Trunks is the Mystic Fighter" Bulla reassured him and with that she took him to the DEO as well. Vegeta had the most shall we say interesting reaction; Eliza shrieked when she saw the Prince and quivered "are you here to kill me"? "No woman I'm here to tell you that your adoptive daughter is alive". "Oh thank God" she sighed in relief "however" Vegeta added "I am here to take you to the DEO; my son requested your presence". "Why?" Eliza wondered "just trust me woman" he grunted; Alex's mom sighed and decided to trust Vegeta on this one but one false move and she would go back to her former position regarding the Saiyans(and Trunks). They arrived at the DEO waiting on baited breath; "can someone tell us why we're here?"James asked "yea and why is Eliza here?" Winn wondered in turn; "to reveal the rest of my secrets" came a voice and when they turned to him Winn asked "Trunks is that you?" "Yes and its high time I reveal the rest of my secrets" the warrior answered; "okay totally lost me there" James quipped. "I'll tell you everything but first I must apologize formally to you guys, Alex and John" he began. "Why?" Alex asked; "cause I've had additional secrets that I didn't tell Supergirl at the time we became a couple" he revealed; "you guys? a couple?" Agent Vasquez asked in surprise.

"We are" Kara answered for the fused hybrid who nodded and continued "the reasons I kept them from her was because of the threats from Non; if they knew what I had there was no doubt in my mind that they would use them to further their evil plots"; "what are they?" Eliza asked him "what are these..secrets?" Trunks simply took a capsule from his pocket(which made James, Winn and Agent Vasquez gasp in shock) before he said "my secrets are two fold but rather than me telling you I rather show you BEHOLD!"(*POOF!*) Everyone saw the same thing that Kara saw before; a set of 7 orange orbs arranged neatly and a machine; "what are they?" Lucy asked breaking the silence at last. "The Dragon Balls is the first object you see before you; separately, the Dragon Balls are useless, but when all seven were united, then a single voice could summon the Eternal Dragon for one wish, and one wish only. Some wishes were pure, but others were tainted by blind ambition. This led to pain and suffering as an unjust few wished for power and dominion over mankind"(Dragon Ball episode 33 " _Legend of a Dragon_ ") Gohan told them. "Wow" Winn said before asking "what kind of wishes could you ask for _"? "_ Shenron can grant a wish within its powers as long as it does not kill, create love, repeat a wish he previously granted, surpasses its creator's power, and meets a few more restrictions. Legitimate wishes include eternal youth, immortality, bringing back a scorched forest or even an annihilated planet. Also, it is possible to return a person to life, although only if they meet certain criteria, like dying of unnatural causes or within the time-frame of a year".

"So wait a minute does that mean that my planet and family members or Krypton cannot be revived using the Earth's dragon?" John asked "sorry but no. However they are a set of Dragon Balls that exist on the New Planet Namek that can bring them back if they were dead longer than a year that's how we were able to bring Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo" Trunks answered. "Wait they all died?" Eliza asked "to the androids; Trunks was the last saiyan alive for many years until he found out about New Planet Namek that's where the time machine comes in. You see..Trunks is a time-traveler" Gohan said. "YOU'RE BLUFFING!" Alex exclaimed "no Trunks really did travel back in time however in the process he created an alternate universe; you see he wanted to deliver the heart virus medicine to Goku cause as you know he died in this timeline" Kara told him. "That's right" James suddenly realized remembering when he said that to Kara so long ago.;"however Goku was able to keep his body. You see there's a place called Otherworld that a person goes to when they die. Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan and Trunks died defending the Earth so they all kept their bodies and went to the Planet of the Grand Kai to train; that's how Gohan learned Super-Saiyan 3 and that's how both him and Trunks knew about the fusion dance". "Unbelievable" Alex muttered then asked "and this is all true?"; "yes but it took many years for us to even learn the fusion dance although we never tried it but when Gotenks appeared that all changed". "You mean that kid that was with Barry Allen he's a..fusion?" Lucy asked "yep" the fused warrior answered; "uh Trunks" said Kara interrupting him "I think rather than answer one question at a time I think you, Bulma and whoever else knows of your adventures should just talk cause we'll be here for days answering questions".

"That's a good idea Kara" Bulla chirped in agreement "lets do it" Gohan said also agreeing to the plan and with that he told everything. He told them of both Dragons and what they did, Otherworld and the time machine; the only times he stopped was when Bulma chimed in telling them about the various adventures she and Goku had searching for the Dragon Balls on Earth, and the adventures she, Krillen and a younger Gohan had in search of the Namekian Dragon Balls(and meeting her husband). She also told them how the decision was made in building the time machine(quickly breezing over Trunks' own birth) when he himself picked up the story of their war against the androids ending with Trunks finally going into the past. Pan also came in towards the later end telling them how their parents met(as related to her by Gohan), Videl's death and the decision to put the bandanna on her that would protect her from the androids while at the same time rendering her unable to have children which led her to try and search for the Dragon Balls to cure her only for Trunks to tell her that it couldn't be done(because of Android 18) and the depression she had in the aftermath ending with the nightmares she had of the androids coming back and killing her. However Trohan told them of Vegeta's strong words that inspired her to have pride(something Eliza could relate to) and the request of Gohan to Trunks asking him to become Pan's student to overcome the nightmares she faced and training in the HTC to do so(which led him to explain what the HTC was). Everyone sat in silence as they told them everything being entranced with everything they were learning about the Dragons, Otherworld, the Kais, Fusion(both Potara and the Dance) the war against the androids(in Trunks' universe), and the time machine; while they stood listening a song could be heard in the background that expressed their wonder in learning everything more so than any words could say.

* * *

 **Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!**  
 **You can search around the world with me.**  
 **Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!**  
 **What a great adventure this will be.**  
 **You can climb on board, 'cause the Nimbus doesn't wait!**  
 **A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery!**

 **Through the fires of time, they've waited patiently.**  
 **When all seven balls you find, the Dragon is set free.**  
 **Rising, rising, mesmerizing, unbridled ecstasy.**  
 **Radiant and shining, hidden somewhere in the field,**  
 **Luminous and blinding, with your desire revealed.**  
 **Ageless, timeless, what you'll find is beyond belief!**

 **Let's try, try, try, look high and low!**  
 **Search the sky and the sea below!**  
 **Let's try, try, try, seize the day,**  
 **And make new friends along the way!**

 **Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!**  
 **Come and hunt those Dragon Balls with me.**  
 **Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!**  
 **What a great adventure this will be.**  
 **Set a course for action, adventure doesn't wait!**

 **A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery!**

* * *

 **"** Do you understand why I've kept these things secret from Kara?" Trunks asked Alex after he was done telling the story to them(John had dismissed the agents so that they would have some privacy); "yea but I still can't believe it. The Dragon Balls and time travel that is" Alex grumped back. "Seeing isn't believing; believing is seeing" Pan quoted to which Bulla laughed "you guys haven't seen anything yet"(Santa Clause 2) to them. "So...how do you summon him?" Eliza asked "Trunks?" Bulma called to her son with a smirk; he nodded and in a loud voice boomed "Eternal Dragon, by your name, I summon you forth: SHENRON!" The skies turned dark and thunder roared as the dragon balls began to pulsate. Then the expectant light shot out of the dragon balls and the giant green dragon of Earth appeared; "holy crap that thing's huge!" Winn gasped shocked and overwhelmed by the sight of the dragon. All across the DEO and National City the skies turned dark; Adam turned from his home in Opal City and muttered "here we go again; I wouldn't be surprised if Gold Fighter had a hand in this". He heard about Mystic Fighter and Supergirl getting even closer since he had decided to leave to go back to Opal City "damn you Gold Fighter" he growled as he stalked off. Cat Grant saw the same thing and this time she wasn't all too surprised; she had the strangest feeling that Trunks was the reason that she was seeing Shenron after not seeing it for so long and strangely she felt at peace. Cat also felt that her assistant Kara Danvers was also connected to the appearance of the dragon; she decided to have a little 'talk' with Kara after this was over but secretly began to prepare by preparing an unused room. Max Lord saw this as he made preparations to depart National City and thought 'what are you up to now Trunks Briefs?' before leaving. Bulma, Piccolo and Vegeta had seen the dragon before of course but it seemed like every-time he was summoned it was like the first time(that's how much Shenron was respected). This was reflected in the faces of Bulla and Pan as the dragon lowered its head towards them; " **you have awoken me from my slumber** " he boomed " **state your wishes and I shall grant them** ". "Wait you said that Shenron could only grant one wish" Eliza commented confused by Shenron's comments before asking"how can he grant multiple wishes?"; "well when Dende became guardian he modified the burnt out Dragon Balls giving Shenron the power to grant 3 wishes except when we revive multiple people; then its only 2" Gohan explained.

"Sounds like the genie who came out in the Disney movie Aladdin" Winn joked "except that you can only use it once a year cause the Dragon Balls will turn to stone and become inactive for that period of time so that means the Dragon Radar wouldn't be able to pick up on their signals" Bulma told Winn in response to his joke. "Show Shenron some respect" Piccolo gruffed to Winn; "sorry" he meekly apologized "I'll be quiet now". "SHENRON!" Trunks called ready to ask for his first wish "please undo the damage to the Earth as a result of our battle against Non and Myriad"; the hybrid specifically worded the wish this way because while he didn't want any one of his friends to forget this experience he also knew that the landscape of the Earth(and the DEO) was badly damaged as a result of the fight. " **That wish can be granted** " Shenron boomed and his eyes glowed red; immediately the damage done to the DEO(they summoned Shenron outside the base) was undone; the mess was cleaned up and everything returned to their former state. Also the damage done by the Z fighters in Nevada during the battle with Non (as well as the location of Fort Rozz) returned to normal and the damage done to the landscape was fixed. "He did it" Lucy commented seeing the results for herself and was amazed by Shenron's power; "unreal" Alex muttered now a believer herself as the dragon boomed "speak your second wish and I shall grant it!" to Trunks. "Shenron!" the hybrid called out "please restore our strength as it was drained from the battle!" " **That wish can also be granted** " he lowly responded and with another flash of red light from his eyes their power was restored.

Kara similarly was about to run(or rather fly) into Trunks' arms to hug and kiss him when Shenron interrupting booming "speak your third wish!" "Gosh" Bulma muttered "I don't have anything I want to wish for do any of you?" "I'm good" her daughter replied "Pan?" Gohan asked "do you want to ask Shenron to heal you now?" Lucy asked the hybrid; "no I have come to accept me for me and you know what I can't complain about that" she responded back. "John" Bulma called "do you want to wish your planet or your family back to life"; "I would love to see them again but my place is here on Earth at the DEO protecting Alex and Kara just as Jeremiah would want me to do" he magnanimously replied. "Wait Jeremiah!" Bulla realized "why don't we use Shenron to wish him here?"; "I would like to see my husband again" Eliza commented. "Shenron is it possible for you to bring the one called Jeremiah Danvers to this location?" Bulma asked " **I cannot** " he responded. "Why not?" Eliza asked; " **he is being sheided by an energy field and a power that is stronger than my own** " he explained to them. "Sorry Eliza" Bulla apologized "seems like that is beyond Shenron's power"; "he's alive so just knowing that he can be reunited with his family is enough for me Bulla but thanks for thinking of me" Eliza commented to her touched that the female Saiyan would be so considerate to do that for her. 'Maybe I should treat Trunks as the son I never had and Bulla as a third daughter' she thought to herself; " **my patience grows thin** " Shenron boomed cutting through the discussion " **speak your wish** ". "What happens if you don't have a wish?" James asked "we can dismiss the dragon and the dragon balls will turn inert for four months; we can save it for an emergency" Gohan told James. "Well if there's no more wishes to be made" Bulma started and was about to dismiss the Dragon when Trunks stopped her by saying "wait! I want Kara to make a wish on the Dragon".

"Me?!" she asked totally shocked by Trunks statement "you want ME to make a wish?"; "of course I do Kara" Trunks answered "think of it as my way of saying I'm sorry for hiding my secrets". "I understand saying I'm sorry but isn't that a bit..over the top?" Eliza asked; "a big error deserves a big apology Eliza" he told Kara's adoptive mother; the Kryptonian quietly contemplated then in a loud voice she called out "SHENRON IS IT POSSIBLE FOR YOU TO SHOW ME THE DETAILS OF TRUNKS' LIFE AND ADVENTURES BEFORE HE MET ME?" " **I can** " he responded before asking " **do you wish for me to transmit it to just you or do you wish to show it to everyone**?"; "can you show the details to everyone?" Kara asked back. " **I can do that** " he responded "then" she responded with a smile "that is my wish; to show the details of Trunks' life and adventures to everyone here" the Kryptonian requested to the Earth's dragon. " **So be it** " Shenron boomed and with a flash of light the events of Trunks' life were flashed on a TV like screen; everyone saw his birth(and cooed of course at how adorable he was). They then saw Goku dying to that horrific heart virus followed up by the terrible androids revealing themselves and the first battle the Z fighters undertook to try and defeat them with the people Trohan had mentioned die. They saw Gohan take a young Trunks under his wing training him to become a Super and the first time he met Videl; Pan cried seeing her mother leading Kara to comfort the Quarter Saiyan as they witnessed her horrible death to the androids and the lost of Gohan's arm. Everyone cried when they saw Trunks cry over Gohan's dead body(after Gohan told Trunks not to follow him to the battlefield) and they felt the anger and pain behind Trunks first Super-Saiyan transformation. They also saw Bulma telling Trunks about the time machine and him seemingly refusing to go back to help Goku, because he felt Goku was- "not the warrior of caliber we need"-in his own words until he got another beat-down from the Androids to which he agreed to go back. They heard Bulma's warning not to tell the younger version of herself and Vegeta not to reveal himself as their son because she knew that he was risking his(and Pan's) from being born. Everyone saw Trunks take the time machine and destroying Frieza and King Cold with ease(as well as Trunks' first meeting with Vegeta) before meeting Goku, warning him of the Androids and giving him the antidote before traveling back.

They saw him coming back to tell the Z warriors he had finally got rid of them for good when they all saw the decipated head of Android 19 courtesy of Vegeta and his own shock that he didn't know who he(19) was. Similarly they were shocked when they heard Krillen telling Trunks that Goku had caught the heart virus and the realization on his part that history had been changed. They saw Vegeta's arrogance in not saving his younger self along with the younger Bulma and the defeat to Android 18 as well as his paronia over android 16(since Trunks never saw 16 before). Everyone saw when Trunks saw the picture of the time machine Bulma had sent and his confusion over what was going on with all the power levels he had sensed. They were disgusted(like Trunks was) when they heard of Cell's story courtesy of the now fused Piccolo(after their fight) They saw Trunks standing with his father, trying to figure a way to get stronger(when they heard Vegeta think that there was a level beyond that of a Super which shocked them) when Goku showed up cured and telling them of the HTC. Everyone saw Trunks and Vegeta train in the HTC feeling everything he felt during that long hard year and saw Vegeta's amazing battle with the transformed Cell. They felt his anger when Vegeta allowed the android to absorb android 18 and the helplessness over his own defeat to the android due to him being too slow. Everyone heard Cell telling Trunks about his planned "Games" and telling Goku and Gohan about the Cell Games; they felt his bafflement over Goku's decision not to return to the chamber to train another day instead planning to take it easy but not before he got Dende to be the new Guardian of the Earth(because Piccolo had fused with Kami) which meant everyone Cell had killed or absorbed could be brought back to life. They saw the Cell Games 10 days later as the android said and had a good laugh when Cell whacked Hercule Satan out of the ring.

They saw and felt the tremendous battle between Goku and Cell and they felt Trunks' confusion and shock on Goku giving up and selecting Gohan to be Cell's next challenge. Everyone saw the horrible Cell Jrs; the last words of android 16 and Gohan's transformation into a Super-Saiyan 2 and his own arrogance leading to Goku's selfless sacrifice. They all saw the tremendous final clash between the two of them and Cell's death to which Kara remarked "that's the same thing that happened with me! Mom spiritually helped me defeat Non!" Kara's friends and sister all felt the sadness of Gohan when they heard Goku telling everyone that he wouldn't return to life because he wanted everyone to be safe. They heard Goku say that he wanted everyone to have a good life and they now understood why Kara had said goodbye in the matter that she did. They saw Trunks come back and take care of the androids and Cell once and for all before reviving everyone back to life(courtesy of the Namekian dragon Balls) and his father(thanks to King Yemma and Baba). They saw the arduous devotion Trunks took in restoring his world afterwards and his training Pan in the HTC at Pan's(and Gohan's) request and her transformation into a Super; they also saw(with a bit of disdain on Kara's part) Mai's declaration of love for the hybrid in the months after he rescued her from the rubble. Finally they saw stuff relevant to their own history; the discovery of Kara's pod on Earth and they saw(from Trunks' Pow) the online article that announced them adopting Kara(as well as Jeremiah's obituary at his presumptive "death"). At last they saw the beginnings of Trunks interest in Kara's life when they saw the articles published about Kara's dramatic rescue of Alex's plane and her revealing herself as Supergirl; they saw the stunned look of Vegeta to that article and Trunks initially not participating with defeating Vartox cause he wanted to know for certain she was a person who was allied on the side of good. Once he was certain when Trunks found out about the Helligramite, they saw him flying off to confront the alien and they felt his own concern when he sensed another power that was similar to Supergirl's own(which they knew was Astra's) and him flying faster arriving at the battlefield with an exhausted Alex and an equally bloody Supergirl there(with her asking the hybrid "who are you?") before the memories came to an end.

Kara's friends, adoptive mother and adoptive sister took several moments to take all these memories from Trunks in; they now knew what Trunks(and the others) meant when they said they've "dealt with worse situations than X". Eliza thought to herself 'for someone to experience the horrors he did.. how can a warrior that should be cold and dark could love someone sunny like my Kara...heh guess that's the effect she has on people' as Shenron once more boomed " **I shall take my leave farewell**!" With a boom he dissapeared and the dragon balls rose up in a cluster before scattering once more to the four corners of the Earth; Trunks managed to nab the 4 star ball before it dissapeared but the sky once more turned a bright blue and everything returned to normal. "In case any evil should come to Earth and look for the Dragon Balls" Gohan said to the warriors-after Trunks handed the now inert 4 star ball to his mentor breaking the silence-"they won't be able to summon Shenron without going through us because we have the 4 Star Ball".

"I think this calls for a celebration!" Bulla commented excitedly; "yea" Pan agreed "we got to celebrate the defeat of Non!" "I think we should celebrate at my place and mom can get to know the Z fighters she never met before a little better" Alex suggested. "Their better be plenty of food Danvers" Vegeta grunted; "oh don't worry I was a witness to Trunks chow fest at Thanksgiving I think I should have a good idea of how you guys eat" she joked; "Namekians don't eat often cause we rather drink water but I'll oblige because I know Gohan will want me to be there as well" Piccolo informed them. "Oh and bring Dende with you" Eliza commented excitedly "I want to find out what's like to be the Kami of Earth!"; "of course" Piccolo answered then thought 'I better warn Dende not to tell Eliza about Alice being Kara's daughter'. "Well Kara I don't know how you'll survive Cat's questioning; after all you were gone for an extended period of time" Winn joked "don't worry she'll survive after all Trunks is her boyfriend" Bulla snickered in a reassuring tone. Everyone had a good laugh at that and Kara reflected how blessed she truly was (as Lucy bade everybody farewell) as she went back to Catco unaware of what was lying in store for her, Trunks and John.. **TBC**


	43. Finale V The celebration New threats?

**_The Dragon Girl Series-Dragon Girl Z: The Beginning of Legends!_**

 _ **Superspeeder**_

 _ **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**_

 _ **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks/** **Pan/Winn**_

 _ **Romance/ Drama(and humor as well)**_

 _ **Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** **"Hello everyone this is Vados here on behalf of the Speeder saying that he doesn't own the rights to Dragon Ball or Supergirl; they belong to their owners so please support the official release. Now if you'll excuse me I have to warm up my throat apparently I have to sing..  
**_

 ** _ME: Hi guys this is part 5 of the finale and the last part in terms of references from the show so I'll just post just the Supergirl references at the end of the chapter! From the next chapter(as well as the sequel of course) the references will mostly come from Dragon Ball Super so get your popcorn ready and buckle up; if you think "Da poddd" is going to mysterious you haven't seen anything yet! Now I know some will criticize me for moving way to fast for Kara/Trunks with the engagement move(given that she and James just had their first kiss in the show) but it'll be something that will be very important for the future! Not only will it be important for the tournament but it'll also be important for the Dawn of Justice/Future Trunks arc cause as I said last time the movies(Dawn of Justice, the other superheroes and the Justice League Films) happens in Future Trunks' timeline(the one that will appear in Super). Also it will be important for the appearance of "Dark Goku" and he would be shocked to see a Kryptonian and Saiyan engagement. Finally it'll be important in Season 2 of the show(confirmed baby!) not only because of the "who's in the pod" question but (because when Alex finds Jeremiah) it'll be an important plot device. If Superboy appears you know that I have to bring in the mystery warrior(that isn't Monaka) that I keep on talking about to fight Superboy(if he is an enemy) and at that point I'll drop the bombshell regarding who he is cause he won't say who he's related to in the tournament._**

 ** _He will be a fighter in the tournament but of course its Monaka that appeases Champa's wrath(like in the show) and Goku will imagine not only fighting Monaka and the mystery fighter(at full power no less) but also Beerus' wrath but its Puar and Whis that stops them. Of course the episode where Goku takes care of Baby Pan will be funny and I want Alex to try and "help" Goku take care of her since he, Trunks and Kara can't(for reasons I will explain). That(along with Bulma(universe 6 Bulma)/Eliza meeting Master Roshi) will defiantly be a high-light to read cause it'll be funny. Speaking of Alex she will "meet"(if you can call it that) her brother in the Future Trunks/Dawn of Justice Arc but I think I need to give a bit of background! In the comics the Danvers' family DID NOT have a daughter(Alex) instead they had a son which they named Jan and since 6 and 7 are twin universes it'll make sense that Alex's "twin" would exist in Trunks' time(if they go and take care of Dark Goku there). She won't bring him to live in Universe 6 cause the role of big brother -for her- is filled by Trunks and(hopefully in season 2) she will gain a "little" brother" in the guy in the pod so it wouldn't make sense to bring Jan Danvers back into their universe. It will serve as a nice moment which is important cause of the chaos caused by Dark Goku-which blends with the whole Dawn of Justice movie.  
_**

 ** _I know that in the last chapter I made a Spiderman reference by Kara's speech and James' question. As someone who loved the original Spiderman trilogy I heard the rave reviews that many people had about Spidey that appears in Captain America Civil War(OMG I SAW IT YESTERDAY IT WAS AWSOME)! In terms of actors, Tobey Mcguire was the best at portraying Peter Parker(and I related to him a lot), Andrew Garfield was the best at throwing practical jokes as Spiderman(in the TAS 1 and 2) and from what I heard Holland is the best of both. Plus he's almost the same age that Peter was when he became Spiderman in the comics(in high school) so that is a bonus. I'm glad Marvel didn't repeat the whole Spiderman backstory cause they did it twice with two reboots and they figured they might as well throw Spidey into the action in Captain America! I think they will do backstory in 2019 when the third reboot of the Spiderman comes out but again i think they are going about it correctly this time by not having Peter agonizing over the loss of his uncle or pining for a girl instead focusing solely on how Peter eventually became part of the Avengers since he appeared as one of Tony Stark's teammates in Captain America: Civil War._**

 ** _Speaking on things not related to Dragon Ball the new starters for Pokemon Sun and Moon have been revealed! I love Pokemon too so I'm pretty pumped for this game; if I had a 3DS and purchased the game I would choose the fire type Cat for my starter. I love me some Fire Type Pokemon(maybe its a backdoor to Kara getting a pet?) but seriously I hope its a fire/dark type when fully evolved cause we've had plenty of fire/fighting pokemon and we don't need another Blaziken/Infernape clone(it is a fire/dark when fully evolved yes!). With that out of the way ONWARD!_  
**

 _Last time on Dragongirl Z, Trunks' secrets were revealed to the gang! Alice also told them about the grim future but Trunks and Kara didn't tell the others about what they have learned about the future. Now they can relax and celebrate but wait a mysterious pod? The appearance of a Cat like being and a female with white hair? What's the deal with them and what will their reaction be to their presence and why is Pan charging up the time machine again?_ _Find out **RIGHT** **NOW ON DRAGONGIRL Z!**_

 **Chapter 43** **Finale V Celebrations; New Threats?**

Alice could have some peace of mind as she went back to her own time in the machine; she had given the warning to her father and Supergirl and had helped them take care of Non and his army. Still she felt a bit guilty for offending Supergirl and her father the way she did by mentioning that Kara had been with James in her own time and that she was one of Baby's victims. Yet Trunks' daughter took the Kryptonian's words to heart and decided to pursue the story of Kara with a bit more vigilance than she had been before. Future Pan greeted Alice with a hug and asked "how did it go? Is everything okay?"; "yea" she responded "Non's brain has been lobotomized by Supergirl and Indigo was broken in two by John. They're both gone". "Good" the future version of the Quarter Saiyan commented then asked "how did they take your story?"; "I think it was a mix between shock and anger" Alice replied. "Dad asked me about Kara and I can't help but feel like I offended both him and Supergirl when I told them about you know"; "James?" Pan asked finishing Alice's thoughts "yea him" she affirmatively answered back. "Supergirl told me I had to be more persistent about learning more about Kara's life and that's what I intend to do" Trunks' daughter finished which caused Pan to nod before saying to her "you can go relax now; that trip must've taken a lot out of you". "Sure thing" Alice agreed and with that decided to go to her room to catch some shut-eye before waking up to train once more; 'its a good thing Alice doesn't know that she'll be going back sooner than she thinks' Pan thought after the conversation was over 'if she only knew what Tori-bot told me..it would scare the hell outta her'. Gohan's daughter grimly thought about what the Lord of everything told her in another dream after the first time he appeared to her.

* * *

 **Pan's Dream "Pan" Tori-Bot called out "what do you want?" she asked him in a terrified voice. "Listen very carefully to me" he instructed "Alice will not only be important for her father to become the hybrid version of Saiyan God but also be important for the Future"; "the future?" she asked back "why?" "The Future Version of Trunks that the 7th Universe knows of will return with a dire message of doom; which will eventually lead to a battle that will transcend time and space" he explained to her "other universes, allies like Flash, a human who uses Arrows to fight[A/N Arrow], a Team of Heroes from another time[A/N Legends of Tomorrow/The Time Force], other universes, the Kais, the Gods of Destruction and even the King of All will all be dragged into this mammoth battle to preserve the multiverses. She will be necessary for all of these battles". "How will she manage all of that and at the same time not learn about Kara being her mother?" Pan asked Tori-bot; he replied "she will learn about Kara being her mother but not until the team of heroes from another time shows themselves to them in her own time. When she learns the truth she will be understandably angry but you must tell her the reason why you(and everybody else) had kept it secret; whether or not Alice chooses to reveal that to Kara herself is up to her and she must make this decision alone". "I understand" Gohan's daughter said "good" he replied then instructed "the tournament is to begin shortly you are to send Alice back during the first match up but you must program the machine not to get there until John Jones fights on behalf of the team. I will not show myself until later but I won't interfere until I see it fit until then farewell" END Dream.** "I must get to work re-energizing the machine and sending Alice back during the first round of the tournament" Pan muttered to herself "of course when I tell her she'll be going back it'll be to check how her father(and Supergirl's) training is progressing. Only when she gets to the location it'll be the center of the universe and that there's a tournament going on..I just hope she can handle the truth."

* * *

In space Champa had released a long yawn; he and Vados began their journey to Earth since way back when Alex and Kara(along with Trunks and Gohan) were fighting each other. The God of destruction was terribly bored and grumbled "when are we getting to meet the Kryptonian and Trunks?"; "about one hour from now" she replied to him. "So about the length of your average superhero show right what a bore" he yawned to which Vados grumbled "well you still insist that I sing that wretched song to them so your not the only one with complaints!" "What? Its a good song!" Champa argued; "if you ask me its a copy-write. That song was composed for when Cell achieved his perfect form"(Dragon Ball Z Abridged episode 51 " _The Perfect Guy_ ") his assistant pointed out breaking the 4th wall in a Cat Grant like manner. "So?" he questioned "I told you to change the lyrics to fit me cause I want them to be part of my team so that I can get that Cup Ramen my brother coveted from the 7th universe. Its not in this universe cause the area it comes from was destroyed by warfare and I want it!" "Must you always whine?" Vados asked his student "we'll be there shortly"; "it better be worth it" Champa grumped as they flew towards Earth(following a Pod that looked like the one Kara used when she came to Earth).

* * *

Kara had returned to work after the big night (what with Shenron and with all the secrets Trunks told the others); still she couldn't help the goofy smile on her face as she thought of what had happened after-words before she had to tell Trunks that she had work the next day. The Maid of Might was understandably worried about Cat putting two and two together and firing her(as the Kryptonian remembered the close call she had with the mogul last time in terms of her dual identity). She decided to put that on the backburner since Kara was talking to Clark right now on her tablet while she ate the usual doughnut.

Clark: My hero

Kara: Clark! OMG! how are you feeling?

Clark: Ooof. Is this what a hangover feels like?

Kara(*chuckles before she replies*): You're asking the wrong girl

Clark: Clearly you're made of stronger stuff

Kara: Only just figured it out?

Clark: Seriously you saved the world Kara. I couldn't be prouder.

Kara was just about to respond that she had help from Trunks and the Z fighters(as well as telling Clark that she was his boyfriend) when Cat dropped a box on her desk with a 'clunk'. "What..what is this?" she asked her employer "banker's box typically used to carry one's meager possessions as they are being escorted to the elevator in disgrace or by force if necessary" the mogul explained to her. 'Crap' Kara thought to herself after she asked "what are you doing?" to Cat to which she responded "helping you pack". "Ms. Grant whatever I did whatever you think I did I can explain" the Girl of Steel communicated to Cat hoping that she would not fire her. However Cat didn't respond and instead walked Kara to a room which she had ever seen before; not even Bulma knew of this secret room(and they were besties). Now thoroughly confused Kara asked "what is this?" to Cat "you're new office" she replied; "you're not firing me?" Kara inquired. "Oh no no no I'm promoting you" Cat responded(which caused Kara's eyes to bulge in shock) then Cat began to spill her feelings to the Kryptonian; "Kee-rah for the past two years you have done nothing but arrange my travel perfectly and manage my schedule flawlessly. You have become the best assistant I ever had and that is why I have to give you up." 'Give me up?' Kara thought before she asked Cat "what am I...what do you want me to do?"; "well I want you to find me a new assistant for starters" Cat answered "and then I want you to take a few days I want you to think about what you want and then I'll think about what you might want to offer and then we'll talk."

"Really? Anything I want?" Kara asked back still in a state of disbelief over what Cat just told her; "well within reason and the money won't be much different or any different but this is a step up for you Kee-rah" she told the Kryptonian before adding "this is the end of your end of working girl moment and if you take advantage of it I really believe that you can change the world". "Ms. Grant" she called to Cat-when the mogul began to walk out- "the end of working girl always makes me cry" Kara told her boss getting a bit personal who surprised her by saying "me to". Catco's CEO then said ""if you work hard there might be a window in your future and uniting yourself with a certain member of the Briefs family...Kara" before walking out(dialog with addition from Supergirl episode 20 " _Better Angels_ "). Kara couldn't help but chuckle at the conversation she just had with Cat; Trohan(and Bulla) were right Cat didn't need to be told what was happening cause she could easily piece everything together. Yet at the same time the media mogul hadn't fired Kara like she feared because of Supergirl; she was in all essence being raised to a higher standard and she couldn't be happier.

That night everybody gathered to celebrate all that had happened; saving the world, and now Kara's impeding promotion at Catco had put everyone in a good mood(yes even James was in a good mood). The table had to be much bigger since Kara's friends and all the Z fighters were there to celebrate this happy(and momentous) occasion. Bulma was helping Eliza prepare a feast fit for kings(and princesses); Eliza had a vibrant discussion with Dende about what being the Kami of the Earth was like and absorbing everything about Namekian culture from him and Piccolo. She had also asked Vegeta to enlighten her about Saiyan culture(since Jeremiah's report didn't go in depth about their daily lives). Piccolo managed to keep Alice's heritage secret from Bulma when she again(privately) asked the Namekian who the girl was that appeared on the battlefield and why was she kept close to both Trunks and Kara. Other than that the discussions were mostly lighthearted; Winn was telling the saiyan females(Bulla and Pan) as well as Uub about Kara's misadventure in baby-sitting Cat Grant's second son Carter(which explained most of Kara's absences from the office when she wasn't with Trunks or saving the City as Supergirl).

This resulted in endless teasing from Uub in what would Kara(and Alex) do when the inevitable happens and Kara becomes pregnant with Trunks' child. Even though Bulma (and Gohan) scolded Uub for teasing her Son/student(for Gohan) and Kara (by marriage to said son) Vegeta seriously contemplated what a Saiyan-Kryptonian child would be like. Of course the order was important; if the girl was born first she would take from both sides of the family. If the girl was followed by the boy he would be the exact replica of his mother in terms of looks as Bulla and later on Goten(who the prince would meet) proved. Nevertheless they would be extremely powerful and defiantly a force to be recon with. Alex was having a bit of trouble setting up the table and asked Kara "okay do the forks go on the left or the right I can never remember". "Wait seriously?" Gohan asked before Kara helped her by saying "forks on the left knives on the right" which Kara to say "its the way you eat how would I know that" to Alex to which she protested "I..I eat with my fork in my right hand" which Eliza finished by saying "that's because you were raised by wolves" to her daughter. Alex's confusion over forks and knife placement caused Bulma to laugh "even Goku knew the placement of knives and forks and you could say that he was raised by wolves after his grandfather's death". "Sixteen seventeen" Winn quietly counted before pointing out "hey you guys we have..we have an extra setting" to them and was about to remove the plate when Eliza gently said "no no leave that one there; its for Jeremiah for when he comes back"[A/N I counted; the seven members that were there in the actual episode added to the 10 Z warriors and Jeremiah's empty chair gives us a grand total of 17(18 if you count Jeremiah)].

Incidentally the original number given in the show is reference to Android 8 another one of Gero's creations who helped Goku unleash his power to defeat Commander Black in Path to Power(just like 16 helped Gohan unleash his power that led to Cell's death)].The mention of Jeremiah's name did cause everyone to pause before Alex reassured and promised "he will mom; I give you my word we're going to find Project Cadmus we're going to bring him home"."Together" John added to which Bulma finished "I can see the look of surprise on Jeremiah's face when he finds out that his adoptive daughter is getting married and to a half-saiyan no less! Of course my son won't marry Kara until he obtains Jeremiah's blessing". That caused everyone to smile(even James) but then Trunks himself called out to her asking "hey Kara can I borrow you for a second?"; "your fiance is calling" Bulla joked teasing her future sister in law(which caused Kara to blush).

"So" Trunks began clearing his throat "James took a lot of pictures of you as Supergirl and gave one to me that's really special to him to me to symbolize that there is no hard feelings between the two of us"(dialog with addition from " _Better Angels_ "); Kara nodded(after opening it) glad that there were no hard feelings to which he asked "are you happy?" The Girl of Steel answered with a 'yes' before asking "but I don't still don't understand why you wanted me to make a wish on Shenron when you've could've wish for something else like the resurrection of Planet Vegeta". "Like I said before, that would've done any good because all those on Planet Vegeta were dead longer for a year" Trunks explained, then (after taking a deep breath for courage) he continued "also..when a male Saiyan feels certain that the woman he is with is the one he wishes to be beside the rest of his life it is our custom that he will take his most prized possession and offer it to the woman with a vow of undying loyalty that will bind him to that vow for the rest of his life".(Saiyan Realm) Trunks then asked "and what better possession could I give to you Kara Zor El to show you my undying loyalty then to give you the last wish from the Dragon Shenron?" Kara gasped before stammering "oh my god...are you..proposing to me?" "Yea I guess I am proposing" he answered scratching his head in a Goku like way(he inherited that as the result of being fused with Gohan) "that is if you'll have me Kara".

'Plus' he added quietly 'Alice's existence proves that I eventually do settle down I just hope she's wrong about Kara dying though. I also hope she finds who her mom is...' "I saw that ring in your cousin's Fortress of Solitude and before tonight's party I went out to Arkansas to craft your engagement ring myself using his ring as inspiration" he said shaking those thoughts and opening the box. She had fallen so hard in love so quickly with this Saiyan even though her heart had resisted it at first because of what she was feeling towards James; however the time she had spend with Trunks(and the lack of time Kara spent with James) convinced her that the two of them were true soul mates and nothing would separate them. Even though Kara had worried over Trunks leaving her behind to train(as he told her that Goku and his own father were prone to do) Bulma had reassured the Kryptonian that Saiyans always returned to the people they loved.

Bulma cited that it was "the temperament of the wife that draws the Saiyan to her; they're truly become one in both body and minds Kara"(she said that after the Kryptonian had asked her about saiyan marriage). "Is that the reason why Gohan has stayed single for all these years?" Kara had asked her in response "I mean he's still young and if it wasn't for my relationship to Pan as the little sister I wish I had, I could've set up my sister with him a long time ago". "Yes it is and let me tell you that getting into another relationship after the death of a Saiyan's first wife is not easy" Bulma answered in a motherly way(as the Kryptonian would become her daughter in law when she would marry Trunks). "Hopefully Gohan can find his own happiness just like I hope James can" Kara had wistfully responded ending the conversation with Bulma; snapping back to attention(she had allowed it to drift thinking about the conversation with the scientist) Kara opened the box after Trunks presented it to her with a "ta-da" and she gasped "oh" upon opening the box.

The ring was elegant as it was beautiful; Trunks painstakingly crushed one of the many rocks in the diamond mind in Arkansas into a heard shaped diamond. He used his energy to carefully add the Saiyan crest alongside Supergirl's S interlocking together within the diamond of itself so that it could be visible when it caught the Sun or the Moon's(which had been wished back again) light[A/N think of Superman crushing the rock in Superman 3 to form a diamond to which he(as Clark Kent) give to Lana Lang]. The ring symbolized Trunks' eternal devotion and love to Kara and on the side of the ring he carved the picture James took of Supergirl with the glasses; "I'm squinting" Kara pointed out to Trunks seeing the picture of herself as Supergirl on the side on the ring. "No you're smiling with your eyes just like you are now" he cheesily responded to her "it happens when your happy". "Yea I am happy; thank you" she sighed to Trunks in a contended voice before adding "and yes I will become your wife".

However Kara had to ask something that had been troubling her mind "Trunks I've been wondering something...about Alice..do you think that if I hadn't fell in love with you it be him I would be kissing instead of you?"; "hard to say" the hybrid saiyan responded to her "I know from experience the effects time travel can have on a timeline". "What about what she said?" National City's hero inquired "about Baby and these Shadow Dragons? You do realize we are hiding these things from everyone". "I know that but I won't allow what happened to you in Alice's time happen here" he vowed. "I'll find a way to get a tail so that I can transform into a Super-Saiyan 4; we'll beat these enemies and then whatever happens afterwards we'll deal with it together." Kara then proceeded to make out with Trunks to thank him for the reassurance(since the whole Tuffle story with Alice reminded her of a race and war she didn't want to be reminded of) but Alex's voice cut the moment short shouting "great Kara do the champagne trick! come on come on come on!"

"Guess that means you're on stage" Trunks joked as Alex gushed to the others "its so cool" and Winn urged "do the trick!"; seeing that the Kryptonian was a bit reluctant to do so Alex urged "come on come on" and Winn once again said "do the trick" to her; "ready?" Bulma asked her when Winn handed Kara the Champagne bottle. After Alex chanted "go" three times she counted down "three, two, one!"*POP*; everyone "OOHS" and cheers. "Lets have a toast" John Jones suggested "all right" Trunks agreed getting his glass; "to Supergirl and Mystic Fighter" the Martian began to toast but was interrupted by Kara. "No no wait wait" Kara interrupted(stopping John's toast) before she suggested a better toast: "to family; Love bonds us all" she toasted to which Bulla cheered "here here!" as they all clicked "to family!"(dialog with addition from Supergirl episode 20 " _Better Angels_ ")

"Speaking of family I have something to say" Trunks spoke after everyone cheered "what is it Trunks?" Bulma asked "well you see..Goku and I might've promised a Kai who reminded me of Master Roshi a girl he could grope to save the universe from destruction..". John saw Trunks gaze travel to Alex and bluntly asked "hey Trunks; you wouldn't happen to be talking about Alex by any chance?" "Eh he he maybe?" he chuckled nervously to the Martian which made him explode "oh you are aren't you? YOU IDIOT HOW COULD YOU? DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SENSE AT ALL? LET HIM GROPE YOUR WOMAN!" to Trunks. "But Kara would kill me..its a compliment!"(dialog with alterations from Dragon Ball Z episode 278 " _True Saiyans Fight Alone_ ") he sputtered to the angered Martian but that led Uub to yell "you were watching us be punching bags?" to him. "I'm sorry okay? I was watching Kara's moves you know and trying to come up with a stragedy to beat her" Trunks tried to explain "true I didn't think of anything but is that the point?" "Alex I believe Trunks deserves some more of your signature slaps"(*she had slapped him after John Jones told everyone the promise involved her*)" Kara told her sister to which she said "sure does!"; "oh come on I'm sorry I admit I was wrong that counts for something"( **Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods** ) Trunks whined but was cut off by the sound of Alex slapping him and the roar of laughter that echoed throughout the room.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard leading Kara to ask "what was that?"; they all saw the streak of gold light and Alex(who had stopped slapping Trunks) whispered "nothing good". "What..the hell?" Gohan muttered; 'I hope Alice's predictions aren't coming true now' Trunks mentally communicated to Kara; 'only way is to find out' she communicated back then whispered "lets go" to John. Once they got there Kara commented "that pod" which caused Trunks to ask "what about that pod?". "Its identical to mine. Its from Krypton!" she exclaimed to her fiance running over to the pod. 'How can that be?' John asked himself 'Krypton was destroyed decades ago; the only known people who survived other than the prisoners of Fort Rozz was Kara and Superman'. Fearing for Kara's safety he called out "Supergirl be careful you don't know what's in there" to her but Trunks reassured the Martian(after taking an inward breath of relief when it wasn't Baby) saying "she'll be fine; whatever is in that thing is clearly asleep."

Kara ripped the pod open and when she saw what was in there the Kryptonian muttered "oh my god"; suddenly Trunks tapped her shoulder "push the cover back down on that pod cause we got company!"(dialog with addition from Supergirl episode 20 " _Better Angels_ "). "What?" she asked when she saw the terrified looks of the hybrid and John. The reason? Out of the sky another two figures were descending town towards them in a circle like motion; a female with white hair and a male chubby fat cat.[A/N think of the opening to Super in terms of the Gods and their assistants]. All of them were about to ask who they were when they were suddenly serenaded by the white female; _"_ P' is for 'priceless', the look upon your faces, H is for the hell he bestows on all puny races! A is A God of the Sixth universe but my song is not done yet so allow me to repriiise M is for Mad if he doesn't get his food; a is for A social and he's quite the lazy fellow ha ha his name is Champa and he would like to say...hello(song based off of Dragon Ball Z Abridged episode 51 " _The Perfect Guy_ ")..TBF _  
_


	44. Finale VI A Godly offer new beginnings!

**_The Dragon Girl Series-Dragon Girl Z: The Beginning of Legends!_**

 _ **Superspeeder**_

 _ **She was one of the last of her kind, he the last of a world long dead can these two work together to save what's left while growing as a superhero?**_

 _ **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z Crossover Kara D./Supergirl/Future Trunks/** **Pan/Winn**_

 _ **Romance/ Drama(and humor as well)**_

 _ **Supergirl Z: The Growth and Maturation of a Superhero**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** **"Hello everyone this is Vados here on behalf of the Speeder saying that he doesn't own the rights to Dragon Ball or Supergirl; they belong to their owners so please support the official release. Now if you'll excuse me my boss and I have important matters to discuss with John, Kara and Trunks!  
**_

 ** _ME: Hi guys this is the sixth and last part of the finale and Dragongirl Z on a whole! I know; based on what you've read its kinda hard to believe that Supergirl Z is coming to an end but don't fret! The sequel to this story Dragon Girl Z(which appropriately will be called Dragon Girl Super) will be up as soon as I catch up(and rewatch) the anime as well as other videos from Youtube cause I have fallen behind due to writing this story!  
_**

 ** _This story is going out with a bang cause I got very exciting news! SUPERGIRL HAS BEEN RENEWED! That's right our beloved Series is being renewed for another season although it will be part of the CW instead of CBS! Supergirl on the CW is where the show rightfully belonged from the beginning and many fans(including myself) are glad that Supergirl is finally making the move! This means that there will be many crossovers with Flash, Arrow and Legends of Tomorrow all of which will help my sequel Dragon Girl Super when Season 2 is released on the CW and it'll complement the aftermath of the future Trunks arc in the show cause it involves everything in the multiverse as evidenced by the Omni King, the Gods of Destruction and the Kais involvement regarding the threat he is referring to. I HOPE ITS DEMIGRA cause that will be awesome!  
_**

 ** _Speaking of Demigra it was announced that Xenoverse 2 will be released later on this year! That's right folks; the highly anticipated sequel to the first Xenoverse game is going to be released and I hope that the characters of universe 6 will have their own story lines and "what ifs" so that we can have a bit more info on them(even if its not canon). On that note Champa's fighters in the tournament(in Super and the Manga) showing up in Season 2 of Supergirl will be dependent on the villain/new character and based on that will determine when(or if) they will appear. As of now Cabba and Hit will have very important roles cause the show teased Lobo in Season 1(in for the Girl who has everything) as well as Megan Manhunter(in Strangers from another Planet); if those characters show up in the show then I'll incorporate them into the plot because I mostly make up dialog on the fly! Don't worry though; Cassie will have an important role to play in the Future Trunks/Dawn of Jusice arc as well as the Superboy arc of my story. Between the announcement for season 2 of Supergirl, the development/new info on Future Trunks arc in Dragon Ball Super and the announcement of Xenoverse 2 today it's a great time to be a fan!  
_**

 ** _I do apologize if Vados's song for Champa's introduction was a bit off cause I'm not very good at rhyming. I did want to give Champa a TFS Perfect Cell like intro so that was the idea behind why I made Vados sing; its also a reference to the Battle of Gods MOVIE where Beerus comments that Vegeta was "a poor song and dance man though he give you a run for your money"(after Vegeta's infamous Bingo Song). Whis replied "now your just being hurtful" to Beerus which makes me think that Vados was just as bad a singer Whis is so the reaction they'll have at the beginning of this chapter will be hilarious! With that out of the way ONWARD!_  
**

 _Last time on Dragongirl Z, a celebration was held to celebrate Non's defeat! That wasn't the only thing that was celebrated as Cat Grant basically promoted Kara also implying that she "knows" that Kara is Supergirl and Trunks was now her fiance. However the celebration was cut short by the appearance of a pod falling out of the sky and to Kara's shock its Kryptonian! However the greatest surprise was when the God of Destruction Champa and his teacher Vados showed up after the pod fell! Why are they there and will they be friendly? and how will Trunks, Kara and John react when they hear what they have to say?_ _Find out **RIGHT** **NOW ON DRAGONGIRL Z!**_

 **Chapter 44** **Finale VI A Godly offer; New Beginnings!  
**

Everyone had a massively sized sweat-drop after Vados finished her tune(in embarrassment) with John muttering "am I the only one who thought that was weird?" to the others to which they nodded. Vados then cleared her throat and said "I'm sorry about that but my student insisted that I sing that horrible song to you as an introduction"; "hey the protagonist must always enter while making a scene!" Champa insisted in a whining tone(Dragon Ball Super episode 28 "T _he 6th universe's God of Destruction; His Name's Champa)_!". "Um no offense but I kinda know about all the gods there are" Trunks told them not wanting to offend them while at the same time communicating that he was already familiar with the "Gods". Such Gods included Dende, King Kai, Grand Kai and The Supreme Kai. Vados chuckled at his comment and stated "oh no Champa here is no ordinary God; he is a God of Destruction!" "God of Destruction?" Kara parroted "what's that?"; "wait a minute" John interrupted "I remember the Supreme Kai mentioning your name when Kara was under the control of the Red Kryptonite!" "WHAT?!" Trunks exclaimed as Kara then shrieked "now I remember"(points to Champa) you were the one who took control of Trunks' mind to communicate with me when I blew out my powers against Red Tornado! You're him?!" The Kryptonian couldn't believe it and her mouth gaped open in shock "if he took control of my mind they're bad guys right?" Trunks asked. "No" Champa stated speaking to the hybrid for the first time "we are tasked with keeping the balance in the universe" which Kara snorted "now you're sounding just like mom".

"Ah your mother" the God of Destruction mused "such a woman of serene grace and power what a shame she died with her planet"; "wait you know about Planet Krypton?" John asked completely surprised; "as we do of your planet...Martian" Vados informed him which caused everyone's jaw to drop open once again; "I must confess that we were spying on you we're very pleased by what we have found". "You were spying on us?!" Kara cried indignity "if you were then why didn't you intervene when Kara turned evil or the battle against Non?" John asked. "Well we were there to see the last bit of the fight which is how we know of you John" Vados explained "but if the everyone had that reaction from your transformation then how would they react to us?"; "she does have a point John" Trunks quietly conceded. "Imagine the reaction of the city and Max Lord if they knew there were such things as Gods of Destruction" he opined; "it would've caused an even bigger pandemonium than it did" Kara stated finishing off Trunks' thoughts. "Ah and that brings us to you Kara; the reason I took over your friend.." Champa started but was interrupted by her saying "fiance; he's my fiance". "Oh congratulations!" Vados chirped to which Champa grumbled then continued "right the reason I took over your mind was malicious I was just curious" Champa explained. John then asked "curious? What were you curious about?" Champa replied "It doesn't matter I don't care" to which Vados said "I do think its time we tell you the reason we're really here!"

"Do you want to..fight us?" Kara asked trepidatiously. "No but we do want you to fight on our behalf" Vados told them; "you kind of lost me there" John commented "well as you now know Champa the God of this universe the 6th but there are other Gods of destruction" Vados informed them to which Champa steamed "including my twin brother; the God of Destruction of the 7th Universe Beerus!" "Wait I'm totally lost here" John stated overwhelmed by there being more than one universes "oh that's right; you and Alex were on the run when Barry Allen aka the Flash showed up from Central City" Kara commented realizing that John didn't know about her run in[A/N see what I did there; unintentional pun!] with the hero of Central City. "What did this..Barry say?" Mars's last Son inquired "well he said that there were they are multiple versions of Earth um where the Nazis won World War II, one where Kennedy was never assassinated, one where all of us are evil etc"(Supergirl episode 18 " _World's Finest_ ") Trunks explained to John recalling what Barry had told them. "Basically its the multiverses theory" Kara sweat-dropped seeing John was still confused "yes Kara it is and you'd be surprised to learn that there are 12 universes in all and 52 mini-universes inside the 12" Vados explained "and some of those universes have spawned stronger warriors then us" Champa added( **Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods** ).

Silence followed as they all process the revelation that there were other universes that were stronger than they were which led John to ask "how is this important to us?" Champa replied "well last son of Mars; the universe Beerus comes from is the twin of my universe the 6th and the fact that he's my twin brother that gets everything doesn't help me!" "WHAT BEERUS IS YOUR BROTHER?" Trunks commented laughing *like Goku when he first found out Bulma was his mom)*; "and what do you mean by universe 6?" Kara inquired after her fiance's laughter died down. "Well you see Lady Kara" Vados stated addressing the Kryptonian by the name Kelex used for the house of El "the universe we're in is universe 6 and Beerus came from us from universe 7; these two universes are nearly identical they are like twins. All things usually have a front and a back; two counterparts". "For example universes 1 and 12, 2 and 10; the universes whose number adds up to 13 are counterparts of each other" (Dragon Ball Super episode 28 " _The God of Destruction from universe 6; his name: Champa!") "_ I..I never knew" Kara stammered _; "_ but there are some...shall we say differences between our universe and the universe that my brother occupied" Champa supplemented further adding to the explanation which caused John to ask "what do you mean by differences?"

"These differences mean that there are more that meets the eye than you think Martian but its not important cause I want to find the last Super Dragon Ball so that I can have Cup Noodles that my brother has been holding out on me!" the God of Destruction fumed. "Super Dragon Balls? Are those the same as regular and Namekian Dragon balls?" Kara asked; "well it may surprise you Supergirl but the designs of those two balls come from the Super Dragon Balls which when gathered together can grant any wish whatsoever!" Champa declared(Dragon Ball Wiki Super Dragon Ball) "Any Wish?!" Kara asked "any wish?" John repeated "is there an echo in here?"[A/N Cyberchase reference!] Champa irritably asked before Vados calmly said "yes any wish; the Dragon that comes out of the Super Dragon Balls are not limited to a specific time period or anything else." "That means that if I wanted to wish back my planet or Kara wishing that Kryptonian comes back to life we can do so?" John asked "yes you can but there's one problem" Vados commented "what is it?" Kara asked. "The Super Dragon Balls are scattered throughout both universe 6 and universe 7 so unless you have some way to track it there's no way you can gather all seven" Champa vented "need I remind you that you snuck into Beerus's universe to get the last Super Dragon Ball" his assistant reminded him in a chiding tone.

"Wait how long have you been looking for these Super Dragon Balls?" Trunks inquired; "years" Champa roared "and now I learn that my brother has been holding out on the most delicious food dish for me when we had our annual meetup. This is why I want to get it back by a tournament!" "A tournament?" Trunks parroted to which John asked "is there another way to get the last Super Dragon Ball like I don't know a fight?"; "tried that and it almost led to the destruction on the entire universe" Champa yawned lazily. "Need I remind you that the both of you almost destroyed both universes again when we met Beerus again fatass and that Beerus was going to turn it down before one of his students insisted that they fight?" Vados chided-ignoring the appalled look on the faces of Kara, Trunks and John Jones(Dragon Ball Super episode 28 " _The God of Destruction from Universe 6; His Name: Champa_!") "I haven't forgotten Vados" he fumed before she continued on "which is why we decided on a compromise. We have food showdowns rather than fights." 'They almost destroyed not one but two universes' Kara thought during the Vados and Champa quarrel 'just how strong are these guys?'; 'for someone to be on that level of power is absolutely mind boggling' was Trunks' thoughts 'there's no way I could put out that amount of power even if I fused with Gohan again'( **Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods** ). "We came here because this version of Earth or rather the population of humans on this Earth has been destroyed by warfare" Champa told them breaking their thoughts. "Uh I hate to correct you but Earth and its population has not been destroyed although it did come close" corrected; "true but we're not talking about yours or rather Supergirl's side of the Earth" Vados began which was supplemented by her student pointing to Trunks and saying "we're talking about his side of the Globe?" "Who me?" the hybrid inquired "but how?"; "the Androids and Cell ring a bell Briefs?" Champa asked back and seeing the look of surprise he added "humanity was destroyed by warfare but no matter what side of the globe it falls on the both of you are honor bound to protect it right?" Vados asked "yes.." Kara started confused "basically the deal is this" Champa huffed "if Beerus wins he gets all the Super Dragon Balls that I possess but if I win I will have all seven Super Dragon Balls in my possession and then I'll use the wish to swap Earths".(Dragon Ball Wiki Champa's tournament)

"You can do that? Isn't that against some sort of rule?" John asked in shock "no but my brother has been known to have quite the ill temper why he once destroyed the Sun once when he woke up out of his sleep" mused the God of destruction whimsically not telling them that it was Vados's brother(and Beerus's teacher) Whis who 'undid' the action by using his temporary re-do thanks to the power of his staff. "We want you three to be part of our team" Vados stated "but you do realize that we have this pod to deal with right?" Kara commented pointing to the still smoldering Kryptonian pod. "Vados can use her staff to freeze the pod so that whatever the heck's inside doesn't show until you return safely how's that for you?" Champa offered to Kara in a questioning tone. "Wait a minute" Trunks stated "there's no way in hell that I am letting Kara go by herself; she's my fiance and its my duty to protect her"; of course Trunks" the Vados told him "you're being recruited as well". "Besides I think you would want to go either way cause Beerus's universe has people like yourself" Champa added. "I made a promise to Kara's adoptive father Jeremiah to take care of her and Alex" John growled "we know of your promise Martian and its very noble" Champa started but was finished by Vados saying "but didn't you tell Alex Danvers that she would have to face threats all over the universe when she joined the DEO"?(Supergirl episode 17 " _Manhunter_ ") "I did" Martian Manhunter admitted shocked that they knew his initiation of Alex into the DEO to which Champa stated "well now's your chance to fulfill your duty to that vow!" "What about our families?" Kara asked "I mean my sister, my adoptive mom Eliza and my fiance's family would kill to see what the 7th universe has to offer"; "they can come Supergirl. There's no rule that prevents them from not being part of the extravaganza although I do think you will have an awkward explanation" Vados told them to which Champa grunted "just make sure they don't interfere with the fights. I hate cheaters and anyone who does will be disqualified". That caused Trunks to remember the Cell Games(and the WMAT)causing him to ask "what about killing? I don't want Kara, John or anyone else to die".

"No killing allowed its one of the rules" Vados reassured the hybrid "as well as weapons and performance enhancing drugs; they are forbidden. Ring-outs and knockouts are allowed but rather than one fighter having a break before the next match one warrior fights till he either gets knocked-or ringed out". "Ah so its kinda like Fortune Teller Baba's tournament that my master told me his father participated in; I like it" Trunks stated in understanding and excitement(although he was dissapointed that he wouldn't be able to use his sword during the tournament). "I figured you would" Champa stated pleased; "how many are going to be on the team?" Kara inquired. "Well there are two more warriors in addition to you if you accept that is" Champa told them which led Trunks to calculate "so..five total do I have that right?" "Yes and Beerus also has 5 warriors; the order of who goes first will be determined at random". "Then its basically fight till you drop heh reminds me of shop till you drop. I loved that show" Champa mused which caused Kara to ask "you watch TV?" "Oh yea he's obsessed with anime" Vados grumped "lazy ass Champa knows about every anime in existence. He also knows about stuff about other heroes like yourself on a network called the CW. Legends of Tomorrow is the one he talks about the most right now although he does also speak about Arrow and Flash frequently". "Hey Barry mentioned Arrow when he visited saying if I knew him" Kara exclaimed before asking "and your saying that he, Barry and this Legend whatever are on a network called the CW?" "Oh yea in fact I heard it through the grapevine that they are adding a new show" Vados explained(they both broke the 4th wall) but not wanting to jinx it and not wanting to break the news (in a breaking the 4th wall again) to Kara that she was getting moved to the CW. Although he and Vados did both knew that Kara would find out about it eventually knowing Cat Grant); Champa stopped Vados and said "well needless to say I know all about animes and Super-hero Dramas".

"That's..huh" Trunks sweat-dropped thinking 'oh boy if that's true Champa also knows about me and my adventures' however John stopped this musing by saying "I think you forget that with the majority of us that will be gone the planet and National City will be unprotected". "Well I'm pretty sure that there will be some that will stay behind to protect Earth and National City John" Kara reassured the Martian "besides for the record I'm not bringing James or Winn along either". "Why not?" the Martian asked "I thought you would want them to come"; "I can't risk it John. I almost lost them to Myriad what if I lose them during our adventures in the seventh universe?" Kara stated disagreeing with John's suggestion. "Yea she's right John we don't know if the 7th universes have dragon balls other than the Super Dragon Balls so if they are killed there's no way they can be brought back to life. Plus they can keep an eye on the pod and give us a location to where Cadmus's labs are since Shenron wasn't able to tell us the location" Trunks supplemented agreeing with Kara's logic. "What's your decision Martian?" Champa asked the shape shifting alien "those two have indirectly agreed to become part of my team. Now its your turn"; "pleasee" Kara pleaded using her puppy dog eyes to him. "What about Lucy?" John asked (this was the main reason why he objected); "well you yourself said that Lucy was capable of handling the DEO by herself to the others" Trunks stated overriding that objection. "Besides I'm pretty sure after everything that has happened she would be happy to give you a paid vacation" Kara added in a playful tone. "Oh...fine" John sighed consenting to agree at last; "wonderful" Vados clapped happily but Champa was a bit more grumpy and snarled "just make sure you deliver me a win. I want all the delicious foods Beerus was holding out on me!"; "oh wait when is the tournament going to happen?" Kara inquired stopping them(since they were about to leave); "on the Nameless Planet which is on neutral territory between the two universes; Vados and I will pick you up shortly!" Champa replied and with that they disappeared in a streak of light just like they way they appeared.

"I don't know if I should be happy or shocked" Trunks commented after they left "I mean to find out that there are 12 universes and 52 mini-universes..its absolutely mind-boggling"; I know right..Gods of Destruction" Kara mused. "I still can't believe that there are such things as the whole multi-verse and twin universe thing" John told them "yea I know it can be kinda confusing" Kara laughed. "Now we got to tell James and Winn along with the others what just happened.." Trunks commented "after we bury this pod in the ground; gotta tell Piccolo to keep an eye on it...". Needless to say Winn, James, and everyone else was shocked when they heard what had happened; "wait your telling me that you(speaking to Kara) saw a pod that came from Krypton then you were addressed by a being that called himself a God of Destruction?" Gohan asked. "Yea.." she replied "and that this God of Destruction told you that there's not one universe but 12 universes and 52 mini-universes and that there was such a thing called Super Dragon Balls?" James asked in turn; "yes" Trunks answered this time. "AND that they want you three to fight in a tournament?" Alex inquired; "yes" the Martian replied. "Cool" Pan and Winn answered together "that means that Barry was right"; "yea I guess so.." Trunks chuckled. "You're not serious in not participating in the tournament are you?" James asked all of them(Kara in particular); "we have to James. Other wise this Beerus guy will be in charge of my universe and Vados warned that he could be ill tempered" Kara told James underlying the seriousness of it all. "Hell Beerus destroyed the Sun when he woke up from his sleep so who knows what he'll do with this Earth if he takes control" the Demi-Sayian further stated shocking Eliza who muttered "someone with the power to destroy the sun..";"a Super-Saiyan 2 can easily destroy the solar system I bet dad can take him in a fight no sweat Eliza" Bulla smugly boasted. "What if I told you that the both of them almost destroyed both universes in a spar?" Kara asked which made her spluttered "I stand corrected". "The power to destroy a universe my god".. Alex muttered; "I know its mind boggling" Pan responded in kind overwhelmed that these beings had such power.

"I think we're all worried because of what we know from Trunks' stories of the Cell Games and that of the WMAT that I reported on" James voiced "I mean what if these fighters from Universe 7 try and kill you?"; "don't worry. Vados said that there will be no killing allowed in the tournament so there's no need to worry about someone dying during the tournament" Trunks reassured James. "Besides Trunks will be there to protect Kara." Bulma further stated in a teasing tone while at the same time backing up her son's argument. "Mom!" Trunks groaned in a very Gohan like matter while thinking 'I'm glad she doesn't know about Alice'; "I'm sorry Trunks I had to say that!" Bulma laughed "I know that you and Kara won't do anything indecent in following my example". "WOMAN!" Vegeta spluttered then the two of them began to argue with each other prompting Eliza to ask(in a whispering tone) "is it always like that between your parents?" to Trunks. "Yea but watch in a minute Dad'll stop" the Demi-Saiyan predicted to Kara's adoptive mom and just like he said Vegeta was silenced when Bulma covered her lips over him(causing Uub to shield his eyes with an "ewwl") and Piccolo to blanch "this is why I like to stay on the lookout" to John Jones. They all laughed all tensions now past and they were reassured that Trunks and Kara would be okay; even though the future was unknown one thing was clear love bonded them all.

* * *

"Champa you didn't tell Trunks that universe 7 had Saiyans and that those Saiyans go by the name of Son Goku, and Vegeta Briefs AND that that the planet the Saiyans originally came from hasn't been destroyed and that one of them is going to be on our team"? "Of course I didn't talk about them Vados! You know how I am; I like to be vague. All I care about is that those three along with the other two win me Beerus's Earth so I can devour Cup Noodles to my heart's content" the God of Destruction snorted to his teacher. "I just hope that whatever happens during the tournament doesn't land us in a heap of trouble" Vados communicated back worriedly. "Of course not" he reassured her; "I mean come on that Goku and that other saiyan looked pretty weak; they will overpower him and the rest of their fighters no matter who they are"! However unknown to him, Vados, or anyone else there was someone else who was looking down on their plans for the universal tournament for the faiths of their respective Earths. "Interesting" he mused "perhaps this tournament can open the door to my decision regarding the other universes; I'll have to see this for myself.." and summoning his guards he decided to travel to the upcoming tournament. Far off (in the future version of the universe 7) another version of Trunks was fighting a dark and evil force; unknown to anyone he was going to travel back to warn the others about the threat that will pull Kara's universe(along with Alice), Goku's universe, the Gods of Destruction, the Kais and the mysterious voice into an awful battle which would surpass time and space and put the entire multiverse in danger. For now one thing is clear; new adventures, new powers and new mysteries were going to unfold. How Kara and Trunks, John(and everyone else) deal with it..remains to be seen **FIN**

 **ME: That's it! Its finally over(well Dragon Girl Z at least); like I said at the beginning of the chapter the sequel Dragon Girl Super(how appropriate!) will go up as soon as I catch up/rewatch the Super anime as well as videos I have to catch up. The Sequel will cover not only the tournament (oh no!) but also the "filler" episodes before the F. Trunks arc, the arc of itself which itself blends with the Dawn of Justice film. The Tournament will have lots more to reveal than Super-Saiyan God/Blue in terms of legendary transformations; I won't give too much away but if you remember what Alura's AI said to Kara about the 'yellow' and 'blue' Kryptonian know that it'll play a role in the Black arc and beyond! The start of Season 2 of Supergirl happens within the latter half of the Black Arc/DOJ film and I have some surprises in store for that as well; if you think how I did world's finest(crossover with Flash) was crazy you ain't seen nothing yet! Its kinda fitting that the day I finally finished this story(May 20th for those seeing this in the future) is the day after Supergirl had its upfront presentations for the CW "officially" becoming part of the network. I think it adds a nice touch seeing that two monumental things happened; Season 2 upfront presentations for the show and my fanfiction story finishing!**

 **On the note of Season 2; the producers want all of the DC shows to take part in a 4 way crossover before the winter finales of their respective shows. SO that means Legends, Arrow, and Flash will all be crossing over with Supergirl! This is so exciting and it beautifully sets up Justice League Pt 1 film that will be released next year in theaters. Heck Champa referenced Supergirl's move to the CW(in a major break of the 4th wall) to her when he mentioned watching Superhero genre shows as well. I'm planning from now what I want for that special episode and I promise it's going to be even more insane than the promised crossover will be(no offense to Bertali fans)! Expect a lot of drama, a lot of revelations, a lot of mind blowing powers, an extremely epic fight, and a severe tongue lashing! That's all I will say on that crossover so there we go; I also hope that we get more info on who Dark Goku but I know that by the time I get around to that portion of my story it'll be cleared up so that I can properly write about it.**

 **I know its a bit of a stretch that Astra/Alura communicated with Kara from Rao's light since the comics never gave any indication that such communication was possible but I see Rao's light like Otherworld which means that they could communicate to Kara. Now the Myriad episode was the last time we heard from Alura/Astra until a brief moment in Season 2 where Kara is talking to the AI and Mon-El interrupted which she goes into a description of his race. As of now, Alura is going to be reprised by someone else (since Laura Bentali gave up the role in light of the show's move from CBS to the CW). I wanted to have one more moment for both of them here by having Alura/Astra help Kara defeat Non. HOWEVER I DO PLAN ON ONE LAST HURRAH FOR Laura's ALURA/ASTRA WITH KARA TO BRING THEIR ARC DEVELOPMENTS TO AN "END". If you want inspiration look at the ORIGINAL Superman film when he goes to the Fortress of Solitude to talk with his father Jor-El. I want that sort of moment when Kara tells her mom(and aunt) that she has a daughter when Alice finds out that she is part Kryptonian. As a last moment(if you want to say that) I want Laura's Alura/Astra to initiate Alice to "officially" become-part of the House of El and as such will give Alice a Kryptonian surname before saying their final goodbyes and giving back the role to the current protrayer of Alura. Clark/Superman is Kal-El; Kara/Supergirl is Kara Zor El so Alice's Kryptonian name would be Allie Bree-El. The name is a combination of Alice's nickname(which is what Kara called Alice in her timeline), her last name(with two e's instead of the ie) and the El surname so its only fitting that Alice's Kryptonian name would be Allie Bree-El.**

* * *

 **A few chapters ago I promised to do a Qaaman like analysis on "what if Non had carried out his attack on Kara/Trunks?" in terms of how it relates to Alice's timeline. Now the first thing is that Trunks would defend Kara and probably have to fight Non's army and unleashes his Super-Saiyan 2 transformation to do so. Trunks easily handles the army along with Kara and humiliated Non retreats to fight another day vowing for revenge. John is still grateful for Kara saving his life although he scolds her(like in TV show); his anger is more or less dictated towards Trunks for his actions but the hybrid said it was out of self defense and reveals his relationship with Kara to Alex. John Jones then reveals he is the last son of Mars to Kara but unlike the TV show this is where the events of history begin to differ; when Kara and John do the double switch Cat sees right through Kara's ruse and follows through on the threat to fire her from Catco. Bulma hears about this and angrily decides to break the business deal(and growing kinship) between herself and Cat Grant; the scientist then told Kara that she can work for Capsule Corps instead of Catco.**

 **Toyman breaks out of prison(as seen in Childish Things) but now is where the timeline begins to differ; in the episode Winn says it was his love for Kara(and her friendship with him) that was keeping him from not becoming like his father. HOWEVER since Kara was fired Cat ordered the others not to be in contact with her ever again and as a result Winn slowly began to lose it; the events of Toyman being out of prison and Winn making a pass at Kara(IN THE SHOW) remained the same but the Kryptonian had to reject Winn telling him that she was with Trunks. As a result he wanted to get revenge on both Kara and Trunks and when his father told him to join him on his crusade for revenge he gladly did so. He and Toyman rigged that building Dunholtz was in but this time Winn didn't shake in fear firing the gun and injured a few civilians and Dunholtz himself. He also set off the gas bomb with his father but like in the Episode Supergirl stops the bomb from going off and when Trunks knocked them unconscious Kara painfully had to had over Winn to the cops to be taken away to the insane asylum(since he had a mental breakdown) and Toyman to prison. In the White Martian episode Pan(and John) kills the Martian instead of sparing her like Supergirl requested(as well as what happened in the episode) since Pan was consumed by her rage(as a Super-Saiyan 2) and John wanted to achieve justice for his dead family. The Bizzaro episode is more dark since Cat Grant is more inclined to take the side of her editors in trying to generate a headline for the appearance of Bizzaro. Anyway Bizzaro is handled faster than the chapter I wrote did with Gohan completely obliterating her as a Super-Saiyan 3 so Alex didn't have to hit her with the Blue Kryptonite and John Jones didn't put her under at the DEO.  
**

 **Its the next episode For the Girl who has everything which(like I said in that chapter) was ORIGINALLY supposed to be Supergirl's finale before Supergirl was extended for 20 episodes. Now Kara and Trunks fall into their dreamworlds on their respective home planets(Vegeta/Krypton) but when Astra finds out that Non used the Black Mercy and the Tuffle Virus to do this to them she tells Alex/Pan how they can break them free(like I wrote in the chapter). Astra is also disgusted by Non's actions and(as Supergirl said to him in the finale) she had lost her taste for Myriad. It is also implied that Astra knew that her husband had his own agenda and was committed to follow it through to the end. When Kara/Trunks break free of the control they are so angry they decide to have a final showdown with the intercepts Astra when she is about to put the finishing touches on putting Myriad in place and destroys it. She is about to retaliate when John/Alex comes to the rescue and Trunks decides to help Kara fight Non. Non is about to escape(when Kara defeats him) but Trunks stops him and knocks him unconscious.**

 **Astra is NOT killed by Alex since John(who had been training with Vegeta ever since the White Martian episode) defeated her instead of him being at her mercy. Trunks brings Non to Astra and she is the one who kills him(with him saying "e tu Astra?" before he dies); Astra expresses regret and sorrow for what she and Non had done but Kara forgives her for what had happened like at the end of For the Girl who has Everything. Astra decides to leave Earth in peace and lives out her life in a self-imposed Exile on the Moon(ala Boss Rabbit). After that all Kryponite being destroyed by the Z fighters, and Trunks decides to marry Kara(rather than being engaged as they are right now). Since there is no Kryptonite Kara never turns Evil, Kara/Trunks never fought, and Flash never comes to National City by "Accident"; finally Earth has peace until the Baby events that I documented in Glimpse into the Future.**

* * *

 **Now that I documented the changes lets talk how character interactions will change; first the relationship between Kara and Alex one of the mainstream relationships of the show itself. The only problem Alex would have with Kara is working with Bulma at Capsule Corps instead of Catco is that the temptation would be too much for her and Trunks. Alex's role would not change much except that in the Bizzaro episode she doesn't help Kara since it is Gohan that takes care of her as a Super-Saiyan 3. Kara and Alex would also never have the confrontation in Falling since all the Kryptonite on Earth(which included the Red K on Max Lord's building) has been destroyed. As for Indigo, she never has the chance to tell Kara about how she got to Earth because the Coulian is(or was) Non's liaison. Since Non is dead there is no reason for her to appear in National City although if she is sensed Piccolo(he knows her thanks to Kami) would immediately kill her so that she wouldn't be able to regenerate or be reconstructed(like Frieza but lets not get into that!). Master Jailer doesn't tell Kara/Trunks about Buu or show up in National City either because the reason Master Jailer appeared (in the show) was to punish all the prisoners of Fort Rozz(which Trunks already did in an alternate version of the Blood Bonds episode).**

 **The second relationship that has to be covered is Cat/Kara and its obvious how one decision changed things; she fires the Kryptonian(as I have said) and decides to go on a world-wide crusade to tarnish the hero. She is harsher on James/Winn because they are Kara's co-workers/friends and hires Siobhan to take Kara's place at an earlier time that what happened in the show. Cat also doesn't reconcile with her estranged son Adam since it was Kara that send off the email to him in the first place(in Cat's name of course) and never says the nice things about Gold Fighter/Supergirl to the people of the Talk .** ** **In the show Cat allows Kara to babysit for her second son Carter on a somewhat regular basis but since she fired the Kryptonian we can assume that she fired Kara from being Carter's babysit and forbade contact with her son in general.** Needless to say the relationship is totally ruined because Cat wasn't deceived by John Jones pretending to be Supergirl in Kara's place(sorry Cat/Kara fans). ******Speaking of Siobhan, she never gets fired from her job thanks to Kara because she never came in contact with Red Kryptonite; Siobhan also never learns of the banshee curse as documented in World's Finest and works her way up the corporate ladder to become like Cat just like Siobhan said when Kara confronted her.** Another relationship that will be affected is James/Kara; in the story they were already growing apart when she accepted Trunks' love but it was exacerbated by Cat firing Kara. James tries to defend Kara as much as he possibly can when Cat rats out her secret but his pining for Kara continues even though he doesn't break up with Lucy(since that happened in Solitude since he and Kara never went to the Fortress of Solitude to ask about Indigo). James doesn't tell Kara that he loves her until after Kara gives birth to Alice; in fact the day that Baby attacks is when James tells Kara he loves her(before her sacrifice) which is why Kara is "she who will not be named" to Alice.  
**

 **Another relationship that will be affected (along with Kara/Winn) is Winn/Pan; now I documented them falling in love in the story but because Winn declared his love for Kara(like he did in the show) she was affected cause of her developing feelings. However Pan's sense of justice overrode her feelings and when Winn pleaded to her to run away with him and his father because Pan was the one who stopped the bomb before knocking him unconscious. Since she made quick work of Toyman that meant that he never told Pan about Videl being her mother and as evidenced by Zeno's conversation with her (in the dream), Pan still doesn't know Videl is her mother in Alice's time. I know Pan/Winn is the second pairing I made so I apologize to all the Winn/Pan shippers and all the Winn fans(poor guy never catches a break in the show). Now, in terms of John Jones, he never transformed into his Martian form to fight Supergirl since she never came in contact with Red Kryptonite so he still operates the DEO as "Hank Henshaw". Also since Pan and John killed the White Martian posing Senator Crane, she never got to tell them that they were other members of her race that would come and avenge her when they find out what was happening. Its assumed that they never did find out what happened to her in Alice's time as opposed to the main timeline where other White Martians did fight Kara and John in S2.**

 **Now in terms of Eliza Danvers she never finds out the truth about Jeremiah being alive(as I documented that Alice was confused when she heard he was alive) since the military never took John Jones in to Cadmus and he didn't wipe General Harper's mind. Similarly it can be assumed that Eliza wasn't involved with the whole Myriad mess since Kara/Trunks took care of Myriad before it could begin and Alex/John/Vegeta never took refuge at her house to restock. Although she is told that Trunks is a Saiyan, the family decides to keep the secrets of the dragon balls and time travel from her but she lives her life mourning for a husband who is alive. Bulla would get trained by Alex/John but since Trunks/Kara/John has taken care of all threats she has a lesser motivation to turn super which is why she only turned Super after Kara's sacrifice in Alice's time. Adam never comes to National City and doesn't cause trouble for Kara/Trunks relationship(like I detailed) since Kara never send the email(in Cat's name to him) and Vegeta still keeps himself at arm's length in terms of his relationship with Kara(because he fears that she may one day turn evil like she did in the main timeline). However when Vegeta discovers she is pregnant with his grandchild after Trunks and Kara have been married approximately 4 years,he finally becomes just he is now in the main timeline in terms of his relationship with the Kryptonian and is a good grandfather to Alice till the time of his death at Baby's hand. He also never transforms into a Super-Saiyan 3 because Kara never slapped Bulma as I documented in Falling.**

 **Finally in terms of the main pairing Trunks/Kara they never fought each other outside of occasional spars since Kara was never influenced by Red Kryptonite and Trunks never takes Kara to the HTC to train to beat Indigo since Vegeta and Bulla did it for him however this means that they would be significantly weaker than their main timeline counterparts since the both of them are going to keep on getting stronger. The reason why he married her at an earlier point was because there was no threats to the Earth and due to the fact that she was working at Capsule Corp, her closeness to where Trunks lives tempted his Saiyan nature to want to take advantage of the situation but of course the main reason(just like in the main timeline) he married her is because he wanted to be with Kara. That's all the changes in terms of all the major characters/villains; I know I left out the agents of the DEO and based on what I was reading it turns out that there's an Agent who works for the DEO whose first name was Alice so go figure! The agents still work for the DEO until Baby kills the majority of them in his quest for revenge.**

 **I know I also left out the Flash and Maxima but since Kara/Trunks' battle never happened(since I ended the story after "For the Girl who has Everything"), it means that Flash never appeared in National City by accident. Even if he did appear in National City the bad stuff Barry would hear about Trunks/Kara as being Gold Fighter/Supergirl respectively courtesy of Cat would cause him not to be their friends or cultivate a new friendship with Winn(since Winn is in a mental asylum). He would probably figure out how to get back on his own or if Trunks does sense him he could always ask Dende to make a way for Barry to get back to his own world(since I said that Shenron could not grant such a wish in an earlier chapter where I talked about Naruto/DBZ crossovers).**

* * *

 **As you can clearly see one decision changes a lot of things and I've gone over in great detail into how this all relates to Alice and will serve as to why she will be confused when her father, Supergirl, John and everyone else(on Supergirl's side) talking about Barry Allen, Pan's relationship with Winn, Indigo, Buu, Lucy breaking up with James, and everything else that Alice didn't hear or see. I'll carefully document all of her confusion(and more) when I write my sequel but she doesn't come into the picture until Goku has his first fight(which will be different than the anime and manga). Needless to say, Alice has a lot to learn and even though Champa's tournament will be the first arc of the sequel you could call it Alice's arc as well because Alice will learn about Buu, Golden Frieza, Super-Saiyan God/Blue, Gods of Destruction(and the angels), the Multiverse, Zeno, and the Super Dragon Balls all before the arc ends when the Super Dragon Zarama is summoned(just like it was in the anime).**

 **She'll also discovers that the powers of Super-Saiyan 4 pales in comparison to Blue, and it'll become clear to her that even Super-Saiyan 4 Gorunks would have no chance against Super-Saiyan Blue(specifically when the main character of the entire series adds an old school technique to the powers he already had as an SSJ Blue). If you know what I'm talking about(and its a big hint if you've been following the anime) please don't spoil it for other people who will read both this chapter and the sequel but like I said a few sentences ago Alice has a lot to learn!**

 **This story has taken a lot of time and effort so I'd like and take a minute to thank all those who have reviewed my story(Sage especially!) and all those who have left me PM's and those who just view the story! Its great when you can look back in pride at the completion of a story and even though this has been my first ever fanfiction story I do appreciate all the love you fans have send my ways through a review or through a view; its greatly appreciated and it has helped me as a writer. Of course since this is the end(get the reference) there are going to be a ton of references but I had already listed the Supergirl references at the end of the last chapter so I am going to do it with all the other references with this chapter! With all of that out of the way thank you guys so much for everything and expect a ton of revisions to my earlier chapters. This story is officially over; so again with all of that said I'll see you in the sequel..when we will meet again..Super-Speeder**

 **References**

Dragon Ball Z episode 95 " _Transformed at Last_ ", Dragon Ball Z episode 97 " _Namek's Destruction_ ", Dragon Ball Z episode 122 " _Another Super-Saiyan_ ", Dragon Ball Z episode 132 " _Follow Doctor Gero,_ Dragon Ball Z episode 167 " _The Doomsday Broadcast_ ", Dragon Ball Z episode 183 " _Android Explosion_ " Dragon Ball Z episode 184 " _Cell Juniors Attack",_ _Dragon Ball Z episode 189 " _Cell Returns",__ _ _Dragon Ball Z episode 191 " _Save the World_ "__ Dragon Ball Z episode 208 " _Gather for the Tournament,_ Dragon Ball Z episode 221 " _King of the Demons",_ Dragon Ball Z episode 229 " _Vegeta's Pride,_ Dragon Ball Z episode 269 " _Meet Vegito_ ", Dragon Ball Z episode 270 " _Rip in the Universe_ ", Dragon Ball Z episode 281 " _Minute of Desperation"_

Dragon Ball Z Kai episode 92 " _Tears for An Android! Gohan's Inner Rage Bursts Forth"_!, Dragon Ball Z Kai episode 93 " _Unleash the Warrior Within! Gohan Takes the Offensive_!"

Dragon Ball Z abridged episode 36 " _Super-Saiyan Swagger,_ Dragon Ball Z abridged episode 48 " _Advanced Geometry_ ", Dragon Ball Z Abridged episode 51 " _The Perfect Guy_ "

Dragon Ball GT episode 64 " _Until We Meet Again_..."

Dragon Ball Super episode 28 " _The God of Destruction from Universe 7; his Name: Champa_!"

Goku V Superman 1 Wiki

 **Superman II**

 **History of Trunks**

 **Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods**


	45. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N IMPORTANT UPDATE!**

 **Hi guys this is Superspeeder typing this in regards to the sequel to Dragon Girl Z; I apologize for the silence these last few months but I had a lot of personal problems that I had to deal with which prevented my muse from properly working. In addition I didn't fully catch up on Dragon Ball Super at the time and I had a lot of backlogged videos on Youtube cause of the issues I had to deal with. Now though I am almost fully caught up on Super and you should see the new story too. Also people have been asking me about Goku Black and if he's going to be a part of the sequel; my answer OF COURSE IT WILL BE! Black will be a HUGE part of the story; in fact I had to mentally rethink my sequel because of Black (in regards to Demigra's role) which is another reason I haven't begun my sequel. At this time I'm going to hold off on introducing Demigra as an enemy because of the intrigue of Goku Black's identity(I think it's Zamasu) and the remainder of the Future Trunks Arc.**

 **Speaking of the Trunks arc, I have decided to call the Future Trunks that shows up to the Z fighters Mirai which hearkens back to the introduction he gave to Kara at the party(see Chapter 2 for reference). The characters of 7 that is the same as here will be in Bold ex. Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks(M), Mai(Kid/Future) is the universe 7 counterparts of 6. I've got to say that I am good; I wrote the chapter of Trunks' relationship with Mai LONG before the Future Trunks Arc although I did so because of the relationship Kid Trunks and Kid Mai had both in the Battle of Gods movie and the Arc in Super. I had no clue that Trunks and Mai were an item in the future as well and since Alice doesn't know that her father knew Mai would rattle her as well.**

 **Speaking of our Saiytonian hybrid another reason I didn't write my sequel is because of how it would affect Alice's adventures; I didn't know when it would be a good time for Alice to go on said adventures all over the multiverse but I think the pause between episodes 46 and 47(the end of the Copy Arc and the beginning of Future Trunks Arc) would be a great place to put those misadventures. As such I am going to revise the chapter where they meet Flash in this story since I was unsure why they were going on these adventures as well as Alice knowing Gotenks being able to transform into a Super-Saiyan 3(see fight with Copy Vegeta for reference). As for the boys knowing that Alice is Kryptonian that will be part of her fight with Copy before Goku shows up to fight Copy as a Super-Saiyan Blue. Alice's time machine will be modified to allow travel to Mirai's universe to fight Black since Black did kill Bulma and almost killed Mai and Trunks would want vengeance. Kara and Alice would fight as well cause they don't want another timeline to experience the hell they did(Kara in her dream, Alice in her timeline).**

 **At first the places I have her going doesn't seem important but trust me THEY ARE IMPORTANT not only to expand on the whole multiverse but in regards to Supergirl and its not just Melissa Benoist's Supergirl; as you know Helen Slater was the first live action Supergirl and they show it in the show by having her play Eliza as well as the Omegahedron that Non uses to control Alex's mind (in the show) and hers and Gohan's mind(in the story). When time comes for the Dawn of Justice madness -considering that Black will want to find out more about Kara along with Goku(as seen in Super)-oh boy! Alice would be the one who knows what's going on when Kara is confronted by the enemy of the Supergirl movie(that's all I'm saying no spoilers for those who know). As for the enemy of the DOJ movie Laura's version of Supergirl will have an important role to play as well. Legacy is a big thing in the Supergirl fandom and it's going to be important for S2 cause Kara wants to protect/help the person in the pod as the figure adapts to life on Earth(again no spoilers).**

 **Speaking of Kara's dream I have to change that too to reflect Super; Trunks will still hate Kara because of her race but its because her aunt and uncle killed Bulma like Black did in the Future Trunks Arc(although the body count would include the rest of his family and friends including Dende so there would be no Dragon Balls and Senzu Beans once more). Since Kara was never adopted by the Danvers and never became Supergirl Astra would have no qualms of killing unlike in the show where she hesitated to do with Kara when she had the chance (and later on with Alex). Trunks and Mai(although Kara wouldn't know who she is because she never met her) would lead the resistance moment to fight back but Trunks' strength and Mai's cleverness wouldn't be enough to fight back due to the cruelty of Alura and Non.**

 **I do want to give the roster for Champa's fighters right now; Cassie, Martian Manhunter, Trunks, Cabba, Kara. Having watched the Hit v Goku fight and loving it I have decided that Kara would drop out in favor of Hit due to Cabbe losing to SSJB Vegeta and not wanting to fight an alternate version of her fiancé's father. Yes I pulled an Akira Toriyama by doing this I know but he trolled us by hyping up Monaka as an amazing fighter only to say that he's weak and served as motivation for Goku. Nevertheless she will fight Goku to prevent him from fighting Monaka along with the others who fought Goku to not have him fight Monaka until Beerus(wearing a Monaka garb made by Hercule) stepped in(see episode 40 of Super for reference!). Also it has been revealed(like I hoped it would) that Megan Manhunter would make an appearance in Supergirl; she'll "appear" in the Champa Arc but the tournament and the events that follow will cause the U6 fighters to forget. In any case, they know that the White Martian they do have is under lock and key at the DEO so if there was a massive invasion of White Martians M.M. would know so they would wonder how(and why) one appeared in the tournament.**

 **I did say in the last chapter that Cassie will have a bigger role to play in the sequel and now with the president being introduced in episode 3 of Season 2(hurray for Linda Carter); its going to be interesting to see how she deals with the president enacting a law to that allows for aliens from other worlds to gain rights as long as they live by certain rules and identify themselves to the government(sounds like something out of Marvel..hmm). Cassie's reaction will be interesting considering that she KNOWS that Kara, John, Trunks(Mirai and the one I wrote about), Alice, Piccolo-universe 7's Piccolo- 6 she hadn't met...yet) Gohan, Goku(the Goku in Super), and both Vegeta's are aliens. It'll also put her at odds over her rising feelings for Gohan and trying to deny them (because as comic book fans know she was in love with Superboy)** **versus her duty to support the president who was the former Wonder Woman.**

 **Speaking of our favorite Amazonian Wonder Woman she'll be part of the mess because of the Dawn of Justice Movie and after season 2 since that's when her movie will be released. Due to her duties as President, rivals/enemies would try and usurp the position of Wonder Woman away from Carter and to another. Cassie would also be involved in this since the Greek Pantheon would think that both Carter and Cassie have become too much like Earthlings and not worthy to wield their respective titles; Gohan will be there to fight alongside of Cassie and expect a battle between him and a Greek God showing off his new power. At this time I don't know if its Super-Saiyan Blue(I can hope because of Future Trunks) or if it's something else but it'll put him on par with the Greek God. The search for Cadmus will play a big role in the 1st half of the season so we can hope that Superboy be part of the whole multiverse madness**

 **Now as for the movie version of Wonder Woman, Black will find out about the JSA through the LOT(since Kara is going to their universe in S2) and try and prevent Wonder Woman from well being Wonder Woman. Now I know that JSA was hinted at the end of DOJ but I think Black(if he still is alive) will dismiss it because(in his mind) he killed Kara's only living relative. Only when he realizes that the Legends of Tomorrow discuss the JSA does he realize that he has to stop the formation of it. Of course this is speculation because the episode where the Z fighters fight Black hasn't happened yet(next week stuff's going down) but expect me to update you guys when I start the sequel.**


End file.
